EL VIAJE DE LAS ALMAS
by Fuego V S
Summary: Ikki y Shaka vuelven al Inframundo en busca de Seiya. No van solos ni desprotegidos, pero ni sus vidas, ni las de Afrodita y Shura, están aseguradas. Llegó la hora de decidir y actuar, pero aquellos que creen que tienen el destino en sus manos, podrían estar terriblemente equivocados...
1. Frente al destino

Capítulo 1

Frente al destino 

_Se sentía intranquila. Paseaba una y otra vez por la estancia sin poder controlar la creciente ansiedad que se alojaba en su pecho. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio flotaba sobre un hermoso vestido verde de tela vaporosa que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Una larga capa amarilla flotaba sujetada por su cuello mientras sus pies descalzos e inmaculados recorrían una y otra vez sus propios pasos, y sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban de manera extraña. Era el miedo el que los hacía tan brillantes. Presentía que algo terrible sucedería. Podía sentir el cosmos de él luchando como nunca lo había hecho. Y esta vez no estaba utilizando el cuerpo de un mortal, sino el suyo propio. Jamás lo había hecho en batallas anteriores y eso la intranquilizaba aún más. Y lo peor era aquel sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía, pues en realidad no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. _

_Amor. Por amor ella estaba atada de manos._

_Su corazón era un mar en tempestad, sus sentimientos como olas que se encuentran y estallan. Estaba acostumbrada a aquel ciclo interminable, pues no importaba cuánto tratara de disuadirle, el no desistía en su empeño. Porque la amaba. Y nadie mejor que ella sabía que muchas veces los peores actos se cometían en nombre del amor._

_Ella rezaba porque fuera como había sido las otras veces. Él regresaría y la tomaría en sus brazos, la besaría y le haría el amor apasionada y desesperadamente. Y en su lecho él olvidaría la humillación y la derrota, una vez más. Y le juraría que la próxima vez sí tendría éxito, porque deseaba como nada en el universo hacerla feliz. Él lo desafiaría todo por ella, tal y como había peleado por obtenerla. _

_Pero esta vez era distinto, lo había presentido desde el comienzo. Podía percibirlo, algo había alterado el rumbo de la partida, aunque ella no lograba descifrar aún que podría ser aquello ._

_Estaba sumida en medio de aquellas reflexiones mientras caminaba por sus aposentos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama que había compartido con él desde hacía una eternidad. Acarició las sábanas con la palma de sus manos mientras recordaba sus besos y sus caricias. Era tan extraño que aquel al que todos temían e incluso odiaban, se comportara con ella de manera tan dulce y atenta. Porque él la amaba, lo había hecho desde el primer día. Aunque ella no podía decir lo mismo… _

_Fue justo en ese momento que ella pudo sentir claramente que lo habían herido._

¡ Ariadna, Ariadna!_ – gritó. _

_Una jovencita albina,vestida con una túnica azul celeste entró corriendo a la recámara y se arrodilló ante ella_

Aquí estoy Perséfone. ¿Que sucede?

¿Lo has sentido verdad?

Si Perséfone. La batalla está en su punto más álgido.

Dime lo que ves. Necesito saber lo que está pasando_ – dijo ella tomándola de las manos._

_Ariadna asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Perséfone. _

Claro, acompáñame entonces.

_Salieron de la habitación y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al punto más alto de una de las torres. Entraron a un cuarto donde no había nada excepto una columna rematada por una pequeña fuente de piedra. Perséfone permaneció de pie en la puerta, mientras Ariadna avanzó hasta quedar frente a la fuente. Clavó sus ojos casi blancos en el agua y entonces pareció entrar en trance _

_- _Sangre. Sólo puedo ver sangre.

Esfuérzate Ariadna, necesito saber que le ha sucedido

Están en Elysion. Veo a una chica de cabello largo color violeta, debe de ser ella. Viste su armadura sagrada y tiene su báculo en la mano. La rodean cuatro de sus caballeros . Ellos también visten armaduras sagradas

¿Y él? ¿Dónde está él? Sé que está herido, ¿quién lo hirió?

Está peleando con un caballero. Es él el que lo ha herido

¿Un mortal ha herido a un Dios?

Así parece. Él viste también una armadura sagrada

No es posible. ¿Dónde están los Kyotos?_- dijo ella presa de la desesperación_

No los veo. Trataré de buscarlos… Oh Perséfone, ellos… han muerto.

¿Athena los ha matado?

Deben de haber sido sus caballeros

_**Maldita sea ella que siempre tiene que ganar. Y maldito el mortal que le puso un dedo encima, yo misma me encargaré de destruir su alma**_

Hades está a punto de aniquilarlo… Espera…

¿Qué sucede?

Athena lo ha protegido a él y a sus otros caballeros en unas esferas de poder. Ahora ella va a pelear con él.

_Perséfone se sintió víctima de la desesperación mientras aferraba sus manos a la puerta de madera de la entrada a aquel cuarto oracular. Aquello era un martirio tan terrible como el de Prometeo, condenado a que le devoraran las entrañas los buitres día tras día, una y otra vez hasta el infinito. Otra vez habría de sufrir el estar privada de él, hasta que pudiera volver y a refugiarse en su lecho. _

_Perséfone se sentía casi resignada cuando Ariadna se estremeció_

¿Qué ha pasado Ariadna?

Él iba a destruirla… pero él se interpuso… uno de sus caballeros… Su sangre corre veloz por Elysion…

* * *

_Era un momento, sólo un momento. Un segundo que estaba cambiando sus vidas para siempre. _

_Una espada. Un pecho. Un corazón. Un grito. Un segundo y nada volvería a ser igual. _

_El menudo adolescente de cabello café obscuro no sintió nada en ese segundo porque todo fue demasiado rápido. Oyó que exclamaban su nombre. Entonces lo sintió. Un dolor punzante y violento que le desgarraba el pecho. Trató de sostenerse en pie, pero las fuerzas se le escapaban al mismo tiempo que su sangre, y cayó hincado al piso. Se llevó la mano derecha al tórax, que se llenó inmediatamente de aquel líquido espeso y obscuro. Miro su mano empapada y fue en ese momento cuando todo se empezó a obscurecer alrededor de él. Una sola palabra salió de sus labios antes de desplomarse_

Saori…

* * *

Ariadna¿qué sucede?

El cosmos de Athena brilla cada vez más… Sus caballeros se han liberado de las esferas que los protegían y sus cosmos también se hacen más poderosos…

_Otro pecho… otro dolor…Cuando el báculo atravesó el pecho de Hades, ella supo que sus temores se habían hecho realidad. _

_Perséfone sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su propio rostro. _

Dime que no es cierto Ariadna…. Dime que no es cierto…

_Ariadna, derramando también lágrimas, contestó con un hilo de voz_

Lo lamento Perséfone… Él cae al piso… Athena lo ha atravesado con su báculo…

_La tierra comenzó a moverse a sus pies. El Inframundo lloraba a su modo por su señor….Ariadna se asustó y sin dejar de mirar el agua, preguntó_

¿Que sucede Perséfone?

Su cuerpo ha sido herido. El Inframundo será destruido si su dueño lo es…

* * *

_Saori corrió a tomarle entre sus brazos, y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de contener la hemorragia, pero era inútil. La sangre se escapaba a borbotones del cuerpo de su caballero Pegaso, tal y como lo hacía la vida. Él estaba mirando hacia el vacío, pero ella lo llamó_

Seiya, contéstame…

_El chico la miró y se sonrió. _

Muchas gracias por todo señorita Saori_ – dijo él con la voz entrecortada, pero a pesar de todo, con un tono juguetón_

_Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la diosa de la justicia. Porque el chico que sostenía en su regazo se estaba despidiendo… Y entonces sintió que el terror la invadía_

No Seiya, no hagas eso, no te despidas

_Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba muriendo. Que ironía, Athena acababa de vencer al amo y señor de aquel dominio, pero para ello había tenido que pagar un precio altísimo: la vida de su caballero más fiel y cercano. Y aún más, aquel adolescente de piel bronceada y cabello café obscuro que se desangraba en sus brazos era el dueño de su corazón. _

_Saori palideció al ver que Seiya caía en la inconsciencia, y trató por todos los medios de impedirlo_

_- _Seiya, por favor, no me dejes… tengo tantas cosas que decirte… no te atrevas a irte sin oírme…_ - dijo ella entre sollozos – _Seiya, no puedes hacerme esto, no me puedes dejar así_... _

_Saori sintió que una espada la atravesaba a ella también al ver que él cerraba los ojos al desmayarse_

¡No Seiya, no! Abre los ojos, mírame por favor…. ¡No te mueras! ¡No, por favor!

_Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza surcaban el rostro de Perséfone, sin que por ello menguara su hermosura._

_**Maldita perra. Debe de estar muy contenta por su victoria, pero voy a vengarme, juro que lo haré, Athena y sus estúpidos caballeros van a pagar su osadía. Y voy a comenzar por el idiota que se atrevió a herirlo. Hades ha destruido su cuerpo, pero yo voy a destruir su alma…**_

Ariadna, ve a Elysion y traéme el alma de ese mortal. El cordón plateado ya debe de haber sido roto por la espada. Trae su alma ante mí.

Así lo haré Perséfone

_Ariadna cerró entonces sus ojos sin dejar de tocar las orillas de la fuente, y desapareció. _

_La tierra se movió con mayor intensidad. Perséfone bajó las escaleras de la torre hecha una furia. Ella también tenía cosas que resolver. El Inframundo se caería a pedazos sin su dueño. _

_Tenía que hablar con Él. Después de todo, era su cuñado….

* * *

_

_Ariadna apareció en Elysion en el justo momento en que Saori estrechaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Seiya. Y se asombró al ver que esta vez la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y sus caballeros eran jóvenes, quizás demasiado jóvenes… Nadie fue capaz de sentirla, pues ella no representaba una amenaza para ellos ni para Athena, y todos estaban demasiado débiles, demasiado tristes como para notarla._

_Pero lo que más le asombró, fueron las palabras que la Diosa de la Sabiduría le dirigió a su desfallecido caballero_

No hagas esto… no te rindas por favor… no te vayas sin escucharme, debí decírtelo antes… Te amo…_ - dijo ella en un susurro_

_Shun estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Hades había tomado posesión de su cuerpo. No había podido luchar contra él, había sido…débil… Athena los había protegido a ellos, pero Seiya en un intento desesperado por protegerla, había huido de la protección de su diosa y se interpuso entre ella y la espada de Hades…. La espada que su propia mano habría empuñado si no fuera porque ella le había ayudado a sacar al Dios de su cuerpo. Y podía sentir como el cosmos de Seiya se iba desvaneciendo. Era real, estaba muriendo. Un par de lágrimas escapaban de los hermosos ojos verdes de Shun, aunque él en realidad hubiera querido estallar en gritos y sollozar hasta que sus pulmones explotaran, pero su voz no le respondía. Así que no hacía mas que mirar a Seiya y a Saori, en lo que parecía ser la ultima vez…_

_Hyoga en cambio, lloraba como un niño y se apretaba los puños para contener tanta rabia. ¡Al diablo con todo lo que le habían enseñado! Ya no podía contener sus sentimientos. Además, ¿qué importaba ya? Aquello era el fin. Nadie podría juzgarlo por llorar. Y es que aquello era simplemente demasiado para él… Su madre…. Los caballeros Dorados… Camus…. Y ahora Seiya, que ante sus propios ojos había sido… asesinado, no encontraba otra palabra. El caballero de Hielo sentía cómo las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y le quemaban, como si hubiesen sido ácido corriendo por su piel. Quiso pensar que era una pesadilla, pero todo era real, tan real como la sangre que corría de sus propias heridas. El también comenzó a sentir que la obscuridad lo acechaba…_

_Hasta ese momento Ikki, el inamovible guerrero de Fuego, había permanecido al lado de Shun (que se hallaba hincado mirando el cuerpo de Seiya) en silencio, aquel silencio tan suyo. Sentía que esa batalla era la final, la que marcaba el final de su vida, y no le importaba que así fuera. Los caballeros dorados habían desaparecido para siempre frente al Muro de los lamentos. Pandora se había sacrificado para ayudarles en la victoria. Seiya estaba muerto. _

_**¡Que curioso!** Seiya y él nunca habían sido lo que se podía llamar buenos amigos. La mayor parte del tiempo que habían pasado juntos discutían, quizás porque eran polos opuestos, o quizás porque se parecían mucho. Pero al verlo morir frente a sus ojos (esos ojos que contenían lágrimas por la maldita costumbre que tenía de hacerlo) supo que lo quería, como los quería a todos ellos. Y que nunca se lo había dicho, ni a él ,ni a Hyoga, ni a Shyriu. Si murieran todos, buscaría la manera de hacérselos saber. Y si moría, quizás por fin tendría la oportunidad de volver a verla… **Esmeralda…** ¡Por fin podría verla! _

_Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que Elysion se destruiría llevándoselos a ellos también, no le importó demasiado. _

_

* * *

_

_Transparente y obscura al mismo tiempo para no ser distinguida, Ariadna caminó hacia la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Justicia, que acariciaba una y otra vez los mechones obscuros del cabello del joven mientras lo llamaba_

Seiya, Seiya, no te mueras por favor…¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo…?

_Ariadna no pudo sino asombrarse. Nunca había visto a una diosa llorar por un mortal con la desesperación con la que Athena lo hacía por aquel que yacía en su regazo. Aquello era cada vez extraño. Caminó hacia el cuerpo del caballero y pudo ver, con aquellos ojos albinos suyos, cómo su alma se estaba desprendiendo poco a poco de su cuerpo desfallecido. Ella tomó entre sus brazos el alma del joven, y al hacerlo, pudo sentirlo, cálido y noble. Los ojos de Ariadna se llenaron de lágrimas. Era el alma de un guerrero y sin embargo, había demasiada bondad en él, demasiada…esperanza. No era lo que imaginaba, ella esperaba a un arrogante caballero tan estúpidamente orgulloso que se había atrevido a confrontar al propio Señor de los Muertos. Y aquella alma no reflejaba nada parecido. Pero no era deber de ella él juzgarle, eso lo haría la propia Perséfone, así que llevándose su preciosa carga en brazos, desapareció de Elysion, que continuaba temblando y destruyéndose poco a poco. _

_Todos pudieron sentir que el cosmos de Seiya desaparecía. El grito de Saori era también su propio grito._

_- _¡Noo! ¡Seiya, no!

_Mientras miraba a Saori llorar por su mejor amigo, Shyriu no hacía más que recordar todo por lo que habían pasado juntos… Parecía que había sucedido hacía una eternidad. Sus días de infancia en la mansión Kido… Su encuentro en el Torneo Galáctico, cuando Seiya le había salvado la vida… El agua de la vida que le había llevado para que sus ojos sanaran… las Doce Casas… Asgard… Los siete pilares…. Su risa… Su sangre… su sangre que lo llenaba todo… Shyriu deseó no haber recuperado nunca su vista para no tener que ver aquél rojo escarlata. Notó que Elysion comenzaba a desmoronarse, y entonces apareció en su mente el rostro de una chica de largos cabellos negros trenzados y hermosos ojos obscuros… **Shunrei**… Tenía que volver a verla…Lo supo mientras oía como su propia diosa le declaraba amor a su amigo, a su hermano al borde de la muerte. El Dragón deseaba tener la oportunidad que a Saori se le había escapado de las manos…_

Debemos irnos … Elysion se cae a pedazos y él… se ha ido_…- dijo con la voz serena a pesar del llanto y de todo el dolor en su alma. Se sentía un traidor por decir aquello, pero no quería morir sin decirle a Shunrei lo que sentía por ella - _No hay nada que podamos hacer por él… y hay gente esperándonos. Debemos volver.

_Sólo el sentido del deber hacia su diosa hizo que Hyoga apoyara a Shyriu_

_- _Es cierto Saori. No podemos permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano.

_Saori los miró con rencor en sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero cuando pudo ver sus rostros inundados de tristeza tal y como el de ella misma, supo que no era el egoísmo lo que los hacía hablar. _

Es cierto, debemos volver… pero te equivocas Shyriu, todavía podemos hacer algo por él…_ - Volteó a ver a Seiya y acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla – _No morirás amor mío, no si yo puedo impedirlo_ – y depositó un suave y ligero beso sobre sus labios. _

_Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el corazón de su amado y su cosmos comenzó a brillar intensamente y a envolver el cuerpo del caballero Divino de Pegaso. En medio de la destrucción de Elysion, se hizo un silencio, y entonces pudieron oír cómo los latidos de ella eran ahora los de él, y la sangre paraba de correr. Al verla encender su cosmos de aquella manera, los cosmos de ellos también comenzaron a brillar hasta el máximo. Caminaron con tremendas dificultades hasta formar un círculo alrededor de su diosa y de su amigo. Saori miró entonces a sus caballeros_

Hacia un mundo de luz…

* * *

Heredando La Espada…

_Zeus pudo sentir cuando la batalla llegó a su fin. Después de todo, eran su hermano y su hija los que habían librado aquel combate terrible. Hubiera querido intervenir, pero pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, la suya era una posición difícil. No podía tomar partido entre dos seres tan queridos para él como su propio hermano y su hija favorita, aunque sabía que la razón asistía a su dulce hija, que defendía aquella Tierra que tanto amaba y que desde siempre había sido de su dominio._

_Sabía también que era una mujer la que había detonado aquel irracional deseo de su hermano de dominar la tierra. Si Hades dominara la Tierra y el Inframundo, por fin podría estar para siempre con Ella. Era una locura, pero no lo podía culpar. Perséfone era tan hermosa y seductora en su inocencia, que haría perder la cabeza a cualquiera. Además Zeus no era quien para juzgarle cuando él mismo había cometido tantas locuras enloquecido por el encanto de las mujeres, la mayor parte de ellas mortales. _

_El hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió al recordar algunas de sus pequeñas travesuras. Era inevitable sentirse atraído por las mujeres hermosas y frágiles que eran su debilidad. Y ellas le habían correspondido. ¿Por qué no lo harían? Él era alto, de ojos negros que resaltaban de manera increíble con su piel blanca y su cabello largo y blanco. Su rostro maduro y varonil, perfecto. Después de todo, era el Dios de los Dioses. _

_**Este no es el momento para recordar mis aventuras amorosas**, _

_Tenía que resolver el dilema en el que se encontraba, pues no podía inclinarse hacia ninguno de ellos, a riesgo de que el resto de los dioses hicieran lo mismo. _

_Pero ahora que el combate había acabado y que Athena había salido victoriosa, era necesario que él actuara. El Inframundo no podía desaparecer, aquello sería un verdadero caos de almas. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo mientras Hades no pudiera reconstituirse. Y sólo había una persona capaz de semejante tarea. _

_No tuvo que hacer más que pensar en ella y entonces, apareció a las puertas de su templo y tocó. Zeus hizo una seña a unos de los guardias para permitirle el paso mientras reflexionaba. Ella no había llegado tan pronto respondiendo a su llamado, seguramente estaba ahí para exigir venganza._

_**¡Ahh, es tan difícil ser yo algunas veces!**_

_Se puso de pie al ver entrar a la rubia diosa_

¡Perséfone, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Lo mismo digo…cuñado_- dijo ella con algo de ironía en su aterciopelada voz, mientras hacia una ligera y femenina reverencia a Zeus._

Había pensado en llamarte justo cuando apareciste.

Sabes por qué he venido, ¿no es así? Tu preciosa hija ha destruido el cuerpo de mi marido _–dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

Tienes razón, así ha sido, y ya que mi hermano es el Dios que gobierna el Inframundo, ahora que no está todo se cae a pedazos. Como te imaginarás, eso es algo que no puedo permitir_-dijo Zeus sentándose tranquilamente en su gigantesco trono._

¡Lo que no debiste permitir fue que Athena le hiciera eso a tu propio hermano!_ – gritó ella perdiendo el control. _

Perséfone, no tengo tiempo de discutir mis decisiones contigo. Sabes perfectamente que Hades no debió de pelear esa estúpida batalla. Pero no es por eso por lo que quería verte. Se trata del Inframundo. No importa qué suceda, debe de seguir funcionando y sólo tú te puedes hacer cargo mientras Hades no pueda hacerlo

Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

No. Tú has vivido ahí durante milenios. Sabes como funciona y lo que debe de hacerse

Pero incluso los Kyotos han sido eliminados. Yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola

Puedes traerlos de nuevo a la vida si ese es tu deseo, o asignar a quien tu quieras para cumplir sus tareas.

Tu sabes que no me agrada ese lugar, que no lo ha hecho nunca. ¿Y ahora me pides que me encargue de él?

Sé que es difícil lo que te pido, pero sólo tu puedes ayudarme. Tú conoces su funcionamiento. Y respetaré el acuerdo al que llegué con tu madre. Podrás ser libre cada que deba arribar la primavera y marcharte, siempre y cuando los Kyotos se hagan cargo.

¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?

Comprendo que es muy díficil, pero necesito tu colaboración

_Se evaluaron el uno al otro, y al fin, ella suspiró._

Si así lo quieres, así se hará_- dijo Perséfone haciéndole una reverencia al Dios de los Dioses_

Entonces, que así sea _– dijo Zeus poniéndose de pie. Levantó ambas manos y entre ellas se materializó la espada ensangrentada de Hades. Perséfone se arrodillo ante Zeus, y él la colocó en sus manos. La espada brilló cuando las suaves manos de Perséfone entraron en contacto con el metal. Y en ese momento, ambos dioses percibieron que la destrucción del Inframundo había cesado. Perséfone se puso de pie con la espada en sus manos_

Bueno, ahora es oficial. Eres la nueva Diosa de los Muertos.

_Perséfone miró la espada. En ella aún había sangre fresca, la sangre de Pegaso, aunque ella lo ignoraba en ese momento. Miró cuidadosamente la espada y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. _

Sabes también que es mi derecho llamar a Némesis a mi lado. Athena me ha arrebatado a mi marido.

Lo sé, y te lo prohíbo Perséfone

_Ella lo miró con furia en sus ojos azules_

Es mi hija, y acaba de pasar por una terrible batalla que no debió de haber tenido lugar. No te culpo, pero sabes que no tiene sentido ni lo ha tenido nunca. Ella no hizo más que defenderse, y aunque no hubiera querido nunca que dañara el cuerpo original de mi hermano, ha sido en defensa propia, así que te prohíbo que te atrevas a intentar dañarla. Te prohíbo que revivas al ejército de Hades para comenzar una nueva batalla. Y no creas que me detendría por pensar que tú eres ahora la Diosa de los Muertos. Sería capaz de encargar a la propia Afrodita del Inframundo si fuera necesario, así que no te creas tan indispensable.

Esta bien Zeus_- dijo mientras aferraba con fuerza la espada en su mano derecha. - _¿Puedo marcharme ahora?

Si Perséfone, gracias.

_Ella dio la media vuelta y justo antes de que ella cruzara las puertas de su Templo, alcanzó a oír la voz de Zeus que la llamaba_

Perséfone…_ - ella se detuvo para oírlo pero sin voltear a verlo- _Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento…

* * *

_Perséfone se apareció en su castillo hecha una furia. Hades destruido y ella responsable del Inframundo, ¡Aquello era inaudito! Con gusto iría en aquel momento a perseguir a Athena para matarla con sus propias manos. _

_Se dirigió hacia el trono que había ocupado durante tantísimo tiempo, pero al llegar hacia él, miró el que correspondía a Hades, y se sentó en él. Justo entonces Ariadna entró a los aposentos y se arrodilló frente a ella_

Perséfone_ – dijo la chica haciéndole una reverencia. – _He vuelto y he traído conmigo lo que me has encargado.

¿Dónde está?

Le he dejado en el calabozo

Excelente. Voy a destruir su alma para siempre._ –dijo Perséfone acariciando la espada que acababa de recibir de las manos del Dios de los Dioses. Ariadna se admiró al verla_

¿Esa es…?

Si. Zeus me la ha dado, y me ha nombrado Diosa de los Muertos mientras Hades no pueda volver. ¿Puedes creerlo? Tanto tiempo traté de dejar este lugar, y ahora soy su dueña.

_**Definitivamente, ni siquiera los dioses estamos exentos de las ironías del Destino, **pensó la rubia _

Lo primero que haré como ama y señora del Inframundo va a ser destruir el alma de ese estúpido mortal para siempr_e_

_Perséfone se levantó de su trono, dispuesta a dirigirse al calabozo cuando Ariadna se puso de pie_

Espera Perséfone, hay algo que debes de saber antes… Ella lo ama

¿Qué?_ –dijo Perséfone sin dar crédito a las palabras de su pitonisa._

Athena ama a ese caballero

Eso no es posible Ariadna, Athena es una diosa virgen que no ha puesto sus ojos en un mortal jamás

Yo misma la oí. Cuando llegué a Elysion, ella lloraba desesperada con él en sus brazos y confesó que lo amaba

¡No puedo creerlo! He tenido la oportunidad de verla un par de veces en el Olimpo y no es esa clase de mujer. Es siempre tan… seria, tan recta, tan aburrida y alejada de todo. Siempre mirando a los mismísimos dioses como si nadie la mereciera. La hija favorita de Zeus todopoderoso. Nunca supe que se interesara en algún mortal, y mucho menos uno de sus caballeros.

Pues por lo menos esta reencarnación si lo hace. Es muy joven, quizás unos quince, o diecisiete, como él.

Vaya, vaya…_ -dijo Perséfone caminando de nuevo hacia el trono y sentándose en él. Sonrió lenta y perversamente_

Pues has hecho muy bien en decírmelo Ariadna. Zeus me ha prohibido tomar venganza en su contra, pero no puede hacer nada si yo me vengo de ella a través de él… Ella se atrevió a quitarme a mi hombre, ahora yo le voy a quitar el suyo.

_**Los dos van a sufrir, yo me voy a encargar de que así sea…Estúpido Zeus, no sabe nada de mujeres. Él pensó que yo comenzaría otra guerra tratando de revivir al ejército de Hades. No sabe que no necesito de un grupo de hombres para hacerle daño a ella**_

_Una gran carcajada salió de los labios finos de Perséfone_

Esto…_- dijo con triunfo brillando en sus ojos- _es la venganza perfecta. No creo que ella se atreva a decirle a su querido papito que puso sus virginales ojos en un simple mortal. Ariadna, ve con él; antes de destruirlo, vamos a torturar su alma… Usa tus poderes en él. Entra a lo más profundo de su ser, y provoca sus peores pesadillas, quiero que sufra día y noche hasta que desee morir de nuevo. Mientras, debo de localizar a los Kyotos y traerlos a la vida. Iré a verlo luego, tengo curiosidad. Después de todo, hay que reconocer que No es cualquier mortal… Algo de particular debe de tener para que la nena perfecta de papá haya puesto sus ojos en él…


	2. De vuelta al santuario

Capitulo 2

De vuelta al Santuario

Una enorme explosión de energía nos había expulsado hacia las alturas.. Después todo fue tinieblas...

Después de dieciseis años, la soledad había terminado. Y sin embargo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por seguir solo. Porque la compañía de aquellas doce almas significaba el fin de doce vidas. Era una sensación agridulce. Tenía una vaga conciencia de lo que sucedía, y al mismo tiempo todo parecía un sueño. La unión entre sus almas y la mía era tal que sentía como si fuéramos uno solo, y justamente por eso podía sentir todos sus temores, dolores y sus dudas.

Flotábamos en medio de la obscuridad y nos dirigíamos a un mismo lugar, aunque ignoraba cuál. Pero aquello no podía ser del todo malo mientras siguiéramos juntos, recorriendo aquel camino indescifrable.

Traté de contagiarles mi tranquilidad. Sabía poco de aquel lugar, pero no en balde había pasado tanto tiempo ahí...

De pronto, una extraña vibración nos sacudió. Nos detuvimos, y fue como si de un momento a otro, ya no hubiera un lugar hacia donde dirigirse. Fue hasta entonces que nos hablamos

¿Qué sucede?_ – dijo uno de ellos con voz extrañada_

Ha terminado la batalla. Hades ha sido derrotado- _repuse yo_

Aquello era tan extraño. Todo había sido tan rápido que no habíamos podido decirnos nada, y yo por lo menos, quería decir tantas cosas...

Otra vibración, aún más fuerte nos sacudió nuevamente, mucho más violenta. Entonces lo percibí. Miedo. No necesitábamos pronunciar la palabra para saber que era miedo lo que estábamos sintiendo. Miedo por lo incierto de nuestra situación.

Fue en ese momento que sentimos su cosmos cálido, único, inconfundible. Y no pude dejar de maravillarme al reconocer que aquella criatura a la que alguna vez sostuve en mis brazos, había crecido y era ahora la dueña de tan extraordinaria fuerza. Y pensé en cuán curioso resultaba que, tras haberla salvado hacía dieciseis años, ahora ella viniera a salvar a todos sus caballeros, y viniera a salvarme a mí...

No podía describir la sensación. Su energía nos envolvía, estaba por todas partes alrededor de nosotros, y al mismo tiempo, era como si nos hubiera tomado de la mano y nos guiara hacia la luz...Después, no supe más...

* * *

_El eclipse había terminado. Todos ex__halaron un suspiro de alivio, pero aquello duró un par de segundos solamente, porque habían podido sentir e imaginar las cosas terribles que habían sucedido en el transcurso de la batalla. Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el cielo, para ver salir de nuevo el sol, y fue como verlo por primera vez. _

_Se hallaban muy cerca de la Casa de Aries, Marin, Seika, Shaina, Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi, Ban y Kiki. Con ellos estaba Tatsumi, el fiel mayordomo de los Kido. Varios guardias del Santuario les acompañaban también. Un silencio casi intolerable permeaba aquel amanecer sobrenatural. Sólo Kiki con su inacabable optimismo fue capaz de decir algo positivo y así lo hizo _

¡Por fin ha acabado la batalla! ¡Y han ganado!

Si, pero a qué precio..._ - dijo casi en un murmullo Marin mientras miraba el rostro abatido de Seika. _

_Después miró el estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeros después de haber participado también, de distintas maneras, en la batalla contra Hades. Aunque Marin no se engañaba a sí misma, sabía muy bien que lo peor de aquella guerra no había tenido lugar en la Tierra. Miró a Shaina de reojo. La dueña de la Armadura de la Cobra no dejaba de mirar al cielo esperanzada, aunque sabía que ella también había podido percibir la disminución en la fuerza del cosmos de Seiya y su repentina desaparición. _

_Marin había sido su maestra. Se suponía que los maestros le enseñaban a sus alumnos, pero él le había enseñado muchísimo a ella, entre otras cosas, a no perder la esperanza nunca. **Se lo debes, no pierdas la fe en él. Ha vuelto muchas veces, hoy también volverá, **se obligó a pensar.  
_

_Aún así, la angustia no dejaba de oprimirle el pecho. Porque había sentido claramente que el cosmos del guardián de Leo había desaparecido del todo, como si se lo hubiera tragado un hoyo negro. Y con él, se habían ido todos los caballeros Dorados. Trató de racionalizar entonces. **Están en el Inframundo, quizás sólo llegaron a otro lugar adonde nuestra percepción no puede acceder**_

_El grito de Kiki la sacó de sus pensamientos._

Miren, un rayo de luz parece dirigirse hacia acá.

_Todos miraron al cielo y pudieron percibir como, efectivamente, en medio de los hermosos rayos del sol, uno era en particular, muy grande y brillante, se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar dónde ellos se hallaban reunidos. Y la sintieron, era inconfundible la energía que despedía su cosmos. Estaba terriblemente debilitada y sin embargo, sus caballeros la podían sentir con más fuerza que nunca. Poco a poco, conforme se iban acercando, pudieron percibir que se trataba de una inmensa esfera de luz, y qie dentro, se encontraba ella. Y no estaba sola, los había traído de vuelta... A todos..._

_Retrocedieron hasta formar un grupo compacto frente a la esfera que aterrizó justo en medio de ellos. Lo que vieron entonces, los dejó boquiabiertos. Formando el círculo zodiacal, se hallaban las doce armaduras doradas, todas en mal estado, y particularmente, aquellas de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario. A los pies de las armaduras, se hallaban trece cuerpos. Todos ellos estaban terriblemente malheridos, incluso parecían... muertos._

_En medio de ellos, en un tercer círculo, se hallaban las armaduras divinas de Andrómeda, Cisne, Dragón, Pegaso y del Ave Fénix. De pie cuatro caballeros de Bronce: Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shyriu. Miraban hacia algo que se hallaba justo en medio de ellos y que los demás no podían ver. _

_El asombro de todos era demasiado. Pero Shaina reaccionó con rapidez, y tras ver lo que parecían ser los cadáveres de los Caballeros Dorados, habló sin atreverse a acercarse a ellos. _

Shyriu. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Athena? ¿Dónde está Seiya?

_Shyriu y Hyoga se miraron a los ojos, al borde del desmayo. Dieron unos pasos y abrieron el círculo, permitiéndoles ver lo que protegían en el mismo centro de la Esfera que los había traído de regreso del más allá. La armadura de Athena se hallaba ahí, y junto a ella, la joven de cabellos violeta, hincada en el piso, y en sus brazos, el cuerpo destrozado del Caballero de Pegaso.

* * *

_

_Seika sintió una mano gigante que le oprimía la garganta. Quería gritar, quería vociferar, quería morir. Porque había reconocido en medio de todos esos cuerpos y rostros ensangrentados, el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor. Pero era tanta su angustia que sólo podía llorar en silencio mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Seika se aferró a los brazos de Jabu, dando suelta a su llanto mientras el caballero del Unicornio seguía mirando incrédulo aquel espectáculo. _

¡¡Noo!!

_El grito de Shaina les rompió el corazón a todos. La amazona corrió hasta el cuerpo de su amado y se arrodilló junto a él. Saori la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras retiraba despacio su mano izquierda del pecho de Seiya y dejaba de emitir aquella luz que los había rodeado a todos. _

Ayúdalo... ayúdenlos_ - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse ella también. Hyoga la retuvo en sus brazos, mientras la sangre de Seiya comenzaba a fluir de nuevo por sus heridas._

¡Athena!_- exclamó Jabu alarmado_

Está bien_- dijo Hyoga mirando con los ojos rojizos a su maestro desfallecido – _sólo está exhausta por habernos traído de vuelta.

Su vestido está manchado de sangre_- repuso él asustado. _

Es la sangre de él_- dijo Shyriu con lágrimas en los ojos. _

¿No la oyeron?_ –dijo Ikki respirando con dificultad.- _Hay que ayudarlos_ – dijo mirando a su alrededor para confirmar lo que había sentido mientras viajaban de regreso. Saori había logrado traer a los Caballeros Dorados también. Vivos. Terriblemente dañados, pero vivos. _

_Marin hacia esfuerzos enormes por no sollozar. Aioria había vuelto, y estaba vivo, profundamente débil pero vivo. Podía sentir la llama pequeña pero ardiente del León. Sin embargo, aquel al que había criado como un hijo y querido como a su propio hermano, estaba muerto en los brazos de su Diosa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse. Su corazón, al igual que el de su antiguo discípulo, estaba partido en dos... _

_Ikki se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Seiya y apoyó con suavidad su cabeza en el tórax desgarrado de su amigo. _

Puedo sentir que su corazón aún late. ¡Fue ella, ella lo salvó! Necesitamos un doctor que lo atienda_- dijo mirando a Shun que tenía la mirada perdida. **Me duele tanto verte así Shun, pero debo ayudar a Seiya, está muriendo, **quiso decirle. Pero no había tiempo...  
_

Llévenlo al hospital de la Fundación_- dijo Tatsumi dando un par de pasos adelante. -_El avión está...

Él no tiene tanto tiempo_ - dijo Ikki mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y agradecimiento que Tatsumi no fue capaz de resistir, así que terminó por bajar los ojos. Fue entonces el pequeño pelirrojo quién tomó la delantera_

Yo los llevaré Ikki_- dijo mirando a Seiya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con seguridad en la voz. Se paró junto al Fénix, que tomó entre sus brazos al caballero de Pegaso con todo el cuidado posible y se puso de pie._

Los estaré esperando. Ayuden a Shun_ –dijo Ikki tratando de no revelar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. _

_Antes de comenzar la teletransportación, Kiki miró en dirección a la armadura de Aries, y en particular, al cuerpo que yacía a sus pies. Deseaba quedarse junto a él; sabía que estaba herido, quería ayudarlo, estar a su lado. Era su maestro y más aún, era como su propio padre. Pero podía sentir su cosmos y no podía hacer lo mismo con el de Seiya, así que supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. El lemuriano cerró los ojos para concentrarse al máximo y los tres desaparecieron en medio de un resplandor rojizo.

* * *

_

_En cuanto desaparecieron se desató un caos_

¡¡¡Seiya!!! ¿¡Dónde se lo llevaron!?_ – dijo Seika, saliendo de su estupor al __ver que un chico se había marchado llevándose a su hermano. Saltó de los __brazos de Jabu con una fuerza que le tomó desprevenido. __Shyriu cayó inconsciente a los pies de su armadura. Shaina lloraba amargamente mirando la arena llena de la sangre vertida por Seiya y clavando sus uñas en ella, todos se desbordaban en desesperación. _

_Marin fue la que volvió más pronto a un estado parecido a la cordura y gritó: _

¡Contrólense, tenemos que ayudarlos! Tatsumi, que el avión este listo. Guardias, tomen los cuerpos de los caballeros y llévenlos con mucho cuidado hacia allá inmediatamente. No hay tiempo que perder.

_El mayordomo de los Kido corrió dirigiéndose al avión mientras Jabu abandonaba a Seika y corría a detener a Saori, pues Hyoga estaba a punto de desmayarse. Alcanzó a tomarla en brazos antes de que el Caballero del Cisne cayera exhausto también. _

_Shaina se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y entonces vio el rostro totalmente inexpresivo de Shun. Con la voz enronquecida por el llanto le llamó_

Shun... Shun... Ven, debemos de irnos_- Shaina se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. – _Ven.

_Pero el caballero de Andrómeda no reaccionaba. Seguía mirando al vacío que el cuerpo de Seiya había dejado. Entonces Shaina lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros y logró ponerlo de pie. Pasó un brazo de Shun encima de sus propios hombros y casi a rastras le llevó hacia el avión._

_Marin corría de un lado al otro con la respiración agitada, coordinando a los caballeros y a los guardias para transladarlos a todos al avión. Hubiera deseado no ser la persona con mayor autoridad consciente en aquel momento en el santuario, hubiera querido arrancarse la máscara y echarse a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Aioria, y hacerlo volver en sí a base de besos y caricias, como siempre había soñado y jamás se había atrevido a hacer. Pero ese era un lujo que no se podía dar en ese momento. Todos necesitaban atención médica urgente y Marin sonrió al pensar que por lo menos podía sentir su cosmos irradiar levemente. Trató de poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en lo más urgente. _

_Por alguna razón volteó de reojo y alcanzó a notar que se llevaban a un joven pelirrojo al que le pareció no haber visto nunca. Estaba demasiado perturbada como para que su mente se diera cuenta de su identidad, pues ya había puesto sus ojos en otro joven desconocido. Y entonces Marin se quedó sin palabras. Su boca abierta fue incapaz de producir sonido alguno, y cayó de rodillas ante el milagro que estaba presenciando. _

_Sólo ella, que conocía tan perfectamente bien los rasgos de Aioria, fue capaz de captar la increíble semejanza entre ese joven y el Caballero de Leo. _

¡Es él...! ¡Volvió!

¿De que hablas Marin?_- dijo Ban, que había vuelto tras depositar el cuerpo del caballero de Aries en el avión_

¿No lo ves? ¡Es él! _-Extendió las manos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, y cerró los ojos. -_Sí. Su cosmos es débil, pero no me cabe duda... Es Sagitario. Aioros de Sagitario

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? Él murió hace casi dieciséis años ¿no?

Así es. Pero no hay tiempo que perder en conjeturas_ – dijo Marin saliendo del estupor. – _Ya después sabremos cómo es que ha podido volver.

_Por fin todos se hallaron a bordo y partieron con destino a Japón, mientras Nachi no cesaba de pensar en lo increíblemente heridos que se hallaban todos, pero en particular, no dejaba de reflexionar sobre los Caballeros Dorados, a los que admiraba tanto por muchas razones. **Les he visto tan pocas veces con vida, aunque jamás a todos juntos por supuesto... Y tengo la oportunidad ahora, cuando todos están al borde de la muerte...

* * *

**_

_Ikki apareció justo frente a la entrada de urgencias del Hospital de la Fundación Graude con Seiya en los brazos. Kiki se hallaba junto a él, y corrieron los pocos pasos que los separaban. En cuanto entraron, el caballero del Ave Fénix gritó _

¡Necesito ayuda por favor!

_La señorita que ocupaba su lugar frente al mostrador de informes no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Un adolescente había aparecido en la puerta de la entrada, evidentemente malherido. En sus brazos traía a otro chico que se desangraba rápidamente, y con ellos venía un niño de unos diez u once años. _

Rápido, necesito una camilla aquí_ – dijo usando un intercomunicador._

_Enseguida llegaron dos enfermeras y un doctor a la entrada_

Por favor, ayúdenme... mi amigo....

_Ikki pudo notar como lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Afortunadamente supo que decir en ese momento_

Saori Kido nos envió

_Al oír mencionar el nombre de Saori, el personal del hospital se tensó. Si ella los había enviado, aquello quería decir que debían de atender a aquellos jovencitos de la mejor manera posible. _

_Un tercer enfermero arribó con una camilla, donde Ikki depositó con la mayor suavidad posible el cuerpo destrozado de su amigo, y en cuánto lo hubo hecho, comenzaron a correr para llevarlo a una sala y atenderlo. _

¿Que le sucedió?

_Otra enfermera se aproximó e impidió que Kiki siguiera a sus amigos._

Lo lamento, no puedes pasar

_Ikki se dio cuenta y volteó a ver al pequeño aprendiz._

Kiki, espérame aquí. Volveré por ti

_El pequeño pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y observó con lágrimas en los ojos como los dos caballeros de bronce se alejaban y perdían de vista en medio del pasillo. Tuvo entonces la horrible sensación de que podía ser la última vez que los viera..._

_La enfermera lo condujo a unas incómodas sillas que se hallaban en la entrada y se sentó junto a él. _

Van a estar bien, vas a ver – _dijo tomándolo de la mano. Kiki no pudo más y se soltó a llorar...

* * *

_

_Ikki apenas y podía hablar. Se sentía al borde del colapso, las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho y le impedían hablar, causándole dolor física y emocionalmente. El doctor seguía preguntándole qué le había sucedido a Seiya y él era incapaz de contestar. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué su amigo era un caballero al igual que él, que habían salvado a la Diosa de la Justicia y que la espada del señor de los Muertos había atravesado su pecho?_

_El doctor Sato se dio cuenta del estado tan grave en el que Ikki se hallaba también y no volvió a preguntar. _

_Al ingresar a la sala de emergencias, dejaron a Ikki afuera. Colocaron a Seiya en la mesa de exploraciones y terminaron por desgarrar su playera ya de por sí hecha jirones_.

¡Hay que detener la hemorragia ya!

_En su pecho desnudo podían observar una abertura enorme, como si lo hubieran querido cortar en dos. _

Dios, ¿pero que será lo que le habrá sucedido?

Está en coma doctor

Necesitamos reparar la aorta o morirá desangrado.

El corazón está prácticamente dividido en dos partes.

Hay que conectarlo a un respirador, su pulmón izquierdo no está funcionando.

_Tal y como había sucedido en Elysion, el piso se teñía con la sangre del Pegaso...

* * *

_

_Ikki se sentía irreal mirando como el personal del hospital se esforzaba al máximo para salvar la vida de Seiya, que se desangraba a pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados. _

Dios mío, estás herido_ – dijo una enfermera al mirarlo de pie junto a la sala de emergencias donde atendían al caballero Pegaso _– traigan una camilla por favor-_ gritó la enfermera_

No por favor_- dijo Ikki sin mirarla – _Yo estoy bien, lo que importa es que él...

Déjanos atenderte. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él_ – Ikki volteó a mirarla. –_Está en buenas manos.

Yo..._ - en ese momento Ikki sintió que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse borrosas_

Rápido, está perdiendo el sentido_ – oyó que gritaba la señorita _

_Un enfermero y una enfermera llegaron con una camilla en la que Ikki alcanzó a detenerse al sentir que sus piernas perdían todas sus fuerzas. _

Ayúdenme a subirlo_- dijo la señorita mientras los tres con muchos esfuerzos subían a Ikki a la camilla, ya que era alto y muy fuerte. Al sentir que su espalda hacía contacto con la tela, Ikki se estremeció de dolor y su vista comenzó a desenfocarse _

¿Qué es lo que le pasó?

No lo sé, pero parece estar gravemente herido, llévenlo a la sala dos_ – dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba la mano de Ikki, que luchaba para seguir consciente. _

¡Sigue hablándome, no dejes de hablarme! Dime cómo te llamas

_Ikki escuchaba la voz de la chica cada vez más lejos_

Ikki..._- dijo tratando de incorporarse - _¿cómo... está... Seiya?

Tu amigo va a estar bien. Cálmate_ – entraron a la sala y de la camilla lo pasaron a la mesa de exploración, lo cuál provocó que Ikki se estremeciera de dolor, que fue demasiado para él, y perdió el sentido_

¡Ikki! Ikki, háblame.... Está inconsciente Doctor Hayakawa.

¿Qué le sucedió?

No lo sabemos. Apareció malherido en la entrada del hospital, cargando a otro chico que está en la sala uno, diciendo que la señorita Kido los envió aquí.

_Otra enfermera cortó la playera de Ikki, dejando al descubierto su pecho mientras le colocaban aparatos por doquier para monitorearlo._

Está muy malherido. Vamos a darle vuelta_ – Entre todo el personal, tomaron el cuerpo de Ikki y lo voltearon sobre su propio costado. Una de las enfermeras lanzó un grito al ver la espalda de Ikki. Era un laberinto indescifrable de cicatrices, sangre, cortaduras y moretones. _

Cielos, ¿pero que le habrá sucedido?_- se preguntó en voz alta Oyuki, una de las enfermeras. _

Vamos a subirlo. Hay que hacerle toda clase de estudios para saber qué tan graves son sus heridas.

* * *

_Estaban a punto de arribar a su destino. Shaina se sentía más ansiosa a cada momento que pasaba. Se sentía debilitada por la batalla, pero no cesaba en sus intentos de alcanzar el cosmos de Seiya sin obtener respuesta alguna. Se preocupaba aún más porque pese a las heridas terribles, sí podía sentir el cosmos de todos los demás caballeros que se hallaban con ella en el avión privado que parecía más bien una gigantesca sala de hospital. Adonde volteara, no se podía ver más que sangre y cuerpos destrozados. Aquello era una pesadilla sin fin. El olor de la piel terriblemente quemada de Kanon... La expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro del caballero más cercano a Dios, que creaba un contraste terrible con las heridas de su cuerpo... Pero sobre todo, no podía sacar de su mente la expresión terriblemente vacía de la mirada del caballero de Andrómeda, que había terminado por desmayarse en uno de los asientos del avión sin que nadie pudiera sacarle una sola palabra sobre lo sucedido en la batalla. _

_Caminó mirando como unos y otros se ocupaban en tratar de ayudar a los Caballeros Dorados y a los Caballeros de Bronce. Entonces se detuvo a observar a un caballero al que no había visto nunca. Un guardia lo vigilaba. _

_Shaina lo observó con mucha atención. Su cabellera era de un color rojizo formidable que rivalizaba en belleza con el cabello de la Amazona del Águila. Se concentró en sentir el cosmos de aquel joven y no pudo creer lo que sintió. _

Marin, ven aquí un segundo

_Marin se acercó a ella, abandonando momentáneamente a Aioria, al que se hallaba cuidando. _

¿Alguna vez lo habías visto?

No.

¿Sabes quién es?

No tengo idea. ¿Buscaste su cosmos?

Si, y no vas a creerlo_- dijo mirándola todavía incrédula. – _Es... bueno, era... no sé... Siento la presencia que sentía ante el viejo maestro de los Cinco Picos de Rhozan.

¿Qué?

Compruébalo por ti misma. Siéntelo. Es el caballero de Libra

Tienes razón. Es él, puede sentirse el aura de Libra en su cuerpo. Pero... ¿qué le pasó? ¿Rejuveneció?

No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé cual es su nombre.

Todo es tan extraño. Y eso no es todo... El caballero de Sagitario también volvió...

¿Qué?

Aioros de Sagitario volvió a la vida, me di cuenta mientras unos guardias lo tomaban para traerle. Recuerdo muy vagamente haberlo visto cuando era niña. No lo hubiera reconocido si no fuera porque se parece tanto a...

A Aioria

_Marin asintió. _

¿Qué habrá sucedido Marin?

No lo sé Shaina. Lo único que importa es que están aquí, y que parece que aún podemos hacer algo por ellos.

_Shaina miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la joven pelirroja. Hablaban como si fueran sido las mejores amigas, cuando apenas un par de años atrás, se habían considerado casi enemigas. Pero ahora algo mucho mayor que las disputas entre sus discípulos las unía. No tenían que cruzar palabras para saber que a ambas las corroía la misma angustia por un joven de cabellos castaños....

* * *

_

Un giro inesperado.

_Ariadna se dirigió hacia el área de los calabozos. Sólo un par de veces había estado ahí. Después de todo, ella era una hechicera, no uno de los soldados del Señor de los Muertos. Eso la hizo pensar en Radamanthys. Había muerto. Claro que ahora Perséfone lo iba a traer de vuelta... _

_No sabía que sentir al respecto. Radamanthys había mostrado un extraño interés en ella, que Ariadna no compartía y que de hecho le incomodaba, pero tampoco había deseado nunca que él saliera herido y mucho menos muerto en la batalla. Pensó entonces si el culpable sería el caballero que había depositado en aquella celda. Lo sabría con sólo tocarlo, era parte de sus asombrosas habilidades, aunque a veces le pesaban como si fueran una maldición._

_Abrió la pesada puerta y se arrodilló frente a él._

_Extrañas palabras en griego antiguo salieron de sus labios, mientras colocaba sólo sus dedos índice y pulgar en las sienes del joven. Sintió entonces la oleada de emociones y recuerdos de él inundándola. _

No has sido tu_- dijo dejando de tocarlo – _Lo lamento, pero debo cumplir con las órdenes que me han sido dadas.

_Con las yemas de los dedos, rozó los párpados del moreno y entonces clavó sus uñas en ellos en un solo movimientos hacia abajo. _

Tus peores pesadillas desfilarán ante ti. Y cada una se hará realidad....

_Ariadna no supo por qué, pero se sintió mal inmediatamente después de decir aquello, y salió dejando el alma del Pegaso en la obscuridad. Y fue afuera del calabozo donde se dio cuenta. En sus uñas, había sangre... Aquello no había sucedido nunca antes, aunque él no era el primero en ser torturado por ella. Decidió ir en busca de su Diosa para darle aquella extraña noticia.

* * *

_

_Pero quiso la suerte que Ariadna fuera hacia Elysion justo unos segundos antes de que Perséfone regresara al castillo, tras haber vuelto a la vida a los Kyotos de su marido. Al llegar al Salón del Trono, Perséfone sintió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. No resistió más la tentación y se dirigió a los calabozos. _

_Él estaba ahora frente a ella. Su cuerpo pendía de las cadenas que lo sujetaban por las muñecas, y sus rodillas tocaban el suelo. Seguía inconsciente tal y como ella lo había ordenado. Los sentimientos de Perséfone eran encontrados. Despreciaba a aquel caballero por haberla despojado de su compañero, lo admiraba pues debía de ser un mortal extraordinario para haber logrado tal hazaña, y tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era el hombre que había logrado robar el corazón de la Diosa Athena._

_Las respuestas se hallaban justo frente a ella. _

_Con pasos lentos pero firmes, fue cortando la distancia entre ellos. En la penumbra podía distinguir que él llevaba puesto un extraño pantalón azul y una playera roja. Su cabello era obscuro, aunque ella no podía distinguir el color exacto, y estaba despeinado. Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo. _

_Finalmente ella se detuvo justo frente a él y tomó con desdén la barbilla del caballero y la levantó para observar su rostro. Su corazón brincó dentro de su pecho al verlo y lo soltó, como si haberlo tocado le hubiera producido una quemadura. Entonces se hincó y volvió a levantar su rostro, colocando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, y la izquierda en su nuca. _

_Algo cambió en la manera en que ella lo tocó esa segunda vez. Podía decirse que ahora había... gentileza. _

_Lo que estaba sucediendo era insólito por tantas razones..._

_El mortal que había logrado herir al Dios de los Muertos era un adolescente. Casi un niño, o al menos así lo delataba su rostro de rasgos inocentes e infantiles. Había sangre en su rostro; en sus párpados, que tenían la marca de las uñas de Ariadna, lágrimas de sangre por su piel. Había una gran herida en el lado derecho de su frente, que también derramaba gotas del precioso líquido espeso. _

_Y eso no era posible. Aquello que ella estaba tocando era su alma, y las almas no sangraban. Algo muy extraño debía de estar pasando. Pero lo que le pareció todavía más terrible, es que reconoció su rostro..._

_Había pasado una eternidad, pero podía reconocerlo. Era el rostro de aquel mortal con el que había jugado a escondidas de su madre, siendo una niña, entre flores y hierbas. Aquel al que adoraba por su sentido del humor y su valentía. Aquel al que había visto crecer en la lejanía, pero que se las arreglaba siempre para estar cerca de ella. Aquel al que amaba y al que pensaba entregarse. antes de que Hades la raptara y la llevara al Tártaro. Aquello era una ironía más de los Dioses que jugaban no sólo con los mortales si no consigo mismos. _

No puede ser... ¿eres tú?

_Mientras seguía contemplando el rostro de Seiya, una de sus manos fue recorriendo su cuerpo. Y al llegar a su pecho se dió cuenta de que también sangraba en ese lugar, por una herida enorme. Seguramente la herida que había acabado con su vida. ¿Pero por qué seguía sangrando? Nada tenía sentido. _

_Quería despertarlo y decirle todo lo que había sucedido desde que había sido raptada. Quería destruirlo por llevarse a Hades. No quería verlo sufrir, todo al mismo tiempo. Salió corriendo de ahí sin poder decidir nada en aquel momento, mientras Seiya estaba sumergido en la temible obscuridad de sus peores pesadillas. _

_Perséfone corrió a sus aposentos y se acostó mirando hacia el techo. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero sus ojos no la habían engañado, ¡era él! Habían estado alejados durante milenios, y lo venía a encontrar reencarnado en el cuerpo de un caballero de Athena, su enemiga, pues era responsable de que su marido no estuviera a su lado._

_Y ahora él estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ella, a su alcance. Jamás había contado con que el amado de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, también ocuparía un lugar tan especial en su corazón. _

_Sus planes de venganza se le escapaban de las manos...._


	3. En la obscuridad

Capítulo 3

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**

En la obscuridad...

La última imagen que mis ojos alcanzaron a registrar antes de que me rodeara la obscuridad fue la de su rostro. Sus enormes ojos negros, sus largos cabellos de color violeta. Estaba hablándome. Pero ya no podía oír su voz, iba rodeándome el silencio.

Al mirarla me di cuenta de que ella significaba muchísimo en mi vida. No es que no lo supiera antes, es sólo que jamás como en ese momento todo adquirió sentido y significado. Era la chica que trató de hacer mi infancia un suplicio, la joven con la que discutí tantas veces al comenzar mi adolescencia,la diosa por la que estaba muriendo...

Muriendo, yo estaba muriendo. Lo sabía porque ella nunca me había mirado así, y porque jamás había experimentado un dolor como aquél.

Fue terrible por algunos interminables minutos, pero después, comenzó a invadirme una sensación de aletargamiento y entonces ya no pude sentir nada, excepto la humedad de mi propia sangre cubriendo mi cuerpo. Saori se acercó a mí con los ojos llenos de... sí, creo que eran lágrimas... Le di las gracias, mientras me iba sintiendo cada vez más ajeno a todo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Pensé en muchas cosas entonces. Todo sucedía tan rápido...

No era que me arrepintiera de morir por ella, pues haría lo que fuera por verla a salvo y ayudarla a cumplir la enorme y pesada tarea que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado tener... tiempo. Tiempo para hacer muchas cosas...

Seika... hubiera querido encontrarla y verla de nuevo. Todo lo que había hecho y que me había llevado hasta ahí era por y para ella. Por ella había peleado día y noche por ser digno de la Armadura de Pegaso, para poder volver a Japón y reencontrarla. Me dolía pensar que jamás sabría que había sido con ella, que no podría ver su rostro de nuevo ni abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería...

Mis amigos, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ellos, haciendo cosas simples, como mirar el atardecer o conversar y conocernos aún mejor, sobre todo con Ikki, pues no importaba cuánto me esforzara, jamás había logrado romper esa barrera que nos separaba a pesar de lo mucho que nos apreciábamos y de todo lo que habíamos vivido...

Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para descifrar mis propios sentimientos hacia Saori y Shaina...

Y aunque no tuve esas oportunidades, sentí que una paz me llenaba, al pensar que de una u otra forma había podido defender a Athena y ayudarla a salir de aquella batalla de manera victoriosa. Al morir, estaba cumpliendo con mi cometido...

Sentía los párpados tan pesados... se me cerraban... No tenía fuerzas para abrirlos de nuevo, aunque así lo quería... Me pregunté que me esperaría después. Me sorprendió entonces darme cuenta de que al morir, no nos abandona la conciencia. Al contrario, me sentía más alerta que nunca, como si mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado.

Entonces experimenté una sensación increíble. Comencé a sentir que me alejaba de mi propio cuerpo. Mi alma se sentía... ligera, libre. Sí, esa es la palabra, libre. Era algo hermoso y relajante. Ya no sentía dolor ni aquella pesadez que me había invadido. Me di cuenta de que en ese momento mi alma estaba abandonando mi cuerpo, y de que si no volvía a él, ese sería mi final.

¡Si volviera, podría hacer tantas cosas...! Pero en ese momento, experimenté una sensación aún más extraña, como si alguien me tomara entre sus brazos y me llevara inmediatamente hacia otro lugar, lejano, muy lejano. Me pareció curioso, pues recordé los relatos que había oído sobre el túnel blanco que todos parecen ver cuando viven una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero yo no podía ver ninguna luz. Y mi vida, después de todo, nunca había sido como la de los demás, ¿por qué habría de serlo mi deceso? Asumí que aquella sensación era simplemente mi muerte. Era algo más grande que yo, algo contra lo que no podía pelear, así que permití que la obscuridad me envolviera en su negro manto...

Abro los ojos. Estoy en casa, en mi casa, o bueno, por lo menos el lugar al que a mí me gusta llamar de ese modo: mi pequeña buhardilla en Japón. El sol está ocultándose en el océano. El olor a sal, la brisa, el viento en mi rostro. Sonrío. Todo es hermoso. Puedo observar desde mi ventana el cielo, que tiene unas tonalidades violáceas como no las había observado jamás. En un rincón, mi guitarra. La tomo en mis manos. Hace tanto tiempo que no la he tocado...

Alguien toca a la puerta. Dejo la guitarra en una mesa junto a la ventana. Es ella... Sus hermosos ojos brillan como diamantes a la luz del atardecer. Sonríe mientras se echa a mis brazos y me abraza acariciando mis cabellos. Sin decir palabras me besa... Es un beso maravilloso, que crece al mismo ritmo que el latido de nuestros corazones y la intensidad de nuestra respiración. Sus labios son suaves y húmedos, y sus dedos recorren suavemente mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Sus labios bajan de los míos trazando un camino hacia mi cuello, mientras yo cierro los ojos, extasiado por sus besos. Sus manos recorren ahora mi pecho y bajan hasta mi cintura, mientras yo juego con los suaves mechones de su cabello...

Abro los ojos. El dolor me asalta de nuevo. Es la espada, atravesándome, y es ella, ella la que la empuña mientras no deja de sonreír. Y me da un ligero beso en los labios mientras termina de clavarla hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. Y yo, por instinto, me defiendo. Una ráfaga de mis golpes la alcanza, pero no deja de sonreír mientras cae al suelo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, mientras la obscuridad me envuelve...

* * *

El comienzo de la larga espera

_Seika vio desde su ventana que se preparaban para aterrizar finalmente en Japón. El único que no había viajado con ellos era alguien a quien habían llamado Ichi de Hydra, que junto a unas cuantas decena de guardias, había quedado encargado de vigilar el Santuario. Tatsumi había logrado comunicarse con el Hospital, y un verdadero ejército de ambulancias y personal aguardaban en el hangar privado el arribo del avión que transportaba a diecisiete personas malheridas, entre ellas, a la señorita Saori Kido. Por muchas razones todo debía manejarse con la mayor de las discreciones. La sola noticia de que la única heredera de la fortuna del magnate Mitsumasa Kido se hallaba hospitalizada, podría ser suficiente para crear un caos financiero y administrativo de magnas proporciones. Pero Tatsumi había sido verdaderamente hábil, y tras explicarle brevemente la situación al Director administrativo del Hospital, había pedido entrevistarse con él en cuanto arribaran al lugar, para aclarar todos los detalles correspondientes _

_**Es impresionante lo que puede hacer tanto dinero**. En un santiamén, todos los caballeros y Saori estaban siendo atendidos y transportados hacia el Hospital Graude. El corazón de Seika latía cada vez más rápido mientras la limousina en la que todos los demás viajaban se acercaba a su destino.. Sólo quería llegar por fin y saber qué había sucedido con su hermano. _

_En cuanto arribaron, pudo ver en la entrada al pequeño pelirrojo que había hecho desaparecer al hombre de cabellos azules que se había llevado en brazos a Seiya, y enseguida corrió hacia él_

Kiki, dime por favor, ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

_Kiki ni siquiera podía contestar pues Seika lo sacudía por los hombros con fuerza. Afortunadamente para Kiki, Nachi se dio cuenta de la situación y salvó al chiquillo _

No lo sé, no me dejaron pasar con ellos. Ikki dijo que volvería por mí pero no lo hizo _– fue lo que respondió Kiki al recuperar el aliento. _

No te preocupes_ – dijo Marin oyendo las últimas palabras de Kiki. – _Enseguida pediremos informes sobre ambos. Tranquilizate Seika, tu hermano es la persona más terca que conozco. No va a darse por vencido, menos ahora que tú has vuelto_- dijo Marin tratando de suavizar su voz filtrada por aquella máscara que llevaba puesta. _

¿Y Mu?_ – dijo el pelirrojo al ver cómo desfilaban por las puertas del hospital las camillas que transportaban a los caballeros heridos. _

Va a estar bien Kiki. Todos van a estar bien. Athena los trajo de vuelta y van a recuperarse, ya lo verás_ - dijo la amazona tratando de creer en sus propias palabras. _

_Marin vio como todos se dirigían a la entrada, y en eso se acercó a Ban de León. _

Ban. Hay un favor que debo de pedirte.

Claro, Marin

Debes de ir a Rhozan, a los Cinco Picos. Alguien tiene que avisarle a Shunrei que Shyriu y... el caballero de Libra han vuelto con vida. ¿Puedes?

Sí, Marin. Lo haré.

* * *

_El hospital se vió convertido en un caos tremendo. El eclipse había acabado hacía menos de dos horas, y desde entonces habían tenido que atender varios casos de histeria. Había ayudado a atender a un chico malherido que había llevado a otro chico en peor estado todavía, y de pronto, arribaban dieciséis jóvenes moribundos. __Oyuki no recordaba haber tenido una jornada como aquella. Era cierto, todos los días llegaba gente que sufría terribles accidentes y enfermedades, pero no había vivido antes algo así. _

_Le parecía que nunca había visto tantos casos extraños juntos. Y los consideraba extraños porque el estado de salud de todos aquellos (¿por qué no decirlo?) hermosos jóvenes, era gravísimo, y sin embargo, estaban vivos, aunque les había pasado de todo. Quemaduras, fracturas múltiples, lesiones internas, conmociones, contusiones y hemorragias masivas. Ellos solos habían agotado prácticamente las reservas del banco de sangre programadas para dos días. _

_Ella y sus compañeros habían trabajado de manera ardua para salvar sus vidas y tratar de estabilizarlos hasta que pudieran arribar al área de cirugía, y ahora, los quirófanos se hallaban completamente abarrotados por aquellos que se decía en los pasillos, eran protegidos por la joven y poderosa Saori Kido. _

_De hecho, los rumores decían que ella misma se hallaba en el Hospital, aunque nadie sabía qué le había sucedido ni si su estado era grave.  
_

_Todo aquella situación era realmente enigmática. La heredera internada por alguna extraña razón, acompañada de diecisiete hombres de los que se sabía tan poco, que se les había registrado sólo por nombre, como si ninguno de ellos tuviera un apellido o una vida real. De hecho recordaba que a uno habían terminado por anotarle en el expediente "Roshi" pues nadie sabía cuál era su nombre real. Tampoco habían recibido explicación alguna sobre qué o quién había provocado semejantes heridas. _

_Sentada en el área de personal, le vio pasar. Un hombre alto y calvo, vestido con un traje azul marino. Estaba segura de haberlo visto ya alguna vez ahí mismo, aunque en aquel momento no podía recordarlo con seguridad. Veía tantos rostros todos los días que a veces le parecía imposible reconocer una cara y saber cuándo o en qué circunstancia había conocido a esa persona. Así que dejó de esforzarse en recordarle, ya lo haría tarde o temprano. Apuró su taza de café y salió del cuarto. Aún faltaba mucho por hacer en aquel largo e interminable día...

* * *

_

_T__atsumi había terminado de hablar con el Director del Hospital y se dirigía a la sala de espera privada donde habían instalado a todas las personas que habían viajado junto con él. _

_De manera cordial pero impositiva, le había hecho saber al Director que él era la mano derecha de la Srita Kido, que había sufrido un desvanecimiento y que debía de ser atendida con la mayor discreción posible. Había exigido que el Director hablara con su personal y les hiciera saber que no podían revelar a ninguna persona que no fuera autorizada por el propio Tatsumi sobre el estado de salud de ella y de los dieciocho jóvenes que habían sido internados. Él se haría cargo de todos los gastos evidentemente. También había aclarado que no podían hacerles preguntas sobre cómo era que ellos habían sufrido semejantes lesiones, pues él mismo ignoraba qué diablos podía haber sucedido durante todo el tiempo que Saori y sus Caballeros se habían ausentado del Santuario. _

_A petición de Marin, había hablado con el Director sobre Kiki y se le había sido permitida la entrada al hospital, alegando que su "hermano mayor" era uno de los ingresados, que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo (lo cual era totalmente cierto) y que no había ningún lugar adonde pudiesen enviar al niño. _

_Al llegar a la sala de espera, todos lo miraron con los ojos llenos de la esperanza de que por una vez, él fuera portador de buenas noticias. _

Tatsumi, ¿has sabido algo sobre ellos?_- dijo Kiki_

¿Cómo está ella?_- dijo Jabu tratando de ocultar su angustia._

¿Qué ha pasado con Seiya? ¿Está bien? ¡Quiero verle_! - dijo una Seika de voz enronquecida por el llanto. _

Por favor, una pregunta a la vez_- dijo tratando de calmarse y recordando con cuánta facilidad se exasperaba en los días en que aquellos jóvenes eran unos niños y él tenía que vigilarles. - _He hablado con el Director y me ha informado que la señorita Saori ya fue trasladada a una habitación privada. Le han hecho varios estudios y parece haber sufrido simplemente de un agotamiento extremo. Nada de lo que no pueda reponerse en un par de días. En cuánto a la salud de los demás, sé muy poco. Seiya e Ikki se encuentran ambos en el quirófano, otros dos más también son intervenidos en este momento, no sé quienes sean, y uno de los gemelos está en la unidad especial de atención a quemaduras. Sólo sé que todos están vivos. Lo lamento, pero no sé nada más... Creo que la ausencia de noticias es una buena noticia, después de todo. Y si me disculpan, pienso subir a ver a la Señorita Saori; no voy a dejarla sola. En cuanto haya alguna noticia, hagan el favor de avisarme_ – y sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, dejándolos a merced de las horas...

* * *

_

La Encomienda

_Cuando Ariadna arribó de vuelta al castillo, buscó por todas partes a Perséfone, y terminó por encontrarla en sus aposentos, dando vueltas una y otra vez frente a su cama y al borde del llanto. _

Perséfone, fui a buscarte... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si _– dijo ella tratando de que su voz no temblara. _

¿Trajiste a los Kyotos de vuelta?

Si. Fue extraño. Mientras buscaba sus cuerpos pensaba en lo terrible que sería verlos sin vida. Pero cuando los vi, no fue así. Me pareció tan... natural. Supongo que los poderes que Zeus envistió en mí están comenzando a surtir efecto. Ahora están descansando en unas habitaciones del ala Norte. Tardarán un par de días en reponerse. Después de todo, uno no muere todos los días...Hay algo que me preocupó, Ariadna. Mientras buscaba los cuerpos de los Kyotos, no pude ver a ninguno de los caballeros de Athena. ¿Tu crees que ella se los llevó?

Probablemente, para darles sepultura.

¡Maldita! Debió de aprovecharse de los momentos en los que yo aún no tomaba posesión de los poderes de Hades...

Así debe de haber sido, de otra manera jamás se los hubiera podido llevar de aquí. Por cierto, fui al calabozo y cumplí tus órdenes. Pero algo extraño sucedió cuando....

_Ariadna se interrumpió a sí misma al ver que la diosa no le prestaba atención. _

¿Sucede algo malo Perséfone, o es que sucedió algo más cuando trajiste a los Kyotos?

_Perséfone se sentó en el borde de la cama y le hizo una seña a la joven albina._

Ariadna, ven, siéntate conmigo un momento – _la joven obedeció a su diosa_.- Tú has sido mucho más que mi vidente y mi hechicera: has sido una leal y sincera amiga durante muchísimo tiempo.... Pero hay cosas que no te he dicho. Sobre mi vida antes de llegar aquí... No es que no confiara en ti, es sólo que... pensé que si no volvía a hablar de ello, sería más fácil olvidarlo... Pero ahora quiero, necesito contártelo. No sólo porque eres mi amiga, si no porque sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Perséfone, no entiendo, ¿qué sucede?

El caballero de Athena, cuando....

Espera un segundo. Ahora entiendo menos, ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo lo que me dijiste?

Ariadna, fui al calabozo y lo vi. Fue muy confuso. Él... estaba sangrando. ¿Habías visto alguna vez un alma que sangrara?

No, y de hecho pensaba decírtelo.

Y eso quiere decir algo, ¿no es así?

No lo sé, supongo. Quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que murió a manos del propio Dios de los Muertos.

Tienes razón. Quizás es eso... Ariadna, cuando provocas las alucinaciones, tienes que entrar a su mente, ¿no es así?

Sí

Y cuando lo haces, ¿puedes ver sus vidas?

Veo imágenes, particularmente de los últimos momentos que han vivido. Pero yo no conozco a nadie de las personas que ellos amaron u odiaron. Todo es tan rápido que no tienen ningún sentido para mí.

Cuando oíste que Athena... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que ella dijo, en Elysion?

Ehh, creo que le dijo que... debía de habérselo dicho antes, que lo amaba. Pero él ya estaba muriendo. El no la escuchó

¿O sea que él murió sin saber que ella lo ama?

Eso me pareció _– dijo una Ariadna cada vez más confundida. Perséfone la miró y sonrió levemente._

Perdón. Sé que parece que nada de lo que te digo tiene sentido. Lo tendrá, lo prometo, te lo diré todo. Pero antes, necesito saber muchas cosas. No puede haber errores ni confusiones... Necesito saberlo todo sobre él. Cuáles han sido sus vidas anteriores, cómo fue ésta en la que terminó siendo un caballero de Athena. ¿Cuál era su relación con ella? Y sobre todo, necesito saber si él la ama. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Me llevará tiempo. Estoy preparada para ver lo que sucede justo ahora en otro lugar, o puedo ver lo que sucederá. Pero el pasado, requiere de mucho más esfuerzo

Yo sé que eres una hechicera poderosa y que podrás hacerlo.

Pues te confieso que nunca he hecho algo así antes, pero si ese es tu deseo lo haré. Pero no creo que entrar a sus recuerdos nos ayude a saber todo eso

¿Estarías dispuesta entonces a ir a la Tierra a averiguarlo?

Pero Perséfone, tu sabes que yo...

Sí, sé que nunca has ido. Pero tú eres la única en quién puedo confiar.

Claro que lo haré Perséfone_ - Ariadna se puso de pie_

¿Qué sucede?

Debo irme a trabajar, tengo mucho que hacer –_dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios._

Gracias, mis infinitas gracias para ti_- dijo la diosa rubia tomándole de las manos. La hechicera agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió, mientras Perséfone jugueteaba nerviosamente con uno de sus largos cabellos. _

_**Cálmate, quizás fue un error. Quizás solo se parece... Pero... ¿y si fuera él? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Zeus dame fuerzas...**_

_**Debo de saber si es él...

* * *

**_

_Todos permanecían en silencio. Incluso trataban de respirar de la manera más callada posible. Era un grupo triste y silencioso, pues todos estaban sumergidos en distintas y profundas reflexiones, excepto por el pequeño lemuriano. Kiki estaba rendido por el cansancio y dormía acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Marin. Ella acariciaba los suaves mechones rojizos del pequeño aprendiz del caballero de Aries. Así, dormido, agotado e inocente, le recordaba a Seiya cuando él aún era su alumno y dormía exhausto después de haber entrenado todo el día. Kiki merecía aquel descanso también, sobre todo después de haber ayudado en la pelea contra los Kyotos de Hades y de haber teletransportado a Ikki y a Seiya al hospital. Así que Marin en un gesto que le había nacido del corazón, acariciaba su cabello tratando de confortarlo. Las horas pasaban y aún no había ninguna noticia sobre el estado de salud de los caballeros, y en particular de Seiya, al que habían ingresado al quirófano hacía casi 10 horas. Si no fuera porque Kiki descansaba junto a ella, ya habría recorrido el pasillo mil y una veces, tal y como lo hacía Seika. _

_Marin no podía si no compadecerla. Todos sufrían, todos tenían miedo y todos habían perdido tanto, pero después de todo, para eso habían sido entrenados, para eso los habían preparado su vida entera. Pero Seika, la pobre Seika, había sido una víctima del torcido destino. Su único hermano le había sido arrebatado siendo él aún un niño, y ella, al ir en su búsqueda, había sufrido un terrible accidente que había puesto en peligro su vida y que le había robado sus recuerdos y su identidad. Y después de tantos años ignorando todo sobre su propia vida y lo que le sucedía a su hermano, lo hallaba sólo para volver a verle convertido en un joven malherido y moribundo. Pero la vida de Seiya y el sufrimiento de Seika no eran su única preocupación. Athena, Shyriu, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, la salud de todos los caballeros dorados... de Aioria sobre todo. Trataba de repetirse así misma que todos le preocupaban de igual manera, pero no podía engañar a su propio corazón; el guardián de la quinta Casa tenía un sitio muy especial en él. _

_Shaina, sentada en el piso del pasillo y abrazando sus propias piernas, se sentía también a punto de explotar, pues no sabía si la falta de noticias sobre Seiya era buena o mala. Si llevaban diez horas operándolo, eso quería decir que había sobrevivido diez horas tras haber ingresado al hospital, pero también quería decir que estaba tan gravemente herido que los doctores llevaban todo el día tratando de salvarle. Además, aquel lugar no hacía más que atormentarla. Estaba lleno de recuerdos. Recuerdos de aquella vez, hacia tres años, en que Seiya había sido atendido en ese mismo edificio. Estaba agotado y febril después de haber ido en búsqueda del agua de la vida, para sanar los ojos de Shyriu. Se había desvanecido y la propia Saori se había hecho cargo de ingresarlo en el hospital. Y ella había escapado del Santuario para ajustar sus cuentas con el Caballero Pegaso. Aquella chica, Miho, había ido a verlo y le había llevado flores al inquieto Seiya, que se había fugado de la habitación en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Shaina cerró los ojos y pudo verlo, de trece años, corriendo a través del bosque. Ella lo había seguido y había terminado por revelarle que lo amaba. _

_En ese momento, Shaina lamentó no usar su máscara. Algo de su orgullo de guerrera hacía que se mordiera los labios para dejar de llorar, pero su propia naturaleza de mujer probaba ser más fuerte que el orgullo y el status de amazona que ostentaba. Así que sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, a pesar de que trataba de mantener lo poco de dignidad que sentía que le quedaba en su rostro. _

_Lo mismo sentían Jabu, Nachi y Geki, que se hallaban sentados en otro de los sillones de la sala de espera. No cruzaban palabra alguna, sólo estaban ahí, esperando. Nadie les había enseñado a mostrar sus sentimientos. El único que siempre había sido fiel a sí mismo era Shun, y había sido el blanco de todas las burlas por ello. Y Geki no podía evitar envidiar aquello que ahora le parecía una maravillosa cualidad del caballero Andrómeda. Por ello no hablaba. Si hubiera tenido que pronunciar una sola palabra, seguramente hubiera roto a llorar. Y se mordía la lengua para no hacerlo, pero aún así, no podía evitar que una o dos lágrimas se le escaparan de cuando en cuando. _

_Jabu también era asaltado por los recuerdos. No había imaginado que así sería su regreso a Tokio. Los recuerdos de su infancia en la mansión Kido lo atormentaban. Sus constantes pleitos con Seiya, los terribles juegos que Saori les imponía y a los que el se sometía sin protestar por gratitud a Mitsumasa Kido, los juegos de futbol, la vigilancia constante de Tatsumi... ¡Aquella realidad estaba tan lejana ahora! Aquel niño que tan mal le caía, el infatigable e indomable Seiya, aquél con el que tantas rencillas había tenido, incluso siendo mayores, era ahora el caballero más fiel a su diosa Athena, y por ello estaba muriendo. Sonaba estúpido: Seiya tenía quince años y estaba muriendo. Y su diosa, Athena, también estaba internada en el hospital, aunque a él le costaba tanto trabajo verla como sólo su diosa..._

_Para Jabu, seguía siendo Saori, aquella a la que se esforzaba tanto en complacer porque le era increíblemente atractiva, incluso desde que eran niños. Y ahora, no podía quitar de su mente el recuerdo de ella, con su vestido blanco manchado de la sangre de él, desfallecida, llorando como no la había visto nunca, desconsolada por la batalla. ¿O sería por que lo amaba? Jabu no quería pensar en ello, y sin embargo no podía evitarlo, así que se levantó a su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Desde ahí se podía contemplar el hermoso espectáculo de la ciudad por la noche. Allá afuera todo estaba lleno de vida, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si sus compañeros no estuvieran muriendo por haber salvado a la tierra. Ser caballero, no importaba tu rango, era un oficio ingrato. _

_Recargado junto a la venta, volteó a verlos. Todos se veían cansados, terriblemente cansados, física y emocionalmente. Incluso un par de enfermeras habían curado las heridas que habían sufrido en el combate, pero todos ellos se habían negado a ser ingresados en el hospital, pues de ser así, sólo hubiera quedado Seika de pie en aquella sala de espera...

* * *

_

_Así fue que los halló el Doctor Sato, uno de los mejores doctores que poseía el hospital de la Fundación Graude, y que había estado presente en la operación de Seiya. El también lucía exhausto tras haber participado en una intervención de doce horas. _

¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de un joven llamado Seiya?

_Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz del doctor y ver su rostro tan preocupado._

_Seika dió unos pasos y se acercó a él, aún más que los demás. _

Yo soy su hermana... ¿está bien?

Escuche, su hermano llegó aquí prácticamente muerto. Hemos logrado salvarle la vida, pero me temo que no puedo darle buenas noticias..._- Seika palideció – _La herida en su pecho es muy grande, y afectó varios órganos, los más importantes. Casi parte en dos su corazón. También dañó seriamente su pulmón izquierdo. Hemos trabajado por horas y logramos que ambos siguieran funcionando. Sufrió una terrible hemorragia que pudimos contrarrestar con varias transfusiones, pero ambos órganos están demasiado dañados como para trabajar por si solos, así que por el momento su hermano está conectado a un respirador artificial y a una máquina que impulsa a su corazón a seguir funcionando, pero no sabemos aún si logrará recuperarse de semejantes lesiones...Para ser sincero, no puedo creer que haya llegado vivo a Urgencias... Hay algo más señorita... Desde que él llegó aquí está sumido en un coma muy profundo... no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasó su cerebro sin oxígeno, o que tantos daños causó la hemorragia en los vasos sanguíneos de su cabeza, así que debo decirle que las posibilidades de que el despierte... son verdaderamente pocas.

_Seika sintió un golpe seco y directo al corazón. Los colores escaparon de su rostro. _

¿Puedo verlo ahora?

Por el momento no. El sigue en estado crítico, así que queremos esperar por lo menos una hora. Si no se presenta ningún contratiempo en el transcurso de ese tiempo, lo transladaremos a Terapia Intensiva y entonces, le permitiría entrar a verlo. Lo lamento - _dijo el doctor poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven antes de marcharse. _

_Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala. Nadie se atrevía a moverse del lugar en el que estaban cuando aquel hombre les había dicho que Seiya estaba en coma, y que probablemente no despertaría nunca. Incluso respirar era doloroso, como si a ellos les hubieran roto el corazón también...

* * *

_

_Una hora después, las puertas del área de quirófanos se abrieron. Un grupo de médicos y enfermeras salieron, llevando consigo al alma de los Caballeros de Bronce en una camilla, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera verle bien debido a lo rápido que hicieron el traslado. El doctor Sato volvió a aproximarse a ellos_

Lo llevamos ya a Terapia Intensiva. Vendré por usted en cuanto sea posible_. – El doctor se disponía a retirarse cuando vio a aquel grupo de jóvenes tan abatidos. Su larga experiencia no lo había hecho insensible al dolor de los demás, así que trató de darles alguna palabra de apoyo._

Sé que ustedes esperan noticias también sobre el estado de salud de los demás jóvenes que fueron ingresados el día de hoy, pero ellos también se encuentran muy delicados. Me temo que por el momento no les puedo dar más información. Mañana a primera hora reuniré a todos los médicos que han tratado a sus amigos, les pediré reportes, y les informaré a ustedes sobre el estado de salud de cada uno de ellos. Deberían de descansar un poco. Con permiso

_El doctor Sato los dejó mirándose entre sí. Había verdad en sus palabras. Todos estaban muy cansados, y heridos también. Además del pequeño pero real hecho de que no tenían dónde ir. Seika fue la única que se alejó hacia uno de los ventanales del hospital, mientras lloraba y rezaba en silencio, los demás permanecieron ahí hasta que minutos después, apareció Tatsumi por el corredor. _

El doctor Sato me ha comunicado lo que ha sucedido. Me dijo que les había recomendado marcharse a descansar y tiene razón. Deben hacerlo, ustedes también resultaron heridos en la batalla. Por supuesto yo me quedaré para cuidar de la señorita, pero ustedes deberían de irse...

¿A dónde? _– preguntó Geki_

Por supuesto que a la mansión Kido_ – repuso Tatsumi_

Yo no me voy a ir de aquí_ – repuso Jabu – _mi deber es proteger a Athena...

Yo tampoco me moveré _– dijo Nachi - _debemos de...

Basta _– dijo Marin, tranquila pero con voz de mando – _Entiendo que nadie se quiere ir de aquí. Todos estamos preocupados por la salud de Athena y de nuestros compañeros y amigos, pero es cierto. Son muchos y son muy graves sus heridas. No resistiremos tanto tiempo si no descansamos y nos reponemos. Nosotros también debemos descansar, Kiki está exhausto, y la verdad es que no podemos hacer absolutamente nada por ellos – _todos bajaron las miradas. Marin tenía razón después de todo_ – Seika no va a querer irse, es evidente_- dijo ella bajando la voz. – _Shaina y yo somos las de rango más alto por el momento. Dudo que algo suceda, pero montaremos guardia para vigilar que nadie se acerque a Athena. Nos turnaremos para no dejar sola a Seika y para estar al pendiente sobre el estado de salud de todos. Si algo sucediera, yo les informaré. Además esto es un hospital. Tendrán todo el cuidado del que requieren, así que no creo que sirva de nada que todos estemos aquí. Tatsumi _– dijo mirando al mayordomo – _comprendo que no quieras separarte de tu ama, pero alguien debe de llevarlos a la mansión.

Tiene razón señorita Marin. Los llevaré yo mismo y volveré.

Me parece justo.

Pues a mí no me lo parece_- reclamó Jabu. La sola idea de irse mientras sabía que Saori yacía en una de las camas de aquel hospital le parecía terrible. Él quería quedarse a su lado y cuidarla de la manera en que no había podido hacerlo antes. _

No discutas conmigo, caballero Unicornio.

_Algo en la voz de Marin le dijo a Jabu que no le convenía pelear con ella. Asintió finalmente, y así fue que, escoltados por Tatsumi, Jabu, Nachi y Geki ,partieron a la mansión Kido llevándose a Kiki consigo._

_Marin y Shaina los vieron partir por el pasillo. Ahora sólo quedaban ellas tres._

_Entonces la amazona de la cobra habló._

_ - _Marin, iré yo primero a cuidar de Athena. Sí algo...

Claro Shaina. Enseguida te lo haría saber _– dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la Amazona de la Cobra.

* * *

_

_Por fin el doctor volvió por ella y la condujo por los pasillos del hospital hasta un piso distinto, donde se hallaba la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Las manos de Seika sudaban. Después de todo, aquella sería la primera vez en que pudiera ver con calma a su hermanito. Pero nada resultó como ella lo había imaginado; no podría haber imaginado algo tan terrible como tener que entrar al área de un hospital donde atendían a los pacientes más graves, y ver que su hermano era el más grave de todos ellos. Por fin el doctor la condujo hasta una de las camas. Seika se mordió un labio para no ponerse a gritar cuando pudo verlo. Casi no podía reconocerle en medio de todos los aparatos. _

_Seiya había sido conectado a un respirador artificial. Unos tubos entraban por su boca. En su brazo izquierdo se hallaba el sensor que conectaba a Seiya con el monitor cardíaco, que tenía un ritmo dolorosamente débil y ligeramente irregular. Por vía intravenosa le administraban grandes cantidades de sangre, tratando de compensar toda la que había perdido,y suero también. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana ligeramente manchada de sangre a la altura del pecho. _

_Seika trató de concentrarse en su rostro y no en su cuerpo_

_Si, si miraba su rostro, podía ver que él no había cambiado tanto. Por supuesto, ahora era un joven, pero sus facciones conservaban ese candor infantil que le caracterizaba cuando aún vivían juntos. Estaba terriblemente pálido debido a las intensas hemorragias que había sufrido. Su rostro estaba lleno de raspones y pequeñas cortaduras, y en el extremo derecho de su sien había un vendaje. Seika dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a su lado. _

_El doctor Sato había observado en silencio el reencuentro de los hermanos. Se acercó con suavidad a Seika _

¿Usted... cree que él... podría oírme si le hablo?

El coma es un estado sobre el que sabemos poco realmente. Sobre todo cuando es tan profundo como el de él. Pero no pierde nada con hacerlo. Llámelo y hágale saber que usted está aquí a su lado

Gracias

_El doctor se marchó dejando a los hermanos solos. Seika acercó su mano dudosa a la de él, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo. Parecía tan frágil, que sentía que al tocarlo no haría más que lastimarlo más. Se sentó junto a la cabecera de aquella cama, mirando los mechones de su cabello revuelto. _

Seiya..._- susurró. – _Estoy aquí. Soy yo, Seika. ¿Puedes oírme? Marin, tu maestra, me encontró y me llevó al Santuario... ¡Que extraño! Te he buscado toda mi vida, sin saber que te hallabas tan cerca... Nada de eso importa ya. Lo único que importa es que vuelvas de donde estés.

_Por fin la joven pelirroja reunió el valor suficiente para tomar su mano entre las suyas, y entonces no pudo evitar que los sollozos la sacudieran, pero respiró varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. _

Perdóname. No voy a llorar, te lo prometo_ – dijo secándose las lágrimas como una niña pequeña- _Sé que eres muy fuerte y poderoso, eso me ha dicho Marin. Y que eres terco, muy terco, y que te vas a recuperar. Lo sé. Sé que no voy a perderte. No ahora que por fin te he encontrado. Yo soy muy terca también, y no voy a dejarte ir...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, soy Fuego y escribo aquí para aclarar dudas, comentarios y explicarles un par de cosillas. Para empezar, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este tercer capítulo de mi fic, que tanto si les interesa como si no, es el primero que escribo jamás. Saint Seiya es mi pasión desde hace diez años (Mi madre de hecho dice que le dedico demasiado tiempo en vez de hacer algo de provecho, jijjiji.) y en mis ratos libres me dedicó a visitar páginas, recolectar imágenes y como soy una amante de la lectura, pues he acabado como devoradora de fics. En algún momento, al leer alguno de los veinte mil fics que he leído, empezaron a ocurrírseme ideas y en un momento de ocio comencé a escribir y héme aquí. Seguramente aquí encontraran un par de lugares comunes y aclaro que no es mi intención piratearme a nadie, pero la influencia a veces no se puede evitar.

Agradezco enormemente a Shadir y a Speedy Asakura por sus comentarios y en respuesta, pues bueno, ya tengo escritas un montón de escenas por aquí y por allá así que espero no tardarme mucho entre una y otra actualización. Subo los capítulos tan pronto como los termino, pues como ya dije, he leído muchos y sé lo horrible que es estar esperando a que los actualizen, jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste Shadir, y sobre lo que me comentas acerca del aspecto sentimental de Ikki , pues sí, la idea de todo el fic en general es ahondar en las historias de los caballeros no sólo como guerreros sino como personas y como manejan todo lo que han vivido, saber que es lo que sienten, piensan, desean y temen. Espero lograr algo minimamente interesante y creo que es un excelente ejercicio mental porque son un chorro de personajes a los que se puede explotar, jajajaa.

Sobre la edición Speedy, pues trato de que quede lo más coherente posible, pues son muchos personajes y no sé por qué pero acabé usando varias técnicas narrativas y espero que con las variaciones en las fuentes entiendan cuando piensan, cuando habla el narrador omnipresente, y esas cosas. Gracias por la rosita y por considerar interesante mi historia. Siempre es importante saber que efecto causamos en el otro, y no te preocupes que mal o bien pero seguíré escribiendo este fic, nomás paciencia porque va pa largo, tengo mucho que contar, jajajajaa.

Sobre la relación entre Perséfone y Seiya, pues, no seas impaciente, lo sabrás, si tienes suerte, dentro de dos capítulos, aunque a lo largo de toda la historia los detalles irán apareciendo. Ahh, no hay nada como crear un cierto suspenso, jajajaja, (que ridícula me oí)

Si alguien se pregunta porque lo clasifiqué pg-13, pues bueno, por el momento no ha sucedido nada, pero las cosas se van a poner intensas, muy intensas. Como dije, me clavé con Saint Seiya cuando era una niña pero ya no lo soy y al igual que nosotros sus fans, pues los personajes también pueden y tienen derecho a crecer, así que habrá alusiones y escenas sexuales, tratando siempre de conservar el estilo, jeje. ¿Que parejas habrá? Pues un chorro, nomás cuenten la cantidad de caballeros ¿Quién con quién? Eso tampoco lo adelanto, porque hay muchas posibilidades y confieso que todavía me hallo insegura sobre ciertos personajes, pero para que vean que no soy tan mala, les cuento de una vez que habrá parejas hetero y homosexuales, estamos en pleno siglo XXI y ya nada se puede negar.

Bueno, si han llegado vivos hasta aquí y no han muerto del aburrimiento ni de dolor de ojos, les mando un besote. Me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo y de nuevo, gracias a Speedy y a Shadir, son un amor.


	4. El amor de los dioses

Capítulo 4

El amor de los dioses...

¿En quién piensas?_ – dijo ella seductora, mientras sus manos se deslizaban entre las piernas de él- _¿En mí?_- Se mordió los labios y pasó su lengua por ellos de manera lasciva. – _Tengo tantos deseos de ...

No estoy de humor, ¿sí?

Vamos, es lo que te hace falta._ – Puso un beso en la cadera de él. – _Yo sé hacerte feliz, lo sabes-_ Su lengua bajó por su piel, recorriendo desde la cintura hacia su bajo vientre_

¡ He dicho que no!_ – dijo él poniéndose de pie de un salto._

Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa?

Hoy no, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor

¿Qué no estas de humor? ¡Por favor! Tú no sabes no estar de humor para esto_- dijo ella mientras con sus propias manos acariciaba su cuerpo y lo miraba provocativamente_

Hoy no. ¿No puedes ser un poco más comprensiva? Mi hermano acaba de ser derrotado por mi propia hija

¿Es por eso? ¡Ahhh, estoy harta de esa pelea estúpida entre ellos dos! ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que él pueda tirarse a Perséfone bajo el sol? Vamos, sabes que es absurdo. ¿Cúantas veces vamos a tener que pasar por lo mismo?

Lo sé. Lo sé_ – dijo él mirándola. _

_Era hermosa, bellísima, desnuda en medio de las sábanas de su lecho, sentada abrazando una de sus piernas contra su pecho. No podía negar que una diosa era motivo más que suficiente para desear conquistar la tierra. El habría hecho todo por ella. Se corrigió a si mismo, el lo había hecho todo por tenerla, y lo había conseguido. **¿Cómo no habría de amarla?** Pensó mientras observaba sus larguísimos cabellos castaños que cubrían su espalda. Y con esa expresión de furia en sus ojos, Zeus la encontraba más deseable que nunca. Porque la furia la haría aún más apasionada. _

_Ella se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada de él. Lo conocía perfectamente bien. Después de todo, no sólo era su esposa, sino su hermana..._

Pero bueno, ya pasó. Ella volvió a ganar, él no va a poder volver a pelear hasta dentro de doscientos años. Eso quiere decir que vas a descansar de eso por un rato. Vamos _– dijo ella poniéndose de pie y abrazando su cuerpo desnudo al de él. – _Olvídate de eso ya..._- susurró en su oído_

_- _Es que todo ha salido mal desde la última reencarnación de mi hija Athena...

_Hera no pudo evitar un suspiro de desagrado. Otra noche sin sexo gracias a la hijita consentida. No sin razón la aborrecía. Pero conocía cómo se comportaba su hombre cuando se trataba de ella. Así que trató de fingir comprensión de la mejor manera posible._

Lo sé. Desde que pasó toda su infancia ignorando que era una diosa ¿no?-_ dijo poniéndose una bata y sentándose en la cama_

Así es. Eso la privó de la educación que debió de haber recibido y que le permitiría obtener la plenitud de sus habilidades y sus conocimientos.

Bueno, sí, pero después de todo, ha ganado cada una de sus batallas. ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora?

Es que no debió de haber sido así. Debí de haber sabido desde el principio que Ares tramaba algo...

¿Es eso un reproche?

Claro que no. No te culpo por las acciones de tu hijo. Además sus planes fallaron miserablemente, y ya pasó.

Entonces discúlpame cariño, pero no entiendo tu preocupación. ¿Qué más da?_- dijo ella tomándolo de las manos y guiándolo a sentarse a su lado – _Finalmente la tierra está a salvo y su reinado también. ¿O es que pasa algo más?

Suceden muchas cosas. Hades perdió la batalla, pero esta vez no fue el cuerpo de un mortal el que fue destruido. Fue su propio cuerpo.

¿En serio? No sabía eso

Hera, cariño, tu no pones atención a lo que no te interesa. Ya sé que tú y mi hermano nunca se han llevado bien, pero, ¿no podrías esforzarte un poco?

Lo estoy haciendo _– dijo acariciando los largos cabellos de su esposo – _Y bueno, ¿eso que significa? ¿Hades está... muerto? ¿Acaso un dios puede morir? _– dijo ella asustándose ligeramente_

No, cariño, por supuesto que no. Pero eso quiere decir que a su alma le llevará un muy buen tiempo el reconstituirse, digamos que se rompió en pedazos y debe de irse juntando por sí sola. Será un proceso largo y en el cual ni siquiera yo me puedo entrometer, ya que la justicia está del lado de mi hija, que sólo se defendía

¿Así que Perséfone está... temporalmente viuda? Digo, por llamarle de alguna forma

Pues sí, así es. Y alguien debe de hacerse cargo del Reino de los Muertos, así que la he nombrado a ella Diosa del Inframundo hasta que Hades pueda reconstituirse y volver.

Bueno, eso le enseñará a no codiciar lo que no es suyo.

No digas eso, todas esas batallas no han sido porque Perséfone lo desee. Es él, que no deja de pensar que una vez que la Tierra sea parte de su reinado, no tendrá que separarse jamás de ella.

Debe amarla mucho como para arriesgarse así. Debe de amarla como te amo yo a ti_- dijo ella dándole un suave pero juguetón beso en los labios- _Vaya, las cosas se complicaron bastante esta vez, ¿no? Bueno, pero ¿qué hay del trato que hiciste con Démeter? Le prometiste que su hija siempre volvería con ella para pasar nueve meses a su lado

Si, tuve que prometerle a Perséfone que respetaría el trato, claro, mientras alguno de los Kyotos se haga cargo de todo.

Bueno, entonces todo está solucionado, ¿no? Te has hecho cargo de todo, como siempre

No termina ahí. Perséfone quería llamar a Némesis

¿Y qué le dijiste?

Se lo prohibí. Pero en el fondo sé que Perséfone no se va a quedar tan tranquila

¿Crees que se atreva a tramar algo contra ella?

Si, algo me dice que debo de estar al pendiente de lo que haga Perséfone, que puede tomar ventaja de que mi hija está muy débil.

Pero ahora ella está de nuevo en su santuario, y podrá descansar y reponerse

Es que ese es el problema, no está ahí. Y yo no puedo ayudarla a sanar si ella está en otro lugar.

¿Porqué no está en su santuario? Es el mejor lugar para que un dios sane, su propio Templo

Esa es otra de las cosas que ella ignora por supuesto.

Bueno, entonces ¿dónde está?

Está en lo que considera su hogar, el lugar donde creció. Ahí llevó a sus caballeros para que los atiendan

¿En serio? ¡Que considerada! _– dijo Hera que nunca desperdiciaba la ocasión de dirigir un comentario irónico hacia su hijastra y sobrina al mismo tiempo- _Nunca había sabido de un dios que hiciera algo así por sus caballeros malheridos.

Tienes razón, nunca antes lo había hecho. Además, ellos no fueron malheridos. Habían muerto

¿Qué? Y ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?

Cuando Hades fue herido, todos los procesos que rigen el Inframundo fueron detenidos. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para tomar los cuerpos y las almas de sus caballeros, reunirlos y llevárselos consigo de regreso. Ahora, ella está ayudándoles a sanar con su cosmos.

¡Vaya, qué generosa es tu hija!

Pero por supuesto que todo eso la tiene demasiado débil y vulnerable, y me preocupa aún más porque ninguno de sus más poderosos caballeros podría ayudarla si en este momento algo le sucediera, todos están malheridos.

Se está tomando demasiadas molestias por un grupo de soldados. Hubiera podido recompensarlos de alguna otra manera sin tener que revivirlos.

Es parte del mismo problema. Esta reencarnación de mi hija convivió con los que ahora son sus caballeros antes de saber que ella era una diosa, incluso desde que era una pequeña y pues, está encariñada con sus protectores. Demasiado, diría yo.

¡Ahhhhhh, ya entiendo! El papá de la doncella está celoso...

¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que... creo sentir en ella una predilección hacia uno de ellos en particular y eso me preocupa. Toda esta situación me preocupa

_Hera no pudo evitar una carcajada_

¡Claro que tienes celos! Celos de tu hijita favorita, la que siempre mandó al diablo a todos y ahora pone sus ojos en un mortal común y corriente... ¿Es que tienes miedo de que deje por fin de ser virgen?

¡Hera!- _Dijo él mirándola con los ojos brillantes de enojo_

¿Qué? No tendría nada de malo. Ya era hora ¿no? ¿O pensabas que iba a aguantar toda la eternidad muriendo del aburrimiento?

¡Pero ella siempre ha permanecido virgen!

Porque así lo había querido. Pero si ahora quiere dejar de ser la Señorita Guerrera y convertirse en mujer, no le veo nada de malo.

¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no voy a permitirlo!

Déjala, la nena tenía que crecer tarde o temprano. Y aunque no lo permitas, no sería la primera diosa en hacer algo prohibido. ¿O debo de recordarte a un dios que desafió todo para casarse con su propia hermana?_- dijo ella besándolo con furia._

Hera... es imposible hablar contigo...

Entonces, no hables...

* * *

_Shaina entró a la habitación con sigilo. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y desde ahí la contempló. Sus largos y hermosos cabellos violeta habían sido recogidos en una trenza que caía a un lado. Parecía dormir tranquilamente en la cama. Se oían sus respiraciones rítmicas y suaves, y el sonido del monitor que vigilaba la actividad de su corazón. Habían reemplazado su vestido por un camisón blanco. Pero en cuanto Shaina entró a la habitación pudo percibir que su cosmos no descansaba. Al contrario, se hallaba en un estado de efervescencia, podría llamarlo; era algo débil, pero constante. Shaina se acercó a ella con curiosidad. Sus signos vitales no mostraban alteración alguna, pero su cosmos estaba activo y trabajando. Su cuerpo efectivamente estaba descansando, pero el alma de la diosa se hallaba inmersa en algo que Shaina no alcanzaba a descifrar. _

_Miró en ese momento a Saori con ojos nuevos. **Si, perdona por haberte subestimado**, pensó. Todos habían sentido una profunda preocupación por el curso que tomaron los eventos desde que la batalla contra Hades comenzó, y una de las principales razones, era que Saori nunca había sido una parte activa de la batalla, siempre había sido sobre sus caballeros que había caído la carga. Pero todo había sido distinto esta vez, y aunque nadie dudaba sobre el poderoso cosmos de Athena, no podían sino preguntarse si el frágil cuerpo de Saori, que no había recibido jamás entrenamiento alguno, podría resistir una batalla como aquella. _

_Y ahora estaba frente a ella, joven, pequeña, frágil y exhausta, y sin embargo, no cesaba de luchar. Así que una vez más, la terca Saori Kido demostraba que nadie sabía en realidad de qué estaba hecha. Después de todo, no había sido elegida la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Justicia por nada. _

_En realidad era una mujer sorprendente. Y generosa. Los había traído a todos de vuelta. Aunque debido a su estado, ignoraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Shaina sintió el extraño deber de comunicarle lo que el doctor Sato les había dicho. Sonaba estúpido, pero a fin de cuentas, si alguien podía ayudarle, era ella_

_Se acercó despacio hasta hallarse junto a su cuerpo inconsciente. Se hincó y le habló insegura..._

Athena... los hemos traído a Japón, para que recibieran atención, como me lo pediste. Todavía los están ayudando, no es mucho lo que sabemos... Han operado a Seiya... pero parece que ha sido inútil. El doctor nos dijo que casi no han podido hacer nada por él; su corazón y uno de sus pulmones apenas y pueden funcionar por sí mismos. Está en coma y dice que quizás no despierte nunca... _- Shaina no podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras le hablaba - _Haz algo, ayúdalo... Seika está destrozada. Acaba de reencontrarlo y él está muriendo; ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo o de hablar con él... Sólo tiene quince años y está muriendo... No lo permitas. Tú eres tan fuerte... Los trajiste a todos de vuelta, sé que puedes ayudarlo ahora... El siempre ha estado tan lleno de vida, pero no puede, no va a poder sobrevivir si no lo ayudas... No lo dejes morir Athena, te lo suplico. Yo lo amo...

_La diosa de la justicia pudo percibir la plegaria desesperada de su amazona. Se angustió al saber que él se hallaba en tan grave estado. Trataba de alcanzar el alma del Pegaso, pero le era imposible. No había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, no mientras su cuerpo se hallara aún tan débil. Ayudarlo estaba fuera de su alcance y tenía mucho qué hacer. Debía de recuperarse y de ayudar a los demás. También a ellos les amaba...

* * *

_

_No podía dormir. Se sentía exhausto después de haber vivido tantas cosas en lo que había parecido ser un día interminable y sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos no podía evitar que apareciera la imagen de ella en su mente. Sonrío al recordar su encuentro hacía ya un par de años, y la atracción inmediata que había sentido por ella al conocerla. El arrebato de haberla pedido en matrimonio en ese mismo momento y la repuesta negativa que había recibido. El capricho que le había inspirado. La necesidad que había sentido de poseerla y de mostrarle a todos que sólo alguien tan rico, atractivo y poderoso como él podía tenerla a Ella. Eran la pareja perfecta, y sin embargo, el destino les tenía asignado a ambos un camino muy distinto, y finalmente, los había puesto en contra. _

_Cuando su batalla terminó, se había sentido humillado, realmente humillado. La doncella lo había derrotado a él, al vigoroso joven hombre que había sido elegido para llevar en sí el alma del Amo y Señor de los Océanos. Al poderoso Julián Solo. _

_¡Era tan difícil describir lo que había sentido! Un profundo odio, y al mismo tiempo, su admiración por ella se había incrementado. No dejaba de sorprenderlo una y otra vez, como Diosa y como mujer. Y lo había vuelto a hacer una vez más, cuando la batalla contra su propio hermano se había iniciado. _

_Nadie podía decir que ser el cuerpo elegido por el alma de un dios era una tarea fácil. Su alma se sentía preocupada por un hermano al que sus ojos azules no habían visto nunca, mientras su mente lo llevaba una y otra vez a recordar a Saori, la chica que le había conquistado con sólo verla. _

_Se revolvió entre las sábanas de satín azul marino de su inmensa cama, mientras pensaba en lo absurdo que resultaba que hubiera puesto los ojos en su propia sobrina. Su sobrina, que ahora había derrotado a su hermano. ¿Quién podría dormir con semejantes pensamientos? Si al menos su cama no se hallara y sintiera tan vacía... Pero la otra persona que le robaba el sueño a Julián no estaba ahí. _

_Se puso de pie y miró desde el enorme ventanal de su habitación el océano. Nada le parecía más relajante y nada le ayudaba más a poner en orden su mente y su corazón, que entrar en contacto con el mar, verlo, olerlo, sentir la sal en su piel. _

_Athena había salido victoriosa y regresado, había podido percibirlo, y él había sido obligado a involucrarse a pesar de que aquella no había sido su voluntad. No sabía si alegrarse por ella, y por la tierra a la que amaba, o si sentirse mal por la derrota de su hermano. _

_Y ahora sentía que ella se hallaba demasiado débil, y también podía sentir el terrible daño que habían sufrido todos los caballeros que le habían acompañado y luchado a su lado. Todos, y sobre todo, él. Aunque quisiera, no habría podido ignorar la sensación de dolor que desprendía su cosmos. No en balde había sido su mano derecha y su amigo durante tantos años... **Kanon**... tenía que verlo. Tenía que verla. Y en aquella habitación no podía hacer ninguna de las cosas que su corazón le gritaba._

_¡Si al menos su cama no se hubiera hallado y sentido tan vacía...! La deseaba, no podía negarlo, pero era demasiado cobarde para admitir que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más, algo muy fuerte que no había experimentado antes. Ser la reencarnación de Poseidón no significaba nada cuando se trataba de asuntos amorosos. Deseó por un momento tener contacto con todos los dioses, así habría podido pedirle un buen consejo a Afrodita, máxima autoridad en la materia. Pero ese no era el caso, así que no le quedaba más que tratar de descifrar y lidiar con sus sentimientos por sí mismo. Pero antes, tenía que resolver varias otras cosas. _

_Así que comenzó a pensar en todo lo que tenía que preparar para partir inmediatamente. Aunque claro, antes tenía que hablar con un par de personas: aquel era un viaje que no podía ni quería hacer solo...

* * *

_

Estoy lista mi señora. Todo está preparado para comenzar en cuanto lo ordenes

Que sea ahora mismo._ – La hechicera se dirigió hacia la salida -_ Ariadna, ¿puedo estar presente?

Por supuesto. Ven conmigo entonces.

_Ambas se encaminaron hacia una de las torres. _

Ordené que lo llevaran al cuarto oracular, ahí mis poderes se intensifican. Mis aprendices están con él, terminando de prepararlo todo

_Llegaron por fin al cuarto donde se hallaba la fuente de piedra en el centro. En el fondo de la habitación, sobre una superficie cuadrada que recordaba a los lugares donde se realizaban sacrificios humanos, se hallaba el caballero Pegaso. Lo habían despojado de los jirones de sus ropas y sólo se hallaba cubierto por un lienzo blanco que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Una de las jóvenes aprendices ungía el torso desnudo de él con lo que parecía ser un aceite. Ariadna consultó unos antiguos pergaminos que llevaba consigo, mientras la joven aprendiz de pitonisa deslizaba sus manos sobre la brillante piel del chico, que lucía su color ligeramente moreno. Al terminar, procedió a verter el aceite en sus cabellos cafés. Perséfone se quedó sin aliento por un segundo al mirar su piel resplandeciente y húmeda _

_**Aquel día en la lluvia... **Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que él estaba encadenado. _

¿ Por qué lo han encadenado?

No olvides que esta es el alma de alguien que ha sido guerrero. En cuanto entré al calabozo y comenzaron sus pesadillas, empezó a reaccionar, de manera física podríamos decir. Se resistía y trataba de luchar. No podemos permitir que él reaccioné así y nos tome desprevenidas

¿Qué está haciendo ella?_- dijo mirando a la chica  
_

Pues verás, tu encomienda resultó ser más complicada de lo que pensé. Tuve que investigar mucho al respecto, y creo haber hallado la manera de conocer sus vidas pasadas. He tenido que seguir todo un proceso. Primero lo lavamos, para despojar todos los rastros de sangre, y lo han ungido con un aceite especial que elaboré, entre otras cosas, con menta y agua de la fuente de Mnemosine. Como sabes, el agua de esa fuente permite a las almas recordar cosas, generalmente hermosas, de sus vidas anteriores. El aceite ha sido ungido en su cabeza para ver sus recuerdos, y en su pecho para conocer sus sentimientos; sólo así se puede comprender la plenitud de sus vivencias. Después voy a verter el agua de mi fuente sobre él, y podré ver sus vidas, tal y como hago con los sucesos presentes o futuros

Vaya, no pensé que se necesitara de algo tan elaborado _- reconoció Perséfone_

Pues espero que funcione_ – suspiró - _Vamos a averiguarlo de una vez.

_Ariadna avanzó hacia el caballero mientras le hacia una seña a su otra aprendiz para que se acercara. Ella llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con agua, que había tomado previamente de la fuente de piedra en el centro de la habitación. La hechicera se colocó frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre su propio pecho y comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras en griego, y después, comenzó sus invocaciones_

Apolo, señor todopoderoso de las facultades oraculares, escucha las plegarias de esta humilde servidora. Permíteme servir a mi señora, la Diosa de los Muertos, Perséfone. Permite que mi vista llegue hasta el fondo de esta alma mortal.

_De las manos de la hechicera comenzó a salir un brillo azul que ella tomó como respuesta. Las introdujo en la bandeja y tomó el agua entre sus manos, y la derramó sobre su pecho, desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su cuello. En teoría, el agua debería de haberse alojado en el hueco del esternón que se formaba en el pecho, pero en cambio, algunas gotas corrieron al interior de la enorme herida, y eso provocó que el joven se estremeciera de dolor_

¿ Qué le pasa?_ – dijo un poco preocupada Perséfone_

No lo sé. ¿Tengo que recordarte que soy nueva en esto también?

_Pero las dos dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que él parecía relajarse. _

_Como lo hacía al mirar en la fuente, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de él, clavó sus ojos en las gotas regadas sobre su pecho, y entró en trance_

_Perséfone miraba intrigada a su pitonisa, temiendo y anhelando las respuestas que ella le podía brindar_

Amado por los dioses. Este mortal ha sido amado por los dioses desde el principio de su existencia.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su alma brilla de una manera especial, con el brillo dorado que distingue a los mortales cercanos a los dioses.

¿Ha sido amado... por quién? ¿Por ella?

No lo sé, pero ha sido su guerrero durante muchas, muchas vidas. Lo veo una y otra vez enfundado en la armadura de Pegaso. Peleando contra Hades, muriendo en sus manos... A veces sus facciones son distintas, pero sus ojos, son siempre los mismos. Café obscuro, grandes y brillantes... Veo muchas mujeres a su alrededor... Lo quieren de muchas formas, pero él busca a una en particular... Su espíritu de lucha no lo abandona nunca... Ama la naturaleza. El mar, los bosques. Le gusta ser libre... Pero el no había nacido para ser un caballero... Veo inmensos bosques. Él corre entre ellos, es un pastor... Aparece una joven de cabellos rubios... es...

¿Qué pasa, Ariadna?

Retírense y déjenme a solas con Perséfone.

_Sus aprendices la obedecieron y entonces la joven albina apartó sus ojos de él y los posó en ella_

¿Eres tú, Perséfone? ¿Lo has conocido?

_Perséfone se sobrecogió por la emoción, pues sus sueños y pesadillas se hacían realidad al mismo tiempo_

Si_ – respondió ella en un susurro. _

¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Averígualo por ti misma...

_Entonces, Ariadna colocó de nuevo sus manos sobre él, y entró en trance, esta vez buscando la imagen de su señora_

Te ama. ¡Te ama tanto!... él sabe que tú eres una diosa, y no le importa... No tiene miedo al castigo que pueda sufrir por amarte... pero tiene miedo de que tú no sientas lo mismo. No se atreve a decírtelo... Tú te has ido... Está tan triste, ¡tan triste porque tú te has ido...! Por eso se convirtió en un guerrero... Piensa que lo abandonaste porque no era digno de ti...

_Perséfone escuchó las palabras de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos..._

_**¡Nunca lo supe, nunca supe que me correspondías así!** _

Se dedica a pelear... El sacerdote supremo de Athena lo acepta como caballero, porque es poderoso y es amado por... por ti. Pelea con valor, hasta llegar a ser uno de sus caballeros más fieles... porque tú no has vuelto... ella lo premia con la marca de su protección... Muere en manos de Hades para que ella gane la batalla...

_Perséfone no pudo evitar el torrente de lágrimas que fluía por sus ojos azules. _

Ariadna, dime si él la ama...

Ella es distante, fría... la ha visto tan pocas veces en distintas vidas... para él es sólo su diosa... pero vida a vida, se van acercando cada vez más... Y esta vez es distinto... se conocen desde que son niños, y... veo una chica de cabellos rojos... ella...

_Ariadna se sacudió violentamente y cayó al suelo. Perséfone corrió a ayudarla_

Ariadna, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué viste?_- Ariadna parecía estar aturdida por un inmenso dolor- _Contéstame, ¿qué tienes? ¡Guardias!

_Dos guardias entraron corriendo unos segundos después, al oír el llamado de Diosa_

Llévenla a sus habitaciones por favor.

_Los guardias recogieron a la desfallecida Ariadna y se la llevaron. Al quedarse Perséfone sola, se aproximó a él ,y notó que el agua vertida en su pecho se había tornado roja...

* * *

_

_Al entrar a la habitación de su pitonisa pudo ver a la joven en cama, reponiéndose de aquel repentino ataque. _

Ariadna, ¿te encuentras bien?

Si, ya lo estoy ahora

¿Qué sucedió?

Debe de haber sido su sangre. Su sangre se mezcló con el agua, y pude sentir cómo me atravesaba la espada de Hades. Fue algo terrible, sentí como si fuera a mí a la que le destrozaba el corazón.

Lo lamento tanto, Ariadna. Es mi culpa

No te preocupes. Solo lamento no haber contestado tu pregunta sobre si él la amaba. No logré ver casi nada sobre su ultima reencarnación. Pero eso no debió de haber pasado. El no debería de sangrar... Tengo que averiguar que es lo que le sucede..._ - dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie. Pero sus piernas no le respondían y estuvo a punto de caer_

Ariadna ¿qué te sucede?

No es nada. Estoy bien.

_La joven rubia ayudó a Ariadna a recostarse de nuevo_

Deben de haber sido las visiones. Me sucede algunas veces, cuando veo el presente, o el futuro, mi cuerpo se debilita un poco. Pero esto fue mucho más intenso, supongo que por eso me siento tan mareada.

Ariadna, descansa por favor. Debes de reponerte. Además, creo que te mereces una explicación

No tienes por qué decirme absolutamente nada. Yo no soy quién para juzgar tus acciones o tus sentimientos

Precisamente por eso quiero hacerlo. Tu siempre has sido mucho más que mi pitonisa, has sido mi amiga. Y sólo con una amiga puedo hablar de lo que está sucediendo ahora. Y de lo que sucedió...

_El silencio se hizo entre las dos mujeres_

Bueno, ya sabes gran parte... Sí, él y yo nos conocimos cuando yo vivía en la tierra con mi madre, la diosa Démeter. Él era el hijo de un pastor. Lo vi por primera vez en los bosques; yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo ahí, jugando con mis ninfas. Ellas eran de mi edad y todo el tiempo jugábamos en los árboles y recogíamos flores y frutos. Él estaba jugando con un pequeño becerrito que aprendía a caminar, se reía mientras lo correteaba y lo acariciaba. Yo también era una niña, pero me maravilló su inocencia. Me acerqué a él sin ocultar mi cosmos, y él no se perturbó en lo más mínimo. Me invitó a jugar con el becerrito y lo hice. Después de un rato él me miró con mucha atención, y me dijo: "tú no eres normal". Le respondí que era la hija de una diosa. El me dijo "ah", y siguió jugando conmigo. Nunca me había podido acercar a un humano antes sin provocarles miedo, mucho menos jugar con uno. Sobre todo con un niño- _dijo ella enrojeciendo._

Pero el me trataba como si yo fuese su igual. Así que seguí viéndolo, sin que mis ninfas se dieran cuenta. Crecimos, y él siempre estaba cerca de mí. Yo no pensaba más que en él, y sabía que los humanos y los dioses podían estar juntos, muchas veces había escuchado a mi mamá contar historias sobre Zeus y sus tratos con humanas. Así que pensaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo que él y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre. Él me besó por primera vez cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Estabamos despidiéndonos después de haber estado juntos toda la tarde, que era nuestro momento favorito del día. Era la hora en que podíamos vernos, pues mis ninfas tomaban la siesta, y él había terminado de ayudar a su padre. Ya nos habíamos dicho adiós y caminaba hacia su casa, cuando de pronto, regresó corriendo hacia mí y me besó. Me quedé sin respiración- _dijo Perséfone sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

Fue delicioso, y yo le correspondí. Después, se atacó de la risa, me sonrió y se fue corriendo. Después de eso, todo fue aún mejor, todos los días era una aventura nueva. El era muy cariñoso conmigo, y cada vez que nos veíamos nuestras caricias eran más atrevidas. Yo temía que quizás mi madre no lo aprobaría, pero no me importaba nada con tal de estar con él... Un día estaba aguardando a que él llegara, cuando vi una hermosísima flor, como no la había visto nunca en ese lugar. Al poner mis manos en ella, fui absorbida de pronto por la tierra. Fue una sensación horrible. Cuando abrí los ojos Hades estaba frente a mí.Me explicó que me había visto jugando con mis ninfas, que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería hacerme su esposa. Yo me rehusé por supuesto, pero no tuve el valor de decirle que amaba a un mortal... El resto de la historia ya la sabes. Yo quería morirme, y este maldito palacio era mi prisión. Aquí no podía saber nada sobre él, y mucho menos podía enviarle un mensaje y hacerle saber lo que había pasado... Hades era tan amable conmigo, y no cesaba en sus intentos por tratar de ganarse mi amor. Nos casamos ,pero él esperó hasta que yo lo acepté en mi lecho, y eso sólo sucedió hasta que me convencí de que nunca podría volver a verlo. Hades fue todo ternura y paciencia conmigo, pero yo tuve que hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos para no ponerme a gritar. Lo único que pude hacer fue imaginar que era él el que tocaba, él, el que tomaba mi virginidad...

_Ariadna la miró con sus ojos también embargados por las lágrimas. Perséfone había sido tan sincera al contarle todo, tal y como era auténtico su sufrimiento. _

¡Lo siento tanto Perséfone!

No confiaba en nadie, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Hades siempre fue dulce conmigo, pero yo me di cuenta de lo cruel y terrible que podía ser, y lo mucho que odiaba a los mortales. No podía permitir que él supiera que yo amaba a uno de ellos, le habría hecho algo horrible a su alma. Así que callé... Cuando pude volver a la tierra, él ya no estaba ahí, y yo no me atreví a buscarle...Paso mucho, muchísimo tiempo y yo aprendí a amar a Hades, pero no lo olvidé nunca. Tampoco me atreví a buscar noticias suyas, me consumía el miedo... Cuando vi su rostro en la celda, pensé que estaba soñando. Pensé que quizás sólo se trataba de alguien muy parecido, o que su cuerpo había sido ocupado por otra alma. Por eso necesitaba saber si en verdad era él.

¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

No lo sé Ariadna. No lo sé...


	5. El tormento de hallarse vivo

Capítulo 5

El tormento de hallarse vivo

_Ariadna y Perséfone llevaban ya casi una hora hablando en la habitación de la pitonisa._

Pues no es por presionarte , pero debes decidir, y muy pronto, qué es lo que vas a hacer. Él va a despertar tarde o temprano, y se va a dar cuenta de que no ha seguido el mismo camino que el resto de las almas siguen. Podría darse cuenta y tratar de escapar; ha sido un caballero por muchas vidas, es un peleador; en cuanto se de cuenta de lo que está pasando, seguramente va a tratar de salir de aquí a como dé lugar.

Tienes razón. Siempre fue muy obstinado_... -_ _dijo con una media sonrisa que enseguida se borró de su rostro- _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Él no sabe nada de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Quizás ni siquiera me recuerda...

Así es. Él no sabe la que tú has sido, él no puede recordar ahora más que los sucesos de su última vida. Pero...._ – _l_os ojos de la hechicera se iluminaron – _mientras más tiempo pase su alma aquí, mayores se harán sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas, sobre todo, si bebe del agua de la fuente de Mnemosine

¡ Claro, tienes toda la razón, Ariadna!

Hay que pensar muy bien lo que vas a decirle. Él tiene que pasar aquí el tiempo suficiente, hasta que pueda recordar la vida en la que te conoció. Cuando recuerde lo grande que era su amor por ti, no habrá que mentir ni hacer nada, decidirá quedarse.

Eso espero. Entonces, tenemos que ganar tiempo.

¿Vas a hablar con él?

Es lo que más deseo. Volver a oír su voz, su risa. Volver a verme en sus ojos. Tengo tantas cosas qué decirle, y no sé ni por dónde empezar...

Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, Perséfone. Él no puede saber quién eres hasta que no recuerde su vida juntos.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo va a recordar que me amó si no sabe quién soy?

El nombre no importa, si no la esencia de la persona. Mientras su alma no alcance las memorias de esa vida, tú para el seguirías siendo Perséfone, la esposa de su asesino y por lo tanto, su enemiga. Se pondría en tu contra en ese mismo instante. Él por ahora no tiene idea de lo que significaste alguna vez en su vida, y lo mucho que te amó

Mentiras, mentiras. No soporto las mentiras. Y es lo único que tengo ahora para recuperarlo. No oiré mi nombre de sus labios...

Debes de tener paciencia

Si al menos supiera lo que él siente por Athena.... Quisiera borrarla de su vida para siempre...

La fuente de Lete puede hacerle olvidar. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Podría olvidar todas sus vidas de un solo golpe, y olvidarte a ti también.

¡No! No, no podría resistir que me mirara y no supiera jamás lo que vivimos juntos.

Pero no te preocupes, sabremos lo que siente por ella

¿Cómo? ¿Puedes volver a ungirlo con el aceite que preparaste?

No, eso puede llevarse a cabo sólo una vez. Hay que pensar en algo... Mira, si ganas su confianza, él mismo te lo dirá.

¿Y si no hablara de ella?

Bueno, entonces hallaremos la manera, no importa lo que haga falta. Por el momento sabemos que ella tiene toda su lealtad . Ella es muy importante en su vida, pero quizás para él no signifique nada más que eso. Quizás sea sólo su diosa.

Tienes razón, voy a ganarme su confianza, averiguaré lo que siente por ella y lo haré recordar... Tengo que pensar en alguna clase de estrategia, algo qué decirle. Incluso, se me están ocurriendo unas ideas increíblemente locas. Pero no me importa Ariadna_ – dijo tomándola de las manos mientras sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente por la emoción__ - _Estoy dispuesta a todo para reconquistar su amor. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo sucede de acuerdo a un plan divino. Quiero decir... todo es confuso ahora, pero él está aquí, por fin, justo ahora que Hades no está. Quizás si esto sucede ahora, es para que estemos juntos de nuevo, como si me recompensarán por todo lo que sufrí

¿Y cuando Él vuelva?

_Perséfone suspiró profundamente _

No quiero pensar en eso todavía. Creo que no volverá por un muy buen tiempo, de otra manera, Zeus no me hubiera pedido que me hiciera cargo de este lugar. Si todo sucede como lo espero, tendré la oportunidad para ir dilucidando todo esto que está sucediendo, todo lo que siento por ambos. Espero que para ese entonces él ya haya recuperado la memoria... No sé- _dijo desesperada_ - quizás todo falle y entonces volveré a estar sola, sin Hades, y sin él...

¿Y si Hades volviera antes y lo encontrara aquí?

¡Eso sería terrible! Ariadna, nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber lo que ese hombre significa para mí, por su propio bien...._ - En ese momento, Perséfone se sobresaltó aún más__ - _Tú dijiste que él y Hades han peleado una y otra vez. ¿ Tu crees que Hades se haya dado enterado de que él y yo nos amamos?

No lo creo. Tu lo dijiste antes, tu marido puede ser terriblemente violento. Si él supiera que ese mortal interfería entre ustedes dos, ya habría destruido su alma desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Probablemente, el destino los obliga a enfrentarse una y otra vez, sin que ninguno de los dos sepa que está peleando con su rival en amores.

Muy irónico, como todo en la vida ¿no? Sí, seguramente ambos ignoran todo, y así es como hay que mantener la situación. No voy a arriesgar esta oportunidad que mi propio marido me está dando, aunque lo ignore...

Así es. Y mañana mismo voy a ponerme a averiguar por qué su alma sigue sangrando. Es tan extraño...

¿Tú crees que eso sea peligroso?

No tengo idea. Quizás sea consecuencia de la herida que le inflingió la espada; sabes que es una arma con muchos y muy distintos poderes. Puede que ese sea uno de ellos, aunque no sé qué consecuencias pueda tener, pero lo sabremos también... Es curioso, cuando me enviaste a torturarlo... me sentí tan mal, como si supiera que él no se merecía algo así.

¡Por Zeus! ¡Ariadna, tenemos que hacer que eso pare! No puedo creer que te pedí que lo hirieras. No puedo creer que lo lastimé...

No te culpes, tú no sabías en ese momento quién era él. Solo querías vengar el daño que le habían hecho a Hades

Y aún quiero hacerlo

Bueno, al menos en lo que concierne a Athena, no tienes que hacer nada, más que ser feliz_ – Perséfone la miró con algo de duda__ - _Sí, al recuperar el amor del caballero, le habrás robado a ella al único hombre que ha querido en toda su existencia, y tú, habrás recuperado el alma que fue tuya, y que lo habría sido para siempre si Hades no hubiera intervenido.

No lo había pensado así, pero tus palabras son verdaderamente sabias. Mi desdicha la proveyó de un leal y poderoso caballero, pero ahora, va a pagar. Mi felicidad va a causarle llanto. Me encanta. Ariadna... realmente no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Lo mismo, pero con otra persona

¡Claro que no! Escucha mis palabras, esto que haces por mí no lo voy a olvidar nunca. Voy a hallar la manera de pagarte y de hacerte inmensamente feliz; un día te daré lo que más desees

No hay nada que yo desee que no esté aquí, Perséfone

Está bien, di lo que quieras, pero voy a recompensarte de cualquier manera. Por lo pronto descansa. Yo haré lo mismo, nos hace falta, ha sido una jornada muy larga. Y de nuevo, gracias.

_Perséfone salió de la habitación con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Miró el corredor vacío. Quería descansar, pero no podría hacerlo sin antes verle de nuevo, así que se encaminó hacia la torre donde descansaba lo más preciado para ella, el alma del ardiente caballero Pegaso...

* * *

_

_Callaba mientras se dirigían a su destino, Tokio. Su inusual silencio no pasó desapercibido para el joven heredero de los Solo._

¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Es que no has dicho una palabra desde que nos subimos al avión. Te conozco desde hace mucho, y sé que algo te pasa.

Es que... estoy... curioso, digo, por saber qué pasó allá

_Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía. Lo conocía tan bien que podía darse perfecta cuenta. Y precisamente por eso, sabía que de nada serviría presionarlo, él hablaría hasta que estuviera listo._

Si, yo también me pregunto que sucedió. Especialmente con Kanon, apenas y puedo sentir su cosmos.

_Sorrento asintió débilmente, y Julián buscó acomodo en su asiento, pero no podría hacerlo hasta decir algo más._

Sorrento....

¿Sí?

No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero... me gustaría decírtelo ahora... Tú has sido un amigo fiel y leal desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando la verdad es que probablemente no me lo merezco. Cometí actos terribles y he hecho mucho daño. Me dejé cegar y manipular por Kanon, y lastimé a muchos inocentes. Ha sido muy difícil para mí reconocer mis errores; no me criaron exactamente para ser un modelo de humildad, y tener el espíritu del Dios de los Mares en mí no ha sido de ayuda alguna. Todos los días siento el conflicto entre el dios y el humano. Apenas empiezo a perdonarme a mí mismo, y tú sin embargo, lo has hecho, y has seguido a mi lado, sin juzgarme, ni hacer reproches. Y eso no te lo puedo pagar con nada... Si tú has podido perdonar todos mis pecados, créeme que tendrás mi lealtad para siempre. Y aunque sé que tu jamás podrías cometer algo malo, si llegaras a cometer cualquier error, yo entendería cualquier cosa que digas o hagas... No sé, estoy desvariando quizás, sólo quería que supieras todo lo que significas para mí...

Gracias Julián. No sabes el bien que me hace escuchar tus palabras– _dijo Sorrento, desviando enseguida la vista para evitar que él pudiera ver las lágrimas en sus ojos lavanda.

* * *

_

Tomen asiento, por favor

_Estaban en una sala de juntas del hospital, en la primera hora de la mañana. Marin, Shaina, Seika, Jabu, Geki, Nachi y Tatsumi. Frente a ellos, los doctores Takeshi Sato, Koji Hayakawa y la doctora Harue Saito, que habían tomado bajo su responsabilidad la salud de varios de los caballeros heridos._

Buenos días otra vez. Como les había prometido, he convocado a algunos de los miembros del personal para entregarles un informe sobre la salud de sus amigos y familiares_ – dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa a Seika__- _No queremos abrumarlos con los pormenores de las heridas de cada uno de ellos, eso sería demasiado extenso y difícil de comprender para ustedes. Lo más importante, es que sepan que hemos logrado estabilizar a la mayoría de ellos. Prácticamente todos presentan fracturas de una y otra clase, sufrieron hemorragias internas y externas, y hemos operado a varios de ellos para reparar lesiones que sufrieron en órganos importantes. Todos se encuentran en terapia intensiva, excepto por la señorita Saori, que como saben se encuentra ya en una habitación. A ella le practicamos rigurosos exámenes y solamente la hallamos anémica. Es una anemia severa, como si hubiera sufrido de una hemorragia extensa, así que le hemos hecho una transfusión, pero fuera de eso, su estado de salud es bueno. Sufre de un caso extremo de agotamiento, pero estoy seguro de que se recuperará sin mayores complicaciones.

_El doctor Hayakawa tomó la palabra_

Shun se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, y si sigue así lo enviaremos muy pronto a una habitación. Sufrió de varias heridas, al igual que todos, pero su gravedad es mucho menor y se puede decir que es el menos lastimado de todos ellos. Además, está reaccionando muy bien a los cuidados que le hemos proporcionado... Desafortunadamente, no podemos decir lo mismo de los demás, que se encuentran muy delicados. Hay en particular algunos de ellos sobre los que queremos hablarles. Dra. Harue, adelante, por favor.

Gracias. Shaka es uno de estos casos. Le practicamos una cirugía exploratoria y encontramos que prácticamente todos sus órganos vitales resultaron severamente dañados, su situación es muy difícil. Cualquiera de sus órganos podría colapsar en cualquier momento, y aunque ya detuvimos una hemorragia en el hígado, aún no sabemos si podrá reponerse... El caso de Roshi es... muy particular. Su estado es mucho menos crítico que el de Shaka, pero nos ha perturbado bastante, para ser honestos. Cuando llegó, le di por muerto, pues su nivel de actividades corporales era alarmantemente bajo, y les confieso que me tomó algo de tiempo darme entender que se hallaba con vida. No comprendo qué le sucede, todo parece indicar que está a punto de morir, y sin embargo, parece hallarse estable. Lesionado y aletargado, por llamarle de alguna manera a su estado, y sin embargo, estable y con vida, aunque no pueda explicar cómo es eso posible.

_Marin y Shaina se vieron la una a la otra, confundidas. No tenían idea de qué estaba hablando el doctor Hayakawa. Todo parecía ser cada vez más extraño: la explosión en la casa de Virgo, sus heridas, Roshi, que había rejuvenecido inexplicablemente y del cuál ahora les decían que lo habían dado por muerto. Y no había nadie que les pudiera aclarar tantas y tantas dudas que se iban acumulando...._

Algo similar sucede con Aioros. Sus órganos responden caóticamente _– continuó el Dr. Sato__ – _Su actividad cerebral es intensa, pero sus vísceras funcionan de manera descoordinada entre sí. Sus latidos son muy débiles mientras que sus riñones trabajan demasiado, por eso tampoco hemos podido estabilizarlo. No sé como explicarlo; es como si su cuerpo fuese una maquinaria donde los componentes han perdido el ritmo que deben de llevar en conjunto. Sin embargo, parece que ninguna de las lesiones es la causante de esta situación tan particular, así que preferimos reservarnos el diagnóstico.

_Tatsumi se preguntó en ese momento si lo que había oído era verdad, si ese muchacho del que hablaban podría ser el mismo que había entregado a Saori a su amo, Mitsumasa Kido. Sonaba totalmente imposible, el había muerto hacía casi dieciséis años, pero después de todo lo que había visto y vivido cerca de la Señorita Kido y los chicos que eran sus caballeros, nada parecía improbable._

En cuanto a Kanon _- dijo la Dra. Harue__ – _pues, lamento decirles que no hay nada que podamos hacer por él._ – Nadie se atrevió a mirarse al oír aquello. La situación era cada vez peor. Seiya, Shaka, Aioros y ahora Kanon__... – _Lo tenemos en la Unidad de Atención Especial a Quemaduras. Sufrió lesiones desde el primer hasta el tercer grado,y la extensión de piel que resultó dañada sobrepasa el setenta por ciento: demasiada como para que pueda reponerse. Su sistema respiratorio está quemado también, así que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que sufra un paro. Lo único que podemos hacer por él ahora es mantenerlo profundamente sedado para evitarle mayores sufrimientos, pero deben estar preparados para lo peor.

_Un silencio pesado llenó la sala. Los ojos de Marin se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la noticia. En realidad conocía muy poco a Kanon. Era prácticamente un extraño que había aparecido en el Santuario poco después de finalizada la batalla contra Poseidón. A pesar del rechazo que prácticamente todos le habían demostrado, ella jamás lo había oído quejarse o defenderse, y aunque Marin también compartía esa desconfianza después de oír los rumores sobre lo que había hecho el gemelo de Saga, no pudo dejar de sentir lástima. Aquella debía de ser una forma terrible de morir._

Seiya pasó la noche, y aunque no hubo ninguna mejoría, el hecho en sí ya es una buena señal. No quiero alimentar ninguna falsa esperanza, su pulmón izquierdo no está reaccionando muy bien . Es muy joven y si fuera otra su situación, quizás podría pensarse incluso en un transplante, pero sería demasiado arriesgado considerando su estado. Mientras su pulmón siga funcionando, no hay que perder la fe.

Creo que por el momento es todo lo que podemos informarles_ - dijo el Dr. Sato__ - _Poco a poco les iremos informando sobre su evolución y les notificaremos si se presenta algún cambio en su estado, para bien o para mal. Las visitas al Área de Terapia Intensiva generalmente no las permitimos, pero considerando todas las circunstancias del caso, las permitiremos _– dijo el doctor Sato, lo cual provocó una leve sonrisa entre los jóvenes__ - _aunque de manera muy restringida y controlada, no quiero una multitud ahí adentro, ¿de acuerdo?

_Todos asintieron levemente. Shaina sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al oír aquello. Lo único que deseaba era cuidar a Seiya día y noche hasta verlo abrir los ojos, pero eso sonaba imposible por el momento. Pero al menos, podría verle..._

Bueno, sólo quiero recordarles que si tienen alguna duda pueden consultarme a mí o a mis colegas aquí presentes. Y les agradeceríamos si se pudieran acercar a algunas de nuestras enfermeras. Ayer, por la premura con la que debimos tratarlos no les pedimos más detalles sobre su información personal o sus antecedentes médicos, y en este momento cualquier dato que nos puedan dar sería de ayuda. Con permiso – _dijo la Dra. Saito marchándose con sus colegas._

Parece que esta pesadilla nunca acabará..._- dijo Jabu_

¿Dónde está Kiki?_ – preguntó Shaina_

Le dejamos durmiendo en la mansión. No creo que despierte en un par de horas por lo menos.

Bien, al menos él no sabe todo lo que está pasando – _dijo Jabu_

Tienes razón – _dijo Geki_- No queríamos dejarlo solo, pero todos queríamos estar presentes en la junta.

No te preocupes Geki, simplemente no hay que dejarlo solo demasiado tiempo, es un niño después de todo. Y es también el único aprendiz de caballero dorado que tenemos, así que hay que cuidarlo. Podría ser el único que sobreviva...

No digas eso Marin. Van a salvarse, vas a ver. Por lo pronto han dicho que Shun está casi fuera de peligro, y así va a suceder con cada uno de ellos, ya lo verán.

_Shaina puso sus ojos en la joven pelirroja que acababa de hablar. Si, no había duda de que era hermana de Seiya, sólo alguien de su propia sangre podría ser tan optimista como él. Miró entonces a Tatsumi, que parecía algo nervioso._

Tatsumi, si quieres puedes marcharte a vigilar el sueño de tu ama. No tienes por qué quedarte y seguir fingiendo que te importa alguno de ellos – _dijo la amazona, que había percibido su inquietud, y un cierto desinterés por la salud de los caballeros._

No digas eso Shaina, es sólo que...

Por favor Tatsumi, lo que dijo Shaina es verdad. No te importan, ni lo hicieron nunca, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto ahora? – _dijo el Unicornio con cierto rencor_

Este no es momento de discutir Jabu. Con su permiso – _dijo el mayordomo retirándose de la habitación._

_Marin se sujetó el brazo izquierdo adolorida, y aunque la máscara cubría su rostro, era evidente que no se sentía bien_

Marin, deberías de ir a la mansión y descansar un rato – _habló Geki_ – Tatsumi nos ha dado las llaves. Tú también Shaina, ustedes también fueron heridas y ya pasaron toda la noche aquí.

Ve tú Marin, yo me siento perfectamente bien y tú no dormiste nada

Tampoco tú – _dijo la amazona del Águila poniéndose de pie, pero en ese momento las fuerzas le fallaron, afortunadamente la silla seguía en su lugar y eso evitó que su caída fuera mayor._

Anda, además, alguien debe de estar ahí cuando Kiki despierte.

Está bien – _dijo Marin, que tuvo que reconocer que necesitaba al menos algo de descanso. Un buen baño y una cama no le harían daño, aunque estaba segura de que no podría dormir._

Yo te llevaré Marin – _dijo Geki_

Gracias, aunque antes quisiera pasar a ver a Seiya, si no te importa- _dijo mirando a Seika_

Claro que no Marin. Si no fuera por ti, yo no podría estar aquí a su lado

Volveré pronto - _dijo Geki, llevándose a Marin consigo_

¿Ya desayunaron algo? – _preguntó Nachi a Shaina y Seika, que movieron la cabeza de manera negativa. Shaina se disponía a protestar cuando Jabu la detuvo_

¡Vamos! Tenemos que cuidarnos los unos a los otros, o no vamos a poder salir de esta

Gracias Jabu, es sólo que no tengo hambre – _dijo Seika_

¿Estás segura de que eres hermana de Seiya? Porque él se comería un elefante si pudiera

_

* * *

_

_Marin y Geki se encaminaron hacia Terapia Intensiva, pero al llegar ahí, la amazona pareció sentirse perdida, sin saber a quién dirigirse, y justo en ese momento la Dra. Harue la halló  
_

Hola, supongo que quieres ver a algunos de los chicos

Si, a Seiya...

Claro. Ven, acompañame

Ve, yo espero aquí – _dijo Geki mirándola amablemente_

_Traspasaron las puertas de cristal para internarse en aquel laberinto de camas, equipos y pacientes, pero Marin se detuvo casi enseguida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al darse cuenta de que en cada cama había un rostro familiar. Shura, Máscara de Muerte (al que habían registrado como Rafael) y Saga..._

¿Sucede algo, señorita...?

Marin, mi nombre es Marin – _dijo ella con voz ahogada_

¿Sucede algo, Marin?

Es que...

Lo siento. Los conoces a todos, ¿no? - _ella asintió_

Debe de ser muy difícil. Imagino la angustia que te debe de provocar el estado de cada uno de ellos, pero te aseguro que nos estamos esforzando al máximo por salvarlos. Ven, Seiya está al fondo.

_Siguieron caminando y más y más rostros: Aioros, Afrodita, Aldebarán, y de pronto, halló a Mu, que yacía acostado en una cama sin almohadas y usaba un collarín._

¿Cómo está él? – l_a doctora tomó su expediente y lo revisó_

Mu... extraño nombre... Costillas rotas, contusiones múltiples, conmoción cerebral, le extirparon el bazo, lesión en la séptima y octava vértebra.

Mu - _dijo acercándosele - _ tienes que ponerte bien. Kiki te necesita, todos te necesitamos. No sabemos que hacer, no sabemos que pasó, necesitamos respuestas, los necesitamos a todos. Recupérate pronto por favor...

_Acomodó los cabellos violeta de Mu y al voltear, pudo verlo. Sus cabellos de aquel color rubio obscuro, su rostro hinchado por los golpes. Yacía semisentado en la cama, con el brazo izquierdo unido a su pecho por un complejo vendaje. Todo su aplomo y seguridad se venían abajo al verle, y extrañamente, le encontraba muy atractivo a pesar de los golpes. Le importaba tanto, le importaba tanto que no podía acercarse. **Aioria...**_

¿Sabe qué, doctora? Yo... yo no puedo.... yo tengo que irme

¿Marin?

No puedo verlos hoy, disculpe que le haya hecho perder su tiempo

_La pelirroja salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala sin decir nada. Subió al coche negro que Geki manejó en silencio hacia la mansión Kido_

No pude verlo...

_Geki la miró confundido. Nunca había oído a la amazona hablar de aquella manera. Pero lo cierto es que jamás había sido todo tan complicado en sus vidas. Y si él hubiera sido un poco más valiente, el también se habría dejado ir y le habría hablado de todo lo que le preocupaba..._

Me acobardé. Me pasaron tantas cosas por la mente. Es sólo que... cada uno de ellos ha sido parte de mi mundo, de una u otra forma. A algunos sólo los conozco de vista, con algunos no he cruzado más que un par de palabras, pero no puedo imaginar que haría si les pasa algo... Ya no sé que es peor. Saga está inconsciente, dormido en esa cama, sin saber que la única persona que tiene en el mundo no va a sobrevivir. Aioria quizás no sabe que su hermano que murió hace dieciséis años está vivo, muy cerca de él. Ellos tienen a alguien por quién preocuparse y no sé si eso sea bueno, porque a lo mejor cuando uno de ellos despierte, su hermano estará muerto... Máscara de Muerte – _dijo riendo nerviosamente_ – nadie lo quiere, ¡nadie lo conoce! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama! Probablemente a nadie en el mundo le importe si vive o muere... Y cuando vi los ojos de Seika ayer, cuando volvió a la sala de espera después de haberlo visto... Ella es cómo el, es fuerte, pero lo que vi en sus ojos...- _un sollozo la hizo detenerse_ - Quizás es mejor lo que le pasa a Máscara de Muerte. Si lo logra, estará bien, pero si muere nadie va a llorarlo. Hicieron bien al reclutar solamente huérfanos... pero no deberían aceptar hermanos en las filas de la caballería...

¿Por qué no lo viste? – _dijo él después de un rato, atreviéndose a romper el silencio_

¿Qué voy a hacer si se muere? Él ha sido lo único que he tenido en el mundo por más de ocho años. Mi alumno, mi dolor de cabeza, mi preocupación. Lo vi crecer, lo obligué a esforzarse, lo regañé, lo vi dormir. Ha sido casi mi hijo, prácticamente lo crié. Mi orgullo... mi hermano, pensé... – _dijo con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas corrían, cayendo desde el borde de su máscara hacia su regazo _– no lo es... pero lo quiero....

_Geki aceleró, se metió al carril izquierdo y tomó la vuelta para regresar_

¿Qué estás haciendo?

No deberías de decirme estas cosas a mí, debes decírselas a él. Pero gracias por hablar conmigo.

Gracias a ti.

* * *

_Sus grandes ojos verdes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Por un segundo creyó que estaba alucinando. Como si fuese una niña se frotó fuertemente los ojos, pensando que quizás era el cansancio que la hacía imaginar cosas. Pero no era así. En realidad, un guapísimo hombre de ojos y cabellos azules se dirigía hacia ella. Pero él no era un hombre cualquiera. Era un dios. El mismísimo Dios de los Océanos, Poseidón, caminaba por el corredor, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él._

_Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Shaina no lo veía. Parecía haber cambiado... madurado, sí, esa era la palabra. Se tensó de inmediato al identificarlo, aunque tenía que reconocer que su cosmos no le indicaba ningún peligro. Se asombró aún más al ver que no estaba solo: lo acompañaban un chico y una chica. Él, tenía cabellos y ojos de un extraño color violeta. Era alto y delgado, quizás demasiado. Shaina pensó en Shun al verle, y eso la preocupó aún más, pues sabía que detrás de una apariencia dulce e inocente, podía hallarse un temible adversario._

_La chica, por el otro lado, era preciosa. Alta, rubia, de ojos azules y muy atlética, sin dejar de ser profundamente femenina. La amazona sintió algo de envidia. **Ojalá yo pudiera ser así **_

_Shaina no se encontraba sola. Con ella estaban Jabu y Nachi. Y aunque ellos jamás habían visto a aquellas tres personas, enseguida percibieron la presencia de cosmos en ellos y se alteraron. Sobre todo Jabu, que enseguida corrió hacia ellos_

¿ Cómo se atrev....?

_Shaina, con un gesto rápido de su mano izquierda le hizo callar. Jabu se detuvo a su lado y trató de calmarse; no sería nada listo de su parte provocar la ira de la Amazona de la Cobra._

_A Julián en cambio no le costó trabajo alguno reconocer en Shaina a la mujer que se había arrojado frente al caballero Pegaso, para recibir en su espalda la flecha que había dirigido hacia él. Aquello le había causado una honda impresión, y haciendo honor a la verdad, se había preguntado más de una vez sobre lo intenso que debía de ser sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, al grado de dar la vida por él. Se había preguntado si algún día el sería capaz de sentir algo así, y más aún, si sería capaz de inspirar un sentimiento de esa magnitud. _

_Julián Solo se detuvo frente a la joven peliverde que lo miró sin miedo y directamente a los ojos._

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, amazona

No puedo decir que lo lamento, Poseidón

Julián. Llámame Julián por favor

Julián, no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

_Thetis la habría golpeado en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque Julián con una sola mirada le indicó que se contuviera. Después, miró penetrantemente a Shaina y al fin, sonrió_

Me agradas amazona. No te andas con rodeos. Entiendo que les cause extrañeza el verme aquí, pero les puedo asegurar que son buenas mis intenciones.

_Shaina levantó una de sus cejas con incredulidad_

He venido en son de paz. Sólo quiero saber como se encuentra Sa.... Athena. Me costó algo de trabajo dar con ella y con ustedes, pero sé con toda seguridad que está aquí, aunque por supuesto, todos en la recepción han negado que ella se encuentre internada. Sólo un enfermero se atrevió a decirme que si quería saber sobre ella, debía venir aquí y hablar con ustedes.

Pues ella se encuentra perfectamente bien, gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a preguntar. Ahora, si....

No he venido a hacer daño. Sé que ganó la batalla y que ha vuelto, y puedo sentir lo débil que se encuentra. Supongo que sabes que le ayudé a que la victoria se hallara de nuevo a su lado

Si, lo sé – _reconoció ella entre dientes_

Si quisiera atacarla ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? Lo menos listo que podría hacer en ese caso sería venir aquí, presentarme ante ti y hacerles saber de mi llegada.

Está bien. Te concederé el beneficio de la duda... Julián. Sólo porque aceptaste ayudarnos... Sí, ella está aquí, y si eso llega a saberse allá afuera te voy a desollar vivo con mis propias uñas. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas aquí como para que la prensa se enteré y comiencen a hacer preguntas. – _El sonrió de nuevo; definitivamente le gustaba el estilo de aquella mujer_ - Está algo débil, como dijiste, y por el momento está inconsciente, así que no podrás verla. El doctor nos ha dicho que se recuperará seguramente muy pronto. Si quieres, en cuanto despierte, le diré que has venido, y si ella así lo desea podrás verla

Disculpa que insista, pero de verdad quiero verla ahora. He venido hasta aquí con el único propósito de asegurarme de que ella se encuentre bien, y no me iré de aquí hasta verla en pie.

_Se miraron el uno al otro, evaluándose. Él no iba a desistir y el asunto se ponía complicado._

Esa es una decisión difícil.. Si no te importa esperar a que mis amigos y yo deliberemos...

Claro que no.

Como gustes. Vámonos... – _dijo Shaina a Jabu y Nachi, que miraban con enorme recelo a Poseidón y sus acompañantes._

Espera. Hay algo más... quisiéramos ver a Kanon de... Géminis. Porque me imagino que él está aquí, ¿no es así?

_Shaina trató de mantener la calma. No había forma fácil de decirles lo que tenía que decirles, y aunque no eran dueños de su simpatía, tampoco quería lastimarlos con una noticia tan grave, así que abandonó su tono de ironía_

Pues lo lamento de verdad, pero no pueden verle. No me miren así, nosotros tampoco hemos podido hacerlo, no es que les esté negando el derecho... Kanon está muy grave, y los doctores nos han dicho que es muy probable que no sobreviva...

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- _dijo Thetis asombrada_

No lo sé, lo ignoramos... Sufrió quemaduras muy graves en casi todo el cuerpo. Lo mantienen sedado para evitar que sufra, pero dicen que no hay nada que hacer por él.

_Ninguno de los tres podía creer lo que ella les estaba diciendo._

Deben permitirnos verle, antes de que... – _dijo Sorrento con una voz ligeramente quebrada_

Pues si de verdad quieren verlo, hablen con el doctor Sato. Sólo él puede autorizar que le vean, pero no creo que tengan más éxito que nosotros. Con permiso – _dijo Shaina marchándose con los caballeros de Bronce_

No puedo creerlo – _dijo Thetis abrazando a Sorrento_. – Kanon no puede estar muriendo, el es tan... fuerte. Julián, ¡tienen que dejarnos verlo!

Voy a buscar al doctor Sato. Espérenme aquí.

_Ambos se sentaron en silencio y esperaron unos 25 minutos, hasta que Julián volvió._

Convencí al doctor y van a permitir que lo veamos...

Julián – _dijo Shaina regresando e interrumpiéndolos_ – está bien, puedes entrar a ver a Saori ahora. Por supuesto que no te dejaremos a solas con ella, pero es la única manera de que entres a esa habitación. ¿Aceptas?

_Julián miró a Thetis un poco confuso._

Ve Julián – _dijo ella muy seria_ – Tú entra y ve a Athena. Sorrento puede ir mientras a ver a Kanon

Está bien

_Julián se fue entonces hacia la habitación de Saori, mientras que Shaina y Thetis, que se quedaron solas, intercambiaban miradas asesinas en la sala de espera.

* * *

_

_Sorrento fue conducido por una enfermera hasta un área especial donde le proporcionaron ropa esterilizada para poder ingresar a la unidad de Atención Especial de Quemaduras. Después, esa misma enfermera lo llevó hasta la cama que ocupaba el antiguo General de Dragón de Mar. No podía creer que aquella persona que ocupaba aquella cama fuera la misma que el había conocido. No podía ser. Sus antaño hermosos y largos cabellos azules estaban chamuscados y disparejos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por gasas y vendas, y sus párpados ocultaban aquellos ojos azules de mirar siempre intenso. La enfermera le había indicado a Sorrento que no podía tocarlo, pues se corría el riesgo de infectar sus heridas o provocar un desprendimiento de piel._

_Sorrento apretó los puños tratando de contener la oleada de furia e impotencia que lo invadía_

No sabes cuántas noches he pensado en todo el daño que has causado... Cuántas noches pensando en tu traición, en tus mentiras, en tu falsedad hacia la que debía de ser tu diosa, hacia Poseidón, hacia nosotros... hacia mí. Habría puesto mi vida en tus manos; yo confiaba ciegamente en ti. Yo pensaba que eras un hombre noble, que buscaba hacer de este, un mundo mejor. Y resultaste ser solo un pobre diablo enfermo de poder... Y me he repetido una y mil veces que si ahora te está pasando esto, es porque te lo mereces, por traidor. Contaminas todo lo que tocas, Kanon, porque eres un traidor, y has hecho un traidor de mí también... Porque amarte no puede ser si no una traición

_Las lágrimas habían hecho un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar. Se secó con sus delicados dedos las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, y se mordió nerviosamente un labio. Tenía que decirlo, aunque no hubiera ya nada más qué hacer. Se acercó un poco mas y rozó uno de los cabellos azules del segundo caballero de Géminis_

Muchas noches he pensado sobre la naturaleza de lo imperdonable... ¿Qué quiere decir esa palabra? Para muchos, lo que tú has hecho, es imperdonable. Yo mismo he pensado que no hay forma de olvidar lo que hiciste, y me he cuestionado si todo lo que sé de ti es falso, como eran falsos tus deseos de ayudar a Poseidón... No lo sé, sólo tú podrías contestar a esa pregunta, y los doctores dicen que no lo harás... pero no puedes irte sin saber que te amo. A pesar de todo, incluso de mí mismo. Te amo. O quizás, solo amo la imagen que creaste durante aquellos años que pasamos juntos. Pero esa imagen tiene tu voz, y tu aroma, y tus ojos, y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Y si no fuera porque hoy estás aquí, no me atrevería a decirlo. Y quiero que sepas que da igual lo que suceda, si vives o mueres; de todas formas, yo no puedo seguir sin ti...


	6. Prisioneros

Capítulo 6

**Notas de la autora al final**

Prisioneros

_Perséfone volvió al cuarto oracular. Quería verlo con más cuidado. Todo era distinto ahora que sabía que efectivamente era él, su amor infantil, su compañero, su enamorado. Pero al entrar al cuarto lo encontró vacío. Su corazón subió hasta su garganta al ver las cadenas abiertas y el lienzo blanco abandonado en la plataforma donde antes había reposado él. ¿Se habría despertado? La angustia la invadió por un segundo, pero trató de no perder la serenidad. Quizás las aprendices de Ariadna lo habían llevado de nuevo al calabozo. Así que se lanzó escaleras abajo en su búsqueda. _

_Una mezcla de alivio y dolor la invadió al verle de nuevo pendiendo de aquellas cadenas, ataviado con unas ropas casi iguales a las que había usado cuando había sido entrenado en el Santuario. __Avanzó entre las penumbras hacia él, mirándolo con mucha atención. Ver su rostro hizo que le doliera el corazón, pues él soñaba cosas terribles y dolorosas, era obvio._

_Ella pasó la yema de sus dedos por los sus párpados, y él pareció relajarse. Ella recorrió sus labios y cerró los ojos. Los conocía de memoria. Podía verlos en su mente, en sus sueños. Pero aquello no era un sueño. El destino había querido que él volviera a ella, ya que ella no había podido volver a él. Abrió los ojos y él seguía ahí, justo enfrente. Indefenso ante sus deseos. Inocente y dulce, como siempre. Sus cabellos aún se hallaban húmedos por el aceite que habían vertido en ellos. _

_Perséfone se hincó ante él e hizo deslizar sus finos dedos por los cabellos resbalosos de él, y mientras lo acariciaba, su mente se deslizó hacia sus recuerdos_

_Sus recuerdos de aquel día en la lluvia..._

* * *

_Era una tarde de verano. El sol brillaba con enorme intensidad y sus ninfas no querían jugar con un calor tan abrumador, así que ella no había tenido que buscar ningún pretexto para salir sola y encontrarse con él._

_Él venía de ayudar a su padre en una larga y bochornosa jornada, y aunque se hallaba muy cansado, el sólo pensar que la vería era un estímulo más que suficiente para hacerle trabajar de manera infatigable hasta acabar con sus labores, para ir después a saborear al lado de ella sus pocas horas de deliciosa libertad. Llegó corriendo y sin aliento, y ella estaba ahí, esperándolo. Él la besó realmente lento, y después se echó a correr. Ella le siguió a través de los árboles y la hierba alta. Corrían y jugaban, reían y gritaban sin que nadie los perturbara. De forma repentina comenzó a llover. Era una de esas tormentas de verano que no menguaban el calor y que comenzaba de forma inesperada. Perséfone no quería mojar sus ropas, pero en pleno cielo abierto no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo_

Mi vestido se va a arruinar

No seas vanidosa, es sólo ropa

Anda, vámonos. Si corremos podríamos llegar hasta la cueva

Está muy lejos de aquí. Además, estoy cansado de tanto correr. Y no me desagrada la idea de caminar bajo la lluvia.

_Ella se dio por vencida. No podía negarse cuando él la miraba de esa forma. Así que se olvidó de la ropa, le tendió la mano y caminaron en silencio mientras la tormenta se desataba. Era una sensación hermosa; el calor era aún muy intenso y su piel se hallaba caliente por el esfuerzo realizado, pero las gotas de lluvia se sentían deliciosamente frías corriendo por sus cuerpos. La tierra mojada inundaba sus sentidos; con su aroma, y con la sensación que provocaba bajo sus pies. _

_Él se detuvo de pronto y la miró largamente. Ella sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de que él se puso muy serio de pronto, así que ella decidió seguirle la corriente y se puso frente a él. No podían quitarse los ojos de encima el uno del otro. La lluvia había empapado por completo sus vestimentas, que se pegaban a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel. La túnica de ella, originalmente de un color verde claro, era ahora deliciosamente transparente. Sus senos, redondos y firmes lucían en todo su esplendor frente a sus ojos cafés. Al verla así, expuesta, húmeda y sonriente, no pudo evitar un suspiro_

Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás

Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti

Eso no es cierto, yo soy sólo uno más

Claro que no. Si pudieras verte como yo te veo ahora, sabrías que estás en un error.

_Dio un paso hacia él para poder deslizar sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos castaños, y él cerró los ojos ante la placentera sensación que le producía la inesperada caricia. Él colocó su propia mano sobre la de ella, y acarició con dulzura la suave piel de sus manos_

Ni siquiera debería de tocarte. Tus manos son tan suaves, y las mías...

Son fuertes. ¿No ves que por eso es perfecto? _- dijo ella dándole un beso ligero como la lluvia, que había disminuido su intensidad._

_El roce de sus finos labios le provocaron escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Con algo de miedo, la mano que había estado sobre la de ella, fue bajando y recorriendo lentamente la piel de su delicado y blanco brazo, hasta llegar a su hombro. Ella pagaba aquella caricia haciendo el beso más profundo y lento. Él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, y en ese momento, se detuvo._

_Sabía que ellos no eran iguales: ella era una diosa y él un mortal, y sin embargo, sabía también que jamás había sentido como en ese momento el deseo loco de poner sus manos sobre su piel, y comprobar si el resto de su cuerpo era tan suave como sus manos y sus labios. La miró muy seriamente_

¿Puedo tocarte?

Sólo si tú también me dejas hacerlo

_Él asintió con una media sonrisa. Ella se sentó en flor de loto, en medio de la hierba húmeda, y él hizo lo mismo al verla_

¿Puedo ser la primera?

Si

_Con un ágil movimiento, ella colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba a los muslos fuertes de él y los acariciaba y estrujaba al mismo tiempo._

Me gustan tus piernas_ – _dijo sonriendo_ – _son tan...

_Él no pudo evitar un gemido de placer. Ella lo miró sorprendida_

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¿Qué?_– dijo él, demasiado absorto en sus sensaciones como para darse cuenta_

Gemiste

No sé... es sólo que sentí algo muy hermoso cuando me tocaste y no pude contenerme

Hazlo_ – dijo ella mirándolo con picardía – _tócame

_Él colocó sus manos de nuevo justo donde se había detenido, en sus hombros. Ella cerró los ojos con prontitud, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y con el ansia de experimentar lo que él había experimentado. Pero cuando sus cálidas manos recorrieron sus ropas mojadas y fueron bajando hasta posarse en sus senos, Perséfone abandonó aquella sonrisa de niña y se dejó guiar por las caricias de él hacia su vida de mujer._

_Él no podía apartar sus ojos del milagro de su cuerpo, de la redondez de sus pechos. No podía dejar de notar lo suaves que se sentían entre sus manos. Y al ver su rostro extasiado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, la besó de nuevo sin dejar de acariciar los pezones erectos de Perséfone..._

_Un ruido la sacó de pronto de sus recuerdos. Y entonces se dio cuenta. El momento había llegado; él estaba saliendo de su sueño. La diosa pensó de pronto en huir._ **_Aún no estoy lista. _**_Pero como había sido siempre, él fue más rápido de ella y abrió en un instante sus ojos, y al verlos, supo que sus piernas no le iban a responder. El momento que más había ansiado y temido a la vez había llegado. Él por fin había vuelto a ella_

* * *

_Seiya abrió los ojos. Se sentía demasiado confundido. Horribles imágenes lo habían asaltado una y otra vez: sus peores pesadillas lo acosaban y lastimaban. Pero al despertar aquello había parado; no podía sentir nada amenazador en aquel momento. Había despertado porque algo lo había atraído hacia sí y lo había salvado del dolor. Era una presencia cálida y confortante que parecía haberlo llamado y sacado del lugar terrible en el que se hallaba._

_Justo en ese instante Perséfone se dio cuenta de que un resplandor violáceo iluminaba las tinieblas del calabozo, y que lo despedía ella misma, siendo ahora la dueña del Inframundo. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta, él no podía saber su verdadera identidad, así que ocultó su cosmos y el resplandor desapareció._

_Los ojos de él pudieron percibir una tenue luz que parecía envolver a una persona, podría jurarlo, pero nada le parecía muy seguro en medio de aquellas tinieblas. La presencia que lo había llamado también se había marchado. Pero mientras los segundos pasaban, comenzó a darse cuenta de que efectivamente, alguien estaba ahí con él, mirándolo y de hecho, tocándole._

_En la casi imperceptible luz que se filtraba por una distante ventana, pudo distinguir que se trataba de... si, parecía ser una mujer . Era una mujer la que le hallaba en medio de aquella obscuridad. Un rayo de luz iluminaba tenuemente su rostro. Destellos dorados provenían de sus cabellos rubios, tan rubios como los de Hyoga, pero ella los tenía largos y ondulados. Toda ella parecía un rayo de luz en medio de la penumbra. y parecía tener un perfil perfecto. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que le recordaban el mar de Grecia. Grecia... Su segundo hogar. _

_El santuario. _

_Todo vino de golpe a Seiya_

¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?_ – apenas y podía hablar_

¿Quiénes?

Necesito saber si ellos están bien

¿De quién hablas?

De Saori, Shyriu, Shun, Ik...

Aquí no hay nadie, sólo tú y yo...

_¿_Eres un ángel?_ – dijo con voz débil y quebrada_

No_ – dijo ella algo triste – _No lo soy. Ojalá lo fuera...

Debes de serlo. He muerto, ¿no es así?

Sí, así es

Pero dices que no eres un ángel

No, no lo soy

Pues pareces uno. Eres hermosa

_La sangre se agolpó en la cabeza de Perséfone al oírlo decirle esas palabras de nuevo. Su voz era tal y como ella la podía recordar, al igual que sus ojos, siempre de aquel color café obscuro, grandes y brillantes como dos estrellas._

Gracias_– dijo sonrojándose levemente - _¿Cómo te llamas?

Seiya

Seiya... es un lindo nombre

¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes un nombre no?

Sí, me llamo... Diana, mi nombre es Diana

Diana. ¿Dónde estamos? Porque... he visto el Inframundo, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado jamás, y esto no se parece a nada que yo conozca

Estás en Asfodelos

¿Asfodelos? No había oído ese nombre jamás

Es que son muy pocos los que llegan aquí

Si no eres un ángel Diana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? Porque_ -dijo al sentir las cadenas sujetando su cuerpo – _esto parece una prisión. ¿Eres mi carcelera?

¡No, claro que no! Yo...- _**¡Piensa algo rápido- **_¡No! No… - _dijo ella sonriendo- _Yo también… estoy prisionera en este lugar- _dijo sin mentir, pues después de todo, no era la dueña y señora del Inframundo porque así lo hubiera deseado_

¿Tú? ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como tú para estar encerrada aquí?

Me... me interpuse en el camino de los Dioses sin querer. Y no se puede hacer eso y salir indemne. Hay que pagar un precio

Supongo que tienes razón.

¿Y tu, Seiya? ¿Qué hiciste para llegar aquí?

Pues ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me he interpuesto en el camino de un par de dioses. No porque lo haya querido, créeme, es solo que... me vi obligado

¿Por qué, o por quién?

Era mi deber hacia Athena... Yo soy... digo... fui uno de sus caballeros

¡Ah!_– dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras trataba de disimular los celos y la furia que le provocaba oír ese nombre – _vaya, eres un caballero. Pero entonces... si hiciste lo que hiciste bajo las órdenes de... ella, supongo que entonces vendrá a salvarte de esto. Es su deber responder por tus actos ante Zeus para que seas liberado.

No sabía nada de eso... Pero, ¿y tú? ¿No hay nadie que pueda venir y responder por ti?

_Los ojos de Perséfone se llenaron de lágrimas. Él seguía siendo compasivo y honesto, transparente._

No – _dijo con voz quebrada – _nadie puede ayudarme

No llores_ –dijo tratando de extender su mano para alcanzar su rostro, aunque las cadenas se lo impedían – _le hablaré de ti a Athena cuando venga, para que te ayude. Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo

_Perséfone no se pudo contener y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios_

Gracias Seiya. Debo irme, pero voy a volver, te lo prometo. No voy a dejarte solo, de verdad_ – y caminó hacia una de las esquinas obscuras de la habitación y desapareció._

_Perséfone apoyó su espalda en la fría pared de aquel calabozo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, si no de dicha. Acababa de hablar con él, como si no hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo habían hecho. Había tenido que improvisar una mentira, pero después de todo quizás no lo había hecho tan mal. Le había dicho que Athena iría por el, y eso por supuesto no iba a suceder. Él pensaría entonces que a ella no le había importado lo suficiente y dejaría de pensarla. Y si seguían el plan de Ariadna y le hacían beber del agua de Mnemosine, poco a poco él iría recordando sus días bajo el sol y la lluvia._

**_Recuerda Seiya... recuérdame_**

* * *

_Ella se había marchado y le había dejado solo en la penumbra. Puso sus manos en las cadenas y deteniéndose de ellas logró ponerse en pie. Al hacerlo, un leve dolor le recordó la forma en la que había muerto. Le pareció extraño, siempre creyó que morir significaba dejar atrás el sufrimiento físico, y al parecer él no lo había hecho._

_Pensó entonces en sus amigos y en Saori. Cerró sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por sentir sus cosmos, pero no lo logró. Quizás habían salido ya del Inframundo y vuelto a su hogar. También pensó que quizás algo malo les había sucedido, pero no sintió angustia alguna al pensar en ellos y eso lo tranquilizó. Debían de estar bien, o al menos eso esperaba con todo su corazón. Así todo habría valido la pena. Y después de todo, según lo que Diana le había dicho, la aventura para él, el caballero de Pegaso, aún no había terminado..._

* * *

_Una enfermera entró a la Unidad de Quemaduras para hacerle unas curaciones a Kanon, así que le pidió amablemente al austriaco que saliera por un rato, mientras ella lo atendía. Sorrento salió de ahí sintiéndose totalmente perdido, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. No existía nada que valiera la pena para él afuera de esa habitación. De pronto todo había perdido por completo el sentido; el trabajo caritativo al lado de Julián, el agradecimiento de toda la gente a la que habían ayudado, la vida, el mar, nada, nada tenía sentido. Lo único que quería hacer era quedarse ahí para siempre, a su lado. ¡Qué curioso! Había llorado ya tantas veces por él que cualquiera que hubiera presenciado cada lágrima, pensaría que ya no había ni una más por llorar.Y sin embargo lloraba todo el tiempo, no siempre pero sí en los momentos más inesperados. Al oír una canción, al acostarse, al hojear un libro, al abrir los ojos por la mañana y pensar en él. Había llorado muchísimo y aún seguía ahí, lágrima tras lágrima._

_Afortunadamente, Thetis estaba ahí afuera. Después de pasar cuarenta minutos viéndose con Shaina, observándose, criticándose y desaprobándose en silencio la una a la otra, decidió que había tenido bastante y se fue a esperar a que Sorrento saliera de ver a Kanon. Sabía que la necesitaría. Y así era, en cuanto él salió y ella pudo ver sus ojos rojizos por el llanto, supo que había hecho lo correcto, y le abrió los brazos, para que pudiera desahogarse._

Thetis, no puedo... no puedo resistir esto. Se está muriendo

No, no. Él no se va a morir. Estás hablando del hombre que supo manipular a un Dios... No me mires así, no lo digo con mala intención, me refiero a que Kanon no se da por vencido nunca. No se murió en la guerra, y no lo va a hacer ahora.

No puedo ver a Julián. ¡No puedo! Se va a dar cuenta de que lo amo y no me lo va a perdonar nunca y... voy a perderlos a los dos

Tranquilízate, no va a ser así_ – dijo ella tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con un inmenso cariño -_ Julián está con ella, le permitieron verla, así que tienes tiempo para tranquilizarte. Y aunque él se enterara, no lo perderías. Él entendería...

¿Qué? ¿Que me enamoré del hombre que nos mintió, nos engaño, nos manipuló y nos traicionó? ¿Tú crees que me lo va a perdonar?

Hey, no es tu culpa. El amor no nos pide permiso, a veces simplemente amamos, sin poder controlarlo. Es lo que te sucedió a ti, es... lo que me sucede a mí..

_Sorrento sonrío levemente entre las lágrimas. Si algo lo había mantenido en pie durante todo aquel tiempo, había sido su amistad con Thetis. Eran confidentes y amigos, y lo compartían todo, incluso la historia de sus amores no correspondidos e imposibles. Juntos enfrentaban todo lo malo y lo bueno, y de esa manera, no se sentían tan solo y desamparados_

Escucha, yo creo que debemos de irnos, tomar un baño, comer algo y...

No, no. Yo no me voy a mover de aquí ni un segundo. Si estos son los últimos momentos que puedo pasar a su lado, no los voy a desperdiciar... Pero tú deberías de ir y hacer todo eso.

No. Si te quedas, yo me quedo contigo

De verdad Thetis, ve. Quiero que vayas. Llévate a Julián contigo. Así yo podré estar más tiempo con Kanon, y tranquilizarme para cuando ustedes vuelvan.

¿Estás seguro?

Claro que si.

Está bien. Entonces iré por Julián. No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho, te lo prometo.

_Sorrento asintió mientras Thetis le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba. Él la vio alejarse por el pasillo, y por fin, cinco minutos después, la enfermera le permitió volver a entrar al único lugar en el que ahora deseaba estar, al lado del hombre al que a pesar de todo, amaba..._

* * *

_El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor cuando Kiki despertó después de dormir más de dieciséis horas seguidas. Reaccionó con mucha lentitud pues sentía los párpados terriblemente pesados y el sol le molestaba un poco. Se frotó los ojos con mucha fuerza y se incorporó. Se sintió algo inquieto al darse cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar en el que se hallaba, pero mientras los segundos pasaban, la enorme habitación le fue pareciendo más y más familiar, y notó que había dormido en una gran cama y que tenía puestas sus ropas habituales. Trató de recordar lo último que había hecho: había esperado con una enfermera después de teletransportar a Ikki y a Seiya, pues no lo habían dejado entrar. No había resistido tanta presión y se había echado a llorar. Horas después habían arribado el resto de los caballeros, y con ellos su maestro, al que sólo había podido ver pasar. Espero una hora más en la entrada, acompañado por Geki, hasta que una enfermera le permitió ingresar hasta una sala de espera. Estaba exhausto por haber participado a su manera en la pelea contra Hades, y después haberse teletransportado hasta Japón llevando a dos personas más. Así que en cuanto se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de aquella sala de espera, todo el cansancio se le vino encima y no supo más de sí._

_Alguien debía de haberlo llevado hasta ese lugar. Se puso de pie aún somnoliento y se asomó a la ventana, y desde ahí pudo ver que estaba en una casa gigantesca. Entonces todo tomó forma en su mente y recordó que aquella era la mansión de Saori en la que ya había estado._

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la Amazona del Águila. Ella había dormido sólo cinco horas, pero se sentía muchísimo mejor. Había sido un sueño reparador y ahora se sentía mucho más calmada y lista para enfrentar lo que fuera a venir. En cuanto despertó pensó en Kiki y se dio a la tarea de buscarlo; afortunadamente se encontró con Megumi, una doncella que trabajaba en la mansión y que le indicó en qué cuarto habían acostado al niño, o de otra manera habría pasado un buen rato yendo de habitación en habitación para hallarlo_

Veo que ya despertaste

¡Marin! ¡Qué bueno ver a alguien conocido!

Hola Kiki. ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

No, acabo de despertar – _dijo llevándose uno de sus brazos a la cabeza en un gesto que a Marin la llenó de tristeza pues le recordó a su propio alumno. Kiki se dio cuenta del cambio en ella y se inquietó_

Marin, ¿cómo están todos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_La joven se sentó algo apesadumbrada en la cama y Kiki fue hacia ella, colocándose a su lado_

Los doctores hablaron con nosotros esta mañana. Saori y Shun están inconscientes pero muy bien, parece que sólo están reponiendo sus energías. Los demás están graves, pero les están dando las mejores atenciones y seguramente ellos también se van a poner muy bien

¿Has visto a Mü?

Sí. Lo vi antes de venir aquí. Está malherido, pero le dije que se tiene que poner bien muy pronto porque todos lo necesitamos_–Kiki sonrió aliviado al oír aquello. Mü era más que su maestro, era como su propio padre._

¿Y Seiya también se va a poner bien?

_La pregunta del niño se clavó en Marin como una flecha. Deseaba con toda el alma decirle que sí, que él también se pondría bien. Pero todo parecía indicar que no lo haría, y no quería mentirle al niño, pues si algo malo llegara a suceder la desilusión sería terrible._

Kiki, Seiya está muy mal. Está en coma y no saben si pueda salir de él. Sus heridas son muy graves

Pero... si alguien puede salir de una situación así es Seiya, ¿no crees, Marin?

Tienes razón Kiki. Si alguien puede salir de esta es él_– dijo Marin abrazándolo ligeramente, esperando que él pudiera transmitirle su positivismo y su fe - _No has comido nada, ¿o sí?

No, y tengo hambre

Yo también. Ven, vamos a buscar algo de comer...

* * *

_Era un penthouse inmenso, decorado en colores blanco y marfil. La chica se sintió de pronto terriblemente inapropiada, pero él se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su actitud._

¿Pasa algo?

Es sólo que todavía no me repongo. Han sido demasiadas emociones juntas. Hace cuatro días ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas. Y de pronto el eclipse, tú ayudando a Athena, el viaje a Japón y ahora, Kanon está muriendo en una habitación de hospital. Es demasiado, ¿no crees?

_Julián asintió en silencio._

¿Tu crees que sobreviva?

No sé. La verdad no esperé que sus heridas fueran tantas y tan graves. Pero Athena está ayudándolo.

¿Qué?

Pude sentirlo cuando me permitieron entrar a verla

¿Está herida?_ – dijo ella tratando de que su voz no denotara los celos que la carcomían cada vez que oía su nombre._

Muy levemente. En realidad sólo parece agotada por la batalla. Pero su cosmos está… no sé cómo explicarlo… es como si los abrazara y los protegiera. Estoy seguro de que los está curando. Solo espero que sea suficiente para salvarlo... No pensé que su estado de salud me afectaría tanto, pero es que no puedo olvidar lo mucho que lo admiré, las cosas que me enseñó, lo mucho que llegué a apreciarlo... Y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, no dejo de pensar en que está muriendo por haber ayudado a Saori a salvar la tierra.

Mientras tú estabas con ella y Sorrento estaba con Kanon, pude ver a su gemelo, a Saga. Me impresionó muchísimo lo idénticos que son. La enfermera dijo que su estado es delicado, pero está mucho mejor que Kanon. ¿Tu crees que sea una coincidencia?

¿A qué te refieres?

A si no te parece una enorme coincidencia que mientras que al gemelo protegido por Saori no le fue tan mal, Kanon esté a punto de morir. Piénsalo. En realidad no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió allá arriba. ¿O lo sabes tú?

No. Pude sentir ciertas cosas, pero es difícil. No estoy familiarizado con los cosmos de los caballeros de Saori. Sólo pude sentir que ella logró herir a Hades y ganar la batalla. Pero lo que si sé es que ella es incapaz de hacer algo así.

Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿no? A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

¿De qué hablas?

De nada. Olvídalo - _Thetis se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta_

¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que buscar un hotel donde quedarme

¿Por qué? Te quedarás aquí

¿Es una orden?

¿Qué te pasa? No me dirigiste la palabra en todo el viaje, después me preguntas si aún amo a Saori, ¿y ahora me dices que te marchas?

No tienes ni la menor idea de qué es lo que pasa, ¿verdad? Claro, no lo sabes, porque aunque seas un Dios no dejas de ser un hombre. Sólo olvídalo Julián, olvídalo.

Thetis, perdó…_- Julián calló, sorprendido de lo que había estado a punto de decirle. La tomo del codo con suavidad y la giró hacia sí_ – Mira, los dos estamos muy cansados. Por supuesto que eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, pero de verdad me gustaría que te quedaras. Tokio es una ciudad muy grande, es tu primera vez aquí y yo tengo muchas habitaciones libres. Además, debemos de permanecer juntos por cualquier evento que se pueda presentar.

Está bien. Lo lamento...– _Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos - _¿Podrías indicarme dónde voy a dormir? Sólo quiero tomar un baño, comer algo y volver al hospital. Sigo pensando que no debimos dejar a Sorrento solo.

Sube las escaleras. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Tus cosas ya deben de estar ahí.

Gracias

Thetis…

¿Qué?

Nunca la amé.

_La rubia se detuvo al oírlo decir aquellas palabras_

Pensé que la amaba. Yo era muy joven y no sabía nada, ni sobre ella ni sobre mí, ni sobre sentimientos. Pero lo he pensado mucho y me doy cuenta que no era más que una obsesión. Pensaba que podíamos ser la pareja perfecta. ¡Que estúpido! Ni siquiera la conocía, y sigo sin conocerla ahora. Creo que se está convirtiendo en una mujer increíble, en una verdadera diosa, pero el destino nos ha probado una y otra vez que no somos el uno para el otro, ¿no crees?

Buenas noches Julián- _dijo la sirena, sin contestar a su pregunta y tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que estaba por emerger en su rostro mientras subía las escaleras._

_La alfombra que cubría el pasillo le impidió a ella oír las pisadas cuando él subió corriendo y entró a su cuarto_

¿Estabas celosa? -_dijo él en su oído. Ella volteó a verlo con furia, pero él puso un dedo en sus labios y la calló – _Mi preciosa sirena, por favor, dime que estás celosa de Saori.

¿Yo? ¿Pero..._ ?– y entonces, al mirarlo, supo de pronto que ya no había que fingir, que había llegado el momento de sincerarse. Su corazón redobló sus latidos por el miedo, pero ya no había marcha atrás – _Por supuesto que estoy celosa. Cada vez que oigo tu voz mencionando su nombre siento que el mundo se me acaba

No tienes por qué sentirte así. A la que no puedo dejar de pensar es a ti.

¿Pero cómo podría competir con ella, si es una dio...?

_Julián tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con intensa lentitud_

¿Para qué quiero a una diosa si te tengo a ti, mi sirena?

Julián… yo… ¿estoy soñando, verdad?

No tiene sentido que lo siga negando. Este sentimiento no cede así me aleje medio mundo de ti. Eres tú la que está dentro de mí, a la que no puedo dejar de pensar, a la que no puedo dejar de querer.

_Julián la tomó entre sus brazos y depositó en sus labios un húmedo y sublime beso._

La verdad es que si Athena hubiera fracasado habría sido el fin para todos, por eso la ayudé. Y durante aquellas interminables horas en la obscuridad, sólo podía pensar en ti, en tus ojos, en tu rostro. Traté de llenar mis días y mis noches con actividad para que no quedara ni un espacio libre para pensar en ti, pero nada pudo lograrlo. Me acechabas en sueños, cada noche peor que la otra. No podía olvidarte, y cuando llegó el eclipse, sólo podía temer porque tú estabas lejos, porque no podía protegerte y tampoco tenerte. Sé que he hecho cosas terribles pero...

_Fue ella entonces quien lo calló a besos. _

_Se fueron dejando, atreviendo, avanzando con pasos lentos pero seguros, de la puerta a la cama, de los labios al pecho, del oído al hombro, de los dientes a la piel. El aroma del Mediterráneo emanaba de la piel de él, mientras la nieve parecía haberse derretido para crear la suave piel de ella. Él la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama y se tendió a su lado, y la besó de nuevo, mientras ella recorría con sus dedos la piel de su cuello, en la cual podía sentir la sangre corriendo más rápido por sus venas, como lo hacía en su propio cuerpo. ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! Era virgen, y sin embargo lo deseaba; el deseo había llegado a su vida el día que lo conoció, y era aún más hermoso, porque había llegado de la mano del amor. Quería saber cómo era tocar su piel, que él la hiciera su mujer, que escribiera en su cuerpo que para ella jamás habría otro hombre. Sus ágiles dedos bajaron de su cuello al borde de su camisa de seda, para liberar cada pequeño obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos, mientras él no dejaba de besar sus labios rojos como el coral. Por fin ella venció hasta al último botón, y entonces, tomó una de las manos de él que habían descansado sobre su cadera, la llevó a tomar el cierre de su blusa y lo hizo bajarlo, exponiendo así un brassiere azul que guardaba celoso sus suaves y blancos pechos_

Tómame Julián

**¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer con esa mortal?**

_Julián estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, pero se detuvo en seco al oír esa voz que parecía provenir de su cabeza. ¿Estaría enloqueciendo?_

Jule, ¿estás bien?

Yo... ¿cómo me llamaste?

Jule _- dijo la chica sonrojándose_

Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tu voz

_Julián volvió a besar sus labios para bajar de ellos a su cuello, deteniéndose a mordisquear el borde que separaba su cuello de su pecho. Los suspiros entrecortados de Thetis eran la más maravillosa de las melodías, y en medio de ellos, Julián volvió a oír_

**Si la posees la habrás marcado para siempre y ya no podrá amar a nadie más**

_No era una alucinación, lo pudo oír con toda claridad, y entonces pudo ver una figura oculta en la esquina de la habitación_

**Una vez que la poseas, ya no habrá marcha atrás**

¿Julián, qué es lo que sucede?

_Él la miró de pronto con ojos nuevos. Ignoraba quién o qué era esa figura, pero sabía ahora dos cosas: que no entrañaba ningún peligro para ambos, y sobre todo, que lo que había dicho era cierto; nada sería igual si dormía con Thetis._

Discúlpame, no puedo hacer esto_ – se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación dejando a la joven vagando entre el deseo insatisfecho, la furia y la confusión. Ella se dio media vuelta para quedar boca abajo y mordió furiosa la almohada para contener un grito, mientras arañaba el edredón de su cama y las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos azules..._

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpotota por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar entre el capitulo 4 y 5. Yo sé lo horrible que es revisar la página y ver que pasan los días y no avanza la historia y créanme que no pienso abandonarla ni nada. Les cuento que a mi chompu le pasó absolutamente de todo, se le quemó el procesador, hubo que cambiarle el disco duro, que el ventilador, que el reloj, bueno de todo le pasó a la pobre. Lo más importante es que todos mis avances de los próximos capitulos se hallan sanos y salvos, y, que tengo varios cuadernos y muchas plumas así que en esos tres meses de todas maneras escribí varias escenas, así que si todo marcha según mi plan, no tendrán que esperar tanto para ir viendo como se desarrolla todo, y no se me desesperen porque voy para largo, jijiji. Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme sus reviews y por los comentarios tan positivos que me han hecho, de verdad que significa mucho para mi. Milenia, por supuesto que me encantaría entablar comunicacion contigo, uso messenger y mi correo es ardenlovve arroba correo caliente (en inglés) jejeje, punto com, y lo mismo va para todos los demás que quieran pasarme sus criticas en vivo, nomás que les advierto que generalmente me conecto un poco tarde (jiji, veo mucha tele, ups). Sobre Seiya y Saori y Perséfone, pues... (ah, se me olvidaba Shaina, jajaja) bueno, es obvio que cada quien tiene a su pareja favorita y seguramente no a todos les puedo dar gusto, pero no coman ansias, nada está decidido todavía y faltan muuuuchas cosas por pasar que ya están tomando forma en mi truculenta cabecita. Este capi ya se empieza a poner ardiente y así van a ir los que siguen, así que no se me espanten por favor que por eso le puse el G13 o algo así. Y sobre Kanon y Sorrento, bueno, pues tambien falta mucho por decir, pero si se portan bien, en el próximo capítulo les pondré avances de algunas escenas que ya vienen. Battusai-clau, ya te agregué en mi messenger pero no te he visto, espero que sea pronto. Shadir, gracias por tu apoyo desde el primer capítulo, espero no defraudarte y aunque hayas llorado, pues es un halago que lo que escribo los pueda en un momento u otro conmover. Atalanta, me siento super honrada de que me hayas colocado en tu lista de Favorite Authors y pues espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas, y lo mismo va para Lady Amaltea, Abby Lockhart, Aquarius no Andres, Shaina Ophiucus, Arkaham, Aisha, Pegaso Seiya y Claori. De verdad no tengo como agradecerles su interés y su paciencia, y pos como no se me ocurre nada mejor, ya me voy a trabajar para que tengan pronto el capitulo 7 en sus pantallas. Un besote a todos, gracias y hasta pronto.

Fuego


	7. Tan cerca y tan lejos

Capítulo 7

Tan cerca y tan lejos...

_Cada segundo era un tortura; cada segundo transcurrido en aquel silencio era la señal de que él seguía resistiendo, vivo. Pero por otra parte, pensaba que en cualquier momento podrían darles la noticia de que él había muerto y ella aún no había podido verlo. Tampoco había buscado la oportunidad. Cobarde, cobarde, se llamaba una y otra vez. Y es que una parte de ella se aferraba a la esperanza, otra a la negación. Pero sabía que una vez que lo viera, no podría seguir manteniendo ninguna de las dos._

_Tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas: tenía que verlo. Quería estar a su lado y pensar que con sus cuidados podría salvarlo. _

_¡Qué estupidez! No podía ser tan ingenua como para creer que él se salvaría sólo porque ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo y a brindarle todo su amor. Algo más que ella le debía. Él le había enseñado a creer, aún cuando todos se negaran a hacerlo, aún cuando todos se hubieran dado por vencidos ya._

_Nada tenía lógica en su vida. Jamás la había tenido. Vivir para pelear, luchar para ganar el derecho de morir, ser mejor para dejar la piel en la línea de fuego. Cuando lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que él le había dado sentido a su existencia. **¿Cómo no amarlo si él me enseño que en el mundo hay algo más que violencia, que furia?**_

_Aunque amarlo también era irracional. Se había enamorado de él sin esperanza alguna; lo seguía amando a pesar de que todo parecía estar en su contra, y seguramente lo seguiría amando aunque él... Se mordió la lengua, no debía decir eso. El iba a sobrevivir, lo había hecho siempre. **Si, lo veré, lo amaré. Como siempre...**_

Camino despacio, temerosa y deseosa a la vez de cada paso que doy.

No dejo de pensar en él una y otra vez mientras me dirijo a su encuentro.

Lo amo, cuánto lo amo.

Amo las enormes avellanas de sus ojos, la dulzura en su mirar, la increíble cantidad de energía que irradia de él en cada cosa que hace, en su risa, en sus puños. Amo su alegría, su inagotable alegría. Los destellos de fuego en sus ojos cuando se llena de furia, su pasión por todo. Pero sobre todo, su ternura. O quizás lo amo porque me parece que es el único de nosotros que disfruta de cada instante que la vida nos ofrece, ya sea bueno o malo. Por su intensidad para hacerlo y vivirlo todo. Porque ejerce una y otra vez su derecho a disfrutar lo que tanta sangre y sacrificio ha costado conseguir y mantener...

¿De qué puede servir todo eso, si él no va a estar aquí para vivirlo? ¿Para qué quiero que el sol vuelva a brillar si él no está aquí? Si él es el sol, si es él quien lo ilumina todo con su risa, con sus miradas, con su voz. Si él no va a estar aquí para enseñarnos a vivir... ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de este mundo si es él el que se ha sacrificado? Porque estoy segura de que ha sido así, lo conozco.

Por fin puedo estar frente a él y verlo. Y en ese momento, me asalta el dolor. Un dolor que me perfora el esternón, un dolor parecido al de recibir un terrible puñetazo en medio del pecho. Siento una angustia como no la he sentido jamás por ninguna otra persona. Miedo. Porque al verlo sé que todas mis pesadillas se están haciendo realidad. Porque la imagen de su cuerpo inerte y sangrante en los brazos de ella no es una ficción, si no un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras lo veo en esa cama.

No puedo sentirlo. No puedo sentir su cosmos y eso me asusta aún más.

Pero él respira, apenas pero respira. Supongo que es el coma. Me pregunto si puede oírme, si tiene alguna conciencia de lo que ha sucedido, de dónde está, de qué ha pasado. ¿Dónde está su mente mientras yo me aproximo a él?

Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás, y que él simplemente durmiera, exhausto. No puedo acercarme demasiado. Todos los aparatos que le ayudan me lo impiden, pero me atrevo y pongo una mano en su pecho.

Apenas y puedo sentir su corazón. Recuerdo aquella vez, cuando Aioria quiso hacerle daño y yo me interpuse. El me tomó entre sus brazos y pude sentir su corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Entonces el tenía trece años y yo lo amaba...aún lo amo...

Retiro mi mano de su pecho, no quiero hacerle más daño. Tomo su mano y cierro los ojos mientras le hablo.

Seiya, escúchame. Yo sé que estás cansado. Sé que fue una batalla terrible, tan terrible que no la puedo imaginar. No sé que haya sucedido, ni lo que hayas tenido que hacer, pero dio resultado. Vencieron, el eclipse acabó. La tierra está a salvo y... nuestra Diosa también. Ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer es reponerte. ¿Me estás oyendo? Es lo único que importa... Te amo, sabes que te amo... y ya sé, ya sé que tú... ¿o sí...? Mira, yo me conformo con muy poco, con verte, con tener un mínimo de esperanza, con verte brillar. Dime por favor que puedo contar al menos con eso. Con verte de lejos, con decirte hola de vez en cuando... Estoy dispuesta a esperar, porque tengo fe, tú me enseñaste a tener fe. Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Porque para mí, tú eres lo más hermoso, lo mejor que hay en la vida. Porque vale la pena esperar por ti, aunque la oportunidad sea muy pequeña, no me importa. Sólo dime, dime que vas a estar bien... Abre los ojos... Despierta, abre los ojos... Dime que te deje en paz, grítame. Abre los ojos...¡No te atrevas a morirte! ¿Me oyes? Porque si te mueres...

Y entonces sucedió. La mano de él asió la de ella. Débilmente, pero él apretó su mano. Y sonrió entre las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos verdes.

Esperanza. Él, como siempre, era un rayo de esperanza.

Te espero. Estoy aquí, así que no importa dónde estés, o desde donde tengas que volver, yo te espero...

* * *

_Jamás se había sentido tan humillada y herida en toda su vida. Pero era una criatura orgullosa, y lo último que deseaba es que él la viera llorando por su culpa. Así que con rabia se secó las lágrimas y enseguida se metió a bañar. Salió del baño diez minutos después y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una blusa de cómodo algodón lila, que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos. Abrió las tres maletas que llevaba consigo, vació la más pequeña y ahí empacó lo que consideró lo más imprescindible. Tomó su bolso y entre varios otros objetos, halló su monedero, el cual abrió. En el había tres tarjetas de crédito y mucho dinero en efectivo, todo de Julián obviamente. Ya que ella y Sorrento habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes de la batalla contra Athena, dadas las circunstancias él se sentía en deuda con ellos, así que los había tomado como sus protegidos económica y legalmente, y a pesar de que al principio ambos se habían negado rotundamente, Julián les había convencido diciéndoles que le pagarían ayudándole en sus obras de caridad. Pero ahora, Thetis preferiría que la golpeara un rayo en el pecho antes que deberle algo, así que tomó las tarjetas y la mayor parte del dinero y los dejó en la mesita de noche. Estaba decidida a no gastar ni uno más de sus centavos. Tomó sus cosas decidida a largarse. No tenía a dónde ir y no conocía a nadie en Tokio, pero preferiría dormir en la calle antes que volver al departamento de él, al lugar adonde había pasado por la más desconcertante y dolorosa de sus experiencias._

_Aún así, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo sólo en el trance tan amargo por el que pasaba, así que regresó al hospital. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, se dio cuenta de que la observaban, como le sucedía siempre a donde fuera. Porque era hermosa, y los hombres que se cruzaban con ella en las calles la admiraban y la deseaban. En vano, pues ella jamás había tenido ojos más que para él. En verdad era difícil su situación, pues las mujeres en general idealizaban a aquellos a los que amaban, hasta llegar a considerarlos perfectos; el resultado de esa idealización era mucho peor cuando efectivamente, el hombre al que amabas Era un Dios. ¿Cómo podría alguien competir con eso? Todos salían perdiendo cuando Thetis los comparaba con Julián Solo, el poseedor del alma de Poseidón._

_Llegó a la sala de espera y tomó asiento, tratando de sentirse cómoda. Después de todo, las cosas parecían indicar que pasaría ahí mucho más tiempo del que había pensado. Pero Julián volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza, así que se pellizcó la mano para obligarse a dejar de pensar en él. Lo que más importaba ahora, se repetía una y otra vez, era ser fuerte para apoyar a Sorrento cuando sucediera lo que parecía inevitable._

* * *

_La miraron extrañados cuando la vieron volver y sentarse de nuevo en la sala de espera. Era evidente que algo la inquietaba, algo totalmente distinto al estado de salud de Kanon, pero ninguno de ellos se animó a preguntar, lo cual no ayudó a mejorar el ambiente de creciente tensión que reinaba en la habitación. Shaina y Seika habían comido a regañadientes en la cafetería, y después de que Shaina hubiera entrado a ver a Seiya, ambas habían vuelto a la sala de espera. Tatsumi había sido relevado momentáneamente por Geki que acababa de volver, para que el primero pudiera comer algo, y Jabu, después de secretearse un poco con Geki, había desaparecido. Así que ahí estaban, Nachi, Seika y Shaina, sentadas, esperando. El pequeño apretón que Seiya le había dado a Shaina había aligerado la carga de sus corazones, pero aún había mucho por qué preocuparse._

_El ruido de unos pasos los sacó de sus pensamientos. Voltearon hacia el pasillo y entonces lo vieron. Era Sorrento, tan abatido y pálido que les dio la impresión de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante. Arrastró sus pies hasta una silla y se dejó caer, y todos pensaron en lo peor._

**_Kanon ha muerto_**

Sorrento, ¿qué pasó?

_El no contestó, simplemente comenzó a llorar_

_Shaina y Nachi intercambiaron una mirada confusa_

¿Es que Kanon...?

No... –_ dijo él con un hilo de voz_ – todavía no – _hubo un suspiro de alivio general. Era algo momentáneo, pero un alivio a fin de cuentas_ – la enfermera dijo que no podía continuar ahí.

_Thetis caminó, se colocó detrás de él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, dándole un ligero masaje, tratando de reconfortarlo. Era algo que ellos solían hacer cuando todo parecía ser más difícil. Él se secó las lágrimas tratando de conservar la calma, y apretó una de las manos de Thetis entre las suyaS._

_Seika también se puso de pie y fue hacia el elevador, para volver un par de minutos después con un café que fue a poner directamente en las manos de Sorrento. Él la miró con algo de sorpresa, pero entonces vio en sus ojos el dolor escrito. Ese mismo dolor que él sentía. Había algo familiar en su rostro, pero sabía que ella definitivamente no era un caballero de Athena. Ella le sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él, que aceptó el café con una débil sonrisa_

Gracias

Mi hermano también está ahí adentro – _dijo simplemente_.

_Nachi la miró maravillado. Seika jamás había visto antes a Sorrento, ni sabía cuál podía ser la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Kanon, y sin embargo, era amable y dulce, generosa e intuitiva. Estaba libre del prejuicio que sentían los unos por los otros, los caballeros de Athena contra los Generales Marinos de Poseidón. Porque ella, sin saberlo, percibía que ahora todos estaban hermanados por un mismo dolor._

¿Tu hermano? ¿Cómo se llama?

Seiya.

_El caballero de Pegaso, recordó él vagamente._

¿Cómo está?

Está en coma. Los doctores no son muy optimistas, pero yo sé que se va poner bien. Hay que creer. Creer en ellos

_Sorrento sonrió asombrado por el optimismo de aquella joven pelirroja, que parecía hacer oídos sordos a aquellos que gritaban que no había remedio para aquel al que amaba. Y aunque no compartía su sentir, le admiró el sólo hecho de saber que alguien como ella pudiera existir._

* * *

_En ese momento llegó Julián. En cuanto había salido de la habitación de Thetis, salió a la calle, a caminar y a tratar de organizar sus ideas. No podía creer cómo había cambiado la situación de un momento al otro. Primero, Thetis y él bajo el mismo techo, su techo. Después, por fin había podido hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia ella y ella le había aceptado. ¡Por fin la había besado! Y seguramente la habría poseído ahí mismo si no hubiera sido porque había escuchado aquella voz, que en el fondo, lo que había hecho era llenarlo de pánico. ¡Había estado tan cerca de lograr su sueño! Porque habían sido incontables las veces en las que había fantaseado con el cuerpo de la sirena junto al suyo. Pero lo que peor lo hacía sentir, era el pensar en que había manejado terriblemente mal la situación. No debía de haber salido huyendo de ahí, al menos alguna clase de explicación se le podía haber ocurrido. Pero no, en vez de eso se había marchado prácticamente tartamudeando. Regresó al apartamento decidido a pedirle una disculpa a Thetis, aunque sin estar seguro de qué argumentar... ¿qué rayos podía decirle? ¿Qué una voz lo había hecho dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella? No, no podía decir eso. Pero si podía decirle que no quería apresurar tanto las cosas, que ya habría tiempo para todo. Si, eso sonaba bien._

_Pero al volver no la halló. Buscó en todas las habitaciones, y al entrar en el cuarto de ella, pudo ver las maletas abiertas, un suéter tirado en el piso, y un montón de dinero sobre una mesita de noche. Se acercó y pudo ver que ahí estaban también las tarjetas que había puesto a nombre de Thetis. Afortunadamente para Julián, sólo había un lugar en el que ella se podía hallar, así que tomó el dinero y las tarjetas, las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y pidió a su chofer que lo llevara de regreso al Hospital de la Fundación Graude._

_Ambos estaban ahí. Sorrento sentado en una silla, platicando con una pelirroja a la que no había visto nunca, y Thetis detrás de él, masajeando sus hombros. En ese preciso instante, por primera vez, sintió celos. Él, que jamás se había preocupado de pensar que ninguna chica pudiera elegir a otro por encima de él, sintió envidia, ni más ni menos que de su mejor amigo, para colmo de males. Pero enseguida sacó eso de su mente. No, Thetis lo quería a él, si no, no lo habría besado ni le habría dicho aquellas cosas. Trató de fingir normalidad al acercarse a ellos._

¿Sorrento, ya lo viste? – _al joven de ojos lavanda lo invadió el pánico al darse cuenta de que Julián había vuelto, pero no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta. Tenía que aparentar naturalidad_

Sí.

¿Cómo está?

Muy mal – _dijo tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz_

Thetis, ¿podemos hablar?

No

_Así de simple y directa. Nunca una palabra tan pequeña le había parecido tan dolorosa y definitiva. Además del hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a escucharla. La gente a su alrededor lo complacía siempre. Porque era joven, porque era guapo, porque era rico, porque era un Dios. La última que se había atrevido a decirle que no había sido Saori, y las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ambos. Eso entre otras cosas, había provocado que su obsesión por la diosa hubiera ido en aumento, porque no podía aceptar un "no" por respuesta. _

_Pero esta vez todo era muy distinto. Comprendía que había hecho mal, pero nadie le había enseñado a disculparse. Ella tenía derecho a negarse, y él deseaba como nada convencerla, pero... era simplemente como si le hubieran robado las palabras y no poseyera ni un argumento válido para rebatir su simple y rotunda negativa._

_Él caminó hacia ella y la tomó de un codo, llevándola hasta el fin del pasillo._

En un segundo volvemos Sorrento – _dijo él_

_Si los ojos azules de ella fueran dagas, Julián habría caído muerto en ese momento. Pero lo último que quería era tener una discusión justo ahí, frente a los caballeros de Athena que no les quitaban los ojos de encima._

Thetis, yo...

No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, no te molestes.

_Ella evadía su mirada y eso le dolía, sí, le dolía. ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de darle una oportunidad de hablar y explicarle lo que había sucedido?_

Yo... se te olvidaron en casa – _dijo él sacando las tarjetas de su bolsillo_

No se me olvidaron Julián. Son tuyas y no pienso volver a usarlas

Pero...

¿Podrías hacer el favor de dejar de humillarme? No tienes que decirme nada, no tienes que darme nada, no tienes que hacerme el favor de mantenerme, y mucho menos de molestarte con tratar de explicar. No es tu obligación. Si no me quieres está bien. Si no me... deseas, está bien. Solo cállate. No porque sea una de tus sirenas me debes algo

No se trata de eso... Mira, comprendo que estés muy alterada, me comporté muy mal, pero... quizás, cuando vayamos a casa...

Yo no voy a ningún lado, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Kanon...

_Celos, volvía a sentir celos_. ¿Se muera? ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto?

Kanon se va a poner bien. Y no voy a salir de aquí hasta que eso suceda. Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir con Sorrento, no ha comido nada.

_Y se alejó sin darle oportunidad de agregar nada más. De nuevo su inexperiencia le jugaba una treta. Pero no iba a rendirse a la primera, así que la siguió y se sentó frente a ella, que hablaba con Sorrento y le convencía de comer algo._

Vamos, hay una cafetería aquí mismo. No va a pasar nada – _le dijo en voz baja y acercándose mucho a él_

¿El te dijo algo? ¿Ya se dio cuenta?

Julián es un estúpido, no se daría cuenta así le declararas tu amor a Kanon justo frente a sus ojos.

_Nunca imaginó que se sentiría así. Ya no sabía si aquello era una alucinación o si efectivamente, al ver a Thetis hablar con Sorrento tan de cerca, había entendido en sus labios la palabra amor y Kanon. De pronto lo sacudió un pensamiento ¿y si ella quería a su antiguo General? ¿O si quería a Sorrento? Él había dejado perfectamente claros sus sentimientos por ella, pero no había sucedido lo mismo con Thetis. **Te estás poniendo paranoico, cálmate**. **Lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte cerca de ambos para poder averiguarlo, y conseguir una nueva oportunidad**_

¿Pasó algo entre ustedes Thetis? - _preguntó Sorrento _

No. ¿Por qué?

Por que nunca habías hablado así de él. Y no me mientas

No es nada importante, de verdad. Ahora lo único que importa es pensar en Kanon y en su recuperación.

¿Por qué no le haces caso a Thetis y vamos a la cafetería? – _intervino Julián acercándose al fin a ellos _–Yo también me muero de hambre

Está bien – _aceptó por fin el chico_

_Los tres caminaron por el pasillo, mientras Thetis tomaba a Sorrento de un brazo y lo mantenía en medio de ella y de Julián..._

* * *

_Cuando empezaban a inquietarse verdaderamente por él, el caballero del Unicornio estacionó uno de los automóviles de la fundación frente al hospital. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, su acompañante entró en pánico._

¿Jabu, por qué estamos aquí? ¿Seiya está hospitalizado de nuevo?

Si, es sólo que...

¿Qué?

Probablemente no soy yo quien tendría que decírtelo, pero él... se está muriendo...

_Lo tomó por sorpresa. Jamás esperó que ella saldría del auto tan rápido, gritando y llorando como una loca. Por supuesto que no era su culpa, no había un protocolo para dar noticias tan malas como aquella, pero si Jabu hubiera sabido un poco más de chicas, quizás habría podido reaccionar antes._

¡Miho, espera!

_Corrió hasta la sala de espera que conocía tan bien. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí? Ya había perdido la cuenta. ¿Qué diablos le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía que resultar malherido una y otra vez? _

_Al salir del elevador se topó de frente con Geki, que enseguida la reconoció_

Miho, ¿qué haces...?

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienen?

No entiendo, ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que pasó?

¡No sé que pasó, pero Jabu me dijo que se está muriendo!

_Jabu subió corriendo para encontrarse con un Geki tan perdido como él mismo; no sabían cómo controlar a una adolescente en medio de una crisis como esa_

¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo!

Tranquilízate Miho, en este momento no...

¡No me digas que no puedo verlo! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué diablos le pasó? ¿Por qué sigue pasando esto una y otra vez? – _dijo ella empezando a golpear a Geki en el pecho, mientras él soportaba estoicamente, tratando de pensar en qué decirle para calmarla_ – ¡Si no me dicen dónde está, iré a buscarlo yo misma de cuarto en cuarto hasta que...!

_Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a ella, y la abofeteó._

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los tres pudo evitarlo._

¡Cállate estúpida!

_Miho no supo como reaccionar, jamás la habían golpeado en toda su vida. Se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar de calmar el dolor, mientras miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la persona que lo había hecho. Jamás había contemplado su rostro antes, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir._

¿Qué te pasa?

Esto es un hospital, no puedes estar gritando como si fueras una loca

¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Por supuesto que no, niñita. Pero yo sí te conozco

_Miho la miró aún más asombrada. Jamás la había visto en toda su vida. No olvidaría a una mujer de cabellos verdes... Y entonces recordó que Seiya le había hablado una vez sobre una mujer con la que había peleado, una amazona que había tratado de matarlo al salir del Santuario, muy fuerte, de largas uñas y cabellos verdes. ¿Cuántas mujeres podía haber así?_

_Afortunadamente él había sido lo suficientemente discreto para no revelarle lo que había sabido después; que ella lo amaba. De otra manera, Miho habría reaccionado peor._

¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Tu eres la que trató de matarlo? – _Miho brincó hacia ella tratando de herirla, pero Jabu fue más rápido esta vez y la detuvo, mientras Shaina cruzaba los brazos y la miraba despectivamente sin retroceder ni un milímetro_ - ¡Vete, no tienes derecho a estar aquí!

¡Tu no eres quién para decirme si tengo derecho o no, niñita!

Mi nombre es...

No me importa. Sólo quiero que te calles y te tranquilices o no vas a verlo. Seiya está en Terapia Intensiva, y nadie en sus cincos sentidos te va a permitir entrar a verlo si sigues gritando como una histérica

_Jabu y Geki se miraron pasmados ante lo que acababa de suceder. Pero después de todo, tenían que reconocer que la bofetada surtía efecto, porque Miho comenzaba a tranquilizarse, y aunque no dejaba de llorar, sollozaba quedamente. Jabu la llevó a una silla para que se sentara, y volvió con Shaina_

¿Qué te pasa? No tenías por qué tratarla así

¿Qué? ¿Tú tenías una mejor idea para callarla?

... no... pero no tenías porque golpearla

Al menos ya no grita –_dijo Geki recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Jabu_

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

De pronto me acordé de ella, y pensé que tenía derecho de estar aquí y de saber lo que sucedió

Ah, que bien. Excelente idea –_dijo ella irónica_- es justo lo que necesitábamos . Una escuincla gritando como loca en los pasillos.

No pensé que...

No. Por supuesto que no pensaste que eso iba a suceder Jabu

Bueno no. Pero si algo le pasa a Seiya no quiero sentirme responsable por haberle ocultado la verdad – _en cuanto lo dijo se sintió mal. Pero cada palabra era cierta_

¿Puedo verlo?

Los tres voltearon a ver a Miho

Tenemos que pedir permiso, pero... claro que puedes verlo –_dijo Geki_ – No puede entrar sola a verlo, alguien debería acompañarla

¿Por qué no la llevas tú, Jabu? Después de todo, fue TU idea –_dijo Shaina marchándose_ – arregla esto.

Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón –_dijo Geki recibiendo otra mirada asesina de Jabu_.

_Así que fue él quien llevó a Miho hasta Terapia Intensiva, esperó con ella hasta que los autorizaron a pasar, y quién la sacó en brazos cuando ella se desmayó al ver el estado en que se hallaba Seiya..._

* * *

_Lo sabía. Sabía en su alma que le había sucedido algo terrible. Cuando acabó el eclipse, supo que habían triunfado. Y supo que él se hallaba destrozado. Tenía que verlo. Así que se marchó decidida a encontrarlo._

_Fue al Santuario, en el que había estado sólo un par de veces, y ahí, Ichi de Hydra le informó lo poco que sabían sobre la batalla y que todos los caballeros habían sido enviados a un hospital en Japón, incluido él obviamente_

_Pensaba una y otra vez en qué habría sucedido si ella hubiera logrado su objetivo aquella ocasión, cuando en los muelles trató de impedir que él fuera a luchar. Si hubiera impedido que él se viera involucrado en algo tan terrible…_

_Pero el pasado no importaba, sólo el ahora. Se sentía llena de ansiedad al recorrer las calles, preguntando a unos y otros sobre cómo llegar al hospital._

_Se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber luchado por lo que sentía. Quizás si hubiera sido más valiente habría renunciado a sus tareas de ayuda en la Isla para estar con él durante todo. Sentía que con ello, había cometido el peor error de su vida. Sentía que lo había perdido irremediablemente, pues a lo largo de aquellas batallas él había crecido, había cambiado y había evolucionado tanto que ahora, no importaba cuánto corriera, no podría alcanzarlo._

_Por fin llegó a las puertas del hospital. Se sintió entonces extraviada, y se paralizó por unos segundos. Sintió pánico al pensar que a él le podría haber pasado lo peor. En ese estado la halló Geki, que salía a tomar un respiro._

_El caballero de Bronce había pasado una noche difícil luchando contra sí mismo. Sintiéndose culpable, inferior e impotente. Porque había sido de tan poca ayuda en la batalla, y por ello, él estaba vivo y sus compañeros, al borde del abismo._

_No había cesado de sentirse mal mientras ocupaba la habitación que Tatsumi le indicó podía utilizar. Pensaba en Marin y Shaina, que habían sido heridas y sin embargo se quedaron a cuidar a Saori y a los caballeros. Pero después pensó de nuevo en lo que la Amazona del Águila había dicho. La recuperación (si es que la había) sería larga y ellos debían de estar en óptimo estado para cuidarles y ayudarles a reponerse. Así que trató __de relajarse y afortunadamente, pudo dormir varias horas sin soñar, pues si lo hubiera hecho seguramente no hubiera tenido más que pesadillas._

_Pero había que volver a la realidad tarde o temprano y la junta de esa mañana, su conversación con Marin y luego el estallido de Miho, habían sido demasiada realidad de un solo golpe._

_Jamás la había visto. Pero uno no se encontraba en la calle todos los días con una rubia portando una máscara. La tomó por el brazo y ella enseguida asumió una posición de defensa._

Perdón, no quise asustarte. Eres una amazona¿no es así?

Si -_respondió ella insegura -_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La máscara

Claro, que estúpida soy.

Disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Geki, caballero de Bronce de Oso

Mucho gusto Geki. Soy June, Amazona de Bronce de Camaleón… Fui al santuario y me informaron que habían transladado aquí a los caballeros heridos en la batalla.

Sí, así es

Entre ellos, ¿se encuentra… Shun de Andrómeda?

_Geki asintió con la cabeza y ella contuvo la respiración_

¿ Está… vivo?

Sí, por supuesto. Ven, vamos a entrar

_June siguió al caballero mientras entraban al enorme conjunto de edificios._

¿Cómo está?

No muy bien. Está en Terapia Intensiva con los demás, pero los doctores nos han dicho hoy en la mañana que se está recuperando muy rápido. Si quieres puedo llevarte a verlo –_dijo Geki_

Si, por favor

_La doctora Harue se mostró reacia a dejarla pasar después de lo sucedido a Miho, que descansaba en una camilla. Pero June afirmó que se hallaría bien y le permitieron entrar por un momento._

_Avanzaba buscando al dulce Andrómeda, y entonces, se detuvo al verlo. Nunca podría olvidar su rostro. Era una herida sin sanar en su alma. Él había destruido su hogar ¿Cómo se puede olvidar o perdonar algo así? Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella. Milo de Escorpión. _

_Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que se veía muy mal en medio de aquella sala de hospital. Bien, si se estaba muriendo ahora, quizás era porque se lo merecía. Pero no quería pensar en él en ese preciso instante, aunque verlo sufrir era un bono extra._

_Por fin llegó hasta él. Parecía dormir más que otra cosa. Tenía un par de golpes y cortadas en su hermoso rostro. A ella le sorprendió sentir la fuerza de su cosmos, a pesar de lo frágil que se veía. Sí, todo el tiempo había tenido razón; él ya no era el niño que había llegado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la Isla, por haber sido separado de su hermano y de sus amigos. Había evidentes cambios físicos, pues había crecido, su cuerpo era ahora más musculoso, era más alto y más fuerte. Pero también había algo más, algo dentro de él que había cambiado profundamente. No podía expresarlo con palabras pero podía sentirlo._

_Antes, su cosmos estaba lleno de felicidad, de optimismo y de alegría. De amor y de dulzura; por eso le había robado el corazón desde el primer instante, porque Shun irradiaba belleza interna y externa. Pero ahora, al verle en aquella cama de hospital, lleno de vendajes y vías intravenosas, lo único que podía sentir era tristeza, una enorme y desesperante tristeza que se desprendía de su cuerpo inconsciente. Se acercó a él, volteó para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie observándola, levanto su máscara y le dio un ligero beso en los labios._

_¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué se hallaba así?_

_Ella , claro, ignoraba que la pelea que acababa de tener lugar había sido la más terrible porque había tenido que pelear contra él mismo, y había perdido, tratando de controlar un mal gigantesco que provenía de su propio interior._

_Podía haber significado el fin para todo el mundo. Y aunque aquello no había sucedido, todavía podía costarle la vida a diecisiete personas._

_June acarició sus sedosos cabellos y de sus labios, salió una palabra que ella no pudo identificar_

Hyoga...


	8. El lazo que nos une

Capítulo 8

El lazo que nos une

_La obscuridad comenzaba a caer sobre Tokio. Era el segundo atardecer desde que el eclipse hubiera terminado, pero el primero que tenía oportunidad de contemplar. La noche jamás sería la misma después de haber vivido aquel eclipse..._

_La ciudad comenzaba a brillar desde la ventana de la mansión. Había comido con Kiki y lo había convencido de que durmiera un poco más, y ahora lo veía descansar en medio de una gran cama. Había tomado un baño, y Megumi le había ofrecido una muda de ropa nueva, asegurándole que Tatsumi le había ordenado que se ocupara de proveerles todo lo que les hiciera falta. Así que Marin estaba lista para volver..._

* * *

_La joven de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una trenza, bajó lentamente de la limosina que los llevó a ella y a Ban desde el aeropuerto al hospital de la fundación Graude. Varias veces había entrado ya a aquel edificio, donde siempre curaban a Shyriu de sus heridas, pero jamás se había sentido tan asustada. Durante el eclipse había temido lo peor y rezado con toda su alma para que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y sus seres más queridos salieran con vida de aquella confrontación que esperaba, fuera la última. Pero a pesar de que el amable Ban le había dicho que tanto Shyriu como su querido Roshi se hallaban con vida, no dejaba de tener ese sentimiento de pesadumbre; quizás simplemente sabía, de una u otra manera, que aquella había sido la peor de todas las batallas, y que cosas terribles habían sucedido. Podía verlo en los ojos de aquel caballero. Lo había sentido durante el eclipse, y aunque finalmente el sol había salido de nuevo, su alma no se había sentido aliviada como otras veces. Sabía que el precio había sido demasiado alto esta vez._

_Ban la llevó a la sala de espera que parecía ahora ser el hogar de aquellos huérfanos que se habían hermanado por destino y sufrimiento. Sun-rei reconoció, entre varios hombres y mujeres, a una pelirroja que usaba máscara blanca. La había visto un par de veces, y creía recordar que era la maestra de Seiya, el mejor amigo de Shyriu. Marin se puso de pie al verla. _

Sun-rei, que bueno que has llegado.

Sí_- dijo timidamente la china, que de pronto se dio cuenta que no recordaba el nombre de aquella mujer. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, la guardiana de la constelación del Águila habló._

Mi nombre es Marin. La maestra de Seiya, ¿me recuerdas?

Vagamente… Lo siento

No te preocupes, no importa. Lo único importante es que estás aquí. Ven, siéntate.

Mm, yo, en realidad…

_Todos guardaban silencio tratando de no hacer demasiado evidente que por un lado, observaban con atención todo lo que ambas hacían y decían, y por el otro, que ninguno de ellos deseaba estar en los zapatos de Marin._

¿Supongo que quieres verlos, no?_–Sun-rei asintió timidamente con la cabeza - _Te llevaré. Es solo que hay algo que quisiera decirte….

_¿_Están bien, verdad? ¿Están vivos?_–dijo Sun-rei inquietándose enseguida_

Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que… las cosas han cambiado un poco.

_Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los sillones de aquella sala de espera. Marin tomó las manos de Sun-rei con torpeza, no estaba acostumbrada a ser gentil, nadie la había entrenado para eso como la habían entrenado para encender su cosmos. Pero sabía que tenía que ser amable con aquella jovencita que tenía tanto la suerte como la desgracia de querer a dos de los más poderosos caballeros de Athena. _

Sun-rei…_- Marin estaba nerviosa. En realidad no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle que el anciano que la cuidó como un padre era ahora un atractivo joven hombre. – _Escucha, no hay manera fácil o lógica de decir esto así que simplemente lo diré. En algún momento de la batalla que acaba de pasar, el maestro de Shyriu volvió a su juventud, es decir que se ve como... como un muchacho

¿Qué?

No es mucho que lo sabemos. Todos los caballeros volvieron con vida de la batalla, pero están heridos e inconscientes en este momento. Así que no hay nadie que nos pueda explicar por qué le sucedió eso.

¿Es una broma?

Por supuesto que no. Saori los trajo a todos de vuelta, y de pronto nos dimos cuenta de que había un joven al que no habíamos visto nunca, usando la armadura de Libra.

¿Y cómo saben que es él? ¿Y si...?

Sun-rei, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. En cuanto lo veas te darás cuenta, sabrás que es él. Obviamente, no se parece en nada al hombre que te ha cuidado todos estos años, al hombre que todos conocemos, pero su aura, su cosmos, su esencia es la misma. Por eso tenía que hablar contigo antes. Te costará trabajo reconocerlo.

Entiendo_- dijo Sun-rei pensativa. - _¿Puedo verlo ahora?

Por supuesto

_Marin la llevó por los pasillos de el hospital y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de cristal._

¿Estás lista?

No lo sabré hasta que lo vea

_Marin asintió y abrió la puerta lentamente. Sun-rei cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza mientras Marin la introducía en la enorme habitación y la llevaba frente a él. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Frente a sus ojos, en una cama de hospital, se hallaba un joven que bien podría ser el hermano mayor de Shyriu o de ella misma. Su pierna izquierda estaba rota, supuso Sun-rei al ver el yeso que la cubría. Su rostro estaba lleno de cortaduras y moretones, pero aún así era evidente que era un hombre muy atractivo. Su cabello era medianamente largo, ligeramente ondulado y de un sorprendente color rojo, y era quizás tan alto como Shyriu. Respiraba con regularidad y tenía una expresión de enorme paz. _

Yo… él… él no es….

Sun-rei, ten calma. Supongo que no es fácil para ti. Pero es él. Acércate. Siente su presencia. No es tan fuerte como siempre, porque está herido y débil, muy débil, pero es él.

_Sun-rei caminó lentamente hasta quedar de pie al lado izquierdo del joven. De cerca era aún más hermoso. Con mucha cautela acercó la punta de sus dedos hacia la mano de él. Su contacto la perturbo aún más, pues su piel era suave y tersa. No había nada en él que la hiciera recordar al hombre que la había cuidado con tanto cariño y devoción durante toda su infancia. Cerró los ojos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Podía percibir su aroma, el aroma que le recordaba su hogar. Podía sentir su presencia cálida y reconfortante, aquella paz que siempre le daba el estar cerca de él. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven._

Tienes razón, es él…_-Tocó de nuevo su mano y la tomó entre las suyas - _Roshi…_ - sollozó- _ni siquiera sé como llamarte. Pero no importa- _dijo sonriendo_- lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es recuperarte. Ya tendremos tiempo_ - con muchísimo respeto besó la mano del que ella seguía considerando un padre, aunque no lo pareciera ahora, y se alejó de él para ir hacia ella.- _Muchísimas gracias Marin. ¿Puedes llevarme ahora a ver a Shyriu, o hay algo más que deba saber?

No_ -dijo la amazona sonriendo - _Nada más.

_Tres camas adelante, estaba el Dragón, el dueño de cada suspiro de la joven china. Una venda cubría sus ojos, al igual que su pecho y una de sus manos. Lucía pálido y exhausto. En cuanto lo vio, para ella no hubo nada más. Nada más que sus cabellos negros, que su rostro delgado y hermoso, que su cuerpo herido una vez más. _

_Volteó a ver a Marin, para pedirle un minuto a solas con él, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Marin, que era modelo de discreción, se había alejado convenientemente para darle unos segundos de ligera privacidad._

_Pasado y presente brincaban en su mente. Le parecía que sus vidas eran un inmenso dejà vu. Una cama de hospital, el suero, la sangre, una venda sobre sus ojos. Como si no hubiese transcurrido un solo día desde que él había perdido la vista._

_¿Cuántas veces no se había jurado que ya no seguiría esperándolo, que dejaría de amarlo así tuviera que arrancarse el corazón? Y sin embargo, una y otra vez acababa rindiéndose silenciosa al verlo, al oírlo, al estar cerca de él. _

_Y esta vez no era la excepción. Si a él le concedían una nueva oportunidad, lo cuidaría, lo ayudaría, lo apoyaría en lo poco que le fuera posible. Por él haría lo que fuera. _

_Se acercó para oír su respiración acompasada y acomodó sus cabellos en la almohada con mucha delicadeza._

Aquí estoy Shyriu. Vine hasta aquí para cuidarlos, a ti y al maestro. No me permiten quedarme aquí contigo, pero permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible_ – dijo mientras sus ojos se arrasaban –_Shyriu, tengo tanto miedo... Pensé que no volverían, cada vez es peor. Cada vez tus heridas son más graves, cada vez duele más... No puedo seguir soportando esto por más tiempo. No soy tan fuerte, no lo soy _–sollozó cayendo de rodillas –_Recupérate. Dime que esto se acabó. Que no habrá más batallas, ni más heridas. O dime que eres incapaz de amarme y entonces me iré, pero por favor, no puedo continuar así...

Señorita, no puede... _– la enfermera guardó silencio al ver que Sun-rei estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas – _Yo... lo siento, pero debe de salir.

_Sun-rei se puso de pie, respiro tratando de controlarse y se dirigió hacia la enfermera y tomó sus manos._

Tú que puedes estar con él, cuídalo. Ayúdalo. Él... es el amor de mi vida

_Se fue dejando a la enfermera muy confundida. Se marchó sin saber que él había vuelto de entre los muertos sólo por ella... _

* * *

_Shaina caminaba por los boscosos senderos que rodeaban el hospital, tratando de despejar un segundo su mente, y luchando por no recordar lo que había vivido con Seiya en ese mismo lugar. _

_Después de los ruegos y súplicas de todos, Seika había aceptado irse a descansar. Se había mostrado muy reacia, y cuando Miho comentó sobre el pequeño departamento de Seiya, ella había insistido en ir hacia allá para no causar problema alguno, o al menos eso dijo, pero como nadie supo dónde podían hallarse las llaves, finalmente la convencieron y aceptó ir con ellos, aunque aseguró que sólo se daría un baño y volvería. A Shaina le pareció un poco extraña esa resistencia a ir a la mansión Kido, pero todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y lo que menos le importaba era descifrar ese misterio (si es que lo había)_

_Así que Sun-rei, June y Seika se habían ido con Ban y Geki. Jabu, Tatsumi y Nachi se habían quedado para montar guardia._

_Entonces oyó un ruido y se escondió detrás de un árbol._

¿Qué haces aquí?_ – obviamente no era la única buscando un poco de sosiego._

¿No es obvio? Vine por ti

Ya te dije que no tienes que molestarte

¿Podrías dejarme hablar?

¡No me toques!

Está bien. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y hablamos?

Esa no es mi casa, Julián. Es tuya y no voy a ir

Por favor, Sorrento se va a quedar aquí - _ella no le respondió_ - No tienes porque dormir en uno de esos horribles sillones

Prefiero eso. No voy a volver a poner un pie ahí

¿Y dónde te vas a quedar? No conoces a nadie en Tokio

Prefiero dormir en el bosque si es necesario.

¿Sabes? Comprendo que actué un poco extraño, pero no tienes porque reaccionar de esta manera – _dijo él sobresaltándose_

¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione después de lo que pasó, Julián? ¡Después de que me ofrecí a ti y tú te marchaste como si tocarme te hubiera hecho daño!

...Si me dejas explicar...

¡Vete! ¿Qué no entiendes que me haces daño?

_A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Thetis. Y Julián se sintió más miserable que nunca al verla llorar por su culpa, y se marchó en silencio. _

_Shaina trató de marcharse sigilosa, pero un par de ramas crujieron bajo sus pies y Thetis enseguida volteó a verla. _

Yo... yo sólo... caminaba por aquí_– dijo Shaina sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada pues la conversación que había oído era muy íntima_

Tu... oíste todo, ¿no?

Algo... sí. Perdón, no fue mi intención. Yo... solo... voy a irme...

...

¿Thetis?

¿Qué? _–dijo ella con voz ronca_

La verdad es que no nos agradamos. Y lo que te pase obviamente no es de mi incumbencia... pero creo que Julián tiene razón en algo. No tienes por qué pasar todas las noches aquí. Nosotros nos estamos quedando en la mansión de Saori y... no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto... hay muchas, de verdad, muchas habitaciones libres...

¿Bromeas? ¿Me estás ofreciendo una habitación en la mansión de Athena?

Ya sé que suena... terriblemente estúpido. Y créeme que si vas... no despegaré mis ojos de ti en caso de que se te ocurra revivir peleas del pasado. Y si tratas de hacerle daño a alguien te asesinaré. Pero... creo que no estás aquí para eso.

_Thetis no pudo contener una risita, mezcla de nervios e incredulidad_

No puedo creer que... no tienes idea de lo irónico que resulta todo esto; mi situación con Julián, tu... ofrecimiento. Pero... gracias, supongo. Estaré bien aquí.

De acuerdo. Pero si... si necesitas darte un baño o... comer algo... o una cama, o... alguien con quién pelear... estaré aquí_ – Shaina se marchó en silencio dejando a Thetis totalmente desconcertada. _

* * *

Seiya...Seiya... despierta

_Un par de ojos cafés se abrieron lentamente. _

Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

¿Diana? ¿Eres tú?

Sí.

Me siento tan... extraño...

Supongo que es normal. Después de todo, acabas de morir.

Me siento como ... desnudo

¿Qué?

Me refiero a mi armadura. Me pregunto dónde estará...

Hablas de ella como si... la extrañaras

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella... y no recuerdo habérmela quitado...

Mira _–dijo ella tomando una de sus manos -_he estado aquí mucho tiempo y creo que... por el momento no es muy bueno que trates de recordar tu propia muerte. Es demasiado pronto...

¿Tú crees? Es sólo que no dejo de preocuparme. Me pregunto cómo acabó todo, si están bien...

Confia en mí. He pasado demasiado tiempo aquí y sé como funciona; no pienses ahora en ellos...Te traje algo _– dijo ella tomando una pequeña vasija que había colocado a su lado_

¿Qué es?

Es agua

¿Agua?

Si _– él rió. Para ella, aquel era el más hermoso de los sonidos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa_

¿Por qué sonríes?

No sé, es contagiosa tu risa

Es sólo que... es raro. Pensé que estar muerto era algo distinto, que no había necesidades, que no había dolor

¿Te duele algo?

No, no en realidad. Es... no sé como explicarlo. Es una sensación vaga que me recuerda al dolor... Pero no es nada. Este lugar es... extraño – _dijo poniéndose de pie_- Es como si hubiera... vida

Así es Asfodelos. Mira, yo conozco muy bien el lugar. Y conozco muchos de sus secretos. Puedo sacarte de aquí...

¿Para volver a la tierra? -_ preguntó él esperanzado_

No_ – dijo ella un poco triste – _Si pudiera, me habría marchado desde el primer día. Me refiero a esta celda. Estamos en los calabozos de un palacio enorme, y hay varios lugares a donde te puedo llevar, tÚ sabes, mientras... te enjuician. Aprovechando que todo parece ser un completo caos ahora

¿Sabes? No suena tan mal después de todo, aunque..._ – sus ojos se nublaron intensamente – _los extraño...

¿A quién?

A mis amigos, a los caballeros dorados, a Saori...

¿Quién es Saori?

Quiero decir, a Athena.

¿Por qué la llamaste así?

Ese es su nombre. Quiero decir, el nombre de su reencarnación

Ahh, suena como si la conocieras muy bien...

La conozco desde que éramos niños. No te imaginas qué odiosa e insoportable era_– ella rió sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada – _Mi hermana..._ – susurró él –_

¿Saori es tu hermana?

No, no_ – dijo él riendo de nuevo – _Seika es... mi hermana. Perdón es que... todo me da vueltas, y no coordino mis ideas muy bien todavía. Nos separamos cuando yo era muy pequeño y... siento como si... como si jamás hubiera estado tan cerca de ella y... bueno, no importa, ya estoy muerto_- dijo él con un poco de ironía_

¿Cuántos años tienes? Quiero decir, cuántos... tenías

Quince

Qué hermosa edad...tómala_ – dijo ofreciéndole la vasija – _un alma jamás deja de tener sed.

_Seiya tomo la vasija entre sus manos y bebió. Una gota escapó de sus labios y Perséfone la limpió con sus dedos_

Gracias_ – dijo él mirándola un poco extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía, y menos con una mujer._

_Fue una deliciosa sensación la que experimentó cuando el agua pasó por su garganta y fluyó dentro de su cuerpo. Un alivio y un calor comenzaron a invadirlo._

¿Te sientes bien?

Si. Guau, esto es...refrescante. El agua... el océano... Grecia...yo vivo ahí

¿Qué dices?

Es sólo que... de pronto hay unas imágenes a mi cabeza, como fotos, como si fueran... recuerdos. Pero yo, yo no he vivido eso. Me vi en... una casa pequeña...junto al mar. Mi madre está ahí, abrazándome... _– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – _yo... yo no recuerdo a mi madre... Diana, ¿qué me pasa?

Yo..._ – Perséfone se sentía realmente confundida. Nunca había visto a un alma recuperar sus recuerdos _–... es normal, Seiya... es normal

¿Qué es normal? ¿Estas... visiones?

Son recuerdos. Recuerdos de vidas pasadas... eso es lo que le pasa a todas las... almas que llegan aquí. Recuerdan sus vidas, para que...sepan qué cosas han hecho bien y cuáles mal.

¿Quieres decir que... las cosas que vi...son mis recuerdos? ¿Quieres decir que... esa mujer que vi... es mi ma...?

No lo sé. Las almas viajan mucho Seiya. Hay personas a las que encontramos una y otra vez a través de distintas vidas. El lugar donde nacemos cambia, las cosas que hacemos, cómo nos vemos, pero nuestra esencia es la misma. Y a través de ese viaje, una y otra vez nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, con nuestros enemigos, con nuestros... amores. Pero otras veces no es así, a veces nos alejan de aquellos a los que queremos, por una o varias vidas incluso. Los dioses pueden llegar a ser muy crueles.

Yo no recuerdo a mi mamá... ni a mi papá... soy huérfano. Mi hermana... ella es todo lo que tengo _– dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – _y ella también es sólo un recuerdo...

No llores, Seiya. No se supone que tenga que ser así –_ella se atrevió a secar una de sus lágrimas y él retrocedió extrañado. _

_Ella lo miró... no podría jurarlo. Él no sabía nada de mujeres y de la vida, pero, le pareció que había dolor en sus ojos azules..._

Lo siento. No estoy... nunca había...tenido una amiga...bueno, sí... alguien como tú...

_Perséfone sonrió tímidamente. Todo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que ella se había imaginado. A penas y podía resistir el impulso de lanzarse sobre él, besarlo y hacerle el amor, como había soñado siempre. Además, se suponía que el agua de Mnemosine debía de darle recuerdos felices, no tristes_

Ey, Diana, estoy bien, de veras. No estoy triste_– ella lo miró asustada cuando él terminó de hablar. Era como si hubiera leído en su mente – _fue extraño al principio, pero no estoy realmente triste. De hecho, me alegra haber recordado a mamá. O al menos, a una de mis mamás _– dijo él con una sonrisa- _así que... ¿dices que voy a recordar más cosas?

Sí

Me alegra. Así al menos voy a saber como eran, si nos querían...

Te querían tanto...

¿Qué?

Digo que te deben de haber querido mucho_ –Perséfone sintió que Ariadna la llamaba – _Tengo que irme Seiya, pero volveré pronto. Para que me sigas platicando... de ti

Me parece bien... Diana... Gracias por el agua

* * *

_Shun abrió los ojos dieciséis días después de haber ingresado en el hospital, sintiéndose perfectamente alerta. Recordaba cómo Saori los había traído de vuelta, cómo Kiki se había marchado llevándose a su hermano y a Seiya consigo, y cómo Shaina lo había ayudado a subir al avión. Recordaba el despegue y que ella había tratado de preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. Había escuchado perfectamente cada una de sus preguntas, pero no había sido capaz de contestar ninguna. Lo había invadido algo parecido al sueño y no había puesto resistencia alguna, había cerrado los párpados y permitido que un dulce letargo se apoderara de él._

_Aún si no hubiera escuchado la decisión de Tatsumi de llevarlos a Tokio, habría reconocido el hospital. Había estado ahí demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo. Cerró los ojos emprendiendo su búsqueda, y pudo sentir el cosmos de Saori envolviéndolos y arropándolos a todos. Estaba curando sus heridas: así era la generosa Athena, que jamás abandonaba a sus queridos seres humanos. Así que ella estaba bien. Entonces ahora tenía que saber como estaban ellos, sus hermanos. Comenzó, obviamente, por Ikki. Su cosmos de fuego era inconfundible, aún a pesar de lo tenue que era en ese momento. Su pobre hermano había tenido que pasar por tantas y tan terribles cosas... Se puso de pie en la penumbra de la habitación, y a pesar de que se sintió un poco mareado en un primer momento, salió dispuesto a verlos con sus propios ojos._

_Lo que más le inquietó fue que no podía hallar el cosmos de Seiya. Pero si hallaba a Ikki, seguramente sabría qué había sido de él._

_Ikki también se hallaba ya fuera de terapia intensiva, en una habitación, en el piso superior al suyo. Parecía dormir pacíficamente, ayudado por varias almohadas para descansar sobre su costado izquierdo. Shun se acercó a él y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermano. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven de cabellos azules. _

_¡_Cuán inmenso es tu corazón, Ikki, que puede sonreír al recibir el beso de un miserable como yo! No merezco todo lo que has hecho por mí_ – acarició un mechón de sus cabellos, y salió cabizbajo y en silencio. _

_En el cuarto siguiente, halló al Dragón. Sun-rei estaba en la habitación, dormida en un sillón en la esquina más obscura. Shun caminó con sigilo hacia Shyriu. Su larguísimo cabello había sido recogido. Descansaba semisentado en la cama, usaba una mascarilla de oxígeno y su mano derecha había sido enyesada. Pero su cosmos se hallaba en buen estado y era como siempre reconfortante y tranquilo. Shun tomó su mano izquierda._

Shyriu, despierta pronto, amigo_ – dijo en un susurro - _El amor está aquí, esperándote. Tienes tanto por qué vivir... sólo necesitas abrir los ojos y la vida será buena contigo, porque te lo mereces...

_Sun-rei se movió ligeramente en su sillón, y Shun salió con rapidez de la habitación para no perturbar su sueño._

* * *

_Se dirigió al elevador y bajó dos pisos, para hallar a Hyoga, que estaba todavía en Terapia Intensiva. Podía sentir cómo se irradiaba el suave cosmos del joven ruso. Sabía que muchos juzgaban a Hyoga por su aspecto de fortaleza y lo tachaban de insensible, y Shun no podía evitar pensar en cuán estúpido resultaba eso. Y es que nadie lo conocía como Shun. Se habían caído bien desde el principio, pues Shun era amable, cordial y discreto, se ofrecía sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso le parecía maravilloso a Hyoga, que se hallaba muy perturbado aún por la muerte de su madre, lo sucedido con Isaac y por el hecho de reencontrarse con sus compañeritos de orfandad para enfrentarlos en un combate sangriento. Y después, había llegado aquella hora en la casa de Libra. Hasta ese día no había notado cuánto le importaba el caballero del Cisne, y desde ahí, ese sentimiento había crecido y crecido hasta golpearlo con una ola. _

_¿Cómo no amar a aquel ruso? Con su piel blanquísima y sus ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían ser el cielo, de un azul que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera? Con su nariz respingada y sencillamente perfecta, y sus mejillas rojas que le daban el aspecto de un príncipe en medio de sus cabellos rubios como el sol. __¿Cómo no amar su cuerpo perfecto? Pues su espalda era amplia y musculosa, sus brazos fuertes, pero capaces de una total delicadeza, sus piernas firmes y sólidas. Todo Hyoga era gracia y fuerza unidas en el conjunto más seductor. _

_Shun sabía muy bien lo atractivo que era Hyoga, lo consciente que este último era de ello y cómo lo sabía aprovechar. Por eso sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ser notado por el rubio como algo más que un amigo. Y mucho menos ahora, después de todo lo que habían sufrido por su culpa, por su debilidad, por su estupidez. _

_Y cuando lo miró tendido en aquella cama, se sintió aún peor. Hyoga se veía aún más blanco que de costumbre, pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Uno de sus preciosos ojos estaba cubierto por un vendaje. Tosía y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Al caballero de Andrómeda le dolió el corazón al verlo, no podía evitar la angustia y la culpa que lo invadía mientras se acercaba a él._

Hyoga... perdóname. Si me hubieras dejado morir en la casa de Libra...yo habría dado feliz mi vida a cambio de la tuya aquel día, y todo esto no habría sucedido...yo sé que no tengo derecho a sentirme así por ti, y que es parte de mi castigo. Perdóname_– con un leve temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo, besó con mucha suavidad una mejilla del ruso – _Soy tan cobarde que jamás te lo podría decir, mucho menos ahora, que no merezco ni que me dirijas la palabra. Mucho menos merezco este beso que te he robado. Callaré entonces, hasta que esto que siento por ti reviente dentro de mi y me destruya.

_El peliverde sintió una angustia aún peor al darse cuenta de que el dolor se acumulaba en su pecho y sin embargo, las lágrimas no venían en su auxilio. _

_Entonces pudo percibirlo, un dolor que era tan grande como el suyo, un dolor que amenazaba con destruir el cuerpo que lo alojaba. Y aún más grave le pareció al entender que era el dolor de alguien conocido, pues podía sentir la presencia de un cosmos decidido y ardiente. Caminó siguiendo aquel sendero de sentimientos, y entonces halló a la persona que se sentía casi tan desgraciada como él mismo. No solo compartían aquella angustia y desolación, podrían haber sido hermanos. Ambos tenían cabellos y ojos verdes, su tez era blanca y sus cuerpos espigados. Sólo que los ojos de ella estaban enrojecidos por un abundante llanto que inundaba su rostro._

_Ella lloraba tan amargamente que no pudo percibir en un primer momento la presencia de Shun. _

_Por unos instantes él se limitó a observar a quién lo había atraído con esa tristeza tan grande. Pero hasta que un sollozo salió de su cuerpo, él siguió su mirada._

_Se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que buscar desesperado por una bocanada de aire._

_Ella lloraba por Él, que estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, y al que no podía reconocer. Estaba destrozado. Mortalmente pálido, y perdido en medio de aquella maraña de cables, vendas, gasas y tubos. Pero lo peor no era verlo y no reconocerlo, si no que no podía sentirlo. No percibía su cosmos, sólo su ausencia. _

_Él no estaba ahí. Se había ido para siempre. Una terrible punzada martilleó sus sienes._

_Shaina pudo percibir a través de sus lágrimas que alguien estaba ahí, pero tuvo que secarse con el dorso de la mano para poder identificar al caballero de Andrómeda. _

¡Shun! ¡Despertaste!_- dijo ella con una sonrisa que se desvaneció de sus labios justo en el momento en el que notó la expresión de terror de él –_Shun, no deberías de estar aquí...

_La amazona se puso de pie de un salto y trató de guiar suavemente a Shun fuera de Terapia Intensiva, pero no lograba moverlo, era como si lo hubiesen plantado ahí._

Shun, aún debes de estar muy débil. Debes descansar

Está muerto...

_El susurro de Shun le heló la sangre. Shaina cesó sus intentos y lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos._

¿Qué dijiste?

Yo fui...

Shun, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Yo... yo lo maté...

_Shaina retrocedió horrorizada, como si Shun le hubiera quemado las manos_

Yo lo maté

¿Qué está pasando?_ – dijo Oyuki entrando en ese momento al Área. Enseguida pudo darse cuenta de que algo grave le sucedía al joven- _Shun, contéstame. ¿Puedes hablarme? Shaina, pide ayuda rápido. ¡Muévete!_- gritó para que la amazona por fin saliera de su estupor. Para mayor asombro de ambas, él se derrumbó ante ellas. Oyuki revisó sus signos vitales. – _¿No me oíste? ¡Pide ayuda!

_Shaina logró por fin que sus piernas le respondieran y apretó el botón de emergencias que se hallaba junto a la cabecera de Seiya. La doctora Harue apareció poco después con un enfermero._

¿Qué sucede? -_ dijo pensando que era Seiya la razón de que la hubieran llamado._

Doctora, es Shun, está en shock.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

No lo sé, cuando llegué ya estaba con ella_ – respondió Oyuki mirando a Shaina, que se hallaba sin palabras. _

Akira, trae una camilla, y tú, Shaina, sal de aquí por favor.

_Shaina obedeció ciegamente las órdenes de la doctora y caminó tambaleante hasta salir de ahí. Las rodillas se le doblaban y apenas a tiempo halló una silla._

* * *

_Así la encontró Marin, temblando y con el semblante lívido. **Es Seiya, ha muerto, **pensó de inmediato la amazona del Águila_

Shaina, ¿pasó algo?_ – la peliverde se aferró a una de las manos de la pelirroja, que se sentó de inmediato a su lado – _Contéstame, ¿es que Seiya...?

No, no_ – Marin suspiró aliviada – _es Shun

¿Qué le pasa a Shun?

Marin, él despertó. No sé en que momento... de pronto lo vi de pie frente a la cama de Seiya... tenía el rostro lleno de angustia. Dijo que Seiya está muerto, y peor aún, dijo que fue él... dijo que fue él quién lo mató... Marin, ¿tú crees que eso fue lo que sucedió? ¿Tú crees que fue Shun el que le hizo eso a Seiya?

¿Qué?

...

No sé Shaina, no sé...

Siento que estoy enloqueciendo.

No. No creo que eso haya sucedido. Tú lo conoces, él no le haría daño a nadie.

Las dos sabemos que algo muy malo le paso a Shun allá. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si...? No, tienes razón, tienes razón _– dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza – é_l no es capaz de hacer algo así... ¿Pero entonces por qué lo dijo? Marin, si hubieras visto su rostro mientras lo miraba, cuando me dijo que había sido él el que le hizo daño. Marin, dijo que está muerto _– dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas. La amazona del Águila abrazó a Shaina _

Mira, Shun está muy alterado justo ahora. Quizás esta traumatizado aún por lo que sucedió en la batalla, tú sabes bien cuán sensible es. Vamos a esperar a que se tranquilice y entonces trataremos de hablar con él para que nos diga qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió.

Por el momento eso no va a ser posible_ – repuso la doctora Harue Saito mientras detrás de ella, Oyuki y Akira se llevaban a Shun en una camilla_

¿A dónde lo llevan?

De vuelta a su cuarto. Está en shock. Debe de haber sido muy fuerte para él entrar y ver a sus compañeros.

¿Shock?

Si, un shock nervioso. Miren, yo... yo ignoro lo que le sucedió, la razón por la que llegó a este hospital, y está bien, no necesito saberlo para curar sus heridas. Pero me da la impresión de que es un chico muy sensible, y podría necesitar ayuda. Las heridas internas siempre son las más difíciles de sanar... Pero puedo llamar a uno de nuestros especialistas del área de Psiquiatría, si ustedes quieren por supuesto, para que lo evalúe, al menos.

Si, se lo agradeceríamos

_Marin y Shaina vieron como la doctora se alejaba por el pasillo. Marin se dejó caer abatida en una de las sillas._

Shaina, no debemos decirle a nadie lo que Shun insinuó. No ahora

Tienes razón_ – dijo en un suspiro – _Siento que el mundo se nos viene encima. Athena sigue inconsciente, los caballeros dorados no han mejorado prácticamente nada, Kanon sigue muriéndose, Shun necesita un psiquiatra y Seiya...

Si, parece que no mejora, ya lo sé. Pero hay que ser positivas. Kanon ha resistido y ha tenido ligeras mejorías, Shaka ya está estable, Dokho también, y Camus, Aioria y Mü están a punto de salir de Terapia Intensiva. Sólo tenemos que resistir y ser fuertes. No podemos caernos ahora...


	9. Placer y Dolor

Capítulo 9

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**

Placer y dolor

¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre ellos dos?

No mi señora. Athena lleva dos semanas durmiendo sin lograr reponerse. Su cuerpo mortal es tan frágil que resulta patético.

¿Y has averiguado algo sobre sus caballeros? ¿Sí es cierto que ella tiene un favorito?

No he podido hacerlo dada su situación. Aunque si yo fuera usted, no me preocuparía. La mitad de ellos no sobrevivirá a pesar de que ella se está esforzando al máximo por curar sus cuerpos, eso también la tiene agotada.

Ay, la pobre, siempre tan sacrificada... ¿Y él?

Nada nuevo tampoco. La mortal sigue furiosa y no le dirige la palabra.

¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir es! Molestar a Poseidón de esa manera es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido en siglos. Se lo tiene merecido. Yo no entiendo que maldita obsesión tienen mis hermanos con las mortales. Siempre acostándose con ellas sin importarles absolutamente nada más... Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿él no se ha dado cuenta de quién eres?

No, mi señora. Aparentemente, esta última reencarnación de Poseidón resulto ligeramente fallida, como la de Athena. El alma del dios convive con la de el mortal de manera desproporcionada y cambiante, y eso lo confunde muchísimo. Pudo percibirme, pero no tiene la menor idea de quién soy.

¿Sabes que sería maravilloso? Que Athena y Poseidón se unieran, así acabaríamos de una vez por todas con tanto pleito. Juntos gobernarían la tierra, Poseidón se haría cargo de la malcriada de mi hijastra, y entre él y Zeus convencerían a Hades de acabar de una vez por todas con sus batallas. Y yo, disfrutaría con mi marido de todo el tiempo que esos tontos nos arrebatan con sus infantiles discusiones. Ya veremos si es posible... Perfecto Iris, es todo lo que quería saber. Puedes retirarte. Creo que por el momento no es necesario que vuelvas a la Tierra, y si así fuera, yo te lo haré saber

Gracias señora. Con permiso

_La mensajera se marchó de la habitación dejando a Hera con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. _

* * *

_Shaina entró a la que Tatsumi le había asignado como habitación, y se sintió abrumada al verla. Le parecía un palacio. Un palacio con cama matrimonial, un armario grande y espacioso, un cuarto de baño, enormes ventanas y sobre todo, un tocador con taburete y un enorme espejo. Se sentó en el taburete y se miró. En realidad podría decirse que era la primera vez que en realidad le ponía atención a su rostro, pues la habían entrenado toda su vida para ignorar esa parte de su cuerpo. Y en las barracas de entrenamiento no había espejos. Sólo había visto su rostro un par de veces en el reflejo del agua, y obviamente no era lo mismo. _

_Lo primero que notó fueron los evidentes signos de cansancio; las bolsas alrededor de sus ojos, que lucían rojizos por tan pocas horas de sueño y tantas lágrimas vertidas. Se le notaba una palidez poco usual, y sin embargo, su blanca piel creaba un hermoso contraste con sus largos cabellos verdes y sus ojos del color del jade. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, como lo eran sus labios rosados, delgados y bien delineados. Sonrío al mirarse. Sí, era hermosa, cualquiera podría decirlo. _

_Y entonces la invadió una súbita tristeza. A Shaina no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran al mirarla, sólo la opinión de una persona le interesaba, y esa persona quizás no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más. _

_Se levantó del tocador y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba refrescarse y descansar. En dos semanas se había negado a dormir una sola noche fuera del hospital, había ido a la mansión sólo a cambiarse de ropa y tomar una rápida ducha. Pero ese día Geki la sacó prácticamente a rastras, la metió en el coche y se la llevó jurando que no la dejaría volver hasta que no hubiera dormido una noche entera en la mansión. Después de tantas noches en vela, comiendo muy poco, con heridas que no habían sanado apropiadamente y después del incidente con Shun, no pudo poner demasiada resistencia y se rindió._

_Al prender la luz, se asombró de ver que en el baño de esa habitación había una tina, cuyo borde estaba repleto por productos que nunca había visto y mucho menos usado. Shampoos, acondicionadores, cremas corporales y sobre todo, espuma de baño. Shaina no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar un baño de burbujas. Abrió ambas llaves del agua, hasta que logró la temperatura perfecta y dejó que la tina se llenara hasta el borde. Se desnudó sin prisa y entonces se introdujo en ella, primero un pie, luego el otro, poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo se halló por completo inmerso en el agua. Un mar de sensaciones inundaron sus terminales nerviosas. El contacto con el agua la relajó inmediatamente, por lo que pudo notar cómo su espalda dolía, sobre todo el cuello y los hombros, seguramente por el estrés de los últimos días. Escogió la botella de shampoo que desprendía el aroma más hermoso a su juicio y con ella lavó sus cabellos, que quedaron suaves y sedosos. Usó una esponja para enjabonar su cuerpo delgado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Shaina podía recordar pocos eventos tan placenteros como el que estaba viviendo. _

_Y entonces vino a su mente el día en que había conocido a Seiya, y sobre todo, lo que había sentido cuando las manos de él habían tocado su piel y la habían curado de esa herida. Esa fue la primera vez en que Shaina experimentó la ternura, y el placer ,al mismo tiempo, tal y como en ese momento le parecía tan único e íntimo el contacto entre ella y el agua; así había sentido aquel día al sentir la piel de Seiya contra la suya. Seiya… no podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos café obscuro, que parecían dos enormes chocolates. Su cabello siempre revuelto y rebelde. Sus manos fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo… _

_En ese momento Shaina se dió cuenta de que mientras lo recordaba con los ojos cerrados, sus manos habían comenzado a recorrer con suavidad su cuerpo, imaginando que eran las de él que la acariciaban. Sus dedos trazaban caminos sobre su piel, desde el borde del cuello hacia sus senos turgentes y redondos. Al llegar a los pezones que los coronaban, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. No era la primera vez que tocaba su propio cuerpo pensando en él, pero esta vez era distinto. Nadie podía molestarla, esta vez gozaba de algo a lo que por fin podía llamar… intimidad… Así que continuó por su propia piel, bajando de su fuerte y muscular abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo. Se entretuvo en él, gozando de la sensación suave del agua y el jabón mientras sus dedos trazaban círculos sobre la piel tersa y firme. Extendió entonces su brazo hasta que su mano llegó a la ingle. Acarició con la mano extendida sus muslos poderosos y entonces puso sus dedos en medio de sus piernas. _

_Comenzó a deslizarlos hacia su interior cuando se detuvo, sintiéndose culpable. Aquella no era la primera vez, pero esta ocasión no era como las otras. Seiya estaba en un hospital, muriendo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo. ¿En que momento había perdido el control de sus emociones? Pasaba del placer al dolor en un segundo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se comportaba como una… sí.. sonrió socarronamente para sí misma… como una mujer enamorada…._

_Terminó de ducharse y se puso una bata después de secarse el cabello y el cuerpo con unas toallas rosas que encontró ahí mismo. Enfundada en la bata, se recostó entre las deliciosamente suaves sábanas de la cama más plácida en la que hubiera dormido jamás, y enseguida cayó profundamente dormida, rendida por el cansancio y la preocupación..._

* * *

Estoy aburrido, llevo todo el día en esta cama y ya me encuentro harto. Si, la verdad es que me fallaron las fuerzas, pero no era tan grave como para que me hubieran internado.

En cuanto tengo la oportunidad, trato de escapar. Mi amiga Miho se da cuenta y terminan por atarme. Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, caigo dormido.

Una presencia extraña me hace despertar, algo amenazante. Abro los ojos y alcanzo a ver unas largas y afiladas uñas dirigiéndose hacia mi . Me muevo con rapidez, salto de la cama y me lanzo por la ventana para correr hacia los bosques.

Ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo

Y yo te dije que tienes que hacerlo

Pero si yo no tengo nada en tu contra

¡Tienes que pelear conmigo, Seiya!

No entiendo que quieres de mí, Shaina. Tú eres una mujer, y yo no levantaré mis puños contra una mujer nunca.

¡He venido a matarte! No me queda otro camino. Debo matarte o... amarte

Se quita la máscara. Miro sorprendido su rostro. Es verdaderamente hermosa. Sus ojos son verdes, enmarcados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas. Su boca es pequeña, con labios muy bien delineados, de un color rosa nacarado. Su nariz es fina y bien delineada.

Se acerca con pasos felinos hacia mí. Pero ya no hay amenaza en su andar, sólo... seducción...

Aunque si me dejas, yo podría amarte como nadie, Seiya...

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me besa apasionadamente, robándome el aliento. Su lengua roza mis labios, mientras desabrocha con velocidad mi camisa, introduce sus manos y se aferra a mi pecho desnudo, arañándolo lentamente. Sin darme cuenta de cuándo, comienzo a jadear, y ella muerde mis labios mientras pongo mis manos en su breve cintura.

¿Shaina, qué haces?

Demostrarte lo bien que puedo amarte.

De pronto, ella se detiene y se aleja unos pasos de mí. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se despoja de su armadura, y después, de sus ropas. No puedo creerlo.

Su cuerpo es la mezcla perfecta de femineidad y fuerza. Es delgada y blanca como la leche. Sus piernas son largas y poderosas. Sus senos se yerguen ligeros y desafiantes ante mis ojos. Su cintura es estrecha y una curva se pronuncia para abrirse ante sus hermosas caderas.

Se acerca a mí de nuevo y sin timidez alguna, introduce sus manos bajo los hombros de mi chaqueta, y la hace deslizar por mi piel hasta que cae al suelo. Pasa sus manos por debajo de mis brazos y me abraza con fuerza, uniendo su cuerpo desnudo al mío.

Esto es demasiado. Nadie podría resistirse a una mujer como Shaina, con ese rostro precioso, ese cuerpo audaz y esa mezcla de descaro y soltura. Ella sabe como hacerme perder el juicio, pues mientras clava sus uñas con suavidad en mi espalda, comienza a mordisquear el lóbulo de uno de mis oídos.

Vamos Seiya. Yo sé que tú también me deseas...Hazlo, estoy aquí... sabes que soy tuya...

Sin dejar de besarme, baja una de sus manos y la introduce en mi pantalón, para poder acariciar mi trasero. Estoy perdiendo el control y mi erección va en aumento. Ella se da cuenta pues me abraza con más fuerza, para poder sentir mi miembro endurecido a través de la delgada tela del pantalón

Oír sus palabras me hace abandonarme a los deseos. Después de todo, soy un hombre, y ella una mujer, dispuesta a todo. Entonces la abrazo con fuerza y comienzo a besarla, con tantas fuerzas que es ella la que tiene que desprenderse en busca de aliento. Nuestras lenguas juegan veloces, deslizándose, tocándose, buscándose para luego ocultarse. Pongo mis manos en sus caderas y mientras acaricio sus glúteos, me aferro más a ella, que comienza a jadear cada vez más fuerte.

La tomo entre mis brazos y camino con ella internándome en el bosque, mientras ella me dice que se siente maravillada de sentirse por fin en ellos. Me detengo al pie de un árbol, me hinco y la deposito en la hierba. La miro, determinado a tenerla, mientras me despojo de mis ropas y ella no deja de devorar la desnudez de mi cuerpo con sus verdes ojos. Me recuesto a su lado para observarla, y comienzo a besarla, a saborearla toda, llego a sus senos, recorriéndolos con mi lengua hasta la punta, que mordisqueo suavemente haciendo que ella gima de nuevo. Mientras lo hago, ella no deja de acariciar y revolver mis cabellos, arquea su espalda de placer cuando yo succiono sus pechos, y froto mi miembro contra su vientre húmedo.

Siempre soñé con que esto pasaría entre nosotros, me dice con voz entrecortada

No puedo contenerme más y la abro las piernas para introducirme en ella. Con una de mis manos comienzo a recorrer su húmeda intimidad mientras pongo besos en su ombligo que hacen que ella se retuerza. Y entonces la penetro. Shaina clava sus uñas en mi trasero, invitándome a llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Sí, Seiya, sí

La miro mientras me introduzco a ella, y la beso con lentitud, a penas rozando sus labios con los míos. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras me oye decir:

Te amo Shaina. Siempre te he amado

Comienzo a impulsar mi miembro dentro de ella, una y otra vez en un vaivén lento pero intenso. No dejo de besarla mientras me posesiono de su cuerpo. Ella muerde mis labios.

La lenta presión y el ritmo cadencioso de nuestras caderas, hacen que ella alcance un orgasmo, que reconozco por sus gritos. Pero no me detengo y al contrario, aumento la velocidad.

La deliciosa sensación de su interior envolviendo mi carne, su vientre, del roce de nuestras pieles, de los besos y el aroma de nuestros sexos mezclándose en medio de la hierba, me llevan cada vez más cerca del límite, y entonces, lo siento. La espada atravesando mi pecho desnudo. Abro los ojos y Shaina aún está ahí, bajo mi cuerpo húmedo de sudor. Rodea mis caderas con sus piernas y en sus manos, está la espada que empuña, mientras me sonríe

Mientes. Nunca me has amado y nunca lo harás. Prometí que te amaría o te mataría... Es perfecto, porque ahora he cumplido con las dos...

* * *

_Seiya despertó en un grito. Se llevó las manos al pecho. El dolor era vago pero estaba presente. Podía introducir sus dedos en su propio cuerpo._

_Había sido un sueño, pero tan real, que él aún podía sentir el sabor de los besos de Shaina. Pero lo único que era palpable en el calabozo, era aquella herida que le había robado la vida. _

Seiya, ¿estás bien?

Diana. Yo... yo tuve un sueño terrible

¿Sigues soñando?

Si... y cada vez es peor. Sé que no es real, pero cuando estoy ahí, es... como si lo estuviera viviendo.

Cálmate –_dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza_ – fue sólo una pesadilla...

* * *

_Shaina despertó sintiéndose extraña. Había soñado con él, estaba segura. No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño erótico con Seiya, pero algo había sido diferente esta vez. No podía asegurarlo, pero algo... malo había sucedido en el sueño. Tuvo una pesadilla...Pero no le dio demasiada importancia, en los pocos ratos de sueño que había tenido en el hospital había sucedido lo mismo; las pesadillas la asaltaban una y otra vez. Tenía que tratar de volver a dormir o Geki no la dejaría volver a su lado. Pero mientras viajaba de nuevo hacia un mundo imaginario, recordó que en su sueño, había un objeto en sus manos. Una espada..._

* * *

¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas que pasó entre Thetis y tú?

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Julián, que cenaba con Sorrento en su enorme penthouse._

No sé de que hablas

Mira, Julián, estas dos semanas no hemos estado solos casi ningún momento y todo ha sido muy extraño, pero no puedes negarme que algo está sucediendo. Thetis no está con nosotros desde que llegamos a Japón. Ella no me dice nada, tú finges demencia, y sería lindo que alguien me dijera qué es lo que está pasando

¿Ella no te ha dicho nada?

No.

Es... está bien. Voy a contártelo, pero antes necesito que tú me contestes una pregunta

De acuerdo

¿Estás enamorado de Thetis?

Claro que no_- contestó él riendo – _ella es mi mejor amiga y la adoro, pero nada más. Es como mi hermana

No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima... ¿Y Kanon?_- Sorrento se inquietó al escuchar su nombre. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya?_

¿Qué sobre Kanon?

¿Tu sabes si a Thetis le gusta Kanon?

Julián, ¿de qué hablas? Estás desvariando. Thetis no tiene ninguna clase de sentimiento romántico hacia él.

Sorrento, tienes razón. Estoy volviéndome loco.

¿Qué rayos pasó entre ustedes?

La noche en que llegamos a Tokio, tú te quedaste en el hospital a vigilar a Kanon, y Thetis y yo vinimos al departamento a descansar un poco y cambiarnos de ropa, comer algo, lo que fuera. Ella estaba demasiado seria, comenzamos a hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido y cuando yo mencioné a Saori, ella se enojó. Trató de disimular, pero eso me llenó de esperanza, y me atreví a decirle.

¿Le dijiste que la quieres?

¡Sí! Y nos besamos y todo fue fantástico. Estábamos en su recámara y nos acostamos y ella... ella me dijo que le hiciera el amor... y lo habríamos hecho justo en ese momento si no fuera porque...

¿Te detuviste?

Si. Oí una voz. Una voz que me dijo que una vez que la tuviera, ella no amaría jamás a otra persona.

Tranquilízate Julián. De acuerdo, aparte de lo extraño que suena eso de que oíste una voz, no veo que es lo malo de pensar en que una vez que estén juntos no habrá nadie más para ustedes

No, no dijo que para nosotros, dijo que para ella. Porque ella es una mortal y yo...

Oh, creo que comienzo a comprender. Pero la voz, ¿de dónde venía? ¿Quién era?

No lo sé muy bien. Era una persona, una mujer, o algo así. No pudE reconocerla pero creo que venía del Olimpo. Lo peor fue que lo que dijo me llenó de dudas. Dijo que si la poseo, la habré marcado y entonces ella ya jamás podrá amar a nadie más.

Eso suena muy serio

Es que me puso a pensar Sorrento. Tú sabes lo confundido que estuve con respecto a mis sentimientos por Saori. ¿Qué tal si me está sucediendo lo mismo con Thetis? ¿Qué tal que es sólo una obsesión? Yo la deseo, por supuesto que sí, pero no quiero hacerle daño. No quiero que ella me ame toda la vida sólo porque no pude resistir la tentación de acostarme con ella. A lo mejor en dos años ya la olvidé, como hice con Saori.

Julián, por favor. Es un caso totalmente distinto. Tú amas a Thetis. Soy tu mejor amigo, puedo decírtelo. En toda mi vida jamás te había visto tan mal como en estas dos semanas. No duermes bien por las noches, estás super irritable, te ves inseguro, escuchas canciones de enamorado... no pongas esa cara, a veces duermo aquí. Me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, pero esperaba a que fueras tú el que me dijera que había sucedido

¿Tú crees?

Claro que sí... Bueno, pero no me dijiste qué sucedió después de que oíste la voz de esa mujer

¿Qué pasó? Nada, simplemente salí huyendo de su habitación. Le dije que no podía continuar y me fui

Hombre, con razón estaba tan enojada. ¿No le dijiste nada?

¿Qué le iba a decir' ¿Qué oigo voces que me dicen que piense muy bien si es conveniente acostarme con una mortal?

Te concedo eso, pero salir huyendo no fue una buena salida.

Lo sé, es que no supe quÉ hacer. Entré en pánico

¿Y ya trataste de hablar con ella?

¡Claro que si, desde ese mismo día! Pero ella se ha negado rotundamente. Sorrento, estoy muy preocupado. ¿Dónde ha dormido todas estas noches? ¿En el hospital?

Mira Julián, no sé si yo sea la persona indicada en decirte esto... mejor pregúntale a Thetis

¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si no me habla? Si tú sabes, dímelo por favor

Está bien, está bien, pero prométeme que no vas a enloquecer.

Lo prometo

Pues si, estuvo una semana completa durmiendo en el hospital. Pero Shaina...

¿Qué tiene que ver la amazona en todo esto?

Pues ella... le ofreció a Thetis que se quedara en... la mansión Kido

¿Quéé?

Lo mismo dijo Thetis. Pero después de una semana en los sillones de la sala de espera, pues aceptó. Obviamente está ahí sólo lo indispensable, y aunque me parece que al principio fue un poco... extraña la situación, pues la han aceptado

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ella me dijo que con sólo oír el nombre de Saori se ponía celosísima!

Entonces eso nos da una muy buena idea de lo molesta que está contigo, que prefirió dormir en casa de la exenemiga antes que volver aquí.

Tienes toda la razón...

Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

¿Respecto a qué?

¿Cómo que a qué? ¿Cómo vas a reconquistar a Thetis?

¿Reconquistar?

¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Julián? Que todo te ha sido muy fácil. Lo he visto, estás acostumbrado a que todo se te dé en bandeja de plata. Las mujeres, las oportunidades, el dinero. Pero si quieres a Thetis a tu lado, vas a tener que luchar por ella, vas a tener que recuperarla. Ella no es como las demás que se lanzan a tus abrazos apenas te ven o conocen la existencia de tus cuentas bancarias. Ella vale oro. Pero es muy orgullosa, así que hay que planear toda una estrategia para ablandar su corazón

¿Tu crees que de veras le importo? Por eso te pregunté si Kanon...

Julián, ¿eres ciego? Claro que le importas. Le importas tanto que por eso reaccionó así. Anda, hay que empezar la conquista de Thetis ahora mismo...

* * *

_Sonó el timbre en la mansión Kido. Megumi abrió la puerta y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el gigantesco arreglo de tulipanes que un mensajero cargaba con muchos esfuerzos. _

Buenos días. ¿Aquí vive la señorita Thetis?

Sí

**_Al menos en estos días, _**_pensó la joven_

_La verdad es que en las últimas semanas, la mansión, regularmente tan tranquila, había sido convertida en algo parecido a una casa de huéspedes. Personas a las que Megumi no había visto jamás en su vida llegaban, dormían, comían, y se marchaban de ahí con total irregularidad. Todo el día entraban y salían chicos, chicas y hasta un niño muy simpático llamado Kiki. La última en llegar había sido precisamente la rubia a la que iban dirigidas las flores. Recordaba todavía la discusión que precedió a su llegada y que sin querer había escuchado entre dos señoritas, una pelirroja, una peliverde, y Tatsumi. _

¿Acaso enloqueciste, Shaina? ¿Cómo pudiste ofrecerle eso?

Marin, sólo será por unos días

Pero podría ser una trampa

La vigilaremos si es necesario. Pero no son esas sus intenciones, lo sé

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Tu me conoces bien, Marin. No se lo habría ofrecido si no fuera porque está en una situación desesperada

¿Qué situación?

No puedo decírtelo... no aquí...

Para su información yo debo estar al tanto de absolutamente todo lo que sucede en esta casa. La seguridad de la señorita Kido...

No se trata de eso, Tatsumi. Es un asunto de... mujeres

¿Qué?

Marin, confía en mí. No tiene otro lugar a dónde ir.

...está bien... Pero no hay que perderla de vista ¿eh?

¡Me niego! ¡Yo no conozco en lo absoluto a esa señorita!

Tatsumi, cállate. Tampoco nos conoces a nosotras y aquí estamos, porque esa es la voluntad de Athena. Y estoy segura de que si ella estuviera despierta y conociera la situación de Thetis, haría lo mismo.

Pues no se discuta más entonces. Iré a avisarle.

_Así había quedado decidido. La orgullosa Thetis había sido recibida en la mansión Kido. Y aunque los primeros días fueron bastante incómodos, poco a poco todos se fueron relajando al darse cuenta de que ella no hacía más que apoyar a Sorrento y preocuparse por el estado delicadísimo de Kanon. Además, no había mucho tiempo para socializar, todos estaban al pendiente de la salud de los caballeros. _

Muy bien. ¿Podría firmarme de recibido?

_Megumi firmó y el mensajero se marchó, mientras que en ese momento iba bajando Geki. _

¿Quién era, Megumi?

Era un mensajero con eso _- dijo señalando el enorme arreglo. – _Dijo que es para la señorita Thetis

¿Qué? ¿Para mí?_ – respondió ella avanzando desde el fondo de la sala- _¿Qué me...?

_La sirena se quedó sin palabras al notar las preciosas flores. Eran sus favoritas, tulipanes de todos los colores_

Debe de ser un error, deben de ser para la señorita Kido. No conozco a nadie en Tokio que pudiera habérmelas enviado

Traen una tarjeta, señorita _–le aclaró Megumi _

_La rubia se acercó y vió efectivamente, una tarjeta. Su corazón brincó al ver el sello de la familia Solo en el sobre. Lo abrió nerviosamente_

**Mi amada sirena:**

**Te envío estas flores que sé son tus favoritas. Si pudiera, te enviaría también un ramo de copos de nieve, pero todavía no averiguo cómo hacerlo. Espero que perdones mi estupidez, y si es posible, que aceptes verme. Necesito desesperadamente hablar contigo. **

**Accede, te lo ruego**

**Tuyo, Jule.**

* * *

_Seika acompañaba a Oyuki en su diaria ronda por los cuartos que ocupaban los caballeros de Athena. _

_Después de dos semanas, la pelirroja se hallaba desesperada. Las visitas que le podía hacer a su hermanito eran muy cortas y muy limitadas, y moría de ansiedad sentada en aquellos sillones. Estaba acostumbrada a ser una persona útil, y no se sentía así en lo absoluto en esos momentos, así que se voluntariaba para cualquier clase de actividad, desde las donaciones de sangre hasta la preparación de los desayunos en la mansión Kido (a pesar de las protestas del personal que trabajaba ahí), cuando llegaba a pasar al menos una parte de la noche ahí. _

_Debido a la solicitud de Tatsumi de absoluta discreción en cuanto a la permanencia y estado de la Señorita Kido y sus dieciocho protegidos, la dirección administrativa del hospital había decidido que el personal que originalmente les había atendido fuera únicamente el que los tratara durante toda su convalecencia, y ya que hubo una fuerte compensación de por medio, nadie objetó. Y de verdad que todos habían aceptado por razones ajenas al dinero. Por curiosidad médica, personal, y sobre todo, por compasión. Aquellos jóvenes no eran comunes y corrientes, podían percibirlo. No eran sólo sus heridas, o sus extraños altibajos y mejorías, era una cuestión de carácter, por así decirlo. Era como si irradiaran (si, esa era la palabra) una increíble fuerza de carácter. Algunos parecían muy frágiles, otros inspiraban una profunda paz, y la mayoría eran... milagrosos. No se podía llamar de otra manera a la recuperación de Shaka, que era lenta pero constante a pesar de las severas hemorragias internas que había sufrido en los más importantes órganos vitales y las varias operaciones a las que se le había sometido. Y su caso no era el único, cada uno era digno de distintas y variadas simpatías que experimentaban aquellos que se preocupaban día y noche por su bienestar. _

_Así las cosas, después de dos semanas ya todos estaban familiarizados con los chicos que se sentaban todos los días en aquellos sillones, llorando, durmiendo, hablando poco algunas veces, pero sobre todo, esperando. _

_Oyuki y Seika se fueron simpáticas desde el primer momento. A Oyuki la conmovía terriblemente siempre que encontraba a la chica al lado del que, supo después, era su hermano menor. Ella iba todos los días, durante todo el tiempo que le era permitido, tomaba su mano y le leía. _

_Un día, Seika tiró uno de los libros en medio del pasillo y Oyuki lo recogió, y pudo notar que era un libro de cuentos infantiles, y la pelirroja le contó con lágrimas en los ojos que cuando eran niños, solía leerle historias así. Desde ese momento comenzó a florecer la comunicación entre ellas. Y un día Seika le expresó a Oyuki sus deseos de ayudarla ,en lo poco o mucho que le fuera posible, y le dijo que había tomado algunos cursos de enfermería en el pueblo de Grecia donde había vivido. No era la gran cosa, pero parecía tan ansiosa de ayudar que Oyuki aceptó permitirle ayudarla de vez en cuando, únicamente con aquellos a los que ya hubieran transladado de la Unidad de Terapia Intensiva a una habitación. Así que hasta aquel día, sólo había tenido contacto con Shun, Dokho, Shyriu, Afrodita y por supuesto, Saori. _

_Pero ese día habían transladado a un joven de cabellos azules que era objeto de toda la curiosidad de Seika. _

_Por supuesto que la carcomía ese sentimiento. Su único pariente había pasado nueve años inmerso en un ambiente de la más absoluta de las fantasías. Seika sabía muy pocas cosas de él y de lo sucedido, así que recogía como pajarito hambriento las migajas de recuerdos o detalles que de pronto dejaban caer los compañeros de Seiya. Pero Seika, a diferencia de él, era muy paciente, y muy oportuna, y sabía que el momento no había llegado para comenzar a hacer preguntas. Pero se moría por saber cómo era él, a dónde había vivido, las cosas por las que pasó en su niñez y cómo era ahora que era un joven, quiénes eran sus mejores amigos y por qué, cómo lo percibían aquellos que la acompañaban durante la interminable espera. Y entre ellos, le intrigaba en sobremanera el joven de cabellos cortos azules que le había llevado en brazos al hospital, Ikki, así le habían dicho que se llamaba. _

_Lo consideraba como un ángel de la guarda que había ayudado a Seiya en el momento más crucial de toda su vida. Pero cada vez que ella sacaba a la plática su nombre, todos enmudecían, como si no quisieran hablar sobre de él, o no pudieran. Y ella estaba decidida a saberlo todo sobre él. Y por fin, se presentaba la oportunidad. _

_**Ojalá él abriera los ojos y hablara conmigo...**_

¿Estás segura de que quiere entrar conmigo Seika? Esto puede ser muy difícil. Sus heridas son muy impactantes.

Lo sé. Pero no me importa. Quiero ser de alguna utilidad.

Está bien_ – Entraron y mientras Seika le observaba en silencio, Oyuki comenzó a abrir los paquetes esterilizados del instrumental. – _Por favor, quita las gasas de su espalda, hay que reemplazarlas. Ten cuidado, que tiene un par de costillas rotas.

Claro

_Seika se acercó hacia la cama. El joven que había ayudado a su hermano, tenía un cabello extraño de un increíble color azul. Su piel estaba bastante bronceada, como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo en algún lugar tropical. Yacía acostado entre varias almohadas para mantener su cuerpo inclinado hacia su costado derecho y tenía una cicatriz en el rostro. Sin embargo, parecía estar mejorando. Seika retiró la sabana e inclinó su cuerpo para colocarlo más bien boca abajo. Con cuidado comenzó a retirar las gasas hasta que pudo ver por completo la espalda desnuda del Fénix. No pudo contener una expresión de asombro y horror._

Su espalda…

Lo sé.

Es como si… como si lo hubieran torturado. Esas son cicatrices muy antiguas, ¿no?_ – dijo mientras seguía con su dedo una línea imaginaria sobre sus heridas, sin atreverse a tocarlo. _

Tienes razón. Son muy antiguas. Quizás sus padres lo golpeaban

No creo que pueda ser eso. Es huérfano.

Entonces no lo sé. Pero esas cicatrices se las hicieron seguramente cuando todavía era un niño.

¡Qué terrible!

Hay que limpiar las heridas para que no haya ninguna clase de infección_ – dijo Oyuki amablemente a Seika, mientras que Seika le pasaba los intrumentos._

_Empapó una gasa en yodo y con ella procedió a limpiarle la herida más grande a Ikki, pero en cuanto la gasa rozó su piel, su cuerpo se estremeció. _

Es terrible. Le debe de doler tanto que incluso inconsciente se queja.

_Seika miró al rostro de aquel al que le estaba tan agradecida. Así, inconsciente y herido, parecía un niño pequeño sufriendo de una pesadilla. Su cuerpo hablaba de dolor, de un dolor que no podía ver en ningún otro de los caballeros a los que había visto. No era sólo por las cicatrices, había algo en él que le hacía pensar que había vivido cosas terribles. Él no dejó de quejarse todo el tiempo mientras Oyuki limpió sus heridas y cambió las gasas. Lo acomodaron de nuevo sobre su costado derecho, lo cual provocó que él se quejara aún más. Seika sentía que una angustia le oprimía el pecho al verlo así._

¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para calmar su dolor?

No lo sé. Quizás le pueda administrar un analgésico o un tranquilizante. Iré a preguntarle al doctor Sato. No es muy común que sufran estando inconscientes.

Está bien. Yo me quedaré con él

_Oyuki salió y Seika se sentó junto al atormentado joven. Con mucho cuidado acarició su rostro, siguiendo la línea de su mejilla; entonces él sonrió mientras murmuraba _

Esmeralda…

_La sorpresa de la joven pelirroja fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que por las mejillas del muchacho corría una lágrima. Seika la enjugó con sus dedos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules._

Me pregunto quién será ella…

* * *

Hola hola, bueno, pues aquí les dejo el más reciente capítulo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews, jiji. Ahora si, avalancha de agradecimientos. Legendary, gracias por tus comentarios hacia mi redacción y el comentario que me haces con respecto a que te parece una peli, eres muy amable. Sorrento y Kanon, bueno, no te puedo adelantar nada pero en el próximo capítulo podrás ver que rumbo toma su historia, y tendrás más respuestas en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre la salud mental de Shun. Shadir, gracias, gracias, me dejas reviews de todos los capitulos, eres un amor. Pues si, estos capis están un poco melodramáticos, pero imaginate, después de tanta cosa que les ha ocurrido a los pobres creo que no puede ser de otra manera, pero voy a esforzarme porque les sucedan cosas muy buenas en el futuro, jijii. Miho, bueno, que te puedo decir tampoco ha sido de mi agrado nunca, pero pues está ahí y vamos a ver que se hace con ella. Y June, pues bueno, no te puedo decir que le va a ir muy bien, pero, si te puedo decir que le tengo preparadas varias sorpresas, porque ella siempre se me hizo un personaje muy interesante y creo que nunca lo desarrollaron, o por lo menos en el anime. Arkaham, pues si, June fue un poco cruel pero pues hay que recordar lo que Milo le hizo a la Isla de Andrómeda, es natural que no lo haya superado, pero creo que esa es la escencia de este fic, demostrar que no puedes pasar por tantas cosas y salir indemne, y que hay que vivir un proceso para superar las heridas, más las emocionales que las físicas, y bueno, June también va a pasar por eso. Arien Lautrec, gracias por escribir y por supuesto que me gustaría entrar en contacto contigo. En cuanto a Hilda y Flher, te comento que lo he pensado mucho mucho pero no estoy realmente segura porque ya tengo los planes muy avanzados así que la respuesta es... creo que todavía no estoy muy segura. Ya te haré saber.Y en cuanto a Seiya, pues confieso que siempre ha sido mi favorito, entiendo los razonamientos de algunos para no considerarlo interesante pero creo que no hay que desacreditar a nadie y como tu comentas hay muchos fics que lo retratan como un completo retrasado y pues... bueno, cada quién su vida. La verdad, a mi no hay ningún personaje que me parezca horrible o absurdo o al que piense usar como bufón. Si, hay algunos con los que no siento mucha afinidad, o que no conozco mucho pero también trabajo en eso para compenetrarme con ellos, llegar a comprenderlos y que a todos les suceda algo interesante y significativo. Y del Tenkai Hen, pues no sé si vaya a ser la intro a, creo que este fic va a irse a otro lugar, pero bueno, todo puede pasar...Aisha-ladimon, sobre Saori, bueno, no quiero adelantar mucho pero si puedo decir que la batalla se acerca...Y como dicen, last but not least, Tani, mil gracias por tus comentarios aquí y allá y júralo que no me voy a detener hasta que lo acabe, nomás ármense todos de paciencia porque me faltan muchísísimos capítulos y conforme los caballeros que sobrevivan (soy muy mala, jajaja) vayan despertando, las escenas serán más cortas porque son muuuchos personajes, o bueno, a lo mejor considero hacer los capis más largos, no sé. Opinen.

Besos y mil gracias a todos. Hasta pronto

Fuego


	10. Jornadas

Capítulo 10

Jornadas

_Seika tomó la mano de Ikki y la estrechó entre las suyas_

Dime, dime quién es ella. Dime quién te hizo daño.

_Algo muy malo le había sucedido, estaba segura. ¿Por qué a él, que parecía ser tan bueno? Porque ella no tenía prejuicios, ella podía ver en su interior. Sabía que era noble y bondadoso. Ella no le temía, pues no sabía que él alguna vez había sido capaz de provocar un inmenso daño. Lo que ella percibía, era el daño que le habían hecho a él y en el que los demás pocas veces se paraban a pensar. _

_No podía dejar de pensar en sus cicatrices. Eran demasiadas, demasiado antiguas, hablaban de una violencia que a ella le parecía intolerable. _

_Él siguió quejándose por el dolor, y los ojos cafés de Seika se llenaron de furia mientras salía de la habitación._

_Avanzó rápida y decidida hasta llegar con ellos, y entonces dejó caer la bomba_

¿Qué le pasó a Ikki? ¿Quién lo lastimó?

¿Qué? _- dijo Marin perpleja_

Y no estoy hablando de la batalla, ya sé que ignoran lo que ocurrió

No entiendo de que...

Hablo de su espalda, de las huellas de tortura que tiene. Hablo de todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo ¿Es eso lo que le hacen a los huérfanos de la Fundación Graude? ¿Eso le hicieron a Seiya también? ¿Ese es el cuidado que les dio Mitsumasa Kido?

_Un silencio pesado e incómodo se hizo en la sala de espera. Marin estaba realmente extrañada porque no tenía una idea muy clara sobre lo que Seika estaba hablando. _

_Pero Jabu sí lo sabía. Lo sabía porque jamás podría olvidar aquella noche en la que por accidente había sido testigo de la brutal paliza que Tatsumi le había propinado al entonces pequeño Ikki. _

_Él se había ocultado en el gimnasio antes de que lo cerraran, para entrenar aún más, con la esperanza de que Saori se fijara en él, como deseaba desde siempre. Cuando oyó la voz de Tatsumi, corrió a esconderse, y desde una obscura esquina presenció la golpiza. El mayordomo de los Kido había azotado a Ikki con una furia y una violencia tal que Jabu no había podido contener las lágrimas. Seguía sin perdonarse por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber hecho nada para ayudarle, y aunque una y otra vez se había repetido a sí mismo que sólo era un niño y que seguramente no habría conseguido nada más que salir herido, la verdad es que había pasado toda su estancia en Argelia pensando que Ikki había muerto a consecuencia de tan horrible e inmerecido castigo. Recordó cómo experimentó un momentáneo alivio cuando Ikki reapareció, una vez empezado el Torneo Galáctico, pero los remordimientos siguieron asaltándole cuando llegó a escuchar algunos de los detalles sobre su estadía en la Isla de la Reina Muerte._

¿Es que has perdido la razón niña? Mi señor y la fundación Graude jamás...

Cállate Tatsumi_ – dijo Jabu que se hallaba incrédulo ante su cinismo._

¡Contéstenme! ¿Eso le hicieron a todos? ¿Eso te hicieron a ti, Jabu? _- él bajó la mirada. No podía decirle la verdad. No podía confesar lo que Tatsumi había hecho aquella noche..._

_Mientras, Marin miraba a Seika con profundo asombro. Sólo llevaba dos semanas tratándola, pero no le había parecido que ella fuera esa clase de persona. Pero al verla así, con la furia claramente dibujada en sus facciones mientras sus ojos cafés echaban chispas, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que ella y él se parecían. Al parecer, toda esa intensidad era de familia. Era como ver al propio Seiya discutiendo... Marin trató de calmarla_

Seika, este no es el momento de...

¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿O es que tienen algo mejor que hacer? Contéstenme. ¿¡Eso le hicieron a Seiya también! ¿Quién fue?

_Marin se sintió algo acorralada, pues la miraban esperando que fuera ella quien diera las explicaciones. Pero Seika demandaba respuestas inmediatamente y nadie parecía tener el valor de hacerlo._

No, por supuesto que no Seika. Siéntate y escúchame... Lo que le sucedió a Ikki fue algo terrible, que no tuvo nada que ver con la fundación. Ellos fueron enviados por sorteo a distintos lugares del mundo a entrenar, para convertirse en caballeros. A tu hermano le tocó Grecia y a Shun, el hermano de Ikki, le tocó un lugar llamado Isla de la Reina Muerte, un lugar terrible del que decían nadie volvía vivo. Ikki decidió cambiar de lugar con su hermanito para protegerlo. Fue, sobrevivió y ganó la armadura del Ave Fénix, pero sufrió como nadie para hacerlo. Por lo que he escuchado, su maestro era un hombre terrible y brutal que lo torturaba y maltrataba cada día, durante los seis años que duró el entrenamiento. No había nadie ahí para ayudarlo; era sólo un niño después de todo. Hasta donde sé, Ikki tuvo que matarle para poder salir vivo de ahí.

¡Eso es terrible!

Todos esos años de abuso lo convirtieron en una persona totalmente diferente a quien era. Cuando volvió quería vengarse de todos, incluso de su hermano. Tuvieron que pelear en su contra y... estuvo a punto de morir, pero finalmente abandonó esa idea y se puso de nuestro lado. Es todo lo que sé, y creo que nadie sabe todo lo que le sucedió en la Isla. Él... es un solitario, un solitario que aparece solo cuando se presenta una nueva guerra, y habla tan poco...

_Seika había escuchado el relato con mucha atención y después de oír a Marin, no había podido evitar las lágrimas_

Marin, lo lamento. No debí gritarte así. Es sólo que... él sufre... Y cuando me di cuenta de esas cicatrices, me llené de pánico al pensar que algo así le podría haber pasado a Seiya también.

Comprendo Seika. El entrenamiento de Seiya, como el de los demás, no fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero tampoco tenía que ser una tortura. Teníamos que hacerlos fuertes, no lastimarlos. Creo que son muy pocos los que han pasado por algo peor que lo que pasó Ikki.

Es que todo me parece tan... incomprensible... su mundo me parece tan imcomprensible...

Lo sé. Pero lo importante es que ellos han vuelto, y aunque les está costando mucho trabajo, lo van a superar, como lo han hecho cada vez. Y tengo fe en que no habrá una siguiente batalla... Ven, vamos por un café. Porque no has desayunado nada, ¿verdad?

_Las pelirrojas se marcharon mientras Jabu no despegaba sus ojos de Tatsumi, que había escuchado todo con la cabeza agachada. El Unicornio se acercó a él y lo miró de una manera distinta... como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba_

¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo lo que le hiciste? No, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Yo sé lo que pasó la última noche que Ikki estuvo en Tokio antes de partir a la Isla. Yo estaba ahí y lo vi todo. En serio Tatsumi, ¿por qué tenías que hacerle todo eso? Sabías que iba directo al Infierno sobre la Tierra, y encima te ensañaste con él.

...

No, ¿sabes qué? No me digas absolutamente nada. Mejor no me digas nada.

* * *

_Tatsumi se quedó paralizado pensando en las palabras de Jabu. No había nadie en la sala de espera, solo él y sus pensamientos._

_Caminó en silencio hasta la habitación que ocupaba el ahora Caballero del Ave Fénix. Le habían aplicado un analgésico y descansaba por fin, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_Sólo porque estaba seguro de que Ikki no despertaría, fue que se atrevió a entrar. El chiquillo de ojos y cabellos azules se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente fuerte al que temía desde el fondo de su alma._

_Al verle dormir, recordó aquella noche... El ruido de su piel quebrándose bajo el látigo, las marcas de sus enormes puños en su infantil rostro, la hinchazón alrededor de sus ojos azules, su sangre salpicándolo todo a cada nuevo golpe, y cómo finalmente, lo había subido a aquel barco, después de que se hubiera desmayado por el dolor, sin estar del todo seguro de si sobreviviría. _

_La verdad es que lo había lamentado después; su orgullo lo había llevado demasiado lejos, lo tenía muy claro. No debió de haberlo abofeteado, mucho menos golpearlo. Sí, lo había sacado de sus casillas porque era un insolente, era un sello distintivo de su personalidad, pero después de todo, era un niño. Un niño al que la vida había maltratado una y otra vez a cada paso del camino, y él, en vez de aligerarle la carga, la había incrementado aún más. _

No sabes... cuánto lo lamento... Creo que hasta hoy, no había comprendido la magnitud del daño que te inflingí... Pero creo que eso no sirve de nada, ¿o sí?

_Tatsumi salió de la habitación, pues no toleraba ver ni un segundo más el cuerpo malherido del Fénix. Y antes de que nadie pudiera verlo, se enjugó una lágrima de culpa que corría por su mejilla..._

* * *

_Seika no era la única confundida entre tantas emociones. Thetis llegó al hospital aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Julián le había enviado un arreglo inmenso de tulipanes de colores, suplicando verla, y había firmado la tarjeta como Jule! Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que ella estaba ahí? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirle? ¿Querría pedirle perdón? Y todas esas respuestas las podía obtener de Sorrento, que le debía una enorme explicación, pues sólo él podía haberle dicho que ella se encontraba en la mansión Kido. _

_Trataba de disimular ante Shaina y Shunrei que la acompañaban en la limusina al hospital. De hecho había tratado de disimular ante todos, pues aseguró que Julián había enviado las flores para Saori e insistió en llevarlas a su habitación. Llegaron a la sala de espera, y todo parecía perfecto, porque Julián no se hallaba ahí. Pero en cuanto vio a Sorrento increíblemente pálido en una esquina, supo que no era el momento de hablar sobre el heredero italiano_

Sorrento, ¿estás bien?

No me han dejado verlo desde ayer en la tarde, después de que te fuiste. Fui a cenar con Julián y volví, pero no he podido entrar, y los doctores entran y salen, y nadie nos dice nada. Thetis, está sucediendo. Se va a morir

No digas eso, quizás sólo le están haciendo alguna clase de estudio, o algo así. Ha resistido hasta ahora; va a salir de esta.

Quiero creerte, de verdad que quiero creerte. Pero... han pasado más de dos semanas y el pronóstico no ha cambiado y...

Cálmate, cálmate. No vamos a solucionar nada imaginándonos lo peor. Hay que esperar a que algún doctor nos informe sobre su salud. No hay que angustiarnos por adelantado...

* * *

Buenos días. Vine en cuanto me dijeron que habías reaccionado. Permíteme presentarme; soy la doctora Sayaka Miyamoto. Trabajo en el departamento de Psiquiatría... Me dijeron que llevas dos semanas internado, y que despertaste hace dos días... me dijeron también que sufriste un shock nervioso al ver a un paciente en Terapia Intensiva... ¿Shun?... Sé que puedes oírme, y yo estoy aquí para oírte. Me gustaría que me dijeras cómo te sientes en este momento, quizás como te sentiste cuando despertaste hace dos días... Estar en un hospital puede ser muy difícil, nos pone a pensar mucho en nuestras vidas, en el por qué de las cosas. A veces vemos u oímos cosas que nos conmueven, o nos impactan mucho. Lo que quiero decir es que es normal que hayas tenido esa reacción. Sé que no te conozco y que tú no me conoces, pero podemos hablar, y quizás cuando lo hagas, te sientas mejor... Sólo quiero ayudarte Shun, y no puedo hacerlo si no hablas conmigo... ¿O es que hay alguien con quien prefieras hablar? ¿Algún familiar, o un amigo que quieras ver?

_Shun había guardado absoluto silencio mientras la joven doctora de rizados y cortos cabellos castaños entraba a su habitación, se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a hablar con él. No había prestado demasiada atención a aquella mujer, pues su vista se hallaba totalmente fija en unas margaritas a medio marchitar que se hallaban en un jarrón, acomodado en una pequeña mesa de la esquina izquierda del cuarto. Y cuando ella mencionó si él deseaba hablar con alguien, él por toda respuesta cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, mientras el dolor se dibujaba en sus hermosas facciones._

¿Te sucede algo? ¿Shun?_– ella tomó su mano y él enseguida la retiró para evitar todo contacto. - _¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? Necesito saber si estás bien.

_El sin abrir los ojos, simplemente sacudió su cabeza, afirmando que lo estaba._

Mira, vamos a hacer algo. Descansa, duerme un rato y yo volveré después. Eso te dará tiempo para que te relajes y reflexiones lo que tú quieras. Espero que cuando vuelva, quieras hablar. Y si no es así, pues sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, cuando lo necesites y para lo que necesites.

_La doctora salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la sala de espera. Encontró ahí a una multitud. Thetis, Sorrento, Sun-rei, Juné, Jabu, Ban, Nachi, Shaina y Marin. _

Buenos días. Soy la doctora Miyamoto de Psiquiatría. Me dijeron en la recepción que ustedes son familiares y amigos de Shun, ¿es así? Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre él, en privado. ¿Podríamos ir a mi oficina?

_Juné brincó de su asiento en cuanto escuchó que mencionaban a Shun, mientras Shaina miraba a Marin tratando de disimular su preocupación. Tal y como lo habían hablado aquel día, habían guardado silencio; sólo habían dicho que él había despertado y recaído, pero no habían mencionado nada sobre lo ocurrido en Terapia Intensiva. Ambas se preguntaban si él ya estaría bien, o si habría dicho algo más..._

Nosotras, nosotras podemos hablar con usted. Esperen aquí _– dijo Marin poniéndose de pie junto con Shaina con una actitud que no admitía réplica._

_Excepto por Juné_

Yo también...

Cálmate Juné_ – dijo Nachi poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - _Deja que la doctora hable con ellas y después podrán explicarnos lo que sucede.

_Shaina miró a Nachi con agradecimiento y se marchó hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde Marin y la doctora Miyamoto la esperaban. Subieron en el elevador hasta el octavo piso y entraron a una linda oficina._

Tomen asiento, por favor. ¿Ustedes son sus familiares?

No, no, somos sus... amigas _– dijo Shaina sintiéndose algo torpe. _

¿No hay alguien más cercano con quién pueda hablar? Disculpen, es que el asunto es un poco delicado y lo más conveniente sería si pudiera hablarlo con alguien de su familia.

Comprendemos, pero por el momento eso es imposible. ¿Shun ya... despertó?

Sí, hace un par de horas. Sé muy poco de su caso, y necesito información.

¿Él... no le dijo... nada? - _preguntó Marin._

Ese es precisamente el problema. Shun no ha dicho una palabra desde que reaccionó. También se ha negado a tomar alimento alguno. La doctora Saito me comentó que deseaba que yo viera a un paciente suyo que sufrió un colapso nervioso al ver a otro paciente, y eso hice. Me presenté ante Shun y le expliqué que quería saber cómo se sentía y lo que le sucedió antier, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y se negó a hablar. En su historia clínica faltan muchísimos datos, y no puedo ayudarlo si no comprendo la situación, si no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

_Muy buena pregunta, pensó Marin. La situación se complicaba..._

Lo primero que necesito saber es por qué fue internado

Es que él... sufrió...un..._.- tartamudeó Shaina_

Accidente. Tuvo un accidente

Comprendo. Así que fue un accidente _–dijo ella tomando nota. _¿Qué clase de accidente?

Un accidente... de coche

_Shaina miró a Marin, sorprendida por su respuesta. Pero mientras la doctora seguía apuntando, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, parecía decir "¿Y que le podía decir? ¿Qué resultó herido en una batalla para salvar al mundo?"_

Bien. Ahora necesito saber que fue lo que pasó exactamente hace dos días, cuando él despertó

Yo estaba en Terapia Intensiva..._ – habló Shaina _- yo estaba... muy deprimida y no... no me di cuenta de en qué momento entro. Cuando lo noté, él estaba mirando fijamente a... a Seiya...

¿Quién es Seiya?

Un amigo suyo. Shun se quedó mirándolo fijamente y... se desmayó.

Ya veo. Así que Shun y Seiya son amigos... ¿Estaban juntos el día del accidente? ¿Es por eso que Seiya está internado?

Si, estaban juntos ese día. Se... accidentaron juntos.

¿Y Seiya, cómo está?

En coma... irreversible, eso dicen...- _dijo Marin tratando de no quebrarse al decir esas palabras_

Ya veo. Miren, es evidente que Shun es un chico muy sensible y que lo afectó muchísimo el accidente. Eso por sí solo es suficiente para angustiar a cualquiera. Y que viera a su amigo en el terrible estado en el que se encuentra, seguramente lo ha llenado de culpa

¿Culpa?

A veces, cuando hay una situación así, la persona que sale menos dañada, o que sobrevive, se siente culpable por estar bien, o en este caso, por estar mejor. Es una crisis de fe. Se preguntan el por qué han sido ellos los afortunados y no el otro, dudan de todo, y creen que ellos provocaron esa situación de alguna manera. O piensan que si ellos hubieran muerto, el otro estaría bien y por lo tanto asumen que es su culpa.

¿Y usted puede ayudarlo? - _preguntó Marin angustiada_

Claro. Pero aquí lo más importante es el apoyo de la gente que quiere a Shun, de su familia y sus amigos. Hay que procurar que Shun sepa que ninguno de ustedes lo juzga por lo que sucedió, que ninguno piensa que él es culpable del estado de Seiya, para que se dé cuenta de que a pesar de todo, están alegres de que él se encuentre bien. Por eso sus familiares y sus amigos más cercanos deben de estar aquí en todo momento para hablarle y apoyarlo.

Creo que eso va a ser... imposible, por lo menos ahora... –_dijo Shaina_

¿Y por qué es eso?

Es que... Shun es huérfano. Su único pariente es su hermano, Ikki y él... y los mejores amigos de ambos... también están internados aquí... estaban juntos cuando el... accidente – _trató de explicar Shaina_

¿Y cómo está Ikki, y los demás?

Malheridos _– agregó Marin_

Comprendo... Les diré que haremos, debemos de tener calma con Shun. Es muy natural que se encuentre deprimido ante una situación como esta. Lo importante es no dejar que se hunda en una depresión que sea peligrosa para su salud, considerando lo que acaba de pasar. Y eso sólo lo vamos a lograr apoyándolo en todo momento; hay que procurar que se sienta en un ambiente seguro y agradable, que se sienta querido. Voy a ordenar que lo cambien de cuarto, a uno más tranquilo y alejado de sus amigos, al menos hasta que se recuperen.

¿Y si no lo hacen?

¡Shaina!

¡Es una posibilidad muy fuerte! ¿Qué tal si ellos no sobreviven? ¿Qué va a pasar con Shun?

No, es una buena pregunta. Bueno, si ese llegará a ser el caso, lo más probable es que el sentimiento de culpa se haga más fuerte, por eso hay que estar cerca de él y tratar de fortalecerlo lo más posible. Y si fuera necesario, podemos darle antidepresivos. Aunque no me gustaría llegar a eso todavía, vamos a ver como responde en estos días.

De acuerdo

Muchas gracias por la información chicas. Estaré al pendiente de él, y les prometo que, si todos juntamos esfuerzos, lo sacaremos adelante

Gracias doctora, con permiso.

* * *

_Marin y Shaina caminaron en silencio, sintiéndose abrumadas, de regreso a la sala de espera. Cuando llegaron, una oleada de pánico las invadió, pues Sorrento lloraba sentado en un sillón mientras que Thetis lo consolaba._

_¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Es que Kanon había muerto? Marin sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. _

¿Qué pasó, Ban?

Es Kanon, el doctor nos dijo que ayer, mientras lo curaban se dieron cuenta de que su piel se está regenerando. Le han hecho varios exámenes, y... está sucediendo...

¿¡Qué está sucediendo!

No recuerdo la mitad de los términos que usó, pero por lo que entendí, la piel dañada no permite que los tóxicos se eliminen y es como un envenenamiento. Pero Kanon está bien, su piel está creciendo de nuevo y su sistema respiratorio ha soportado y... parece que puede recuperarse...

¿En serio?

_La histeria pareció apoderarse por un momento de Shaina y Marin, que se abrazaron con fuerza mientras gritaban de alegría. ¡Por fin una buena noticia!_

_Las lágrimas de Sorrento, por supuesto, eran de alivio, de sorpresa, de impresión. Hubiera querido contenerse, pero era tanta su emoción que aquello era imposible. Afortunadamente para él, Julián no estaba en ese momento en el hospital, pues sus planes para reconquistar a Thetis seguían en marcha y había tenido que salir a resolver un par de asuntos pendientes para la gran sorpresa que le tenía preparada a la sirena._

No puedo creerlo, es... la mejor noticia que nos han dado desde... ¡es la mejor noticia que nos han dado! - _gritó Marin dejando caer después en uno de los sillones_.

Sí, es como si tuviéramos dieciocho hijos enfermos y uno ya estuviera poniéndose bien. Bueno, más de uno pero... no pensé que Kanon fuera a sanar... – _admitió Shaina_ – ¡por Zeus, eso es lo más extraño que he dicho en muchísimo tiempo! – _dijo sonriendo_ – es la mejor... me siento tan contenta...

Y eso no es todo, están transladando a Seiya a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Eso debe de decir que está mejorando también. ¿Lo ven? ¡Les dije que todo iba a salir bien! – _dijo Seika que compartía la felicidad general que rodeaba a todos_

¿Y Shun? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué les dijo la doctora? - _preguntó Juné acercándose al grupo de jóvenes._

Tuvimos que mentirle, le dijimos que todos ellos salieron heridos en un accidente automovilístico. Le explicamos la situación lo mejor que pudimos y pues dice que es normal que esté deprimido, pero que con nuestro apoyo se pondrá bien. Necesita a sus seres más queridos a su lado, y esa eres tú Juné, nadie lo conoce aquí mejor que tú. Está durmiendo ahora, pero me imagino que en cuanto despierte te permitirán verlo.

_Todos sonreían satisfechos. Sí, finalmente todo estaba resultando bien..._

* * *

Háblame de ti

¿De mí?

Si, ¿qué tiene de raro?

Nada, es solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso. A hablar de mí, digo

Anda, compláceme. Hace tanto tiempo que estoy sola aquí, me muero por saber como es todo allá... Cuéntame, ¿dónde naciste?

En Japón

No conozco ese lugar. Yo viví toda mi vida en Grecia

¡Yo también viví ahí!_ – dijo él emocionado - _mientras me entrenaba para ser un caballero. Vivía en las afueras del Santuario de Athena, con Marin

¿Marin?

Si, mi maestra. Ella es... increíble. La mujer más fuerte que conozco. Ella me enseño todo lo que sé, y... ella cree que no me daba cuenta, pero yo sé que me cuidaba siempre que podía. Ella y Aioria...

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, recordé a Aioria. Me preguntó que habrá pasado con ellos...

Parece que tienes mucha gente por la cual preocuparte.

Así es. ¿Sabes? Me siento extraño aquí, esperando este... juicio del que me hablas, y a veces me lleno de ansiedad... La verdad, la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte... pero también he tenido la oportunidad de pensar en cosas en las que no reparé nunca. Nunca tuve tiempo de pensar, o decidir... los acontecimientos me tomaban siempre por sorpresa y sólo podía reaccionar ante ellos lo más rápido que me fuera posible. Y ahora que lo veo todo en perspectiva, parece como si... como si hubiera vivido corriendo. Pero una de las cosas que he pensado, es que nunca me he sentido solo. Tampoco me he sentido completo, mi hermana... me hace falta, lo ha hecho siempre. Quizás si ella hubiera estado ahí, podría decir que pese a todo fui feliz.

¿Feliz? Seiya, acabas de morir y tienes quince años. Has sido un soldado a las órdenes de la Diosa de la Guerra. No has podido disfrutar de una vida normal, como si hubieras sido... un chico común y corriente. ¡Imagínate que hubieras sido... un pastor, por ejemplo! Con la tierra en su esplendor rodeándote, la hierba, el agua, los animales...

Eso suena muy bien_- dijo el riendo – _me gustan los animales. Pero me gusta mi vida... digo, me gustaba. No tenía quejas. Si, extrañaba mucho a Seika, y me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres, ir a una escuela normal, bueno, aunque la parte de las tareas no me suena muy maravillosa, pero... pero estoy agradecido. Si no hubiera sido un caballero, no habría conocido a Marin, ni a Aioria, ni a mis amigos, y eso si me hubiera parecido muy triste.

Eres tan especial...tan optimista

No, no lo soy _– dijo él sonrojándose – _yo sólo...

¿Seiya, estás bien?

Si _- dijo él llevándose la mano al pecho – _si, fue sólo... sentí como un tirón. Estar muerto es más extraño de lo que jamás pensé. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Hasta esto tiene su lado positivo. Quiero creer que con mi muerte, protegí y ayudé en algo a Saori... y si no hubiera muerto, no te habría conocido...

¿Te pasa algo, Seiya?

Es sólo que... me siento cansado. Eso también es extraño. No quiero dormir, porque cada vez que lo hago, tengo estos sueños... terribles, y cuando quiero despertar, siento que no puedo, como si algo me quisiera mantener en ese mundo de pesadillas, y a veces no tengo nada de sueño y de pronto, es como si todo el cansancio se me viniera de golpe. Pero una vez que sucede, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que dormir. Es como si me jalaran del pecho hacia los sueños, y si trato de resistirme, me duele _– dijo él con la respiración entrecortada_

Duerme entonces. No te resistas. Recuerda que es sólo un sueño. Que estás aquí y que estás a salvo. Me quedaré un rato acompañándote. Que tengas hermosos sueños.

_Ella se atrevió a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, y él, tratando de aparentar normalidad, se acomodó en un rincón del calabozo y se cubrió con un pedazo de tela que la propia Perséfone le había llevado. Enseguida se sumió en un profundo sueño. Para ella, era una oportunidad perfecta para estar a su lado, para observarlo a sus anchas. _

_Los días que él llevaba en ese calabozo, eran los mejores momentos que ella hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, y transcurrían con felicidad. Ella le proporcionaba agua de la fuente de Mnemosine todos los días, y él poco a poco iban recordando más detalles. Era muy amable y simpático con ella, pero las cosas no progresaban lo rápido que ella hubiera querido. El deseo la estaba consumiendo, así que sin poder resistir, se acercó a él. Con mucho cuidado, se atrevió a poner uno de sus dedos sobre una de sus mejillas. Como él no despertó, ella se sintió libre de continuar su exploración. Por un segundo, deseó fervientemente que él estuviese vivo, así hubiera podido tocar realmente su cuerpo. Pero tocar su alma era también muy satisfactorio. Trazó una línea sobre su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, a penas rozándolos con la punta de sus uñas. ¡Deseaba tanto besarlo! Puso su mano sobre su rostro, recorriéndolo con adoración, y con suaves dedos acarició su oído, y bajó de ahí hacia su cuello. Tocarlo era una sensación placentera y excitante. Podía observar las líneas que se formaban en la piel de su cuello, la forma caprichosa que tomaba cada mechón de sus cabellos, pero lo mejor de todo, fue darse cuenta de que él sonreía mientras ella lo exploraba. Así que se atrevió a ir más lejos y bajó su mano hacia su pecho, entreabriendo la prenda que cubría su torso. Cerró los ojos sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen, la suavidad de su piel y continuó su camino hacia abajo, recorriéndolo con ojos y manos llenas de deseo, como aquella lejana vez..._

* * *

_Shaina entró con sigilo a uno de los cuartos especiales que se hallaban en el piso reservado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Se dirigió a la cama que ocupaba el adolescente de cabello obscuro al que alguna vez odió tanto que deseó destruir. Se sentó en un incómodo banco que estaba colocado justo junto a la cabecera._

_Ahora todo era tan diferente. Aquel chico que fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza, que estuviera siempre tan lleno de vida, que era tan poderoso que podía enfrentarse a los propios Dioses, se hallaba indefenso en medio de aquella maraña de aparatos y substancias. Su glorioso cuerpo se marchitaba día a día, pues él ya no estaba ahí. Su cosmos lo había abandonado. Sólo verlo en ese estado hacía que el pecho le doliera. Y sin embargo no dejaba de ir ni un solo día para estar a su lado, hablarle un rato y llamarle para que volviera. Tomó su mano derecha con muchísimo cuidado, tratando de no cambiar la posición de su brazo, pues tenía colocado en uno de sus dedos un sensor que indicaba su pulso, y en su brazo dos líneas intravenosas. Varios moretones resaltaban con la palidez de su antes apiñonada piel. Sus manos, que antes podían hacer temblar la tierra, eran ahora débiles y finas. Su cuerpo lucía mucho más delgado, aunque no por ello perdía del todo su tono muscular. _

Hola Seiya. El día de hoy…

_Shaina interrumpió sus palabras porque algo la sobresaltó. Sintió que la mano de Seiya se movía. Volteó esperanzada a ver su rostro pero sus hermosos ojos caféS permanecían cerrados. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el cuerpo de su amado se estremecía por completo. Colocó la mano izquierda en su frente y notó que Seiya ardía en fiebre, aunque no se quejaba. Aunque aquello no era de extrañarse, nadie sumido en un coma tan profundo lo haría._

_Shaina pensó que su corazón explotaría mientras corría a llamar a la enfermera que se hallaba en el pasillo exterior. _

¡Venga por favor, está ardiendo en fiebre!

_La enfermera corrió a presionar el botón del altavoz para solicitar la presencia del doctor Sato, que casualmente se dirigía hacia allá. Corrió entonces hacia la cama de Seiya para tomarle la temperatura. _

Es cierto, está febril.

_El doctor Sato entró unos segundos después a la unidad._

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Es el chico del coma. Tiene fiebre. 39.5

Maldición, quizás la herida se ha infectado_- dijo mientras jalaba la sábana que cubría su torso cubierto de vendas y gasas. _

_Rápidamente las cortó y dejó al descubierto la herida. Shaina respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus emociones. No había visto jamás una herida semejante, nunca tan de cerca, y sobre todo, en el pecho del hombre al que amaba. El doctor aplicó rápidamente una sustancia café con la que cubrió la herida y el pecho completo de Seiya. _

Traiga hielo y el cobertor eléctrico ahora mismo, tenemos que bajar su temperatura.

_Retiró por completo la sábana que cubría su cuerpo mientras el doctor cortaba con un bisturí las piernas del pantalón blanco que lo cubría, y aplicó un antibiótico en el suero. La enfermera regresó acompañada de otra enfermera, con una manta eléctrica y con varias bolsas de hielo que colocaron en su cuerpo antes de cubrir sus piernas con el cobertor eléctrico. Fue hasta entonces que el doctor volteó a ver a Shaina._

Salga, por favor

Sí _- respondió ella débilmente. _

_Salió con pasos tambaleantes, y en cuanto hubo traspasado las puertas de cristal de la gran habitación, volteó a verlo. Aún de lejos podía ver que su cuerpo se estremecía por la fiebre. Y sus ojos no se abrían, nunca se abrían._

_Shaina buscó una pared en la cual poder apoyar sus manos, y comenzó a sollozar mientras sus rodillas se doblaban, hasta acabar hincada con la cabeza entre las manos. Nadie estaba con ella. Todos se hallaban pisos abajo, felices por la mejoría de Kanon. Así que dio rienda suelta a su llanto; nadie podía consolarla, pero al menos, no tenía que fingir fortaleza ante los demás. _

* * *

_Seguía sola cuando el doctor Sato salió_

Señorita, ¿se siente bien?

Sí_- dijo ella mintiendo mientras se ponía de pie - _¿Cómo está?

La fiebre ha cedido, pero estamos practicándole varios exámenes para descartar una septicemia. En el estado tan delicado en el que está, sería fatal. Pero me extraña mucho lo sucedido, estaba completamente estable justo antes de que lo transladaramos. Por eso tenemos que ser extra cuidadosos y revisarlo minuciosamente.

Está bien.

_El doctor se marchó de nuevo, y en ese momento, escuchó que decían su nombre. Volteó a ver hacia el pasillo, pero ahí no había nadie. Aunque podría jurar que había escuchado su voz, llamándola..._

* * *

_El timbre de la mansión sonó de nuevo a la hora de la cena. Sin poder evitarlo, todos los sentados en la mesa voltearon a verla, porque en tres días, cada vez que había sonado el timbre, había sido un mensajero queriendo entregar algo para ella. Después del arreglo, había llegado una enorme foca bebé de peluche, un collar de perlas negras, un montón de rompecabezas con motivos marítimos, y finalmente, un largo y elaborado anillo con forma de sirena esa misma mañana. _

_Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. La situación cada vez le parecía más incómoda y ya no sabía qué diablos decir cada vez que llegaba un mensajero con un nuevo regalo de Julián, junto con esas tarjetas breves pero llenas de palabras que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño por las noches. _

¡No van a creer esto! _– gritó Jabu. – _Es Poseidón y su amigo de cabello lavanda

¿Qué? _- dijo Thetis casi sin voz_

Están allá afuera, y van... cielos, están acompañados...

¿Por quién?

Por un... cuarteto de cámara, creo.

_No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más porque en ese momento comenzó a escuchar la melodía más embriagadora y seductora del mundo._

¿Qué está sucediendo_? – dijo Tatsumi bajando por la escalera_

Ven Tatsumi, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos_- dijo el Unicornio que estaba asomado a la ventana_

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿que hace él aquí? ¡Ay, si la prensa se entera...!

Cálmate Tatsumi. Nadie se va a enterar de nada_ – repuso Jabu divertido. _

_Todos voltearon a verla a ella, que se moría de vergüenza. Por supuesto que no quería salir, pero se hacía cada vez más evidente que él no se iba a marchar sin verla, sobre todo cuando comenzó a gritar_

¡ Thetis! ¡Si no sales, voy a comenzar a cantar!

Yo.._.. –balbuceó ella_- lo siento. Lo haré callar _**así tenga que estrangularlo, **se juró a sí misma_

_Thetis salió de la mansión y fue hasta donde se hallaban Sorrento y Julián junto con un grupo de músicos que ejecutaban una preciosa melodía. Sorrento tocaba la flauta junto a ellos, pero al verla caminar hacia ellos bajó la mirada para no ver el reproche en sus ojos azules, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia no caminó hacia Julián si no hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró lejos de los músicos_

¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿No es obvio? Te estamos dando una serenata

¡Ya sé que es una serenata! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás de su lado? ¿Con qué derecho le dijiste que me estaba quedando aquí?

Mira Thi, yo no estoy del lado de nadie. Los quiero muchísimo a los dos, y sólo porque sé que eres una orgullosa de primera acepté ayudarle. Habla con él. Algo pasó esa noche, y si no le das la oportunidad de explicártelo, podrías arrepentirte el resto de tu vida.

¿Hablas en serio?

¿Te he mentido alguna vez, Thi?

...Está bien, pero sólo porque confío en ti.

_Caminó furiosa hasta él, que no les había quitado los ojos de encima mientras hablaban. _

Ven acá y haz que se callen_– él se acercó a ella pero no dio la orden, así que los músicos siguieron tocando mientras ellos discutían a lo lejos - _¿Qué rayos te pasa Julián? ¡Esta no es mi casa como bien sabes! ¿Quieres que me corran?

No... ¡Si! ¡Quiero que vuelvas conmigo!

Ya te dije que...

_Julián la besó intempestiva y apasionadamente_

Perdóname por favor. Algo pasó esa noche y necesito decírtelo

Julián, no entiendo nada... Me besaste, me dijiste que habías luchado por olvidarme todo el tiempo que estuvimos alejados, estábamos en mi cama juntos y de pronto te marchaste. No veo que tengas que explicarme nada. Tus buenas razones habrás tenido

Thetis, escúchame_ –dijo él tomándola del codo _

¡No me toques!

¡No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me oigas!

* * *

¿Qué estará pasando?

No puedo ver nada, esos arbustos me tapan

¿Qué están haciendo?_– dijo Sun-rei sorprendiendo a Jabu y a Geki que trataban de seguir por una ventana los movimientos de Thetis y Poseidón. _

Nada, nada_ –dijo Jabu casi ahogándose por la sorpresa- _sólo... estábamos...

Viendo la noche_- concluyó Geki._

Sí, aparentemente es una noche muy agitada, ¿no?

_Julián abrazó a Thetis mientras ella forcejeaba con él. Cayeron a la hierba y con su peso sobre el de ella, logró controlarla más o menos_

Suéltame Julián. Voy a asesin..._– Julián volvió a besarla, ella lo mordió pero él resistió sin dejar de besarla. _

_**Por favor, que deje de besarme o no voy a poder detenerme**_

Alguien estaba en tu habitación esa noche - _dijó él a interrumpir el beso_

¿Qué? – _dijo ella casi sin aliento_

Fui un estúpido, no supe cómo reaccionar. Pero es que escuché una voz desde una esquina en tu habitación.

¿Quieres decir que había alguien ahí... observándonos?

No era una persona... creo que era alguien que vino del Olimpo

¿El Olimpo? Julián, ¿es algo malo?

Thetis... esa noche tú te veías tan hermosa... y yo... yo te deseaba, te deseo tanto... te habría hecho el amor justo en ese momento... pero esta... persona... me dijo que te marcaría para siempre si pasábamos juntos esa noche. Yo no quiero lastimarte, mi sirena. Eres una de las personas más importantes que existen para mí. Me entró el pánico y salí corriendo. No porque no te quiera, no porque no te desee. Pero dijo que si te acostabas conmigo, serías incapaz de volver a amar a nadie jamás. Es una de esas cosas dioses-mortales, creo... Y yo no quiero...

Julián, ¿no crees que esa es una decisión que sólo me corresponde a mí?_ – dijo ella mirándolo cariñosamente, para después besarlo con suavidad, mientras él sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo_

Thetis _– dijo él abrazándola con mucha fuerza – _no sabes el infierno que han sido estas noches, sintiéndote lejos, pensando que me odiabas.

No Julián, ni siquiera intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas pude, y eso sólo me ponía de peor humor.

_Se besaron despacio, saboreando cada roce, cada instante. _

Odio admitirlo pero... me encantaron tus regalos

¿De verdad?

Claro que sí, tonto_ –dijo ella dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho para enseguida besarlo_

Perdóname mi sirena. No debí de comportarme tan estúpidamente, es sólo que... tú eres la primera relación real que tengo, eres tan importante para mí... y la verdad es que nunca antes me detuve a pensar en que las cosas podían ser difíciles para nosotros porque yo soy... lo que soy.

No tengo miedo Jule. Pero a mí también me puso a pensar y... no quiero arruinar las cosas por ir demasiado rápido. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y si... tú de verdad...estás...interesado _– dijo ella sonrojándose - _podemos solucionar las cosas, por complicadas que sean. Quiero disfrutar de esto, sea lo que sea, cada segundo. Dejarlo crecer y ser, hasta donde deba de llegar, ¿entiendes?

Tienes toda la razón_– y Julián cerró el pacto con un tierno y suave beso. _

* * *

_Era de noche cuando la heredera de la fortuna Kido comenzó a recobrar el sentido. Habían transcurrido veintiún días desde que hubiera vuelto de Elysion trayendo consigo a sus amados caballeros. Pero aquellas no habían sido tres semanas de descanso. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y necesitaba recobrar las energías, y lo había hecho, pero su alma no había descansado ni un instante, sanando las severas heridas de sus caballeros. A pesar de lo claro que había sido para ella todo ese proceso, al despertar se sintió totalmente confundida._

Señorita Saori, por fin ha despertado.

_Su rostro lo conocía, lo sabía, pero no podía identificarlo. Aquellos ojos ya la habían observado, sus cabellos rubios, su voz... ¿Quién era?_

¿Jabu?

Si, soy yo.

Jabu, ¿dónde estamos?

En Tokio. Usted dio la orden de traerlos aquí

¿Traerlos?

Si, a sus caballeros. ¿Recuerda? Usted los trajo de vuelta

Si... es cierto...

Voy a llamar al doctor para que la revise _– Jabu tocó el botón de asistencia, tratando de dejar de mirarla. Parecía tan hermosa y frágil en ese momento, y el ligero camisón que traía puesto resaltaba las femeninas curvas de su cuerpo. _

_**Es tu diosa, no lo olvides, **se advirtió a sí mismo_

¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

Tres semanas. Señorita, ¿se siente bien?

Es sólo que... hay... tengo la sensación de que hay algo que está mal...

Nada está mal, señorita Saori. Lo único que tiene que hacer es descansar. Todos hemos estado preocupados por usted, incluso el propio Poseidón.

¿Qué? ¿Julián está aquí?

Si, y en cuanto sepa que usted ha reaccionado, querrá verla

¿Cómo están?

Bien, todos se están recuperando...

_Estaba mintiendo, claro que sí. Pero después de todo, ella acababa de despertar y no quería inquietarla_

¡Seiya! ¿Está vivo?

_El unicornio palideció. No sabía que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba Tatsumi cuando se le necesitaba? Él habría sabido tranquilizarla. Revelarle el verdadero estado del Pegaso podría causarle una recaída, y mentirle deliberadamente era muy arriesgado, ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Pero más allá de todo, no podía acallar en su cabeza el fantasma de los celos. _

Si, él... está bien.

Quiero verlo_ – dijo ella incorporándose_

¿Qué? Señorita, está muy débil aún, no puede...

¿Piensas decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

No... yo...es sólo que... él no está aquí, él... ya salió del hospital

Estás mintiéndome, Jabu. ¿Qué clase de estúpida crees que soy?

Yo no...

¿O es que... él... está muerto?

No. Está aquí, lo siento... es solo que...

Llévame con él.

...

Voy a verlo ahora mismo, con o sin tu ayuda.

_Saori se levantó de la cama, y aunque se mareó levemente disimuló muy bien ante él, que resignado, fue al armario y tomó una bata que ella se puso sin aceptar su ayuda._

¿Y bien?

Está en el tercer piso. Área de Cuidados Intensivos

_La diosa salió del cuarto, volteó en ambas direcciones y pudo ver que al fondo, se veían las puertas de un elevador. Caminó con prisa, pero unos pasos antes, se topó con el doctor Hayakawa_

Señorita Kido, no debería de estar en pie. Me da gusto que ya haya despertado, pero tengo que pedirle que vuelva a su habitación

Claro, lo haré doctor_ –dijo ella con una de sus más amables sonrisas _– en cuanto vea a una persona

Señorita...

_Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella ya había subido al elevador. Jabu se echó a correr hacia las escaleras, no podía permitir que ella viera a Seiya. Afortunadamente para él, Saori no era muy rápida, estaba débil y no conocía la ubicación exacta del Pegaso._

_Mientras tanto, los empleados del hospital que se topaban con ella en el pasillo, se quedaban atónitos al ver a la mismísima Saori Kido recorriendo el hospital, descalza y enfundada en un camisón y una bata rosa, con un semblante decidido y desencajado al mismo tiempo. Después de preguntar un par de veces, se detuvo frente a una habitación con grandes ventanas de cristal y que tenía las persianas cerradas. Puso la mano en la manija dispuesta a entrar cuando Jabu llegó corriendo y se plantó contra la puerta_

No puede verlo. Por favor, regrese conmigo

¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Jabu?_ – Saori abrió la puerta y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima._

Él está en coma... Dicen que no se puede hacer nada por él.

_Destrozado. Roto. No había otra manera de describirlo. Seika estaba sentada en un banco junto a él, sosteniendo su mano derecha. En el instante en que Saori la vio, supo quién era; los mismos grandes ojos cafés, los mismos rasgos_

_**Seika**. _

_Verlos juntos en aquel cuarto de hospital era terrible, porque sus semejanzas hacían el contraste aún peor. Ella se veía muy triste y cansada, pero llena de vida. Él en cambio, era una sombra de sí mismo. Había bajado alarmantemente de peso, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, y su cuerpo le parecía ahora irreconocible. Vendas y gasas lo cubrían de arriba a abajo, en la cabeza, los brazos, y el tórax. Sangre y suero en sus venas, un tubo en su garganta y de fondo, el ruido horrible de aquellas máquinas que lo mantenían con vida._

_Los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudieron ser detenidas. Mientras, Jabu no dejaba de mirarla mientras cerraba los puños con toda su fuerza. Habría hecho lo que fuera por no verla llorar, sobre todo por él..._

_Saori se acercó vacilante hacia ella_

Seika, yo...

No hay nada que decir, Athena. Con permiso_– dijo ella saliendo de la habitación tras dirigirle una mirada de reproche que a Saori le traspasó el alma. Pero la pelirroja había dicho la verdad. Por ella, Seika había sido separada de su único pariente, de su hermano menor . Ahora que finalmente se habían reunido, él era prácticamente un cadáver. No podía culparla si la odiara para siempre_

Jabu, déjame a solas con él_ – El unicornio no se movió. Seguía pensando en que no era conveniente dejarla sola, algo podría sucederle - _¿No me oíste?

_Muerto de celos y preocupación, Jabu por fin salió. Saori fue hasta el pie de la cama y lo miró. Un sollozo incontenible brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta_

¿Por qué, Seiya? ¿Por qué?... Mírate... Todo es mi culpa. Porque he sido débil. Porque si yo hubiera sido lo que se supone, tú no habrías tenido que salvarme la vida.

_Se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar los gritos que apenas podía contener y lo miró largamente con los ojos arrasados por el llanto. Recorrió con sus ojos sus cabellos color chocolate, eternamente despeinados, sus manos anchas y fuertes, con dedos chatos y los nudillos demasiado maltratados. Las venas marcando caminos a través de la piel de sus brazos. Miró aquel rostro infantil incrustado en su cuerpo de hombre. _

_¡Por Zeus, cuánto lo amaba! _

_No dejó de observar ni un minuto su rostro, que lucía extrañamente anguloso debido al peso que había perdido_

Ni siquiera puedo besarte. Debí de hacerlo aquel día... Seiya, te necesito. ¡Ven, te necesito! Te necesito aquí, a mi lado _– acarició su mejilla pálida con mucha suavidad, y se detuvo en su pómulo, que aún mostraba un severo hematoma que estaba sanando. - _¿Qué hice?... Voy a ayudarte, te lo prometo, pero tienes que resistir, tienes que ser fuerte. No puedo imaginarme lo mucho que te debe de haber dolido, pero tú eres tan fuerte, lo has sido siempre... No me puedes dejar así, no ahora, que sé que prefiero morirme antes que vivir sin ti, no ahora que estoy dispuesta a todo ¿me oyes? ¡A todo! Lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir los ojos. Yo confío, tú lo sabes, yo confío en ti. Debes volver, por mí, por Seika, que está aquí. Tienes que volver... Voy a estar aquí, amor mío, esperándote_ – besó su nariz y después, uno de sus párpados cerrados._

¡Athena!

_Shaina no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Saori había despertado y estaba besando el rostro siempre inconsciente de Seiya. _

_La historia se repetía. Ya no había ninguna duda. Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Guerra y la Justicia, su diosa, se había enamorado de uno de sus caballeros. Y había escogido precisamente al mismo hombre al que la amazona le había entregado el corazón... _


	11. El día número veintidós

Capítulo 11

El día numero veintidos

_El corazón de Saori brincó dentro de su pecho cuando escuchó la voz de Shaina y la vio de pie frente a la puerta, justo cuando sus labios estaban sobre el rostro de él. Justo como aquel día en el barranco, hacía más de dos años. Pero todo había cambiado. Aquel día habían estado a punto de pelear por él, pero ya no eran las mismas. Porque aquel día habían sido libres de mostrar su rechazo la una hacia la otra, su ira, sus celos. Pero ahora jugaban un papel distinto, en la vida de él y en sus propias vidas._

_Aquel día eran dos chicas nada más, pero ahora, eran una Diosa y su amazona. Y el amor que ambas sentían por el caballero de Pegaso era secreto a voces, era prohibido, pero estaba incompleto, porque él no estaba ahí para ninguna de las dos..._

_Shaina no pudo pensar en nada mejor qué hacer que salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. _

* * *

_Caos. Todo se transformó en un perfecto y absoluto caos. Porque Saori salió corriendo de la habitación tras ella, y en ese momento Tatsumi, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ban, Juné, Marin, Kiki e incluso Sun-rei, todos se volcaron hacia ella, abrumándola con preguntas, con gritos, incluso con llanto, pues nadie podía calmar a Tatsumi, que lloraba como un niño al ver a la única persona a la que quería en el mundo sana y salva. Pero los ojos negros de la diosa sólo buscaban a una persona. No tenía idea de qué le podría decir cuando la tuviera de frente, pero necesitaba verla. Y sin embargo su rostro era el único que no veía entre todos. Aunque tampoco podía ver a Seika..._

Athena, ¿se encuentra bien?

¡Señorita, es un milagro que esté con nosotros!

Señorita, debería de volver a su cuarto...

_Con tanto alboroto, al doctor Hayakawa no le costó nada de trabajo saber la ubicación de la heredera de Mistumasa Kido..._

Señorita Kido, le suplico que nos permita llevarla de regreso a su habitación

_Saori estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Eran demasiadas emociones de un sólo golpe y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse entre los brazos de Jabu, que después de dejarla a solas con Seiya había corrido a la sala de espera a avisarles a todos que su diosa por fin había despertado y que tenían que sacarla de esa habitación a como diera lugar por el riesgo de que sufriera un colapso nervioso, o una recaída, o ambas, al ver el estado en el que él se hallaba. La alarma fue general al ver que ella palidecía y sus fuerzas la abandonaban momentáneamente_

Señorita, ¿está bien?

Permítame - _dijo Jabu tratando de tomarla en brazos_

¡Basta! ¡Estoy bien y no soy una niña, puedo caminar de regreso a mi habitación perfectamente! Aunque les aseguro que no es necesario, me siento bien

Complázcame señorita Kido, estuvo inconsciente por tres semanas sin razón aparente..._- dijo el doctor Hayakawa._

Está bien. Escuchen_ –dijo dirigiéndose a los demás – _estoy segura de que tienen muchas preguntas y les aseguro que voy a responderles, pero antes yo misma necesito saber varias cosas, ¿sí? Marin, ¿podrías venir conmigo?

Claro Ath... Saori _– dijo corrigiéndose al recordar que el doctor Hayakawa y un enfermero estaban ahí._

_Con pasos lentos pero seguros, Saori regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mientras el resto del grupo se reacomodaba feliz pero ansioso a la sala de espera. Saori permitió que el doctor le tomara los signos vitales una vez se hubo recostado. _

Doctor, le aseguro que voy a someterme a todos los examenes que desee, si tan solo fuera tan amable de permitirme unos minutos a solas con Marin...

Claro señorita Kido, estaré esperando afuera.

* * *

_Por fin las dos jóvenes quedaron a solas_

Antes que nada, quiero decirte lo inmensamente feliz que me hace verte bien, Athena-sama.

Gracias Marin. Necesito saber tantas cosas, que no sé ni por dónde comenzar... ¿están vivos? Ellos, mis caballeros, ¿están vivos?

Sí.

¿Están cómo... Seiya?

No, no están bien del todo, pero parece que ellos sí se van recuperando, poco a poco.

¿Están todos aquí? ¿Los traje a todos?

¿Qué?

Cuando emprendimos el camino de regreso, no estábamos todos juntos. Los caballeros dorados... estaban muertos... y Seiya... estaba muriendo...traté de alcanzar sus almas para traerlos de regreso, pero no sé si lo logré...

Sí lo hiciste_- dijo Marin sin poder contener las lágrimas – _están todos aquí, incluso Aioros...

¿En serio?

Sí _– dijo ella emocionada – _no tienes idea de la sorpresa que nos diste. Si no se pareciera tanto a su hermano, no hubiéramos sabido quién es.

_Saori suspiró aliviada, casi al borde de las lágrimas._

No tienes idea de cuántas veces traté de alcanzar su alma y no lo logré... hasta ahora. ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo están?

Es... un poco complicado de explicar. Estos días han sido un total desastre...pero la mayoría de ellos están estables y mejorando muchísimo, a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas.

¿La mayoría?

Shaka, Kanon y Aioros están muy mal todavía. Y Seiya...

¿Los demás, ya despertaron?

Sólo Shun, pero...

¿Qué pasa, Marin?

Mira, ya habrá tiempo para darte detalles sobre la salud de todos. Creo que el doctor sigue esperando allá afuera

Tienes razón. Gracias de nuevo, Marin

De nada Athena-sama. Con permiso

¿Marin?

¿Sí?

Llámame Saori, por favor...

* * *

_Casi todos estaban felices en la sala de espera. Todos menos Juné. Se sentía increíblemente herida, pues ya había intentado más de una vez hablar con Shun y todo había sido en vano. Y eso la hacía sufrir muchísimo, porque convertía sus más profundos temores en realidades. Estaba en lo correcto, ella estaba ahora tan lejos de él... tan lejos de él, que sentía que no lo podría alcanzar nunca. _

_Juné había entrado a verlo el mismo día en que la doctora Miyamoto habló con él. Recordaba con angustia cada detalle..._

Shun, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

_Sus ojos no eran los de siempre. Brillaron momentáneamente al verla, pero después, la miro con muchísima tristeza y cerró los ojos. _

Shun, no cierres los ojos. Mírame. Estoy aquí. Vine desde la Isla sólo para verte. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿no? ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy! He estado tan preocupada por ti... Shun, háblame, por favor...¿Por qué no me miras, Shun? ¿Es que no quieres verme? _– dijo ella sin poder evitar que su voz temblara- _¿Es que ya no somos... amigos? Porque los amigos se dicen todo...¿Por qué no me dices qué pasó? Shun...

_Su intuición no había fallado. Algo muy malo había sucedido, y ese algo le hacía daño aún. Y parecía que pedirle explicaciones no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo._

¿Sabes qué? No importa, no tienes que decirme que pasó, eso ya está atrás. La batalla acabó y ahora solo tienes que ponerte en pie y... y te llevaré a la Isla si quieres, o adonde sea; podríamos ir a la playa, o adonde sea, a donde tu quieras... Mírame Shun. ¿Es que ya no te importo? ¡Shun!_ –suplicó ella tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo_

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, él solo cerró los ojos con más fuerza aún y se soltó de ella con muchísima facilidad. Ella estaba asombrada. Ya no era el Shun que ella había conocido. Shun se acomodó en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Juné, que salió llorando de la habitación. Afuera, la esperaban Marin y Shaina_

¿Qué pasó, Juné?

No quiere verme_ – dijo ella desmoronándose- _Me detesta

No digas eso, Juné_- respondió Marin_

¿Y qué quieres que piense? Cuando entré al cuarto, me miró con tanta tristeza, pero después... sólo cerró los ojos. Ya no soy absolutamente nada para él. Ya no soy parte de su vida.

Juné...

No lo tomes así, esto no es personal_- respondió Shaina secamente_

¿Qué no lo tome personal? Shun y yo eramos los mejores amigos cuando entrenamos en la Isla, y ahora me ve entrar a su habitación y cierra los ojos. Y cuando lo toqué se desprendió de mí, como si yo le diera asco. ¿Qué rayos quieres que piense? ¿Qué le pasó? Esa persona ahí adentro no es el Shun que yo conocí. ¿Qué le han hecho?_ – dijo la rubia en sollozos_

_Marin guardó silencio. No podían decirle a Juné lo que Shaina y ella sospechaban, que Shun estaba así por haberle hecho daño a Seiya. Si ella era su mejor amiga, sabría lo absurdo que resultaba suponer algo así. Y al fin, todo eran suposiciones. Lo único cierto, es que algo muy grave había pasado_

¡Esto no se trata de ti, Juné! ¿Me oíste? Grábatelo muy bien en la cabeza, esto no se trata de ti. No es personal. Si Shun se comporta así no es porque no te quiera, o porque no le importes. Es porque algo paso, algo tan grande y tan grave que aún no sabe cómo manejarlo. Si yo pensara que cada vez que entró a la habitación, Seiya no despierta porque no quiere verme, me volvería loca. Pero no se trata de mi, ni de Marin ni de Seika ni de nadie. No es que no quiera salir del coma. Es que le hicieron daño, mucho daño, y está luchando por sobrevivir, eso eso todo. No podemos ser tan egoístas al pensar así. Se trata de ellos, no de nosotras, de ellos. Tenemos que ser pacientes, no podemos hacer nada más. Lo han logrado todo: desde obtener su armadura hasta derrotar al Dios de los Muertos. Van a lograr salir de esto también.

_Marin observó a Shaina con gran atención. ¿En que momento una chica tan ruda y violenta, se había convertido en una mujer tan sabia? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, sólo sabía que se alegraba de tenerla a su lado. _

_Juné se tranquilizó ligeramente con las palabras de la Amazona de la Cobra. No era dulce ni muy paciente, pero había verdad en sus palabras. _

Perdón. Es que...

No tienes que pedir perdón. Esta situación no es fácil para nadie. Pero no podemos asumir responsabilidades, daños o culpas que no son nuestros, o vamos a acabar suicidándonos todos.

Supongo que tienes razon... Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. No sé ni siquiera que pasó, ¿cómo vamos a apoyarlo?

Bueno, supongo que sólo hay alguien que puede ayudarlo _- dijo Marin_- la única persona que ha salvado a Shun de todo peligro.

**_Despierta pronto Ikki, te necesitamos..._**

_Habían pasado dos días desde aquello, pero Ikki no había reaccionado y Shun seguía negándose a comer y a hablar con alguien, así que lo estaban alimentando vía intravenosa, y pasaba muchísimo tiempo durmiendo, o mirando al vacío, como si se hallara en trance. __Por ello, Juné no podía compartir la alegría en la sala. Pero después, un pensamiento iluminó su ánimo. Saori era su diosa, seguramente ella podría ayudarlo. Sí, tenía que ser así. _

* * *

_La sala de espera parecía el lobby de un hotel, porque se sumaban las visitas_

¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué están todos tan agitados?_- preguntó Thetis con curiosidad, que llegaba con Sorrento y Julián de haber cenado en la cafetería del hospital_

Es Saori, ya despertó_- respondió Juné_

¿En serio? ¿Puedo verla?

_Thetis no pudo disimular el dolor que se clavó en su pecho cuando oyó a Julián preguntar por ella. _

No lo creo Julián, parece que tendrás que hacer fila – _dijo ella sin poder evitar un poco de sarcasmo_

¿Se puede saber para qué se necesita una fila?_- preguntó una aterciopelada voz_

¡Señorita Hilda! ¡Señorita Fhler!_ – gritó Kiki, que con inmensa naturalidad se lanzó hacia ellas para abrazarlas - _¿por qué tardaron tanto en venir?

Lo lamentamos Kiki, es sólo que las cosas se complicaron mucho debido al eclipse, y teníamos que dejar todo arreglado para viajar. Enviamos a un mensajero al Santuario para que nos diera noticias suyas, y cuando volvió nos informó que estaban aquí.

_Kiki se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a las dos hermosas recién llegadas con mucha curiosidad._

Lo siento_- dijo riendo – _creo que debería presentarlos. Ellas son las princesas de Asgard, Hilda y Flher. Ellos son... todos. Sun-rei, amiga de Shyriu, Juné, amazona de Camaleón, Ban de León, Geki de Oso, Nachi de Lobo, Jabu de Unicornio, Miho, una amiga de Seiya, Thetis, Sorrento y...

Poseidón -_ dijo Hilda con voz baja_

Buenas noches, _- dijo él besándole la mano– _señorita de Polaris. Pero preferiría que me llamara Julián.

_Ella trató de permancer impasible mientras él la saludaba, aunque todos percibieron la tensión en el ambiente en cuanto ellos cruzaron miradas, pero afortunadamente, Kiki estaba ahí _

Llegaron en el mejor momento_– dijo él tomando de la mano a Hilda y a Flher para llevarlas a un sillón- _la señorita Saori acaba de despertar

¿De despertar?

Estuvo inconsciente desde que regresó del Inframundo, pero despertó hace unos minutos

¿Y ellos? ¿Cómo están?

¿Hyoga está bien? _– preguntó una preocupada Flher_

Si, todos están bien. Todos regresaron, incluso los caballeros caídos hace largo tiempo, en otras batallas.

Eso es maravilloso

Todos están aquí, recuperándose de sus heridas; parece que lo que pasó allá fue horrible... pero están poniéndose bien... ¿Van a quedarse en la casa?

¿En la casa?

En la mansión de Saori.

Kiki, no creo que eso sea...

Por supuesto que deberían de quedarse _– dijo Marin reconociéndolas_

Marin, ¡qué gusto verte! _- dijo Flher afectuosamente_

Lo mismo digo

¿Cómo está la señorita, Marin?_- preguntó Tatsumi angustiado_

Le están practicando algunos examenes, pero creo que está perfectamente bien. Algo confundida, pero supongo que es normal, considerando lo que sucedió.

¿Te dijo algo?

No, pero me hizo varias preguntas. Quería saber sobre la salud de todos. Y me preguntó por Shaina y por Seika, ¿no las han visto?

_Seika se había refugiado en el cuarto donde Ikki se recuperaba. Era la primera vez que la veía frente a frente, a ella, a la única responsable (a sus ojos) de la situación de Seiya, y la verdad no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener las llaves del pequeño departamento que su hermano poseía, para no volver a poner un pie en esa casa, para no deberle absolutamente nada, para ser libre de detestarla. Se preguntaba si por esa misma razón Seiya no vivió en la mansión con ella. _

_Por otro lado, era cierto también que no había esperado verla tan angustiada por su hermano. Respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse. Quizás la estaba juzgando mal. No sabía nada sobre ella, sobre cómo era (y mucho menos sospechaba lo que la diosa sentía por su hermano) Pero es que en el fondo de sí misma, no podía dejar de ser esa niña de diez años a la que le arrebataron a su hermanito. Y no podía dejar de considerarla responsable, ya que Mitsumasa Kido, su abuelo, había fallecido. Saori Kido. ¿Qué papel habría jugado ella en la vida de Seiya? Ella era otra pregunta que se sumaba a su lista, que cada día se hacía más larga, y que cada vez demandaba con más impaciencia sus respuestas..._

* * *

_Thetis salió en búsqueda de aire, tratando de controlar sus celos. Diablos, nadie dijo que amar a un dios fuera fácil. Trataba de conservar la lógica. Él quería hablar con Saori, pero pues era lo normal, ¿o no? Ella y él pertenecían a un mundo distinto, y por eso se comprendían y se necesitaban, como había sucedido en el eclipse. Si no hubieran trabajado juntos, las cosas no habrían terminado de manera exitosa para la humanidad entera. Y ahora, Hilda de Polaris estaba ahí para completar el cuadro. Vaya, esa sala de espera cada día parecía más pequeña y las relaciones que se tejían entre ellos eran cada vez más complejas..._

_Entonces vió a lo lejos una silueta y caminó para encontrarse con ella_

Shaina, qué bueno que te veo. Allá dentro han preguntado por ti, y... quería darte las gracias por todo. No te he visto en la mansión, pero supongo que ya sabes que he vuelto al departamento de Julián y... Shaina, ¿estás bien?

Sí _– dijo ella con la voz enronquecida por el llanto_

¿Shaina? Mírame_– dijo Thetis tomando el rostro de la amazona por la barbilla para verla de frente. Al ver sus ojos enrojecidos supo que algo andaba mal, pero ella retrocedió enseguida- _¿qué pasa, Shaina?

Nada, no me pasa nada _– dijo ella orgullosa y desafiante_

Ya sé que no somos amigas, ni nada parecido. Sería extraño, ¿no?, después de habernos enfrentado en el Santuario de Poseidón... En realidad es más que eso...no sé si para ti es así, pero yo no tengo a nadie más que a Julián y a Sorrento. No trato con nadie, ni conozco a nadie más. No tengo ninguna amiga, mujer... Es un mundo de hombres en el que hemos crecido, y eso no facilita nada las cosas. Y la amistad no va a aparecer de la nada como un hongo bajo la lluvia, lo sé. Pero tú me tendiste la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo; de quién soy, y de cómo nos conocimos. Y me encantaría que me permitieras regresarte el favor algun día.

Gracias, pero no puedes ayudarme... Y estoy bien, ni siquiera sé porqué estoy llorando... Maldita sea, me comporto como una verdadera estúpida. Voy a renunciar a ser una amazona, he perdido todo mi dominio... y no sé que rayos haré entonces, porque no sé hacer otra cosa...

No digas eso Shaina. No eres una estúpida. Sólo estás preocupada y... enamorada

_Shaina la miró con incredulidad_

No era un secreto, ¿o sí? Julián me contó una vez lo que hiciste... Y aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, me habría dado cuenta. Se nota lo mucho que lo amas; se nota en tus ojos, que brillan cada vez que oyes que alguien menciona su nombre. Se nota en la tristeza que te corroe cada vez que vuelves de verlo...

¿Se nota también lo absurdo que es?

Amar nunca es absurdo, Shaina. Mira, no sé mucho al respecto, como seguramente te has dado cuenta, pero... siempre pensé que Julián era un imposible absoluto. Él es un Dios después de todo. Y llegué a pensar que así estaba bien, que hubiera podido conformarme con amarlo en la distancia durante el resto de mis días. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, dándome y dándole una oportunidad a lo que me parecía inimaginable. No pierdas tú las esperanzas.

¿Aunque él esté muriéndose? ¿Aunque él no me ame? ¿ Aunque a él lo ame...? Perdóname Thetis, de verdad no puedo hablar

_Shaina se alejó de ahí, dejando a Thetis atrás. Quizás si hubieran hablado aquel día, habrían comenzado una amistad. Porque entre muchas otras cosas, la amistad es propiciada por las cosas que se comparten, por las cosas que se tienen en común. Y aunque en aquel momento ambas lo ignoraban, sus miedos y sus celos llevaban el mismo nombre, Saori..._

_Se fue para perderse en las inmensas calles de Tokio. Era de noche, pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era una amazona, no le tenía miedo a nada que pudiera sucederle. No esa noche..._

_Agradecía de corazón el intento de Thetis, pero, ¿de qué serviría hablar con ella? Además Thetis no debía saber lo que Saori sentía por Seiya; aún cabía la posibilidad de que Poseidón quisiera actuar en su contra, y saber que Athena estaba enamorada de él podría ponerlo en un peligro aún mayor. _

_Y aún cuando pudiera confiar en la rubia sirena, contárselo no podía cambiar el hecho de que la rival en amores de la Cobra era la persona a la que le debía la vida y todo su lealtad. Shaina no podía luchar, no contra ella. Se lo debía todo a Saori, y al mismo tiempo, ella era su mayor obstáculo. Aquel amor de veras era imposible... ¿Cómo iba a ganar el corazón de él, si una diosa le ofrecía también su amor? ¿Cómo podía competir con su belleza etérea, con su bondad, con su fuerza, pero sobre todo, con su voluntad? Porque cuando un dios se decide a obtener algo, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlo. Excepto (pensó Shaina sin imaginarse lo acertado de sus pensamientos) ... otro dios..._

* * *

_Pese a que protestaron y estuvieron a punto de amotinarse, todos fueron enviados a dormir por el doctor Hayakawa, que después de examinar a Saori, dijo que parecía hallarse perfecta y absolutamente bien, aunque quería mantenerla en observación unos días más. Dijo también que no permitiría visitas para ella hasta el día siguiente y que le había aplicado un ligero sedante para ayudarla a descansar. Así que sin otra cosa que pudieran hacer, se marcharon, con la promesa de volver a la primera hora de la mañana para poder verla. _

_Marin convenció a Hilda y a Flher de Asgard para que se hospedaran en la mansión Kido, así que fue una gran multitud la que se marchó del hospital aquella noche. Pero Marin no pudo dejar de notar que entre ellos no estaba Shaina. Suponía que algo había sucedido, pues primero Saori le preguntaba por ella, y después Shaina estaba inlocalizable. Pero no quería ocuparse en conjeturas. Algo maravilloso había sucedido aquel día y no quería estropearlo imaginándose cosas. _

_Aun así, pasó una noche inquieta, durmiendo en el sofá de la mansión, esperando a que Shaina llegara de un momento a otro. Pero eso no sucedió..._

* * *

¿Confías en mí?

Asiento con la cabeza y me aferro a él. Puedo sentir el calor de su piel, puedo oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón, puedo ver cómo resplandece en medio de la noche, mientras las estrellas y la luna nos iluminan, y ponen un brillo especial en sus ojos, y en los míos cuando lo miro.

Me abraza con fuerza y puedo sentir como si volara. No sé si en realidad estamos volando, o si esa sensación me la brinda simplemente estar junto a él. Son sólo unos momentos, pero para mí son la eternidad. Su respiración, ligeramente rápida pero acompasada, me arrulla. Y caigo en la inconciencia sin luchar. Porque sus brazos son el lugar más seguro del universo. Sé que nada malo pasará mientras esté en sus brazos...

Abro los ojos. El sol calienta poco a poco mi cuerpo y oigo la naturaleza que despierta a mi alrededor: el canto de los pájaros, los insectos que emprenden sus actividades diarias, incluso, el ruido de agua. Un río, me parece oírlo. Voy recobrando la lucidez y todo es tan hermoso a mi alrededor... El pasto verde, las flores de todos colores, la suavidad de todo lo que me acobija, mis pies descalzos que rozan la hierba.

Pero, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué he despertado en medio de tanta belleza?

De pronto, recuerdo sus ojos. Sus ojos brillantes como dos estrellas. Volteó y no está a mi lado. ¿Dónde está?

Miro hacia la otra dirección y él está allá, a lo lejos, tirado en medio de un lugar desolado y áspero. No hay hierba mullida ni flores que cobijen y cuiden su cuerpo. Está solo y herido. Entonces lo recuerdo. Sus brazos, sus ojos, la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros. Y su pregunta "¿Confías en mí?"

Nos lanzamos al vacío. El sol ha salido, la amenaza se ha ido. Yo estoy sana y salva, pero él...

Tengo que llegar hacia él. Pero al ponerme de pie, puedo ver que el río se interpone entre nosotros. Corro hacia el y al llegar a la orilla avanzó decidida a cruzarlo. Pero la corriente parece incrementarse a cada paso que doy, y el agua ya no parece ser la misma. La fuerza del agua es tanta, que pierdo el equilibrio, y al abrir los ojos, puedo ver que no estoy nadando en agua... es sangre. Su sangre, que ha formado un río que nos separa.

Grito su nombre una y otra vez, con todas las fuerzas de mis pulmones. Mi alma se rasga cada vez que lo llamo y él no responde. Y el río parece ensancharse cada vez más. Me parece que nunca voy a llegar a la orilla. Su sangre comienza a coagularse, atrapando mis pies e impidiéndome alcanzarlo.

Y entonces la veo. Llega veloz como un rayo y se detiene a su lado. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo observa, para después mirarme a mí. Lo besa con furia frente a mis ojos, que se llenan de lágrimas. Y después, en un movimiento increíblemente lento, introduce de un golpe su mano en su pecho, enterrando sus uñas en él, que grita... pero su grito no es de dolor... parece... placer...

Sus ojos verdes brillan peligrosos como los de un reptil cuando me mira. En medio de su mano que sale, con las uñas clavándose en él, está su trofeo: su corazón.

Su corazón, me dice ella, es mío...

* * *

_Saori despertó cubierta de sudor y de lágrimas, gritando su nombre. Recordó a su abuelo, consolándola después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Como aquella vez que había soñado que no recibía un pony el día de su cumpleaños, como tanto lo deseaba. Pero su abuelito la había consolado, y efectivamente, le había regalado un pony de verdad, con la esperanza de que ella dejara de atormentar a los pobres chicos que vivían aquellos días en la mansión. _

_Ojalá sus pesadillas volvieran a ser las mismas, y pudieran arreglarse tan fácil. Ojalá volviera a ser una niña con preocupaciones tan triviales. Ojalá sus sueños no estuvieran teñidos de rojo, de sangre, de Su sangre. _

_Tomó su bata y salió de la habitación para ir en su búsqueda. Esperando que la visión de él tendido en aquella cama, que su corazón roto, fuera también una pesadilla. Pero no lo era._

_Se sentó a su lado, observándolo bajo la triste luz de aquella habitación. Tomó su mano y cerró sus ojos, y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por su piel. No podía sentir su cosmos brillante, ni siquiera un poco de él, ni un rastro, como si ella no estuvierse tocándolo en ese mismo instante. _

_Se preguntó si había fallado, si había sido una necia, si él de verdad había muerto antes de que ella le ayudara y lo trajera de regreso, si era culpa de Hades o sólo era culpa suya. _

_Algo había cambiado en ella durante aquel último día. Había muerto, y al hacerlo, recordaba haber experimentado lo que muchos ya habían contado antes. Un túnel, una luz, los recuerdos de toda una vida en un segundo. Y si algo brilló ante sus ojos aquel día entre todos los recuerdos, fue que lo amaba. Claro que lo sabía desde antes, pero en aquel momento pudo ver con toda claridad que lo amaba con locura, pero sobre todo, que jamás había hecho nada por obtener su amor. _

_Sí, era una diosa, y él, su caballero. Ella no era una diosa cualquiera si no una diosa virgen, y podía sumar a la lista de impedimentos mil cosas más, pero sus sentimientos por Seiya eran más fuertes que cualquier razonamiento. Sí, quizás era prohibido, quizás no estaba permitido, quizás era peligroso, quizás él no sentía lo mismo. Pero ahora más que nunca, estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, a ganarse la posibilidad de pagarle con amor todos sus sacrificios, su bondad, su esperanza y su lealtad. _

_Sí había una posibilidad, así fuera ínfima, ella lucharía por conseguirla. Por él, lo haría..._

¿Dónde estás, mi amor? ¿ Por qué no puedo sentirte?

_Estaba decidido a salvarlo, a ayudarlo. Él no moriría a los quince, no así. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, uniendo su pecho al suyo. Se sentía tan frágil y delgado entre sus brazos, y estaba ligeramente frío, pero aún podía percibir el aroma de sus cabellos castaños. Acarició su mejilla contra la suya, su piel aún se sentía suave. Sí, lo daría todo por él..._

_Iba a encender su cosmos para ayudarlo tal y como lo había hecho en Elysion, sin saber que esa acción era la que le había tenido tanto tiempo en cama. _

_Entonces se llenó de asombro, porque no pudo hacer que su cosmos se encendiera. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, volvió a intentarlo en vano. La angustia corrió rápida por sus venas. No podía sentir el cosmos de él, y ahora tampoco podía encender el suyo para ayudarle. _

_Sintiéndose derrotada, lo recostó de nuevo, muy despacio, para no lastimarlo y no desconectar ninguno de los cables que lo rodeaban. _

Aguanta cariño, voy a hallar la manera y voy a ayudarte, sólo aguanta

* * *

_Salió de ahí a punto de explotar de rabia, de furia, de impotencia y de dolor. Y entonces, se topó de frente con ella. _

¿Qué haces aquí?_ – dijo Seika sin poner atención a los ojos llorosos de ella_

No podía dormir y vine a verlo

¿De veras te importa?

_Saori no pudo responder, asombrada de lo que acababa de oír_

Perdóname, no debí decirte eso. Es solo que... sé que eres una persona muy ocupada y muy importante, no pensé que te molestaras en volver a venir para verlo

Seika, comprendo que sientas...

No Saori. ¿O... debo llamarla Athena?

Saori está bien_ – dijo ella en voz baja_

No Saori; agradezo tu gentileza, pero no puedes comprender lo que siento. No es tu hermano al que te arrebataron hace nueve años el que está muriendo ahí adentro. No tienes idea de lo que siento. Sé que eres tú la que está pagando por todo esto, y que estoy viviendo en tu casa, pero créeme que me iré a su departamento y te pagaré hasta el último centavo, no te preocupes por eso.

_Los ojos de Saori se arrasaron de lágrimas mientras Seika retrocedía para abandonarla_

No Seika, no. Yo no te pido nada. Puedes quedarte en la mansión todo el tiempo que desees, y esto, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. A él se lo debo todo, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos hasta verlo sano y salvo.

Gracias... _– dijo ella sintiéndose terrible por haberse comportado así -_Perdona mi rudeza Saori, estoy muy alterada y... tú no has hecho nada más que ayudarnos. Es solo que... no estoy lista para ser tu amiga, ¿sabes de qué hablo?

Sí_ –admitió ella en un susurro - _¿Seika?

_La pelirroja se detuvo para oír las últimas palabras de la Diosa antes de alejarse por el pasillo_

Quizás no me creas hoy cuando te digo esto, pero... lo digo de corazón, tu hermano me importa. No tienes idea de cuánto me importa...

* * *

_El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. La tierra parecía celebrar que su protectora se hallara de regreso. A Saori le esperaba un largo día, o al menos, eso sintió al ver quién era la primera persona en entrar a su cuarto._

_Entró con mucha cautela a la habitación. Pudo verla de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la hermosa mañana. Lucía algo pálida y más delgada de lo usual, pero nadie podría negar que era... una diosa..._

Buenos días Saori

Hola Julián

¿Cómo te sientes?

Tan bien como se podría esperar.

¿No deberías estar acostada?

He estado en esa cama las últimas tres semanas. Me siento agotada de estar ahí

Me imagino

Gracias... sé que aceptaste más obligado que otra cosa, pero sin tu ayuda, no hubiéramos podido lograrlo

No me des las gracias Saori. El mérito es todo tuyo... y de tus caballeros por supuesto. Lamento mucho que no todos estén respondiendo bien a los cuidados que les dan. Me consta que han recibido la mejor atención posible.

Pero parece que no es suficiente, ¿no?

No hables así. Tú has hecho por ellos lo que ningún otro dios ha hecho jamás.

Se lo merecen. Gracias a ellos hay sol y aire que respirar... No pensé que fueras a venir...

Quería asegurarme de que hubieras salido bien librada de esto, y tus caballeros también. Llegamos a pensar que varios de ellos morirían, pero están sanando; los doctores no pueden creerlo todavía. ¿Has sido tú, verdad?

¿Por qué dices eso?

Pude sentir tu cosmos envolviéndolos desde el primer día en que llegué a Tokio

Así es, o al menos eso intenté... Bueno, así que... sí lo sabes, también debes de saber que no puedo activar mi cosmos a voluntad en estos momentos, ¿no?

Por eso estoy aquí. No desconfíes de mí, por favor. Sé que tendrías razones de sobra, pero si vine, es porque tu padre me lo pidió

¿Qué?

El te ama Athena, te ama como a nadie en todo el universo. Y sabía que, ya que en esta reencarnación nunca fuiste entrenada para ejercer a plenitud tu cargo de Diosa de la Guerra, cuando despertaras sucedería algo así.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

No se lo he dicho a nadie, por supuesto, pero en cuanto acabó el eclipse, me sentí muy inquieto por ti. Y el primer sueño que tuve, fue con él. Me habló y me dijo que para recuperar todos tus poderes, deberías de volver al Santuario

No puedo hacer eso. Ellos me necesitan

No cabe duda de que te conoce_– dijo él sonriendo ligeramente _– me dijo que dirías exactamente eso. Pero es lo que hace falta si quieres recuperar lo más pronto posible el uso de tu cosmos. También mencionó que eso mismo le pasaría a tus caballeros cuando reaccionaran. No podrán encender su cosmos en algún tiempo. Morir mientras se sostiene una pelea con alguien como mi hermano no es cualquier cosa...

_Ella lo miró extrañada y él se dio cuenta enseguida_

Es extraño, ¿no? Pensar que todos somos una familia feliz... El punto es que Zeus estaba muy preocupado por ti, y me pidió que viniera aquí a cuidarte. Perséfone puede estar tramando algo.

¿Qué?

La esposa de Hades. En cuanto lo heriste, ella se presentó ante mi hermano y exigió su derecho de llamar a Némesis para lanzarse en tu contra. Por supuesto que tu padre se negó, pero ella podría aprovechar estos momentos en los que tú y tus caballeros están tan débiles. Ni siquiera podrías percibir si algo malo se acerca. Por eso estoy aquí _– dijo él tomándola de las manos – _para ofrecerte mi ayuda, y mi protección, si fuera necesaria.

Julián...

No te niegues por favor. Quiero resarcirme contigo y con todos a los que les hice daño.

¿Has visto a Kanon?

_Julián se sintió incómodo al escuchar la pregunta de Saori._

Sólo una vez, el día que llegamos. Pero... no sé_ – dijo sincerándose con ella – _verlo me perturbo muchísimo. No he tenido el valor de volver. Su estado es muy delicado, y ha tenido unas semanas terribles...¿Tú sabes qué le pasó?

Murió. Cuando estabamos en el Inframundo, peleó con uno de los Kyotos de Hades. Y continuó haciéndolo aún después de abandonar la armadura de Géminis, para que su hermano la pudiera usar.

Los doctores nos dijeron que no iba a sobrevivir debido a la gravedad de sus quemaduras... pero está haciéndolo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no has regresado a verlo?

Nadie puede negar que a pesar del Dios dentro de nosotros, somos humanos, ¿no crees?... Estoy aquí, pidiéndote que confíes en mí después de haber tratado de destruirte. Te pido que me perdones por lo que he hecho, mientras yo mismo estoy aquí, preocupado a cada instante por él, rogando que sobreviva y al mismo tiempo... la verdad es que soy incapaz de perdonarlo del todo. Me gustaría que mis sentimientos no fueran tan complicados...

Creo que a él le pasaba algo muy parecido

¿Qué?

Kanon. Te extrañaba, los extrañaba. Aunque creo que si los viera ahora, quizás no sabría que decir

No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Saori

Pero yo sí. Todos lo miraban con enorme receloc uando volvió al Santuario conmigo. Reconozco que un primer momento, yo misma llegué a dudar de sus intenciones. Un hombre tan hábil como él podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Insistió en quedarse a mi lado y se lo permití, para poder observarle. Y lo único que pude ver fue una enorme tristeza, culpa, un arrepentimiento que le rompería el alma a cualquiera... A veces por las noches, se alejaba del Santuario. Hice que le siguieran, y ¿sábes a dónde iba? A la playa. A mirar la playa en cada noche de insomnio. Yo misma me atreví a seguirlo una vez. Si hubieras visto la melancolía que emanaba de él al mirar al mar...

No sé qué hacer con esa información en este momento _– reconoció él riendo nerviosamente- _creo que no sirve de nada pensar en lo que siento. Cuando él abra los ojos y nos miremos, sabré que decirle. Sabré si puedo perdonarlo... Creo que voy a dejarte, hay mucha gente allá afuera impaciente, seguramente querrán asesinarme por tardar tanto tiempo aquí, hablando contigo

Julián, sé que quieren hablar conmigo, pero a la primera persona que me gustaría ver es a Shaina, una de mis amazonas. Cuando salgas, ¿podrías decirle que quiero verla?

Claro, Saori. Y... piénsalo, por favor... me maravilla que te preocupes tanto por ellos, pero... quizás sea necesario partir. Por tu bien y por el suyo... Y no, no me respondas ahora. Piénsalo...

* * *

¡Shaina! ¿Dónde has estado?

Por ahí

¿Por ahí? No llegaste a la mansión en toda la noche

Así es

¿Y no piensas decirme dónde estuviste anoche?

No

Pensé que confiabas en mí...

No quiero hablar en este momento

¿A dónde vas? _–exclamó Marin al ver que ella pretendía marcharse de nuevo - _Athena quiere verte. Ha estado preguntando por ti desde ayer.

Así es_ – terció Julián encontrándose con ellas en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de espera– _acabó de hablar con ella, amazona. Y tú eres la persona con la que desea hablar en este momento.

_La peliverde sintió como si una mano helada le oprimiera el corazón. No podía huir, aunque eso es lo único que deseaba. Tenían que enfrentarse tarde o temprano, y no podía negarse a ver a su diosa..._

_Entró en la habitación deseando que ella no estuviera ahí, o que se hallara dormida. Pero no era así, Saori estaba perfectamente despierta, sentada en la cama. _

Athena-sama...

Shaina... te ves cansada

Tu también Athena-sama. Supongo que es natural, después de todo acabas de salvar al mundo.

_Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambas, hasta que Shaina se atrevió a romperlo..._

Me alegra mucho ver que ya estás bien.

Bueno, el doctor todavía quiere tenerme aquí unos días más, pero espero salir pronto... Marin me ha dicho lo mucho que la has apoyado en estos días. Debe de haber sido muy difícil tener que ver por todos nosotros

Marin me da un crédito que no merezco. Es ella la que se ha hecho cargo. Es una líder natural, nos ha dado ánimos y ha organizado todo, junto con Tatsumi por supuesto... Si no tienes nada más que decirme, allá afuera están las princesas de Asgard, supongo que querrás...

No Shaina, sí hay algo que quiero decirte... ayer no tuve tiempo de...

Lamento haber salido tan intempestivamente de la habitación. Me sorprendió muchísimo verte... despierta.

Si. Seiya estaba muy malherido cuando lo traje y... quería saber cómo se hallaba. No esperaba que entrara nadie mientras...

No tienes que decirme nada, Athena-sama. Yo no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones sobre tus actos... lamento haberte lo único que vi fue que estabas cuidando de uno de tus caballeros, eso es todo. Sé que tú le tienes... un cariño muy especial, como a Shun y a Jabu y a todos los caballeros de bronce, porque los conoces desde que eran niños, y porque te han protegido y cuidado desde el principio.

Sí... así es, le... les tengo un cariño muy especial. Y estoy preocupada por todos.

¿Así que... eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

Sí, eso... eso es todo.

Bueno, entonces te dejo. Con permiso

_Y así quedó decidido el juego que ambas jugarían. Pretender. Pretenderían que ignoraban lo que ambas sentían por él. Porque Saori sabía lo que Shaina había hecho por Seiya, pero nunca había estado ahí para presenciarlo con sus propios ojos. Porque lo único que Shaina tenía como evidencia de los sentimientos de la Diosa era su rostro cerca de el de él, un beso en sus párpados. Porque ella no estuvo ahí para escuchar cómo Saori le declaraba su amor mientras él se desangraba entre sus brazos. Porque la suya era una guerra que no podía ser declarada pues Saori le debía gratitud a su amazona, porque Shaina estaba en su derecho de quererlo ya que ella era libre, porque ella no era una diosa. Porque a ambas les faltaba el valor para reconocer lo que sentían por él la una frente a la otra. Porque no tenían derecho a reclamar nada, ya que ninguna de ellas tenía una verdadera relación sentimental con él. Pero sobre todo, por que no tenía sentido ser hostiles y pelear por el amor de alguien que quizás no habría de sobrevivir..._

* * *

_Estaba ya muy entrada la tarde cuando Marin pudo ver de nuevo a Saori. Había aguardado pacientemente a que entraran a verla los demás, no todos obviamente, porque los doctores vigilaban celosamente que no entrara más de una persona a la vez, y Julián por ejemplo, había sostenido con ella una muy larga conversación. Cuando Shaina salió, el mismo pensamiento que la había rondado toda la noche asaltó de nuevo a la amazona: algo le había sucedido a Shaina, podía percibirlo. Había salido sospechosamente silenciosa después de ver a Athena, y a pesar de toda la actividad en la sala y de la animada conversación que entablaban todos con las princesas de Asgard, se mantuvo callada. Lucía muy cansada y pensativa. Aunque después de todo, tenía motivos para estar preocupada. Desde hacía un par de días los doctores sospechaban que Seiya podía presentar una infección, pues había tenido fiebres que empezaban tan pronto como terminaban, así que estaban monitoreándolo constantemente. Pero no era sólo la salud de él, había algo más, y aguardaría el momento adecuado para preguntarle dónde había pasado la noche y por qué se había comportado tan extraña. _

_Después de que saliera Shaina, Saori se entrevistó con Hilda y Flher de Asgard, a las que convenció de permanecer en Tokio, pues ellas pensaban volver casi enseguida a su país. Pero la diosa les aseguró que su visita le haría muchísimo bien a los caballeros y a ella misma, y que después de todo, tenían más que merecidas unas pequeñas vacaciones, después de haber pasado por tantas batallas y pérdidas. _

_La siguiente persona en entrar fue la doctora Harue Saito, que le dio un informe sobre la salud de cada uno de sus protegidos, el cual también fue bastante extenso, y después fue el turno de Tatsumi, que había esperado ansioso por la oportunidad de verla. No pudo evitarlo y al verla despierta, lloró desconsolado, lo cual puso lágrimas también en los ojos de la chica de cabellos color violeta. Porque aquel hombre era la única persona a la que podía llamarle familia, pues era el único que había estado con ella toda su vida, ya que su abuelo había fallecido. Y pese a que a veces él tenía la terrible tendencia de tratarla como si aún tuviera siete años, la veía como ella hubiera deseado que la vieran todos: como una humana. Tatsumi no pudo refrenarse y la abrazó mientras no paraba de llorar. Cuando él por fin se tranquilizó, Saori le agradeció infinitamente por haber manejado tan sabiamente toda la situación en el hospital, y por haber delegado responsabilidades en la fundación Kido para que no hubiera mayores problemas y todo siguiera funcionando con relativa normalidad. También, de manera muy confidencial, le pidió hiciera varias diligencias que concernían a todos los caballeros y de las que ya se enterarían después. _

_Vió a Kiki, que como un torbellino entró en la habitación, abrazándola y besándola, dándole un poco de su infantil alegría. Él fue quien le informó sobre los pequeños detalles de la estadía de todos en la mansión, lo amable que había sido Megumi con todos, cómo Juné y Marin siempre tomaba sus alimentos antes o después que los demás debido a la máscara, como todos se turnaban para que al menos tres personas pasaran la noche en el hospital, dos para así poder tomar una pequeña siesta y una tercera que siempre cuidaba de ella. Incluso le contó de la estadía de Thetis durante más de una semana, y cómo ella se marchó después de que Julián le hubiera llevado serenata y de que le hubiera hecho varios regalos, para gran sorpresa de Saori, que no había se había detenido a pensar jamás en la vida sentimental de su tío/pretendiente/enemigo, y al parecer ahora aliado. Desafortunadamente Kiki no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con Saori, pues había mucha gente aguardando una oportunidad para verla, pero a ella le hubiera encantado. Era tan jovial, tan alegre y tan optimista, y eso era lo que ella más necesitaba en esos momentos, sobre todo después de haber sabido sobre el estado de salud de todos y cada uno de los suyos. _

_Moría de ganas de verlos a todos y a cada uno, pero tuvo que aguardar y complacer a todos aquellos que tanto se habían preocupado por ella y que deseaban verla. Y sólo después, mandó a llamar de nuevo a Marin_

Aquí estoy Athena-sama... perdón, Saori. ¿Querías verme?

Sí, Marin

¿Ha sido un largo día, eh?

Larguísimo. Julián opina que debo de irme inmediatamente al Santuario y abandonarlos a todos aquí para recuperar el completo uso de mi cosmos, la doctora Harue me ha dado los detalles sobre el desastroso estado de salud de todos, y... ah, y cómo olvidarlo, Seika me odia

Seika no te odia

Pero tampoco me quiere cerca de su hermano. Tiene toda la razón para sentirse así... y me odiará más cuando sepa que Seiya está así sólo por mi culpa. Probablemente este es el peor día de mi vida. Y aún no acaba...

No deberías de decir eso...

Tienes razón, no puede ser peor que el último día del que tengo recuerdos. Porque el último día que recuerdo es el día en que me suicidé...

¿Eso fue lo que...? Lo siento... no quise ser...

Está bien Marin, no te avergüences de sentir curiosidad. Incluso yo desearía saber cómo fue que en realidad sucedió todo. Incluso las cosas que me sucedieron me parecen ahora borrosas, imágenes de un viejo filme, no algo que viví en realidad. Todos estamos llenos de preguntas, y comprendo que tengas dudas, y de verdad, les diré lo que quieran saber, es sólo que... no quisiera hacerlo hoy...

Claro.

Primero, quisiera que tú me ayudaras con algo. Ya sé, es injusto, pero después de todo, de algo debe de servir todo esto de ser una Diosa... Quiero verlos, y me gustaría que tú me llevaras.

Claro, claro que sí...

Marin, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? Es que siento que algo te perturba

No... es que yo... no quiero preocuparte más. Acabas de despertar y...

No seas condescendiente conmigo Marin. Puedo manejarlo, te lo aseguro.

Perdóname Athena, no es que crea que... no sé cómo preguntártelo... se trata de Shun... despertó hace unos días y fue a Terapia Intensiva, a ver a Seiya... Shaina estaba con él y... cuando Shun vió a Seiya, dijo que...dijo que Seiya estaba muerto y que había sido él quien lo había matado. Yo sé que Shun es muy dulce y que es su amigo y que sería incapaz, pero la verdad es que...ignoramos lo que sucedió en la batalla y... y Seiya está tan herido...

¿Eso fue lo que les dijo?

Sólo Shaina estaba ahí en ese momento. No se lo hemos dicho a nadie más. Todo era demasiado confuso como para exaltar los ánimos con algo así

Quieres saber si es cierto, ¿no?

_Marin asintió avergonzada_

No, por supuesto que no. Shun no lastimó a Seiya- _dijo Saori mientras la amazona suspiraba aliviada_

Entonces, ¿por qué dijo eso?

El espíritu de Hades se apoderó del cuerpo de Shun en algún punto de la batalla. El mismo Ikki peleó con él... estuvieron a punto de matarse... Shun trató de evitarlo pero no pudo. Pero lo logramos, expulsamos al espíritu de Hades de su cuerpo y fue Hades quien hirió a Seiya sin querer...

¿Sin querer?

Era a mí a quién quería destruir. Pero Seiya se interpuso entre nosotros... Shun no tuvo nada que ver.

Ahora comprendo todo. Pobre Shun.

La doctora me explicó que está en un estado depresivo severo. No me extraña después de todo lo que hemos vivido...

Deberías de hablar con él, Saori.

Claro que lo haré. Pero, antes, hay alguien a quien deseo tanto ver...

* * *

_Era tan extraño poder verle por fin, después de tanto tiempo. A él se lo debía todo. A él le debía la vida. _

_La verdad es que desde hacía más de dos años él ocupaba sus pensamientos y no se lo había confesado a nadie. Podía sentirlo cerca de ella, siempre. En los momentos más difíciles él jamás la abandonó. Los ayudó a todos una y otra vez, y por eso, su corazón se oprimía al pensar que a él nadie había podido ayudarlo_

_Y cuando por fin pudo pudo posar sus ojos en su cuerpo, le pareció un sueño. No tan maravilloso como lo hubiera deseado, porque ella imaginaba verlo sano y salvo en vez de en la cama de un hospital. Pero al menos estaba vivo, y eso era lo más importante del universo. _

_Podía reconocer su presencia, mas no su rostro. Aunque más de una vez había tratado de imaginárselo al ver a Aioria, que después de todo, era su hermano mayor. _

_Pero, como siempre en sus vidas, las cosas no parecían lo que eran. _

_Porque él no era físicamente mayor que su hermano menor. _

_Se veía de... trece, quince a lo mucho. _

_El pasado se hallaba justo frente a sus ojos. _

_El legendario caballero de Sagitario era un niño, apenas un adolescente, tal y como lo eran Seiya y Shun cuando comenzó todo. _

_A ese adolescente le debía todo lo que era; le debía la vida. Si él no hubiese intervenido, ella habría muerto siendo un bebé. Él fue quién la puso en los brazos del hombre que la amó, la crió y la consintió como si hubiese sido su propio abuelo. _

_Y no sólo su vida, el destino de la Tierra sería otro si no fuera por él. ¿Cómo no considerar entonces un milagro que él estuviera ahora ahí, frente a ella por fin, dieciséis años después de haber muerto al salvarlos a todos con la desición que tomó ese día?  
Simplemente tenerlo frente a ella contestaba varias de sus preguntas._

¡Ojalá despertara ya! Tengo tantos deseos de hablar con él

Mi teoría es que su cuerpo está... reajustándose a esto de... estar vivo. Pero es él... que parece que jamás se da por vencido

Aioros de Sagitario. ¡Por fin está entre nosotros!

* * *

_Sorrento estaba a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, que había quedado vacía pues todos habían decidido cenar en la cafetería. Había estado tan emocionado durante los últimos días pensando en la mejoría de Kanon que no había pasado una noche completa en el penthouse de Julián. _

_El sueño lo estaba venciendo y eso era bueno. Porque ahora no importaba ni el cansancio ni los sueños ni sus miedos ni sus sentimientos. Lo importante era que él sanaba, que él sanaría. _

_Oyó un ruido. Abrió los ojos y entonces, todo pareció un sueño, uno más de sus sueños. Era él, de pie justo en medio de aquel pasillo, vistiendo un piyama blanco, con los cabellos despeinados e irregulares. Con sus ojos azules. Parecía un ángel vestido todo de blanco en medio de la mortecina luz de la madrugada. _

_Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, Sorrento empezó a tener la sensación de que no estaba soñando. Era él, él de verdad estaba de pie frente suyo. _

¿Dónde estamos?

¿Kanon?


	12. Despertares

Capítulo 12

Despertares

_¿Dónde estaba? No alcanzaba a definirlo...__Sus sensaciones eran confusas. _

_No lo sabía, pero durante aquellos veintidós días, algo había sucedido con su alma y su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo, con su conciencia. Se hallaba ahora dividida en varios niveles, y para bien y para mal, una parte no percibía a la otra. _

_No podía separar la realidad de la fantasía, el sueño de la pesadilla, el recuerdo de la vivencia, la imaginación del pasado: todos eran uno. Sólo parecía haber una constante; una persona que se hallaba a su lado, o al menos, esa era la impresión que a él le daba. Iba y venía, sí, pero no lo había dejado sólo en esos momentos. Y él, inexplicablemente, sentía que el vínculo entre ellos dos se hacía cada día más fuerte. _

_No podía saber que ese vínculo lo construía ella de una y mil maneras. No podía saber cúanto se esforzaba ella por alcanzarlo, pero finalmente, lo estaba haciendo. Por eso, no se daba cuenta de que mientras él dormía y su alma era atormentada por esas visiones, ella lo aliviaba y le brindaba un poco de sosiego y placer..._

* * *

_Seiya dormía de nuevo, en la esquina obscura y fría del calabozo, cubierto por un lienzo. A Perséfone le apenaba profundamente verle así. ¡Cómo deseaba llevarlo a su lecho, acostarlo entre sus sábanas de satín, protegerlo, desnudarlo, que él le hiciera el amor para sellar por fin aquella pasión por tantos años insatisfecha, retomar su fuego justo en el punto donde lo habían dejado!_

_No sería igual, porque después de todo, ella estaba casada desde hacía muchísimo tiempo ya, y hasta donde sabían, en su última vida él no era si no un adolescente virgen. _

_Y curiosamente por eso, ella lo deseaba aún más. Porque él se veía tal y como ella lo podía recordar, joven e inocente, mientras que ella podía enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido... Estaba en ventaja, porque ahora era una mujer..._

_Él estaba agitado, soñando, temiendo, viviendo en ese mundo de tormento y pesadillas de el que cada vez le era más difícil salir. Y al mismo tiempo, percibía un alivio, un sosiego, una enorme y placentera sensación. _

_No sabía que era ella, que ponía sus labios sobre su cuello, devorándolo, saboréandolo, mordiéndolo. Y que de su cuello pasaba a su pecho, a su estómago, que lo recorría con uñas, labios, lengua y dientes, ansiosa, deseosa. _

_Él gemía. De placer. De dolor. De incertidumbre. _

_Ella iba cada vez más lejos, reconociendo su cuerpo, explorándolo. Se atrevió a bajar ligeramente la cintura del pantalón que él llevaba puesto, para poner un beso en su cadera derecha. Introdujo su mano en sus ropas para poder tocar sus piernas, recordando aquel día bajo la lluvia, y estaba dispuesta a ir más lejos esta vez, cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. _

_Volteó a ver su rostro y se llenó de pánico al verlo estremecido por el dolor. Un sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. _

¡Seiya, despierta!_ – dijo ella sacudiéndolo. Pero él no lograba salir del sueño y el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte – _abre los ojos. Es sólo un sueño, ¡despierta!

_Perséfone estaba asustándose. Cada vez esas pesadillas se parecían más a un trance mortal del cual él no podía salir por sí solo. Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba pasándole?_

_Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y siguió llamándole, hasta que él al fin abrió los ojos. Estaba aún muy agitado y alterado, sus ojos no podían distinguir del todo su rostro en la obscuridad _

¿Diana?

Sí, sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí... Estabas soñando... ¿Te duele?

Sí _– respondió él con voz entrecortada_

Fue solo una pesadilla _– dijo ella abrazando su cuerpo, tratando de aliviar el dolor_

No... esto no es sólo una pesadilla... ¿qué me está pasando, Diana? ¿Qué me están haciendo?

No lo sé, no lo sé_ – dijo ella tratando de no revelar toda su angustia. _

Están castigándome, ¿verdad? Yo sólo quería protegerla... ¿Dónde está?... ¿Por qué no ha venido por mí?...

No lo sé. No pienses en eso_– dijo recostándolo con suavidad. _

_Con una de las mangas de esos vestidos sencillos que usaba siempre que estaba a su lado, comenzó a secar el sudor de su cuerpo, mientras él poco a poco iba recuperándose. Miró entonces una de sus manos y en ella, había sangre. _

_Entonces lo asaltó el recuerdo, el recuerdo de él mismo, mirando sus manos llenas de sangre después de que la espada lo hubiera atravesado_

Mis manos... mis manos estaban llenas de sangre... yo la miré...

No Seiya, no recuerdes eso. No recuerdes tu muerte, no todavía..._- dijo ella abrazándolo – _no te lastimes, eso ya pasó... estás aquí, conmigo. Eso ya pasó _– continuó diciendo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños. _

¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo, Diana?

**_Porque te amo_**

Porque no mereces lo que te está sucediendo Seiya

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No me conoces tan bien

Se nota en tus ojos.

_Seiya se desprendió del abrazo, cubriéndose con el lienzo que se hallaba por debajo de su cintura. Trataba de sacudirse aún de la terrible sensación que le había causado esa última visión, pero cuando volteó a verla, pudo ver una enorme angustia en su rostro. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su propio pecho_

Diana, eh, quita esa cara. Ya estoy bien. No es como que me esté muriendo ni nada. ¿No recuerdas? Ya lo estoy_ – dijo él sonriendo – _no me puede pasar nada peor. Ya estoy bien, en serio

_Se puso de pie, y ajustó sus ropas a su cuerpo, que estaban flojas y seguramente se habían desajustado durante su pesadilla. Miró hacia la ventana que dejaba filtrar una mínima cantidad de luz. _

Me pregunto si están bien

¿Aún piensas en ellos?

Todos los días... me preguntó si se hallan bien... no puedo sentirlos. Me pregunto por qué no han venido por mí. Por qué este juicio aún no comienza, por qué no se nada de ellos. Sé que no me abandonarían aquí a mi suerte...

Deben de estar bien, Seiya. Ellos están vivos

Quizás... No... no lo sé Diana. A veces, cuando sueño, los veo, y es... es como si estuvieran en realidad conmigo. Como si pudiera sentirlos. Pero no puedo alcanzar a Saori. Sólo espero que esté bien...

¿La amas?

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Seiya_

¿Qué?

Pregunté que si la amas_ – dijo ella tratando de que su voz no temblara_

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Porque siempre hablas de ella. Porque su nombre está en tus labios cada día, siempre. No serías el primer humano en enamorarse de una Diosa...

Yo... creo que... no lo sé. Ella es... toda mi vida. Estaba ahí cuando yo era un niño y ella era una niña horrible, que nos trataba como un juguete, y yo la detestaba. Y después, cuando volví a verla, seguía siendo una malcriada. No lograbámos ponernos de acuerdo en nada y de pronto, supimos que ella era Athena, y... todo cambió. Ella cambió. Se preocupaba por nosotros, era tan gentil y... Es que ella ha estado ahí en cada paso que doy, ¿me entiendes? Y en medio de las batallas, ha habido momentos en los que hemos estado tan... cercanos. Como si fueramos una sola persona; podía verla y saber lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. No sé si eso sienten los demás hacia ella, si esto que siento se debe a que ella es nuestra Diosa y nos protege, pero... después no ha sucedido nada. Una batalla y después un hospital y... y luego otra batalla... Son sólo momentos que jamás llegan a ser un algo. Quizás... creo que sí la amo... Siento tantas cosas por ella. Y es... es una Diosa: es inteligente, es bondadosa, es tan bella... No lo sé... pero aún si fuera así, estoy seguro de que ella jamás me podría ver de esa forma. Yo no soy nadie, soy sólo... su caballero. No tengo derecho ni siquiera a pensar en eso, no puedo permitirme pensar en ella de esa manera.

_Perséfone tuvo que morderse la lengua para no romper a llorar. Lo único que podía considerar a su favor, es que él había muerto sin saber lo que Athena sentía por él, de otra manera, quizás la batalla sí estaría totalmente perdida. Trató de serenarse, pues después de todo, él parecía tener una gran confusión en su corazón..._

O quizás es sólo que ella siempre está ahí. En cambio Shaina...

¿Quién es Shaina?

Es... una larga historia

Tengo tiempo para oírla

_Necesitaba saberlo. Mientras ella supiese lo que él sentía, podría hacer algo para cambiarlo si era necesario. Conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de él, le daba ventaja. _

Ella es una amazona... un caballero de Athena también. Una adversaria temible de verdad. Siempre tan ruda, tan belicosa...y de pronto un día, justo después de tratar de matarme, me confesó que me amaba...

¿Ella hizo eso?

Sí, y... después resultó herida, tratando de salvarme... y después nada, de nuevo. No la vi hasta que estábamos peleando en las Doce Casas y... ¡es que todo siempre es tan repentino... siempre! Un minuto me odia y al siguiente, me ama; un minuto me aborrece y al siguiente se preocupa por mí... – _dijo él refiriéndose a Shaina y a Saori respectivamente _- No comprendo cómo de un momento a otro se puede pasar de una emoción a la otra. Siempre pensé que el amor era algo diferente. Que era algo así como... como una plantita. Que crece poco a poco, cuando se cuida y se procura, hasta que madura, que es algo maravilloso que te rodea poco a poco hasta que estás inmerso totalmente, no algo que surge de la nada y te golpea. No sé... no me hagas mucho caso... la verdad es que no sé nada de romance.

¿Y por ella, qué sientes?

¡No lo sé! Shaina es... es hermosa... es intensa, es apasionada... es puro fuego. Me sentí profundamente halagado cuando me lo dijo, aunque de verdad no sé que es lo que ella pudo haber visto en mí. En el Santuario hay tantas personas y... yo no hice gran cosa, sólo la curé un día que la vi lastimada después de entrenar. Soy sólo un chico normal, ¿me entiendes? No soy increíblemente tierno, ni romántico, ni súper inteligente;no estoy estudiando para ir a la universidad, ni nada, sólo sé pelear. Y soy bueno en eso, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para que alguien se enamore de mí...

_Definitivamente, él no sabía mucho del amor, ni de sí mismo. Pero es que así hay personas. Personas que brillan sin saber que los demás pueden percibir su resplandor. Personas que no se dan cuenta de cómo las miran los demás._

Tu corazón... tu corazón sería suficiente...

_Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, ella se puso de pie y le extendió la mano._

Ven, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte. Vamos a salir, te hará bien despejarte de tantas ideas y confusión.

_Mientras lo sacaba del calabozo y lo llevaba por los pasillos secretos del castillo, su corazón latía con fuerza. _

_**Voy a ganar tu corazón, Seiya. Sí, ellas te aman y tú sientes algo, indefinido aún, por ambas. Pero después de todo, soy yo la que está aquí, tomando tu mano, y soy yo a la que amaste hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sé que volverás a hacerlo...**_

* * *

¿Qué es esto?

¿Te gusta? Lo he ido construyendo yo misma con el paso de los años. Tengo ciertas libertades...

Es… verdaderamente hermoso_ – dijo Seiya, mientras contemplaba el hermosísimo jardín que Diana le mostraba. Parecía una pequeña selva tropical, con árboles y flores y mucha frescura. – _No sólo es hermoso_ –dijo él con los ojos brillantes- _es maravilloso.

_Perséfone lo contempló entonces. Su rostro estaba lleno de un asombro tan auténtico que parecía incluso infantil. Sus ojos obscuros brillaban y estaban muy abiertos por la impresión. _

_**Zeus, es tan hermoso…**- pensó para sí misma_

_Seiya se llevó una mano al pecho y un gesto de dolor asomó a su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta entonces. Nada sería perfecto hasta que no hallara la manera de que él dejara de sufrir físicamente, por así decirlo. _

¿Cómo lograste hacer todo esto?

Bueno, con tanto tiempo que he pasado aquí, pues he logrado construir este pequeño lugar. Es mi refugio cuando me siento demasiado triste y extraño mucho el sol.

Pues haz hecho un excelente trabajo. Esto no sólo es hermoso, es refrescante. El aroma de las flores es maravilloso.

Si, aunque no hay rosas…_- dijo ella con tristeza en la voz._

Por mí está muy bien. No me mires así, es sólo que las rosas no me traen muy buenos recuerdos.

¿Por qué es eso?

Es una muy larga historia que no me gustaría contarte hoy_- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara_

Está bien

Además, ¿quién quiere rosas cuando tienes flores como estas? Son hermosas_. – dijo él arrodillándose frente a unas pequeñas flores color morado_

Violetas. Son violetas

Pues este lugar es magnífico. Incluso podría vivir aquí

_**Eso, di que te quedarás conmigo para siempre** _

_Seiya se recostó en un lugar donde la hierba había crecido plácidamente. Ella se sentó junto a él sumida en sus pensamientos. _

Extraño tanto el sol….

No te preocupes. Volverás a verlo, lo sé_ – dijo él incorporándose y tomándola de las manos- _Y cuando así sea, podrás ir a conocer el lugar donde crecí

Dime cómo es Japón… descríbemelo_ - dijo ella con ansias en los ojos mientras él volvía a acostarse en la hierba_

Es hermoso…_ - Ella también se recostó cerca, muy cerca de él. - _En una isla, bueno, en realidad son varias islas juntas, así que siempre habrá mar. Yo crecí en un orfanato cercano a la playa, así que con frecuencia jugábamos en la arena y nadábamos. La brisa siempre es húmeda y trae el aroma de la sal . El sonido del mar es relajante y hermoso, y no termina nunca. Tengo un pequeño lugar en el muelle y desde mi ventana puedo ver los atardeceres más increíbles. No puedo describirlo con palabras. Es… es como si el sol y el mar…

Hicieran el amor_- dijo ella mirándolo intensamente. Seiya se sonrojó y no pudo sostenerle la mirada_

Si, algo así.

_Diana lo ponía nervioso, tenía que reconocerlo. Sus ojos tan azules lo miraban con una intensidad increíble. No era la primera en mirarlo de esa manera en que las chicas a veces lo hacen, pero la realidad es que tenía quince años y sentía que en toda su vida no había hecho otra cosa más que pelear y reponerse para volver a pelear. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, como los atardeceres de los que le acababa de hablar a Diana, o de tocar su guitarra o de pensar en cosas como el romance. Y ahora que había muerto, todo era diferente. No había ninguna prisa en la eternidad. Y estar con ella, ella con sus rubios y ondulados cabellos y su voz aterciopelada y sus ojos azules como el mar de Grecia lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso, y sólo el pensar en ello hizo que se ruborizara aún más. _

¿Seiya?

Si_- dijo él sobresaltándose al oír que ella le hablaba_

Es que de pronto te quedaste callado. ¿Estás bien?

Sí, lo estoy_. – Se miraron el uno al otro, y sonrieron, pero poco a poco la sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose y permanecieron así, mirándose. No podía negar que era una mujer de verdad hermosa. Ella comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él y entonces… escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Ella se puso de pie de un salto y extendió su mano hacia él_

Alguien viene, tenemos que irnos._– Él se puso de pie, aunque no fue tan rápido como ella. Tomó su mano y permitió que ella lo guiara por los laberintos de aquel castillo..._

* * *

_Había una actividad inusitada en aquel enorme lugar. Con muchos esfuerzos, Perséfone logró llevar a Seiya de regreso al calabozo sin que los vieran. Y después, se dirigió a la habitación de Ariadna, que también se hallaba en un mar de actividad_

Ariadna, tenemos que hablar

Qué bueno que has venido, porque yo también necesito hablar contigo. ¿Dónde está Seiya?

En el calabozo, ¿por qué me preguntas?

Es Hypnos, ha despertado.

¿Qué?

Hace un par de minutos.

Cielos, ni siquiera me dí cuenta. ¿Cómo está?

Bastante confundido, después de todo se murió. Pero puede ser un enorme peligro para nuestros planes, por eso quería avisarte. En cuanto despertó quiso verte y mandó a llamar a los guardias, y todos comenzaron a buscarte. ¿Dónde estabas?

Con Seiya, estuvimos hablando y después lo llevé al Invernadero. Por eso es que quería hablar contigo.

Pues es un milagro que no los hayan encontrado.

Supongo que sí... En cuanto a Seiya, ¿has averiguado algo?

No. No he podido hallar nada que me explique qué es lo que sucede. Por qué sus heridas aún sangran, por qué sus pesadillas no cesan, por qué cada vez son peores, por qué siente dolor... Lo único que puedo pensar es que algo han hecho con su cuerpo, algo que está afectando a su alma. He consultado cada libro, cada pergamino a mí alcance, y aún no sé nada. Creo que no hay otra opción: no lo sabremos hasta que no vaya a la Tierra

Podría ser muy peligroso...

¿No confías en mí?

Claro que sí Ariadna, como en nadie en el mundo. Pero tú jamás has ido y...

Me gusta pensar que soy una chica de recursos, Perséfone. Tengo muchos ases bajo la manga, no te angusties. La magia está de mi lado. Iré al Olimpo primero, ahí podría conseguir información sobre la espada. Y después, iré a la Tierra para saber qué hicieron con su cuerpo. Volveré en cuanto haya reunido la información que necesito

¿Y cómo sabrás dónde hallarlo?

Fácil, Athena me llevará

¿Qué?

Lo ama, estoy segura de que su cuerpo no debe de estar muy lejos del lugar en donde ella se encuentre.

Cuídate por favor Ariadna, no me perdonaría si te sucediera algo

Estaré bien Perséfone. Cuídate, y cuídalo. Mantén las cosas como hasta ahora, sigue dándole del agua de la fuente, no le digas tu nombre real, pero sobre todo, que ni Hypnos ni ninguno de los Kyotos sepa que está aquí.

No te preocupes, los mantendré lo más ocupados y alejados del castillo como sea posible

Volveré con las respuestas y él se quedará a tu lado, ya lo verás.

Eso espero Ariadna, con toda mi alma eso espero. Cuídate y vuelve con bien

Gracias Perséfone. Así será.

* * *

¿Dónde estamos?

¿Kanon?

_Sus ojos azules lo miraron intensamente, tratando de reconocerlo. ¿Quién era esa persona que se dirigía a él? No podía reconocerlo, aunque quizás, si hubiera visto en ese mismo momento a su propio hermano gemelo, tampoco lo reconocería... Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeó de pronto justo en la base de la nuca y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Sorrento corrió a sostenerle en sus brazos_

Kanon, ¿estás bien?

¿Kanon...?– _las cosas empezaban a ordenarse en su mente: el suicidio de Athena, el jardín de Shaka, el Inframundo, el Muro de los Lamentos y finalmente, la armadura de Géminis cubriendo su cuerpo mientras sentía que el cosmos de su hermano desaparecía junto con uno de los Kyotos de Hades. Y entonces lo invadió la angustia _- ¿dónde está Kanon?...

_Entonces lo supo. No era él, si no su hermano gemelo, Saga. Estuvo a punto de desmoronarse en esos segundos. No era su amado Kanon. Había sido, después de todo, un sueño... _

No debiste de haber salido de tu habitación. Todavía estás muy débil...

¿Quién eres? ¿Tú conoces a mi hermano?

Si, claro que lo conozco. Él está aquí en el hospital, recuperándose. Mi nombre es Sorrento, Sorrento de Sirena.

¿Sorrento? Quisiera ver a mi hermano

Lo harás, pero no ahora, ven, déjame ayudarte

¡Saga!

¡Athena-sama!

_Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al verla. Se incorporó mientras Sorrento permanecía aún cerca de él, por si debía de ayudarle otra vez. _

_Ella venía de haber entrado a ver, uno a uno, a todos sus caballeros. Había sido agotador y terrible ver cada uno de sus rostros pálidos, sus heridas, su dolor. Sin embargo, podía percibir sus cosmos, ganando fuerzas de nuevo. Estaba segura de que la gran mayoría de ellos despertaría muy pronto. Después de ver a Aioros, el siguiente en su lista fue Kanon, y al estar con él se dio cuenta de que, sin que ella lo controlara, su cosmos se encendía y se conectaba con el de él, sanándolo y guiándolo de vuelta. Lo mismo sucedió con todos y cada uno de ellos, y eso la hizo preocuparse aún más. Si había sido posible con todos, ¿por qué con Seiya no? Reflexionaba eso al entrar a la habitación de Saga, su otro caballero de Géminis. Encontró la cama vacía, e ilusionada pensando en que ya estuviera bien, se dio a su búsqueda. _

_Y al mirarse frente a frente, sin palabras se lo dijeron todo, cuánto lamentaban haberse hecho daño el uno al otro, el profundo cariño que se tenían pese a las circunstancias, la felicidad que los embargaba al verse en pie después de todo. Saga tomó las manos de Saori y las llevó a su rostro, para besarlas con profundo respeto y devoción. Ella, en pago, acarició uno de los largos mechones de sus azules cabellos, mirándolo con infinita ternura, y en un gesto que a él lo desarmó, lo abrazó con suavidad. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta _

Athena-sama _– dijo él con un nudo en la garganta _

Todo está ahora detrás de nosotros querido Saga. Lo único que hay que hacer es ver hacia delante_– él asintió con serenidad_

Athena-sama. Pensé que habíamos muerto...

No los hubiera dejado ahí después de todo lo que han hecho. Merecen vivir y amar, y ser felices... Por eso los traje a todos de vuelta

¿A todos?

_Saori comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería. Dos nombres le interesaban en particular, porque lo significaban todo para él, un lazo, un cariño, una amistad, vínculos de sangre, remordimiento, todo a la vez. _

Si Saga. Kanon y Aioros están aquí, con absolutamente todos los demás. Están aún inconscientes; tú eres el primer caballero dorado en despertar. Están malheridos, pero se están recuperando poco a poco. Descansan, tal y como tú debes de hacerlo.

¿No podría verles antes?

Aioros en terapia intensiva, y Kanon en una Unidad Especial, donde están atendiendo sus quemaduras _– el rostro de su gemelo se entristeció – _pero están dándole todo el cuidado, y se está recuperando. Y no sufre, lo sabes, ¿no?

_Saga asintió con la cabeza._

No creo que te dejen verlo hasta que te encuentres un poco mejor, pero créeme que está sanando. Y lo verás, te lo prometo, pero debes de ser paciente.

¿Dónde estamos?

En Tokio. Aquí crecí, y aquí conozco a muchas personas que los han atendido y ayudado, por eso los traje. Y cuando se recuperen todos y salgan de este hospital, tomarán unas merecidas vacaciones

¿Vacaciones? ¿Tú crees que esta fue la última batalla?

No lo sé Saga. Lo espero con todo mi corazón, pero no tengo la certeza. Pero sí hubiera una próxima, y nuestras vidas terminaran en la siguiente batalla, quiero que al menos tengan unos momentos de alegría; se los merecen más que nadie en este mundo. Ahora ven, vamos de regreso a tu habitación

¿Y tú... tú estás bien? Te ves tan triste...

Estoy bien, Saga. Algo cansada aún, pero bien. Preocupándome por todos ustedes. Desperté apenas ayer, hemos estado aquí tres semanas.

¿Tres semanas? Vaya, parece tanto tiempo...

Parece poco si consideramos todo lo que sucedió

Supongo que sí.

Vamos Saga, te acompaño_– dijo Sorrento, que había sido mudo testigo de todo, y que a penas y podía hablar pues se sentía profundamente conmovido. Porque verlo era como verle a él mismo. Y porque al ver la ternura con que Saga se había dirigido a Saori, le hizo soñar y pensar que Kanon también podría ser capaz de esos sentimientos._

_Se marcharon mientras Saori sonreía, esperanzada. Pero su día aún no terminaba, había un caballero al que no había visto aún, y tenía que hablar con él..._

* * *

_Él pudo percibir su despertar. ¿Cómo podría no haberse dado cuenta? Era tan poderosa, tan poderosa... y su cosmos tan extraordinario, que le parecía casi imposible recordar en qué momento dejo de ser la niña mimada para pasar a ser su Diosa. _

_Del mismo modo, podía percibir su preocupación, su angustia y su tristeza, a cada paso que daba, aproximándose a su habitación. _

_Ella abrió la puerta y se acercó a él. Sin prisa y en silencio, se sentó a su lado y lo observó con inmenso cariño. _

Shun, ¿es que acaso te vas a negar a verme y a hablarme?

...¿es una orden?

Por supuesto que no _– dijo ella imperturbable – _Es un ruego

_Sus enormes y tristes ojos verdes por fin se abrieron para mirarla. _

_Le pareció que jamás la había visto tan bella. No era su atuendo, que era un camisón color beige, propio de un hospital. No era lo inmaculado de su maquillaje, pues su rostro estaba limpio de él, e incluso se veía un poco ojerosa. No desbordaba alegría, porque en un hospital estaban internados prácticamente todos los que le importaban. Pero a Shun le parecía más hermosa que nunca por una simple y sencilla razón: estaba viva. _

Mi alma se siente aliviada de verte bien, Athena-sama. Una vida menos que pesa sobre mi conciencia...

No digas eso, Shun. No es tu culpa lo que sucedió

Lo es, y tú lo sabes. Ikki debió de haberme asesinado allá... O mejor aún, debió de permitir que fuera a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Así, yo habría muerto con toda seguridad, y él no habría sufrido tanto.

Nada de eso importa ya. Es el pasado

Pero nos afecta justo ahora, ¿no crees? Porque debido a eso, ellos no tienen futuro.

Lo tienen Shun, no voy a permitir que mueran.

Eso es maravilloso Athena-sama. Deberías de preocuparte por ellos y no por mí: ellos te necesitan más que yo.

Sus heridas están sanando, quizás muy lentamente en algunos casos, pero están sanando, Shun. Puedo sentir cómo su cosmos se fortalece poco a poco. Pero sé que desde que despertaste, tú desmejoras. Que no quieres comer, que no hablas con nadie, que cierras los ojos cada vez que recibes una visita. Que te estás consumiendo en esta habitación. ¿No crees que esa sea una razón más que suficiente para preocuparme por ti?

No quiero tu preocupación, simplemente quiero que respetes la desición que he tomado

¿Y cuál es esa desición?

Morir.

Shun...

Nos trajiste de vuelta. No debió de haber sido así. Debí de haber sostenido a Seiya entre mis brazos, y quedarme ahí mientras el Inframundo se caía a pedazos a nuestro alrededor. Así, nos habríamos ido juntos, y habría podido pedirle perdón... Pero fue tu voluntad traernos de vuelta, y aquí estamos. Me dieron los cuidados necesarios para sanar. Mi cuerpo está bien y puedes estar tranquila, pero creo que lo que suceda con nosotros de aquí en adelante es de nuestra completa responsabilidad. Y también sabes bien que él no volverá, y que eso tampoco es tu culpa. Tú sólo trataste de ayudarlo, pero ahora que se ha probado que todo es en vano, debes dejarlo ir.

Shun, eso no es cierto...

Lo es Athena-sama, por más que nos duela a ambos, no es más que la verdad. Y ahora, cada uno de nosotros debe de tomar una desición. Si esa es la tuya, puedes seguir tratando de sanarlo cuánto quieras. Tarde o temprano tendrás que desistir. Yo por mi parte, he decidido que estoy cansado, cansado de ser un estorbo e incluso un peligro para los demás... No te entristezcas Saori; así es como debió de haber sido desde el principio

¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a sentirme tranquila cuando acabas de decirme eso? Es totalmente absurdo. No sólo eres uno de mis más poderosos caballeros, te considero mi amigo y ...

Un amigo no intenta asesinarte, Saori

No eras tú Shun, no puedes responsabilizarte. No puedo permitir que languidezcas en esta habitación hasta morir. No voy a permitírtelo.

¿Y cómo piensas detenerme, Saori?... Por favor, sólo déjame aquí y ve con los que más te necesitan.

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que el caballero de Andrómeda pronunció antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos. Y aún con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir, como si fuera sobre su propia piel, cómo dos enormes y pesadas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Saori..._

* * *

_Las estrellas brillaban hermosas. Nunca las había visto así. Una noche en Tokio era algo tan distinto... se hallaba tan lejos de su hogar... Y precisamente aquello era lo que le hacía tanto bien. Alejarse de tantos recuerdos agridulces de su infancia, alejarse de sus recuerdos de ellos, de él..._

_Y a su hermana también le hacía bien. Las dos habían estado inmersas en una melancolía tan grande que parecía imposible sacársela de encima. Se habían dedicado a su pueblo, a reconstruir su hogar, a juntar los pedazos de sus destrozados corazones tratando de que siguieran funcionando día a día por el bien de los demás. Tratando de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando en vano, por supuesto. Quizás ya era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Enfrentar las cosas, aceptarlas, y dejarlas por fin atrás, para comenzar de nuevo. Aunque aquello parecía aún tan difícil de alcanzar... _

_Estar en Tokio quizás era lo mejor que les podía pasar justo en ese momento. Porque al menos ya no estaban solas en su castillo, en medio de la nieve, sin nadie más. Ahora estaban rodeadas de personas que comprendían sus esfuerzos. Personas que pasaban exactamente por lo mismo que ellas, personas que padecían la pérdida, personas que se esforzaban en sobrevivir. Y no podía dejar de pensar que así, todos juntos, en verdad lo lograrían. _

_Su mente viajó entonces hacia Hyoga. Recordó cómo había sido visitarlo esa tarde en el hospital. La mezcla de alivio y dolor al verle, vivo pero herido. Sus cabellos rubios y hermosos, su..._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana, que entró a su habitación con aire nervioso._

Te ves muy bien hermanita

¿No crees que estoy demasiado arreglada?

No lo sé...

Estoy tan nerviosa... No sé que quiera decirme...

Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero supongo que sus intenciones son buenas.

Eso espero

_El timbre sonó y las dos brincaron sobresaltadas_

Tranquilízate Hilda, no pasa nada

Claro, lo dices porque no eres tú la que irá con él

Todo va a estar bien, vas a ver. De todos modos, háblame dentro de una hora, para saber que estás bien. Si no llamas, iré a buscarte con Kiki y con cuánto caballero de Athena encuentre a la mano.

Gracias

Te acompaño

_Bajaron las princesas de Asgard por la enorme escalera de la mansión. Hilda lucía una falda azul, larga hasta los tobillos, y una blusa gris que hacía juego con sus ojos y su cabello platinados. Y en el recibidor de la mansión Kido, estaba esperándola su cita, por así decirlo, de aquella noche. _

_Julián Solo estaba de pie, resplandeciente, esperándola. Lucía un traje azul marino que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, y para ser honestos, él también lucía bastante nervioso. Ban, que había abierto la puerta, los miraba tratando de disimular su curiosidad. No podía dejar de ser un caballero y el hecho de que la lider de Asgard y la reencarnación de Poseidón se reunieran a solas no terminaba de agradarle. Él no era nadie para impedirlo, pero estaba muy alerta..._

Buenas noches Señorita Hilda

Buenas noches... Julián

¿Nos vamos?

_Hilda intercambió una última mirada nerviosa antes de darle un beso a Flher y salir de la mansión Kido del brazo del heredero de los Solo. _

* * *

_Estaban sentados frente a frente en un elegante café de una importante y enorme avenida de Tokio. Habían ordenado y mientras aguardaban, ambos se sentían algo incómodos, no sólo por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sino porque se sentían observados. Era prácticamente imposible que Julián no llamara la atención en cualquier lugar en el que se presentaba, y peor aún si lo hacía acompañado de una mujer de apariencia tan exquisita y exótica como Hilda de Asgard_

Quizás el venir aquí no fue una buena idea después de todo.

No te preocupes, es normal. En unos minutos dejaran de vernos y volverán a ocuparse de lo suyo

Supongo que es normal para ti, yo no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención...

Me gustaría, si no te importa, que dejaramos de andarnos con rodeos. Hay muchísimas cosas que necesito decirte, y un favor que quiero pedirte

¿Un favor? ¿Quieres pedirme un favor?

Se trata de Athena

¿De Athena?

No es nada malo, lo juro. Sé que mi palabra no te sirve de mucho y comprendo tu desconfianza, pero la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda para llevármela de aquí

¿Llevártela? ¿A dónde?

De regreso a su Santuario

Julián, cada vez comprendo menos.

Zeus se presentó a mí entre sueños y me pidió que ayudara a su hija. Ella no ha sanado del todo y no puede hacer uso de su cosmos a voluntad, debido a lo que sucedió en la batalla. Para recuperarse totalmente, debe de volver a Grecia y permanecer unos días ahí para reestablecerse en el sitio que ha sido consagrado a ella desde la antigüedad. Pero Saori se niega, preocupada evidentemente por la salud de sus caballeros

Comprendo perfectamente su negativa. Ellos están muy delicados aún y no los abandonará, estoy segura

Precisamente por eso es que estoy solicitando tu ayuda, tú podrías ayudarme a convencerla

¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

No iríamos solos, por supuesto; podrían acompañarla algunos, o todos sus caballeros si ella así lo decidiera, mientras otros se quedan aquí haciéndose cargo de los demás. Pensé que tú podrías venir a Grecia con nosotros, por ejemplo, mientras tu hermana permanece aquí a cargo de todo.

Julián, yo...

Escúchame _–dijo él tomando la mano de Hilda – _creo que nunca me tomé la molestia de hablar contigo para pedirte una disculpa. Fuiste una víctima más de mi... no debí de involucrarte nunca, y pagaste muy caro por un error que no es tuyo. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo comprender el alcance que tuvieron mis errores, y darme cuenta de a cuántas personas afecté, de una y mil maneras. Y no quería pasar ni un día más, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verte, de decir lo mucho que lo lamento, y proponerte que empecemos de nuevo.

_Hilda lo miró verdaderamente sorprendida, pues nunca esperó que él la hubiera citado para decirle algo semejante. ¡Poseidón estaba disculpándose con ella! _

He hablado con Saori también, y le he pedido disculpas. Y al igual que a ti, quisiera ofrecerte mi ayuda, mi protección, y si fuera posible, mi amistad.

...

Sssh, no me respondas nada, por favor _– dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – _toma al menos un tiempo para pensar y considerar lo que te he dicho

No te puedo prometer nada, pero lo pensaré.

Gracias, de verdad gracias.

No he hecho nada aún

Pero me estás dando el beneficio de la duda. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Por ahora...

* * *

_Era una hermosa sensación. Relajante y dulce. Suaves movimientos surcaban su piel, haciendo despertar sus terminales nerviosas. Podría llamarle incluso caricias. ¡Había tanto cuidado y esmero en los movimientos que sentía! Sonrió plácidamente. Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos, y aquello le recordó su hogar, aquel en el que había pasado más de doscientos años. Recordó sus mañanas en Rohzan, escuchando el ruido de agua que cae, y la humedad en el aire, y la frescura con la que se vivía la vida. Podía sentir el sol en su piel, y fue abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, disfrutando de aquel delicioso momento, dilatando el momento en que tuviera que acabar. Quizás aquello era el paraíso. Quizás no. Pero el caballero de Libra era, sobre todas las cosas, un hombre paciente, así que no le importaba demorar un poco más la espera. Sintió entonces que tomaban firmemente su muslo derecho y lo estrujaban. Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Fue tanta su sorpresa que no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que una hermosa joven estaba masajeando su pierna._

_Ella lo miró directamente a la cara. Y ni doscientos años pudieron prepararlo para el encuentro con aquellos ojos verde olivo y esa piel dorada por el sol. Ella sonrió_

Despertaste. ¡Qué bueno!

_Dohko se quedó sin palabras, y no era algo que le sucediera frecuentemente. La miró confundido, y después miró su propio cuerpo. Su cuerpo era joven de nuevo. Y ella tenía sus manos en su piel. Dohko no pudo evitar enrojecerse. _

_¿_Dónde…? ¿Por qué…? Tú…

¿Te sientes bien?

No lo sé. Tú… estás…. tocándome… - _Dokho sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y no pudo seguir mirándola_

Oh, lo siento-_ dijo ella retirando sus manos de la pierna derecha de aquel hombre tan apuesto que era su paciente. –_Debe ser extraño despertar y darte cuenta de que alguien te está tocando

_Dohko asintió. Debió de agregar que era aún más perturbador cuando la que te tocaba era una mujer tan hermosa. Vestida de blanco, parecía un ángel. Fue entonces que Dohko comenzó a cobrar verdadera conciencia de lo que sucedía, y sus recuerdos comenzaron a llegar y a tomar forma._

Estoy en un hospital, ¿no es así?

Si, tienes razón. Has estado inconsciente tres semanas. Todos han estado preocupados por ti.

¿Todos?

Tus amigos. Sobre todo una chica de ojos y cabello negro, no recuerdo su nombre. Ha estado tan preocupada por ti... ¿Es tu novia?_ – Preguntó esperando que su respuesta fuera negativa. _

_Ella también se sentía confundida. No lo conocía, pero jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos. No era sólo que tenían un color verde increíblemente brillante, era lo que había dentro de ellos. Y aquel cabello rojo, y sus hermosas y al mismo tiempo masculinas facciones, formaban un conjunto sensacional que encajaba a la perfección con su increíble cuerpo. Sabía que eso no era muy profesional de su parte, pero cualquier chica se hubiera dado cuenta que de que aquellos pacientes protegidos por la mismísima Saori Kido estaban fuera de lo común. Por sus heridas, por el sufrimiento que contaban sus cuerpos, que eran soberbios y atléticos. Y de entre todos ellos, aquel chico era el que más la inquietaba. _

_Dohko pareció todavía más confundido al oír la pregunta. Una novia. Eso era simplemente imposible. La ultima mujer a la que había mirado con interés romántico debía de ser polvo desde hacía por lo menos un siglo._

No. No tengo… novia_- dijo casi a punto de reír. _

_Su situación era extraña, inédita y sobre todo incómoda. Ese era un tema que no había tocado en doscientos años, desde que había adoptado la apariencia de un anciano y había renunciado a vivir la vida de un adolescente normal. Pero su cuerpo de nuevo era el de un adolescente, y con terror comenzó a sentir que sus hormonas escapaban de su control y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía de aquella mujer, traicionándolo. Sintió una oleada de vértigo._

¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

Yo, es sólo que… Me siento un poco mareado

Lo siento, es mi culpa, debería de haber llamado ya al doctor. Ahora vuelvo_- dijo mientras salía corriendo._

_**Cálmate Dohko. Sólo estás débil. Contrólate**- se dijo a sí mismo. Respiro profundamente y con mucha calma trató de incorporarse. Nuevamente se sintió mareado, pero esta vez el malestar fue menor, aunque le dolía un poco el respirar._

_Poco a poco fue adquiriendo una mayor a conciencia de su entorno. Vestía un piyama blanco, o por lo menos la parte superior de él. En vez del pantalón, tenía puestos unos boxers blancos, así que sus musculosas piernas estaban al descubierto, o por lo menos la derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba cubierta hasta arriba de la rodilla por un yeso. _

_Volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho al respirar, y fue cuando abrió los botones superiores de su piyama, para descubrir que su pecho estaba vendado. _

Ni se te ocurra tratar de levantarte_- dijo ella volviendo a entrar a la habitación._

_Dokho se sintió como si fuera un niño que hubiera sido sorprendido cometiendo una travesura, porque en realidad era lo que pensaba hacer; ponerse de pie y averiguar cuál era su situación, la de sus hermanos de armas y por supuesto, la de Sun-rei y su pupilo. _

Lo siento

No tienes que pedirme disculpas. El doctor Sato viene enseguida a revisarte, así que recuéstate y pórtate bien.

_Dokho dejó que aquella joven mujer lo acomodara de nuevo en la cama, con la mayor comodidad posible. Acomodó las almohadas para que él pudiera sentarse, cuando él emitió un leve quejido. _

_¿_Ves? Por eso no debes de moverte. Tienes un par de costillas rotas_- dijo mientras cerraba los botones de su piyama y lo cubría hasta la cintura con una sábana – _y una pierna también así que más vale que me hagas caso si quieres sanar pronto.

_¿_Dónde estoy? Quiero decir…

Tokio. El hospital de la fundación Graude. Fue terrible verlos llegar..._ – La enfermera se sentó en una silla al lado derecho de la cama. – _Ustedes eran demasiados y todos estaban tan malheridos...

¿Demasiados? ¿Cuántos?

Mm... dieciocho. Sí, dieciocho hombres y por supuesto, la señorita Kido

A….quiero decir, ¿Saori? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida?

Cálmate, ella está bien. Despertó apenas hace un par de días.

Dieciocho_- dijo Dokho pensando en voz alta.- _Eso quiere decir que volvieron todos...

¿Que volvieron?

Ehh, yo… Disculpa, me siento un poco confundido todavía. Pero dime, ¿todos están... vivos?

Sí. Llegaron en muy mal estado y todos estuvieron en terapia intensiva al menos una semana; varios por poco y no lo logran...

¿Pero ya se encuentran bien?

Bueno, tú eres el primero en despertar hasta donde yo sé. Los demás siguen inconscientes, pero parece que todos van a mejorar.

_El localizador de la enfermera vibró; ella vió el mensaje y se levantó de la silla. _

Lo siento, debo de irme. Volveré a buscar al doctor Sato para que venga

Espera_- dijo Dokho justo antes de que ella saliera de la habitación. - _Gracias por responder tan amablemente a mis preguntas

De nada

Oye…_ - se sonrojó un poco nuevamente y dijo tímido- _no me has dicho tu nombre...

_Ella sonrió._

Mi nombre es Catalina, pero tú puedes llamarme Lina, y soy tu fisioterapeuta, por cierto. Vendré mañana. Tenemos mucho que hacer- _dijo saliendo_

Un placer conocerte Lina_- dijo Dokho cerrando de nuevo los ojos. _

* * *

_Pero sus ojos no permanecieron mucho tiempo así, porque unos minutos después la puerta se abrió de pronto, y ahí, ante sus ojos, se detuvo ella. Lucía absolutamente hermosa; no podía negar que ya estaba hecha toda una mujer. _

_Una paradoja más en su vida. _

_Porque aquella preciosa chica de cabellos negros trenzados tenía poco menos que su edad real, y sin embargo, la había sostenido en sus brazos desde que era un bebé, la había criado y la había cuidado. Era... su hija. _

_Sun-rei pensó que el corazón le iba a explotar al verle. Hacía enormes esfuerzos por controlar sus emociones que, le parecía, podían superarla en cualquier momento. Caminó lentamente, sin dejar nunca de mirarlo a los ojos. Sí, sus ojos podía reconocerlos aún. Eran dos hermosas lagunas de sabiduría. Se acercó poco a poco a la cama en la que él había descansado. Se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos, y entonces, los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas. Porque nada le hacía más dichoso que volverla a ver, sana y salva. Ella era una de las razones por las que había peleado con tanto esfuerzo, porque ella pudiera tener un mundo para vivir, gozar y amar. Por su hija. _

_Y cuando Sun-rei vió las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos, no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte que él tuvo que morderse un labio para no quejarse. Pero no importaba ningún dolor físico en ese momento, sólo había felicidad desbordando sus corazones_

Maestro

Sun-rei_ – él acarició sus cabellos negros y besó su cabeza mientras ella daba rienda suelta a su llanto_

_Por unos instantes no hubo más que sus sollozos de felicidad, suspiros, los latidos de sus corazones entrelazados. Sólo sus sentimientos y nada más. Hasta que ella tuvo las fuerzas de articular palabra alguna_

¡Estuve tan preocupada!

Yo también estaba preocupado por t,i hija mía. Pensé que no te volvería a ver, y eso llenó de tristeza mi alma. Tuve tanto miedo de fallar, porque si lo hacía, podrías estar en peligro y no habría nadie aquí que pudiese cuidarte.

¡Tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo! Y aún tengo tanto miedo cada noche, porque desde entonces... Recuerdo la obscuridad interminable de aquel día, que pensé nos consumiría para siempre. Todos estos días no he podido dormir, llena de miedo, porque sentía que si lo hacía, quizás al despertar usted ya no estaría con nosotros.

Mi pequeña Sun-rei. ¡Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que preocuparte por nosotros! Pero ya estoy bien, como puedes ver

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

¿Te refieres a la manera en la que luzco?

...si...

Es un poco complicado de explicar. Yo me veía así hace más de doscientos años, cuando era un caballero de Athena. En ese entonces vivimos una batalla tan terrible como esta, y yo fui uno de los dos supervivientes. Y Athena me confirió una misión, y al mismo tiempo me hizo un regalo. Alentó los latidos de mi corazón de tal manera que el tiempo transcurre de una manera distinta para mi cuerpo. He vivido más de doscientos años, pero mi cuerpo reacciona como si sólo hubieran pasado poco más de doscientos días.

Entonces usted... usted es...

Joven, sí.

Lo lamento, pero no entiendo aún porque...

¿Por qué lucía como un anciano? Bueno, la misión que Athena me dio era muy importante; nadie debía saber que yo estaba ocupándome de eso, y por tal razón adopté esa apariencia. Pero mientras peleábamos esta última batalla, tuve que retomar mi verdadero cuerpo para poder hacer uso de todas mis habilidades.

Casi no pude reconocerlo el día que llegué al hospital y lo vi.

Lo lamento también – _dijo él volviendo a abrazarla. – _Supongo que debe de haber sido muy extraño para ti

Algo así – _dijo ella riendo tímidamente_

¿Y Shyriu? ¿Cómo está él?

Bien, está en una habitación cercana. No ha despertado todavía, pero los doctores dicen que está recuperándose. ¡Incluso dijeron que sus ojos están sanando y que volverá a ver! – _dijo ella radiante de felicidad_

Eso es maravilloso, hija mía. Comprendo que por ahora todo resulte algo confuso, para ambos, pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, y no lo harán me vea como me vea. Yo jamás dejaré de considerarte y de quererte como a mi hija...

_Si, todo era maravilloso. Porque justo mientras Sun-rei y Dokho seguían hablando y riendo, un caballero más abría los ojos. Tenía uno__s hermosos ojos negros. Cabellos cortos, negros y crespos. Pestañas largas del color del azabache. Piel tostada por el sol y una hermosa voz de bajo que desde hacía muchos años no entonaba ninguna canción. Él era todo eso y mucho más. Aunque nadie, ni él mismo, lo considerara de esa manera. _

_La mente es poderosa, y él, se había convencido a sí mismo de que no era más que un miserable indigno de todo, del aire que respiraba, de la armadura que había portado por tantos años, de absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba. No era de extrañarse que no sintiera ningún deseo de salir de la inconsciencia en que se hallaba sumido. Algo en su alma le decía que aquello no era el fin, y sin embargo no buscaba seguir adelante. Pero su fuerte cuerpo se rehusaba a darse por vencido y por fin, como en el amanecer de un nuevo día, como los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir por el oriente, así él comenzó a volver a la realidad. Shura de Capricornio despertaba para enfrentar una nueva vida y un nuevo comienzo..._

* * *

Pues he aquí mi más reciente capítulo, espero que les agrade y perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido unos días sorpresivos y ocupados y por ello no pude terminarlo más rápido, pero pues espero retomar el paso en estas vacaciones, jijii. De nuevo, pues mil gracias por sus críticas y por tener la paciencia de dedicarme sus comentarios, y espero que este capi resuelva algunas de sus dudas, aunque por supuesto, hay que plantear otras, si no, no habría emoción, jijiji. Y bueno, adelantándome un poco Arkaham, ya ves que si he incluido a las princesas de Asgard en mi relato, así que por supuesto, ellas tendrán una historia propia que contar que se irá desarrollando poco a poco, no sean impacientes, jiiji. Y bueno, al menos, ya saben que no, que manipulé sus sentimientos vilmente y que no es Kanon si no Saga el que ha despertado, (pero que mala soy, jajaja) pero bueno, todo tiene su razón para ser, ya lo verán más adelante. Y agárrense porque los acontecimientos, se precipitarán en los capitulos siguientes, jijiji. Por lo pronto un beso y me voy a seguir escribiendo.

Fuego.


	13. Sacrificios necesarios

Capítulo 13

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**

Sacrificios necesarios

_Sentado en una de las frías esquinas de aquel lugar, en medio de las tinieblas que se cernían sobre él y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, pensaba sin cesar en la última conversación que había tenido con ella. _

_Ella..._

_Se aferraba a cada una de sus palabras, al sonido de su voz, al misterioso pero mágico brillo de sus ojos azules, porque eran lo único que evitaba que perdiera la razón. _

_Y es que le sobraban razones. _

_Aquellos trances que constituían sus pesadillas eran cada vez peores: más largos, siempre demasiado reales. Y lo que más le atormentaba, era ese sentimiento al despertar, ese instante aciago en el que sus recuerdos reales se fundían con las imágenes de la pesadilla y no podía diferenciarlas. _

_Afortunadamente ella estaba ahí, con él; secaba el sudor de su frente, le daba agua para beber, y lo reconfortaba hasta que el dolor pasaba, y él podía acceder por fin a recuerdos verídicos y hermosos, no sólo de esta, si no de vidas anteriores. _

_En aquella perenne obscuridad, el tiempo transcurría caprichosamente. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, pero le parecía una eternidad. Seguía sin saber en concreto cuáles eran los detalles de su propia situación. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Quién iba a enjuiciarlo? ¿De qué lo acusaban en realidad?_

_Diana le había dicho que, dadas sus circunstancias, él no debía de ser enjuiciado por sus actos, y que Saori en calidad de su Diosa, debía de responder por él. Si era así, entonces __¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué no tenía ninguna noticia suya? ¿Es que había perdido la batalla?_

_No. Eso no era posible. __Confiaba ciegamente en que sus amigos la habrían protegido y que todos juntos habrían logrado salir victoriosos. _

_Pero entonces, ¿por qué...? _

_Pensó entonces en Aioros. Él había sacrificado su vida para proteger a Saori cuando era una bebé, y por años lo creyeron traidor. ¿Lo habrían enjuiciado a él también? ¿Habría pasado lo mismo que pasaba ahora él? ¿Habría estado en un calabozo similar, preguntándose por qué todos parecían haberlo abandonado? _

_Y meditándolo un poco más, no sólo Aioros. A lo largo de aquellos años de locas batallas, muchos se habían sacrificado con tal de defenderla: sus amigos, o aquellos a los que en un momento dado consideraron enemigos cuando debían haber sido aliados y compañeros, como los Caballeros Dorados. _

_Él había sido demasiadas veces quién llegaba hasta el final gracias a esos sacrificios. Demasiadas veces, otros habían sufrido para que él resultara cubierto de gloria, aunque esa no hubiese sido su intención, así que ahora le parecía maravilloso ser él quien se quedara atrás para que sus amigos pudieran alcanzar la victoria, cuidar de Saori y disfrutar de la vida después de tantos pesares._

_Ese pensamiento el que lo tranquilizó._

_Por ello, Seiya no se atormentaba recordando su muerte a manos de Hades: le parecía justo que sus amigos vivieran. Y como no dejaba de ser un optimista, pensaba en que aun muerto y en el lugar en el que estaba, las cosas saldrían bien de alguna forma, y que después de todo, a pesar de las pesadillas y los dolores, su situación no era tan grave ni tan mala, pues contaba con Diana, que le ayudaba a sobrellevar lo peor, y que le brindaba su amistad._

_Por eso es que no luchaba por volver, y eso precisamente estaba destruyendo su cuerpo, que moría día a día, y a su alma también..._

* * *

- ¿Volvió a sufrir un ataque de fiebre?

- Si, y es extrañísimo, porque no se le ha detectado ninguna infección hasta el momento.

- Al menos esa es una buena noticia, una infección empeoraría aún más su estado. Pobre chico, después de todo lo que le ha pasado...

- ¿Cómo creen que se haya hecho una herida semejante?

- No tengo idea...

- Pues una vez, cuando trabajaba en otro hospital, recuerdo haber visto el caso de una mujer que se aventó de un cuarto piso y cayó justo sobre una cerca filosa, ensartándose, y sus heridas eran muy similares a las de él...

- ¿Tu crees que haya querido suicidarse?

- No lo sé, es muy joven para eso. Quizás fue un accidente...

- Pero otro de los chicos Kido...

- ¿Chicos Kido?

- Así les llama Lina, la fisioterapeuta que los trata. Ya sabes, por eso de que la señorita Saori está haciendose cargo de los gastos médicos de todos ellos... A lo que iba es a que uno de ellos despertó hace casi una semana y desde ese día no ha querido comer ni ver a nadie porque está profundamente deprimido. Quizás lo que pasó no fue un accidente, quizás es uno de esos casos extraños de suicidio colectivo o algo así...

- ¡Ay por favor, no digas tonterías! Si de eso se tratara, todos tendrían exactamente las mismas lesiones, ¿no crees?

- Bueno... yo...

- Basta, no sirve de nada hacer conjeturas. Lo que importa es...

- Miren, uno está despertando...

_Las dos enfermeras y el chico que las acompañaba corrieron hacia una de las camas de Terapia Intensiva para observar con atención su despertar_

- ¿Puedes oírme?

_Por un instante no pudo distinguir nada con sus ojos recién abiertos, pero podía oír voces a su alrededor. Se hallaba muy confundido. ¿Quiénes serían esas personas?. Trató de agudizar sus sentidos para oír lo que decían..._

_Una luz golpeó sus retinas, así que cerró los ojos por reflejo._

- ¿Puedes oírme?

- Sí... ¿dónde estoy? – _dijo con voz débil_

- En un hospital. Sufriste un accidente...

_Por fin pudo distinguir los rostros de un hombre y una mujer que lo miraban con mucha atención, aunque él no recordaba haberlos visto jamás. Y después supo que la luz que había visto provenía de una pequeña lámpara con la que estaban revisando sus ojos._

- ¿Un accidente?

- ¿No recuerda lo que le pasó?

- ¿Lo que... me pasó...?

_La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿De qué accidente hablaban? ¿Habría perdido la memoria? _

_Mientras él se afanaba por tratar de recordar, el equipo del hospital checaba sus signos vitales y lo revisaba con cuidado._

- Parece estar perfecto y fuera de peligro.

- Avisaré al doctor Hayakawa y a la central de enfermeras para que nos digan si hay un cuarto disponible al que podamos transladarlo.

- Yo voy a llamar a la doctora Sayaka, dijo que en cuanto despertara cualquiera de ellos le informaramos. No te preocupes- _dijo una de las enfermeras antes de marcharse _– volveremos en un instante. No te muevas ni te agites; todo estará bien.

* * *

_Le dejaron solo, lo cual aprovechó para tratar de observar a detalle todo lo que se hallaba en aquel inmenso cuarto en el que se estaba. Logró incorporarse ligeramente, apoyando los codos en la cama, y así se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba rota y enyesada. Y eso no era todo; el pecho le dolía al respirar, y también tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. _

_Volteó a ver a su alrededor y entonces sintió un tremendo golpe en el pecho al distinguir el rostro de la persona que yacía en la cama que se hallaba justo junto a la suya, porque e__l tiempo se había detenido en ese rostro, que no había cambiado ni un ápice desde aquel fatal día en que lo hirió de muerte. Aquel día que cambió sus vidas para siempre._

_El tiempo parecía haberse detenido no sólo en su rostro, si no en todo su cuerpo, pudo observar. Seguía siendo un adolescente, tal y como lo habían sido ambos el día que se enfrentaron._

_Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente en un solo y largo segundo. Su vida. Sus errores. Su muerte en la Casa que protegía a manos de Shyriu de Dragón. Su regreso al Santuario como un caballero obscuro junto a Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, Camus y Saga para tratar de ayudar a Athena; el Inframundo, y después, el Muro de los Lamentos, dónde al fin se habían reencontrado. En aquel momento intercambiaron una larga mirada, pero no hubo ocasión para hacer o decir nada más..._

_El más joven de ellos dos respiraba con algo de dificultad, y su rostro mostraba aún las huellas de la batalla, pero no había duda alguna, era él. Él estaba de vuelta... _

_El caballero de Capricornio se incorporó trabajosamente, se quitó el suero y todo lo que lo mantenía conectado a los aparatos, y tambaleante se levantó de su cama y se le acercó. __Shura no era un hombre que se conmoviera fácilmente, pero ver al que había sido su mejor amigo, al que después había considerado un traidor y al que ahora sabía un héroe, lo conmovió profundamente. Cayó de rodillas junto a la cama de su compañero con el rostro bañado en lágrimas._

- Aioros, amigo... ¡Por fin has vuelto! Despierta por favor... despierta justo ahora, y dime que puedes perdonarme. ¡Por Athena! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado todos estos años! ¡Lo mucho que te he extrañado! Perdóname, por favor_ – dijo con la voz casi ahogada por los sollozos. – _Me siento tan culpable... ¿Qué diablos hice? ¿Cómo pude hacerte daño cuando eras...? Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Tienes que ponerte bien, ¿me oyes? Ahora mismo, tienes que ponerte bien ahora mismo... No sé como ha sido posible, ni por qué ha sido hoy, y no ayer, que has vuelto, pero tienes toda la vida por delante. Te mereces ser inmensamente feliz... ¡Maldito sea! _– dijo Shura cerrando con fuerza su puño y mordiéndolo para ahogar un grito _- Te lo robé todo. Tu título del caballero más fiel a Athena, a tu hermano, tu vida... pero si me permites, te voy a recompensar. Juro que dedicaré mi vida a tratar de pagarte todo lo que te robé, de reparar todo el daño que hice...

_El llanto le daba alivio y dolor a la vez. No había tenido nunca el tiempo de poner las cosas en claro consigo mismo. __Por años había vivido pensando que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, lo necesario para salvar a su diosa y cumplir con la misión que le había otorgado la vida. _

_Y aunque jamás lo admitió ante nadie, a pesar de vivir convencido de que Aioros había traicionado por alguna extraña razón a Athena, aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Después de todo, había asesinado a su mejor amigo. Y el corazón se le había roto aquel día. Pero su orgullo era inmenso, y no se había permitido el dolor ni el duelo. _

_Era un gran actor, pues ante los demás jamás demostró remordimiento por lo ocurrido. Sólo él sabía lo que había en su alma; solo él sabía que desde aquel día jamás había vuelto a cantar y que su corazón se había ido muriendo poco a poco de tristeza y de soledad, pues desde que Aioros dejó de existir él jamás se permitió volver a confiar, jamás permitió que nadie se le acercara lo suficiente para ver en su interior. Y desde aquel día tampoco se había permitido acercarse en verdad a alguien más._

_No había tratado siquiera. No amaba ni confiaba, esperaba solo lo peor, pensando que así no tendría que sufrir por nadie más. Era un caballero después de todo, su vida significaba muerte y lucha y eso lo entendía, pero querer a alguien significaba la probabilidad de perderle o abandonarle y por eso se había negado a hacerlo otra vez. _

_Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, entonces, el tiempo también se había detenido de alguna manera en Shura. Era como si hubiese vivido en un estado privado de conciencia, como si hubiese sido un zombie. Sólo había logrado salir de ese letargo en aquella última hora, cuando había combatido con Shyriu, pero había sido demasiado tarde..._

_Ahora todo comenzaba de nuevo para ambos. Así que Shura lloró de culpa y de dolor, pero de felicidad también. Porque una vez vuelto Aioros, el corazón del caballero de Capricornio por fin volvía a latir. Por fin podría volver a confiar, a vivir, y quizás, a amar..._

* * *

_La doctora Miyamoto llegó antes que Oyuki y Akira, que se dirigían hacia la Unidad con una camilla para llevárselo de ahí. _

- ¿¡Pero que haces ahí!? Ven, déjame ayudarte

_Shura la miró confundido. ¿Quién era ella?_

- No, no quiero ayuda, estoy bien...

- No, no lo estás. Debes volver a la cama.

- Yo... solo quiero quedarme aquí, a su lado...

- Eso no es posible, ya vienen por ti. Oyuki, Akira, qué bueno que llegan_ – dijo ella al ver como la enfermera entraba con una camilla –_Ayúdenme a levantarlo.

- No, no...

_Entre los tres levantaron a Shura y lo pusieron en la camilla, aunque él débilmente trataba de resistirse a que lo conectaran de nuevo a los aparatos y buscaba convencerles de que lo dejaran quedarse al lado de Aioros._

- Por favor... sólo quiero quedarme aquí unos momentos más.

- Vamos a llevarte a una habitación, tienen que hacerte unos estudios ahora. A él podrás venir a verlo después

- Aioros... Aioros... Vamos amigo, reacciona...

_Pero el caballero de Sagitario no despertó: su momento aún no había llegado. Pero Shura no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se lo llevaban de ahí, mientras los separaban una vez más..._

* * *

- Vaya, vaya. Miren nada más a quién nos ha traído el viento. ¡Pero qué barbaridad, ya eres toda una mujer!

- Gracias. Espero que todo eso quiera decir que te alegras de verme. Si es así, te diré que a mi también me alegra.

- Claro que me alegro, pero me parece sorprendente verte por aquí. Ustedes no vienen muy a menudo a visitarnos.

- Tienes razón.

- Y encima de todo, te vengo a encontrar justo aquí, en nuestra maravillosa biblioteca, leyendo sobre... ¿la espada de Hades?... Vaya, y... ¿se puede saber para qué necesitas esa información?

- Eh, pues... es para Perséfone. En realidad estoy tratando de reunir cuanta información me es posible sobre todo el funcionamiento del Inframundo en general. Es un poco complicado para ella, que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por todas las tareas que deben de llevarse a cabo.

- Claro, suena perfectamente comprensible... Lamento muchísimo lo que le sucedió a Hades, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa el curso que tomaron los eventos. Te doy mi pésame.

- Gracias, se lo diré a mi señora.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Eh, pues... triste, evidentemente. Afortunadamente ha tenido mucho en que pensar en estos días, el trabajo la ha ayudado a salir adelante.

- Claro, pobre Perséfone... Ahh, la espada del Señor de los Muertos_- dijo la joven volviendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia los pergaminos que Ariadna leía con atención _- O Señora, depende del caso. ¡Qué arma tan maravillosa! Diseñada para destruir en todos y cada uno de los posibles niveles. Por supuesto que fue creada con una alianza de metales maravillosa, pero es mucho más que un buen acero... Es efectivamente, el arma digna de un Dios...

- Si... _– dijo Ariadna _

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que de pronto me dio la impresión de que estabas... triste.

- No, claro que no. Solo estoy un poco cansada, han sido días muy largos para mi también. Y tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder llevarle esta información a mi señora_._

_La hechicera de cabellos blancos terminó de tomar un par de notas y guardó sus cosas dentro de su bolso, que quedaba semioculto debajo de una de las largas mangas de su túnica azul cielo - _Debo irme. Fue un placer verte, Iris.

- Lo mismo digo, Ariadna...

_La hechicera salió apresurada del enorme recinto olímpico, y cuando al fin hubo salido de la vista de todos, suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose aliviada de haberse librado de Iris. La mensajera nunca se había portado mal con ella, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no era de confiar, asi que mientras menos supiera, sería mejor._

_Por fin había conseguido algo de información, aunque no toda era tan positiva como ella había esperado. Y aún faltaba la parte más difícil... Se dirigía por fin a su siguiente parada: La tierra..._

* * *

_Hilda entró en la habitación de Saori, y la halló sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, que permitía la entrada de los rayos del sol_

- Buenos días, Athena- sama.

- Hilda, ¿cuántas veces tendré que pedirtelo?... Saori

- Lo siento, Saori. ¿Cómo estás?

- Podría decir que bien, pero no lo estoy

- Te ves cansada

- A penas y pude dormir...

- ¿Estás preocupada por ellos?

- Si. Están recuperándose, pero...

- Uno de ellos no lo hace, ¿no? ¿Seiya?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He escuchado a los chicos allá afuera comentando sobre su caso. Sé que es uno de tus caballeros más cercanos...

- Si...

- Y sé también que no puedes ayudarle... no te enfades, pero... Julián me lo dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Habló conmigo ayer. Me dijo lo preocupado que está por ti, y lo urgente que le parece que, en cuanto te den de alta. te llevemos al Santuario

- ¿Llevarme?

- Ayer me explicó la situación, el por qué quiere que lo apoyé y que lo ayude a convencerte. Le dije que lo pensaría, pues por supuesto que no puedo tomar atribuciones que no me pertenecen. Pero después de hablar un poco con tus caballeros, y con Sorrento, he llegado a la conclusión de que tiene razón.

- Pero Hilda, no puedo irme de aquí. Mis caballeros...

- Están sanando. Los doctores han hecho milagros por ellos con su medicina, como lo has hecho tú con tu cosmos. Los has ayudado prácticamente a todos. Y quizás al recuperarte del todo puedas ayudar a Seiya... Además, coincido con Poseidón en que será mejor que recuperes tus poderes cuanto antes. Tu vulnerabilidad en este momento podría hacerte el blanco perfecto para un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Y si alguno de ellos me necesita?

- Creo no equivocarme cuando digo que ahora, nadie te necesita más que él.

- Pero Shun está muy mal... Su cuerpo ha sanado a una increíble velocidad, sí; incluso despertó antes que yo. Pero su alma está atormentada por los terribles recuerdos de lo que pasó. Yo no puedo dejarlo así, él necesita ahora más que nunca de todo mi cariño

- ¿Pero ya has hablado con él, no es así?

- Si, y los resultados fueron negativos. Por eso debo quedarme a seguir intentándolo.

- No vas a convencerlo ni hoy ni mañana. Shun debe pasar por un proceso, largo seguramente, como lo pasamos todos. Y es algo que sólo puede hacer él: ni tú ni yo ni nadie, puede acelerar el proceso o vivirlo por él. Y estoy segura de que él comprendería la situación... Si aceptaras ir, yo podría acompañarte a Grecia...

- ¿Lo harías? ¿De verdad, Hilda?

- Claro, Saori, para eso he venido aquí. Si con mi presencia logro ser de cualquier ayuda, por mínima que sea, lo haré encantada. Además, disponemos de todos los recursos de la tecnología para estar informadas de todo lo que suceda aquí, y si todo sale como Julián lo piensa, quizás estemos de vuelta antes de que ellos sean dados de alta.

- ¿Por qué hay que tomar decisiones como esta? Siento como si tuviera que escoger entre uno de los dos, como si tuviera que decidir a quién sacrificar por el bien del otro

- No es así, Saori. Pero hay que darle prioridad a lo más complicado, a lo más difícil de resolver.

- Así como también hay que saber cuando abandonar una causa perdida... _– dijo la Diosa con profunda tristeza, pensando en las palabras que Shun le había dicho acerca de que debería de renunciar a tratar de ayudar a Seiya, pues todo esfuerzo sería en vano_

- Piensa que es un voto de confianza hacia Shun. Ignoro lo que haya sucedido, pero si ha sobrevivido, es porque es inmensamente fuerte, mucho más de lo que todos nos atrevimos a pensar por su aspecto frágil y aniñado. Seguramente él saldrá adelante de toda esta situación... Ninguno de los dos, además, desearía que tú pudieras resultar herida por estar cuidando de ellos, porque entonces sí, todo su sacrificio habría sido en vano.

- No creo que... adelante – _dijo Saori respondiendo a la persona que tocaba a su puerta_

- Señorita Kido, buenos días – _dijo el Doctor Sato interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos jóvenes _- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Bien doctor, gracias

- Pospondré su examen médico para darle una buena noticia...

- ¿Ha despertado alguno de ellos?

- Dos jóvenes lo han hecho. Roshi y... Shura, me parece. Por supuesto, han pedido verla y por eso he venido

_El rostro de Saori se iluminó al oir aquella noticia_

- ¿Puedo verlos ahora?

- Así es

* * *

_Hilda ayudó a Saori a ponerse una bata sobre su camisón rosa, y luego ella y el doctor Sato la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Así cruzó Saori varios pasillos, y tomó un elevador para por fin llegar a un cuarto donde habían alojado a Saga y a Dokho, y en donde alojarían a Shura en cuanto terminaran de practicarle unos exámenes._

_La doctora Sayaka, intuyendo que podría presentarse un cuadro parecido al de Shun en otros de los jóvenes protegidos por la señorita Kido, había dado la orden de que, en cuanto fueran recuperando el sentido y fuera posible que abandonaran Terapia Intensiva, fueran asignados a cuartos para cuatro personas. Pensaba, con mucha razón, que les haría bien hallarse en medio de sus amigos o conocidos, según fuera el caso, así que mientras Saga, Dokho y Shura eran instalados, ella subió con Shun para informarle que sus amigos estaban recuperándose y que si él lo deseaba, podría unirseles._

_Saga había sido el primero en ser instalado en aquella habitación, después de que le practicaran un montón de pruebas, radiografías e incluso una tomografía. Se hallaba lleno de impaciencia, pues no había vuelto a ver a nadie conocido, ni tampoco le habían permitido ver a su hermano o le habían informado de su estado. Se preguntaba si Athena se hallaría bien, y los doctores y las enfermeras que lo llevaron a aquel cuarto con tres camas vacías no le dieron demasiada información._

_Cuando Dokho entró por fin, acompañado por Sun-rei (pues no hubo poder humano que la disuadiera de dejar a su Maestro solo ni por un segundo), un verdadero gesto de alegría inundó el rostro del caballero de Géminis._

_Le costó un par de segundos reconocerle, pero su presencia, aunque débil, era inconfundible, llena de sabiduría, calma y fuerza. Con un elegante gesto de cabeza, le dio la bienvenida_

- Maestro

- Saga, me alegra muchísimo ver que estás despierto y bien... Parece que seremos compañeros de cuarto – _dijo el pelirrojo con una fácil y contagiosa sonrisa_

- Me siento honrado de compartirlo con usted, Maestro...

- Nada de usted. Peleamos hombro con hombro por nuestra Diosa y soy un caballero dorado, igual que tú. Llámame Dokho, por favor... Creo... – _dijo al mirar a la joven_ - que no conoces a mi hija Sun-rei

- ¿Tu hija? – _dijo Saga sin poder ocultar su asombro, lo cual arrancó una carcajada en el pelirrojo._

- Mi hija adoptiva, naturalmente.

_Saga sintió un enorme alivio de poder reír, contagiado por Sun-rei y el caballero de Libra._

_Géminis y Libra habían tenido mínimas oportunidades de convivir, pues habían estado lejos desde siempre y después, habían ocupado bandos contrarios, oponiéndose el uno al otro en silencio y en la distancia durante trece años y hasta la muerte, de hecho..._

_Ahora, por una casualidad del destino, podían aprovechar aquellos días de convalecencia para conocerse un poco mejor. Y al verle reir, acompañado por aquella jovencita tan llena de inocencia y de vida, a Saga le pareció que la compañía del rejuvenecido caballero de Libra sería un excelente bálsamo para subsanar sus vacíos y curar todas sus heridas._

_Sun-rei le saludó con una femenina reverencia y le sonrió_

- Sun-rei, él es Saga, uno de los caballeros de Géminis

- ¿Uno? – _dijo ella, avergonzándose de inmediato por preguntar_

- Si – _respondió Saga, entristeciéndose un poco _– somos dos...

_En ese instante entró Saori, siendo guiada por Hilda. En los cinco rostros se dibujó una sonrisa al reencontrarse..._

- Caballeros, me alegra tanto verles de nuevo... – _hubo un segundo de silencio en el que las miradas lo dijeron todo._

- Lo mismo pensamos nosotros, Athena-sama.

- Creo que no han tenido el placer de conocer a la señorita Hilda de Polaris, la sacerdotisa de Asgard. Ellos son dos de mis caballeros dorados, eh ... – _Saori hizo una pequeña pausa, avergonzada de no saber el nombre de uno de sus caballeros_

- Dokho

- Dokho de Libra –_dijo ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento_ – y Saga de Géminis

_Los ojos grises de la sacerdotisa de Asgard se cruzaron con los ojos azules de Saga por primera vez, y la joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, para después bajar la vista, pues el caballero peliazul tenía una mirada profunda y penetrante que no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo._

- Y ella es Sun-rei, la hija de Dokho

- Mucho gusto, Sun-rei

- Mucho gusto, señorita Hilda.

- Estaré afuera, si me necesita, Maestro – _dijo Sun-rei, que pensó que tendrían cosas importantes de qué hablar sin que ella les interrumpiera o perturbara con su presencia_

- Yo también me retiro – _dijo Hilda tratando de salir, cuando fue interrumpida por Saori_

- No, quédate, te lo pido.

_Hilda asintió en consentimiento _

– Me dijeron que Shura ha despertado... – _ prosiguió Saori mirando las dos camas vacías _- pero veo que aún no le han traído

- ¿Shura? –_dijo Saga con una sonrisa_

- Sí

- Pensé que era el único que había despertado – _dijo Dokho _– o al menos eso me dijo una fisioterapeuta que me atendió hace un rato.

- Bueno, todo ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Saga despertó ayer, tú lo has hecho hoy – _dijo Saori mirando al pelirrojo_ - y Shura debe de haberlo hecho casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Nadie más? – _preguntó Saga esperanzado_

- Hasta donde yo sé, nadie más. Shun despertó hace algunos días, antes que yo, incluso, y su salud es buena, pero está profundamente deprimido, por eso no le han dado de alta... Nadie más aparte de ustedes ha despertado, pero estoy segura de que todos reaccionarán, no me queda duda. He visitado a cada uno de ellos y puedo sentir como sus cosmos van ganando nueva fuerza poco a poco.

- ¿Hay algo más, no es así, Athena-sama? - _preguntó con tensa calma Dokho_

- Sí. He tomado una desición. Estamos indefensos en este momento, pues seríamos incapaces, y al decirlo me incluyo, de responder un ataque si ahora fuera necesario. No puedo encender mi cosmos a voluntad y sé que lo mismo sucederá con ustedes. Es temporal, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ser tan vulnerables. Es por eso que he decidido volver al Santuario en cuanto me den de alta... Les juro que no quisiera marcharme, pero parece ser lo más prudente para mí y para todos en este momento.

_Ambos asintieron en silencio, respetando la desición de su Diosa._

- Me tranquiliza saber que ustedes dos están despiertos y que podrían tomar cualquier decisión que fuera necesaria durante mi ausencia.

- Iremos contigo si hace falta, Athena-sama

- No, Dokho. Quiero que permanezcan aquí y que se recuperen del todo. Poseid... Julián me ha ofrecido su protección si fuera necesaria, y confío en su palabra, pues demostró solidaridad con nosotros durante la batalla contra Hades

- Pero...

- No me fío del todo, no se preocupen, y por eso irán conmigo algunos caballeros de Bronce. La señorita de Polaris también me ha ofrecido su compañía.

- Gracias – _le dijo Saga con mucha sinceridad a Hilda._

- No hay nada que agradecer. He venido aquí con el único propósito de ayudar, y me alegra poder ser de utilidad.

- Esperaremos ansiosos tu regreso, Athena-sama, y ojalá cuando vuelvas seamos muchos más en esta habitación – _agregó Dokho_ – No se preocupe por nosotros, nos las arreglaremos. Lo más importante es que se restablezca del todo.

_Su conversación se vio interrumpida una vez más, pues arribaron Akira y Oyuki llevando a Shura en una camilla._

_Los demás guardaron silencio mientras lo acomodaban en la cama, instalaban el suero y los aparatos, hasta que al fin se marcharon._

_Shura miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Saori, e inclinó la cabeza débilmente en señal de reverencia._

- Athena-sama.

- Shura, descansa, y no te angusties, por favor. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Ahora sólo dedíquense a recuperarse, ya habrá tiempo para todo lo que deba y quiera decirse... Todo va a estar bien, Shura, es una promesa... Hilda, ¿podría pedirte un favor? Habla con el resto de los chicos y házles saber mi decisión.

- Claro, Saori.

_Saori e Hilda se abrazaron con suavidad. Saori sentía un enorme alivio en su alma: sentía que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien podía desahogarse de la manera más natural, sin ser juzgada y mejor aún, siendo comprendida. _

_Así que estaba decidido. Saori abandonaría Tokio, por un par de días al menos._

* * *

_En cuanto Hilda salió de la habitación, les comunicó a todos la decisión que Saori había tomado, y añadió que los preparativos debían de comenzar inmediatamente, para que en cuanto a ella la dieran de alta la llevaran a su avión privado para partir hacia Grecia._

_La noticia corrió como pólvora, y pronto un desorden reinó en la sala de espera, pues todos deseaban saber los pormenores: cuándo partiría, acompañada de quién, cuándo volvería, cómo se resolverían las cosas en su ausencia, etc. Algunos apoyaban la decisión y otros se oponían rotundamente, entre ellos Tatsumi, cuya prioridad evidentemente era preocuparse por la salud de la señorita y no veía por qué debía de viajar cuando ni siquiera le habían dado de alta. _

_Saori pudo percibir el alboroto a su alrededor, y aquello no la alegró en lo más minimo. Pero no quedaba otro camino. Debía de marcharse, aún en contra de su propio corazón..._

_Mientras, la doctora Sayaka entraba a la habitación de Shun para darle la buena nueva de su translado. Lo halló mirando a la ventana, embargado por la desolación. _

- Shun, hola. He venido a darte una gran noticia. Tres de tus amigos han despertado

_Los ojos verdes del adolescente se iluminaron al oír esas palabras_

- ¿En serio? – _dijo Shun mostrando interés por primera vez en días, mientras su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, deseando que Seiya fuera uno de ellos - _¿Quiénes?

- Saga, Shura y... Roshi, me parece.

_Un velo de tristeza cubrió la mirada del caballero Divino de Andrómeda. Y un sabor agridulce invadió su garganta. Tres caballeros Dorados estaban vivos y consientes; aquello era una gran noticia, pero no la que él esperaba..._

- Me alegra mucho que estén bien – _dijo con voz muy baja_

- Los han transladado a una habitación donde están juntos. Y hay una cama esperándote ahí, si lo deseas...

_Shun volvió la cabeza y se negó en silencio de nuevo._

- Shun, reconsidera la posición que has tomado. Esto no le hace bien ni a ti ni a nadie. Tus amigos están muy afectados y preocupados... realmente preocupados por ti, y queremos ayudarte, pero no podremos hacerlo hasta que tú nos lo permitas.

- ¿Usted me considera inofensivo?_ – dijo él por fin, rompiendo el silencio que volvía a reinar en la habitación. _

- ¿Qué?

- Míreme. Míreme bien. ¿Usted cree que yo sería capaz de lastimarla?

- Claro que no. Creo que eres un chico muy dulce y tierno.

_Él rió con una terrible amargura_

- Ese es precisamente el problema, señorita Sayaka. Por eso es que tengo que desaparecer. Por que SOY un peligro, y nadie lo creería al mirarme... Es este maldito rostro, este maldito rostro hecho para engañar, para traicionar, para herir...

- Shun, tú no eres nada de eso...

- Sí, sí lo soy. Está aquí, dentro de mí... _– dijo golpeando con fuerza su propio pecho- _listo para atacar, al acecho, aguardando, esperando a que duerma, a que confíe de nuevo para hacerle daño a las únicas personas en el mundo que me importan... Por eso debo de asegurarme de que nadie vuelva confiar en mí, hasta que por fin logre desaparecer...

_Y de pronto, ante los ojos horrorizados de la doctora Miyamoto, Shun comenzó a arañar su propio rostro, lo cual fue oportunamente impedido por Sayaka._

- Shun, ¿qué haces? ¡Deténte!

- ¡Es este maldito rostro! ¡Soy yo, que estoy maldito! – _dijo llenándose de más impotencia aún porque las lágrimas se negaban a venir en su ayuda..._

_Sayaka apretó el botón de emergencia con desesperación, mientras trataba de detener a Shun. Afortunadamente, Oyuki y Akira, que acababan de dejar a Shura, estaban muy cerca, y entre los tres lograron detener a Shun, ponerle unas ataduras a sus manos para prevenir que tratara de lastimarse de nuevo, y administrarle un sedante. _

_Cuando por fin Shun se durmió, la doctora Sayaka salió de la habitación, y fue a Shaina a quien encontró deambulando por el pasillo._

- Shaina, qué bueno que la encuentro.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?

- Se trata de Shun. Tuvo una crisis terrible, y se hizo daño a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué?

- Logramos tranquilizarlo, pero no sabes lo difícil que fue. Es increíble lo fuerte que en realidad es... Le pusimos varias dosis de tranquilizantes y solo así pudimos calmarlo. Pero no está funcionando nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Hablé hoy en la mañana con el doctor Sato y me ha dicho que su hermano mejora muy lentamente y que no ha dado señales de despertar pronto. No podemos esperar tanto tiempo, su caso es mucho peor de lo que pensé y va a requerir de medicamentos muy fuertes. Para ser honesta, hace mucho que no veía un caso así. Él parece estar convencido de que en cualquier momento va a ser... poseído por una fuerza maligna. No lo sé, pero es muy posible que Shun esté mucho más enfermo de lo que pensé. Quizás se trate de esquizofrenia; tendré que practicarle varios estudios. Pero por lo pronto, es imperativo que comience a administrarle un par de medicinas en seguida. Claro, si la señorita Kido...

- No, por favor... no le diga nada aún. Ella acaba de despertar y está tan preocupada por todos... Medíquelo si cree que va a ayudarle, o lo que sea, pero no le diga nada aún por favor. Espere un poco a ver si Shun responde a los medicamentos.

- Claro que sí, Shain. Comprendo, y así será.

_Shaina se dirigió apesadumbrada a la sala de espera, en donde halló a todos comentando en voz alta sus opiniones acerca del retorno de su Diosa a Grecia._

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

- Athena va a regresar al Santuario – _dijo Jabu_

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Va a dejarnos!?

_Y Shaina no era la única sorprendida con la noticia..._

* * *

- ¿Qué? ¿Y me lo dices así, como si nada?

- No quiero que...

- ¿No quieres qué? ¿Qué no me enfade? ¿¡Qué me ponga feliz porque piensas largarte con ella!?

- No vamos solos...

- Ahh, que alivio.

- No tienes por que reaccionar así...

- ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Esperas que...?

_Él se arrojó entonces sobre ella, la tiró sobre el sofá y comenzó a devorar su piel con una furia y una pasión inmensa. Y ella respondió de manera inmediata a sus caricias, deslizando sus dedos por sus cabellos azules mientras se retorcía de placer al sentir como los labios de él recorrían su cuello _

- Julián, ¿qué haces? No... no creas que así... no creas que me voy a... a olvidar de lo... molesta que estoy... aah... contigo...

- Sí, Thetis, yo te voy a hacer olvidar tus temores demostrándote que para mi no hay nadie más importante que tú _– dijo él mirándola a los ojos por unos instantes, para después volver a atacar el hombro de la sirena. _

- ¿Qué haces?

_Thetis no podía creerlo. Julián peleó un poco para quitarle su playera, y al siguiente segundo, sus labios ya estaban en sus senos, su estómago y sus costillas, para llegar a su ombligo y jugar en él, mientras su mano izquierda se deslizaba hasta su tobillo, para ignorar su falda y subir por sus piernas hasta llegar a los perfectamente delineados muslos._

_Ella no podía contener sus suspiros y el deseo inmenso que crecía a cada segundo en su corazón._

_Aquellos habían sido unos días maravillosos. Desde su vuelta al penthouse cada noche, cada segundo que pasaban juntos era una nueva aventura. Avanzaban de a poco, como dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, sin atreverse a llegar hasta al final, pero acercándose más y más cada instante, anhelando el día que eso sucediera, pero sabiendo también que aún no estaban listos, sobre todo porque Julián no quería poner a Thetis en ningún riesgo._

_Pero eso no les impedía besarse con furia, abrazarse sin fin, mirarse sin tiempo y disfrutar de cada instante que podían pasar juntos. Así que se entregaban a las caricias sin miedo alguno, aunque cada vez era más difícil detenerse..._

_Y Julián no daba muestras de querer detenerse mientras sus besos iban bajando de su ombligo a su cadera, y se aferraba a las largas piernas de la rubia. Thetis se retorcía de placer mientras se aferraba al respaldo del sillón_

- Jule, Jule...

- No lo dudes ni un segundo, mi sirena. En mi alma y en mi cuerpo, no existe ni importa nadie más que tu...

_Le dirigió entonces una mirada llena de deseo y amor, y retrocedió para retirar una de las zapatillas que ella usaba, para dejar al descubierto su hermosísimo pie, que comenzó a besar con adoración, admirando su blancura, descubriendo su suavidad. Comenzó a besar y a mordisquear cada uno de sus dedos mientras ella se sumergía en un mundo de deliciosas sensaciones. Ella rió nerviosa y excitada y entonces suplicó_

- Por favor, detente...

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta lo que estás sintiendo?

- Precisamente por que me encanta te pido que pares, o entonces te voy a obligar a llegar hasta el final...

_Él respiro profundamente, reuniendo fuerzas para controlarse y dejar de besarla. Ella se echó en sus brazos y lo sujetó con terrible fuerza_

- Está bien, me rindo, me rindo. Tú ganas, te creo, te creo... Lo lamento tanto Julián, lamento tanto portarme como una niña estúpida y celosa... pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que está bien que te vayas con ella. Tengo que aprender a confiar en ti, aprender a confiar en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... Tengo que admitir que no es fácil amar a un hombre como tu; siempre habrá mujeres mirándote, seguramente tratando de estar contigo. Y no tengo miedo de otras mujeres, me siento muy segura de mí misma, y sé que si cualquier fulana se acercara a ti, pelearía por defender tu amor. Es solo que Saori me... no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, ella es... ¡ella es una endemoniada Diosa! No puedo competir contra ella, porque no sólo es preciosa y brillante, si no que... tú la quisiste. Quisiste que ella se quedara contigo para siempre..

- ¿Y si yo te asegurara que Saori no pondría jamás sus ojos en mí porque se interesa en alguien más?

- ¿Qué?

- ...

- ¿Estás inventando eso para hacerme sentir mejor?

- No te mentiría en algo así, querida. Es hasta ahora sólo una intuición, pero obviamente es algo muy complejo y que tiene muchas implicaciones, así que debe de quedar solo entre nosotros... Por supuesto, no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero estoy casi seguro.

- ¿Por qué estás seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que está interesada en alguien más?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Zeus habló conmigo y me pidió que cuidara de ella y la apoyara ahora que sus caballeros están imposibilitados para protegerla? – _Thetis asintió _- Bueno, pues también me dijo que le preocupaba mucho el interés que ella mostraba por uno de sus caballeros en particular.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está enamorada de uno de sus caballeros?

- No lo sé. Ella apenas ha despertado y no he podido hablar casi nada con ella. Por supuesto, si ella sintiera algo por alguno de ellos, sería una situación muy complicada, como la nuestra. Después de todo, nosotros somos dioses, y tú y quien sea él, son mortales. Y su asunto es aún más complejo si pensamos que Athena ha sido desde tiempos mitológicos una diosa virgen...

- Yo... no sé que decir...

- Mi hermano me pidió que, si me era posible... averiguara qué tan profundo era su afecto, y si ese fuera el caso, que interviniera. En ese momento dije que sí, por supuesto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que yo no tengo ningún derecho a opinar, especialmente porque comprendo su situación mejor que nadie, porque te amo...

_Los ojos azules de Thetis se llenaron de lágrimas al oírlo_

- Yo también te amo, Jule...

_Hubo nuevos besos, nuevas caricias..._

- Volviendo a lo de Saori, no es de mi incumbencia, y al mismo tiempo lo es, porque estoy en la misma situación. Al principio no lo vi, pero ahora creo que ella tiene el mismo derecho de amar a quién ella desee, como lo tengo yo. Aunque el caso es algo distinto, pues yo siempre he disfrutado de la libertad para hacer lo que me plazca, y ella no...

- Cielos, pobre Saori... – _dijo ella recargándose en su pecho_ – Guau, esto que me acabas de decir lo... lo cambia todo...

- Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿te sientes más tranquila al saber que aunque vaya con ella a Grecia, entre nosotros no sucederá nada? – _dijo él besándola una vez más_

- Sí- _admitió ella un poco avergonzada_

- Debo admitir que me agradan tus celos... – _dijo el ruborizándose un poco, provocando una risa en ella._ – Aunque sólo ligeramente, no exageres. Además – _dijo él sonriéndo traviesamente_ – para empezar, nadie dijo que voy a ir solo con ella... Te quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo.

- Julián, ¿en serio?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué se supone que haría yo solo en Grecia mientras ella se recupera?

_Con un lento y delicado beso sellaron la promesa, para que después ella se echara a sus brazos y lo abrazara con fuerza, riendo, imaginando lo feliz que sería de viajar junto a él. Mas de pronto, la sonrisa en el rostro de Thetis se desvaneció..._

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que... pensé en Kanon... él podría despertar en cualquier momento y Sorrento estaría solo aquí... y no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Hay que reconocer que nos hemos permitido estar demasiado absortos el uno con el otro y él ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el hospital mientras nosotros salimos. No se ha quejado por supuesto, pero se nota que está muy cansado después de tantos días cuidándolo en el hospital...

- Tienes razón... No deberíamos dejarlo solo...

_Se miraron con cariño. Aunque les desagradara la idea de separarse, sabían que era lo que se tenía que hacer_

- Diablos, ¡cómo voy a extrañarte!

- Bueno – _dijo él sonriendo con picardía_ – no me he ido todavía...

* * *

_Ariadna se arrodilló junto a uno de los abundantes lagos que corrían en las laderas del Monte Olimpo. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera darse cuenta del ritual que estaba por realizar._

_Se concentró entonces en evocar en su mente la imagen de la joven Diosa de cabellos violáceos. Se concentró en recordar su poderosa y cálida presencia, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la superficie del agua.__Cuando por fin lo logró, pudo ver el rostro de Saori reflejado en el agua. Se veía pálida y su cosmos era como una luz débil que apenas y puede ser percibida desde el fondo de un túnel, pero aún así__, podía sentirla._

_Podía verla sentada en una habitación muy blanca, hablando contres hombres que estaban acostados en unas camas. Pero necesitaba saber exactamente cíual era ese lugar, y se concentró en salir de ahí._

_Como el zoom de una cámara que al alejarse de un objeto en concreto, sus visiones se fueron ampliando al abandonar el rostro de la joven Diosa y la llevaron a ver unos edificios como nunca los había visto, con muchos cristales y muy altos. Los edificios se hallaban rodeados por un espeso bosque. Sonrío al darse cuenta del detalle, pues la abundante vegetación serían el lugar ideal para que ella pudiera refugiarse y vigilar a la diosa a distancia hasta saber lo que le habían hecho al cuerpo del caballero Pegaso._

_Cerró sus ojos una vez más, poniendo las manos en la tierra de la rivera donde se hallaba, aspiró profundamente, recitó un encantamiento en griego y al exhalar, se teletransportó._

* * *

_La luz del sol que brillaba con intensidad hizo que ella cerrara sus ojos albinos con mucha fuerza, y que colocara sus finas y delicadas manos sobre su rostro. Lo mismo le había sucedido al dejar el Hades para ir al Olimpo, pero esta vez la molestia era aún mayor. Tardó varios segundos en poder acostumbrarse, y cuando al fin lo hizo, sus ojos de pestañas blanquecinas observaron maravillados todo lo que había a su alrededor._

_Todo era nuevo para ella, que percibió cosas tan nuevas en cuestión de sólo segundos, y experimentó sensaciones tan distintas, que sentía como si golpearan literalmente todos sus sentidos; el ruido de los automóviles que pasaban a lo lejos, el canto de aves a las que jamás había escuchado, el aroma de las flores que crecían únicamente bajo la luz del sol y no en las tinieblas del Inframundo, el aroma del océano, que no se hallaba muy lejos del hospital. Todo le parecía hermosísimo, y comprendió de pronto por qué Perséfone añoraba tanto el volver cada año, y porque su señor Hades peleaba una y otra vez contra Athena para obtener el control de un lugar como aquel._

_Escuchó unas voces y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos. Eran un par de mujeres vestidas de blanco, que conversaban. Ariadna advirtió la enorme diferencia entre los ropajes de aquellas dos mujeres y ella. Era obvio que no podía permitir que la vieran tal y como estaba, o se darían cuenta de inmediato que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. __Estando ahí tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, así que sacó un polvo de su bolsa y con el cubrió su rostro y sus ropajes. Las cosas que podía hacer a pura voluntad en el Inframundo, debía de conseguirlas ahora a base de pócimas, así que después de haberse cubierto con los polvos, pronunció en voz muy baja unas palabras en griego y su cuerpo y la ropa que la cubrían se tornaron transparentes._

_Miró luego hacia los edificios enormes hasta donde la habían llevado sus visiones. Adentro se hallaba Athena, así que debía de buscarla. Caminó en silencio hacia la entrada del lugar, y vio que unas personas salían, lo que ella aprovechó para entrar. Era un lugar lleno de muchas personas y de ruidos como jamás los había escuchado. No le parecía ver algún lugar alrededor que alojara agua en su interior, para obtener otra visión y ayudarse a encontrarla. _

_Solo podía recordar una habitación de paredes blancas, pero se sintió contrariada al notar que todas las paredes en el interior de ese lugar también eran blancas, así que se concentró en sentir su presencia y le pareció que provenía de algún lugar colocado justo arriba de ella. Comprendió que debía de hallarse en un nivel superior, así que buscó las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer piso por piso el hospital._

_Iba recorriendo el tercer o cuarto piso, agudizando sus sentidos tratando de hallar sus cosmos, cuando sintió una presencia muy particular. Era una aura singular, que compartía algo de lo que ella había detectado al estar frente al cuerpo moribundo de Seiya por primera vez._

_¡Claro! ¡Lo que podía sentir era la presencia de un caballero de Athena! La similitud entre ese cosmos y el de Seiya era el sello de la protección de la Diosa de la Justicia. Volteó a ver a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a nadie que se acercara. El pasillo estaba vacío. El mortal al que podía percibir debería de hallarse entonces dentro de alguna de las habitaciones de aquel corredor. Se detuvo justo frente a la primer puerta cerrada que halló, y la abrió con gran lentitud, pensando que quizás ahí estaría el caballero._

_Era un cuarto blanco, predeciblemente, y había ruidos extraños pero rítmicos llenando el ambiente. En la habitación no había nadie más que un hombre dormido, recostado en una cama como las que ella había notado en su visión, pero de su cuerpo se desprendía un brillo parecido al que rodeaba al cuerpo del caballero de Pegaso._

_Se acercó con curiosidad a él. Era alto y esbelto, su piel del color del marfil, con una larguísima cabellera de color violeta, y en su frente, coronando sus hermosísimas facciones, había dos puntos de color rojizo. _

_Era el hombre más bello que había visto jamás. De él emanaba paz y sosiego, sabiduría y fuerza a la vez. _

_Suspiró maravillada al verle. _

_Ariadna no podía saber que había puesto sus ojos en el guardián de la Casa de Aries, Mü..._

* * *

**Notas**

Y bueno, aquí por fin el capi trece ( mmh, a lo mejor por eso me tardé tanto, me hubiera brincado derechito al catorce, jaja.) No, ya en serio, perdón por la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones, la tesis, mi desorganización, mi programa de Word que se comporta muy extraño y un niño que se me atravesó en el camino robándome el sueño, pos no había acabado de cuajar, pero pues ya por fin lo acabé. Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios, sobre todo a Shadir por hacerme ver mi confusión entre Kanon y Saga en el capi pasado, jiji. Y de veras que no tendrán que esperar tanto para el catorce.

Mil besos, gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo y el ánimo que me han brindado, y las observaciones que tan gentilmente me hacen, y pues bueno, espero recibir montones de sus reviews. Ya me voy a chambear.

Fuego.


	14. Sin marcha atrás

Capítulo 14

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**

Sin marcha atrás...

Toco el timbre de la enorme casa. Espero en silencio, sin saber como comportarme, sintiéndome verdaderamente extraña. Oigo que unos pasos se acercan y me tenso ligeramente. La puerta se abre lentamente, y de la puerta sale una luz tan brillante que me ciega por unos instantes. Cuando puedo enfocar de nuevo, me puedo dar cuenta de que la puerta la ha abierto un niño.

Mi corazón se desboca de pronto. Es él. ¡Es él! Sus enormes ojos me miran con curiosidad.

- Hola. ¿Qué deseas?

Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa. Yo esperaba que él me reconociera y se arrojara a mis brazos en cuanto sucediera.

- Hola – digo inclinándome ante él - ¿No me reconoces?

Me mira de pies a cabeza analizándome con cuidado. Su voz infantil se clava en mis oídos y en mi alma

- No, no recuerdo haberte visto antes

- Seiya, ¿no sabes quién soy?

- Yo... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Yo soy tu...

- ¡Seiya, te he dicho que no le abras la puerta a desconocidos!

Él se da la media vuelta y corre hasta una chica de largos cabellos violetas. La mira con adoración y la abraza

- ¡Saori! Lo lamento hermana, pero es que ella...

No puedo contener mi sorpresa. ¡La ha llamado hermana! No puedo ni siquiera articular palabra alguna

- ¿Qué deseas? – me pregunta ella, mirándome como si fuese una basura

- ... he venido... por él – logro decir por fin, y ella ríe, cruel. Pero no voy a dejarme intimidar - He venido por Seiya

- Saori, ¿quién es ella? – pregunta él con los ojos llenos de miedo, y eso pone lágrimas en los míos. ¡Él no sabe quién soy!

- Seiya, yo soy tu hermana, Seika. ¿No me recuerdas?

Él abraza la enorme falda blanca de Saori mientras niega con la cabeza

- Noo, tú no eres mi hermana. Saori ES mi hermana

- ¡No! Tu hermana soy yo. ¿No me recuerdas? Vivíamos en un orfanato, y un día unos hombres llegaron en una limusina y te llevaron lejos de mi. Yo corrí detrás del coche, llamándote, pero no pude alcanzarlos. Tu llorabas por que no querías dejarme, ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – responde con lágrimas. – Yo siempre he vivido aquí, con mi hermana Saori. Yo no te conozco

- ¡Seiya! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Llévensela de aquí inmediatamente!

Unos hombres vestidos de negro me toman de los brazos y me sacan. Yo grito y pataleo con todas mis fuerzas, intento zafarme para llegar hasta él, pero no puedo. No dejo de gritar una y otra vez su nombre, y no dejo de mirarlo mientras me alejan de él , una vez más...

- ¡Seiya, por favor! ¡Soy Seika! ¡No me digas que me has olvidado, por favor!

Pero él ya no me mira. La chica de cabellos violáceos lo ha tomado entre sus brazos y lo mece mientras él se duerme, sonriendo...

Grito desesperada mientras me envuelve una densa neblina...

Oigo una voz a mis espaldas...

- ¿Seika?... ¿Seika, eres tú?

Volteo, pero no logro ver a nadie. Escucho con claridad esa voz, esa voz que me llama por mi nombre

- ¿Seika, eres tú?

Por fin, en medio de la neblina, logro distinguir una figura. Es un muchacho de cabellos castaños. Viste una camiseta roja y pantalones de mezclilla. Tiene una mirada penetrante, intensa. Sus ojos cafés no dejan de mirar mi rostro, y yo me siento algo incómoda.

- Seika, soy yo... Seiya...

Lo miró aún más extrañada. Jamás había visto a este chico en mi vida, pero dice llamarse justo como mi hermano. Más aún, parece querer decirme que él ES mi hermano. Eso no es posible. Seiya es sólo un niño. Estoy apunto de decirle eso cuando lo miro con un poco más de atención. ¡Qué extraño! Sus ojos y sus cabellos son de un color café rojizo, como los cabellos y los ojos de mi hermanito. Sus facciones son muy similares... Me siento muy confundida...

- ¿Tú conoces a Seiya? ¿Tú conoces a mi hermano?

Él ríe.

- Yo soy tu hermano...

- No, estás confundido. Mi hermano es un niño...

- Han pasado nueve años, Seika. Pero soy yo...

Se acerca aún más. Se parece a él...Se parece a mi... Y le creo. Le creo y permito que venga y me abrace, aunque estoy tan llena de dudas que no correspondo su abrazo

- Te he buscado por tanto tiempo...

- ¿Tú me has buscado?

- Sí, te he buscado tanto... hermanita...

Algo en su voz me hace sentir bien. Miro su rostro de cerca. Sus cejas, su nariz, incluso el aroma de sus cabellos, son como los de él. Y entonces, algo en mi corazón me dice que es verdad, que es él, me doy cuenta de que por fin lo he encontrado. Esta vez soy yo la que lo abraza con fuerza desesperada.

- ¡Eres tú, Seiya, eres tú!

- Sí, por fin nos hemos encontrado...

Las lágrimas corren por nuestras mejillas. Ambos sentimos como nuestros rostros se humedecen mientras nos abrazamos, fuerte, muy fuerte.

Nos balanceamos lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarnos, con el alma llena de dicha. Siento algo extraño. Siento mis ropas mojadas. El me mira lleno de extrañeza y rompe el abrazo. Entonces puedo darme cuenta. Mis ropas están manchadas de sangre. Lo miro entonces a él, que ha sido atravesado por una enorme espada de brillos negruzcos, una espada que yo estoy empuñando... El retrocede, mirándome lleno de tristeza y dolor

- ¿Por qué... Seika? ¿Por qué?

- ...Yo...

Él cae al piso, herido. Su sangre comienza a hacer un charco alrededor de su cuerpo. Yo corro hacia él, horrorizada

- Seiya, ¿qué pasa?

- Fuiste tú...

- ¡No! ¡Yo no te haría daño! ¡Yo te quiero!

- ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan solo?

- ¡No estás solo! ¡Yo estoy aquí!

- ¿Dónde? No puedo verte

- ¡Estoy aquí, justo frente a ti!

Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Volteó a ver a mi alrededor. No hay nadie. Estamos solos

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Algo le ha pasado a mi hermano! ¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor!

Pero no hay nadie. Estamos solos...

Le grito de nuevo al ver que el se pone cada vez más pálido, mientras va perdiendo la conciencia

- ¡No Seiya, no! ¡No te mueras! ¡No justo ahora que te he encontrado!

- Seika... ¿eres real? ¿No estoy soñándote?

- No soy un sueño, estoy aquí... – tomo su mano desesperada – siénteme. Aquí estoy, a tu lado...

- ... Tengo... que irme... no pue...do... me hace... daño... Me due...le...

- ¡No, no te vayas! ¡No te mueras Seiya!

...

¿Seiya? ¡Seeeiiiiyaaaaa!

* * *

_Seika despertó gritando, bañada en lágrimas. Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de la Mansión Kido que había ocupado todas las veces que había pasado la noche ahí. Debían de haberla llevado hasta ahí, pues su último recuerdo era estar en la sala de espera. Si, seguramente alguno de los chicos la había llevado a la mansión. Trató de serenarse, pero es que no podía sacudirse de encima el recuerdo de aquel sueño. Había sido horrible. Ella nunca le haría daño. Nunca. ¿Por qué entonces había soñado que lo hería con una espada?_

_No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más, pues Geki entró corriendo. _

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si estás bien? Es que te oí gritando...

- Siento haberte preocupado. Es que tuve una pesadilla... – _dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano_

- Todos las tenemos en estos días – _reconoció él_

- Sí, creo que sí..._ – Miró el reloj de la pared - _¡Son las doce! ¿Por qué me dejaron dormir tanto tiempo?

- Seika, no te angusties. No está solo, todos los demás están en el hospital. Y te hacía falta descansar...

- Gracias, pero ya descanse más que lo suficiente. Solo tomaré un regaderazo y me iré de nuevo...

- Estaba a punto de marcharme, pero te espero para que nos vayamos juntos.

- Gracias, no tardaré nada

- Lo sé.

* * *

_Fiel a su promesa, veinte minutos después de haber despertado, Seika bajo las escaleras, lista para marcharse. _

_Fue un viaje silencioso, pues ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. _

_Geki no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Efectivamente, el día anterior, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, había salido de montar guardia en la habitación de la señorita Saori. Al volver a la sala de espera, se había encontrado con que Seika dormía profundamente en un sillón, y Marin le había pedido que se la llevara a la mansión. Él la había instalado en su habitación, había cenado algo y el mismo se había dispuesto a dormir, lo cual trató sin éxito alguno por más de una hora. Por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, casi a las seis de la mañana, pero no fue mucho su descanso, pues despertó cerca de las once, agobiado por una pesadilla. _

_Bajó y halló la casa vacía, pues la servidumbre había salido a realizar las compras semanales, así que él se improvisó un ligero desayuno y subió a tomar un baño. Terminaba de vestirse cuando comenzó a experimentar una sensación extrañamente conocida..._

_Podía detectar una energía, expandiéndose cerca de él. Una energía que ellos, los caballeros de Athena, llamaban cosmos... Aunque este era un cosmos muy débil y... salvaje, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No podía detectar su procedencia. Se preguntaba quién podría estar emitiéndolo. Se puso en guardia, pensando en que podría ser un enemigo, pero entonces pudo notar que no había violencia ni amenaza en esa fuerza. La energía se hacía más y más intensa._

_Fue entonces cuando escuchó los gritos de Seika. Y mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, corriendo, podía sentir cada vez más cercana a la persona que provocaba esa fuerza. Cuando Seika profirió un último grito, la energía desapareció. El entró a la habitación y ella estaba despierta, y sola..._

_No era la primera vez que podía sentir ese cosmos , pues un par de noches atrás había sentido algo muy similar que lo había despertado, pero cuando pudo sacudirse el cansancio de encima el extraño cosmos había desaparecido, así que pensó que todo había sido parte de su sueño._

_Ahora había sentido exactamente lo mismo, y en la Mansión solo se hallaban él y Seika, así que comenzó a pensar en si sería posible que fuera ella quién emitía toda esa energía. Sonaba descabellado porque jamás había recibido entrenamiento alguno y no podía explicar como era posible que una persona que no era parte de la caballería de Athena tuviera un cosmos... Pero la idea no le parecía descabellada del todo. A fin de cuentas, ella era su hermana..._

_Ella por su parte, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido. Había sido una pesadilla, una más. Pero algo de verdad había en aquel sueño que la tenía inquieta. Existía un abismo entre el hermano que buscaba y aquel al que había encontrado. ¡Le había costado tanto trabajo reconocerle la primera vez que entró a su cuarto en el hospital! No podía dejar de pensar en él como un niño, aunque obviamente ya no lo era. Se sentía muy confundida. Había un vacío en su historia, un vacío de nueve años, un vacío hecho de ausencia, recuerdos y olvidos, pues por mucho tiempo ella ni siquiera estuvo conciente de que tenía un hermano que la buscaba y que ella debería de haber estado buscando. Aquel era un tiempo perdido que le pesaba en verdad. _

_Entonces pensó en Marin. Ya era hora de que alguien contestara al menos alguna de sus preguntas, y sentía que la pelirroja era la persona más indicada. _

_Cuando Seika y Geki bajaron del coche, ignoraban que los dos se dirigían a la amazona en busca de consejo..._

* * *

_Seika y Geki arribaron a la sala de espera del hospital unos quince minutos después de que Hilda les hubiera informado que Saori había decidido volver al Santuario. Todos habían agobiado a la sacerdotisa de Asgard con preguntas cuyas respuestas ella obviamente no tenía, y Saori había sido llevada de nuevo a su habitación para que los doctores pudieran examinarla así que no había sido posible explicación alguna. _

_Hilda había hecho hasta lo imposible por tranquilizarlos, asegurándoles que con toda seguridad Athena misma les daría los detalles sobre su partida en cuanto le fuera posible y que ella no podía decirles nada más de lo que ya les había informado, así que el ambiente estaba de lo más tenso mientras esperaban cualquier clase de información. _

_Geki vio a Marin de pie cerca de una de las ventanas, pero Seika se le adelantó, sin dejarle más remedio que esperar su turno para poder hablar con la amazona..._

- Marin, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- Claro, Seika. Iremos a la cafetería_ – le informó Marin a un inquietísimo Jabu, por si hacía falta que las localizaran. _

_Caminaron en silencio mientras se dirigían hacia allá. Ordenaron un par de cafés y esperaron a que las atendieran en un incómodo silencio._

_Seika no sabía como comenzar la conversación y Marin lo notó, así que fue ella la que dio el primer paso_

- ¿Qué querías decirme Seika?

- Es sólo que... ¿podrías...? ¿Podrías hablarme... de Seiya?

- ¿Hablarte de él?

- Es... es que me siento todos los días a su lado. Tomo su mano, le hablo, a veces... _– dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas- _a veces me invade la impotencia y... y tengo unas ganas locas de tomarlo entre mis brazos y de acunarlo como cuando era un niño. Y no puedo...porque me da miedo abrazarlo... no quiero lastimarlo aún más. Y no puedo porque ya no es un niño. Y me siento tan mal... Es lo único que tengo en este mundo, lo amo y al mismo tiempo es... un desconocido. ¡No conozco a mi propio hermano! En mis sueños sigo buscando a un niño... Me siento tan culpable porque en todos estos años no pensé en él... supongo que él me busco... y yo no hice nada, lo olvidé. ¿Qué clase de persona soy que olvidé a mi propio hermano?

- Seika, cálmate, eso no es tu culpa. Tuviste un accidente que te hizo perder la memoria, eso estuvo fuera de tu control. Pero si llegaste hasta Grecia fue porque estabas buscándolo.

- Es cuando entro a su habitación y lo veo... No sé como suena su voz... no sé nada de él. Tengo tantas preguntas...

- Seika, no lo sé todo sobre él, pero con muchísimo gusto trataré de responderte, aunque no sé si yo sea la persona más adecuada.

¿Por qué dices eso? _– dijo ella calmándose un poco_

- Bueno, en estos últimos años, el que más cerca ha estado de él es Shyriu, el caballero del Dragón. Él es uno de sus mejores amigos. Estoy segura de que él contestaría mejor que yo tus preguntas, pero haré lo que me sea posible.

- ¿Shyriu?

- Un chico alto, delgado, de cabellos largos y negros.

- ¿Así que él es su mejor amigo?

- Uno de ellos, sí. Es curioso porque son tan distintos... como agua y aceite. Seiya siempre está en movimiento, es como un corcel que nadie ha domado, en cambio Shyriu es tranquilo, reflexivo, serio. Se conocieron enfrentándose. Fue una pelea terrible, de la que Seiya salió victorioso. Pero el corazón de Shyriu se detuvo, y Seiya, poniendo en peligro su propia salud, le dio un golpe de la misma intensidad para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Desde entonces son amigos. Shyriu es él único que parece ser capaz de tranquilizar a tu hermano, que puede ser muy temperamental e impulsivo a veces.

- Y el chico que le ayudó, Ikki, él también es amigo suyo, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... creo que nunca se han llevado muy bien que yo sepa. ¿Recuerdas lo que te platiqué sobre Ikki, no? Después de todo lo que vivió en la isla, me parece que a él le resulta muy difícil confiar en las personas de nuevo. Aunque está de nuestro lado no convive casi con nadie. Es muy reservado, muy callado, muy áspero. Y Seiya siempre está haciendo ruido, hablando sin reservarse nada, es optimista hasta el último momento. No sé decirte si a Ikki eso le parece estúpido o imposible, pero ocasiona que casi siempre peleen. Y por otra parte, han pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, y el dolor también une a las personas, a veces mucho más que los intereses en común, o la empatía. Yo creo que en el fondo los dos se aprecian muchísimo, pero no lo demuestran. Es una de esas cosas de machos

_Seika rió y Marin sintió un enorme alivio. A ambas les hacía bien hablar de él, por que así impedían que su persona se fuera desdibujando bajo la visión de su cuerpo destrozado..._

- Marin, Seiya va a cumplir dieciséis años. A su edad, es natural que... me refiero a si... tu sabes si él... ¿si él... está enamorado?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, es sólo que... me he dado cuenta de que... Shaina siente algo más que amistad por él¿no es así?

- Marin se sintió verdaderamente extraña. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en la vida amorosa de su pupilo y mucho menos se había aventurado a pensar cuáles serían sus sentimientos.

- ¿Ella te dijo algo?

- No, claro que no. Es muy amable conmigo, siempre, pero no habla mucho... con nadie, por lo que puedo ver, excepto contigo... No lo sé, a lo mejor son todo suposiciones mías, pero es que a veces me mira con tanta tristeza... Me he dado cuenta de que todos los días va a verlo, y regresa siempre con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Noto que todos se preocupan de una forma u otra por él, pero veo en ella un dolor mucho mayor, una desesperación que parece infinita. ¿Tú sabes algo?

- ... Creo que no soy la más indicada para decirlo, pero... si... ella lo ama

- ¿Y él la ama? ¿Son una pareja?

- No lo sé, Seiya... puede ser muy infantil a veces. Me parece que él no piensa mucho en esas cosas todavía. Además francamente con la vida que ha llevado no ha tenido mucho tiempo, cuidar a Athena y salvar la Tierra es una ocupación que no permite distracciones de ninguna clase.

- Me conmueve la manera es que se preocupa por él. Pero no es la única... ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas ?

- De Miho, la chica del orfanato...

_Marin rió de buena gana, pues Seika tenía toda la razón. Pensándolo así, la verdad es que su alumno había resultado ser un verdadero rompecorazones._

_La jovencita de cabellos azules iba cada dos días al hospital para ver a Seiya y estar el poco rato que les era permitido a su lado, y en cuanto salía se marchaba en silencio sin despedirse de los demás. Nadie les reprochaba, pues ella le había explicado a Jabu que los niños no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de la condición de Seiya, así que ella se escapaba literalmente del orfanato, para poder verle sin que ellos se enteraran_

- Pues tienes mucha razón, pero como te repito, creo que él no siquiera se ha detenido a pensar en ellos, y si así fuera y su corazón ya tuviera una dueña, eso es algo que francamente ignoro.

- Ya veo... ¿Y Saori?

- ¿Saori? – _dijo Marin sin comprender hacia dónde iba la conversación_

- Me refiero a si tu sabes cómo se lleva con ella. Recién había despertado ella, cuando yo me dirigía a Cuidados Intensivos y la vi en el pasillo, muy alterada. No pude evitarlo y me comporté algo pesada... no fue a propósito, pero aún no dejo de pensarla como la responsable de todos estos años que he pasado sin él. Y a pesar de que fui algo insolente, ella se portó muy amable conmigo, y me aseguró que haría hasta lo imposible por que él mejorara y me aseguro que mi hermano le importaba muchísimo.

- Y así es. Seiya y sus amigos son muy especiales en la vida de Saori. Ella creció sin tener idea de que ella era la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, y de que los niños que su abuelo llevó a la mansión se convertirían en el futuro en sus protectores. Por lo que Seiya me llegó a decir, sé que él y Saori se llevaban pésimo cuando eran pequeños, porque ella era demasiado caprichosa y el demasiado terco como para complacerla. Pero desde hace tres años, desde que se supo toda la verdad sobre quien era Saori en realidad, Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga y Shun, han sido los que han estado junto a ella en todo momento, apoyándola y defendiéndola. Nadie de todos los caballeros conoce a Saori mejor que ellos, sobre todo Seiya. Creo que son muy buenos amigos además de que él es uno de sus caballeros más poderosos y siempre está cerca de ella para cuidarla

- Cielos, ahora me siento muy mal por haber sido tan altanera con ella

- Estoy segura de que ella comprende tu situación, Seika, ella...

_La conversación se vio interrumpida por Jabu, que fue a la cafetería buscando a las pelirrojas. Su rostro denotaba una gran ansiedad._

- Marin, Seika, vengan

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Es Seiya? – _dijo Seika alarmándose de inmediato_

- No, no se trata de él. Es Saori, está en la sala de espera y quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

- Claro, vamos – _agregó Marin_

* * *

_Saori, sentada en una silla de ruedas en medio de la sala de espera, tenía congregados a todos sus caballeros sanos. Sorrento, que había salido de ver a Kanon, también estaba presente. Saori los miró y les sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlos con su presencia y su fortaleza. Aguardaron en silencio en lo que Marin, Seika y Jabu llegaban y se acomodaban; entonces, habló._

- Antes que nada debo agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mi y por ellos durante estas tres semanas. Solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que habrá sido para ustedes el tratar de ayudarnos, sin saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que sucedió. Y lamento que esta no sea tampoco la ocasión para responder a sus preguntas. Hay cosas muy serias que resolver en este momento. Los doctores me han evaluado hace un rato y me han comunicado que mañana mismo puedo ser dada de alta.

_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de todos los presentes, que se sintieron aliviados al saber que su Diosa finalmente parecía estar fuera de peligro._

- Así que mañana –_continuó Saori_ – en cuanto me sea posible, tomaré mi avión privado y viajaré de regreso a Grecia.

_Seika no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Pensaba marcharse! Pero se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta de que los demás no parecían sorprendidos en lo absoluto. ¿Es que ellos lo sabían?_

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a irte de viaje mientras ellos se están muriendo? ¿Vas a marcharte dejando a tus caballeros cuando más necesitan de su Diosa? – _dijo brincando de su asiento_

- Seika, por favor...

- Marin, esto es entre la señorita Saori y yo, no te metas – _dijo con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos cafés_ - Así que te importan muchísimo, ¿no? ¿¡Es así como lo demuestras!

- Seika, no es un viaje de placer. Yo estoy aún muy débil, y sólo volviendo a mi Santuario podré recuperarme para...

- ¡Ah, claro, ya veo! – _dijo irónica_ – O sea que se trata de poner a salvo el trasero de la princesita, ¿no?

- ¡No te atrevas a...! – _gritó Jabu brincando de su asiento._

- Está bien, Jabu, déjala por favor. Seika, comprendo que estés molesta pero no se trata de mí. Si me voy es porque...

- No, no se moleste en darme ninguna clase de explicación, Su Alteza – _dijo haciéndole una reverencia_ - Usted es muy libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Espero que se divierta en su viaje. Con permiso, voy a ver a mi hermano, no quiero que esté solo.

_Seika se marchó mientras todos se quedaban atónitos. Saori respiró profundamente tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. Le dolía profundamente el desprecio que Seika le tenía. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y de confesarle que amaba a su hermano desesperada y profundamente, de pedirle perdón por haber provocado sin querer su separación, de que compartieran recuerdos y vivencias. Se moría de ganas de decirle que se marchaba con el corazón roto y que si se iba era sólo con la esperanza de poder ayudarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde..._

_Pero no podía hacerlo. Respiró profundamente recuperando el control de sus emociones y se encontró con los ojos de Shaina, llenos también de acusación._

- Supongo que en el fondo todos se sienten como Seika, y lo comprendo... Yo misma me siento terrible, pero si me marcho es porque estoy convencida de que es lo mejor para todos. Seiya, Kanon, Shaka y Aioros aún están en un estado muy grave. No puedo ayudarlos pues mi cosmos está muy débil aún, y sólo volviendo al Santuario podré recuperarme del todo. Por eso me marcho, porque deseo intensamente ayudarlos.

_Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pues comprendían el predicamento en el que se veía su Diosa_

- Me preocupa muchísimo pensar que los demás caballeros puedan despertar y necesitar de mi ayuda, incluso temo pensar en que alguno de ellos pudiera... agravarse – _dijo sin atreverse a usar la palabra "morir"_ - mientras yo no esté, pero tengo fe en que resistirán hasta que pueda volver y ayudarlos a sanar de una vez por todas... Por supuesto debemos de ser muy precavidos y estar preparados de todas las maneras; con todos ellos tan débiles y nosotros separados, la situación podría tornarse muy peligrosa, para cualquiera de ellos, o para cualquiera de nosotros. Zeus, mi padre, le ha dicho a Julián que Perséfone, la esposa de Hades, ha expresado sus deseos de tomar venganza por lo sucedido, así que debemos de estar listos para cualquier cosa. Marin, Hilda, Geki, Nachi, Kiki y Tatsumi irán conmigo. Julián me ha ofrecido su protección y voy a aceptarla, pero ignoro aún si llevara a Sorrento o a Thetis consigo – _dijo sonriéndole a Sorrento_ - En cuanto a los demás, mi deseo es que permanezcan aquí cuidando de los que aún se hallan malheridos.

_Y entonces reinó de nuevo el descontento y la confusión en la sala de espera, pues varios de los interpelados no estaban de acuerdo. Saori, ligeramente exasperada subió un poco la voz para calmarlos y poder terminar de hablar_

- Contrólense, por favor. Aunque quisiera, no dispongo del tiempo para darles explicaciones de por qué he llegado a esa decisión, pero créanme que todo tiene una razón de ser. Quisiera quedarme, quisiera que todos viajaran conmigo, quisiera que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, pero no es así, y precisamente porque es la única manera de cambiar la situación es que me voy. Necesito que se organicen y que reúnan todas sus cosas para estar listos mañana, y poder partir en cuanto me den de alta. Así que creo que todos tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. Pero antes de volver a mi habitación, quisiera darles una buena noticia. Ya son tres los caballeros Dorados que han despertado. Dokho y Shura han reaccionado esta mañana, y han sido acomodados en una habitación junto con Saga. Espero que los cuiden bien, a ellos y a todos los demás. En particular espero que alguno de ustedes logre hablar con Shun – _dijo mirando cariñosamente a Juné_ - y sacarlo del estado tan preocupante en el que está sumergido. Les pido lo vigilen a él en particular, está muy deprimido... no dejen de decirle cuánto nos importa...

_Shaina pensó que Saori debía de haber percibido lo que había sucedido con Shun. Y en el fondo, aunque tratara de ignorarlo, sabía que si Saori se marchaba es porque quería ayudarlo a él, tan desesperadamente como ella misma. Y esperaba que su estrategia tuviera éxito..._

- Cuiden de todos ellos y cuídense, por favor... Sorrento, ¿podrías acercarte?

_El General Marino obedeció, se acercó a Saori, escuchó las breves palabras que ella le dirigió, y asintió en silencio, para marcharse después._

Gracias, y con permiso... – _dijo la joven Diosa_

_Y sin decir más, Hilda se llevó a Saori de nuevo a su habitación._

* * *

_La sala de espera se hundió en el silencio. Algunos se atrevieron a intercambiar miradas, otros miraban al piso, pero todos y cada uno de ellos pensaba en su propia situación, en por qué habían sido elegidos para quedarse o marcharse, según fuera el caso. Todos se admiraban del cambio que se percibía en ella, pues ya no parecía una chica dirigiéndose a ellos, si no que se asumía como su diosa..._

_Pero uno de los caballeros no podía acatar sus ordenes, y después de reflexionarlo unos instantes, se echó a correr en su búsqueda._

_Tatsumi estaba por entrar en la habitación cuando él lo empujó y se le adelantó, haciéndole a un lado, provocando la ira del mayordomo._

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves?

- Necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo, A SOLAS

_Y entró en la habitación cerrándole la puerta a Tatsumi en las narices, dejándolo fuera. Saori ya se había recostado de nuevo, y estaba tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría en todo las cosas que tenían que hacerse. Al verle entrar y oír los gritos de su mayordomo, trató de disimular el cansancio y el desasosiego que la invadía_

- ¿Pero que sucede?

- Necesito hablar con usted

- Por favor, les dije que...

- No me haga esto, se lo suplico. Déjeme ir con usted.

- No deseo ser grosera contigo, pero mi decisión no va a cambiar, digas lo que me digas. Lo he pensado muy bien antes de decidirme

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué debo de quedarme?

- Necesito que estés aquí. Podrían necesitarte y tu eres uno de mis caballeros más fuertes.

- Pero yo quiero estar a su lado, para protegerla a usted...

- Entiende que te necesito aquí, por si alguien tratara de acercarse a los caballeros y de asesinarlos aprovechando su extrema debilidad.

- Pero yo...

- Jabu, por favor. Confío en ti... confío tanto en ti que por eso necesito que te quedes.

_Jabu miró a Saori sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos. _

- Lo único que quisiera es estar a su lado y protegerla. Le he fallado tantas veces que no resistiría una más...

- Jabu, ¿pero de qué hablas? Tú no me has fallado jamás

- ¡Si, si lo he hecho! Soy demasiado débil, y ha sido tan poco lo que he podido ayudarle, protegerle... Me he hecho a un lado para no estorbarle a los demás, a los que merecen estar a su lado y cuidarla... Pero ahora que ellos, los que verdaderamente han sido sus caballeros y la han protegido y han estado a punto de dar su vida por usted tantas veces no pueden hacerlo, permítame ser de utilidad alguna...

_Los ojos de Jabu se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener por más tiempo, lágrimas de impotencia y frustración que lo embargaban. Saori sintió un leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo, por que en aquel momento se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Jabu por ella. Porque sus ojos lo decían todo. Y le dolió, le dolió profundamente ver todo ese amor que no podía corresponder. _

- Jabu, yo...

- La amo, señorita Saori..._ – dijo él cayendo de rodillas a sus pies mientras tomaba una de sus manos_- Siempre lo he hecho... desde el día que la conocí. Debo de reconocer que no fue ninguna sorpresa saber que era usted la reencarnación de Athena, pues siempre hubo algo muy especial en el brillo de sus ojos, en todo su ser. Y eso lo he amado desde siempre... Perdóneme por favor este atrevimiento, sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada... yo sé que no tengo derecho a poner mis ojos en alguien como usted... Y no espero nada, pues sé que es imposible. Usted es una diosa, y yo no soy nadie. Y no espero nada, créame, por favor, sólo... sólo déjeme estar cerca de usted y cuidarla.

- Jabu, no digas...

_Saori no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues él se puso de pie, besó su mejilla y se marchó dejándola completamente confundida._

* * *

_Mientras tanto, Ariadna ponía sus ojos en el guardián de la Primera Casa del Santuario. Ahí, indefenso frente a sus blanquecinos ojos, se hallaba un caballero de Athena. Un caballero muy poderoso, o al menos eso podía deducir por el intenso brillo que su aura despedía, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba. _

_La tentación era demasiado grande. Se asomó por el pasillo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Entonces regresó a su lado, y puso sus manos sobre sus sienes, y de la misma manera en que había sentido y visto los últimos momentos de Seiya, así buscó en los recuerdos de Mu. Vio una pelea con un hombre de cabellos verdes, el suicidio de Athena, su pelea contra los espectros de Hades, y finalmente, le vio reunido con muchos otros caballeros, frente al Muro de los Lamentos, brillando hasta hacer explotar su energía al máximo. Lo vio valiente y poderoso, pero lleno de serenidad. _

_También entre sus recuerdos, observó a un niño de cabellos rojos ¿Quién sería él?_

_Abrió sus ojos albinos y lo contempló largamente. Observó sus heridas, los vendajes y todos los cables y aparatos que tenía en su cuerpo y se llenó de tristeza al recordar a Seiya y las lesiones que tenía. Al igual que él, este hombre había sido herido peleando una terrible serie de combates. Y no pudo evitar llenarse de tristeza al encontrar de nuevo tanto dolor._

_Pudo ver también, al igual que en el alma de Seiya, una pureza inmensa. Y eso la perturbo. No eran la clase de guerreros que ella conocía. No eran como Radamantys. _

_Y tenía que reconocer que no solo la perturbaba su alma, si no la belleza de su cuerpo. Acarició sus largos y sedosos cabellos violetas, tocó su piel blanca e inmaculada. Tocó entonces sus manos y entonces la asaltó una imagen, la imagen de unas armaduras doradas que él arreglaba. _

_La imagen terminó tan pronto como empezó. Ariadna volvió a tomar una de sus manos y la observó con mucho cuidado. Eran manos hábiles, manos llenas de trabajo, esfuerzo y habilidad. Pero era mucho más que eso. ¡Él también tenía habilidades especiales, como las suyas! Telepatía, quizás incluso teletransportación. No era un humanoel que estaba frente a sus ojos. _

_Otra imagen apareció en su mente. Humo blanco a su alrededor, y en medio del humo, ahí estaba él, de pie. El caballero la miró admirado, y le sonrió amablemente. _

_Ariadna retrocedió cortando el contacto. ¡Él, aún inconsciente, se estaba dando cuenta de su presencia! Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con él. _

_En ese momento, oyó pasos en el corredor, y la presencia de alguien que se aproximaba. Corrió a una de las esquinas de la habitación y se esforzó en poner su mente en blanco para no ser detectada, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pues aún desde antes de que la puerta se abriera, pudo sentir que, quien fuera que entraba, era muy fuerte psíquicamente. _

_Afortunadamente para ella, Kiki estaba demasiado afligido como para notarla. Se dirigió directamente hacia su maestro, y pequeño y ágil como era, se subió a la cama, se acomodó de manera algo incómoda a su lado, abrazándolo, y comenzó a llorar. _

Maestro, despierte por favor. Saga, Shura y Dokho ya lo han hecho¿por qué usted no? No quiero marcharme sin hablar con usted. La señorita Saori despertó hace dos días y ha decidido que va a volver al Santuario para ayudar a Seiya y a los demás._ – Ariadna respingó al oír que el pequeño mencionaba al caballero de Pegaso – _y ha decidido que yo debo acompañarla. Deseo ayudarla y acompañarla, pero no quiero separarme de usted Maestro...

_Y sin contenerse más, dio rienda suelta a su llanto, mientras la hechicera le miraba apenada y contenta al mismo tiempo, pues el pequeño lemuriano sin saberlo le había dado varias respuestas a sus preguntas. _

_Así que Athena volvía a su Santuario por Seiya... Entonces, ella le seguiría..._

* * *

- Pasa, por favor. Siéntate. No te preocupes, ellos duermen

- Gracias.

- ... me dijeron que... que querías verme...

- Si. Comprendo que te cause extrañeza mi petición. Quería agradecerte que fueras tan gentil conmigo el otro día, en el pasillo.

- No fue nada...

- Me confundiste con mi hermano, ¿no es así?

- Sí, lo lamento

- ¿Tú eres uno de sus amigos?

- Fui su compañero de armas por años. Mentiría si dijera que tenemos una verdadera y profunda amistad, pues el siempre ha sido excesivamente reservado, pero se ganó mi aprecio y mi admiración. Y aunque no quedamos en los mejores términos al finalizar la batalla entre ustedes y nosotros, eso no cambia lo mucho que significa, no solo para mi sino para Thetis y Julián... Por eso estamos aquí, para acompañarle y apoyarle durante su recuperación.

- No he podido verle, tu... ¿Has podido? _- Sorrento asintió con suavidad y Saga suspiró con fuerza - _¿Cómo está?

- Pues los primeros días parecía no dar signos de mejora alguna... pero lo está haciendo. Su piel se está regenerando y sus órganos han resistido pese a todas las lesiones. Los doctores están optimistas, en serio... Estoy seguro que un doctor podría explicártelo mejor que yo –_dijo algo nervioso. _

_Eran idénticos por fuera, pero no eran la misma persona. Su voz era distinta, sus gestos, su forma de ser. Pero aún así, estaba viendo un rostro igual al del hombre al que amaba y no lograba permanecer indiferente ante ese hecho..._

- Si, pero quería hablar con alguien que lo conociera... Supongo que conoces la situación que vivimos mi hermano y yo... así que quizás, inclusive, tú lo conozcas mejor que yo... Lamento abordarte con tantas preguntas pero... no me han permitido verlo desde que desperté y... me siento algo desesperado

- Comprendo, comprendo perfectamente. Pero te aseguro que está poniéndose bien. Lo mantienen sedado por la gravedad de sus quemaduras, pero parece que van a ir bajando la cantidad de sedantes que le apliquen, para que le sea posible despertarse en cuanto mejore un poco más. Y estoy seguro de que pronto te dejarán verle.

- Gracias Sorrento. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano apreciará muchísimo que estés a su lado.

_Sorrento esbozó una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Ojalá sus palabras fueran ciertas, ojalá Kanon sonriera algún día al verle..._

* * *

_Aquella tarde y su respectiva noche fueron largas y difíciles para todos los involucrados. _

_Marin buscaba a Seika para hablar con ella y tranquilizarla, pero ella se había refugiado en el cuarto de Ikki, adónde, por suerte para ella, a nadie se le ocurrió buscarla. Ahí pudo darle rienda suelta a su llanto. A pesar de que no le tenía aprecio a Saori, no podía dejar de sentir que los abandonaba, y que sin su protección y su ayuda, algo terrible podría suceder. _

_Por otro lado, Sorrento después de haber hablado con Saga y de entrar a ver a Kanon, volvió al penthouse de Julián, dondelo hallópreparando las maletas pues Tatsumi ya les había comunicado que Saori había aceptado viajar a Grecia. Y para sorpresa de ambos, Sorrentose negórotundamente a que Thetis se quedara en Japón, y les convenció de que ella debía de ir con Julián alegando que si Perséfone decidía atacar a Saori, la presencia de Thetis sería necesaria, y que él solo podía permanecer en el hospital velando por la recuperación de Kanon que parecía más cercana cada día. Y aunque al principio Thetis opinó lo contrario, no fue muy difícil convencerla a ella y a Julián, así que sin más discusión, ella corrió a preparar una maleta con sus cosas, agradeciendo a todos los dioses por la amistad de Sorrento que con su intervención la ayudaba a cumplir su sueño de permanecer al lado de aquel al que amaba..._

_Hilda y Fhler, por otra parte, se hallaban juntas en la mansión. La rubia le ayudaba a su hermana a empacar sus cosas, mientras no paraban de hablar, pensando en que no conocían Grecia ni el Santuario de Athena, y con gran alegría trataban de disimular el dolor que les iba a causar separarse. Hilda le expresó su nerviosismo pues el viaje implicaba una intensa convivencia con Julián, y pese a la plática que habían tenido aquel día en el café, ella aún se sentía algo incómoda en su presencia. Pero Flher trató de tranquilizarla asegurándole que no estarían solos seguramente en ningún momento, y que después de todo, se trataba de una oportunidad única para conocerle más, no solo a él si no a los caballeros de Athena y a la Diosa misma, lo cual tranquilizó a la sacerdotisa. _

_Saori mandó a llamar a Jabu, pero Tatsumi no pudo localizarle por ningún lado. No deseaba por ningún motivo marcharse sin hablar con él. Pensó una y otra vez en qué decirle. No podía decirle que su corazón le permanecía a Seiya, pues recordaba muy bien que nunca se habían sido muy simpáticos el uno al otro. Además del detalle de que a ella le estaba prohibido poner sus ojos en cualquiera, mucho menos en un caballero. Aún así, Saori buscaba las palabras que podría decirle a Jabu para aliviar la pena que sin querer le causaba. Aunque todo parecía indicar que no podría hablar con él tan pronto como ella quisiera..._

_Marin empacaba en su habitación cuando Shaina entró y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, viéndola guardar sus cosas. _

- Voy a extrañarte...

_Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la pelirroja al oírla decir esas palabras. Incluso un par de meses antes, oírla decir ello hubiera sido imposible. Pero se habían conocido mucho en aquellos últimos días y ahora, ambas sentían lo difícil que iba a ser pasarla sin el apoyo de la otra_

- Yo también... pero no puedo rehusarme a ir con ella... Tengo tanto miedo... tanto miedo de que para cuando yo vuelva, él...

- Shh, no digas eso. Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie. Es terco como una mula. No va a morirse. Te prometo que todos los días le hablaré de ti, de lo mucho que lo extrañas y de lo mucho que te importa. Iré a ver a Aioria también, de tu parte, digo

_Marin se congeló por un segundo. Le sorprendió que Shaina le hablará abiertamente de eso. Todo había sido siempre leer entre líneas, suponer, completar los silencios, lo que no se dice. Pero aquella noche, ambas sentían que podían confiar y abrirse del todo. _

- Al menos él se está recuperando_ – dijo Shaina con un leve dejo de amargura_

- Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando él abra los ojos.

- Lo amas, ¿verdad?

- ... Creo que desde el día que lo conocí.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo con Seiya...

_Aquella noche, las amazonas se sintieron más cercanas que nunca. Se atrevieron a confiar y a abrir sus corazones, pues necesitaban desesperadamente desahogarse. Marin le confesó a Shaina lo enamorada que estaba de Aioria, y los grandes esfuerzos que hacía por ocultarlo, pues él siempre había sido terriblemente amable con ella, pero no había implicado nunca un interés en algo más y ella no deseaba para nada arruinar su amistad incomodándolo con un amor no correspondido. Le confesó que se las arreglaba para ir a verlo todos los días, aunque sólo lo veía de lejos pues no se animaba a acercarse más._

_Shaina por su parte, le confió a Marin que la noche en la que no llegó a la mansión se fue a caminar por las calles de Tokio, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto. Marin no daba crédito a todo lo que Shaina le contaba, el pleito que ella y Saori habían tenido en el barranco hacia tres años por él, y el beso que ella había presenciado. Fue así que Marin completó las piezas del rompecabezas. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Saori estaba enamorada de Seiya..._

_Por supuesto que ambas se juraron silencio la una a la otra, pero Marin sobre todo sintió un gran peso, pues la información que Shaina le había dado era muy pero muy delicada y debía de callar, por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo de él..._

* * *

_Ariadna, por su parte, estaba exhausta. Kiki se había quedado dormido profundamente abrazado a su maestro, y Ban lo había hallado unos veinte minutos después y se lo había llevado. Ariadna, de nuevo a solas con el caballero, se quedó observándolo por un buen rato, recordando la cálida sensación que la había embargado al sonreírle él en aquella visión. Se dio cuenta de que había muchísima actividad en aquel lugar, y de que Athena se hallaba despierta ymuy lúcidaasí que le pareció lo más prudente quedarse en aquella habitación para esperar a que cayera la noche para proseguir con su investigación._

_El sueño la venció y despertó cerca de las dos de la mañana. Percibía el silencio y toda la calma que reinaba en el lugar. Había llegado su momento de actura. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarse y de olvidar por un segundo al caballero con el que había pasado la tarde. Tenía una misión importante que cumplir y debía de seguir con ella hasta el fin._

_Así que con una tristeza que no podía explicarse, abandonó la habitación del caballero y continuó su búsqueda de Athena. En su camino, fue encontrándose a más caballeros, y extrayendo detalles de sus recuerdos que le podían ser de utilidad._

_En una habitación, halló a un caballero de cabellos cortos y azules. En un sillón de la habitación, dormía una chica de cabellos rojos a la que habría ignorado por completo, de no ser por que de su voz salió una palabra_

- Seiya

_Aquello llamó poderosamente su atención. Se acercó a la chica y la reconoció. ¡La había visto en los recuerdos del caballero Pegaso! O al menos así le parecía por su físico. Ella tenía una pesadilla, y su cuerpo despedía una leve aura azul que no pasó desapercibida para la hechicera. Puso una mano sobre su frente. Lo que vio y sintió, la llevó a recorrer los pasillos corriendo._

_Y es que jamás pensó que sucediera algo como aquello._

_Los ojos de la albina no daban crédito. Ahí, justo frente a ella, se le entregaban las respuestas que tanto había buscado. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes esa posibilidad?_

_Frente a ella se hallaba él. No podía llamarle mas que milagro, era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Recordaba haber visto su cuerpo desangrándose en Elysion, antes de llevarse su alma hacia Asfodelos. Pero incluso aquel día, no le había parecido tan grave su estado. _

_Estaba desmoronándose. En aquel momento vinieron a su mente imágenes de él, lleno de vida, peleando, viviendo. Y por ello le invadió aún más la tristeza. Porque él era ahora apenas una décima parte de lo que había sido_

_Podía percibir el dolor, palpable. Y aún pese a todo, podía sentir su lucha infatigable. _

_Lo comprendió todo de un golpe. Y salió corriendo de ahí. Tenía que hablar con Perséfone en ese mismo instante._

* * *

_Eran la una de la tarde cuando por fin le dieron de alta. Se vistió con rapidez, ayudada por Oyuki. Y salió de su cuarto decidida a no mirar atrás hasta haber abandonado el hospital. Lo había pensado muchísimo también, y había decidido no ir a verle, ni a él ni a ninguno de los caballeros antes de partir, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría marcharse. _

_Y fue una sabia decisión, pues si hubiera ido a verlo, se habría dado cuenta de que él entraba en una terrible crisis..._

_Todos los que se quedaban, excepto Seika, se habían reunido en la entrada del hospital para despedirse de ella. Saori abrazó a todos. Un poco alejada del grupo, estaba Shaina. Se miraron y en silencio intercambiaron miradas que lo decían todo_

_**- Cuídalo...**_

_**- Lo haré...**_

_Saori buscó desesperada el rostro de Jabu, y daba unos débiles pasos hacia el auto cuando le vió, cabizbajo y con los ojos enrojecidos. Ella sintió que el corazón se le rompía de nuevo, pero no era el momento para resolver la situació caballero Unicorniotendría que esperar..._

_En la entrada estaba la limosina esperándola. Dentro de ella estaban Marin, Geki y Nachi. En otra limosina, viajaban Kiki, Hilda, Julián y Thetis. Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos a la pista donde el avión ya les esperaba. De manera muy rápida todos abordaron y sus pertenencias fueron acomodadas._

_Saori miró desde la ventanilla de su asiento a la vacía pista. Hilda se dio cuenta de su tristeza y se sentó a su lado_

- No te preocupes, Saori, estoy segura de que estaremos de vuelta en muy poco tiempo, y tu estarás lista para ayudarlos a todos

- Eso espero Hilda, de verdad eso espero...

_**Tienes que resistir. No te me mueras¿me oyes Seiya? No te mueras. Aguanta mientras no esté aquí. Resiste... voy a volver por ti y entonces te pondrás bien y ya no vas a sufrir. Haré lo que sea¿me oyes? Lo que sea. Solo resiste un poco más, amor mío...**_

_Diana despertó empapada en sudor, llena de miedo y de desasosiego. Había soñado con él como todas las noches, pero había algo extraño en la manera en la que había sucedido esta vez._

_Fue como si él la hubiera llamado, podía recordar su voz pronunciando su nombre, llamándola a gritos. _

_Pudo sentir entonces la energía de odio y venganza que corría en el castillo. Vistió con toda la rapidez de la que fue posible una túnica sencilla de las que usaba siempre que iba a verle, y corrió tan rápido como le fue posible a través de los largos y lúgubres corredores hasta llegar al calabozo. _

_Al entrar, pudo escuchar un gemido. En medio de la obscuridad, vio su cuerpo pendiendo de cadenas. Iba a lanzarse a correr hacia él cuando el le gritó, reuniendo todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz_

- ¡Vete! ¿Me oyes? ¡He dicho que te vayas inmediatamente de aquí!

_Las lágrimas asaltaron a Perséfone. ¿Qué había sucedido? Un pánico inmenso se apoderó de ella. ¿Es que acaso sabía la verdad y por eso la quería lejos? _

- Seiya, por favor...

- ¡Dije que te vayas! ¡Ahora!

_Los sollozos comenzaron a sacudir el cuerpo de la diosa. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Es que todos sus intentos por recuperarlo se había venido abajo? _

- Seiya, dime que pasó... Seiya... ¿Seiya?

_Él no podía lograr que su voz saliera de su garganta de nuevo, le costaba demasiado esfuerzo. Lo cual ella aprovechó para acercarse a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se horrorizó al verlo lleno de sangre y angustia _

- Por Zeus, ¿qué te sucedió? Seiya, contéstame. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

_A penas con un hilo de voz, respondió_

- ...Hypnos...

* * *

Hola hola, y gracias mil por todo, todo el apoyo que me han brindado con sus valiosísimos comentarios. Trataré de ser breve. Sufrí un leve bloqueo de escritor y pues además, entre mis obligaciones y mi novio he andado de lo más ocupada, pero no abandono esta historia, créanme, aún tengo mucho que contar, les doy un leve avance de lo que vendrá en el capi que sigue para compensarles la espera.

El arribo al Santuario. Ariadna halla la explicación al misterio, mientras cuatro caballeros más reaccionan, además de que sabrán que fue lo que le sucedió a Seiya y las consecuencias de ello. Espero muchos reviews y me voy a chambear, para que no tengan que esperar tanto para el capi quince. Un besote para todos.

Fuego


	15. En medio de los sueños

Capitulo 15

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**

En medio de los sueños...

_Estaba furioso. No podía creer el curso que los eventos habían tomado. No podía creer que hubieran sido derrotados. No podía creer que su Señor estuviese muerto... o desaparecido... o roto en pedazos o lo que fuera que significara ese maldito vacío donde antes podía sentir a su alma. _

_No podía creer que esos estúpidos e insignificantes mocosos bajo las órdenes de una diosa tan debilucha como Athena lo hubieran podido vencer a él, a uno de los Kyotos del Inframundo._

_Encontrarse a uno de ellos en el castillo era lo último que hubiera esperado, y no podía explicarse cómo ni por qué había llegado hasta ahí, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa: venganza. _

_Sonrió al recordar la confusión que le provocó, pero sobre todo, al recordar el miedo pintado en sus ojos marrones al verse frente a frente. Pero sonrío aún más al recordar el inmenso placer que experimentó al inflingirle daño. _

_Claro que también se confundió, pues aunque no era la primera vez que torturaba una alma, si era la primera vez que veía sangrar a una. Pero eso no hizo más que brindarle aún más placer. _

_Lo habría liquidado ahí mismo, pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo hacerlo y aquello lo enfureció aún más. Pues no tenía poder alguno en ese momento. Incluso golpearlo sin hacer uso de ninguna de sus habilidades lo había dejado terriblemente débil._

_Solo por ello se detuvo. Esperaría a poder hacer uso de sus poderes para destrozarlo, para desahogar en él todo su ira. _

_Sin saberlo, él. al igual que los caballeros de Athena resucitados, no podría hacer uso de su cosmos en un buen tiempo._

_Solo aquella circunstancia salvó a Seiya, de otra manera, Perséfone habría hallado su alma totalmente destrozada..._

* * *

_Miraron a la limosina alejarse desolados. Todos pensaban en sus muy personales circunstancias, y al mismo tiempo, compartían un mismo pensamiento. ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir sin ella? _

_Por fin uno de ellos se atrevió a dar un paso, a moverse un centímetro. Eso los regresó a todos a la realidad, no podían quedarse ahí. Tenían que seguir adelante, sin ella para guiarlos, para llenarlos de esperanza, pero sobre todo, para darle respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenían. Tendrían que seguir hasta que pudiera regresar. _

_Shaina fue la primera en dar un paso para regresar a ese lugar, que les era tan familiar después de llevar prácticamente un mes viviendo ahí. Y sin embargo, sería distinto y lo sabían. Sería distinto porque habían sido separados. __En la sala de espera vio a Seika sentada, pálida, llorando mientras miraba al vacío. Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló para mirarla frente a frente_

- ¿Seika, qué pasa?

- Están operándolo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- No lo sé... no lo sé... Estaba a su lado y él parecía estar bien. Pero de pronto empezó a costarle mucho trabajo respirar... pedí ayuda... jadeaba y comenzó a ponerse algo azul... entraron el doctor Sato y la doctora Saito y se lo llevaron, dijeron que iban a operarlo... Se va a morir, ¿verdad? Mi hermano no va a sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Voy a perderlo... voy a perderlo...

_Shaina trataba de controlar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, de no permitir que el miedo la consumiera en ese instante, de reunir toda la esperanza de la que era capaz para tratar de consolar a Seika._

_- _No, Seika. Si hay al menos algo de justicia en esta tierra, él no morirá.

_Seika se derrumbó entre sollozos y todos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no unirse a ella y echarse a llorar. Se sentaron en silencio, temiendo que fuera el fin, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar._

* * *

_Se puso de pie. No soportaba estar sentada solo observando el cielo. _

_Caminaba en busca de Marin cuando los vio. Se habían sentado juntos. En ese momento estaban tomados de la mano, el se acercó entonces a ella, le dijo algo al oído y ella río. _

_No hizo falta más, en ese momento lo supo; podía darse cuenta de que estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Lo sabía porque los ojos de él brillaban como los de ella lo hacían al ver a Seiya. _

_Y no pudo evitarlo, sintió que la invadían los celos. No celos de Thetis, si no del amor que había nacido entre ella y Julián, porque era un amor libre. Porque ellos eran libres, libres de mostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, porque aunque ella era una humana y él la reencarnación de un dios, él no tenía a nadie a quién darle cuentas de sus actos, porque ella podía entregarse a él como mujer sin miedo, como cualquier otra pareja de enamorados. _

_Era tan simple lo que estaban haciendo en ese instante, tomarse de la mano, platicar y reír. No pedía más. ¿Por qué algo tan simple no podía tenerlo ella? _

_Las respuestas vinieron hacia ella. Por que ella era una diosa, porque se suponía que debía de permanecer virgen, porque él estaba muriendo..._

_Volvió a su asiento, sintiéndose más agobiada que cuando se puso de pie tratando de despejarse. _

_No podía quitarse de la cabeza una idea. La intimidad de una pareja. Se preguntó si Thetis y Julián ya habrían... Se sintió terrible al pensar eso, pues era un asunto de dos que sólo les concernía a ellos, pero eran las únicas personas que estaban en una situación tan compleja como la de ella misma. _

_Si Poseidón había consumado ya su amor con Thetis, quizás quería decir que ella podía tener una oportunidad. _

_Y eso la llevó a preguntarse otra cosa. Si ella tuviera la oportunidad de entregarse a él, ¿lo haría? _

_Algo había sucedido en el espíritu de Saori a raíz de la batalla contra Hades, o más bien, a raíz de su suicidio frente a su propia estatua. El alma de la diosa y de la humana habían entrado en contacto, como debería de haber sido si ella hubiese sido criada en el Santuario, si Saga no lo hubiese cambiado todo al tomar el camino de la ambición. Mientras su alma entraba al Inframundo y aguardaba el momento de hacerle frente a su enemigo, hizo un recuento de su vida, y de sus reencarnaciones anteriores._

_Y entonces pudo recordar que él había estado con ella, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y siempre había sido uno de sus más nobles y fieles caballeros, pero hasta antes de aquella vida, ella no había tenido jamás una relación personal ni con él ni con sus demás caballeros. Siempre había estado sola, y tampoco le había interesado cambiar esa situación. _

_Pero esta vez había sido todo tan distinto. Pues al conocerlo, se había dado cuenta de su soledad. Y ahora, lo deseaba y no lo tenía, y ese vacío que solo él podía ocupar en su alma, era algo único en su larguísima existencia. _

_Lo deseaba, esa era la palabra correcta. Aunque la diosa de la Justicia y la Guerra jamás en toda su existencia había deseado a nadie. Y el asunto iba aún más lejos, pues no se trataba de un simple capricho, ni de lujuria. Ella no deseaba poseerlo, deseaba entregarse a él. _

_¡Que ironía! Ansiaba con locura entregarse a un mortal, a uno de sus propios caballeros, cuando ella pudo haber tenido en su lecho a quien ella deseara y poseerlo, incluyendo a varios dioses, incluso a Julián..._

_Recordó entonces el abismo, aquel inolvidable abismo. Y recordó, justo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo en ese instante, la oleada de deseo que la recorrió al mirarlo, tendido en el piso, inconsciente y a merced de sus deseos. Recordó las inmensas ganas de besarlo que sintió la consumirían, al grado en que lo habría hecho si no hubiese sido por Shaina. _

_Justo en ese momento, Marin se paró a su lado_

- Athena- sama, ¿te encuentras bien?

_Saori no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sintiendo como si la amazona la hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo malo. Se preguntó que pensaría Marin si hubiera sabido que justo en aquel momento se hallaba pensando de manera lasciva en su alumno. _

- Estoy bien Marin, gracias por preguntar_ – respondió la Diosa, tratando de disimular el rubor que tenía sus mejillas, ignorando que Marin ya sabía de sus sentimientos por su antiguo discípulo..._

* * *

_Abrió los ojos con la certeza de que habían sucedido muchas cosas a su alrededor. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. El pecho le dolía. Estaba respirando muy rápido y eso le provocaba mucho dolor_

_**Cálmate, pareces un niño. Tranquilízate, en este estado no puedes pensar nada con claridad **_

_Su visión estaba muy limitada. No podía observar más que hacia arriba y ligeramente hacia los lados. De reojo pudo observar cables, líneas intravenosas y una bolsa de suero. Podía oír el ritmo de su propio corazón. Un hospital. _

_No recordaba haber estado en uno. Siempre que había sufrido de heridas había sido atendido en el propio Santuario. Aunque claro, nunca había... si... había muerto. Estaba seguro de que había muerto peleando contra Hades. Por eso era tan extraño estar de regreso..._

_**Kiki.** __¿Dónde estaría? Sus últimos pensamientos frente al Muro de los Lamentos habían sido para él. Su joven aprendiz había mejorado a pasos agigantados en medio de todas aquellas batallas. Si Athena no lo hubiese traído de regreso, seguramente Kiki hubiera sido un digno guardián de la Primera Casa, aunque debido a tantas batallas no hubiese recibido por completo el entrenamiento que debía recibir para reparar las armaduras por si solo. Pero Mu no podía dejar de pensarlo como un niño, y lo amaba tanto como si fuese su propio hijo. Y aunque sabía que Kiki era muy querido por todos los habitantes del Santuario, no había podido dejar de sentir que le estaba dejando abandonado. _

_**Estoy vivo**. No podía creerlo, pero era cierto. Estaba vivo. Y era gracias a ella. Enseguida pensó en su propio Maestro. Sabía que era una posibilidad muy remota, pero si él había vuelto, quizás ella hubiera podido traerlo a él también. _

_**Mis compañeros**. El estaba con vida, ¿lo estarían ellos? ¿Dónde estaban, cerca de él? Pudo mover su mano izquierda y sentir las sábanas de la cama en la que se hallaba. Y dentro de su mano derecha había algo, un aparato de alguna clase. Un botón, que presionó con algo de dificultad. _

_Le parecieron interminables los segundos que pasaron antes de que oyera unos pasos acercándose a él. El doctor Hayakawa se presentó ante él, acompañado de Akira, uno de los enfermeros. _

- Vaya, pensé que había sido un error en la alarma. Me da mucho gusto ver que no es así. Mucho gusto Mü, soy el doctor Hayakawa. He estado encargado de tu cuidado por casi un mes.

- Se lo agradezco doctor. Yo...

- Supongo que tiene muchas preguntas

Debo de admitir que así es, doctor... ¿un mes?

- Prácticamente un mes desde que el Sr. Tatsumi los ingresó a usted y a sus amigos.

- ¿Estamos en Tokio?

- Así es. ¿Cómo se siente?

- Confuso

- Es normal. Llegó aquí con una severa conmoción cerebral. Podríamos decir de alguna forma ha sido muy productivo que usted haya permanecido dormido todo este tiempo. Su recuperación ha sido muy buena. Parece que no hay trazas de su conmoción y las fracturas que sufrió en las vértebras han sanado casi completamente.

_El doctor examinó a Mu con calma y atención, y después de un rato, decidió transladar al caballero a la habitación donde ya se hallaban Saga de Géminis, Dokho de Libra y Shura de Capricornio. Fue colocado en la cama que Shun habría ocupado de haber aceptado ir junto a ellos, aunque claro, Mu ignoraba ese detalle. _

_Los caballeros dorados dormían, así que él no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que ellos despertaran y pudieran darle respuestas..._

* * *

_Mientras los doctores se afanaban en que el cuerpo de Seiya no colapsara, Perséfone luchaba por mantener la cordura al oírlo pronunciar aquel nombre... _

- ...Hypnos...

- ¿Qué?_ – respondió ella quedándose sin voz también_

- ... debo de haber estado dormido cuando el entró...yo ya estaba encadenado cuando lo vi frente a mi...no estaba solo... Pensé... que había... muerto... Vete por favor... podría regresar... y hacerte daño si te ve... aquí conmigo... no podría soportar eso...

- No voy a dejarte solo...

_Perséfone logró abrir las cadenas y lo tomó en sus brazos para evitar que cayera directo al suelo_

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- ...no sabía que podían golpear a una alma...pero se siente mucho peor que una golpiza normal... sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad cuando se acercó a mí... pero prometió que volvería...yo... vete, vete te lo ruego... jamás me perdonaré si te hace daño...

- Eso no va a pasar, eso no va a pasar..._ – acarició sus cabellos y lo recostó con suavidad –_iré a buscar algo con que curarte

- No te molestes, nada puede ayudarme aquí...

- No te duermas Seiya. Aguanta, yo volveré

_Perséfone corrió por los pasillos secretos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ariadna, tratando desesperada de recordar qué podría darle a Seiya para aliviar el dolor y curar sus heridas. Rápidamente hizo una inspección visual en el cuarto, tratando de encontrar algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad. Vio entonces unas macetas, y pudo recordar que unas de esas hierbas al ser masticadas relajaban el cuerpo y producían un efecto narcótico que aletargaba los sentidos. Tomo un manojo de aquella hierba, unos paños limpios que halló, una vasija que llenó de agua fresca y regresó hacia su celda. _

- Seiya, ¿estás despierto?

- ... apenas...

_Ella tomó su cabeza, la colocó bajo su brazo y se acercó a él_

- Mastica estas hojitas. Te hará bien

_Seiya lo hizo con mucha lentitud y pronto, una sensación de bienestar comenzó a invadirlo. _

- ¿Qué me diste?

- Es un pequeño truco que aprendí. Te ayudará a relajarte y te adormecerá el cuerpo, así no te dolerá mientras cure tus heridas. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que te sientas mejor

- Si tan solo hubiera podido defenderme...

- Ya no pienses en eso... sólo relájate.

_El chico, acomodado en posición fetal, trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras el dolor y la ansiedad iban disminuyendo _

- ... Diana... Diana... por favor... márchate...no tienes que arriesgarte por mi...

- No, Seiya. No me iré hasta que te sientas mejor

_Sus ojos cafés la miraron tan profundamente, que ella sintió que su mirada la atravesaba. En ellos había una enorme gratitud, pero también una promesa. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y con solemnidad, a pesar de que su voz estaba quebrada por el dolor, le dijo_

- Te prometo... que si algún día logro salir de aquí... no me iré sin ti...

_Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras trataba de contenerse para no besarlo de una buena vez y acabar con esa farsa, decirle quién era y lo mucho que lo había extrañado..._

_Mientras Seiya poco a poco iba sintiendo los efectos de las hierbas que Perséfone le había dado, ella se alarmaba al ver la cantidad de sangre que había en sus ropas. ¡Cómo le hacía falta Ariadna en esos instantes! Ella habría sabido que hacer para ayudarlo en verdad. Sólo esperaba que regresara con todas las respuestas que desesperadamente necesitaban, entre ellas porque podía sangrar como lo hacía justo en esos instantes. Comenzó a abrir sus ropas para limpiar sus heridas con mucho cuidado mientras maldecía a Hypnos._

_Su vista se nublaba. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, pero eso le hacía bien, lo alejaba del sufrimiento. Miro a su alrededor mientras le daba la impresión de que todo a su alrededor estaba estático y en movimiento al mismo tiempo. Su percepción estaba muy alterada. Podía ver colores flotando a su alrededor, su oído se agudizaba, escuchando sus propias respiraciones y las de Diana._

_Así que pensó que era un sueño cuando ella abrió sus ropas para curar sus heridas. Podía oler su propia sangre, y eso lo llevaba a recordar sus combates, pero otro aroma lo asaltó. Su aroma, el de sus rubios cabellos, el de su cuerpo de mujer. _

_Su mente divagaba, como lo hacía su vista por el calabozo. Entonces pensó que sin Diana seguramente habría enloquecido en aquel lugar. Ella era toda dulzura y amabilidad con él, y lo llenaba de esperanza, pues en un lugar como aquel hasta alguien tan optimista como él se sentía desesperar. _

_Ella estaba siempre tan cerca de él, abrazándolo, acariciándolo como otra no lo había hecho jamás. Incluso, hubiera podido jurar que ella lo miraba como una mujer mira a un hombre al que desea. No se atrevía a reconocerlo ante si mismo, pero en aquel calabozo pesaba más su inconsciente y la verdad de sus sentimientos, aún los que había tratado de esconderse a sí mismo, y esa verdad era que él había comenzado a soñar con ella, tal y como lo hacía con Saori y con Shaina. Así que asumió también como un sueño cuando ella, incapaz de contenerse, depositó un beso en su pecho mientras curaba sus heridas. _

_Él suspiró al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre si, y al hacerlo, llenó de inmensa felicidad el corazón de Perséfone, que lo tomó como una invitación, y se atrevió a darle otro beso, y uno más..._

- Diana... estoy soñando, ¿verdad?... Cuando abra los ojos, tú no estarás aquí...

_¿Qué podía decir ella? Él creía que ese momento de intimidad era un sueño, pero no la rechazaba. Entonces decidió permitir que pensara que era un sueño, a ella lo que le importaba era que estaba alcanzando su corazón. Mientras seguía explorando su cuerpo y limpiando sus heridas, lo cubría de besos y de caricias._

_El podía observar una luz que la rodeabayextendió su brazo hacia ella para poder acariciar sus cabellos rubios y poner su mano sobre su rostro_

- Me has mentido todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Tus ojos...son demasiado hermosos... No son los ojos de una humana... No eres real... eres uno más de mis sueños... ¿o eres un ángel enviado por Athena para protegerme?

- Seré lo que tú quieras... – _dijo ella tomando su mano para besarla, y seguir el camino que la llevaba hasta su antebrazo, su brazo, su hombro y su cuello, para detenerse por fin para mirarlo frente a frente_.

_Peligrosamente cerca de él, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por la emoción, se tendió a su lado y lo abrazó sin dejar de mirarlo, y él, pese a su estado, correspondió el abrazo. _

_No pudo contenerse más, y lo besó. Y fue mágico. Porque se acercó a él muy de prisa, pero en cuanto sus labios rozaron los suyos, el tiempo se detuvo. Su corazón le pedía mucho más que un pequeño beso, pero fue moviéndose lento, muy lento, llena de miedo que él saliera de su letargo y la alejara de si._

_Pero eso no sucedió. El siguió la cadencia de sus labios, dejándose llevar por la calidez de sus besos húmedos y dulces. Había algo extrañamente familiar en aquellos besos. Y permitió que ella fuera más lejos, besándolo y acariciándolo, volviendo a bajar por su cuerpo. _

_Aquel momento era maravilloso. Sentir sus labios, sus manos, sus caricias, que eran un bálsamo para la alma de alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando, peleando por el derecho a la vida sin poder disfrutarla. _

_De pronto abrió sus enormes ojos cafés, que se llenaron de miedo. Ella pudo darse cuenta_

- Esta es otra de mis pesadillas, ¿verdad? De pronto te irás, o me harás daño... vas a atravesarme con esa espada, ¿verdad? Vas a irte, vas a dejarme...

- No... no Seiya... te he buscado por tanto tiempo... no voy a dejarte ir...

_Perséfone reanudó sus caricias. No podía detenerse una vez que había comenzado. Lo besó de nuevo, con más pasión esta vez, pasión que él provocaba y correspondía, encendía y pagaba. Ella se atrevió por fin a retirar sus ropas por completo de su cuerpo, para poder observarlo desnudo. Sonrío al poder mirar sin impedimentos su piel morena, los músculos redondos y firmes de todo su cuerpo, las venas trazando sus caminos, como si hubieran sido dibujadas por un pincel. _

_Trazó círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de su ombligo, siguiendo una línea hasta llegar a su miembro, provocando un gemido del caballero Pegaso. Lo tocó y lo recorrió con mucho cuidado, al principio sólo con la yema de los dedos, mirándolo con mucha atención, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería el día en que por fin él, sin dolor de por medio y por decisión propia, le hiciera el amor. _

_Acercó sus labios y depositó un pequeño beso en la punta de su miembro, que reaccionaba ante los estímulos que ella le daba._

- ¿Diana, qué haces?

- ¿No te gusta?

- Nunca... nunca me han besado así... – _dijo él volviendo a gemir. _

- ¿Nunca?

- No puedo recordar... que ninguna mujer me haya tocado como tú...

_Perséfone estaba masajeando con ambas manos su creciente hombría, cuando se detuvo por un instante, pensando en lo que podía significar aquello. Seiya había estado bebiendo desde hacía un mes agua de la fuente de Mnemosine. Según los cálculos que habían hecho ella y Ariadna, él había recordado ya aproximadamente la mitad de todas sus vidas. ¿Quería decir acaso que el había sido virgen en todas sus vidas¿Querría decir aquello que en el fondo el también había estado esperando a reencontrarla? _

_Aún más excitada al pensar en aquello, volvió a su virilidad, lamiéndola, saboreándola, mordisqueándola, hasta que la introdujo en su boca con mucho cuidado, empezando por succionar la punta con gentileza, para después avanzar un poco más y luego un poco más hasta acercarse lo más posible a la base._

_Los gemidos de él eran música para sus oídos. La llenaba de alegría pensar que podía brindarle algo de placer en medio de todo el sufrimiento al que se hallaba sometido. Además le parecía extraordinaria la sensación de llevarlo al éxtasis con sus labios y sus caricias, pues hacerlo gozar la hacía sentirse increíblemente poderosa._

_Mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba las piernas y la ingle del castaño, la otra recorría su propio cuerpo, imaginando que era él quien la tocaba. Trazó círculos en uno de sus pechos, para bajar a su entrepierna y acariciar su propio clítoris, mientras no dejaba de jugar con su pene dentro de su propia boca._

_Él estaba acercándose rápidamente a un orgasmo cuando lanzó un grito y su cuerpo se estremeció. Ella, con los ojos cerrados por su propio placer pensó que el había alcanzado la cima, pero cuando pudo ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que estaba contraído por el dolor, mientras que se llevaba las manos al pecho. Aquello la volvió a la realidad. _

- Seiya, ¿qué sucede?

_Pero él ni siquiera pudo contestarle, debido al dolor tan intenso que sufría. Ella lo tomó de la mano alarmada_

- ¡Seiya, háblame!

_Él volvió a adoptar una posición fetal, mientras arañaba el suelo tratando de soportar el castigo que sufría su alma una vez más. _

_Perséfone se mordió el dorso de la mano tratando de contener su frustración. El aún sufría y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pues recordaba muy bien que Ariadna le había advertido que no se podía abusar de los efectos de aquellas hojas que le había administrado para calmar sus molestias. La impotencia, el deseo insatisfecho y la rabia se agolpaban en su pecho. Lo cubrió a medias con el lienzo que yacía en una esquina de la habitación y se tendió junto a él, abrazándolo por la espalda y acariciando sus cabellos castaños mientras le hablaba al oído_

- Shh, va a pasar. Vas a estar bien. Va a dejar de dolerte, te lo juro...

_Le parecieron interminables los muchos minutos que tuvieron que pasar hasta que a él lo rindieron el cansancio y el dolor y se durmió. Tomó las ropas manchadas de sangre y con ellas improvisó una pequeña almohada que colocó bajo su cabeza. Cubrió su desnudez y besó sus labios con ligereza. Volvería para curar sus heridas y estar con él cuando despertara, pero antes tenía algo muy importante que hacer._

* * *

_Fue directo a su habitación, cambió su sencilla túnica manchada de la sangre de él por un vestido negro que Hades adoraba verle. Fue al que ahora era su trono y se sentó mientras gritaba _

- ¡Guardia!

- Si, señora

- Quiero ver a Hypnos ahora mismo

- Él está...

- ¿No me oíste? ¡Quiero verlo ahora!

_El guardia salió corriendo sin atreverse a agregar nada. Mientras aguardaba al que ahora debía de fungir como su Kyoto, Perséfone daba vueltas como una leona enjaulada, sin darse cuenta que la espada, la que ahora era SU espada, comenzaba a brillar en el sitio donde se hallaba colocada..._

_Lo primero que notó Hypnos al verla de frente, fue el brillo de sus ojos. Jamás había visto ese brillo tan violento y peligroso en sus ojos. Pocas veces había intercambiado palabra con ella, pero siempre la miraba, con mucha discreción por supuesto ¡Cómo no mirarla si era una mujer tan hermosa¿Cómo no mirarla si era algo tan ajeno al Inframundo? Y sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le pareció al verla entrar en su habitación. Porque esta vez, vio a Perséfone como la digna esposa de su señor Hades. _

_El rabia, la furia, el odio, estaban afectando los océanos en sus ojos de tal forma que cambiaron el color de su marea, tornándolos casi amarillos. _

- ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Con qué derecho has entrado a ese calabozo?

_Hypnos se quedó sin palabras. Trató de tartamudear una respuesta pero no lo logró_

- Perséfone, yo...

- Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿me has oído?

- ... es que... yo... no pude contenerme cuando lo vi... él

- No me interesa nada de lo que me puedas decir – _dijo ella lentamente_ – yo lo traje aquí, y solo yo tengo el poder de decidir qué se hace con él. ¿Me entendiste? Su alma es mía¿me oíste¡Mía!

_Entonces fue que Hypnos de verdad comenzó a sentirlo. Miedo. Porque mientras ella hablaba, el sentía como si alguien se sentara sobre su esternón, cortándole el paso del aire_

- Ahora eres mi Kyoto. No me agradas, no lo ha hecho nunca ninguno de ustedes. Solo los traje de regreso para que se hagan cargo de sus labores. Pero soy yo quien decide, y si no me obedeces...

- ... por favor...

_Ella misma se sorprendió al ver que el comenzaba a palidecer. Era uno de los poderes del Dios de los Muertos. No tenía más que mirar directamente a su pecho para que él se sofocara. Y sonrío mientras se daba cuenta de ello_

¿Piensas que no sé lo que hago, no es verdad? ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de la forma en que me miran todos ustedes? Como un objeto, lindo, pero sólo un objeto. Bien, pues ahora voy a demostrarles ahora de qué estoy hecha.

_Justo antes de que Hypnos volviera a morir, ella rompió el contacto visual, mientras él caía al piso dando desesperadas bocanadas. Y mientras trataba de reponerse, pudo ver como la espada iba perdiendo poco a poco el fulgor que la rodeaba. Ella ya estaba asumiendo todos los poderes de su antiguo señor. No debía de hacerla enojar una vez más, por más que deseara acabar con aquel caballero_

- Si te dejo vivir es porque alguien tiene que poner orden de nuevo en este lugar, recuérdalo muy bien. Si no fuera por eso estarías muerto. No me gusta que tomes decisiones que no te corresponden.

- ¡Pero es que ese mocoso...!

- Ese mocoso hirió a MI marido y tengo algo reservado especialmente para él. Es mi derecho, no el tuyo, ¿me has entendido, Hypnos querido? – _dijo ella irónica, acercándose a él tan amenazadoramente que él no pudo evitar retroceder mientras asentía enérgicamente_ - Ahora lárgate de mi vista. Te traje para que trabajaras y eso es lo que harás. Ve y resuelve todo lo que tienes pendiente, ya descansaste lo suficiente. Y no olvides que si te vuelvo a ver siquiera cerca de ese calabozo voy a mandarte a mi círculo favorito.

_Hypnos asintió en silencio, mirándola impresionado, pensando que ella ahora parecía en verdad la Señora de los Infiernos y se marchó a sus habitaciones tratando de reponerse aún de la furia de Perséfone._

* * *

_El aire cálido del mar Mediterráneo recibió a los tripulantes del vuelo proveniente de Japón. Saori respiró profundamente, tratando de permitir que la seductora atmósfera la envolviera. Estaba de regreso, pero todo lo que la rodeaba era dolor. Dolor por no estar en Tokio. Dolor por Seiya, dolor por ellos, dolor porque no podía dejar de recordar los terribles eventos que había vivido en el Santuario cuando estuvo ahí por última vez. _

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grupo de personas que los aguardaban. Se trataba de Ichi de Hydra y de todos los guardias que quedaban en el Santuario. Sonrieron al ver a su diosa en pie, y al ver que no venía sola. La acompañaban Kiki, Marin, Geki, Nachi, Tatsumi y tres personas más a las que no reconocieron. Cuando las presentaciones fueron efectuadas, supieron que se trataba de Hilda de Asgard, Thetis de Sirena y Julián Solo, la reencarnación del Dios Poseidón. _

_Habían mantenido comunicación con ellos y sabían de la situación, pero aún así esperaban con ansia cualquier noticia sobre el estado de sus amigos y camaradas. _

_Saori se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que Ichi de Hydra (con la ayuda de Tatsumi claro está) había dado inicio ya a la reconstrucción del Santuario y todo estaba lleno de actividad. Fue Ichi el primero en darles la bienvenida, y en ayudarla a descender_

- Athena-sama, no tiene idea de la alegría que me da verla sana y salva.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias Ichi. Yo también me alegró mucho de verte

- Vengan por favor. Como pueden ver, estamos reconstruyendo y arreglando todo el daño sufrido durante la batalla. Los llevaré directamente a sus aposentos, para que puedan descansar. Ha sido un largo viaje¿no?

- Me pareció eterno _– confesó Saori. _

_Todos los caballeros miraron con tristeza el que por tanto tiempo habían considerado su único hogar. Quizás en otras circunstancias volver les habría traído gran alegría, pero tal y como estaban las cosas en aquel momento, no hacía más que causarles dolor. La destrucción que había dejado la batalla, la ausencia de tantos caballeros, el lugar exacto adonde Athena y sus caballeros se habían posado al volver del Inframundo, cada partícula de arena estaba llena de recuerdos amargos. Pero, por supuesto, todos hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por disimular la pena que los carcomía. _

_Saori pudo observar los ojos llenos de melancolía de Kiki, se acercó hacia él y se arrodilló para verle directamente a la cara_

- Kiki, discúlpame

_El pequeño lemuriano abrió grandes los ojos debido a la sorpresa_

- ¿Qué has dicho, Athena? Yo no tengo nada que disculparte

- Sé que tú hubieras querido quedarte en Japón y esperar a que tu querido Maestro despertara. Pero te necesito aquí a mi lado. Si algo llegara a suceder y fuera urgente mi regreso, eres el único que puede llevarme.

- Lo sé, y no te preocupes Saori, estoy seguro de que no será necesario. Me alegra poder ser de ayuda alguna. Me siento muy frustrado al no poder hacer nada allá más que esperar a que se recuperen.

- Por eso estamos aquí Kiki, para poder hacer algo más que esperar.

_Y estaba funcionando. Saori podría sentir claramente como, desde el primer instante en que puso un pie en aquel suelo, las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo..._

* * *

_Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Le costó un par de segundos recordar adónde estaba. Con algo de esfuerzo y de dolor logró incorporarse. Justo frente a él, Shura y Saga se hallaban inconscientes. _

_Sun-rei aún se hallaba en la habitación, dormía sentada en una silla y recargando la cabeza en sus pies de la manera más conmovedora. _

_La cama a su lado derecho ya no estaba vacía. Enseguida reconoció sus cabellos color violeta. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas de alegría. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ahí, y eso quería decir seguramente que se hallaba bien. _

- ¿Mü?

- Sí, Maestro.

_Por un par de segundos las voces de ambos caballeros se ahogaron por la emoción. _

- No sabe lo larga que me ha parecido la espera...

- ¿Espera?

- Me trajeron hace más de tres horas aquí

_Dokho no pudo evitar una franca y espontánea risa._

- ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

- He estado mucho mejor. Pero si consideramos lo que sucedió, no puedo quejarme. Aunque definitivamente me agradaría más que alguien me ayudara a cambiar de posición. Ni siquiera puedo verle a la cara

- Bueno, eso está bien. Todos tienen algo de problemas con eso de verme frente a frente últimamente

- Debe de ser porque se quitó un par de siglos de encima

- Auch – _dijo Dokho al reír de nuevo- _guarda tus chistes para una mejor ocasión, por favor. Creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas.

- No es el único...¿Dónde están los demás, Maestro?

- Hasta donde sé, están aquí, internados al igual que nosotros. Pero no he podido verlos. Ni siquiera a Shyriu...

- ¿Sabe cómo está?

- Sun-rei me ha dicho que no ha despertado, pero que está recuperándose.

- ¿Y... Shion...?

- No... Él sólo volvió para ayudarnos...

_Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, mientras ambos se lamentaban por la nueva pérdida de su amigo, por no haber tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con él más allá de un par de segundos. _

- ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien, verdad?

- Sí. Despertó hace dos días, y se ha marchado

- ¿Qué?

- Volvió a Grecia, a terminar de reponerse. Kiki se fue con ella

- ¿Cómo está él? ¿Pudo verle?

- No. Aunque Shunrei me contó lo triste que estaba por marcharse sin poder verte bien. ¿Nunca dejaremos de preocuparnos por ellos, verdad? Aún cuando ya sean tan poderosos... más que nosotros mismos...

- Así es, Shyriu ha llegado tan lejos, ellos han llegado tan lejos... Al menos todos están poniéndose bien ahora

- No es así. He oído que Shun y Seiya no están nada bien. Tampoco Kanon, Shaka y Aioros...

- ¿Aioros está vivo?

- Eso nos dijo Athena-sama

- Yo lo he visto...- _intervino Shura que había despertado y seguía el hilo de la conversación_

_El caballero de Libra volteó a ver al caballero de Capricornio._

- ¿Qué?

- Ella lo trajo de vuelta, junto a nosotros. No podía creerlo, pero es él, idéntico al día en que..

- Lo asesinamos... _–completó Saga. _

_Shura y Saga intercambiaron una mirada cargada de emociones. Llena de angustia, de culpa, de pena, de remordimiento_

- Dejen el pasado atrás, ambos, o no podrán disfrutar de la oportunidad que tan generosamente nos ha brindado Athena_ – intervino Dokho_

- Sé que tiene razón, Maestro. Pero me parece inevitable sentirme como me siento justo ahora _– reconoció Saga – _No podemos dejar el pasado atrás cuando aparece justo frente a nosotros...

* * *

_Al fin salió el doctor Sato del quirófano y llegó a la sala de espera, donde pronto se vio rodeado de personas sedientas de noticias_

- Doctor, ¿cómo está?

- Está bien por ahora Seika, terminamos de operarlo

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Al parecer estaba sufriendo una embolia pulmonar, pero por si solo el pulmón izquierdo volvió a funcionar, muy débilmente, pero lo hace. También sospechamos de una hemorragia interna pues notamos severos hematomas en su cuerpo que no habíamos visto, pero la operación exploratoria que le realizamos no nos mostró ninguna. Por el momento lo llevarán a Recuperación y después, lo llevaremos de regreso a Cuidados Intensivos, dónde vamos a colocarlo dentro de un respirador, para ayudarle a sus pulmones. Tengo que ser honesto con ustedes, no me gusta nada la forma en la que está respondiendo, estuvimos a punto de perderlo dos veces ahí adentro. Pero no hay que adelantarse, debemos de esperar y ver como reacciona.

_El doctor Sato le dio un apretón en el hombro a Seika, tratando de reconfortarla, y se marchó, exhausto. Momentos después las puertas se abrieron y lo vieron salir en una camilla. A todos los impresionó la terrible palidez que se había apoderado de él, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, algunos moretones que podían verse en su rostro. Se veía cansado, terriblemente cansado, muy delgado y débil. Pero aún se aferraba a la vida. Seika corrió hacia él y besó su frente antes de que fuera el propio Sorrento quien la tomara por los hombros y la alejara de la camilla que debía de seguir su camino hacia Recuperación. _

- Vamos a la mansión, Seika. Él está mejor

- No, no lo está. No iré hoy, me quedo aquí. Ustedes márchense.

- Yo me quedo contigo _– dijo él_

- Claro que no. Te hace falta mucho sueño Sorrento, pero gracias de verdad por ofrecerte. Estaré bien. Llamaré si algo sucediera.

- Yo me quedaré con ella _– dijo la amazona de la Cobra. Y Seika asintió pues sabía que a ella no podría disuadirla. _

_Sorrento había sido convencido por Thetis y Julián de permanecer en la Mansión Kido mientras ellos volvían de Grecia, así que él también acompaño al grupo de caballeros que viajó de regreso hacia la enorme mansión, dejando a las jóvenes en aquella sala de espera..._

* * *

_Saori no podía conciliar el sueño, mientras su cuerpo descansaba por fin en el que era su Templo. Su Templo. Que curioso resultaba que el lugar adónde supuestamente debería de sentirse más tranquila en todo el mundo le pareciera tan ajeno, tan frío, tan vacío. _

_No podía dejar de pensar en Jabu. En lo ciega y lo egoísta que había sido con él durante todos aquellos años con él. _

_Recordó cuando eran niños y ella había querido jugar al caballito con Seiya y él se había negado rotundamente y entonces Jabu le había ofrecido jugar en su lugar. Soportó sin quejarse los golpes y jalones que le propinaba, y Saori habría seguido maltratándolo de no ser porque su abuelo llegaba en ese momento. Él le recriminó su actitud, y la obligó a ver hacia donde estaba Jabu, que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, mientras los demás chicos observaban las terribles raspones que se había hecho en las rodillas por jugar con ella y cumplir su capricho. ¿Cómo podía amarla, si lo había hecho sufrir tanto? _

_¿Por qué era tan caprichoso el amor? Jabu la amaba, ella amaba a Seiya y él, él... quizás jamás podría verla como nada más que su Diosa. Si ella correspondiera a Jabu, todo sería tan simple... Y entonces se corrigió de nuevo. Ella no tenía derecho de amar a nadie. Se supone que debía de ser una Diosa, que no debía de involucrarse con los mortales, que debía de amarlos a todos pero no a ninguno en particular. Que debía de ser virgen para siempre. _

_Salió a la terraza de sus habitaciones en busca de aire fresco. Lo necesitaba con desesperación pues la había invadido la sensación de vértigo, de que las paredes se le venían encima. Desde ahí podía sentir la brisa del Mediterráneo en su rostro, y eso la tranquilizó ligeramente. _

_Ocupó su lecho y trató de relajarse. Había vuelto a Grecia con un solo propósito, reponerse, y eso haría. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormida..._

* * *

_Abrió los ojos rápidamente, como si despertara de una pesadilla, sintiendo como si sólo los hubiera cerrado por un segundo. _

_Recordaba claramente que lo último que había hecho era depositar a Seiya en una camilla para que los doctores se lo llevaran. Debía de estar amaneciendo, pues la penumbra iba disminuyendo. Habían vuelto en pleno día, así que quizás se habían desmayado después de dejar a Seiya. Sí, eso era seguro, porque podía recordar vagamente que lo habían recostado en una camilla. Probablemente había dormido toda la noche. En ese momento se abrió la puerta_

- ¿Dónde... está Seiya?

- ¿Qué?

- Seiya. Llegué ayer a urgencias con un hombre que estaba desangrándose. Es mi amigo, su nombre es Seiya. ¿Dónde está?

_Ikki oyó entonces lo que le pareció un sollozo saliendo de los labios de la mujer. _

- Señorita, ¿está bien?

- Sí _– dijo ella. Respiró hondo antes de contestarle. – _No fue ayer.

- ¿Qué?

- No llegaste ayer. Eso fue hace más de tres semanas. Lo trajiste y te desmayaste. Has dormido desde entonces

- ¿Tres semanas? ¿Y dónde está él? ¿Cómo está?

_La mujer volvió a tomar una honda respiración _

- Está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Lo operaron y lograron detener la hemorragia, pero su corazón y uno de sus pulmones resultaron dañados, así que por el momento está conectado a unas máquinas que lo ayudan.

- ¿Pero se va a poner bien?

- No se sabe. Está en coma, un coma muy profundo.

_Ikki sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía débil, muy débil. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Llevaba tres semanas inconsciente en el hospital, mientras Seiya estaba en coma y no daba signos de mejoría. Sus latidos se aceleraron y sintió que todo se obscurecía de nuevo_

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí -_ dijo mientras trataba de respirar lo más profundo posible para poder permanecer consciente. __Abrió los ojos y entonces pudo ver su rostro. Ella había salido de la obscuridad al notar que él se sentía mal. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban con preocupación. Había mucho brillo en esa mirada, aunque Ikki no se dio cuenta en ese momento de que aquello no era otra cosa si no lágrimas. _

- ¿Y Shun?_ – dijo Ikki sobresaltándose de nuevo - ¿_Está aquí? ¿Y Saori, y Hyoga, Shyriu, dónde están? ¿Están bien?

- Una pregunta a la vez. Tu hermano está bien. Todos están aquí en el hospital, recuperándose de sus heridas. Saori salió del hospital ayer, y Shun... está poniéndose bien, todos…. están poniéndose bien…

_Él se dio cuenta de que en aquellos ojos había una tristeza profunda, tan profunda que él sólo había visto algo así en sus propios ojos, al mirarse al espejo. _

- Quiero ver a Shun_ – dijo tratando de quitarse las sábanas de encima_

- No_ – dijo ella reaccionando rápidamente y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo. –_Tus heridas no han cerrado todavía. Ya te dije que está bien – _por supuesto que era una mentira. Pero no le pareció el momento para explicarle los detalles sobre el verdadero estado del peliverde. _

- Necesito verlo. Es mi hermano_ – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, que se arrasaron de lágrimas a pesar de que luchaba por detenerlas. Se dio la vuelta para evitar que Ikki se diera cuenta. No podría calmarlo ni disuadirlo. Suspiró dándose por vencida ante su férrea voluntad._

- Está bien. Voy a conseguir una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Estás bromeando?_ –dijo Ikki con ironía. – _No necesito una._ – Ikki trató de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor lo asaltó; en realidad, eran varias punzadas que recorrían su espina dorsal. No pudo evitar un gemido_

- Te lo dije. Debes descansar.

- Y yo dije que voy a ver a Shun_ – trató de incorporarse nuevamente, pero el dolor empeoró y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo_

- Ikki, estás pálido_ – dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – _Voy por una enfermera para que te aplique un analgésico.

- Necesito verlo _– dijo él reteniendo una de sus manos sobre su propio rostro. _

- ¿Por qué eres tan necio? No puedes salir todavía.

- Me arrastraré hasta su cuarto si es necesario. Entiéndeme por favor. Es mi hermano...

- ... Vamos a hacer un trato_ – dijo ella poniéndose muy seria. – _Te llevaré a verlo… en la silla de ruedas

_Ikki se preparaba a protestar cuando ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios._

- Yo sé que eso no va con tu estilo de macho, pero no hay otra forma de que puedas salir de esta habitación.

- Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

- Absolutamente _– Se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente, Ikki suspiró_

- Me rindo. Tú ganas

- Bien. Espérame aquí. No te muevas_ – La chica salió de la habitación mientras Ikki observaba como el cuarto se iba aclarando poco a poco con la luz del amanecer. La chica volvió con una silla de ruedas. _

- Ahora déjame ayudarte. Respira profundo. ¿Estás listo?

- Sí _- dijo un Ikki no muy convencido_

_Mientras Ikki no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ella retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían, pasó su brazo izquierdo con mucho cuidado por debajo de su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado rodeó la cintura de él con el derecho. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando percibió el fresco aroma de su cabello rojo. _

- ¿Estás listo? Uno, dos, tres_ – dijo ella en su oído_

_Ikki se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor. Por fin, con la ayuda de ella, había logrado sentarse en la cama. Respiró varias veces tratando de borrar la sensación de dolor. _

¿Estás bien, Ikki?_ – él asintió con la cabeza. – _Aguanta un segundo

_Fue hacia el armario que se hallaba en la habitación y sacó de ahí la parte superior de la piyama, y una manta también. Colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros desnudos de Ikki y acercó la silla a la cama. Ella lo tomó de los antebrazos y el se apoyó en ella para lograr ponerse de pie por un par de segundos, con mucho trabajo por cierto porque las piernas le temblaban. Por fin estuvo sentado en la silla. Ella tomó la bolsa de suero y la acomodó en la silla y cubrió las piernas de Ikki con una manta._

_- _Hace frío-_ dijo ella sonriendo levemente _

_Ikki cerró los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas. Sólo Esmeralda había sido tan gentil con el y había curado de sus heridas. Pero, por supuesto, aquella mujer no era Esmeralda. Sintió una tremenda curiosidad por preguntarle su nombre, pero no supo cómo. El tacto, después de todo, no era una de las especialidades del Ave Fénix._

- Ahora sí, ya estamos listos. Shun está unos pisos arriba.

_Ella lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el elevador. El hospital estaba en silencio. Faltaba todavía una hora para que fuera el cambio de guardia y los doctores comenzaran sus rondas de atención a los pacientes. El piso donde Shun descansaba se encontraba muy tranquilo. Por fin se detuvieron frente a una habitación, ella abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró a Shun para asegurarse que él durmiera aún,después introdujo a Ikki._

- Míralo, sigue durmiendo

- Él… ¿también está en coma?_ – preguntó con temor en su voz_

- No, no. El...está bien. Estuvo en terapia intensiva, como casi todos, excepto Saori, pero fue el primero en salir. Sus heridas han sanado asombrosamente rápido y ahora…sólo duerme. Está muy débil, por supuesto, como tú y como todos...pero está bien – _no tuvo el valor para decirle más. _

_Condujo a Ikki junto a la cama donde dormía Shun. Su piel lucía un poco más blanca de lo normal; en ella todavía se podían ver algunos moretones y cortaduras. Pero se veía bien. Respiraba suavemente y sólo tenía una sonda por la cual el suero ingresaba a su cuerpo. Irradiaba ternura y tranquilidad, como siempre lo había hecho. Ikki no detectaba ningún rastro de la presencia del Dios de los Muertos en él. Era solo Shun, su amado hermanito. Acarició con delicadeza uno de sus largos cabellos verdes. _

- Shun… estoy aquí… Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí…

_Siguió acariciando su cabello en silencio mientras contemplaba a su hermano dormir. Afortunadamente no vio las correas que lo ataban a la cama y que estaban cubiertas por la sábana blanca. _

_Unos minutos después se percató de que la chica no estaba a su lado. Ella había estado en un rincón obscuro de la habitación, mirando hacia la pared para no ver a aquellos dos hermanos y así no llorar. Ella se dio cuenta de que Ikki la buscaba con la mirada. _

- Estoy aquí… Vamos, es hora de volver.

_Ikki acarició su mejilla por última vez y salieron de la habitación. Se dirigían hacia el elevador cuando Ikki habló_

- Quiero verlos

_Ella se detuvo. Había dolor en la hermosa voz del joven_

- ¿A quienes?

- A Shyriu, a Hyoga… a Seiya.

- No puedes verlos. Escucha_- dijo ella mientras seguía su camino hacia el elevador y entraba en él. _– Querías ver a Shun y ya lo hiciste. Ahora voy a llevarte a tu cuarto, voy a llamar al Dr. Sato para que te revise, y cuando él diga que ya estás bien, podrás visitar al hospital completo si quieres

_Él trató de poner su mejor cara de desaprobación pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo. Él no pudo resistir aquella mirada y terminó por sonreír. _

- Eso está mucho mejor. Vámonos.

_Volvieron en silencio a la habitación y repitieron las mismas acciones a la inversa. El dolor fue menos intenso esta vez, aunque aún así Ikki se sentía mareado y un poco confundido. Ella lo cubrió con las sábanas y se disponía a salir cuando Ikki la retuvo_

- Espera

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sólo que… todavía no puedo descifrar el secreto de tu rostro. Sé que no te he visto, pero hay algo en ti que me recuerda a…

- De verdad no sabes quién soy, ¿no es así?

_Ikki la miró confundido_

- Mi nombre es Seika

- ¿Seika? ¿Cómo…?

- Sí. Yo soy su hermana

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo…_ - el miró su expresión de tristeza y se mordió la lengua para no decir (como era su tendencia) algo terrible que la hiciera sentir aún peor. –_Perdóname. No debí…

- ¡No! ¡Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada! Al contrario, yo debo de darte las gracias a ti _– dijo acercándose a él_

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Yo estaba en el santuario el día en que ustedes volvieron, y vi cómo le pediste a Kiki que te ayudara a traerlo, y lo hiciste. Una enfermera me contó que no querías recibir ayuda hasta que él se pusiera bien.

- Parece que no hice lo suficiente_ – respondió con amargura mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella. _

- ¡No digas eso!_ – dijo ella tomando su rostro y obligándolo a mirarla - _Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Todos han hecho todo lo que está a su alcance para ayudarlo, y yo no podré pagarte nunca por eso.

_Ella le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios. Ikki se quedó sin aliento. Seika lo miró a los ojos cuando el doctor Sato entró y ella se separó rápidamente de él. _

- Seika, buenos días_ – dijo él al mirarla, y en ese momento notó que Ikki estaba despierto – _¡Ahh, pero que bien! ¡Por fin has despertado!

- Precisamente iba a buscarlo para que lo examinara, doctor. Esperaré afuera

- Seika….

- No sea impaciente, joven. Podrá hablar todo lo que quiera con la encantadora Seika en cuanto le hagamos una evaluación completa.

_Ikki miró a la puerta y Seika ya no estaba ahí; se había ido dejándolo confundido y perplejo. Le había informado sobre la salud de los caballeros, lo había llevado a ver a Shun, lo había tratado con mucho cuidado, ¡y lo había besado! Seguramente había sido un gesto de gratitud hacia él, y sin embargo… _

_Sin embargo, le había dejado al Ave Fénix una sensación hermosa, de calor y ternura como no había sentido. _

_Era una sorpresa. Después de todo, a pesar de todas las batallas y los sufrimientos, adentro de él, su corazón seguía vivo y seguía siendo capaz de conmoverse. Era… su primer beso…_

* * *

¡Hola! Me tardé mucho en hacer este capítulo y lo lamento muchísimo pero es que me pasó de todo. Tuve un leve bloqueo de escritora, estoy chambeando en mi tesis, he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y terminé con mi novio, jajaja, así que como ven , motivos no me faltaron pero nada me hará abandonar esta historia ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos. El siguiente capitulo tardará mucho menos porque ahorita estoy pasando por una racha de mucha inspiración. Espero que les guste y que me dejen muuchos reviews, y pues quiero agradecerles por toda su paciencia y sus comentarios, que a veces me dan ideas y que sobre todo, me suben la moral, jajajaja. Este capítulo salió un poquitin más largo pero espero que nadie se queje, jajaja. Trató de ponerle separación a las distintas escenas pero a veces el mismo programa de edición no ayuda o no sube el capítulo con las divisiones que yo originalmente le puse, espero que esta vez si funcione. Y para recompensarles por la larga espera, les adelanto que en el capitulo que sigue Saori tendrá un encuentro inesperado, sabrán que tanto recuerda Seiya de su experiencia en el calabozo con Perséfone, verán como les va a Julián y a Thetis en las playas de Grecia y verán como es el despertar de Piscis, Escorpión y Leo... Un besote y nos estamos leyendo.

And last but not least, I wanna thank you so much Akii-Kitkat for your review, it means a lot for me specially because I undestand pretty well that thing of reading fics even in other languages, doing the effort for undestand it all, jajaja, and well, I know it's a fic dificult to read even for the people who speaks spanish because my chapters are very long and sometimes that discourage them of reading it, but I decided to post it that way, other way there will be too many chapters and I think the story it's allready going long, jajaja. But well the point it's to say thanks, I'm very pleased to know that it pleases you. See you!


	16. El camino de vuelta

Capítulo 16

El camino de vuelta

_Había sido una noche hermosa, no podía negarlo. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan hermosa, una noche desprovista de felicidad. Y el amanecer se acercaba. Se frotó los ojos con mucha fuerza, arrepentido de haber aceptado quedarse ahí. No había podido conciliar el sueño, ni sentirse cómodo en aquella cómoda y lujosa habitación. _

_El sueño le hacía mucha falta, pero no le había sido concedido aquella noche, así que sin nada que poder hacer, se había sentado en el asiento de una ventana, a contemplar la noche, y a pensar..._

_Si se hubiera quedado en el penthouse de Julián... Ahí habría podido tocar su hermosísima flauta, como lo había hecho todas las noches que llegó a pasar allá. Y le hacía tanta falta... _

_Porque sus melodías eran su voz, sus gritos, el desahogo de su alma. Se aferraba a la música para no volverse loco en aquellas noches. Tocaba para sanar sus heridas, tocaba pensando en que él podía escucharlo, tocaba pensando en lo hermoso que sería si pudiera enamorarlo con sus melodías. _

_Tocaba tratando de olvidar por un segundo todo lo que había pasado, su cuerpo malherido en aquel espantoso cuarto de hospital y la maldad en sus ojos azules. Tocaba aferrándose a lo mejor de el mismo, perdonándolo, odiándolo, amándolo._

_A lo largo de aquel mes había escrito muchísimas canciones, sólo así sentía que podía mantener la cordura. Eso lo obligaba a pensar en otra cosa, a concentrarse, le permitía olvidar aunque fuera un par de segundos lo que vivía. _

_Y aquella noche sin su instrumento, fue una tortura. Porque no tenía nada que hacer, mas que pensar. Y aquella noche tuvo que reconocer que tenía miedo. _

_Era absurdo pero cierto. Él hombre al que amaba estaba sanando, muy lentamente, pero estaba sanando. Algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban despertando, así que quizás él no tardaría demasiado en hacerlo. Y temía su despertar, tanto como en un momento dado había llegado a temer su muerte. _

_Porque ignoraba cuál sería la reacción de aquellos ojos azules al mirarlo. Porque anhelaba su amor ,pero sabía que aquello era un imposible, porque sabía que no tendría el valor de confesarle que se habría muerto de la tristeza si él no hubiera despertado. Y porque temía, por sobre todas las cosas, su desprecio..._

* * *

_Shaina se despertó de su pequeña siesta al darse cuenta de que Seika se sentaba a su lado._

- ¿Pudiste verlo?

- No me lo permitieron

- ¿Entonces por qué demoraste tanto en volver? – _contestó ella somnolienta_

- Estaba hablando con Ikki

- ¿Qué?

Pasaba por las habitaciones de los demás chicos, y cuando entré a la de Ikki, lo encontré despierto

- ...Y... ¿cómo está? ¿Te preguntó por Shun?

- ¿De dónde crees que vengo?

- Pero... ¿qué pasó? – _preguntó ella sacudiéndose el sueño de encima_

- Despertó, me preguntó por él, e insistió tanto, que tuve que llevarlo a verlo, afortunadamente él estaba dormido

- ¿Y le dijiste que él...?

_Seika hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza_

- No tuve el valor ni la oportunidad. El doctor Sato entró y yo aproveché para escabullirme. Está haciéndole una revisión en estos momentos.

- Hiciste bien, la doctora Sayaka me dijo que deseaba ser ella misma quien hablara con él y le explicara la situación.

- Vaya, eso es un alivio

- Verdaderamente sí. No me gustaría ser yo quien tuviera que decirle a Ikki sobre el estado de salud de su hermano...

_En ese momento arribaron al hospital, después de una muy mala noche que se evidenciaba en sus ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos, Flher, Sorrento, Jabu, Ban, Juné y Sun-rei._

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Cómo está? – _preguntó Sorrento, sentándose al lado de Seika_

- Pues aún no nos han permitido verlo, pero parece que pasó una noche tranquila – _dijo ella. En ese momento miró directo a los ojos del chico de cabellos lavanda y lo notó más triste que de costumbre_

- ¿Estás bien, Sorrento?

_Sorrento sonrió débilmente. Ella era muy perceptiva y no había dejado de notar los horribles pensamientos que lo rondaban._

- Sí, es sólo que no pude dormir. Debí quedarme contigo.

- Pues algo bueno ha sucedido – _dijo Shaina_ - Ikki despertó.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? – _preguntó Juné_

- Apenas hace un rato, Seika estuvo con él.

- Esa es una muy buena noticia – _dijo Jabu_

_Excelente, pensó June con una enorme sonrisa que su máscara escondió. Su corazón latía muy rápido, lleno de esperanza al oír que el Caballero del Ave Fénix por fin había despertado. Pensó entonces en lo irónico que resultaba que le causara tanta felicidad el despertar de alguien a quien, a fin de cuentas, jamás en toda su vida había visto. Pero es que ella había aprendido a quererlo y a apreciarlo a través de los ojos verdes de Shun. Así que se alegraba muchísimo de saber que él por fin estaba recuperándose._

_Y mejor aún, se alegraba porque su corazón sabía que Ikki traería al hombre al que amaba de vuelta..._

* * *

_Miraba el amanecer con detenimiento. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en que había observado con atención un amanecer. Peor aún, no recordaba haber disfrutado jamás de alguno._

_Había llevado una vida muy extraña, pues incluso cuando había parecido tener todo lo que cualquier corazón normal habría ambicionado, ni siquiera en esos momentos se había sentido feliz o completo, o había experimentado alguna sensación que pudiera acercársele. Porque en medio de todo, no había dejado de saber que lo que hacía era incorrecto, que estaba causando a su alrededor demasiado daño y dolor innecesarios._

_Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que le gustaría, y aunque hubo momentos en los que llegó a pensar que estaba errando en su proceder, la verdad era que desde el día en que Aioros murió, no hubo vuelta atrás posible._

_Y ahora, quizás porque había vuelto de la muerte dos veces, pensaba que quizás esta era su oportunidad; una oportunidad real para hacer las cosas bien, para arreglar de la manera en la que le fuera posible los daños hechos, de disfrutar de la vida, aunque fueran quizás solo un par de momentos, como se lo había dicho ella._

_Y había dos personas con las cuales empezar._

_Se incorporó muy ligeramente y pudo ver que Mü, Dokho y Shura aún dormían. Tocó un botón que se hallaba al alcance de su mano derecha y esperó pacientemente a que apareciera alguien del personal del hospital._

_Oyuki le dio los buenos días con voz baja, para no despertar a los demás. La chica era muy amable, y sabía, sin que él tuviera que repetirlo, cuál era la inquietud que le hacía llamarla._

- Buenos día, Saga.

- Buenos días, Oyuki.

- Te tengo una excelente noticia. El doctor Hayakawa me ha autorizado para que veas a tu hermano.

- ¿Por fin? – _dijo él con los ojos brillantes de alegría._

- Sí, espera unos momentos en lo que vengo con una silla de ruedas y te llevaré ahora mismo.

- ¿Silla de ruedas?

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes y las sillas de ruedas? Parecen alérgicos a ellas – _dijo con una sonrisa_ - pero no puedes usar muletas, tu esternón aún no ha soldado y todavía tienes dos costillas rotas.

_Aunque la idea no le fascinaba, Saga no se quejó, no le importaba si lo llevaban en camilla, con tal de que le permitieran ver a Kanon._

_Al expatriarca le pareció interminable la distancia que había entre la habitación donde había pasado la noche y la Unidad Especial de Quemaduras donde tenían a su gemelo._

_Después de que lo prepararon y le dieron instrucciones, por fin le fue permitido entrar a la habitación donde lo cuidaban._

_No esperó que verlo en ese estado le afectara tanto, pero lo hizo. Pese a todo el daño, a todo el rencor, a todas las heridas, algo más fuerte que el antiguo odio que los había separado los unía... la sangre._

_La situación de Kanon era muy penosa, y comprendió por fin porque no le habían permitido verlo. Sus heridas parecían haber sido terribles. Unos tubos se insertaban en su garganta y nariz para ayudarle a respirar, y un laberinto de cables, vendas y gasas parecía rodear su cuerpo como si fuesen una telaraña. Tocarlo le sería imposible, le habían advertido las enfermeras de la sección. _

_Solo una ligera sábana lo cubría. Uno de sus hombros estaba al descubierto, así que Saga podía ver cómo, a pesar de la espantosa quemadura, su piel estaba sanando. _

- No lo habríamos hecho sin ti... no habría podido hacerlo sin ti. Defendiste bien nuestra casa...yo..._ – los ojos azules del caballero se llenaron de lágrimas – _estoy tan orgulloso de ti... tan orgulloso de ser... tu hermano...protegiste a nuestra Diosa a todo precio... me ayudaste, aún cuando yo jamás hice eso por ti... Nos hemos hecho tanto daño, Kanon... tanto daño... y en el camino hemos estado apunto de destruirlo todo a nuestro alrededor... pero si Ella pudo perdonarnos a ambos, creo que nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo... al menos eso sueño... cada noche... que puedas perdonarme y que podamos volver a empezar...

* * *

_Sorrento lo escuchaba todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había ido a ver a su antiguo compañero como lo hacía todos los días. Ignoraba obviamente que Saga, su hermano, estaría ahí, y no pudo evitar escuchar las conmovedoras palabras que le dirigía y aquello lo afectó profundamente. Al escuchar las palabras de su gemelo, curiosamente, dejo de sentirse tan solo. No era el único que esperaba su regreso, no era el único en amarlo pese a que había un abismo que los separaba, ni era el único que rogaba todos los días porque él volviera a la vida._

_El daño en la piel de Kanon estaba expuesto, visible ante todos. Ellos, en cambio, tenían por dentro quemaduras iguales o peores, todos y cada uno de ellos... _

_Sorrento intentó retirarse discretamente, pero justo en ese momento, Saga volteó, lo vio y le sonrió. Sorrento enseguida se disculpó_

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí. Me retiro.

- No, está bien, quédate, por favor.

_Al joven de cabellos lavanda le extraño la petición del caballero de Géminis, pero aceptó_

- ¿Me oíste hablándole?

- Sí.

- Parece absurdo, ¿no?

- Yo hago lo mismo cada vez que vengo a verle.

- No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que haces por él...

- ...yo... yo no hago nada, solo...

- Él que vengas es más que suficiente... Somos huérfanos, todos nosotros, hemos recibido muy poco cariño... y justo ahora lo necesitamos... Le hablo porque creo que le hará bien saber que le estoy profundamente agradecido. Si no fuera porque trató de ayudarnos, no estaría así

- ¿Qué?

- Él usaba la armadura de Géminis cuando comenzó la batalla contra Hades. Pero cuando estábamos en el Inframundo, se despojó de ella para enviármela y que pudiéramos destruir el Muro de los Lamentos... Por eso su cuerpo está deshecho cuando el mío no lo está... Kanon... hay tanta bondad en ti... aún cuando ni tÚ mismo hayas querido reconocerlo...

_Con mucho esfuerzo, Saga alargó la mano para tratar de hacer contacto con uno de los dedos de su gemelo_

_A pesar de que Sorrento no entendía del todo lo que Saga decía, pudo comprender. Kanon había buscado redimirse por sus actos anteriores sacrificándose, y eso era lo que lo había puesto en tan terrible estado. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. _

_Estaba en lo cierto, lo estuvo todo el tiempo. Dentro de Kanon aún había bondad, aún había algo por rescatar, y aún, había algo para amar..._

* * *

_Oyuki se encargó en llevar de regreso a Saga, y apenas había acabado de instalarlo de regreso en la habitación cuando sus compañeros empezaron a reaccionar_

- Siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima –_reconoció el Maestro de los cinco picos de Rozan al despertar_

- No eres el único – _dijo_ _Mü_ – ayer no me sentía tan mal...

- Quizás sea porque no estábamos aún muy concientes que digamos- _agregó Shura, que tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza y que se sentía completamente intolerante ante la luz del sol que entraba a borbotones por la ventana_ – ¿No podría alguien cerrar esa cortina? ¿A dónde fuiste, Saga? Desperté hace un rato y no estabas en tu cama.

- Fui a verlo...

_Los caballeros guardaron silencio. Sabían perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo._

- ¿Y cómo está?

- Aún muy delicado, pero me han asegurado que se salvará. Pensé que lo había perdido en aquella pelea con Radamantys...

- Pues me alegro mucho, honestamente, Saga – _dijo Mü con una sonrisa en los labios_

- Gracias, Mü. Lamento mucho que...

- Hey, nada de disculpas. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, sólo eso – _repuso Dokho_

- Lo cual no incluía por supuesto, matar al Patriarca e intentar hacer lo mismo con Athena, ¿no?

- Lo he pensado mucho, Saga... – _dijo Dokho con aquella magia que poseía su experiencia y su sabiduría_ – y aunque lo que hiciste cambió por completo el curso de esta reencarnación de nuestra amada Diosa, siempre he sido un firme creyente de que las cosas suceden por algo. Quizás si tú no hubieras provocado una guerra interna en el Santuario, nuestros caballeros de Bronce no se hubieran visto obligados a superarse y llegar hasta el nivel que han alcanzado. Y dudo que sin ellos, hubiéramos ganado esta última batalla. No estoy diciendo que no tenga importancia lo que sucedió, pero a fin de cuentas, todos cometemos errores, y lo importante es lo que hacemos para corregirlos

_Los demás asintieron, escuchando y reflexionando con gran calma las sabias palabras del antiguo Maestro, que aunque ya no se veía como tal, les infundía un enorme respeto._

- Buenos días a todos, ¿cómo están? – _dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, piel bronceada y ojos color olivo que entró con una enorme soltura y confianza en la habitación, dejando boquiabiertos a los cuatro caballeros_ - Soy Lina, su fisioterapeuta. No había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme debidamente, pero he trabajado con ustedes durante todo este mes y debo de decirles que me da muchísimo gusto ver que se están reponiendo tan satisfactoriamente. Pero no crean que he acabado mi trabajo, al contrario, he venido porque tenemos mucho qué hacer... Hola, Dokho, he venido por ti primero –_dijo ella esbozando una enorme sonrisa al mirar al pelirrojo._

_Mü trató de contener la risa al darse cuenta de que su rejuvenecido amigo se ruborizaba levemente al oír a la hermosa joven que había entrado en la habitación y que le coqueteaba, o al menos eso le pareció al caballero de cabellos violetas._

_La fisioterapeuta salió unos segundos de la habitación para volver con una silla de ruedas, en la que, con mucha habilidad, ayudó a Dokho a instalarse._

- No se pongan celosos, vendré por cada uno de ustedes después – _dijo ella guiñándoles un ojo al salir de la habitación con el caballero de Libra_

_Los tres caballeros, incluso Saga y Shura, que habitualmente eran de lo más serios, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, para después atacarse de la risa_

- ¿Fue mi imaginación, o esa doctora estaba coqueteando con el viejo Maestro? – _dijo Shura, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de reír pues aquello le causó un dolor en el costado izquierdo, adonde tenía más de una costilla rota._

- Bueno, ella no sabe que él... ¿Sucede algo, Mü? Te has quedado callado de pronto... – _observó Saga_

- Es solo que... acabó de recordar algo... más bien a alguien...

- ¿De qué hablas? – _preguntó el caballero de Capricornio intrigado_

- Lo último que puedo recordar con toda claridad es... sentir nuestras almas juntas, después de la explosión en el Muro de los Lamentos... nos dirigíamos hacia algún lugar...

- Yo también recuerdo eso... – _admitió Saga_ – y puedo recordar también que el cosmos de Athena nos envolvía a todos...como si nos abrazara de alguna manera

- Ese también es mi último recuerdo

- Y durante este tiempo, me refiero a este mes que dicen hemos pasado inconscientes, ¿recuerdan haber sentido, o... soñado algo?

- No – _dijo Shura_

- Yo tampoco... ¿tú si, Mü?

- Sí, yo... recuerdo haber visto y sentido a una mujer... una mujer desconocida, pero verdaderamente hermosa, de cabellera blanca y ojos albinos...

- ¿Qué? ¿Soñaste con alguien que no conoces?

- Es que... fue un sueño, y al mismo tiempo estoy seguro de que fue real. Y no sentí como si ella estuviera en mis sueños, fue como si... yo estuviera en los suyos...

- Mü, no sé que le pusieron a tu suero, pero yo voy a pedir dos dosis de eso – _dijo Saga en un tono ligeramente bromista que tomó por sorpresa al caballero de Aries_

- Ya sé que suena a chiste, pero estoy seguro de que fue real. No sólo pude verla, pude sentirla. Mas aún, sentí como si ella... como si ella entrara en mí...

- ¿Dentro de ti? ¿Y eso cuándo sucedió?

- No puedo decirlo con exactitud, me siento aún muy confundido

- Es normal considerando que te moriste – _dijo Shura_ – nosotros incluso ya lo hicimos dos veces... No debería sorprenderme que no tenga idea ni de qué día, o en qué mes estamos...

- Miren lo que les envía la señorita Kido – _dijo Oyuki entrando en ese momento con un enorme arreglo de flores_

- ¿Nos envió flores? – _preguntó Saga extrañado_

- Sí, a ustedes, y a los otros chicos que ya han salido de terapia intensiva e intermedia.

_Y con ese detalle, y sin saberlo, Saori traería un par de horas después, a uno más de sus caballeros..._

* * *

_El aroma de aquellas maravillosas flores llegó a sus fosas nasales y lo llamó de regreso. No eran tan fragantes y tan hermosas como las suyas, pero aún así poseían una fragancia deliciosa, decidida y delicada, pero penetrante. _

_Y el aroma le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos de su Casa, pero sobre todo, de los inmensos deseos que había sentido siempre de ser amado en medio de sus rosas. Y entonces recordó lo inmensa y vacía que le había parecido siempre su cama. _

_Sí, la hermosura no era lo más importante después de todo. Ser admirado era agradable, halagador. Ser deseado era aún mejor, le brindaba un sentimiento enorme de poder y satisfacción, de grandeza incluso, pero no era suficiente. Estaba seguro de que nada se podía comparar a amar y ser amado en correspondencia. Y eso, pese a toda su belleza y perfección física, no lo había tenido nunca. _

_Lo deseaba intensamente, y pensaba que existía solamente una persona que podía darle eso que tanto deseaba. _

_Sólo cuando pensó en el paradero de esa persona, pensó en si mismo. ¿Dónde estaba? _

_No lograba abrir sus ojos, sentía los párpados terriblemente pesados. Entonces, otro aroma invadió su olfato. Era un aroma áspero, que se incrustaba hasta el fondo del cerebro. Y no era sólo una sustancia en particular, era toda la atmósfera del lugar donde se hallaba. _

_Un hospital. Aquello debía de ser un hospital, sólo así podía explicar aquel ambiente tan particular que lo envolvía. _

_¿Pero cómo había llegado a un hospital? _

_Y entonces se remontó a su último recuerdo concreto, el de estar junto a todos sus compañeros frente al Muro de los Lamentos, ese instante en que todas sus energías se unieron bajo la flecha dorada del caballero de Sagitario. Jamás se había sentido tan poderoso ni tan hermanado con ellos, pese a todo lo que habían vivido. Esos últimos instantes, había pensado que todo quedaba atrás y que por fin eran lo que siempre debían de haber sido. _

_Se iluminó su rostro entonces. Si él se hallaba vivo en un hospital, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de estarlo? Por fin logró abrir un párpado, pero no había nadie cerca de él y eso lo entristeció. En aquella habitación solo se hallaba él. Se puso de pie con muchos esfuerzos, y aprovechando que el personal se encontraba en esos momentos tratando de resolver un conflicto intenso entre dos pacientes, salió, y podríamos decir que guiándose únicamente por sus sentimientos, lo encontró. _

_Cuando por fin lo tuvo frente a frente, su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos en su pecho. Y como sucede entre los grandes amores, es uno de los amantes el que llama por su nombre al otro, y al hacerlo, es como si lo inventara ante los demás justo en ese momento. _

Angelo...

_Frente a él, impasible, sereno y con una expresión que cualquiera que no lo conociera podría calificar de angelical, se hallaba el hombre que había cuidado la cuarta casa del Santuario, la casa de Cáncer..._

* * *

- Ikki, es un placer conocerte y saber que al fin estás recuperándote.

_Ikki la miró extrañado. No recordaba haber visto nunca a esa mujer, pero ella parecía conocerlo_

- Soy la doctora Sayaka Miyamoto. Estoy encargada del área de Psiquiatría del hospital, y he estado cuidando de tu hermano Shun.

_Al oír mencionar el nombre de su hermano, Ikki respingó enseguida_

- No te alteres, por favor. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Shun no está bien, Ikki. Despertó poco después de que los internaron, pero sufrió un shock nervioso muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Al parecer recobró la conciencia, fue a ver a algunos de sus amigos, y colapsó cuando vio a Seiya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él vio a Seiya?

- Sí. Fue una impresión muy grande para él y se desmayó. Fue entonces cuando me remitieron su caso. Sus amigos han tratado de hablar con él, pero él se niega. Voltea el rostro y cierra los ojos, alejándolos. Fue Juné la que me dijo que sólo tú podrías hablar con él y sacarlo de la profunda depresión en la que está sumergido. Ella, como el resto de tus amigos, ha tratado por todos los medios de convencerlo de que no es culpable de lo que sucedió

- ¿Culpable?

- Es lógico que sienta culpa por haber salido mejor librado del accidente que el resto de ustedes.

- ¿Accidente?

- Shaina y Marin me explicaron que estuvieron juntos en un accidente automóvilistico.

_Ikki se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aquella conversación le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. _

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, sí, estoy bien... Entonces, ¿está diciéndome que Shun no ha querido hablar con nadie desde que despertó?

- Habló un poco con la señorita Saori. Y conmigo hace unos días, pero ninguna de nosotras ha sido capaz de convencerlo de salir de ese ostracismo... Lo hemos alimentado por vía intravenosa desde hace dos semanas, y antier me vi en la necesidad de sedarlo, pues se hizo daño a sí mismo. Precisamente por eso hemos ansiado tanto que tú despertaras, y por eso me importaba tanto hablar contigo antes de que pudieras hablar con él.

- ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

- Hablé con el doctor Sato. En estos momentos no es lo más conveniente para tu propia salud, pero... en verdad creemos que debes de hablar con Shun...

_Aquello alarmó aún más a Ikki, que trató de incorporarse de inmediato sin poder lograrlo._

- Espera, tranquilo. Debes de hablar con él, pero tampoco se trata de poner en peligro tu propia salud. Vendrán por ti en unos minutos...

_Minutos que por supuesto, Ikki no aguardó. Salió tambaleante por su propio pie de la habitación. Y nadie tuvo el corazón para detenerlo._

* * *

_Se detuvo frente a su puerta. Su mano temblaba al acercarse a la perilla. Intento calmarse respirando profundamente, lo cual dolió debido a las costillas rotas y a las heridas en su espalda, que aún no sanaban del todo._

_Entró y pudo verlo frente a frente. Shun estaba despierto y lo miró con sus dulces ojos verdes_

- Shun... Hermano

- No te acerques, Ikki_ – respondió cortante_

_El caballero de Fénix no dió crédito a sus palabras._

- ...

- Me da gusto saber que te repondrás. Como siempre, el Ave Fénix renace de sus cenizas... No te ves bien, deberías de marcharte_ – dijo el peliverde dejando de mirarlo_

- Shun, comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo por lo que te hice, pero...

- No estoy enojado contigo por haber tratado de matarme, Ikki _– dijo Shun mirándolo con un inmenso amor – _lo que siento, es tristeza de que hayas fallado

- No digas eso

- Es la verdad. Si yo no hubiera existido, desde el principio tu vida habría sido mucho mejor. Porque lo que has hecho desde que eras un niño, es sacrificarte por mí, y yo no lo merezco.

- No han sido sacrificios porque te amo, eres mi hermano y...

- Eso es simplemente una cruel ironía del destino. Un hombre como tú no debería de haber tenido un hermano tan estúpidamente débil como yo...

- ¡Basta ya, Shun! ¡Tu no eres débil! Eres tan fuerte, que a pesar de tener a Hades dentro de ti luchaste, y lo único que importa ahora es que lo conseguimos y...

- ¿Eso crees de verdad, Ikki? ¿Qué lo conseguimos? ¿Has visto a Seiya? Míralo, míralo muy bien con tus ojos azules y dime si lo conseguimos. ¡Está muerto Ikki, muerto! ¡Su alma no volverá jamás de la obscuridad y eso también es mi culpa!

- Shun, estás equivocado. Seiya está vivo, su hermana me lo ha dicho...

- ¿Seika? ¿Seika está aquí?

- Sí, Shun, no sé cómo fue que llegó, pero está aquí. Ella me trajo a verte ayer en la madrugada, cuando desperté

- Debe de odiarme

- ¡Ella no tiene nada porque odiarte, Shun! ¡Tú no eres responsable de nada!

- ¡Tú sabes que sí! ¡Tú sabes que fui yo quien...!

- ¡No! Shun, no fuiste tu quien lo hirió. ¡Fue él, fue él, no tü!

- No hay diferencia; el resultado es el mismo. Está muerto, y yo me odio a mi mismo... ¡No te acerques! Vete, no quiero volver a verte jamás

- No me hagas esto... tú has sido lo único que me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años... no me alejes de ti...

- Estoy haciéndote un favor, el más grande de todos... Estoy liberándote de tu carga. Ya hiciste todo lo que podías por mi, ahora solo vete... No quiero volver a verte...

- Shun, por favor

- Es por tu propio bien; mira a Seiya... mira lo que le sucedió por estar cerca de mí... Márchate, piensa que tu hermano murió en la batalla. Te hará bien, por fin serás libre

- ¡No quiero ser libre! Tu eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo, Shun, no me des la espalda, no tengo nada más, tú eres todo lo que tengo – _dijo Ikki al borde de las lágrimas_

- Voltea a tu alrededor, hay mucho qué hacer y por qué vivir. Vete

- Shun...

_Ikki caminó hacia él, pero entonces Shun comenzó a gritar de tal manera que la doctora Sayaka, acompañada de Akira y de Lina, entraron a la habitación y trataron de controlar a Shun, que estaba completamente fuera de sí, gritando una y otra vez _

- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte, vete! ¡Vete!

_La doctora miró a Ikki apenadísima_

- Lo siento tanto, Ikki, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así... Sal, por favor

_Sayaka hubiera deseado hablar en ese mismo instante con el hermano mayor, pero en aquel momento, Shun demandaba toda su atención. Se había acurrucado en posición fetal, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras jalaba de sus cabellos verdes. Y cuando Sayaka lo tocó, Shun empeoró, forcejeando con los tres, que necesitaron ayuda para poder aplicarle un nuevo y más fuerte sedante._

_Ikki salió de la habitación arrancándose la piel de sus palmas con las uñas. Nunca había visto a Shun así, nunca. Lo asaltó el horrible sentimiento de que lo había perdido para siempre. _

_Tenía que ver a Seiya... tenía que verlo para tratar de entender la reacción de Shun..._

* * *

_Seika, ajena a todo lo que sucedía, volvía de la mansión a la que había ido a dormir un par de horas y a tomar un baño. Se detuvo frente a su habitación y tocó la puerta con suavidad. _

_- _Ikki, ¿puedo pasar? - **_Debe de estar dormido _**

_Entró con sigilo y se alarmó al ver la cama vacía _

- Ikki, ¿dónde estás?

_Tocó la puerta del baño, entró y lo encontró vacío. A cada segundo se alarmaba más. ¿Dónde podría estar? Hacía un par de horas apenas y se había podido mover. ¿Lo habrían transladado a otra habitación sin que ella lo supiera? _

_Afortunadamente Seika no sabía sobre la inquietante costumbre de Ikki de evaporarse del hospital, o se habría sentido peor. Fue a la recepción y le preguntó a la señorita, que le informó que al paciente del cuarto 237 no lo habían cambiado. ¿Dónde diablos estaría? _

_De pronto vino un pensamiento a su mente. Seiya: él le había dicho que quería verlo. Se dirigió hacia el área de Cuidados Intensivos, llegó al piso indicado y caminó por el pasillo. _

_Desde lejos pudo verle, de pie frente al cubículo de Seiya_

- Ikki, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías...

_Seika calló impresionada y no sin razón, porque nadie había visto lo que ella veía en ese momento. _

_Él era alto y fuerte, e incluso al dormir proyectaba un increíble dominio de sí mismo. De pie, en medio de aquel pasillo, aún con el pantalón blanco de la piyama del hospital y los vendajes en su cuerpo, se veía imponente. Estaba herido y sin embargo, sus extraños cabellos de ese color tan increíble brillaban, y su piel estaba retomando con toda fuerza su bronceado color. El Ave Fénix se estaba regenerando una vez más. _

_Pero no era nada de eso lo que había llamado tan poderosamente la atención de la joven, si no su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano, y por sus mejillas corrían abundantes lágrimas. _

_¡Que impresión tan grande! Un hombre tan alto y fuerte, llorando desconsolado. A Seika le conmovió terriblemente verle así, y sólo pudo pensar en lo jóvenes que eran todos ellos y lo mucho que habían sufrido, en el inmenso dolor que contaban sus ojos y sus cicatrices, sobre todo las de Ikki. _

_Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí y que le había hablado, porque en aquel momento no había nada más que la imagen de Seiya frente a sus ojos. Y no es que Ikki no lo hubiera visto herido, al contrario, porque ya lo había visto herido tantas veces, sabía que nunca había sido tan grave ni tan terrible el daño que había sufrido._

_El poderoso Fénix y Seiya nunca habían sido mejores amigos: discutían mucho, y la verdad es que el mayor de los caballeros de bronce no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo. Pero al verlo acostado en aquella cama, muriéndose, no hubo engaño, ni palabras falsas, ni poses que tomar, ni desapego que fingir, sólo había espacio para un dolor que le aserraba el pecho al ver al caballero Pegaso. _

_Curiosamente, él sentía al igual que Seika, que Seiya era demasiado joven como para yacer en aquella cama. Era demasiado dolor, demasiadas perdidas, demasiados sacrificios. Y al pensar en Esmeralda muriendo en sus brazos para que él ganara la armadura, al pensar en su pequeño hermano ganando la armadura de Andrómeda para acabar siendo poseído por un dios malévolo que lastimó su cuerpo y su alma, y al pensar que Seiya salió victorioso del combate que le permitió ganar la armadura de Pegaso, para acabar atravesado por una espada, no pudo evitar un pensamiento que roía su mente _

_**¿Por esto peleamos tanto? ¿Por ganar el derecho a morir así? **_

_En cuanto hubo pensado aquello, se sintió un traidor. Y pensó entonces que en lo que en realidad deseaba era haber muerto en el Inframundo, haber podido hacer algo por él, o haber sido él al que hubiera atravesado la espada. Pero nada podía ser cambiado, y sólo quedaba esa terrible sensación de vivir una pesadilla. El cuerpo inerte de Seiya fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues Shun tenía razón; él no iba a volver._

_**Nunca le dije lo mucho que lo admiro y que lo quiero. Va a morir y no lo sabrá nunca...**_

_Seika se acercó a él con pisadas lentas y suaves, y tocó uno de sus hombros. El orgulloso Ikki esperaba que fuera una enfermera o alguna persona del hospital, pero al ver los grandes ojos cafés de Seika llenos de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas al piso y se derrumbó en sollozos._

_A Seika le dolió el corazón al verlo así, se inclinó junto a él y acarició un mechón de sus cabellos azules, y él, sorpresivamente, se refugió en sus brazos. Y no hubo forma de evitarlo; una vez que la puerta había sido abierta, nada se podía hacer para detener tantas lágrimas contenidas. _

_Ella no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a abrazarlo con mucho cuidado y a acariciar sus cabellos, pensando en que aquel joven era amigo de su hermanito, y sintiendo que de alguna manera sus penas eran las de Seiya, y que por lo tanto, haría todo lo que fuera por tratar de aliviarlas. _

_Él tampoco dijo una palabra, no hizo más que llorar y llorar, con los puños blancos y cerrados por la rabia, la tristeza y la impotencia. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos, pero Seika le hizo una seña discreta para que no los molestara. _

_Aquella noche, Ikki se comportó como lo que era, un adolescente que sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y que no sabía cómo manejar._

* * *

_Después de tan largo llanto, vino un aletargamiento que ,sin embargo, era distinto a la pérdida de conciencia que había experimentado al volver de la batalla. Porque en sus brazos, por primera vez en tres años, se sentía seguro, querido, cuidado. Ikki había tenido que madurar demasiado pronto, pero aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que su corazón seguía latiendo, y que no había dejado de anhelar lo que todos deseamos y que creyó perdido con la muerte de Esmeralda: un poco de afecto. _

_Todo parecía irreal de nuevo, de pronto no supo dónde estaba ni por qué se hallaba ahí, pero aquellos brazos que lo sostenían eran reales, y eso era lo único que importaba, aunque tarde o temprano tuviera que acabar..._

_Seika se dio cuenta de que él se había calmado considerablemente, y al moverse un poco de la incómoda posición en la que se hallaba, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaba manchados de sangre. Seguramente una de las heridas se le había reabierto. Comenzaba a hacer algo de frío, y él estaba semidesnudo e hincado en el frío piso del pasillo. _

- Ikki... Ikki_ – susurró ella. _

_Con lentitud, él la miró, y de pronto se sintió completamente avergonzado de haberse comportado así. Su rostro enrojeció ligeramente, pero ella con suavidad levantó su rostro para verlo frente a frente. _

- ¿Me dejas llevarte a tu cuarto?

_Ikki asintió suavemente. Ella rompió el abrazo y se incorporó para ayudarle, pero él no pudo hallar sus fuerzas y palideció. _

- ¿Quieres que busque ayuda?

_Él se negó, así que ella con mucho trabajo logró ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, y caminaron despacio hasta volver a la habitación. Al llegar ahí, Seika lo llevó a la cama y entonces puso atención a la herida que había quedado en el antebrazo de Ikki al arrancarse el suero. Entonces recordó que alguna de las heridas de su espalda debía de haberse reabierto, así que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desprender las gasas para revisarlo. Los efectos de los analgésicos estaban pasando ya, y él comenzaba a sentir dolor al respirar, pero no se quejó, y ella sabía bien lo mucho que le debía doler, así que fue lo más cuidadosa posible. _

- Una de tus heridas se reabrió. Voy a llamar a una enfermera para... _– él la tomó de la mano y le dijo con mucha sinceridad_

- No. Solo quiero dormir.

_Ella lo ayudó a recostarse, tratando de que quedara lo más cómodo posible y lo arropó. _

_Ese sencillo acto llenó los ojos azules de Ikki de nuevas lágrimas. _

_Y es que el caballero no recordaba a nadie que hubiera hecho eso por él, a nadie, en toda su vida, que ya no le parecían diecisiete años, si no una eternidad. _

_Seika se sentó a su lado y acarició de nuevo sus crespos cabellos, a lo que él respondió cerrando los ojos mientras aún escurrían lágrimas por su piel. Antes de sumergirse en un profundo y reparador sueño, alcanzó a susurrar _

- Gracias

_Ella permaneció ahí, mirándolo dormir por un buen rato, hasta que salió de la habitación, exhausta, física y emocionalmente. _

- ¿Seika, dónde has estado?

_Era Jabu_

- Te hemos estado buscando... ¿pasó algo?

- Estaba con Ikki

- ¿Le sucedió algo?

- Entré a su habitación y no lo hallé

- No me digas, ¿se fugó de nuevo?

- ¿De nuevo?

- Es un hábito de Ikki. Siempre desaparece una vez que la batalla ha terminado, y no se le vuelve a ver en un muy buen tiempo.

- No, no fue eso. Está aquí. Lo encontré mirando a Seiya, y llorando

- ¿Ikki? ¿Llorando? ¿Estás segura de que no te confundiste de caballero?

- No, es el que despertó hoy, cabellos cortos azules, el que trajo a mi hermano con ayuda de Kiki.

- Tienes razón, sí es él.

- ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?

- Es que Ikki no es una persona a la que se le pueda llamar... expresiva. Sin exagerar, podría decirte que él es el más cerrado e inaccesible de todos nosotros, por eso me parece tan extraño.

- No lo sé, lo que me dices suena lógico. Él se ve muy fuerte, casi... duro, no encuentro una palabra mejor para describirlo, pero al verme se echó a llorar como un niño. Estuve con él por largo rato, hasta que se calmó, y lo llevé de vuelta a su cuarto. Se quedó dormido.

- Vaya, de verdad que eres algo especial, Seika

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque sólo así, alguien como Ikki confiaría para desahogarse

- Yo creo que simplemente estuve ahí en el momento justo.

_Caminaron hasta la sala de espera y se sentaron en silencio_

- Jabu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, Seika

- ¿Tu sabes quién es Esmeralda? A veces, él se quejaba en su inconsciencia, y la llamaba. ¿La conoces?

- No. Pero no soy el más cercano de sus... compañeros. Quizás Shun lo sepa

- Entiendo

- Voy por un café. ¿Quieres algo?

- No.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No lo estaré hasta que esta pesadilla acabe...

* * *

_Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos y sus sentidos le respondieron, (lo cual le tomó un buen tiempo), se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba. Era Diana, que estaba sentada en el piso, a su lado, mirándolo con algo que a él le pareció ternura. Unos segundos después, pudo percibir que ella había curado y vendado sus heridas, y lo había cubierto con el lienzo.._

_Sintió una oleada de pena y vergüenza recorrerlo, pues recordó el sueño que había tenido. En el estaba ella, y tenían contacto... íntimo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba tiernamente, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, y se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo_

- Seiya, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué?-_ balbuceó él, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara_

- Que si estás bien

- Sí, sí...es solo que... estoy muy mareado... Tú... me curaste ¿verdad?... Qué tontería, claro que fuiste tu. Eres la única que está de mi lado en este lugar...

- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

- Si, es solo que...

- ¿Qué? _– dijo ella fingiendo ignorancia sobre lo que parecía perturbarlo - _¿Tuviste uno de esos sueños horribles de nuevo?

- ¡No! ¡Si! Quiero decir que... sí soñé, pero... no fue horrible. Fue extraño, como todos mis sueños en este lugar, pero... fue tan hermoso... Y era tan... real...

_Él volvió a ruborizarse, y se volvió un poco para que Diana no se diera cuenta. Pero ella se dio cuenta y tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a reír. _

_Sí. Las cosas parecían complicarse respecto a su estado, pero ella se acercaba más a cada momento, más, y más, a su objetivo. Seiya volvería a ella por su propia voluntad..._

* * *

_Él trató de incorporarse pero ella lo detuvo_

- No, no lo hagas. Me costó mucho trabajo detener la hemorragia, no estás bien. Descansa, por favor.

- Diana, no sé que haría si no estuvieras aquí...

_Miró sus ojos azules con mucho detenimiento_

- ¿Te había dicho que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos?_ – ella lo negó en silencio _– Pues lo son, verdaderamente muy hermosos. Empiezo a sentir como... como si los conociera de toda la vida...

_Seiya alargó su mano para poder alcanzar su rostro y acariciarlo. Ella cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad que la embargaban en esos instantes._

_Los recuerdos de sus sueños lo abrumaron. Se habían besado, más bien ella lo había besado. Se volvió a sentir avergonzado. _

_Ella eran tan gentil con él, pero nunca había implicado ningún otro interés, mientras él, por su parte, la había soñado de manera lasciva. Y al verla tan de cerca, al ver sus ojos brillando de alegría mientras le sonreía, y al pensar que efectivamente, aquellos ojos eran demasiado hermosos, se preguntó qué sucedería si en realidad se atreviera a besarla..._

_Comenzó a atraerla hacia sí, cuando ella pudo oír que susurraban su nombre_

- Diana... Diana...

_Perséfone se sobresaltó enseguida. Sólo había una persona aparte de Seiya que podía llamarla así. Volteó hacia él, pero el momento se había roto... La mano de él, que segundos antes la había acariciado, ahora estaba sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos._

- Perdóname, todavía estoy muy confundido

- No tengo nada que perdonarte

- ¡Diana!

- ¿Quién te llama?

- Luego te explico. Vendré pronto, descansa.

_Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió. Pudo ver a su pitonisa en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia ella._

- ¡Ariadna! ¡Por Zeus! ¡No tienes idea de la alegría que me da verte! Pero, ¿no podías esperar un poco mas? Estaba así de cerca de...

- Perséfone, no hay tiempo que perder, mi señora. Vamos a tu habitación, tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Claro que tenemos mucho que hablar! ¡No sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en tu ausencia! Espera... ¡tienes que ver a Seiya primero, Hypnos lo encontró y le hizo daño!

- ¿Qué?... Lo veré después, antes tenemos que hablar...

- ¿Qué pasa Ariadna? ¿Él la ama?

- No diré ni una palabra hasta que estemos en un lugar donde podamos hablar sin peligro de que nos escuchen.

* * *

_Por fin llegaron a los aposentos de la rubia y Ariadna le hizo una seña a su Diosa para que se sentara. _

- Dime de una vez que pasa, me estás asustando. Averiguaste algo, ¿verdad?

- Perséfone, está vivo

- ¿Qué?

- Seiya está vivo

- Eso no es posible

- Ya lo sé, y sin embargo, yo misma vi su cuerpo con vida

- No... no entiendo nada

- ¿Recuerdas que no encontraste a ninguno de los caballeros de Athena? Bueno, no los viste porque ella se los llevó a todos de vuelta, incluyendo a Seiya, y les devolvió la vida

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé con certeza, pero Zeus la ayudó

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Athena es muy poderosa, revivió a todos sus caballeros, y ha estado sanando sus heridas también

- ¿Pero cómo puede estar vivo? ¡Lo atravesó la espada de Hades! ¡Es una herida enorme, tú la has visto!

- Sí, lo sé, pero la voluntad y los poderes de Athena son enormes. Aún así, todos los demás caballeros han sanado muchísimo, excepto él.

- Cada vez entiendo menos

- Perséfone, se pone peor... ya sé por qué aún estando aquí sus heridas siguen sangrando... Su alma está muriendo

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que le pasa a su cuerpo y a su alma es antinatural, y por eso ambos están muriendo

_Los ojos de la diosa brillaron con lágrimas contenidas_

_**No importa lo que haga, sigo perdiéndolo...**_

- El cuerpo y el alma deben de ser uno solo, y estar unidos por el cordón plateado. Una vez que se rompe, no hay punto de retorno: el cuerpo no puede sobrevivir sin su sustento, y una vez que el alma se ve libre, debe de seguir un viaje. Debe de ser juzgada y seguir el camino que se le indique. Pero con Seiya no está sucediendo ninguna de las dos cosas. Su alma está aquí, porque nosotras la retenemos, su cuerpo está vivo, porque Athena no lo deja morir, y eso, está destruyéndolo.

- ¿Quieres decir que estamos... haciéndole daño?

_La hechicera asintió apenada_

- Cuerpo y alma están hechos para estar unidos, y en este momento, fuerzas externas impiden que así sea. Por eso su cuerpo no sana, por eso su alma sangra, y si esta situación continúa, las dos van a ser destruidas. Y si su alma muere, el hombre al que amaste una vez, desaparecerá para siempre

- Yo... yo no sabía

- No es tu culpa... ni la de ella, que tampoco lo sabe. Hay muchas, y muy buenas razones, aparte de las obvias, por las cuales dioses y mortales no deben de involucrarse, y este es un gran ejemplo. El amor que ustedes dos le tienen lo está matando...

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

- No se puede ir en contra de la naturaleza, ni siquiera nosotras, así que sólo tenemos dos opciones; o permitimos que su alma regrese a su cuerpo, o...

- ¿O?

- O terminamos lo que empezó la espada...

- ¿Dices que... tendríamos que... matarlo?

- Sí, una vez que su cuerpo muera, su alma por fin será libre, y la amenaza contra su existencia habrá terminado.

- ¿Pero por qué debo de ser yo quien...?

- Athena no sabe lo que sucede aún. Y ella lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo ir... La decisión es tuya. Pero no todo está perdido, si lo dejas volver a la Tierra aún puedes pelear por él, y sé que él querrá estar contigo.

- Si es que recuerda antes nuestro amor... ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- No mucho. Su personalidad no nos ayuda. Él, en el fondo de su ser, ama tanto la vida, que literalmente se muere por volver... Su destino está en tus manos, y la única pregunta que queda te la debes de hacer tú. ¿Cuánto te importa él en verdad? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías con tal de poder recuperarlo, y amarlo?


	17. Mediterráneo

Capítulo 17

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**

Mediterráneo

_Ajenos en ese momento a todo lo que sucedía en Tokio, y por supuesto en el Inframundo, el ritmo parecía transcurrir de manera totalmente distinta para el Santuario de Athena, y para sus habitantes temporales. _

_El día de su llegada había sido muy extraño para todos, pues a pesar de la belleza natural de Atenas y el maravilloso clima que reinaba, todos se sentían fuera de lugar de una manera u otra. _

_Kiki, por supuesto, se sentía como un verdadero huérfano. No podía estar en ese lugar sin pensar en su Maestro, en el hombre al que amaba como si fuera su propio padre. Cada parte de ese Santuario guardaba un recuerdo de su sabiduría y su gentileza, un recuerdo de él sano y fuerte, y eso lo llevaba a recordarlo malherido en una cama de aquel horrible hospital, y todo eso le llenaba aún más de angustia. Como todo un valiente, guardó silencio y no dijo ninguna palabra, pero no era necesario, para todos era más que evidente que el pequeño pelirrojo sufría. _

_Hilda, por su parte, se hallaba anonadada. Sólo había salido una vez de Asgard, para viajar a Tokio y apoyar a Athena y a sus caballeros después de la batalla contra Hades, y Japón la había deslumbrado. Mientras viajaban en el avión rumbo a Grecia, había tratado de prepararse mentalmente para conocer la legendaria isla, pero fue inútil: nada podía haberla preparado para la enorme impresión que le causaría el estar frente al mar Mediterráneo en todo su esplendor, con sus aguas de ensueño, tan claras que podía ver peces y corales, sus aguas revelando su colorido turquesa y esmeralda desde el avión que se acercaba para aterrizar. La princesa de cabellos grises sintió que su corazón se rendía ante tanta belleza. _

_Cuando salió del avión, y hubo un primer contacto entre el sol y su blanquísima piel, su sensación fue indescriptible. Aquel no era el sol de Asgard, débil y ligero, sino fuerte y decidido. Pero sobre todo, no estaba preparada para el aroma del mar mezclado con la arena blanca y suave de la Isla, para el aroma de aquel viento impregnado de humedad y trópico, de olivo y palmeras. _

_Estaba extasiada y sin poder contener un dejo de tristeza, pensó en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido si su hermana y todo su pueblo pudiera vivir ahí, lo mucho que hubiera pagado por ver el rostro de los que fueron sus dioses frente al milagro de aquel lugar, y en lo afortunada que era Athena de poder vivir en un lugar tan paradisíaco como Grecia._

_Pero en ese momento vio a la joven reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, que miraba hacia su majestuoso Santuario con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y entonces pensó que nadie lo tenía todo, ni siquiera los mismos dioses. Y se sintió muy mal al haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos, pues así se había comportado cuando el anillo del Nibelungo estaba en su dedo. El anillo que Poseidón había puesto en su dedo..._

_Por Poseidón. _

_Volteó a ver al hombre de cabellos azules y sintió un escalofrío. Todavía no se sentía capaz de estar cerca de él e ignorar que fue el causante de toda la tragedia que la había envuelto a ella y a su pueblo. Pero tampoco podía guardarle rencor, pues él tampoco había sido dueño de sí mismo cuando aquello sucedió. _

_Era muy difícil aceptar que aquellas guerras habían tenido lugar porque algo o alguien en algún momento dado se había aprovechado de lo peor que cada uno de ellos llevaba oculto dentro de sí mismo..._

* * *

_Thetis, por su parte, se sentía terriblemente incómoda con la situación, por más que trataba de disimular. Estaba en el territorio de Ella, en medio de su gente, pero a pesar de la tristeza se veía radiante. Y se repitió mentalmente que él ya no estaba interesado en Saori y que tenía que dejar a un lado sus inseguridades si quería que la relación funcionara. _

_Trató de concentrarse en la belleza de aquel lugar, y entonces Julián, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la tomó de la mano cuando bajaban del avión. Ella volteó a verlo algo sorprendida_

- Nos pueden ver_- dijo ella en voz baja_

- ¿Y?_ – fue su única respuesta. _

_La confianza y el brillo reflejados en sus ojos azules eran lo único que ella necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Así que suspiró más tranquila, y se dirigió junto con los demás hacia el Santuario. _

_Cuando Ichi los hubo recibido, los condujo hacia el Templo de Athena, ya que todos serían alojados ahí. _

_Habían llegado a esa conclusión después de intensas deliberaciones, pues para empezar, debían de alojar a un montón de gente: las Doce Casas no eran opción pues estaban totalmente destrozadas, además de que deseaban respetar la ausencia de sus dueños. __Por otro lado, precisamente porque los caballeros más fuertes de Athena se hallaban ausentes, los caballeros y soldados restantes debían de permanecer lo más cerca posible de su diosa, en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia. _

_Además, había que tener en cuenta también que los recién llegados no eran gente común y corriente. La sacerdotisa de Asgard y la reencarnación de Poseidón se encontraban entre ellos, lo cual los llevaba a otra consideración; estaban conscientes de que debían de mantenerlo cerca para vigilarlo, y al mismo tiempo, ya que se suponía que ahora estaba de su parte, también debía estar cerca para que pudiera ayudar por si se presentaba algún peligro. _

_Así que considerando que eran varios los importantes huéspedes que debían de permanecer cómodos, y al mismo tiempo cercanos, no quedaba más opción que alojarlos en el Templo, por lo que d__espués de haber arribado y de que hubieron dejado sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, Ichi los llevó a Rodorio, donde realizaron su primera comida._

* * *

_Conformaban un grupo extraño. Una mujer de largos cabellos violetas, otra de cabellos plateados y brillantes, una rubia y una pelirroja que además, estaba enmascaradas, acompañadas las cuatro por un hombre de aspecto muy elegante, alto y guapísimo. Aquellos cinco ya eran un grupo por demás extraño, y los acompañaban cuatro hombres más, que lucían por demás inquietos. Tres de ellos parecían llevarse muy bien y hasta daban la impresión de hallarse muy a gusto juntos, y el cuarto, era un hombre que sobresalía entre ellos por que era notablemente de mucha más edad que el resto del grupo, y por la mirada desaprobatoria que le daba a prácticamente todo y todos los que entraban en su campo visual. Y para rematar había un niño pelirrojo acompañándolos, un niño que era evidentemente distinto a los demás niños de su edad, no sólo por los dos lunares rojizos que coronaban su frente, sino por la experiencia y la madurez que se veían en sus ojos azules. _

_Está bien, hay que admitirlo, quizás no había sido la mejor de las ideas salir a comer al pueblo: llamaban demasiado la atención, pero las cosas no habían estado listas para cuando Athena había llegado a Grecia._

- Tatsumi, ¿quieres relajarte por favor?

- Señorita, es que... ¿no cree que deberíamos ir al Santuario?

- ¿A qué, a morir de hambre? Siéntate, come y relájate, por lo que más quieras, o nuestra estancia aquí será una pesadilla.

_Saori tomó asiento con toda naturalidad, mientras las otra nueve personas se miraban las unas a las otras sin saber en realidad muy bien como acomodarse en la mesa. La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presintiendo que más de una jaqueca le esperaba si no podían pasar por algo tan simple como sentarse en una mesa todos juntos y comer sin dificultades. _

_Julián e Hilda se sentaron frente a frente, cada uno al lado de Saori, que ocupaba la cabecera. Al lado del heredero de los Solo, Thetis por supuesto, y a su lado Ichi y Nachi. Frente a ellos, Geki,Tatsumi y en el otro extremo de la mesa, Kiki. _

_Cuando todos se hubieron sentado en la mesa, Saori reparó en que Marin aún permanecía de pie _

- Marin, ¿por qué no te sientas?

_El silencio de ella le bastó a Saori para darse cuenta de que cuál era el impedimento. Su máscara. _

_Hasta ese momento Saori jamás se había puesto a pensar en la incómoda situación por la que June y Marin aún pasaban, considerando que Shaina había mandado al diablo sus milenarias reglas desde hacía tiempo ya. _

_Marin reaccionó rápidamente _

- No se preocupe, pediré algo para llevar y comeré después. De todos modos no tengo ánimos en estos momentos. El vuelo me dejo el estómago completamente revuelto.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, segura.

- Al menos, siéntate y haznos compañía, ¿quieres?

_La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Tatsumi y por fin pudieron ordenar._

* * *

_La primera noche no resultó ser más fácil que la primera comida que tuvieron juntos. Thetis y Julián se miraron con algo de tristeza, teniendo que separarse por primera vez desde que se hubieran reunido luego del eclipse._

_Ichi, Geki y Nachi se sentían apenadísimos por dormir en el templo de su diosa, aunque por supuesto, estaban concientes de que estaban ahí para vigilarla. Tatsumi jamás había estado dentro de aquel lugar y se hallaba impresionado por su majestuosidad, al igual que Hilda. Kiki no podía dejar de pensar en su casa, o al menos la que él consideraba su casa, el Templo de Aries, y por supuesto, en Mü; sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a soltar a llorar. _

_Y no menos extrañada, por supuesto, estaba Marin. __No había pensado en que habría de dormir en otro lugar que no fuera su cabaña en las afueras del Santuario, su pequeño y privado espacio. A penas y había estado frente al Templo: ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado que habría de dormir ahí. _

_Además, ¿cómo se supone que iba a conciliar el sueño? Eso se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras iba de arriba abajo, recorriendo la habitación. Habría matado por tener a la mano un sedante ligero o un frasco entero, lo que hiciera falta con tal de poder dormir. Pero le parecía imposible con tantas ideas en ebullición dentro de su cabeza. _

**Aioria... Saori y Seiya... Athena y Seiya... Seiya y Shaina... Seiya... Aioria... Aioria...**

_Salió desesperada de la enorme habitación que le habían asignado, en busca de aire. _

_Nunca esperó encontrarse con ella. _

- Athena- sama...

- Marin

- Lo siento, no pensé que...

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

- No. Supongo que es... el cambio de husos horarios

_Saori sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho, y Marin se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía_

- ¿Estás bien, Athena-sama?

- No, Marin. No puedo estarlo si ustedes, que son los únicos que pueden estar cerca de mí, los únicos que conozco y que me importan, me tratan como si yo no fuese humana.

- Athena-sama...

- ¿Lo ves?

- Tú Eres nuestra diosa

- Si, pero también soy una mujer de carne y hueso, les guste o no. Y me duele sentirme tan lejos de ustedes, sentir que pueden morir por mí, pero no son capaces de llamarme por mi nombre.

_Las palabras de la joven de cabellos violetas intranquilizaron aún más a Marin. Porque era verdad: ella no dejaba de ser un ser humano_

- Supongo que tienes razón A... Saori. Es sólo que yo... bueno, todos te respetamos muchísimo, y esa es nuestra manera de demostrarlo

- Entiendo Marin, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de que han estado a punto de morir por mí y por nuestra causa, no necesitan hacer más para demostrarme su respeto ni su lealtad. Lo de menos es como me llamen

- Esta bien Saori, como tú quieras.

- Gracias. Bueno, y ahora que por fin podemos tutearnos, me gustaría pedirte otro favor.

- Claro, A... Saori

- Dime que tienes. Porque es obvio que algo te tiene perturbada y pensativa, podría decir que hasta distraída.

- Yo... no me pasa nada Saori.

_La diosa dio la media vuelta._

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Te dejaré sola, para que puedas pensar a gusto en lo que sea que te afecta

- No quiero que te marches.

- Pero tampoco me dirás lo que te pasa, ¿o sí? _ – la amazona bajó la cabeza avergonzada- _Otra ironía más. Ustedes son capaces de morir por el nombre que tengo, pero no pueden confiar en mí – _dijo Saori con la voz enronquecida por la tristeza._

_Marin balbuceó tratando de decir algo, aún cuando también era cierta esa afirmación_

- Perdona _- repuso la diosa- _mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal, ni culpable. No es culpa de nadie la situación en la que estamos: tan cerca, cuando al mismo tiempo somos unos perfectos desconocidos. Es lógico que no me conozcas lo suficiente como para contarme tus cosas

- No es eso, en verdad Saori. No se trata de que no confíe en ti, es solo que... son solo ideas que pasan por mi cabeza, sin forma concreta alguna

- ¿Se trata de Seiya?

- Sí...

- No te preocupes, él va a ponerse bien, haremos lo que sea necesario...

- No se trata de eso... y tampoco es de mi incumbencia...

- Marin, déjame decirte que después de todo, sigo siendo la niña caprichosa que mi abuelo no consiguió educar bien. Me preocupa tu bienestar, y si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte, me encantaría hacerlo, así que no dejaré de insistir_ – dijo sonriendo_

- Saori, por favor. Es algo... terriblemente personal...- _miró a la joven de cabellos violáceos y con temor supo que la pelimorada estaba hablando totalmente en serio, que insistiría hasta saber la verdad. Afortunadamente usaba su máscara, así, Saori no podía notar cómo se le subían los colores al rostro -_ ...está bien... de hecho... es sobre ti. Tú... bueno, por supuesto que no tiene... tienes... que contestarme. Pero si de verdad quieres saber en qué estoy pensando, te lo diré. Me pregunto si es que... si es que amas a Seiya...

* * *

_Por supuesto que en cuanto lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió y deseó retractarse. Pero no había vuelta atrás, y deseó intensamente que la tierra se abriera en ese instante y se la tragara._

_A Saori no la tomó por sorpresa el cuestionamiento de Marin. Sabía que tarde o temprano, alguien se lo preguntaría directamente, aunque ella había supuesto que sería Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun, o incluso Ikki, que la habían oído declararle su amor. No pensó que fuera a ser ella, una de sus amazonas, y en especial su Maestra, la mujer a la que él había creído su hermana por tanto tiempo. _

_Pero no importaba quién hiciera la pregunta, eso no cambiaba en nada la respuesta..._

_Marin trató de balbucear una disculpa._

- Perdóneme, perdóname, no sé en que estaba pensando. Solo, solo...olvídalo, ¿sí?, por favor_ – dijo la amazona perdiendo por completo toda la frialdad y el autocontrol que la caracterizaban – _yo estoy... muy cansada y... estoy desvariando, yo no sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea lo que estoy diciendo_ – dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse_

- Sí, Marin. Lo amo...

_A la pelirroja le sorprendió aún más que su diosa lo admitiera sin reserva alguna. Giró sobre sus talones para poder observar el rostro de Saori, que sonreía ligeramente _

- Y sé perfectamente bien todo lo que podrías decirme. Conozco todas las razones por las que no debería de sentir esto que siento por él. Empezando por el hecho de que él es un mortal, siguiendo porque soy una diosa que jamás se ha interesado en dios o mortal alguno, siguiendo porque ni siquiera sé lo que él siente por mi, y terminando porque quizás ni siquiera sobreviva como para que importe lo que yo siento por él. Sin dejar de mencionar, claro está, que si está muriéndose es por mi culpa. Si yo fuera la diosa que se supone que debería ser, él no estaría así por pelear mis batallas. Y también sé que quizás si yo hubiera tenido la vida que le depara usualmente a todas mis reencarnaciones, no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo así y de amarlo... Pero por más que lo he querido y lo he intentado todo, ya no puedo negarlo; ni ante ti, y sobre todo, ante mí misma...

- ...

- Dime algo, Marin. Creo que preferiría un sermón en vez de tu silencio

_Marin se había quedado sin palabras, impresionada por la claridad y la sinceridad con la que su diosa se había dirigido a ella._

- Saori... yo no soy nadie para darte ningún sermón – _dijo Marin varios segundos después, cuando logró articular una frase_ - Especialmente sobre amar a Seiya... Viví mucho tiempo a su lado, y sé como es capaz de meterse a tu corazón con una sonrisa, incluso si usas una máscara, como yo.

- Incluso si eres una malcriada, como yo... Así que... ¿cómo... cómo lo supiste?

_Mairn tuvo que pensar muy bien en lo que respondería. No quería traicionar el secreto de Shaina_

- Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- No. No creo que sea obvio para los demás. Simplemente... mis ojos también brillan cuando pienso en él

- ¿Tú... lo amas?

- ¡No! Quiero decir sí... no de esa forma – _dijo la pelirroja sonriendo_ – por años pensé que él... era mi hermano. Lo conozco desde que era un niño y llegó a Grecia, y en verdad lo amo, pero no de... no como una mujer ama un hombre. De hecho yo... yo pienso en otra persona... de esa manera...

- ¿En serio? Marin, eso es... maravilloso. Quien sea él, es un hombre muy afortunado –_si Saori hubiese podido ver el rostro de Marin, habría notado su profunda sorpresa al oírla decir aquello - ¿_Él... ha visto tu rostro? ¿Tiene que ver con esa regla que puse sobre la máscara y matarse o amarse?

- No, no - _respondió Marin más apenada aún -_ Él jamás ha visto mi rostro. Lo que yo siento por él no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Me alegro, y mucho, porque estoy pensando que esa regla resulta bastante absurdas. Creo que haré algo al respecto... Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que lo amas por la única razón por la cual uno debe amar a alguien, porque tu corazón así lo decidió. Tú eres una gran mujer: si has puesto tus ojos en él, debe de ser alguien muy especial

- Lo es... – _dijo Marin con orgullo_ – él es tan especial... es tan especial que temo no ser lo suficientemente buena para él - _el tono de su voz había cambiado y ahora mostraba una gran tristeza _

- Marin, ¿de que rayos estás hablando? Cualquiera estaría feliz de que tú pusieras sus ojos en él

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- Marin, eres una mujer como muy pocas. Además, me da la impresión de que te estás rindiendo sin darle una oportunidad, ¿cierto?

- ... Sí..._ – admitió ella _

- Entonces, no te des por vencida antes de haberlo intentado al menos. Eres libre para amar, amar a quien quieras. Y si resultara que él es lo suficientemente especial como para que lo ames, y lo suficientemente estúpido para no fijarse en ti, seguramente encontrarás a alguien más. Tú puedes hacerlo

- Saori...

- No me engaño, Marin. Sé que lo que siento probablemente está prohibido. Sé que ninguna de mis reencarnaciones se ha relacionado con ningún hombre, mortal o dios, como yo desearía hacerlo con Seiya. Pero también sé, que si tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de amarlo, de estar con él, me aferraría a ella con todas mis fuerzas. Tú tienes esa posibilidad, no la dejes ir. No lo dejes ir sin pelear.

_Fue Saori quien dio la media vuelta para marcharse. La fatiga comenzaba a invadirla._

- Es tarde. Intentaré dormir. Hasta mañana, Marin

- Hasta mañana Saori... ¿Saori?

- ¿Si?

- Tú tampoco lo hagas

- ¿Qué?

- Dejarlo ir.

- Por supuesto que no, Marin. No me rendiré hasta que él vuelva con nosotros.

- No hablo sólo de su vida, Saori. Si existe la oportunidad, pelea

_La diosa le sonrío a la amazona y se marchó en silencio. La pelirroja la vio marcharse, permaneciendo unos instantes más en el corredor para luego retirarse._

* * *

_Si Marin se hubiera marchado dos segundos antes, se habría topado en el pasillo con Julián._

_La reencarnación del Dios de los Mares se hallaba por demás inquieta, al igual que el resto de las personas en el Templo. No dejaba de pensar en ella, en su sirena. A pesar de que aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir bajo el mismo techo que Thetis; acostumbrado a platicar con ella hasta que el sueño comenzara a vencerlos, acostumbrado a besarla sin preocuparse de que nadie los viera. Acostumbrado a caminar de puntillas a su habitación, abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado e introducirse en silencio para poder verla dormir. _

_Y esa noche no podría dormir sin hacerlo, así que con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, abrió la puerta tratando de que no rechinara demasiado, se asomó para ambos lados del corredor, y salió buscando llegar a la habitación de su sirena. _

_Julián logró su objetivo. Llegó sin ser visto hasta donde ella dormía, y se introdujo con gran sigilo en la habitación hasta llegar a su lado, y se arrodilló para observarla de cerca. _

_Thetis, acostada en su cama, dormía con una sonrisa en los labios. Julián suspiró. Aquella rubia lo estaba enloqueciendo. Anhelaba más que nada hacerla su mujer, y sin embargo, al verla ahí, se decía que no tenía derecho a robarle el candor y la inocencia que eran tan evidentes cuando ella dormía. _

_Acarició con mucha suavidad uno de los mechones ondulados de sus cabellos dorados, y jugueteó con el entre sus dedos. _

_Ella vestía un camisón ligero color rosa, que le sentaba muy bien. Julián no podía alejar sus ojos azules de sus hermosos pechos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Era hermosa, era sensual, era conmovedora. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de su mundo, se estaba convirtiendo en su todo... _

_Después de observarla por un largo rato, pensó en que debería de marcharse. Se puso de pie cuando tropezó con uno de los zapatos de ella. _

_El ruido la despertó_

- ¿Julián?_ – dijo ella frotándose los ojos de una manera casi infantil_

- Hola, mi sirena – _respondió él susurrando_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy soñando?

- No, no lo estás. Vine a verte

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. Es algo que hago a veces

- ¿Venir a verme?

- Verte dormir. Es maravilloso verte dormir

- Jule _– dijo ella abriendo el espacio de sus brazos para que él entrara en ellos._

_Julián se tendió a su lado y la besó con mucha ternura y suavidad. Thetis, como cada vez que su amado la besaba, sintió de inmediato que se elevaba. Después de aquellas semanas juntos, sus labios se conocían perfectamente, sabían su ritmo favorito para danzar. Y sabían también que cada vez querían más del otro, así que el beso fue in crescendo, como el ritmo de sus corazones. Julián llevó su mano izquierda a uno de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras le imprimía más pasión al beso, pero ella se alejó_

- Julián ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Besándote

- Ya lo sé, Jule, pero... no deberías de estar aquí. ¿Nadie te vio?

- No, nadie me vio entrar, no te preocupes – _dijo él redoblando la intensidad de sus besos en el cuello blanco de la sirena_

- Jule... Jule... detente.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que estamos en su templo! No creo que sea una buena idea que estemos...

- ¿Qué estemos qué?_ – dijo él fingiendo inocencia_

- Que estemos manoseándonos en el Templo de una diosa virgen, que además es tu sobrina y con la que encima te quisiste casar alguna vez.

_Julián suspiró dejando de besarla, mientras recargaba su cabeza al lado de la de ella._

- Está bien, tienes razón. Es solo que te deseo tanto... tanto, que siento que mi corazón va a explotar si no te hago el amor...

- Entonces debes irte ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo siento lo mismo, y este, definitivamente, no es el lugar adecuado _–dijo ella riendo. _

_Él le dio un suave beso de despedida y se marchó, mientras ella se estiraba entre las sábanas, sintiéndose deliciosamente feliz, lista para hundirse en un mundo en el que no tenía que esperar ni un segundo más para que el momento que tanto anhelaba llegara, el momento en que por fin pudiera demostrarle físicamente a Julián cuánto lo amaba..._

* * *

_Saori volvió a su habitación con un sabor agridulce en su corazón. Por un lado, se sentía aliviada de haber hablado con Marin con pura honestidad. Un secreto compartido siempre aliviaba la carga del alma, aunque la situación no cambiara en nada._

_Pero también pensaba en el rostro triste de Jabu al haberse marchado de Japón. Él ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, y de decirle que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero no por las razones por las que él prácticamente había salido corriendo de su habitación. No porque fuera su diosa, si no porque su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. Y si él algún día lo llegara a saber, su rostro se pondría entonces aún más triste. _

_Y entonces pensó en el rostro de Shaina al haberla hallado besándolo, y como un rayo la golpeó una certeza; que ella amara a Seiya, les hacía daño a todos. A Jabu, a Shaina, a ella misma, pero lo que más temía, es que a quién más daño le hacía, era a él. _

_Afortunadamente su cuerpo estaba aún exhausto después del tremendo esfuerzo realizado, y el sueño la venció pronto en su primera noche en su Templo. _

_Y mientras, Julián esperó pacientemente hasta que Saori cayera dormida, para llevarla adonde la esperaban..._

* * *

¡Todo es tan hermoso a mi alrededor! El viento sopla en mi cara, mientras puedo oír coros de ángeles cantando muy cerca. El más puro de los aires atraviesa mi cuerpo, y con mis manos puedo tocar el agua más cristalina del universo, corriendo en una hermosa fuente. ¡Y hay tantas flores! Flores tan hermosas que hacen palidecer a las bellísimas, aunque letales, rosas de mi caballero de Piscis.

Siento un par de manos en mi espalda y me lleno de miedo, pero una voz familiar me tranquiliza

- No te asustes Athena, soy yo.

Julián, pienso. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que no lo es del todo. Sus cabellos azules y su hermoso rostro son los mismos, pero hay algo en sus ojos que no es igual. En ellos se leen siglos. Viste una túnica de exquisita manufactura, parecida a las que usaba el Patriarca de mi Santuario.

No me encuentro simplemente frente a Julián Solo, si no frente al Señor de los Océanos, Poseidón.

Entonces reparo en mis propias vestiduras. Llevo un vestido blanquísimo, de tela infinitamente suave, de cuello alto y mangas largas. Y encima llevo puesto un collar pesado debido a las muchas joyas que tiene.

- ¿Poseidón?

- No temas, Diosa mía.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Ya no reconoces tu hogar?

Al oír una voz poderosa como un trueno, volteó y entonces, le veo. Y aunque en esta vida jamás habíamos estado frente a frente, de inmediato siento que me embarga un inmenso amor, un amor tan grande que siento mi pecho estallar.

Y él sonríe al mirarme, y abre los brazos para recibirme, mientras que yo, como si fuera una niña pequeña, corro hacia él, a refugiarme en su amoroso abrazo.

- Mi niña.

- Padre.

Puedo sentirlo cálido y todopoderoso mientras acaricia mis largos cabellos. Es verdad que nada se compara al abrazo de tu padre, pero eso toma una dimensión totalmente distinta cuando tu padre es el Dios de los Dioses...

Después de un largo abrazo, me aparta ligeramente de él, toma mi barbilla y la levanta con suavidad, me mira y sonríe

- Hija, esperaba tanto volver a verte, ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- Estás hermosa, como siempre. Pero... hay algo distinto en tus ojos querida mía. O será que hace tanto que no te veía...

Me invade el miedo. ¿Qué tal si puede saber, con solo verme, que estoy enamorada? Desvío la mirada y sonrío débilmente.

- Sí, debe de ser eso. Y... todavía estoy muy cansada...

- Pero todo ha acabado ya. Y has ganado. La victoria es tuya de nuevo

- No es solo mía – digo mirando al que, después de todo, es mi tío.

Ellos intercambian una mirada significativa, mientras Poseidón le hace una reverencia a mi padre, que enseguida se dirige a él y lo abraza como lo que es, su hermano.

- Gracias por traerla de vuelta a mí.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, Zeus.

- Yo sí tengo que agradecerte – digo yo – no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda. Mis caballeros y yo no lo habríamos logrado sin tu ayuda.

Él sonríe sinceramente mientras yo le agradezco con un breve gesto de cabeza.

- Me alegro de haberte podido ayudar, aunque fuera tan poco. El mérito es enteramente tuyo y de ellos.

- Y ahora que están los dos aquí juntos, quiero decirles que lamento profundamente lo que pasó en el Inframundo. No pensé que él volvería a usar su propio cuerpo. No quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero él no me dejó otra opción y...

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Los dos sabemos eso.

- Y quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a llevar a mis caballeros de regreso a la Tierra, con vida – digo dirigiéndome a su padre.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, hija mía. Yo no tuve casi nada que ver, todo lo hiciste tu prácticamente. Yo sólo permití que sucediera.

- De todos modos, gracias.

- Bueno – dice mi padre con algo de alegría en su imponente voz - lo importante ahora es que la batalla acabó, ya estás en tu Santuario, y ahí podrás recuperarte del todo y cuidarte.

- ¿Cuidarme?

- De Perséfone, la esposa de Hades. La hice jurar que no actuaría en tu contra, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada. ¿Estás segura de que no ha sucedido nada a tu alrededor, nada extraño?

- No, no; yo estoy bien. No ha intentado nada en mi contra.

- De todas maneras no debes de descuidarte. – coincide Poseidón – Estaremos alerta, no te preocupes –le asegura a mi padre.

- ... Athena-sama... – Oigo una voz que me llama de lejos, una voz que me pide regresar

- Debes volver, Athena, te esperan – me dice mi tío

- Ve, hija mía – me dice mi padre, que toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y deposita un beso en mi frente – Te dejaré ir, pero sólo con la promesa de que pronto volverás, y que en cuanto termines tus asuntos en la Tierra, será para quedarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Las batallas han terminado, y nada me haría más feliz que tenerte de regreso aquí en el Olimpo, en tu verdadero hogar. Aquí, adonde perteneces

- Yo... yo no sabía nada de eso – mi corazón comienza a latir violentamente

**¡No! ¡Tengo que salvarlo! ¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡No quiero dejarlo! Necesito al menos, estar cerca de él... **

- Es natural. Esta reencarnación tuya ha sido de lo más irregular. Pero la Tierra está a salvo, y protegida, ya no tienes nada que hacer ahí. Y yo te extraño tanto...

- Yo...

- ... Athena-sama... – el llamado se hace más insistente

- Ve, tus súbditos te llaman. Pero piénsalo hija mía, te quiero de vuelta...

* * *

_Todo a su alrededor se puso blanco y confuso, no podía distinguir nada con claridad, pero seguía oyendo una voz que la llamaba. Por fin su vista comenzó a aclararse y entonces pudo ver... una máscara..._

- ¡Athena-sama! ¡Respóndeme por favor!

- ¿Marin?

- Vaya - _dijo la amazona suspirando – _¡Me había asustado tanto!

- Marin, ¿ya olvidaste lo que hablamos ayer?

- No... Saori – _dijo la pelirroja riendo ligeramente_

_La diosa se incorporó con lentitud. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en sus habitaciones, en su Templo en el Santuario. El sol entraba a raudales en su habitación. Acababa de despertar. Pero aunque pareciera que todo se había tratado de un sueño, estaba segura de que en realidad había estado con Julián en el Olimpo._

- Pasé a preguntarte si deseabas desayunar con todos. Toqué la puerta y no contestaste. Entré para asegurarme de que te hallaras bien, pero tu cuerpo despedía un brillo azul, así que te llamé y no respondiste. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para dar la alarma. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Creo que... sí, sí.

_Saori se levantó prácticamente de un salto de la cama, sorprendiendo a Marin con su agilidad. Era evidente que estar ahí estaba sentándole de maravilla, al menos a su cuerpo, porque en su rostro era evidente que algo no estaba bien._

- Gracias por la invitación Marin, pero diles que no tengo apetito.

- ¿Entonces, a dónde vas...? Perdón, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no debes de estar sola

- Si alguien pregunta o quiere venir a hacerme compañía, estaré en la biblioteca.

_Saori se puso una bata ligera y salió decidida, dejando a su amazona perpleja. _

_Lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo morir, y mucho menos a marcharse de la Tierra que tanto amaba. No permitiría que la alejaran de sus amigos, y de él. Tenía que hallar una solución, y si para quedarse debía matar, pelear o cortarse la garganta de nuevo, lo haría. Buscaría debajo de las piedras si era necesario, pero por ningún motivo volvería al Olimpo. Hallaría la forma de salvarlo y de quedarse cerca de él, y nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Zeus, iba a impedirlo._

* * *

_Marin se marchó extrañada a un hermoso comedor que se había instalado de manera provisional en una de las enormes estancias del templo, y les avisó a todos que ella no les acompañaría. A todos, excepto a Julián Solo, que no había despertado aún..._

- En verdad gracias por haberla traído

- Ya te dije que no fue nada. Me alegra poder ayudar en algo, aún me siento en deuda con ella y contigo.

- Eso está más que olvidado_ – dijo Zeus poniendo una mano en su hombro_

- Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, pero yo también debo marcharme ya

_Poseidón dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse_

- Espera. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Sobre ella?

_El rostro hermoso del dueño de los Mares se contrajo ligeramente_

- Claro que lo recuerdo

- ¿Y bien?

- No sé nada. He estado cerca, y no he sabido de nada que me haga pensar que tu teoría es verdad. Puedo decir casi con certeza, que ella no tiene ningún interés en particular por ninguno de sus caballeros. Ella es generosa, y su corazón es enorme. Está angustiada por todos ellos, claro, debido a su precario estado de salud, pero nada más.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Mira, yo... Espera un momento...por eso le dijiste que la quieres de regreso, ¿no es así? Quieres alejarla de todos, ¿no? Para asegurarte de que no ponga sus ojos en ninguno de ellos, y si ya hubiera ocurrido, para apartarla de él.

- Claro que no, no seas absurdo.

- Tú eres el que se está comportando de manera absurda. Estás celoso de alguien que quizás ni siquiera exista. Podrías estar arriesgando la Tierra por tus celos paternales, porque sabes bien que el peligro no ha terminado aún. Cualquiera de ellos... –_dijo mirando hacia el Monte Olimpo-_ podría despertar mañana con deseos de conquistar el mundo, tal y como sucedió conmigo. y con Él.

- Es poco probable que suceda – _dijo Zeus tratando de parecer muy seguro de sí mismo_

- Me gustaría creer que así será. En serio. Y lo digo por ella, porque se merece la paz por la que ha luchado. Pero se merece también disfrutarla junto a aquellos que le ayudaron a obtenerla

- ¿La estás encubriendo? Tú sabes quién es su favorito y me lo ocultas. ¡Dime quién es ese infeliz!

- ¡Cálmate, te estás poniendo paranoico! Ya te dije, francamente dudo que exista un hombre en el que ella haya puesto sus ojos.

- Ayúdame. Necesito saber si es cierto – _la expresión de furia que había aparecido en el rostro apuesto del todopoderoso Zeus se suavizó. Poseidón lo miró comprendiendo que estaba muy inquieto y preocupado -_ Ella, por sobre todos mis hijos, es mi favorita. No se trata solo de lo amable y amorosa que es, ni de su generosidad, su inteligencia, su sabiduría y su determinación. Es que ella, ella me pertenece sólo a mi: es únicamente mi hija, y de nadie más, sólo mía.Y siempre ha sido leal y me ha amado sin reservas. No toleraría perderla, y mucho menos por un estúpido mortal. No puedo correr detrás de ella, pero tú estás cerca y...

_Poseidón se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Su propio hermano estaba confiando en él, confesándose vulnerable y pidiéndole ayuda. No podía evitar sentirse confundido. _

_Pero no olvidaba que él mismo amaba a una humana y que defendería el derecho a estar con ella hasta la muerte. Ella merecía lo mismo..._

- No. No voy a espiarla. No se lo merece. Y no me mires así, no me importa lo que pienses. Estos días me han servido para darme cuenta de quien es ella en verdad, y ha sido una gran experiencia, créeme. Creo que uno de estos días, me habrá perdonado del todo, y mientras tanto, ha confiado en mi. A penas estamos construyendo algo, y no voy a perder su confianza espiándola. Si quieres saber si tu absurda teoría es cierta, busca a alguien más que lo averigüe porque yo no lo haré. O mejor aún, si en verdad te intriga tanto, pregúntaselo a ella misma la próxima vez.

- Tú no entiendes.

- No, y en eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan egoísta con una persona a la que se supone que quieres tanto. Ella también tiene derecho a amar a quien sea que ella elija

_Zeus lo miró receloso de nuevo_

- Vaya, en verdad estás mal, hermano. Por última vez, yo no sé nada. Pero si fuera cierto y estuviera enamorada de uno de sus caballeros...

- ¡Eso no lo permitiré jamás! ¡Y si tu...!

- No me amenaces, no te tengo miedo. Y si vas a ponerlo así, si se trata de escoger partido, escojo el de ella. Creo que tiene tanto derecho como tú y como yo de hacer con su intimidad y sus afectos lo que le plazca. Tu deberías de pensar lo mismo, especialmente cuando te has especializado en enredarte una y otra vez con humanas por las que ni siquiera has sentido amor. Y no estoy juzgándote, simplemente creo que no debemos entrometernos. Sé que la amas. Ahora sé lo fácil que es amarla. Pero no permitas que tu amor la asfixie y la condene a una eterna soledad.

- Así ha vivido toda su existencia, Poseidón – _dijo Zeus inflexible_

- Porque esa había sido hasta ahora su decisión. Pero todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión, incluso ella. En serio, piénsalo.

_Y con esas palabras, Poseidón se marchó del Olimpo, de vuelta a Grecia, de vuelta al mundo real, mientras su hermano lo observaba alejarse, al tiempo que se preguntaba si tendría algo de razón..._

* * *

_Apenas desde el segundo día, comenzó un nuevo régimen en el Santuario. Saori pasaba los días alejada prácticamente de todos, excepto durante las comidas, en las que se sentaba a la mesa junto a todos los demás. A todos les parecía que se hallaba muy bien, que mejoraba a raudales y que todo marchaba de maravilla, pero Marin, que conocía su secreto, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba en disimular una enorme preocupación, pero después de haber cometido tan enorme indiscreción con ella no se atrevía a preguntarle qué la perturbaba tanto. _

_Saori pasaba horas completas en la biblioteca de su Templo, consultando pergaminos, tratando de recordar y saber todo sus anteriores vidas, buscando al mismo tiempo, tanto una cura para Seiya, como la manera de permanecer a su lado..._

_La Diosa hubiera deseado sumirse todo el día en aquella investigación, pero no olvidaba las lecciones de buenos modales que le dieran durante su vida como la nieta del poderoso Mitsumasa Kido, así que los ratos que pasaba con su comitiva se esforzaba en ser una buena anfitriona. Conversaban largamente después de la cena, y siempre se mostraba amable y confiada, aunque por dentro estuviera convertida en un manojo de nervios. Además, fue muy clara al decir que se hallaba increíblemente agradecida por la compañía que todos ellos le brindaban, pero que aquello no era ni una cárcel ni debían de estar todo el día a su lado, y los exhortó a salir a conocer los alrededores, a comer en el pueblo, y a recorrer el Santuario a sus anchas. Por supuesto que no la dejaban sola, y era casi siempre Marin quien en silencio la acompañaba, manteniéndose al margen, sin atreverse a preguntar nada. _

_Kiki se empeño en ayudar en la reconstrucción de la Primera Casa, y por sugerencia de Marin, también pasaba algunas horas entrenándose junto a los chicos de Bronce. Ellos habían superado muchas de sus propias limitaciones tras participar en el combate contra Hades, Kiki a pesar de su edad se hallaba a su nivel, y podría haberles incluso ganado con relativa facilidad si se hubiera concentrado lo suficiente, después de todo él sería en el futuro un Caballero Dorado, pero nadie esperaba tampoco demasiado de aquellas prácticas. Las usaban más bien para despejar su mente y alejar de ella los pensamientos negativos que les amenazaban en la obscuridad. _

_Hilda también se daba cuenta de que algo extraño le ocurría a Saori, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo. Lo que hacía era mantenerse ocupada haciendo lo que jamás había hecho: socializar. Aún no superaba del todo sus sentimientos por Julián y los hechos del pasado, pero Thetis le era por demás simpática. No escapaba a los ojos grises de la sacerdotisa de Asgard el hecho de que la rubia estaba enamorada sin remedio, y que era correspondida de la misma manera. La sirena estaba radiante; su risa y sus ojos eran cada día más brillantes. Exhalaba vida, y eso le parecía fascinante a Hilda, que pensaba que presenciar la relación de Thetis y Julián, era lo más cerca que ella podía estar del amor. _

_En la soledad, cuando veía las estrellas brillar con toda intensidad desde su ventana, oyendo al Mediterráneo cantar una melodía seductora, a veces no podía evitar que una lágrima corriera furtiva por su rostro. La persona que había estado más cercana a su corazón había muerto por su culpa, y pensaba que permanecer sola el resto de su vida no podría ser castigo suficiente para ella. Vivía estoicamente su penitencia autoimpuesta, pensando que el amor podía tocar solo una vez a la puerta, sin saber que estaba equivocada y que Sigfried no era el amor de su vida, y que ese, aún estaba por llegar. _

_Pero mientras la vida ajustaba cuentas con ella, sin decir __ni una palabra, la sacerdotiza se dedicaba cada que podía a favorecer a los enamorados, juzgando sabiamente que la oportunidad de amar jamás debía de ser desperdiciada. Así que se marchaba de puntillas cuando los sorprendía comiéndose a besos, procuraba que se quedaran solos cuanto tiempo fuera posible, mientras ella comenzaba una buena amistad con los chicos de Bronce y Kiki, que parecía haberla adoptado como hermana mayor ya que Mü se hallaba tan lejos. _

_Y al hacerlo, se sentía renacer. Quizás el amor no era para ella, pensaba, pero eso no significaba que viviera aislada y solitaria, y en aquellos días, recordó cómo reír y disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida. Frente al océano más hermoso que jamás había conocido en toda su existencia, sentía que un mundo nuevo se abría frente a sus ojos. _

_Así, en la tarde de su tercer día en Athenas (mientras Shun entraba en crisis al ver a Ikki, Afrodita despertaba, y en el Inframundo, Perséfone y Ariadna deliberaban sobre el destino de Seiya), Hilda, sin saberlo, provocó el momento en el que Thetis por fin se convirtió en la mujer de Poseidón..._

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada, pues quiero agradecerles que lean este capítulo 17, ya que seguramente muchos de ustedes pensaron que había abandonado esta historia, pero les aseguro que eso no tiene nada que ver. Simplemente pues he estado super ocupada haciendo un montón de cosas. Tuve unas minivacaciones en las que no pude descansar prácticamente nada, y bueno, se acabaron, ya regresamos a clases, a la tesis, a nuevos proyectos que se suman a los anteriores así que pues ya estoy inmersa de lleno en mis múltiples y locas actividades. Además de eso y de experimentar un par de accidentes técnicos (la chompu borró por ejemplo, la escena original del encuentro de Zeus, Athena y Poseidón), pues mi imaginación estuvo de lo más desordenada, y se me ocurrían ideas de el capítulo 18, del 20 y de quien sabe dios cuando las vaya a poner, pero no del diecisiete, además de que con tanto personaje despierto de repente ya no sabía ni de quién hablar así que este capi lo rescribí veinte mil veces antes de llegar a esta versión que acaban de leer. Lamento si les parece algo lento el ritmo, o si me la están mentando porque los dejé en suspenso con todo lo que está pasando en el Santuario y en el Inframundo, pero lo bueno que tengo que decir al respecto es que el capi 18 estará aquí en tres días, pues con lo loco de mi inventiva lo acabé casi al mismo tiempo, y ahí sabrán un par de respuestas a sus preguntas, jiji. Si se preguntan por qué en tres días, bueno, es que estoy afinando un par de detalles, y así les doy tiempo de dejarme muchos reviews sobre este capi no. 17, jiji, además de así sufren un poquititito más, ( de veras que soy mala, jajaja) Bueno, los dejo y en el capi que viene contestaré a todos sus comentarios. De nuevo mil gracias y los veo en tres días. Un besote para todos

Fuego.


	18. Crepúsculo y Amanecer

Capítulo 18

**Notas de la autora al final de la página **

Crepúsculo y amanecer

_¿ Cómo fue que ocurrió? _

_Bueno, la tarde de aquel tercer día en Grecia, Hilda, Ichi, Geki, Kiki, Thetis y Julián habían salido a conocer mejor Rodorio, después de que Saori por fin los hubiera convencido durante el desayuno de que nada malo ocurriría si salían de paseo. Tatsumi, Marin y Nachi se quedaron, acompañando y cuidando a la diosa. _

_Visitaron varias de las ruinas que databan de la antigüedad y que se hallaban algo alejadas del Santuario y comieron en un restaurante de comida griega típica. La sacerdotisa de Asgard, como si fuese una niña pequeña, corría de un lado a otro, maravillada por toda la belleza de aquel lugar. Compró una cámara fotográfica y no dejaba un ángulo sin ser tomado. Ella generalmente era de lo más reservada, pero aquel lugar ponía a flote todo su optimismo y hacía renacer la fuente de su felicidad, perdida desde el fin de la batalla en su frío hogar. Y aquella vitalidad contagiaba a los demás, que concientes de que en su país jamás había visto cosas como esas, la complacían, al tiempo en que ellos mismos se permitían ser más libres y sentirse menos apesadumbrados._

_Kiki había sugerido durante la comida que vieran el atardecer desde una hermosa playa que siempre se hallaba sola. A todos les pareció una gran idea, así que después de una maravillosa comida, se dirigieron a la playa. Llegaron con bastante tiempo de anticipación y se sentaron en la playa, felices después de un hermoso día, observando el vaivén del mar, y permitiendo que las olas rozaran sus pies descalzos. _

_Pero Hilda había dejado su cámara en el restaurante y dijo que volvería a recogerla ella sola. A lo cual, Geki, Ichi y Kiki se opusieron rotundamente, así que se marcharon prometiendo volver enseguida para no perderse la puesta del sol. _

_Los chicos no contaban con que Hilda hallaría a unos pasos del restaurante (ya que había recuperado su cámara) una tienda de recuerdos adonde prácticamente enloquecería viendo artesanías y comprando detallitos para ellos, que se sentían a la vez halagados y avergonzados ante la generosidad de la sacerdotisa, que unos días antes era prácticamente una hermosa pero perfecta extraña. _

_En la playa, ambos se habían quedado en silencio, oyendo el canto del océano y contemplando como el sol bajaba poco a poco, dirigiéndose a su encuentro inexorable con el mar._

_Julián se volvió a ver a Thetis, y sonrío_

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, es solo que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Tu

Mentiroso. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando frente a nosotros hay un atardecer como este?

He visto los océanos. Sé que he sido su dueño. Por eso sé que su belleza no se compara con la belleza de tu rostro, ni su canto con el embriagante sonido de tu voz.

Mientes. Yo no soy eso, yo... sólo soy una mortal más

No miento. Simplemente estoy enamorado.

_Los ojos azules de Thetis se embargaron de lágrimas, al oír conmovida la declaración de amor del joven italiano. _

_Él dirigió una mirada traviesa hacia el otro lado, asegurándose de que no se acercara nadie, y después la besó con ansia. Se detuvieron para mirarse fijamente._

_El momento había llegado y ambos lo sabían. No podía ser más perfecto. El Mediterráneo jamás había lucido más hermoso y seductor, doblegándose ante la voluntad de su amo y señor. El sol se rendía también ante él, fundiendo su oro en las olas, creando el crepúsculo más increíble. Violeta, rosa, naranja, amarillo, azul, rojo y bermellón se amalgamaban en el cielo. No podía ser mejor, estaban en el lugar donde se sentían mejor en todo el mundo. El aroma de la sal se mezclaba con el de sus cuerpos calientes. Al tenderse cuan largos eran, descubrieron que la arena tenía la temperatura ideal para acogerlos a ellos, que en aquel momento estaban a punto de convertirse en verdaderos amantes. Thetis trataba de disimular, pero un breve temblor invadía su cuerpo_

No temas amor mío. Juro que no te haré daño. Yo... también estoy algo nervioso_ – dijo él justo antes de poner un suave beso en sus labios_

_Thetis estaba tan maravillada que pensaba que aquello era un sueño... Estaba indefensa ante los deseos de él y los suyos propios, y se sentía tan extasiada que no podía hacer más que ofrecerse sin reservas, mientras él devoraba su cuello_

_Las olas rozaban sus pies, como extensiones de él mismo, acariciándola, tocándola, y mientras él bajaba de su cuello hacia su pecho, ella observaba las nubes mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_

Julián, te quiero tanto...

Y yo a ti

_Julián Solo no era virgen. Había dejado de serlo por órdenes de su padre, cuando tenía la tierna edad de once años. Sonaría absurdo para el resto del universo, pero para su padre había resultado imperante que Julián se convirtiera en un "hombre" cuanto antes, después de todo iba a ser el heredero de su inmensa fortuna. Ocurrió en un hotel en Ibiza, con una prostituta francesa que era por lo menos diez años mayor que él. _

_El pequeño Julián no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que lo esperaba al entrar a la habitación, pero su padre le había dicho que simplemente le hiciera caso a la mujer que lo esperaba y que se dejara llevar. Aquella mujer fue gentil y paciente con él, que se hallaba demasiado asustado y nervioso como para tener una erección, pero ella era muy diestra en el oficio y consiguió su objetivo. Sin embargo él no lo recordaba como una experiencia placentera, a pesar de la suavidad de su piel y de los consejos que le había dado, simplemente porque aquel no era su momento. Esa no era la manera en la que hubiera perdido su virginidad si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de escoger. Es más, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Julián era aún un niño, y después de aquel día, su padre lo había alejado de lleno de todo aquello que le correspondía a alguien de su edad. Los juegos se habían acabado. Lo había llenado de responsabilidades, de presiones, de problemas que ningún chico debería de estar lidiando. Y lo alentaba por supuesto, a acostarse con cuánta mujer fuera posible, a veces prácticamente lo obligaba a conquistar a alguna chica si era conveniente para sus relaciones sociales o comerciales. Resultaba lógico entonces que Julián no mostrara un interés en particular en el sexo durante sus primeros años ejerciéndolo_. _Por supuesto que no dejaba de ser humano, y de disfrutar del sexo mientras duraba, pero no iba en busca de el ni le parecía tampoco nada del otro mundo. No tenía que esforzarse para conseguirlo, las ocasiones abundaban y el lo ejercía como si fuera un deporte. Entrenado de aquella manera por su padre, que había de fallecer un par de años después, Julián se convirtió en un verdadero Don Juan. No había mujer que se le resistiera si esa era su intención, pero tenía sexo más por demostrar su poderío y sus irresistibles encantos, que por el acto en sí._

_Lo cual cambió, por supuesto, cuando conoció a Saori Kido en su fiesta de dieciséis años. Con todas las demás había tenido sexo por obligación, o por que ellas se le habían ofrecido y para él, negarse a tener relaciones jamás había sido una opción. Por eso fue ella, a la que no podía tener, a la que se rehusaba a estar con él, a la que deseó con verdadero fervor, por primera vez. Las cosas cambiaron una vez que ella entró en su mundo. Y curiosamente, poco después apareció Thetis, a la que al principio consideraba una súbdita simplemente (aunque muy apetecible, no lo podía negar) a la que podría tener en cualquier momento si así lo desease, pues le parecía obvio que ella se le entregaría a la menor provocación. Pero saber que era la reencarnación de un dios no había hecho nada bueno con su ego, y la había llegado a considerar muy inferior para él. Sólo Saori estaba a la altura de sus expectativas. Se acostó con algunas mujeres fantaseando que se trataba de ella, de su propia sobrina (aunque en aquel momento el aún lo ignorase). _

_Luego vino la batalla, y después de ella, un periodo en el que se había mantenido célibe, mientras que la rubia sirena poco a poco iba introduciéndose en su corazón. Así fue que llegó a aquel día en la playa, en el que estaba listo, por primera vez, a hacer el amor. _

Julián, te quiero tanto...

Y yo a ti

_Él la besaba con avidez, dirigiéndose cada vez más rápido hacia el borde de su escotada blusa sin mangas de color blanco. Ella, respirando profundamente en un intento vano de controlar el temblor que la dominaba, tomó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre su seno derecho. Él pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón._

Tenías razón Jule.

¿De qué hablas?

Aquella noche, cuando tu dijiste... y nos besamos y yo...

¿Sí?

Tuviste razón en haberte negado. Quizás me habría arrepentido, era demasiado pronto. Y odiaría arrepentirme de estar contigo

Bueno, en realidad... sí, quizás hubiera sido demasiado pronto. Pero de cualquier manera, me sentí como un gran idiota por haber dicho que no.

_Ella lanzó una gran carcajada y el la miró embelesado_

De verdad te amo sirena. Amo tu risa, tu voz...Le cantaste a mi corazón... y me atrapaste.

No he cantado para ti... todavía

_La rubia se incorporó y puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Julián, para que fuera él quien estuviera acostado boca arriba sobre la arena. Y mientras besaba su cuello para subir hacia su oreja y peleaba para sacar la playera de Julián de sus pantalones y poder introducir su mano para acariciar su atlético abdomen, Thetis comenzó a cantar muy bajo con una maravillosa y dulce voz de soprano, susurrando en el oído de el italiano, mientras lo acariciaba:_

Encuéntrame aquí

Háblame

Quiero sentirte

Necesito oírte

_Ella dejó de besarlo, se incorporó ligeramente y sin dejar jamás de mirarlo a los ojos, se quitó la blusa_

Tu eres la luz

Que está guiándome

Al lugar adonde encuentro la paz

Otra vez

_Él cooperó dócilmente para que ella pudiera quitarle por fin la playera, para trazar líneas constituidas por besos y uñas a lo largo de todo su pecho y su abdomen. _

Tu eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando

Tu eres la esperanza que me mantiene confiando

Tu eres la luz de mi alma

Tu eres mi propósito... Tu eres mi todo

_Ella bajó su mano derecha para forcejear con su cinturón para poder tocar la deliciosa piel de su bajo vientre._

¿Cómo puedo estar aquí frente a ti

sin sentirme conmovida por ti?

¿Podrías decirme cómo es que esto

podría ser aún mejor de lo que ya es?

_El comenzó a gemir mientras ella besaba su estómago, pero sin atreverse a llegar más lejos. Aún..._

Tu calmas las tormentas y me das descanso

Tu me tienes en tus manos, tu no me dejarás caer

Tu me robas el corazón y me quitas el aliento

¿Me dejarías entrar?

¿Me dejarías ir más lejos ahora?

_Ella colocó su pierna derecha entre las suyas, y con los dedos de sus pies, jugueteaba con la tela de la pierna de su pantalón, acariciando la piel de su tobillo._

Porque tu eres todo lo que quiero

Tu eres todo lo que necesito

Tu lo eres todo

Tu lo eres todo

_El hechizo estaba completo. Como los marinos de la antigüedad, Julián Solo había perdido la razón ante el mágico influjo dela voz de aquella sirena._

_Era su turno para sentirse incapaz de moverse. Sus sentidos lo abrumaban. _

No tengo palabras...

_Giró para quedar sobre ella y una de sus manos fue directo hacia la pierna de Thetis, que estaba envolviendo las suyas ligeramente, y la recorrió desde su pantorrilla hasta el muslo, que acariciaba deleitado al sentir su aterciopelada piel. _

_Introdujo una de sus manos en su sostén, para poder acariciar por fin uno de sus senos desnudos. Thetis gimió al sentir el calor que irradiaban los dedos de él acariciándola. Las manos de ambos se unieron en su cadera, para deslizar sus pantaletas hacia abajo y quitarlas del camino. Una vez que estuvieron lejos, sus labios retomaron su danza, suavemente pero sin fin. No había besos suficientes para saciar su amor. Y mientras Thetis mordía su labio inferior sin misericordia, alargó su mano para tocar por fin su miembro palpitante. _

_Estaban tan cerca... Pero él la amaba tanto que en ese instante habría parado si ella lo hubiera pedido. Por eso se detuvo el todo y la miró, pidiéndole permiso. Y lo que vio en sus ojos, fue un "Sí" _

_Comenzó introduciendo con enorme cuidado uno de sus largos dedos en sus entrañas, descubriendo su calor y su humedad al acariciar la entrada a su cuerpo, preparando el camino para lo que estaba por venir. La joven se sentía irreal al estar viviendo aquel momento tan largamente soñado. El mar, el crepúsculo más increíble, sus cuerpos a punto de fundirse en uno, sus manos revolviendo y acariciando sus largos cabellos azules, entregándole por fin su cuerpo al igual que ya lo había hecho con su alma. _

_El puso un beso en su cadera, justo sobre un hermoso lunar color rojo, y entonces se detuvo, buscando con frenesí su cartera, del cual sacó un preservativo que colocó con destreza en su miembro. Thetis sonrío nerviosa, dándose cuenta en lo insensato que habría sido no usarlo y sintiéndose algo culpable. Afortunadamente, él lo había previsto y no había necesidad de parar ni de arriesgarse._

_Se introdujo muy despacio en ella, tratando de no hacerle daño. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza soportando el dolor momentáneo. El no se movió, dándole tiempo a ella para adaptarse a aquella nueva sensación. Pero no se necesito más que una mirada de él para que el dolor fuera cesando. Y cuando la intensidad del dolor disminuyó lo suficiente, fue ella quién comenzó a hacer bailar sus caderas, haciéndole saber que estaba lista._

_Fueron despacio, sin prisas, viviendo con toda intensidad el momento mágico queel universoles estaba brindando. Entre una y otra vez que el se impulsaba hacia ella, había un espacio, lleno de besos, caricias, suspiros, jadeos y abrazos. _

_El vaivén de las olas comenzó a sincronizarse con Julián, que se posesionaba de ella. _

_El mar, la sirena y el Dios haciéndose uno solo. _

_Él sobre ella, dentro de ella, en ella. Y el mar rodeándolos, tocándolos, abrazándolos, inundándolos. Un instante efímero, y a la vez, eterno. _

_Las piernas de ella rodeaban sus caderas, aprisionándolo, sin darle oportunidad de marcharse, reclamándolo suyo, aunque ella supiera bien que no era así, que él no era suyo ni lo sería jamás. Una humana no podía poseer a un Dios. Pero ella sí sería suya para siempre y eso le bastaba. _

_Mientras sosteníael peso de sucuerpo sobre el de ella con uno de sus brazos, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, mientras el ritmo de sus caderas iba in crescendo, acelerando el momento en el que ella alcanzó el clímax. Y cuando eso sucedió, sus uñas se aferraron a la piel de su espalda, mientras se quedaba sin aliento, desvaneciéndose momentáneamente. Nada malo por supuesto. Simplemente, había sido demasiada felicidad para su cuerpo y su alma. Lágrimas saladas como el Mediterráneo rodaron por sus mejillas, al tiempo en que unía su frente a la de él. Y él la besó incansablemente, compartiendo su aliento en el momento en el que experimentó, poco después,el mejor orgasmo de toda su existencia. Permanecieron abrazados en silencio por unos instantes. Thetis miró las estrellas maravillada de haberlas tocado. _

_Él salió de ella, y se quitó el condón, tendiéndose de espaldas en la arena, sintiéndose más pleno que nunca. Ella enseguida se abrazó de su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, para escuchar su agitada respiración, incapaz de tolerar estar lejos de él después de haber sido un solo ser. _

Gracias Thetis. Jamás he sido tan inmensamente feliz como lo soy ahora

No tienes nada que agradecer amor mío.

_Las estrellas ya brillaban en el firmamento, y los sonidos de la noche comenzaban a rodearlos._

Odio decir esto, pero deberíamos volver

¡Hilda!_ – dijo Thetis incorporándose con rapidez _– Y Kiki, y todos¿nos habrán visto?

Claro que no. Aquí no hemos sido más que tu y yo preciosa, no te alarmes – _un nuevo beso en sus rubios cabellos para tranquilizarla -_Pero antes de volver, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte

¿Qué? _– dijo ella curiosa_

¿Puedo...? – _insinuó él con ojos llenos de un brillo travieso_

Sí _– dijo ella mordiéndose los labios_

_Terminó de desnudarla por completo, retirando la falda y el sostén de su cuerpo. Observó con gran detalle su glorioso cuerpo desnudo. Su nívea piel, sus pezones del color de las rosas, la perfecta redondez de su ombligo, la suave curva que se formaba en su monte de Venus, el lunar rojo justo sobre uno de los bordes de su cadera que había besado. Cada línea, cada curva, cada parte en armonía con la otra. La miró de los pies a la cabeza, tratando de imprimir cada parte de su cuerpo en su memoria, dibujándola, recreándola a fuego en su mente. Thetis sonrió ante la inspección, pero no se ruborizó. Porque ahora era su mujer. _

_Y sin pedirlo, él le pagó. Se puso de pie y se despojó de los restos de su ropa, para que Thetis pudiera observarlo y quedarse sin aliento, sintiéndose increíblemente agradecida al poder estar observando algo tan increíblemente perfecto y maravilloso. Sus cabellos azules revueltos por la brisa nocturna y las manos inquietas de ella, su esbelto y bien formado torso, sus largas y musculosas piernas, sus manos alargadas y finas, su hermoso y ligeramente bronceado color de piel, una delgada línea de vello que comenzaba justo debajo de su ombligo y bajaba hasta su vientre, del cuál pendía el centro de su masculinidad, brillante y aún húmedo, ligeramente más obscuro que el resto de su piel y que comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo ante las miradas sensuales que ella le dirigía. _

_Thetis se puso de pie, y abrazó su cuerpo desnudo al de él, mientras volvía a besarlo. _

Detente, o tendré que volver a empezar justo ahora – _dijo él _

Me encantaría, pero supongo que eso no será posible. No justo ahora...

_Se vistieron entre risas, y regresaron al Santuario a toda prisa, corriendo por las calles de Rodorio, tomados de la mano y planeando que dirían sobre sus ropas mojadas, intercambiando miradas llenas de complicidad y amor. _

_Nunca se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos habían observado el momento en el que habían consumado su amor..._

Perséfone¿te sientes bien? Te has puesto pálida

¿Cómo podría sentirme bien¿Cómo? Después de lo que me has dicho...

_Perséfone caminó lentamente por la habitación, tratando de poner orden a sus ideas y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, desconsolada, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía inevitablemente. _

¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Es imposible que él y yo estemos juntos?

_Ariadna se sentía muy mal consigo misma. Era terrible ser portadora de tan malas noticias. _

Yo lo amo Ariadna, lo amo. Amo su risa, su aroma, el sonido de su voz. Cuando estoy a su lado es como... como si fuera libre de nuevo. Como si volviera a estar en el campo, oliendo la hierba húmeda, en la Tierra. Estar a su lado es como poder ver otra vez el mar, o un atardecer. Cuando el describe las cosas es como... como si lo hiciera todo nuevo. Me contagia su inocencia, su esperanza... Me siento viva de nuevo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

Tu eres una mujer excepcional Perséfone. Quizás mientras más especiales son las personas más difícil les resulta encontrar el amor

Yo no quiero ser excepcional. Solo quiero estar a su lado. Ser libre y estar a su lado. Pero más que nada, quiero que él esté bien y que me ame, por su propia voluntad. Que recuerde quién soy y me haga el amor...

_Perséfone se puso de pie lista para salir_

¿Adónde vas?

A liberarlo. Voy a dejarlo ir

¡No¡No puedes hacer eso ahora! Si vuelve en este momento no te recordará. Los recuerdos que ya ha recuperado se perderían también

Estoy atrapada¿verdad? – _dijo Perséfone al borde del desmayo, mientras tiraba de sus rubios cabellos - _Si lo mantengo aquí, le hago daño, y si lo dejo ir, pierdo todo lo que he avanzado con él. ¿no?

Sé que es difícil, pero...

¡Es que no tengo opciones! Yo... yo no podría hacerle daño jamás

No tendrías que ser tu...

¿Qué estás diciendo Ariadna?

Haré lo que sea si tu me lo pides

¡No¡Ariadna, yo no podría...! Tu no eres una asesina... ¡No, no podría mandar a hacerle daño nunca!

No sería así Perséfone. Sé que podría parecer terrible, pero estaríamos liberándolo del sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Él no sentiría dolor si yo atravesara su pecho con la espada. Su cuerpo no siente más dolor, es su alma la que sufre. Si yo clavo la espada en él de nuevo, su alma sentirá un gran alivio, créeme.

¡Por Zeus! Ariadna, dime la verdad... dime, no como mi hechicera, si no como mi amiga... ¿crees que esto es solo un capricho¿Crees que debería dejarlo ir?

Perséfone, yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de eso, jamás me he enamorado... Pero sé que jamás te había visto tan feliz como desde que él está aquí... y sé que dije que te ayudaría y lo haré...

Él... me refiero a... ¿cómo está?_ – _

_La sacerdotisa movió la cabeza negativamente _

Muy malherido. Es increíble que esté vivo después de haber pasado por todo esto. Está muy deteriorado. Sólo puedo pensar que la voluntad de Athena y su amor por él son inmensos, tan inmensos como el amor que el siente por la vida...Pero mira, pensándolo bien creo que aún estamos en control de la situación

¿De verdad crees eso?

Sí, para empezar ella aún ignora la situación. Puede no tardar mucho, pero justo ahora ella no está a su lado

¿No lo está¿Dónde está?

Se marchó a su Santuario para recuperarse. Eso es un punto a nuestro favor... mira, ya hemos llegado muy lejos. El debe de estar muy cerca de recordar su vida juntos, estoy segura. Sí, el está muy malherido, pero también es increíblemente fuerte.

No resistirá mucho tiempo¿no es así? – _la hechicera lo negó en silencio -_ ¿no crees que debería de dejarlo ir justo ahora?

Yo podría ir todos los días, a cuidarlo y a saber cómo sigue. Mientras, tu redoblarás la dosis de agua, para que el te recuerde, y entonces lo llevaremos de regreso. Piénsalo, aún podemos luchar. Todo fue bien mientras yo me marché¿no es así?

Si_ – dijo la diosa con una media sonrisa – _él aún no me recuerda pero... estos días han sido increíbles. Quiero decir, Hypnos lo lastimó, pero yo me di cuenta y traté de curarlo, y cuando estaba haciéndolo, no pude resistirme y... comencé a besarlo... ¡y él me correspondió! Pensó que estaba soñando conmigo, pero me correspondió. Y cuando despertó el día de hoy, fue tan dulce... estaba a punto de besarme, lo sé, lo sentí

¿Y?_ – dijo la albina emocionada_

Y llegaste tú...

¡Cielos, lo lamento muchísimo¡Pero eso es excelente! Eso quiere decir que aún cuando todavía no te recuerde está enamorándose de ti. Y cuando te recuerde... todo será perfecto Perséfone.

_La rubia sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su sacerdotisa_

Está bien, vamos a jugárnosla. Vamos a mantenerlo aquí todavía, esperemos que no tarde demasiado en recordarme. Tu irás a verlo todos los días, estaremos al pendiente de su condición. Y si él llegara al límite de su resistencia, entonces... entonces decidiré lo que hay que hacer.

Me parece una sabia decisión mi señora. Ahora llévame a verlo – _dijo tomando un par de plantas, unos polvos y un poco de agua de una vasija que se hallaba en un rincón._

Gracias_ – dijo la diosa dándole un cálido y sincero abrazo- _vamos. Me siento tan culpable... debí de quedarme con él, debí de sospechar que Hypnos podría encontrarlo.

No te atormentes Perséfone. No es tu culpa

_La diosa y la hechicera fueron al calabozo. Perséfone se introdujo primero para asegurarse de que Seiya durmiera, cuando se dio cuenta de que así era le hizo una seña a Ariadna para que pudiera entrar_

Hice lo que pude. Limpié sus heridas con agua, y recordé una de las hierbas de las que a veces me hablabas, para que no sintiera tanto dolor le di a masticar un par de hojitas, no demasiadas, como me dijiste

Muy bien Perséfone, hiciste muy bien

El se puso somnoliento, y ya no sentía tanto dolor.

Me alegra que me pusieras un poco de atención cuando te hablo de plantas medicinales

_La hechicera abrió sus ropas manchadas de sangre y pudo ver las numerosas heridas. _

Cielos, de verdad que se ensaño con él...

Afortunadamente Hypnos acaba de morir... si hubiera estado en uso de todos sus poderes lo hubiera puesto a dormir y eso si habría sido el fin...

Hiciste un buen trabajo tomando en cuenta la situación. Pásame el recipiente

_En el, la joven puso las plantas y los polvos, y con una pequeña piedra que sacó de su bolso comenzó a machacarlas. Después agregó un poco del agua, hasta que la mezcla formó una especie de pasta. _

Quítale los vendajes, vamos a aplicar esto en cada una de sus heridas

_Perséfone lo hizo mientras Ariadna terminaba de hacer la mezcla. Cuando hubo terminado comenzó a aplicarla en las heridas de Seiya. El se quejó cada vez que la mezcla hizo contacto con su piel, pero no despertaba. Perséfone tomó su mano, acariciándola, mientras él apretaba con fuerza la suya por el dolor. _

Lo siento, pero te sentirás mejor_- dijo la albina dirigiéndose al chico. _

_¿_En verdad va a estar mejor?

Esto va a aliviarlo, pero es sólo temporal. Debemos de estar muy concientes de que mientras más tiempo pase, más se va a deteriorar su estado, hasta que...

_La ojiazul asintió, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba su hechicera_

¿Y pudiste acercarte a Athena? – _dijo la diosa rompiendo el silencio _- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo más sobre la relación que tienen ellos dos?

No, ella ya había despertado y estaba despierta, con demasiada actividad como para que pudiera acercarme. A la que tuve oportunidad de conocer... fue a su hermana

¿Seika?

Sí – _dijo ella asintiendo_ -de hecho si no hubiera sido por ella no habría sabido que él está vivo. Me introduje en los recuerdos de algunos de los caballeros, y justo cuando estaba por hacerlo con uno más de ellos, la oí. Estaba en la esquina de una habitación, yo ni siquiera la había visto. Pero entonces dijo su nombre... estaba soñando con él. Lo veía como si fuese aún un niño... Lo veía acostado en una cama, lleno de aparatos, y ella lloraba abrazándolo y acunándolo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que él estaba ahí_ – dijo mientras continuaba aplicando la mezcla en las heridas de Seiya. _

¿Cómo es ella?

Sus facciones se parecen mucho a las de él, aunque ella es pelirroja. La nariz también aunque...

_Ariadna se detuvo un segundo en su relato, embelesada al observar cómo Perséfone atendía paciente y cuidadosamente a Seiya, curando con ternura las heridas inflingidas por el Dios del Sueño en su alma. _

_La sorprendía la ternura, la poderosa sonrisa de que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que lo miraba. _

_Podía recordar como era la relación entre Hades y ella. El se portaba increíblemente gentil en su presencia, cuando era cruel y despiadado con el resto del Universo. Y aunque a Ariadna siempre le había parecido que Perséfone correspondía con igual intensidad al amor que él le brindaba, ahora, al verla junto a Seiya, se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por uno y por otro eran totalmente distintos. ¿Sería posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo¿Es que el amor siempre era igual¿O es que ningún amor podía ser igual a otro?_

Ariadna¿estás bien?

Si, claro.

¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Debes de estar agotada después de todo lo que has viajado. Yo puedo terminar de curarlo, a menos que aún haya algo más por hacer que yo no sepa

No, no, eso es todo. Tienes razón, estoy muy cansada... además tu lo haces excelentemente. Y es mejor que me vaya, el podría despertar y no queremos que me vea aquí.

Anda, ve. Ariadna... gracias... no tengo cómo pagarte

No me debes nada Perséfone, tu sabes que yo lo haría todo por ti... Pero debo descansar, sobre todo si estaré viajando tan seguido a la Tierra. Buenas noches.

_Con todas esas preguntas en mente, Ariadna llegó por fin a su habitación. Se sentía completamente exhausta después de tantos días fuera y de tanto ir de un lado al otro. Se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de poner su mente en blanco y de olvidar por un segundo todo lo que le podría esperar en los próximos días. _

_Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya, Hades y Perséfone, pero sobre todo, en el amor. ¿Cómo se sentiría amar a alguien? El día que ella misma lo hiciera¿lo amaría como Perséfone amaba a Seiya, o a Hades? Bueno, eso en el supuesto caso de que ella algún día llegara a amar a alguien..._

_Ariadna, antes de ir a Japón en busca de información sobre el caballero Pegaso, jamás había abandonado el Inframundo. Había nacido en Elysion, producto de dos almas que se habían enamorado perdidamente al conocerse en aquel lugar. Cuando la pequeña albina tenía cuatro años, ambos habían reencarnado, por orden de Hades, que sabía que su hija había nacido dotada de grandes poderes mentales y habilidades para la hechicería, así que el mismo la escogió para que trabajara bajo las órdenes de Perséfone y envió a sus padres lejos._

_Así que Ariadna, al igual que los caballeros de Athena, era una huérfana. Afortunadamente, desde el momento en el que se conocieron, se había establecido una increíble conexión entre la Diosa y la pequeña albina. Perséfone la acogió y la cuidó, más que como su acompañante, como si fuera su propia hija. Era por eso que la hechicera trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible porque la rubia fuera feliz, porque para ella Perséfone lo era todo, su confidente, su amiga, su cómplice, su madre. _

_De manera tal que la pequeña Ariadna había crecido rodeada de las personas más tenebrosas imaginables: El Dios de los Muertos y sus Kyotos. Por supuesto que ese no era el ambiente más apropiado para una pequeña, pero Perséfone se encargó de hacerlo soportable y agradable. Ariadna no se podía quejar, pero ahí, obviamente, no había muchos hombres que conocer. _

_Le pareció una mirada extraña, aquella primera vez. No supo reconocer de primera instancia que es lo que podía significar una mirada como aquella, pero al repetirse una y otra vez, conforme iba pasando al tiempo y se iba desarrollando como mujer, se dio cuenta. Ella, más que sentirse halagada, se sentía incómoda, pues él no era un hombre sino un Dios, de mirada demasiado penetrante, de ojos demasiado duros. Y no era amor lo que se leía en sus ojos, si no deseo. Simple y salvaje deseo. _

_Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mente viajó hacia una habitación donde se hallaba un hombre de piel blanca como el mármol, cabellos violetas y que poseía dos lunares en la frente... ¡Qué distinta había sido su mirada! Suave, amable... No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar el contacto con sus manos, ásperas pero llenas de habilidad. _

_Aquel hombre debía de ser el que arreglaba las armaduras de Athena. Se preguntó qué sentiría la mujer que fuera amada por un hombre como él. Y con eso en mente, se acostó entre las sábanas de su mullida cama, un poco inquieta por la curiosa sensación de que ya no era verdad lo que le había dicho a Perséfone de que todo lo que deseaba se encontraba en el Inframundo. Y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa, pensando en que al volver a la tierra a cuidar el estado de Seiya, también tendría oportunidad de volver a ver a aquel caballero..._

_Cuando por fin hubo terminado de curar a Seiya, Perséfone acomodó sus ropas de nuevo y lo cubrió con cuidado con el lienzo. Después, se tendió a su lado, mirándolo con gran atención. Recorrió con suaves dedos su nariz ligeramente achatada, sus largas pestañas castaño obscuro, sus bien delineados labios y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Un reloj corría en su contra, segundo a segundo. Su futuro era pura incertidumbre, y esos bien podrían ser sus últimos momentos juntos, así que sin importarle nada más, se acomodó lo más cerca de él, dispuesta a pasar hasta el último segundo que fuera posible a su lado. _

_Se acurrucó contra su alma tibia, abrazándolo con suavidad, mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos color chocolate, con su rostro tan cerca del de Seiya que sus labios prácticamente se rozaban. _

Seiya, vuelve a mi. Por lo que más quieras vuelve a mí...

_Y así pasó horas enteras, sumergiéndose en el aroma de su amado hasta que el sueño y la tristeza la vencieron. Así fue la primera vez que durmió a su lado..._

_La despertaron los débiles rayos del amanecer que alcanzaban a filtrarse por una de las ventanas del calabozo. Al incorporarse lo despertó a él, así que no tuvo mas que un par de segundos para alejarse un poco_

Hola_ – dijo él débilmente_

Hola guapo

¿Qué haces aquí¿Te quedaste a cuidarme?

_Ella asintió débilmente_

No tenías porque molestarte.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor que la última vez que te vi, sí_ – dijo él riendo ligeramente, pero esta vez el no la contagió como lo hacía otras veces. Su semblante lucía pálido y unas ojeras enmarcaban sus increíbles ojos azules, que le parecieron un poco enrojecidos_

Diana¿pasa algo?

No

No suenas convencida. Anda dime

No es nada _– dijo ella con la voz apunto de quebrársele_

No te creo. ¿qué pasa¿Qué no somos amigos?

Claro que si.

Los amigos se dicen la verdad ¿no?

**Yo estoy mintiéndote. Te he estado haciendo mucho daño. No te merezco. **

Si

Entonces ¿por qué no me dices qué pasa?

No es nada, a veces... así nos comportamos nosotras las mujeres.

Tu me recuerdas a mi amiga Miho, a ella también a veces le daba por llorar así como a ti, sin motivo. Se llevaran muy bien cuando se conozcan

_Su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo_

¿Y si...?

¿Qué¿Y si qué?

Nada, no es nada

Diana, dime que pensaste

Quizás yo no pueda volver... quizás nunca conozca a tu amiga Miho. Pensaba si de todos modos te acordarás de mi...

¿De qué hablas Diana? Eso no va a suceder, yo no me voy a ir sin ti.

Es que... ¿qué tal si yo no puedo marcharme contigo?

Diana, Diana, no – _dijo él incorporándose con algo de trabajo y apoyándose en la pared mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de aguantar el dolor _– ya te lo dije, yo no voy a salir de aquí sin ti¿me oyes? Haré lo que sea necesario para sacarte. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi no te dejaría... Tu no has hecho más que cuidarme, tu eres... mi ángel...

**No, no, te equivocas. No he hecho más que lastimarte mi niño**

No voy a dejarte aquí. Te llevaré de regreso a la tierra, y haremos juntos todas esas cosas de las que hemos hablado. Ir a la playa, iremos al bosque a ver animalitos, al zoológico si es necesario, te llevaré a mi casa a que veas un atardecer desde ahí. Voy a liberarte

**Ni siquiera mi madre pudo liberarme de este lugar...**

No quiero perderte

Diana, no vas a perderme – _dijo él tomándola en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus ropas ensangrentadas _– estás muy negativa el día de hoy, no pienses así. Ven, vamos a alegrarte un poco – _dijo él tratando de ponerse en pie_

¿Qué haces?

Vamos a... a pasar un rato... en ese jardín que me mostraste

Pero aún no estás bien

¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo me siento perfectamente... bien – _dijo él haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ponerse en pie_

¡No, debes de descansar!- _el lanzó una carcajada, y aunque con muchos esfuerzos, logró ponerse de pie_

No me conoces mujer. No puedo mantenerme quieto, ni siquiera en un hospital – _dijo con una de esas risas contagiosas que a ella tanto le fascinaban _– Anda, vamos a escaparnos un rato, ya verás que echados en esa hermosa hierba y oliendo esas hermosas flores, ambos nos sentiremos mejor. Y ahí te contaré sobre todas las veces que me he escapado. Te haré reír lo prometo

Reír no te hará bien, se pueden reabrir tus heridas

No importa, me desangraré por ti si es necesario

¡No digas eso jamás! – _dijo ella palideciendo de tal manera que Seiya estaba casi seguro de que se desmayaría en ese momento_

¡Hey, hey, tranquilízate!_ – dijo abrazándola – _Era solo una broma. Aunque si fuera necesario lo haría. Estoy acostumbrado a pelear por aquellos a los que amo

_Ella lo miró asombrada de que el hubiera dicho que la amaba de manera tan natural, tan natural que ni siquiera lo notó en un primer momento_

¿Tu... tu acabas de decir que... que me amas?

Yo... es que...lo que quería decir es.. no me avergüences Diana_ – dijo el moreno enrojeciendo como un tomate_

No, no quiero hacerlo Seiya. Es solo que... he estado tanto tiempo aquí... sintiéndome sola... es muy importante para mí saber que hay alguien... quiero decir... que tú en particular sientes algo por mí

Yo... yo...

Sé sincero por favor. Necesito saber si en el fondo de tu corazón sientes algo por mi... aunque sea algo confuso, como lo que sientes por Saori, o por Shaina

_Shaina jamás lo había confrontado de esa manera. Le había hecho saber de sus sentimientos hacia él pero sin pedirle nunca nada a cambio, lo cual tampoco le había permitido a él decirle cómo se sentía al respecto. Y Saori... Saori estaba simple y totalmente fuera de su alcance. Paradójicamente, ahora que tenía tiempo para descifrar sus sentimientos por ellas, él estaba muerto y no importaba el resultado. Pero Diana estaba ahí, frente a él, dulce, gentil y conmovedora, haciéndole las preguntas correctas. Sus ojos cafés navegaron en el océano de sus ojos, y ella sintió como si esa mirada la atravesara. _

No sé como llamarle a esto que siento en el pecho cada vez que te veo, pero no voy a negar que crece y crece más cada día. Porque sé que tu eres lo único que me mantiene funcionando en un lugar como este. Y sé que no me iré sin ti, y si es necesario pelear lo haré. Y sé que si tu me das tiempo y me lo permites, descubriré si eso que sentí por ti desde la primera vez que te vi se está convirtiendo en amor...

_Perséfone le respondió depositando un lento y provocador beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras sonreía ligeramente_

Eso me gustaría

Vamos _– dijo él tomándola de la mano - _¿ya te sientes mejor?

No puedo sentirme mal si estoy cerca de ti...

Anda, deja de ruborizarme y vamos al jardín_- dijo él juguetón mientras salían del calabozo lentamente._

_Ariadna había despertado pronto, poco después del amanecer, excitada como estaba por el hecho de ir de nuevo a la Tierra. Preparó todas las cosas que consideró serían necesarias para su nuevo viaje, y fue a buscar a Perséfone. Al no encontrarla en su habitación, supo enseguida dónde buscarla. Se sintió terriblemente conmovida al verla en el piso del calabozo, acurrucada al alma del caballero. Sin interrumpir, volvió a los aposentos de la Diosa, adonde le dejó una nota y se marchó, decidida a ayudarla a como diera lugar, y también, decidida a volver a ver al hombre de la cabellera violeta.._

* * *

_¡_Hola hola! Un besotote para todos. Sí, ya sé que no fueron tres días, jiji, pero bueno, aquí está por fin, el capi 18, y no tarde tanto, jiji. Espero que les agrade, que les despeje algunas dudas y que me dejen muchos reviews, que son siempre valiosísimos para mí. 

Y ya entrando en materia, para empezar gracias Shadir, que creo que has dejado review de cada capítulo, en serio que se aprecia tanto apoyo, y bueno, a todos les comento que yo trato de que quede bien lo de los párrafos y la ortografía, pero a veces es onda de la página y no mía. Para Zen/Kurai, ya viene Milo que sé lo esperas con ansias, y te digo que este chico le hará honor a las características de su signo, ya lo verás, jiji. Para Arkaham, que dice que ya se perfila un final, no te creas, aunque ya no faltan tantos por despertar, tengo muchas truculencias que contar aún, jajajaa. Que despierten es solo el comienzo en muchos casos, ya verán, nomás sean pacientes que la creación de este fanfic no califica como tesis, jijiii. Y sobre Seiya, yo todavía no decido con quien se queda, jajaja, así que no estés tan seguro querido Arkaham. Alejandra, L.P.D.H., Johana Peacecraft, Sonia 11gracias por sus lindos comentarios sobre la narrativay todo eso, pues se hace lo que se puede. Y pues si les conmueve, para mí eso es un super halago. Ah, y ya viene Flher, no te me angusties Ale. Es una lástima que Retired Kit Kat se haya ido sin saber en que acaba la historia, pero al paso que vamos, igual y al rato regresa de Paris o viene de vacaciones en diciembre y se entera de en qué vamos, jajaja.

Zuke, gracias, jiji, y ya viene Aioria, no desesperes, ahora si para el próximo capi, nomás que estas escenas me salieron larguísimas y al Sr. León hay que dedicarle un buen espacio y por eso ya no lo incluí aquí. Estaré esperando tu review con ansiedad, jijii. Silence, a mi también me pesa no actualizar más seguido, te lo juro. Trataré de conseguirme ese programa onde uno le habla a la chompu y escribe solita, haber si así escribo más pronto, jijii. Y sobre Shun, bueno, ya verás lo que le espera ahora que Ikki ha despertado...Y Pegaso Seiya, jaja, pues mira que sí he llegado a considerar la idea de escribir tres finales distintos, jijiji, pero no lo sé todavía, además todavía no llegó al punto en la historia desde donde tomaría rumbos distintos dependiendo de con quién se quede nuestro chico Axxe, jijijiiji. Ya veremos, pero pues ustedes mientras sigan votando por su favorita, aunque no prometo nada, jiji. Y Claori, te juro que no quise decir que Saori solo sienta deseo por él, más bien digo que eso jamás lo había sentido por nadie, pero obviamente lo desea porque lo ama, eso si no está en duda. Y si estoy dejando a alguien afuera de estos agradecimientos, no se me sientan por fa, jiji, es que andaba algo atrasadilla con la revisión de los reviews. Pero bueno, los dejo dandoles un breve adelanto. En el próximo capi, escenas con Jabu, Flher, Ban, Seika, Ikki, Shun,Afrodita, Milo, Aioria, Shaka, Shyriu, Lina, Dokho, Shunrei, Miho, Shaina, staff del hospital de la fundación y los que se acumulen, jijiji. Ojo, no prometo que todos estén despiertos, pero bueno, pacientes mis bienamados lectores y amigos, y hasta pronto. Besos besos y más besos de

Fuego.


	19. Cruce de Caminos

Capítulo 19

Cruce de caminos

¿Has visto a Ikki?

¡ Ahhhg¡Shaina¡Diablos, me echaste el café encima!

¡Lo siento! Dime¿lo has visto?

¿Qué? _– dijo Jabu demasiado adolorido por las quemaduras como para registrar las palabras de la amazona _

¡Que si has visto a Ikki!

No, yo... _– Shaina ya se daba la media vuelta para marcharse cuando Jabu dijo _– ¡espera! Seika dijo que ella estuvo con él

¿Dónde está Seika?

En la sala de espera

_Shaina no escuchó más y se marchó sin oír a Jabu_

Shaina¿qué está pasando¿Shaina¡Shaina¿Pero qué rayos estará pasando ahora?_ –dijo Jabu sintiéndose abrumado por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. _

_Miró su pantalón manchado y su vaso desechable vacío. Le daba la impresión de que aquella sería una de esas noches en que las horas se estiraban y parecían eternas, así que necesitaría otro café, uno doble si era posible. Dio la media vuelta y fue de regreso a la cafetería._

_La amazona de cabellos verdes llegó corriendo como un bólido a la sala de espera, donde la pelirroja se hallaba junto a la ventana, mirando las luces de la ciudad. _

Seika¡que bueno que te encuentro! Jabu me dijo que viste con Ikki.

Sí

¿Hace cuánto?

Hace apenas unos minutos.

¿Adónde?

Lo deje en su cuarto

¿Estás segura?

Sí, estoy segura. Está durmiendo en su habitación. ¿Shaina, qué está pasando?

He estado buscándolo por todas partes. No lo hallé en su habitación y pensé que quizás se había escapado

¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

Por que no es inusual en Ikki huir en mitad de la noche_ – La amazona trató de tranquilizarse – _De acuerdo, entonces tu... lo viste ¿nada más¿O estuviste con él?

Me encontré con él y estuvimos juntos, las ultimas tres horas, creo.

Gracias. Tengo que avisarle a la doctora Sayaka

Pero...

_Afortunadamente para Shaina, ella venía llegando justo en ese momento_

Doctora, que bueno que llega. Seika estuvo con él, dice que ahora está durmiendo en su habitación

¿En serio? Eso es un gran alivio

- ¿Podrían explicarme que sucede?

Por supuesto Seika, de hecho creo que tu también puedes ayudarnos dándonos algo de información_ – le respondio la morena._

_Las tres se sentaron en los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera_

Le permití a Ikki que entrara a ver a Shun pensando en que eso le haría bien a ambos... Y resultó todo lo contrario

¿Qué?

Los dejé a solas para darles privacidad. No sé que pasó entre ellos pero las enfermeras empezaron a escuchar gritos y me llamaron. Cuando llegué, Shun le gritaba a Ikki, totalmente fuera de sí, diciéndole que se marchara, que no se atreviera a acercársele, que no quería verlo. Los signos vitales de Shun estaban totalmente disparados y no podíamos tranquilizarlo. Le pedí a Ikki que se marchara, se veía muy afectado y hubiera querido en ese momento hablar con él, pero Shun no respondía. Tuvimos que ponerle dos dosis de sedantes, y cuando por fin lo estabilizamos tuve otra emergencia que atender. En cuánto estuve desocupada fui a buscar a Ikki, pero hallé su habitación vacía. Encontré a Shaina, le expliqué rápido todo y ella me dijo que podría haberse marchado. Por eso lo buscábamos.

¿Por eso pensaron que había huido. ¡Cielos!

Ahora dime tú¿dónde estaba¿cómo lo hallaste?

Regresé de la casa, y pasé a su cuarto a ver como seguía, algo preocupada por su reacción al saber del estado de Shun. No lo encontré, y recordé que él se había mostrado muy ansioso en ver a Seiya y a sus amigos. Así que fui a Cuidados Intensivos y ahí estaba, viendo a mi hermano por la ventana. Me acerqué, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y... prácticamente se derrumbó ante mí. No me dijo nada, sólo lloró y lloró. Me siento tan tonta... Ni siquiera supe que decirle, sólo lo abracé.

Seika, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Tu no sabías lo que había pasado

Le debe de haber dolido muchísimo que su propio hermano le dijera esas cosas. Con razón estaba tan mal.

¿Y después qué sucedió? – _preguntó Shaina_

Pues lloró por más de dos horas o algo así. Cuando se calmó un poco lo llevé a su habitación, esperé a que se quedara dormido y todavía me quedé un rato más, entonces vine hacia aquí. ¡Lamento tanto no haber hecho nada más por él!

Seika, al contrario, es una enorme suerte que te hayas encontrado con él _– dijo Sayaka tomando las manos de la pelirroja – _puede que no le hayas dicho nada pero se desahogó contigo, y eso puede ser mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que le pudiéramos haber dicho esta noche. Mucho mejor a que se hubiera escapado del hospital.

Supongo que sí.

No se preocupen, las dos. Iré a verlo ahora, antes de irme, y mañana hablaré con él.

Muchas gracias doctora

No tienen nada que agradecer. Con permiso.

_Seika y Shaina lanzaron un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo, y débilmente rieron juntas al ver que se sentían cada vez más conectadas la una con la otra. Platicaron un buen rato hasta que el sueño las venció en los sillones de aquel lugar._

_Sayaka fue a la habitación de Ikki, y sonrió complacida al ver que el joven de cabellos azules dormía con aparente tranquilidad. Era una ocasión excelente para observar sin reparos al hermano mayor del paciente que la tenía más preocupada y confundida. _

_En realidad no se parecían demasiado. Uno de cabello verde, el otro de cabello azul. Uno de apariencia frágil y el otro demasiado fuerte, casi rudo. Sus narices se parecían ligeramente, pero le parecía que obviamente eran agua y aceite. _

_Tomó el expediente clínico de Ikki, preguntándose cómo estaría su estado de salud, ya que no había modo de saber en ese momento cómo se hallaba su estado anímico. _

_Su sorpresa fue grande al leer con atención la información contenida. No estaba explicada la causa de su hospitalización y en el expediente se hablaba de otras ocasiones anteriores, todas sin explicación. Las heridas eras muy similares: contusiones múltiples, fracturas de costillas, hematomas enormes, conmoción cerebral, daños a órganos internos, hemorragias intensas, todo concordante con una golpiza contundente. _

_Nada de cortaduras en el rostro, ningún objeto incrustado en su cuerpo, ni vidrio ni metal, no había marcas de lastimaduras por el cinturón de seguridad o las bolsas de aire. Era obvio que Ikki no estaba en el hospital por haber chocado en un auto, como le habían dicho. ¿Entonces que había sucedido?_

_Enseguida otro pensamiento vino a su mente. Si Ikki, Shun y sus amigos no habían chocado, entonces ¿por qué habían llegado a ese hospital¿Le habrían mentido de la misma forma sobre los demás? Había una forma muy simple de saberlo..._

_Las miraba dormir, tratando de concentrarse en sus rostros. Eran muy distintas entre sí, pero no se podía negar que ambas eran muy hermosas, cada una en su estilo, por supuesto. Una muy cálida y amable, la otra intensa y decidida. Eran, tanto por sus cualidades internas como externas, mujeres de las que sin ningún problema cualquiera se podría enamorar. Quizás incluso él... Pero... no eran ella. _

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de enloquecer. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho¿Por qué si no había esperanzas¿Por qué había escogido el peor momento para hacerlo¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido tan lejos justo ahora? _

_Se arrepentía una y otra vez de habérselo dicho, y al segundo siguiente sentía que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Porque una parte de su alma había gozado de un enorme alivio al decírselo aunque ella no hubiera respondido como él había soñado. Su sentir por ella era tan grande que ya no podía seguirlo ocultando. Pero bueno, ya lo había dicho, ya había hecho todo lo que podía y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por que ya sabía la respuesta que ella no había tenido tiempo de darle. Porque él, por más que hubiera querido negarlo, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ella no lo amaba, y no lo amaría jamás. _

_Lo peor era sospechar que ella sí era capaz de amar, y que simplemente no lo había escogido a él... Pero si su sospecha resultaba real, si ella lo amaba a él... estaba seguro de que se aventaría de un edificio, o se arrojaría al paso de un camión, o lo primero que pudiera hacer para acabar con su vida..._

_**Seiya**... ¡una y otra vez tenía que ser él! Desde que eran niños él era el obstáculo en su camino. Lo irónico es que había pasado la mitad del tiempo detestándolo, y la otra mitad deseando ser él. Y odiaba esa sensación. Porque no quería ser nadie más, si no él mismo. Porque no quería ser una persona a la que detestaba. ¡Pero deseaba tanto todo lo que él tenía! Y justo ahí, recordó que se hallaba en el hospital, y entonces se sintió como un miserable. Porque justo en ese preciso momento, era dolorosamente obvio que Seiya no era tan increíblemente afortunado como él siempre había pensado. _

_Volvió a mirarlas, y pensó que ninguna de las dos era una buena opción después de todo. Ninguna de ellas tenía unos ojos negros tan hermosos, ni un cabello tan largo y sedoso, ni unos..._

_**¡Así jamás voy a lograrlo!** _

_Y es que la solución que se le había ocurrido no era mala, pero tampoco era fácil. La solución a la que había llegado después de romperse la cabeza durante días y días de insomnio que evidenciaban unas enormes ojeras. La solución a la que había llegado después de ver demasiadas películas de amor en las madrugadas en su habitación en la mansión Kido. La resolución que había tomado y que no había discutido con nadie, pensando que no era el momento oportuno para molestar a los demás con algo tan frívolo como eran sus emociones mientras sus compañeros de armas luchaban por su vida día a día en ese hospital. _

_¿Y cuál era esa solución? _

_Tratar de enamorarse de otra mujer para sacarse de la cabeza a la reencarnación de su diosa._

_**Mi diosa...**_

¿ Jabu?

Hola Akira¿sucede algo?_ – dijo tratando de que su voz no lo delatara_

Uno de sus amigos ha despertado. Lo hallé en terapia intermedia, al lado de otro de sus compañeros. Comenzó a hacer preguntas, así que mejor lo traje aquí para que hablara con ustedes.

_Akira dio la media vuelta y se alejó un poco para volver segundos después llevando a una persona en silla de ruedas._

_Al verlo, Jabu sintió un gran escalofrío. Porque la única vez que había visto a aquel impresionante hombre de cerca, había sido al contemplar y llevarse su cuerpo sin vida del último templo del Santuario. _

Piscis

¿Quién eres?_ – dijo el caballero luciendo bastante desorientado. Sus azulísimos ojos se entrecerraron, tratando de recordar si alguna vez habían estado frente a frente_

_Jabu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar su propio nombre. _

Caballero de Bronce... Unicornio... Jabu... soy Jabu

_Afrodita sonrió al observar la confusión que mostraba el adolescente rubio que se hallaba frente a él. Estaba acostumbrado a que reaccionaran así ante la manera en la que lucía. Claro que el excesivamente vanidoso caballero no sabía que provocaba esa reacción en Jabu por razones totalmente ajenas a su belleza. Pero eso hizo que el ojiazul sintiera simpatía por el Unicornio, a pesar de que antes jamás había sentido simpatía por caballeros de un rango inferior a él. Bueno de hecho muy pocas personas le eran simpáticas..._

_Pero Afrodita sentía una enorme necesidad de dejar también eso atrás. A pesar de todo su enorme amor propio, su orgullo y su vanidad, sabía que había cometido una serie de errores gigantescos a lo largo de toda su vida, y estaba dispuesto a cambiar ahora que se le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad. Por eso es que estaba en esa sala de espera_

Gusto en conocerte Jabu. Mi nombre es Afrodita, pero supongo que ya lo sabes _– el rubio asintió aún agitado mientras el caballero dorado recorría con los ojos aquella habitación. Dos mujeres dormían instaladas en los sillones del lugar. Pero ninguna de ellas tenía cabellos largos y violetas... – _De verdad necesito ver a Athena. ¿Sabes dónde está?

_No pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su mención. Era sal en su herida. _

Ella no esta aquí. Se fue al Santuario por algunos días.

¿Está bien?

Sí. Bastante bien.

¿Pero por qué se fue¿Y los demás, se fueron con ella¿Ya están bien?

No. Se fue con varios caballeros de Bronce y Plata_ - Jabu no pudo dejar de advertir que el ceño del caballero se fruncía levemente al oír aquello – _ya sé que no se compara con la protección que ustedes le pueden brindar, pero en realidad ninguno estaba disponible. Te aseguro que hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Además, Julián Solo y su sirena se fueron con ellos para garantizar su seguridad.

¿Quiénes?

Poseidón y ..._– la confusión de Afrodita se hizo aún más grande_

¿Qué¿Poseidón ha reencarnado? Nosotros...

¡Lo siento! _– dijo Jabu dándose cuenta de la inquietud que sin querer le estaba provocando al caballero_- ¡ No quise alarmarte, escúchame! Él está de nuestro lado. Sí hubo una pelea, pero eso fue antes de que Hades... y después de que tu...

Yo muriera. Está bien, entiendo – _un silencio incómodo se alzó entre ellos por un par de segundos. La plática entre alguien que había muerto hacía casi dos años y un perfecto desconocido no podía, después de todo, ser tan normal..._

Y sobre tus compañeros, pues todos siguen internados. Ninguno ha sido dado de alta, pero ya han sido varios los que han despertado. Mu de Aries, Saga de Géminis, Libra... lo siento, es que estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo Roshi, pero creo que su nombre es... Dokho, sí, y Shura de Capricornio.

De verdad nos trajo a todos de regreso_ – dijo él, pensando más bien en voz baja – _¿Y sus caballeros de Bronce? Me refiero...¿tú peleaste en el Inframundo?

No. Yo me quedé en el Santuario. Te refieres a Seiya, Shyriu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga, supongo

No hubiera recordado todos sus nombres_ – reconoció él con una sinceridad que le pareció refrescante a Jabu_– sí, hablo de ellos

También siguen aquí. No están bien en realidad, pero parece que están aguantando, y a estas alturas eso ya es bastante.. Si quieres podría llevarte a la habitación donde están tus compañeros, los Caballeros Dorados. Supongo que están dormidos pero...

Si no te molesta... me gustaría quedarme a conversar contigo un poco más. Me da la impresión de que tú sabes muchas cosas que yo ignoro, y que ninguno de ellos podría contestarme. Bueno, excepto el viejo Maestro de Libra

Que ya no es viejo...

¿Lo ves? – _dijo con una bellísima sonrisa el Caballero de Piscis -_ Tu podrías ponerme al corriente de un par de detalles como esos que en realidad me gustaría saber.

Claro _– respondió Jabu en cuanto pudo salir de su estupor – _será un honor. Aunque es algo tarde y deberías de descansar... creo, supongo.

No te preocupes por mí. Me siento bastante descansado, y me da la impresión de que ya dormí más de lo suficiente.

Más de un mes... si contamos desde que volvieron de la batalla.

Pero tu te ves algo cansado. No te preocupes, será en otro momento.

¡No! _– dijo él, sonrojándose después por haberle levantado la voz a uno de los dorados _– No quise gritar... lo que quiero decir es que... soy incapaz de dormir. Si de verdad quieres conversar por mi está muy bien. Ellas duermen y este hospital es bastante aburrido durante las noches... Aunque... no sé por dónde comenzar.

Podrías empezar diciéndome que pasó justo después de que Shun me venció en el Templo de Piscis y acabar en detalles sobre dónde estamos, cómo llegamos aquí, cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí y como están todos mis compañeros.

De acuerdo. Bueno. El día de la batalla de Las Doce Casas, nosotros estábamos con la princesa Saori cuando...

_Pasó toda la noche leyendo uno a uno los expedientes de las personas que habían sido internadas el día del eclipse y que eran protegidas por la Fundación Kido. Después de leer el expediente de Ikki, fue a visitar a todos y cada uno de ellos, y leyó con increíble cuidado sus notas médicas, llenándose a cada segundo que pasaba de más indignación. _

_Sayaka Miyamoto sabía de la existencia de los otros que habían arribado junto a Shun por el personal del hospital, pero siendo su especialidad la psiquiatría y la psicología, el peliverde había sido el único de los "chicos Kido", como los llamaban, a quién ella había atendido. La única información que poseía sobre el por qué habían llegado Shun y compañía a ese lugar, era lo que le habían dicho Shaina y Marin, que habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico. _

_Y expediente a expediente, al verlos frente a frente a todos y cada uno, era obvio que ninguno de ellos había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. _

_Comprendió el colapso nervioso que ambos hermanos habían sufrido al ver a Seiya, cuyo estado iba de mal en peor, cuando dado su frágil estado de salud, eso era casi imposible. Ver a todos los demás sólo confirmo sus sospechas, y acrecentó sus dudas. _

_Ninguno tenía quemaduras de ninguna clase, excepto Kanon, que se hallaba aún delicadísimo por las lesiones de segundo y tercer grado. Y ningún accidente de automóvil podía explicar los signos vitales de Roshi, las lesiones internas de Shaka, los problemas médicos de Aioros, y la lista seguía de manera interminable. Cada uno tenía serios problemas, muy distintos entre sí. _

_Peor aún, en los expedientes constaba que aparte de Ikki, su hermano Shun, Hyoga, y en particular Shyriu y Seiya habían estado demasiadas veces en el hospital. Lesiones oculares, agotamiento, huesos rotos, hematomas, contusiones múltiples, hemorragias internas, órganos lesionados. Pero lo que más molestaba a Sayaka era que en el expediente se hablaba de cantidad de huesos rotos y soldados hacía mucho tiempo ya, e incluso en el caso de Ikki, huellas claras de lesiones que no dejaban lugar a duda el hecho de que había sido torturado siendo aún un niño. Estaba segura de que eso no era una coincidencia. _

_La perturbo aún más hallar que toda la información sobre la paciente Saori Kido, estaba clasificada y no podía tener acceso a ella. Así que furiosa, buscó al Dr. Sato, que había atendido en persona a la millonaria. Pero el ya se había marchado. _

_Estaba tan irritada por tantos misterios que iba a llamarlo a su casa cuando le avisaron que la necesitaban en el ala de Psiquiatría. Era el cuarto de Shun,_

Maldita sea

_Corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez más. Se encontró con Akira en el pasillo_

¿Qué sucede?

Parece tener una pesadilla, pero sus signos están totalmente disparados.

Hace muy pocas horas le dimos dos dosis de tranquilizantes, no podemos darle más medicamentos.

_Sayaka miró con asombro a Shun, que mientras dormía profundamente, tenía, a juzgar por su reacción, una pesadilla tremenda. _

¡Aléjate de mí!... ¡Te haré daño!

Tenemos que despertarlo ahora mismo. Shun, Shun, despierta, escúchame.

¡Vete!

¡Shun, óyeme¡Shun!

¡Te lo dije!

¡Shun!

_Su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar. Sayaka golpeó con fuerza su mejilla, logrando que él reaccionara _

Shun, tranquilízate, fue solo un sueño. Fue solo un sueño.

_Su respiración era muy fuerte y rápida mientras sus ojos verdes miraban a la doctora, dándose cuenta de que se hallaba en el hospital de la fundación. _

No, no fue un sueño. Fue real, fue real. Yo hice eso_ – dijo Shun mirando al vacío de nuevo _

¿Tú qué Shun¿Dime, qué te pasa¡Quiero ayudarte tanto! Déjame, por favor

_Shun la miró directo a los ojos, de tal manera que ella sintió se adentraba en su ser_

Es usted una buena mujer... No se preocupe por mí. Sólo déjeme morir. Nadie puede repararme, yo ya estoy roto, justo aquí_ – dijo tocando su propio pecho - _adentro. Pero sé que si puede ayudar a mi hermano, él ha sufrido lo indecible por mi culpa. Ayúdelo a él. Vaya y ayúdelo a él.

_Siguió murmurando en voz baja "ayúdelo a él", mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal una vez más, cerrándose al mundo como una ostra. _

_Los ojos de la doctora se llenaron de lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de rabia, y de impotencia. De cansancio. De frustración. _

_Lágrimas que se secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. Tenía que actuar en ese mismo instante, justo cuando el amanecer estaba llegando. Salió de la habitación donde Oyuki estaba esperando instrucciones. _

Oyuki, quiero que transladen a Shun a una de las habitaciones con circuito cerrado en cuanto sea posible. Haz el papeleo necesario y yo lo firmaré todo por favor, regreso en un rato

¿Irá a descansar?

No. Voy a conseguir un par de respuestas

_Despertó cómo impulsada por un resorte. Despertó como cada día desde que habían llegado a Tokio, con la esperanza de que ese fuera el día en el que él despertaría de su largo sueño. Pero el día de hoy sentía algo especial. Algo muy bueno sucedería, podía sentirlo. Así que se levantó de un salto de la cama para vestirse a toda velocidad y poder llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible..._

Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo_ – dijo Sayaka sacudiéndola_

¡Doctora! Pensé que se había marchado

Quiero que me expliques en este preciso instante porque tu y Marin me han mentido.

_Shaina se quedó sin palabras. Miró a su alrededor. Seika dormía, Jabu no estaba cerca y Marín estaba a océanos de distancia, así que no había nadie allí para apoyarla o para orientarla sobre qué decirle a la doctora. Rápidamente decidió fingir demencia_

No entiendo de que...

Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Les pedí ayuda, datos para poder ayudar a Shun, y lo único que he conseguido son mentiras, una tras otra. Él no estuvo en un accidente automovilístico y lo sabes. Él y sus amigos han sido internados aquí una y otra vez y no me lo dijiste. ¿Quieres que siga?

_Mala decisión._

Doctora, escúcheme, yo...

¡No, escúchame tu a mí! No sé que estás haciendo, y creo que tu tampoco, pero esto lo único que hace es herir aún más a Shun. Lo estoy perdiendo Shaina y no sé cómo rayos ayudarlo si lo único que tengo son mentiras. Han fallado todos los tratamientos que le damos, los antidepresivos, las drogas, todo. Me dijeron que le haría un gran bien ver a su hermano mayor que es su adoración, y tuvo la peor crisis que haya visto, y mira que he visto muchas. Lo corrió de ahí como si lo odiara. Sé que no es un esquizofrénico ni un psicópata pues no encaja en ninguno de los perfiles, y sin embargo sus alucinaciones se acentúan día a día. Shaina, por favor, deja de mentir y ayúdame, o no voy a poder salvarlo. Está al borde del suicidio, lo estamos alimentando por vía intravenosa desde hace días. No va a poder seguir así. Dime la verdad. Si estás protegiendo a alguien, o si te han amenazado, yo puedo...

¡No! No. No es lo que usted cree, es que...

_Tenía que elegir en ese instante, y de ello podía depender la vida de Shun. Era demasiado el peso sobre sus hombros, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar esa carga_

Sí, Marin y yo le mentimos. Nosotras... no queríamos hacerlo pero... no teníamos más remedio. Inventamos lo del accidente porque la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras... ninguno de nosotros sabe qué fue lo que le pasó, ni a Shun ni a todos los demás. Teníamos que decir algo y... eso fue lo que se nos ocurrió. De lo demás no sé nada, pero... creo que Ikki tiene algunas de las respuestas que usted necesita.

¿Y qué hay de los otros¿De los que ya han despertado?

No lo sé. Creo que no estaban juntos cuando pasó... lo que sea que haya pasado. Pero les preguntaré si saben algo. Doctora, perdóneme. No queríamos engañarla, ni lastimar a nadie. Simplemente no sabíamos que hacer.

Te creo Shaina. Perdóname tú a mí. Ha sido una noche demasiado larga. Hace un rato me llamaron de nuevo a la habitación de Shun. Parecía estar en un trance, o algo muy parecido... Deseo inmensamente ayudarlo, y por eso cuando Seika nos dijo que Ikki estaba bien en su habitación, fui a verle. Ahí revisé su expediente y comencé a darme cuenta de que nada encajaba con las partes de la historia que yo tenía.

Nosotros nos sentimos así cada día...

Iré a dormir un rato, y pediré que me notifiquen en cuanto Ikki despierte.

¿Podría hablar con él primero? No desconfíe por favor, es solo que... sé cómo convencerlo para que acepte hablar con usted. Ikki puede ser... muy... hermético.

Está bien. Estaré esperando que me llamen. Con permiso

¿Doctora?

¿Sí?

Cualquier cosa que Ikki o yo o quién sea le digamos, es confidencial ¿no¿Eso quiere decir que nadie más lo sabrá?

Así es Shaina, nadie más lo tiene que saber, no tienes nada de que preocuparte... Piénsalo. Si hay cosas que no me has dicho y que sabes, es el momento de hablar.

_Abrió los ojos, como si fuese un animalito recién nacido. Se esforzó en enfocar su vista, pero no lo logró si no hasta unos minutos después. Y cuando por fin lo logró, lo que pudo ver fue el rostro de su mejor amigo, durmiendo en una cama._

_Había que reconocer que no se veía muy bien, pálido, lleno de moretones y con los cabellos despeinados. Sonrió. Si su amigo estuviera conciente, enloquecería; su vanidad era demasiada como para dejar que alguien lo viera así._

_La suya era una amistad singular. La prueba de que los polos opuestos se atraen, pues eran tan distintos como el día y la noche, y sin embargo siempre estaban juntos. Uno leía y el otro bailaba, uno conservador y el otro demasiado liberal. uno tenía un único y enorme amor platónico mientras el otro iba de una conquista tras otra. La lista de sus diferencias podría ser interminable pero al final del día, lo único que había importado siempre es que se tenían una confianza ciega. Porque se habían apoyado el uno al otro en los peores momentos de su vida; la noche en que su hermano murió, la noche en que la única persona por la que había sentido algo murió, el día en que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. _

_Todo se agolpó en su mente en ese instante. Y se llenó de angustia mientras su mente era bombardeaba por las imágenes de lo que había vivido, y lo que había experimentado al morir. Lo que sintió cuando sus almas se reunieron y comenzaron un viaje hacia algo totalmente desconocido, un viaje que fue interrumpido por ella... Ella. _

_Con sus manos vendadas tocó su cuerpo, y su rostro, y al moverse tan abruptamente, sintió dolor. Eso quería decir que era real. Él era real. Estaba vivo. Y su mejor amigo también lo estaba. Eso hizo latir su corazón con más fuerza, era la alegría haciendo vibrar. Al menos tenía a su mejor amigo con él, para hacerle frente a lo que pudiera venir. _

Aioria... Aioria, despierta. Vamos amigo, despierta. Estamos vivos

_Parecía un sueño todo lo que habían vivido. Más bien, sólo podía haber sido un sueño el haber estado todos juntos. Sus miradas se habían cruzado por breves instantes. No hubo tiempo de hablar, ni de decir todas las cosas que hubieran querido decirse. Pero gracias al enorme poder de Athena, habían vuelto al mundo, a la realidad. A la cruel realidad donde él y Aioria estaban vivos, y los demás... ¿Quién más habría sobrevivido? Esa pregunta se clavó como una astilla en su mente. ¿Shaka...? No. Shaka había muerto frente a la Exclamación de Athena ejecutada por Saga, Shura y... su otro mejor amigo... Camus. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos. Aquella batalla había sido una pesadilla de principio a fin, peor a cada momento que pasaba. _

_Milo de Escorpión respiró profundo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Trató de incorporarse sin obtenerlo por un buen rato, hasta que por fin logró recargarse sobre sus codos. Volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, y ahí se encontró con el discípulo de su amigo Camus, Hyoga, Caballero Divino del Cisne, aunque ese último detalle lo ignoraba el Escorpión. _

_No se veía muy bien, pero a fin de cuentas estaba vivo. Debían de haber ganado él y sus amigos, quiso pensar. Los sacrificios habrían valido la pena si la batalla había sido ganada. _

_Volvió a llamar a su amigo, tratando de darle más fuerza a su voz, pero parecía no obtener resultado alguno. _

Aioria... Vamos minino, despierta.

_Era una vieja broma entre ellos. Se llamaban minino y bicho respectivamente, fastidiándose siempre que era posible. Pero no surtió el efecto que él esperaba. Se dejo caer en su cama, exhausto por tratar de mantenerse erguido. _

_En ese momento fue sacado de sus recuerdos y pensamientos por una voz femenina. Siguió con la mirada la dirección de la que provenía la voz, y entonces observó a una bellísima joven, de largos, rubios y rizados cabellos. Pero su voz no lo llamaba a él..._

Buenos días Hyoga

Buenos días preciosa

_Se sobresaltó. Todos los días rogaba porque el rubio abriera los ojos y se dirigiera a ella, aunque ni en sus sueños más atrevidos él le llamaba "preciosa". Pero esa no era su voz. Observó su rostro, que permanecía inmóvil, al igual que el ojo que estaba descubierto seguía cerrado._

¿Eres amiga de Hyoga?

_Entonces volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, y ahí, en la cama siguiente, vio a un hombre guapísimo que se dirigía claramente a ella, de cabello y ojos azules, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y una sonrisa provocadora. Su mirada era inquietante; demasiado penetrante, demasiado aguda, demasiado atrevida. Definitivamente demasiado coqueta para la joven, inexperta y tímida Flher..._

¿Amiga...?

Lo llamaste por su nombre, con mucho cariño diría yo. Así que debes de ser su amiga... ¿o algo más?

_Las mejillas de Flher se encendieron con velocidad mientras comenzaba a tartamudear. Transparente. Se sentía transparente. Incluso alguien que acababa de despertar se daba cuenta de que ella sentía muchas cosas por él... Hasta entonces reaccionó. Él también sabía su nombre..._

_¿_Tu eres uno de ellos¿Eres uno de los Caballeros Dorados?

Sí. ¿Cómo...¿Quién eres tu¿Cómo sabes sobre nosotros?

Lo siento, no me presenté, soy una maleducada. Soy Flher... princesa de Asgard

¿Asgard¿Tu eres la sacerdotisa?

No _– dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – _esa es mi hermana mayor, Hilda.

Eso explica tu piel tan blanca, y tu aire níveo_ – Un nuevo sonrojo_

_**¡Pero qué criatura tan encantadora! **_

_Ese era Milo de Escorpión. Coqueteando incluso desde una cama de hospital con la primer persona a la que veía... bueno, de hecho la tercera. Los viejos hábitos no se olvidan tan fácilmente..._

_Pero para ella era algo totalmente nuevo y atemorizante. Ningún hombre se había dirigido a ella de esa forma. Y es que nunca, en la tranquilidad y el relativo aislamiento en el que había vivido en Asgard, había conocido a un hombre que pudiera ser tan atrevido y osado como él..._

No sé tu nombre – _dijo ella bajando la mirada_

Milo... Caballero Dorado de Escorpión –_dijo él llenándose de orgullo_

Gusto en conocerte Milo. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas despertado. Les dará mucho gusto

¿A quienes¿Quieres decir que hay más¿No somos los únicos supervivientes?

No. Hay más de ustedes

¿Sabes quiénes? Ahh –dijo Milo llevándose las manos a la frente

¿Te sientes bien? – _dijo Flher acercándose a la cama del Escorpión_

Me está doliendo la cabeza... ¿Sabes sus nombres¿Sabes quiénes se salvaron?

No, lo siento. Sólo conozco a los Caballeros de Bronce, a los amigos de Hyoga.

¿Ellos están bien?

No puedo decir que muy bien... pero están con vida. Y sé que ya han despertado otros caballeros dorados. Soy muy mala para recordar nombres... pero recuerdo perfectamente bien sus rostros...

¿Mu?

Sí, Mu, él, él está bien. Despertó apenas hace dos días. Cabello color lavanda y tiene dos lunares rojizos en medio de la frente ¿no?

Sí. Ese es el buen Mu.

Hay otras personas con él, en su habitación. Hay un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, no puedo recordar su nombre...

¿Un pelirrojo? No hay ningún pelirrojo entre noso... ¡Dokho¡Dokho de Libra!

¡ Sí! Y hay otros dos... Uno de cabello muy largo y azul, nariz muy linda y afilada. Su nombre empieza con S... es que hay demasiados nombres con "ese"... ¡Saga!

¿Qué?

Si, ese es su nombre. Saga de... Géminis, creo

Eso no es posible... – _dijo Milo sintiendo que su corazón latía aún más fuerte, provocándole dolor mientras su rostro palidecía_ - Él está muerto

No te inquietes por favor. A lo mejor me estoy equivocando de persona

Esto es muy importante. Esfuérzate en recordar. ¿Se llama Saga¿De cabello tan largo que llega por debajo de la cintura¿Ojos azules¿Muy alto?

¡Sí... y tiene un gemelo! Bueno, eso dicen, yo no he entrado a verlo. Muy pocos pueden entrar a verlo...

Kanon... ¡Por Athena¡Los gemelos están vivos!... ¿Camus! Piensa¿hay alguien llamado Camus que haya sobrevivido?

No... que yo sepa... quizás simplemente no lo he visto

Tengo que saberlo... –_Decidido, tomó las sábanas que lo cubrían y las apartó _

¡No¡No debes de levantarte¡Apenas y has despertado!

Tu no entiendes. Saga murió hace dos años... y tu dices ahora que está vivo. Entonces quizás... Quizás él esté vivo... Tengo que buscarlo...

Cálmate, iré a buscar a alguien que pueda decirnos si tu amigo... está despertando...

¿Despertando?

Él... él está despertando – _dijo Fhler señalando al rubio caballero de la cama siguiente. Los ojos azules de Milo cambiaron de expresión inmediatamente_

¿Minino? Vamos, despierta

_Podía oír voces cercanas a él. Quizás soñaba. Sí, seguramente soñaba. Trató de que sus pensamientos fueran tomando forma. Entonces llegó ella. Ella, que fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Sus brillantes cabellos rojos, su voz aterciopelada, el aroma que emanaba su piel de mujer. La calidez que irradiaba su presencia. Susurró su nombre. _

Marin...

_Lo sorprendió escuchar su propia voz. Se oía enronquecida, demasiado rasposa, como si no la hubiera usado en muchísimo tiempo. No sonaba así todas las mañanas, cuando despertaba..._

¡Clásico¿Quién ha estado contigo siempre, apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas? Yo. ¿Y a quién le das crédito¿En quién piensas primero cuando revives! En ella. Eres un mal amigo...

_Esa voz sí la reconocía._

_¿_Bicho?

Sí, minino_- dijo Milo, sin poder disfrazar con sus ironías el enorme cariño que le tenía - _Soy yo, el bicho que envenena tus días

Milo...

Sí. Sobrevivimos gato... ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Aioria abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que volver a abrirlos a cerrarlos rápidamente. Le lastimaba en demasía la brillante luz del día. Trató de mover su brazoizquierdo para cubrirse el rostro, pero un intenso dolor y las vendas que lo mantenían sujeto a su pecho se lo impidieron. _

Cómo si me hubiera muerto...

Estuvimos muy cerca... o quizás sí lo hicimos..._ – dijo Milo mientras se le hacía un nudo en la voz_

Mi hombro... duele muchísimo...

Voy a llamar a una enfermera para que venga a verlos ahora mismo

¿No estamos solos? – _dijo Aioria ruborizándose al pensar que alguien aparte de Milo lo había oído llamar a Marin. Su corazón latió aún más rápido. ¿Sería ella? Pero enseguida se corrigió. Aquella no era su voz..._

No

¿Quién es?

Aioria, déjame presentarte a una verdadera princesa, Flher de Asgard.

_Abrió los ojos nuevamente, esta vez muy despacio. Su vista era borrosa aún, pero lograba distinguir a una chica rubia, muy linda y de porte muy elegante, de pie en medio de ambas camas._

Mucho gusto señorita Flher

Iré por alguien que pueda contestar a sus preguntar mejor que yo. Con permiso

_La princesa salió mientras Milo se recargaba con algo de esfuerzo sobre su lado derecho para hablarle a Aioria_

Ella dice que Saga está vivo.

¿Qué? Todavía estamos soñando ¿verdad?

No.

Pero Saga...

Si él regresó... Entonces quizás él...

Si...

_La puerta se abrió y los ojos azules de Milo se cruzaron con sus ojos verdes y una chispa brincó en el aire. _

¿Puedo pasar?

¡Por supuesto!_ – dijo el mirando a una bellísima mujer caminar hacia ellos - _pero ¿y tú quién eres?

¡Shaina!_ – dijo Aioria reconociendo su voz, y distinguiendo vagamente el color verde de sus cabellos_

Aioria, me da mucho gusto que hayas despertado_ –dijo ella mientras se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_

¿Shaina¿Eres una amazona?

Sí. Shaina de Cobra

¿Dónde está tu máscara¿Eso quiere decir que decidirás entre amarme o matarme? _– dijo Milo con ligera pero perceptible picardía_

No la uso más, mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, así que nada me obliga a sentir algo por ti_ – contestó ella altiva_

_Aioria rió de buena gana. Había pocas que demostraran tal resistencia a las habilidades seductoras de su entrañable amigo. Y saber de después de todo lo que habían pasado aún no habían perdido la capacidad de reír era muy buena señal. _

Milo, cállate. Shaina¿cómo están todos? _– la voz le tembló antes de hacer la pregunta - _¿Quién sobrevivió?

¿Quién sobrevivió?_ – preguntó Shaina, aún sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras? _

Sí, aparte de nosotros¿quién regresó?

_Fue entonces que ella comprendió que ellos ignoraban el milagro sucedido._

¿No lo saben todavía?... Todos volvieron

¿Incluso Shaka? Porque después de que...

No, no comprenden lo que quiero decir. TODOS regresaron. Todos.

¿Lo ves Milo¡Camus volvió!

_Mientras Milo cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar sus emociones que amenazaban con desbocarse, Shaina se aproximó a Aioria, que aún no comprendía el verdadero significado de las palabras de la amazona, y cómo eso impactaría en su vida._

Aioria¿no te das cuenta? ÉL volvió también

_Aioria sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad mientras su voz se quebraba_

No... No es posible. No hay esperanza. El murió hace...

Dieciséis años. Lo sé. Pero está aquí.

_Una lágrima corrió ligera por su mejilla izquierda_

Estoy soñando¿verdad? Este es uno de esos sueños muy reales que tengo todo el tiempo, donde sueño que él está con vida...

_La amazona tomó su mano, sintiéndose profundamente conmovida, y al mismo tiempo, deseando que ojalá fuera Marín la que estuviera ahí. A ella era a quien le hubiera correspondido darle esa noticia y estar con él justo en ese instante. Mientras, Milo lo observaba todo conmovido también. _

Aioria, esto no es un sueño. Él murió hace dieciséis años. Y ahora está de regreso. Athena lo trajo de vuelta, los trajo a todos.

_El rubio volteó a ver a su mejor amigo mientras sus mejillas se humedecían. La mirada que en ese momento intercambiaron lo dijo todo. Nadie como Milo sabía lo que Aioria había sufrido todos esos años. La soledad, la rabia, la impotencia, la humillación, el escarnio, el dolor. Eso puso lágrimas también en los ojos azules del Escorpión, que sin necesidad de palabras lo entendió todo. Así que en ese instante retiró las sábanas y lentamente se fue incorporando. _

_Shaina lo observaba todo en silencio, comprendiendo también lo que hacían y decidida a no estorbarles. Ella no era nadie para impedir que ellos se reencontraran después de toda una vida lejos. _

_Milo se puso de pie y ayudó a Aioria a hacer lo mismo. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos en ese mismo momento. _

_Pero Milo estaba aún demasiado débil para ayudar por sí solo a su amigo, así que Shaina les ayudó, y colocándose uno a cada lado del León, lo sacaron de la habitación. _

¿Adónde vamos?_ – preguntó Milo_

Cuarto piso. Terapia intermedia.

_Les tomó una buena cantidad de tiempo en llegar ahí. Shaina los dejó un momento mientras hablaba un segundo con una de las enfermeras para que los dejaran pasar. Volvió por ellos prácticamente enseguida y cruzaron el umbral bajo la mirada expectante del personal. _

_Ambos sintieron como los pasos de él se hacían más lentos, como si se resistiera a confrontarse con la realidad. Casi podían oír su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho, muy adolorido física y emocionalmente. _

_En la primera cama vieron a un hombre enorme que apenas y cabía en ella. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de los caballeros, pues lo conocían perfectamente. De su ser, aún en la inconsciencia, emanaba calidez y simpatía a pesar de su aspecto intimidante. Aldebarán de Tauro sanaba sus heridas ahí mismo. Ver su rostro era un enorme alivio. Las palabras de ella eran reales. Todos habían vuelto. _

_Pero Aioria aún se negaba a creer. _

_¿Por qué? _

_No es fácil de explicar la resistencia que aprende a desarrollar un corazón que ha sido herido tan profundamente. _

_A lo largo de aquellos interminables años, Aioria había soñado infinidad de veces lo mismo. Los lugares cambiaban, las circunstancias también, pero el sueño siempre era el mismo. Su hermano no había muerto y se reencontraban. O había muerto pero volvía con él. Lo importante es que volvían a estar frente a frente, juntos. _

_Y cada vez que Aioria había despertado para darse cuenta de que no había sido más que su anhelo inmenso de volver a verle, había sentido que el corazón se le rompía de nuevo. _

_Porque en el fondo de su alma eso era lo único que deseaba. Volver a ver a Aioros. Pero su mente lo atormentaba, porque podía oír las voces de todo el Santuario, que le obligaban a creer que su hermano era un "maldito traidor". Y hubo veces en las que él verdaderamente llegó a sentir odio por su propio hermano, después de que lo hubieran torturado una y otra vez recordándole el terrible crimen que Aioros supuestamente había cometido, recordándole que siendo él de su misma sangre era indigno también, recordándole que tenía que esforzarse al triple para que pudieran confiar en él. _

_Sin embargo, algo había evitado que Aioria se cerrara para todos, convirtiéndose en un ser amargado, distante y solitario sin remedio. La diferencia entre él y Shura, era que Aioria había buscado refugio y apoyo ( y lo había encontrado) en Milo, su mejor amigo. A su lado había hallado la fuerza para resistir los peores tiempos. Y después había llegado ella, suave y fuerte, decidida y justa. Con su conversación fácil y ligera. Con su compañía que no pedía ni juzgaba jamás. Con su amistad incondicional. Con su gran corazón que resultaba tan fácil amar. Y más tarde llegó el que se convertiría en su pequeño aprendiz, audaz e irrefrenable, impulsivo y ocurrente pero siempre genuino. Rechazado por ser quien era, por su origen. El pequeño con el que se podía sentir plenamente identificado. _

_Ellos conformaron para él una nueva familia. Por ellos, el volvió a amar y a confiar, porque después de todo, esa era su naturaleza. _

_Pero la herida inflingida por la muerte de Aioros nunca cerró. Era tabú. Algo de lo que jamás hablaba, más que en ciertas ocasiones y solo con Milo. Porque aún dolía demasiado. Porque tantos sentimientos encontrados lo dejaban exhausto y deprimido. Lo que hacía con todas sus fuerzas era concentrarse en el presente y esforzarse en olvidar. _

_Y cuando trece años después, se supo que él fue en realidad un héroe que dio su vida por salvar al bebé que ahora se había convertido en la reencarnación de Athena, la herida en vez de cerrarse, se hizo más grande. Porque su muerte había sido una injusticia, porque su ausencia dolía aún más. Porque a todos los sentimientos que Aioria albergaba al respecto, se agregó el del remordimiento. Remordimiento por haberlo odiado, por haberlo despreciado, por haberlo negado, por haber tratado ( en vano ) de olvidarlo. _

_Y porque había presenciado cosas prácticamente milagrosas. Porque vio a Seiya y a sus amigos prácticamente volver de la muerte una y otra vez. Porque vio volver a Saga, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte desde lo más profundo de la tierra. Pero el jamás volvió. _

_Por eso se negaba a creer. Porque él jamás volvió. _

_Por eso cuando sus ojos por fin se encontraron con su rostro, se detuvo, se negó a dar un paso más. _

No. Esto no es real, esto no es real_ – dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su dorada piel – _despertaré y él no estará aquí. No puedo soportar esto una vez más

_Shaina se alejó entonces de ellos, y caminó hacia la cama que ocupaba el leal Caballero de Sagitario. _

_Miró a los ojos de Aioria mientras le hablaba clara y firmemente_

Mírame. Soy real, y él también lo es. Cuando lo toque, no desaparecerá, porque está vivo_ – extendió su mano y la colocó sobre el antebrazo de él. _

_El rostro del rubio se inundó de lágrimas al observar que ella tenía razón. Él estaba ahí. De verdad. Esta vez era real. _

Está aquí_ – le dijo a Milo mientras él a su vez también lloraba – _Mi hermano está aquí

Sí gato. Esta vez es cierto. Yo también lo veo, lo oigo respirar. No podemos estar soñando exactamente lo mismo ¿verdad?_ – el rubio sacudió su cabeza en negativa – _Entonces vamos. Es lo que has estado esperando toda tu vida

_Caminaron juntos hacia él, con pasos lentos y vacilantes. Les pareció una eternidad el tiempo que les llevó llegar hasta él. _

_Su mano izquierda se extendió temblorosa hacia su rostro, y acarició su mejilla mientras sollozaba_

Aioros, hermano... Mi hermano..._ – dijo él llenándose de orgullo y amor cómo no lo había sentido al pronunciar aquellas palabras que no había dicho en años – _Mi hermano...

* * *

Hola a todos ustedes mis amados lectores, jijii. Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, dejándoles el capi numero diecinueve. Bueno, les digo que estoy muy contenta porque ya llegué, gracias y únicamente debido a ustedes, al review no. 100. y la verdad, cuando empecé a publicar esta historia no pensé que sería tan bien acogida. Además, el día 22 cumpliré un año de estar publicando, y espero que podamos celebrarlo con la publicación del capítulo # 20. 20 capis en doce meses no suena mal¿no? jiji. Y bueno, para los que creen que esto está a punto de acabar porque ya varios caballeros están despertando, les cuento que todavía faltan muuuchas cosas por pasar y muchas truculencias que ustedes, si tienen la paciencia suficiente, podrán seguir leyendo.

Suke, como prometí, aquí esta tu favorito, y esto apenas está comenzando, y bueno, como siempre, mil besos y gracias para todos los reviewers, pero en especial para ti Shadir, que siempre eres el primero en dejarme reviews en cuanto sube el capítulo y nunca has dejado de decirme que te parece cada capítulo. Sobre Seiya y su destino, no adelantaré nada para mantenerlos sufriendo todo el tiempo que sea posible, jajajajaja, Ah, y un poco atrasado, pero Claori, yo no quise decir que Saori SOLO siente deseo por Seiya. Lo ama, pero además, lo desea, y eso no lo había sentido por nadie, eso es lo que quise decir. Y sobre Shaina... pues no les puedo prometer que se quedará con Seiya, pero les juro que para este personaje en particular tengo preparadas muuuchas aventuras que no van a poder creer, así que no se preocupen por ella,jijiji.

Tarde muchísimo en escribir este capi porque mi compu estuvo en coma por dos semanas, y cuando por fin logramos que se recuperara, aún hacía cosas super bizarras ( se aceptan donativos para comprarle un nuevo ventilador, o en su defecto, comprar una chompu nueva, jijjii) y pues casi no la podía usar, pero esperemos que se siga portando bien para que el próximo sábado puedan leer el nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias, espero me dejen muchos y largos reviews, y nos vemos muy pronto.

Fuego.


	20. Con el pasado a cuestas

Capítulo 20

Con el pasado a cuestas

¡ Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita!

¿No tuviste un buen día?

¿Hera? Lo siento, yo

Iris, cállate y cuéntame a quién diablos estás maldiciendo con tanta intensidad.

_Su furia era tan grande que enseguida comenzó a hablar sin reparar en que Hera en realidad no era la mejor persona para hacer confidencias debido a su tendencia a abrir la boca..._

En cuánto llegué a la tierra me di cuenta de que ya no estaban en el lugar en el que habían estado antes. Comencé a buscar sus cosmos para saber adónde se hallaban, y justo en ese momento comencé a sentir que él cosmos de él se desplegaba, y no tuve que hacer más que seguir su energía. Llegué a una playa en Grecia, cerca del Templo de Athena, y lo encontré revolcándose en la arena, tirándose a la idiota de su sirena ¿lo puedes creer¡Cualquiera pudo haberlo visto¡Y él... ! y él... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Estaba demasiado ocupado... besándola y poseyéndola. Jamás lo había visto así.

¿Jamás lo habías visto así¿Eso quiere decir que has visto más de una vez a Poseidón fornicando?

¡No! Quiero decir que... no fue así con...

Contigo. Ahh, ya entiendo_ –dijo ella mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia - _Estás celosa. ¡No sabía que te habías acostado con él!

_Iris estaba furiosa, y de buena gana hubiera maldecido a la propia Hera. Pero después de todo, era su única amiga._

Fue hace poco en realidad... antes de que él reencarnara esta vez... ¡Y prometió que no me olvidaría!

Hermanos tenían que ser. ¡Yo no sé que diablos es lo que les obsesiona tanto de las estúpidas mortales!... Bueno, pero no tienes que estar sufriendo. Deshazte de ella, quítala del camino. Y dentro de un rato él la habrá olvidado. Eso hacen con todas.

¿Deshacerme de ella?

Después de todo, no es más que una... mortal¿no? _– dijo Hera mientras sonreía malévolamente _

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto que sí. Yo lo he hecho más de un par de veces, y siempre ha funcionado

¿Pero... cómo?

¡Vamos! Eres una diosa, sé creativa

Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón

_Iris estaba dando la media vuelta para marcharse cuando Hera la tomó por un brazo_

Solo... una cosa Iris... Hazlo muy bien.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Ellos odian cuando una se mete con sus amantes en turno. Que él jamás descubra que fuiste tú quién le hizo daño o jamás te lo perdonará

Zeus te ha perdonado

Porque el me ama _– dijo ella con una seguridad que no dejaba lugar a dudas mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción -_Y nuestro amor es tan inmenso que lo puede todo y lo perdona todo y está por encima de todo. Incluso de nosotros mismos. Pero él no te ama... _– Hera vio que la tristeza se dibujaba claramente en el rostro hermoso de su confidente – _o si lo hace no lo recuerda ahora. Y si descubre que tu le quitaste a su zorrita de turno, toda su furia caerá sobre ti y no habrá poder en el universo que te salve.

_Hera se dio la media vuelta majestuosamente y habló justo antes de salir de la gran terraza de su Templo en el Olimpo_

Y ya que estás en eso, haz lo que en realidad te mandé a hacer a la tierra...

_Retrocedió dieciséis años y volvió a ser un niño al estar frente a su hermano. Incluso se secó las lágrimas como si fuese un pequeño: se talló los ojos con mucha fuerza, para poder observarlo muy bien. No podía dejar de tocarlo; con la mano que tenía libre, recorría cada parte de su rostro. Y era maravilloso, pues lo que más le había dado miedo a Aioria a lo largo de los últimos años, era la idea de olvidar a su propio hermano, pues lo había deseado tanto cuando era niño que con terror pensó que lo había logrado. _

_Pero ahora, al tenerlo frente a sus ojos, se daba cuenta de que no había olvidado sus enormes pestañas negras y rizadas, la curva grácil de sus cejas, el tono exacto de su apiñonada piel, las ligeras ondulaciones de sus cabellos, su nariz larga y afilada, incluso una pequeña cicatriz que el comienzo de su cabello mantenía casi siempre oculta. _

_Lo veía idéntico a la última noche que lo había visto con vida. Aquella última noche..._

Y después ella le dio un golpe. ¡Hubieras visto la cara que puso! Pero entonces... ¡Aioros¡¿Por qué no me haces caso!

¿Qué?

¡Llevo toda la cena hablando y no me has hecho caso! Ni siquiera te reíste cuando te conté que golpearon a Milo

¿Quién lo golpeó¿Está bien?

¿Ves¿Qué te pasa?

Perdóname Rori. ¿Dices que golpearon a Milo?

Fue una niña, no le pasó nada grave, no seas tan preocupón... ¿Pasa algo Coros?

Nada, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy un poco distraído.

¿Te toca hacerle guardia a la bebé?

No. Hoy no me toca custodiar a la princesa, le toca a Shura.

Ah. ¡Qué bueno, así te puedo seguir contando de lo que le pasó a Milo!

No será hoy. Te tienes que ir a dormir ya

¡No¡No tengo sueño todavía!

Sí, pero mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, hay mucho por entrenar. Mañana vamos a comenzar a practicar una técnica nueva.

¿En serio¡Excelente!

Sí, será excelente. Ándale, a dormir.

_Podía recordar sus manos ayudándolo a ponerse la piyama y revolviéndole el cabello como acostumbraba hacer, "para que pareciera de verdad un león" decía, y podía recordar el eco de sus risas al despeinarlo. Podía recordar sus manos arropándolo mientras él se acomodaba en su cama. _

¿Y tu también ya te vas a acostar?

No, voy a salir

¡Eso no es justo Coros!

No voy a irme de fiesta Aioria, sólo voy a darle una vuelta a la princesa y regreso

Dijiste que Shura la está cuidando

Sí

¿Entonces a qué vas?

Nada más a verla tantito. No sé, tengo un presentimiento raro. A lo mejor está enferma o algo

¡Ay Aioros¡¿Cómo se va a enfermar si es una diosa!

Tienes razón. Mira, de seguro todo está perfectamente bien, pero ya sabes que soy un preocupón. Así que nada más voy, la veo y me regreso¿está bien?

Está bien

_Recordaba el sonido de sus pasos alejándose de su cama. Recordaba su figura de pie en la puerta antes de marcharse. Recordaba las últimas palabras que se habían dicho..._

Aioria

¿Sí?

Te quiero.

¡No te pongas cursi!

Es en serio. ¿Lo sabes no?

Sí... yo también te quiero

_Esa duda permaneció siempre adentro de su mente: si él lo habría escuchado antes de marcharse._

_La puerta se cerró. Y ya no hubo técnica nueva. Ya no hubo un regreso. Ya no hubo un mañana. _

_Pero había un ahora. _

Espero que ahora sí puedas escucharme. Y si no puedes ahorita no importa, lo repetiré mil veces hasta que no te quede la menor duda. Yo también te quiero. ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! – _dijo con la voz enronquecida por el llanto - _

_Milo y Shaina estaban inmóviles, con las lágrimas también corriendo por sus rostros, impresionados por lo que estaban presenciando. _

_Se sentía una intrusa al estar viendo algo tan hermoso y tan íntimo. Aioria merecía vivir ese momento y que fuese sólo para él. Le acercó una silla para que estuviera un poco más cómodo y puso una mano en su hombro_

Estaremos allá afuera por si necesitas algo¿de acuerdo?

_Milo comprendió la mirada que Shaina le dirigió, pero las fuerzas estaban acabándosele. Ella se dio cuenta y se acercó a él para ayudarle a salir, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Apenas salieron del lugar cuando Milo sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en la pared para recuperar el aliento. _

¿Estás bien?

Sí. Es solo que... todo ha sido demasiado rápido.

¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso?

¿Qué¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

_Esa era la segunda vez que ella era tan directa en rechazar sus coqueteos. Parecía ser inmune a ellos. Y a lo largo de toda su vida, solo había conocido a otra persona que hubiera demostrado ser tan indiferente a sus encantos. Y esa mujer, se llamaba Saori Kido. _

_Pero ella no contaba. Ser la reencarnación de la Diosa virgen de la sabiduría era una excusa perfectamente válida para no fijarse en él.__Entonces Milo se preguntó cuál sería la excusa de Shaina para mostrarse totalmente desinteresada, sin saber que la razón, tenía nombre y personalidad, y que era exactamente la misma que le robaba el sueño a Athena._

Está bien, ya entendí. No te gusto

No. Y en serio tengo cosas que hacer – _dijo ella recordando que tenía una conversación pendiente con Ikki._

_El desencanto se pinto claramente en los ojos de Milo. Y Shaina, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió mal de ser tan violenta con él._

Perdona la rudeza. Ha sido una noche muy larga, estoy cansada y aún tengo muchas cosas qué hacer aquí

Podrías enviar de regreso a la rubia, para que me cuide

¿Fhler? Olvídalo, ella regresó a ver a Hyoga,

¿Ella es su novia o qué?

No es tu asunto, y tampoco el mío¿no crees?

Está bien, no te enojes. Solo preguntaba...

_Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el pasillo._

_Shaina encontraba insufrible la actitud de conquistador de Milo, que parecía pensar que todas debían caer rendidas a sus pies con sólo verlo. Claro que había cierta lógica en ese razonamiento. Él era un hombre increíblemente guapo, un hombre que le daba verdadero significado a la palabra atractivo, incluso recién salido de la cama de un hospital. Pero para ella no había nadie más, nadie..._

_Él por su parte, se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. Y sabía que con aquellos coqueteos y aquella charla trivial, estaba tratando de disimular sus sentimientos, con aparentes buenos resultados. Pero no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo._

Tu dijiste que todos están aquí en el hospital

Sí.

¿Cómo están?

Unos mejor que otros, pero podríamos decir que bien en general...

Ah... ¿Shaka...?

Él no está muy bien aún, sigue en terapia intensiva.

Y... oye, la princesa de Asgard dijo que pocos han podido ver a Kanon

Así es. Está en una unidad especial dónde atienden sus quemaduras. Ha estado gravísimo, y pues no dejan que lo vea casi nadie para evitar que le dé una infección o algo así.

_Como un cuchillo, se clavaron en la memoria de Milo los recuerdos de su batalla contra el gemelo en el Templo de Athena, la manera en la que lo humilló y en la que estuvo apunto de terminar con su vida. Y pensar que eso había sido sólo el principio de la Guerra..._

¿Te sientes bien? Te pusiste algo pálido

Sí... oye... y... ¿Camus ya...?

_El pasado venía corriendo detrás de Milo, y él ya no era lo suficientemente rápido para huir. Le dio alcance justo ahí en ese pasillo, con cabellos rubios y detrás de una máscara. _

Shaina, me dijeron que Shun...

_Se detuvo en seco al verlo ahí, de pie, vivo. _

_No era justo. No era justo que un monstruo como él se hallara sano y salvo mientras que alguien tan gentil y noble como su amado se hallara languideciendo, muriéndose día a día, enloqueciendo. Estaba angustiadísima después de haber ido a su habitación y que le informaran que él ya no estaba ahí y que las visitas estaban prohibidas por ordenes de la doctora Miyamoto. Necesitaba saber si Ikki había logrado hablar con él y cuál había sido el resultado, que temía no era positivo, de otro modo le habrían permitido verle. _

_Y ver a aquel hombre en medio del pasillo, con una actitud tan relajada ( o al menos eso aparentaba) le parecía inaudito y terrible. _

_A pesar de la máscara, él pudo sentir como fuego sobre su piel el absoluto desprecio que emanaba de ella al verle. _

Esperaba que te murieras. Es una lástima que no haya sido así

_Sus palabras lo sorprendieron aún más. No podía reconocer su voz, ni recordaba jamás haberse involucrado con ella. ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanto rencor? Ella se dio cuenta de su desconcierto. _

Ni siquiera sabes quién soy¿verdad? Claro_ – dijo ella irónica – _ni siquiera tienes idea de toda la gente a la que le has hecho daño. Yo soy una de ellas. ¿La Isla de Andrómeda te suena familiar?

_Shaina había pensado que Milo no se podía poner más pálido de lo que ya había hecho, pero lo hizo. _

June... – _dijo Shaina tratando de calmar la situación _

June de Camaleón, sí, ese es mi nombre. La Isla era mi hogar_ – dijo poniendo énfasis en era – _hasta que tú y tu amigo llegaron a atacar a mi Maestro.

¿De qué hablas?

Del caballero dorado que te acompañaba. Por cierto¿de quién fue el maravilloso y tierno detalle de dejar una rosa junto al cuerpo de Albiore?

_No tenía idea sobre lo que ella decía, pero cuando él dijo la palabra rosa, de inmediato supo de quién se trataba._

Yo no...

No me interesa si lo entiendes o no. Solamente debes de saber que para mí, lo mejor que podría haber pasado es que te murieras, y dejaras más aire para todos los demás. Con permiso Shaina, luego hablamos.

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras la observaban alejarse furiosa por el pasillo. Shaina estaba tan asombrada que no sabía qué decir. Él habló con voz aparentemente fría_

¿Por qué no vas a resolver tus pendientes. Yo esperaré a que Aioria salga.

Un doctor debería de revisarte

Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me quedaré sentado en estas sillas – _dijo él sentándose trabajosamente en una banca del pasillo – _y lo esperaré.

Volveré por ustedes.

_El ya no respondió, mientras se sumergía en las tinieblas de sus más obscuros y dolorosos recuerdos_

**Fallecimos allá...y ella nos dio una segunda oportunidad. Nos devolvió la vida, nos dio una nueva vida. **

**Pero a lo mejor ni seis vidas me alcanzarían para reparar todos los errores que he cometido...**

_Habían charlado, ella había reído: la magia que él ejercía sobre ella había actuado una vez más. La había tranquilizado y la había relajado, y ella lo había recostado sobre la hierba, ocultándolo en medio de las flores por si alguien llegaba a entrar a aquel lugar, y al mismo tiempo embriagando sus sentidos con los variados aromas y colores de las flores, las plantas y las exóticas hierbas, muchas de las cuales sólo crecían en Asfodelos. _

_Habían sido momentos maravillosos. _

_El aún estaba demasiado débil por su desafortunado encuentro con Hypnos, y una placentera y reparadora somnolencia comenzó a vencerlo. Pero justo antes ella le dio agua de la fuente, deteniendo el cántaro mientras el bebía, al mismo tiempo que sus miradas se entrelazaban fuertemente. Una mirada intensa y profunda que no cesó hasta que los ojos de él se cerraron. _

_Ahora él dormía sobre la hierba mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, y jugaba con sus cabellos, incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de alejarse de él, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Ella yacía junto a él, inclinada sobre su cuerpo, recargada sobre su brazo derecho, mientras con su mano izquierda lo acariciaba. Y al mismo tiempo susurraba en su oído _

Regresa a mí... Ámame como lo hiciste ya una vez... Recuerda nuestros años felices... sobre todo aquella tarde en que nos sorprendió la lluvia... debimos de haber hecho el amor aquel día... ¡Pero yo era tan joven y tan tímida¡Y tan estúpida! Fui tan estúpida y tan ingenua que pensé que te tendría para mí por siempre. ¡No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido de haber dejado pasar aquel momento mágico!... Pero ahora sé que si estoy contigo, cualquier cosa es mágica, aunque sea en el más obscuro de los calabozos... Abre los ojos... justo ahora... aún estamos a tiempo de hacerlo. Estamos aquí, sobre la hierba... No hay sol, ni hay rosas, pero nos tenemos a nosotros. Nada más importa mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro... Tu me tienes. Yo aún te amo...

_Fue recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, mientras el doctor Sato acababa de revisar sus signos vitales y entre él y Oyuki terminaban de vendarlo después de haber curado sus heridas. Despertó después de haber dormido como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás. Se sentía descansado y sereno, todo lo contrario al día anterior. _

Buenos días Ikki. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_El adolescente tuvo que meditar su respuesta. Había pasado por una de las peores noches de su vida, y sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía mucho mejor que ayer. Los mismos problemas que lo habían asaltado seguían ahí, pero ahora se sentía mucho más centrado y calmado. Jamás se imaginó que llorar le haría tanto bien. _

Yo...

Buenos días Doctor Sato. ¿Podría hablar con Ikki? Es realmente muy importante

Claro Shaina, Volveré en un rato para hacerte otro par de exámenes Ikki. Con permiso

Shaina

Hola Ikki.

Yo... no sabía que estuvieras aquí... más bien no lo había pensado_ – reconoció_

Me alegra verte conciente y mejorándote, pero esta no es una visita social. Tenemos que hablar sobre Shun

Shun. ¿Está bien?

Cálmate, creo que está durmiendo por ahora. Pero ya te diste cuenta de lo mal que está... Tú ya conoces a la Doctora Sayaka, su psiquiatra

Sí¿por qué?

Le mentí.

¿Qué?

Mira, aquí todos han sido muy amables, no nos han pedido ni molestado con nada porque Tatsumi habló con los doctores desde el primer momento y les dijo que la Fundación Kido iba a hacerse cargo de todos los gastos y nadie ha hecho preguntas... Pero Shun fue el primero en despertar, y cuando tuvo su primer crisis... al verlo... bueno, la doctora Sayaka comenzó a atenderlo, y poco después se acercó a mi y a Marin, y nos pidió datos sobre por qué habían hospitalizado a Shun, sobre su familia, sus cosas, para poder ayudarlo. ¡Y nosotras no sabíamos qué decirle! Para nosotros aún es un misterio todo lo que sucedió durante la batalla... Además¿qué se supone que podíamos decir¿Qué Shun estaba alterado por haber salvado al mundo de las garras del Dios de los Muertos?

_Shaina se calló. Se había dado cuenta que desde que había comenzado a hablar, Ikki se notaba incómodo. Pero conforme hablaba dando más y más detalles, la tensión en su ceño fruncido aumentaba de forma extraordinaria_

Perdón, perdóname Ikki. Me doy cuenta de que no es fácil hablar sobre... lo que sea que haya pasado allá. Pero es muy importante, de verdad.

No tienes que pedir disculpas_ – dijo Ikki con voz grave, sin saber cómo comportarse ante ella. En realidad, esa era la primera vez que cruzaba palabras con Shaina. Pero se trataba de su hermano, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Así que simplemente trató de no activar sus escudos y sus barreras, y de ser lo más honesto que fuera posible – _nada de esto es tu culpa...

Como decía, le mentimos. Dijimos que ustedes habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, todos ustedes. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero no pudimos pensar rápido en algo mejor, y pues ella no nos preguntó nada más y Shun se negaba a hablar del todo, así que ni siquiera volvimos a pensar en eso. Pero hoy en la madrugada se acercó a mí muy molesta y me exigió que le dijera la verdad. Dijo que se quedó muy preocupada ayer después de... del altercado que tuvieron ustedes dos... y se puso a revisar expedientes y se dio cuenta de que obviamente no quedaron así de heridos por un choque o algo parecido. Dice que Shun está mucho peor de lo que ella pensaba, ya le ha dado muchos medicamentos, ha tratado de hablar con él y nada. Sigue sin comer, no quiere hablar contigo, ni con Saori ni...

¿Saori habló con él?

Trató, sí, antes de marcharse a Grecia. Pero nada funciona y ella dice que no puede ayudarlo si no sabe ni siquiera qué es lo que lo tiene en ese estado, por eso fue que se acercó a mi. Admití que le había mentido, y también le dije que si lo hicimos fue porque ignoramos lo que le pasó. Le dije que sólo tú podías contestarle..._ – miró la expresión de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de Ikki y se sintió terrible al pedirle que reviviera los detalles del horror por el qué seguramente habían pasado. Ella misma había tenido que contenerse, pues más de una vez había pensado en entrar a la habitación y preguntarle que rayos había sucedido, pero sólo se había contenido porque Ikki era sin duda el caballero de bronce del que se sentía más lejana de todos. Y después de que Seika le contara cómo había llorado en sus brazos, desechó por completo la idea. Pero ahora era necesario, si querían salvarlo...- _Varios caballeros dorados han despertado ya, si quieres le podría decir a la doctora que...

No_ – dijo él secamente _– ellos también ignoran lo que le pasó a Shun. Allá... no estábamos juntos... ellos y nosotros

Comprendo. Mira _– dijo la amazona atreviéndose a acercarse un poco más – _aquí el punto es que... creo que Sayaka es una buena mujer y una gran doctora pero... no sé si ella sea capaz de creernos si es que dijéramos la verdad. No le dirá nada a nadie, o bueno, eso dijo, y le creo, pero... creo también que ella pensará que estamos tan locos como Shun si le decimos que pertenecemos a una orden que se dedica a proteger al mundo de la reencarnación de Dioses malvados y antiguos.

_Ikki se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de descifrar que era lo mejor que podía hacer. _

La decisión es tuya Ikki... pero, si no te importa que te dé mi opinión... creo que deberíamos de decirle la verdad... quizás no todo, pero... creo que ella de veras quiere ayudarlo. Creo que es una gran doctora, y creo que Shun necesita toda la ayuda que le podamos dar. No podemos arriesgar su vida.

Está bien _– dijo el joven después de un breve silencio. No podía estar más de acuerdo con Shaina, no podía arriesgar a Shun – _busca a esa doctora y dile que estoy listo para hablar con ella.

Si quieres podemos hablar los dos...

Gracias, pero... preferiría hacerlo solo.

Está bien. Iré por ella

Shaina...

¿Sí?

Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi hermano

No tienes nada de qué agradecer. Shun es una persona extraordinaria, y todos están esperando al igual que yo que mejore. Con permiso.

_Mientras esperaba a que la doctora llegará, Ikki con mucho trabajo y una vaga sensación de dolor se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Sentía el cuerpo algo adormecido por los analgésicos que le habían administrado, pero su mente tenía que estar muy enfocada para hacer lo correcto y ayudar a Shun. Miró la luz del sol que acariciaba sus pies descalzos. Era un día hermoso. Ellos habían logrado que eso fuera posible. Pero para eso habían tenido que pagar un precio altísimo..._

_Minutos después, la doctora Sayaka entró en la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ikki. Había dormido un par de horas nada más, y en cuanto la enfermera le dio el mensaje de Shaina, se levanto, lavó su rostro y peinó su cabello para dirigirse a la habitación del chico del extraño cabello con visos azules. _

Buenos días Ikki

Hola doctora

¿Cómo te sientes?_ – preguntó ella amablemente_

Estoy bien_ – dijo él tajante - _Shaina habló conmigo y me explicó lo que sucedió... ¿Quiere respuestas? Bueno, pues yo soy la persona que puede dárselas.

_Sayaka tomó una silla, y se sentó cerca de Ikki muy despacio, mientras trataba de prepararse mentalmente. Porque al verlo despierto, se hacía aún más obvia la abismal diferencia entre su paciente y su hermano mayor, y no se trataba solo de la edad. Ikki no era Shun, frágil y vulnerable; él era directo, áspero y se negaba a reconocer que él también estaba mal. Tenía que ser muy hábil si quería lograr ayudarlos a ambos. _

Usted dice que puede ayudarlo ¿no?

Soy muy capaz si eso es lo que me estás preguntando. Necesito datos reales. Sobre todo quiero saber qué fue lo que le sucedió, qué lo tiene así. June me ha dicho que él no era así, que no había dado síntomas de ninguna enfermedad mental antes. He estado medicándolo Ikki, dándole drogas muy fuertes, y eso puede ser muy peligroso para él si mi diagnóstico está errado.

Le diré todo lo que quiera saber, siempre y cuando prometa que no le dirá nada a nadie.

Ikki, no tienes que encubrir a nadie. Si alguien ha maltratado a Shun y a tus amigos, si alguien te ha maltratado tienes que decírmelo para que podamos detenerlos

No es lo que usted cree...

¿Entonces qué es Ikki? Porque lo único que se me ocurre es que tu y tus amigos han sido víctimas del abuso desde que eran unos niños pequeños, que los han explotado y maltratado hasta el día de hoy, y varios de ustedes son menores de edad. Podemos hacer denuncias y...

¿Qué?

En los expedientes aparece tu nombre completo Ikki. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que Hyoga, Shyriu y Seiya son tus hermanos también? Aunque no veo ningún parecido entre Saori y tú, perdona que lo diga.

Nosotros...

No son hermanos. Huérfanos, adoptados todos por la fundación dirigida por el abuelo de Saori, el fallecido Mitsumasa Kido. Eso ya lo sé... Dime lo que no sé Ikki. Dime por qué si ese hombre los adoptó ninguno de ustedes goza de los privilegios que tiene ella. Dime quién les ha roto tantos huesos a lo largo de tantos años. Dime qué le pasó a Shun. Dime quién llenó de cicatrices tu espalda

¡Basta! Usted está muy confundida, y se está imaginando cosas que no son.

Entonces dime Ikki, no puedo entenderlo del todo sin ti.

_Una sonrisa irónica y retorcida apareció en los hermosos labios de Ikki. _

Shaina tenía razón. Usted es una buena persona que quiere ayudarnos, pero le aseguró que la realidad nada tiene que ver con lo que usted está imaginando. La verdad... es mucho más complicada y extraña de lo que usted se puede imaginar...

Confía en mí. Sólo quiero ayudarlos

_Sayaka aún pensaba que Ikki estaba protegiendo a algo o a alguien, pero calló esperando que él en algún momento delatara a sus victimarios. No tenía idea de lo que estaba por vivir. _

¿Recuerda el eclipse?

Claro. Ustedes llegaron un par de horas después de que acabó.

Fue un eclipse extraño¿no le pareció?

Si _– dijo ella relajándose un poco - _Es impresionante que con la tecnología que hay en estos días nadie lo haya previsto. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa. Además fue tan largo...

Parecía eterno ¿no?

Sí

Podría haberlo sido... Si sé pregunta que es lo que tiene que ver con nosotros se lo diré. Todo_ – dijo Ikki con una voz que parecía privada de emoción, cuando al contrario, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su interior _- ¿Y si yo le dijera que el eclipse tiene que verlo todo con el que estemos aquí?

No comprendo.

¿Usted sabe quién es Athena, la diosa griega?

Recuerdo vagamente mis clases de historia y literatura. La diosa de la sabiduría, o algo así¿no?

Sí. La diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra y la justicia... En la antigüedad, Zeus se repartió el mundo junto a sus dos hermanos, Poseidón y... Hades. Poseidón se quedó con los mares, Hades con el Inframundo y Zeus se quedó con la Tierra, y la dejó a manos de su hija favorita, Athena.

_Sayaka sonrió con algo de tristeza_

Ikki, me impresiona que sepas tanto de mitología griega, pero sigo sin entender por qué me hablas de cosas tan vagas y lejanas como literatura y eventos astronómicos inexplicables.

¿Sabe qué? Creo que... no puedo darle las respuestas que quiere – _dijo Ikki sintiéndose demasiado confundido. ¿Cómo ver directo al sol después de tantos años viviendo en la obscuridad¿Cómo empezar a revelar secretos por tanto tiempo ocultos para todos los que no pertenecían al pequeño universo de la caballería?_

¡Ikki! No hagas esto ¡Necesito ayuda para poder aliviar a Shun¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Es que usted no será capaz de comprender lo que ha sucedido

Pruébame. Me doy cuenta de que es algo muy difícil de explicar para ti, pero no estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie. Sólo quiero ayudar

Está bien...

_**Tengo que hallar el modo de acercarme a él. Él también es frágil. **_

El eclipse no fue provocado por la alineación normal de los planetas... El eclipse lo causó la reencarnación de Hades, que trató de apoderarse de la tierra para destruirnos a todos. Athena peleó contra él, y lo venció, y fue entonces cuando volvió a salir la luz del sol.

_Sayaka trataba de no revelar su incredulidad. Tenía que enfrentar la posibilidad de que Ikki estuviera enfermo también, así que quizás lo mejor sería no demostrar su incredulidad. _

¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

Porque nosotros somos sus guerreros. Peleamos a su lado, luchando contra los soldados de Hades; así fue que resultamos heridos. Por eso llegamos aquí cuando el eclipse ya había acabado, después de haber ganado la batalla. Nosotros somos sus caballeros, mis amigos y yo, todos los que arribamos al hospital juntos aquel día.

Entonces, si ustedes son sus caballeros, eso quiere decir que Saori Kido es...

Athena, sí.

¿Me estás diciendo que por eso es que Shun está así¿Por haber peleado en esa batalla?

Ese... _– dijo Ikki mientras sus ojos brillaban al contener las lágrimas – _es precisamente el problema. Shun no participó en la batalla al igual que nosotros... porque... él es la reencarnación de Hades.

¿Qué?

El alma del dios de los muertos decidió reencarnarse en el cuerpo de mi hermano, y estuvo dormida dentro de él por quince años... Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Fuimos al Inframundo para proseguir la batalla que había comenzado aquí, en la Tierra... Y fue allá cuando Hades despertó en el interior de Shun. Él trató de oponer resistencia, pero el alma de un dios es fortísima. Se volvió en nuestra contra, y aprovechó nuestros sentimientos por Shun para hacernos daño... Yo peleé contra él _– dijo Ikki mirando al vacío mientras proseguía con su retrato, mientras Sayaka temía que en cualquier momento cayera en shock tal y como lo había hecho su hermano, pero a pesar de todo no podía pedirle que se detuviera, estaba capturada por la narración del chico – _sabía que tenía que matarlo... y el corazón se me estaba partiendo... pero no pude. ¡El era tan fuerte... ¡ Sus ojos... jamás había visto sus ojos brillar así. Me miró con odio, con tanto odio.. Fue él quien estuvo a punto de matarme. Lo habría hecho, juro que lo habría hecho... Pero Saori nos ayudó y pudimos sacar su alma de Shun... Hades regresó al que fue su cuerpo en la antigüedad, y peleó contra ella. Él sacó su enorme espada para enterrarla en el pecho de Saori... y entonces... Seiya... no lo vi... fue tan rápido... no puedo olvidar el color de su sangre mientras corría por todas partes...Y ella... nosotros le ayudamos... lo matamos. Y ella... ella... lo tomó en sus brazos... nos devolvió la vida. Pero Shun... se quedó como vacío por adentro... No derramó ni una lágrima. Solo nos miraba. Yo vi dentro de él... y no había nada, nada que leer en sus ojos. Como si estuviera... vacío... Y ayer que lo vi... Shun se odia¿entiende? Por eso se quiere morir. Por eso se siente culpable. Porque nos hizo daño, porque cree que fue débil. Porque cree que pudo haberlo evitado, porque siente que nos traicionó. Porque pudo habersido él quien enterrara la espada en su pecho_- dijo el joven cerrando los ojos mientras solo una lágrima corría por su piel herida_

_Sayaka lo miraba atónita. Jamás había esperado escuchar semejante historia. Pero Ikki aún no había terminado._

Ya sé que no me cree. Sé que puede sedarme para siempre pensando en que estoy completamente loco. Pero le juro que es la verdad

_Se miraron a los ojos, y a Sayaka la recorrió un escalofrío al mirar directamente en los aceros azules de él. Porque Ikki había desarrollado tanto sus poderes al convertirse en un Caballero Divino, que ahora era ahora capaz de leer en las mentes de las personas, tal y como lo podía hacer al aplicar su Puño Fantasma para destruir el alma del enemigo. _

Yo sé que usted no cree en nada que no pueda ser probado por la ciencia. Que no cree en dios alguno... Pero tiene pruebas... usted tiene pruebas de que no somos normales. Usted sabe que es un milagro que estemos vivos, aún cuando no cree en la magia, ni en nada... ¡Míreme, mírenos! Seiya estaba muerto, los caballeros dorados estaban muertos... nosotros estábamos muriendo. Ella nos salvó, ella nos trajo a la vida. Tiene que creerme..._ – Ikki se sentía desesperado al mirar la incredulidad en sus ojos cafés - _Sé que necesita datos... ¿Recuerda las lluvias y las inundaciones que hubo por todo el mundo, hace menos de un año? Fue Poseidón... Y ganamos. Ganamos, y justo después vinimos aquí. Vea nuestros expedientes, las fechas deben de coincidir. Nos internaron aquí justo después de que dejó de llover. Y antes, cuando hubo deshielos inexplicables, y nevadas y ventiscas, esa vez también era ella, Saori, peleando por nosotros. La ayudamos, y aquella vez también estuvimos aquí... Créame por favor, aunque jamás en toda su vida haya tenido una experiencia que la haga creer en lo inexplicable. Aunque haya sentido que no existe ningún dios el día en que su abuela murió.

¿Por qué dices eso? _– dijo ella sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a los pies - _¿Cómo sabes que soy atea¿Cómo sabes que pensé eso el día en que ella murió?

_Ikki rompió el contacto visual, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, asombrado el mismo de lo que acababa de hacer_

No lo sé. Yo solo... lo vi en sus ojos.

_Sayaka brincó de su asiento, demasiado asombrada para seguir fingiendo que no la afectaban sus palabras. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir_

Ayúdelo por favor. Convénzalo de que ya todo se acabó. No tiene porque tener miedo, no fue su culpa. Nosotros no lo culpamos. ¡Ayúdelo por favor!

_Sus palabras resonaron en su mente y en su corazón._

Eso fue lo último que me dijo ayer cuando hablé con él. Me pidió que te ayudara..._ – Sayaka se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos – _Ikki, lo que dijiste es cierto... yo no creo en nada que no pueda probar. No sé si creer en tus palabras o no. Todo lo que me has dicho es tan... tan complicado, tan extraño, tan... No sé si... pero creo que Shun está tan preocupado por ti como tú lo estás por él. Y eso quiere decir que no todo está perdido

¿Entonces puede ayudarlo?

No lo sé Ikki. No lo sé.

_Sayaka tenía que decidirse rápidamente. Y lo hizo. Se puso de pie y fue directamente hacia el suero de Ikki, y rápidamente le administró un sedante, aprovechando que él aún miraba al vacío._

¿Qué está haciendo?

Te hará bien, descansa. Yo volveré

¡No¡No quiero dormir¡Quiero ir a verlo!

Te prometo que podrás hacerlo después. Sólo descansa

¡Dije... que... _– su vista comenzaba a nublarse y las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo abandonaban – _no... quiero..

Anda, recuéstate _– Sayaka ayudó a Ikki a recostarse. _

¡Le juro... que es la verdad¡No estoy... loco... eso fue lo que pasó! Eso... fue...

_Él no pudo poner más resistencia y fue sumergiéndose en sueño profundo. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, ella salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal, sintiéndose a punto de estallar. Se topó de frente con Lina que iba entrando al edificio _

Hey¿qué pasa?

Nada

¿Nada? Sayaka, te ves gris. No me digas que no te pasa nada

... ¿Traes cigarros?

Sí... pero tú ya lo dejaste. Soy yo la que...

Dame uno por favor

Sayaka, eso no es una buena...

¡Por favor¡Necesito un cigarro ahora!

¡Está bien, está bien!

_Lina buscó dentro de su enorme bolsa blanca, revolviendo entre todas las cosas que traía para hallar la cajetilla, mientras Sayaka se desesperaba_

Aquí está_ – ella estaba dándole uno de los cigarros cuando Sayaka tomó la cajetilla completa_

Te la repongo luego_ - se dio la media vuelta lista para alejarse corriendo _

¡Espera! Vas a necesitarlo _– dijo Lina extendiéndole el encendedor_

Gracias, en serio gracias

No me... ¡Sayaka!_ – pero ella ya se había marchado, dejando a Lina totalmente confusa. _

_Corrió para darle la vuelta al edificio hasta que frente a ella no había nada si no árboles. Recargó la espalda contra la pared del edificio y encendió un cigarro con gran dificultad porque las manos le temblaban y le dio una pequeña bocanada que tosió por la falta de costumbre. Jamás en toda su vida había perdido el control de esa manera. Se dejó caer en el piso, segura de que sus piernas se le doblarían y se desmayaría. _

_Abrazó sus piernas mientras se fumaba a toda velocidad el primer cigarro que prendía en un año. _

Contrólate, tranquilízate carajo. Eres una profesional, compórtate como tal. Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal.

_Sayaka Miyamoto se consideraba una mujer muy fuerte y segura de sí misma. Llena de la calma, la comprensión, e incluso a veces, la sangre fría que requería una profesión como la suya. _

_Faltaba un mes para que cumpliera treinta años, y en todo ese tiempo, había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles. La partida de su madre, que había abandonado a su padre y al mismo tiempo a ella, cuando tenía doce años. La difícil relación con su padre, que a veces no había podido evitar descargar en ella la frustración de hallarse solo, que la amaba pero no había comprendido jamás su deseo de dedicar su vida a una profesión tan demandante como la medicina. La muerte de su abuela, la mujer más importante de su vida, cuando tenía veinte años. La presión devastadora de estudiar una carrera increíblemente difícil y competitiva; los desvelos, las jornadas de trabajo interminables, la mala alimentación, los días sin sueño, los exámenes devastadores. _

_No había sido fácil, claro. Tuvo momentos terribles en los que creyó que no podría seguir. Pero tuvo la inteligencia, la fuerza y la entereza suficiente para seguir adelante. Y, lo más importante, es que había logrado todo aquello gracias a su mente increíblemente analítica, que lo descomponía todo parte a parte hasta lograr comprender la situación por completo. _

_Y eso trataba de hacer desesperadamente en ese momento. Trataba de reactivar su cerebro, de controlar sus emociones y de descomponer todo parte a parte. Pero es que no hallaba la manera. Las piezas del rompecabezas que Ikki le había brindado estaban de cabeza. _

Piensa, piensa. Contrólate y piensa. ¿Cuáles son los hechos irrefutables: Shun no es un esquizofrénico ni un psicópata. No está enfermo, no entra en ningún patrón conductual de alguna patología que yo conozca. De todos es el que está menos herido... Las fracturas: son demasiadas, las tienen todos... Seiya: es imposible que esté vivo después de llegar a urgencias desangrándose, con el pecho prácticamente partido en dos... Dokho: Es imposible que esté vivo cuando su corazón y sus órganos funcionan de manera tan lenta... Kanon: Es imposible que esté vivo cuando tiene quemaduras de tercer grado en más del setenta por ciento del cuerpo, es imposible que su piel se esté regenerando, es imposible que no haya sufrido infecciones, es imposible que sus pulmones no hayan colapsado. Demasiados imposibles.

_Se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a fumar su segundo cigarrillo, hablaba consigo misma dando vueltas de un lado a otro_

A ver, vamos a darle crédito por un segundo a la historia de Ikki. Eso le daría sentido a las cosas que ha dicho y hecho Shun: su miedo a ser poseído, la profunda depresión que tiene, lo que dijo en su pesadilla acerca de tener la culpa, su razón de alejarse de todos aquellos a los que obviamente quiere... O podría ser que ambos estén enfermos, después de todos son hermanos. Muchas enfermedades mentales se transmiten genéticamente. Podría ser: Ikki tiene delirios de grandeza, en estado de negación absoluta con respecto a sus propios problemas... Pero... ¿cómo diablos supo lo de mi abuelita? Y su mirada... ¡Las fechas! Es cierto: sí lo que Ikki dice es verdad, las fechas de su ingreso en los expedientes deben de coincidir con todos esos desastres naturales...

_Apagó el cigarro sin habérselo acabado y regresó al hospital. Tenía trabajo que hacer._

_A lo largo de la hora en la que estuvo a solas con él, no hizo mucho. Recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho, para oír los latidos de su corazón y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se llenaba de una paz como no la había experimentado en muchísimo tiempo. Acarició sus manos y las midió con las suyas, para darse cuenta con verdadera sorpresa de que ahora, sus propias manos eran más grandes que las de su hermano mayor. Lo abrazó, y si su precario estado de salud y sus fuerzas se lo hubieran permitido, se habría acostado en esa cama junto a él, para acurrucarse y poder dormir a su lado, como lo hacía a veces cuando era aún un niño. _

_No dijo nada. Se moría de ganas por decirle muchísimas cosas, pero esperaría a que lo oyera. Esta vez se aseguraría de que él lo escuchara. Y aguardaría sin miedo. Porque no tenía ni la menor duda de que el se pondría bien. _

_Estaba tan absorto en simplemente estar con su hermano, que no oyó la puerta que se abría ni los pasos que se acercaban. _

Aioria, tenemos que irnos

_La voz de Milo acompañado por Shaina regresaron a Aioria al contacto con el exterior._

¿Qué? No, yo tengo que quedarme aquí – _dijo él sintiendo que el pecho le dolía más de lo normal _

Eso no es posible.

Vamos Aioria, él aún no se repone del todo – _dijo ella tratando de ser lo más suave posible_

Yo no puedo alejarme de él. Tienen que dejarme aquí. Tengo que estar aquí en el instante en el que abra los ojos – _sus ojos revelaban la enorme ansiedad que sentía en su ser._

Aioria, tú serás el primero en saberlo. Pero tú tampoco estás bien del todo. Anda, vamos. Van a llevarte a una habitación adonde estarás con Milo y con Afrodita, que despertó ayer en la noche. Y con suerte, el siguiente podría ser él.

_Aioria aceptó sin estar muy convencido del todo, y salieron los tres de la habitación. Ahí los esperaban Akira y Oyuki con dos sillas de ruedas. Shaina no pudo evitar una ligera risa al ver la mueca de desaprobación de ambos, pero tuvieron que reconocer que estaban demasiado cansados para volver a pie a su habitación. _

_Mientras los llevaban, la mente de Aioria comenzó a salir del letargo en el que había estado inmerso. Saber del regreso de su hermano a la vida lo había hecho olvidarse de absolutamente todo lo demás. _

¿Y Saori? Está bien¿verdad¿Dónde está?

Está en Grecia. La dieron de alta hace cuatro días y se fue para acabar de recuperarse, pero está bien, está muy bien.

No se fue sola¿o si?

No claro que no. Se fue con P... Julián Solo, quiero decir, y Thetis, y con Hilda de Polaris y... Marin... y algunos más_ – dijo Shaina mencionandola intencionalmente para poder observar su reacción, y sonrió ampliamente al ver como cambiaba la expresión de él al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus verdes ojos, pues se alegró por su amiga, sintiéndose completamente segura de que ella sí tendría la posibilidad de vivir su amor. _

Ah_ – dijo él sin poder disimular su decepción al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí – _y ¿sabes si... si tardarán mucho en volver?

No dieron una fecha de regreso. Pero es seguro que en cuanto Saori se sienta bien del todo volverán. Ella ni siquiera quería marcharse de aquí, le preocupaba mucho irse sin que ustedes no se hallaran bien del todo. Volverá muy pronto, puedes estar seguro.

¿Adónde vamos? _– preguntó Milo_

A su nueva habitación. La doctora Harue Saito los está esperando para revisarlos, y ya instalaron a Afrodita ahí

Que bueno. Tengo mucho que hablar con él... – _dijo Milo con tono sombrío. _

_El doctor Hayakawa retiraba los vendajes, y justo en esos momentos, él reaccionó. Abrió los ojos y justo en ese instante, la vida se detuvo y comenzó al mismo tiempo. Porque lo primero que vio fue lo que más amaba en la tierra. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

Shunreí... – _dijo él con voz temblorosa_

¡Shyriu... por fin has despertado!

No digas nada. Escúchame por favor. Déjame decirte algo.

Pero...

Sólo escúchame... ¡Por Athena, estás tan hermosa! Ya eres toda una mujer

_Shunrei se ruborizó profundamente, pero jamás despegó la vista de los ojos grises de él. _

Nos estábamos muriendo. Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a nuestro alrededor... Seiya ya estaba desangrándose en el piso... y yo... no podía dejar de pensar en ti... en tu rostro... al menos tal y como lo recordaba desde la última vez que te vi. Y rogué por que se me diera la oportunidad de vivir, para poder llegar justo a este momento. Rogué por la oportunidad de verte una vez más y poder decirte que te amo, que te he amado siempre...

_Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él llevo su mano izquierda a su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla por primera vez..._

* * *

Voilá, capítulo 20 arriba. No fue el mero día 22 como me hubiera gustado para festejar un año exacto de escribir esta historia, pero bueno, cinco días de retraso no está tan mal. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos y largos reviews con todos sus comentarios. Varios de ustedes me comentaron que se les salieron las lágrimas leyendo el reencuentro entre Aioria y Aioros, y bueno, pues me siento halagada de poder conmoverlos, y pues les cuento que cuando escribo esas cosas yo también me pongo a llorar, jijiji, es que soy muy sentimental. Zen¿Escorpión es tu favorito? Bueno, pues en este capitulo no hay demasiado sobre el, pero espera al que sigue. Y te cuento que precisamente debido a su personalidad, este personaje tendrá muchísimas experiencias por vivir, y de todo tipo, jajajaja. Akagi-chan, aún Kanon está muy malito, pero ya sabrás de Sorrento en los capis siguientes. Legendary, yo no he dicho que Shaina No se vaya a quedar con Seiya, esotodavía está por decidirse, jaja, Pero si te sirve te puedo asegurar que yo también la quiero ver feliz porque creo que se lo merece. Battousai, jajaa, paciencia, paciencia y más paciencia, es lo único que puedo decir. ¿Afrodita y Jabu? No lo creo, más bien no lo había pensado, pero quien sabe... En este fic ( y créanme cuando lo digo) toodo puede pasar, jajaja. Y Zuke, mil gracias por tus comentarios hacia mí, y pues lo de ser escritora, pues la verdad sí lo estoy considerando seriamente como actividad paralela a mi profesión, pero ya veremos, por lo pronto tengo bastante entre la tesis y este fic, Ya el tiempo dirá.

Y bueno, los dejo porque ya voy a darle al capí que sigue, que todavía hay mucho que contar.

Pero antes gracias, gracias ymil gracias.

Un enorme abrazo y muchísimos besos

Fuego


	21. Cortando distancias

Capítulo 21

Cortando distancias

_Le parecía una maldita y estúpida mañana igual a las demás desde hacía poco más de un mes. Una mañana de color indefinido. No negra, pues el estaba con vida, y de hecho mejoraba poco a poco. No blanca, pues su cuerpo aún estaba agonizante. Una mañana extraña, como una noche blanca. Así sentía su alma, del color de las noches blancas que había conocido al viajar junto a Julián. Un momento difícil de definir y de soportar, pues era una noche sin obscuridad y al mismo tiempo un día demasiado opaco para ser día. Una sucesión de vaga luz constante que no se detenía y tampoco cambiaba. _

_Tenía la sensación de que enloquecería si seguían las cosas en aquel estado. ¡Se sentía tan solo! Ella no estaba junto a él. No tenía a nadie a su lado para expresar sus sentimientos, ni tampoco a alguien que le diera una palabra de consuelo. _

_Caminaba sin demasiada prisa por los pasillos, sintiéndose más un fantasma que una persona real. Llegó hasta el control de enfermeras de la Unidad, donde las dos mujeres que custodiaban el lugar le sonrieron, pues ya estaban habituadas a verle. Cumplió con el ritual de siempre, poniéndose ropa esterilizada después de lavarse concienzudamente las manos. _

_Entró a la habitación y se sentó, como lo hacía en cada visita, en un banco colocado cerca de la cabecera de la cama, dándole la espalda a la entrada. Pero el día de hoy era distinto. El número de vendas que cubrían su cuerpo había disminuido, y podía ver ahora algunas partes de su piel que habían permanecido bajo las curaciones durante todo aquel tiempo. Eran por supuesto, las heridas de menor importancia que ya prácticamente habían sanado del todo. Y eso incluía su rostro, que podía ver por fin del todo. _

_Un temblor comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo sin que pudiera contenerlo. Eran alegría y miedo mezcladas en exactas partes iguales. Las lágrimas crearon un nudo en su garganta, mientras sus ojos color violeta brillaban. _

Esta será la última vez que hable contigo. Estás recuperándote y eso me da miedo, mucho miedo –_ dijo con la voz ronca por las emociones – _porque podrías oírme. Podrías saber que te amo... y eso... eso no tiene que suceder. Vendré a verte, claro_ – dijo secándose las lágrimas con un trozo de sus ropas quirúrgicas – _porque soy muy débil, y no tengo el valor para alejarme de ti. ¡Si te hablaré!_ – dijo él preocupándose de pronto porque Kanon fuera a sentir que lo estaba abandonando del todo _-... de otras cosas, si, pero no volveré a hablar de mi y de ti, ni de lo que siento... ¡Diablos¡No sé que es lo que te diré entonces! No he hablado de otra cosa contigo desde que estás aquí...

_Sorrento sonrió levemente en medio de sus lágrimas, mientras guardaba silencio, meditando un poco. _

Bueno, te contaré que tus compañeros están recuperándose, lentamente, y algunos ya han despertado incluso. ¡Qué extraño! No es fácil hablar de cosas triviales contigo... En realidad no creo que ninguno de tus compañeros te importe... quizás tu hermano, sí es que lo has perdonado por lo que te hizo.. Lo conocí hace un par de días. Está saliendo adelante, al parecer sin demasiada dificultad, pero no lo han dejado venir a verte más que una sola vez, cosas de doctores, creo, no entiendo muy bien. Es muy fuerte... como tú. La primera vez que lo vi, por unos momentos pensé que eras tu... aunque si se pone mucha atención, uno puede darse cuenta de que sus narices son distintas. La tuya está ligeramente desviada, pero me parece que eso la hace más interesante. Bueno, supongo que la de él es más hermosa en realidad, pero yo te amo a ti. El amor me hace verte distinto de como te ven los demás...

_Se hizo un vacío en su estómago al escuchar esas palabras. Y todo fue, como suele suceder en muchos casos, por una simple coincidencia. Un edificio corporativo cercano se estaba incendiando y muchos heridos necesitaban atención de la gente de aquella Unidad. Así que cuando el antiguo Patriarca del Santuario de Athena llegó al control de enfermeras, no halló a nadie, y la enfermera que lo había llevado en silla de ruedas hasta ahí se marchó también, todo lo cual le permitió escabullirse sin ser observado para asomarse por la ventana de una de las puertas, y así escuchar sin querer las confesiones que Sorrento le hacía al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano gemelo. _

_Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que el General Marino se alistaba para marcharse. Con algo de dificultad logró alejarse lo bastante de la puerta y regresar al control de enfermeras sin que Sorrento sospechara que había sido escuchado. _

_El joven de cabellos violetas sonrió amablemente a Saga, sin poder evitar que un ligero rubor le subiera a las mejillas. Saga se dio cuenta pero disimuló. Intercambiaron un par de frases de cortesía y luego Sorrento se despidió para marcharse con prontitud, temiendo soltarse a llorar. _

_Una de las enfermeras volvió a la central algunos segundos después de que el chico se hubiera marchado y amablemente permitió a Saga entrar a ver a Kanon. Lo preparó y condujo la silla de ruedas hasta dejarlo en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado el Marina. Saga, con mucho cuidado acercó su rostro y sus labios al oído de su hermano menor. _

Hola. Soy yo... Me acaba de pasar algo muy curioso. Acabo de conocer a una persona que dice que te ama... No sé decirte por qué me produce tantas cosas saberlo, por qué me remueve tanto aquí, adentro... Quizás es porque yo no tengo a nadie que me ame, y jamás he amado. Pensé que tu y yo éramos idénticos en eso también. Que habíamos estado tan ocupados en nuestra búsqueda de la gloria mintiendo, traicionando y engañando, que jamás habíamos dejado un espacio libre en nuestro corazón para algo tan luminoso como debe de ser el amor. Pero me alegra muchísimo saber que no es así. Saber que a pesar de todo, te las arreglaste para enamorar a alguien. Y aunque él dice que no lo sabes, espero que lo sepas. De verdad espero que lo sepas, y aún más, que sientas lo mismo que él. Porque hoy, a diferencia de ayer, creo que la oportunidad de amar jamás debe dejarse pasar.

_Saga sonrió, pensando en que después del terrible dolor del cuerpo y la carne mientras sanaba, más allá, le deparaban a su hermano maravillosas dulzuras de espíritu: lo esperaba el amor al despertar. Sintió unos enormes deseos de ir hacia Sorrento y preguntarle todo, en qué momento se había enamorado de él, por qué no quería que Kanon lo supiera, si había alguien interponiéndose en la relación, y mil cosas más._

_Y se hallaba tan ansioso pues el amor para él era un misterio. Un misterio que tanto a él como a su hermano les sería revelado, aunque ambos lo ignoraran aún..._

****

**_Vendré frecuentemente a informarte de su condición. Continua con las curaciones tal y como lo hicimos ayer hasta que yo regrese y no dejes de darle agua de la fuente a cada momento que te sea posible. Sé que te recordará y volverá a amarte, lo puedo leer en sus ojos, ese día está cada vez más cerca. Reconquístalo amiga. _**

**_No te preocupes por mí, estaré perfectamente bien._**

_**Ariadna**_

_Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la diosa del Inframundo al leer la nota que su hechicera, amiga, cómplice y confidente le había dejado antes de marcharse. _

_Ariadna, la fiel y maravillosa Ariadna había partido de regreso a la Tierra, dispuesta a cuidar de él, ayudándole a ganar tiempo mientras el día soñado llegaba. El día en que él la miraría con sus enormes ojos castaños y le hablaría de amor llamándola por su verdadero nombre_

_Perséfone..._

_La rubia sonrió y se dejó caer con los brazos abiertos en su inmensa cama mientras se estiraba y disfrutaba de la deliciosa sensación del roce entre las suaves sábanas y su piel. _

_Había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela, cuidándolo, acariciándolo, mirándolo. Había pasado otras largas horas con él, en el jardín, en una deliciosa inversión de papeles, porque él aún se hallaba herido y débil después de su desafortunado encuentro con Hypnos, y a pesar de ello había sido él el que se había preocupado de cuidarla a ella, de hacerla reír, de alejar el miedo y las sombras con su risa y su voz. A pesar de la falta de sueño, su alma se sentía plena, pues él la llenaba de fuerza, de esperanza y de razones para vivir. Él la hacía sentirse de catorce años nuevamente. _

Seiya... ¡Seiya, Seiya! Ahh¡no sabes cuánto te amo¡Cómo amo pronunciar tu nombre una y otra vez!_ - Se metió entre las sábanas como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras planeaba sus vidas y hablaba consigo misma, dejando que el sueño la envolviera - _Dormiré solo un par de horas. Me daré un baño rápido y me cambiaré de túnica y entonces iré a despertarte. Y cuando me veas ahí, en medio de la hierba y las flores, vestida de verde y con los cabellos aún húmedos, me recordarás. Dirás mi nombre y nos besaremos, como aquella primera vez que me robaste un beso. Y entonces vendremos corriendo por los pasillos, con mucho cuidado para que nadie nos vea, y me harás el amor sobre esta cama. Quizás dejarás de ser virgen aquí, entre de mis piernas. Y yo soñaré que esta es la primera vez que alguien me toca, soñaré que hasta el día de hoy solo tú has visto mis senos semidesnudos, que solo tú has acariciado mi piel, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos en Grecia. Serás un hombre por completo cuando nos poseamos el uno al otro, justo aquí. Yo seré una mujer completa hasta el momento en que sienta tu cuerpo dentro del mío. Diré tu nombre una y otra vez mientras nos convertimos en uno solo. Y lo haremos una y otra vez hasta que nuestras almas se sientan saciadas después de tanto tiempo alejadas. Y eso sólo... será el principio... porque... te quedarás... conmigo... para siempre..._ – dijo en un susurro mientras el sueño la vencía..._

_Su pecho estaba empapado en sudor. Se dejó caer exhausto sobre su espalda mientras jadeaba por el dolor y el esfuerzo. Y mientras él trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración con los ojos cerrados, ella no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su increíble cuerpo, a su bello perfil, a sus labios tan bellamente delineados y tentadores. _

¿Estás bien?_ – dijo ella acariciando ligeramente su mejilla, rozando sus rojos y húmedos cabellos y dejando ver algo de preocupación en su voz._

Sí... sí... es sólo que... me duele el pecho

Deben ser tus costillas que aún no han soldado del todo. No deberíamos de haber ido tan lejos esta vez.

No... no... estoy bien. Me alegra haber...

Sssh, no digas nada. Tranquilízate primero. No tenías que haberte esforzado tanto

Tenía qué hacerlo

¿Por qué Dokho?

Es que estoy acostumbrado a trabajar duro.

Se nota _– dijo ella con una risa_

¿Qué?

Quiero decir que eso es evidente. Tu cuerpo está maravillosamente trabajado.

Gracias _– dijo él tratando de contener un sonrojo, lo cual no logró mientras ella sonreía. Su modestia le parecía fascinante._

Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a la habitación.

_Con gran habilidad y fuerza, la hermosa mujer lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la silla de ruedas. Y mientras ella lo hacía, él pudo observar de reojo una parte de la piel de su pecho. Llevaba un sostén blanco que hacía resaltar el hermoso tono apiñonado de su piel, y por en medio de sus senos corría una única gota de sudor. Eso fue demasiado para las hormonas de nuevo adolescentes del pelirrojo, y un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de contener el comienzo de una completa y seria erección, la primera en... más de doscientos años por lo menos. _

¿Estás bien de verdad?

No, la verdad no... no me siento bien.

Tu camisa está empapada. Déjame cambiarte

_Dokho no sabía si aquello era un sueño o una pesadilla, pues sabía que no toleraría que aquella mujer rozara siquiera su piel desnuda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de dominar a su propio cuerpo._

_Ella fue por otra camisa para reemplazar la de su piyama empapada. Él, con un poco de desesperación había desabrochado sus botones para que el cambio fuera lo más rápido posible y trató de quitarse la camisa, pero sus costillas rotas y su espalda aún demasiado adolorida se lo impidieron. _

_**Piensa en otras cosas, vamos, concéntrate. **_

_Vinieron entonces a su mente las imágenes más relajantes en las que podía pensar: el sonido del agua cayendo desde su puesto vigilante en las cascadas de Rozan, la paz de una silenciosa cena compartida con Shyriu y Shunrei, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo en su pequeña y amada cabañita en medio de las montañas. Ellos dos eran prácticamente sus hijos. Sus hijos, y su hogar, pacífico y silencioso. Con todo ello en mente sí pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo. _

_Lina volvió rápido a su lado, y al ver que el ya se había desabrochado por si mismo, procedió simplemente a deslizar la camisa por sus hombros. _

_Ella también tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Trataba de comportarse de manera tranquila y calmada, pero sentía que a cada momento le costaba más trabajo disimular lo mucho que le gustaba ese chico. Así que pensó que lo más prudente sería ayudarle rápido a cambiarse y llevarlo de regreso a su habitación. _

Espera, déjame ayudarte.

_Discretamente miró en otra dirección mientras la camisa se deslizaba hacia abajo, para no poner demasiada atención en su espalda fuerte y perfectamente delineada, en sus hombros que parecían tan tersos y redondos, en su..._

_Fue entonces que no pudo disimular más. Las vendas se habían aflojado y soltado, y dejaban ver parte de la cara de un enorme tigre en medio de su espalda. Abrió los ojos azorada y exclamó:_

Esto es... lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida...

¿Qué?_ – dijo Dokho sin saber por un momento a qué se refería _

Ese es el tatuaje más impresionante que he visto. ¿Puedo...?

Sí –_ contestó él débilmente._

_Ella terminó de retirar el vendaje de su torso para poder contemplar en todo su extensión al gran tigre. Dokho podía sentir los ojos de ella sobre su espalda desnuda y enrojeció como un jitomate_

Guau, debió de haberte dolido cuando te lo hicieron_– dijo ella, que sin poder contenerse, recorría con su dedo índice el borde exterior del dibujo_

En realidad no..._ – el pelirrojo calló. Tenía ganas de decirle que aquello en su espalda no era un tatuaje, que era la marca de su destino que había aparecido en su espalda el día en que le nombraron Caballero de la sagrada armadura de Libra. Pero aquello era imposible_

No se siente como ningún tatuaje que yo conozca

¿Has visto muchos?

Uno de mis exnovios..._ – ella misma se interrumpió_

_**Cállate tonta. No hables de otro frente a él.**_

_Él sintió algo que nunca había sentido: la vaga niebla del fantasma de los celos._

_**Claro, ella es preciosa. De seguro debe de tener muchísimos tipos pretendiéndola** _

_Y eso lo llenó de asombro. No sólo su cuerpo volvía a ser el de un adolescente; en medio de toda su sabiduría y su enorme experiencia de vida, una parte de sus pensamientos también volvían a ser los típicos de alguien que tenía dieciocho años._

¿Tenía un tatuaje? –_ dijo él tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado_

_Sí – dijo ella vagamente, tratando de no volver a mencionarlo – _y mi hermana se hizo uno hace un par de meses. Pero el tuyo es... es como si el dibujo estuviera por dentro de tu piel.

Es que no es un tatuaje _– titubeó al observar la incredulidad en su rostro - _quiero decir, es... algo parecido a un tatuaje, pero fue hecho con una técnica muy antigua, por eso no se siente igual

Vaya¿y dónde te lo hicieron?

En Rozan, en China.

¿En serio? Guau, eres más fasci... digo, que tu historia es de lo más fascinante.

Gracias

Yo... _– dijo Lina tratando de recuperar su interés "puramente profesional" en él – _aquí no hay vendas. Te pondré otras en tu habitación, vamos.

_Puso la camisa nueva sobre sus hombros y lo llevó de regresó al edificio central del complejo hospitalario, donde se hallaba su habitación. _

_Dormía plácidamente, instalado en una de las cuatro camas de aquella habitación, cuando Milo y Aioria llegaron acompañados por Shaina y dos enfermeros que se dedicaban exclusivamente a su cuidado. Los ojos azules de Milo brillaron llenos de peligro al ver a Piscis. _

_Aioria habría notado y reconocido esa mirada en otras circunstancias, pero no lo hizo. Estaba aún demasiado absorto, recordando cada instante que había pasado junto a su hermano. Su hermano estaba vivo. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras pensaba en Aioros que dormía, en Athena que estaba lejos, en Marin que también estaba lejos. Suspiró tratando de controlarse mientras pensaba que los tres estarían a su lado, sanos y salvos. Solo tenía que hacer un pequeño y enorme esfuerzo a la vez: esperar._

_Shaina le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, mientras Akira auxiliaba a Milo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Afrodita. Los enfermeros se marcharon rápidamente, al igual que lo hizo Shaina después de cubrir sus piernas con las sábanas y cobijas de la cama en la que le habían instalado, frente a los caballeros de Piscis y Escorpión. A su lado izquierdo se hallaba una cama vacía, y él quiso creer que su hermano sería el que la ocuparía. Su mente comenzaba a penas a salir de la niebla, y sus pensamientos a tomar forma cuando ella anunció que se marchaba, sin darle tiempo a preguntarle sobre el estado de salud de los demás, en particular de los caballeros de Bronce por los que sentía tanta simpatía. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, y fue justo cuando la furia de su mejor amigo se desencadenó. _

¡Cómo te atreviste a seguirme?

¿Qué?_ –dijo soñolienta aún la voz suave y aguda del bello caballero de Piscis - _¿De qué hablas Milo?

_No hubo respuesta. Milo, siguiendo sus reflejos, extendió su mano derecha. Y entonces nada. Solo un dolor en el pecho. Un vacío. Su cosmos no estaba ahí. La sensación lo alarmó por unos segundos. Su ira estuvo apunto de convertirse en pánico. Pero su enojo era superior a la condición de su cuerpo y a la aparente ausencia de su cosmos, y con sus manos desnudas se avalanzó contra él tratando de ahorcarlo_

¡Deberías de estar muerto!

_Disimulaban mientras se acercaban, manteniendo un extraño silencio, mientras ambos sentían la misma extraña mezcla de ansiedad por llegar a la habitación y separarse por fin para dejar de disimular, y al mismo tiempo de tristeza por dejar de verse. Pero Lina y Dokho no llegaron a la habitación. Estaban muy cerca cuando algo atrajo su atención: gritos. Y él podía reconocer esas voces..._

¡Detente Milo, detente ahora mismo¿¿Qué rayos te pasa?

¡Maldito bastardo¿¿Cómo te atreviste?

_Lina abandonó a Dokho, dejando su silla de ruedas en medio del pasillo y corrió hasta alcanzar la entrada de la habitación siguiente. La puerta estaba abierta, y frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba un espectáculo difícil de creer. _

_Tres pacientes estaban inmersos en algo que no se podía calificar de otra manera que no fuera una pelea. Uno de ellos estaba en cama, mientras otro que apenas se podía tener en pie estaba aferrado a su cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo. Y había un tercero tratando (obviamente sin lograrlo) de detenerlos. La chica de cabellos castaños corrió hacia ellos _

¿Qué está pasando aquí¡Deténganse, esto es un hospital¡Y ustedes están internados en él!

¡Milo¡Basta!_ - gritaba Aioria, tratando de sujetar los brazos del Caballero de Escorpio. _

¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso¡Maldito inmundo!

Basta ya_- dijo con toda calma e imposición Dokho._

_No estaban familiarizados con el tono que ahora tenía su voz, pero el don de mando que poseía era innegable, y les hizo parar de inmediato. Lina dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, al igual que los otros tres jóvenes hombres. Desde su silla de ruedas, Dokho les dirigía una mirada absolutamente reprobatoria_

¿Han perdido la razón por completo?

Yo...

No puedo imaginarme ningún motivo por el cuál pierdan la cabeza y comiencen una discusión de esta magnitud cuando es obvio que ni siquiera podemos mantenernos en pie por nosotros mismos.

Maestro, yo... _– dijo Afrodita, arrepintiéndose enseguida al observar que Dokho le reprendía con la mirada por llamarle así frente a alguien que no pertenecía al Santuario. _

_Lina estaba cada vez más perpleja. Primero la había impresionado enormemente que sin alzar la voz, él, con su sola presencia, hubiera logrado detener la pelea, cuando era obvio que todos se hallaban prácticamente fuera de control. Después, uno de ellos se había dirigido a él llamándolo "Maestro". Y algo dentro de si le decía que la crisis que Sayaka había sufrido justo unas horas antes estaba relacionada también con ellos, con "los chicos Kido", como les llamaban en los pasillos._

Lina¿podría pedirte un favor? _– dijo Dokho sonando lo más amable que le era posible a pesar de lo enfadado que se sentía. Después de todo, Lina no tenía nada que ver_

Claro

¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por un rato por favor? Yo puedo volver solo a mi habitación, después de todo está aquí al lado.

¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?

Si, seguro.

Por supuesto. Entonces... con permiso

_Ella se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El rostro de Dokho se endureció en cuanto ella se fue, y se mostraba ahora duro y severo. _

¿A alguno de ustedes tres le molestaría explicarme qué es lo que sucede?

Yo solo trataba de defenderme. A penas estaba despertando cuando Milo comenzó a ahorcarme – _dijo Afrodita sinceramente_

Aioria¿podrías explicarme?

Aioria no tiene que dar explicaciones Maestro – _dijo Milo tratando de serenarse mientras se recargaba contra la pared una vez más, mostrándose humilde ante Dokho como lo hacía solo ante contadísimas personas -_ Fui yo quien empezó esto, y lamento que fuera aquí, en estas condiciones. Es solo que no me pude contener cuando lo tuve frente a mí _–dijo el Escorpión mientras en sus ojos azules refulgían con rencor al mirar de reojo al hermoso Afrodita- _Es que no sé que me da más asco; si su cinismo, o pensar que yo alguna vez me he comportado como él – _dijo mirando el piso fijamente_

¿De qué hablas Milo? _- inquirió el caballero de Libra_

Hablo de que este hombre no se merece estar entre nosotros. Hablo de que no tienes honor –_dijo dirigiendo por fin su mirada hacia Afrodita, repleta de desprecio - _Hablo de tu presencia en la Isla de Andrómeda. ¿Por qué fuiste¿Qué hacías ahí?

_Afrodita abrió mucho sus hermosos y expresivos ojos azules, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. _

_Desde que despertó supo que ese momento llegaría. Que para todos sería concedido el perdón, menos para él. Había buenas razones, no podía negarlo. Por eso desde el primer instante alejó de sí ese sueño: el sueño de empezar de nuevo..._

¿Qué? – _dijo Afrodita apenas reponiéndose de la impresión_

Contéstame. Fui a la Isla de Andrómeda hace dos años con la consigna de eliminar caballeros que se rebelaban contra el Santuario. Creí que había ido yo solo, pero tu también estuviste ahí¿no es así?

No veo razones para discutir eso ahora. Lo que haya sucedido, ya está en el pasado– _dijo Dokho_

¡No, no lo está¡Acabo de toparme en el pasillo con una chica que habitaba la Isla y me ha escupido en la cara todo su odio porque cree que entre este imbécil y yo matamos a su Maestro a traición!

¿Qué? – _exclamaron los tres_

Estaba esperando a Aioria en el pasillo. Hablaba con Shaina cuando se nos acercó una amazona de cabellos rubios. Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre, pero se aseguró de hacerme saber que el hombre al que asesiné era su Maestro. Me dijo que era una verdadera lástima que no hubiese muerto durante la batalla, y me preguntó de quién fue la idea de dejar una flor sobre su cadáver. No tuve que pensarlo mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que hablaba sobre ti. Porque fuiste tú¿verdad?

_Un leve temblor se alojó en la garganta del caballero mientras respondía_

Sí... El patriarca... Saga me envío a vigilarte. Tu sabes que él no confiaba en nadie. Quería asegurarse de que no fallaras en cumplir tu objetivo. Quería a ese caballero muerto a como diera lugar, si no lo hacías tu tendría que hacerlo yo. Y así lo hice...– _sonrió con gran tristeza_ - Pensé que estaba ayudándote a salvar tu prestigio Milo. Pensé también que deberías de estarme agradecido, pues si no hubiera sido por mí no hubieras podido derrotar a un simple caballero de plata

¿Qué?

El te estaba dando demasiados problemas pues era muy fuerte y muy hábil, y yo me estaba aburriendo. Por eso lancé una de mis rosas directamente a su espalda, para ayudarte a terminar de una vez por todas con él – _dijo apenas de manera audible_

¡Maldito seas¡Maldito y cobarde¡Era mi pelea, tu no tenías que haber intervenido en lo absoluto¡Manchaste mi honor de caballero!

¿Manchar tu honor de caballero? Ay por favor, no me vengas con cursilerías ahora. Tu no tienes honor, eres igual que yo

¡ Bastardo infeliz, te mataré en este momento!

¡Basta¡Contrólate de una vez Milo!_ – exclamó Dokho comprendiendo la furia de Milo pero desaprobando la violencia con la que pretendía actuar_

Dejélo Maestro –_dijo con voz clara Piscis, sorprendiendo a los tres caballeros restantes - _Está bien Milo. Tienes razón en estar molesto. Y tienes razón también cuando dices que no merezco estar vivo. He cometido tantos asesinatos como el de ese caballero que ni siquiera habría recordado el incidente si no lo hubieras mencionado. Lo maté a traición. Tu peleaste con él de manera justa, pero yo lo hice como un cobarde, lo herí por la espalda. Aunque... ¿cuál es la diferencia? El resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Somos los asesinos de un caballero justo y poderoso. Soy una asesino.

_Afrodita sintió como toda su sangre se le iba a los pies al admitir la gran verdad de su vida. Y hizo lo que jamás antes había hecho: derramó una lágrima frente a otros caballeros_

Tu actuabas en aquel entonces obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de Saga. Para ti ese hombre estaba en contra de Athena; tu deber y el de Milo era asesinarlo... Ser un caballero implica que estamos obligados a proteger lo que para nosotros es sagrado y que hay que pelear hasta la muerte, la nuestra o la del enemigo. Las manos de todos nosotros están llenas de sangre – _dijo Dokho suavizando el tono de su voz - _A nadie le gusta admitirlo pero así es; si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista todos nosotros somos unos asesinos.

Pero hay una diferenciaentre usted y yo,Maestro. Que aunque era un deber lo disfruté, lo disfruté intensamente. Y estoy seguro de que tu también lo hiciste - _dijo dirigiéndose al Escorpión. _

_Milo lo miró con odio porque sus palabras eran verdad. No siempre, pero hubo alguna vez en que fue verdad. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y se mordió un labio lleno de rabia, tratando de contenerse._

Lamento mucho que haya sido así Afrodita. Pero no creo que seas el único en haberte sentido así en un momento dado. Tienen demasiadas habilidades, son demasiado poderosos, casi sobrehumanos, y son al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes para asimilarlo sin que la arrogancia haga acto de presencia... Solo puedo esperar que ya no seas esa misma persona. Espero que esta última batalla te haya cambiado de manera interna como lo ha hecho conmigo en la externa.

¿Por qué? _– dijo Afrodita sintiéndose desfallecer, desconsolado por el hecho de estar vivo de nuevo y tener que hacerle frente a su vergonzoso pasado - _¿Por qué nos trajo de regreso?

¿Qué dices muchacho?_ – dijo Dokho, demasiado acostumbrado a su rol de anciano_

Comprendo que ella luchara por salvarlo a él_ – dijo dirigiendo sus azulísimos ojos hacia Aioria – _que ha sido leal, valiente y un excelente caballero Dorado en todos los sentidos... comprendo que se esforzara al máximo por ayudar a sus amados caballeros de Bronce, que han estado con ella desde el primer día, que han sobrepasado todos los límites de sí mismos, incluso el de su propio rango. Pero... ¿por qué a nosotros? A Milo, a mí...

Si tanto te obsesiona saberlo, deberías de preguntárselo a ella cuando vuelva. Pero piensa que sí lo hizo debe de haber una buena razón por medio. No la hagas quedar mal. Demuestra que no se equivocó en darte a ti una segunda oportunidad

¿Demostrar¿A Athena?

No. Ella ya cree en ti; estoy seguro de que por eso te trajo de regreso. Hablo de ti. Demuéstratelo a ti mismo Afrodita, a nadie más.

_Después del que pareció un larguísimo silencio, Afrodita se atrevió a volver a hablar_

Creo que no es una buena idea que me quede aquí...

Huir no es la solución a este problema, ni a ningún otro Afrodita.

De todos modos no creo que deba quedarme aquí.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso Maestro- _se apresuró a decir el caballero de Escorpión- _¿No le da gusto que nos llevemos mejor? Ya nos estamos entendiendo

Está bien. Sí eso es lo que quieren le pediré a Lina que te transladen a otra habitación Afrodita. Pero recuerden que ya pelearon todos juntos, hombro a hombro por ella. Morimos juntos por ella. Ahora debemos de aprender a perdonarnos y a vivir juntos. Así que puedes dejar la ironía a un lado Milo, porque eso no nos va a ayudar en nada – _dijo Dokho saliendo de la habitación, sintiéndose muy cansado. Y su día todavía le aguardaba más sorpresas..._

_Abrió los ojos, separó sus labios ligeramente de los de ella y volteó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. _

Perdona mi atrevimiento Shunrei. Pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de decírtelo.

_Ella estaba azorada, con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, durante los segundos que le tomó a su mente darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo era total y absolutamente real. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de júbilo e incredulidad, y cayó de rodillas al piso, llenando de alarma a Shyriu_

Shunrei¿estás bien? Si tu no sientes lo mismo...

_Una gran carcajada, como pocas veces se permitía la tímida y reservada Shunrei salió de sus labios. _

¿De qué hablas¡Estoy loca por ti¡Oh Shyriu!

_Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y brincó a sus brazos. Todo era borroso para los ojos grises del joven dragón. Sus ojos apenas recuperados y las lágrimas lo convertían todo en ondulaciones y puntos sin definir. Pero no importaba. Ella estaba en sus brazos_

Estoy soñando¿verdad?

Espero que no_ –dijo él aferrándose a ella – _ruego que no_ - Podía sentirla entre sus brazos, que la sostenían de manera algo torpe debido al yeso que el llevaba en la mano derecha. Pero su mano izquierda estaba libre para acariciar su cabello, y de ahí bajar a su rostro _– Estás tan hermosa

_La alejó ligeramente de sí para tratar de observarla muy bien, y su ceño se frunció levemente por el esfuerzo para enfocar. Recorrió su rostro, y bajó por lo largo de su cuello para llegar a sus senos revelados por su ceñida blusa de cuello alto, y siguió hasta detenerse en su breve y fina cintura. La joven se ruborizó mientras el la observaba_

Shyriu¿qué haces?

Verte, solo verte... Es un milagro.

Sí, es un milagro que puedas ver

No hablo de eso. Tú eres un milagro. _– dijo mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba su barbilla y la atraía con suavidad pero decididamente hasta su boca. _

_Ella cerró los ojos, privándose de un sentido para exacerbar todos los demás. Pero el mantuvo los ojos abiertos, para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño, tocando con su mano su tersa mejilla, su fina ceja, el terciopelo del lóbulo de su oído. La mujer dormida en el interior de la joven china fue despertada por el calor de sus finos labios. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que la lengua de él trataba de apartar sus labios, pero se dejó guiar fácilmente. Abrió su boca y sintió el calor que irradiaba su saliva, mientras uno de sus dedos recorría su labio inferior, provocándole algo muy parecido a las cosquillas, pero que era increíblemente sensual. Después la miró directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba_

Te amo Shunrei. Te he amado desde el día en que te conocí. Pero todo ha sido tan rápido en mi vida que nunca me detuve a pensar por un segundo en lo que sentía por ti. Te di por sentado, amor mío. Pensé que siempre estarías ahí, hasta que me di cuenta que era yo el que quizás no volvería. Y cuando pensé que todo estaba por acabar para nosotros, supe que eras tu lo que más anhelaba volver a ver en este mundo. Lo que más anhelaba vivir: tocarte, besarte. Vino a mí como un rayo. Que los días más felices de mi vida los había pasado contigo, que cada recuerdo hermoso incluía tu voz, tu aroma, tu mano tocándome. ¡Oh Rei! Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido.

Shyriu, no digas eso. Tu estabas cumpliendo con tu deber. Pero nada de eso importa. ¡Estás vivo, puedes ver! Estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora podemos ser felices. Tu volviste, el Maestro volvió...

¡Roshi¿Él está bien?

¡Sí! Despertó hace algunos días y... ¡es joven!

Sí_– dijo él con una de sus hermosas sonrisas – _Fue tan increíble. Yo estaba con él cuando sucedió. El cambió justo frente a mí. Y aunque no podía verlo lo sentí... Todo lo que el transmitía... fue como si una gran lupa lo hiciera crecer y crecer.

Espera a que lo veas... No podía creerlo cuando me llevaron a verlo. ¡Su cabello es rojo¡Y es tan alto¡Oh Shyriu! Estoy completa. Él está bien, tú estás bien – _dijo ella perdiéndose en su abrazo_ – tu estás abrazándome. Nada puede estar mejor en mi vida.

Shunrei...

_Mejilla contra mejilla se apoyaban el uno en el otro, amándose. Pero entonces, su corazón le dijo que estaba equivocado, que no todo estaba bien en su vida..._

¡Seiya¿Cómo no había pensado antes en él? Ikki lo trajo aquí¿cómo está?

_¡Ella había temido tanto ese momento! Sabía perfectamente el fuerte lazo que existía entre ellos dos desde aquel día en el Coliseo. Y sabía lo mucho que afectaría a Shyriu cuando supiese del estado en el que se hallaba el caballero Pegaso. No se atrevía a mentirle, pero podía no decirle toda la verdad. Lo consideraba necesario para su salud. _

Sí... si, cálmate. Él está aquí, todos están aquí, siendo atendidos. Está descansando, cómo tu lo debes hacer también

Pero la espada...

¿La espada? Shyriu¿de qué...?

¿Él está bien¿Está sanando? Shunrei dime la verdad

Shyriu _– ella bajó la mirada. Y él tomó su barbilla como lo había hecho antes para robarle sus primeros besos. Ahora exigía una tarea distinta de sus labios. Ella sabía que no podría resistir la súplica y la demanda de sus ojos grises ahora sanos,_

No me mientas amor

_Ella sonrió a medias, sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría al saberse correspondida, mientras sus ojos negros se llenaban de lágrimas. _

Si me llamas amor, Shyriu..._ – dijo ella con un sollozo – _no puedo mentirte.Seiya está muy malherido_ – dijo ella alarmándose al verlo ponerse de pie de un modo tan violento – _¿Qué estás haciendo? No vas a ir a ningún lado

¿Qué?_ – dijo él sintiéndose sobresaltado con ella como no lo había sentido antes_

Dije que no. No vas a levantarte de aquí. Tienes que descansar, apenas reaccionaste.

Necesito verlo Shunrei.

Lo harás después Shyriu. Estás débil aún y además no van a dejarte. Debes de descansar y luego...

¡No habrá luego¿No es eso lo que estabas tratando de ocultarme¿Qué no habrá mañana para él?

Shyriu...

_Shunrei quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero él la apartó de sí y se puso de pie para alejar las sábanas de él, ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. _

No. ¡Enfermera!

_Ella corrió tras él y se detuvo frente a él. _

No. No estás listo para verlo, vuelve a la cama

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Porque me importas. No quiero verte sufrir

Basta Shunrei. Basta

¡No! No puedo soportar verte sufrir una vez más

Entonces no vayas. Solo dime dónde está_ – ella calló mirando hacia otro lado, pero él la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente, lo cual provocó que ella llorara aún más _- ¿Dime dónde está!

¡Estás lastimándome!

¡Perdóname Rei¡Perdóname!_ – dijo él tomando sus manos entre las suyas y arrepintiéndose terriblemente de haberle gritado – _yo no quería maltratarte

Esta bien, no fue nada. Solo vuelve a tu cama, deja que busque al doctor Sato para que te revise y luego le preguntaremos si puedes ir a verlo

_El la miró con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo lleno de decisión._

No puedes detenerme

Shyriu... ¡Shyriu!-_ la carcomía el miedo, pues él tenía razón, no podía detener a alguien tan fuerte y determinado. Pero sabía que toda esa fuerza se vendría abajo cuando viera lo que le sucedía a Seiya _- ¡Espera! Si tienes que ir... déjame llevarte.

_Ella trató tantas veces de decir algo mientras se dirigían a verlo. Pero no supo qué. _

Yo...

_Pero el ya no podía escuchar su voz. Dejo de oírla en cuanto arribaron a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Shunrei conocía ya a la mujer que cuidaba la recepción de aquel piso_

Buenos días. Venimos por el paciente del cubículo 2.

No pueden pasar ambos

Es él quien viene a verlo

Tendrá que esperar, están curándolo.

_Pero Shyriu ya las había dejado a ambas detrás. Sus ojos iban de una persona a otra mientras caminaba por una primera sección de aquel piso, donde se hallaban hombres y mujeres acostados en camas rodeadas por muchos aparatos. Pero él no estaba ahí, y su ansiedad se hacía más grande con cada paso que daban sus largas y débiles piernas. Así que continuó hasta unas camas aisladas en pequeñas habitaciones. Pasó por los primeros dos cubículos sin verle hasta que se detuvo, mientras el frío se apoderaba de su ser. Retrocedió, lleno de pánico al pensar que no lo había reconocido al verle la primera vez. _

_Porque Seiya estaba en el cubículo número dos. _

_Dos enfermeras especializadas en pacientes de la Unidad manipulaban su cuerpo inerte, después de haber combatido una nueva crisis febril y de lograr que su temperatura descendiera. Habían limpiado todas sus heridas con muchísimo cuidado, reemplazado la gasa y la venda que cubrían las nueve puntadas que llevaba en la esquina de su frente, los vendoletes de las heridas en sus resecas manos y brazos, y puesto antiséptico en todas ellas, en particular en la más grande, la que se rehusaba a cerrar, la que podría estar infectándose para poner su vida cada vez más cerca del final. _

_Estaban a punto de terminar. Una de ellas lo mantenía sentado, colocando una mano en su cintura mientras la otra sujetaba suavemente su nuca, mientras la otra enfermera cubría prácticamente todo su pecho con un complejo vendaje que comenzaba desde la cintura. La segunda enfermera concluyó su labor y entre las dos lo colocaron con mucho cuidado en el colchón, se aseguraron de que todos los cables y sondas estuvieran bien colocados, lo cubrieron con las sábanas y salieron mirando compasivamente a los dos jovencitos que observaban por la ventana al adolescente comatoso. _

_Parpadeó con mucha fuerza, deseando que sus ojos estuviesen débiles aún, que le mostraran una realidad distorsionada por culpa de daños permanentes en sus retinas. _

_Porque él no era su mejor amigo. No podía serlo. Era tan delgado. Se veía tan frágil. Tan indefenso. Tan pequeño. Su piel tan blanquecina, sus mejillas hundidas, las ojeras terriblemente marcadas, los labios partidos. Los brazos llenos de marcas hechas por muchísimas agujas, sus venas cansadas. No podía ser él. No podía ser el mismo que podía lanzar meteoros con sus puños. No podía ser el mismo que había herido al mismísimo Dios del Inframundo. _

_Pero sí podía ser el chico que fue atravesado por su espada. _

_Sus piernas dejaron de soportar el peso de su cuerpo y tuvo que detenerse en el marco de la puerta_

Seiya..

¡Shyriu¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo puede estar tan mal?_ –dijo él sintiendo que se iría directo al piso _

Está en coma desde que Ikki lo trajo. La hemorragia fue muy intensa, sus órganos están muy dañados. Tiene muchos problemas para respirar por si mismo, y es muy probable que sus heridas se estén infectando...

Pero él...

Él no va lograrlo

No _– dijo Shyriu con una obstinación que el propio Seiya le había enseñado -_No lo conocen. Tú no lo conoces. Él va a sobrevivir_ – dijo él abriendo la puerta para llegar hasta él. _

Señorita no debería de entrar..._ – dijo la jefa de piso que no había perdido de vista a Shyriu y a Sunrei. _

Necesito que mande por alguien_ – repuso ella_

Pero él tiene que salir, el paciente...

¡Por favor! Él no se marchara así tratemos de sacarlo a rastras de aquí. Por eso le pido que traigan a una persona. Su nombre es Dokho, es uno de los protegidos de la señorita Kido, está en la habitación 304. Él lo convencerá

_La enfermera volteó a mirar a Shyriu, que contemplaba en silencio al paciente más enfermo de toda la unidad. Él era muy alto, joven y de apariencia atlética, y lucía muy perturbado. Presintió que Shunrei tenía razón, que él no saldría de ahí por más que tratara de hablar con él. _

Está bien. Voy a mandarlo a llamar

_Shunrei se acercó sigilosa para entrar a la habitación y tratar de razonar con él._

_Shyriu se paró al pie de su cama, mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. En esa misma posición había comenzado su amistad, hacía tres años, cuando mantuvieron su primer charla amistosa después de su enfrentamiento en el Torneo Galáctico. Seiya había ganado, pero había resultado mucho más lastimado así que el Dragón lo fue a ver a su habitación en cuanto le fue posible. Pero aquella vez fue distinto. Aquella vez Seiya estaba despierto, con los ojos llenos de alegría, brillantes y agudos, con una sonrisa a flor de labios pues los niños y su amiga Miho le habían ido a visitar. Aquella vez, a pesar de estar en el hospital, a pesar de la intensa hemorragia y de los golpes, estaba vivo. Vivo. _

Shyriu, ya lo viste. Vámonos.

Déjame, por favor. Quiero estar a solas con él

No te hace bien estar aquí

Él es mi mejor amigo_ – dijo Shyriu con la mirada clavada en los párpados cerrados del moreno _

Pero apenas acabas de...

Yo estoy bien¿no te das cuenta? Respiro, estoy de pie, estoy conciente. Puedo ver _– dijo mientras dos lágrimas brotaban de sus bellísimos ojos grises – _no me pasará nada malo. Solo quiero estar aquí un rato

No Shyriu. Acabas de pasar un mes inconsciente. Te operaron dos veces y has recibido varias transfusiones. Estás muy débil aún. Y Seiya no te puede oír

Eso no es cierto. Él me oirá. Él siempre me ha escuchado.

Tienes razón Shyriu.

_Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Shyriu al escuchar su voz, que era un bálsamo de alivio para su adolorida alma. Dirigió su tristísima mirada hacia la puerta, y ahí le vio. Sus ojos eran los mismos, llenos de amor, sabiduría y comprensión. _

Es un joven terco a veces, pero si a alguien escucha, es a ti.

Maestro...

_No había error alguno. La información era correcta del todo. Ikki lo había dicho, las fechas coincidían, las fechas del fin de los mayores desastres naturales que habían sucedido recientemente y las fechas de su ingreso al hospital de la Fundación. La naturaleza de sus heridas, inexplicables e imposibles. La rapidez con la que se habían recuperado casi todas las veces. _

_Sayaka se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla reclinable en la que se hallaba sentada, después de haber revisado cuidadosamente los archivos médicos de todos ellos. Su cabeza daba vueltas. _

_Porque ella jamás había dado crédito a las cosas extraordinarias. _

_Y ahora un mundo extraordinario aparecía frente a sus ojos. Un mundo increíble, pero del todo real. _

_Una vibración la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su beeper indicaba una emergencia. Y las venas de su cráneo se contrajeron aún más. La emergencia era en el cuarto de Shun. _

_Corrió por los pasillos sintiendo que las paredes se le venían encima y se cerraban a su paso, que la distancia se estiraba y extendía como si fuese una goma de mascar. _

_Por fin llegó al ala de psiquiatría, y a la entrada se hallaba Akira. _

¿Qué le pasa! _– dijo ella preguntando al tiempo en que entraba a la habitación _

Una de las enfermeras de psiquiatría vino a ponerle la dosis que usted indicó y enseguida comenzaron a bajar sus signos vitales

_Sayaka revisó sus pupilas, que se hallaban dilatadas. _

Localicen al doctor Hayakawa ahora mismo. Es un shock anafiláctico. Shun, resiste. Maldita sea ¡Shun! Vamos a llevarlo a emergencias en este instante. Avisen que a Shun Kido se le está cerrando la garganta y no puede respirar...

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud. Por fin lo había localizado. Lo tenía ahora frente a sus ojos, hermoso y sereno. Una sonrisa le llenó e iluminó el rostro._

_El sintió la fuerza de su mirada sobre sí y volteo a verla. _

_Fue un instante mágico._

_Ariadna, la gran hechicera de Asfodelos, servidora de Perséfone Señora del Inframundo, y Mu, el Caballero guardián de la Primera casa del Santuario de Athena cruzaban miradas por primera vez..._

* * *

¡Aquí estoy amigos! No, no me raptaron los alienígenas ni andaba de parranda, lo que pasa es que he andado increíblemente ocupada. Pero bueno, aqui estoy con el capi 21 el cual lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en terminar. Más de la mitad de las escenas estaban listas desde mediados de enero pero no me acababa de gustar del todo el capi y le anduve cambiando detalles aquí y allá hasta llegar a publicarlo el día de hoy. Espero que sea de su agrado y les aviso que el 22 va muy avanzado y espero subirlo en dos semanas a más tardar. Y es que ando involucrada en un montón de proyectos y ahora sí,avanzando en serio ymuy en formacon la tesis y pues con todo eso ya casi no paso tiempo en casa para sentarme a escribir, pero ahi vamos, esta historia no se detienen, nomás no pierdan la paciencia.

Les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios y su apoyo incondicional pese a todo el tiempo que los dejé en vilo sin dar señales de vida, pero sobre todo a Majito que ya hasta se andaba preocupando por mi salud, jijiji. A Gilraen-Shaulah, a Zen,a Battousai-clau, a Patin, a Legendary, a todos todos todos, desde aquellos como Shadir que desde que subi el primer capi están al pendiente como aquellos que es la primera vez que dejan un review, a todos les agradezco por el detallazo de darme sus opiniones y por decirme cosas tan amables, lindas y halagadoras. Mil gracias de todo corazón. Respondiendo a algunas cosas que me dicen, sobre Jabu y Afrodita, pues lo de ellos no va por el terreno romántico, tengo otros planes para ambos. Ya verán en el capi siguiente. Akagi, espero que te agrade lo que puse sobre Sorrento y Kanon, pero ten paciencia, sus mejores momentos todavía están por venir. Y espero me dejen muchos comentarios sobre este capi.

Y de avance les cuento que viene más sobre Milo y Aioria, Shunrei,Shyriu y Dokho, obviamente Shun, Sayaka e Ikki, Seika, Flher, Hilda, Julián, Seiya, Saori, Ariadna, Mu y más (espero que me entre todo eso en un solo capi, jijiji).

Un besote para todos y hasta muy pronto

Fuego.


	22. Trozos de Vida

Capítulo 22

Trozos de vida

Maestro...

Shyriu... ¿puedes verme?

_Él asintió afirmativamente, y una discreta sonrisa surgió en el rostro del hombre pelirrojo. Era un momentos agridulce. Las dos personas a las que más amaba estaban sanas y salvas y ahí, a su lado. Además, él había recuperado la vista. Pero lo había hecho justo para ver a su mejor amigo moribundo. _

_Dokho sintió un dolor justo en el centro de su pecho al verlo sufrir, porque lo amaba, al igual que amaba a Shunrei como si hubiese sido hecha de su propia carne y sangre. Y como a un hijo lo conocía y lo comprendía. Al igual que Shunrei, desde que se enteró de cuál era el estado de Seiya supo lo mucho que le afectaría, y había estado tratando de prepararse para darle todo su apoyo. Él mismo no había visto al caballero Pegaso, y al hacerlo, entendió lo doloroso que debía de resultar para Shyriu hallarlo así. Su estado era deplorable. _

_Hubiera deseado que no fuera justo aquel día, no después del altercado entre Milo y Afrodita, que por un segundo lo hicieron pensar que estaba en lo incorrecto, que había eventos, acciones y responsabilidades que eran simplemente insuperables. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que ayudarle. Iba a ayudarle a pasar por un momento tan amargo y para eso necesitaba la mente del todo clara. _

Me alegra mucho saber eso Shyriu. Y me alegra muchísimo verte en pie.

Pensé que jamás volvería a verlo con vida...

Athena nos hizo un regalo precioso.

... pero no funcionó con todos... ¿verdad?

Shyriu, Shunrei está afuera. Y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirles a ambos. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

_Quizás lo habría convencido si Seiya no se hubiese visto tan terriblemente pálido y si ella no hubiese tenido el cabello rojo. Jamás la habría notado si su cabello no fuese de ese color. Sus ojos, apenas recuperándose, estaban muy sensibles aún a todo, a la luz, a las formas, pero sobre todo a ciertos colores, y el rojo era uno de ellos. Roja era la cabellera de su rejuvenecido Maestro, y rojos eran los cabellos de una mujer que se detuvo fuera de la habitación y los miró extrañada por el vidrio. El color de su cabello le atrajo, sintió que tenía que voltear para verla con más atención, y la reconoció sin lugar a dudas como Seika. Su corazón se aceleró._

Yo también deseo decirles tantas cosas Maestro..._ – dijo con una voz enronquecida y extraña _– pero necesito decirle algo. Tengo que hablarle. Él tiene que saber... Lo siento.

No tienes que disculparte Shyriu. Comprendo. Comprendemos. Vamos a dejarte a solas con él. Me temo que no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, él... no está en condiciones. Pero cuando salgas, Shunrei y yo estaremos afuera, esperándote. Estaremos aquí.

_Con una mirada, Dokho le pidió amablemente a la enfermera que lo sacara de la habitación y que cerraran la puerta. En cuanto salió la enfermera que tenía a cargo la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos se acercó y le habló en un tono poco amable. _

Disculpe pero lo trajimos aquí para que lo convenciera de salir de la habitación. No puede estar ahí, el paciente tuvo un acceso febril apenas hace un par de horas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que contraiga una infección.

Entiendo, pero... ¿no podría darle solo unos minutos? Él ha estado internado también aquí. Apenas acaba de despertar y él..._ – dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la habitación- _es su mejor amigo. Por favor, concédale unos momentos. Lo necesita.

_La enfermera habría dicho que no en cualquier otra circunstancia. No había llegado a ser la jefa por su tolerancia y amabilidad, y su trabajo, el cual siempre tomaba muy seriamente, era el de mantener a salvo a sus pacientes. Era real que no era muy conveniente que Shyriu estuviera ahí, pero Dokho la convenció. Y es que había algo en el tono de su voz, en la forma en la que dijo esas palabras, pero sobre todo, algo indescifrable en sus ojos que la hizo decir que sí. Demasiada sabiduría, demasiada compasión, demasiada verdad. La enfermera se marchó prometiendo que volvería. _

_Seika había seguido la conversación de cerca, pero hasta ese momento se aproximó y le dirigió la palabra a aquel pelirrojo con el que no había conversado jamás._

¿Usted dijo que él es su mejor amigo?

Sí.

Él es Shyriu¿verdad?

Así es.

Me da mucho gusto saber que está bien. Lo siento... no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Seika, soy hermana de Seiya.

Mi nombre es Dokho. Me siento honrado de poder conocer a la hermana de un joven tan valeroso como él.

Gracias. Eres muy amable. Venía a verlo pero esperaré a que Shyriu salga. Mientras iré a ver como siguen los demás. Con permiso. Nos veremos después Shunrei – _dijo saludándola con un elegante gesto de la cabeza._

Claro.

_Seika dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no sin lanzar antes una última mirada hacia ellos. Shunrei hizo lo mismo y con angustia se dirigió hacia Dokho_

Roshi, no debería de dejarle estar ahí. No es conveniente para él.

Shunrei, tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que mucho que él significa para Shyriu. Yo no sabía que estaba tan mal... y no está mejorando querida. Creo que Shyriu necesita esto para prepararse, por si las cosas empeoraran y Seiya en verdad no lograra sobrevivir. Y nosotros estamos ahora aquí, para apoyarlo; esto es mejor a que dejar que pase por esto él solo

¡Es que me angustia tanto pensar en que le pueda suceder algo malo!

No será así. No dejaremos que eso le suceda.

_Shryiu se sentó en un banco justo a su lado. Puso su mano izquierda sobre uno de sus hombros, y sus ojos recorrieron con mucho cuidado cada detalle de su cuerpo destrozado. Y mientras lo hacía recordó aquella noche..._

_Festejaban que habían triunfado en Asgard y que habían sido dados de alta hacía un par de días, aunque los ojos de Shyriu seguían incurables. Fueron solo los cuatro... Sake en un bar cercano al centro de Tokio, donde todo era muy cosmopolita. No eran buenos bebedores, habían comido hacía algunas horas y comenzaron a sentir los efectos enseguida, pues excepto por Hyoga que había bebido vodka en su natal Rusia, ninguno había probado el alcohol jamás. _

_Al principio todo fue bien. _

_Pero había ahí muchas chicas guapas que pusieron sus ojos en ellos. No era de extrañarse: formaban una combinación insuperable para un viernes común y corriente. Ojos azules, cafés, verdes y grises, cabellos negros, verdes, castaños y rubios; demasiados colores, músculos y testosterona para poder resistirse. _

_Ellos reían y bromeaban, pues no debería de estar ahí: después de todo ninguno era mayor de edad. La travesura había sido idea de Seiya, y los demás habían decidido que era una gran idea. Después de todo, merecían un poco de diversión tras todo lo ocurrido; más bien, necesitaban un poco de diversión. Nadie en la puerta se dio cuenta de que no pasaban de los dieciocho años: nadie después de ver sus ojos llenos de experiencia, madurez y responsabilidad. Porque estaban acostumbrándose a llevar a cuestas el peso del mundo en sus hombros. _

_Una mujer alta y de cabellera roja se acercó a la mesa, tomó la mano de Shyriu, depositó algo en ella y se marchó sonriendo. Hyoga enseguida tomó el papel de manos del Dragón, lo leyó, y por poco y se ahoga cuando descubrió que contenía un nombre, un teléfono y la huellas de sus labios. Shyriu enrojeció como un jitomate al saberlo, mientras los demás estallaban en risas. Seiya pareció obnubilarse por unos segundos pero enseguida retomó el tema de la conversación, que eran las chicas. Comenzaron por preguntarse qué harían o de qué hablarían con alguna de las mujeres de aquel bar. Y con mucho humor llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenían idea, pues ellas eran mayores que ellos, ellos no podrían responder simple y llanamente a la pregunta clásica de "¿estudias o trabajas?", y finalmente, porque a fin de cuentas, ellas eran muy hermosas, pero chicas con vidas comunes y corrientes, y ellos no. _

_Una chica con gran parecido a Shunrei pasó cerca de ellos sonriéndoles, y volvieron a embromar a Shyriu. Comentaron que ella siempre estaba cerca de él, lo hermosos que eran sus ojos negros, su larga cabellera tan negra que tenía visos azules, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su figura perfecta, comentando que cualquier hombre moriría por tener una novia como ella, paciente y discreta. Shyriu, que al principio había permanecido en silencio mientras evidentemente la broma comenzaba a irritarle, tomó de un golpe su sake, golpeó la mesa y les rogó que jamás volvieran a hacer bromas así sobre alguien tan puro como ella y admitió sinceramente que sentía algo muy grande por Shunrei y que no podía pensar en ninguna chica. _

_La declaración del Dragón los sorprendió a todos, pues aunque era obvio que si se había animado a decirlo en voz alta era por el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, también lo era que hablaba completamente en serio. _

_La broma fue dejada de lado, y entonces todos adoptaron un tono muy serio de camaradería y complicidad mientras escuchaban a Shyriu confesar que algún día esperaba reunir el valor para decirle sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, que no lo haría jamás si su vista no sanaba, pues se negaba a confesarle a ella sus sentimientos poniéndola en una situación tan compleja; él y ella habían crecido juntos y la conocía muy bien, sabía de su enorme corazón y su nobleza y no quería por ningún motivo que ella aceptara relacionarse con él por cariño y lástima. Nadie le contradijo. _

_Shyriu, en un tono un poco más ligero, dijo que, ya que estaban hablando de cosas tan íntimas, en realidad tenía algo de curiosidad por saber si Hyoga sentía algo más allá de la simpatía por Flher. Él guardo silencio mientras él y Seiya sonreían, y Shun aguardaba expectante su respuesta, y tuvieron que insistir un par de veces hasta que aceptó hablar del tema. Dijo que ella le había parecido sin duda una mujer muy especial y muy hermosa, pero que no pensaba en la posibilidad de nada más, pues ella se hallaba demasiado lejos y él debía cumplir con sus deberes para con Athena. _

_Fue el mismo Hyoga quien le preguntó a Shun si había vuelto a ver a June después de aquella última vez. Seiya y Shyriu ignoraban la historia de la declaración de amor de la amazona, y obligaron al peliverde a relatarlo todo, y después la pregunta obvia fue si él le correspondía. _

_El más joven de los caballeros confesó sentirse terriblemente confuso, pues quería mucho a June pero para él siempre había sido su mejor amiga, y a pesar del enorme cariño que le tenía, no sabía si aquello se podía convertir en algo más. Después de aquella respuesta, Shun, con los ojos clavados en el piso, guardó un incómodo silencio que se contagió a los demás. Hyoga fue quien preguntó entonces si a Seiya le ocurría lo mismo con Miho, aquella niña que "estaba tan obviamente enamorada de él". Seiya, que hasta entonces había sido todo liviandad, risa y desparpajo, aseveró muy serio (como realmente muy pocas veces se le podía ver) que el tenía perfectamente claro en su corazón que no amaba a Miho, que era su mejor amiga y que a ella le había dado mucho del cariño que le habría dado a Seika de tenerla con él y nada más. _

_Fue entonces que se puso de pie, dijo que se sentía demasiado mareado, que le dolía algo el estómago y que se iría a su departamento a dormir. A los tres les sorprendió muchísimo su reacción, pues la idea había sido suya en primer lugar, pero no le contrariaron. Seiya fue a buscar al mesero para pagar la cuenta, mientras los demás comentaban que no era buena idea dejarlo ir solo a su casa en ese estado (ellos tampoco se sentían mejor pero al menos se podían hacer compañía) y cuando volvió trataron de convencerlo de que pasara la noche con ellos en la mansión de Saori, pero él se rehusó tan categóricamente que Shyriu dijo de inmediato que en ese caso, él se iría con él. Los cuatro amigos se separaron y tomaron 2 taxis distintos. _

_En su respectivo taxi, Seiya guardaba un insólito silencio. Generalmente él expresaba siempre de manera por demás libre sus opiniones sobre todas las cosas, mientras Shyriu callaba y respondía concienzuda y sagazmente cuando él le interrogaba. Ya conocía bien a su impulsivo amigo y sabía que el hecho de que Seiya callara nunca era una buena señal. _

¿Te sientes bien?

...Si...

¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

Lamento haberles arruinado la fiesta

No te preocupes. De cualquier forma no creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera tolerado una gota más de sake_ – dijo el Dragón sonriendo. _

_Normalmente ese pequeño empujoncito hubiera bastado para que el Pegaso se relajara y comenzara a hacer sus comentarios espontáneos e irreverentes. Pero calló de nuevo y Shyriu supo inequívocamente que algo estaba muy mal. _

Seiya, si en verdad no quieres hablar, yo lo respetaré. Solo quiero que recuerdes que si me necesitas estoy aquí...

_Pegaso, que mantenía la vista clavada en la ventanilla, observando pasar las calles de Tokio, no dijo nada. Pero no esperaba que Shyriu en ese momento alargara su mano y tocara una de sus mejillas, para descubrir así que su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Si hubiera visto, habría notado sus ojos enrojecidos, un poco por el alcohol pero sobre todo por el llanto. Seiya no pudo reprimir un sollozo y el Dragón sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco._

Seiya¿qué sucede?

La mujer que... te dio su numero... su cabello era rojo...

_El Dragón comprendió cuál era el verdadero significado de esa frase y se sintió terriblemente conmovido ante su repentino dolor._

¿Tu crees que mi hermana esté en un bar en estos momentos, haciendo lo mismo que esa chica¿Tratando de ligar con un desconocido?... Claro... eso si... si es que está viva...

Si ella tiene una cuarta parte de tu osadía, probablemente sí_ – trató de decir en tono de broma Shyriu, pero no funcionó, el pesado silencio seguía en pie - ..._Seiya, no pienses que ella está...

¿Muerta¿Y por qué no, Shyriu¡¡Hace ocho años que no sé nada de ella! Podría estar viviendo a dos casas de distancia, o del otro lado del mundo, sufriendo sin que yo pueda hacer nada por ella, o enterrada en una tumba sin nombre. No sé si está enamorada, o en la universidad, o pasando hambre... ¡No sé por qué ella no está buscándome, o si es que acaso ya se olvidó de mí! No sé nada de Seika... te juro que me duele tanto pronunciar su nombre en voz alta... pero no hay un día que pase que no piense en ella...

_Llegaron a su destino. Seiya pagó y subieron las escaleras. Sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y trató de introducirla con mano temblorosa en la cerradura sin conseguirlo. Shyriu alargó su mano para encontrar la de él, le quitó la llave y abrió. _

_Seiya insistió en que Shyriu ocupara la cama y él se acomodó en el piso, poniendo una colchoneta suave, una sábana y un cobertor, y efectuó todo aquello en silencio. Antes de dormir, Shyriu le dijo: _

Seiya, sé que en estos momentos te sientes muy triste, y es completamente lógico, pero en mi corazón sé, estoy seguro de que Seika está sana y salva..

Perdóname Shyriu, no quise angustiarte. Estaré bien... Sé que era necesario separarme de ella, que de otra manera no estaría aquí, cumpliendo con el deber de caballero que me fue asignado. No los conocería a ustedes, y no puedo imaginarme mi vida de otra manera... No me hagas caso. Mañana tendré la cabeza despejada, y volveré a emprender su búsqueda. Mañana volveré a sentirme positivo y optimista. Solo... no me pidas eso ahora. No esta noche...Creo que no volveré a beber sake jamás. Al menos hasta que no la haya encontrado _– dijo ligeramente menos triste _– Ella es lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz... _– si Shyriu no hubiera sido ciego en aquellos momentos, hubiera podido leer en el rostro del caballero de Pegaso que mentía al decir esto último - _Hasta mañana Shyriu.

Hasta mañana Seiya

_Shyriu tenía un sueño ligero pero constante, y el sake le había dejado el cuerpo muy relajado. Habría pasado una noche maravillosa de no ser porque le oyó llorar otra vez. _

_Seiya soñó y se despertó sobresaltado. Se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared mientras se mordía el dorso de la mano izquierda. Se sentía peor que antes de abandonar el bar, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía irreal. Permaneció insomne quizás una hora, hasta que suspiró con tanta fuerza que despertó a Shyriu_

... ¿Seiya? – _preguntó el Dragón somnoliento. _

No quería despertarte. Lo lamento. Vuelve a dormir.

¿Tu no puedes dormir?

Yo... tuve una pesadilla

¿Soñaste con Seika...?

No. No fue nada, duerme, por favor.

Tu voz se oye ronca. ¿Has seguido llorando?

Seiya...

No puedo hablar de esto... No puedo...

Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor si lo dices. Creo que no tengo que decirte esto, tu siempre has sido muy franco.

... Es que es algo que... de verdad no puedo decir, a menos que... ¡Prométeme que no dirás nada¡Júramelo, por tu honor de caballero!

Lo juro, pero...

¡Yo sé! Yo sé que tu eres la persona más leal, sensata y discreta que puede existir, no es que esté dudando de ti, perdóname. Es que... lo que te voy a decir... no lo sabe nadie... no lo sabrá nadie más tampoco...

Seiya, estás asustándome.

Soy un idiota... olvídalo Shyriu. Olvídalo

No hagas esto. Me parece que estabas a punto de decirme algo muy importante, y ahora te desdices. Algo grave sucede. Lo sé. Dímelo. Puedes confiar en mí

Lo sé Shyriu, lo sé... es que... fue solo un sueño. Un estúpido sueño.

¿Qué soñaste?

Soñé... con... con ella...

¿Con Seika?

¡No! No con ella... con... con Saori...

_Los latidos de Shyriu se aceleraron al escuchar su nombre, porque tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre lo que estaba por pasar._

¿Soñaste que le sucedía algo malo?

Algo terrible... soñé... yo... ¡No puedo decírtelo!

¿Por qué no?

No me atrevo –_ un nudo de lágrimas se formó en su garganta y apenas y fue capaz de continuar hablando._

Seiya, sea lo que sea será mejor que lo digas, podríamos tratar de prevenirlo

_Una amarga carcajada salió de los labios del moreno_

Perdóname. Te estoy haciendo pasar por una angustia innecesaria. No soñé con que a Saori la amenazará algún grave peligro... Solo soñé... esto me avergüenza tanto... soñe... _– dijo él con voz tan baja que apenas y fue audible – _que la besaba... y acariciaba uno de sus hombros desnudos...

_Todavía podía recordar la enorme impresión que le causó escuchar aquellas palabras. _

- Pero ella...

Sí, lo sé. Es una diosa¡¡maldito sea si lo sé!

¿Tu... estás enamorado de Saori?

¡No!... ¡No lo sé!... Pero a veces tengo estos sueños... y me siento tan indigno de tenerlos... No tengo derecho a pensar en ella de esa manera. Ni siquiera a soñarlo.

... Bueno, no lo tomes tan a pecho. Yo sé que suena un poco extraño que sueñes con nuestra diosa, pero... es natural de cierta forma. A nuestra edad es muy lógico sentir ciertos impulsos... Ella es inteligente, tierna, generosa, sabia y dulce, pero es muy decidida también, y además de todo es muy hermosa...Hay muy pocas mujeres a nuestro alrededor, pero ella es prácticamente la única, la más importante de las mujeres en nuestro pequeño universo. La adoramos, la servimos, la protegemos.

Shyriu, no seas condescendiente. Tú no sueñas con ella de esa manera... ¿o sí?

¡No!_ – respondió Shyriu avergonzado y algo alarmado al mismo tiempo _- No...

¿Lo ves¡No es natural¡No está permitido! No soy nadie...

No digas eso. Eres...

Sí. Soy un caballero¿y eso qué? Ella está fuera de mi alcance, en tantos y tantos niveles, que no importa desde donde lo vea. Piénsalo, no tengo nada, no soy nadie. Ella es tan inteligente, tan rica, y yo... jamás dejaré de ser un huérfano que no va a la universidad, que no tiene nada más que estas cuatro paredes. ¿Puedes imaginártela aquí? Ella no pertenece a un lugar como este. Y eso sin mencionar que es una diosa¡una rejodida diosa¡Una diosa virgen y legendaria por su desprecio a todos los hombres de este universo¿¡Crees que no sé eso?

Ella no te desprecia, ella se preocupa muchísimo por ti

¡Ella se preocupa mucho por todos nosotros! Así es su naturaleza. Así de grande es su corazón. Eso no significa nada. ¡No quiero que signifique nada!.. Ni siquiera sé que rayos es esto que siento, pero me perturba, me preocupa muchísimo... Por eso no quise pasar la noche en la mansión... no hubiera soportado verla esta noche, no hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño teniéndola tan cerca... Por eso jamás podría vivir ahí... es lo último que me ayudaría a sacarme estos estúpidos arrebatos de la cabeza...

¿Hace cuánto pasa esto?

¿Qué más da?

Parece que lo has pensado mucho

Lo he hecho.

¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada antes? No sabía que pasabas por algo tan duro tu solo. No tenía idea.

Eso me alivia... me daría mucha pena que alguien más supiera de esto...

Seiya, el amor nunca debe de avergonzarnos

No tiene que ver con el amor. Se trata de que yo no tengo derecho de soñar con su ella, y mucho menos con su cuerpo, se trata de que no tengo derecho de pensar en sus labios y sentir como la sangre corre más rápido por todo mi cuerpo, se trata de que yo no tengo derecho a tenerla ni siquiera en mis sueños. Pero sobre todo... se trata de que sé muy bien todo eso y... de todos modos... no puedo evitar que siga sucediendo. No te diría todo esto si no fuera porque estoy ebrio... _–reconoció - _Soy su caballero. Le pertenezco. Mi vida le pertenece... pero ella... ella nunca podría pert... – _su delgada voz fue silenciada por las lágrimas_

Seiya, tienes mi palabra. Este será nuestro secreto. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa tu a mí.

¿Qué?

Que hablaras conmigo, suceda lo que suceda. Si dejas de soñarla me lo dirás, si lo sigues haciendo también lo harás. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Juntos hallaremos la solución a lo que sea. E incluso si no hubiera solución para esto, no tienes que sufrir en silencio. Para eso son los amigos... y me enorgullece pensar que tu y yo lo somos

_Los ojos castaños de Seiya miraron los párpados cerrados del Dragón. Si hubiesen podido mirarse a los ojos, lo habrían dicho todo sin palabra alguna. Seiya sintió alivio en su alma, porque aquella noche efectivamente, sintió que no estaba solo. Sonrió traviesamente, como solía hacerlo siempre. _

Claro que lo somos. Tu eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener Shyriu. Incluso ebrio eres tan listo – _los dos rieron de buena gana - _De acuerdo. Pero solo si tu también prometes que seré el primero en enterarme cuando Shunrei y tú sean novios

¡Seiya!

¿Qué? Estoy seguro de que ella se muere por ti. Nunca me creí eso de que fueran hermanos, como ella dijo aquel día en el coliseo, cuando nos conocimos. Había algo en sus ojos que decía desde aquel entonces que siente por ti mucho más que un cariño fraternal.

¿Tu crees?

Shyriu, yo no sé nada de amor ni de chicas ni de la vida ni de nada. Pero pude verlo. Si lo hice yo es que está claro como el agua, ahí, para que cualquiera lo vea. Solo hace falta que te atrevas, querido amigo. Y ese día, ella te dirá que sí y vas a ser el hombre más feliz del planeta... Así que promételo. Anda, hazlo.

Está bien _– dijo Shyriu muy ruborizado - _¿Y tú Seiya¿Cuándo serás el hombre más feliz del planeta?

_El moreno tardó un poco en responder. _

Cuando Seika esté a mi lado y cuando me deshaga de esta confusión y pueda ver a Saori simple y llanamente como lo único que puede ser para mi: mi diosa y nada más...

_Shryriu acercó con mucho cuidado su rostro a uno de sus oídos, cuya parte superior presentaba un hematoma grande y de color negruzco y comenzó a hablarle_

Seiya... Espero que puedas oírme. Sé que estás cansado, muy cansado, yo me siento así también. No puedo creer que hemos pasado por todo eso. Parece un sueño, un terrible, largo y espantoso sueño. Pero estando aquí contigo sé que no es un sueño... que en realidad pasó. Pero lo importante ahora es que se acabó. Que la ayudamos, que triunfamos y que estamos vivos... Me han dicho que llevamos un mes aquí, un mes completo durmiendo. Es mucho ¿no crees? Aunque bueno, a ti te gusta dormir un poco más siempre que es posible. Así que... duerme un poco más. Está bien, te lo mereces, siempre y cuando escuches muy bien lo que voy a decirte _– su voz se adelgazó un poco, bajo su tono y se acercó aún más a su oído, para hacerle una confidencia _- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche, cuando fuimos al bar y después nos fuimos a tu casa? Aquel día nos prometimos un par de cosas. Y yo cumplo mis promesas...Besé a Shunrei hace un rato. Desperté y me di cuenta de que mis ojos están curados, puedo ver. Le dije que la amo...y tenías razón _– dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro _– ella dijo que me ama también. Eres el primero en saberlo, como te lo prometí... Y hay algo más... Aquella noche dijiste que faltaban dos cosas en tu vida para que te pudieras considerar el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. La primera está resuelta: Seika está aquí. Acabo de verla. Se parece mucho, tanto a ti... Sus ojos son grandes, y cafés, justo como los tuyos, pero su cabello es rojo, como el de Marin, aunque Seika es un poco más alta. Apenas y la vi, pero me parece que es la hermana mayor perfecta... Y sobre la segunda cosa que mencionaste..._ – susurró – _no es necesario... Ella te ama... ¿Lo oíste? Ella admitió que te ama enfrente de todos nosotros... Espero que la hayas oído, pero si no fue así, te lo repito yo. Ella te ama... Así que más te vale despertar amigo, muy, muy pronto, porque todo va a estar bien, muy bien... Los dos tenemos frente a nosotros la inmensa posibilidad de ser felices... así que despierta pronto, porque yo no podré ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra hasta que tu no te encuentres bien...

_Pero Seiya no movió un dedo, no parpadeó, no emitió ni un sonido. Y Shyriu sintió que su confianza se tambaleaba. Él no estaba bien y lo sabía, dentro en su corazón podía sentirlo..._

_La enfermera se puso de pie junto a la ventana, haciéndole saber que su tiempo se había acabado. Salió con pasos muy lentos y acongojados. Se detuvo en el umbral, mientras aquella mujer cerraba la puerta. Sus cansados ojos grises se dirigieron hacia su familia. Shunrei lo miró, y Dokho abrió los brazos. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que fuera hacia ellos, se dejara caer sin fuerzas en el piso, apoyara su cabeza en el regazo de su Maestro y le diera rienda suelta a su llanto, mientras la joven que amaba acariciaba su mejilla y enjugaba sus lágrimas. _

_Mu abrió los ojos a un nuevo día. Nunca se habría levantado tan tarde si estuviese en el Santuario en un día "normal". Pero no estaba en el Santuario, no era un día normal y nunca como hasta entonces había rozado la muerte tan de cerca. Además en el hospital le administraban sedantes y analgésicos y toda clase de medicinas que les ayudaban a hacer lo único que debía de hacer en aquellos momentos: descansar y sanar. _

_La puerta se abrió, y entonces apareció. Ojos de un azul clarísimo, cabello blanco, labios delgados pero intensamente rojos, y que al contraste con su piel era imposible apartar la vista de ellos. Vestía de color azul, igual que el resto de las enfermeras del hospital. _

_Así que no era un sueño. Aquella mujer de apariencia sobrenatural no era un producto de su imaginación ni de los sedantes. Existía, era real. Y eso le alegró el alma. _

Buenos días.

_Él no podía responder debido a la impresión. Pensaba que la había visto porque era un ángel que se acercó a él al momento de morir, pero no era así. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión azorada_.

Buenos días a todos – _volvió a decir ella, capturando la atención de Shura, que apenas iba despertando, y de Saga, que había vuelto hacia poco de ver a su hermano_ – me presento – _dijo Ariadna en un perfecto japonés_ – mi nombre es Ariadna y soy una de sus nuevas enfermeras.

_Los tres respondieron con una inclinación de la cabeza._

_Ariadna tenía un perfecto sentido de la oportunidad. Precisamente en aquellos momentos, en los que por un lado, muchos como Milo, Aioria, Afrodita y Shyriu estaban despertando, y por el otro, otros como Shun y el mismo Seiya estaban sufriendo serias crisis, era necesario que personas como Sayaka y Lina se integraran al equipo que atendía a los "chicos Kido", y lo mismo sucedía con las enfermeras._

_La hechicera tuvo que pensar mucho cuál sería el plan perfecto para poder cumplir con su tarea de vigilar de cerca de Seiya. Su magia no le permitiría deambular invisible por tanto tiempo entre ellos, y en cambio, si se mezclaba y convivía con ellos, no solo podría cuidarlo y observarlo de cerca, si no que podría saber aún más de él, y sobre todo de su relación con Athena._

_El plan le resultó perfecto. Vigilo de forma invisible el movimiento del hospital hasta dar con la mujer a la que tenía que convencer, la Jefa de Enfermeras, y después volvió una vez más al Inframundo, a extraer de un par de almas los conocimientos que le serían útiles para jugar a la perfección su papel._

_Había una razón más que la había convencido de que ese era el disfraz perfecto: una razón de cabellos color violeta y dos lunares rojos en la frente..._

_Así que ahí estaba, bastante emocionada. Pero cuando estuvo frente a él, vino otra idea a su mente. La idea de que quizás, solo quizás, precisamente él podría ser el que la hiciera fracasar. Pero no había marcha atrás, ni espacio para el temor. Tenía una misión que cumplir._

¿Nos habíamos visto antes? – _dijo Mu, asombrándola con la amabilidad pero vigor de los que estaba provista su voz._

Había venido aquí como asistente de otra de sus enfermeras, pero ustedes estaban inconscientes, no creo que me hayan visto – _dijo ella con una sonrisa. Avanzó hasta los pies de cada una de las camas, y tomó los expedientes de aquellos hombres. Debía de aparentar naturalidad, pero debía también de ser muy cuidadosa. Aún cuando estuvieran malheridos, aquellos hombres conformaban la guardia personal de la Diosa, así que debían de ser sumamente poderosos._ – Bien, Shura... Saga... y Mu... es hora del desayuno – _salió un momento de la habitación para volver enseguida con un carrito en el que llevaba la comida para cada uno de ellos. Ariadna puso atención a la cuarta cama que se hallaba vacía_ – Falta alguien aquí¿no es así?

Así es – _respondió Shura_ – su nombre es Dokho. Se lo llevaron hace un rato.

De acuerdo. Le dejaré su desayuno aquí, esperemos que vuelva pronto antes de que se enfríe – _colocó frente a ellos la bandeja de comida y sonrió al ver los rostros de inapetencia que mostraron los tres sin poder ocultarlo_ - Vamos, sonrían... ya sé que no se ve muy apetitoso, pero les hace falta alimentarse, tienen mucho que sanar. Bueno, los dejo. Buen provecho.

_Y se retiró, con pies ligeros y movimientos suaves y delicados. Parecía flotar mientras realizaba las acciones más cotidianas. Mu la siguió con la mirada, y tanto Saga como Shura se sintieron intrigados al ver aquella expresión en su rostro._

Mu, ya puedes cerrar la boca – _dijo Shura_

¿Qué?

Vamos, es obvio que esa enfermera te gustó.

¡No¡No es eso! – _dijo el Caballero de Aries mostrando que mentía al sonrojarse_ – es solo que... ¿recuerdan que les hablé de la presencia de una mujer, de una presencia que sentí antes de recobrar el sentido?

Si – _respondió Saga_

Era ella. Era ella la mujer a la que vi

Entonces no era un sueño. Aunque es fácil comprender por qué lo pensaste. Hay algo en ella que parece fuera de este mundo – _Shura sintió de inmediato algo extraño en la mirada que Mu le dirigió_ – no me mires así Mu. Ella será toda para ti si así lo quieres, lo último en lo que pienso en estos momentos es en mujeres.

¡Yo también! – _repuso el Carnero muy serio_ – No niego que ella es hermosa, pero en estos momentos tengo muchas otras preocupaciones en mi mente, para empezar me gustaría saber cuál fue la razón de que se llevaran a Dokho con tanta urgencia.

_Tanto Géminis como Capricornio asintieron con la cabeza. Los tres estaban a punto de averiguar eso y muchas cosas más._

_Ariadna salió sintiéndose satisfecha. El primer paso estaba dado, ya los conocía personalmente y podría averiguar más detalles, pero eso no era lo primordial. Su prioridad ella llegar hasta él, y ese, era su siguiente paso..._

_Había una lucha en su interior. Su conciencia hablaba consigo misma._

**¡Abre los ojos! **

**No puedo, me siento muy cansado.**

**¡Abre los ojos¡Él te necesita¡Él te necesita! **

**Todo está tan obscuro a mi alrededor. No puedo ver nada. Me siento perdido**

**Ya has estado aquí antes. Encuentra la manera. ¡Sal de aquí ahora!**

_Ikki abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba temblando. Había hecho un esfuerzo supremo por salir de su inducido sueño. _

_Una persona normal no habría logrado despertar al menos unas siete u ocho horas después de recibir un sedante. Pero Ikki no era una persona común y corriente. Él, al igual que el resto de los caballeros, habían pasado hacia mucho tiempo los límites concedidos a los simples mortales. _

_Su fuerza de voluntad era enorme. Y también el vértigo que sentía su corazón. Algo estaba sucediéndole a Shun. Estaba seguro. Se levanto tan pronto como le fue posible y salió tambaleándose de la cuarto. _

_Fue a la habitación que Shun ocupaba cuando le había ido a ver, y ahí le informaron que había sido trasladado al pabellón psiquiátrico. Su corazón latía más rápido a cada instante. Y al llegar ahí le avisaron que él había sido llevado a urgencias unos minutos antes. Apenas oyó aquello se dio la media vuelta, y se marchó tan rápido como le fue posible, tratando de correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a urgencias. _

_Fue en el pasillo que llevaba hasta ahí que se tropezó literalmente con Sorrento. Después de su visita a Kanon y de haberse topado con su hermano Saga, había ido a un sanitario, a desahogarse un poco. Porque todas las noches mordía su almohada, llorando en desesperado silencio, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, de que nadie lo oyera, de que nadie supiera lo mucho que le dolía la situación, de que nadie sospechara que él lo amaba. _

_Después de algunos minutos, se obligó a si mismo a controlarse, se secó las lágrimas, se lavó el rostro y salió, dirigiéndose a la sala de espera de siempre. Fue cuando vio a Ikki marchar por el pasillo con rostro alarmado, tropezando con algunas trabajadores del hospital y pidiendo instrucciones para llegar. En seguida le reconoció. Hacía mucho que no le veía, pero lucía más maduro, más fuerte, y también más asustado de como le podía recordar. _

¿Ikki¿Adónde vas?

_Él Ave Fénix también le reconoció, pero no tenía tiempo para socializar. _

¡Algo le sucede a Shun!

_Sorrento corrió a la sala de urgencias, donde estaban Jabu, Ban, June, Flher y Seika, que acababa de bajar del piso donde se hallaba su hermano. Shaina era la única que no se hallaba presente, pues después de pasar la noche montando guardia en el hospital y de todo lo que sucedido con Sayaka, con Milo y Aioria, no aguantaba más el cansancio, la presión y el estrés y se había marchado a dormir un poco a la mansión. _

Vengan, algo malo está sucediendo. Encontré a Ikki en el pasillo y estaba alarmado, dijo que algo le pasó a Shun.

_Todos corrieron asustados al escuchar aquello. Llegaron justo cuando una enfermera que no había tenido contacto alguno con ellos le impedía a Ikki entrar a la sala donde estaban interviniendo al Caballero de Andrómeda. _

No puedes pasar

Es mi hermano, tengo derecho _– dijo Ikki más alarmado al ver la expresión dura de los rostros del personal- _¿Qué le pasa¡Exijo que alguien me explique qué es lo que pasa!

Permítame entonces. Voy a tratar de averiguar y saldré a informarle.

La mujer ingresó mientras el grupo le daba alcance a Ikki 

Ikki¿qué está pasando?

No lo sé, ella... dígame¿qué pasa?

Le están haciendo una traqueotomía_ – respondió la enfermera_

¿Una qué?

Una traqueotomía. Una incisión en la garganta para permitir que pueda entrar el oxígeno.

¿Qué? _– fue lo único que pudo decir June, sintiendo como sus latidos se desbocaban. _

¡Él estaba bien¿¿¡Qué sucedió ?

_Entonces la vio entrar por una de las puertas interiores a la sala donde lo atendían. Y su adrenalina se disparó. _

¿Qué le hiciste!

_Solo porque los reflejos de Jabu y Sorrento fueron muy rápidos y porque él estaba débil aún, es que evitaron que Ikki entrara como un huracán a la sala de urgencias, rompiera la puerta y se lanzara contra Sayaka. Sujetaron sus brazos apenas a tiempo. _

¡Sal de ahí maldita perra y dime qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!

Ikki, trata de calmarte_ – dijo Jabu _

¡No le hables así a la doctora Miyamoto!_ – gritó la enfermera _

¡No te atrevas a decirme que puedo y que no puedo decir¡¡Estoy seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto¡¡Voy a...!

¡Ikki¡Cálmate por favor! Entiendo tu angustia pero amenazarla e insultarla no sirve de nada. Lo único que estás logrando con este escándalo es distraer a los doctores que tratan de salvarlo, así que contrólate, y cuando Shun salga del peligro, podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras y reclamarle si se te da la gana, pero cálmate ahora mismo.

_Todos voltearon atónitos a ver a Seika, que había hablado firme, segura y convencida, dirigiéndose a él de una forma en que no lo había hecho jamás ninguno de ellos. Ellos sabían de su indomable temperamento y temieron que la mandara al diablo. _

_Sayaka por su parte, alcanzaba a ver de reojo como Ikki perdía el control por completo justo a unos pasos de ella y no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, pero su atención estaba enfocada en ver como el doctor Sato le salvaba la vida a Shun. _

_Ikki se acercó a Seika, irguiéndose amenazante y con los ojos llameantes, pero ella sostuvo su mirada, y fue él quien terminó por ceder. No dijo una palabra, pero desapareció poco a poco el ceño de su rostro y su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar, al menos parcialmente, ante la enorme sorpresa de todos. _

_Cinco minutos después terminaban con la operación y le informaban a Sayaka que estaba fuera de peligro. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose muy aliviada por Shun, pero aún no pasaba lo peor. Aún tenía que enfrentarse a la furia del Ave Fénix. Respiró profundamente y salió a su encuentro. _

_Él estaba recargado en una pared justo frente al quirófano, con sus aceros azules clavados en ella y en él, esperando. Se alivió enormemente al darse cuenta, por las reacciones de los doctores y enfermeras, de que Shun estaba vivo. Entonces la vio salir y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras ella se acercaba. Los demás se tensaron también, temiendo que esta vez no fuera suficiente la intervención de Seika. _

¿Cómo está?

Está bien

No, no lo está. No lo estaba antes cuando estaba lo vi en su habitación agonizando por la depresión y mucho menos lo está ahora que acaban de abrirle la garganta.

Fue un shock anafiláctico

¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Shun debe de ser alérgico a alguno de los medicamentos que le administramos y su cuerpo reaccionó contra él. Fue por eso que su garganta se cerró de manera espontánea, pero afortunadamente intervenimos a tiempo. No hubo daños que lamentar. Le hicimos una sencilla traqueotomía y ya está recuperándose.

Aléjese de él

Ikki, yo...

¡Todo esto es su culpa! Yo le dije la verdad. Me arriesgué y le dije la verdad. Usted no me creyó y por eso Shun estuvo a punto de morir.

Ikki¿qué estás diciendo?_ –intervino June, pero él la ignoró - _¿de qué verdad hablas?

Ikki, Shun resultó ser alérgico a alguno de los componentes de las medicinas que le administramos, pudo ser cualquier cosa, los antidepresivos o los antisicóticos, no tenemos modo de saberlo. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría pedido que se los dieran. No creas ni por un segundo que yo intenté hacerle daño a propósito. De hecho yo iba en camino a verlo y a retirarle los medicamentos.

No lo creo

Así es. Porque yo sí creo en ti.

¿Qué?

Vi las fechas en los expedientes. Tenías razón. Coinciden impecablemente. Debí de reaccionar antes, y quizás habría llegado antes de que Shun sufriera el shock, pero te pido que trates de entender. No es fácil para mi asimilar todo lo que me dijiste. Me siento tan... sorprendida, tan confusa. Por favor, te ruego que confíes en mi. Haré mi mejor intento para ayudarlo, lo juro... – _Ella tomó los hombros del chico y lo sacudió ligeramente - _Mira en mis ojos, justo como lo hiciste en tu habitación. Lee en mi interior, y verás que yo solo deseo desesperadamente ayudarlos, a ti y a él.

Yo... no sé cómo...

Lo hiciste ayer

Si, pero no sé como lo hice. Solo lo hice, sin pensar.

Trata

_Se concentró increíblemente en mirar directo a los ojos de aquella mujer, y después de algunos segundos, pudo ver claramente su interior, como lo había hecho antes. Pudo ver que ella decía la verdad, que había aceptado la extraña verdad del extraño mundo del que ellos venían, y que solo deseaba su bien._

_Mientras tanto los demás observaban y escuchaban intrigados toda la conversación. _

Gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer Ikki. Será un honor poder ayudar a quienes han hecho tanto por nosotros. Ayudarlo a él, ayudarte a ti...

No te confundas Sayaka – _dijo él zafándose de sus manos – _sé que tienes las mejores intenciones, pero yo no necesito ayuda. Concéntrate en Shun y entre los dos lo traeremos de vuelta.

_Ikki se dio cuenta de que ponían a Shun en una camilla y se lo llevaban, así que él se dio la media vuelta._

Ikki¿a dónde vas?

Voy con él. No voy a dejarlo fuera de mi vista ni un segundo

Pero tienes que descansar y seguir recibiendo atención médica.

Mujer, tu no me conoces – _dijo con su habitual tono de desenfado mezclado a partes iguales con arrogancia – _no necesito eso tampoco. Soy el Caballero del Ave Fénix. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? _– y sonrió irónico al ver su rostro desconcertado - _Haz tu tarea, y yo haré la mía, que es cuidar de él.

_Y se marchó por el pasillo en búsqueda de Shun, dejando a Sayaka justo como a los demás, sin palabras._

_Un incómodo silencio se mantuvo de manera constante en la habitación hasta que Akira se presentó para llevarse a Afrodita consigo. El no se atrevió a levantar la vista de sus propias manos, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado para mirar a los ojos a sus compañeros de orden. _

_Milo no dejaba de observar a la ventana, sentado de manera algo incómoda sobre la cama en la que a duras penas y se había podido volver a acostar luego de que Dokho se marchó, mordiendo la parte inferior de uno de sus labios hasta sangrar. Las palabras de Piscis le corrían por las venas y le quemaban, le intoxicaban. Y Aioria los miraba ambos, sintiendo muchas cosas a las vez. _

_Afrodita se marchó y Milo continuó en silencio. Pero podía sentir los ojos cafés de Aioria sobre él._

No hagas eso_ – dijo el Caballero de Leo_

No estoy haciendo nada

¿Crees que no te conozco Milo? Puedo leerte como libro abierto. Es por eso que te digo que no pienses ni por un momento en eso. No.

¿Me conoces tanto? _–dijo él irónico – _entonces¿en qué estoy pensando?

Estás pensando en que él tiene razón en lo que te dijo, pero no es así. No lo pienses ni por un segundo.

_Milo sonrió con tristeza. Aioria tenía toda la razón, lo conocía perfectamente bien._

Aioria, sé honesto conmigo...

Siempre

Brutalmente honesto... ¿Tu de veras crees... que... lo que dijo Afrodita no es verdad?

No, por supuesto que no _– se apresuró a decir el rubio – _él hizo muchas cosas muy mal, y llegó a estar muy orgulloso de ellas, es lógico que ahora eso lo atormente, pero ese no es tu caso. Tú también llegaste a hacer cosas que no eran correctas, pero es distinto. Yo no sé prácticamente nada de él, pero te conozco a ti, por eso es que puedo decir sin titubear que tú no eres un asesino. Si lo fueras, habrías terminado con Hyoga aquel día.

No me detuve por que soy muy buena gente

Te detuviste por que era lo justo. Y te detuviste por amor, y eso te hace diferente de él... Tienes tu carácter, no lo voy a negar. Eres muy impulsivo, vanidoso, arrogante, y sientes pasión por defender nuestra causa, y disfrutas de ser poderoso, casi invencible. Pero eso no es extraño, todos somos así, algunos más, algunos menos. Me parece que solo Shaka, Dokho y Mu están exentos de esos sentimientos; ellos son mucho más sabios y maduros que nosotros. Pero nada de eso importa ahora, porque Dokho tiene razón Milo, eso ya está en el pasado. Lo que importa es lo que está sucediendo justo hoy. Podría sentarme a llorar por cada noche, por cada día que Aioros no estuvo conmigo, lamentándome por catorce años perdidos. Pero ahora lo único que puedo sentir son ganas de sonreír, porque él está aquí y eso hace que todo lo que pasé valga la pena, hace que todo esté bien.

... Él también está aquí... También está vivo

¡En serio¡¡Bicho, eso es maravilloso¿Ya lo viste? _– Milo lo negó con la cabeza - _¿Y qué estás esperando¿¡Por qué no has ido?

No sé...

¿No sabes qué hacer¿¿Qué decir? Carajo Milo, no me vengas con eso ahora. ¿Y todas las ideas que has tenido de dos años para acá¿Y todas las cosas que me dijiste cada noche después del día de la batalla¿Ya se te olvidaron?

No, claro que no. Pero no creo que en verdad podamos dejarlo todo atrás. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar el último día que vivimos¡¿Cómo puedo olvidar que juré que no lo perdonaría¿Cómo puedo olvidar que le puse las manos encima, pensando lo peor, tratando de odiarlo con toda mi alma¿Cómo puedo olvidar que me equivoqué? Porque debí de saberlo¡debí de saberlo! Debí de saber que él no nos traicionaría jamás...

Ninguno de nosotros pudo verlo...

¡Pero yo lo amo¡Debí de saberlo!

_Aioria sonrió, y habló con profunda emoción._

Recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que te costó admitirlo la primera vez. Tenías demasiado miedo, te estorbaba demasiado el orgullo. Pero... ¿acabas de oírte? Lo dijiste de manera tan fácil... tan espontánea. Porque es la verdad, porque salió de lo más profundo de ti... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Milo, este es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas. Lo único que importa ahora es que el único y gran amor de tu vida está allá afuera... vivo.

_Los ojos azules de Milo brillaron entre la dicha y el llanto._

...tienes razón. Como siempre tienes toda la maldita razón minino.

_Si le hubiera sido posible, Milo habría corrido en ese instante, pero su cuerpo apenas y tenía tantas fuerzas. De cualquier manera, nada podría detenerlo. Se acercó a su mejor amigo y apoyó su frente contra la de él. Era su manera de decirle gracias. Los dos contuvieron las lágrimas, porque después de todo, eran también un poco machos. Aioria puso su mano libre sobre su cuello y le dio un ligero apretón._

Dale un saludo de mi parte.

_Milo salió de la habitación en pos de sus sentimientos. Iba en dirección al Caballero de Acuario..._


	23. La pesada carga de la Verdad

Capítulo 23

**Notas de la autora al final**

La pesada carga de la verdad

_Ese era el final de la discusión. Quienes lo conocían, aunque sea un poco, sabían que así era, que era él quién decía la última palabra, que la conversación acababa siempre que él daba la media vuelta y se marchaba. Pero ella no lo conocía. Y en todo caso lo que ella había oído de él no le importaba para nada en aquel momento, porque estaba desesperada. Corrió detrás de él y lo tomó del brazo, lo cual constituía en sí una increíble osadía._

¡No, no te vayas! Necesitamos hablar

_Ikki se dio la media vuelta algo molesto, preguntándose quién tendría el atrevimiento de decirle que no se marchara cuando se proponía seguir a Shun. _

_No podía reconocer su voz, pues no la había visto jamás. Pero tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo deducir su identidad: cabellos rubios, una máscara y la preocupación en su voz fueron más que suficiente para indicarle que June de Camaleón se hallaba frente a él. _

¿June?

¿Cómo supiste?

Shun me ha hablado de ti.

Precisamente sobre Shun es que quiero hablarte Ikki. Necesito saber qué es lo que le está pasando. Él está actuando tan extraño... Nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa, y los que lo saben no dicen nada. Por favor... Necesito respuestas. Esa mujer es una psiquiatra¿por qué diablos está tratándolo una psiquiatra¡Él no necesita esa clase de atención!

_Ikki se sintió conmovido por el enorme interés que ella mostraba en Shun, pero no tenía ni el humor ni el tiempo para hablar con ella, conocerla mejor y darle las respuestas que pedía. _

En verdad te agradezco tu preocupación por él, pero en serio no tengo tiempo ahora. Te doy mi palabra de que hablaré contigo después, cuando Shun esté fuera de todo peligro, pero ahora tengo que estar con él. Debo irme.

¡No! No voy a aceptar una negativa más. Dime de una buena vez qué fue lo que pasó. Estoy harta de tanto estúpido misterio.

Lo sabrás, pero ahora tengo que...

No quiero más negativas. ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!

¿En verdad quieres saberlo tanto?_ – dijo Ikki tornándose irónico_

¡Claro que si!

Entonces está bien. Te lo voy a decir niñita_ – dijo Ikki, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía _- El dios de los muertos decidió apoderarse de la tierra, y para eso se reencarnó, justo como Athena lo hizo en Saori. Y resulta que Hades escogió el cuerpo de mi hermano para regresar y nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Shun mismo. Nos tomó por sorpresa cuando se apoderó de él, y estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos. Athena venció y nos trajo de regreso, pero esto no se ha acabado, podría ser que todavía alguno de nosotros no logre salvarse después de todo lo que pasó.

No... _– dijo a media voz _- ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes mal al escucharlo¿Sientes que es algo demasiado horrible de oír¿Cómo crees que se siente vivirlo?

¡Estás mintiendo!

¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? No tengo una mente tan retorcida como para inventar todo esto. La verdad es mucho peor que cualquier pesadilla que uno pueda tener. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me pediste. Querías la verdad y te la estoy dando.

¡Él nunca haría eso!

Por eso es que el maldito plan de Hades fue perfecto. Porque parecía que él nunca haría eso, pero lo hizo.

_Las lágrimas corrían a todo lo largo de su rostro, y escurrían por debajo de su máscara. Su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos, pero Ikki no se sentía conmovido. _

¿Estás satisfecha¿Eso es lo que querías oír¿O quieres más¿Quieres que te dé detalles¿Quieres oír cómo estuvimos a punto de matarnos él uno al otro¿Quieres que te diga cómo sus ojos se veían vacíos y fríos¿Quieres que te diga cómo estuvimos a punto de perder a Shun para siempre¿Quieres que te diga lo vacíos que se veían sus ojos aún después de que Athena logró sacar al alma de Hades de su cuerpo?

_Ikki tenía prácticamente arrinconada a June, que se cubría los oídos con las manos, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir escuchando las cosas increíbles que él estaba gritándole. _

_Los demás se habían dado la vuelta después de verlo partir, y se marchaban de regreso a la sala de espera, pero Seika alcanzó a escuchar sus gritos en el pasillo. _

¡No puede ser cierto!

¡Es cierto!

_Corrió por el pasillo hasta darles alcance y abrazó a June, como si con sus brazos pudiera protegerla del daño que le infringían las palabras de él._

¡Basta Ikki, déjala ya!

Esto es lo que quería y se lo estoy dando: la verdad_- dijo Ikki con gran ironía- _te morías por saber qué fue lo que le pasó_ – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la rubia - _Muy bien, ya lo sabes. Y ahora¿qué vas a hacer¿Vas a ir a su habitación a decirle lo mucho que lo quieres y entonces él milagrosamente va a dejar de sentir que quiere morirse? Dime¿vas a salvarlo con tu amor¡Dime¡Por que si puedes hacer eso entonces vete de aquí y búscalo ahora mismo para salvarlo¡¡Sálvalo si puedes!

¡Dije que basta! _– le gritó Seika. _

Querías la verdad, niñita, pero no estás capacitada para soportar oírla. Es demasiado espantosa... No te culpo_- dijo suavizando el tono de su voz aunque sólo por unos segundos - _ni siquiera yo que estuve ahí y que lo viví me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarla, ni siquiera para recordarla... por eso te aconsejo que dejes de hacer preguntas si no puedes manejar las respuestas.

Deja de decirle esas cosas horribles Ikki.

Es la verdad.

Eso no significa que tengas que ser cruel.

Es la única forma que conozco de sobrevivir.

_El Ave Fénix era experto en crear llamas, pero en aquel momento sus ojos azules, clavados directamente en los enormes ojos cafés de Seika, refulgían fríos como aceros. Se sentía furioso, pero la culpa no era de ninguna de ellas; sentía que estaba apunto de perder el control, y no quería. En otras circunstancias no le habría importado, pero por alguna razón, no quería que sucediera aquella vez, no con ellas, más bien, no con ella, así que se dio la media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo rápidamente._

_Seika, sin saber qué decir puso una mano en el hombro de June, pero ella la rechazó con fuerza y se marchó en sentido contrario al de él sin decir una palabra. Después de todo, las amazonas tampoco estaban acostumbradas a que les manifestaran ternura y mucho menos comprensión. _

_Seika se quedó sola en el pasillo, y miró en la dirección por la que Ikki había desaparecido. Le había parecido alguien totalmente distinto a como le había percibido al cuidarlo, y verlo sufrir y llamar desesperado a una mujer de la que nadie parecía saber nada. Diametralmente opuesto a aquella noche en que él había llorado interminablemente entre sus brazos, como si fuera una persona completamente distinta. Y después de haberlo visto así, frío, violento, cruel y despiadado, con un fuego brillándole en los ojos de manera casi malvada, no pudo evitar sentir, sin poder explicárselo, un dolor en el pecho. Era como si se sintiera... si, esa era la palabra... decepcionada... _

_Pero había algo más en el fondo, algo más allá de todo que le aterraba. Pensar que Ikki tenía toda la razón: que la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre lo que había destrozado a su hermano era espantosa, demasiado espantosa, y ella, demasiado débil para soportar saberla..._

_En honor a la verdad, habría que admitir que su relación de pareja nunca fue fácil. Nunca. Pero eso no quería decir ni por un instante que fuera mala, simplemente no había sido fácil. Y es que había muchos motivos para que fuera así: orgullo, silencio, batallas, vergüenza, experiencia (falta de y exceso de), miedo, muerte. _

_Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital y acortaba la distancia que los separaba, Milo, dejándose envolver por las palabras de Dokho y de Aioria, pensaba sincera y honestamente que si habían superado algo tan insuperable como la muerte, entonces podían dejar atrás todos los obstáculos que en el pasado habían parecido tan difíciles y que ahora no eran más que estupideces, y vivir a plenitud su amor. Porque eso era lo que había entre ellos: amor. __No habría que fingir ni que ocultarse más, no tendrían que vivir su amor a escondidas. Sentía en verdad que la vida estaba en deuda con ellos, que después de triunfar sobre la muerte, eran libres y tenían derecho a hacer con sus vidas lo que les viniera en gana. _

_El guardián de la casa de Escorpión era en verdad un hombre de grandes pasiones. Y no sólo se trataba de sexo: cuando él sentía, siempre era intensa y profundamente. Así era su amistad por Aioria. Así era su amor por Camus. _

_Para él comenzó el día en que se conocieron. Había algo en aquellos ojos de ese tono azul tan especial que le llamó la atención desde ese primer día. Pero eran aún muy niños para pensar en amor y se hicieron buenos, muy buenos amigos. Los tres fueron inseparables durante su entrenamiento, su éxito al ganar sus armaduras y sus primeros pasos como Caballeros Dorados. Y como sucede tantas veces, Milo no se dio cuenta de que le hacía tanta falta y de que lo quería tanto hasta que él se marchó a entrenar a Hyoga en Siberia. Aún así, pensó que si Aioria hubiera sido el que se fuera, se habría sentido igual de mal. _

_Mientras Camus estaba lejos, la adolescencia le llegó de lleno. Su cuerpo maduró, sus pensamientos cambiaron, sus emociones se desbocaron, sus impulsos se hicieron demandantes y exigentes. Se convirtió en un consumado seductor, pues incluso desde su primera relación sexual, parecía saber exactamente qué hacer y cómo conducirse. Estaba en su naturaleza. _

_Se relacionó con muchas chicas a las que veía a escondidas en Rodorio, y llegó a coquetear y a deleitarse con más de una aspirante de amazona, con las que sin embargo jamás se llegó a acostar, pues eso implicaba que ellas se quitaran la máscara y que se vieran obligadas a amarlo, y él no estaba dispuesto a meterse con algo tan complicado como el amor. _

_El sexo se convirtió en parte primordial de su ser, y le contaba todas sus anécdotas a Aioria, que se divertía aunque no lo aprobaba del todo. Sin embargo, por una razón que en aquel momento no comprendía, no comentaba nada de eso en las cartas que enviaba a Siberia. Se la pasaba muy bien sin comprometerse, y así pensaba seguir. _

_Entonces él regresó. Se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, poderoso y bello, y sintió una inmensa atracción por él. _

_Y para ese entonces, Milo se había dado cuenta de que era bisexual. _

_Lo había descubierto de golpe, una noche en un bar. Nunca hasta ese entonces se había sentido atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo (al menos no de manera conciente) pues todas sus relaciones previas habían sido con chicas: con ellas había sentido, había vibrado, había gozado. Pero aquella noche él y Aioria se habían escapado a un bar de Rodorio, unos meses antes de que Camus volviera. Habían tomado solamente un par de cervezas. Les divertía mucho ver a los aldeanos y escuchar su conversación, pero Aioria se negó a permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar, alegando que si no se marchaban en aquel momento, al día siguiente no podrían levantarse temprano. Pero Milo ya se había dado cuenta de que un hombre de cortos cabellos negros, tez apiñonada y ojos verdes lo miraba con insistencia desde el otro lado de la barra, y entonces le dijo a Aioria que se quedaría a tomar una cerveza más. Aioria no se sentía muy convencido, pero vio algo en el rostro de Milo que conocía ya muy bien, esa mirada de animal al acecho. Pensó que el Escorpión había encontrado una nueva conquista y conociéndolo sabía que no habría poder humano que le hiciera desistir, así que después de despedirse de él y de recomendarle que se cuidara, se marchó. _

_Él trigueño y él comenzaron a jugar el juego de la seducción. Milo ya no era un niño y tenía en su haber muchísimas mujeres a las que les había coqueteado, con las que había jugado y a las que había llevado a la cama. Pero nunca había conquistado a un hombre, y su instinto de posesión no tenía límites, era también parte innegable de su naturaleza. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que aquella noche, conquistaría y poseería lo que no había conquistado ni poseído jamás: a un hombre. _

_Y sonrío aún más al amanecer, cuando hubo logrado su objetivo. _

_Un par de meses después llegó él, y cuando se vieron por primera vez después de tantos años separados, Milo sintió en el estómago una sensación muy similar a la que sintió al intercambiar miradas con el que fue su amante aquella noche de bar, aunque era distinto pues era una sensación magnificada. Se sentía inmensamente atraído por el magnífico hombre en el que se había convertido uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque tardó algún tiempo en cobrar conciencia de que era amor, y tuvieron que pasar otros meses más para que pudiera decirlo en voz alta, ya que como Aioria se lo había recordado, le costó mucho trabajo admitirlo. _

_Habría que añadir pero el hecho de que Milo tuviera tantos problemas en admitir que amaba a Camus no tenía nada que ver con que el objeto de su amor fuera un hombre, y mucho menos que le importara el "qué dirán". Había aceptado que dentro de sí moraba un deseo que no conocía límites, y que para ser satisfecho abarcaba a ambos sexos, un exceso de apetito sexual que para verse saciado necesitaba de hombres y mujeres. Y cuando comprendió que amaba al Caballero Dorado de Acuario, simplemente pensó en que había encontrado un alma pura y maravillosa, y que habría sido imposible para cualquiera el no amarle. _

_Le costó trabajo aceptar que le amaba porque era algo que no había sentido jamás. Le costó miedo aceptarlo porque le tenía miedo al amor. Y le tenía aún más miedo al posible rechazo de él, y a perder su amistad si se atrevía a decírselo. _

_**Basta de recuerdos**. Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo una vez que llegó al piso de Neumología. Como una más de las ironías de aquella batalla, ambos Caballeros de Hielo, además de enfrentarse a las heridas de batalla, se reponían después de haber desarrollado graves problemas pulmonares. Problemas de los que ambos parecían irse recuperando lenta pero seguramente. Habían estado juntos casi un mes completo, lado a lado, maestro y alumno, pero Hyoga había alcanzado un estado de salud mucho mejor con prontitud y por ello había sido transladado a terapia intermedia, adonde se había convertido en el compañero de habitación de Milo. _

_Para hallarlo no había tenido que hacer más que toparse con Oyuki afuera de la habitación que compartía con Aioria y preguntarle por su paradero. Oyuki había tratado (muy débilmente en realidad) de persuadirlo a que descansara antes de continuar con su tour por el hospital. Pero Milo sabía como convencer a las personas, y lo hizo. _

_Al ver a Camus, un leve temblor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Era algo que le sucedía cuando estaba sumamente nervioso, asustado, o excitado. Un pequeño detalle de su personalidad que sólo sabían y habían presenciado sus dos mejores amigos, aunque en distintas circunstancias. Ambos lo habían hecho el día en que Milo presentó su combate para ganar la armadura de Escorpión. Y por separado, Camus lo había vuelto a atestiguar la primera noche que pasaron juntos, y Aioria, la noche en la que Camus murió. Le parecía un detalle que prefería ocultar a los demás, le parecía que era una forma algo extraña de mostrar su nerviosismo cuando la mayor parte del tiempo era un hombre tan increíblemente seguro de sí mismo. Y a pesar de que le daba algo de vergüenza ese detalle, al mismo tiempo lo consideraba una señal inequívoca de que estaba viviendo algo realmente importante. _

_Y estaba sucediendo ahora. La señal inequívoca de lo mucho que lo amaba. _

_En ese momento entendía justo lo que había sentido Aioria al ver a su hermano vivo después de catorce años. Su espera no había sido tan larga, pero le había dolido tanto o más. Porque no era lo mismo perder a un hermano que perder al amor de tu vida. _

_Camus no se veía muy bien. Y no podía tocarlo ya que una cubierta plástica cubría desde su torso hasta la cabecera de la cama, para facilitarle la respiración dentro de un ambiente cálido y desprovisto de gérmenes. Sin embargo se acercó a su cama e hizo algo que era muy íntimo y muy privado entre ellos dos: deslizó una de su manos por debajo de la sábana, hasta alcanzar su tobillo y comenzó a trazar círculos en él mientras, con los ojos cerrados para juntar valor, le dijo:_

Cam... estoy tan contento de que estés aquí... tan contento. No puedo creerlo todavía... creo que me arrancaré una venda para convencerme de que no estoy soñando... o quizás mejor no, porque quiero creer tanto... Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones. Fui un verdadero idiota. Pero si tu me das la más mínima oportunidad, te recompensaré. Te recompensaré cada día de mi vida... ¿Y sabes qué? No importa, incluso si no me quieres dar ni la más mínima oportunidad, te recuperaré, porque lo haré todo, haré cualquier cosa con tal de que me aceptes de nuevo. Tu fuiste hecho para mí, y yo... fui hecho para ti...

_Y mientras Milo presionaba su talón izquierdo con su pulgar, Camus hizo algo que pocas personas habían presenciado: sonrío..._

¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasaba esta mañana?

_La tomó de sorpresa cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a casa. Estaba exhausta después de todo lo que le había sucedido en aquellas vertiginosas horas, desde la crisis de Shun al ver a Ikki, la búsqueda de este último al que por un rato creyeron desaparecido, sus sospechas sobre la falsedad de la información en sus expedientes, sus reclamos a Shaina, su plática con Ikki, su crisis, el descubrimiento de la verdad, el shock anafiláctico que había puesto en riesgo la vida de Shun y finalmente una nueva discusión con el furioso hermano mayor. _

Lina, estoy exhausta. ¿Podríamos hablar después de...?

No, no me vengas con eso. No puedes dejarme así después de todo lo que pasó hoy .

¿Todo lo que pasó hoy?

Primero tu llegas como un huracán, te llevas mi cajetilla de cigarros cuando eres la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad que he conocido en mi vida. Y luego los chicos Kido enloquecen y...

¿Qué?

Tu ataque histérico de hoy en la mañana tenía que ver con ellos¿verdad?

Lina, no puedo...

Solo di sí o no _– Sayaka dudó algunos segundo - _¡vamos! Somos colegas

Tu eres fisioterapeuta y yo soy psiquiatra

¿Vas a sacar a relucir tu rango ahora?

_Sayaka rió de buena gana. La sangre liviana de Catalina le hacía muchísimo bien a su atribulado espíritu después de todo lo que le había pasado. _

Está bien tu ganas. Sí, si tienen que ver.

¡Lo sabía!

Pero tú cuéntame primero¿qué fue lo que pasó con ellos?

Está bien. Estaba trabajando con uno de ellos, un chico increíblemente guapo, guapísimo, alto, pelirrojo, ojos verdes enormes y bellísimos y un...

Lina, no suenas muy profesional

Lo sé, lo sé, es algo que he querido contarte hace días, lo que pasa es que él... bueno, eso será luego. El punto es que estaba con él, le di su terapia diaria y lo llevé de regreso a su habitación. Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando de la habitación de al lado empezamos a oír gritos. Y no vas a creer lo que estaba pasando...

¡No empieces con tus adivinanzas y dime de una vez!

Está bien, está bien. En la habitación estaban otros tres de ellos, y uno estaba tratando de ahorcar al otro, que se defendía, y el otro estaba tratando de separarlos.

¡Qué?

Yo misma corrí para tratar de separarlos, pero son muy fuertes. Demasiado fuertes, sobre todo si consideramos que están hospitalizados. Pero lo más increíble es que el chico que iba conmigo los detuvo.

¿Cómo?

Eso es lo más sorprendente de todo. Solo les dijo "basta", y se detuvieron, como... como por arte de magia. Y uno de ellos lo llamó "Maestro". ¡Si hubieras visto la expresión de su rostro cuando lo llamaron así! Fue como si... como si lo hubieran delatado. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue pedirme que me marchara... ¿Estás escuchándome?- _dijo Lina al advertir que de pronto Sayaka parecía perder el hilo de la conversación _

Claro que sí.

Es que pareces ausente

No, no es nada. Solo pensaba... bueno, pero¿y qué más pasó?

Nada, tuve que acceder a su petición y me marché... ¿Qué pasa¿Algo de todo lo que te dije tiene sentido para ti?

Creo...

¿Y?

Y no puedo decirte nada más.

¡No me hagas esto Sayaka! Quiero saber qué pasa con ellos, qué pasa con él...

Lina, en cuanto lo entienda todo, te lo diré. Pero confía en mí cuando te digo que ahora no me es posible. Todavía hay muchas cosas que yo misma no entiendo, por eso es que estaba tan alterada esta mañana... Ahora con mucho gusto seguiría la cajetilla justo donde la dejé...

¿Por qué?

Yo sabía sobre la existencia de los chicos Kido como los demás en este hospital, porque había oído los rumores. Pero no había tenido contacto con ninguno hasta unas tres semanas después de que llegaron, porque me pidieron atender el caso de uno de ellos, que está sumido en una profunda depresión. Lo diagnostiqué mal, y lo he estado atendiendo de manera errónea desde hace dos semanas y hoy sufrió un shock anafiláctico.

¿Qué?

Sí, así fue.

Pero... él... ¿está bien?

Sí. Pero estuvo muy cerca Lina, muy cerca. Y vengo de tener una discusión brutal con su hermano mayor, que también está internado aquí.

Mierda

¡Lina!

Lo siento, pero si tu puedes fumar yo puedo decir groserías... De acuerdo, pero todavía no entiendo cómo los problemas de tus pacientes tienen que ver con los míos.

Yo tampoco lo sé Lina, pero el doctor Sato nos puede ayudar mucho, y lo que haga falta averiguar, lo averiguaremos, tu y yo, juntas... Pero no ahora mismo, porque me muero de hambre, y de sueño. Más bien de sueño y de hambre... ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?

Claro

Y mientras podrás contarme qué es lo que pasa entre ese paciente guapísimo y tú...

_Shyriu se mantuvo muy callado mientras el doctor Sato lo examinaba y lo encontrab__a en un estado excelente. Todavía le faltaban una o dos semanas a su mano derecha para sanar del todo, pero sus costillas ya estaban prácticamente soldadas, sus signos vitales eran fuertes y estables, parecía que todos sus órganos estaban funcionando de maravilla (los análisis lo confirmarían) y, lo más importante, sus ojos veían otra vez. El doctor le explicó que debía de tomarlo con calma, que sus ojos estaban bastante sensibles aún, así que debía de descansar su vista, leer muy poco y cuidarse bastante de exponerse por periodos prolongados a fuentes intensas de luz. Además, le dijo que probablemente sería el primero de sus compañeros en ser dado de alta. El doctor sonreía feliz mientras le explicaba todo eso, pues no solo presenciaba una excelente recuperación, si no que no olvidaba el gran beso que su paciente le había dado a la jovencita que le había cuidado con tanta devoción durante aquel tiempo. Y es que el doctor Sato sentía, como lo hacían todos quienes les trataban en el hospital, que aquellos jóvenes se merecían todas las cosas maravillosas del universo, después de haber pasado por tanto dolor. Porque el doctor sabía, como ahora también lo sabía Sayaka Miyamoto, que ellos eran unos héroes anónimos. No conocía los detalles sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo de los caballeros, pero Mitsumasa Kido se había encargado de hacerle saber, más de una década atrás, que en el futuro necesitaría de sus cuidados para un grupo de jóvenes con capacidades físicas extraordinarias, y que esa atención médica también podría llegar a ser necesaria para su nieta y heredera, Saori. Que su fundación se haría cargo de todos los gastos, y que, además de hacer todo eso, requería de una discreción absoluta. _

_Mitsumasa le había pedido el favor de hacerse cargo de esa encomienda, y él la había aceptado y la cumplía desde hacía años._

_El doctor se marchó dejando a los tres solos. Por unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Shyriu sintió la fuerza suficiente para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y hablar._

¿Dónde está Saori? Quisiera tanto verla...

Ella no está aquí Shyriu

¿Quéé¿Está bien? Yo recuerdo que...

No te alarmes por favor. Athena-sama está perfectamente bien. Ella despertó hace ya un par de semanas, en perfecto estado, como si no le hubiera sucedido nada.

¿Entonces está en la mansión?

No. Ella se encuentra en Grecia

¿Se fue? No comprendo.

Athena está muy bien de salud, pero no está en control de su cosmos. Su padre le hizo saber que sólo volviendo al Santuario se recuperaría del todo.

¿Su padre? Quiere decir... ¿Zeus?_- el pelirrojo asintió con suavidad – _Pero... podría ser una trampa

No se fue sola, por supuesto. Julián Solo, su sirena, la amazona del Águila y varios de los caballeros de Bronce se fueron con ella.

¿Marin se marchó también? No comprendo.

Fue una decisión muy difícil que Athena tuvo que tomar, pero ella sintió que era lo correcto, aunque sea doloroso para todos. Ella era la primera que se sentía renuente de marcharse de aquí, estaba muy preocupada por todos ustedes y por supuesto que se sintió menos cómoda aún con la idea de separarlos. Ella sabía bien que Marin por ejemplo, hubiera querido quedarse aquí al lado de su discípulo, pero Athena-sama consideró que era la mejor opción, que sería de más utilidad que ella se marchase para recuperarse del todo y entonces poder volver para ayudar a sanar a aquellos de ustedes que se encuentran más malheridos todavía, como Seiya, como Shaka, como...

¿Qué¿Shaka¿Shaka está vivo?

Shyriu¿no lo recuerdas? Athena-sama los trajo a todos de regreso.

_Shyriu se llevó las manos a las sienes, en signo de evidente cansancio. _

No... no recuerdo mucho de los últimos momentos que estuve conciente. Pero no podía sentir sus cosmos... pensé que... que solo estaba trayendo sus cuerpos de vuelta

Pues no fue así. Los trajo a todos, con vida

Pero Shaka murió...

Athena logró un milagro. Regresó a la vida a todos los Caballeros Dorados. Incluso a Aioros.

¿Qué¿Aioros? Pero... ¿cómo puede ser posible¡El murió hace tanto tiempo!

Ninguno de nosotros puede entenderlo todavía, ni sabemos cómo es que fue posible, pero lo importante es que está aquí. No está bien del todo, pero está vivo y eso es lo que cuenta.

A Seiya le encantará saber que Aioros vive... Le encantará conocerlo.

Shyriu... Seiya está en...

¿Y los demás? Hyoga, Ikki, Shun¿cómo están?_ – preguntó Shyriu, tratando evidentemente de eludir el tema. Dokho decidió respetar su silencio y le siguió la corriente, sobre todo porque también le parecía muy necesario informarle a Shyriu sobre lo que estaba pasando con sus otros compañeros. _

Que bueno que me preguntas Shyriu. Hyoga sigue en terapia intermedia y aún no ha despertado. Ikki despertó hace unos días ya pero no se encuentra bien.

¿Qué pasa con él?

Me parece que el problema no es su salud, si no la de Shun.

_El ritmo cardiaco de Shyriu se aceleró en cuanto escuchó que le nombraban._

¿Shun está... bien?

No lo está. Él fue el primero de todos nosotros en despertar, según he sabido, pero parece estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa muy grave. Ni siquiera su hermano ha logrado sacarlo de la depresión en la que está sumergido, y he escuchado que incluso ha tratado de hacerse daño.

¿Qué? _– dijo Shyriu sintiendo como si una mano helada le oprimiera el pecho mientras oía las palabras de su maestro - _¿Dónde está?

Está en una habitación de uno de los pisos superiores. Creo que le haría mucho bien verte Shyriu. Tu eres uno de sus mejores amigos, quizás entre tú e Ikki puedan ayudarle.

¿Usted cree Maestro¿Usted cree que nosotros dos podamos aliviarle de los espantosos recuerdos de lo que debe de haber vivido? No puedo imaginarme lo que debe de haber sentido al tener a... algo tan espantoso dentro de sí. Sentir que tomaba control de su cuerpo, y de su alma. Sentirse cautivo dentro de sí mismo...

No creo que nadie lo sepa hijo, lo que sabemos es que Shun siempre ha sido un chico muy frágil y muy sensible, y que debe de haber pasado por algo terrible. Pero con la ayuda de nuestra diosa y con su ayuda, él logró vencerle. Ahora solo hay que ayudarlo a dejar todo eso atrás y ver hacia delante. Y tú, eres especialista en ver lo mejor de cada situación, incluso cuando no podías ver.

_Shyriu sonrió tristemente, agradeciéndole a su maestro por su observación. Así que Shun sería la primera persona a la que fuera a ver. Y sintió una terrible ansiedad hasta que pudo hacerlo. _

_La oportunidad vino casi ocho horas después. La noche había caído sobre Tokio y los pasillos del hospital estaban solitarios y silenciosos. _

_Shyriu había sido obligado a tomar una siesta, a comer sus primeros alimentos sólidos en más de un mes y a dormir de nuevo un rato hasta que le fue permitido ir a verle. _

_Para ese entonces ya se había enterado de que Shun había sido intervenido de emergencia aquel mismo día y aquello no había hecho más que aumentar su ansiedad. _

_La fiel Shunrei le llevó hasta la habitación, y sin que él se lo pidiera, decidió esperar afuera. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y se asomó discretamente. La imagen que le aguardaba le partía el corazón. Shun yacía semisentado en la cama, con unas gasas cubriendo su garganta y contubos y aparatos que le ayudaban a respirar. Sentado a su lado, Ikki lo observaba en silencio, casi sin parpadear. Escuchó el crujir de la puerta y dirigió su mirada en esa dirección, y sus ojos brillaron al distinguir la silueta del Dragón. _

¡Shyriu¡Qué bueno verte!_ – dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia él y darle un corto pero afectuoso abrazo. _

_Al mismo Shyriu le sorprendió la reacción tan efusiva de Ikki a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero salió rápido de su estupor y correspondió al abrazo. _

_Ikki se separó, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones y ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir. En eso, uno de los aparatos emitió un sonido más largo de lo usual, y ambos voltearon esperanzados a mirar a Shun, esperando a que el ruido se debiera a que él estaba reaccionando. Pero fue una falsa alarma: Shun seguía aún inconsciente. Entonces Shyriu habló_

Se pondrá bien Ikki, no te preocupes.

Me gustaría creerte, pero está haciendo todo lo contrario. Cada vez que lo veo está peor. Y estoy despierto hace dos días apenas... no quiero imaginar cómo estará mañana... ¿Cuándo despertaste?

Esta mañana. Me dijeron que a Shun lo operaron de emergencia, pero no pude venir antes a verlo...

Espera un segundo... Shyriu... ¿puedes verlo¿Puedes verme?

Si... ¿puedes creerlo?

¡Eso es maravilloso Shyriu! Por fin te has recuperado.

Pues no del todo, las costillas me duelen todavía bastante... Y tú... ¿cómo estás?

¿Yo? Soy el Ave Fénix¿no lo recuerdas?_ – dijo con la ironía transformando su rostro para mostrar una leve sonrisa torcida – _sano a toda velocidad, aún si deseara lo contrario mi cuerpo está programado para hacerlo así. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder transmitirle ahora a Shun mi capacidad de sanar!

Las heridas de Shun no son físicas Ikki, los dos sabemos eso. Las heridas internas siempre tardan más en sanar, pero eso no quiere decir que tarde o temprano él no sanará también.

¿Y Seiya¿Crees que Seiya sanará también?

Sí. Tengo que creer que él también se pondrá bien.

Y yo quiero creerte...

Tengo que irme. Shunrei enloquecerá si no salgo pronto.

¿Shunrei está aquí? – _Shyriu asintió sin poder controlar el ruborizarse – _Perdóname, no debería de preguntar. No me extraña en lo más mínimo. Aquí estás tú, aquí está tu maestro; este es el único lugar adonde puede estar. Así que vete... no la hagas preocuparse de más.

Tu también deberías de irte a descansar...

No quiero descansar.

Pero...

Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando. En lo egoísta que he sido.

Ikki, no...

Déjame terminar por favor. Pasé la noche anterior fuera de mi habitación. Cuando regresé todos pensaban que me había fugado en medio de la noche, que había desaparecido cómo ha sido siempre mi costumbre, una enfermera me lo dijo. Siempre me largo, siempre, sin importarme jamás lo que dejo atrás. Sin pensar jamás en si ustedes se pondrán bien, si él estará bien. Siempre supe lo mucho que le dolía que yo hiciera eso, pero nunca me importó. Y no puedo dejar de pensar ahora en que si yo hubiera sido menos estúpido y egoísta, hubiera estado con él en el momento exacto en el que el alma de Hades comenzaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Quizás entonces las cosas serían diferentes.

No te hagas esto Ikki. No te culpes. Quizás eso no habría cambiado nada. Quizás no habrías podido hacer nada.

Sí... quizás... pero al menos no habría tenido que sufrir y que preocuparse de más por mi culpa. Y así al menos no habría estado solo cuando sucediera... Por eso es que voy a quedarme aquí esta vez... Aquí es donde debería de haber estado siempre.

_Shyriu puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Ikki, le dio un ligero apretón y se marchó sin agregar una palabra más. ¿Qué podía decir? Después de todo, no podía negar que le parecía que lo que el Fénix le había dicho era simple y sencillamente la verdad.._

_Akira entró a la habitación una hora después de Shyriu se hubiera marchado. _

Buenas noches.

¿Sucede algo malo?

No¿por qué lo pregunta?

Una enfermera vino hace apenas media hora a revisarlo y dijo que todo estaba bien.

No vine por él, vine a revisarte a ti.

No es necesario, estoy bien.

No lo creo. Apenas despertaste hace dos días después de pasar más de un mes inconsciente. Tomaré tus signos vitales y si todo está bien, podrás marcharte a descansar.

No me iré a ningún lado¿qué tengo que..._ – fue entonces cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza. Más bien un recuerdo. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho el día anterior, y aquella mañana, es decir, el haber visto cosas en el interior de la Dra. Miyamoto. Y entonces se preguntó si podría... Miró directamente a los ojos de Akira, se concentró en sus ojoscolor mielyunos instantes después,logró su cometido... _

Su salud es perfecta. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que se quede aquí por esta noche.

Claro... _–sonrió Ikki triunfante – _sólo por esta noche...

_

* * *

Saori llevaba más de una semana lejos. Para ser más específicos, nueve días, y no soportaba un minuto más de su ausencia. Todo le parecía desprovisto de vida. Ni el sol que brillaba en su esplendor, ni la brisa que corría, ni las nubes azulísimas le daban felicidad a su alma. Aunque a decir verdad, él no era muy exigente. Para ser feliz se conformaba con muy poco: con verla aunque fuera de lejos y con escuchar el hermosísimo sonido de su voz._

_Pero los días pasaban, pesados y lentos, insoportablemente lentos, sin saber absolutamente nada sobre ella y sentía que explotaría si..._

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella joven de cabellos azules que salía corriendo del hospital, volcándose hacia la calle con gran desespero._

¿Siempre vas y vienes así?

¿Qué?

Es que siempre te veo llegar corriendo y salir corriendo. Vienes todo el tiempo, si no puedes a diario, al menos cada dos días. No te detienes a comer, ni a platicar con ninguno de nosotros... Debes de estar cansada.

_Quiso mentir, pero efectivamente estaba demasiado cansada, incluso para decir que se sentía bien._

Y... él... ¿cómo está?

_Las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca, y comenzó a sollozar sin control, lanzándose a sus brazos. Su reacción, como siempre, le tomó de sorpresa._

Se va a morir... Se va a morir y yo... yo me voy a morir de la tristeza si eso pasa. Yo no puedo imaginarme la vida sin él. Estaba tan bien la última vez que lo vi, tan contento... ¡Estaba bien¿¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No lo sé Miho. Yo no estaba con él cuando pasó... pero no creo que eso importe ahora

¡Claro que importa¡Debe ser culpa suya!

¿Culpa de quién?

¡De ella¡¡De Saori¡¡La odio!

¡No digas eso!

¿Y por qué no¡¡De seguro es por su culpa que se está muriendo!

¿Quién se está muriendo?

_Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su llegada, y a los dos se les fue la sangre a los pies cuando escucharon sus vocecitas._

Miho¿quién se está muriendo?

¿Eres tú?

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Aquí es adonde vienes a diario? Miho¿estás enferma?

_Miho calmó su llanto, porque a la tristeza la sobrepasaba el miedo. Su corazón latía a todo vapor dentro de su pecho, y se sentía paralizada. No tenía la menor idea de qué decir._

Tranquilícense por favor niños. No hablen todo a la vez, Miho no puede contestarles nada si ni siquiera se les puede entender lo que dicen.

_Jabu abrazó a Miho y le preguntó al oído._

Ellos no lo saben ¿verdad? – _ella con la cabeza le confirmó que su suposición era cierta_ – tienen que saberlo

... no... puedo...

Estoy aquí contigo. Lo haremos juntos – _dijo él tomándole la mano para infundirle valor_

¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué se secretean?

Niños, vengan para acá. Vamos a platicar.

_Los niños lo miraron con aire suspicaz y algo desconfiados, pero lo siguieron hacia unas bancas que estaban del otro lado de la entrada principal del hospital._

Miren... lo que pasa es que...

¿Y tú quién eres?

Si¿por qué tenemos que estar hablando contigo?

No sé si me recuerden. Yo soy el caballero de Unicornio, mi nombre es Jabu.

¡Claro, ya se me hacía conocida tu cara!

Bueno... ¿y eso qué?

Niños, hay algo que quiero decirles.

¿Es algo malo¿Miho está enferma?

No, no se trata de Miho. Miho está bien.

No entiendo... si Miho está bien¿por qué estamos en el hospital?

Si¿por qué ha estado saliendo tanto últimamente?

¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – _dijo ella por fin hallando fuerzas para hablar._

Vimos que te alistabas para salir y decidimos escaparnos y seguirte. Has estado actuando muy rara

Si, muy rara.

Perdónenme niños. Todo tiene una... una explicación.

Miho, nos estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

Todas las veces que me escapaba he estado viniendo aquí. No porque esté enferma, si no que... he estado viniendo a ver a alguien que está... enfermo.

¿Quién está enfermo?

_Su garganta se cerró al tratar de decir su nombre, pero apretó la mano de Jabu y él entendió._

Niños, ella ha estado viniendo a ver a Seiya

_Sus caritas se llenaron de asombro, incredulidad y pánico._

¿Seiya?

¿Qué?

¿Qué no estaba de viaje, en Grecia?

¿Ya regresó?

¿Qué tiene?

¿Está aquí?

¡Queremos verlo!

Niños, por favor, les voy a contestar a todas sus preguntas, les doy mi palabra, pero traten de guardar la calma... Seiya volvió de... de Grecia hace más de un mes. Pero sufrió un accidente al volver. Por eso es que Miho ha estado viniendo aquí, a visitarlo.

¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada¡Queremos verlo!

Sí, queremos verlo.

No pueden

¿Por qué? Ya hemos entrado a verlo, cuando se lastimó durante el Torneo.

Es que no es tan fácil

¡Dejen de mentirnos!

¿Qué pasa?

Es que no es como las otras veces.

¿No? – _dijo Takeshi con una voz quebradiza. Miho apretó su mano y lo miró con pánico, pero ya no había marcha atrás y lo sabía. Tenían que preparar a los niños para lo peor que, por más que quisieran negarlo, parecía avecinarse._

No. Seiya está muy... muy mal. Ustedes no pueden verlo, casi nadie puede verlo, porque lo tienen en una zona donde solo entran doctores.

Ha de estar muy aburrido – _dijo el más pequeño, que aún no comprendía del todo lo que Jabu trataba de decirles._

Niños, Seiya está dormido. No puede aburrirse.

¿Dormido?

Es una forma de decirlo. Desde su accidente no ha despertado.

Eso no es bueno¿verdad?

No – _dijo Miho lo más serena que pudo, mientras la embargaba la impotencia. Se hubiera cortado las manos si con ello hubiera logrado impedir que ellos sufrieran, si con ello hubiera podido evitar que sus rostros se llenaran de lágrimas y angustia. Abrió los brazos y ellos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, en apesadumbrado silencio._

_Jabu estaba a punto de marcharse, pero ella aún pudo presionar levemente sus dedos, haciéndole saber que quería que se quedase, haciéndole saber que le agradecía enormemente por simplemente estar ahí..._

_Pasó a saludar y a darle los buenos días. Pero su cama estaba vacía. Encontró a Oyuki en el pasillo y le preguntó por su paradero._

¿Dónde está Ikki?

_Con una sola mirada de ella supo la respuesta y se dirigió a su encuentro. Entró decidida a la habitación y lo encontró donde siempre; sentado a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos verdes, mientras Shun seguía sin reaccionar. No por razones físicas, concordaban los doctores con Sayaka Miyamoto, sino porque parecía que simplemente no tenía la voluntad de hacerlo._

_Le dolió muchísimo verle así, en silencio, rechazado, terriblemente dolido. Pero tenía que ser enérgica con él._

Ikki, vámonos _– dijo firme pero con suavidad. _

_Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado. Y al verla ahí, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado y somnoliento, tan cansado que ni siquiera la había escuchado_

¿Qué?

Dije que no deberías de estar aquí. Deberías estar en tu habitación, descansando.

No necesito que vengas a cuidarme

¿Ah sí¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

¿Qué?

¿Cuándo comiste, hoy, ayer, hace un rato?... ¿Lo ves? No puedes seguir así Ikki. Ven, yo... ¡Ikki!

_Seika había avanzado decidida hacia él y había tomado su mano, y al hacerlo pudo percibir lo caliente que se sentía su piel. Dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro, y aunque el trató de esquivarla, no pudo evitar que ella tocara una de sus mejillas. _

Ikki, estás ardiendo en fiebre

No te preocupes, me siento perfectamente bien

Mientes, estás temblando_ – dijo ella, pues a sus ojos no escapó que a él lo recorría un escalofrío. _

Shun me necesita_ – dijo él por toda respuesta_

Precisamente por eso necesitas estar bien.

Lo estoy_ – dijo él enfadándose ante su insistencia _

Llamaré al Doctor Hayakawa

No te atrevas.

Ikki no te hagas esto. No te dejaré.

_Seika se encaminó hacia la puerta para ir por ayuda eIkki se puso de pie para tratar de detenerla, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y se desvaneció, cayendo de rodillas en el piso. Seika volvió sobre sus pasosy tocó rápidamente el botón de emergencia_

Ikki ¿ estás bien?

No te preocupes, estoy bien Esmeralda...

_Un escalofrío la recorrió completa. Ikki estaba delirando. Oprimió con fuerza tres veces más el botón de emergencia, y le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que le tardó a Akira entrar a la habitación. Pero en el momento en el que Akira se acercaba a él para ayudarle y tomar sus signos vitales, Ikki lo empujó _

Dije que estoy bien. No necesito que me atiendan

Ikki por favor... Escúchame. Nadie te comprende como yo. Yo sé lo que te duele ver a Shun así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Lo sé porque es lo que yo misma siento cada vez que entro a ver a Seiya y no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo del dolor, para hacer que abra los ojos y me mire, para evitar que se consuma frente a mi...

_Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, por que compartía con él exactamente el mismo dolor, y sabía cuánto le dolía. Y saber que estaban juntos en medio de aquel sufrimiento, puso lágrimas por fin en los ojos de él. _

Pero no lograré nada encerrándome a verlo día y noche, esperando a que mejore. Lo único que lograría es enfermarme yo también, y ser un estorbo en vez de una ayuda... Permítenos ayudarte. Shun no querría que tu te pusieras mal de nuevo por su culpa.

_Ikki asintió por fin, y Seika le hizo una seña para que Akira, al que habían alcanzado Oyuki y otras enfermeras, se acercaran. Lo colocaron sobre una camilla y se lo llevaron a su habitación. Su rostro se contraía por el dolor pero no decía una palabra. Lo acomodaron de costado, cortaron con unas tijeras la camisa de su piyama y retiraron las gasas que cubrían sus heridas, y sus sospechas se confirmaron: casi todas sus heridas se habían infectado gravemente._

_Ikki se estremecía cada vez más por la fiebre, pero afortunadamente el Doctor Hayakawa entró en ese momento_

¿Qué sucede?

Sus heridas se infectaron, sobre todo ésta grande que está muy cerca del nervio ciático. Tiene treinta y nueve grados de temperatura – _dijo Akira mostrándole la espalda del joven._

Claro, hay que limpiarlas esas heridas muy bien, hacer que baje la fiebre y combatir la infección ya.

_Lo acostaron boca abajo, y mientras Akira limpiaba las heridas, el doctor le aplicó una inyección justo en la base de la espalda. Ikki , con la cabeza girada hacia su lado derecho, vio directamente a su rostro. Seika los había seguido y estaba sentada a su lado, tomando su mano, sin quejarse a pesar de que cuando le dolía, él estrujaba su mano y ella sentía que le rompería los huesos. _

_Oyuki había salido y regresó con varias bolsas de hielo, que colocaron debajo de los brazos de Ikki, detrás de su cuello y en sus piernas. A Seika le pareció que las curaciones eran eternas, pues era obvio lo mucho que a él le dolía, a pesar de que no se quejaba. Le aplicaron un analgésico ligero que poco a poco le fue haciendo efecto, pero la fiebre no cedía, él deliraba cada vez más y entonces perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a convulsionarse._

Se desmayó – _grito horrorizada Seika_

40 grados_ – dijo Akira, y fue cuando notó que la sábana estaba manchándose de sangre justo bajo su rostro. _

Hay que detener las convulsiones

Doctor, él está sangrando.

Vamos a rodarlo con mucho cuidado, tiene costillas rotas aún.

_Entre todo el personal manipularon su cuerpo para colocarlo de lado, mientras que el doctor se colocaba frente a él. Sus labios eran los que estaban sangrando...

* * *

¡Hoola, queridos y queridas lectores! Vaya, no esperé que mi ausencia fuera tan larga, pero si les contara toodas las cosas que he hecho llenaría tantas hojas como si fuera un nuevo capítulo. Pero les hago un breve resumen,jijiji, pues di una conferencia, me sometí a una pequeña operación, hice progresos con la tesis (ya voy casi a tres cuartas partes), renuncié a un trabajo, me dediqué a hacer un montón de otras cosas y me tomé unas pequeñas pero merecidas vacaciones porque estaba al borde del colapso. Pero bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo y para la semana que viene ya estará el siguiente en línea. Mientras tanto, seguiré apelando a que sean pacientes y aguanten, si, yo sé que apesta eso de estar esperando, jijiji, pero les juro que más no puedo hacer, no soy tan creativa, jaja, o bueno, la verdad lo que les pasa es que les confieso que no se me vienen las ideas a la mente de forma lineal, de repente pienso en un montón de escenas pero de capítulos aún más adelantados, así que a veces me lleva tiempo encadenar las escenas y eso._

Y ya tiene un buen ratote que no contestaba a sus reviews, así que aprovechando que ahorita hay chance, pues lo hago. Agradezco primero que a nadie, a Shadir, que no ha pasado un capi que yo suba sin que él me escriba, mil gracias por todo el apoyo y la preferencia, y agredezco infinitamente también a quienes como Shadir han estado al pendiente del desarrollo de esta historia desde el principio, así como también a aquellos que se han ido agregando, a lo mejor para ustedes ha sido el proceso más extraño, porque estoy conciente de que son capítulos muy largos si los comparamos con otros capis de fanfiction y que son ya muchos capítulos, así que les agradezco enormemente que se tomen una tarde, o una noche, o un día para ponerse a leer mi historia, y más aún que la consideren valiosa. Les aseguro que no seguiría escribiendo si no fuera por las palabras de aliento tan maravillosas que me dedican.

Y sobre las preguntas y comentarios que me hacen, bueno pues ahí va: Muchos de ustedes me piden que ya despierten varios de sus personajes favoritos, entre ellos Kanon y Shun, y sé que ya han esperado bastante pero les digo que ya falta muy poco para que los vean en acción. Este capi 23 se centró bastante en unos cuantos personajes, pero para el que viene se va a dejar sentir el alud de pequeñasescenas para que todos tengan algo de acción, a lo mejor los capis anteriores han sido un poco lentos pero ya viene la acción, conforme van despertándose los chicos cada vez hay más que decir. Les digo que tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias, como la idea de que quizás Shun pueda ser ayudado por Saga. Sobre si Shun se va con June o no, eso... tendrán que esperar para saberlo,jajaja, al igual que tendrán que esperar para saber sobre la chica que será la afortunada en quedarse con mi querido Seiya. Y no crean que me he olvidado de los dioses, están ahí, rondando, y quizás hagan su aparicíón el próximo capítulo. Ahh,y una gran observación de Saori-Luna, sobre el flashback donde ellos fueron al bar, puse que era después de la guerra de Asgard pero debí haber puesto que era después de la batalla contra Poseidón, aunque entonces debería de haber apuntado el detalle de que Hyoga está herido de su ojo, y pido disculpas por ello, es un poco difícil de repente este asunto de la cronología, sobre todo cuando de repente pasan semanas completas en que no me puedo poner a escribir por exceso de trabajo. Ahh, y como último dato, ya no estoy muy segura de si fue aquí o en un foro donde publico la historia, pero me han hecho el comentario de que creen que todos los datos clínicos sobre los padecimientos de los caballeros se deben a que estudio medicina, pero les confieso que no es así, jiji, aunque me encanta la anatomía y me la vivo viendo programas de televisión donde salen doctores y se habla de casos reales. Solo para que no vayan creyendo eso, si fuera doctora estoy segura de que no tendría tiempo para escribir tanto, jajaja.

Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente choro. Por lo pronto me despido y nos estamos leyendo pronto. Muchísimos abrazos y besos.

Atte. Fuego.


	24. Más fuerte que las palabras

Capítulo 24

Más fuerte que las palabras

_Fue una verdadera coincidencia que Seika estuviese ahí cuando Ikki colapsó. En realidad ella iba a pedirle que la llevara con Shyriu, su verdadero objetivo. Habían forzado al Dragón a descansar todo lo que fuera posible, pero Seika ansiaba con locura tener la oportunidad de hablar con él. Por lo que entendía, él era el mejor amigo de su hermano menor , y mejor aún, parecía que él había presenciado todo lo sucedido. No se le ocurría que hubiera nadie mejor con quien conversar acerca de Seiya. _

_Pero al mismo tiempo la paralizaba el miedo; miedo a que Shyriu pudiera reaccionar de manera similar a como lo había hecho Ikki al ser cuestionado por June, miedo a que Shyriu no supiese darle las respuestas que ella quería. Y también tenía miedo a lo que él pudiese decir sobre Seiya. _

_Había puesto muchas expectativas en su hermano, en lo que se había convertido. Quizás no todo lo que hubiera oído no era cierto, quizás no era así. Y todo ese miedo la había tenido inmovilizada aquellos días. _

_Sin embargo, no era la hermana de Seiya sólo por la sangre. Compartía con él la testarudez y la valentía, y pensó que sus miedos eran demasiado estúpidos, y por eso se dirigía hacia Ikki, por el que sentía una instintiva confianza, para pedirle que la llevara con Shyriu. Pero las cosas habían dado un vuelco totalmente inesperado en el momento en el que el Caballero del Fénix colapsó. _

_Seika no supo que fue lo que sucedió después. La sacaron de la habitación y apenas segundos más tarde sacaron a Ikki en camilla para llevárselo a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Ella no salía aún de su estupor cuando la encontró Shunrei, quién, paradójicamente, parecía rebosante de felicidad. _

Seika, te estaba buscando... ¡El doctor Sato nos reunió para decirnos que hoy...¿Seika, estás bien¿Qué pasa?

Ikki se desplomó, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

¿Qué? Pero si él estaba bien...

Es que fui a su habitación y no lo encontré, así que fui a la habitación de Shun y ahí estaba. Se veía cansadísimo, y comencé a discutir con él para convencerlo de que regresara a su cuarto y entonces se desplomó. Lo llevaron a su habitación y ahí comenzó a convulsionar y me sacaron y...

Cálmate... _– Shunrei se tomó dos segundos para respirar y pensar que era lo mejor que se podía hacer en esos momentos -_ Ven, tranquilízate y vamos a decirle a los demás.

_La noticia les cayó como una bomba a todos. Lo último que hubieran esperado oír era que Ikki había sufrido una recaída. _

Pero¿cómo pudo suceder?

No lo sé – _respondió Seika muy confundida_

No creo que debamos de alarmarnos. No puede ser tan grave – _comentó Fhler_

Si tu lo hubieras visto convulsionarse como yo no dirías lo mismo- _repuso Seika, que no quería ser alarmista pero que tampoco quería engañarles_

Pero estamos en un hospital¿cómo es posible que se haya puesto tan mal de un momento a otro?

¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?

¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? Algún doctor, alguna enfermera debería de saberlo.

La señorita Saori debería de saberlo

_Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia él. Había hablado Jabu, que estaba justo entrando a la sala de espera. Había alcanzado a escuchar que decían que Ikki había sufrido una recaída que podía ser muy seria. Sabía también que Seiya no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar, y si algo grave le sucedía, ella jamás les perdonaría que no le hubiesen dicho la verdad. _

Le hemos estado mintiendo. Cada vez que Tatsumi llama a casa, alguno de nosotros le dice que todo está bien, que todos están bien. Han sucedido cosas buenas, es cierto, muchos de los Caballeros Dorados han despertado ya y eso es lo que le hemos dicho: solo las cosas buenas. Pero si algo le llegara a pasar a Ikki y la señorita no estuviera aquí, ella no nos perdonaría nunca.

Pero se fue para sanar_- objetó Ban. _

¡Lo sé¡Ya lo sé! Y será su decisión si se queda en Grecia o si vuelve, pero ella debe de saberlo.

¿Por qué no esperamos a que los doctores nos digan qué es lo que está pasándole a Ikki? Podría no ser algo tan grave – _pensó con optimismo Flher_

¿Pero qué pasará si él en verdad está muy enfermo y...?

Creo que debemos esperar.

_Una persona más había intervenido en la conversación yenseguida reconocieron su voz. No podían creer que estuviera ahí, frente a ellos, de pie. Su presencia era imponente, aún cuando su cuerpo todavía estaba en proceso de sanar; era vibrante y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Completamente distinta, sin embargo, a la última vez que le habían visto sano y salvo. Pues él, al igual que todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido a la Batalla contra el Dios de los Muertos, ya no eran el mismo._

_El ahora Caballero Divino del Dragón estaba frente a ellos. _

_Shunrei corrió a colocarse a su lado, sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. _

¡Shyriu! Ya te han dado de alta¿verdad?_ – el asintió con un gesto suave y elegante._

Algo le pasa a Ikki¿verdad?

Sí _– dijo Shunrei con voz baja. Le apenaba terriblemente tener que darle tan malas noticias a su amado justo el día en que salía del hospital- _Seika dice que se desvaneció en el cuarto de Shun.

Nos preocupa que pueda ser algo grave, Shyriu, y Jabu sugirió que le avisaramos a la señorita Saori _– dijo Flher con voz suave _

_Todas las miradas se concentraron en él. Pues la última palabra sería la suya. _

No creo que deban preocupar a Saori todavía.

¿Qué? _–dijo Jabu incrédulo, y profundamente contrariado, pues aunque era cierto que no quería que le siguieran mintiendo a Saori, era más grande aún su enorme deseo de que ella por fin regresara - _¿Cómo puedes decir eso Shyriu?

No es que esté tomando a la ligera lo que me dicen, no me malentiendan por favor. No es que no me preocupe la salud de Ikki, o que crea que está bien mentirle a Saori _– dijo Shyriu con ese don de gente que le caracterizaba – _pero Ikki es el portador de la armadura del Ave Fénix por muchas y muy buenas razones. Seguramente no es nada grave, yo mismo he visto como puede recuperarse de manera increíble. No creo que debamos de alarmar a Saori, particularmente si se marchó para recuperar el completo uso de su cosmos.

_Los demás asintieron y así quedó decidido que no llamarían a Saori para avisarle sobre la recaída de Ikki. Desafortunadamente, Shyriu estaba equivocado, terriblemente equivocado. _

_Jabu, por su parte, salió del hospital sintiéndose furioso y completamente frustrado. _

_Era una posición muy difícil para él. Parecía sólo ayer cuando habían llegado juntos a la mansión Kido. Parecía apenas hacía unos minutos atrás cuando se habían enfrentado los uno a los otros, como iguales, en el Torneo Galáctico. Y ahora, no era nada comparado a él, aunque técnicamente ambos eran Caballeros de Bronce. Sentía por él un sentimiento ambiguo, mitad celos y mitad admiración que le era difícil tolerar, sobre todo porque en aquellos momentos, no había jerarquía mayor que la suya, lo que él decidiera era lo que se haría. Su autoridad era incuestionable. _

_Y eso le molestaba mucho porque aquello quería decir que Saori aún no volvería. No aún, y ese sentimiento lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba verla, pero sobre todo, necesitaba oírle decir de una vez por todas que sí lo amaba, o que no lo amaba, o que lo despreciaba, o que lo expulsaría de la caballería, o lo que fuera, pero ya no soportaba esa maldita incertidumbre, ese espantoso y mortal silencio, esa espera. Pues no hay nada peor para un corazón que ama que no saber qué es lo que el ser amado siente por uno. _

_Comenzó a caminar, tratando de poner orden en sus ideas, sin darse cuenta hasta después de un buen rato, que sus pasos lo llevaban hacia el orfanato, para encontrarse con aquella joven de cabellos azules con la que había hablado hacia apenas un par de horas..._

_El Unicornio no se dio cuenta de que le observaban por la ventana un par de ojos azulísimos, un par de ojos que lo observaban alejarse con melancolía, a falta de otra palabra mejor. Lo miraba pues era el único con el que había intercambiado palabras en realidad, además del ahora rejuvenecido Maestro, y de Milo, con el que había intercambiado más que palabras. _

_Le gustaría mucho volver a hablar con él. _

_Porque se sentía solo. _

_Ahí, sentado en una silla de ruedas junto a la enorme ventana de su habitación, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en aquellos días. No le gustaba usarla, pero así por lo menos podía ver hacia fuera y entretenerse en algo. Así podía intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera terminar con su vida. _

_Estaba casi seguro de que su ego no podría soportar un golpe más. Y es que toda su vida la había pasado pensando que no le hacía falta nada ni nadie para sentirse completo y satisfecho. Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba terriblemente equivocado. _

_Necesitaba hablar con ella y pedirle perdón. Necesitaba preguntarle por qué le había devuelto la vida. Necesitaba preguntarle cómo podía mirar a los ojos a aquellos a los que había hecho tanto daño y traicionado. Necesitaba preguntarle cómo o dónde se suponía que iba a vivir si ni siquiera se sentía capaz de compartir la habitación con sus compañeros de Orden. _

_Porque estaba solo en aquella habitación por decisión propia. No había hecho caso a Dokho, que le había dicho que podía compartir la habitación con Shura, Saga y Mu, mientras que él mismo pediría lo transladaran a donde se hallaban Milo y Aioria. Le explicó al Maestro que por el momento prefería estar solo en una habitación, y sus deseos fueron respetados. _

_Pero ya no estaba sintiéndose tan seguro de querer estar solo. Nadie había ido a verle en aquellos días, aparte de los doctores y las enfermeras, y aquello sólo le hacía sentir peor. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que, si saltara por la ventana, por ejemplo, a nadie le importaría. Y no podía culparlos, él había hecho el mejor de los trabajos para que así fuera. _

_Ignoraba todo sobre el estado de los demás. Sin embargo, había alguien a quien no podía sacar de su cabeza. Una y otra vez sus pensamientos vagaban en su dirección, y cuando tomaba conciencia de que de nuevo estaba pensando en él, cortaba esas ideas al meditar sobre lo patética que resultaba su vida, ya que no podía hacer más que pensar en aquel que le había derrotado y había terminado con su vida. _

_No podía explicarse su inquietud, ni sus deseos de verlo, pero tampoco esperaba pasar más tiempo sin saber sobre él, y ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Jabu y no sentía la confianza de preguntarle a alguien más, decidió ir a averiguar sobre su suerte. Usando la silla de ruedas en la que ya se hallaba, avanzó hasta la puerta, abrió la perilla, y comenzó a abrirse paso a través de los anchos corredores del hospital. _

_Le costó trabajo hallarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se introdujo de la forma más silenciosa que le fue posible, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado, se colocó en una de las esquinas de la habitación y desde ahí lo observó cuidadosamente. _

_Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le había visto. Sus cabellos verdes eran aún más largos, descansando a un lado de la almohada y sujetos por una liga. Pese a que estaba acostado, era evidente que había aumentado su estatura por varios centímetros, y que aunque seguía conservando esa delgadez que le caracterizaba, su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente. . _

_Su rostro se había alargado y aunque sus facciones no habían perdido sus finas líneas, eran ahora más adultas y ligeramente más duras. Esa dureza le llamó la atención, pues su rostro reflejaba las fortísimas experiencias por las que había atravesado los últimos dos años: definitivamente ya no era el mismo niño al que se había enfrentado. No podía serlo después de haber alojado en su cuerpo la obscura alma del Señor de los Muertos... _

_El antes rival y ahora preocupación del caballero dorado de Piscis, por su parte, había caído dormido hacía unas horas, después de darle vueltas una y otra y otra vez a las palabras que Sayaka Miyamoto, su psiquiatra, le había dirigido tres días antes..._

Quiero que sepas que ya sé lo que en verdad les sucedió a ti y a tus amigos... Sé quiénes son y a qué se dedican. Ikki me lo dijo todo... Se que ustedes no sufrieron ningún accidente, si no que son caballeros y que vienen de pelear contra el Dios de los Muertos. Y que su alma se apoderó de tu cuerpo durante parte de la batalla._ – había dicho ella sin titubear – _También me dijo que cree que te sientes culpable por las cosas que sucedieron y sobre todo por lo que le ocurrió a tus amigos... Lamento mucho no haber comprendido qué era lo que te sucedía desde el principio. Tus vías respiratorias se cerraron ayer porque te di un medicamento que impediría que siguieras teniendo lo que yo pensaba que eran alucinaciones, pero te produjo una reacción alérgica y por algunos segundos dejaste de respirar. Afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, te hicieron una sencilla operación para liberar tu traquea y no sucedió nada más grave, pero me avergüenza muchísimo haberte provocado sin querer semejante peligro... Así que ahora que sé parte de tu problema y lo equivocada que estaba, creo que a los dos nos haría muy bien comenzar de nuevo. A ti y a mi, juntos, si me lo permites. Mi nombre es Sayaka Miyamoto, y soy psiquiatra. Me gustaría mucho ayudarte. Admito que aún no estoy muy segura de cómo lo podré hacer; espero que comprendas que casos como el tuyo no vienen en los libros de texto que leí en la Universidad. Pero si tú me dejas, y pones de tu parte, creo que de verdad hallaremos la manera de salir adelante. No existe una pastilla que te borre de la memoria los eventos tan duros y obscuros por los que me imagino que pasaste, ni una que te quite ese sentimiento de culpa que estoy segura que te asfixia, pero sí hay pastillas que pueden hacer que te sientas menos triste. Y te sorprenderá lo fácil pero efectivo que resulta hablar, desahogarte... Te ruego me des una segunda oportunidad, pues nada me llenaría más de satisfacción que ayudar a quien ha hecho tanto por mí y por toda la humanidad. Te lo pido por tus amigos, y por tu hermano, quienes están muy angustiados por ti, pero sobre todo, te pido que lo hagas por ti mismo Shun. Entiendo que se han dedicado a salvarnos a todos desde hace tiempo ya. Ahora es tiempo de que te salves a ti mismo...

_Aquellas palabras habían estado rondándolo en sus sueños, al igual que las palabras que le había dirigido en su respectivo momento Saori Kido, su Diosa, June, su mejor amiga e Ikki, su propio hermano._

_Ninguna de esas palabras, sin embargo, fueron las que lograron que él se decidiera a abrir los ojos y a establecer contacto con otro ser humano, si no el silencio. _

_Su silencio y su tristeza. _

_Shun tenía la sensibilidad exacerbada. No podía hacer uso de su cosmos tal y como lo había hecho hasta antes de esa última y en todos los sentidos devastadora batalla, pero había instantes en los que de alguna forma podía sentir con mucha claridad las emociones de las personas a su alrededor. Y eso fue lo que sucedió en aquellos momentos con él. _

_Esos minutos en los que, simplemente, compartieron el espacio de aquella habitación, fueron más elocuentes que todas las palabras juntas. Porque mientras Afrodita pensaba en lo triste y lo desolado que se sentía, Shun podía percibir su desesperanza. _

_Su silencio fue así de efectivo porque Shun sentía lo mismo. _

_Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero miró directamente hacia el rincón desde donde Afrodita lo observaba. El caballero dorado, que tenía la mirada perdida, no se dio cuenta enseguida de que Shun había despertado, pero cuando el peliverde se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no soñaba al mirar frente a él al Caballero Dorado de Piscis, Afrodita. _

_Sintió una rápida e irracional oleada de miedo, acompañada del impulso de huir, lo cual trató de hacer. Pero estaba en una silla de ruedas, y antes de que pudiera moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba, la voz suplicante de Shun lo alcanzó. _

¡No te vayas!

_Afrodita se paralizó, y sin volverse a mirarlo, balbuceó con algo muy parecido a la timidez. _

No quería molestarte

No lo haces.

_Si Afrodita hubiese sabido que Shun se había negado a hablar con todos los que se le habían acercado, le hubiera extrañado muchísimo más la reacción del Caballero Divino de Afrodita. Su voz se oía y sentía extraña; se había engrosado en el lapso de esos dos años, pero también estaba quebradiza y algo enronquecida, debido tanto al largo tiempo en el que no la había usado, como por la traqueotomía que le habían practicado cuatro días antes. Afrodita hizo girar la silla de ruedas para verle de frente, aunque no se atrevió a aproximarse gran cosa. _

Me parece estar soñando al verte de nuevo.

Sería una pesadilla

No._ – respondió Shun con toda sinceridad – _Si hay algo que he hecho últimamente es tener pesadillas, y tu no has estado en ninguna de ellas... ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

¿Qué?_ – dijo inquietándose y desviando de nuevo la mirada - _¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste?

¿No lo estás?

Afrodita guardó silencio unos breves instantes, pero después respondió.

Tienes razón. Me siento triste... – _pero no se atrevió a decir más. _

¿Por qué viniste a verme?

No lo sé. Yo sólo... no podía dejar de pensar en ti _– admitió ruborizándose un poco _– pero ahora que estoy aquí... no sé que decir... Yo... Creo que... es hora de que me marche... _– Comenzó a desplazarse con lentitud en su silla de ruedas_

¿Afrodita?

¿Sí?

Más tarde... o quizás mañana... ¿querrías volver a venir a verme?

_Afrodita volvió su bello rostro hacia Shun y le dijo con toda sinceridad _

Claro, si tu así lo quieres.

Si.

Entonces volveré después.

_Shun siguió con sus enormes y bellos ojos verdes a Piscis hasta que la puerta se cerró. Apenas y habían hablado. Ninguna frase extraordinaria o trascendente o inolvidable había sido dicha entre ellos aquel mediodía. Y sin embargo, sus almas se habían tocado. Shun podía sentir un pequeño pero ciertamente perceptible cambio en su interior. Y es que ahora sabía que no era el único que tenía dudas tan grandes que le carcomían las entrañas, que no era el único que ignoraba y se cuestionaba por qué diablos se hallaba con vida cuando otros en su opinión lo merecían mucho más. Porque ahora sabía que no era el único que pensaba una y otra vez en terminar con su vida y al mismo tiempo se reprochaba por pensarlo. _

_El Caballero Divino de Andrómeda dejó entonces de sentirse tan desesperadamente solo. Y en ese pequeño instante, dio el primer y enorme paso hacia su recuperación._

_Quizás, solo quizás, si June hubiera arribado en aquel momento a la habitación de Shun, como era su intención, la historia hubiera sido diferente. Quizás él habría hablado por fin con ella y se habría desahogado y quizás entre ella y él... _

_Pero no fue así. _

_Y es que ella nunca llegó a ver a Shun (al menos ese día). Y eso se debió a que se tropezó en el pasillo con un Caballero Dorado. No fue, sin embargo, con Afrodita con quien se encontró. Y es que a él, justo cuando salía de la habitación de Shun, lo localizó la jefa de enfermeras de aquel piso, una mujer bastante malhumorada, y le dijo que no podía andar vagando por el hospital en silla de ruedas sin nadie que lo supervisara y se lo llevó muy molesta. _

_June, que sí tenía permiso para subir, no logró llegar al piso de Shun por una razón muy simple: tres pisos antes, el elevador se atoró. Dos doctores que iban con ella, comentaron molestos que desde muy temprano ese elevador había estado dando problemas y se bajaron. June siguió su ejemplo y caminó hacia las escaleras. Fue entonces que percibió a un hombre de cabellos negros y brazo enyesado que deambulaba por los pasillos. Parecía estar buscando a alguien o algo. La amazona sólo lo veía de espaldas, pero parecía ser muy alto y fuerte, muy sano incluso. Lo único que lo delataba como un paciente eran sus ropas blancas._

_Su apariencia atlética fue lo que hizo que le prestara mayor atención. Aquel hombre definitivamente lucía y caminaba como un Caballero. _

_Él, se encontraba en el pasillo en aquel segundo porque era un hombre ambivalente, que podía ser minucioso y emprender trabajos detallados y elaboradísimos, y al mismo tiempo, podía ser muy impaciente. E impaciente es lo que estaba siendo en ese momento. _

_Se sentía mejor que el resto de sus compañeros y tenía algo que ellos no: la posibilidad de movilizarse sin la ayuda de nadie. No necesitaba muletas, ni silla de ruedas, ni estaba conectado ya a ningún aparato. De hecho, le habrían dado de alta también aquel día junto con Shyriu, si no hubiese sido porque la doctora Harue Saito, que estaba a cargo de su caso, tuvo un problema personal que la obligó a faltar aquel día a su guardia. Aún sufría algunos dolores de cabeza, bastante lógicos considerando que habría sufrido, entre otras tantas heridas, una importante conmoción cerebral. Su mano y antebrazo derechos todavía necesitaba de yeso por una semana más, pero aparte de eso, las radiografías revelaban que sus costillas ya estaban soldadas, y los análisis que todos sus órganos vitales trabajaban con gran normalidad. Así que estaba prácticamente listo para marcharse. Y eso aumentaba su ansiedad. _

_Porque su mejor amigo aún no había despertado. Había dado muestras de mejoría, o eso le había dicho Oyuki varias veces, siempre que él le preguntaba sobre su salud. Sus órganos trabajaban ligeramente mejor cada día, los episodios de arritmia y taquicardia cada vez eran más leves y cortos y había dejado de usar ya el tanque de oxígeno, pero seguía inconsciente. ¡Y él ansiaba tanto que despertara y poder decirle todo lo que le quemaba por dentro! _

_Por eso es que le angustiaba la idea de marcharse. Ahora que él no iba a estar en el hospital, aumentaban las posibilidades de que Aioros despertara y él no estuviera presente para ser el primero en hablarle. Aunque él no era el único que lo deseaba, por obvias razones. _

_Aioria y Shura no se habían visto en aquellos cuatro días. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba en el cuarto de al lado, vivo, sano, consciente. Y sin embargo, no habían querido verse. Porque no sabía en realidad cómo reaccionar ante el otro. Nadie, ni siquiera Dokho, insistió en propiciar la reunión, pues era un asunto muy delicado. Haber sido tan buenos amigos cuando uno había asesinado al hermano mayor del otro, y afrontar ahora el regreso del hermano fallecido, que a su vez era el ex mejor amigo del asesino, era bastante complejo. Las cosas tenían que irse manejando con gran tranquilidad, poco a poco. _

_Así que Shura iba en busca de una oportunidad para ver a Aioros cuando ella lo encontró. _

¿Te sientes bien¿Necesitas algo?

¿Qué?

_Se volvió para mirar a la persona que se dirigía a él, pues no había nadie más en el pasillo. Fue grande su sorpresa al hallarse con una amazona. Lo supo por supuesto por la máscara. Su voz era aterciopelada y ligeramente rasposa, en contraste con su delgada silueta y sus largos y rubios cabellos. Obviamente no llevaba su armadura, si no unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y deslavados que ajustaban perfectamente con sus musculosas piernas y una holgada blusa color verde._

Dije que si...

No, gracias amazona.

Así que tenía razón. Tu eres un Caballero.

Tienes razón. ¿Cómo te llamas?

June de Camaleón, soy una amazona de plata.

Mucho gusto, June. Soy Shura, Shura de Capricornio

Vaya, un Caballero Dorado, mucho gusto. Es un honor.

_Shura podía ser muchas cosas, pero en el fondo de su sensible corazón, era realmente tímido, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el espontáneo y honesto comentario de aquella mujer rubia de voz tan hermosa._

No digas eso.

Es que en verdad lo es. Es un honor conocer a uno de los Caballeros Dorados que salvaron a nuestra Diosa y a la Tierra una vez más...

_Shura no supo que contestar, pero antes de que el silencio fuera más allá de unos cuantos segundos, ella continuó_

Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción. ¿Necesitas algo, o hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?

Bueno, en realidad... no sé si puedas ayudarme. Busco a Aioros de Sagitario.

¿A... Aioros... el... EL caballero de Sagitario?

Es el único caballero de Sagitario que conozco.

Claro – _dijo ella riendo, tratando de relajarse. Ese hombre tímido, la hacía ponerse nerviosa por alguna razón que en ese momento no podía comprender. Probablemente era porque después de todo, él era uno de los más poderosos Caballeros que existían. Un Caballero Dorado. Y uno bastante simpático, por cierto_. – Lamento comportarme como una niña, es que para mí ese hombre es pura leyenda. He oído mucho sobre él y su historia, aunque nunca lo he visto. Pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo. Ven, sé dónde nos puede informar. Aunque – _dijo ella deteniéndose en el pasillo apenas había dado tres pasos_ – ahora que lo pienso... no sé si sea conveniente. ¿No sería más adecuado que volvieras a tu habitación?

Te agradezco la preocupación, pero juro que si paso dos segundos más encerrado en esa habitación, enloqueceré. Además estoy perfectamente bien; de hecho iban a darme de alta hoy.

En ese caso, está bien –_dijo ella. Su voz cambió de tal forma, que a Shura le pareció que ella sonreía, y aquello lo hizo sentir reconfortado_ - Así que tu conoces a Aioros de Sagitario personalmente. Vaya, que increíble. He crecido escuchando sobre él.

Que hermosa manera de decirnos ancianos – _dijo él con rostro severo pero voz juguetona_

Oh, no, yo... Lo siento, es que...

No te preocupes, tienes razón – _agregó mientras por finsonreía _- Somos mucho más grandes que ustedes. Bueno... no todos. Él... está... justo como era antes de morir.

¿En serio? Que raro. Pero bueno, lo realmente importante es que está de vuelta entre nosotros y eso es maravilloso. Si alguien merecía volver a la vida, es él.

¿Merecía? – _dijo Shura, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le escapaban como a un globo se le escapa el aire cuando lo pinchan_

Sí, es que... –_sin saber por qué, sentía una confianza natural hacia aquel hombre. Le parecía mucho más fácil decirle a él lo que sentía que a aquellos que la conocían mucho más. No lo reflexionó mucho, simplemente él estaba ahí cuando ella sentía esa necesidad de hablar, y parecía muy amable y confiable_ - No me lo tomes a mal. Yo no sé cuál sea tu posición con respecto a tus compañeros de orden, pero no puedo evitar sentir que hay algunos caballeros que volvieron a la vida gracias a nuestra diosa, y que no lo merecen.

¿Cómo quienes?

Como... como un tal Milo. ¡Es un vulgar y traicionero asesino y no puedo comprender por qué está aquí entre nosotros y recuperándose de maravilla cuando hay gente buena y valiosa como los Caballeros de Bronce que lo están pasando tan mal! _- dijo ella explotando finalmente._

_Si Shura hubierasubido alguna veza una__montaña rusa, sabría que lo que sintió en aquel momento era el vacío que se siente en el estómago cuando se cae por la más alta pendiente. La puerta del elevador en el que habían estado se abrió y ella bajó. Pero percibió algo y volteó para ver que él, que había salido después de ella, regresaba adentro. Ella puso su mano en la puerta para impedir que se cerrara, y al mirar hacia su rostro se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo terriblemente malo._

¿Por qué te...? Es que... oh, oh, lo siento. ¡Hablé de más, no debí de decir eso! Perdona. ¿Milo es... es amigo tuyo?

No, no en realidad – _dijo en voz baja._

¡Que alivio! Porque él es un... Perdona –_dijo ella sintiéndose aún peor al ver que él cada vez lucía más perturbado _- Es sólo que... estoy teniendo serios problemas para... superar lo que siento por ese hombre... – _su voz se hizo aún más rasposa_ – Él asesinó a mi Maestro y...

No tienes que disculparte por sentirte así June. No tienes que pedir disculpa alguna por guardarle rencor después de... de lo que dices que pasó. Es muy lógico que te sientas así.

_El trató con su mano izquierda de volver a presionar el botón para cerrar la puerta, y ella volvió a impedir que la puerta se cerrara._

¿Entonces adónde vas¿Dije algo que te molestara? Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo.

No, no es eso June. No estoy molesto contigo.

No entiendo entonces porque vuelves al elevador. Aún no hemos encontrado a Aioros.

Es que cuando sepas quien soy te sentirás asqueada de haber hablado conmigo y de haberme ayudado – _dijo él muy serio, sin atreverse a mirarla de frente_

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Yo asesiné a mi mejor amigo hace dieciséis años. Yo soy el que mató a EL caballero, a Aioros de Sagitario. Yo soy uno de aquellos que no merecen estar aquí sanos y salvos. Yo soy uno de aquellos a los que tanto y con tanta razón desprecias.

_June se quedó sin palabras, muda de la impresión, lo cual él aprovechó para presionar el botón y hacer que el elevador se cerrara.Su vozse recuperó antes que su cuerpo._

¡ Shura¡¡Espera!

_Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, él ya se había marchado, pero ella, sin saber muy bien el por qué, se lanzó hacia las escaleras para ir en su búsqueda._

La puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar luz a borbotones, y a dos de sus mejores amigos. Sus ojos, adoloridos por recibir tanta luz después de tanto tiempo en la penumbra, no le permitían ver con claridad, pero sus voces eran inconfundibles. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al oír que le llamaban

¿Seiya¿Estás aquí?

¡Shyriu¡Shun!

¡Seiya¿Estás bien?

Sí, creo... Pero... ¿por qué están aquí?

¿Cómo que por qué estamos aquí? Vinimos por ti –dijo Shun – Saori nos ha enviado.

¿O qué¿Creíste que íbamos a dejarte atrás así como si nada¿Creíste que te dejaríamos aquí?

Vamos Shyriu, quítale esas cadenas y vayámonos de aquí.

Claro.

Tenemos que apurarnos, todos están esperando a que regresemos contigo a casa.

El Dragón trataba afanosamente de quitar los grilletes que aprisionaban las cadenas de Seiya, pero no lo lograba.

Creo que tendré que usar a Excalibur, solo quédate... ¿Qué pasa Seiya? – preguntó al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro del moreno - ¿te sientes bien?

Mejor que nunca – dijo Seiya sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lloraba - Es que, en verdad, pensé que nunca los volvería ver. Quiero decir, jamás. Estoy tan feliz de verte Shyriu

Los dos amigos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, mejor dicho, fue Shyriu quien abrazó con muchísima fuerza a Seiya pues el no podía abrazarlo por estar encadenado, pero el sentimiento que los embargaba a los dos era exactamente el mismo.

Yo también Seiya. Yo también.

Shun se acercó a ellos, uniéndose al abrazo. Los ojos de Seiya, fuertemente cerrados, no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que un golpe mortal atravesaba el pecho de su mejor amigo, pero pudo sentir como los brazos de Shyriu dejaban de abrazarlo al caer el Dragón inerte al piso.

¿Qué...¿Shryiu¿qué pasa¡Shun, es... ¡Tú...¡Tu fuiste...!

Sí, he sido yo.

Pero... ¡Qué has hecho Shun?

Quitarlo de en medio, Seiya. Esto es sólo entre tu y yo...

Shun, no estás siendo tu mismo – dijo Seiya tratando de incorporarse para alejarse de su amigo de cabellos verdes.

Claro que soy yo. ¿Qué¿No puedes reconocerme¿Qué pasa, querido Seiya¿Acaso es miedo lo que veo en tus ojos¿Es posible que el poderoso, valiente e invencible Caballero Divino de Pegaso sienta miedo del pequeño Shunny? – Shun avanzó con decisión hacia él, impidiendo que se pusiera de pie, y lo tomó por los cabellos y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás – De verdad que éste es el plan perfecto. Nadie creyó que yo sería capaz de destruirlos a todos, pero lo he hecho.

¡Estás mintiendo!

Ya acabé con tu mejor amigo. Está muerto. Y justo en este momento también estoy acabando con Hyoga y con Ikki. No sabes los poderes infinitos que puede llegar a tener un Dios como yo. Ahora debo de ir a deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas. Pero antes, voy a acabar lo que empecé contigo.

Sacó la espada detrás de sí de un solo movimiento, elegante y hábil. Los enormes ojos cafés de Seiya se llenaron de pánico. Y al percibir su miedo, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peliverde.

¿De dónde la sacaste?

Pensaste que la había perdido¿no es así? Yo también temí que no la volvería a ver, pero no tuve que hacer nada más que pensar en ella para que apareciera entre mis manos. ¿No es bella? – dijo haciéndola refulgir entre sus manos, colocándola justo ante la luz de tal manera que bailara sobre su hoja, mostrando destellos negros, púrpuras, plateados y violáceos – y lo será más cuando esté otra vez bañada con tu sangre. Es bella, tu sangre, quiero decir.

¡Basta Shun! No eres tú quien está diciendo eso.

Claro que sí.

Shun, escúchame muy bien, no importa que te sientas así en este momento, quizás se trata solo de una pequeñísima parte de él que quedó viva dentro de ti, pero no importa. Lo vencimos antes y lo venceremos ahora. Resiste.

¿Lo vencimos? Ja ja ja ja – rió con estruendo diabólico, mientras volvía a jalar de sus cabellos y se acercaba a su rostro - lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu capacidad para ser un maldito arrogante y disfrazarlo debajo de ese rostro de niño pequeño e inocente. ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? – dijo soltándolo con desprecio- "Lo vencimos antes." ¡Ni tus amigos ni tu diosa ni tu ni nadie puede vencerme a mí, niñito! Pero el solo hecho de que te atrevas a pensar que puedes vencerme, es razón suficiente para terminar contigo para siempre.

_Seiya despertó gritando, otra vez con el dolor aserrándole el pecho. Esa espantosa sensación que lo envolvía era cada vez más intensa, y más cercana a lo que en realidad había sentido al morir. El dolor era tan intenso que no podía abrir los ojos, pero se tranquilizó al percibir que ella estaba cerca de él. Así que se enfocó a tratar de concentrarse solo en que el dolor pasara, en concentrarse en salir de aquella pesadilla. Pero se equivocaba._

¿Qué te pasa, Pegasito¿Tuviste un sueño feo?

_Sus risas resonaron por toda la habitación, mientras que Seiya sentía que iba a enloquecer al escuchar aquella voz masculina. Abrió los ojos y deseó, por primera vez quizás, el verdadero deseo de morir, pues todo lo que experimentaba era una inmensa pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. ¿Estaba soñando o estaba despierto? Conforme pasaba el tiempo, perdía cada vez más la capacidad de distinguirlas, pues tanto la realidad como la fantasía eran terribles, eran una maldita pesadilla. _

_Le hubiera encantado poder ponerse de pie y luchar contra ellos, pero su "cuerpo" todavía estaba demasiado aletargado. Lo único que le fue posible fue retroceder sobre el piso para tratar de alejarse un poco, aferrándome instintivamente al lienzo que le servía comocobija y que era lo único que tenía de ella. _

No, no te asustes por favor. No vamos a hacerte nada malo – _dijo Thanathos._

No nos mires así, en serio, nosotros no te haremos nada. Solo que mi hermano quería verte con sus propios ojos. Él también quiere darte la bienvenida a las mazmorras de Asfodelos – _agregó Hypnos. _

_Los dioses rodearon a Seiya, arrinconándolo mientras sonreían. Seiya no daba crédito a estar viéndolos, ambos habían muerto, y sin embargo, estaban de pie frente a él. Aunque podía darse cuenta de que Thanathos lucía bastante debilitado, quizás tanto como lo estaba él mismo._

No te haremos nada. Y es que no tenemos por qué. ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

¿De qué? _- repuso Thanatos_

Ayúdame.

_Entre ambos tomaron a Seiya por los brazos, y con violencia lo pusieron de pie, entonces Hypnos hizo girones su camisa._

Son unos cobardes. ¡Vengan uno por uno y acabaré con los dos aunque ya esté muerto! – _exclamó Seiya retorciéndose para tratar de zafarse_

Ya cállate idiota. Ya te dije que nosotros no te vamos a hacer nada. ¿Habías visto alguna vez que pasara algo así en un alma? –_dijo Hypnos dirigiéndose a su hermano y poniendo su antebrazo sobre el cuello del adolescente, para impedir que siguiera moviéndose._

_Los ojos de Thanathos no daban crédito. En el pecho del caballero de Athena había un hueco enorme, y de él brotaba sangre. _

Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón querido hermano –_dijo Thanatos acercando sus propios dedos al pecho del caballero de Athena para tocarlo ypara darse cuenta de que efectivamente, aquello parecía ser sangre, contento al notar que incluso esa acción le provocaba dolor- _Esto va más allá de nuestros poderes de destrucción y daño. Debe de ser ella.

Sí, sólo ella puede estar haciendo esto

¡De qué están hablando? _–dijo él tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía_

_Del mismo modo violento en que lo habían levantado, lo dejaron caer. Seiya, furioso, trató enseguida de levantarse para luchar, pero Hypnos lo detuvo poniéndole un pie en el pecho, haciéndole daño._

Controla tu necesidad patológica de pelear cada dos segundos y tu instinto de "salvar al mundo", niño. Estamos dejando la ironía de lado, caballero. Nosotros no tenemos necesidad de ensuciarnos las manos contigo, nuestra diosa ya se está encargando de ti. Y me doy cuenta de que será lento y doloroso

Y nos alegra, no sabes cómo nos alegra saberlo – _agregó el Dios de la Muerte_

¿Su diosa?

Olvidaba que este pobre gusano no sabe nada –_dijo Hypnos intercambiando una mirada con su hermano -_ Hablo de nuestra señora, la que se ha visto en la necesidad de hacerse cargo de todo ya que ustedes tuvieron la osadía de... No importa, sólo debes saber que Perséfone acabará contigo de una vez por todas.

¿Perséfone?

La diosa de la primavera, y la esposa de nuestro señor Hades. Es a ella a quien debemos de agradecerle que se deshaga de un estorbo como tú.

De hecho deberíamos de ir a darle las gracias en este instante¿no te parece Hypnos?

Claro que sí, Thanathos. Vayamos de una vez.

Pero no te pongas triste Pegasito. Volveremos a venir a verte. Eso, claro, si para ese entonces todavía sigues aquí...

_Los obscuros dioses se marcharon mientras la mente de Seiya trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Sería cierto lo que le habían dicho? Entonces, había estado en lo correcto todo aquel tiempo al pensar que lo que le sucedía no era normal, si no un castigo, una venganza. Y era la esposa de Hades quién estaba haciéndolo posible. Perséfone..._

_Tocaron cuatro veces antes de entrar, y después la puerta se abrió. Él corrió veloz como un rayo (bueno, lo más rápido que su condición le permitía) y se avalanzó hacia ella, tapándole la boca y arrojándole al piso. Ella se asustó y dejó caer el recipiente en el que llevaba el agua de la fuente de Mnemosine. _

Sshh, no hagas ruido. Calla.

_Ella siguió sus indicaciones, sintiendo una descarga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Él estaba casi encima de ella, pero no lucía enojado. Más bien, parecía muy preocupado y alerta. Y estaba cerca, tan cerca... Se concentró en tratar de leer lo que sucedía en sus ojos del color de las almendras. _

_Él, después de afinar su oído y de estar seguro de que no había nadie patrullando por el corredor, la miró. Esos ojos suyos eran en verdad como el mar, aunque parecían ahora más verdes que azules, justo como el mar de la isla donde había nacido en la reencarnación más reciente que podía recordar... En ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de tapar su boca y de mantenerla bajo el peso de su cuerpo, así que muy apenado se alejó y la ayudó a sentarse._

Diana, lo siento mucho, perdóname.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Seiya. Pero¿qué pasa?

Es que no puede verte nadie conmigo, así que tienes que irte.

¿Por qué?

Es que podrían venir en cualquier momento, y no quiero que te suceda algo malo por mi culpa.

¿Venir¿Quiénes?

Hypnos estuvo aquí, y esta vez lo acompañaba su hermano, Thanathos

¡Te hicieron algo? _– preguntó alarmada- _¿Estás bien? –_dijo ella enseguida revisando su pecho. _

Sí, si, yo estoy bien, solo estoy sangrando un poco. Y no, no me hicieron nada, pero dijeron que volverían. Y me dijeron la verdad sobre lo que está pasándome

¿La verdad?_ – dijo Perséfone sintiendo como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. _

Diana, ellos me lo dijeron. Está vengándose de mí.

¿Quién?

Perséfone.

_Muy lejos, ella dormía feliz, sintiéndose deliciosamente plena. Una enorme sonrisa se hallaba dibujada en su labios y sus sueños ya no eran sueños, si no recuerdos de una maravillosa experiencia real. El único detalle que impedía que aquel momento fuera perfecto, era que debía dormir sola en su cama, en vez de hallarse durmiendo en sus brazos. Pero ella era una mujer agradecida con la vida y trató de no darle mayor importancia a aquel detalle.. _

_Así que después de haber pasado días tan maravillosos a su lado, no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Era como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar jamás. El cielo más azul, el Mediterráneo, las maravillas de la preciosa Grecia, aquel Santuario de ensueño, el sol, pero sobre todas las cosas, la compañía del hombre al que amaba. Pasaban los días riendo, mirándose furtivamente, para que, en algún momento y sin que nadie los viera, pudieran decirse "Te amo" en el más profundo de los silencios, pues las palabras estaban demás. Cada roce, cada beso robado en un rincón, cada momento compartido eran el paraíso. Lo último que le pasaba por la mente era la idea de que algo malo pudiera suceder._

_Ella también estaba equivocada. _

_Entro sigilosa, envuelta en un manto obscuro que la ocultaba perfectamente entre la penumbra de la noche. Se acercó decidida hasta llegar a su lado. La miró con envidia y desprecio y rápidamente sacó de entre sus ropas una daga dorada; la sostuvo con ambas manos mientras la elevaba sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a encajarla de lleno en su pecho. _

_Pero en el último momento, cambió de opinión. Porque no podía sacar su maldita voz de su cabeza. Así que llena de rabia, enterró la daga en medio de su garganta y en cuanto lo hubo hecho, se esfumó. _

_Brincó de la cama justo en ese instante, sintiendo su dolor, como si hubiese sido tu garganta la apuñalada. Por un segundo pensó que había sido un sueño, pero su corazón no podía estar equivocado. Salió corriendo de sus aposentos y en unos instantes ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos del Templo de Athena gritando su nombre. _

_Los gritos llegaron a los oídos de Ichi y Nachi, que montaban guardia afuera del Templo de su diosa. _

¿Qué es eso?

¿Es la voz de Poseidón?

¡Ve a ver, yo me quedó aquí!_ – dijo Nachi mientras Ichi salía disparado. _

_Sólo tuvo que seguir los gritos para llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado a Thetis, y cuando entró, se paró en seco al contemplar la escena. Julián Solo lloraba y gritaba desesperado sosteniendo a la sirena entre sus brazos, mientras que por su piyama, sus rubios cabellos y sus sábanas corría la sangre. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura, mientras que su mano derecha se hallaba justo sobre su garganta, tratando de impedir que se desangrara. _

_Unos instantes después, Hilda de Polaris, Marin y Geki se hallaban en la puerta, observando azorados la escena_

¿Qué sucedió?

¿Está herido?

¡No, es ella!

¿Dónde está Athena?

¿Quién hizo esto?

¡Thetis! _- gritaba desesperado Julián _- ¡No te mueras!


	25. Con la guardia baja

Capítulo 25

Con la guardia baja

_Sintió como su cosmos se cimbraba, y después vinieron los gritos. Se levantó con rapidez de su inmaculado lecho para salir de sus aposentos. Tomó una bata de seda blanca, que hacía juego con su precioso camisón, y atravesó descalza la primera puerta, que separaba la habitación en la que se hallaba su cama, para llegar a una estancia decorada como una salita, y abrió ahí otro par de puertas. Afuera Nachi e Ichi montaban guardia._

_- _¡Athena-sama! _- exclamaron los dos al unísono al verla a esas horas de la noche_

_- _¿Qué no oyeron los gritos?

- Nuestro deber es protegerla _- dijo Nachi_

_- _No sabemos que sucede, señorita Saori _- agregó Ichi_

_- _Algo está mal, vengan conmigo.

- No creo que...

- Es una orden chicos

_Los tres corrieron por los pasillos, siguiendo sus pies ligeros que sin dudar se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba Thetis. La confusión reinaba hasta que ella entró. El silencio se hizo entonces, y enseguida Ichi escuchó su voz clara y fuerte "Trae a Kiki enseguida", mientras se acercaba decidida y sin titubear ni un solo instante a la cama, donde Julián, abrazaba el cuerpo de su amada, que aún estaba conciente, y mantenía una de sus manos sobre su garganta, tratando de impedir que muriera desangrada._

_- _Puedo ayudarla Julián. Déjame

- Por favor Saori. No puedo perderla_- dijo él, con las mejillas manchadas de sangre y lágrimas. _

_- _No lo harás.

_La retiró de los fuertes brazos de Julián, la acomodó entre las sábanas ensangrentadas, cubrió su garganta con ambas manos, y de inmediato una luz brillante comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, como si fuese un líquido que en segundos ya estaba corriendo por sus venas. La luz se hizo más y más grande, hasta extenderse alrededor de ambas y llenar la habitación, encegueciéndolos a todos. _

_La luz duró apróximadamente un minuto, y luego, tal y como apareció de pronto, se fue. Cuando sus ojos fueron capaces de ver, se dieron cuenta de que Saori miraba a Thetis con expresión benévola. _

_- _Saori¿ella está...?

- Pude detener la hemorragia pero mi cosmos aún no está restablecido del todo, debemos llevarla a un hospital pronto.

- ¿Hasta Tokio? _- preguntó Tatsumi_

_- _No. No podemos esperar tanto tiempo, debemos llevarla a Rodorio.

En _ese momento apareció Ichi, llevando a Kiki casi a rastras. El pelirrojo aún tenía los ojos hinchados y se los frotaba con fuerza, pero al darse cuenta de que algo grave sucedía, el sueño se le fue por completo. _

_- _Nachi, vas a cargarla con mucho cuidado. Kiki, te pido que les lleves a los dos a la sala de emergencias del hospital de Rodorio. Ya conoces el lugar. Nosotros los alcanzaremos de inmediato.

- ¡No¡Yo la llevaré! _- gimió el heredero del imperio Solo_

_- _Estás demasiado alterado. Deja que sea él quién la lleve

- Estoy bien, puedo...

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso en discutir Julián _- dijo Saori muy seria_

_- _Está bien_- murmuró él_

_Kiki cumplió al pie de la letra con su cometido, llevándose a Nachi y a la Sirena. _

_- _Marin _- dijo Saori volviéndose hacia la amazona - _debo pedirles a ti y a Ichi que se queden aquí para organizar una búsqueda por todo el Santuario. El atacante podría seguir aquí. Los demás nos iremos al hospital en cuanto nos hallamos vestido. No quiero que nadie se encuentre solo: Tatsumi, acompañaras a Julián, Hilda, yo estaré contigo. Nos reuniremos en el vestíbulo.

_En cuestión de minutos, Julián, Hilda, Tatsumi y Saori, acompañados además de unos cinco guardias que los escoltaban hasta la entrada, salieron con rumbo a la Clínica Central de Rodorio, mientras que Marin e Ichi alertaban a todos los aspirantes y guardias del Santuario y comenzaban a recorrer cada rincón del lugar. _

_Hilda caminaba en silencio al lado de Julián, mientras que Saori tomaba del brazo a Tatsumi y le hablaba en voz baja_

_- _Tatsumi, necesito que llames a Tokio y les avises inmediatamente sobre lo que ha sucedido

- No pienso alejarme de usted Señorita

- Tienen que saber lo que está pasando.

- ¡Esto podría ser una trampa para hacerla salir de aquí y entonces atacarla! Sé que no puedo compararme a ninguno de sus caballeros, pero daré mi vida con todo gusto por tratar de protegerla, y para hacer eso necesito estar a su lado.

- No estoy sola Tatsumi.

- ¡Pero no sabemos...!

- Precisamente porque no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió esta noche es que quiero que les avises - _dijo ella sin perder el control en ningún momento pero demostrando que no titubearía _- No creo que yo sea el objetivo. Quien sea que haya entrado a mi Templo, lo hizo sin problema alguno, hubiera podido llegar igual a mi habitación si así lo hubiese querido. No sentí la presencia de ningún cosmos... Solo sé que esta noche atacaron a una Sirena de Poseidón, y yo tengo a dieciocho de mis Caballeros en un hospital prácticamente indefensos, y no voy a arriesgarme a que algo más les suceda. Pideles que los vigilen en todo momento, no quiero más sorpresas. Alcánzanos en cuanto hallas llamado_ - Saori caminó alcanzando a Julián y la sacerdotisa, dejando a su mayordomo algo perplejo. _

_El la miró alejarse sorprendido y también algo dolido. Saori ya no era la pequeñita que él tenía a su cargo. El pecho se le henchía de orgullo al verla tomar las riendas de su destino y del de aquellos que la rodeaban como lo que era, como una Diosa. Pero eso significaba también que la única persona a la que él quería y que le correspondía, se alejaba a pasos agigantados, dejándolo como ahora, solo en la obscuridad. _

_El teléfono sonó justo cuando ella abría la puerta para marcharse. _

_Normalmente, todos los que pasaban la noche en la mansión desayunaban juntos a las nueve de la mañana y despues se marchaban hacia el hospital, donde pasaban gran parte del día. Pero ese día Shaina se había quedado dormida y nadie la había ido a despertar, pues lo que deseaban era, precisamente, que ella por fin descansara. Había montado guardia en el hospital por tres días seguidos, y no lo había hecho por cuarto día consecutivo porque la habían obligado a marcharse. Ella aún no se sentía agotada del todo así que al llegar a la mansión se dirigió al gimnasio a entrenar hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin sintió que caería dormida tan cansada, que quizás lograría no soñar. O mejor dicho, no recordar sus sueños. Y es que él siempre estaba ahí, siempre su cuerpo, siempre sus ojos cafés, sus besos, y también, su sangre. _

_Despertó al mediodía, y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, se dió un regaderazo, se vistió a prisa y salía sin haber desayunado cuando una de las doncellas del servicio le llamó._

_- _Señorita Shaina, es para usted.

- ¿Para mí? - _dijo la amazona algo sorprendida_

_- _Es el señor Tatsumi, quiere hablar con alguno de ustedes

_La peliverde volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó el auricular_

_- _¿Hola?

- ¿Quién habla?

- Shaina. Apenas voy en camino al hospital, no tengo noticias recientes...

- No llamo por eso. Alguien entró al Santuario.

- ¿Qué?

- No sabemos quién, o qué fue con exactitud que fue lo que pasó, pero oímos gritos y después encontramos a Thetis en su habitación, desangrándose con heridas en el cuello.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien... ?

- Sí, alguien entró hasta los aposentos del Templo sin ser detectado.

- ¿Y Athena?

- Ella está perfectamente bien.

- ¿Y que hay con Thetis?

- Kiki y Nachi la llevaron a la clínica en Rodorio. Yo voy hacia allá en este momento, pero la señorita Saori quería que ustedes lo supieran y que estuvieran prevenidos. No sabemos quién haya sido el atacante, pero le preocupa que quien haya sido. pretenda intentarlo en contra de alguno de los nuestros, aprovechándose de lo debilitados que se encuentran.

- Comprendo. No te preocupes, yo les avisaré y nos cuidaremos. Pero por favor, en cuanto sepan cuál es el estado de Thetis, háganoslo saber.

- Por supuesto Shaina.

_Con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho, colgó y salió corriendo hacia la limosina que la esperaba, se subió al asiento delantero y dió la orden de ir a toda velocidad al hospital. _

_Mientras Shaina recorría las transitadas calles de Tokio, otra amazona corría por puro instinto, sin saber en realidad por qué perseguía a un asesino confeso. Quizás era porque aquel hombre con el que había conversado durante algunos minutos, era la persona con la que más había hablado desde que había llegado a la ciudad hacía poco más de un mes._

_Vivía en un lugar que le era desconocido y a veces hasta incómodo, su mejor amigo del que estaba enamorada rechazaba verla sin que ella entendiera el por qué, aquel que había sido como su padre estaba muerto hacía mucho, se sentía incapaz de fraternizar con sus compañeros de orden a los que apenas y había visto un par de veces a lo largo de toda su trayectoria como Amazona, se sentía incapaz de sentirse cómoda en la mansión cuando creció rodeada por unas cuantas personas en una Isla que ahora ya no existía, y para colmo había puesto tantas expectativas en su primer encuentro con Ikki, la persona más importante en la vida de Shun, y lo que había sucedido al conocerse es que él parecía detestarla, y ella lo consideraba duro y cruel. Y encima de todo, aquel hombre de largos cabellos azules al que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas había vuelto del Infierno con vida. _

_Afortunadamente para June, Shura, a pesar de ser el que gozaba de mayor movilidad de entre todos los Caballeros Dorados, en esos momentos no era precisamente rápido. Ella, en cambio, aprovechaba cada noche que no se quedaba en el hospital para entrenarse arduamente. Las primeras noches no había podido hacer nada más que correr por los alrededores de la Mansión y hacer abdominales y sentadillas y otros ejercicios en su propia habitación. Pero una noche había encontrado, al correr, un gran edificio de ventanas altas y pequeñas. Impulsada por la curiosidad, logró encaramarse en un árbol hasta lograr ver el interior, para descubrir que era un gimnasio perfectamente equipado. Había consultado a Tatsumi y le había pedido permiso para hacer uso de las instalaciones. Él accedió, pero en vez de abrir el lugar por sí mismo, le entregó a ella las llaves de los candados que mantenían el lugar cerrado._

_De esa manera comenzó a ir de manera regular a entrenarse a aquel lugar. Unos días después, Shaina la había visto salir y le había preguntado a dónde se dirigía. June le había respondido y la peliverde se le había unido en silencio. El trabajo físico las ayudaba a ambas, no sólo a mantenerse preparadas para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera suscitarse, si no que además les ayudaba a alejar los pensamientos más negativos que les venían a la mente. Pero Shaina no era tampoco la más comunicativa de los nuevos ocupantes de la mansión y el silencio se mantuvo. Poco después se corrió la voz y varios de ellos se habían unido a las amazonas. Dos semanas después de que June hubiera comenzado a ir, sólo Jabu se resistía todavía a ir a ese lugar.. _

_La rubia subió seis tramos de escalera hasta llegar al piso donde originalmente había encontrado a Shura vagando. Él no estaba ahí, así que subió un piso más y ahí lo halló, a punto de entrar a la que era su habitación, con la mano izquierda en el picaporte de la puerta. _

_- ¡_Espera!

_El volteó al oír su voz, y sonrió tristemente_

_- _Vaya, eres rápida.

- Tu... lo que dijiste... no es verdad¿o sí?

- Ojalá no fuera cierto lo que te dije. Ojalá fuera sólo una broma. Eso querría decir que soy una persona con un retorcido sentido del humor en vez de un asesino...

_A su alrededor todo era actividad; personas hablando, camillas rodando, aparatos en pleno funcionamiento. Pero entre ellos dos no había más ruido que el sonido de sus respiraciones. _

_- _Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí, aún cuando es obvio que no sabes que decir.

- ¡Espera! _- dijo ella tomándolo por el brazo izquierdo - _Yo... yo no quise... es que...

- June, te repito que no tienes que esforzarte en decirme nada. Sentir desprecio por un asesino es lo más natural del mundo. Yo mismo me desprecio... Lamento estar arruinando la imagen y las expectativas que tenías acerca de un Caballero Dorado; no soy digno de mi rango, y desgraciadamente no soy el único que en un momento u otro ha desprestigiado a la orden y a la Armadura que me fue otorgada. Estos últimos años ustedes, los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, han hecho mucho más por Athena y por la orden que muchos de nosotros, que presumíamos de ser los más dignos, los más fuertes y los más valerosos y fuertes caballeros de toda la orden. Gente como Shyriu, como sus amigos _- dio un paso hacia ella y acarició el dorso de su máscara - _gente como tu son mucho más importantes para el bienestar de esta Tierra y para la protección de nuestra Diosa que alguien como yo.

_- _¡No digas eso! Debe de haber una razón por la que estás aquí. Debe de haber una buena razón para que él _- dijo refiriéndose a Milo - _esté aquí, aunque en este momento no pueda comprenderlo... Yo... sólo soy una chica rencorosa y no debería de importarte en absoluto lo que yo opine.

- No te juzgo por tu forma de pensar, es más, creo que tu opinión sigue a la más elemental lógica. Te agradezco tu honestidad para conmigo_ - Dió unos cuantos pasos separándose de ella, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió a verla para decirle unas últimas palabras - _June, deberías de ir a ver a Aioros. Él es un verdadero Caballero Dorado, el mejor de todos nosotros si me lo preguntas. Él es capaz de cubrir todas tus expectativas y más, estoy seguro.

- Tu querías verlo. ¿Para qué?

- He estado esperando a que él despierte para hablar con él... para pedirle perdón... Es curioso. No me había detenido mucho a pensar en su reacción, pero ahora creo que quizás él no querrá verme, y mucho menos perdonarme.

- Si él es la mitad de todo lo que yo he oído decir, él te perdonará, estoy segura. Un hombre así de maravilloso no puede guardar un rencor tan vulgar como el mío. Aioros sabrá tratarte como es debido.

- Me gustaría creerte June. En verdad me gustaría.

_Shura entró a su habitación cabizbajo y callado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a ocupar su cama. Dokho percibió que algo había sucedido, pero prefirió no preguntar en aquel momento. _

_June se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta cerrada, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza y en sus sentimientos. Un par de minutos después entendió que eso no lo lograría en ese momento, y se encaminó lentamente a la sala de espera. _

_Seika aún aguardaba junto a los demás por noticias sobre la salud de Ikki. Después de que ella les hubiera comunicado sobre lo que parecía ser una recaída en la salud del Ave Fénix, y de que Shyriu les hubiera convencido de que no había por qué alarmar a Saori, todos se dividieron en pequeños grupos y comentaban al respecto con cierto bullicio incesante. Casi dos horas habían pasado desde entonces y aún no había noticia alguna. _

_La pelirroja se hallaba con la mente ocupada por el caballero de Fuego cuando la oportunidad que tanto había buscado llegó a tocar a su puerta, pues fue Shyriu quien, con timidez, respeto y curiosidad, se acercó a ella. Él no la había podido sacar de su mente desde que la vio através del cristal durante la única visita que le habían permitido hacerle a Seiya. Ahora, la hermana extraviada de su mejor amigo estaba ahí, cerca, sin que barrera alguna los separara, y sin pensarlo más rompió la distancia. Shunrei instintivamente puso todos sus sentidos alertas cuando sintió que él se apartaba de su lado, pero al ver que se dirigía hacia ella, sonrió discretamente y permaneció sentada en el otro extremo de la habitación. _

_Sus miradas se cruzaron y se entrelazaron: los convalecientes ojos grises no podían dejar de mirar el cabello rojo de Seika, y ella no podía separar los suyos de la alta e imponente figura que se acercaba con pasos ligeros, elásticos y elegantes._

_- _No nos conocemos, pero permíteme presentarme. Yo soy...

- Shyriu, el Caballero del Dragón _- el joven sonrió discretamente al oírla pronunciar su nombre. _

_- _Así es. Sé que puede sonar extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero quería saber si tu nombre es Seika, y si eres la hermana de Seiya... _- ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos grises resplandecieron al ver su respuesta afirmativa -_Perdona si te pareció absurda mi pregunta, pero quería estar del todo seguro, después de todo, nadie nos presentó formalmente. Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes, mi salud no ha sido la mejor pero no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo sin decirte... Deseaba tanto conocerte...

- ¿Conocerme?

- Seiya me ha hablado tanto de ti... No hay un día que hayamos pasado juntos en el que él no te haya mencionado al menos una vez.

- Él... él no me olvidó..._- dijo ella, mas bien para si misma. Sus enormes ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la suave voz de aquel joven hombre decirle lo que su corazón más anhelaba: la certeza de que su hermano menor nunca la había olvidado. _

_- _Por supuesto que no. Él nunca te olvidó. Todo lo que él hacía era pensando en ti, en que cuando te hallara tu te sintieras orgullosa de él. Muchas veces jugábamos a imaginarte... quiero decir, conversabamos tratando de pensar cómo sería tu voz, tu rostro, tu forma de ser _- se ruborizó al decirlo -_nunca pensé que en realidad te parecieras tanto a él.

- ¿Tu crees que nos parecemos?

_- _Cuando te vi no sentí la menor duda de que fueras tú. Sus ojos y los tuyos son idénticos, la sonrisa... _- ella rió cubriendose ligeramente los labios con la mano - aunque él es mucho más escandaloso cuando se trata de reír. _

_- _¿Ríe a menudo? Quiero decir... ¿ él es feliz?... mejor dicho... ¿era... feliz?

- Tiene un gran sentido del humor, y es probablemente la persona más alegre que conozco, pero una vez me dijo que nunca se consideraría feliz por completo hasta que no te encontrara

_La joven trató de reprimir un sollozo, y él con gran naturalidad tomó su mano. _

_- _Seika, imagino que debe de ser muy difícil para ti todo esto; reencontrarlo justo cuando estábamos en medio de una batalla, volver a verlo cuando él se halla malherido... Sé que ya ha pasado más de un mes y parece que no hay mejoría alguna, pero te juro que él se recuperará. He tenido el honor de pelear a su lado, y lo he visto ponerse de pie y salir adelante, no sólo para sobrevivir, si no para ganar la batalla. Lo conozco, por eso sé que se va a recuperar también ahora. Si hay alguien en este mundo que puede salir avante de una situación tan complicada como esta es tu hermano.

_Seika se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y se abrazó al cuerpo de aquel hombre que era tan amable con ella, de aquel que era tan cercano a su hermano. El correspondió el abrazo, y sintió algo muy extraño, pues en ella había innombrable que en verdad se parecía mucho a él... _

_- _Sé que no hay nada que pueda compensarte por la pena que pasas ahora, y que nada se compara al cariño que él va a darte cuando se ponga bien, pero si de algo te sirve, quiero ofrecerte mi amistad y mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites. Lo digo de corazón Seika. Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo; a él le gustaría que estuvieramos juntos, y que te respaldara en todo momento. No estás sola.

- Shyriu... no sé qué decir.

- Solo dime que aceptas mi ofrecimiento.

- No puedo decirte cuanto te agradezco tus palabras. Yo también he esperado mucho por el momento de conocerte. Me siento tan estúpida, pero en todo este tiempo me he dedicado a preguntarle a todos y a cada uno de ellos por él - dijo mirando hacia los reunidos sobre la sala de espera - mi mente es como un rompecabezas incompleto. No logro reunir las piezas. Pasan los días, y las semanas, y él no despierta y yo estoy aquí, cuando ni siquiera sé lo más elemental sobre él... ¿Cómo es su voz ahora¡Deseo tanto saber quién es en realidad mi hermano! Lo único que tengo son los vagos recuerdos que me quedan de su niñez... Marin platicó un par de veces conmigo antes de marcharse con la señorita Kido, pero ella dijo que nadie podía ser mejor que tu para hablarme de él. Así que me he dedicado a esperar. A esperar a que él mejore. A esperar que tu quisieras hablar conmigo y que tu pudieras llenar un poco de estos espacios vacíos.

_Los ojos grises de Shyriu perdieron su brillo, reflejando lo mucho que a él le importaba y le preocupaba su amigo. _

_- _Él...

_En ese momento ella entró como un huracán en la sala de espera, y enseguida comenzó a recorrer visualmente la habitación, contando con frenesí a las personas que ahí se hallaban. Flher enseguida se dió cuenta de su inquietud. _

_- _¿Qué sucede Shaina?

- ¿Dónde está June¿Y Jabu?

- June subió a ver a Shun _- le respondió la princesa de Asgaard_

_- _¿Y Jabu¿Lo has visto? _- dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Ban_

_- _No, no desde hace un rato.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué pasa Shaina? _- le preguntó Geki_

_- _Necesito que estemos todos juntos. Hay algo que... _- Shaina se quedó sin aliento al ver a Shyriu, sentado en uno de los sillones, reestablecido ya en gran medida, con una expresión de gran calma en su rostro y vistiendo una hermosa camisa china que hacía juego con un pantalón gris - ¡_Shyriu! Estás aquí

_Él también estaba gratamente impresionado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el rostro de Shaina con sus propios ojos, y en verdad no había imaginado que fuera una mujer tan hermosa_

_- _Me han dado de alta hace un rato. ¿Pasa algo malo Shaina?

- Me alegro de que por fin vayas a salir de aquí, pero... _- dijo ella recordando lo apremiante de la situación - _Ha sucedido algo serio, y es importante que lo sepan. Geki, por favor ve y busca a June.

_El caballero salió corriendo de la sala de espera, y no había recorrido ni medio pasillo cuando la halló. Ambos estaban en cuestión de instantes de nuevo en la salita. _

_- _Bueno, Jabu no está aquí, pero esto no puede esperar... Alguien entró al Santuario y dejó herida a Thetis

_Sorrento, que se había mantenido algo alejado del grupo pero que escuchaba atentamente desde una de las esquinas, se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó hacia Shaina _

_- _¿Qué le hicieron a Thetis?

- No lo sé. Tatsumi no me dió detalles. Dijo que la encontraron en su habitación, herida en el cuello

_El hombre de ojos color lavanda se recargó en la pared, impresionado y abatido al mismo tiempo. _

_- _¿Saben quién fue? _- exclamó June_

_- ¿_Intentaron atacar a Athena? _- intervino Shyriu_

_- _¿Alguien más salió herido? _- preguntó Hilda, temiendo en seguida por la seguridad de su hermana. _

_- _Athena-sama se encuentra bien. Tatsumi no mencionó que alguien más hubiera resultado herido.

- ¿Y cómo está?

- No lo sé. La llevaron a la clínica de Rodorio. Hay algo más... a Athena le preocupa que pudiera suceder lo mismo aquí, que alguien intentara hacerle daño a alguno de los caballeros internados.

- ¿Pero quién habrá sido? _- se preguntó Miho_

_- _No debe de ser cualquiera si logró entrar hasta el Templo _- agregó June_

_- _Mi maestro dijo que Zeus le advirtió a Poseidón que la esposa de Hades podría tratar de tomar venganza en cualquier momento _- intervino de nuevo el Dragón_

_- _¿Pero por qué Thetis? _- dijo Sorrento sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder el control - _Ella ni siquiera tomó parte en la batalla. ¡Ni siquiera estaba cerca!

- Pero ella está bajo las órdenes de Poseidón, y él si se involucró. De hecho su intevención fue vital para que pudieramos ganar. Quizás si es una venganza _- reflexionó Ban_

_- _O quizás no. Quizás se trate de un nuevo enemigo. Nuestras defensas están por completo diezmadas y los mejores Caballeros de entre nosotros se hallan incapacitados en este momento para pelear, estamos por completo vulnerables. Cualquiera podría estar aprovechándose de eso; no sería la primera vez _- agregó Shaina_

_- _Sea quien sea fue alguien lo suficientemente hábil y poderoso como para entrar al Templo, dejar herida a una Sirena y salir de ahí sin ser detectado _- dijo Geki_

- Tenemos que estar alertas. Si esto en realidad es una venganza el siguiente podría ser cualquiera de los chicos que están aquí _- dijo Miho con gran preocupación_

_- _No creo que ganemos nada con especular. No vamos a adivinar su identidad con tan poca información _- dijo Flher con gran sabiduría. _

_- _Tiene razón, princesa _- dijo Shyriu después de reflexionar algunos segundos - _Tenemos que informar a mi Maestro y a los otros caballeros. Creo que ellos sabrán qué es lo que debemos hacer en este momento. Shaina, tu y yo iremos a hablar con los Caballeros Dorados que ya están despiertos. Ban, tu y Geki vayan y busquen por favor a Jabu, necesitamos estar todos juntos para prepararnos y tomar las medidas que determinemos necesarias. Seika _- dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos con gran delicadeza - _trataré de contestar todas tus respuestas, te lo prometo, pero en este momento...

- No te preocupes. Puedo seguir esperando. Entiendo que esto es algo muy serio.

- Así es - _El sonrió - _en eso no se parecen tu y él. Seiya es un impaciente de primera.

_Ambos se marcharon, dejando a los demás llenos de inquietud._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos. _

_- _Necesito que me acompañen los dos _-dijo la peliverde_

_-_ ¿Ni siquiera nos vas a dar los buenos días¿ O un beso para saludarnos? _- dijo Milo con su habitual coquetería _

_- _No estoy bromeando.

- Empiezo a creer que de hecho eres incapaz de bromear

- Milo, basta. ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, Shyriu y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes. Con todos ustedes.

_Leo y Escorpio se miraron a los ojos, reflejando su inquietud y un cierto malestar. Porque sería la primera vez en que se reunieran todos los caballeros dorados que ya habían recuperado la conciencia, incluyendo a Afrodita y a Shura, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y eso sin mencionar que entre todos se habían intentado matar los unos a los otros al menos un par de veces ya. _

_Shaina tomó la silla de ruedas y se la señaló con la cabeza a Aioria, que de mala gana y con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en ella, mientras que Milo salía detrás de ellos, ayudándose con unas muletas. Se dirigían a la primera reunión del Círculo Dorado de la Caballería de Athena. _

_- _¿Adónde fuiste Shura?

_El caballero de Capricornio miró a su antiguo Patriarca, mitad sorprendido, mitad molesto por la pregunta_

_- _No lo tomes a mal. Lo que sucede es que Lina vino a verte

- Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto. Vino a ver a Dokho, pero era turno de tu fisioterapia. Creo que se molestó un poco por no encontrarte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vino a verme, Saga? _- dijo el pelirrojo con expresión de intriga en el rostro_

_- _No lo digo por embromarte, al contrario, me da mucho gusto que tengas una admiradora.

- Sí Dokho. Después de taantos años mirando una cascada creo que una mujer como ella no te caería nada mal.

_Los cuatro rieron de buena gana, incluído el propio Dokho. _

_El ambiente en aquella habitación había ido mejorando día con día, relajándose hasta lograr una buena convivencia entre los caballeros de Aries, Géminis, Libra y Capricornio. Aquello se debía, entre otras cosas, a la buena amistad que ya existía entre Dokho y Mü, la sabiduría y la calma de las que ambos eran poseedores (y de las que hacían gala durante aquellos días) y que les enviaba a Shura y a Saga el claro mensaje de que era posible dejar poco a poco los errores del pasado si todos los involucrados ponían un poco de su parte, además de la intervención diaria de las simpáticas enfermeras y los doctores que se desvivían por cuidarlos, alimentarlos y sanarlos. _

_Aquel día disfrutaban en particular de un excelente humor. _

_Humor que terminó para Shura cuando salió en búsqueda de Aioros. Y que terminaría para los demás en cuanto comenzara la reunión. _

_Cruzó la puerta una mujer de cabellos verdes y andar felino, que iba llevando a Aioria de Leo en una silla de ruedas. Shura no tuvo que verlo para sentir su presencia. Y entonces su corazón, que ya estaba entristecido, se le fue a los pies embargado por la culpa y el remordimiento. Clavó su mirada en el piso mientras la mujer acomodaba a Aioria en una de las esquinas de la habitación y ayudaba a Milo de Escorpión a sentarse en una silla, a su lado. _

_Saga seguía los movimientos de ella. Sus ojos eran verdes como su caballera aún húmeda. Vestía jeans y una playera sencilla y blanca, que ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta fuerte pero femenina. No había dicho una palabra aún, y aunque ayudaba a los caballeros, no le parecía una enfermera nueva. La forma de su caminar era demasiado segura, incluso tenía un tinte de agresividad, que contrastaba con su rostro de delicadas y bellas facciones, que lucía perfecto sin una gota de maquillaje. _

_- _Aioria, Milo _- dijo Mü - me da mucho gusto verlos, pero¿qué hacen aquí? _

_- _Shaina nos dijo que quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

- ¿Shaina? _- preguntó Saga_

_- _¿No me reconoce, Patriarca? Soy Shaina, amazona de Cobra.

_La mente de Saga dio vueltas. Esa mujer había estado de su lado durante algunos momentos de su "período de desdoblamiento", por llamarlo de algún modo_

_- _Lo lamento, no... pero tu voz...

- Claro - _dijo ella, llevándose una mano al rostro -_no llevo mi armadura, ni mi máscara... Ya no la uso más, no tienen que mirar al piso _- dijo la joven al notar que los ojos de los caballeros presentes en la habitación dejaban de verla, y que la confusión se pintaba en sus rostros _

_- _¿Sucede algo malo, Shaina? _- preguntó Dokho con voz amable_

_- _Si Maestro. Pero si no le importa, esperaremos a que lleguen Shyriu y el Caballero de Piscis.

- ¿Afrodita? _- intervino Milo sin poder ocultar el rechazo que experimentaba hacia él -Lo que sea que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo sin que él nos haga compañía. _

_- _No se trata de lo que tu... - _Shaina calló al oír que la puerta se abría_

_La tensión se elevó al máximo cuando Shyriu entró a la habitación, acompañado por una enfermera que empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que iba Afrodita. Milo no dejaba de mirar con rencor y desprecio a Afrodita, que mantenía un rostro inexpresivo, aunque en el fondo sintiera enormes deseos de no estar ahí. Le acomodaron en medio de las camas de Mü y Dokho, después la enfermera se retiró. Saga también mantenía un rostro serio e inexpresivo. Shyriu, cerca de la ventana en el otro extremo de la habitación, le indico con una mirada a la amazona que podía comenzar. _

_- _Bueno, ya nos tienes a todos aquí, a tu disposición. Ahora sí¿serías tan amable de decirnos qué es lo que te sucede, nena? - _dijo Milo que no era en particular un hombre paciente. Los ojos de ella brillaron llenos de furia, no podía creer que él se refiriera hacia ella de esa forma tan insolente, en particular frente a todos esos caballeros a los que ella les tenía tanto respeto, pero Saga le reprendió_

_- _Basta Milo. En primer lugar, ella merece tu respeto, y en segundo lugar, ella no está bromeando con nosotros _- dijo Géminis con un tono de voz que recordaba sus días como Patriarca del Santuario. Milo se cruzó de brazos en actitud de enfado, pero no insistió, mientras Saga no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Shaina; la veía moverse, y hablar, más y más imágenes de ella fluían en su mente, y recordaba que era una mujer muy intensa y sobre todo, que se lo tomaba todo muy en serio - _¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

_- _Tatsumi me informó que alguien entró en el Santuario, y dejó herida a Thetis, una de las Sirenas de Poseidón.

_Por_ _unos segundos no se escuchó ni siquiera el sonido de una respiración. Y es que era demasiado inesperado lo que ella acababa de decir. Las cosas apenas comenzaban a calmarse; era demasiado pronto para recibir malas noticias._

_- _¿Fue un nuevo ataque contra Athena? - preguntó Dokho cuando pudo recobrarse

- ¿Cuándo pasó eso? _- preguntó Mü_

_- _No lo sabemos. Fue hace un par de horas _- respondió Shyriu_

_- ¿_Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? - les cuestionó Dokho

- Tenemos muy pocos detalles _- dijo ella -_ lo que me dijeron es que oyeron gritos, fueron a la habitación que Thetis ocupaba y la hallaron en la cama, desangrándose.

- ¿Dónde estaba pasando la noche? _- preguntó Saga_

_- _Todos se han estado quedando en el Templo de Athena _- respondió Shyriu _

_- ¿_Cómo pudieron haberse introducido hasta el Templo sin que nadie los detectara? _- preguntó Afrodita, hablando por primera vez_

_- _No estabamos ahí para hacer nuestro trabajo _- dijo Aioria con voz torturantemente lenta_

_- _Es un milagro que estén vivos _- dijo Shaina dejando de ver algo de la amabilidad que se hallaba en su corazón pero que sabía ocultar muy bien - _Nadie en su sano juicio puede pensar que el ataque sucedido es culpa de ustedes. No están aquí de vacaciones, están sanando... aunque es obvio que si alguien logró entrar al Santuario es porque aprovechó su ausencia... Además Athena no está sola.

_- _¿Quién la acompaña? _- dijo el Escorpión destilando ironía -¿_Una amazona, una sacerdotisa, un mayordomo y unos cuántos

caballeros de bronce¿Qué clase de protección pueden darle...? _- Milo fue interrumpido por un codazo que le propinó Aioria, que si le hubiese dado con un poco más de fuerza podría haberle roto de nuevo una costilla. Con una mirada, Aioria le indicó que su comentario no sólo estaba fuera de lugar si no que podía ser ofensivo tanto para Shyriu, como para Shaina_

_- _Lo siento, yo... yo me refería a que ustedes... bueno, los otros... los otros Caballeros de Bronce... Lo lamento _- acabó balbuceando Milo. Shyriu, que no se sentía ofendido del todo por el comentario, le dió a Milo una cálida sonrisa. _

_- _No tienes que disculparte Milo. Es muy natural tu preocupación por la seguridad de la señorita Saori - Dokho sonrió a su vez, sin poder ocultar el enorme orgullo que le producía la madurez y la sensatez de su joven y poderoso discípulo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? _- preguntó Aioria - _Deberíamos de estar tomando nuestras cosas para marcharnos en este momento a Grecia

- ¿Para qué¿Para que se arrastren por todo el Santuario hasta que cada uno de ustedes pueda llegar a su Casa? Porque no recuerdo haber visto escaleras eléctricas o elevadores para que puedan usar sus sillas de ruedas, o sus muletas _- dijo Shaina con su habitual dureza_

_- _Ella tiene razón _- dijo Mü - . _Dada nuestra actual condición, no creo que aunque nos marcharamos ahora mismo lograramos ser de ayuda alguna. En este momento no podemos defendernos ni siquiera nosotros mismo: muchas de nuestras fracturas aún no sanan del todo, y creo que ninguno de nosotros está ni siquiera cerca de salir pronto de este hospital. Es natural sentirnos mal, no estamos acostumbrados a sentarnos y esperar a que alguien más pelee, o solucione los problemas, pero creo que la mejor forma que tenemos de ayudar ahora a nuestra amada Athena-sama, es recuperándonos por completo.

_El resto de los caballeros miraron a Mü con gran respeto, pues sus palabras están llenas de sabiduría. _

_- _Eso es muy cierto, Mü. Además, la verdad es que Saori quiere que nos quedemos aquí _- repuso Shyriu_

_- _¿A que te refieres, Shyriu? _- le preguntó Dokho_

_- _Tatsumi le dijo a Shaina que si nos informaron de esto es por que Saori teme que esto pudiera repetirse aquí, en Tokio, y que la víctima pudiera ser uno de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso? _- dijo Saga, extrañado_

_- _No saben nada acerca del intruso, o de sus intenciones. Ella cree que deberíamos de estar prevenidos.

- ¿Qué otra intención podría tener¡Debió de haber estado ahí para atacar a Athena! _- replicó Aioria_

_- Es _que lo que sucedió no tiene mucho sentido. Dicen que Thetis fue herida en su habitación _- le contestó la amazona_

_- _Quizás ella se encontró con el atacante y fue herida al tratar de detenerlo, ella gritó y él atacante huyó _- pensó Saga_

_- _Ban sugirió que quizás este ataque pueda ser parte de una venganza por parte de Perséfone_ - agregó ella_

_- _Eso no tiene sentido. Ella no peleó a nuestro lado _- recordó Milo_

_- _Pero Poseidón nos apoyó _- intervino Dokho_

_- _Quizás Perséfone no puede destruir a Athena, pero puede intentarlo con nosotros _- continuó Saga - _este es un muy buen momento para hacerlo, ahora estamos más vulnerables que nunca. Y si comenzaron por Thetis para tomarnos desprevenidos, lo lograron.

_- _Puede que tengas razón Saga. De cualquier forma, quien quiera que haya sido debe de tener cierta cantidad de cosmos y de fuerza para entrar al Templo sin ser percibido _- concordó Dokho_

_- ¿_Entonces lo único que haremos es esperar? _- preguntó Afrodita _

_- _Debemos de estar muy alertas. La mitad de nuestros compañeros aún están inconscientes. Si alguien entrara a su habitación en medio de la noche... _- dijo Aioria sin querer ni siquiera imaginar sus propias palabras._

_- _Creo que debemos de centrarnos en vigilarlos a ellos _- dijo Saga - _sobre todo en las noches. Durante el día todo el tiempo hay enfermeras y doctores al pendiente, pero en las noches todo está demasiado tranquilo.

- Sería más fácil si no estuvieran todos dispersos por todos los pisos del hospital _- dijo Shaina_

_- _Quizás podríamos lograr que Shaka, Aldebarán, Camus, Aioros y Máscara de Muerte sean ubicados en una sola habitación _- agregó Shyriu - _pero será imposible que Seiya, Kanon y Shun puedan ser atendidos juntos...

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? _- preguntó Aioria sintiéndose algo alarmado, pues ignoraba la condición del resto de sus compañeros. Shaina no se atrevió a hablar, ella sabía muy bien lo importante que era Seiya para él _

_- _Kanon - _explicó su gemelo sin atreverse a usar la palabra "hermano" - _está en una unidad especial para el cuidado de quemaduras. No puede estar cerca de nadie más, podría contraer una infección.

- Entendemos _- dijo Milo - _entonces¿dónde están Shun y Seiya?

- Shun está en el piso de Psiquiatría, y... _- dijo Shyriu tratando de que no lo embargara la pena_

_- _¿Qué? _- dijo Saga interrumpiendo al Dragón - _¿Shun está en Psiquiatría?... ¿Ustedes dos sabían? _- dijo mirando a Dokho y a Mu, que no lucían sorprendidos como los demás y sí algo culpables _

_-_ Si - _respondió Dokho - _Cuando desperté mi hija me informó acerca de la salud de todos, y sobre lo que pasó mientras estábamos inconscientes. Mü ha escuchado nuestras conversaciones.

- ¿¡Tu hija? _- dijo Afrodita sin poder evitar la sorpresa_

_- _Mi hija adoptiva _- explicó Dokho _

_- _¡Vaya! Nunca me había sentido tan mal informado como ahora _- dijo Escorpio - _¿Alguno de ustedes está casado¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos y que no sepamos aún?

- Milo...

- Me siento un poco engañado¿o tu no, Aioria?

- Podías habérnoslo dicho _- murmuró Saga, sintiendo que la pacífica conviviencia que habían mantenido aquellos días tenía algo de falso_

_- _Has estado muy preocupado por tu hermano estos días. No lo creímos oportuno _- dijo Mü afligido_

_- _No han respondido porque Shun está recibiendo atención psiquiátrica _- intervino Afrodita armándose de valor_

_- _El despertó antes que todos ustedes, incluso antes que Athena. Parece que sus heridas han sanado más rápido que las de ningún otro de ustedes, y que físicamente está muy bien, pero está destrozado anímicamente. No ha querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Saori, o con el propio Ikki. Él... _- Shaina calló. No se atrevía a confesarles que Shun le había dicho que era culpable de haber matado a Seiya - _sufrió un shock nervioso cuando supo cómo estaban ustedes. Incluso ha intentado herirse a si mismo.

_Afrodita no podría dejar de preguntarse "¿Por qué sí habla conmigo?" Pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada más. _

_- _¿Y Seiya¿Dónde está él? _- preguntó Aioria, temeroso a la vez de la posible respuesta_

_Shyriu trató de que no se le quebrara la voz cuando le respondió _

_- _Seiya está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, en coma...

- ¿Cómo...¿Qué...¿¡Por qué nadie nos dijo esto antes? _- dijo Aioria, preocupado y molesto a la vez - _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? _-dijo reclamándole directamente a Shaina, que desvió la mirada_

_- _Comprendo que estén extrañados, y molestos _- intervino Dokho - _pero este no es un buen momento para discutir. No tratarmos de ocultarles información a propósito; la situación es delicada y no hemos sabido como manejarnos adecuadamente, de nuevo les pido una disculpa a todos.

_Afrodita, Saga, Milo y Aioria parecieron aceptar la disculpa, a regañadientes, pero la aceptaron, asintiendo con la cabeza. Solo Shura se mantuvo impasible, como había estado durante toda la reunión, con la mirada clavada en el piso. _

_- _¿Dónde está Ikki? _- le preguntó Mü a Shyriu - _¿Está con Shun? _- preguntó Milo _

_- _No. En este momento lo están atendiendo, parece que sufrío una leve recaída _- explicó Shyriu, lo cual elevó aún más la tensión, pues las sorpresas desagradables iban en aumento a cada instante - _No creo que sea nada de gravedad, Ikki es un roble... Yo hablaré con él en cuanto me lo permitan y le explicaré la situación. Seguramente él se ofrecerá a vigilar a Shun.

- Quizás no sería mala idea que todos ustedes estuvieran juntos en una sola habitación _- sugirió Shaina_

_- ¿_Has perdido la razón por completo, mujer?

- Creo que es una buena idea. Eso nos simplificaría aún más las guardias_ - dijo Shyriu respaldando a la amazona_

_- _¿Qué piensan¿Alguien se opone? _- preguntó Dokho, mirándolos uno a uno. Todos dijeron que no, excepto Shura. - _¿Qué hay de ti, Shura¿Tienes alguna objeción?

_Shura estuvo a punto de perder el control y de enrojecer como un tomate cuando se dirigieron específicamente a él _

_- _No Maestro _- respondió él, sin atreverse aún a mirar hacia arriba - _no tengo inconveniente si los demás no lo tienen.

- De acuerdo. Iré entonces a buscar al Dr. Sato para que los translados se hagan, y comenzaremos a organizar las guardias de inmediato. _- La amazona recorrió los rostros de los caballeros - _Bueno, a partir de ahora serán compañeros de cuarto¿no es eso genial?

_Nadie se atrevió a replicar su irónico comentario. _

_Shaina salió de la habitación y caminó a la derecha, hacia los elevadores. No se dió cuenta de que Ariadna estaba en la puerta siguiente, fingiendo que salía de la habitación contigua. Fingiendo porque ella había escuchado la conversación y estaba muy intrigada por todo lo que había oído. Así que alguien había atacado el Santuario. Los planes de venganza de su ama eran muy distintos ahora, y no incluían de forma alguna un ataque. ¿Quién podría haber sido entonces? _

_Ella tenía manera de averiguarlo, y corrió en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Shaina, dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto y saber quién era el nuevo enemigo de Athena. _

_- _Esto no tiene que ver contigo, ni con ninguno de ellos.

_Todos se volvieron hacia Julián, que por fin intervenía después de horas de escucharlos hablar acerca de la endeble seguridad del Santuario y sobre cuál podía ser la identidad del agresor. Mientras ellos conversaban en voz baja, él hubiera podido hacer un zurco en la parte del pasillo donde caminaba una y otra vez sin cesar, mientras esperaban que alguien les diera noticias sobre Thetis. Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle preguntas, o a sugerirle que tratara de sentarse, o de tranquilizarse. Era evidente que estaba destrozado, caminando como poseído mientras sus ropas estaban llenas aún de la sangre de ella. _

_Tatsumi, Saori, Hilda y Nachi se volvieron a verlo. Kiki dormía en una posición algo incómoda, en unas sillas próximas. _

_- _Todo esto es por mí. Y yo sé quién es responsable... Fue tu padre

_Nadie dijo nada. Era demasiado increíble lo que Julián estaba diciendo_

_- _¿Estás diciendo que mi... que Zeus atacó a Thetis? _-le preguntó Saori tratando de ocultar su sorpresa_

_- _No... Tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que no te he dicho.

_Los caballeros le miraron con recelo. Después del ataque de aquella noche, y de las incoherencias que decía, no estaban seguros de si en ese momento era alguien de confiar. El percibió la desconfianza_

_- _No es lo que están pensando. Saori, desde que te di mi apoyo contra Hades mi postura no ha cambiado, ni lo hará. Por eso es que atacaron a Thetis.

- No te comprendo Julián.

- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado tu y yo...?

- Claro.

_Ambos caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo. Julián miró al otro extremo, donde el resto del grupo no les quitaba los ojos de encima. _

_- _¿Ahora sí querrías explicarme lo que dijiste?

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que tu y yo vimos a Zeus?

- Yo soñé que tu...

- No fue un sueño. Fue un viaje astral. Te llevé al Olimpo pues él y yo nos vimos una vez antes y me pidió que te llevara con él.

- Entiendo _- respondió ella _

_- _Aquella vez me habló de su preocupación por la venganza que Perséfone podría...

- ¿Tú crees que esto es obra de ella?

- No. Déjame terminar. Él y yo hablamos sobre algo más en esa ocasión... él me pidió que te espiara.

- ¿Qué me espiaras? _- preguntó ella, deseando por un momento haber escuchado mal_

_- _Tu padre sospecha que... sientes algo más que amistad por uno de tus caballeros.

- ¿Qué? _- dijo Saori, sintiendo que el corazón se le desbocaba_

_- _Zeus está celoso. Teme que estés enamorada de uno de tus caballeros y me pidió que fuese su espía. Que averiguara si eso era cierto y que le dijera quién era él.

_Saori sintió que estaba viviendo una de sus pesadillas_

_- _Yo... no puedo creer que él te haya dicho eso. Pero tu...

- Al principio ni siquiera lo pensé y le dije que si. Tu padre no soporta la idea de que puedas estar interesada en alguien, pero sobre todo no soporta la idea de que tu interés pueda ser un simple mortal.

_La Diosa estaba sin palabras. Afortunadamente Julián siguió hablando_

_- _Quiero que sepas que yo nunca te espié. En cuanto volví de haberle visto pensé que era una estupidez haberle dicho que si. Me doy cuenta de que tu amor por todos ellos es infinito, que tu bondad es infinita. Cuando tu y yo le vimos en el Olimpo, él volvió a hablar conmigo y me preguntó si yo sabía algo. Le respondí que yo no consideraba que tu mostraras algún interés en particular por alguno de ellos, y que no te espiaría. Y que si tu en verdad amaras a un mortal, yo... yo me pondría de tu lado...

- ¿Le dijiste eso?

- Sí. Porque la amo _- los ojos azules del heredero de los Solo se llenaron de lágrimas - _Yo la amo, Saori, como no recuerdo haber amado en ninguna de mis vanas y superfluas relaciones. Creo que tengo derecho a amarla, y me importa un carajo que ella sea mortal y yo un dios. Y creo que tu tienes ese mismo derecho.

- Julián...

- No digas nada _- dijo él, poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios - _No necesito saber nada. En estos días que nos hemos tratado, me he dado cuenta de quién eres en realidad, y ahora más que nunca creo que mereces ser feliz, sola o acompañada de quien te dé la gana. Pero tu padre debe de haberse enfurecido porque yo me negué a ayudarle

- ¿Crees que Zeus la hirió?

_- _No, claro que no lo hizo él. Es el Dios de los Dioses, alguien lo debe de haber hecho por él. Debe de haber averiguado que Thetis y yo estamos juntos y la hirió para advertirme, para castigarme.

- Julián, lo lamento tanto. Entonces todo esto es culpa mía

- No digas eso Saori. Yo sabía los riesgos y decidí tomarlos, pero debí de haber sido yo quien sufriera las consecuencias. Pero esto no se va a quedar así _- dijo con los ojos inyectándosele de ira - _voy a...

- ¿Saori¿Julián? _- dijo Hilda acercándose cautelosamente - _Hay un doctor que ha venido a darnos noticias sobre Thetis

_Julián corrió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde les esperaba un hombre de bata blanca, ojos verdes y piel bronceada_.

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Creo que lo peor ha pasado. Todavía está en cirugía pero su vida está fuera de peligro. En este momento están trabajando en reparar su laringe, su esófago y la tráquea, que resultaron seriamente dañados, pero creo que todo saldrá bien.

_El doctor se marchó, después de haberle dado al menos un poco de tranquilidad a Julián. Pero Saori no podía estar tranquila después de escuchar lo que él acababa de decirle. Thetis estaba malherida gracias a que Julián se había negado a averiguar que ella amaba a uno de sus caballeros. Su secreto estaba dejando de ser algo doloroso, (como todos los amores secretos lo son) a ser algo peligroso, no sólo para Seiya si no para la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Pero no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Si el propio Poseidón podía reconocer que tenía derecho a amar a quien ella quisiera, su padre también tendría que hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas. _


	26. En tus ojos

Capítulo 26

En tus ojos

_Todo fue inútil. Ni un rastro, como si el atacante de Thetis estuviese hecho de aire. _

_Más intrigante aún resultaba el hecho de que nadie hubiese detectado la presencia del intruso. ¿Cómo había podido alguien entrar al Santuario sin ser visto ni sentido? Quizás, pensó Marin, era mejor que no lo hubiesen hallado en ese momento, pues seguramente no hubieran podido hacer gran cosa contra alguien tan hábil. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar para recibir noticias sobre la salud de Thetis. _

_Mil y un ideas pasaban por su mente. Quizás había sido una mala separarse del grupo para venir a Grecia, quizás debían haberse quedado en Tokio, quizás el ataque habría tenido lugar se hallasen donde se hallasen, quizás debía de haberle dicho a Athena que no... _

_En medio de sus reflexiones, se detuvo al hallarse frente a su cabañita. Al entrar a ella, el pasado se le vino encima y los ojos se le arrasaron por la abrumadora carga de imágenes que la acometieron. Imágenes¿de quién si no? De Seiya. _

_Podía verlo sentado, comiendo en la pequeña mesita. Podía verle dormir en la cama, exhausto, con esa expresión de serenidad que rara vez se le veía cuando estaba despierto. Podía recordarle mientras la miraba con esa mezcla de respeto y admiración cuando ella le explicaba cada una de las técnicas que le enseñó. Se sentó junto a la ventana mirando el cielo perfectamente claro y despejado. En dos días más sería luna llena, y sin saber por qué eso la llenó de más nostalgia aún. _

_Pocas veces Marin se había sentido tan sola como aquella noche. _

_Y es que había fantaseado por largo tiempo con la idea de que Seiya era en realidad su hermanito. Mientras existió la posibilidad soñó una y otra vez con que Seiya llegaba a sentarse junto a ella, permanecía a su lado por un buen rato, sin decir ni una palabra, la tomaba de la mano y le decía "¿Eres tu verdad? Has sido tú todo este tiempo", y después se daban un largo, largo abrazo. Él lloraba entonces, muy quedito, de felicidad, mojando su mejilla y sus cabellos rojos. Pero ese sueño estaba muerto. Volvía a ser una huérfana, mejor dicho, jamás había dejado de serlo: era alguien que no contaba ni siquiera con una persona en todo el mundo que compartiera su sangre y su carne. _

_Cuando halló a Seika ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionada o triste, pero ahora todo ese caudal de emociones contenidas se le venía de golpe. Justo en ese momento en el que las circunstancias eran tan terribles. Porque perder a Seiya como hermano era una cosa, pero perderlo del todo era algo completamente distinto. A fin de cuentas él jamás dejaría de ser su discípulo, de ser alguien que estaba muy dentro de su corazón, pero si él fallecía..._

_No podía imaginar la vida sin su risa, sin sus ojos chispeantes, sin su cabello rebelde, sin su inagotable alegría. Y no había noticias de que tuviera mejoría alguna. _

_La otra persona más próxima a su corazón, en cambio, ya había despertado. _

_Miró a su alrededor, y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se quitó la máscara, permitiendo que el aire nocturno acariciara su rostro. Miró hacia el cielo, dirigiendo enseguida la vista hacia la constelación de Leo que brillaba plena y majestuosa, y dos lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Tatsumi se comunicaba a diario a Japón para pedir informes, y durante la hora del desayuno les daba el reporte. Fue así que ella se había enterado que él ya había reaccionado. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado estar a su lado justo en el momento en el que abría los ojos, sus hermosísimos ojos azules¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser ella la que le diera la maravillosa e increíble noticia de que su hermano había vuelto a la vida! Le alegraba en el alma saber que él daba pasos agigantados en su recuperación, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder estar a su lado, y no sólo porque estaba locamente enamorada de él, si no por que él era con toda seguridad, él único que podía comprender el dolor que le provocaba la salud de Seiya. Y es que el una vez pequeño niño japonés había sido, en gran medida, el cupido que les había unido. Eran muy jóvenes ambos, y sin embargo, podía decirse sin lugar a dudas que habían jugado el rol de las figuras paternales del futuro Caballero Pegaso. Lo habían apoyado, lo habían regañado, lo habían visto crecer, se habían sentido orgullosos de ver lo lejos que había llegado. Saberle tan malherido clavaba un dolor agudo y constante en su pecho, y él debía de sentir lo mismo. Si estuvieran juntos, él la entendería y la consolaría sin palabra alguna. _

_Pero él no estaba ahí, y a ella no le quedaba nada a qué aferrarse._

_El momento de quedarse a solas por fin había llegado, pues Shyriu, que había permanecido unos minutos más con ellos comentando que le habían dado de alta ese día y los cuidados y recomendaciones que le había dado el doctor, se había retirado. _

_El ambiente se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo. Algunas miradas se cruzaban, pero no se mantenían. Milo miraba con desprecio a Afrodita, Afrodita miraba a Saga tratando de buscar al menos un poco de apoyo, ya que alguna vez habían estado del mismo lado; Saga miraba a Dokho y a Mu tratando de descifrarlos, Aioria, lleno de dudas y de preguntas miraba a Shura y Shura sentía los más profundos deseos de arrojarse por la ventana, pues no iba a poder mirar al piso toda la vida. _

_Después de cinco minutos, ya habían hecho todo lo posible para evitar cruzar miradas y palabras. Ya se habían reacomodado en su silla, o en la cama, habían vigilado sus vías intravenosas, sus yesos, habían acomodado la sábana, sus ropas, y ya no había más qué hacer que seguir en medio del más incómodo de los silencios. Aioria, sintiéndose abrumado, se levantó de su silla de ruedas alejándola de sí con evidente rechazo y caminó hacia la puerta con decisión_

_- _¿Adónde vas?_ - preguntó Dokho_

_- _Voy a ver a Seiya

- Preferiría que te quedaras.

- Tengo que verlo ahora_ - dijo el León abriendo la puerta_

_- _Nuestro destino es este, el de estar juntos. No podemos evitarnos eternamente.

- No pretendo hacerlo, pero en este momento mi prioridad es...

- Mi prioridad es que arreglemos de una vez por todas este asunto entre nosotros. Entiendo que quieras verlo, pero te pido que te quedes ahora. Creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos de hablar por nuestro propio bien_ – dijo Dokho con voz acariciante pero muy determinada._

_- _De acuerdo_ - dijo Aioria con desafío mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- _Bien, muy bien Maestro. Si eso es lo que quiere, hablaremos, aunque con todo respeto le digo que me parece muy ingenuo de su parte, porque los que estamos en esta habitación nos hemos enfrentado más de una vez en lugar de combatir contra los verdaderos enemigos y realmente nos hemos hecho daño de muchas formas. ¡¡Nos hemos asesinado más de una vez!! Siendo espíritus fue que finalmente todos estuvimos en el mismo bando, y entonces peleamos, ganamos y ahora estamos todos de regreso, vivos. Obviamente, eso es muy "extraño"¡incluso para nosotros! Pero me parece que usted cree que hablando vamos a desaparecer los sentimientos negativos que sentimos los unos por los otros¿no?

- Creo que sería un comienzo.

_- _Usted es el sabio y antiguo Caballero de Libra, Maestro_ – dijo Aioria con cierta ironía e incluso algo de violencia, mostrando un lado de su personalidad que muy pocas veces salía a flote – _supongo que sabe de lo que habla. Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?... ¿Vamos a hablar? Como si fuera... ¿terapia de grupo? De acuerdo, perfecto. Si es lo que hay que hacer para salir de esta habitación, vamos a hablar entonces..._ – Volvió a tomar su lugar en su silla de rueda, bastante alterado _-¿Qué pasa?_ - dijo él recorriendo las miradas confusas de todos, excepto claro está, la de el Caballero de Capricornio - _¿No tienen ganas de hablar¡Perfecto! Entonces yo lo haré... Me siento lleno de odio y de alegría, y de desesperación, todo a la vez... No puedo creer que estoy vivo, no puedo creer que estén ustedes vivos. Pero sobre todo, aún no puedo creer que Aioros esté vivo... A veces siento que eso es lo único que debería de importarme, que debería dedicarme a tratar de ser feliz, pero me carcome la impaciencia porque estoy esperando a que mi hermano mayor, que aún luce como un chico y que murió hace dieciséis años, despierte… Uno de mis mejores amigos murió hace mucho, y ahora está de vuelta, justo aquí, frente a mis ojos. Pero no me habla. Ni siquiera me mira. No sé qué puedo decirle y tampoco sé qué es lo que siento por él en realidad, porque él… él mató a mi hermano, lo sé... pero no dejo de pensar que me encantaría darle un abrazo y decirle lo mucho que lo he extrañado todo este tiempo… Y cuando te miro - _dijo enfrentando directamente al Caballero de Géminis con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y la ira que no podían ser contenidos_ - no puedo dejar de pensar que si tu no... que si no hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste, las cosas serían muy diferentes para mí¡que mi vida habría sido muy distinta!... Así que sí, tengo que reconocerlo, estoy un poco fuera de mi mismo, y lamento si a alguno de ustedes le incomoda mi hostilidad¡pero no puedo evitarlo!_ –Aioros, en un gesto salvaje, se llevo las manos al rostro y se secó con fuerza las lágrimas - _¿Qué¿Nadie tiene nada qué decir¿¡Nadie quiere participar!?... Bueno, entonces, si me disculpan, voy a ir a ver a Seiya, que seguramente está malherido por hacer el trabajo que nos correspondía a nosotros.

_Aioria salió azotando la puerta, tan enérgico y vigoroso como sólo la rabia podía ponerlo. Tan furioso que ni siquiera Milo se atrevió a seguirle. _

_El ahora rejuvenecido Maestro de Libra movió la cabeza en un gesto de profunda tristeza. _

_- _Lo lamento. Esto no era lo que yo quería que sucediera.

- Traten de entender. Son demasiadas cosas a la vez_. – dijo Mü con gravedad – _Estoy seguro de que él no…

- ¿Qué él no quiso decir lo que dijo?_ – intervino Afrodita, aunque sin reproche en su voz – _a mí me dio la impresión de que sabía y sentía perfectamente cada palabra

- No tienen que disculparse por él, y creo que ninguno de nosotros está en posición de reclamarle nada, es perfectamente comprensible que sienta todo eso. Simplemente fue honesto, y eso se lo agradezco, así puedo saber exactamente qué esperar de él… ¿Qué debemos esperar de ustedes?_ – preguntó Saga, mirando directamente a Mü y a Dokho y tratando de ocultar un ligero temblor en su voz. _

_- _Yo creo que superaremos esto, y que volveremos a vivir en una armonía de trabajo y espíritu_ – dijo Mü después de meditarlo unos cuantos segundos._

_- _¿Volveremos?_ - replicó Afrodita_

_- _Ya lo experimentamos una vez, frente al Muro de los Lamentos... Sé que volveremos a hacerlo. Y aunque tenemos que trabajar mucho para lograrlo, no es imposible, porque lo sentí. Lo sentí y lo vi, en los ojos de todos y cada uno de ustedes, de nosotros... Desde que conocí a Shyriu y a sus amigos, sentí... no hallo otra mejor palabra para decirlo... sentí envidia de la unión que hay entre ellos, de ese sentido de trabajo en equipo, de esa capacidad de pertenecer el uno al otro, de ese momento en el que uno sabe exactamente cuál es su lugar y por qué... Junto al Muro vivimos esa unión que siempre soñé. Fuimos uno ese día, y no sólo porque deseábamos con toda intensidad lo mismo, fue porque nos acoplamos como estaba destinado a suceder desde el día que nacimos... ¿O van a decirme que no sintieron lo mismo?

_-_ Lo sentí – _dijo Dokho con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios _

_- _Yo lo sentí también_ - dijo Afrodita con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas - _y fue asombroso... Pero oyeron a Aioria. No creo que ni él ni… ni muchos otros puedan perdonarnos…

_- _No le den tan poco crédito a mi amigo_ - dijo Milo interviniendo por fin – _Él… perdió un poco el control, pero… creo que es quizás quién ha llevado una de las peores partes de esta historia. Perdió a su hermano y le hicieron creer que lo mataron por ser un traidor, y por ello fue objeto de burlas, de escarnio y de desprecio durante años. Murió uno de sus mejores amigos, supo que le habían mentido toda la vida, y ahora, después de una batalla infernal todo vuelve a él de un golpe: Aioros, Shura... ¿Qué sentirían si estuvieran en su lugar? Yo ya habría hecho cosas muchos peores que decir lo que dijo… Pero él no es como yo… Tiene un gran corazón, sólo denle tiempo. Él hallará la forma de perdonar los fallos que todos hemos tenido.

_- _Tienes mucha razón Milo. Aioria ha sufrido de manera muy personal esta guerra entre nosotros – _dijo Dokho asintiendo -_ Entiendo que para él, que perdió tanto, no será fácil hallar el olvido y el perdón. Pero es una buena persona, así que no tengo duda de que lo logrará, al igual que los demás, tarde o temprano, porque me niego a creer que sólo podemos estar juntos en medio de una batalla, peleando... Hay algo entre nosotros, una conexión que sentimos ese día. Nos complementamos... Tenemos que aprovechar este momento maravilloso: Aioros volvió, ustedes volvieron. Incluso ahora tenemos a dos hombres poderosos y dignos de usar la armadura de Géminis. Por fin estamos completos.

_Las lágrimas que nacían en los ojos azules de Saga hicieron que estos refulgieran como estrellas al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo._

- ¿Realmente piensas eso?

- Si no fuesen dignos, la armadura no hubiese podido ser portada por ninguno de los dos. Tu hermano no se separó ni un minuto de Athena desde que acabó la batalla contra Poseidón. Lo soportó todo, fue humilde y luchó como un gran caballero, frente a ti, frente a los espectros, y sobre todo contra Radhamantys. Y tú lo arriesgaste todo con tal de ayudarla, tu propia alma, con tal de que ella ganara la batalla. Ambos se ganaron mi respeto y mi admiración.

- Gracias.

_Saga dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, incapaz de decir nada más. Sí, había cometido muchos y graves pecados, mismos que habían causado dolor y desgracia por doquier. Pero parecía que al fin, al fin, había comenzado a resarcirse. _

- ¿Y tú, qué piensas Milo? – _preguntó Mü_

- ¿Yo?.. Estoy muy enojado… - _el ambiente se tensó al oírle decir esas palabras - _pero después de oír a Aioria, no me parecen tan fuertes mis motivos… - _Milo carraspeó, tratando de no sucumbir ante los sentimientos. Esas demostraciones no se las permitía a sí mismo - _Admito que cuando supe que habías asesinado al Patriarca y tomado su lugar, me puse furioso – _dijo mirando directo a Saga – _Odio la idea de haber sido manipulado. Pero la verdad es que… disfruté intensamente muchas cosas poco correctas que hice bajo tus órdenes. Amaba sentirme superior al resto de los mortales. Abusé y cometí…. cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, pero el único culpable de eso soy yo… Cuando pensé que habían matado a Shaka, me sentí tan indignado, tan lleno de ira… pero ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que fue una batalla muy extraña… y fue más extraño el papel que les tocó jugar a ustedes… Volver a enfrentarnos, recorrer las doce casas como si no fuesen suyas, morir… Todos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para ayudarla. No voy a mentir – _dijo retomando su actitud de frialdad pues las confesiones no eran de su agrado, en especial cuando sus personas de mayor confianza no estaban ahí - _todavía tengo algunas cosas que resolver con ustedes, y conmigo mismo, pero… se trata más que nada de mi orgullo herido. Y eso tiene solución.

- No espero que con una plática resolvamos todo – _explicó Dokho - _Lo único que pido de ustedes es la promesa de que todos pondremos de nuestra parte para solucionar esto y que trataremos de convivir en paz y armonía el mayor tiempo posible. Quizás no suceda tan pronto como me gustaría, y habrá veces en que quizás no sea fácil, o quizás a veces será imposible, me queda claro, y agradezco también que sean honestos y abiertos al respecto, pero aquí ya somos todos adultos, y quisiera que nos comportáramos como tales… ¿Qué dicen?

- Si ustedes están dispuestos a darnos esa oportunidad… por supuesto… – _dijo Afrodita con verdadero arrepentimiento. Saga asintió en silencio, al igual que Milo y Mü. Sólo faltaba Shura, que continuaba sin decir ni una palabra. Las miradas se posaron sobre él y él lo percibió. _

_- _¿Necesitan que lo diga? Claro que trataré… _- Capricornio sonrió amargamente – _Aunque me parece que las palabras no serán suficientes…. Yo no tengo nada que perdonar y todo por ser perdonado, y haré lo que sea para tratar de conseguir ese perdón – _Shura se puso de pie en silencio – _aunque saben bien que no es de ninguno de ustedes de quién lo necesito.

_Y sin agregar ni una palabra más, salió de la habitación._

_Después de preguntar a varias personas, dio con él. Su búsqueda lo había llevado hasta una puerta cerrada en una habitación con persianas también cerradas. Entró y a pesar de la penumbra, pudo darse cuenta de que la amplia habitación estaba atestada de aparatos en funcionamiento, todos concentrados a ambos lados de la cama. En ella, Aioria podía distinguir la menuda silueta de Seiya, y los cables y tubos que entraban y salían de él. Se fue acercando muy poco a poco, arrastrando los pies como si estuviesen llenos de plomo. Se negaba a creer que la persona que estaba frente a él fuera el niño al que había conocido nueve años atrás. _

_Su último recuerdo de Seiya era el de un joven hombre completamente sano y en un momento cúspide de su poder y de su fuerza, como cuando junto con sus amigos desvió la enorme bola de energía que se generó al chocar las dos Exclamaciones de Athena en el Templo de Virgo. Le había visto vigoroso, con la piel un poco más morena que de costumbre, portando con gran orgullo su armadura de Pegaso, con la cabellera revuelta y los ojos llenos de fuego, de pasión, de determinación y sobre todo, de vida. _

_Afuera, hacía una tarde hermosa y el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, como si el mundo no hubiese estado a punto de acabar hacía tan poco. Pero en aquella habitación no había ventanas hacia el mundo exterior. La poca iluminación artificial existente solo resaltaba el lamentable estado en el que Seiya se hallaba. Se acercó al lado derecho de su cama, y lo miró detenidamente._

_Sólo le había visto muy enfermo una vez, hacía mucho tiempo ya, tanto, que parecía un sueño y no un recuerdo. Seiya, de diez años, había recolectado algunos hongos en uno de los puntos más lejanos del Santuario, y los había comido sin saber que eran venenosos. Para el anochecer había comenzado a sufrir de intensos dolores y los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, y Marin, preocupada como Aioria nunca le había visto, había acudido a él en busca de ayuda. Juntos habían descubierto que Seiya había ingerido los hongos, y él había acudido por un médico hasta Rodorio para que lo atendiera. Ni la toxicidad de los hongos ni su cantidad eran suficientes para poner en verdadero riesgo la vida del pequeño japonés, pero fue suficiente para que pasara dos días terribles. Dos días que le habían dado la inusitada oportunidad de estar junto a Marin prácticamente todo el tiempo, cuidando de él, jugando a ser sus padres, preocupándose como si lo fuesen, queriéndolo aunque él, a fin de cuentas, no fuese nada suyo. _

_La primera noche había sido la peor. Seiya tenía una fiebre muy alta y severos dolores. Marin y él pasaron esa noche alternándose, para que siempre alguno de los dos estuviera sentado en la cama con él, pasando un lienzo húmedo sobre su frente, sosteniéndole el cuerpo cuando necesitaba vomitar, dándole la medicina y viéndole dormir. A Marin le había vencido el sueño cuando el amanecer estaba ya muy próximo. Su mano izquierda, apoyada en la mesa, sostenía su cabeza. La indescriptible obscuridad que es vencida por el amanecer se filtraba ya por la ventana, creando un momento mágico e irreal. Marin estaba hecha ya toda una mujer, su cuerpo era fuerte pero muy femenino y su piel blanquísima resaltaba con su hermosa cabellera roja. En esos momentos, al verla dormir, Aioria se habría cortado los dos brazos con tal de poder observar su rostro, y ahí supo con toda certeza que Marin le removía los adentros. Y segundos después, Seiya, con su voz aún de niño, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

¿Aioria?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuidándote. Nos diste un buen susto Seiya

Me duele…

Lo sé, pero las medicinas te van a ayudar

¿Me voy a morir?

Claro que no Seiya_ – dijo él tomando su mano derecha y apretándola - _No vas a morirte mientras Marin y yo te estemos cuidando.

¿Dónde está?

Ahí _– dijo él ayudándole a levantar la cabeza para que pudiera verla – _se quedó dormida. Ha estado cuidándote todo este tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos dormir?

_Seiya asintió con suavidad. Aioria acarició sus cabellos mientras le hablaba con voz queda_

¿Te he dicho que me recuerdas a mi hermano?

No. No sabía que tenías un hermano.

Él…. No está aquí….

¿Te separaron de él?

Sí… Podría decirse que sí.

Debes de extrañarlo. Yo extraño mucho a Seika

Si – _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

No llores Aioria. Volveré a verla y sé que tú también vas a volver a ver a tu hermano.

En eso también te pareces a él. El era… es… muy optimista… Si te pareces a él… Bueno, tus cabellos son más obscuros, es cierto, pero sus cabellos eran más obscuros que los míos. Sus ojos no eran cafés como los tuyos, si no azules, aunque de un azul distinto al de los míos. La nariz no se parece, la de él era más larga y afilada. Tu eres definitivamente más moreno que él, pero… la verdad no lo sé…_ – dijo riéndose - _no sé qué es lo que tienes que me lo recuerda tanto… será que tu tienes esa capacidad de alegrarme como lo hacía él… además claro, tu también eres un Sagitario…

_Seiya se había quedado dormido de nuevo en su regazo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Aioria continuó acariciando los cabellos del pequeño. Contempló la habitación, desnuda de objetos pero llena de calidez, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahí se sentía realmente cómodo, que se sentía completo en medio de esas dos personas. Quizás, pensó, había perdido a Aioros, pero a pesar de todo, Athena no lo había abandonado. Le había enviado una nueva familia. _

_Sí. Ese adolescente de cabellos castaños era parte de su familia. Por eso le dolía tanto verle así. Esta vez no podía cuidarlo en su regazo, pero sí podía tomar su mano. ¡Cómo le costaba ahora reconocerle! Estaba muy delgado, tanto que incluso en su rostro se marcaban ya los pómulos. Su piel, que dos meses antes había lucido morena y chispeante, ahora se veía ceniza y estaba reseca. Sus labios tenían un matiz azulado, y todo su cuerpo, en especial sus manos, eran incapaces de mantener una temperatura normal. El León podía sentir su mano fría, muy fría, así que se aferró a ella tratando de infundirle calor mientras le hablaba_

Hola Seiya. Soy yo, Aioria. Lamento mucho venir a verte hasta ahora, pero es que… yo tampoco salí muy bien librado de todo esto. Mi hombro izquierdo se rompió y se salió de su lugar, y tengo que confesarte que me duele bastante… Me he estado acordando de esa vez en que comiste hongos venenosos¿te acuerdas? Ese día estuviste muy enfermo, y me preguntaste si ibas a morir. Yo te dije que no, que no morirías mientras Marin y yo te cuidáramos… Ella no está aquí, tuvo que ir a Grecia. Pero yo estoy aquí, y voy a estar cuidándote hasta que Marin vuelva… No vas a morir¿me oyes?... Yo tenía razón… Ese día te dije que pensaba que te parecías mucho a Aioros, y es cierto, te pareces a él. No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho, pero él está aquí, en este hospital también, vivo. Lo he visto, y ahora que te veo a ti me doy cuenta de que sí se parecen, sobre todo ahora que se ven casi de la misma edad… Tienes que poner todo tu empeño en mejorarte, porque Aioros va a despertar en cualquier momento y estoy seguro de que va a querer conocerte. El ya no estaba con nosotros cuando tú llegaste, y sin embargo siempre ha cuidado de ti, ha confiado en ti y te ha confiado su armadura más de una vez… ¿Te imaginas lo que van a sentir cuando se vean por primera vez frente a frente?

_Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero el Caballero de Leo no quería soltar la mano de Seiya, así que frotó su mejilla contra su hombro derecho, tratando de secar un poco su húmedo rostro. _

Yo también estoy deseando que Marin vuelva pronto… Se siente raro estar aquí, solo nosotros, sin ella¿no crees? Pero va a volver pronto, lo sé. Estoy seguro de que…

Con permiso_ – dijo Oyuki entrando en la habitación y prendiendo todas las luces – _es hora de su… - _se interrumpió al ver que la persona que acompañaba a Seiya era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules que había despertado hacía muy poco. Oyuki tuvo que esforzarse en recordar para qué había entrado en la habitación, pues el hombre que estaba frente a ella era tan bien parecido que la había dejado perpleja _

Disculpe, no la oí. ¿De qué es hora? –_dijo él tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones_

Su baño. Es hora de bañarlo y de curar sus heridas.

Claro… No puedo quedarme¿verdad?

No. Lo lamento.

Está bien… Seiya, escucha – _dijo dirigiéndose al adolescente - _tengo que salir mientras te curan, pero voy a estar aquí afuera, esperando a que me permitan volver a entrar. Sé bueno…

_Con mucho cariño despeinó ligeramente sus cabellos, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, pero permaneció ahí, sintiéndose incapaz de abandonar la habitación. Oyuki tomó los signos vitales de Seiya, y comenzó a quitarle las vendas y las gasas. Dos personas más entraron, y sostuvieron el cuerpo de Seiya para retirar el gran vendaje que cubría su torso. _

_Aioria sintió que lo golpeaban a la velocidad de la luz justo en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de cómo manipulaban el cuerpo exánime de Seiya. La maniobra era complicada, y se requería de tres personas para hacerlo, no por su tamaño ni por su peso (Aldebarán, por ejemplo, apenas y cabía en la cama y mover su cuerpo inerte era una tarea titánica para los enfermeros), si no porque debía de realizarse con muchísimo cuidado, pues su vida dependía del funcionamiento de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, en particular la máquina corazón-pulmón. Los tubos en su garganta, la enorme herida en su torso, que prácticamente lo había partido en dos, los cables por los que le pasaban suero, sangre y medicamentos, los sensores que lo ligaban a la máquina que registraba sus signos vitales, todo debía de permanecer en su lugar, así que debían de proceder con todo cuidado mientras lavaban sus cabellos castaños, su torso, su espalda que temían también estuviera lastimada, y sus piernas, que aún conservaban algo de la fuerza y la musculatura que lo habían llevado a recorrer un Santuario en Grecia, el fondo del mar, enormes y desolados parajes nevados y el propio Infierno. _

_Georgia y Gustav, dos de los nuevos integrados al equipo que se hacía cargo de los caballeros, (se habían integrado al mismo tiempo que un ruso al que todos llamaban cariñosamente Slava, una japonesa de nombre Kiyomi y Ariadna, que se había colado entre ellos) lo sostuvieron con gentileza en el aire para que Oyuki pudiera pasar una esponja suave por su espalda._

¿Va a ponerse bien?

_Oyuki, Georgia y Gustav se miraron entre sí. A Oyuki en particular le apenaba enormemente presenciar las reacciones de tristeza que se suscitaban cada vez que los "chicos Kido" se visitaban unos a otros. _

Es muy difícil decir…_ - dijo ella titubeando_

Necesito saber la verdad. ¿Ustedes creen que tiene oportunidad de salvarse?

No _– contestó Gustav con marcado acento francés. _

_Oyuki enseguida le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Él llevaba pocos días cuidándolos, no los conocía y por ende no les tenía mucho aprecio aún. _

_Aunque Aioria quisiera desesperadamente ser optimista, aunque tratara de pensar muy positivamente, aunque quisiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que no se hallaba tan grave, la verdad se presentaba despiadada e indiscutible. Una luz murió en sus ojos azules, y salió sintiendo que las piernas en cualquier momento dejarían de sostenerlo. _

_En cuanto él se marchó, Oyuki se volvió hacia Gustav y le reclamó con gran molestia_

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

¿Por qué le dije qué?

¿Por qué le dijiste que se va a morir?

Tenemos la obligación de ser honestos con los familiares de un paciente.

Tú no sabes todo lo que ha sobrevivido este chico.

El que haya aguantado hasta ahora no quiere decir que va a recuperarse

Cálmense los dos – _dijo Georgia interviniendo - _Vamos a hacer todo lo que vinimos a hacer y después, allá afuera, pueden discutir todo lo que quieran si eso les satisface.

Tienes razón Georgia.

_Oyuki tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar el cuerpo de Seiya. Al llegar hacia la cintura, se detuvo en su labor, con expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. _

¿Qué sucede?

Tiene una llaga grande a media espalda.

_Continuaron su labor en un triste silencio. Durante sus años de preparación, habían aprendido que era normal en pacientes que por una u otra circunstancia tenían que permanecer durante largo tiempo en cama, con una movilidad nula, que tarde o temprano comenzaran a desarrollar llagas y lastimaduras, así como a padecer serios problemas de circulación y a correr el riesgo de que su cuerpo formara coágulos que podrían ser mortales. El adolescente al que atendían no era, sin embargo, un paciente típico. No era mayor de edad, pero su corazón era débil como el de un hombre de más de sesenta años. Su cuerpo aún conservaba algo de su belleza y de su notable fuerza, pero sus pulmones eran débiles como si hubiese fumado por más de una década. La aparición de sus llagas, sus venas debilitándose y rompiéndose y la creciente dificultad que pasaban doctores y enfermeras para encontrar nuevos lugares para instalar vías intravenosas, eran síntomas de la decadencia lógica de un paciente sumergido en un estado profundo de coma, pero que al mismo tiempo era inconcebible en un joven de dieciséis años._

Aquí hay otra – _agregó Gustav – _en el coxis.

Habrá que avisarle al doctor Sato

_Afuera, Aioria había buscado la silla más próxima para sentarse. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en la pared, dejando que el llanto fluyera libremente por su rostro. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y él enseguida supo quién era la persona que lo tocaba. _

Por favor, Shura, no ahora. No puedo…

_Aioria se recargó sobre su hombro derecho, dándole la espalda a Shura. Ese gesto le dolió en el alma al Caballero de Capricornio, pero no lo amedrentó. _

- Está bien si no quieres verme, sólo te pido que... sólo escúchame. Si no había dicho nada hasta ahora, no es que porque no me importes, lo que pasa es que no puedo mirarte a la cara. No me atrevo. No tengo derecho… Tu sabes lo orgulloso que estuve siempre de haber sido yo quien detuvo los "planes malvados" de tu hermano _- dijo haciendo evidente el sarcasmo_ -y al mismo tiempo lo mucho que me dolió pensarlo un traidor. No sabíamos... no sabía lo equivocado que estaba… Cuando lo vi frente al Muro de los Lamentos no podía creerlo, su alma estaba llena de un fulgor tan especial... Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero cuando llegó el momento de poner mi poder en su flecha, el me miró directo a los ojos... y me sonrió... ¡Me sonrió como si no hubiese sido yo el que le hirió de muerte¡Como si no hubiera sido yo el que no creyó en él, el que le juzgó tan estúpida y absurdamente! Me miró como si le diera gusto verme - _dijo Shura derrumbándose_ _ante sus intensas emociones_ - A mí no me bastarían todas las palabras del Mundo para poder convencerlo de que me otorgue su perdón, y él con una sola mirada sacudió todo mi ser. ¡Ojalá Athena no me hubiera traído de regreso! - _dijo él recargándose en la pared y golpeando su cabeza contra ella_ - ¡Me había alegrado tanto de morir peleando contra Shyriu! Él abrió los ojos a la mentira que fue mi vida... Después de saber lo que en realidad había hecho, sentí que con mi muerte al menos recibía mi merecido. Que me pagaban con la misma moneda... El rostro de Aioros fue lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos hace unos días, y desde ese momento no hago otra cosa más que esperar a que tu hermano despierte. Ansío y temo ese momento como no tienes idea... Estoy en deuda con ustedes dos… Les debo mi vida... Les debo todas las disculpas. Les debo dieciséis años...

_Aioria sollozó quedamente mientras escuchó el discurso de Shura. Se volteó para ver el rostro de su compañero y amigo y con la voz enronquecida le dijo_

- Yo también quiero pedirle perdón

- ¿Tú? - _le preguntó Shura, aún eludiendo sus ojos azules_ - Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa

- Dudé. Llegué a despreciarlo. Llegué a desear que nadie mencionara jamás su nombre...

- Te mintieron, te hicieron creer cosas falsas sobre él.

- Mi corazón me decía que no era cierto, pero dejé que me convencieran

- Eras un niño... todos éramos unos niños... aunque tu hermano peleó y murió como todo un hombre.

- Todos hablaban mal de mí, me veían con recelo, o con desprecio, excepto Milo... y tú. Tú no cambiaste tu actitud hacia mí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Y aunque siempre te enorgullecías de ser el más fiel Caballero, el que había salvado de aquel "ataque" a nuestra Diosa, frente a mí jamás hablaste mal de él... como si en el fondo aún no estuvieras convencido de que fuera culpable de todo.

- Era mi mejor amigo y sin embargo no lo oí cuando debí de haberlo hecho...

- Todos tenemos nuestro pedacito de culpa en esta historia… Yo habría matado a Seiya con mis propias manos de no haber sido porque Casios se interpuso entre él y yo... - _Aioria se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza en un gesto que Shura reconoció muy bien_

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Sí... ¿Shura?

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que dije es cierto. Aún estoy muy confundido... pero sé que el sentimiento que ha predominado en mí durante... durante "tu muerte"... fue el del vacío por tu ausencia...

_Shura por fin mantuvo su rostro en alto, dejando ver con orgullo sus hermosos ojos negros circundados de rojo, mismo color que tenía su nariz, y sus mejillas húmedas. _

- Nunca te había visto llorar – _dijo Aioria_

- Solo lloro cuando la ocasión en verdad lo requiere – _dijo el español con una tímida sonrisa_ - Y la verdad es... que desde que yo... desde hace más de una década él es la única y perenne razón de mis lágrimas

_Aioria miró los profundos ojos negros de su amigo, recordando todos los momentos importantes que habían vivido juntos, y lo mucho que lo quería, y después miró hacia el techo. _

- Seiya está muy grave… me dijeron que no va a recuperarse.

- Lamento mucho escuchar eso.

- Me siento muy mal… tengo demasiados sentimientos dentro de mí… ¡¡No puedo estar al pendiente de Aioros, preocupándome por Seiya y odiándote al mismo tiempo que extrañándote!!… Creo que necesito tiempo para… para asimilarlo todo… su vuelta, tu vuelta, estar todos juntos… se me ocurre que... si tu estás esperándolo... y yo estoy también esperándolo... ¿No crees que... podríamos... esperarlo juntos?

- Me encantaría...

- ¡En verdad no sabes cómo te he extrañado!

_Ambos se dieron un fuerte pero torpe abrazo, debido a los yesos y vendajes que constreñían sus cuerpos. _

Aioria, yo sé que….

Shh, déjalo así. Vamos a tomarlo poco a poco¿te parece?

Me parece tío.

_Aioria sonrió con complicidad. Hacía años que no escuchaba esa expresión y le hizo bien oírla. Pasaron varios minutos sin hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del estar juntos, hombro a hombro, en silencio. Después de ese tiempo, Shura se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. _

Creo que deberíamos volver a la habitación. Dokho debe de estar pensando que…

Quiero estar con Seiya un rato más. Voy a esperar a que terminen de curar sus heridas para volver a su habitación.

Athena trajo a Aioros de vuelta… yo creo que ella va a ayudarlo a él también… Bien… yo… voy a irme antes de que cambies de idea y decidas arrojarme por una ventana.

_Aioria sonrió débilmente, lo vio alejarse solo un poco, y lo vio regresar. _

Gracias Aioria.

_Shura se marchó y el rubio se quedó ahí, mirando hacia la habitación de Seiya, extrañando a Marin más que nunca._

_Shaina no había cesado de buscar al Dr. Sato a lo largo y el ancho de todo el hospital. Su última opción era hallarlo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, pero a penas y había dado unos pasos cuando se encontró con el Caballero Dorado de Leo, que se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de la entrada, cabizbajo y con aire taciturno. _

Aioria…_ - la amazona se sentó a su lado dejando escapar un suspiro - _¿Ya lo viste?

Sí… Debiste de haberme dicho antes Shaina_ – dijo él con voz ausente. _

Lo lamento. Nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo, es solo que… me pareció que necesitarías un poco de tiempo. Lo primero que tenías que saber era que Aioros está aquí… Una noticia impactante a la vez¿no te parece?

Supongo que tienes razón… Un enfermero me dijo que él no…

¡Hey! No lo conocen, no saben de lo que es capaz.

Sí, no saben de lo que es capaz…_ -respondió él, pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de los logros de Seiya, mientras recargaba su adolorida espalda en el respaldo de su asiento - _Me siento tan mal. Ni siquiera había pensado en él en estos días… Asumí que estaba bien… O por lo menos no imaginé que estuviera tan mal…

No te tortures _– dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él y haciéndole una leve caricia, en un gesto que no habría tenido quizás con nadie más. Y es que él había estado con ella en sus momentos más vulnerables: él la conocía dulce, suave, femenina, enamorada… Ante él no tenía nada que ocultar – _has tenido un par de días muy difíciles.

…No puedo creer que Marin no esté aquí, con él…

Si no fuera porque la propia Athena se lo pidió, aquí estaría.

Aioros se está recuperando _– dijo el rubio en voz baja - _Lentamente, pero se está recuperando. Y sin embargo me siento desesperado porque aún no recobra la conciencia… No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe de sentir Marin en estos momentos, cuando su hermano está tan grave y ella tiene que estar lejos.

¿Qué…? No lo sabes todavía_ – dijo Shaina hablándose a sí misma – _Aioria, Seiya y Marin no son hermanos.

¿¡Qué estás diciendo¿¿No lo son??

Marin halló a la verdadera hermana de Seiya: Seika. Ella está aquí, con nosotros.

Yo pensé que ellos dos eran…

Todos lo llegamos a pensar en algún momento… Estábamos equivocados.

¡No puedo creerlo!... No se me ocurre un momento peor para reencontrarse que este, justo ahora que Seiya está tan malherido. Pobre Seika, debe de estar tan preocupada… Y Marin también debe de sentirse muy mal, el golpe debe de haber sido muy duro para ella.

Supongo que tienes razón. No hablé mucho con ella antes de que se fuera_ – dijo ella mintiendo, pues ambas habían sostenido una larguísima charla antes de que Marin se marchara, y en el transcurso de la misma ambas habían sido totalmente honestas acerca de sus sentimientos por Seiya y Aioria respectivamente. Pero ella no iba a traicionar la confianza que la pelirroja le había tenido - _¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso a la habitación?

Preferiría quedarme aquí un rato más

Aioria, no puedes estar aquí para siempre

Ya lo sé. Es que… tuvimos una discusión y yo…

¿Explotaste?

Algo así…

¿Dijiste algo de lo que te arrepientes?

Eso es lo más extraño…. Que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije… pero en este momento en serio no tengo ganas de volver

No te van a dejar quedarte mucho tiempo aquí_ – dijo ella como advertencia – _la jefa de enfermeras de este lugar es una mujer de carácter muy difícil

Ella no puede ser peor que tú _ – dijo él bromista_

_Aioria sonrió al mirar la mano de Shaina sobre la suya, y con un suave y elegante gesto, él cambió la posición de su mano y acarició la de ella _

¿Y tú¿Cómo estás tú?

¿Yo?

Shaina...

Cada día se me hace más largo y más difícil de sobrellevar. Y él…

_El dejó de respirar. Simplemente dejó de respirar. Los aparatos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo dieron la señal de alarma, y de inmediato Georgia salió de la habitación mientras que Gustav y Oyuki comenzaban a tratar de hacer que sus pulmones reaccionaran. _

_Shaina dejó de hablar justo en el momento en el que escuchó a Georgia, que llamaba al personal propio de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos para que les auxiliaran. Ella y Aioria se levantaron de un salto y se acercaron hasta la puerta abierta de la habitación, desde donde lo observaron todo tomándose de la mano, llenos de miedo. Vieron como un gran número de personas se arremolinaba alrededor de él y comenzaban a manipular aparatos, substancias y material en un intento desesperado por ayudarlo._

_Lo más insólito de todo no fue que Seiya dejara súbitamente de respirar, si no que, de manera espontánea, antes de que cualquier medida médica importante pudiera ser implementada, volvió a respirar por sí mismo. El personal presente en la habitación contemplaba al castaño con gran perplejidad, mientras se aseguraban de que sus signos vitales se reestablecieran por completo, bueno, todo lo que podían reestablecerse tomando en cuenta que él seguía en coma. _

_Oyuki se acercó hacia ellos y les habló  
_

No se angustien. Debe de haber sido algún problema en el funcionamiento de los aparatos, pero vamos a revisarlo todo en este momento, y le van a hacer análisis para asegurarse que no se trate de un coágulo en los pulmones.

_La enfermera cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos a la deriva. _

Shaina, que alguien me explique lo que está pasando. No entiendo cómo… cómo… cómo es posible que en este hospital haya caballeros como mi hermano que murieron hace años, que nosotros estemos aquí vivos y recuperándonos, quizás no rápidamente, pero lo estamos haciendo, mientras que Seiya está… hecho pedazos.

Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo Aioria.

Y no se trata sólo de él¿verdad?… Shyriu nos dijo que Shun está en Psiquiatría. ¿Tu crees que…¿Shaina, qué te pasa?

_La amazona había palidecido cuando escuchó el nombre de Shun _

Aioria… hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie… bueno, sólo a Marin.

¿Qué?... Shaina, no me asustes.

Yo estaba con Seiya cuando Shun fue a verlo. Hubieras visto la expresión en su rostro… comenzó a llorar y dijo que él lo había matado.

¿Qué?

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. "Yo lo maté"… Aioria, tú lo dijiste: todos se están recuperando menos ellos. Shun no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con Ikki que ha sido lo más importante de su mundo siempre, y Seiya se está muriendo… Yo sé que Shun sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, y mucho menos a uno de sus mejores amigos… Pero no sería la primera vez en que alguien hiciera algo terrible contra su propia voluntad en medio de la batalla y tú lo sabes… ¿Tú crees que sea cierto… que haya sido él quién le hizo… lo que sea que hace que Seiya esté tan mal?

Espero que no Shaina… En verdad espero que no porque eso lo haría todo aún peor…

_En ese momento la amazona vio de reojo al doctor Sato, que pasaba a toda prisa por el pasillo del fondo_

Tengo que ir a hablar con el doctor Sato para que autorice los traslados Aioria, pero…

Ve, yo me quedaré aquí. No voy a dejar a Seiya solo…

_Shaina se marchó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal. Tenían que tomarse medidas antes de que la noche cayera en Tokio y ella tenía que marcharse y cumplir con su parte. Aunque su corazón, como siempre, se quedaba con él. _

_Mientras atendían a Seiya, el doctor Hayakawa arribó a la sala de espera con expresión muy seria. _ _ En ella sólo se hallaban Flher, Shunrei y Seika, pues después de la noticia del ataque que Thetis había sufrido todos los demás se habían marchado por una u otra razón. Y, a decir verdad, ante el alboroto que produjo la noticia del ataque al Santuario, podríamos decir que por poco y olvidaban que Ikki se había desvanecido un par de horas antes. _

_- _Doctor Hayakawa – _dijo Fhler_

_-_ Tenemos que hablar sobre Ikki.

_- _¿Cómo está? _– preguntó Seika acercándose al doctor que se dirigía hacia ellas_

_- _Me temo que no está bien. Una severa infección está afectando varias de sus heridas, eso le ha provocado fiebres muy altas que lo han hecho delirar, perder el conocimiento e incluso convulsionar. Le practicamos una pequeña intervención para retirar el tejido en descomposición.

- ¿Pero ya está bien?

- La fiebre ha bajado pero no como quisiéramos, eso es un indicador de que la infección aún es fuerte. Lo trasladamos a Terapia Intensiva. Vamos a vigilar muy de cerca su temperatura y esperaremos a que los antibióticos hagan efecto

- Pero no es algo serio¿o sí? - _preguntó Shunrei con aprehensión _

_- _Por el momento él está estable, pero una infección siempre debe tratarse con seriedad. Si llegara al sistema sanguíneo podría afectar a cualquiera de los órganos importantes, y ocasionar problemas muy serios… Pero no quiero que se alarmen, vamos a estar todo el tiempo monitoreándolo. Pueden entrar a verlo si desean

_-_ ¿Por qué no vas tú Seika? – _sugirió Fhler _– él te conoce. Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí y les avisaremos a los demás.

_-_ Claro – _dijo Seika marchándose con el Doctor. Fhler y Shunrei caminaron en silencio por la habitación ahora vacía. _

_- _Pensé que las cosas iban mejorando – _dijo Shunrei – _hoy dieron de alta a Shyriu… pensé que pronto todos saldrían y que…. y ahora… es como volver al principio¿no te parece?

_-_ Esperemos que nada de esto sea grave, ni lo de Ikki ni lo de Thetis. Vamos a confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

_-_ Tienes razón Fhler. Hay que confiar en que todo va a resultar bien. Ellos no se merecen otra cosa.

_Nada cubría su cuerpo de la sal, el viento y el aire recio que anunciaba una tempestad. Pero sobre todo, nada le protegía del dolor. _

_Nada ni nadie le había protegido jamás del dolor. _

_Su camiseta se había adherido a la piel en carne viva. Su cuerpo se estremecía por los escalofríos, y cuando sus heridas hacían contacto con el piso sentía mucho ardor. _

_Estaba solo. Quizás moriría ahí, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de la persona a la que tanto amaba; la única persona a la que él amaba en el mundo. Moriría sin que nadie le hubiese prodigado jamás una caricia. Al menos alguien a quien él pudiese recordar. _

_En medio de la obscuridad y del dolor, trató de concentrarse, de hacer un viaje hacia lo más hondo de su mente y de sus recuerdos, en busca de un pedacito, aunque fuese mínimo, de recuerdo. Un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo de seguridad, de cariño, de ternura. Un recuerdo de su madre, o quizás¿por qué no? de su padre. _

_Sin embargo, durante aquellas horas que le parecieron siglos a su espalda destrozada por los latigazos, no pudo hallar ni el más ínfimo recuerdo feliz. Toda su vida se había dedicado a cuidar y a proteger a su hermano, pero nadie le había cuidado ni protegido a él. Ahora que les habían separado y que a él lo habían arrojado en un barco hacia el peor lugar sobre la faz de la tierra, se sintió desesperadamente necesitado de algo que nadie le iba a dar, de algo que nadie le había dado jamás._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Tenía ganas de sollozar, de gritar, pero el orgullo era lo único que poseía. Así que derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosas y trató de controlar sus exaltadas emociones mientras se mordía los labios muy fuerte. Tan fuerte, que de ellos comenzó a escurrir sangre. _

_Todo eso estaba en la mente de Ikki que, en medio del delirio que le producía la fiebre, viajaba a través de sus recuerdos. Desafortunadamente para él, la mayoría de sus recuerdos no eran precisamente felices. Una parte de su conciencia le decía que estaba enfermo, y eso lo llevó a recordar una vez en la que también se sintió muy mal y muy solo, mientras se hallaba tirado en la cubierta desolada de un barco lleno de marineros rudos y descuidados que lo llevaban hacia la Isla de la Reina Muerte. _

_Ahora era un hombre, y estaba desesperadamente necesitado de afecto y de muchísimos cuidados, aunque estando consciente jamás lo hubiera reconocido. Su cuerpo y su alma estaban destrozados otra vez, y se le había hecho costumbre derramar muy pocas lágrimas y morderse los labios para ahogar los gritos de dolor. Pero sus circunstancias ya no eran las mismas de su niñez. Porque ahora que estaba tan ávido de un poco de ternura, de un poco de amor, había mucha gente a su alrededor dispuesta a dárselo._

_Una de esas personas se sentó justo a su lado y acarició sus cabellos empapados. _

Tienes que resistir Ikki. Estoy segura de que has pasado por cosas mucho peores que una pequeña y tonta infección¿verdad? Yo sé que sí… yo sé que sí…

_Ikki sentía sus párpados demasiado pesados para abrirlos, pero podía escuchar su voz. Sonrío. Porque estaba equivocado. No estaba solo. Esmeralda estaba con él…_

_¿Por qué dejó de respirar Seiya? Nadie podía saberlo en ese momento, claro, pero la respuesta en realidad era simple. Un beso le había robado –literalmente- el aliento. _

_¿Cómo llegó ese beso? Bueno, todo comenzó (o más bien continuó) en la mazmorra en la que Seiya había pasado ya más de un mes._

_Cuando Seiya mencionó el nombre de la Diosa, las reacciones de ambos fueron totalmente distintas. Perséfone sintió que se venían abajo todos sus planes. No tenía forma de probarle que estaba equivocado acerca de sus intenciones sin delatarse a si misma, y cuando supiera quién era ella (porque era seguro que él tarde o temprano lo sabría), no le perdonaría el daño, por involuntario que fuera, que ella le había causado. _

_Seiya, por su parte, no hizo un solo movimiento. Solo se quedó sentado en el piso, totalmente abatido._

_Perséfone estaba aguardando la reacción de Seiya, esperando hallar milagrosamente algo qué decir que la ayudara a salir del callejón sin salida en el que se creía. Pero cuando pasaron los minutos sin que él dijese absolutamente nada, ella le miró tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Para su sorpresa, él lloraba mirando hacia la pequeñísima ventana. _

Seiya¿por qué lloras?

Pensé que había terminado…

¿De qué hablas?

Pensé que no habría más batallas. Pensé que mis amigos podrían llevar una vida llena de paz… Tengo que avisarles. Tengo que hallar la manera de que Saori sepa que corre peligro.

¡Ella, ella, siempre ella¡¡Estoy harta de ella¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

¿Qué? – _dijo Seiya muy desconcertado_

¡No puedo creer que acabes de enterarte de que… de que alguien te está haciendo algo horrible y lo único en lo que puedas pensar es en ella¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en ella y vas a comenzar a pensar en ti¡Maldita sea!

No digas eso

Seiya, tus recuerdos de todas tus vidas son siempre iguales. Siempre has hecho lo mejor para ella, has luchado por ella, has sido herido por ella, has muerto una y otra vez ¡por ella¿Puedes acordarte de alguna vez en la que hayas cumplido veinticinco años¿Cuándo has sido libre para disfrutar de una vida normal? Una vida en la que sólo tengas que preocuparte por tu propio bien… Incluso ahora. ¡Estás muerto, estás sufriendo, y lo único en lo que piensas es en ella!

_Perséfone estaba perdiendo el control por completo. En esos momentos lo único que debería de haberle importado era que él estaba a punto de descubrir todas las mentiras que le habían dicho, pero oír la mención del nombre de ella la enloquecía de celos. _

Diana, estás confundiendo las cosas. Mi destino es el de protegerla

¡No es cierto¡¡Ese no es tu destino!! Tu destino… _**Tu destino es el de amarme **– estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo _–tu destino no puede ser este…. No soporto verte sufrir… No te lo mereces…

_La rubia se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras él trataba de poner orden a sus ideas. Miró sus dedos manchados de sangre y con ellos rozó su abdomen, sintiendo algo indescriptible. _

… Sabía que lo que me está sucediendo no es normal. Estoy siendo castigado por lo que hice

¿Qué dices?

Matamos a un Dios… no porque lo quisiéramos, pero lo hicimos… No sabía que él… que Hades tenía a alguien que lo amaba. Nunca pensamos en ella.

¿En ella?

En Perséfone. Destruimos a la persona a la que amaba. No la culpo.

_La Diosa dejó de llorar, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a acelerar sus latidos. _

¿Quieres decir que… que no la odias por lo que te está haciendo?

No. Creo que la entiendo… Yo no quería matarlo, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, y no me arrepiento… Y no creo merecer este castigo... pero no la odio. No puedo odiarla.

¿Cómo….¿Cómo puedes pensar así¿Cómo puedes decir que no odias a una mujer que está haciéndote daño¿Cómo puedes decir que no odias a una mujer que quiere vengarse de ti? _- dijo ella sintiendo que sus esperanzas no estaban muertas del todo, y sintiendo que lo admiraba aún más_

¿Cómo se puede odiar a alguien que no conoces?.. No sé cómo es su voz, ni su rostro. Y si uno se pone en sus zapatos… quizás ella lo amaba mucho, y es ese dolor de haberlo perdido lo que la ha vuelto en mi contra. Perder a alguien a quien amas es terrible.

_Perséfone no pudo evitar una amarga risa que Seiya confundió con un sollozo. Porque él tenía razón. La rabia de haber perdido al que había sido su compañero de vida la había llevado a ordenar que su alma fuese traída a una mazmorra. Pero el amor… ¿dónde estaba ahora su amor por Hades¿A quién amaba ahora? _

_En su alma no había dudas. El amor estaba con él, con la persona primera a quién había amado. Con la misma persona de la que había querido tomar venganza. _

No llores Diana

_Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando lo oyó mencionar ese nombre que no era suyo, y que sin embargo entrañaba tanto, y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando._

No llores Diana. Se me parte el corazón de verte llorar.

Seiya, no entiendes….

Vamos a estar bien Diana. Vamos a irnos de aquí

¿Qué?

Entiendo que ella tenga todo el derecho de querer vengarse de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo voy a quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos esperando a que acabe conmigo. No sé cómo, pero voy a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí y de marcharnos.

¿Marcharnos?

Sí, tú y yo. Ya te dije que no me voy a ir sin ti…

_Perséfone no pudo resistirlo más. Todo podría acabar en cualquier momento, y ella no iba a perder la única oportunidad que le quedaba. Miró su apuesto rostro, lo tomó entre sus manos y posó sus labios contra los de él, rozándolos suave y cadenciosamente, robándole el aliento, mientras ambos sentían que el tiempo, que la vida, que el Universo entero se detenía a su alrededor. _

_Ella se separó de él, y mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, incrédulo y maravillado, ella acarició con su pulgar sus cálidos labios. _

_El abrió los ojos. Se miraron, y él estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella puso su mano sobre su boca, deteniéndolo_.

Sshh, no digas nada. Sólo… sólo déjame recordar que pude besar tus labios una vez…

_Perséfone corrió hacia la puerta, pero los reflejos de él eran más rápidos que los de ella. Él se adelantó, se recargó contra la puerta y la tomó por los hombros. _

- ¡No¡No puedes dejarme así! No vas a marcharme sin darme la oportunidad de hablar

* * *

¡¡HOOOLAAA!!

Queridos lectores míos, no tengo palabras para agradecerles que después de lo chorera y lo poco constante que soy, sigan aquí, leyendo mis loqueras, jajaja. Quiero aprovechar para decirles que mi compromiso con esta historia es enorme, y que si a veces los capítulos tardan tanto es porque soy super detallista y a veces me tardó bastante para inspirarme y dejar las cosas en el orden en el que las publico. Y a veces reviso tantas y tantas veces algunas partes que luego por ahí se me van agunas faltas de ortografía, o cambio nombres o cosas así, y lo lamento muchísimo.

Y le agradezco también muchísimo a aquellos de ustedes que se toparon con esta historia ya avanzadita y que han tenido el valor, el coraje, el interés y los ojos para echarse tantos capítulos y ponerse al día, jajaja. Mil gracias. Estoy conciente de que a mucha gente le da flojera cuando ve que son capis tan largos , así que otras mil gracias.

Aioria de Leo, te cuento que no puedo ver la dirección de tu mail y por eso no te he agregado a mi messenger. Y bueno, les cuento que ya tengo grandes avances del capi que sigue, pero como regalito a su paciencia les cuento que vamos a adentrarnos un poco en los recuerdos de Ikki, que una guerra entre dioses podría desatarse, que Athena va a enfrentar a su padre, que por fin van a saber más sobre la salud de Thetis, que un caballero más va a despertar y que... bueno, ya no les cuento más o no lo van a leer, jajaja.

Un enorme abrazote y montones de besos.

Atte. Fuego.

P. D. Yo también soy de México, del D.F. para ser exacta.


	27. Tomando el control

Capítulo 27

Tomando el control

_Lo habían acomodado boca abajo en una cama del área de Terapia Intensiva. Yacía con la espalda desnuda para vigilar el avance de la infección en las heridas, y lo cubría solamente un delgado lienzo de gasa que era cambiado constantemente. Varias almohadas estaban bajo de él, procurando que se hallara más cómodo, y su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el lado izquierdo. _

_Seika trató de mantener la calma cuando lo encontró en ese estado. Un enfermero que no le parecía familiar colocaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente del Ave Fénix cuando ella entró._

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

_Seika se acercó a la cama, y se dio cuenta de que a él lo sacudían los escalofríos._

_- _Está temblando

- Probablemente siente frío, pero no podemos cubrirlo; la fiebre no ha cedido. Iré por más compresas frías – _dijo el joven con acento claramente extranjero._

_Slava salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. _

_Seika se sentó a su lado, sintiendo una gran angustia que le aguijoneaba el pecho al verle así. Había pensado que lo único que le hacía falta era pasar una buena noche y descansar, no que necesitaba que lo ingresaran a Terapia Intensiva. No podía evitar sentirse culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que él no estaba bien. _

_En la posición en la que Ikki se hallaba, se podía ver perfectamente la gran cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, justo en la nariz. Seika no pudo resistir la curiosidad, y con la yema de su dedo índice, rozó la antigua herida. Él se sobresaltó._

Siento una mano tierna, cuidadosa, gentil, que recorre con suavidad mi nariz, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo. Estoy con ella. Debe de estar vigilando que mi herida esté sanando apropiadamente. A ella le preocupa mucho que me quede una cicatriz, pero yo siempre me río y le digo que no se angustie, que la cicatriz me hará verme más rudo y que eso intimidará a mis enemigos.

Recuerdo vagamente cómo fue que sucedió. Entrenaba con mi maestro. Debí de haber esquivado el golpe, pero estaba demasiado cansado después de la paliza del día anterior. El golpe me proyectó contra el piso a gran velocidad. Creo que mi rostro chocó con el borde de una filosa y enorme piedra y así fue que me lastimé.

Todo fue tan rápido que de primer momento sólo percibí como todo se obscurecía a mi alrededor. Cuando comencé a recuperar el sentido percibí un líquido caliente y espeso en mi rostro. Logré, después de intentarlo por un buen rato, ponerme de pie, y me dirigí a la minúscula casita en la que vivo.

Ahí me esperaba Esmeralda, que gritó al verme entrar.

- ¡Ikki¡Por todos los cielos¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tardé en entender a qué se refería, hasta que llevé una mano a mi rostro y toqué mi nariz, sintiendo de inmediato un intenso dolor. Antes de que le pudiera explicar lo sucedido, Esmeralda hizo que me sentara en el piso, mientras observaba con detenimiento mi rostro.

- ¡Tu nariz está rota¡Y estás lleno de sangre y de tierra! Tengo que curarte o eso se va a poner muy feo. No te muevas, enseguida vuelvo.

Sentado en el piso, pensé que debía de haberme roto la nariz al caer. Después de dos años en la Isla, sabía bien cómo se sentía un hueso roto. Seguramente mi Maestro se había marchado furioso porque no me repuse a toda velocidad; continuamente me dice que soy muy débil.

Esmeralda entró con los brazos llenos de cosas y enseguida comenzó a correr por la habitación, disponiéndolo todo, mientras que yo la observaba fascinado por la gracia y energía que emana de sus movimientos. Después de terminar con los preparativos, se acercó a mí, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme. La rechacé de primer momento, pero moverme me provocó un mareo tan intenso que comprendí que sin su ayuda no podría ponerme en pie. Me condujo hasta mi cama y acomodó las almohadas para que me recostara.

- Está hinchándose muy rápido y hay que regresarla a su lugar

- ¿Qué?

- Tu nariz. Y temo que necesitaremos coserte esa herida: es enorme...

- ¿Sabes hacer eso?

- Cuando mi padre se lastima se cura el mismo, pero a veces me pide un poco de ayuda. Toma, bebe esto - dijo poniendo en mis manos una botella de color obscuro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Alguna clase de bebida alcohólica

- ¿Quieres que tome eso?

- Cuando la herida es muy grave toma mucho para aguantar el dolor. Primero voy a limpiarte con agua, y como no tenemos alcohol, usaré la bebida para desinfectar la herida antes de coserla. Toma – dijo brindándome la botella – deberías de empezar a tomar ya.

- No la necesito – dije alejándola de mí.

- Ikki, no voy a curarte si no tomas.

Me miró con mezcla de súplica y molestia, así que sin estar muy convencido, acerqué la botella a mis labios, bebí, y enseguida sentí como si hubiese tomado un sorbo de lava

- Esto es espantoso. No voy a tomarlo.

- Tienes qué hacerlo Ikki, o te va a doler mucho más. Anda, házlo por mí.

No podía decirle que no cuando me miraba con esa expresión.

Yo bebí varios tragos mientras ella comenzaba a limpiar mi rostro, quitándome el sudor, la sangre y el polvo que se habían acumulado sobre mi herida, formando una costra. Traté de disimular lo mucho que me dolía, sin mucho éxito. Ella se daba cuenta y se esforzaba por hacer cada uno de sus movimientos con gran delicadeza. La ardiente sustancia que me había dado sabía terrible, pero comenzó a hacerme efecto con rapidez. Me comencé a sentir aún más mareado.

- Bien, ahora cierra los ojos - dijo ella quitándome la botella de las manos - probablemente va a arderte.

Sentí que el líquido que vertía sobre mi rostro me quemaba la carne, y sentí más dolor aún cuando ella limpió la herida usando otro lienzo. Me mordí los labios para no quejarme, pero ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo

- Lo siento Ikki, pero si no lo hago ahora se te va a infectar y será peor.

- No tienes que pedir perdón - le dije, y escuché como ella comenzaba a llorar.

- Ikki, por favor… Te lo suplico... ¡Márchate!

- Te he dicho que...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ikki¿Que te mate?

- Claro que no. Sólo quiero ganar esa armadura.

- Nadie ha podido hacerlo, y en dos años ya te has hecho demasiado daño.

- Entonces seré el primero en lograrlo. Le prometí a Shun que volvería. Y te prometo a ti, aquí y ahora, que no moriré en el intento por obtenerla, no importa si me fracturo todos los huesos, no moriré. Voy a lograrlo, te lo juro.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me hablaba. Cuando le juré que obtendría la Armadura del Caballero del Ave Fénix, recargó su cabeza en mi adolorido pecho.

Se movía el piso, se movía mi mundo y se movía mi corazón mientras escuchaba y sentía sus sollozos y sus respiraciones.

Sssh, todo va a estar bien – dije tratando de consolarla, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, que se sentían como de seda entre mis manos rasposas. Ella se quedó ahí, recargada sobre mi cuerpo, mientras yo comenzaba a flotar entre los hermosos sonidos del atardecer de la Isla. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que ese momento se prolongara infinitamente! Pero mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo y tuve que moverme para limpiarme con el dorso de la mano, y entonces ella se separó. Me pareció que no sabía que decir así que rompí el silencio - Dame esa botella, que no sabe tan mal después de todo.

Una risa ligera y cristalina brotó de su boca, resonando en mis oídos como campanas. Parpadeé, y cuando volví a ver su rostro, me di cuenta de que me costaba trabajo enfocarla bien del todo.

- Ahora voy a... sólo cierra los ojos¿de acuerdo?

Un agudísimo dolor me atravesó el rostro al sentir cómo ella con un movimiento decidido de sus pequeñas manos regresaba mi nariz a su lugar. Abrí los ojos y la boca, en busca desesperada de aire. No podía respirar, a mi alrededor se concentraron colores y formas inexplicables y medio de todo estaba su rostro angustiado, mirándome. Y después… nada…

Su voz… Puedo escuchar con toda claridad su voz llamándome. Su voz suave, dulce, como de terciopelo, pero con un dejo de pena y de angustia

- Ikki... Ikki... Despierta…

- Ikki… Ikki... Despierta, vamos – _le decía Seika, usando el paño húmedo para refrescar su frente._

- Ikki... Ikki... Despierta, no me asustes. Ikki, perdóname, perdóname.

Volví a ver su rostro, ya que ella estaba obligándome a mirarla. Estaba obligándome a despertar.

- ¿Qué?

- Te desmayaste por el dolor. Me asustaste muchísimo.

No fue la única vez aquella noche. Sentir que la aguja atravesaba mi piel y la jalaba para cerrar la herida, provocó que me desvaneciera un par de veces más. Pero el dolor no me parece tan terrible, porque ella está conmigo. Desde que entré a la casita sangrando, ella no se ha separado de mí. Aunque tenga los ojos cerrados, aunque tenga ganas de gritar, puedo oler su cabello rubio y sedoso, puedo sentir sus manos cuidándome y ayudándome. Puedo sentirla cerca de mí y eso, me tranquiliza…

_Shaina explicó, el doctor Sato escuchó y consideró la situación. Deliberó unos cuantos momentos y entonces giró órdenes para que fueran tomadas las medidas necesarias para que los "chicos Kido" pudieran estar lo más cerca los unos de los otros de lo que fuera posible. _

_El movimiento tomó más de un par de horas, las últimas de la tarde y las primeras de la noche, pues había mucho qué hacer. El personal tuvo que deliberar en qué lugar los ubicarían, se les hicieron chequeos para asegurarse de que su condición fuera estable antes de comenzar con los traslados, se hicieron adaptaciones al lugar, y una vez que todo estuvo listo, había que movilizar no sólo a los caballeros si no a la increíble cantidad de aparatos que les asistían. _

_Eran las diez de la noche cuando finalizaron con todos los traslados. En dos enormes pabellones del noveno piso, se concentró a catorce caballeros. En el pabellón de la derecha se hallaban juntos todos los caballeros que habían recobrado ya la conciencia. Mü, Dokho, Saga, Afrodita, Shura, Milo y Aioria. En el pabellón de la izquierda, acomodaron a los caballeros que aún no habían despertado y que pudieron ser movilizados sin problema debido a la estabilidad de su condición, es decir, Shaka, Rafael (pues así habían registrado a Máscara de Muerte al ingresarlo al hospital), Camus, Aldebarán, Aioros y Hyoga, el único de los Caballeros Divinos entre ellos. _

_Ni Shun, ni Ikki, ni Seiya ni Kanon podían ser movilizados de los distintos puntos del hospital donde se hallaban. Sin embargo, cada una de esas instalaciones era de acceso altamente restringido, y eso les brindaba algo de seguridad extra. _

_Después de intensas deliberaciones, se decidió que Shaina vigilaría el pabellón A, donde se hallaban Dokho y los demás, y en el pabellón B se quedaría Ban. Jabu se ofreció a cuidar a Seiya, Sorrento, naturalmente, a Kanon, y se convino en que Geki estaría en el pabellón psiquiátrico, mientras que June estaría al pendiente de Ikki. Se colocó una cama extra en el pabellón A, adonde reinstalaron a Shyriu, y aquella noche, nadie fue a dormir a la mansión._

_Le parecieron interminables las horas que tuvo que aguardar desde que Julián le dijo que Zeus sospechaba que ella amaba a uno de sus caballeros y que seguramente era responsable del ataque contra Thetis, hasta que pudo volver a sus habitaciones en su Templo, acostarse, cerrar los ojos, y concentrarse para realizar el viaje astral que la llevaría a él. Quería aprovechar que en esos momentos Julián no se apartaría de Thetis ni siquiera para confrontar a su hermano. _

_Su padre, al verla entrar a una de las enormes estancias de su templo en el Olimpo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió sus enormes brazos para recibirla. No tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. _

_Ella se acercó a él y le hizo una amplia reverencia, pero no lo abrazó. _

- Padre

- He estado esperándote. Porque has venido a quedarte¿no es cierto?

- No. Al contrario – _contestó ella con algo de frialdad que no pasó desapercibida para él. _

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿Me amas, padre mío?

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Sabes bien que eres mi hija favorita

- ¿Entonces por qué actúas a mis espaldas? No finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando porque lo sabes y muy bien. Me mandaste a espiar. E hiciste algo aún peor.

_Pocas veces podía verse en el todopoderoso Dios de los Dioses la expresión que en ese momento se pintaba en su rostro. Si semejante acusación hubiera salido de labios de cualquier otra persona habría estallado en furia y lo habría negado de inmediato. Pero ante ella, guardó silencio. _

¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo semejante, papá?

Yo…

No soporto la falta de sinceridad, por eso he venido a decirte frente a frente que no volveré a este lugar hasta que la vida natural de mi reencarnación termine, y a advertirte que no toleraré ninguna clase de chantaje ni de venganza por la decisión que he tomado.

Hija mía, el ciclo de tu misión en la Tierra ha terminado por esta reencarnación. Te quiero de vuelta.

¿Estás seguro de eso¿Me puedes asegurar que puedo volver al Olimpo tranquila por la Tierra y por mis caballeros? Porque ni Poseidón ni yo pensamos lo mismo que tú.

No entiendo a qué te refieres

Para ser el Dios de los Dioses me parece que estás muy mal informado. Han atacado en mi Santuario a una mujer a la que ama Poseidón, tu hermano. ¿Sabes quién fue?

No – _dijo Zeus francamente sorprendido_

Poseidón piensa que lo hiciste tú.

¿Qué¿¡Cómo se atreve a...!? – _exclamó, mientras su sorpresa daba paso a la ira_

Tiene lógica Padre. Le pediste que me espiara, él se rehusó a hacerlo y por eso mandaste a herir a Thetis.

¡Por supuesto que no es así! Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía a una mortal por amante

La índole de su relación no es de mi incumbencia, pero alguien la atacó estando dentro de mi Templo, y eso no puedo permitirlo

Te doy mi palabra que no he sido yo. Admito que me molestó que él no me apoyara en... lo que le pedí, pero no llegaría tan lejos.

Entonces¿quién es responsable? Es alguien poderosísimo, no cabe duda, porque entró en mi Templo sin ser detectado por nadie… Y ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de defenderse, la atacaron mientras dormía. ¿Qué clase de persona ruin y sin honor haría algo así?

No lo sé, pero en este momento voy a…

No vine a pedirte ayuda para resolver mis problemas, sólo quería aclararte que no volveré y saber si tú habías sido responsable de su ataque o no, antes de que Poseidón venga aquí y cometa cualquier clase de locura… Si tu no fuiste, debo de marchare y averiguar quién fue. Encontraré al responsable y lo haré pagar, no te preocupes. Este ataque no hace más que reafirmar mi decisión de permanecer en la Tierra.

Pero el ataque podría haber sido en tu contra – _dijo Zeus, a quién en realidad le importaba poco lo sucedido a Thetis pero que buscaba desesperadamente la manera de retener a su hija a su lado._

Mayor razón para quedarme allá. No voy a huir como una cobarde para esconderme aquí detrás de tu túnica.

_A pesar de lo mucho que le contrariaba la idea de que ella se rehusará a volver al Olimpo, no pudo evitar sentir que se henchía de orgullo al oírla hablar de esa forma. A pesar de todos los contratiempos que su hija había sufrido durante esta reencarnación, el espíritu de su querida Athena ya había florecido en el cuerpo de aquella jovencita. _

Poseidón estaba seguro de que habías sido tú

Ya te dije que….

Te creo. Aunque no sé que es peor. Si hubieses sido tú, al menos sabríamos a qué atenernos…. Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte, y ya que tú no sabes quien es responsable del ataque perpetrado en mi Santuario, me marcho.

No te marches así. Te siento… molesta conmigo.

¿Qué esperabas, padre¿Qué te agradeciera por entrometerte de esa manera en mi vida, a mis espaldas?

Tu no habrías…

¡Qué poco crédito me das! Si me lo hubieras preguntado directamente, quizás te habría contestado.

Bien, entonces lo haré ahora mismo…. ¿Es cierto¿Estás enamorada de un mortal¿De uno de tus simples caballeros?

No sé de donde sacaste la idea de que estoy enamorada de alguno de mis guardianes – _dijo Saori tan segura que casi se convencía a sí misma de que lo que decía era verdad - _pero de cualquier forma te recuerdo que ninguno de mis caballeros es simple. Pregúntale a tus hermanos – _dijo ella con una mordacidad a la que él no estaba acostumbrado._

¿Amas a uno de ellos o no?

No voy a responder a tu pregunta. Yo jamás te he hecho cuestionamientos acerca de tu vida amorosa, en la que ha habido tantas humanas, que me parece incluso hipócrita que te expreses así de los mortales, como si fueran insignificantes.

Mi vida es…

Es tuya y de nadie más Padre. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar lo que haces o no haces, y tampoco me interesa. Yo te respeto y respeto tus decisiones aunque no las apoye siempre. Le has sido infiel infinidad de veces a tu propia hermana, a la que elegiste a pesar de la oposición de todos. Yo, por mi parte, no siento ninguna inclinación hacia la práctica del incesto ni apoyo la infidelidad y sin embargo no intervengo ni intervendré jamás en tus asuntos ni en los de Poseidón ni en los de nadie… Me gustaría que tú me dieras a mí esa privacidad si yo algún día decidiera involucrarme con alguien.

¡Pero tú no puedes hacer eso!

¿Quién dice que no puedo? - _dijo Athena llena de convicción pero sin perder jamás la serenidad- _¿Tú? Te recuerdo que la decisión de no formar una pareja con nadie y de permanecer virgen ha sido mía y siempre mía. Y podría cambiar esa decisión en cualquier momento.

¿¡Estás enamorada Athena¡Necesito saberlo!

¿Para qué? Admite que nadie a quien yo escogiera te parecería lo suficientemente bueno para mí…

_Zeus guardó silencio, algo molesto. No era común para él que le leyeran la mente, pero ella tenía razón. Su querida hija siempre tenía la razón. Ella aprovechó ese momento de vulnerabilidad para ponerse de pie justo frente a él, y tomar su barbilla con cariño para obligarlo a mirarle. _

Creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que he sido siempre la más cercana a tu corazón de entre todos tus hijos y eso no va a cambiar sí yo llego algún día a enamorarme.

Mira lo que está sucediendo ahora. Te rehúsas a volver a mí porque amas demasiado a tus caballeros. No quiero saber cómo sería si tú pusieras los ojos en alguno de ellos, o en otro mortal, o Dios, o quién fuera. Te perdería del todo.

Que amor tan egoísta es el tuyo, papá… _-dijo ella, triste y rencorosa a la vez -_ ¿Prefieres que yo pasé toda la eternidad sola?

No estás sola, me tienes a mí.

Es una clase de amor totalmente distinta y nadie mejor que tu lo sabe. Tienes a Hera, a tus incontables amantes y parece que nunca te es suficiente.

Tú misma lo dijiste. Tú no eres como yo. Tú eres pura, íntegra, sabia…

Y justa y maravillosa y aburrida y solitaria también. Intocable ¿Eso quieres tú para "la más amada de tus hijas"?

…

Tu silencio me lo dice todo, padre… Me voy. Tengo que averiguar quién fue la persona que atacó a Thetis.

¿Dónde está él?

¿Tu hermano? Está con ella, con "su amante" como la llamaste, cuidándola. Afortunadamente, de otro modo, estoy segura de que ya habría venido a enfrentarte.

Dile que lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió.

Se lo haré saber padre. Con permiso.

Hija mía…

¿Sí?

Tú me amas… a pesar de todo¿verdad?

En este momento no me siento muy segura de mi amor por ti.

_Zeus sintió algo muy parecido a lo que Seiya sintió cuando Hades le atravesaba el pecho con su espada. Podía manejar prácticamente cualquier cosa, menos que su adorada hija se marchara dándole la espalda de aquella forma. Se sentó cabizbajo junto al alfeizar de una de las enormes ventanas que le estaban próximas, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que ella le había dicho, y sobre todo, en si tendría razón._

_Un par de ojos y de oídos habían seguido con toda atención el curso de la plática entre la Diosa de la Justicia y su padre. _

Yo tenía razón – _se dijo a si misma Hera – _Lo negó con demasiada convicción… La nena de papá está enamorada…

_La bellísima diosa se alejó, contenta por ser poseedora de información que con toda seguridad le sería útil en el futuro, y al mismo tiempo, molesta. _

_Se dirigió con toda velocidad a su Templo, desde donde dio la orden de que buscaran a Iris sin descanso hasta hallarla. No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó entre la orden que dio y la respuesta. Iris atravesó la puerta, y en cuanto fueron dejadas a solas y Hera consideró que nadie podría escucharles, estalló. _

¡¡Estúpida¡¡Te dije que lo pensaras bien antes de actuar!!

Hera¿por qué me hablas así?

Fuiste tú quién entró al Templo de Athena a deshacerse de la amante de Poseidón¿verdad?

Claro, tú me sugeriste que lo hiciera. Atravesé su garganta con mi daga.

¡Yo te dije que te hicieras cargo de ella, pero no de esa forma!

¿Por qué no? Tú dijiste que debería matarla.

Athena estuvo aquí hace unos minutos. Ella y Poseidón pensaron que fue Zeus quien dio la orden de atacar a la zorrita esa. ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber provocado¡Athena está enojada con Zeus, y podría aliarse contra el idiota de Poseidón y pelear contra nosotros!

¿Qué¡Pero si Athena adora a su padre¡Yo no sabía…!

Sí, es obvio que no sabes nada Iris... Afortunadamente, creo que Athena le creyó que él no es responsable. Más te vale que así sea.

Pensé que me apoyabas...

¡Claro que te apoyo¡¡Siempre y cuando no afectes bajo ninguna circunstancia a mi hombre!! De veras que eres imbécil… Ojalá y ninguno de los dos se entere de que tú eres la responsable de este estúpido enredo, por tu bien, o van a destrozarte, ambos. Márchate… Ahh, y solo para que lo sepas, fallaste. Está viva, y Poseidón está con ella.

_Iris hubiera preferido que el rayo de Zeus la alcanzara antes que escuchar eso. Salió del Templo y se dirigió a sus propios aposentos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Iba tan consternada que prácticamente arrolló a Ariadna. La hechicera siguió a Iris, presintiendo que ella podría saber algo acerca del incidente en el Templo de Athena. Hizo uso de sus mejores trucos para ocultarse y poder seguirla hasta su habitación. _

_Allí, la perturbada Diosa se dirigió hacia su cama, y sacó de debajo de ella una caja de madera preciosamente tallada, dentro de la cuál se hallaba una daga ensangrentada. _

¡Maldita y mil veces maldita sea¿Cómo puede ser que aún esté con vida¡Ah, debí de haberla clavado en su corazón para asegurarme de su fin¡Y ahora está con ella¡Con ella, cuando debería de estar conmigo¿Por qué, Poseidón¿Por qué no te acuerdas de mí?_ – dijo ella estallando en sollozos. _

_La albina no necesito oír más para darse cuenta de que ella había sido quien se había introducido al Santuario de Athena para atacar a la chica. No entendía del todo bien el móvil del ataque, pero estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con la Diosa de la Justicia y que no había peligro alguno para sus caballeros. Al menos, de parte de Iris. _

_De cualquier forma, tenía que comunicarle a Perséfone todo lo sucedido, y asegurarse de que el alma de Seiya aún estuviera aguantando. Así que se dirigió a casa._

_Perséfone, por su parte, se hallaba por completo ajena a todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en ese momento. Para ella sólo existía una habitación obscura en el fondo de un castillo aún más obscuro. Una habitación que se iluminaba por la mirada de dos enormes y brillantes ojos cafés. No había nadie ni nada más en el mundo. _

_- _¡No me puedes dejar así! No me dejes así…

_Para ella, esas eran las palabras más hermosas del mundo, y las más temibles a la vez. ¿Habría llegado por fin el momento de la verdad¿De revelar toda la verdad? _

Tu beso… fue… lo más increíble que me ha pasado… pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

¿Por qué?_ - ella rió con toda sinceridad - _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso¿No lo sabes todavía? Me enamoré de ti…. **_Otra vez _**

_Cuando él pudo articular palabra, dijo con voz quebradiza y confusa._

Apenas y me conoces…

No necesito más que los momentos que ya he pasado contigo. Tú estás aquí… en este lugar oscuro y horrible, donde todo es tétrico y pesado y silencioso, pero tú…. Tú irradias vida en todo lo que haces. Lo iluminas todo con tu mirada, con tu risa… Mi… el jardín al que te llevé jamás se había sentido tan lleno de vida hasta que tú estuviste en él, contemplándolo todo con esos ojos tuyos que no pierden jamás su capacidad de asombro, a pesar de todo el horror que seguramente han presenciado…Seiya, créeme cuando te digo que te amo… Podría pasar aquí todo el día hablándote de cómo adoro tu cabello, y la forma en la que te mueves, y todo lo que me gusta de ti… pero no se trata de eso. Seiya…_ - ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y las acercó a su pecho – _haría cualquier cosa con tal de que te quedaras conmigo, pero necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

_Las lágrimas fluían libres por las mejillas del Caballero Pegaso. Era tan extraño saber que había alguien que le veía de ese modo, cómo si estuviese de oro y marfil, y no de sangre y carne. Se sentía conmovido, y confundido también. Su beso, sus palabras, su aroma, la expresión en sus ojos azules, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. _

Me haces sentir como… como si hubiera sido prisionero de mi propia vida… hay algo de verdad en lo que me dijiste… he adorado cada instante de mis experiencias… pero nunca he tenido tiempo de amar… ¿no sería extraño que me sucediera ahora… aquí? Si tan solo yo…

No tienes que responderme ahora. Voy a darte espacio y tiempo, para que medites con calma acerca de lo que sientes… no vendré un par de días… así tu tendrás tiempo para…

¡No¡No dejes de venir, te lo suplico! – _gritó él sintiendo horror al pensar en no verla_ - ¡Sin ti ya me habría vuelto a morir en este lugar! Hay algo en tus ojos… es como si los conociera de hace muchísimo tiempo… Te he buscado tanto…

¿Qué quieres decir?

He estado recordando muchas cosas y muchas vidas. ¿Sabías que he visto a mis amigos una y otra vez?... No te he visto nunca en mis recuerdos, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y de… de lo que siento cuando te miro… te he buscado. No te he encontrado aún pero… siento que te conocí antes, en otro tiempo. Sé que hay algo aquí, dentro de mí, que siente algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Búscame Seiya. Busca dentro de ti… Y aún si no me encuentras, dame la oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón aquí, ahora…

_Perséfone se acercó a él lentamente, dispuesta a besarlo nuevamente. Él pudo leer su movimiento esta vez, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Con su mano izquierda, tomó su mejilla y le acercó, pero esa segunda vez, no depositó el beso en los labios de Seiya, si no en la comisura de ellos, provocándole a él un escalofrío, porque no sabía si prefería que no le hubiera besado plenamente de nuevo, o si le había molestado que no fuera más lejos._

_Perséfone, con el secreto de su verdadera identidad aún intacto, se marchó, dejando detrás de sí el sabor dulcísimo de su primer beso en los labios del moreno, y quizás, el deseo de que se repitiese. _

_Lo dejó dando vueltas en el calabozo, como un león que acaba de ser capturado y metido en una jaula. El destino estaba obligando a Seiya a responder a la pregunta que había estado evitando deliberadamente hacerse y contestarse a sí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba su corazón? _

_Sus sueños le llevaban a muchos lados, a distintas mujeres, pero eso obedecía a muchas y distintas razones. pero en realidad¿Dónde estaba su corazón¿A qué mujer le pertenecía? _

_Se sentó en la esquina en la que prefería pasar el tiempo, y en la que prefería quedarse cuando le daba tiempo de acomodarse antes de que sus sueños lo arrastraran sin remedio a mundos de pesadilla. Ahí estaba el lienzo de tela que ella le había llevado, y comenzó a jugar con una de las puntas entre sus manos. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y entonces notó que muy cerca de la puerta había quedado el pequeño plato en el que Diana le llevaba agua. Fue a recogerlo, y entonces notó que había quedado una pequeña cantidad de agua en él. _

_Con la mente llena de dudas y de preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo, volvió a sentarse en la esquina, y bebió del agua de Mnemosine, en busca de respuestas…  
_

* * *

_Las siguientes 60 horas fueron largas y difíciles de sobrellevar para todos. Ya que ignoraban que la responsable era Iris y que el ataque contra la sirena era una venganza muy personal que no le concernía ni a Athena ni a sus caballero, todos, desde Saori hasta el guardia de menor rango del Santuario, así como todas las personas que se hallaban en Tokio, se mantuvieron preocupados y en un continuo estado de alerta, que después de casi tres días, los tenía exhaustos. _

_Saori le había hecho saber a Julián sobre la conversación que había sostenido con su padre, y le había convencido de que él no había intervenido en el ataque contra la Sirena. Pero eso había aumentado la desazón de ambos. Pensaban que, quizás, podría ser el principio de una venganza orquestada por Perséfone, y eso les mantuvo muy intranquilos. _

_Aunado a eso estaba el mal estado de salud en el que se encontraban Thetis e Ikki. La rubia había sido operada por segunda ocasión, y Julián se había rehusado a alejarse de ella. Su vida parecía estar fuera de peligro, pero los doctores dijeron que no estaban seguros de si volvería a hablar. Saori, al saber eso, habló con Julián largamente hasta convencerle de que en cuanto ella estuviese lo suficientemente repuesta, se la llevara al Hospital de la Fundación Kido para que la trataran especialistas. Él se había rehusado originalmente, alegando que eso la dejaría a ella aún más vulnerable de sufrir otro ataque, pero Saori le confió entonces que presentía que estaría en completo uso de su cosmos en cualquier momento, y que en cuanto eso sucediera les alcanzaría en Japón. Así que ambos se dedicaron a aguardar el momento oportuno para dejar Grecia._

_En Tokio, la infección que aquejaba al Ave de Fuego no había cedido. No era una recaída ligera, y su vida de hecho peligraba. Cada hora una enfermera entraba a su habitación para vigilar el suministro de medicamentos. Su crisis los perturbó a todos, tanto a los que lo conocían como a aquellos que sólo lo ubicaban como un paciente más, pues ahí tendido, ardiendo en fiebre por una infección gravísima y con la espalda destrozada entre heridas, quemaduras antiguas y cicatrices de toda clase, Ikki era la viva imagen del dolor. Había sufrido ya de trece accesos de fiebre, que el personal del hospital combatía con mantas eléctricas, bolsas de hielo, e incluso, sumergiéndolo en una tina llena de agua con hielos, lo cual ya habían hecho cuatro veces, pues el cuerpo de Ikki había rebasado los cuarenta grados centígrados para gran preocupación de los doctores, que temían hubiera sufrido un daño cerebral irreparable._

_Limpiaban sin piedad sus heridas para deshacerse de la piel muerta e infectada cuatro veces al día. Era aterrador presenciar sus delirios, porque a pesar de las curaciones, a pesar de la fiebre, a pesar de los recuerdos, Ikki no profería un solo grito, ni derramaba una sola lágrima. Se agitaba, sufría, y se contenía, y eso sólo le provocaba más daño a su cuerpo y a su alma. Dos solas palabras, en medio de las frases inteligibles que a veces llegaba a pronunciar, eran inconfundibles. Más bien, dos nombres; Shun, y Esmeralda…_

_Shyriu llegó pálido a la sala de espera. Lo había estado cuidando desde las siete de la mañana, relevando a Flher que le había cuidado la noche anterior. Sentía que la angustia lo carcomía, pues él sabía, él había sido testigo una y otra vez de la increíble capacidad de recuperación de Ikki; lo rápido y eficazmente que sanaba su cuerpo cada herida, por muy grave que fuera. _

_Fue aproximadamente al mediodía cuando, con voz serena pero quebradiza al mismo tiempo, el Caballero Divino del Dragón se impuso por encima de la conversación de los demás, que hacían esfuerzos por mantenerse despiertos. Nadie había dormido una noche completa desde hacía tres días, y no habían ido a la Mansión más que a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. _

Creo que debemos de llamar a Saori ahora mismo

¿Pasó algo Shyriu? – _preguntó Miho, que había ido a visitar a Seiya y se había quedado conversando con los chicos, que le habían comentado de la situación._

Me sacaron de Terapia Intensiva… uno de sus riñones está fallando.

¿Qué? – _dijo Jabu con gran sobresalto_

No pensé que fuera algo serio. Nunca lo he visto enfermarse… Hay que avisarle ahora mismo a Saori

Pero tú dijiste… - _replicó Ban_

Sé que me negué a que le habláramos hace un par de días, pero estaba equivocado

¿Tan malo es? – _preguntó Shaina_

Nunca lo había visto así

Voy a avisar ahora mismo – _dijo Jabu saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar_

_Shunrei se acercó y abrazó silenciosamente al Dragón. Él recargó su cabeza contra la de la linda joven y susurró en su oído. _

Tengo miedo Rei… Tengo miedo de que Ikki no pueda…

Él es el Ave Fénix¿no? – _dijo ella separándose y mirando su rostro_ – Tú mismo me has contado cómo lo han dado por muerto más de una vez y lo han vuelto a ver en pie, sano y salvo.

Así ha sido, pero esta vez es diferente. Todo ha sido tan diferente esta vez… quizás hemos roto demasiadas reglas… Quizás es un castigo por haber matado a un Dios…

¿Eso hicieron?

_Shyriu asintió con la mirada perdida_

Lo peor es que fui yo quien los convenció de no llamarla hace tres días, cuando Ikki empezó a ponerse mal. No me lo perdonaré si Saori no llega a tiempo e Ikki se…

_Shunrei besó con suavidad sus labios, acallando sus temores. Fue un beso espontáneo y sincero, que nació de la necesidad que ella sentía de aliviar sus penas y de aligerar sus cargas, y de su intuición que le decía que un beso funcionaría, y de su intenso deseo de volver a sentir sus labios. Y tan íntimo, que Shunrei olvidó que no estaban solos en la sala de espera. Sus sentimientos por él eran tan sinceros y tan legítimos que ni siquiera se ruborizó al separarse de él y notar que, aunque los demás trataban de disimular, se habían dado cuenta de que se habían besado._

_Mientras Jabu corría a dar el aviso del grave estado de Ikki, se tomaba la decisión de que Shura, Shyriu, Dokho, Milo, Mü, Saga y Aioria, fueran dados de alta._ _Ikki y Aioria fueron los detonantes para tomar esa decisión, pues con Ikki habían comprendido lo riesgoso que resultaba mantenerlos en el hospital, y al paso que iban, Aioria podría ser el siguiente en recaer. _

_Al doctor Sato le había parecido sumamente extraño lo fuerte de la infección que Ikki tenía y lo rápido que se había desarrollado. Notó que en su expediente no había anotaciones desde hacía cinco días. Convocó a una junta extraordinaria en la que confrontó a todo el personal, preguntándoles si estaba en lo cierto al pensar que era por su negligencia por lo que Ikki se hallaba grave. Lo extraño resultó que todos recordaban claramente haberlo atendido, y de hecho, les parecía haberlo encontrado en buen estado. _

_Cuando Sayaka supo de la extraña situación, volcó su atención a los detalles del caso. Una cámara de video que estaba instalada en la habitación de Shun (era una medida de seguridad del pabellón psiquiátrico) comprobó que la teoría que formuló, por increíble que hubiera parecido al principio, era correcta. _

_Iikki había utilizado una variación del Puño Fantasma en cada uno de los miembros del hospital que había tratado de darle atención médica para evitar que le alejaran de Shun, incluido el propio doctor Hayakawa, que era el doctor responsable de su caso desde el día en que ingresó malherido y llevando a Seiya en brazos. _

_Al revisar el video, habían podido constatar que Ikki no había abandonado a Shun desde que había salido de la traqueotomía que le habían practicado. Sólo se había alejado cuando las enfermeras que se hacían cargo de Shun lo habían obligado, pero en cuanto le había sido posible había regresado a su lado. La gente que estaba a cargo de atenderlo le había localizado y entonces Ikki, en cada una de las ocasiones, había levantado su puño derecho y realizado un leve movimiento. Después de eso, cada una de las personas que lo había confrontado e intentado atenderle, se había marchado con toda tranquilidad. Al ver el video, Shaina supo qué había hecho, y que lo había hecho para que le dejaran quedarse con Shun. Les había hecho creer que se hallaba bien cuando la infección de seguro ya había comenzado. _

_Sabiendo todo eso, a los doctores les sorprendió que Ikki no estuviese aún peor, y que hubiese soportado tanto. No sabían que él era más fuerte de lo que se podían imaginar._

_Fue un duro golpe para el personal. Sabían que ellos no eran personas normales, pero la idea de que uno hubiera hecho uso de alguna clase de poderes mentales para impedir su propio tratamiento excedía los límites de su imaginación, y los puso en alerta. _

_La gravedad de la situación de Ikki y la facilidad con la que les había engañado puso en aleta también al personal con respecto al cuidado que les brindaban a los demás Caballeros. Fue así que notaron que Aioria parecía seguir los mismos pasos de Ikki. _

_Pasaba prácticamente todo el día dividido entre dos habitaciones, la de Seiya y el pabellón B, donde ahora se hallaba su hermano. Permanecía en silencio, simplemente sosteniendo sus manos. Milo y Shura le hacían compañía ocasionalmente, cuando él se los permitía. Las enfermeras, alarmadas, hacían hasta lo imposible por hacer que él volviese a su habitación y que siguiera al pie de la letra su tratamiento, y Lina prácticamente tenía que andarle correteando por los pasillos para que realizara su fisioterapia. _

_El alta otorgada a los Caballeros fue discutida largo rato antes de que, por unanimidad, todos llegaran a un acuerdo. Lo que sucedía es que eran personas únicas, ejemplares, valientes, con gran resistencia al dolor y con una excelente condición física (excepto por las heridas que habían sido la causa de que les internaran), pero eran también la peor clase de pacientes que un doctor u enfermera quisiera tener. Iban de una habitación a otra, viéndose entre sí, visitando a sus compañeros aún inconscientes, como si aquello fuese un campamento de verano en vez de un hospital. Ah, pero claro está, la mitad del tiempo lo hacían sin tener la autorización del personal, pues se rehusaban a utilizar las sillas de ruedas o las muletas que los doctores les recomendaban si es que querían movilizarse (que tampoco era lo más apropiado). Las horas de comida provocaban escenas que a veces tomaban proporciones de tragedia griega. Había que ver por ejemplo, la cara del último Patriarca que había estado al mando del Santuario de la Diosa Athena cuando alguna de las enfermeras trataba de convencerle de comer gelatina, o peras hervidas. Saga trataba de ser razonable, y comprendía que las chicas solo trataban de cumplir con su trabajo, pero era demasiado para su orgullo propio el aceptar ayuda para comer y con mayor razón si lo que le daban era "comida para bebés" como él indignado la llamaba. _

_Un par de días viviendo esta situación fueron suficientes para que la reunión se llevara a cabo. Los doctores responsables de cada uno de los casos estaban de acuerdo en que la mayoría de ellos aún no estaban listos para abandonar el hospital, pero la situación no podía seguir así. Saori Kido tenía los medios para que ellos estuvieran perfectamente atendidos fuera del hospital, en un ambiente más relajado y adonde no perturbaran o violaran las medidas de seguridad y de higiene del hospital. Hubo un voto en contra, y fue, para sorpresa de todos, de Sayaka Miyamoto. _

_- _No podemos dejarlos marcharse. Podría sucederles algo parecido a lo de Ikki.

- Bueno, es cierto que Ikki no se encuentra del todo bien, pero….

- ¿Del todo bien¡Ayer su temperatura alcanzó los cuarenta grados dos veces!

- Está bien, no está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás estén en peligro de sufrir recaídas.

_- _¿Y cómo lo sabemos? No podemos estar seguros. Podríamos estar arriesgándonos a dejarlos ir para después volverles a internar en un estado aún peor. ¿Qué tal si la ayuda no llega a tiempo?

- Creo que lo de Ikki es un caso aislado.

- No tenemos forma de saberlo. Decir que cada uno de estos casos es excepcional es poco. La forma en la que han sobrevivido a lesiones brutales y la rapidez con la que se están recuperando en su mayoría es sorprendente. Son especiales, de la misma forma en que lo es la atención que necesitan. No estoy segura de que dejarlos ir sea lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ellos sanan de formas muy extrañas, se lastiman de formas muy extrañas y recaen también de forma extraña.

- Tú sabes que en la condición de Ikki ha influido en gran medida su hermano. A los otros también les afectan sus compañeros y eso es lo que queremos evitar.

_Después de más y más argumentos y discusión, Sayaka aceptó, siempre y cuando Afrodita se quedara en el hospital. Ya se había dado cuenta del extraño nexo que tenían él y Shun, y le parecía que se necesitaban el uno al otro, y que al insistir en que Afrodita se quedara, procuraba el bien de ambos. _

_Los doctores accedieron, y las altas se estaban firmando cuando Sayaka notó que le mandaban un mensaje por el beeper. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco más al revisar en la pantalla líquida el mensaje. _

- No lo van a creer

- ¿Qué?

- El mensaje dice que Shun quiere hablar conmigo.

_En otras circunstancias, ninguna noticia le habría dado más gusto. En otras circunstancias, porque ahora en realidad no era un buen momento. _

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dándose tiempo para respirar y mentalizarse. Su deber era mantener la calma ante cualquier circunstancia. Entró en la habitación y halló la cama vacía. Desde el rincón del cuarto escuchó una voz cálida y suave. Shun estaba sentado en el suelo, justo en la esquina de la habitación. _

_- _Buenos días doctora.

- Buenos días Shun… Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo. Y me da mucho gusto que así sea.

_Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Sayaka le vio sonreír aunque fuera levemente. _

_- _... he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste... ¿está bien si le hablo de tú?

- Puedes decirme de la forma en la que te sientas más cómodo Shun

- De acuerdo Sayaka. Es que he estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste hace unos días.. dijiste que sabes acerca de lo que en realidad nos sucedió. Que tú sabes quiénes somos. Que podríamos volver a empezar tú y yo, que me quieres ayudar y que... hay unas pastillas que podrían ayudarme.

- Así es Shun. Te dije todo eso, y lo sostengo.

- Es sólo que... me siento cansado de sentirme tan mal. Me gustaría... sí su oferta sigue en pie... aceptarla.

- Me da muchísimo gusto oír eso

- ¿En verdad cree que pueda ayudarme?

- Claro _- dijo ella sonriendo francamente - _te lo dije y te lo repito. Es la primera vez que trabajo con un caso así, nunca había conocido a gente como ustedes. Pero estoy segura de que si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo. Hoy mismo podemos comenzar a darte los antidepresivos. Vas a ir sintiendo la mejoría, pero para que el progreso en tu ánimo no sea sólo producto de los fármacos necesitaremos de las sesiones de psicoanálisis - _Sayaka percibió el miedo dibujarse en su rostro_ - no te angusties, no es tan malo ni tan difícil como suena. Lo único que va a pasar es que hablarás conmigo, sobre lo que quieras. Sobre tu niñez, sobre tus amigos, sobre lo que sueñas. No tenemos que empezar por lo que acaba de sucederles. De eso me hablarás cuando tu mismo te sientas listo.

- Está bien.

- Podemos comenzar con las sesiones mañana mismo, si te parece bien.

- Yo pensé...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo pensé que comenzaríamos ahora.

_Sayaka sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ligeramente pero mantuvo el control. _

- Si así lo deseas claro. Podemos comenzar hoy. Pensé que no querrías empezar tan pronto, pero por mí no hay ningún problema.

_La psiquiatra tomó su historia clínica que se hallaba a los pies de la cama y después, con enorme naturalidad, se sentó en el suelo, para estar cerca de él. Shun se ruborizó, y la muy profesional y seria Sayaka Miyamoto se preguntó si haría bien en atender a aquel adolescente que se acercaba a su corazón con el simple carmín que teñía sus mejillas. _

_- _Me siento algo estúpido... No sé qué decir... ¿Tengo que hablar sobre mí?

- No necesariamente. A veces para llegar a poder hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos nos hace falta hablar sobre las personas que nos rodean. Nuestra familia, los compañeros de la escuela, los colegas del trabajo_ - Shun asintió. _

_- _Es que en estos momentos no puedo dejar de pensar en Ikki.

_Lo que más había temido la castaña sucedió. Su camino con Shun comenzaría con un rudo golpe, pues no tenía forma de saber cómo reaccionaría él ante la noticia de la grave recaída de su hermano, pero tampoco podía comenzar mintiéndole, eso haría desaparecer la poca confianza que apenas estaba ganando. _

_- _Sé que es mi culpa que no esté aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres Shun?

- Él estuvo aquí, conmigo, varios días. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados... no tenía el valor para mirarlo... Él no me decía nada, pero podía sentirlo aquí junto a mí. Y ahora se marchó. Sé que es mi culpa que se fuera, que lo empuje, que lo ignoré. Se hartó de que le diera la espalda y se fue… como siempre.

-¿Cómo siempre?

- A él no le gusta mucho estar con todos nosotros. Cuando uno menos se lo espera, se voltea y se puede ver que él se ha ido... No debería de sorprenderme, pero... por alguna razón pensé que… pensé que esta vez sería distinto. Sé que no tengo derecho a sentirme traicionado por su huída, pero así es como me siento.

- Shun, tienes derecho a sentirte de cualquier manera. Pero estás equivocado.

-¿Qué?

- Ikki no se ha marchado a ninguna parte.

-¿No?- _dijo Shun abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes por la sorpresa_ - ¿él sigue aquí todavía?

- Así es. Tus amigos me contaron que es un solitario, y en sus registros médicos aparece que cada vez que ha estado en este hospital se ha marchado antes de que le dieran de alta. Pero está genuinamente preocupado por ti y por eso esta vez se ha quedado.

_Un brillo de esperanza cubrió el hermoso y delgado rostro del peliverde. _

- Ikki no se ha ido... Entonces¿está en su habitación¿O ya le dieron de alta?

- Shun, Ikki todavía está internado, como paciente. Él...

- Sshh - _dijo él palideciendo_ - él no está bien¿verdad?

- No. Tiene una infección grave.

- ¡Qué estúpido y qué egoísta soy! - _dijo él con falsa tranquilidad_ - pensé que se alejaba de mí. No pensé en que estuviera enfermo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Shun?

- ¿Qué?

- Me refiero a cómo es que sabes que él está enfermo si yo no te lo dije

- Su cosmos es de fuego - _dijo Shun casi susurrando_ - y desde ayer puedo sentir como languidecen sus llamas.

- ¿Su cosmos?

- No sé cómo explicárselo... es como... su energía vital. Y está apagándose…

_La sala de espera estaba llena. Por fin la mitad de los caballeros dorados estaban listos para abandonar el hospital, aunque antes, claro, tuvieron que realizarse un par de compras urgentes, pues habían ingresado al hospital con las ropas que usaban debajo de las armaduras hechas girones. No podían llevárselos en piyama a la mansión, así que Flher, Shyriu y Shaina fueron de compras. Sí, de compras. Fue francamente extraño comprar ropa para los caballeros dorados, pero no tuvieron remedio. _

_Más divertido aún fue la expresión de ellos al ver la ropa que habían elegido para ellos. Las chicas habían decidido que lo más importante era que estuvieran cómodos, así que compraron un montón de pantalones de mezclilla, aunque claro, prácticamente ninguno de ellos había usado mezclilla en toda su vida, pues no era la elección ideal para entrenar, obviamente. _

_Después de esos pequeños contratiempos, estuvieron listos. Se vistieron en silencio pero sin poder disimular la alegría que les proporcionaba abandonar el hospital, la tristeza de dejar atrás a sus compañeros y amigos que aún no se reponían y la excitación de pasar la noche en la mansión Kido. Bajaron a la sala de espera ante la mirada atentísima de todos. No estaban en su momento más óptimo, y sin embargo, no se les podía quitar los ojos de encima. Mü aún debía de usar la silla de ruedas, Dokho llevaba su pierna aún enyesada y usaba muletas, al igual que Milo. Aioria, Shura y Shyriu llevan uno de sus brazos enyesados mientras que Saga era el único que se mantenía en pie sin yeso alguno. Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que sus costillas sanaran del todo, pero la mejoría era evidente. _

_Las limosinas habían llegado para llevárselos cuando Georgia bajó a la sala de espera y le comunicó a Shaina que uno más de ellos había despertado. Los demás se habrían ido si no hubiese sido porque Mü observó con atención el cambio en la expresión facial de ella. _

¿Sucede algo Shaina?_ – le preguntó suavemente, pero de tal forma que le oyeron los demás. _

Sí. Georgia acaba de decirme que Camus ha despertado.

_Milo y Aioria cruzaron miradas como un relámpago. _

Vaya, el tempanito despertó_ – dijo Milo con simulada ironía. _

¿Por qué no vas a verlo Milo? Alguien debería de explicarle cómo están las cosas._ – dijo Aioria, que miró con rapidez a Shaina, pidiéndole un favor _– Shaina puede esperarte y escoltarte después a la Mansión.

_Shaina se habría negado rotundamente a viajar sola en una limosina con el siempre seductor Milo, pero aceptó sólo porque era Aioria quien se lo pedía. _

Claro, lo esperaré.

Bien, entonces vamos a ponernos en marcha_ – dijo Aioria con una alegría que no se le había visto en días mientras se marchaba junto con sus compañeros hacia la Mansión Kido._

_Despertó en medio de la noche, con su nombre en sus labios_

_Algo estaba sucediéndole, algo que no era bueno. Podía sentir las llamas de su cosmos languideciendo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, es decir, no sólo que algo grave le sucedía a su Caballero del Fénix, si no que su cosmos estaba funcionando con tal nitidez y fuerza que podía sentir con claridad lo que le sucedía a Ikki, incluso estando tan lejos. Se levantó de su lecho inmaculado, sintiéndose como si fuese un piano recién afinado, pues se daba cuenta de que estaba en completo uso de su cosmos y de sus poderes como diosa. Y haría buen uso de ellos. _

Guardias

¿Si, Athena-sama?

Despierten a Tatsumi para que venga de inmediato por favor, y despierten también a todos los demás y pídanles que alisten sus cosas de inmediato, pues volvemos ahora mismo a Japón.


	28. Agonía 1a parte

Capítulo 28

**Notas de la autora al final de la página**  


Agonía 1a parte. 

_Junto a su lecho ya habían pasado muchas personas. La que le hacía compañía mientras todos se preparaban para llevar a Aioria, Milo, Saga, Shura, Mü, Shyriu y Dokho a la mansión, era nada más ni nada menos que Sayaka Miyamoto, que lo observaba en silencio mientras él continuaba durmiendo. _

Me dijeron que estabas aquí… - _dijo una voz que no podía ocultar su acento - _Él es el hermano de tu paciente¿no es así?

Así es… Lina, te presento a Ikki_- ** El caballero del Ave Fénix,** habría querido agregar. Pero calló. Tenía que callar. _

¡Que me lleve el diablo¡Es guapísimo! Es… es divino…

Lina, no empieces.

No estoy empezando nada, pero es que él tiene…

Tiene diecisiete

¡Claro que no!

Sí, sólo tiene diecisiete años.

Eso no puede ser posible. Se ve tan…

¿Tan maduro… tan cansado¿Tan enfermo?

Todo eso junto _– reconoció la española. _

Sí, lo sé. Parece imposible de creer, pero la fecha está muy clara en su expediente.

¡Guau! Está bien_ – dijo ella con tono de resignación _- no me importa esperar un par de meses para que sea legal enamorarme de él.

¿Ya te olvidaste de tu increíble pelirrojo¿Dónde está tu fidelidad?

¡Claro que no¡Voy a casarme con ese hombre! Pero eso no quiere decir que tengo que dejar de mirar¿o sí?

Eres incorregible_ – dictaminó Sayaka, agradecida del sentido de humor ligero y espontáneo de su mejor amiga. _

¿Cómo está?_ –dijo Lina cambiando por completo el tono de la conversación_

La infección está afectando su riñón izquierdo. Han estado haciéndole análisis y medicándolo todo el día.

Mierda

Tengo miedo Lina _– reconoció la atractiva psiquiatra_

¿De qué?

De perderlo. De perderlos a ambos.

No sabía que Ikki también fuera tu paciente.

¡Claro que no!_ – dijo ella riendo con algo de amargura – _al contrario, Ikki me evita como a una plaga. Le ofrecí mi ayuda cuando me presenté con él y le dije que estaba tratando a su hermano, pero él fue tajante al decir que no me necesitaba. Cada vez que me topo con él, me brinda una media sonrisa y se da la vuelta para alejarse… Sé que le hace falta ayuda, pero no me permite acercarme. De hecho, creo que no permite que nadie lo ayude.

_Ikki, dentro de su intranquilo letargo, murmuró algunas palabras inteligibles, se revolvió entre las sábanas y al hacerlo, provocó que el gran lienzo de gasa que cubría su espalda se moviera, revelando algunas de sus cicatrices. _

¡Rayos¿Qué le pasó?

No lo sé Lina.

Creo que después de todo me voy a quedar con Dokho. En su espalda lo único que tiene es el tatuaje más rejodidamente sexy que he visto en mi vida…

¿De veras?

Claro, es un… bueno, te contaré luego. Ya en serio¿quién le hizo eso?

Creo que fue más de una persona, pero no tengo forma de saberlo… Cuando veo sus cicatrices, o cuando lo veo como ahora, intranquilo y atormentado, pienso que quizás él necesita más ayuda aún que su hermano.

¿Y por qué no hablas con Saori Kido? Ella te autorizaría para atenderlo.

Ella no es su tutora. Y de cualquier forma, no puedo obligarlo a recibir ayuda psiquiátrica.

¿Y por qué no? Él se rehusó a recibir tratamiento y por eso está tan enfermo ahora. Eso puede ser tomado como un intento pasivo de suicidio, y después de todo él es un menor de edad.

Podría hacerse legalmente, pero no funcionaría. No con él, estoy segura. Si lo obligáramos a atenderse se cerraría aún más y sólo obtendría como resultado su lado más hostil. Y no sabes lo violento que puede ser… Cuando Shun tuvo el shock anafiláctico pensé que iba a asesinarme... Ignoro lo que ha sufrido, pero me parece que se formó una coraza de acero para sobrevivir y lo logró, aunque adentro de él hay heridas que no han sanado y que lo están envenenando... Por eso te digo que tengo miedo. Él no permitirá que nadie traspase sus barreras, ni siquiera para ayudarle. No puedo acercarme a él, y si lo pierdo, también perderé a Shun, porque estoy segura de que él no se repondría jamás de perder a su hermano.

¿Y ya sabe que Ikki está enfermo?

_Sayaka se estremeció al recordar lo que había sucedido cuando le informó a Shun de la recaída de su hermano. _

¿Su cosmos?

No sé cómo explicárselo... es como... su energía vital. Y está apagándose… Quiero verlo.

Deberíamos de esperar a que él…

No quiero esperar. Quiero verlo ahora. ¿O no puedo?

Claro que puedes Shun, pero no quiero que te alarmes ni que esto te provoqué aún más desasosiego.

_Shun se había quedado en silencio mientras Sayaka deliberaba. Se sentía constantemente a prueba, como nunca en su carrera. Porque ellos no eran una evaluación, eran seres humanos. Seres humanos excepcionales, como ella no había conocido y probablemente no conocería jamás. Estaba convencida de que ellos habían salvado la Tierra, y ahora sentía el enorme deber de ayudarles, de "salvarles", si es que la expresión no era demasiado pretenciosa._

Está bien. Vamos.

_Shun, como el resto de sus compañeros lo habían hecho ya, se negó a ir en silla de ruedas, así que recorrió un par de pasillos con pasos lentos y temblorosos, escoltado por la psiquiatra y seguido por las miradas curiosas tanto del personal como de los demás pacientes. _

_Cuando llegaron a Terapia Intensiva, estaban realizándole algunos análisis al peliazul, así que Shun y Sayaka tuvieron que mantener una distancia prudente. Lo habían acomodado en posición fetal para tomarle unas muestras. _

_Shun habría querido desgarrarse, sacar de sí los gritos que le nacían desde las entrañas y desahogarse, aunque los gritos se sintieran como cristales que le rompieran la garganta. Pero no podía. No tenía las fuerzas para desarmarse. Las lágrimas se negaban a acudir en su auxilio, y todos sabemos que llorar en seco es aún peor. Así que se limitó a mirarlo con la más infinita de las tristezas. _

Yo lo vi…

¿Qué?

Lo hirieron justo frente a mis ojos. Le hicieron muchísimo daño frente a mí, por mí… y yo sólo lo veía todo como si fuera una película… Siempre le han pasado las cosas más terribles por mi culpa. Él siempre ha estado cerca de mí, cuidándome, desvelándose, desviviéndose, muriéndose por ayudarme, por cuidarme, por protegerme… y yo jamás he hecho nada por él. Lo único que he hecho es traerle más penas y más sufrimiento… Dolor… dolor es lo único que le he dado… y he sido tan estúpidamente egoísta que en vez de entenderlo, me he dado el lujo de sentirme herido cada vez que él se aleja de mí… ¿Quién no querría alejarse de mí después de tanta agonía?

_El soliloquio de Shun destiló culpa y autocompasión, y aunque no era lo ideal, para Sayaka lo más importante fue que él logró expresar sus sentimientos más íntimos en ese mismo momento. Fue doloroso, pero era un paso vital para su recuperación. Aunque había límites y se acercaban peligrosamente. _

Vámonos Shun. Te traeré de nuevo cuando él esté mejor.

Shun… Shun

_Su voz los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Ikki, aún con los ojos cerrados, extendía la mano hacia donde la doctora y su hermano menor se hallaban, implorando su cercanía, sintiéndolo con toda claridad aún en medio de su delirio. _

Acércate. Está llamándote

No… Sólo le hago daño.

Le hace más daño que lo ignores.

Shun… - _repitió Ikki_

No puedo. No puedo… Ya no quiero que sufra

Escúchalo. Está llamándote. Estoy segura de que a él no le importa lo que ha pasado; él te ama.

No.

Entonces vámonos.

_Shun estaba clavado en el piso, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de explotar, incapaz de marcharse, incapaz de acercarse, mientras sus ojos verdes no abandonaban jamás el cuerpo malherido de su hermano mayor. Sayaka lo tomó por los hombros y se lo llevó de regreso a su habitación, mientras dejaban atrás a Ikki que no cesaba de murmurar su nombre, de suplicar su presencia. El personal médico trató de tranquilizarlo y de reconfortarlo mientras su hermano se marchaba lentamente. _

_La doctora Miyamoto, de vuelta al pabellón psiquiátrico, recostó a Shun, lo cobijó y le puso un tranquilizante leve, sin que él opusiera ninguna clase de resistencia. Lo observó hasta que él cerró sus tristes ojos. _

_**Los estás perdiendo, **había pensado con toda claridad en ese momento._

_Después había tenido que atender la llamada urgente de una paciente a la que llevaba ya mucho tiempo atendiendo, y a una mujer que había ingresado a urgencias por intentar suicidarse abriendo las llaves del gas en su casa, pero en cuanto estuvo libre volvió a la habitación de Ikki, adonde finalmente la encontró Lina. _

Sí – _dijo ella abandonando sus recuerdos - _ya lo sabe. Y no le hizo nada bien la noticia.

_Algo dentro de ella se rebeló. No iba a perder a ninguno de los dos. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir. _

¿Adónde vas?

A ver a Shun. Voy a ayudarlo a como dé lugar… Lina – _dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre la barandilla de la cama de Ikki - _¿tienes algo qué hacer?

No en este momento

¿Te importaría quedarte un rato con él? No me gustaría dejarlo solo.

Claro que no me molesta. Podría verlo por horas

Lina… _- dijo ella con tono regañón que enseguida cambió por uno mucho más suave_– Gracias.

De nada.

_Sayaka se marchó con pasos rápidos, y la española ocupó la silla que su amiga había dejado vacante. _

Bueno, por fin estamos tu y yo solos, guapo.

_Colocó con suavidad su mano izquierda sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos. Y él reaccionó por instinto con un sobresalto. _

Lo siento, no quise asustarte. No te haré daño.

_Ikki estaba en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Tenía diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, y estaba enfermo, delirante, ocupando una habitación en un hospital en Tokio. Y al mismo tiempo era un niño malherido que había sido arrojado a su suerte en la cubierta de un inmundo barco, y que ocupaba una cama en un camarote mal iluminado. _

_No reconocía la presencia de esa mujer que parecía dirigirse a él. _

_No reconocía la presencia de ese hombre que parecía dirigirse a él. _

_No reconocía su voz. _

_Al oír sus palabras, Ikki alcanzó un único recuerdo de compasión que le había sido brindada durante el horrible lapso de su entrenamiento en el que Esmeralda no estaba involucrada. _

_Un hombre le había salvado la vida. Cuando Ikki se recuperó de la golpiza que Tatsumi le había propinado, el mismo hombre le había contado cómo es que lo había hallado. _

_No había subido a la cubierta principal en dos días. No había subido porque no quería ver Tokio. No quería que los dolorosos recuerdos de la familia que había perdido lo apabullaran. Además había estado realizando un intenso trabajo en las bodegas del barco, limpiando y ordenándolo todo. _

_Subió cuando el sol se ponía en medio del océano. Era una vista única, pues nada se interponía entre sus ojos y el largo abrazo que se daban el sol y el mar. En búsqueda del mejor lugar desde el barco para disfrutar del ocaso, sus pies tropezaron con algo que en la penumbra que comenzaba a rodearlo al principio no reconoció, pero unos instantes después, se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con un pie. Para su horror, al indagar se dio cuenta de que era el pie de un niño que yacía inconciente, y evidentemente herido. Lo rodeaban unos botes, que eran lo que le habían impedido verle bien en un primer momento. Angustiado, se había arrodillado junto a él y lo había movido ligeramente, pero el chico no reaccionó. Una voz lo sorprendió entonces_

¿Qué haces viejo?

_Era el capitán del barco._

¡Hay un niño malherido aquí!

Ah… sí

¿Cómo que sí¿Ya lo sabías?

Sí.

¿Estás diciéndome que sabías que estaba aquí y no has hecho nada para ayudarlo?

Mira viejo, lo siento mucho por el niño, pero desde que lo trajeron aquí ya estaba muy mal. Yo creo que es su destino. Es más, creo que lo mejor que le podría pasar es morirse.

¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Es una criatura

Lo subieron a este barco para que lo dejemos en la Isla

¿La Isla¿¡La Isla de la Reina Muerte!?

Ni más ni menos. Ha estado inconsciente desde que lo subieron… yo creo que lo mejor será que ya no despierte. .

¡De ninguna manera lo voy a dejar morir¡Es sólo un niño!

¡Tú nos has contado historias terribles sobre la Isla¿Qué crees que le aguarda en ese lugar? Si muere ahora se evitará todo el sufrimiento que de seguro le espera allá.

No entiendo cómo es que pueden enviar a un niño a ese lugar

Yo tampoco, pero no es asunto mío. Pagaron y cumpliré con mi parte. Lo dejaré en la Isla, vivo o muerto.

Pues de todas formas voy a ayudarlo

Como quieras… _ - le había dicho el capitán marchándose - _Viejo… sigo pensando que deberías dejarlo morir, pero… si necesitas cualquier cosa para él… házmelo saber y lo conseguiremos.

_El capitán se fue, y el hombre alejó toda la basura y objetos que estaban al lado de Ikki para poder tomarlo en sus brazos con todo el cuidado posible, y lo llevó a su camarote, mientras la noche caía ingobernable sobre el océano. _

_Bajo la luz del foco de su camarote, el hombre colocó al pequeño en su cama, y observó sus heridas. Un moretón rodeaba su ojo izquierdo, un moretón dibujaba su mejilla y tenía roto la comisura izquierda del labio. Estaba insolado y por ende, deshidratado, así que lo primero que hizo fue acercar una botella llena de agua a sus labios, levantó su cabeza con mucho cuidado y le hizo beber un pequeño sorbo. _

_Tosió cuando el agua alcanzó su garganta, y eso le hizo recobrar la conciencia. Se alarmó un poco al hallarse frente a un completo desconocido en un lugar que tampoco le era familiar. _

Lo siento, no quise asustarte. No te haré daño – _le respondió el hombre de ojos negros y barba que comenzaba a blanquear. _

¿Dónde estoy?

En el "Aurora del Sol"

¿Él qué?

En un barco.

_Se incorporó con rapidez, pero un grito se escapó de sus labios cuando su piel se reabrió. _

¿Te sientes bien?

Sí_ – mintió él, pero el viejo se había dado cuenta desde que lo había llevado a la habitación de que su espalda estaba lastimada seriamente. _

Te lastimaste_ – dijo el viejo colocándose detrás de él para poder revisar la condición de su torso. _

_Era evidente que lo habían golpeado con algo parecido a un látigo demasiadas veces. Los golpes habían desgarrado la ropa y a través de ella podía ver la piel del chico hecha girones también. El darse cuenta de aquello lo hizo llenarse de rabia. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle algo así a un pequeño? _

_Le afectó aún más cuando pensó que aquel niño de cabellos azules podría haber sido su nieto. Muchos años atrás había perdido en un accidente de tránsito a su esposa y a su hija, que esperaba un bebé. Un varón, para ser exactos. _

_Su nieto podría tener ahora los mismos años que el niño que estaba frente a él. Que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a alguien tan joven hacía que sus manos se convirtieran en puños. _

¿Quién te hizo eso?

¿Qué?

¿Quién te lastimó?

Nadie – _dijo Ikki, callando, prefiriendo su orgullo a decir la verdad. Ahí comenzó su silencio, que rompería una única vez, algunos años después, cuando le contara a Ella lo que le había sucedido en su última noche en Tokio – _Estaba en un árbol y me caí sobre unos rosales gigantes.

_El viejo supo que él mentía, pero prefirió hacerle pensar que le creía. _

Pues sí que fue una fea caída. Pero no te preocupes, con un poco de….

Estoy bien, muchas gracias. No hace falta que me cure. Sanaré yo solo.

Claro que no. Estamos en medio del océano, y mientras más nos acercamos a nuestra siguiente parada el calor se irá incrementando más y más. Es el clima perfecto para contraer una infección y morir. ¿Y tú no quieres morir, o sí?

No, claro que no señor. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes.

Perfecto – _le había contestado el hombre, sorprendido por la fortaleza de espíritu que mostraba el pequeño – _entonces toma un poco más de agua y acuéstate para que yo pueda curarte.

_El hombre lo había cuidado durante toda aquella travesía, y había curado con gran cariño y dedicación cada una de sus heridas, de tal modo que cuando arribaron por fin a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, él se hallaba bastante repuesto. Ikki había pasado días difíciles, pero el viejo le había apoyado en todo momento. Las heridas sanaron de forma muy extraña, y dejaron en su lugar unas cicatrices extensas y profundas; ya que en cada uno de esos golpes se había vertido tanta furia y tanta maldad, era imposible que sanaran del todo bien. _

_Sí. Sobrevivió a su travesía en aquel barco. Una vez más, se había rebelado al que parecía ser su destino. Todos pensaban que moriría en aquella Isla, y ese estúpido mayordomo había tratado de que él muriera incluso antes de arribar a aquel lugar, pero él no les daría esa satisfacción. El volvería a Japón portando una brillante Armadura de Bronce, hecho un hombre poderoso e invencible. Él iba a luchar contra quien fuera necesario para lograrlo. _

_**Eso pensé hace mucho… ¿o fue ayer? …** De cualquier forma, hoy, no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir luchando…_

_No podía marcharse sin despedirse de él. Lo encontró¿dónde más si no? En la habitación de ella. Dormía en una silla colocada al lado de su cama. _

Julián _– dijo ella suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para despertarlo. El heredero de la fortuna de los Solo se desperezó, encontrándose algo adolorido ya que había dormitado en una posición muy incómoda. _

Saori… ¿qué pasa¿Sucede algo?

Julián, tengo que marcharme. Lo lamento muchísimo pero…

¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Uno de mis amigos_ – dijo ella sin reparar en la palabra que había usado – _está muy grave.

¿Qué?

Ikki está desfalleciendo. No puedo quedarme. Lamento tanto tener que dejarte en estos momentos, pero…

_Julián tomó sus manos, y puso un elegante y delicado beso en su diestra. _

No tienes nada por qué disculparte Saori. Comprendo perfectamente. Ya lo habíamos hablado y de cualquier forma era muy probable que uno de nosotros partiera primero.

Dejaré a Marin y a mis caballeros de bronce a tu disposición.

No hace falta Saori. Estoy seguro de que Marin desea volver a Japón tanto como tú.

Pero no sabemos quién atacó a Thetis. Podrían…

No importa. Si lo intentan de nuevo tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Yo no me moveré de este lugar hasta que me autoricen a llevármela.

Me sentiré mucho más tranquila si permites que algunos de mis caballeros te acompañen.

Por favor, ella y yo estaremos bien, y los alcanzaremos en Japón enseguida, estoy seguro.

De todas formas Ichi y Nachi se quedarán aquí supervisando la reconstrucción del Santuario y vendrán a acompañarte y a relevarte cuando lo desees. No estás solo Julián.

Lo sé.

¿Cómo está ella?

Va a despertar muy pronto, puedo sentirlo… Vamos a estar bien Saori. Márchate.

Gracias Julián. Nos veremos pronto.

_Saori salió con rapidez de la habitación, y olvidando todo el recato que sus institutrices se habían empeñado en infundirle, corrió por los pasillos de la pequeña clínica hasta subir en el coche que la llevaría a su avión privado, que la llevaría a su vez al único lugar adonde deseaba estar en todo el mundo. A Tokio. _

_Apenas se había marchado Saori cuando ella abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud, aunque no necesitaba hacer uso de ellos para saber que él estaba a su lado. Y cuando logró enfocarlo bien, pudo ver sus ojos azules arrasados de lágrimas. Él acarició el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo, sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se convertían en cascadas. _

Sirena mía – _dijo después de poner un suave beso en sus labios de coral. _

_Ella trató de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía emitir más sonido que un murmullo extraño que se atoraba en su garganta, que además le producía dolor. _

Sssh, no trates de hablar. Te han operado un par de veces y apenas estás recuperándote.

_Movió los labios muy despacio, para que él pudiera leerlos_

**¿Mi voz? **

No te asustes. Vas a recuperarte pronto, pero primero tienes que descansar.

_Le hizo una seña a Julián para que le alcanzara una libreta y una pluma. Thetis escribió con letra algo tambaleante pero aún hermosa_

"Si este es el precio que tenía que pagar para poder estar a tu lado, lo acepto"

¡No¡No digas eso! Vas a ponerte bien, y volverás a hablar, y a cantar tan hermoso como siempre.

_Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, y apretó su mano. _

- "Los dos sabíamos que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano"

_El cubrió su rostro con las manos, sintiendo que se ahogaba _

"No llores Jule "–_escribió ella, para después acariciar la atormentada cabeza de su amado – "_Me han dejado vivir y eso es lo que importa"

Athena-sama…

¿Oíste eso?

Oû est-elle?

Es él, está despertando

¿Habló en francés?

Creo que sí… ¿cómo se siente usted?

Quoi?

_Georgia y Sumi, dos de las recién integradas al equipo que se hacía cargo de "los chicos Kido", estaban montando guardia en el Pabellón B, tomando los signos vitales y monitoreando la condición de todos los caballeros ahí alojados, además de que estaban organizándolo todo para instalar ahí a Afrodita, que se había quedado solo en el Pabellón A ahora que habían decidido repentinamente dar de alta al resto de sus compañeros. Así que fueron ellas las que oyeron la voz extrañamente ronca del Caballero de Acuario al despertar totalmente desorientado. _

¿Por qué no aprendí francés? –_se reprochó a sí misma Georgia, que era canadiense - _ Hay que avisarles que despertó, quizás alguno de ellos pueda hablar con él. Pediré también que voceen a la Doctora Harue para que venga a verlo.

De acuerdo… No se alarme, está en un hospital – _dijo Sumi una vez que Georgia se marchó - _ voy a revisar sus signos vitales… Debe de estar bastante confundido, pero es normal, después de todo, lleva aquí más de un mes

Mademoiselle, arrete s'il vous plait – _pidió él, tratando de que ella dejara de brindarle atenciones - _Je suis bien, je vais savoir seulement oû est…

_No pudo seguir hablando cuando, al voltear distraídamente, sus ojos se posaron sobre un rostro tan pálido que parecía falto de vida_

Hyoga…

Es uno de sus amigos¿verdad?

Comment est-il?

Lo lamento, no entiendo…

Il… _- dijo señalando con su mano derecha el cuerpo inerte de su discípulo – _Comment est-il?... Vous ne cómprenez pas ma question? Je vais savoir comment est il

Supongo que quiere saber sobre él… _- dijo Sumi observando a Hyoga_

Je vous en prie… J'ai besoin de savoir…

Cálmese, vamos a…

C'est si importante pour moi!

Ya fueron a buscar a alguien que le pueda ayudar

Il n'y a quelq'un ici qui peux m'aider?

J'y suis - _dijo él, sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta. _

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, se entrelazaron, y sus corazones se acompasaron sin necesidad de estar cerca. Porque una mirada podía decirlo todo: podía decir al mismo tiempo "perdón", "te he extrañado tanto", "te amo"… _

_Con esas dos palabras, Milo lo había dicho todo. "Yo estoy aquí", con todas las lecturas que se le podían dar si así se quería… Y Camus lo quería…_

Milo…

Bon soir Cam.

…

**_Debí de haber sabido… Lamento haberte tratado así…_**

_**Hubiera querido decírtelo… No importa ahora…**_

_**Me has hecho tanta falta… **_

**_Y tú a mí…_**

…

Que bueno que llega. Nosotras no…

No se preocupen. Yo me haré cargo de explicárselo todo... **_Todo_**… ¿Cómo está tu japonés, Camus?

¿Qué?

Estamos en Tokio.

Oh – _dijo él comprendiendo por qué ellas no le entendían. Se había sentido tan obnubilado al despertar que no había reparado en que les estaba hablando en un idioma diferente al suyo -_ Lo lamento mucho señorita– _respondió él en un japonés no exento de un ligero acento. _

No se preocupe. Tomaré sus signos vitales.

Claro– _dijo él, deseando fervientemente que ella se fuera, que todos desaparecieran, para poder ser libre de hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. _

¿Y Hyoga?

Estará bien.

Pero su ojo…

Simplemente está acabando de sanar. El doctor me ha dicho que todo estará bien para él.

¿Le preguntaste a un doctor por él?

Claro. Si no¿qué iba yo a decirte cuando despertaras y me preguntaras?

**_Me conoces tan bien…_ **¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Mademoiselle Kido quiso traernos aquí a todos para recibir los cuidados que necesitábamos.

¿A todos?

Treize dorées et cinq en bronze.

¿Estás hablando en serio?

Tú sabes que yo no bromeo. Bueno – _dijo ofreciéndole la más suave, seductora y sobre todo, honesta de sus sonrisas – _sólo de vez en cuando... Mira a tu alrededor.

_Sus rostros estaban ahí. Haciéndole compañía. Durmiendo aún. Shaka, Máscara de Muerte, Aldebarán, Hyoga, y… sí… idéntico a la última vez que le había visto, Aioros…_

Esto es increíble…

Lo sé.

¿Y ella¿Dónde está ella¿Cómo está?

Está en Grecia, terminando de recuperarse.

¿Y tú…? - _preguntó algo preocupado, ya que había reparado desde el principio en las muletas que él llevaba -_¿Estás bien?

Ahora lo estoy…

_El teléfono sonó y Sumi respondió, para colgar unos segundos después. _

El doctor Hayakawa vendrá en un segundo – _dijo Sumi, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba interrumpiendo _

¿Milo? – _dijo Shaina entrando al pabellón en búsqueda del Caballero de Escorpión, que había tardado demasiado a su parecer. _

_Ambos suspiraron pues estaban acostumbrados a disimular, pero sentían que después de tanto tiempo lejos y después de todo lo que les había sucedido, era casi imposible seguir fingiendo. _

Camus… que… que bueno verte.

Disculpa¿te conozco? _– le preguntó él, que no recordaba su hermoso rostro. _

Yo soy…

Chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire – _terció Milo, resolviendo la cuestión. _

Ah – _dijo él cubriéndose los ojos con la mano izquierda en un gesto que a ella le provocó risa. Estaba cansándose de esa reacción, y al mismo tiempo, cada vez le divertía más_

Está bien Camus. Alguien me vio primero. No estás obligado a nada.

Entiendo.

_Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre la habitación. Shaina había visto a Camus sólo un par de veces, y Milo… bueno, Milo no era una persona muy grata para ella, pero tenía que esperarlo y escoltarlo a la Mansión porque le había dado su palabra a Aioria. Así que no tenía mucho que decirle a ninguno de ellos. Y ellos…_

_El doctor Hayakawa entró acompañado de Georgia al pabellón, aliviando la tensión_

Vaya, no sabía que tenías visitas Camus. Pero me alegra, saber que uno es querido siempre es de gran ayuda para lograr una total recuperación. Soy el Doctor Hayakawa, y he estado a cargo de usted desde que llegó hace un mes.

Mucho gusto doctor. Le agradezco.

No tiene nada que agradecer. Si nos disculpan, tengo que evaluarlo y mandarle a hacer algunos estudios.

Claro, nos marcharemos doctor – _respondió ella_

¿Te vas?

Me han dado de alta el día de hoy… **_Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo… _**Iremos a la Mansión Kido.

Eso explica tu atuendo.

El tuyo no está nada mal, témpano… Vendré mañana… a ponerte al día de… todo lo que ha sucedido mientras dormías.

De acuerdo.

_**Mañana…**_

_**Mañana…**_

_Entró con toda naturalidad a la habitación, como si nada hubiese pasado un par de horas antes. Tomó una silla, sacó una libreta y una pluma de su bata, colocó una grabadora en la mesita de noche, la puso a funcionar, se sentó y le dirigió una mirada amable y afectuosa. _

Consideraré a esta nuestra primera sesión

_Él guardó silencio. _

Como te lo dije, este tiempo es tuyo para que me platiques sobre lo que quieras…

_Él continuó en silencio. _

_- _No retrocedas ahora Shun. No te encierres de nuevo. Hace un rato diste un paso muy importante. Fuiste capaz de expresar toda tu tristeza.

_Pasaron más de tres largos minutos y él aún no era capaz de emitir ni siquiera un sonido. Pero Sayaka no era mujer que se rindiera tan fácilmente. _

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Tú me respondes si quieres, y quizás después, si lo deseas, podrías ahondar al respecto. Si no quieres hablar, entenderé también… No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo y con Ikki.

_Él mantuvo su silencio, pero por primera vez hizo contacto visual con ella, y asintió. _

- ¿Quién es el hombre que ha venido a verte en estos últimos días?

_La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. _

Debes de tener los medios para averiguarlo _– dijo por fin con voz tímida _

Preferiría que tú me lo dijeras.

- Afrodita. Se llama Afrodita

- Extraño nombre para un varón...

- ...

- Tiene el rostro más hermoso que he visto en un hombre jamás.

- ...

- Afrodita era la diosa griega del amor y la belleza¿no es así?

_Movimiento afirmativo. _

_- _¿Él es la reencarnación de...?

- No. Es solo un caballero.

- ¿Por qué él?

- No comprendo su pregunta.

- Te has negado a ver a todos aquellos que han deseado hablar contigo. A una rubia que usa máscara, que viene a diario y que creo que es una buena amiga tuya. A un joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises que despertó hace poco, a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, incluso a la propia Saori Kido. Supongo que no es usual que un caballero se rehúse a hablar con su propia Diosa... Te has negado incluso a acercarte a tu hermano…

- Está usted muy bien enterada

- No se trata de que yo quiera invadir tu intimidad Shun. Es parte de mi labor mantener un cierto control sobre las personas que te visitan, sobre tus actividades, tus medicamentos... Es muy importante que entiendas que no estoy juzgándote. No me parece bien o mal que prefieras ver a Afrodita y no a los demás. En realidad me parece que su compañía te es muy beneficiosa.

- ¿En serio cree eso?

- Desde que él viene te noto más alerta, pasas menos tiempo durmiendo, incluso has comenzado a ingerir alimentos. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene ese hombre que te hace bien.

_Shun suspiró. _

_- _Ese amigo tuyo…

- No es mi amigo... en realidad es muy poco lo que sé de él.

- Entonces¿por qué él¿Por qué dejas que venga alguien a quien apenas conoces cuando hay tantas personas que son cercanas a ti y que te aman y que están esperando a que les des una oportunidad?

- Es muy complicado _- dijo Shun – _a veces ni yo me entiendo

- Dímelo, y ambos trataremos de poner orden, y de entender qué es lo que pasa en tu interior.

_Shun se revolvió en su cama, jaló las sábanas para cubrirse, como si buscase protección. Después de pensarlo unos instantes, miró a Sayaka, y le dijo_

- Me siento cómodo en su compañía.

- ¿Por qué?

_Shun parecía algo confuso, pero le dijo lo único que sabía sobre él. _

Cuando Saori apenas había nacido, hubo algunos caballeros que trataron de usurpar su Santuario, que trataron de despojarla del poder que por ser la reencarnación de Athena le pertenece. Trataron incluso de matarla… Hubo caballeros que estuvieron involucrados sin saber que eran parte de un plan para ir en contra de la propia Athena. A ellos los engañaron, y los usaron. Pero hubo otros que sabían bien que estaban yendo en contra de lo que era su verdadera obligación, y sin embargo, no les importó ponerse del lado de los traidores. Él fue uno de ellos… Lo conocí el día que tuve que enfrentarlo para poder salvar a Saori. Me dijo que le gustaba, que disfrutaba de ir en contra de todo. Que estaba orgulloso… Yo lo maté para poder salvarla…

_Sayaka tuvo que esforzarse en no demostrar su sorpresa al oír que Afrodita era una persona que había muerto y que había resucitado… Pero tenía que concentrarse para encontrar lo realmente importante en el relato de su paciente. _

Así que él es un traidor. Y ahora que te ves a ti mismo como tal, te es más fácil estar cerca de él que frente a personas a las que amas y que podrían juzgarte.

_Shun recuperó su silencio. Ella no habría podido usar mejores palabras para expresar su sentir. _

Shun, tú no eres un traidor

…

¿Tú escogiste ser la reencarnación del dios Hades?

_Él le dirigió una mirada dura e incrédula, que ella respondió con tranquilidad. El terminó por negarlo con la cabeza. _

No eres igual a ese hombre. Él sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo y decidió seguir haciéndolo. Tú no lo escogiste.

Yo debí de luchar más. Tu no comprendes lo que…

¡Claro que no¿¡Cómo voy a comprenderlo si no me lo dices!?

…

_Era hora de cambiar de táctica_

Basta. Deja de jugar este patético juego tuyo

_No contestó, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos. _

No me mires así, sabes perfectamente bien de qué estoy hablando. Del perverso juego de la culpa. Y no eres el único¿eh?... ¿No entiendes de qué te hablo?... He visto a tus compañeros, me refiero a los caballeros que están internados también. Y he observado también a tus amigos, a los que esperan a que ustedes se recuperen. Y todos hacen lo mismo… Sentirse miserables… culparse, reprocharse, incriminarse yo no sé de qué tantas cosas. Y me parece francamente estúpido.

_Shun dejó de sentirse tan triste. Porque comenzó a enojarse. _

¿Sabes? Me habían dado otra impresión. Pensé que personas como ustedes, quiero decir, las personas únicas y excepcionales que imagino que son, digo, supongo que deben de serlo sí es que han salvado a la Tierra, serían más inteligentes. O más humildes. Porque lo de ustedes o es estupidez o es arrogancia.

No me gusta el tono en el que me está hablando _– dijo Shun, mostrándole a Sayaka que después de todo, Ikki sí era su hermano. _

Que bueno. Pero no por eso voy a parar. Esto es una sesión: en las sesiones se habla, y ya que tú no hablas voy a ser yo quien lo haga… Como decía, lo de ustedes es estupidez o arrogancia. Te explico: salvaron a la tierra y están deprimidos, están malheridos e insisten en hacerse los difíciles, incluso se rehúsan a recibir tratamiento. Cualquier otra persona estaría feliz de haber sobrevivido después de lo que sea que les haya sucedido que los dejó en tal mal estado. Cualquier otro estaría brincando de felicidad por el milagro de haber vuelto a ver la luz del sol. Pero a ustedes, al contrario, parece que les pesa vivir… Lo que me contaste sobre Afrodita me hace pensar que las cosas no fueron perfectas, que ustedes no son perfectos, que hubo errores, que hubo "pecados", si quieres llamarlo así, que hubo complicaciones, que las cosas no salieron como deberían… Pero¿quién diablos es perfecto? Salvaron millones de vidas y lo que hacen es deprimirse por los que no están. Sí, imagino que triste, pero ¿quién puede salvarlos a todos? Porque hasta donde sé ni siquiera sus dioses pueden salvarlos a todos Shun… Así que, como te dije, o son muy estúpidos por no estar agradecidos por lo que han logrado y para no ver lo maravilloso que es lo que han hecho y salvado, o son tan arrogantes que creen que podrían haber salvado a todos y a todo si se hubieran esforzado un poco más.

Está equivocada. Las cosas no son como usted piensa.

Demuéstramelo Shun. Decide sentirte bien por las cosas buenas que sí hiciste. Decide sentirte bien porque estás vivo, por tus amigos que están vivos.

…

La sesión se ha acabado por el día de hoy. Te veré después. Pero piénsalo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era él, que la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, con ojos hambrientos

Perséfone

…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Qué?

¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

Yo...

Con pasos endiabladamente seguros fue hasta su cama, donde ella se hallaba arrodillada, mirándolo sin saber que decir. Él le dio alcance, tomó su cuello y la besó apasionadamente

Debiste de habérmelo dicho

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de ella. El amor brillaba en los ojos de él. Fuego líquido corría en sus venas, mientras él, arrodillado frente a ella la besaba con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, con dulzura acariciaba su cabeza, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos. Las manos de ella no supieron cómo reaccionar al principio, estaba tan sorprendida de que aquello en realidad estuviera sucediendo. Pero sus besos eran reales, maravillosamente reales. Entonces sus manos se aferraron a su cintura y a su espalda, estrechándolo contra sí con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Como si quisiera lograr con su abrazo que sus cuerpos se fundieran y fuesen uno solo.

Y tenía éxito. Sus cuerpos luchaban, se aferraban el uno al otro, se mordían, se besaban, se fundían hasta ser uno sólo, él dentro de ella, ella dentro de él, para siempre…

_Despertó llorando. ¿Cómo no llorar cuando uno se da cuenta de que lo más hermoso, lo más anhelado, se puede alcanzar sólo en sueños? _

_Tenía tantas ganas de correr hacia él, de preguntarle cuál era su decisión, de ver sus ojos avellana nuevamente. Pero debía de darle tiempo. Las respuestas que ella anhelaba sólo las tendría si era paciente. Y lo amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a esperar un poco más. _

_Ella no sabía el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a él con su ausencia. _

_J_

_amás tres días le habían parecido tan largos. Y es que, con tanto tiempo para reflexionar, entre otras cosas, se había dado cuenta de que jamás había estado completamente solo por tres días. Siempre había estado acompañado. Por Seika, por Marin, por los chicos del orfanato, por sus amigos, incluso por sus enemigos. Claro, disfrutaba de su independencia y de sus ratos de privacidad en su amada buhardilla, viendo los atardeceres, tocando su guitarra, escribiendo cartas para Seika, caminando descalzo a la orilla de la playa, contemplando las estrellas mientras lo arrullaba el mar. _

_Pero en realidad no conocía la soledad, y estaba agradecido por eso. _

_Quizás, precisamente por eso era que esos tres días le habían parecido eternos. _

_Bueno, sí, pero también era porque su ausencia se le hacía a cada segundo más insoportable. Diana había cumplido su palabra de darle espacio y tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez que habían estado juntos, y también para pensar en lo que sentía por aquellas a las que había dejado atrás. _

_Así que de forma metódica, se había dado a la tarea de pensar en cada una de ellas. _

_Lo más fácil había sido discernir sus sentimientos por Miho. _

_La joven de cabellos cortos azules estaba muy dentro en su corazón, pero la quería sólo como a una amiga. Cuando era muy pequeño, antes de que se lo llevaran a Grecia, alguna vez había llegado a pensar que Miho sería su compañera para toda la vida. En ese pensamiento, claro, había tenido todo que ver el pequeño pero significativo detalle de que Miho era la única niña de todo el orfanato aparte de su hermana. Al regresar a Japón todavía lo había pensado, pues el carácter de Miho, suave, cariñoso y comprensivo, le parecía un remanso de paz y de tranquilidad que a él le haría mucho bien a lo largo de su vida como un Caballero. _

_Sí, enamorarse de ella hubiera sido ideal. Pero en el corazón no se manda. Jamás había sentido por ella nada más que una profunda amistad. Incluso cuando había hablado con ella antes de irse a Grecia para luchar la Batalla de las Doce Casas, le había prometido que regresaría y que se quedaría con ella, no había implicado nada romántico, simplemente le había dicho que volvería y que cuidaría a su lado de los niños del orfanatorio, y que pensaba vivir en su buhardilla y brindarle su amistad para siempre. Jamás le había hablado de amor. Porque no la amaba aunque alguna vez, siendo un niño, hubiese pensado que le gustaría. _

_Shaina… era completamente distinta. De hecho, lo opuesto por completo a la dulce y mansa Miho. Esa era la razón de que diera tantas vueltas en la cabeza de Seiya. _

_Shaina no era una niña, ni una jovencita, era una mujer. Y no una mujer cualquiera. Una amazona. Y no una amazona cualquiera. La más fuerte, valiente y excepcional de todas las amazonas, exceptuando a su propia maestra Marin. La única mujer que le había confesado que lo amaba. Uno no se podía sacar así de fácil de la cabeza a una mujer que tuviera el valor de confesar semejante cosa. _

_Shaina lo volvía todo intenso, adulto, profundo y electrizante. Seiya jamás dejaría de preguntarse por qué ella había puesto sus ojos en él, pero lo importante no era porque, si no el hecho en sí. Ella le había dicho abiertamente que estaba enamorada de él, pero eso había sucedido hacia muchísimo tiempo. Cuando pensaba en su relación con ella, (sí es que a eso se le podía llamar una relación) se daba cuenta de que había mucha verdad en lo que Diana le decía; había vivido su vida de una forma muy extraña, con prisa, sin tiempo para algo tan elemental como para sentarse a reflexionar después de que alguien te declaraba su amor. Hubiera deseado hablar con ella después de su confesión. Pero todo se le había venido encima, la Guerra de las doce Casas, su larga estancia en el hospital, después la batalla en Asgaard, enseguida la batalla contra Poseidón, otra tanto más de tiempo invertido en recuperarse, y después… _

_La verdad es que no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a buscarla en alguno de los poquísimos momentos de descanso que había tenido en los intervalos entre una batalla y otra. _

_¿Y qué quería decirle, después de todo? _

_Quería darle las gracias. Quería decirle que le encantaría amarla con todo el corazón. Pero que no lo hacía. Decirle que quizás le gustaría intentarlo. _

_Ella era honesta, valiente, hermosa, atractiva de los pies a la cabeza, la única mujer que lo había tratado como si fuese un chico mayor. Shaina ejercía en él una atracción innegable, que quizás con el tiempo y si tuviese la oportunidad de tratarla más, podría convertirse en amor. Ojalá pudiera amarla. _

_Al meditarlo se dio cuenta de que sí en realidad le gustaría tanto tener una relación formal con Shaina, es porque quería huir desesperadamente. Y también, después de darle muchas vueltas, había acabado por entender por qué, a pesar de que no la amaba, soñaba con besarla y con abrazarla y con acariciarla una y otra vez. _

_Si Seiya hubiese estudiado psicología, habría podido ponerle nombre a la explicación que había encontrado. Transferencia. Soñaba con Shaina porque ella no le estaba prohibida. _

_Soñaba con ella porque se negaba a soñar con Saori. _

_Porque después de tres días de indagar en sí mismo, por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella…_

_Ariadna se teletransportó al bosque próximo al hospital justo cuando las limousines que transportaban a los caballeros dorados partían de la entrada principal. Corrió con alegría hacia el interior del Hospital. No le agradaba estarse ausentando, pero dada la condición de Seiya no podía evitarlo. Pasaba todo su día en la tierra, cuidando, conociendo e indagando en los inconcientes de los caballeros de la Diosa Athena, y en las noches iba al Inframundo, para vigilar que el alma de Seiya estuviera aún en condiciones de pasar un poco más de tiempo en aquel lugar sin correr demasiado peligro. _

_Aquel día en particular, no había vuelto desde temprano porque no tenía guardia como "enfermera", y había aprovechado para quedarse un poco más en el Inframundo, descansando (pues claro, aunque era una hechicera poderosísima, ir y venir no era tan fácil) y después, platicando con Perséfone que estaba hecha un verdadero manojo de nervios mientras aguardaba el momento oportuno para hablar con Seiya y preguntarle si ya tenía una respuesta para ella. _

_Llegó al pabellón A justo a la hora en que regularmente se retiraban las charolas de la comida, pero al entrar se encontró con que sólo un caballero estaba ahí. Y no era precisamente el caballero que más le habría gustado ver. _

Hola_- le dijo él con un tono amable y cálido, al ver que ella lucía bastante sorprendida_

Hola, Afrodita. ¿Qué pasó aquí¿Dónde están todos?

Se los llevaron

¿A otra habitación? Pensé que…

No, los dieron de alta hace poco más de dos horas.

¿Qué? Pero si no han sanado del todo aún.

A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, pero nos comunicaron hace un rato del asunto y en un santiamén se los llevaron.

¿Y adónde se los llevaron?

A la mansión de la señorita Kido.

_Las reacciones de sorpresa y tristeza que ella dejó ver en su generalmente enigmático rostro no pasaron desapercibidas para el Caballero de Piscis. Y es que ella no podía ocultar la desilusión que le causaba pensar que ya no podría verle día con día, a él, al hombre amable de ojos y cabello color violeta…_

_En ese mismo momento, él pensaba en ella también. La noticia de que serían dados de alta de inmediato le había dado alegría, como le da alegría a cualquiera saber que podrá abandonar un lugar tan triste y deprimente como un hospital, pero la idea de dejar atrás a aquellos que aún no se reponían no le gustó. Y un pensamiento más lo tomó por sorpresa: no quería marcharse porque eso implicaba que no volvería a verla. _

_¿Cómo se podía extrañar a alguien de quien sabía tan poco? Lo único que conocía de ella era su voz ligerísima, como de niña pequeña, y sus ojos de un azul tan pálido que rivalizaban con los de Hyoga. Y sus cabellos blanquísimos y largos, que ella sujetaba en una cola de caballo abundante y graciosa que se desprendía desde la parte superior de su cabeza, aunque él en sus sueños (porque ya más de una vez había soñado con ella) siempre la veía con el cabello suelto cayendo a lo largo de una túnica blanca también que la cubría de los pies a la cabeza, y que sólo dejaba ver una parte de su largo y grácil cuello de piel palidísima también. Sólo conocía su sonrisa, y que sus ojos escondían el más profundo de los misterios. Misterios que a él le encantaría conocer. _

_Mientras viajaba en silencio en la limousine que lo llevaba a la Mansión que le pertenecía a su Diosa, acompañado por Shyriu, Shunrei y Saga, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía que le habría dicho si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, pero hubiese deseado verla antes de partir. Pero le habían robado esa oportunidad. _

_Mü no tenía idea de lo que el destino les tenía reservado a él y a esa mujer…_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz alegre de Shunrei._

_- _Hemos llegado… Bienvenidos a la Mansión Kido.

* * *

¡¡¡Hooolaaa!!! Feliz año a todos y cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores míos. Desearía dejarles una nota un poco más extensa, pero justo en este momento me es imposible. De cualquier forma, aquí está lo mejor que puedo darles, mi trabajo, y mi sincero y profundo agradecimiento por cada una de las palabras que tan amablemente me han dedicado en sus reviews. Gracias por tomar tan en serio este fic que dice tanto de mí y de quién soy y de lo que amo. Gracias porque quizás ustedes me conocen como nadie. Gracias por gastar su valioso tiempo en leer estas (tantas) palabras.

Prometo extenderme en mis comentarios para todos ustedes en el próximo capítulo, (¡¡¡el 29¡Ni yo lo puedo creer!) , en la segunda parte de este al que he titulado Agonía, que ya está trabajándose a toda máquina. Pero por lo pronto les dejo un abrazote y mis más sinceros deseos de que este año esté lleno de alegría, de trabajo bien pagado, de diversión, de éxito, de sueños hechos realidad, pero sobre todo de salud y de amor para ustedes y todos sus seres queridos.

Aaaah, y espero que la división entre un segmento y otro de la historia sea respetado, porque por más que me esfuerzo en separarlos a la hora de editar los capis para que no les cueste tanto trabajo comprender mis extraños cambios de personajes y ambientes, a la mera hora aparece todo pegado y eso es nefasto y confuso, jajaja. Cruzemos los dedos pa que funcione.

Besotes.

Fuego.


	29. Agonía 2a parte

Capítulo 29

**Notas de la autora al final**  


Agonía. 2ª parte.

_Reinaba el silencio en la sala de espera, adonde sólo estaba él, que se había quedado atrás. Él mismo se ofreció; alguien tenía que quedarse, y de esa forma, estaría al pendiente en caso de que se presentara cualquier inconveniente, y sobre todo, sería el primero en verla en cuanto llegara. _

_Era un día agridulce. _

_La noticia de la salida del hospital de siete de los dieciocho caballeros que habían sido internados, sin duda era motivo de alegría, tal y como lo era saber que su amada Saori viajaba de regreso a Japón en aquellos mismos momentos _

_Pensar en aquellos que aún no daban signos de mejoría alguna le restaba felicidad al momento. Y pensar que si ella volvía era porque la salud de uno de ellos decaía a gran velocidad era aún peor. _

_Se había quedado también, porque no quería que se dieran cuenta del estado en el que estaba… Seika apareció por el pasillo en ese momento, y él podría haberse lanzado a darle un abrazo en ese momento, pues le agradecía a cualquier persona que lo sacara de sus pensamientos. _

¿Ya se fueron?

Sí.

¿Sólo quedamos tú y yo?_ – dijo la pelirroja sentándose en uno de los sillones. Jabu, moviéndose muy lentamente, se le unió. _

No. Ban fue a la cafetería por algo para comer, y Shaina volverá en un rato, sólo fue a escoltarlos.

Te ves cansado_ – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla. _

_Él caballero del Unicornio tuvo que respirar profundamente para contener las ganas de llorar. La dulzura de ella lo desarmaba, y no era el único al que le sucedía lo mismo. Todos hallaban maravillosa la presencia de Seika entre ellos. Siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra amable para cada uno, aunque no tenía problema alguno en demostrar su inconformidad cuando algo no le parecía bien. Era una fuente inagotable de optimismo, valentía y fuerza. _

_Era innegable que esa mujer era hermana del Caballero más fuerte y optimista que Jabu había conocido. Ella era todo eso, así como terca, sin duda, porque después de todo lo que había pasado, seguir pensando que las cosas resultarían bien resultaba el más puro acto de terquedad. Indudablemente, ella era la hermana de Seiya. _

Todos estamos muy cansados, creo_ - dijo él, tratando de disimular su tristeza - _Estos días han sido muy difíciles, y muy largos… aunque a ti ni siquiera se te nota

Mentiroso_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa franca – _el espejo dice que me veo fatal… Sí, han sido días muy largos... ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Ban debe de estar por llegar, y estoy segura de que Shaina tampoco tardará.

No tengo sueño.

¿Insomnio?

…Sí….

Deberías de leer uno de los libros de derecho que hay en la mansión. Son mortalmente aburridos.

Lo sé. Fui yo quien los dejó en la sala.

¿En serio?

Tengo problemas con el insomnio desde antes de… de todo esto. Pero ya no me funcionan como antes… al paso que voy acabaré convirtiéndome en abogado y de todos modos seguiré sin dormir.

Prueba los infomerciales. Siempre me noquean.

_Él rió, aliviado por su presencia. _

¿Hamburguesas otra vez, Ban? _ - dijo ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el Caballero del Oso entraba con unas bandejas repletas de comida - _¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

¿Hacer qué?

Comer tanto y no engordar.

Bueno… _- dijo él un poco avergonzado – _somos caballeros. Estamos acostumbrados a hacer mucho ejercicio, y eso siempre da hambre, pero con lo que entrenamos volvemos a quemar todas esas calorías

Pues creo que voy a empezar a entrenar con ustedes. Si no, al paso que voy, para cuando Seiya despierte va a encontrar a una vaca y no a su hermana.

_Los tres rieron y comenzaron a comer._

_Jabu no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras ella seguía bromeando con Ban. ¡Qué hermoso sería enamorarse de alguien como ella¡Qué fácil sería la vida con alguien como ella a tu lado! Sin complicaciones. Con alegrías. Con certezas. _

_Y es que a Jabu lo atormentaba cada vez con más fuerza la idea de que confesarle su amor a Saori era el peor error que había cometido en su vida. _

_¿Para qué se lo había dicho? Era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, de otra forma se lo habría dicho en ese mismo momento. Y aún si trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que quizás la había tomado por sorpresa y no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, si ella le correspondiera ya le habría escrito una carta, o habría pedido hablar por teléfono con él. _

_Saori no lo amaba, y él había cometido el terrible error de decírselo. Se había puesto en evidencia, y ahora quizás había destruido el vínculo real que había entre ellos. Quizá ahora que ella sabía que él la amaba, se sentiría ofendida por su atrevimiento, o incómoda en su presencia. O peor aún, quizás lo miraría con ojos de lástima. _

_Él no podría soportar que ella lo mirara con lástima. Ya bastante malo era sentir que no era digno de estar a su servicio, sentir que era un caballero mediocre. _

_Su amor era imposible, y cada vez se convencía más de que debía de buscar a alguien que fuera posible de amar. _

_Alguien normal. Alguien con quien pudiera soñar sin sentirse sucio, indecente y culpable. Alguien que estuviera fuera de ese mundo de locura al que él sólo sentía pertenecer a medias. Alguien, quizás, como Seika…_

_Shyriu había guardado silencio, sin prestar atención alguna a la belleza incomparable que Tokio presentó ante su vista recuperada. No dejó de pensar durante todo el trayecto en que había cometido un error al permitir que lo convencieran para marcharse a la Mansión en lugar de quedarse en el hospital. En su cabeza sonaron una y otra vez las voces que le habían convencido de irse. _

No me marcharé _– había dicho él, sereno pero muy convencido. _

Por favor Shyriu _– había intervenido Shunrei tomándole del brazo. _

No puedo marcharme cuando Ikki está tan mal.

Si fuera por eso nadie se iría de aquí _– había intervenido Shaina - _Él no es el único que está mal, y ninguno de nosotros siente deseos de irse, pero tenemos que descansar. Llevamos más de un mes aquí Shyriu. Más de un mes, y desde que pisamos este hospital hemos pasado noches horribles. Noches en que siempre hay alguien que está mal, alguien que recae, alguien a quien operan, alguien que no sale del coma… Pero si hubiésemos permanecido aquí día y noche, tal y como lo quisiéramos, ya estaríamos enfermos y enloquecidos. Apenas te han dado de alta y debes de cuidarte, de otra forma sólo lograrás recaer, tal y como le está pasando ahora a Ikki. Te necesitamos bien de una vez por todas.

No podría dormir...

Eso siento yo cada noche que voy a ese lugar y ocupo esa cama. Eso siento cuando apago la luz y miró al techo en la obscuridad. Pero la preocupación y el cansancio siempre acaban ganándole a mi voluntad.

_Shyriu había sonreído ante la sinceridad de las palabras de la amazona de cabellos verdes, e había inclinado la cabeza en un signo de aceptación, comprendiendo que tenía razón. _

Está bien _– había dicho cediendo finalmente… _Si sucediera cualquier cosa… nos avisarán¿verdad?

Claro que sí.

_Shunrei había permanecido en silencio, sentada a su lado, sin interrumpir sus pensamientos y recuerdos en los que él permaneció enfrascado hasta que su dulce voz dijo:_

Hemos llegado. Bienvenidos a la Mansión Kido.

_Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había pisado la Mansión, que resplandecía hermosa frente al maravilloso ocaso que se dibujaba en un cielo tan azul, que Shyriu tuvo que ponerse los lentes obscuros que el doctor le había recomendado que utilizara. _

_Shunrei lo contempló arrobada, pensando que se veía como una estrella de cine al bajar del auto, y sonrió divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus acompañantes. Incluso el más alto de entre todos ellos, un hombre de largos cabellos azules que le daba la impresión de ser el mayor (excepto por su querido Roshi, claro, antes de que adoptara esa apariencia de adolescente a la que ella aún no se acostumbraba) y un hombre de cabellos negros al que casi no había escuchado hablar, lucían sorprendidos al estar frente a la enorme propiedad de los Kido. Se les unieron Aioria, Dokho, y Sorrento de Sirene._

Vaya, esta es una casa enorme_ – dijo Shura_

Y muy bella sin duda_ – agregó el caballero de Libra_

Tú no pareces muy sorprendido Mü_ – notó Aioria_

Es idéntica a como me la describió Kiki_ – sus ojos color violeta palidecieron ligeramente, pero el León se dio cuenta – _

Vamos, no te desanimes ahora Mü, Mañana él estará aquí y ya no tendrás que extrañarlo.

Claro Aioria.

_Flher salió de la Mansión con una enorme sonrisa_

- ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! Pasen, no pueden quedarse ahí toda la tarde.

_Los caballeros de Athena, hombres preparados para enfrentarse a cualquier situación de peligro, hombres que habían visto el Infierno y regresado, sonrieron nerviosos al entrar a la casona. _

_El recibimiento que les esperaba era algo para lo que no los entrenaron ni en Grecia, ni en España, ni frente a una cascada o en una montaña en el Tibet. A ellos los habían aleccionado para seguir órdenes, no para darlas. Pero al parecer tendrían que acostumbrarse al menos mientras permanecieran bajo ese techo. _

_La servidumbre les esperaba alineada en el recibidor, tal y como lo hubieran hecho si la propia Saori hubiera entrado. El personal reconoció de inmediato a Shyriu, y todos fueron en particular cálidos con él, tratándolo como si fuera el dueño. Él les agradeció de todo corazón mientras todos se presentaban y ponían a las órdenes de los recién llegados. _

_June de Camaleón estaba al pie de la escalera, silenciosa, observándolo todo. Había ido a bañarse y a tomar una pequeña siesta. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que había una inusual actividad, pues ya habían notificado que siete caballeros serían dados de alta y que llegarían al atardecer, así que la casa, aún cuando ya había tenido por más de un mes a más de una docena de personas como huéspedes, se llenó de barullo y de movimiento con los preparativos para la llegada de siete nuevos visitantes. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora cuando ellos arribaron. _

_No estaban en las mejores condiciones. Después de todo, la mitad de ellos todavía llevaba vendas y yesos visibles. Y sin embargo… sin embargo estar en su presencia hizo que la piel se le enchinara. Ellos estaban hechos de oro…_

_Entre las personas que habían llegado a la casa, estaba él. El hombre de cabellos negros y voz profunda con un leve acento. _

_Al verla, él la saludó silencioso, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _

_Después de las debidas presentaciones, Shunrei resplandeciente, les avisó que en el comedor los estaban esperando. _

_Más que comida, lo que les aguardaba parecía un banquete, después de haber sido alimentados por una sonda por tres semanas y de haber ingerido la insípida comida del hospital otras dos semanas, más o menos. _

_Mientras los demás comenzaban a instalarse en la enorme habitación, Shyriu aún permanecía de pie en medio del hall, mirando hacia la puerta, como si aún estuviese pensando en marcharse y volver al hospital. Shunrei se acercó a él y tomó su mano. _

Puedo hacer que te lleven la comida a tu habitación si no te sientes bien.

¿Mi habitación? - _dijo él sintiéndose extraño al hablar de algo suyo dentro de aquella enorme Mansión – _No, gracias Rei… **_Debo confiar en ellos. Sé que se pondrán de bien y me alcanzarán. Lo han hecho antes, y lo harán ahora también... _**Comeré contigo y con los demás.

Entonces ven. Vamos a alcanzarlos.

_Ella se dio cuenta de que algo en él era distinto, porque era la primera vez que no se sentía incómoda en su presencia. _

_Él permanecía callado y con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, mientras disfrutaba de cada uno de los detalles de la inmensa y cosmopolita ciudad que desfilaba frente a los cristales polarizados del vehículo que los transportaba. _

¿Te sientes bien?

Sí.

…

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es la primera vez que te veo en silencio por tanto tiempo.

_El sonrió. Pero incluso su sonrisa era distinta. Por primera vez, a Shaina le pareció que en esa sonrisa había verdadera calidez, que era honesta, que no escondía nada detrás. _

Gracias por preocuparte.

No tienes nada qué agradecer – _dijo ella, sintiéndose incómoda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir agradecimientos, menos de un caballero dorado y sobre todo no de él, que parecía haber abandonado esa insoportable y perenne máscara de seductor irresistible. _

_Regresaron al silencio, mientras ella cavilaba de nuevo. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en Milo, aunque ni siquiera se imaginaba qué podía ser..._

_Cuando llegaron a la Mansión, los demás ya llevaban más de media hora sentados a la mesa. Shaina quiso marcharse inmediatamente, pero a fin de cuentas, se quedó a comer-cenar junto con ellos. Después de todo¿cómo decir que no cuando el antiguo Patriarca del Santuario te pedía que te quedaras? _

_Porque Saga se lo había pedido. _

_El caballero de Géminis le tenía un aprecio particular a Shaina. Recordaba su valor, su fuerza y su furia. Sus desafíos cada vez que había decidido que los motivos que lo movían a él no eran los mismos que los de ella y había ignorado sus decisiones, o había tomado las suyas propias. De algún modo, podría decirse que ella era un recuerdo positivo de un tiempo que quería olvidar. Le parecía que quizás era ella la persona que menos había cambiado su forma de comportarse con él una vez que se había sabido de sus imperdonables actos. Cuando era el Patriarca, ella respetaba su autoridad, pero también sabía ignorarla, y había sido capaz de mirar directamente a su máscara, sin miedo alguno. Ahora, ella seguía mirándolo con respeto ya que él seguía siendo a fin de cuentas un Caballero Dorado, pero no lo juzgaba. Ella no le recriminaba ni tenía nada qué perdonarle, por eso le hacía bien que ella estuviese cerca. _

_Ahora ninguno de los dos usaba máscara ya. Los dos habían demostrado de qué estaban hechos, habían demostrado sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. _

_Estaba sentada en la mesa, comiendo justo frente a él, haciéndole el ambiente más ligero y menos difícil de sobrellevar. Exhibía su bellísimo rostro sin miedo ni pena alguna. Sus compañeros se sentían algo incómodos porque ella no usaba más su máscara, pero no él. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todos los errores y aciertos cometidos y lo que sabían los unos de los otros¿qué más daba¿Cuál era la diferencia? _

_Pero Saga no se equivocaba como Milo había llegado a hacerlo. Ella era mucho más que una mujer hermosa. Era una guerrera poderosa, y él la respetaba enormemente por eso…_

_La comida era absolutamente deliciosa. Y siendo él un hombre capaz de encontrar y experimentar placer incluso en las cosas más sencillas, halló aquel momento extraordinario. Tan extraordinario que casi le resultó sencillo ignorar la forma en la que ella lo miraba, traspasando su máscara. Traspasándolo a él. Casi. _

Vaya, había escuchado que Athena-sama tenía una vida llena de lujos gracias al hombre al que creyó su abuelo durante su infancia, pero nunca imaginé que fuese algo así_ -dijo Milo, tratando de olvidar a June que lo odiaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. _

Yo tampoco… ¿Y?

¿Y?

Quiero todos los detalles – _dijo el caballero de Leo en un susurro_

No hay detalles

¿Qué?_ – dijo Aioria sin poder evitar el levantar la voz un poco. Sus compañeros voltearon a verlo y el sonrió disimulando, hasta que todos volvieron su atención hacia otro lugar - _¿Qué no hablaste con él?

Sí, pero no hablamos de nosotros

¿No le dijiste nada?

¿Querías que nos pusiéramos a hablar de nuestra relación con Shaka, Máscara de Muerte y dos enfermeras en la misma habitación?

De acuerdo, te concedo eso.

Está bien – _dijo Milo con una sonrisa en los labios - _ya habrá oportunidad. Lo más importante es que él está aquí, vivo.

Tienes razón, eso es lo más importante_ – Aioria tomó su copa con un gesto que su amigo reconoció enseguida – _Salud bicho.

Salud minino.

_Chocaron sus copas con alegría. Ambos tenían motivos. _

_Uno acababa de recuperar a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, vaya, quizás al amor de su vida, mientras que el otro tenía más de un motivo: su hermano estaba vivo, uno de sus mejores amigos había reaccionado ya y la mujer de sus sueños estaba en camino. **Sí,** pensaban los dos, **las cosas mejoran cada día. **_

_Aioria estaba tan contento que, cuando su mirada se cruzó accidentalmente con la de Saga, el León le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Ese pequeño gesto llenó de regocijo el alma del Caballero de Géminis. La situación también estaba cambiando para él_

¿Todavía estás aquí?

Sí

¿Te quedaste todo este tiempo con él?

Soy una chica muy obediente. Además, a un bombón como él lo podría mirar todo el día, o mejor aún, tooda la noche

Lina, voy a pedirle al Dr. Sato - _dijo Sayaka con su mejor expresión de mujer súper profesional - _que te impida seguir atendiéndolos a todos ellos, o vas a acabar en la cárcel por abuso de menores, o por poligamia – _acabó la frase y sonrió. _

No tendré nada con ninguno de ellos, los tienen muy bien vigilados – _dijo Lina, dirigiendo la mirada justo a la mitad de Terapia Intensiva, desde donde se podía ver a Shaina cuidando de Ikki. _

_El dejo de tristeza en la voz de la morena no pasó desapercibido para Sayaka_

¿Te pasa algo?

No… - _la mirada de Sayaka le confirmó que no le creía en lo más mínimo - _en serio, no… Tú me conoces, sabes que yo nunca estoy triste.

Porque te conozco sé que te pasa algo. Cuéntame

Vas a burlarte

No, no lo haré.

No vayas a psicoanalizarme.

No haré eso tampoco.

Está bien… él, se fue sin despedirse…

¿Quién?... – _Lina le lanzó una mirada que gritaba indignada "¿¡Cómo qué quién?! y Sayaka lo comprendió todo - _Oh, el maravilloso pelirrojo

Te dije que te reirías

No estoy riéndome… Lo lamento Lina. Quizás trató de hacerlo y no pudo hallarte

Sí… - _dijo la morena fingiendo que le creía a su amiga_

¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos tomamos un trago?

¿Estás proponiendo que salgamos a emborracharnos?

No. Te propongo que vengas a dormir a mi casa, nos pondremos la piyama, platicaremos, tomaremos una copa, no dos ni tres, sólo una. Te haré compañía, y luego nos dormiremos. Tenemos que trabajar mañana.

¡Cielos¿Puedes creer que tú, la mujer más aburrida y metódica de todo el universo, eres mi mejor amiga? Estoy frita… Está bien, vamos, Srita. Responsabilidad.

_Después de la cena, procedieron a instalarlos en sus habitaciones. No fue fácil. Después de todo, la mansión no estaba equipada para fungir como un hospital y tenía unas escaleras enormes, especialmente para personas que tenían huesos rotos. Pero con la ayuda de Flher, June, Sorrento, Shunrei y la servidumbre, todos lograron subir y finalmente, los Caballeros fueron acomodados en las preciosas y amplias habitaciones de la mansión, que aún tenía muchísimo espacio para recibir a muchas más personas. _

_Normalmente, no se habrían dormido tan temprano, pero acababan de salir de un hospital después de un terrible mes y las sábanas eran suaves y tibias, y todos querían soñar con que las cosas de ahí en adelante sólo serían mejores. _

_Aquellos que no habían salido del hospital estaban exhaustos de igual forma, pues sería la primera noche que pasaban completa en la casa desde que se supo del ataque que sufrió Thetis. No se sentían tan optimistas como los caballeros dorados, pero sus cuerpos y sus mentes les demandaban descanso. _

_Shaina se había marchado después de acabada la cena, y había acordado con todos en que June estaría despierta toda la noche, al pendiente de la planta baja, mientras que Sorrento haría lo propio en el parte superior de la casa. _

_Para antes de que diesen las diez de la noche, todos estaba en silencio, y los habitantes de la enorme propiedad estaban durmiendo pacíficamente._

_Sin embargo, dos personas que podrían estar dormidas no lo estaban._

_Al entrar a ella, había reconocido "su" habitación, pues ahí había pasado todas las noches que se había quedado en la Mansión desde hacía tres años. Casi podía oír las risas de Kiki, que se había refugiado ahí durante un par de noches. Podía recordar las largas conversaciones que había sostenido con Shun en ese mismo lugar, cuando el peliverde le hablaba acerca de cuánto extrañaba tener a Ikki cerca. _

_Se llevó las manos a las sienes. La cabeza le martilleaba. Ser el primer Caballero Divino en despertar no tenía ninguna ventaja. Los extrañaba. Los extrañaba terriblemente. Añoraba las frases afiladas y directas de Ikki, incluso, su forma de pararse recargando sólo uno de sus hombros en la pared, que alguna vez le había parecido detestable. Echaba de menos la forma en la que Hyoga arrugaba su frente cuando estaba concentrado, y la suavidad y dulzura que acompañaba a Shun en cada una de sus acciones. Extrañaba las escandalosas carcajadas que Seiya era capaz de lanzar cuando algo le parecía verdaderamente divertido. Y eran tantas las cosas que le parecían divertidas…_

_Necesitaba tranquilizarse y ya que no había una cascada cerca, decidió usar la alberca. Así que bajó silencioso, y al llegar al lugar, se sentó en la orilla y metió los pies descalzos en la piscina. Ahí lo encontró Shunrei, que al asomarse por su ventana, le había visto abajo, sentado junto a la orilla de la alberca, y sin pensarlo fue a alcanzarlo. _

_Llegó hasta su lado, se quitó los zapatos, se sentó a su derecha y también metió los pies en la alberca. _

Deberías estar durmiendo.

Yo pienso lo mismo.

Entonces ve.

¡No! _– dijo ella, riendo – _Me refiero a que tú también deberías de estar durmiendo… Sigues pensando en ellos¿verdad? – _le preguntó mientras acariciaba un mechón de sus largos cabellos. _

No recordaba lo hermosos que son tus pies – _le dijo él, evitando deliberadamente el tema pero sin mentir_

¿Qué? _– dijo ella ruborizándose. _

Que no recordaba lo hermosos y pequeños que son.

Shyriu…

_Con su mano izquierda cubrió prácticamente la parte derecha del rostro de ella; después cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir sus facciones. Ella cerró los ojos, encantada al sentir la delicadeza de su caricia. Después de unos largos y maravillosos instantes, ella rompió el silencio._

¿Por qué haces eso? No lo necesitas más. Ya no estás ciego.

Es una lástima. Me daba el pretexto perfecto para tocarte.

_Ella volvió a ruborizarse, pues sus palabras eran aún más hermosas que el tacto de su mano sobre su rostro. _

No necesitas pretextos. Sólo dime que me quieres.

Por supuesto que te quiero Rei. Te he querido toda mi vida.

_La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con ansiedad. Masajeó su cuello y su hombro mientras lo olvidaba todo en su boca. Ella se abrazó a su espigado cuerpo con delicadeza, y él respondió colocando su mano enyesada a la altura de la breve cintura de la chica. _

_Sus besos se hacían cada vez más largos y demandantes, de forma que ella tuvo que poner una mano en su pecho y alejarlo un poco de sí, en busca de aire. _

Lo siento, yo…

No tienes que disculparte por besarme, Shyriu. Nunca te disculpes por besarme.

Rei_- dijo él dándole un nuevo y pequeño beso – _es sólo que siento que tengo que vivirte a prisa, a toda prisa, o cuando me de cuenta tú no estarás aquí, a mi lado. He estado tan cerca de morirme que ahora lo único que deseo es sentirme vivo. Intensamente vivo. Y sólo puedo sentirme así cuando te miro, cuando te beso, cuando te tengo entre mis brazos….

Entonces no me sueltes. Yo te necesito también.

_Shyriu se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que si no fuera porque llevaba un estorboso yeso en la mano derecha y aún le dolía un poco si respiraba con fuerza, en aquel momento le habría el amor ahí mismo, sobre la hierba, o dentro de la alberca, a falta del río de sus amadas montañas de Rozan. _

_Lo sorprendió el poderoso deseo que sentía se adueñaba de su cuerpo y de su alma. Le sorprendió lo intenso de su pasión por ella, que dejaba atrás a pasos agigantados la etiqueta de "amor platónico" que por tanto tiempo le dio. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de que ya no era un niño que podía conformarse con tomarla de la mano y caminar a su lado. Le sorprendió comprender que estaba harto de que su amor fuese paciente y lento. Su amor por ella era demandante, y mejor aún, era real. _

_Y ella no estaba ayudándole en nada al permitirle besarla de esa forma. Había abandonado sus labios y había pasado a besar sus párpados, y su frente, y sus pómulos, y el borde donde se unía su oído y su cuello. Shunrei no ponía resistencia alguna y él sentía que si no frenaba en ese momento no podría hacerlo después. Así que la besó en los labios nuevamente, y recargó su frente en la de ella, respirando profundamente aunque doliera, procurando que su corazón disminuyera su loca marcha. La miró a los ojos y besó su frente. _

No me permitas ir tan rápido Shunrei, o te llevaré ahora mismo a mi habitación y… te haré el amor.

_Una descarga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo ante la inesperada declaración de Shyriu. Y ella también se sorprendió a si misma cuando habló sin pensarlo _

Shyriu… ¿Pensarías mal de mí si te dijera que… no me molestaría que me llevaras?

No, claro que no – _dijo él sonriendo serenamente-_ Pensaría que simplemente, tu sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo…

_Sin embargo, no era el momento por más de una razón. Así que pasaron un rato más, jugueteando con sus pies en el agua, que produjo su efecto en el Dragón. Relajado, cansado y profundamente enamorado, cerca de las once Shyriu subió a su habitación escoltado por ella, que le ayudó a instalarse de la forma más cómoda posible en la cama, le deseó buenas noches, le besó una vez más y luego se marchó a soñar con el momento, muy cercano, en que ella y él se entregarían el uno al otro…_

_**8: 50 AM**_

**_Suéltalo. Ese niño es mío. _**

**_Ikki, mátame ahora. No puedo detenerlo por más tiempo_**

**_Por favor, te lo suplico¡márchate¡Mi padre va a acabar por matarte!_**

**_¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo¡Eres demasiado débil para ser un Caballero¡Y mucho menos para ser el dueño de la armadura del Fénix!_**

**_¡Mocoso insolente¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así enfrente de mi señor? _**

_**Ese bebé será el cuerpo del señor del Inframundo, Hades**_

_**¡En dos años ya te ha hecho demasiado daño!**_

**_Nadie ha vuelto vivo de ese lugar_**

_**Voy a enseñarte a respetarme**_

**_Aléjate de mí_**

_**Odia. Sólo así vas a lograrlo. **_

_**¡Muere!**_

_**Ríndete**_

_**9:10 AM**_

Está delirando otra vez

Cuarenta grados

Maldita sea

Se abrieron los puntos

Hay que parar la hemorragia

Está convulsionando

Hay que detener las convulsiones

Cuarenta y uno

Hay que bajar la fiebre

¿Cómo están sus signos vitales?

Taquicardia

Apenas y siento su pulso

¡Sáquenlo de ahí!

Masaje cardiaco

Pónganlo en la camilla

No está respondiendo

…

No está respirando

…

_**9:40 AM**_

_Ikki murió cuando faltaban veinte minutos para las diez, 38 días después de haber sido internado en aquel hospital.  
_

_Jabu estaba con él cuando comenzó su última crisis. Había relevado a Shaina, que lo había acompañado durante la noche. _

_Su riñón había seguido fallando, y le habían realizado una pequeña intervención quirúrgica de emergencia alrededor de la medianoche. Parecía que había dado resultado, y el resto de la noche lo pasó mucho más tranquilo. Cuando Jabu iba a marcharse para ser relevado por alguien más, su temperatura subió de golpe y los delirios se hicieron tan intensos que el Caballero de Fuego, que pese a todo jamás dejó escapar queja alguna de sus labios, ni siquiera en su agonía, se revolvió en la cama, abriéndose los puntos de la cirugía, que le volvieron a colocar de inmediato. _

_La fiebre siguió en aumento, ocasionándole convulsiones. Lo sumergieron en agua helada una vez más sin conseguir que la fiebre cediera. La infección que lo aquejaba desde hacía días provocó que sus órganos vitales fueran fallando hasta que su corazón dejó de latir y sus pulmones de respirar. _

_La doctora Harue Saito, asistida por Slava, Akira y Oyuki, se afanó en hacerlo reaccionar, primero al sacarlo de la bañera y colocarlo en el piso para darle los primeros auxilios, luego en una camilla en la cual lo transladaron a un cubículo del área de emergencias, adonde los alcanzó el Dr. Hayakawa. Pero todos los resultados fueron inútiles, y veinte minutos después lo pronunciaron muerto oficialmente. _

_**10:00 AM**_

_Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Harue_

No puedo creer que lo perdimos…

…

Él solo tiene diecisiete…

Lo sé Harue, lo sé…

No puedo creer que hayamos salvado a los demás y lo hayamos perdido a él.

No pudimos hacer más y lo sabes. La infección fue más fuerte y más rápida que nosotros.

…

Vamos, tenemos que decírselos…

**_10:10 AM_**

_Todos tenían planes para aquél día. Planes que por supuesto no se llevaron a cabo. Y es que siempre es así: se hacen planes para un nuevo día que comienza, un día que parece común y corriente, sin saber que ese mismo día le sucederá algo fatal a alguien que nos importa. _

_Saga de Géminis, por ejemplo, había decidido que había llegado el momento de confrontar el pasado y asumir la completa responsabilidad de las consecuencias de sus acciones, así que había planeado que después de visitar a Kanon (si es que se lo permitían) iría a ver a Aioros, al que aún no había visto, y que lo haría aún cuando eso implicaba encontrar al Caballero de Leo en la misma habitación. _

_Él, por su parte, había decidido que pasaría la mañana con su hermano, y después iría con Seiya, y ahí esperaría hasta que Marin los alcanzara. En su mente no existía otro escenario para su reencuentro, para el reencuentro con la familia que había formado cuando su hermano se fue. _

_Shyriu, por su parte, tenía la firme intención de hablar con Shun a como diera lugar, para tratar de convencerlo de que él no era responsable del grave estado de salud en el que Seiya se hallaba, y por supuesto, en cuanto se lo permitieran le haría compañía a Ikki, al que soñó toda la noche en medio de la más grande agitación. _

_Milo iría al pabellón B y no se movería de aquel lugar hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas con Camus para pedirle perdón, para reiterarle su amor y para hacer lo que su corazón le pedía gritos: para darle un beso. _

_La mitad de ellos planeaba ir a ver a Seiya o a Kanon, ya que el acceso a sus habitaciones era restringido y no habían podido visitarlos estando internados, y por supuesto, la parte primordial del día vendría en la hora del reencuentro, es decir, ese momento en el que por fin, su amada diosa y sus acompañantes por fin se les unirían. _

_Ninguno de todos esos planes se llevó a cabo tal cual, pues en el momento justo en el que el corazón del guerrero de Fuego se detuvo, todo se vino abajo._

_El teléfono de la mansión sonó cuando se encontraban desayunando, en medio de un ambiente ligero y ameno. A todos les había hecho muchísimo bien pasar la noche entre sábanas de seda, colchones firmes y suaves almohadas. El bosque, el silencio y el aroma subyugante de la noche serena de Tokio habían hecho maravillas por ellos. _

_Sin ponerse de acuerdo se habían despertado más o menos a la misma hora, habían tomado un baño y se habían arreglado para bajar a desayunar, pues, ya libres de los medicamentos que les hacían pasar somnolientos la mayor parte del día, de alguna forma sus cuerpos recordaban la rutina de trabajo que tenían en el Santuario. _

_Shunrei pasaba junto a uno de los teléfonos cuando lo oyó timbrar, y fue ella la que escuchó la noticia en la voz quebradiza de Jabu. Dokho fue el que percibió de inmediato los cambios en la expresión de ella y la forma pausada y temerosa en la que ella colgó el aparato. _

Shunrei ¿qué sucede?

_Ella se acercó con pasos lentos a la gran mesa, en silencio, tratando de disimular que su mano derecha temblaba. Las miradas de los presentes, una a una, fueron cambiando de dirección hasta que todas se hallaron sobre ella cuando alcanzó uno de los extremos del enorme comedor. _

Roshi, no sé cómo decir esto…

_El corazón del Dragón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Algo muy malo había pasado. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Y sin embargo, no confió en sus instintos, e incluso cuando ella lo dijo, el no dio, más bien, no quiso dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon. _

Era Jabu. Él dijo… él dijo que Ikki ha muerto.

_**9:00 AM**_

_Sí, estaba enamorado. ¿Y de qué servía comprenderlo, aceptarlo, entenderlo en ese momento? Porque más allá de todo, (olvidándose del hecho de que ella era la heredera de un millonario imperio y él un huérfano, ella una diosa y él un mortal, ella SU diosa y él solo uno de sus caballeros) y aún imaginando, soñando, suponiendo que ella pudiera y quisiera corresponderle, había una nueva barrera. Infranqueable. Insuperable. Definitiva. _

_Ella estaba viva y él estaba muerto. _

_Parecía que el destino no hacía más que confirmarle lo que él ya sabía. Ella jamás podría estar con él y punto. _

_Seiya, por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar, se sentó en un rincón a llorar su suerte. Por primera vez sintió lástima de si mismo. Por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente miserable. _

**_Enamorarme de ella¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? _**

**_No soy nadie. No soy nada... ¿Por qué¿Por qué mi corazón insiste en amarla¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien que sí puede ser para mí¿De alguien que sí me ama y que me ofrece su corazón desinteresadamente?_**

**_Tengo tantas ganas de amar. De amarla. Yo sé que podría amarla como no la ha amado nadie. Yo sé que dentro de mí está todo este amor que quiero dar y que no he usado jamás. Este amor que quisiera darle sólo a ella y a nadie más. _**

_Ya no intentaba negarlo. Estaba muerto. ¿Qué más daba? _

_Diana decía que iban a juzgarlo. Bien, pues que lo juzgaran por todo. Que lo juzgaran porque había matado. Porque había ido en contra de los dioses. Porque había cometido la herejía de amar a la propia Diosa a la que servía. _

**_La amo. _**

**_Lo hice todo por ella. Y lo volvería a hacer. _**

_**¿Y ahora qué? **_

_**La amo y no hay nada qué hacer. Ella siempre estuvo fuera de mi alcance.**_

_Ya sabía que para él Miho siempre fue como una hermana. Sabía que si siguiera vivo, habría buscado a Shaina para tratar de enamorarse de ella, porque quería arrancarse del corazón el amor que sentía por Saori, que jamás le correspondería por una y mil razones. _

_Y ya sabía que daba igual lo que sintiera a esas alturas. Podría haber amado a las tres. Podría no amar a ninguna. Daba igual. Porque ellas ya formaban parte del pasado. El jamás las volvería a ver. _

_Nunca, como ahora, había sentido incertidumbre, temor del futuro. Y es que todo era insospechado y a la vez posible en ese lugar… ¿Habría futuro para él? _

_Estaba dispuesto a luchar una vez más. Porque estaba convencido de que no había hecho nada malo. La había defendido, y había ayudado a salvar el lugar que tanto amaba. Su hogar. La tierra. _

_¿Querían juzgarlo? Pues que lo hicieran. Terminarían por encontrarlo inocente. _

_Pero sabía que no sería así de fácil, pues ahora pesaba una venganza sobre su cabeza. Y siendo quien era y como era, no estaba dispuesto a esperar sentado a que una bruja rencorosa se divirtiera a sus anchas haciéndolo sufrir. Pelearía. _

_A veces le parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer. _

_Trataría de irse. Y le había dado su palabra de que se la llevaría con él; y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a cumplir con esa palabra._

_Seiya había llegado a la última pregunta por hacer. _

_**Diana.** _

_¿Quién era ella? No sabía prácticamente nada sin ella. Y sin embargo, lo que importaba era lo que ella le hacía sentir. Lo que importaba era el sonido de su voz, que lo había sacado una y otra vez de sus peores pesadillas. Sus manos tiernas y atrevidas, que lo acariciaban sin miedo, sin dudas, sin reservas. Sus manos que lo habían arropado, que habían secado las lágrimas derramadas en la inconciencia, que habían curado sus heridas; sus manos tocando su corazón. _

_Sus ojos azules como el mar de un lugar lejanísimo que cada vez se acercaba más y más a él desde el fondo de sus recuerdos. _

_Estar con ella era como estar en un programa que había visto alguna vez en la televisión: la Dimensión Desconocida. En el programa, una persona común y corriente despertaba un día y estaba en un lugar que era distinto a lo que era su realidad cotidiana. _

_Así se sentía él con ella. Como si no fuese él mismo. Y como si fuese, al mismo tiempo, más libre y más auténtico que nunca. _

_Y su beso. No podía sacarse su beso de la cabeza. Quizás porque era el único beso que podía recordar a lo largo de incontables vidas. Eso era algo triste, pensar que a lo largo de tantas vidas y de tantos lugares, nunca había conocido el amor. _

_Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ya conocía ese beso. Que ya conocía el sabor de sus labios, la dulzura de la danza de sus labios juntos. _

_¿Qué quería decir eso¿Eso era amor?_

_Porque una cosa era pensar en el amor, soñar con el amor, sentirlo, y otra, experimentarlo. No era lo mismo soñar con una caricia que recibirla, que sentir un suspiro cerca del oído, que el deslizar de una mano por sus cabellos, que un beso en la comisura de los labios, que caminar juntos y descalzos bajo la lluvia…_

_**Yo no he caminado descalzo bajo la lluvia con ella. ¿De dónde salió esa imagen en mi cabeza? **_

_**Debe de ser otro de mis sueños. Estoy enloqueciendo.**_

_Una terrible sensación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sucediéndole, así que él ya reconocía perfectamente las señales de que iba a suceder de nuevo. _

_Se puso de pie angustiosamente, y haciendo grandes esfuerzos comenzó a caminar en círculos, dando vueltas, apoyándose contra la pared, arrastrando sus pies uno tras otro._

**_No. No ahora. No quiero tener una pesadilla más. No voy a dormirme. Voy a permanecer despierto esta vez. Tengo que estar despierto para cuando ella venga. Quiero estar despierto… Quiero estar… despierto… para… para decirle…_**

_Incapaz de mantenerse despierto, cayó al piso inconsciente, porque ni siquiera él, el Caballero Divino de Pegaso, podía detener el curso de la maldición de un Dios…_

_No había nada, sólo obscuridad. Obscuridad y silencio. _

_Pero había alguien. Alguien cerca. Alguien muy cercano a su corazón. _

_Reconocería su cosmos brillante y salvaje, en cualquier rincón del último de los universos. _

¿Eres tú?... Contéstame… ¿Eres tú?

_Le parecía oír una voz lejana. Una voz muy lejana que hacía preguntas._

_No oía nada. No veía nada. No tenía ni siquiera idea de dónde se hallaba… Pero esa voz le parecía familiar… No parecía que hubiera nadie más cerca. Se sentía… sentía un vacío, una nada a su alrededor. Sólo él… y esa voz… ¿Estaría dirigiéndose a él? _

_Las preguntas seguían siendo lanzadas al aire_

Sé que hay alguien ahí. Respóndanme… ¡Maldición! Este debe de ser otro de mis sueños…

_Podía sentirlo clara e inconfundiblemente. Era él. Tenía que ser él. No podía ser otra persona. _

¿Eres tú? Contéstame por favor… Ikki… ¿eres tú?

_No había duda. Estaba dirigiéndose a él. _

Sí, soy yo… - _Esa voz le era perfectamente familiar… _¿Seiya?

No puede ser… Ikki¿realmente eres tú?

¿Qué parte de "sí, soy yo" no has entendido?

¡Gracias al cielo¡¡Sí eres tú!! Estoy tan feliz de escucharte…

¿Feliz¿Estás bien Seiya? Siempre pensé que yo no era de tu completo agrado

No seas absurdo Ikki. Tú eres una de las personas más importantes que existen para mí… para nosotros… Sé que tu y yo…

_Un impulso le hizo preguntarle _

¿Estás bien Seiya?

¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que estoy bien.

Maldita sea, no seas optimista ahora por favor, Seiya. Sé realista.

…

¿Estás bien?

No Ikki. No estoy bien.

¿Dónde estamos?

No lo sé a ciencia cierta… ¡Ikki!

¿Qué sucede?

Ikki, no deberías de estar hablando conmigo

¿Qué quieres decir?

Estoy muerto. Eso quiere decir que tú…

Seiya, no. Tú no estás muerto…

Sí lo estoy. Y tú…

**Querido, estoy aquí**

_Ambos oyeron su voz. Ambos sintieron su presencia. Y ambos preguntaron. _

¿Saori?

**Vuelve. Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a nosotros. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte…**

¿Ikki¿La oíste¡Era ella¡Era Saori¡¡¡Saori!!!... ¿Saori? Ikki, ya no la oigo. ¿Adónde se fue?... Ikki… ¡¡¡Ikki¿¡Dónde estás¡¡Ikki!!

_Pero estaba solo. De nuevo._

* * *

Hélo aquí. 29 capítulos. 29 entregas que ustedes tan amablemente han recibido y leído. No tengo palabras para agradecerles por todo su cariño, por sus maravillosas frases de apoyo y de aliento, por su generosidad al tomarse la molestia de escribirme después de leer esta historia, que la verdad, jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos. Y pensar que salió de una idea que tuve al ver un fan art...(ojalá algún día lo pueda poner en algun lado pa que lo vean, jajaja, digo, si les da curiosidad) y les aclaro nomás pa que no vayan a creer, nooo, no es mío por supuesto, yo por eso escribo, jajaja, porque dibujo horrible.

Gracias a todos, desde Doom Sorcerer que fue la última en postear un review hasta Shadir que ha sido la primera persona que aceptó unirse a esta aventura conmigo, y a todos los que van en medio. Gracias por compartir mi pasión y por hacerme sentir una escritora de a de veras, jajaja.

Puede que cuando acaben de leer este capítulo, estén un poquito enfadados conmigo, jajaja, lo comprendo y lo acepto, pero lo mejor está por venir, lo juro, jajajaja, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba así que tengan fe. jajaja, Sobre las parejitas, bueeeeno, a parte de Seiya y su cuadrilátero, jajaja, si habrá más de un triángulo, jijiji, aunque ya estoy bastante segura de quién ira con quién (excepto Seiya, jajajaa) y pues puede que a más de uno de ustedes les sorprenda la forma en la que al final se irán haciendo las parejitas (y eso por que aún no estoy muy segura de que a todos les toque, jajaja, en la vida real también habemos solteros) Pero pues ya está apareciendo el tema y he visto que en algunos de sus reviews me comentan acerca de que ciertas parejas (en particular las compuestas por dos chicos) no son de su completo agrado, y pues les cuento que yo no soy fan en especial del yaoi ni del yuri, simplemente vi la caricatura en la tele al igual que ustedes cuando era peque, me pareció que había vínculos entre algunas parejas de caballeros que eran más estrechos que una simple amistad y he decidido abordarlo tal y como es en la vida real, donde ya hay en serio de todo. Espero que a nadie le incomode demasiado leer al respecto, y en el peor de los casos les recuerdo que dejé una notita en el tercer o cuarto capi donde dije que habría parejas hetero y homosexuales, jiijiji, aunque a lo mejor fue hace taaanto tiempo que ni se acuerdan, jajaa, pero conste que yo advertí.

Por lo demás, pues esperaré impaciente sus comentarios y seguiré chambeando porque los capis 30 y 31 ya casi están armados.

Mil gracias, dos mil besos y tres mil abrazos.

Los quiere

Fuego.


	30. En el Umbral

Capítulo 30

En el umbral

_Por supuesto que ella se dio cuenta del momento en el que Ikki murió: un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando sucedió. Pero las cosas tenían que seguir su curso natural, y ella debía de aguardar el momento oportuno para intervenir. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, después de todo, no volvía a casa con las manos completamente vacías. Cierto, no sabía aún cómo ayudarle a Seiya, pero se había enterado y había recordado y había aprendido muchas cosas. Sobre el Santuario, sobre sus caballeros y sobre ella misma. _

_Miró su reloj. Aún debían de faltar unas dos horas más para llegar a Tokio. Dos horas y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que transcurrieran. Y en ese tiempo no haría otra cosa que pensar en Shun y en todos aquellos que debían de tener el alma encogida por la pena de creer que habían perdido a Ikki. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarles ese sufrimiento, sobre todo porque no tenía la certeza de que él fuera a volver… Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: seguir esperando...  
_

* * *

_Jabu lo presenció todo, pues desde que se llevaron a Ikki de Terapia Intensiva él les siguió. Así que estuvo ahí cuando lo metieron en la bañera de agua helada, cuando lo sacaron moribundo, y cuando lo llevaron al cubículo de emergencia donde trataron de reanimarlo sin éxito._

_Cuando los doctores se dieron la media vuelta después de pronunciarlo muerto, dispuestos a salir para avisar de lo sucedido, él con sólo mirar sus rostros lo entendió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se desbordaron con rapidez, y él no intentó esconderlas, pues llorar por la muerte de alguien como Ikki jamás sería una vergüenza. Entró a la habitación y se acercó para verlo, aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo. _

¿No hay nada que…?

Hicimos todo lo posible. Lo sentimos mucho.

…. Tengo que avisar a la mansión

Puedes llamarlos desde aquí – _le dijo Harue con amabilidad poniendo el auricular de una extensión telefónica en sus manos._

_Él teléfono repicó. Una vez… dos veces_

Mansión Kido – _respondió una voz suave del otro lado de la línea. _

¿Shunrei, eres tú?.. Si, soy yo… No, sólo… escúchame… yo… No. Ikki acaba… acaba de… él se murió... Shyriu y Aioria y… quiero decir… ellos… ellos tienen que saberlo… ¿Tu podrías…? Sí… Gracias… Adiós.

_Al colgar el teléfono se sintió más perdido y desalentado que antes. Los ojos de los médicos seguían fijos sobre él, que les brindó una sonrisa quebradiza. _

Gracias. Ahora… tengo que ir a decirles…

No tienes que hacerlo Jabu. Nosotros lo haremos _ – dijo con bondad el doctor Hayakawa. Se dirigió hacia el enfermero y le indicó – _Slava, por favor, pide que los voceen y que los citen en la sala de espera... La doctora Miyamoto ya lo sabe¿verdad?

Le avisaron desde que lo trajimos a Emergencias doctor.

Bien, gracias Slava. Vamos.

_Slava tomó el teléfono enseguida, siguiendo las órdenes del Doctor. El caballero del Unicornio, quién se veía más joven, pequeño y frágil que nunca, salió del cubículo acompañado por los doctores. _

_Akira, Slava y Oyuki permanecieron en la habitación, contemplando su cadáver. _

No puedo creer que esté muerto – _murmuró Akira_ - Sé que de alguna forma, él jugó con nuestras mentes y nos engañó, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el recuerdo clarísimo de haber hablado con él. Estoy seguro de que tomé sus signos vitales y lo encontré en perfecto estado…

Hay que prepararlo – _dijo Oyuki con tristeza - _Sus amigos llegarán en cualquier momento y querrán verlo.

_Con diligencia, los tres se ocuparon de él. Le retiraron el suero y todos los cables que se introducían en su cuerpo, y del mismo modo retiraron los tubos que habían puesto en su garganta para tratar de ayudarlo a respirar. Cuando acabaron, Oyuki colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza, y lo cubrió con una sábana que dobló justo a la altura de sus hombros. Al mirarlo así, no pudo evitar pensar que era imposible que un muerto luciera como lo hacía él, pues su piel lucía aún su bronceado tono, incluso su cuerpo se sentía aún muy caliente. La voz de sus compañeros la sacó de sus reflexiones. _

No tiene a nadie¿verdad? Quiero decir, aparte de sus amigos _– preguntó Slava_

Tiene un hermano, que está internado aquí, en psiquiatría. Aparte de él, creo que sólo tiene a sus amigos. Tenía…

Qué triste…

¿Por qué no se van? – _dijo la enfermera secándose con rapidez una lágrima furtiva - _Ya es hora de cambiarle los vendajes a Seiya, y de que hagan la ronda en el pabellón B. Yo me quedó aquí con él… Sé que es una tontería, pero no quiero dejarlo solo.

Claro Oyuki – _le contestó Akira dándole una palmadita en el hombro. _

_**10:10 AM**  
Cuando escuchó el anuncio en el altavoz, "Familiares y amigos del paciente de la habitación 614, favor de presentarse en la sala de espera número 1", la garganta se le cerró por unos segundos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que luchar para tomar aliento. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde la mañana y ese anuncio podía ser la confirmación de que algo en serio iba mal. Le dio un beso en la frente: "Volveré pronto hermanito. No tardo", salió de la habitación y corrió por pasillos y elevadores hasta llegar adonde se encontraban reunidos todos._

_Jabu estaba sentado en silencio en uno de los sillones, aguardando a que sus compañeros llegaran. Ban y Shaina se habían encontrado en el elevador y llegaron juntos, y unos segundos después Seika les alcanzó. _

Jabu¿qué…? Doctor Hayakawa, Doctora Saito_ – dijo Shaina al verles. _

Muchachos, tenemos que hablarles sobre Ikki.

¿Qué le pasa ahora?_ – preguntó Seika_

Él falleció… Los sentimos mucho.

¿Qué?_ – dijo Ban incrédulo. Volteó a ver a Jabu, y la expresión abatida y sombría en el rostro de su mejor amigo le confirmó que los doctores no mentían _

No puede ser... Ikki… Ikki es muy fuerte – _dijo Shaina, tratando de sobreponerse a las ganas de llorar que la embargaban. _

Sufrió un shock séptico – _dijo el Dr. Hayakawa_

Eso significa que la infección llegó a su sangre y de ahí a sus órganos vitales. Primero fallaron uno de sus riñones, y luego sus pulmones y su corazón se detuvieron... Tratamos de reanimarlo, pero todo fue inútil.

_Él ánimo de Seika cayó por los suelos al oír la noticia, y sus esperanzas también lo hicieron, porque si Ikki, que había reaccionado y se había puesto en pie y que aparentemente estaba fuera de todo peligro había muerto¿qué podían esperar para los demás que aún estaban graves¿Qué le esperaba a su hermano en estado de coma? _

Tenemos que…

Ya avisé a la Mansión – _dijo Jabu interrumpiendo a Shaina_ – La señorita Saori está en camino, ya no debe de tardar mucho – _explicó a los doctores, tratando de superar el nudo que se formaba una y otra vez en su garganta_ – ella decidirá que… qué hacer con… su cuerpo.

Se hará como ustedes gusten.

¿Puedo verlo?

Claro Seika_ – le respondió la Dra. Saito. _

_La condujeron hasta el cubículo de emergencias donde él aún permanecía, aunque estaba tan alterada que después ni siquiera pudo recordar quién la había llevado o cómo es que había llegado a la habitación donde reposaba su cuerpo. _

_Lo miró un buen rato, y le asustó la idea que pasó por su cabeza¿Cómo podía alguien muerto lucir mejor que su hermano vivo? La piel de Seiya lucía ceniza y marchita; grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, su cuerpo siempre estaba frío. En cambio la piel de Ikki lucía fresca y tersa, como si hubiese salido de tomar una ducha. Seika incluso habría podido jurar que su cadáver despedía un aroma particular, parecido al de alguna fruta, que le recordaba a la playa y al mar y al sol, y ella sabía muy bien que los muertos no hacían eso. _

_Se frotó los ojos con la palma de las manos mientras lloraba. Estaba tan triste, tan triste y tan exhausta. Sí, debía de ser eso. Estaba tan cansada que debía de estar imaginando que él no parecía muerto cuando en realidad lo estaba. _

¿Qué hiciste Ikki¿Qué fue lo que hiciste¿Por qué te diste por vencido¿O es que estabas demasiado cansado¿O demasiado triste? Te veías tan triste cuando te encontré en la habitación de Shun… Lo siento… Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que estabas enfermo, tú no…

_Acarició sus cabellos pensando que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo, y sollozó al darse cuenta de que su rostro aún estaba caliente. _

No me diste la oportunidad de agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste por Seiya… Nunca olvidaré la preocupación en tu rostro cuando lo miraste, ni como te inclinaste sobre él para oír los latidos de su corazón, ni la forma en que lo tomaste en tus brazos para traerlo aquí... Una de las enfermeras me dijo que no querías dejar que te atendieran, que sólo querías asegurarte de que mi hermano estuviera bien. Nunca voy a olvidar eso Ikki… Nunca voy a olvidarte…

_Depositó un beso en su frente, acarició la cicatriz de su nariz y se quedó ahí, muy cerca de él, dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre su rostro. Después se marchó llorando y con un motivo más para detestar a Saori Kido, porque ella debería de haber estado ahí para ayudarlo, para preocuparse por él, para impedir que él se hiciera daño. _

_Se retiró tan abatida y tan pronto, que no pudo darse cuenta de que las gotas saladas que ella había dejado en el rostro de Ikki se evaporaban de su piel…_

_Al mismo tiempo, un auto serpenteaba tratando de evitar el tráfico de la mañana._

¡Sayaka, por favor, lamento muchísimo que Ikki esté muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotras tenemos que morir también!

No seas melodramática, no moriremos – _dijo Sayaka mientras volanteaba al conducir a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio_

Si sigues manejando así estoy casi segura… - _respondió Lina aferrándose a su cinturón de velocidad - _Lo lamento tanto o más que tú, créeme, pero deberías de calmarte. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él.

Ya perdí a Ikki, pero aún estoy a tiempo de hacer algo por Shun… ¿Qué hora es?

Diez y veinte

Ya casi llegamos…

* * *

_Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de la ventana llena de protecciones de su habitación, mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás, ligera pero perceptiblemente. Así lo encontró Sayaka a su llegada. Trató de que su voz no temblara mientras le saludaba como si fuese un día más, y no el día en que su hermano había fallecido. _

Hola Shun. ¿Cómo estás?

No tienes que fingir… Sé que vienes a decirme que está muerto…

Lo sabes.

…

Vamos a hablar Shun.

Lo logré… Por fin lo logré… ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije… No me creías cuando dije que no te dejaras engañar por mi rostro. Te dije que era peligroso y ahora ya lo he probado. Lo maté… yo lo maté.

Lo que pasó no es culpa de nadie Shun. Ikki llegó a este hospital muy malherido. Algunas de sus heridas se infectaron y esa infección afectó sus órganos, así de simple.

No soy estúpido Sayaka. Yo sé lo que pasó… Sé que es mi culpa.

Shun, si me permites…

¡No¡No me toques!

Cálmate por favor – _dijo ella, tocando un botón ubicado en la pared con la mayor discreción posible para pedir ayuda de los enfermeros propios de ese piso -_ No te haré nada, sólo…

¡Dije que no! - _dijo él retrocediendo al ver que ella tenía intenciones de acercarse - _¡No te me acerques! Que nadie se me acerque

Nadie te hará daño Shun. Sólo quiero ayudarte a tranquilizarte. Ellos – _dijo ella señalando a los dos enfermeros que entraban en ese momento en la habitación y que se acercaban – _al igual que yo, sólo quieren ayudarte. Nadie te hará daño.

¡Soy yo él que hace daño! - _Una risa brotó de su ser, una risa que segundo a segundo fue creciendo hasta llegar a convertirse en una carcajada histérica - _¿Qué no lo entiendes? Lo maté… Está muerto. ¡¡Claro que lo sé¡¡Nadie necesita decírmelo, lo sé¿¡Cómo podría no saberlo, no sentirlo¡Es mi hermano¡Lo que le pase yo lo siento en la maldita sangre!.. Y tú… Viniste a verme porque te preocupa mi frágil equilibrio mental ahora que Ikki está muerto_ – las carcajadas sacudían violentamente su cuerpo – _Muerto, muerto, muerto_ – más risas _- ¿¡Y qué diablos significa morir¡¡¿Ahora qué rayos significa para nosotros morir¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que he pensado que Ikki ha muerto¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces en las que Ikki realmente HA muerto?... Han sido tantas… Tantas que ya no sé que rayos significa para nosotros esa estúpida palabra. Vivir y morir se parecen tanto… y no sé cuál es preferible… No sé si debo culparme por su muerte, o estar seguro de que volverá… No sé si este es en verdad el final de su existencia_… _pero lo envidio. ¡Por Athena cómo lo envidio! - _gritó él como animal herido _- ¡¡Cómo lo envidio¡¡Yo quiero morirme también!!

_Las carcajadas furiosas de Shun le hacían creer a la doctora que su joven paciente estaba llegando a los límites de su cordura, pero justo cuando ella titubeaba al decidir qué hacer con él, algo extraordinario sucedió. _

_Shun pareció paralizarse y fijar su mirada en algo. Dejó de gritar y de reír, al tiempo que lentamente retiró las manos de su rostro y las dejó descender hasta que descansaron a sus costados. Sayaka siguió la dirección de la mirada de él, que iba hacia la puerta, y fue entonces que vio en el umbral a un joven de cabellos rubios y de piel blanquísima, que pasados unos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia Shun. Él no gritó ni se puso a la defensiva ni presentó resistencia alguna, y permitió que el rubio se le acercara con pasos lentos, muy lentos y suaves, de forma que casi parecía flotar. El rubio llegó hasta el rincón adonde el Caballero Divino de Andrómeda se hallaba, y lo abrazó en silencio. Shun permitió que Hyoga lo abrazara, mientras su mirada parecía estar aún ausente y en su rostro se pintó una aparente y pasajera tranquilidad. _

Lo siento… No te culpes Shun. Nada de esto es tu culpa… – _dijo el recién llegado_

_Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el alma atribulada de Shun viajara de la calma al llanto. Por fin, las lágrimas y los sollozos aparecieron y liberaron a sus emociones de su cruel prisión. _

Llora Shun… Está bien. Llora, llora todo lo que quieras… Está bien. Llorar es bueno… Llorar nos hace bien… Nos hemos ganado el derecho a derramar nuestras lágrimas _– dijo Hyoga en un hermoso japonés que no ocultaba su acento ruso. _

_Las piernas de Shun dejaron de sostenerlo, pero Hyoga estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Descendió con él hasta que ambos se hallaron en el piso, pero no lo soltó, no lo soltó y no dejó jamás de mecerlo entre su brazos ni de acariciar sus cabellos verdes mientras que Shun apenas comenzaba a derramar el enorme caudal de agua y sal que alojaba dentro de sí. _

_Sayaka Miyamoto, y los enfermeros del área de psiquiatría lo observaban todo, enmudecidos e impresionados y ¿por qué no decirlo?, con lágrimas en los ojos también. La pena de esos dos muchachos era algo tan profundo y tan genuino que conmovería a cualquiera que presenciara la escena. La psiquiatra tardó algunos minutos en salir de su estupor, pero cuando lo hizo, les indicó a los enfermeros con una seña que su presencia no era necesaria ya, y después ella misma salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Cerró con una media sonrisa en los labios, porque ese muchacho estaba haciendo por Shun lo que ni ella ni ninguna medicina ni ninguna otra persona habían podido hacer: estaba consolándolo, y también, estaba sanándolo. _

_Unos veinte minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Shun se volvió a abrir, y entró un joven alto de largos cabellos negros y de ojos grises y brillantes, que contempló boquiabierto por unos instantes a los adolescentes que lloraban en un rincón de la habitación. Ellos estaban tan absortos por su dolor que no notaron su presencia hasta que él se les unió. Él recién llegado se arrodilló en el piso junto a ellos, y puso una mano en el hombro de Shun, quien levantó sus ojos verdes arrasados por el llanto, y entre las lágrimas alcanzó a distinguir unos ojos grises que lo miraban, unos ojos en los que estaba escrito un enorme cariño. _

Shyriu…

Aquí estoy… Hola Hyoga

Hola amigo…

_El Caballero del Dragón enseguida se dirigió a Shun _

Hey, no te hagas esto Shun, no te culpes. No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho para cambiar lo que pasó.

_**Ellos me conocen tan bien que leen en mí como en un libro abierto**, pensó Shun. **Claro... ellos también son mis hermanos…**_

_Hyoga observó con detenimiento el rostro de Shyriu, y la forma en que entornaba sus ojos._

Shyriu¿puedes ver¿Tus ojos…?

Están curados.

Creo que mi ojo también lo está – _dijo Hyoga llevándose las manos hacia el rostro para retirarse la venda y las gasas que cubrían su ojo izquierdo. Shun y Shyriu le miraron con gran expectación mientras que Hyoga terminaba de quitarse un parche que le habían colocado. Parpadeó con fuerza hasta que logró abrir su ojo, y sonrió al ver que podía enfocar completamente bien los rostros de dos de sus mejores amigos. _- Sí- _dijo Hyoga, dejando que su mirada fuera de un extremo a otro en la habitación para después posarla de nuevo en ellos _– mi ojo también ha sanado.

Pensé que no volvería a verlos nunca– _admitió Shyriu con la voz enronquecida. _

_Los tres se miraron por unos instantes, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que Shyriu abrió los brazos en los que sin duda alguna entraron sus amigos. Los tres, arrodillados en el piso y abrazándose, unieron sus frentes y se sintieron por fin libres para llorar y sacar todo el dolor que venían arrastrando desde hacía tanto._

_Estaban haciéndose bien al simplemente estar juntos. Por fin se sentían reconfortados, por fin acompañados; cada uno tenía a su lado a dos personas que entendían sus sentimientos y que podían consolarle sin necesidad de cruzar ni una palabra. Podían al fin dejarse ir y desahogarse a sus anchas. _

_Hyoga no tenía ni siquiera una hora de haber recobrado la conciencia. Había despertado al sentir todo el dolor por el que estaban pasando sus amigos. No necesitaba usar su cosmos; ellos eran ya como de su propia carne y de su propia sangre, así que con toda claridad había podido percibir la desesperación y la culpa que ahogaban a Shun, la frustración y el desconsuelo que inundaban a Shyriu, y la huella de fuego que había dejado un Ikki que ya no estaba más ahí. _

_¿Cómo no despertar cuando prácticamente podía escucharlos gritando? _

_Cuando abrió su ojo derecho ni siquiera se cuestionó dónde se hallaba o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Tenía que hallar a sus amigos, sólo eso importaba. Se quitó el suero y la mascarilla de oxígeno y todos los tubos y cables que lo envolvían y se incorporó. Quizás demasiado pronto, porque sintió un fuerte mareo. Respiró tratando de alejar esa sensación y lo que logró fue acabar teniendo un acceso de tos, que le demostró que tanto su diafragma como sus pulmones estaban cansados, y que probablemente tenía algunas costillas rotas todavía. _

_Estaba vivo. Vivo y sus amigos lo necesitaban, así que se sobrepuso al malestar, apartó con decisión las sábanas y bajó de la cama. Fue entonces que prestó atención al lugar donde estaba. Era una gran habitación que compartía con otras personas cuyos rostros reconoció perfectamente: Shaka de Virgo, Aldebarán de Tauro, Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita de Piscis, y, como en un sueño, distinguió también los rostros de Aioros de Sagitario y de Camus de Acuario, su maestro. Todos vivos, respirando justo igual que él. No se preguntó cómo o por qué, o dónde estaban los demás si es que estaban ahí, simplemente en aquel momento eso no era su prioridad, así que salió de la habitación, aliviado, sorprendido y agradecido por saber vivos a tantos Caballeros Dorados, y al mismo tiempo angustiado. Cojeó un poco al principio pues le dolía algo el tobillo izquierdo, pero eso no cambió su determinación de hallar a Shun. Hizo un par de preguntas y lo encontró, y entonces hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente y al corazón: lo tomó entre sus brazos…_

_Shyriu, por su parte, al oír la noticia, había salido corriendo de la Mansión sin que nadie, ni siquiera Shunrei, le pudiera dar alcance. Había llegado hasta la avenida y había tomado el primer taxi que pasó, pero se sentía tan abrumado que apenas y fue capaz de decirle al chofer hacia adónde se dirigían. Era un día brillante, demasiado para los ojos de Shyriu que estaban aun muy sensibles, y su cabeza le daba vueltas como si le fuera a explotar, y le dolía el pecho al respirar tan aceleradamente y tenía otras malestares físicos, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en el corazón. _

_Y es que no sólo le pesaba la muerte de Ikki. No dejaba de pensar que era culpa suya que Saori no estuviera en Japón, y que quizás ella habría podido ayudarlo. O quizás no había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella, que pudiera hacer algo por él, pero al menos ya estaría en casa. Había estado segurísimo de que Ikki se repondría, y había fallado. Estaba dejando de confiar en sus instintos, y estaba perdiendo aquello en lo que confiaba y en lo que se apoyaba: estaba perdiendo a sus amigos. _

_Comenzó, también, a sentir algo que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida. Furia. Furia contra su destino. No lograba entender cuándo se acabaría el calvario por el que venían pasando él y sus amigos desde hacía tres años, aunque en el caso de Ikki temía que el martirio había empezado desde mucho antes. Ya habían cumplido con su misión, ya habían sacrificado todo lo que tenían y lo que más querían una y otra vez para salvar la Tierra que tanto amaban y para ayudar a Saori. ¿Por qué no podían recoger los pedazos de lo que había quedado y comenzar a sanar por fin? _

_Tampoco podía entender que él estuviera muerto, justamente él, al que siempre consideró el más fuerte de entre todos ellos. No debería de estar muerto, no tendría que haber muerto. No habría muerto si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de que Ikki había dejado de cuidarse y de que estaba recayendo, y ese alguien debía de haber sido él, debería de haberlo sabido o sospechado. Las enfermeras y los doctores podían haber sido engañados, incluso los demás, porque ellos no conocían a Ikki como lo conocía él y no sabían que para Ikki, Shun siempre iba primero que todo, incluso que su propia vida Pero él, él debía de haberlo sabido, y en cambio, en la única ocasión en que le vio lo que hizo fue darle la razón cuando el Fénix se acusó a si mismo de ser un egoísta que siempre se daba la media vuelta sin mirar atrás. _

_Shyriu sentía que se estaba quedando irremediablemente solo. Ikki había muerto, Seiya podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, Hyoga aún no despertaba, y Shun para colmo se había negado a verlo. Shaina le había dicho que él estaba tan deprimido que una psiquiatra estaba atendiéndolo, y que no había hablado ni visto a nadie desde que había despertado; no quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera lo sucedido con su hermano mayor. _

_Sobrevivir ya no era algo tan maravilloso. No cuando implicaba ser el único lo suficientemente conciente como para entender todo lo que estaba pasando y para afrontar todo el dolor que se le venía encima. Pensó por un momento que quizás sería mejor estar como su mejor amigo, alejado de todo, ignorante de las tragedias que iban sucediendo, y ese pensamiento lo asustó. Él siempre había amado a la vida, y se había aferrado a ella, incluso después de que a Seiya lo atravesara aquella espada de visos color púrpura. Pero ahora empezaba a dudar... _

_El chofer interrumpió sus pensamientos al informarle que habían llegado. Shyriu, saliendo de su estupor, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ni siquiera tenía dinero para pagar el taxi, y estaba muy apenado pensando en qué hacer para pagar, cuando el chofer, un hombre algo obeso que había observado por el espejo retrovisor cómo Shyriu derramaba algunas lágrimas y se llevaba la mano izquierda a la cabeza en señal evidente de angustia y dolor, le dijo que no se preocupara, que el viaje era gratis. Shyriu le agradeció de todo corazón, y entró al edificio, decidido a ver a Shun aún cuando el peliverde no lo quisiera. _

_Quería decirle cuánto lo sentía. Quería suplicarle que no lo hiciera a un lado. Quería que lo dejara acercarse a él. Quería decirle que necesitaba estar a su lado._

_Cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a sus amigos juntos, un grito de alegría estuvo a punto de escapar de sus delgados labios. Hyoga estaba despierto, y Shun estaba permitiéndole estar junto a él. Y cuando se acercó a ellos, y les vio sonreír al verle, la mitad de sus temores se esfumaron. No estaba sufriendo solo. _

_No estaban completos, y quizás jamás volverían a estarlo. Pero al menos, al menos, Shun y Hyoga estaban con él…_

* * *

_Unos quince minutos después de que Shyriu se hubiera reunido con los restantes Caballeros Divinos, la sala de espera que desde el primer día les fue asignada a los amigos de la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido se inundó de personas, pues obviamente nadie se quedó en la Mansión después de enterarse de la funesta noticia. _

_Además de Shyriu, Hyoga y Shun, sólo faltaban Afrodita y Camus, que ya habían recobrado el sentido pero que esa mañana dormían aún bajo el efecto de las medicinas. _

_Los ahí reunidos mantenían el silencio, y de hecho casi evitaban mirarse. No sabían qué hacer ni que decirse los unos a los otros, y tampoco había nadie a quién darle el pésame. Era extraño encontrarse ahí por la muerte de un joven al que tanto apreciaban, y que al mismo tiempo era un perfecto desconocido. Cada uno de los presentes estaba incrédulo y sin palabras, y casi tanto como la muerte de Ikki, les pesaba estar ahí sentados sin nada qué hacer más que esperarla. La espera no les sentaba bien a hombres de acción como ellos. _

_Al menos, pensó con tristeza Shaina, todos habían dejado de lado por un momento sus diferencias y sus rencores y no había miradas de reproche ni de descontento. Sólo silencio, y el tic tac de un reloj instalado en la pared._

**_11: 40 AM._**  
_Saori miró uno a uno los rostros de aquellos que le acompañaban en el vehículo que los llevaba a toda prisa al hospital de la Fundación. Todos lucían contentos por haber vuelto, y lamentó profundamente tener que ser ella quien acabara una vez más con la tenue atmósfera de alegría que comenzaba a formarse, pero sabía que tenía qué decírselos, o habría aún más confusión y sufrimiento cuando llegaran. _

Hay algo que quiero decirles…

¿Pasa algo malo Saori?_ – preguntó Kiki_

Ikki ha muerto.

¿Qué? – _dijo Hilda, que se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes de que la Diosa parecía estar en un estado de extraña calma. _

Lo sentí hace un par de horas

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes – _dijo Kiki – _yo podría haberte llevado y… puedo llevarte ahora si tú…

No Kiki, no hace falta.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no hace falta? – _dijo Marin sin poder refrenarse. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada al darles tan terrible noticia? _

A veces, un caballero del Ave Fénix sufre tantas heridas que su cuerpo no es capaz de sanar de manera normal, y por eso muere, para poder reunir de nuevo toda su energía y hacer explotar su cosmos para volver a la vida, tal y como lo dice el mito.

¿Quieres decir que entonces Ikki no ha muerto en realidad? – _preguntó Geki esperanzado. _

¿Él va a volver a la vida? – _preguntó Hilda, muy impresionada_

No lo sé, no lo sé… Creo que Ikki lo ha hecho ya un par de veces, pero no sé si ese sea el caso ahora, y no tengo forma de saberlo. Lo sabré hasta que lo vea

¿Y por qué no vamos ahora mismo? _– preguntó Kiki angustiado - _¿para qué esperar?

Renacer no es algo fácil Kiki, ni siquiera para un Caballero como Ikki. Es un proceso y requiere de tiempo. Creo que si Ikki en verdad está preparándose para volver a la vida, le tomará un par de horas más, al menos. No lo sé con certeza, nunca he presenciado algo así. Tengo fe en él y en su tenacidad, pero quería que lo supieran porque también existe la posibilidad de que… de que Ikki simplemente haya muerto. No sé de qué depende, no sé porque el alma de un caballero Fénix decide volver a la vida unas veces y otras decide simplemente aguardar a una próxima reencarnación. Pero en el hospital seguramente ya le dieron por muerto.

Pero van a sentirse mejor cuando les digas que él va a …

No tengo esa seguridad Geki. Por eso preferiría que no se los dijeran

¿Quieres decir que prefieres que le sigan creyendo muerto, aún cuando puede haber una esperanza? – _preguntó Hilda con desconcierto_

Prefiero eso antes que entusiasmarlos con la idea de un suceso que puede no ocurrir. Desde aquí – _dijo la diosa cerrando sus ojos obscuros – _puedo sentir la tristeza de todos y especialmente la de Shun. No puedo jugar aún más con sus sentimientos. Ya ha pasado por demasiado…

Cuenta con nuestro apoyo Saori – _dijo la sacerdotisa de Asgard, tomando una de sus manos con un gesto amable y de gran naturalidad_

En cuanto lleguemos, yo pediré que me lleven a donde sea que tengan a Ikki, y no me moveré de su lado hasta que tenga la certeza de qué es lo que le ha pasado.

_La única persona que no demostró reacción alguna y que no intervino durante toda la conversación fue Tatsumi, que viajaba en la parte delantera del coche, con el chofer. Y es que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante noticia. _

_En su alma había un amargo alivio, pues no podía negarse a si mismo que le temía como enloquecido al hombre fortísimo en el que Ikki se había convertido, y al saberlo muerto él podría dejar atrás ese miedo, pero tampoco podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de su ama y señora: "A veces un caballero del Ave Fénix sufre tantas heridas que su cuerpo no es capaz de sanarlas de manera normal", y él sabía muy bien que había contribuido sustancialmente a que las heridas de Ikki se acumularan hasta ser demasiadas. Lo sabía tan bien que desde que había entrado a su habitación unas semanas atrás y lo había visto inconsciente, cada noche él aparecía en sus pesadillas. _

_Por eso decidió que al llegar al hospital él la seguiría, aunque ahora no lo haría por costumbre. La seguiría porque quería ver con sus propios ojos qué le aguardaba el destino al que alguna vez fuera un niño de afilados ojos azules. La acompañaría, deseando y temiendo al mismo tiempo que su señorita tuviera razón y que él estuviera a punto de renacer, pues sí, temía a lo que Ikki podría llegar a hacerle algún día si decidiera tomar venganza por lo que él le había hecho aquella maldita noche, pero estaba seguro de que si él no volvía, sería peor aún el remordimiento de haberle amargado tanto la existencia y de no haberle pedido perdón ni haberle recompensado jamás por el innecesario sufrimiento que le inflingió. _

_El trayecto se completó en silencio, y en cuanto el largo vehículo negro se detuvo frente al hospital, justo al mediodía, Saori abrió la puerta y salió sin esperar a que Tatstumi le abriera como era su costumbre. De hecho, el mayordomo tuvo que salir corriendo para dar alcance a la joven que con toda rapidez se introdujo en el edificio. _

_Geki, Hilda, Kiki y Marin salieron en silencio de la limousine y avanzaron hasta la entrada principal. Ahí, se miraron un poco confundidos, sintiéndose a la deriva. _

Seguramente todos están en la sala de espera. Deberíamos de ir a alcanzarlos_ – dijo Hilda con suavidad_

Adelántense_ – dijo Marin – _Yo los alcanzaré en un rato. Tengo que ir…

A ver a Seiya _– completó Kiki – _Dile que lo estamos esperando, Marin

_La amazona despeinó cariñosamente los cabellos rojos del joven aprendiz de caballero, y se encaminó a ver a su propio discípulo. Le parecía una eternidad todo el tiempo que no le había visto, aunque en realidad sólo habían sido dos semanas de separación._

_Marin todavía no desaparecía por el pasillo cuando Kiki ya estaba tirando de una de las mangas de la femenina blusa que la joven de largos cabellos grises llevaba. _

Vamos señorita Hilda. Voy a presentarle a mi Maestro, el Caballero de Aries.

_Ella sonrió, envidiando esa capacidad característica del pequeño lemuriano y de las almas jóvenes en general, que les permitía pasar de una emoción a otra con gran facilidad._

_En cuanto arribaron Kiki, Hilda y Geki en la sala de espera, la atmósfera cambió por completo, de la tristeza a la alegría, y luego, de la alegría al desconcierto, al ver que Saori no los acompañaba. El primero en darse cuenta de la llegada del pequeño grupo fue Mü, que no pudo dejar de notar la presencia de su ya-no-tan-pequeño discípulo. _

Kiki

_El pelirrojo se paralizó al ver a su maestro en aquella habitación y ocupando una silla de ruedas _

Maestro

_Mü, que generalmente mantenía en gran control sus emociones y reacciones, sonrió descaradamente al ver a Kiki más alto y esbelto de lo que podía recordarlo. Estaba creciendo. Sus ojos color lila se llenaron de lágrimas que gritaban cariño y orgullo, y le pareció que hacía una vida que no había visto a su aprendiz. Kiki, por su parte, estaba paralizado. No había querido hacer otra cosa que estar con su maestro, y los días que había pasado en Grecia le habían resultado muy duros y difíciles de sobrellevar, acosado por el recuerdo de su maestro inconsciente y herido en una cama de hospital, pero ahora que lo veía, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería parecer demasiado infantil, o emotivo. Quería comportarse a la altura de lo que su maestro le había enseñado, sobre todo al ver que otros caballeros dorados se hallaban presentes. Quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo bien que Mü le había enseñado. _

¿Qué pasa Kiki¿No piensas venir a darme un abrazo?

_Kiki se olvidó de todas sus dudas al oír su voz, y sonriendo se lanzó hacia Mu y le dio un largo abrazo, aunque trató de hacerlo con cuidado pues era obvio que su Maestro aún no se hallaba del todo bien y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron. _

_La siguiente persona en reaccionar fue Flher, que corrió a darle un abrazo y un beso a su hermana mayor. Jamás habían estado separadas tanto tiempo y en verdad que la había echado mucho de menos. _

Hilda, que bueno que ya estás aquí.

Flher, yo también te extrañé.

Maestro_ – dijo Kiki por fin, secándose las lágrimas – _Quiero presentarle a la señorita Hilda, sacerdotisa de Asgard.

_Geki, por su parte, ya había intercambiado un abrazo con Ban y con Jabu, un abrazo quizás demasiado corto pero que expresaba perfectamente bien el gusto que sentían por volverse a ver y por estar juntos. _

¿Cómo está Thetis?_ –preguntó una suave voz que provino desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. Los ojos de los ahí presentes se volvieron hacia Sorrento de Sirene. Hilda se separó de su hermana ligeramente para hablarle _

Está reponiéndose Sorrento. Ya está fuera de peligro. Poseid… quiero decir, Julián, se quedó con ella, por supuesto.

¿Piensan quedarse en Grecia?

No. Hasta donde sé, en cuanto ella esté en condiciones de viajar van a trasladarla aquí, aunque eso podría tomar algo de tiempo. Es un viaje largo y la herida que le inflingieron fue profunda.

_Hilda caminó hacia él y extendió sus manos hacia él caballero de ojos color lavanda. _

Ella me contó que tu eres su mejor amigo_ – dijo, dándole un abrazo que le llegó al alma al antiguo General Marino, pues a pesar de toda la amabilidad de los caballeros de Athena le habían brindado, no había dejado jamás de sentirse solo en aquella enorme casa, y en el hospital y en los pasillos y en todos los lugares a donde iba. Thetis le hacía muchísima falta – _pasamos unos días muy agradables en Grecia, hasta antes de su ataque, por supuesto… y ella jamás dejaba de pensar en ti y de mencionarte siempre.

¿Dónde está Athena.sama, Kiki?_ – preguntó Dokho _

Fue a ver a Ikki_ – intervino Ban – _Tatsumi está con ella.

Así que ya lo sabe _– dijo Saga – _debimos de haberlo supuesto.

_Un silencio pesado y doloroso se dejo sentir en la habitación, al recordar el cruel motivo por el que a fin de cuentas, podían estar juntos otra vez. Silencio que terminó unos instantes después gracias a la voz aterciopelada del Caballero dorado de Escorpión. _

¿Y no piensas completar las presentaciones, Kiki?_ – intervino Milo con su acostumbrada coquetería, que pasó desapercibida para el aprendiz. _

Lo siento_ – dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con gesto travieso – _señorita Hilda, él es Milo de Escorpión y él, Aioria de Leo.

Mucho gusto _– dijo ella saludándoles con un elegante gesto – _es un placer conocerles.

A los demás ya los conoce, creo_ – finalizó Kiki. _

Así es_ - contestó amablemente Hilda, intercambiando miradas con Saga de Géminis, que le brindó una cálida sonrisa, cosa poco común en él. _

¿Y Marin?_ – preguntó Milo, después de ver cómo su mejor amigo prácticamente enloquecía al no encontrar a la amazona entre los presentes - _¿Se ha quedado en Grecia?

No, ella volvió con nosotros, pero quería ver primero a Seiya. De seguro en un rato nos alcanzará _– contestó Ban. _

_Aioria sintió un gran alivio al saber que ella había vuelto por fin, y decidió que ya había esperado demasiado para volver a verla, así que unos diez minutos después, con toda la discreción que le fue posible salió para ir tras ella._

* * *

_Saori, por su parte, ya había preguntado a las personas correctas y fue conducida hacia el sótano del edificio, más concretamente, hacia la morgue, que era adonde se habían llevado a Ikki. Oyuki acompañó a la heredera y a su mayordomo hasta la enorme habitación. En las paredes había gavetas adonde guardaban los cuerpos. En medio de la habitación, había tres planchas de acero, y tres cadáveres. Saori, sin necesidad de explicación alguna, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo que sabía era el de su caballero. La Diosa, con el rostro siempre sereno y sin perder jamás el tono de cordialidad, se volteó hacia la joven. _

¿Podría quedarme a solas con él?

Claro_ – repuso ella sin extrañarse demasiado. Muchas personas buscaban despedirse de forma privada de sus seres queridos, así que le acercó una silla a Saori y se marchó. _

Tatsumi, eso también te incluye a ti.

Cla… claro, señorita Saori… ¿Señorita?_ – preguntó él antes de salir de la gran habitación_

¿Sí, Tatsumi?

Él… ¿va a… recuperarse?

No podré saberlo hasta que te marches

Oh, yo… lo lamento, con permiso_ – dijo, saliendo insatisfecho con la respuesta que ella le había dado. _

_Con mucho cuidado tomó la sábana y la levantó, dejando al descubierto su rostro y la mitad de su torso. Después de mirarlo intensamente algunos segundos, depositó un beso en la frente de él, poniendo su mano derecha justo sobre su corazón. Encendió su cosmos a toda su intensidad, pero sólo un momento. Lo suficiente para que él pudiera sentirla donde quiera que se hallara.  
_

_- _Ikki,.. Querido, estoy aquí…Vuelve. Vuelve a mí. Vuelve a nosotros. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte…

_La joven se sentó a su lado con una expresión enigmática en el rostro, mientras se daba cuenta de que el lugar en el que se hallaban era más cálido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar._

* * *

_Cuando entró en su habitación, el estómago se le fue a los pies. Él estaba aún más delgado que antes, y enormes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. Su piel lucía un tono amarillento y poco saludable, y al tocarlo y percibir la baja temperatura de su mano izquierda, se alarmó aún más. Comprendió sin necesidad de explicaciones que Seiya estaba perdiendo la batalla más importante: la batalla por seguir con vida. _

_La culpa la invadió de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dejado? Si él era su…_

_No. No lo era. Y al diablo si no lo era. Lo que ella sentía por él no iba a cambiar. _

Seiya… Seiya… Escúchame. Lo lamento. Lamento tanto haberme marchado… No podía rehusarme, tenía que acompañarla… Pero ella ya está perfectamente bien y repuesta de todo. Ahora sólo voy a dedicarme a ti…

_Nada. No hubo una respiración más larga, ni un parpadeo, ni el más leve y sutil movimiento de alguno de los dedos de sus manos o pies. Sólo una ausencia de cualquier señal de vida, lo cual provocó que ella explotara en sollozos. _

Perdóname Seiya.

_Se sintió tal y como lo hizo la última noche que Seiya pasó con ella en su cabañita en el Santuario. La noche que comenzó a perderlo. _

_Aquella noche no durmió, la pasó observándolo, cuidando su sueño. Pensó que sería la última noche que lo hiciera. _

_Seiya siempre tuvo el sueño pesado. A lo largo de los últimos dos años de su entrenamiento, al menos, ella había tratado de hacerle entender que si seguía durmiendo así, sería un pésimo guardián. "Imagínate, si comenzaron a atacarnos en medio de la noche, tú jamás te enterarías". Cuando ella le decía eso, él por supuesto, reía y le aseguraba que eso no era cierto, que estaría alerta cuando fuera necesario, aunque siguió durmiendo pesada y profundamente como siempre.  
Casi nada podía sacarlo de sus sueños, y menos aquella noche. _

_Aquella noche no tenía preocupaciones, aquella noche todo era perfecto. Al día siguiente no tenía que levantarse temprano para entrenar, al día siguiente iría al reencuentro de su hermana, de su país, de sus viejos amigos. Aquella noche, a los pies de su cama, estaba una armadura de caballero. No una armadura cualquiera, una armadura de Bronce. La armadura de Pegaso. Su armadura de Pegaso.Por eso aquella noche su sueño era aún más profundo de lo acostumbrado. Aquella noche había alcanzado su meta. Aquella noche se había convertido en un caballero. _

_Para Marín, sin embargo, el panorama era muy distinto. Sí, sentía su corazón henchido de orgullo, pues Seiya, su Seiya, había triunfado contra Cassios, un contendiente por demás temible. Ambos, él y ella, habían triunfado aquel día. Él como caballero y ella como su maestra. Pero también eso significaba el fin de una época. Él se marcharía al día siguiente, y ella no podía recordar como era vivir sin él. Ya no podía recordar como había sido todo en su vida antes de que él llegara a llenarlo todos, a invadir cada uno de los espacios vacíos de su casa, de su alma, de su memoria. _

_¿Ahora con quién iba a batallar para despertarle en las mañanas, hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que quitarle las mantas y hacerle cosquillas en los pies¿Quién iba a sorprenderla con sus divertidas comidas¿Quién iba a alegrar sus noches con su plática incesante y con sus canturreos¿A quién le iba a curar las heridas¿Qué iba a hacer en las noches de sábado ahora que él no iba a estar para llenarlas con los sonidos hermosos de la guitarra que ella misma le había regalado?  
Sabía que no podía aferrarse a él. No tenía derecho. _

_Hacía tres años había sentido que lo único que podía hacer era prepararse y resignarse a verlo marcharse. Por eso aprovechó aquellas últimas horas para ver su rostro risueño, para acariciar sus cabellos incontrolables, para recordar su voz que estaba ya en proceso de transformación.  
Así se sintió al hallarse frente a él en el hospital, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa que sentarse a su lado y tratar de prepararse para verlo partir del mundo de los vivos. _

_Aquel día, cuando Seiya había despertado, ella se había puesto dos máscaras. Una, su máscara blanca de siempre, y la otra, la máscara de la indiferencia, la máscara de la mujer íntegra e inamovible, la máscara de la mujer que se despidió con frialdad de un joven al que adoraba. La máscara de alguien que ocultó a la perfección sus emociones, que resultaban demasiado femeninas para una amazona. Pero ya habían pasado tres año de eso, y si él había madurado y aprendido, ella también. Por eso, en ese cuarto de hospital, se permitió hacer lo que no hizo en su cabañita. Se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama, se quitó la máscara, le dio un largo beso en la frente y apoyó su mejilla contra la de él, disfrutando por primera vez del contacto de sus rostros. _

Te quiero Seiya. Te quiero mucho…. Perdóname por haber sido tan dura contigo. Perdóname por no decirte antes cuánto te quiero. Perdóname por haberme marchado… Sé que has pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, y por mucho dolor, y si estás demasiado cansado y decides irte, yo trataré de entenderlo, pero…. No lo hagas Seiya… No me dejes.

_Volvió a colocar su máscara sobre su rostro, esperando que al ponérsela podría retomar el control de sus emociones, pero estaba equivocada. Volvió a sentarse en el banco, tomo la mano de Seiya entre las suyas y la llevó hacia su pecho._

Siénteme… Siente cuánto te quiero…

_La puerta se abrió, podría decirse que casi de golpe, y frente a ella apareció la otra persona a la que más deseaba ver. _

Aioria…

_Los latidos de su corazón se redoblaron al pensar que si él hubiese entrado unos segundos antes, habría visto su rostro, pensando en lo que eso había implicado, y al mismo tiempo, dio gracias por usar esa máscara pues así él no podía darse cuenta de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría por verle sano y salvo. _

Pensé que te encontraría aquí_ – dijo él sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que cruzó su rostro de lado a lado. Caminó hacia el lado derecho de la cama de Seiya, tomó una silla que estaba en el rincón y se sentó, quedando así justo frente a ella - _¿Lo ves?_ – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el adolescente – _Te dije que ella volvería pronto.

_Aioria tomó la mano derecha de Seiya con su mano libre, y comenzó a masajearla, tratando torpemente de infundirle calor _

Hemos estado esperándote _– dijo él sin atreverse a decírselo directamente - _Procuro venir a verlo todos los días y a cuidarlo… Eso me ha hecho recordar aquella vez cuando…

Como cuando…

Se envenenó comiendo esos hongos... – _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. _

Exacto

Lo recuerdas_ – dijo ella algo sorprendida_

Claro. Nunca te he visto tan asustada como aquel día.

Creo que ahora estoy tan asustada como aquella vez.

Marin_ – dijo él dejando la mano de Seiya y estirando su propio brazo para tomar la mano de ella - _¿Recuerdas que aquella vez el doctor nos aseguró que iba a ponerse bien? Pasó tres días terribles, pero nosotros cuidamos de él y salió bien librado esa vez. Lo haremos ahora también; vendremos hasta que él se cure y salga de este hospital por su propio pie. Nuestro Seiya no se ha rendido jamás y no va a hacerlo ahora.

_Estando ahí, con su mano entrelazada con la mano del hombre al que amaba, Marin sintió que llegaba al límite de su umbral del dolor y que ya no podía ocultarse más tras la máscara de la indiferencia. _

Siempre fui demasiado dura con él… Nunca le dije que…

No te hagas esto Marin. Él sabe perfectamente lo mucho que lo quieres

Nunca se lo he dicho

A veces no hace falta decirlo, simplemente se sabe… - _dijo él mirando directamente a esa maldita máscara que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas - _Y él lo sabe, estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

_Ella ocultó su rostro bajo su brazo izquierdo, y comenzó a sollozar, sintiéndose muy tonta y muy débil. Él se puso de pie con un movimiento grácil y elegante, fue hacia ella, puso su mano sobre su hombro y la guió hasta lograr que se incorporara. _

Ven, vamos afuera. Que no te oiga tan triste…

_Salieron juntos de la habitación, y caminaron hasta estar considerablemente alejados. Después, sin decirle nada, Aioria simplemente con su brazo sano la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza. _

Yo también estoy asustado_ – le confesó él, aprovechando el momento para oler sus cabellos – _pero se va a poner bien. No puede ser de otra forma.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

¿Sabías que Aiorios, mi hermano, está vivo? – _le preguntó él con los ojos húmedos y una media sonrisa en los labios_

Sí_ – le respondió ella – _supe quién era en cuanto lo vi. Se parece muchísimo a ti…

Eso dice Milo… Si Athena logró traerlo de vuelta después de dieciséis años, estoy seguro de que también va a hallar la forma de ayudar a Seiya. Todo va a salir bien. Marin _– dijo él aserrándola contra sí – _él va a ponerse bien. Nunca nos ha defraudado.

_En sus brazos, Marin encontró apoyo, protección y sobre todo, comprensión, pues en verdad nadie en el mundo entendía su sentir por Seiya mejor que él. _

Llora todo lo que necesites ahora, porque allá adentro tenemos que ser siempre muy fuertes para poder ayudarlo. Vamos a prometerlo ahora Marin. Vamos a prometer que él no va a darse cuenta de las dudas que llegamos a tener.

Claro Aioria… Perdóname, soy una…

Shh, no tienes que pedir perdón Marin, y sobre todo no a mí. Es lógico que te duela. Me duele mucho a mí también.

Lo sé…

¡Cuánto me alegro de que por fin hayas vuelto!_ – dijo él, balanceándola ligeramente, pensando en que quería que ella no se volviera a alejar de su pecho y de su corazón jamás._

* * *

_No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían reunido, y tampoco les importaba. Estaban juntos así que daba igual lo que pudiera decir el reloj. _

_Seguían en la misma esquina de la habitación de Shun, aunque ahora Shyriu descansaba la espalda contra la pared, con sus largas piernas extendidas y con su mirada apenas recuperada fija en el vacío. Sobre su regazo, Shun descansaba la cabeza mientras que su cuerpo permanecía hecho un ovillo. Hyoga, por su parte, también estaba sentado contra el muro, al lado izquierdo de Shyriu, descansando la cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo, con la mirada perdida en el océano verde de los cabellos de Shun que no dejaba de acariciar. _

¿No es hermoso? – _dijo el más pequeño, después de un muy largo tiempo en el que lo único que se pudo oír en esa habitación fue el correr de las lágrimas. _

¿Qué? _– le preguntó Hyoga_

Por primera vez podemos llorar sin prisas, sin impedimentos… No hay nadie a quien rescatar, ni nada por qué correr... Por fin tenemos tiempo para detenernos y llorar por lo que hemos perdido... ¿No es eso hermoso?

Tienes razón Shun. Lo es.

Te debo una disculpa Shyriu – _dijo Shun incorporándose por fin para mirar a su amigo_

Shun, ya te dije…

No, por favor, escúchame. Quiero disculparme. No es que no quisiera verte, pero… Lamento mucho haberme negado a recibirte. He sido terriblemente egoísta todo este tiempo, y sé que no hay justificación, pero me he sentido tan mal conmigo mismo, con el destino que nos tocó vivir, con todo… Ya sé que me van a decir, que yo no soy responsable de lo que sucedió, pero… bueno, una parte de mí sabe que no podía evitarse todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo evitar sentirme terrible. Todo el tiempo sueño que soy yo el que empuña esa maldita espada y que soy yo el que destroza el pecho de Seiya… Todo el tiempo recuerdo el momento en que Pandora hirió a Ikki frente a mí, y… No sé cómo seguir adelante después de haber vivido esos espantosos instantes. No sé cómo seguir después de haber albergado tanto mal en mi interior... Por eso pensé que sería más fácil para todos que yo me alejara, que yo… desapareciera. Dejé de comer, y de hablar, con la esperanza de que de pronto, en cualquier momento, podría convencer a mis pulmones de dejar de respirar y a mi corazón de dejar de latir. Llegué a pensar que si me quedaba muy quieto y sin hacer ruido, podría evaporarme… Pero no pude… No pude, aunque todos los días me repetía que sería mejor estar muerto. Hasta llegué a rezar, no sé a quién, y no sé si a eso se le podría llamar rezar, pero llegué a pedir para enfermarme como a Ikki… Lo encuentro muy irónico todo…. Siempre fui el más débil de todos, y eso resultó ser el disfraz perfecto para que Hades se ocultara dentro de mí, y mi alma fue demasiado débil para pelear en su contra pero fuerte para resistir todo lo que me ocurrió antes… y cuando decido dejarme morir… resulta que soy demasiado sano y fuerte como para lograrlo.

Me alegra que hayas fallado _– repuso Shyriu – _me habría vuelto loco de pena si te pasara algo. Me sentí tan solo cuando no quisiste hablar conmigo…

Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, ni a ti ni a nadie Shyriu. Pero lo he hecho¿no?... Es muy duro entender la capacidad que albergamos dentro de nosotros mismos para hacer daño, aunque esa no sea nuestra intención.

Está bien Shun – _intervino Hyoga - _Cada quién reacciona distinto ante el dolor.

Yo estoy enojado_ – dijo Shyriu, sorprendiendo a sus amigos con su declaración –_ estoy tan enojado… y ni siquiera sé contra qué o contra quién… Sé que es nuestro destino, que para eso nacimos, pero… de pronto siento que ha sido demasiado. Pienso que deberíamos de haberle hecho caso, que no deberíamos de haber peleado esta vez, y me odio por pensar eso, por pensar que debimos de haber fallado a nuestro deber. Ella no quería que sufriéramos más y no la escuchamos, y me da rabia. Me da rabia porque quizás sin nuestra ayuda ella no habría ganado, o estaría herida, y me da rabia también pensar eso… me parece demasiada vanidad de mi parte. Hasta he sentido rabia contra Seiya. Si no hubiera sido tan necio y tan impulsivo no habría puesto su cuerpo frente al de ella, y me siento miserable de enojarme con él por salvarla a costa de su vida… ¿Qué clase de caballero soy que me sorprendo deseando que mi amigo estuviera bien aunque algo horrible podría haberle pasado a ella si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo?... Ikki también estaría bien si no… ¿Cómo puedo resentir a alguien por ser desinteresado?

Nos pasa a todos_ – dijo Hyoga – _y no tiene nada que ver con que seas una mala persona Shyriu. Al contrario, siempre he pensado que eres un tipo muy inteligente y muy sabio, y un gran caballero... Creo que es lógico que te sientas así, sentirnos así. Somos humanos después de todo... Creo que no hay ninguno de nosotros al que no le gustaría haber ganado las batallas que hemos ganado sin tener que sacrificar tanto y a tantos seres queridos. Yo llevo toda mi vida deseándolo… Quizás está mal, pero ya estoy acostumbrado… No lo sé… ¿Quién puede saberlo?

Yo no dejo de pensar que si Ikki no me hubiera salvado tantas veces, yo habría muerto y Hades no habría tenido forma de volver y de causar tanto mal. Si Ikki me hubiera dejado ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte no habría sobrevivido. O a lo mejor si lo habría hecho…. Y entonces habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a Hades, o para matarme antes de dejarlo tomar el control.

Eso nos hace daño. Pensar en el si hubiera, si hubiese… No podemos dar marcha atrás. No sé por qué hemos sido nosotros los elegidos para sobrevivir. Pero aquí estamos, y quiero decir que me alegra mucho que ustedes estén conmigo_ – finalizó Hyoga. _

¿Y Seiya?_ - preguntó Hyoga después de otro prolongado periodo de silencio_

Ya deben de haberlo enterrado_… _¿Lo llevaron a Grecia, o está aquí?

¿Qué¡No, claro que no!_ – repuso Shyriu - _Nadie ha enterrado a Seiya, él está vivo. Está en coma – _le explicó al Cisne - _y muy delicado, pero no ha muerto.

Él ya murió. Saori hace mal al no dejarlo ir

¡Shun¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _– dijo Shyriu muy sorprendido. _

Es verdad_ – replicó Shun con vehemencia - _Su alma no está aquí, su cosmos ya no está aquí. Lo supe el día que desperté y fui a verlo. Jamás se va a recuperar de esa herida. Lo sé porque tuve esa espada en mis manos y sé lo que puede hacer.

Shun, no hables así. Tu conoces a Seiya, ha sobrevivido a lesiones terribles, y va a sobrevivir también esta vez

No. No lo hará y es mi culpa.

Shun, no digas eso

Lo es, lo es_ - dijo Shun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas _- Él no va a volver y si yo hubiera sido un caballero digno de Athena...

¡Shun, jamás vuelvas a decir eso!_ - dijo Hyoga sacudiéndolo - _Tu eres un caballero digno de ella. Lo que le pasó a Seiya no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros. Nuestro deber es proteger a Athena y él salió herido cumpliendo con ese deber. Pero tú lo conoces, es capaz de ir en contra de todo, incluso de la propia Saori. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se atrevía a desafiarla, a provocarla, a molestarla? No le tiene miedo a nada y no va a rendirse ahora

No cuando Seika está aquí…

¿Seika?_ – preguntó Hyoga sorprendido. El dragón afirmó con la cabeza. _

Es lo que él había ansiado por años, encontrarla. Él no va a morir Shun. No ahora_ - dijo Shyriu convenciéndose a sí mismo al tiempo en que lo hacía con sus amigos. _

Tengo tantas ganas de creerles

Hazlo entonces. Tenemos que ayudarlo a encontrar el camino de regreso. Pero para eso te necesitamos con nosotros, fuerte, íntegro.

En verdad quiero…

¿Sintieron eso? – _preguntó Hyoga, interrumpiéndolos_

Es ella – _dijo Shyriu con brillo en los ojos - _y… es él. Es Ikki.

¿Tú crees que…?

Es un fénix. Podría ser…

Vamos

_Hyoga y Shyriu se incorporaron lo más rápido que les fue posible, pero detuvieron su marcha al darse cuenta de que Shun seguía en el suelo. _

Shun, vamos – _le pidió el Dragón_

No creo que sea una buena idea.

¡No importa lo que haya pasado, nosotros te necesitamos! Siempre ha sido así. Pase lo que pase, debemos de estar juntos. Sólo así somos verdaderamente fuertes – _le dijo Hyoga, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

_El caballero de Andrómeda reflexionó durante unos instantes, miró a los ojos a sus amigos y después se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, para salir voluntariamente de aquella habitación por primera vez._

* * *

_Cuando los tres llegaron a la morgue, se encontraron con un gran revuelo. La alarma contra incendios sonaba desde adentro y una gran cortina de humo impedía que notaran de primera instancia lo que había sucedido. Cuando el humo se fue dispersando vieron que los vidrios de las ventanas y puertas habían estallado y que de los rociadores instalados en el techo salía agua. Después vieron a Tatsumi, que gritaba y manoteaba tratando de abrirse paso entre el humo y la lluvia artificial. _

Señorita¿está usted bien?... ¿Dónde está?

T_res hombres que parecían ser empleados del hospital lograron por fin apagar tanto la alarma como los rociadores, lo que aprovecharon para entrar. Una persona más, una enfermera quizás, estaba cerca del centro de la habitación junto a ella, junto a su Diosa, que portaba un vestido blanco que ya estaba bastante mojado, al igual que lo estaba su larga cabellera. La enfermera parecía estarla revisando, mientras que Saori no dejaba de admirar sus manos que temblaban, como si se hallara enormemente complacida al ver sus quemaduras.  
_

Saori _– dijo Shyriu anunciándose. Ella, al verlos, les brindó una enorme sonrisa_

Deberían de salir de aquí – _les dijo uno de los hombres que observaba la destrucción del lugar_

Vamos a llevarla arriba para curar sus manos – _sugirió la enfermera_

Yo estoy muy bien – _contestó ella sin apartar sus ojos del grupo de adolescentes que la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, al tiempo que sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que había sido vertida sobre ella – _Ahora lo estoy. Mírense… Mírenlo… Todos de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

_En ese instante repararon en el lugar adonde se hallaba tendido Ikki. Su cuerpo, que apenas y se hallaba cubierto por los restos de lo que había sido una sábana blanca, aún emitía vapor con aroma a coco y a mar. Shun se acercó a él y acarició un mechón de sus azules y mojados cabellos._

_Oyuki estuvo apunto de desmayarse cuando se dio cuenta de que él respiraba, y habría caído al piso de no ser porque la propia Saori la detuvo, cuando notó que Ikki, al recibir la caricia de su hermano menor, esbozó en su usualmente duro semblante una ligera pero perceptible sonrisa._

* * *

Voilá. Capítulo 30.  
Lamento que la espera haya sido algo larga pero no creerían todas las cosas que me pasan en estos momentos en la vida real, y precisamente por eso es que les agradezco aún más el interés que han demostrado por mi historia, la paciencia que han tenido para leerme y para esperar mis a veces tardadas actualizaciones. Agradezco también la molestia que se han tomado al escribirme y dejarme esos reviews tan amables, y lo digo porque yo misma leo otros fics y no siempre dejo comentarios aunque la historia me agrade (soy una persona ocupada, jajaja) Y aún más, agradezco a los que incluso se han inscrito a esta página para hacerme llegar sus comentarios. Gracias por darme una oportunidad y por leer tantas y tantas hojas de choro mareador, por gastar su tiempo libre de un fin de semana, o por desvelarse toda la noche leyendo todos mis capítulos de un jalón. Gracias por hacer de un pasatiempo una actividad tan gratificante.

Por cierto, Quilla-sama¿qué es un trome? jajaja, es que soy de México y esa expresión no la conozco.OTORYKAEDE, mil gracias por tu obsesión, jajaja. Yo también soy lectora compulsiva y sé lo nefasto que es estar buscando actualizaciones constantes, pero pues espero que al leer el capítulo pienses que el resultado vale la pena, jijiiji, y en serio que agradezco todas las flores que me echas. L'fleur noir, espero que me cuentes que quiere decir Sumi, jajaja, y en cuanto a los fan-arts por los que me preguntas, pues yo entro a un foro en español de miarroba que se llama El universo USS, y ahí hay una amplia sección. Por cierto, para los interesados en el fan-art que inspiró toda esta historia, voy a tratar de ponerlo el día de hoy junto con el capi 30, que pueden encontrar en la sección de Fanfics. Mi nick por allá es EspadadeFuego, para que estén prevenidos, jajajaa.

Y bueno, ya metidos en el chisme les cuento que mis planes románticos para Saga no tenían que ver originalmente con Shaina, pero gracias a sus reviews lo estoy reconsiderando, jajaja. No prometo nada, todavía no lo sé, pero en dado caso de que ellos dos no acabaran juntos, si les garantizo que van a tener dueño (a) respectivamente. Y finalmente, para aquellos que esperan a ver qué sucede con el cuadrilátero central de esta historia, les cuento que los nudos están por comenzar a deshacerse, jajaja, aunque no puedo prometer que otros no se harán. Estaré esperando con ansias sus reviews.

Un enorme abrazo y besotes para todos.

Fuego.


	31. Juntando las piezas

_Capítulo 31_

_Juntando las piezas_

_P__ocas cosas le podían brindar satisfacción en aquellos días posteriores a su vuelta, y una de esas cosas era escucharlo gritar. De hecho, sus gritos eran música para sus oídos, y ya que tenía prohibido tan siquiera acercarse al calabozo donde él se hallaba, de vez en cuando le gustaba pasearse por la parte posterior del castillo y quedarse un rato ahí, en un pequeño prado en particular desde el que, de cuando en cuando, podía oírlo. _

_Aquel día sin embargo, algo le pareció distinto a las otras veces en las que había disfrutado de la enfermiza satisfacción de oír su tormento. Había más angustia, más desesperación, más dolor en los gritos que Seiya profería. Y ese inmenso dolor ejerció en él una atracción irresistible, una atracción semejante a la que experimenta un tiburón al detectar la presencia de sangre en el agua, y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, encaminó sus pasos hacia él. Quería ver con sus propios ojos todo ese sufrimiento. Se asomó con discreción a los pasillos que llevaban al calabozo y sólo entró adonde él se hallaba después de asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta, pues lo último que necesitaba era tener un problema con la ahora Señora de las Tinieblas. Una vez dentro, tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad del lugar para darse cuenta de que él __caballero de Athena yacía boca abajo junto a una de las paredes. Tanatos cerró los ojos mientras se deleitaba con los gritos ahogados de Seiya, sintiendo verdadero éxtasis al oír su sufrimiento. Pero oírlo gritar no era suficiente. Quería ver su rostro deformarse por la angustia, así que con la punta del pie hizo rodar el cuerpo del caballero hasta que quedó boca arriba. _

_El rostro del adolescente estaba húmedo por las lágrimas y una mancha roja se extendía en la parte superior de sus ropas. Tanatos sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras veía que Seiya se revolvía incesantemente en su intranquilo y sobrenatural sueño, pero de pronto el alma del joven comenzó a despedir una luz azul y a elevarse del suelo. _

_Eso sucedió en el momento preciso en que__ Seiya se quedaba solo en medio de sus sueños, pues Ikki respondía al llamado de Saori que lo guíaba de regreso a casa. El caballero divino de Pegaso, sin conciencia real de lo que sucedía, decidió seguir las llamas del cosmo de Ikki, y habría vuelto a la vida si no fuera porque Thanatos estaba ahí para detener su vuelo. El dios, al ver que el alma de su enemigo comenzaba a elevarse, puso una de sus manos sobre él y rompió el nexo, trayéndolo de regreso a Asfodelos de forma violenta. Seiya cayó al suelo mientras aún gritaba. _

¡¡Saori!! ¡¡Ikki!! ¡¡No se vayan!!

Cállate Pegasito – _dijo Tanatos acercándose amenazadoramente a Seiya_ - vas a despertar a todos. Además no hay nadie aquí. Estamos solos tú y yo.

_Tanatos vio la confusión pintarse en el rostro adolescente de su enemigo, y sonrió. _

No me has olvidado, ¿o sí?

_Una oleada de pánico recorrió a Seiya de pies y cabeza. __El Dios de la muerte estaba frente a él, justo en el momento en que él se hallaba más indefenso. Cada día, cada hora que pasaba en aquel lugar le era más y más difícil recuperarse después de despertar de sus pesadillas. De hecho apenas y podía darse cuenta de que aquello no era una más de sus pesadillas. Tenía que esforzarse. Tenía que tratar, al menos, de defenderse. Y es que el tono de voz de aquel hombre no podía significar otra cosa que peligro. _

¿Tan… Tanatos?

Caramba, que bueno saber que me recuerdas.

_Seiya hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y trató de incorporarse, pero le era imposible. Sólo logró acomodarse en posición fetal y arrastrar__se hasta alcanzar de nuevo la pared y apoyarse contra ella, pues sus piernas no le respondían. _

No te esfuerces, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño_ –dijo con enorme ironía, aunque era verdad. Entre sus planes de aquel día no estaba enfurecer a su diosa. _

No… te creo…_ - dijo Seiya que trataba desesperadamente de despertar por completo y de recuperarse para hacerle frente. _

Bueno, mientras te esfuerzas voy a confesarte algo Pegasito. Por un par de días me tuvo furioso la idea de no poder destrozarte con mis propias manos, pero ahora que te veo así, me alegro. Claro que esto no es lo que yo habría hecho contigo; soy un guerrero y te habría dado una muerte dolorosa pero rápida. Pero después de pensarlo con detenimiento, hallo esto mucho mejor. Esta angustia que te carcome, esa herida que no deja de sangrar, ese dolor que no te permite ni siquiera ponerte en pie, que te obliga a arrastrarte como un gusano a mis pies, es mucho mejor castigo para ti.

¡Deja de hablarme así!_ – dijo Seiya, que impulsado por la rabia logró ponerse en pie - _¡Esto no es un castigo y yo no hice nada malo! Esto es una venganza, una sucia venganza. Ustedes son una vergüenza. Después de todo lo malo que han hecho aún son capaces de hacer esto. No saben perder.

¡Cállate!

¡¡No lo haré!! Y si he de volver a morir, lo haré como la primera vez, luchando. Pero te aseguro que no voy a morir en tus manos, no voy a darte esa satisfacción. Voy a volver a ganarte.

¡Maldito y estúpido mocoso! - _gritó el Dios con el orgullo herido_ - ¿Cómo puedes creer que vas a derrotarme si ni siquiera te puedes tener en pie?

Ya lo hice una vez _– dijo con los ojos cafés brillándole por el desafío, y eso, por supuesto, sacó de sus cabales a Tanatos. Él todavía no se había recuperado, pero estaba mil veces mejor que el arrogante adolescente que lo enfrentaba, así que comenzó a inflamar su cosmos, o al menos, a intentarlo. _

_La diosa de largos cabellos rubios apenas y había probado bocado desde hacía tres días, es decir, desd__e que no lo veía. Estaba sola, sentada frente a una inmensa mesa y tratando de comer sin obtener resultados, cuando sintió la energía de Tanatos expandiéndose al tratar de hacer uso de su cosmos, y enseguida supo cuál era la razón, así que salió corriendo en dirección al calabozo, sin pensar en qué era lo que haría una vez que estuviera ahí. Y es que no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Seiya, pero tampoco podía entrar en la habitación sin delatarse. Tenía que pensar en algo y muy rápido. Cuando hubo llegado, trató de controlar su agitada respiración, y entonces hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, que fue desplegar su propio cosmos. _

_**¡No te atrevas Tanatos! Creí**__** que había sido clara. Soy yo quien se hará cargo de él. **_

_A ambos__ los tomó por sorpresa sentirla, pero solo Tanatos pudo percibir sus pensamientos, ya que eran dirigidos únicamente a él. Los ojos de Seiya estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa de sentirla por primera vez, y se abrieron aún más al ver que el Dios cesaba en sus vanos intentos por hacer uso de su cosmos. No podía herirlo, pensó Tanatos, pero podía tratar de tomar ventaja de la situación. _

_- _¿Puedes sentir ese cosmos? Sí, yo sé que sí. Es ella. Nuestra diosa. Ella va a destruirte Pegasito. Ella está destruyéndote más allá de mis propias capacidades, tengo que admitirlo. ¿Puedes percibirla? Jamás pensé que fuera tan fuerte. Jamás pensé que pudiera ser cruel, pero lo es, y eso te lo debemos a ti. La idiota de Athena, tú y tus asquerosos compañeros se encargaron de dejarla sola. Le quitaron a su señor, y ahora van a tener que pagar por lo que han hecho. Van a sufrir su ira.

- ¿Así que es ella?-_ dijo Seiya sin arredrarse – _pues dile que venga. ¡Dile que venga y me diga a la cara que me odia! Que venga a matarme, si eso es lo que quiere, pero de frente… Y si no se digna a venir, dile de mi parte que es la más cobarde de todas las personas contra las que he luchado, porque los demás al menos me dieron la cara. ¡Al menos ellos me dieron la oportunidad de defenderme!

_Perséfone no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar las duras palabras que Seiya dirigía contra ella, __sin saber quién era en realidad, sin saber que las cosas no eran como él creía. _

¡Estúpido insolente! ¿Cómo osas a decir eso? Mi señora no va a ensuciar sus finos ropajes poniendo un pie en esta inmunda celda. Mi señora no tiene porque posar siquiera sus delicados ojos en alguien tan insignificante como tú.

¡Llámame insignificante si quieres, pero no olvides que te vencí! ¡No olvides que mis amigos y yo logramos destruir los planes de Hades!

_Tanatos perdió el control y se __abalanzó sobre Seiya, ahorcándolo. No podía lastimarlo con su cosmos, pero aún le quedaban los puños. Seiya puso toda su voluntad en tratar de defenderse pero estaba demasiado débil, por lo que no pudo impedir que el Dios lograra meter su puño izquierdo en su pecho. _

_Perséfone escuchó el pavoroso grito de dolor que Seiya profirió, y su furia fue tal que los cerrojos de la puerta salieron volando y el cristal de la pequeña ventana se rompió en mil pedazos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Tanatos soltó de inmediato el cuerpo de Seiya, que cayó al piso al borde de la inconsciencia. Lo último que sus ojos cafès alcanzaron a ver antes de cerrarse fue una inmensa luz púrpura que estaba de pie en el umbral y la silueta de una mujer que usaba un largo vestido vaporoso. _

_Ella v__io el cuerpo de su amado caer al piso, inconsciente, y fuera de sí, cerró su puño mientras se dirigía con violentos pasos hacia el propio dios de la muerte, que experimentó la sensación de ser pisado por un pie gigantesco. _

¿¿¡No entendiste mis órdenes!?? ¡¡Nadie que no sea yo puede tocarlo!!

Per…_ - dijo él luchando por respirar y por no perder la consciencia_

¿Me oíste? ¡O voy a tener que matarte para que todos entiendan de una vez que no estoy bromeando! ¡¡Quiero el mismo respeto que le tenían a Hades!!

Sí…_ - dijo el dios a punto de sucumbir ante la furia de ella, que abrió su puño mientras que él se agitaba en el piso, tratando desesperado de recobrar el aliento._

Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo o soy capaz de acabar contigo de una vez. ¡Largo de mi presencia!

Perdóname

¡¡No se me da la gana!! – _lo tomó por los cabellos y violenta como no se había sentido jamás, lo obligó a mirarla_ - Ve y cuéntale a tu hermano y a todos tus estúpidos amigos lo que he estado a punto de hacer contigo por desobedecerme. Diles que la próxima vez que desobedezcan cualquier orden mía voy a mandarlos a todos de regreso de donde los traje – _y le soltó._

Sí _– dijo él, que desesperado trató varias veces de ponerse de pie hasta lograrlo y salió del calabozo dando tumbos y apoyándose contra las paredes para no perder el equilibrio. _

_Perséfone estaba temblando de ira y de miedo, y tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para esperar a oír que Tanatos se alejara lo suficiente. Corrió entonces a cerrar la puerta y se lanzó a tomarlo entre sus brazos. _

Seiya, Seiya, despierta por favor. No te mueras por favor_ – le dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos. _

_Rompió una de las largas mangas de su vestido, la hizo bolita y la apretó contra el pecho de él para tratar de contener la sangre que manaba de su herida, y levantó su cuerpo para atraerlo contra sí. Se asustó mucho porque lo sintió muy frío. _

Resiste por favor, no me dejes Seiya. ¡No me dejes! Tengo que sacarlo de aquí. ¡Maldita sea, tengo que sacarlo de aquí! _– dijo ella para sí misma entre sollozos, mientras se aferraba al alma inerte del joven humano._

_Sí, tenía que sacarlo de ahí, pero para empezar tenía que ayudarlo en ese mismo instante_._ Tenía que lograr que reaccionara, así que salió corriendo de ahí, pensando desesperadamente en cómo podría lograrlo. _

_Saori no tenía forma de saber que mientras ella se reencontraba con Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun, en el pecho de Seiya aparecía una enorme mancha de color púrpura rodeando su herida, y que su temperatura comenzó a bajar de forma por demás inusual. Y es que ni siquiera los dioses pueden estar en dos lugares a la vez, y ella aún estaba en medio del caos que el retorno de su caballero del Fénix a la vida había creado. _

¡No puede ser! – _gritó_ _Oyuki al darse cuenta de que Ikki parecía respirar. La enfermera corrió hacia él pero Saori la previno_

¡Ten cuidado cuando lo toques! Su cuerpo puede estar muy caliente aún…

_La enfermera miró a Saori con incredulidad, pero del cuerpo del joven aún se desprendía vapor, así que decidió darle algo de crédito a la extraña advertencia de la chica. Se acercó para comprobar que no había alucinado, que su caja torácica sí se expandía rítmicamente al compás de las inspiraciones y exhalaciones. Después, Oyuki se atrevió a poner sus dedos medio e índice sobre la yugular del peliazul y su corazón dio un salto al darse cuenta de que tenía pulso y de que, efectivamente, su piel se sentía muy caliente. Sacó entonces su estetoscopio, lo colocó sobre su pecho desnudo y escuchó con toda claridad los latidos del corazón de Ikki, que no eran los suficientes como para decir que estaba bien pero sí los suficientes para considerarle con vida. ¡Con vida! _

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Llamen al doctor Hayakawa ahora mismo y díganle que se le necesita en Urgencias!_ – dijo gritándole a uno de los hombres que habían apagado la alarma y los rociadores. _

_Levantó sus párpados para revisar sus pupilas y de inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación para volver poco después con una camilla, en la que ella y los hombres de mantenimiento que la auxiliaron, colocaron su cuerpo para después llevárselo a toda velocidad. _

_La Diosa y sus amigos lo observaron todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo, era muy normal que las personas que trabajaban en el hospital se asustaran al darse cuenta de que una de los cadáveres en la morgue no era un cadáver. Cuando se quedaron solos, Saori dirigió su mirada a su Caballero del Cisne, que era el más próximo a ella_

No se preocupen por Ikki. No me queda la menor duda de que va a recuperarse del todo... Hola, Hyoga _– le dijo, sintiendo que se le desbordaba todo el cariño que sentía por él, y flotó a los brazos del rubio para recibir un abrazo cálido y lleno de afecto. Sus ojos obscuros se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse libre al fin. Libre porque ellos habían sido testigos de sus momentos de gloria, pero no habían dejado de verla jamás como lo que después de todo también era, como una humana. Como una mujer. _

Estoy tan feliz de verte, Saori-san. ¡Te ves tan bien!

Me he repuesto del todo, gracias. Aunque me parece que tú estás mucho mejor que yo_ – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, mientras que Hyoga cerraba los ojos, agradecido y maravillado por el suavísimo contacto de su mano - _¿Cómo está tu ojo?

Creo que perfecto… si puedo verte aquí con nosotros, todo es perfecto – _su mirada se hizo más brillante aún cuando las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en sus ojos azulísimos. _

Los he extrañado tanto

_Tatsumi observó cómo Hyoga le atraía hacia sí para darle un nuevo abrazo y colocaba sus manos en la espalda de ella. En su rostro se dibujó un gesto de desaprobación que no habría podido disimular aún si lo quisiese. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese huérfano arrogante a ponerle las manos encima de esa forma a la señorita?! _

_Dos segundos después Tatsumi se encontró a sí mismo reprendiéndose por haber tenido esa clase de pensamiento. A veces le costaba trabajo recordar que ellos ya no eran los pequeños e insignificantes huérfanos que habían llegado a la mansión. No sólo habían crecido para convertirse en hombres grandes y fuertes, sino que eran poderosos y habían salvado al mundo. La habían salvado a ella. Y sólo por eso, él les debía su eterna gratitud. Ya no podía mirarlos como personas inferiores. Y sin embargo, pensó, cuando se trataba de ella, nadie podía estar a su altura, ni siquiera ellos, a pesar de todo lo que habían logrado. _

_Después de abrazar a Hyoga, fue el turno de ir hacia Shyriu, que antes de abrazarla la saludó con un elegante movimiento de cabeza. _

Saori-san, es una gran alegría tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros.

Lamento no haber estado aquí para cuando despertaron.

Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer…Deberían de haberte dicho desde antes que Ikki…

Shh – _dijo ella indicándole que no era necesario – _lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí. Me fu muy difícil el decidir marcharme, pero creo que fue lo correcto. Y al menos para Ikki llegué a tiempo…

Así es.

¿Cómo… cómo está… él?

_Los tres comprendieron perfectamente bien a quién se refería. Después de todo habían oído cómo le declaraba su amor cuando él estaba desfalleciendo. _

No ha mejorado – _respondió Shyriu - _pero tampoco ha empeorado… Ya lo conoces – _dijo él llenándose de optimismo, tal y como su mejor amigo le había enseñado -_seguramente lo está haciendo a propósito, para después darnos la gran sorpresa, como lo ha hecho Ikki.

Eso sería muy propio de él – _repuso ella. _

_Saori miró entonces a Shun, que había permanecido en silencio. Avanzó despacio hacia él, midiendo sus reacciones, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó sus manos. _

Hola Shun

Hola… Saori

No sabes el bien que me hace el verte aquí…

…

¿Shun?

No sé qué decirte Saori. Pasaron tantas cosas entre nosotros…

Yo sólo sé fuiste hasta el Inframundo con tal de ayudarme, que pusiste todo de tu parte hasta que por fin tu y yo, juntos, logramos sacar a Hades de tu cuerpo, y que como el Caballero de Andrómeda que en realidad eres, peleaste valientemente hasta que la victoria estuvo de nuestro lado. Eso es lo único que me importa, Shun. Lo demás vamos a olvidarlo como si hubiese sido un mal sueño, lo vamos a dejar atrás porque ya pasó.

Aún si pudiéramos olvidar todo lo que sucedió…

Podremos Shun. Podremos.

Aun si así fuera… sigo debiéndote una disculpa, Saori. Me comporté de una forma terrible contigo cuando fuiste a verme.

No es cierto… Bueno, sólo un poco – _dijo ella con una risa traviesa – _pero está bien. Lo que sucedió fue muy duro para todos y especialmente para ti. Comprendo que reaccionaras así. ¿Crees que yo no he sentido los mismos deseos que tú? Deseo de quedarme en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y de tratar de no pensar en nada. Deseo de dormir hasta que se me olviden todas las cosas duras que han sucedido. Gritar y desahogar mi frustración. ¿Crees que no he tenido ganas de hacer exactamente lo mismo? No puedo culparte por reaccionar de la forma en que lo hiciste. Y si lo analizamos un poco, yo fui muy grosera y horrible con ustedes, y toleraron las cosas que les hice y les dije cuando éramos pequeños, cosas mucho peores, y eso no los ha detenido para convertirse en mis mejores amigos. Las cosas que dijiste aquel día no pueden cambiar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ni lo que sé de ti ni el enorme cariño que te tengo.

_Shun estrechó a Saori contra sí, y ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que él era mucho más fuerte, en todos los sentidos, de lo que habrían podido pensar jamás,_

Gracias Saori-san

No tienes nada que agradecer Shun.

Tu hermano me dio un susto terrible. Todos ustedes me lo han dado…Denme un gran abrazo, todos, ahora mismo, porque lo necesito, lo necesito y mucho – _dijo ella con los ojos arrasados por el llanto. _

_Hyoga, Shun y Shyriu complacieron una vez más a la caprichosa heredera y le dieron uno de esos abrazos donde uno sabe perfectamente bien lo que la otra persona siente (en este caso las otras tres personas) y que hacen que el alma se llene de alegría y de bienestar. _

Estás mojada – _bromeó Hyoga después de pasar un largo rato en silencio, disfrutando simplemente del contacto con aquellas personas que eran su familia._

Es culpa de Ikki – _dijo ella mirando hacia uno de los rociadores de emergencia instalados en el techo._

¿Cómo fue que…? – _preguntó Shyriu_

Se les contaré todo. Pero creo que deberíamos de ir a avisarles a todos que él está con vida… - _dijo ella rompiendo apenas el largo abrazo - ¡_Estoy muy contenta! Ikki va a ponerse bien, ustedes ya están en pie, y juntos, vamos a estar con Seiya hasta que él sane también… Tenemos que mirar hacia delante. Creo que por fin ha llegado el momento de ejercer el derecho a vivir que tanto nos ha costado.

Señorita Saori, debería cambiarse esas ropas, podría enfermarse – _dijo Tatsumi acercándose con pasos inseguros y la cabeza agachada, pues no se atrevía a mirar directamente a los ojos a los jóvenes que estaban rodeándola – _y alguien debería de curarle las manos.

No es una mala idea Tatsumi – _respondió ella con una sonrisa_

Me da gusto saber que están bien – _murmuró él_

Gracias Tatsumi – _dijo Hyoga _– también es bueno volverte a ver.

_Los adolescentes y la joven se marcharon dejando a Tatsumi, que clavó la mirada en la plancha de acero que Ikki había ocupado. _

No creo que él diga lo mismo. Jamás…

¿Necesitas ayuda?

_La voz femenina que lo interpeló le sorprendió de tal forma, que tiró la moneda que sostenía en las manos y poco le faltó para dejar caer también una de sus muletas. _

_Catalina había sorprendido a Dokho inclinado frente a una de las máquinas automáticas que estaban instaladas en los corredores del hospital, batallando para introducir la moneda en la ranura y conseguir al fin algo que calmara su sed. Vivir más de doscientos años frente a una cascada le habían hecho un hombre sabio en extremo pero al mismo tiempo lo habían dejado totalmente desprevenido contra el mundo moderno. _

_Lina se agachó, recogió la moneda del piso y mientras se incorporaba aprovechó para comerse a Dokho con los ojos, recorriéndolo desde el tobillo hasta la cabeza. _

¿Quieres algo en particular?

¿Qué?_ – respondió a su vez él, sin estar muy seguro de a qué se refería ella_

La bebida. ¿Prefieres una en particular?

En… me da igual

_Lina introdujo la moneda, apretó un par de botones, le dio un golpe a la máquina y por fin salió por la ranura más grande una lata, a la que ella le limpió el borde y la abrió para después ofrecérsela. _

Toma

Gracias

_Ella le sonrió y sin esperar más se dio la media vuelta _

Lina, espera

_Ella se mordió el borde del labio izquierdo, tratando de disimular lo feliz que la hacía que él la hubiera detenido, y volteó a verlo_

Ayer todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Me refiero a que nos notificaron que seríamos dados de alta y nos fuimos y todo fue de tal forma que no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros

No tienes nada que agradecer

Lo tengo

_Lina se había acercado de nuevo a Dokho, y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para alcanzar su mano y llevarla a sus labios para depositar en ella un beso. _

Gracias_ – susurró él, mientras que Lina sentía que se iba a derretir después de oír su varonil y profunda voz tan cerca_.

De nada… No te pongas tan serio. Volveremos a vernos

_Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él _

¡Pero claro! No luzcas tan sorprendido. No he terminado contigo y con tus amigos todavía. Aún no sé si ustedes vendrán o si yo iré a la Mansión Kido, pero ten por seguro que yo no los he dado de alta, así que aún no se… deshacen… de mi

_A Lina le comenzó a pasar algo que le pasaba rarísimas veces en la vida: se quedó sin palabras mientras se perdía en los ojos de ese joven que por cierto, aún no soltaba su mano. Y lo mismo le pasaba al ahora adolescente, que sentía como si los ojos verdes olivo de ella le estuvieran hipnotizando. Una persona pasó junto a ellos, y eso fue lo que impidió que continuaran mirándose. _

- Lo siento_ – dijo él mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero carmesí al darse cuenta de que aún no la había soltado. _

_- _No te preocupes… No sabía que te vería tan pronto, quiero decir, apenas ayer te fuiste

_- _Nos informaron de la muerte de Ikki y…

- Sí, lo oí y lo siento muchísimo. Yo…

_El beeper de ella sonó, rompiendo el momento_

Debo de irme, es un paciente que…

No te preocupes, ve.

Vendré en un rato, quiero decir… en caso de que todavía estés aquí.

De acuerdo.

Hasta luego.

Hasta luego.

_Dokho se quedó ahí, observándola marcharse, y bebió su jugo enlatado, aunque más bien estaba embebido en el andar cadencioso y elástico de la joven mujer, y por unos breves instantes olvidó todas las cosas difíciles que le aguardaban a su vuelta a la sala de espera. Definitivamente, algo mágico había en ella, que poseía la capacidad de hacerlo sustraerse de todas sus preocupaciones con su sola presencia. Pero ella se había ido ya, el había terminado también con su bebida, y era hora de volver. _

_Mientras esperaban a que Saori por fin apareciera frente a ellos, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de cada uno de los que la aguardaban en la sala de espera. Cada uno tenía sus muy particulares angustias y ansiedades aunque, claro, había ciertos sentimientos en común, como la ansiedad de saber cómo les recibiría ella al verles de nuevo en pie, un cierto miedo a ser rechazados y la esperanza, también, de que eso no sucedería. _

_Aunque para ser justos hay que decir también que unos estaban más ansiosos que otros, y que algunos tenían en la mente, además de la espera por Saori, otras preocupaciones que en nada tenían que ver con ella. Mü, por ejemplo, parecía estar de lo más relajado mientras trataba de seguir la conversación alocada de Kiki, que le contaba con lujo de detalles todas las actividades que había realizado durante su breve y reciente estancia en el Santuario, que abarcaban desde excursiones a la playa con Hilda de Polaris y los caballeros de bronce, sugerencias a Saori sobre la remodelación y reconstrucción de las Doce Casas y otras mil cosas. Y digo que Mü trataba porque no podía evitar que sus pensamientos y sus ojos se desviaran de su aprendiz hacia el enorme ventanal que les permitía ver a quien fuera que se acercara por el pasillo, y que buscaran desesperadamente la aparición de una cierta enfermera de cabellos blancos y ojos penetrantes como los de un lobo. De hecho, por más que intentaba no podía dejar de mirar hacia ese pasillo, esperando verla. _

_Jabu en cambio sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar, pues estaba seguro de que no iba a lograr verla a los ojos, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que en su rostro podría leer la respuesta a la pregunta que más lo atormentaba: si ella podría amarlo. Y ansiaba saberlo, tanto como lo temía. _

_Y bueno, estaban aquellos que creían estar en control de la situación, hasta que de pronto algo les demostraba que no era así. Ese era el caso de Saga, que había decidido no preocuparse por adelantado, y que pensaba que de cualquier forma, no se podía dar marcha atrás. El mal, y el bien en su pasado estaban hechos y no podía hacer otra cosa más que recibir y aceptar la sentencia que le otorgara ella. O al menos eso había pensado hasta que vio arribar a Camus de Acuario y a Afrodita de Piscis a la habitación. Comenzó por pensar que era sorprendentemente irónico que aquellos que habían traicionado a Athena de una y otra forma se hallaban ya recuperados (y él encabezaba la lista, que incluía a Shura, Camus y Afrodita) mientras que los que habían sido más leales con ella estaban aún muy delicados de salud, como Aioros, Shaka, y claro está, Seiya, de quien había oído estaba muy mal. Saga apenas estaba recuperándose de la sorpresa de ver a Camus despierto cuando Aioria llegó acompañado de Marin, y aunque todos habían acordado una tregua por la muerte de Ikki, no pudieron evitar que el ambiente se cargara de electricidad. Mü, Milo, Aioria, Shura, Camus y Saga estaban reunidos de nuevos. Su mente no los llevo al muro de los Lamentos, si no al momento en que los seis se atrevieron a violar las reglas de su diosa, al momento en que se atrevieron a hacer uso de la técnica prohibida: La exclamación de Athena. Cada uno de los seis pensó en las razones que habían tenido para cometer semejante locura, mientras sus miradas iban de uno a otro, olvidándose por completo de las demás personas que se hallaban presentes. _

_El reencuentro se le debía a Milo, pues él había sentido que tenía que ver a Camus y comunicarle lo sucedido con Ikki. Tenía que decirle que Athena llegaría en cualquier momento, y tenía que decirle también que seguía estando perdidamente enamorado de él. Desafortunadamente, no logró todos sus objetivos aquel día. Cuando entró a la habitación adonde se hallaba el Caballero de Acuario, un enfermero revisaba a Camus. Los ojos azules del francés no revelaron emoción alguna al ver al Escorpión, pero no era de extrañarse. Después de todo, él era un maestro en cuanto a autocontrol se refería. _

Hola

Milo_ – contestó una voz del otro lado de la habitación. El peliazul se volvió hacia Afrodita, que también había despertado ya. Milo no pudo evitar que el desagrado se pintara en su rostro, y Afrodita pensó correctamente que al Escorpión no le hacía feliz verle en esa habitación. _

Afrodita, había olvidado que estabas aquí… - _dijo Milo con gran honestidad_

¿Sabes dónde está Hyoga? – _le preguntó Camus_

No_ – respondió el Escorpión notando la cama vacía que había ocupado el joven ruso _– deben de habérselo llevado para hacerle algún estudio

No que yo sepa _– contestó Akira_

Quizás ya despertó_ – aventuró Afrodita. _

Pensé que vendrías antes Milo_ – dijo Camus clavando sus ojos azules en los de Milo_

Lo lamento. Es que… ha ocurrido algo

¿Qué pasó Milo? – _preguntó Camus sintiéndose alarmado, pues reconocía perfectamente la expresión sombría en el rostro de su antiguo amante_

Ikki murió hace un par de horas.

_Afrodita y Camus miraron con incredulidad a Milo_

No puede ser_ – logró decir por fin Afrodita_

¿Quedó tan malherido?

No estoy muy enterado. Yo… nunca lo vi. Hasta donde entiendo el parecía estar fuera de peligro cuando sufrió una recaída de la que ya no se recuperó.

¿Sabes cómo está Shun?

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Milo, que no habría pensado que la noticia le importaría al egocéntrico Afrodita_

No lo sé, tampoco a él lo he visto… ¿Adónde vas?_ – preguntó Milo al ver que Afrodita alejaba las mantas de sí y se disponía a salir de la cama_

Iré a ver a Shun

¿Para qué?

Quiero saber cómo está

_Milo se dio cuenta entonces de que Afrodita parecía estar realmente consternado por lo ocurrido, y comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad él habría cambiado._

Creo que sería mejor que ambos vinieran conmigo_ – dijo Milo – _la señorita ha vuelto.

_La sangre se heló dentro del cuerpo de Afrodita. Estuvo apunto de gritar que no quería verla, o más bien, que no estaba listo para verla. Pero quizás no estaría listo nunca, y tampoco podía negarse a ir con ellos. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Era hora de saber si podía obtener lo que su alma tanto anhelaba: el perdón, y con él, un nuevo comienzo. _

Akira, ¿qué dices? ¿Puedo llevarlos conmigo? – _preguntó Milo pertinentemente_

Supongo, mientras no duren demasiado tiempo fuera

Claro_ – dijo Milo. _

_Tuvieron que esperar a que Akira terminara de revisar a Camus y que consiguiera una silla de ruedas para él, pues aunque sus fracturas estaban soldadas, apenas había recobrado la conciencia el día anterior y estaba aún muy débil. Claro que el francés, lógicamente, insistió en que no era necesario. Milo se sintió terriblemente inútil. Si no tuviera que usar todavía esas malditas muletas, habría puesto uno de sus brazos alrededor del talle de Camus y habría pasado uno de sus brazos encima de sus hombros, y habría podido aprovechar el instante de ayudarle a incorporarse para rozar su piel. La sangre de Milo comenzó a hervir dentro de sus venas con solo imaginar el volver a tocarlo, pero el regreso de Akira a la habitación lo distrajo de esos pensamientos y lo ayudó a recuperar el control de sus emociones. _

_Seika, por supuesto, ignoraba lo sucedido, pero le pareció evidente que algo grave había sucedido entre ellos. Lo dedujo por la extraña expresión que se pintó en el rostro de todos ellos, pero en particular en un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que había entrado a la habitación acompañado por Marin. Y es que Aioria, claro está, se alteró muchísimo al ver a Saga, a Shura, a Camus y a Afrodita ya en pie y reunidos cuando su hermano y Seiya aún estaban graves. Afortunadamente Dokho de Libra estaba ahí para jugar el rol que desde hacía ya varios días había tenido que asumir, el de mediador. _

Vaya, que bueno saber que ya están recuperados – _dijo el León con sarcasmo evidente _– y mejor aún que nos honren con su presencia…

_Mü comprendió perfectamente el malestar de Aioria aunque no aprobaba que utilizara ese momento para ponerse sarcástico. Milo también comprendía su ira, pero se sintió mal al ver la culpa dibujarse en el rostro de Camus, y se dio cuenta de que lo mismo les sucedía a Saga, a Shura y a Afrodita. _

No tengo que recordarles que estamos aquí reunidos en espera de Athena-sama, ¿o sí? – _dijo Dokho sin aguardar a que las cosas fueran más lejos _- No tengo que recordarles tampoco que el día de hoy hemos perdido a un joven extraordinario, y que por supuesto, no podemos perturbar su recuerdo con un altercado, ¿verdad?

_Todos, incluido el temperamental Aioria, lucieron ligeramente avergonzados, y asintieron con la cabeza, retomando la tregua tácita que habían pactado. _

Lo lamento Maestro – _dijo el León_, _que se transladó hacia un rincón de la habitación adonde Dokho le siguió _

¿Estás bien?

No. Acabó de ver a Seiya… no responde y empiezo a temer… que no lo hará… y me… ¡No entiendo por qué ellos están en pie después de todas sus traiciones y sus mentiras, y en cambio él…!

Te entiendo Aioria, créeme que te entiendo, pero no debes de olvidar que ni a ti ni a mi nos corresponde juzgarlos, eso sólo le corresponde a Athena. Además, creo que el orden en el cual cada uno de nosotros ha ido reaccionando no tiene nada que ver con nuestra lealtad para con ella. Si se tratara de lealtad probablemente él habría sido el primero en abrir los ojos.

Claro.

Sé que es particularmente doloroso para ti Aioria, pero te pido que te esfuerces, sobre todo hoy. Ya bastante malo es haber perdido a Ikki.

No puedo creer que esté muerto él, precisamente él.

¡Athena- sama! ¡Shun! _– gritó June, que casi se tira encima el café cuando vio que por el pasillo se acercaba la reencarnación de Athena, y que además iba flanqueada por tres personas, una de las cuales era el caballero de Andrómeda. _

_Todas las miradas siguieron a la de June hasta llegar al umbral adonde ella y sus acompañantes se hallaban. Todos se pusieron de pie al verla entrar, excepto Mü y Camus a los que aún les resultaba imposible abandonar sus sillas de ruedas, y en ese momento, cada uno de los presentes experimentó algo distinto. Tranquilidad, paz y un gran alivio fue lo que sintió la gran mayoría, pero también hubo quien sintió ansiedad e incluso una oleada de pánico al ver a la joven de cabellos violetas entrar vistiendo como si fuese una enfermera, con sus largos cabellos húmedos y recogidos en una cola de caballo, y sus dos manos vendadas._

_Los ojos obscuros de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas al recorrer uno a uno los rostros que estaban en aquella habitación, y por fin se sintió en casa, pues entendió en aquel momento que más allá del lugar, ahí adonde ellos estuvieran era su hogar y esas personas eran su familia. Y justo después se preguntó a sí misma como podía ser posible que ellos estuvieran malheridos por ella, que hubieran sacrificado tanto, que incluso hubieran entregado sus vidas y que ella pudiera al mismo tiempo amarlos tanto cuando en realidad ni ellos la conocían a ella ni ella los conocía en verdad a ellos. Mü, Saga, Aioria, Dokho, Milo, Shura, Camus y Afrodita estaban juntos y frente a ella, acompañados también por Marin, Shaina, Geki, Kiki, Hilda, Flher, Seika, Ban, Jabu y en un rincón y luciendo más cansado y abatido que los demás, Sorrento de Sirene. _

Mi corazón se llena de dicha al verlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes – _dijo ella con mucho cariño _– ysólo podría ser mejor si estuvieran todos ya en pie. Pero sólo es cuestión de ser pacientes, estoy segura de que llegará muy pronto el día en que todos por fin estemos reunidos.

_Saori caminó hacia sus caballeros dorados, tomó la mano de cada uno de ellos y les dio un beso y un abrazo. Para Saga fue un momento difícil, pero a fin de cuentas, él ya la había visto frente a frente antes de que ella se fuera a Grecia y había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle perdón en privado, así que al menos a ese respecto, le llevaba ventaja a Afrodita, a Camus y sobre todo a Shura, que lucía tan pálido que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Camus había llevado a cabo la técnica prohibida, pero sabía que a fin de cuentas lo había hecho por ayudarla, así que pare él no fue tan difícil. Afrodita, por su parte, había apoyado a Saga a sabiendas de que obraba mal, y en el fondo sentía que Aioria tenía razón, que era incluso indigno que se hallara con vida y rodeado de sus compañeros, pero estaba tan impresionado por volver a verla que no fue capaz de huir, y tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque sí lloró en silencio y se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser cuando ella lo abrazó y lo besó. Pero cuando Saori llegó hasta Shura él sintió que no podía con la culpa y retrocedió. _

¿Vas a evitarme, Shura? – _dijo ella con suavidad, tratando de no hacer sentir aún peor a su Caballero, aunque no lo logró_

No soy digno ni siquiera de la más pequeña de tus caricias. No soy digno de estar en esta habitación. Debería de haber vuelto a la tumba de la que jamás debí de haber salido. Debiste de haberme regresado ahí.

¿No vas a decirme lo que debí de haber hecho, o sí?

¡No! Yo…

Querido Shura, sé que estás arrepentido de corazón, y que en cuanto fuiste conciente de tus errores lo pagaste con tu vida, pero es hora de comenzar de nuevo. Te he dado, les ha dado a todos una nueva oportunidad, y no lo hice para que desperdicien esta nueva vida torturándose por lo que han hecho, si no por que hay un millón de cosas buenas que pueden hacer, que puedes hacer. Puedes empezar por darme un abrazo.

_El caballero cayó arrodillado a los pies de Saori, pero ella tomó su barbilla con suavidad y le obligó a verla _

Ponte de pie, Shura de Capricornio. Todos hemos cometido errores, y me incluyo. Todos somos capaces de hacer daño a los demás, a veces incluso lo hacemos sin querer_ – dijo ella sin poder evitar que sus ojos buscaran en la habitación hasta encontrarse con los de Jabu – _todos hemos cometido errores, pero hay un futuro para todos nosotros. Lo importante es lo que hagamos con esta segunda oportunidad, ya que hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, ya que somos un poco más grandes y un poco más sabios

_El español se puso de pie y por fin se atrevió a recibir el abrazo de Saori. Una vez que eso hubo sucedido todos se relajaron, y mientras Saori saludaba a los demás (excepto a Seika, que logró evadirla con gran estilo). June aprovechó esos momentos para ir hacia Shun y darle el enorme abrazo que había estado aguardando tan largo tiempo para ser dado, y Flher a su vez fue hacia Hyoga y lo saludó. _

¿Qué le pasó a sus manos señorita Saori? _ – preguntó Kiki_

_¿_Y a tu ropa? -_ preguntó Hilda de Polaris que sabía perfectamente bien que ella no había llegado al hospital vestida así_

No es nada_ – dijo ella sonriendo – _simplemente es una mala idea sujetar a un Ave Fénix cuando está renaciendo

_Los rostros de todos se llenaron de asombro y de júbilo._

¿Qué dijiste? – _dijo Aioria con rostro incrédulo, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Shun les confirmó la noticia_

Ikki está vivo.

_Fue entonces que en verdad el ambiente de la sala de espera cambió, y pasó de aquella tensión perenne que había reinado desde que habían recibido la noticia de la muerte del Fénix, a expresiones de alivio y de júbilo._

¡Entonces tenías razón! ¡¡Ikki volvió!! – _gritó el joven aprendiz de Mü_ – ¡Lo salvaste!

Yo no hice nada extraordinario, él lo hizo todo por su cuenta. Yo sólo estuve aquí para recordarle el camino de regreso.

¿Y tus manos se quemaron por eso?

No fue culpa de Ikki, pero yo debí de haber sido más prudente.

¿Pero cómo fue que sucedió? – _insistió Kiki lleno de curiosidad. _

Cuando me llevaron a verlo, noté de inmediato que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un brillo azul muy tenue. Encendí mi cosmos por unos instantes y le hablé, para asegurarme de que él supiera que nos hace falta aquí. Entonces sentí su cosmos, que me respondió. Pero me pareció que estaba lejos, muy lejos, y que le tomaría tiempo venir desde donde estaba, que le tomaría tiempo renacer. Así que me senté a su lado y esperé, no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que algo estaba apunto de suceder porque el color del aura que irradiaba cambió bruscamente y pasó de ser azul a una mezcla de amarillo, naranja y rojo, como si fuese una llama. Me puse a su lado, y coloqué mi mano izquierda bajo su cuello y la derecha la puse sobre su corazón. Su cuerpo fue poniéndose más y más caliente y entonces supe que si podía ser de ayuda alguna para él, ese era el momento. Encendí mi cosmos y lo uní al suyo, se entrelazaron y continuaron creciendo juntos, creciendo y creciendo. Su cuerpo se puso tan caliente que a pesar de que mi cosmos me protegía me hizo daño, la sábana que lo cubría comenzó a incendiarse y la temperatura de toda la habitación subió tanto que los rociadores de emergencia contra incendios se activaron, y en ese momento su cosmos explotó. Los vidrios de la habitación salieron volando hechos pedazos, yo misma sentí cómo si una bomba hubiese estallado frente a mí. Me quedé unos momentos en el suelo, mientras podía sentir como su cosmos invadía toda la habitación, como un golpe de calor, aunque enseguida la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a disminuir. Pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente todavía que cuando el agua de los rociadores hacía contacto con él salía vapor. Nunca había visto algo así. Fue cuando Shyriu, Hyoga y Shun me encontraron.

Deberían de haber visto el rostro de la enfermera que entró para auxiliar a Saori cuando se dio cuenta de que Ikki estaba bien – _explicó Hyoga con una franca sonrisa. _

Perdón si soy un poco lenta _– dijo Seika poniéndose de pie – _pero toda tu historia… ¿estás queriendo decir que Ikki está vivo? ¿Estás diciendo que tú lo resucitaste?

Si Seika, Ikki está con vida. Pero no fui yo quién…

¿No fuiste tú quién lo ayudó? ¡Acabo de oír lo que dijiste!

Ikki es el único que…

¡Por favor, necesito saberlo! Necesito saber si tú puedes ayudar también a Seiya, si lo puedes sacar del coma.

_La pregunta de la pelirroja se clavó en el centro del pecho de Saori, causándole aún más dolor que cuando la flecha dorada la hirió en su propio Santuario. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el cuarto, pero nadie se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a la hermana del castaño. _

No Seika. No es lo mismo.

¿Pero no puedes…?

No puedo ayudarlo… _**Si tú supieras cuánto me duele no poder ayudarlo…**_

_Las lágrimas marcaron surcos por las mejillas de Seika, pero su rostro por el contrario, se endureció. _

Espero que hayas pasado unas lindas vacaciones, y que hayas hecho algo de verdadero provecho. Espero que de veras haya valido la pena pasar el riesgo de que alguno de ellos realmente se muriera mientras tú no estabas. Aunque no creo que eso te haya robado el sueño, ¿o sí, Saori?

¡Seika, vuelve aquí y discúlpate! – _dijo Tatsumi, que enseguida se incorporó para tomarla por el brazo y detenerla, ya ella que se disponía a marcharse_

Suéltala Tatsumi – _ordenó Saori_

Pero señorita…

Dije que las sueltes

¿Ya oíste criado? _– dijo Seika con tal desafío, que Shyriu no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor pues era como oír al propio Seiya– _la señorita me ha dado permiso para marcharme_ –recalcó ella con ironía – _y voy a tomarle la palabra

_Seika se marchó dejando a Tatsumi furioso_

Señorita, no podemos…

Déjala Tatsumi.

Estuvo fuera de lugar que le dijera eso, señorita – _dijo Jabu tratando de evitar el sonrojarse al dirigirse a ella por primera vez desde que había vuelto_

Para ella yo no soy la reencarnación de una diosa, ni nadie a quien le deba adoración, al contrario, soy la persona culpable de que la hayan separado de su hermano, y la responsable de que él esté en tan terrible estado. Me parece muy lógico que se sienta desesperada, y que haya encontrado en mi a la persona ideal para descargar su rabia, pero no la juzgo, y espero que ustedes tampoco lo hagan. Al contrario, espero que sean solidarios con ella y que le den todo su apoyo. Ella no me permite acercarme pero necesita que le brinden ánimos en estos momentos tan difíciles y me encantaría que ustedes hicieran eso por mí. Yo, mientras tanto, me esforzaré en no alejarla. No puedo perderla de vista de nuevo, Seiya no me lo perdonaría.

No tienes que pedirlo Saori – _dijo Flher – _creo que no me equivoco al decir que Seika se ha ganado nuestro cariño y toda nuestra simpatía.

Y ella tarde o temprano entenderá que tu intención jamás ha sido la de que él resultara herido y que simplemente estaba destinado a ser el más tenaz de tus caballeros – _dijo Mü, mientras los demás asentían. _

No terminaste de decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió con Ikki – _intervino Aioria_

Se lo llevaron, para examinarlo me imagino. Espero que de un momento a otro vengan a decirnos que ya podemos verlo.

_Después de que superaron el primer momento del reencuentro con Athena, hubo mucho movimiento en la habitación, pequeñas conversaciones, abrazos y risas, y él, por más que trató, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento comenzara a invadirlo. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía detenerlo. Envidia. Saga no pudo evitar sentir mucha envidia. Y es que aquella sala se llenó de demostraciones de afecto de toda clase. Se llenó de caricias, de miradas, de contacto, de conexiones. Y él no tenía nada de eso. _

_Sus ojos azules iban de un lado al otro a través de la habitación, y se detenían al azar, en Camus y Hyoga, por ejemplo, que se abrazaban por primera vez en sus vidas, en Afrodita, que saludaba afectuosamente a Shun, en Shyriu, que abrazaba a Kiki quien prácticamente hablaba a gritos debido a la gran felicidad que experimentaba. Él en cambio, no tenía a nadie que le recibiera con un abrazo. Nadie lo miraba. Nadie lo tocaba. _

_Salió de la habitación y fue al único lugar en el que pudo pensar. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la habitación esterilizada en la que estaba su hermano. Y a él tampoco podía tocarlo. A él menos que a nadie. Su piel terriblemente quemada aún tenía mucho por sanar, es más, rozar siquiera los dedos de su mano era imposible. Y lo peor era darse cuenta de que aún si hubiera podido, probablemente no se habría atrevido a tocarlo, a darle un abrazo. _

_El caballero de Géminis estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había seguido sus pasos. _

¿Cómo está?

¿Qué?

Pregunté cómo está Kanon.

Él… _- dijo Saga esforzándose en articular sus palabras y sus pensamientos - _ha resistido. Su doctor me dijo que le habían desahuciado cuando llegamos aquí. Le dijeron a la señorita Saori que no podían hacer otra cosa por él que mantenerlo sedado profundamente para que no sufriera. Pero…

Pero ha resistido lo imposible.

Así es

Si… ese es tu hermano, Saga.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Kanon y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento en el templo de Atena. Le dije muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, pero me demostró que podía ser un gran y digno caballero de Athena. Lamento saber que su recuperación es lenta, pero no me queda la menor duda de que se repondrá.

Te lo agradezco Milo.

No me malentiendas. No lo digo por hacerte sentir mejor. Lo digo porque es la verdad.

_Milo y Saga permanecieron juntos por un par de minutos, observando silenciosamente al Caballero de Géminis que aún convalecía. No sabían que decirse el uno al otro y Milo estaba por marcharse cuando ambos percibieron que Kanon movió los dedos de su mano izquierda. _

¿Viste eso?

¡Sí! ¡Él… él se movió!

¡Exacto!

Enfermera, enfermera_ – dijo Saga interceptando a la primera enfermera que se cruzó en su camino, y tan emocionado que la voz le temblaba – _él se movió, él movió los dedos

Es normal – _respondió ella sonriendo -_Ha mejorado tanto que el doctor dio órdenes de ir reduciendo la cantidad de sedantes que le habíamos estado administrando para que estuviera inconsciente. Lo peor ya ha pasado, así que en los próximos días irá recobrándose hasta estar completamente despierto.

¡¿En serio?!

¡Eso es excelente!

_Milo se dejó guiar por el impulso y le dio un abrazo a Saga. El Caballero de Géminis agradeció infinitamente ese corto pero enorme gesto. Milo se alejó casi en seguida, ligeramente avergonzado por haberse atrevido a abrazarlo _

Yo… lo siento

No. Al contrario… gracias

….

…

Eso no significa que…

Lo sé. Pero de cualquier forma, gracias.

_Milo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Saga con una sonrisa en los labios. La enfermera que le había informado sobre la salud de Kanon había entrado a la habitación, le tomó los signos vitales y luego cerró las persianas. Debía de ser hora de que cambiaran sus vendajes, pero ni siquiera el que le impidieran verle podía cambiar lo que sentía en aquel instante. Athena-sama en su infinita generosidad les daba una oportunidad a todos, incluidos él y su hermano. La recuperación de Kanon solo podía atribuírsele a ella, estaba seguro. _

_Sin embargo, la pequeña llama de felicidad que Kanon encendió con su mejoría estuvo a punto de apagarse cuando Saga recordó a Seika y la petición que le había hecho a Saori. Todos iban mejorando, ¿por qué Seiya no?, fue la pregunta que comenzó a rondar en su cabeza. Y fue entonces que pensó también en lo que Athena les había dicho sobre la segunda oportunidad que les ofrecía. Había hablado de las cosas que podrían hacer, y quizás, quizás él podría comenzar por ayudar a Seiya. No había sido el Patriarca por trece años en balde. Así que encaminó sus pasos decidido a verlo, pues necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta cuál era su estado para tener un punto de partida. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al arribar a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, no sólo porque el Caballero de Pegaso estaba muy mal si no porque justo en ese momento parecía que algo grave estaba sucediéndole, tan grave que el personal del hospital estaba afanado en ayudarlo y ni siquiera notaron su presencia en el umbral. _

¿Qué rayos está pasándole? - _preguntó una de las enfermeras_

No lo sé. Estaba bien. Lo bañamos y estábamos a punto de ponerle el vendaje torácico cuando apareció el hematoma alrededor de la herida. Y en seguida sus signos vitales comenzaron a bajar, igual que su temperatura.

Traigan un cobertor eléctrico_ – ordenó uno de los médicos_

_Saga enmudeció al ver el deplorable estado de salud del joven que antes rebozaba vida, y fue cuando comprendió del todo la mirada de reproche que Aioria les había dirigido a Shura, a Camus, a Afrodita y a él mismo. Que ellos estuvieran en pie era una afrenta si se consideraba que Seiya estaba destrozado. _

_Reafirmó en ese momento su decisión. Si Aioros estaba vivo, si él mismo estaba vivo, tenía que existir alguna forma para ayudar a Seiya y él iba a ayudarle a su Diosa a encontrarla. _


	32. Lo que no se dice

Capítulo 32

Lo que no se dice

_Aún no había informes oficiales sobre el estado de salud de Ikki. _

_Y es que después de todo, no existen libros de medicina donde se les indique a los doctores acerca de cómo hablar con los familiares y amigos de un paciente al que han pronunciado muerto para luego decirles que fallaron el diagnóstico. _

_Sin embargo, no era fácil resistir a la presión que un grupo de personas tan numeroso (y tan fuerte, por así decirlo) podía ejercer. Así que cuando Dokho y Shaina interceptaron a Sumi en uno de los pasillos, ella fue prácticamente obligada a explicar que Ikki efectivamente estaba con vida y de nuevo en Terapia Intensiva, y no la dejaron ir sin que ella aceptara llevarles hasta donde él se hallaba. Por supuesto, aunque todos querían verlo, el acceso era restringido y aún haciendo una excepción, sólo dos personas podían pasar a verlo. Esas personas, las cuales se decidieron tras intensas deliberaciones, fueron Saori y Hyoga. Y es que aunque Shun, por primera vez expresó deseos de ir a ver a su hermano, resultó obvio para todos, e incluso para él mismo después de un rato, que los cuerpos de ambos estaban aún demasiado débiles como para vivir emociones tan fuertes. Así que Shyriu propuso quedarse con Shun mientras que Hyoga acompañaba a Saori. _

_Habían estado un par de minutos en silencio en la habitación, contemplando el tranquilo descanso de Ikki, cuando por fin la Diosa rompió el silencio. _

Seika tiene razón.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que puse sus vidas en riesgo al marcharme.

No digas eso Saori.

Es verdad Hyoga. Tengo que admitirlo aunque duela. La única razón por la que pude ayudarlo es porque Ikki es el caballero del Ave Fénix…. Si hubiese sido Kanon, o Shaka, o Seiya… no hubiera podido salvarlos. No tengo control sobre la vida y la muerte. Pude ayudarlos en el Inframundo y traerlos de regreso sólo porque Hades había muerto y nadie estaba en control de su reino, pero no puedo volver a hacerlo… No puedo dejar de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si el enfermo hubiera sido alguien que no fuese Ikki. Entonces sí habría llegado demasiado tarde…

Les dije hace un rato a Shyriu y a Shun que lo peor que podemos hacer es darle vueltas al "si yo hubiera," y me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de decirte lo mismo Saori. No es bueno para nadie.

_Saori guardó silencio por un rato, mientras acariciaba los cabellos azules de Ikki. _

Gracias Hyoga

¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Por tomarte el atrevimiento. Y por llamarme Saori… Siento que si oigo "Athena-sama" una vez más, no podré refrenarme y gritaré.

Es su forma de demostrarte lo mucho que te respetan.

He tenido mucho de eso durante toda mi existencia Hyoga, incluso cuando no hacía nada por merecérmelo. Pero el respeto no se compara con el afecto genuino y la cercanía, ni con la amistad…

_**Ni con el amor, **__pensó ella sin atreverse a completar la frase. _

Leí mucho durante mi estancia en el Santuario… - _dijo, cambiando abruptamente de tema_ - La armadura del Ave Fénix es sin duda una de las más excepcionales. Por lo tanto, su portador debe ser también alguien muy especial, de valor y fuerza incomparables. Tan especial, que no en todas mis reencarnaciones he contado con un caballero del Fénix… Tatsumi me contó alguna vez que cuando realizaron el sorteo, fue a Shun a quién le había tocado ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Pienso en cómo habrían sido las cosas, y sé que suena extraño, pero a veces pienso que después de todo Ikki podría haber sido también un maravilloso Caballero de Andrómeda

No puedo imaginarme a Ikki vistiendo los ropajes de Andrómeda

Yo tampoco – _reconoció risueña -_ pero entonces pienso en lo que Ikki ha hecho. Un caballero de Andrómeda siempre está dotado de un espíritu inmenso de sacrificio. ¿No es eso lo que ha hecho Ikki toda su vida¿Sacrificarse? Ha soportado toda clase de penas con tal de salvar a su hermano menor y a sus amigos Ha curado el sólo sus heridas, ha sanado sin la ayuda de nadie.

¿Qué dices?

Estoy segura de que esta no es la primera vez que Ikki se enferma. Nunca fue algo tan grave, creo, pero más de una vez ha estado enfermo, y solo. Cierro mis ojos y puedo verlo dentro de un volcán, yaciendo en el piso, cansado y muy enfermo… Ikki, mi orgulloso y testarudo Ikki - _dijo ella acariciando su rostro. Ikki pareció estar a punto de reaccionar, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, sintió su caricia, y como todos los felinos cuando reciben una caricia, restregó su rostro contra la suave mano de Saori, y presionándola suavemente entre su mejilla y su hombro, continuó descansando – _No sé qué es lo que le diré cuando abra los ojos.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Siempre me siento inadecuada con él… Lo quiero muchísimo, tanto como a ustedes, pero nunca sé qué decirle. Nunca sé cómo va a reaccionar. No sé cómo acercarme a él, aunque lo deseo tanto…

No eres la única que siente eso. Ikki es… no es fácil tratar con él. Creo que incluso a Shun le llega a suceder. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento

¿Ah sí?

Presiento que si seguimos tratando, vamos a lograr acercarnos a él en serio, esta vez.

Espero que estés en lo correcto. Me encantaría tenerlo cerca, como a ustedes.

¿Has visto a… Seiya?_ – dijo él titubeando. No quería ser entrometido y tampoco quería lucir ansioso, pero le pareció que no había evitado ninguna de las dos cosas – _Es que… yo no he tenido la oportunidad. Desperté apenas hace un par de horas, en realidad. Y estoy… estoy muy preocupado.

No he podido Hyoga. Todo ha sido… muy confuso. Pero hay algo que quiero decirles… sobre él.

Claro Saori

Me gustaría que estuvieran todos reunidos, pero parece que por el momento eso no es posible, y si no te importa me gustaría entonces que tú fueras el portavoz de mi mensaje.

Por supuesto

Es sobre… es sobre lo que le dije a Seiya antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, en Elision…

Saori…

Por favor Hyoga. Es muy importante… Ustedes cuatro oyeron lo que le dije a Seiya¿no es así?

Sí _– dijo él tratando de no ruborizarse. _

Yo...

Saori, por favor. No tienes qué explicar nada.

No se trata de darles explicaciones, aunque algún día me gustaría poder platicar con ustedes sobre esto… Ustedes son los únicos amigos que tengo. No hay nadie más en este mundo con quien yo pueda hablar sobre mis sentimientos por él…. – _Saori hizo su mejor esfuerzo para deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta, aunque eso no impidió que el ruso notara cómo sus ojos brillaban por las incipientes lágrimas contenidas -_Pero no se trata de eso… Hyoga, escúchame atentamente. Es muy importante que nadie sepa lo que yo siento por él.

_El rubio no pudo evitar que una expresión de incredulidad se dibujara en su rostro_

No me malentiendas, por favor. Yo lo amo… De verdad lo amo, y no me avergüenza sentir lo que siento por él, pero se trata de su seguridad.

¿Su seguridad?

Mi padre me advirtió que me cuidara, pues Perséfone, la consorte de Hades, podría intentar vengarse de mí. Y hace unos días atacaron a Thetis en el Santuario

¿Qué?

Tenemos razones para creer que el ataque pudo ser obra de Perséfone.

¿Pero por qué atacar a Thetis? Ella no participó en la guerra contra Hades

Julián Solo y ella están juntos, como una pareja… ¿Me entiendes? No estamos seguros de nada, pero Perséfone podría ser la responsable del ataque de Thetis. Una de las mejores formas de tomar venganza contra alguien es lastimando a sus seres queridos¿no lo crees?

_Hyoga comprendió entonces la preocupación de ella_

Por eso no quieres que se sepa

Así es. Si nuestros enemigos llegaran a saber lo que siento por Seiya eso lo pondría en un riesgo aún mucho mayor al que están ya expuestos todos ustedes por haberme ayudado a destruir a Hades. Y me preocupa mucho más porque él ahora está demasiado vulnerable. Por eso nadie puede saberlo.

_Hyoga tomó la mano de su diosa y la besó. _

Cuenta con eso, Saori. Hablaré con Shyriu y con Shun. No diremos ni una palabra.

Gracias Hyoga.

_Un ataque de tos tomó por sorpresa al rubio, un ataque tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse y luchar por no perder el aliento. _

Deberías de ir a descansar Hyoga. Esa tos no se oye nada bien.

No es nada Saori, estoy bien.

Por favor, vuelve a tu habitación. Ha sido demasiado para un solo día¿no te parece?

Está bien. Volveré a mi habitación… pero sólo porque me lo pides, porque me siento perfectamente bien_ – dijo Hyoga, que no quiso reconocer ante ella que sentía que las piernas se le iban a doblar en cualquier momento. _

Hyoga. Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por estar vivo.

Señorita Kido, lo siento. Vamos a llevarnos a Ikki – _explicó Akira al entrar a la habitación, acompañado por Gustav_ - aún… están haciéndole algunos estudios.

Claro. Ven Hyoga, te acompañaré a tu habitación – _dijo ella tomándole del brazo_

Saori, soy yo quien debería de cuidarte.

Ya lo han hecho mucho por mí. Es hora de que me dejen retribuirles. Ven.

_Hyoga y Saori recorrieron con calma los pasillos y elevadores del hospital hasta estar de vuelta en el pabellón que el rubio ocupaba. Camus y Afrodita no habían vuelto, pero la habitación no estaba vacía. Cuatro camas estaban ocupadas. Y es que Shaka de Virgo. Aldebarán de Tauro, Máscara de Muerte y Aioros de Sagitario, flotaban aún en aquel estado de inconciencia que sin embargo era muy distinto al coma inducido en el que Kanon había estado, o en el coma que Seiya padecía. _

_Hyoga había salido sin prestar atención alguna a sus compañeros de cuarto, pero al verles su mente se vio asaltada por recuerdos y vivencias que le atacaron a la velocidad de un rayo. Conocía escasamente a los Caballeros de Tauro, Cáncer y de Virgo, y sin embargo fue muy grande la satisfacción de hallarles con vida. Pero cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con las facciones de un chico castaño que le parecía extrañamente familiar, su corazón dio un salto en su pecho. _

¡No puede ser!

¿Qué? – _preguntó ella, disfrutando de la expresión de asombro y júbilo que se pinto en su Caballero Divino del Cisne._

Saori¿él es…?

Si Hyoga. Es Aioros. Pude traerlo de vuelta también.

¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

Yo tampoco.

_Hyoga no pudo refrenar su curiosidad y se acercó a él_

Es… tan joven. Como Shun y Seiya…

Es asombroso¿verdad?... Tantas veces pensé en él y en lo que hizo por mí, que aún ahora, cuando lo tengo frente a mí, creo que estoy soñando.

¿Aún no…?

Aún no despierta. Eso tiene a Aioria de lo más irritable, por lo que me han dicho. Imagínate lo que debe de estar sintiendo.

Una inmensa alegría… y una terrible desesperación que le quema el alma – _dijo Hyoga a media voz, entendiendo sin problema alguno el sentir del Caballero de Leo_ – pensé que Shaka….

_Un fuerte temblor hizo presa del rubio, que no podía controlarse. Las emociones estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo muy débil aún. Saori se dio cuenta de que el ruso perdía fuerzas. _

¿Hyoga, estás bien?

Creo que tenías razón Saori. Han sido demasiadas cosas en un solo día – _Hyoga se sentó en una silla que estaba colocada entre las camas de Shaka y de Aioro_s - Desperté porque sentí que Shun estaba muy mal. Podía sentirlos… Podía sentir la ausencia de Ikki, y la tristeza de Shun y de Shyriu, así que desperté y me puse de pie para buscarlos. Estuvimos juntos hasta que sentimos el regreso de Ikki, y te encontramos a su lado… Volver a verlos a todos y… saber que Seiya… y ver aquí a Shaka. Pensé… pensé que nunca los volvería a ver con vida.

Lo sé –_dijo ella que caminó hasta donde él estaba, con naturalidad y sencillez se inclinó frente a él y acarició con ternura sus manos _– Yo me sentí muy abrumada también al despertar. Todos ustedes estaban inconscientes aún, Shun se negó a verme… Pero todo está mejorando. La mayoría de ustedes ya están en pie.

_Un nuevo ataque de tos le impidió a Hyoga contestar. _

Debes recostarte, te ves pálido.

_Saori le ayudó a volver a su cama, y lo cubrió con las mantas. _

Yo tengo que marcharme.

Lo sé, ya te he entretenido bastante.

_Puso un beso en su mejilla y cuando iba saliendo, Hyoga la llamó_

¿Saori?

Dime Hyoga.

Cuando veas a Seiya… dile que… - _¿Cómo decir que lo quería¿Cómo pedirle a ella que le dijera a él que no se dejara morir¿Cómo resumir en una frase todo lo que sentía por aquel a quien consideraba un hermano? Pero no hizo falta que él lograra hallar la frase, pues ella lo entendía todo. _

Yo sé Hyoga. Y sé que él también lo sabe.

_La diosa salió lentamente del pabellón, pensando que Hyoga caería muy pronto en un reparador sueño, pero no tenía idea de que el rubio pasaría la siguiente hora entablando una conversación nada más y nada menos que con aquel a quien todos en el Santuario habían conocido como Máscara de Muerte.  
_

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué?

¿Cómo lo encontraste?

¿Para eso me llamaste?

¿No es obvio? Quiero una segunda opinión y te la he pedido.

Por favor Hayakawa. Tú sabes que…

Compláceme.

Está bien. ¿Quieres mi opinión? Él está genial, o al menos eso dicen todos los exámenes de sangre, la gasometría, el electrocardiograma, el encefalograma, los rayos X, la tomografía y cada uno de los exámenes que se le han practicado. No hay rastro de la infección, todas sus fracturas han sanado, prácticamente todas sus heridas se han curado y sus órganos funcionan de maravilla. De hecho si no fuera por las tres heridas en su espalda que aún están abiertas y porque aún está inconsciente, se le podría dar de alta en este instante. No hay nada malo ni extraño en su salud y cualquier otro doctor al que le pidas su opinión seguramente te dirá lo mismo.

Sí, pero…

Claro. Sólo tú y yo sabemos que estuvo clínicamente muerto por más de tres horas y que no fue ninguna clase de confusión el que haya ido a parar a la morgue, porque nosotros vimos cómo falló cada uno de sus órganos hasta que se murió. Incluso fuimos nosotros los que intentamos revivirlo y lo pronunciamos muerto.

No sé qué poner en su expediente…

¿Y crees que yo lo sé?

Sato me lo advirtió

¿Qué?

Que ellos eran… especiales

Especiales y capaces de volver de lo que el resto de la gente considera el más allá, son dos cosas muy distintas¿no crees?

¿Tú crees… crees que los demás son capaces también de algo así?

No lo sé, pero a estas alturas creo que ya no me extrañaría demasiado…. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con él?

Pensaba hacer que lo trasladaran a su habitación

Yo lo enviaría a Cuidados Intensivos

¿Por qué? Tu misma lo dijiste, él está bien

Si, ahora, pero estaba muerto esta mañana¿no? Yo no me arriesgaría. Ya nosha dado bastantes sorpresas. Personalmente creo que mi corazón no aguantaría otra.

Es un buen consejo, Harue. Lo tomaré

* * *

_El personal que se hacía cargo de los caballeros era gente de confianza, y muy discreta. Sin embargo, no podía esperarse que mantuvieran silencio o indiferencia respecto al espectacular suceso que había tenido lugar en la morgue. La noticia se corrió por el hospital hasta llegar a oídos de Lina, que en cuanto tuvo un momento libre fue hacia Cuidados Intensivos para asegurarse de que el rumor que había llegado a ella era verdadero. _

_Ikki dormía tranquila y profundamente, acomodado sobre su costado derecho. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera sábana, y aunque tenía suero, unos tubos delgados que le procuraban oxígeno y un monitor cardíaco que le vigilaba, parecía simplemente descansar. Frente a él, detrás de la ventana de cristal, estaba reunido un grupo de personas que lo observaban con toda atención. No como a un fenómeno, si no como a un milagro. Lina los vio de lejos y corrió por el pasillo para alcanzarlos y no descansó hasta lograr hacerse paso y tomar un buen lugar frente al ventanal. _

¡Mierda! – _dijo cuando por fin logró verle_

Lina…

¡¡Es cierto!!... Me lo dijeron, pero no podía creerlo

Pues créelo, míralo con tus propios ojos – _le dijo Sumi_

¿Están seguros de que él murió?

Yo misma lo vi._ – dijo Oyuki que se hallaba entre las personas reunidas frente a Ikki – _Estuve ahí cuando comenzó su recaída y estuve ahí esta mañana cuando entró en shock. Vi como la doctora Saito y el doctor Hayakawa estuvieron tratando una y otra vez de ayudarlo y de reanimarlo hasta que fue obvio que había muerto y que no había posibilidad de recuperación alguna. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos: no tenía signos vitales, ni los tuvo media hora después ni los tenía cuando lo llevaron a la morgue.

¿Qué hay sobre la catalepsia? – _preguntó alguien más_

¡Claro que no! – _respondió Akira casi ofendido. _

Y además sucedió algo muy extraño: nunca bajó su temperatura corporal. Murió con cuarenta y tres grados de temperatura y no descendió jamás, al contrario, yo creo que fue en aumento porque cuando escuché las alarmas y bajé, su cuerpo estaba aún más caliente – _concluyó Oyuki. _

No es posible – _razonó Gustav_

¡Míralo! Es posible. Entra y tócalo. Mira los electros. ¡Está vivo! – _le respondió Oyuki cada vez más molesta_

¡Diablos! Y a parte de todo es tan… tan sexy… - _intervino la fisioterapeuta_

¡¡Lina!! – _fue el grito de desaprobación unánime de sus compañeros. _

¿Van a decirme que no?Él_ – Lina calló pues justo al lado de Sumi, se hallaba una mujer pelirroja que los miraba algo sorprendida y que, obviamente, había escuchado la conversación que el personal sostenía sobre Ikki - _Hola, tú… ¿tiene mucho que estás aquí?

Acabo de llegar – _respondió Seika, que aunque fue recibida con una sonrisa por el grupo, notó la incomodidad que le producía al personal. _

Creo que mi beeper está descompuesto_ – pretextó uno de los enfermeros – _Iré a preguntar sí…

Sí, yo te acompaño_ – le dijo Gustav y ambos emprendieron la graciosa huida, al igual que todos los demás, pues se sentían algo culpables de que Seika los hubiera escuchado hablando de esa forma. Sólo Lina se quedó, aunque en verdad estaba bastante avergonzada y no sabía ni qué decir. _

Hola.

Hola.

Soy Catalina, trabajo como fisioterapeuta aquí

¡Ah¿Entonces… tú también eres doctora de Ikki?

No, no… precisamente. Yo he trabajado con algunos de sus amigos. Con Dokho, y con Milo y con Saga y… ya sabes, con ellos.

Comprendo.

¿Tú eres… su amiga¿O… su… novia?

¿Su novia¡No, claro que no! Soy… de hecho… - _Seika se ruborizó sin entender del todo por qué. Le habían hecho una pregunta muy simple, y la respuesta también lo era. ¿O no?..._ - Mi hermano está internado aquí también. Ikki y él… son buenos amigos.

¡Ah vaya!_ - dijo ella con el alma aliviada al saber que no había piropeado a Ikki frente a su novia – _Entonces, él… ¿no tiene novia?

Pues no. No que yo sepa.

Vaya, eso es todavía más increíble

¿Perdón?

Lo siento, hablé en voz alta.

Yo también lo hago algunas veces… ¿Qué decías?

Decía que es… - _Lina pensó en callarse, pero ese no era su estilo. Ella era esa clase de personas que siempre dice lo que piensa, y además Seika le inspiraba una gran confianza, como a prácticamente todos los que la conocían _– Es que todo en él me parece increíble. Me parece increíble que no tenga novia cuando es tan atractivo, me parece increíble que esté vivo y me parece increíble que haya estado tan enfermo y que al mismo tiempo pueda ser tan…

¿Tan…?

Tan sexy.

¿Sexy?

Endiabladamente sexy, diría yo.

_Seika trató de disimular el rubor que tiñó su rostro al oírla decir aquello._

¿O no te lo parece?

_El color en el rostro de Seika pasó de rosa fuerte a rojo intenso cuando la joven le hizo esa pregunta_

Pues si… supongo

¿Supones¡Sólo míralo! Él es… verdaderamente… increíble.

_Los ojos cafés de Seika quedaron embebidos por el asombroso color de los cabellos de Ikki, por el color de su piel, por sus largas pestañas. Y no es que no se hubiese dado cuenta desde antes de que él era muy apuesto, pero el comentario la confrontó. Aquella atrevida mujer tenía razón a fin de cuentas, él era increíble. _

_El beeper de Lina sonó, y ella sintió que se desbarataba de la felicidad al darse cuenta de que el deber la llamaba, pues era obvio que su franqueza ya la había metido en bastantes problemas por aquel día._

Lo siento, debo de irme. Fue un placer conocerte…

Seika, mi nombre es Seika

De acuerdo, hasta luego Seika

Hasta luego Lina

_La morena se fue a paso veloz, dejando a Seika sola frente al cristal sin más compañía de sus pensamientos, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. _

_La pelirroja miró al amigo de su pequeño hermano, y la tranquilizó muchísimo ver que Ikki parecía dormir apaciblemente, lo cual era completamente distinto a lo que había presenciado en los días anteriores, cuando él era torturado una y otra vez por pesadillas y delirios que Seika ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar. Una enfermera entró a la habitación para cambiarle el suero, y cuando la mujer le dio la espalda al peliazul, Seika notó que él comenzaba a reaccionar, pues sus párpados comenzaron a entreabrirse muy lentamente, así que corrió para entrar decidida a la habitación, alegre y preocupada al mismo tiempo._

Georgia, creo que está reaccionando.

Es cierto – _dijo ella después de observarlo - _Pediré que le avisen al Doctor Hayakawa ahora mismo.

_Ikki de__spertó sintiéndose muy confundido. Habían cambiado sus vendajes y lo habían acomodado de nuevo entre varias almohadas para que pudiera dormir sobre su costado. Lo primero que sus ojos pudieron ver fue lo último que habían visto antes de que él se colapsara unos días antes, es decir, el rostro de una mujer de cabellos rojos y grandes ojos color café. _

_Ella acomodó sus cabellos azules para despejar su frente y le sonrió. _

Seika…_ - pronunció su nombre, y su voz sonó más rasposa y obscura de lo habitual_

Hola Ikki_ - dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él la contempló extrañado, pues no entendía por qué ella lloraba – _Hola.

_No entendía por qué estaba en esa habitación, ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni por qué Seika lucía tan preocupada y tan cansada. ¿Le habría sucedido algo a Seiya? Seiya, su nombre resonó en su cabeza. __**Seiya… Seiya... **_

Georgia¿ya viene el doctor? – _preguntó Seika algo preocupada, pues le parecía obvio que él no se encontraba bien, ya que su mirada viajaba de un lugar a otro sin detenerse en ningún sitio en específico, y parecía que un velo enturbiaba su azul mirar. _

Sólo… fue… un desmayo… - _dijo él_

Ikki _– dijo ella mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Los latidos del corazón del Fénix se incrementaron. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? _

¿Por qué… lloras?

Ikki, te desmayaste hace cinco días…

No…

Tus heridas se infectaron y te desmayaste, hace cinco días. Tuviste fiebres muy altas, y deliraste y te pusiste muy mal… Hoy en la mañana… dejaste de respirar… y tu corazón dejó de latir… Pensamos que habías… ¡que habías muerto!…

_Seika no pudo evitarlo y rompió en sollozos. Se sentía rebasada por la situaci__ón; apenas y comprendía que lo hubiera visto inerte en una plancha en la morgue y que ahora estuviese hablándole como si no hubiera muerto. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado en realidad¿Él se había muerto o no? Y si así era¿cómo podía ser posible que estuviera de vuelta? _

_Y él por su parte, se sintió todavía más confundido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. __**Ella está llorando por mí **_

Lo siento. Sé que es tonto que llore, pero… pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Seiya.

_Ikki trató de poner orden en su mente, pero no lograba hacerlo. Por una parte, le parecía que hacía solo unos minutos se había desmayado, y por otra parte, algo en su interior le decía que ella tenía razón. Podía sentir que algo muy grave y a la vez importante le había sucedido. Había estado en el umbral de la vida y la muerte. _

_Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación hasta que se detuvieron en una jarra de agua que estaba en una mesita del fondo. Sus labios resecos se entreabrieron para que su lengua pudiera humedecerlos. _

¿Tienes sed?

Sí

_Seika fue hacia la mesita, le sirvió un vaso de agua y lo llevó hacia él. __Colocó una mano en su nuca para ayudarlo a levantar su cabeza lo suficiente hasta que sus labios fueran alcanzados por el agua. Ikki bebió con avidez, y una gota fugitiva corrió por las comisuras de su boca, pero ella la limpió con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar. Al hacerlo, rozó parte del labio inferior de Ikki, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir sus gentiles dedos. _

No le des mucho – _intervino Georgia_ -. Debe de ir tomando líquidos poco a poco. Han sido muchos días con el suero. Iré a buscar al doctor, está tardando demasiado – _dijo la canadiense saliendo._

No vuelvas a hacer eso Ikki – _dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio. Él la miró sin entender a qué se refería - _La doctora de tu hermano se dio cuenta de que dejaste de recibir atención por cuidar de Shun.

_Una imagen vaga emergió de entre sus recuerdos, la imagen de Seika entrando a la habitación de Shun, diciéndole algo que él no lograba recordar. _

¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes olvidarte de ti mismo… Porque eso fue lo que hiciste¿verdad?_ – dijo ella tomando una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas y pasando de la tristeza a hacerle prácticamente una acusación. _

_Ikki desvió su mirada, incapaz de seguirla mirando a los ojos. No podía tolerar su gentil reproche, pues le costaba mucho trabajo comprender que ella le reclamara por no haberse cuidado, por haber enfermado. Seika tomó su mentón y con suavidad le obligó a volver a mirarla_

No estoy acusándote. Yo te entiendo. Yo también preferiría quedarme todo el día con Seiya, antes que ir a dormir, o a comer, pero eso no cambiará en nada su estado de salud. Tengo que estar bien para poder cuidar de él… Nadie dijo que ser hermano mayor de alguien fuera tarea fácil¿eh? -_Ikki le brindó una débil sonrisa. Y es que ella de veras le entendía. El Fénix trató de moverse pero al hacerlo lo acometió un agudo dolor _

¿Estás bien? – _le preguntó ella que enseguida notó el cambio en la expresión de su rostro _

Mi hombro…

Has estado muchos días en esta posición.

Buenas tardes_ – dijo el Dr. Hayakawa entrando en la habitación con una gran sonrisa. El doctor no pudo evitar notar que había entrado en un momento inoportuno, o al menos eso le hicieron pensar las reacciones de los adolescentes, que enrojecieron como si hubieran sido pillados cometiendo una travesura, pero ya estaba hecho. Se acercó a la cama y miró con benevolencia al peliazul - _Puedo decir que quizás esta es la primera vez en todos los años que llevo ejerciendo como profesional en la que no sé que decirle a uno de mis pacientes. Pensé… todos pensamos que te habíamos perdido. Todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, pero me alegra en verdad el hallarte bien.

Gra… gracias.

Yo me marcho – _comenzó a decir Seika cuando el doctor la interrumpió_

No, no es necesario. Sólo quería revisarte personalmente. Antes de que despertaras – _dijo dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a Ikki - _te hicimos estudios de toda clase, y todo dice que estás prácticamente sano.

¿En serio? – _dijo Seika con los ojos brillantes por la felicidad_

_El doctor sacó de s__u bata una lamparilla con la cual iluminó las pupilas de los ojos azules de Ikki_.

Bueno, eso dijeron los exámenes. Vamos a asegurarnos. Por favor Ikki, sigue la luz… Bien, muy bien. ¿Sabes adónde estás?

Donde estaba antes… en Tokio.

Lamento que te parezcan absurdas mis preguntas, pero quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Tu temperatura llegó a subir demasiado, y eso podría haber provocado algún problema, y si así fuera quiero localizarlo y así podremos buscar la forma de solucionarlo. Compláceme, por favor. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

No.

¿Recuerdas que día era cuando te desmayaste?

_El barco, la Isla de la Reina Muerte, una voz de mujer… Esmeralda. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. _

Tampoco

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? _– preguntó el doctor mientras observaba el monitor cardiaco_

Yo… es muy confuso. Creo que… no lo sé.

Es natural, es natural que estés confundido, no te asustes. Deliraste muchísimo en estos días… Pronto irás saliendo de toda esa confusión, y con suerte recordarás lo sucedido. No es necesario que te esfuerces… Tu ritmo cardiaco está aún débil, pero está mejor que hace una hora que te vi.

_El hombre rodeó la cama para colocarse tras Ikki y poder revisar su espalda. Retiró las gasas que cubrían las únicas heridas que no habían cerrado durante aquel extraño periodo al que el doctor aún no sabía cómo llamar. Tres heridas colocadas a media espalda, tres heridas colocadas juntas, exactamente a la misma altura, como si hubiesen sido hechas por el mismo objeto. La de en medio, la que estaba más cerca de la columna vertebral, era la más profunda. Tres heridas que llevaban un mismo nombre, un nombre de mujer… El médico rozó la piel de Ikki y él refrenó un ay de dolor, pero el doctor se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. _

Eso te dolió¿verdad?

No_ – mintió Ikki. Esa maldita costumbre tan suya. _

Ikki _– dijo el hombre, cambiando el tono de su voz – _necesito que empieces a ser sincero conmigo. No puedo seguir siendo tu médico si no confías en mí. No podemos volver a pasar por lo que pasamos. Te negaste a recibir atención médica, más que eso, le hiciste creer al personal que estabas bien, hasta que colapsaste de una forma que me atrevería a llamar espectacular. No puedo hacerme responsable de tu salud si continuas haciendo eso… No puedo ayudarte si no confías en mí, si no me dices sí te duele cuando te duele. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Lo entiendo.

¿Qué me dices?

Lamento…

Mira, no tienes que darme explicaciones ni disculparte. Pero las cosas tienen que cambiar respecto a tu actitud hacia tu propia salud y tu propio bienestar.

…

¿Ikki?

…Comprendo…

Entonces¿tenemos un trato?

_Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero era obvio que aquel hombre no quería hacer más que ayudarle. Y al mirar a Seika, notó que ella asentía como rogándole que aceptara. Y lo hizo, afirmando con un gesto que aceptaba el trato. _

Está bien, dime entonces¿te duele cuando hago esto?_ – dijo presionando la piel cercana a la mayor de las heridas. _

_Ikki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para obligarse a hablar y a decir una palabra tan pequeña pero que a la vez entrañaba tanto. Un esfuerzo tan grande que le dolió no sólo la espalda si no el pecho. _

Sí

¿Mucho¿Poco? Sé más específico

_Ikki se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha, sintiéndose abrumado pro las preguntas del doctor, por sus atenciones, por la presencia tan cercana de Seika, por la neblina que rodeaba sus pensamientos. _

Sé que eres capaz de soportar muchísimo Ikki. De otra forma habrías caído mucho antes, pero no tienes que volver a pasar por eso… Dime¿te duele mucho, o poco?

Mucho_ – dijo él bajando la voz hasta un tono prácticamente inaudible. _

Debes de estar cansado de estar en esa posición. Le pediré a las enfermeras que te ayuden a acomodarte boca abajo.

¡No! No puedo… - _**Maldita sea. No pensé que fuera tan difícil hablar con la verdad **__- _no quierodormir boca abajo- _completó._

De acuerdo. Entonces…_ – dijo él dirigiéndose hacia un rincón adonde tenían un mueble con medicamentos y del cual escogió una botellita y tomó una jeringa _– vamos a hacer esto. La zona está hipersensible. aunque las heridas han avanzado considerablemente en el proceso de curación, así que voy a adormecerla. Eso te permitirá descansar sobre tu espalda por un par de horas.

_Ikki sintió el pinchazo que resultó particularmente doloroso, pero el efecto fue rápido. _

¿Puedes sentir esto?_ – preguntó un minuto después el doctor, colocando sus dedos cerca de la herida_

No.

Perfecto. ¿Te molestaría ayudarme, Seika?

No, claro que no – _El doctor colocó varias almohadas justo detrás de él, Seika le asistió y entre ambos lograron colocar a Ikki boca arriba – _Recárgate un poco, así… Y ahora vamos a levantar un poco la cama… Perfecto. Bueno, entonces iré a darle la noticia al resto de tus amigos. No te imaginas la multitud que está reunida en la sala de espera aguardando a que yo les dé noticias sobre ti. Volveré pronto, hay un neurólogo que va a revisarte más a fondo. Cuida de él Seika por favor, y no permitas que se porte mal de nuevo.

No lo haré_ – dijo ella ruborizándose ligeramente mientras ambos veían como se marchaba el médico_

_A Seika le pareció que Ikki aún lucía incómodo. _

¿Así estás mejor?

Me duele todo el cuerpo

_Seika enseguida comenzó a masajear su hombro__ derecho, sobre el cuál había estado recargado. . _

Me imagino que te debes de sentir muy cansado

_El caballero __del Fénix comenzó a sentirse bombardeado por una cantidad de respuestas sensoriales tan intensas que incluso comenzó a marearse. No lograba entender por qué sentir el calor de las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella en su cuerpo estaba perturbándolo tanto. Sentía al mismo tiempo un gran alivio y unas ganas inmensas de llorar que por supuesto comenzó a combatir con todas sus fuerzas. _

Tu piel aún se siente muy caliente – _notó ella _

Deten…

¿Qué?

Detente

¿Te estoy…?

¡Basta! _–dijo él sintiendo que si no lograba que ella parara no podría contenerse y rompería en llanto. _

Perdón, yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor. Perdóname - _Seika enseguida retiró sus manos de él, lo miró dolida y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse_

¡No! – _dijo él, que tuvo que hacer uso de absolutamente todas sus fuerzas para estirarse y tomar la mano de Seika para impedirle que se marchase_ –

Ikki…

No te vayas… _**por favor**_

No quise….

Perdóname tú a mí. No… no quise ser… brusco contigo.

En serio no quise molestarte. Me atreví porque…

No es tu culpa. Es que… no estoy… acostumbrado

¿Acostumbrado¿A qué?

_**A que sean amables**__**conmigo**__pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo_

¿A qué, Ikki¡Dime!

A que se preocupen por mí – _confesó él, avergonzado de reconocerlo. Ella lo miró con infinita ternura, se acercó de nuevo a él y puso las manos sobre su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que había en los ojos de ella que le provocaba tal marejada de emociones? _

¿Y Shun¿Cómo está Shun?

_Seika trataba de comenzar a explicarle a Ikki lo que sabía sobre Shun cuando alguien más entró. _

¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte un segundo por él?_ – intervino Sayaka Miyamoto al entrar en la habitación –_ Eso es precisamente lo que ocasionó todo este problema. Gracias a Dios tú eres en verdad el Ave Fénix, de otra forma no sé lo que le habría dicho a tu hermano. Lo habría perdido para siempre.

¿Él…?

Él lo sintió. No sé cómo es que hacen eso, pero él se dio cuenta de que habías muerto.

¿Y cómo…?

¿Tú qué crees? Casi se vuelve loco de culpa y de tristeza… Gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta, o mejor dicho, gracias a la Diosa…

¿Y cómo está ahora?

Mucho más tranquilo. Hace un par de días aceptó tomar sesiones de psicoanálisis, y he estado dándole antidepresivos que están funcionando. Lo vi hace unos minutos en la sala de espera, hablando con otro de sus amigos, un rubio de acento extraño…

¡Hyoga! - _preguntó Ikki con sobresalto - _¿Despertó?

Detente ahora mismo – _dijo ella anticipándose a la reacción de él - _Te lo advierto Ikki, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que te den de alta y estés listo para irte a casa. Antes de eso no saldrás de aquí ni para ver a tu hermano ni a nadie más.

¿Qué?_ – respondió él sin poder creer que alguien osara hablarle de esa forma - _¿Cómo… se atreve…?

Sé que no tuviste una madre que te dijera qué hacer o que cuidara de ti, y definitivamente yo no lo soy ni lo seré, pero como la doctora de tu hermano….

Usted es su doctora… no la mía…

¡Exacto, pero el que tú te mueras, curiosamente, afecta a tu hermano e interfiere con mi tratamiento, aún cuando vuelvas a la vida después!_ – dijo ella con sobrada ironía – _y no sólo a él Ikki. Deberías de haber visto a todos tus amigos cuando te pronunciaron muerto… Y como también me preocupa su bienestar, te repito, no saldrás de aquí hasta que te hayas recuperado.

¿Ah sí?_ – dijo él, levantando una ceja y luciendo temible - _¿Y cómo piensa lograr eso¿Quién va a detenerme¿Usted?

_Sayaka trató de no reírse. Ese chico era sorprendente. Había muerto, había vuelto a la vida, acababa de reaccionar y aún así despertaba con ánimos de pelear. _

Pondré a veinte policías fuera y dentro de tu habitación si es necesario…- _Ikki estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero Sayaka no había terminado_ – o mejor aún, pondré a uno de tus amigos afuera para impedirlo. Mmmhh, me pregunto… ¿cuál de todos ellos será más fuerte que tú?

Mire mujer…

_Ikki se apoyó con muchos esfuerzos sobre su codo derecho y estaba listo para mandar al diablo a Sayaka Miyamoto con todo y su título, sus diplomas y su arrojo, para ponerse en pie y salir de ahí en ese mismo instante cuando se topó con los ojos de Seika, que había escuchado silenciosa la discusión. _

_Sus ojos… sus ojos grandes cafés… en la obscuridad… sus ojos… grandes y cafés... su voz… su voz… ¡Él! … él estaba…_

¡Ikki¡Ikki!

_Ikki se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido de nuevo en la cama, y de que las dos mujeres estaban inclinadas sobre él, mirándolo con preocupación. _

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Ikki, estás bien?

¿Qué? – _balbuceó él sin comprender por qué le hacían esas preguntas_

¿Te sientes bien? – _le preguntó Seika con consternación. _

Estabas discutiendo conmigo y de pronto te quedaste en silencio, como ausente – _añadió Sayaka_

Parecía que estabas a punto de desmayarte

Sí_ – dijo él sin sentirse muy convencido – _estoy… bien.

¿Estás seguro?

Fue… solo un mareo.

_Sayaka reconoció que aquel era el momento para cambiar de táctica. _

Ikki, escúchame. Shun en verdad está mejorando, pero te necesito. Te necesito en pie para que me ayudes a sacarlo de la depresión en la que está hundido. Nadie tiene el poder que tú tienes sobre él. Le importas tanto… Te necesito sano para que me ayudes a sanarlo a él..

Así que… básicamente… tú me necesitas a mí_ – dijo él con una coquetería innata disfrazada de arrogancia_

Sí esto tengo que hacer para convencerte… Sí, Ikki, yo te necesito. ¿Contento?

No estoy realmente convencido.

No es tan malo como suena. Podrás recibir todas las visitas que quieras, siempre y cuando no te abrumen demasiado. Y por supuesto, Shun podrá venir a verte cuando esté listo… cuando ambos estén listos para verse.

¿Qué¡No¡Quiero verlo, ahora!

Ikki, ustedes dos se quieren muchísimo, pero la situación ha sido muy compleja entre ustedes últimamente… Él es muy frágil aún, en términos psíquicos. Y tú necesitas estar más despejado.

Supongo que…

¿Qué?

Tienes razón

¿Qué dices¿Tenemos un trato?

_Una sonrisa de Ella terminó por convencerlo. Una sonrisa que le pedía silenciosa que se cuidara. Una sonrisa que le decía que ella se preocupaba por él. _

Está bien. Me comportaré.

Gracias Ikki… Si me disculpas ahora, iré a hacer mi parte del trato. Con permiso.

¿Qué te pasó Ikki? – _le preguntó Seika después de que Sayaka se hubo marchado. _

No lo sé…

Yo también debo de irme

¿Por qué? – _dijo él sin poder contenerse_

Todos quieren verte. Empezando por ella...

¿Ella?

Saori. Y yo… prefiero no estar aquí para cuando ella entre.

_A Ikki le sorprendió su franco rechazo hacia Saori. _

Perdóname, yo sé que ella es… tu Diosa, pero no la tolero.

No tienes qué explicarme nada.

Gracias… Me voy entonces

_Se acercó a él, con toda familiaridad le dio un beso en la frente y después salió de la habitación._

* * *

_Ikki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y en el umbral apareció Saori, que sin decir palabra alguna le hizo una reverencia, se acercó a él y le tomó por sorpresa al abrazarle. Ikki no supo qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, y de pronto le invadió una sensación de miedo. Miedo al pensar que aquel momento terminaría si él realizaba un solo movimiento, así que se quedó muy quieto mientras ella lo apretaba contra sí. _

_Ella lo abrazaba con gran ternura y delicadeza, tratando de no hacerle daño y al mismo tiempo, deseando que fuera lo suficiente para hacerle saber cuánto lo quería. Después de un rato de silencio, ella por fin se atrevió a hablar_

Ikki querido – _dijo ella en un susurro -_ Si no quieres que continúe abrazándote tendrás que decírmelo, porque de otra forma no voy a soltarte

Está bien_ – dijo él, luchando por que la voz no se le quebrara, luchando para hallar el coraje de atreverse a decirle lo que le quería decir – _no me molesta.

Entonces¿por qué no me abrazas también? Me gustaría mucho recibir un abrazo tuyo, Ikki.

_Ikki se sentía cansado y en realidad aún estaba bastante débil, pero hizo un esfuerzo y logró levantar sus brazos para rodear el esbelto cuerpo de su diosa. Cuando las manos de Ikki por fin se posaron en la espalda de Saori, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella. _

Gracias Ikki.

_A él le pareció flotar a la deriva entre sus blancos y delicados brazos, que sin embargo le parecían más fuertes que sus propios brazos en ese momento. Se permitió hacer dos cosas que rara vez hacía: bajar la guardia y relajarse. Y fue hasta mucho después que halló la fuerza para hablarle_

Oí tu voz, llamándome.

Tenía miedo de que no pudieras… o no quisieras volver. Quería hacerte saber que te necesito.

Tú no me necesitas… Los trajiste a todos de vuelta.

Pero nadie puede llenar tu espacio Ikki. – _dijo ella separándose de él para verlo directamente a los ojos - _Aunque no te guste cerca de mí, aunque la mitad del tiempo no sepa dónde estás, aún así necesito saber que tu caminas libre por alguna calle, que vives la vida exactamente como la quieres.

No digas eso

¿Qué?

Que no… me…

¿Qué no te gusta estar cerca de mí? Te agradezco muchísimo que intentes mentir, pero ambos sabemos que es cierto… Y no te culpo. Sé que hice de su vida un infierno, y lo lamento.

Yo…

Sssh, Me preocupé muchísimo por ti. Sé que eres fuerte y que sabes cuidarte, pero no pude evitarlo. Preocuparse es lo que uno hace por alguien a quien quiere mucho.

…

Cuando te recuperes… quiero que sigas siendo libre, tal y como a ti te gusta… Aunque no estaría mal que de vez en cuando nos dejaras saber de ti. Que alguna vez te pudiéramos ver sin que hubiera una desgracia de por medio. Sobre todo porque espero que esta guerra haya sido la última…y me angustia pensar que estando libres de peligro no te volveré a ver jamás.

No…. No me iré esta vez

_Saori volvió a abrazarlo, agradeciéndole inmensamente aunque algo en su interior le decía que él volvería a marcharse, y sin embargo, no podía más que sentirse profundamente conmovida por la generosidad de su mentira. _

_Al abrazarlo pronunció su nombre con gran emoción. _

_Oír su voz, cercana y susurrante lo llevó a la obscuridad. Lo llevó a recordar la inmensa obscuridad en la que flotaba cuando la oyó llamarle. Y recordó que en la inmensa negrura no había estado solo… __**Seiya.**__**. Encontré a Seiya…**_

* * *

Seiya…

…

Seiya…

…

Seiya, abre los ojos. ¡Por favor, abre los ojos! Vamos, ayúdame. Eres muy fuerte, sé que eres muy fuerte. Y sé que estás sufriendo muchísimo y lo lamento¡no sabes cuánto lo lamento! Pero por favor, ayúdame. ¡Lucha, abre los ojos¡Voy a sacarte de aquí, lo juro por mi madre, pero necesito que me ayudes¡Necesito que despiertes!

D… Dia… Diana – _dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por separar sus párpados. _

¡Sí¡Sí, soy yo Seiya¡Vamos, abre los ojos, despiértate!

Tengo…. mucho….

Frío, ya sé. Voy a sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que te pongas de pie. No puedo llevarte yo sola.

No… no creo que.. pueda

¡Claro que puedes¡Yo confío en ti¡Tienes que poder!

_Apenas en ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta de que ella lo tenía entre sus brazos, y que aunque seguían en el calabozo él estaba envuelto con una manta_

¿De… de dónde sacaste… la manta? – _dijo él tratando de que la voz no temblara demasiado a pesar de que su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por el frío. _

Tengo una amiga en este lugar. Una muy buena amiga.

Te he extrañado… pensé que no… volvería a… verte

Ssh, hablaremos después….

Tengo… mucho… frío… y… sueño…

¡No Seiya! No puedes dormirte ahora. Tienes que ponerte en pie para que pueda sacarte de aquí

¿Sacarme?

Tienes que entrar en calor. Vamos.

_Perséfone lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, lo cuál fue bastante difícil porque las piernas de él estaban a punto de doblarse a cada instante. Pero juntos, lograron que él mantuviera el suficiente equilibrio para salir del calabazo y llegar hasta una habitación adonde había una chimenea prendida. Él a duras penas logró caminar hasta llegar frente al fuego adonde prácticamente se desplomó. _

¿Dónde… estamos? Estoy soñando¿verdad?

No Seiya. Seguimos en el castillo de Asfodelos.

¿Aquí es… donde… vives?

No. Mi amiga es una hechicera que vive aquí. Trabaja para…. para la esposa de Hades.

¿Qué? - _dijo él con sobresalto - _¡No puedes…!

Seiya¿Qué haces?

Tenemos que salir de aquí… ¡no podemos contar… con ella¡Perséfone quiere vengarse de mí!

_A la rubia le dolió muchísimo escucharlo decir eso, pero logró controlarse. No podía convencerlo en aquel momento de que su intención no era dañarlo, pero podía evitar que él creyese a Ariadna su enemiga. _

¡Ella es diferente Seiya! Créeme, ella es la única persona en este lugar que es pura y buena y decente desde la raíz de los cabellos hasta el último de los dedos. Ella es la única que me ha apoyado y me ha ayudado en este lugar, la única persona a la que yo puedo llamar humana, y no me refiero a su origen, si no a su esencia. Sin ella, me habría suicidado hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Y ella quiere ayudarnos.

Si confías en ella… yo también confiaré…

_La joven fue de un lado a otro de la habitación, y volvió al lado de él con unas almohadas que colocó bajo su cabeza y un gran cobertor con el que lo envolvió. _

No entiendo… por qué… tengo tanto… frío

Vamos a acercarte más al fuego – _dijo ella sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto, y tomándolo entre sus brazos de tal forma que él acabó recargado sobre ella, con su cabeza descansando en su pecho, muy cerca del fuego. Mientras los brazos de ella lo acogían y frotaban sus brazos, los ojos de Seiya se clavaron en la danza incesante de las llamas. _

Tuve un sueño extraño

¿Sí?

Soñé con mi amigo Ikki, y con Saori

¿Ah sí?_ – dijo ella, mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar al oírlo pronunciar su nombre_

Él se había muerto, y no lo sabía. Y ella estaba buscándolo. Yo podía oír sus voces, pero no podía verlos.

Que triste...

Estuve pensando mucho estos días que no te vi. Se me hicieron eternos… y te eché muchísimo de menos… pero estuve pensando mucho. Tú me hiciste una pregunta la última vez que nos vimos…. Y tengo una respuesta para ti….

* * *

Síiii, soy mala, jajaja, porque los voy a dejar con la duda sobre la respuesta de Seiya hasta el siguiente capi, jajaja. No, ya en serio, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por el larguísimo periodo de tiempo que pasó entre el capi 30 y el 31, pero es que me pasó de todo. En realidad tenía tres cuartas partes del capitulo 31 desde que publiqué el 30, pero había una par de escenas que eran claves y que me faltaban, como que se me secó el cerebro y pues eso me tuvo atorada un rato. Luego, la compu me hizo ( y sigue haciendo) cosas extrañas: le tienen que cambiar el windows, a lo mejor hace falta un monitor nuevo y etc, etc, y etc, y encima de todo, pues me enamoré, jajaja, y obviamente ese hombre que ahora resulta ser mi novio me ha traído muy ocupada en el mundo real, jajaja, y pensando en cosas que no tienen naaada que ver con Saint Seiya, jajaja. Pero no lo culpen de todo, jajaja, hoy pasé un día increíble con él y llegué a casa toda inspirada y ya acabé el capi que ahora estoy subiendo.

Estaré esperando con gran ansiedad sus reviews que me han dado ánimo para seguir con este largo y bello proyecto, y les digo una vez más que me halaga horrores que ustedes se tomen la molestia de leerme y más aún de dejarme sus comentarios. Y les voy a contar como regalito, jaja, que en el capi que sigue ya se irá viendo a quien he decidido como potencial parejita de Saga, que Seika recibirá un regalo inesperado y que a Máscara de Muerte... bueno, eso sí que no se los voy a contar, jajaja.

¡¡Los adoro!!

Mil gracias por su paciencia y su cariño y hasta muy pronto. Y en estos días les cuento que me dare a la tarea de agradecerles personalmente sus reviews.

Fuego.


	33. Respuestas al Fin

Capítulo 33

Respuestas al fin

_Seiya__ hizo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para tratar de mantener __el peso de su propio cuerpo,__ incorporarse y mirar de frente a la que el creía se llamaba Diana. _

Tengo una respuesta para ti… He comprendido que amo a Saori

_El silencio se hizo entre ellos dos. Por algunos segundos no hubo ruido __más ruido en la habitación __que el del fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. _

¿Quieres decir que amas a Athe…? – _él con mano temblorosa le hizo una seña, pidiéndole que no mencionase aquel nombre _

¿No es absurdo¿Amar a alguien y ser incapaz de pronunciar su nombre?... Es estúpido, pero a fin de cuentas, son la misma persona, y sin embargo… puedo decir que amo a Saori con un poco más de libertad porque siento que cometo un sacrilegio menor a que si dijera que amo a…

La reencarnación de Athena_ – completó Perséfone tratando de no explotar en ese momento por la inmensa rabia, e__l dolor y los celos que sentía, tratando de no revelarle a __Seiya__ el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba al oírle hablar de su amor por otra mujer, __y __peor aún, por otra Diosa. _

Me mentí a mi mismo por mucho tiempo. Quise pensar que no era amor, que eran mis hormonas de adolescente actuando sin control, quise pensar que era lógico que me sintiera atraído por su endiablada belleza ya que a fin de cuentas ella es…

Una diosa…

Lo que es… - _completó él_ - Siempre me negué a explorar mis propios sentimientos hacia ella, y la verdad es que todo pasaba tan rápido en mi vida que ni siquiera existía la oportunidad. Pero estos días, estos días en que… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y en lo que me preguntaste, no tuve más remedio que enfrentarme a la verdad. Creo que fue una buena cosa el meditarlo en este lugar: aquí no hay espacio para las mentiras, ni para la negación, aquí todo se ve bajo una luz completamente diferente.

Seiya… por favor…_ - suplicó ella, que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería__ el control si seguía oyéndolo__– _no tienes que darme más explicaciones. He entendido – _dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie y de marcharse._

Espera _– dijo él __tomando su mano con su propia mano aún temblorosa – _aún no he acabado de hablar. Dame la oportunidad de hablarte. Creo que tampoco había tenido jamás una conversación sincera sobre mis sentimientos con alguien que no fuera mi mejor amigo… Sí, entendí que la amo, pero entendí también que es uno de esos amores verdaderamente imposibles. Saori me era inalcanzable, ya es que es una multimillonaria mientras que yo soy… bueno, era, un pobre y simple huérfano. Como Athena, bueno… no solo me es imposible si no que me está prohibida, y como si eso fuera poco, ahora ella está viva y yo estoy… muerto. Y aquí… Una barrera tras otra nos separa, una más gruesa que la otra… Así que…

¿Qué?_ – dijo ella con un destello de __esperanza iluminando su voz_

Eso no es lo único que comprendí durante estos días, durante tu ausencia… He recordado ya muchas vidas, y¿sabes? en ninguna de ellas he amado, y no entiendo por qué. No creo ser inferior a los demás en cuanto a la capacidad de amar. Tampoco mejor ni peor, me siento igual a los demás, y por eso es que no entiendo por qué no he tenido amor. No diré que no lo he recibido, porque lo he hecho. Sin ir más lejos, pienso en mi hermana, en mis amigos, en mi maestra Marin, en Aioria, que me cuidó prácticamente como a un hijo aunque es demasiado joven para ser mi padre – _sus ojos cafés brillaron iluminados por las lágrimas - _He recibido mucho amor, pero nunca lo he dado, y eso, eso es lo que busco, no dar, sino recibir. Quiero dar, darme. Quiero saber lo que se siente vivir eso que solo he leído en libros, eso que sólo conozco por las canciones de amor. Quiero perderme por completo en otra persona, dedicarme a hacerla feliz. Quiero saber lo que en verdad significa amar, y ser amado. Y algo… algo en tus ojos me dice que tú – _y estrechó su mano contra su frío y sangrante pecho – _puedes enseñarme, que tú puedes llevarme de la mano por ese sendero. Es… como un presentimiento… No sabes qué tortura fue el no verte durante estos días, no sabes cómo extrañé el aroma de tu cabello… Quería hablar contigo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de volverte a ver, pero comenzó a invadirme el sueño, ese horrible mundo de pesadilla del que no puedo escapar comenzó a reclamarme para sí, y sentí un miedo inmenso de no volver a ver tu rostro, de quedarme atrapado en ese horrible lugar y de no volver a verte jamás…

Seiya…

_Él c__olocó sus manos vacilantes en el rostro de ella, que se estremeció. _

Lo siento, estoy muy frío_ – __dijo él disculpándose, __y enseguida alejó sus manos de__ la__ cara __de Diana_

No es eso _– dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas__, apurándose __a__tomar__ las manos de él, tratando de infundirles calor al acunarlas entre las suyas, aunque claro, las __manos de __Seiya__ eran más grandes __– _son tus palabras, y no tu temperatura lo que me hace estremecer

No sé cómo…

Sshh, sólo ven…

_Seiya__ fue acer__cándose más y más a ella, sin poder__ creer lo que estaba su__cediendo. No podía creer que __estuviera aproximando cada vez más sus labios a los de ella. Tres veces __Seiya__ rozó los labios de Perséfone, retrocediendo, tembloroso, hasta que __se rindió bajando la cabeza. Había intentado darle un beso, pero no había podido mostrarse firme, o romántico como le hubiera gustado.__ Su cuerpo se estremecía, y a esas alturas no era capaz de decir si era ese frío incontenible que sentía desde su desafortunado encuentro con __Tánatos__, o eran los nervios haciendo presa de él. _

_S_oy muy torpe, lo siento

No digas eso

Es que…. No puedo recordar… haber besado jamás a alguien…

_Ella tomó con toda dulzura su barbilla entre sus dedos, y le hizo mirarla_

_**Ya lo hiciste amor mío. Pero no importa si no lo recuerdas…**_

Aprenderemos juntos entonces.

_Él cerró los ojos al sentir la proximidad de su cálido y perfumado aliento__, y ella depositó __en los labios de él __un beso__ dulce como una pluma, un beso suave y encantador_

_Ardía en deseos de devorarlo a besos, pero no se atrevió. Estaba en el umbral de la felicidad y un paso en falso lo echaría todo por la borda. Así que lo besó muy dulcemente, muy tiernamente, con lenta pero efectiva seducción. _

_Una sens__ación indescriptible de calor lo__ recorrió por completo, __una sensación que alejó sus miedos, su dolor y __todo lo malo que__ le__ había sucedido. S__entía como si ella, más que un beso, __le hubiera dado una bocanada de vida…_

* * *

_**¿Dónde estar**__**á**__** Ariadna?**__ Se pregunta__ba__ Mü__ una__ y otra vez. __**¿E**__**stará en su casa, descansando¿**__**P**__**ensará un poco en mí? **_

_La respuesta a todas esas preguntas era no. _

_Y no es que Ariadna no pensara __e__n__ Mü__, pero es que justo en esos momentos, ella __esta__ba jugándose el pellejo por ayud__ar a __Seiya_

_Estaba verda__deramente exhausta. Iba y venía__ del Inframundo a la tierra, y de regreso. Y en la tierra no tenía un lugar al cuál acudir, todo el tiempo estaba en aquel hospital, vigilando a __Seiya__ y los movimientos de los caballeros de __Athena__. Había pasado toda la noche montando guardia, y pensando en un hombre de cabellos violetas que se había marchado sin despedirse de ella. De hecho, había estado presente en la cirugía nocturna que se le había practicado a __Ikki__, y se había marchado a dormir a las seis de la mañana, cuando el Ave Fénix parecía estar esta__ble__. Así que mientras las funciones vitales de __Ikki__ se desplomaban, le daban por muerto, __Athena__ arribaba al hospital y sus caballeros también, ella había estado durmiendo en una litera de una zona del hospital reservada para que el personal pudiera descansar en medio de las pesadas guardias. _

_En realidad, Ariadna estaba tan agotada que habría continuado durmiendo de no ser porque __Kiyomi__ entró buscando una libreta que tenía extraviada, pero al buscarla, tiró unos libros qu__e estaban en una de las repisas de la habitación. _

¿Qué?_ – dijo Ariadna somnolienta__ al oír el ruido._

Lo siento Ariadna, no sabía que estabas aquí

Me quedé dormida_ – volteó a ver la ventan__a__, y notó que el sol brillaba intensamente – _¿qué horas son?

Cuarto para las tres

¿Las tres? Juraría que solo dormí dos horas…_ - la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del beeper de __Kiyomi_

¡Maldición!

¿Qué pasa?_ – dijo Ariadna incorporándose de un salto al ver la expresión del rostro de la joven _

Es Seiya

Vamos_ - dijo Ariadna al salir corriendo de la habitación._

_Cuando llegaron a Cuidados Intensivos __se encontraron con que la temperatura de __Seiya__ había estado__ descendiendo los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y por más que habían intentado impedirlo todo había sido en vano. _

_El doctor miró en el monitor có__mo __tanto __los signos vitales __como su temperatura __seguían bajando._

Traigan toallas inmediatamente, todas las que puedan, vamos. Ustedes_ – dijo hablándoles a __Kiyomi__ y Ariadna - _ayúdenme a quitarle el cobertor, vamos a hacerlo a la antigua, tome cada quien una toalla_ – dijo notando que una enfermera volvía corriendo con varias toallas _– vamos a frotar sus extremidades. No vamos a dejarlo morir después de todo lo que ha luchado.

_Ariadna corrió hacia el lado derecho de __Seiya__ tomó su brazo y comenzó a frotarlo con una de las toallas tal y como hacían los demás. __Miró nerviosa hacia el ventanal, pues un caballero de __Athena__ tenía los ojos fijos en __Seiya__ y en lo que__ le__ hacían. Ariadna no podía recordar el nombre de aquel hombre alto de cabellos azules, pero sabía lo más importante, que era un cabal__lero poderosísimo, y que aunque__ al igual que los otros caballeros no podía hacer uso de su cosmos, sabía que sí podría ser capaz de detectarlo. _

_La temperatura __de __Seiya__ seguía bajando, y ella__ le había he__cho la promesa de ayud__a__rlo a __ toda costa. _

_**Piensa Ariadna, piensa.**__** ¿Qué debo hacer? Si su cuerpo muere su alma será libre, P**__**erséfone podría quedarse con él, pero… ¿Y si no quiere que eso suceda? **__** ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer? **____**Tengo que asegurarme de que resista hasta que Pe**__**rséfone decida qué hacer. Pero ese caballero**__** podría darse cuenta… **__**¡**__**No puedo dejar que me descub**__**ran, pero tengo que **__**hacer algo!... ¡Ya sé!**_

___No podía usar su cosmos, pero p__odía infundirle toda su energía, todo su calor. Casi imperceptiblemente come__nzó a recitar las palabras de un__ encantamiento. No era cosmos, si no magia, y sin embargo ella sabía que el hombre detrás del espejo podría descubrirla, pero tenía que arriesgarse. _

___La sala estaba tan llena de ruido y de movimiento que su delgada voz resultó inaudible, y trató de dar la espalda para que Saga no la observara directamente. _

___Un__ larguísimo e interminable minuto transcurrió sin que nada cambiara. __Y otro después. Y e__ntonces, la temperatura__ dejó__ de descender. _

Parece que está estabilizándose___ – dijo __Akira__ al checar la lectura del termómetro. _

Traigan dos bolsas de solución salina tibia___ – pidió el doctor _

___Tres minutos después la temperatura de __Seiya__ ya estaba subiendo. Los rostros del personal dejaron ver un claro alivio_

Funcionó ___– declaró __Kiyomi__ triunfante. _

Vamos a ponerle el cobertor eléctrico. Esperemos que eso lo mantenga estable.

___El beeper del doctor sonó en ese momento. Miro la pantalla y leyó el mensaje recibido _

Quiero que alguien se quede aquí monitoreando sus signos

Yo lo haré ___– respondió Ariadna enseguida _

Si hay cualquier cambio avíseme de inmediato. Si llega a los 36.5 , retírele la manta térmica.

Claro doctor.

___Ariadn__a se quedó sola con__Seiya__, sin saber si había sido su hechizo __lo __que había funcionado__ y logrado que la crisis pasara__, o qué era en primer lugar lo q__ue había ocurrido para que__ sufriera ese pequeño colapso. _

___La inundó un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que antes de marcharse, el doctor hablaba con el hombre de largos cabellos azules, seguramente explicándole que por el momento habían logrado estabilizar__lo,__ y que lo más peligroso parecía haber pasado. El hombre volteó a mirar a Ariadna y le sonrió con agradecimiento y después de hablar un poco más con el doctor se retiró. _

Vaya, por fin tú y yo estamos solos… ___– dijo __ella __dando un gran suspiro de alivio. Se sentó a su lado y tomó__ una de sus manos – _No te rindas Seiya. No hemos encontrado una solución para este problema todavía, así que aguanta un poco más, por favor, hasta que hallemos la forma…

___Sin soltar su mano, repitió su encantamiento una y otra vez._

___No sabía que__ su magia no tenía nada que ver en su recuperación. No sabía que__ era la propia Perséfone quien había inte__rvenido (sin saberlo__) para sacarlo de la crisis que le había provocado el golpe de __Tanatos_

___Ariadna n__o sabía que en esos momentos __Seiya__ recibía el aliento de la vida misma de los labios de Perséfone._

* * *

Diana… no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto___ – dijo separándose de ella, e __in__clinando su frente en la suya_– no entiendo por qué las cosas son como son… quiero decir, este lugar… Estoy confundido…

No entiendo Seiya _– __dijo ella con alarma_ – ¿es que… no me quieres?

No se trata de eso. Sé que eres muy importante para mí, tan importante en mi vida que estos días en que no venías, sentí enloquecer de miedo a no volverte a ver. Pero…

¿Pero qué?

No entiendo cómo es posible sentir que te necesito cuando prácticamente no te conozco… Además es muy extraño hallarme frente a frente con la oportunidad de amar en medio de todo lo que está sucediéndome. Me pregunto si no estoy siendo demasiado egoísta…

¿Egoísta tú¡Seiya! _– __dijo ella riendo y abrazándole - _ ¿cómo puedes decir algo así, cuando eres una de las personas más desinteresadas que conozco?

¡Es que no sé qué es lo que va a suceder conmigo! No sé si seré capaz de salir de este lugar y de liberarte, no sé si… no entiendo por qué pusiste tus ojos en mí. Eres tan hermosa… ¿Estás segura de que sientes amor por mí?

Después de besarte, claro que lo estoy.

___Seiya__ la miró largamente con sus grandes ojos cafés, y ella sintió como si él pudiera atravesar su misma alma._

Quisiera pedirte tiempo, para conocerte, para tomarlo con calma, para disfrutar paso a paso de esto que es tan extraordinario para mí… y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo del tiempo, pues tengo la sensación de estar en agonía_ – __el rostro de Perséfone dejó ver una oleada de pánico al oírle decir aquello_ – tengo la sensación de tener el tiempo contado… de estar muriendo de nuevo…

¡No pienses en eso Seiya¡¡Por favor no pienses en eso!! _- __dijo ella __abrazándolo para después tomar el rostro adolescente entre sus blanquísimas manos_ - Todo va a salir bien, lo sé. Vamos a salir de aquí, y vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, para enamorarnos, y para amarnos.

___Él se ruborizó al oírla decir aquello, y esa fue la pieza que completó el rompecabezas. _

Quiero creerte. No sabes cuánto quiero creerte

___El tiempo volvió atrás. Ya no era más una más una mujer, ni la diosa que había sido obligada a quedarse en un lugar que detestaba y al lado de un hombre al que desconocía y temía. Era de nuevo adolescente, y se ruborizó ante la mirada de él, que se ruborizó a su vez. Ambos rieron nerviosamente. _

¿Ya te sientes mejor? Me refiero a si aún tienes frío

¿La verdad? Sí, todavía tengo frío.

Recuéstate.

___Seiya__ se recargó dócilmente contra la suave almohada que ella le había llevado, y permitió que ella lo envolviera en el edredón. Sus ojos del color de la avellana la siguieron mientras ella atizaba el fuego y se sentaba con toda naturalidad en el piso, justo frente a él. Ella tomó sus manos. _

Vamos a comenzar por quitarte el frío…

___Mientras Perséfone masajeaba __las manos de __Seiya__ para infundirles calor__, suspiraba sintiendo por fin un__a gran tranquilidad, pues ya__ había logrado tomar una d__e__cisión. Un beso de él tenía el poder de cambiarl__o todo, y l__a promesa de más besos __ valía la pena correr todos los ries__gos. __Y a__quello __había resultado__ mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado, porque a pesar de que él aún no la había recordado todavía, estaba dándole la oportunidad más maravillosa, la oportunidad de enamorarlo una vez más…_

* * *

___Los distraídos ojos de __Mü__ se posaron en una muj__er desconocida que entró a la sala de espera__ y que l__lamó poderosamente su atención al saludar__ afectuosamente a __Marin__. La amazona__, a su vez, __ parecía apreciar __mucho__ a la joven de cortos cabellos azules, y le presentó a __Aioria__. Una gran emoción brilló en el rostro de la joven desconocida, y estrechó la mano sana del cab__allero __como si le conociera. El caballero de Aries no pudo refrenar su curiosidad y buscó entre la sala de espera a su aprendiz, y le hizo una seña para que se aproximara_

¿Sí maestro?_ – __preguntó __Kiki__ al llegar a su lado_

Kiki¿quién es esa joven que está con Marin y con Aioria?

Aaah, ella es Miho, es amiga de Seiya. Estuvieron en el mismo orfanatorio.

Vaya, con razón.

Maestro…

¿Qué sucede Kiki? ___– preguntó a su vez __Mü__, detectando de inmediato la preo__cupación en la voz del pequeño caballero _

¿Usted ha visto a Seiya?

¿Verlo?

Ajá. Yo no lo he visto desde el día… el día del eclipse…

___Kiki__ no pudo ocultar __la triste__za que le embargaba __al recordar lo sucedido aquel día, y __Mü__ se sintió casi culpable de haber estado inconsciente todo aquel tiempo, de que __Kiki__ hubiera __tenido que pasar por todo eso so__lo. _

¿Que sucedió Kiki¿Cómo fue que volvimos?

El eclipse acabó y el sol volvió a alumbrar con gran fuerza, y de pronto nos pareció ver un rayo sobresalir de entre los otros, y el rayo siguió acercándose y acercándose, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era una inmensa bola de luz. La esfera aterrizó justo frente a nosotros, que estábamos en las afueras del santuario. Cuando la luz cesó pudimos ver que ustedes ya estaban ahí, en el suelo. Todos ustedes, los caballeros de bronce, la señorita Saori, y todas las armaduras también. Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Shyriu y Saori eran los únicos en pie, pero casi enseguida se desmayaron. La señorita Saori tenía a Seiya entre sus brazos, y antes de desmayarse nos pidió que los ayudáramos. Ikki enseguida lo cargó y yo los teletransporté hasta aquí. A todos ustedes los trajeron en el avión de la Fundación. Cuando llegué aquí Ikki pidió ayuda a gritos para Seiya, que estaba desangrándose muchísimo, y enseguida se lo llevaron en una camilla. Me dijeron que no podía pasar así que una enfermera se quedó conmigo en el pasillo de la entrada. Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a Seiya. Tuvo que pasar casi un mes para que me dejaran verle a usted… Afortunadamente ustedes se han ido recuperando, y ya están en pie _– __dijo volteando a su alrededor para mirar a todos los caballeros que ya estaban sanando_ - Nadie me dice nada, pero no soy tonto maestro, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Sé que Seiya está muy mal.

___Mü__ permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, digiriendo todo lo que su aprendiz acababa de decirle, y preguntándose cuál era la forma más prudente de proceder, pues aunque efectivamente él aún no había podido ver al Caballero de Pegaso, por la actitud de __Aioria__ y de __Marin__, por la expresión de sufrimiento que había notado en el rostro de su hermana al discutir con __Saori__, sabía que la situación era realmente muy grave. _

Kiki, probablemente tú sabes más que yo. Tiene muy poco que desperté, y no lo he visto.

Maestro, tiene que ir. Siento algo extraño.

¿Sientes algo extraño¿A qué te refieres?

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero he sentido cosas extrañas.

¿Cosas como qué?

Cosmos, cosmos ajenos al de todos nosotros.

¿Cómo puede ser eso? Solo nosotros tenemos cosmos

Lo sé, es más, ni siquiera sé si es adecuado llamarle cosmos, pero hay energías aquí, cerca de nosotros, y sobre todo cerca de Seiya. No sé cómo explicarlo maestro, porque ni siquiera he podido acercarme a él. Lo tienen en un área del hospital donde es muy difícil pasar, por eso usted tiene que ir y darse cuenta por sí mismo de lo que está pasando. Sólo usted puede decirme si estoy en lo correcto, o si estoy enloqueciendo.

Pero Kiki, si es cierto lo que dices, yo no puedo hacer nada por él. No puedo usar mi cosmos, de hecho hasta donde sé ninguno de nosotros es capaz por el momento de utilizarlo.

¿Me cree, maestro?

Claro que sí Kiki_– respondió sin dudarlo ni un momento - _tus poderes psíquicos siempre han sido muy fuertes, y estoy seguro de que cada vez eres más hábil para hacer uso de ellos ___– dijo__ sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía __por su__ pelirrojo __aprendiz __– _y en estos momentos estás en mucha mejor condición que todos los que estamos aquí, junto con Marin y Shaina. Si dices que has sentido algo, es porque algo debe de estar sucediendo ¿Le has dicho algo de esto a Athena-sama, o a alguien más?

No maestro, comencé a sentir esa energía después, cuando ella ya se había ido a Grecia. Y, todos han estado tan ocupados en cuidar de ustedes que… no quería molestar a nadie. Y es que…

Dime Kiki¿qué más sucede?

Es lo más extraño de todo…. No me parece que la energía o el cosmos o lo que sea que está cerca de Seiya sea malign…

¿Qué sucede Kiki? _– __le preguntó __Mü__ al darse cuenta de que __Kiki__ no acababa la frase y cerraba los ojos concentrándose_

Estoy sintiendo algo justo ahora. Una fuerza… cerca de Seiya

Kiki, llévame con Marin.

___Kiki__ se apresuró a dirigir a __Mü__ hasta donde estaban __Miho__Marin__ y __Aioria_

Lamento interrumpir _– __dijo __Mü__ tratando de no mostrarse descortés aunque una gran ansiedad le oprimía el pecho. Quería ir inmediatamente a verlo para tratar de verificar la información que __Kiki__ le había dado -_ pero me gustaría mucho ir a ver a Seiya ahora. ¿Crees que sería posible Marin?

No lo sé Mü. Él…

Sé que está en un área restringida, por lo que me dice Kiki, pero sería muy importante para mí. ¿Podrías llevarme?

Pues Miho iba a ir a verlo en este momento, pero… caray¡que torpe soy! No los he presentado. Miho, él es Mü, Mü, ella es Miho, amiga de Seiya.

Encantado de conocerla señorita

No tiene que llamarme señorita -_dijo ella ruborizándose_ – llámeme Miho.

De acuerdo Miho, pero sólo si me hablas de tú.

De acuerdo

Decía que ella estaba por entrar a ver a Seiya _– __terció __Marin_

No me molesta esperar Marin, vayan_ – __dijo __Miho__ con gentileza_

Gracias Miho, eres muy amable_ – __replicó __Mü__, y la joven se alejó del grupo._

De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

¿Y yo? _– __dijo __Kiki__ esperando que esta vez fuese distinto y le permitiesen verle, pero las miradas que __Aioria__ y __Mü__ intercambiaron le reveló que no sería así_ - ¡¡Por favor¡Me comportaré, lo prometo!

No se trata de eso Kiki _– __dijo __Marin__ suavizando __el tono de su__ voz_ – No dejan entrar niños a Cuidados Intensivos

¡No soy un niño! _- __exclamó ofendido _

Mira Kiki_- intervino __Mü__ - _esperamos que Seiya se ponga mejor, y que lo transladen pronto a una zona menos restringida, y enton…

¿Y si eso no pasa¿Y si él no mejora?

___La pregunta dolió, tanto a __Kiki__ al hacerla como a los __tres __adultos el escucharla, __pe__ro era una pregunta muy pertinente__. Marin__ dirigió su rostro hacia __Aioria__como si a __pesar de que ella portaba su__ más__cara__ pudiera __comunicarle__ que no sabía __que responderle a __Kiki__ y solicitarle__ ayuda. __El caballero de Leo intervino, dirigiéndose al chico con tono paternal pero sin herir su ego. _

Tenemos fe en que mejorará muy pronto Kiki, pero mira, vamos a hacer una cosa _– __dijo __Aioria__ hincándose frente a él con un poco de trabajo_ – si en un par de días no ha sido transladado, yo mismo me ocuparé de llevarte a verlo.

¿En serio Aioria?

Te doy mi palabra. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Es un trato _– __convino el pelirrojo. El caballero de Leo se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, y abrazó al aprendiz. _

Vamos entonces_ – __dijo __Marin_

Volveré pronto Kiki, y estaré muy atento _– __finalizó __Mü__ mientras que la amazona lo llevaba a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos._

* * *

___Miho__ había aceptado sin problemas__ que el hombre de cabellos viole__ta__s al que le acaban __de presentar viera a __Seiya__ primero porque acababa de darse cuenta de qu__e el simpático caballero rubio con el que tanto tiempo había pasado en los últimos días, __Jabu__, estaba en la habitación, y que se veía muy animado. Y no era el único. _

___La habitación estaba repleta de personas desconocidas para ella que conversaban animadamente, __formando pequeños o grandes__ grupos__Jabu__ charlaba con sus amigos Ban y Geki. __Sintiéndose algo impresionada por toda esa gente,__ comenzó a caminar hacia el rincón donde él se hallaba, __con la intención de saludarlo, __pero se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que __E__lla estaba de vuelta. La vio entrar en la habitación, vistiendo como si fuera una enfermera, y aproximarse__ precisamente a __Jabu_

___En cuanto la vio__, se paró en seco, y sintió que la rabia la recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Dio la media vuelta__ y se acomodó en una esquina de la habitación, aislada de todos,__ y desde ahí observ__ó en silencio cómo la __adolescente __de cabellos púrpura __abordaba al pequeño grupo de Caballeros de Bronce_

Jabu… Muchachos

Señori…___ - __Jabu__ tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no tartamudear cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer con la que había s__oñado toda su vida estaba frente__ a él vistiendo ropas de enfermera y dirigiéndose a él – _Señorita Saori

¿Pudo ver a Ikki? _– __preguntó __Geki_

Sí, tuve que salir de la habitación porque querían realizarle estudios aún, pero realmente lo hallé muy bien, considerando todo lo sucedido… Jabu¿podríamos hablar?

___El rubio apenas y podía cre__er que aquello estuviera sucediendo por fin._

Claro

___Ban__ y __Geki__ rápidamente manifestaron su deseo de marcharse__, pero __Saori__ les detuvo_

No se apuren. Si no te molesta Jabu, podríamos ir afuera.

Sí___ – respondió él en un susurro. _

___Salieron en silencio del hospital, lo cua__l empeoró el estado de nervios__i__s__mo en el que __el rubio __se hallaba. Temía que __Saori__ fuera capaz de oír como su corazón golpeaba su pecho. _

_¿_Te parece bien ahí?- ___dijo ella una vez afuera, señalándole una banca instalada cerca de un edificio trasero al hospital. _

Sí ___– dijo é__l ausente. _

___El lugar era lo de menos, solo moría por oír lo que ella tuviera que decir. _

___Ya instalados en la banca, __Sao__r__i__ no perdió el tiempo. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que ya había hecho esperar bastante a __Jabu__, y que debía de ser muy clara y rápida con él. _

¿Cómo has estado?___ - dijo ella, para darse cuenta después de que aunque bien in__t__encionada, era una pregunta casi cruel. _

___¿Qué podía contestarle __Jabu? __¿Cómo decir que apenas y había p__odido conciliar el sueño esperando por saber de ella,__ temiendo su reacción__ después de haberle revelado sus sentimientos__, preocupado por la salud de los caballeros y por el bienestar de ella misma después de saber del ataque que había sufrido Thetis__ en el Santuario_

Te ves cansado _- __dijo ella rompiendo al fin el silencio_

Han sido días difíciles…

Jabu, el día de mi partida me dijiste que me amabas…_ - __El Unicornio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por no brincar al oír cuán directa le hablaba ella_ - No voy a mentirte, me tomaste por sorpresa. Justo en el momento en el que pasó no supe qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar... Debería de haber tenido esta conversación contigo aquel día, pero tú te fuiste sin darme oportunidad y después, bueno, las circunstancias hicieron imposible el que habláramos, así que de antemano quiero pedirte una disculpa por el sufrimiento innecesario que te ha causado mi demora. No fue mi intención, te lo aseguro.

Lo sé ___– dijo __Jabu__, tenso como las cuerdas de un piano recién afinado_

Me halaga muchísimo el saber que tú sientes algo así por mí, pero no me es posible corresponder a ese sentimiento

Perdóname por favor ___– dijo él parándose de la banca prácticamente de un salto para hincarse frente a ella con la cabeza baja _– no debí de cometer tal imprudencia. Tú eres nuestra diosa y yo….

Jabu no. No se trata de eso. Voy a ser totalmente sincera contigo. Me es imposible amarte, no porque yo sea tu diosa, si no porque yo…

¡No! ___– dijo él __poniéndose de pie y __mirándola con suplica, pues esas eran las palabras que más había temido__, pero no pudo detenerla_

Amo a alguien más___ – completó ella_

___Jabu__ encajó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, y __tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarse a llorar desconsolado en aquel momento. _

Por favor, no digas nada más_ – __dijo él cuando logró reunir fuerzas para hablar -_ Yo sé quién es él, pero no pronuncies su nombre, por favor. No voy a soportar oírtelo decir.

¿Qué? ___– dijo ella con incredulidad_

Lo sospeché desde que éramos niños, y siempre querías que fuera él el que jugara contigo. Te conformabas con los demás, pero le querías a él. … Y cuando vi la expresión de tu rostro al preguntarme por él, al entrar a su habitación… lo entendí todo.

Jabu…

Siempre pensé que Seiya era el maldito bastardo más afortunado que había conocido. Ahora tengo la certeza

¡Jabu¡No hables así de él! _– __reaccionó ella indignada, y luego, al darse cuenta de lo irónico y doloroso de la situación, añadió -_ No ahora.

___El rubio tiró de sus cabellos__ al ver el dolor en el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba__, sintiéndose peor a cada momento. A cada palabra, a cada segundo la situación empeoraba para él. __No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. _

Perdóname. Tienes razón. No es tan afortunado si se está muriendo¿verdad?

___Saori__ palideció aún más al oír esas últimas palabras. El Unicornio se desesperó aún más. No debía de haber dicho aquello.  
_

Supongo que tampoco tendría lógica si te dijera que… aún moribundo, lo envidio, y que daría lo que fuera por ocupar su lugar¿no?

Jabu…

No tienes que explicarme nada, no me debes nada. Al contrario, te agradezco que hayas tenido la gentileza de siquiera hablar conmigo. No debí decirte nada jamás. Fue un atrevimiento inimaginable. Perdóname te lo suplico___ – d__ijo __Jabu__ antes de alejarse__ corriendo_

¡Jabu¡Jabu!

___Saori__ no insistió más. Sabía que le habí__a roto el corazón al joven__, y que tenía derecho a buscar desahogo. Él se perdió de vista entre los árboles, y ella dio la media vuelta cabizbaja para volver a entrar al hospital. __Aún tenía mucho qué hacer, y dos caballeros por quien luchar._

* * *

Buenas tardes___ – dijo __Marin__ a la enfermera en jefe de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, que era quien determinaba si __Seiya__ podía recibir visitas o no. _

Buenas tardes Marin

Él es Mü, un amigo de Seiya.___ – dijo __Marin__ presentándolos __– _Queríamos saber si es posible que pueda pasar a verlo.

No lo sé Marin, lo estabilizaron apenas hace un rato

¿Estabilizarlo¿¡Qué le sucedió!?

No fue algo muy grave, pero su temperatura bajó considerablemente.

Pero estaba bien esta mañana.

Sí, fue muy extraño. Estaban dándole un baño y parecía estar perfectamente bien cuando apareció un gran hematoma rodeando la herida en su pecho, y su temperatura se vino abajo. Lo estabilizaron hace apenas unos veinte minutos.

___**Kiki**__** tiene razón, algo extraño está sucediendo**__, pensó de inmediato __Mü__**aunque se equivocó. Sí es algo malo.**_

Ariadna está con él_ – __finalizó la enfermera en jefe. _

___Al oír mencionar el nombre de la joven, el corazón del Caballero de Aries aceleró sus latidos, __buscando con urgencia los rostros del adolescente y de la __enfermera de largos cabellos blancos,__hasta que por fin la vio, inclinada junto a una gran cama, al parecer hablándole, __sin esperar ni a __Marin__ ni la autorización,__ con prisa maniobró la silla de ruedas__ hasta hallarse frente a la ventana de la habitación. _

___Ariadna se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, y cuando reparó en que esa persona era él, se puso nerviosísima, tanto que dio un paso y tropezó con uno de los muchos aparatos a los que __Seiya__ estaba __conectado__. Se rió un poco, tratando de disimular que sentía los colores subírsele al rostro, y observó cómo él se __acercaba un poco más__. Ella caminó y le abrió la puerta. _

¡Hola! ___- dijo ella sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa_

Hola Ariadna

Pensé que no volvería…_ - __dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._

___Los dos soltaron una risa__ aún más cargada de nerviosismo. _

Pensé que no volvería a verte ___– dijo __ella __concluyendo la frase__– _me dijeron que te habían dado de alta ayer.

Sí, así fue, pero nos avisaron que Ikki estaba grave, así que vinimos a verlo

¿Tus amigos vinieron también?

Sí, todos estábamos muy preocupados por él.

¿Y cómo está?

Parece que ya bien. Es solo que no he tenido oportunidad de ver a Seiya _– __dijo él, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que le había causado una emoción tan grande el ver a Ariadna ahí que en realidad no había prestado atención a la persona a la que originalmente iba a ver. _

¿Quieres que te…?

Si no te molesta

Claro que no

___La joven se colocó detrás de __Mü__y guió su silla de ruedas hasta acomodarlo junto a __Seiya__El caballero de Aries comprendió enseguida por qué no le habían permitido a __Kiki__ el ver al Pegaso. No podía creer lo deteriorado que se hallaba. Debía de haber p__erdido al menos diez kilos, y su piel lucía grisácea__M__ü__ observó la gran cantidad de tubos,__ cables y apara__tos a los que estaba conectado, y todo le pareció irreal por un segundo_

¿Te sientes bien Mü? Te has puesto pálido

Sí. Es que… no sabía… no sabía que él estaba tan mal…

Le hicieron mucho daño…

___Mü__ de Aries era un hombre tranquilo y sereno, __que poseía una gran capacidad de controlar sus emociones, __y sin embargo, al ver a __Seiya__, comprendió perfectamente la furia __que había invadido a__l caballero de Leo, y sus palabras de reproche. Él y sus compañeros habían unido sus cosmos para lograr penetrar el Muro de los Lamentos, confiando en que los caballeros de Bronce __defendería a __Athena__ y vencerían a Hades.__ Pero quizás les habían pedido demasiado… ¿Qué habría sucedido para que terminara así? _

___Acarició sus cabellos castaños, y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. No podía activar su cosmos, pero esperaba sentir el del Pegaso. Pero lo único que hallo fue un vacío. No sentía energía alguna, ni emanando de él ni a su alrededor. _

___Ariadna se dio cuenta de que él de alguna forma trataba de buscar algo con su psique, y decidida a interrumpirlo intervino._

Se nota que lo quieres mucho…

Es un muchacho excelente al que le tengo mucho cariño…_ - __dijo __Mü__ abandonando su búsqueda - _Allá afuera nos dijeron que se puso mal hace un rato.

Sí, le bajó la temperatura, pero está reponiéndose ya.

¿Es normal que le suceda algo así a… a un paciente en coma?

No me lo parece.

Están sucediéndole cosas muy extrañas

Sí, así es _– __dijo ella, preocupándose al pensar que él podría __estar sospechando__ que algo en __verdad extraño le sucedía__ - _Nunca habíamos visto nada igual.

Muchas gracias

¿Qué?_ – __dijo ella sintiendo que ahora era él quien la tomaba por sorpresa_

Ayer… me sentí terrible por marcharme sin tener la oportunidad de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Es… mi trabajo

Yo sé, pero… es increíble lo que tú y todo el personal han hecho por nosotros. Ha sido mucho más que cuidar de nuestras heridas. Además, es obvio que tú eres muy especial. Te vi antes de entrar, le hablabas a Seiya¿no es así?

Hay teorías médicas que afirman que los pacientes comatosos pueden oír todo lo que se dice a su alrededor mientras ellos permanecen en ese estado. Así que me pareció buena idea decirle que… que hay gente aquí que… obviamente lo quiere mucho.

Ariadna, tú crees que… ¿tú crees que él tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir?

Mü, yo no soy doctora, no…

Lo sé, pero dime. ¿tú crees que él va a lograrlo?

No había visto un caso parecido jamás Mü. No sé ni siquiera cómo es posible que esté vivo ahora _– __dijo ella con toda honestidad – _y no sé cómo va a acabar su historia, pero en verdad deseo que salga lo mejor librado posible. De veras, le deseo lo mejor.

Con buenos deseos como los tuyos, estoy seguro de que lo va a lograr _– __dijo él, maravillado y __a__ la vez extrañado ante la vehemencia de las palabras de la mujer._

Ariadna, si quieres puedes irte, yo me quedo_ – __dijo __Kiyomi__ entrando en la habitación. _

¿Qué?

Ya es hora del cambio de turno.

No importa _– __dijo ella, decidida a quedarse, pues quería cerciorarse de que él en verdad estuviera un poco mejor - _puedo quedarme un rato más

Anda, se nota que estás exhausta

___Un sonido que salió de un__ monito__r__ de pantalla de cristal líquido __les hizo voltear al__ indicó que la temperatura de __Seiya__ ya __había __alcanzado los 36.5. _

Además él ya está mejor¿ves? Anda, ayúdame a quitarle la manta térmica y luego te vas¿eh?

___Ariadna iba a negarse de nuevo a irse__, pero en verdad estaba agotada._

La señorita tiene razón, te ves cansada _– __dijo __Mü__ con voz acariciante. _

Está bien_ – __cedió ella por fin. _

___Entre las dos mujeres __re__tiraron la manta térmica y lo cubrieron después con dos__ cobertor__es__ extra. Mientras lo arropaban, Ariadna aprovechó un breve instante para susurrar en el oído del joven _

Resiste Seiya, por favor.

___El detalle no escapó a los ojos violetas de __Mü__, y eso lo conmovió profundamente. Aquella joven le parecía de un alma purísima, __pues __sólo alguien de gran corazón podía tener ese__ pequeño pero significativo __detalle._

Listo. Nos vemos Oyuki.

Que descanses… Mü, debes marcharte, lo siento mucho. Me dieron órdenes allá afuera.

No se preocupe señorita Oyuki, al contrario, les agradezco que me hayan permitido entrar a verlo.

Vamos, te llevo _– __dijo Ariadna con una __débil __sonrisa, y __Mü__ aceptó con un elegante gesto._ _Tomó la mano de __Seiya__ y le dio un ligero apretó__n mientras se dirigía hacia él_

La señorita tiene razón, Seiya. Resiste. Hay muchísima gente allá afuera que está esperando a que te mejores. Tu hermana, todos tus amigos… Kiki está ansioso por verte, y no se lo van a permitir hasta que no estés mejor y te transladen a otra parte del hospital. No lo decepciones Seiya, no nos decepciones. No lo has hecho nunca, no lo hagas ahora.

___Aria__d__n__a tuvo que hacer __u__n gran esfuerzo para no llorar cuando oyó a aquel gentil hombre __hablarle __así __al adolescente. Se colocó detrás de la sil__l__a de ruedas de __Mü__ y con suavidad lo sacó de la habitación. _

¿Podría invitarte un café?_ - __dijo __Mü__ sintiendo algo extraño y casi desconocido para él: una ligera timidez - _Te caería bien. Te ves tan cansada que no creo que seas capaz de irte a tu casa

___**Si tú supieras cuál es mi hogar, ni siquiera me dirigirías la palabra. **_

¿Qué me dices¿Aceptas?

¿Qué? _– __dijo ella, que se había __perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el lugar al que ella había considerado un hogar y que ahora le parecía oscuro e inhóspito. _

Que si permitirías invitarte un café. Pareces necesitarlo

¿Café? Nunca he probado uno

¿En serio?

En el… en mi… en casa no conocemos el café. Lo que tomamos son toda clase de tés.

¿De verdad? Yo también prefiero el té…

* * *

___Mientras __Mü__ y Ariadna se encaminaban hacia la cafetería, en la sala de espera unos ojos grises buscaban incesantemente una cabellera roja._

¿Sucede algo Shyriu?_ – __preguntó __Shunrei__ al ver que __Shyriu__ parecía buscar a a__lguien entre todas la gente que se hallaba a su alrededor. _

No veo a Seika

Debe de haber ido a ver a Seiya, o a Ikki. Pobre, estos días han sido terribles.

Me lo imagino. Ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera hace… ___- __Shyriu__ se interrumpió hacer mismo, y su rostro se iluminó –_¡¡claro¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Shunrei¿podría pedirte un gran favor?

Claro Shyriu, lo que sea

Necesito pedirte que vayas a la mansión y me traigas algo…_**Sí hay algo que puedo hacer por ella**_

Claro Shyriu.

___Shunrei __se marchó, y al cabo de una hora, ya estaba de regreso y llevando con ella __el __objeto que__ el Dragón le había __encargado. Lo puso en las manos de su amado, y entonces __Shyriu__ le pidió otro favor a __Shunrei__: que le ayudara a localizar a __Se__ika_

___Le tomó aproximadamente unos veinte__ minutos a la joven china el poder hallar a la pelirroja. _

___Seika__ había pasado todo ese tiempo sentada en las escaleras de emergencia. Había salido prácticamente corriendo de la habitación de __Ikki__, pues en verdad lo último que deseaba era toparse con __Saori__, y en vez de dirigirse hacia el elevador, corrió hacia el lado puesto, para bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Pero en cuanto la puerta de la escalera de emergencias se cerró detrás de ella, perdió todo el control y se derrumbó en sollozos. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día, y todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza: el aviso de la muerte de __Ikki__, su cuerpo en la morgue, el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo , la llegada de __Saori__, la multitud de gente que ahora se congregaba en la sala de espera, era demasiado. Se sentía sola, terriblemente sola, y sin un lugar en el que pudiera hallar refugio, así que llegó hasta una de las esquinas del descanso de la escalera y se sentó en el piso, sintiendo una gran opresión en el__ pecho, muy incómoda pues__ no podía desahogarse en aquel lugar__. Sin embargo no tenía ningún otro lugar al cual ir, así que permaneció en aquel lugar hasta que la joven china la halló. _

Seika…

Shunrei¿qué haces aquí¿Sucedió algo?

No, nada. Estaba buscándote. Shyriu me lo pidió. Hay algo que quiere decirte

¿A mí? –

___Shunrei__ asintió con suavidad_

De acuerdo _– __dijo __Seika__, que se puso de pie y la acompañó. _

___Shyriu__ esperaba a las__ dos jóvenes en la entrada del hospital. __Seika__ miró algo extrañada a __Shurei__, como tratando de adivinar las intenciones de ambos, pero la joven de cabellos negros parecía __no saber nada. _

La hallé ___–dijo __Shunrei__ sonriente_

Gracias ___– le respondió el caballero, tomando su mano para darle un beso. _– Seika¿te encuentras bien?

Si ___– dijo ella mintiendo - _¿por qué estás aquí afuera?

Seika, si no te importa acompañarme, hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte. Lamento no haberlo pensado antes, pero creo que te dará un par de respuestas que tiene mucho que estás necesitando.

_S_hyriu, me encantaría, pero… no lo sé, no he podido ver a Seiya desde la mañana y estoy algo inquieta.

Precisamente se trata de él.

___Seika__ no entendía del todo a que se refería el alto j__oven, pero la cálida __sonrisa de él__ le decía que debía de aceptar._

¿Qué me dices?

Está bien… te acompañaré.

Volveremos en un rato ___– dijo __Shyriu__ dándole un ligero beso en los labios a __Shunrei__ antes de dar la media vuelta para ayudar elegantemente a __Seika__a subir a una de las limosinas y abordar el auto el mismo._

* * *

¿A dónde vamos?_ – __se animó a preguntar ella des__pués de un rato de silencio._

Ya verás _– __le respondió él__ aún más animado y enigmático que antes. _

___Shyriu__ ya le había dado instrucciones al chofer así que rodaron rápidamente por las c__alles de Tokio, hasta llegar __a los muelles. __Bajaron__ ahí y __Seika__ enseguida dirigió su mirada al mar, que refulgía y rugía. __Shyriu__ la tomó de los hombros y la volteó, haciendo que ella enfocara su mirada en otra dirección_

No te traje a ver el mar

¿Entonces?

Ven. Hay algo que quiero darte ___- dijo tomándola de la mano para atravesar la calle y detenerse un poco frente a un edificio de dos plantas._

___Subieron unas estrechas escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso de aquel inmueble. __Shyriu__ sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomó su mano, la abrió y colocó en ella la llave. El corazón de __Seika__ redobló sus latidos. _

Shyriu... ¿este es...?

Sí. Este es su departamento. Él me dio la llave hace algún tiempo por si hacía falta venir aquí, o por si quería pasar el tiempo en este lugar. Creo que eres tú quien debe de tenerla ahora

___Seika__ temblaba mientras dos enormes__ gotas de sal resbalaban por su rostro_

Shyriu...

Tú me pediste que respondiera algunas de tus dudas, y traté de hacerlo, pero creo que no lo hice muy bien. A veces es muy difícil hablar acerca de alguien que es tan importante para nosotros, pero creo que este lugar te dirá mejor que yo quién es él. Lamento que no se me haya ocurrido antes, disculpa... Vamos, abre. Aún hay algo más que debo darte.

___Seika__ metió la llave en la cerradura, pero __su mano tem__blaba de tal forma que no lograba__ abrir, así que__Shyriu__con delicadeza __tomó la llave en sus manos y __ con un poco de esfuerzo abrió (pues aún llevaba su mano derecha enyesada). Mientras, recordaba__ aquella noche __en que, al volver del bar, __el propio __Seiya__se __había __sentido tan mal que había reaccionado de la misma forma en que ahora lo hacía su hermana. _

___Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. Ella entró titubeante y al mismo tiempo maravillada. Frente a ella se hallaba una pequeña y sencilla habitación, que sin embargo, estaba impregnada de su presencia. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, que __Shyriu__ abrió de par en par. __Seika__ cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro _

Este es su momento preferido del día _– __dijo la voz aterciopelada del joven - _Le gusta mucho sentarse aquí, junto a la ventana, y observar en silencio el atardecer. Es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que de hecho guarda silencio.

Ese aroma...

Es su loción favorita. A veces se pone demasiada, y tenemos que decírselo. No tiene el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, excepto cuando se trata de comida.

___Seika__ rió mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera mucho más confiada por la habitación. Fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. _

Este colchón es demasiado suave

Se lo he dicho, es malo para la espalda, pero él se niega a cambiarlo por uno más duro. La verdad es que a veces puede ser un poco terco

Sí, eso me han dicho.

Pero su terquedad lo ha llevado muy lejos.

¿A esa cama de hospital? _– __dijo ella sin poder ocultar un dejo de amargura_

A salvar esta tierra.

___Seika__ movió la cabeza con tristeza, y entonces la vio, algo olvidada en un rincón y un poco empolvada: su guitarra. _

¿Es suya?

Si. Marin se la regaló mientras él era su aprendiz, y Aioria le enseñó a tocarla. Lo hace bastante bien, aunque creo que nunca se lo he dicho… Sería mejor si practicara más, pero la vida de un caballero no deja mucho tiempo libre. A pesar de eso se desempeña bastante bien, incluso ha escrito un par de canciones. Y una de ellas es para ti...

¿En serio?

Sí, aunque tendrás que esperar a que él se recupere para que pueda enseñártela... Yo no me atrevería a cantar ni aunque me pagaran_ – __ambos rieron - _Pero hay algo que sí puedes ver ahora mismo.

___Shyriu__ abrió el closet, levantó su brazo __izquierdo para alcanzar la repisa__ superior, y de ahí tomó una caja de zapatos que bajó con cuidado. Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a __Seika_

Esto es para ti.

¿Esto¿Qué es?

Ábrela… Sé que la envoltura no es muy linda, pero eso también es parte de su personalidad, no le da mucha importancia a la apariencia externa de las cosas. Para él lo importante es lo que se halla adentro.

___Seika__ retiró la tapa para ver un montón de sobres y papeles doblados. _

Estas son...

Cartas. Y son tuyas.

Son tantas...

___Eran una cantidad enorme de papeles, que no parecían conservar algún orden en particular. Separadas del resto, se hallaban varios sobres que estaban amarrados p__or un listón rojo. __Seika__ las tomó y las observó cuidadosamente. Los sobres estaban algo arrugados, y las letras eran redondas y muy curvas, definitivamente infantiles. Podía recordar esa letra, pues ella misma había ayudado a su hermano muchas v__eces a practicar su escritura._

Estas tienen sellos postales.

Puedes empezar justo por esas. Son las primeras cartas que él te escribió, apenas lo habían llevado a la mansión. Él se las entregó a Tatsumi para que te las enviaran al orfanato, y lo hicieron, pero tú ya no estabas ahí. A Seiya no le informaron de eso, y él siguió escribiendo sin saber que tú no las recibías. Después se fue al Santuario, y ahí no tenía modo alguno de enviarte ninguna carta, pero de todas formas siguió escribiéndote. Cuando regresó a Tokio, con la armadura de Pegaso en sus manos, preguntó por ti, pero Mitsumasa Kido había muerto y Saori ignoraba que su abuelo le había prometido informarle de tu paradero. Sin embargo Saori hizo un nuevo trato con él, y le prometió que le ayudaría a encontrarte si participaba en el Torneo Galáctico. Seiya aceptó y Saori comenzó a intentar hallarte, y al buscar información entre los papeles de su abuelo que le pudiera ser de utilidad, ella se topó con estas cartas y se las regresó. Y en estos tres años, aunque no sabía donde hallarte, de todos modos te ha seguido escribiendo.

___Las lágrimas mojaban los papeles, mientras __Seika__ escuchaba las palabras de __Shyriu_

Seiya me contó sobre las cartas hace un tiempo ya. Me dijo que estaba seguro de que te encontraría y por eso te seguía escribiendo. Dijo también que cuando te volviera a ver te las entregaría… Quizás estoy haciendo mal en dártelas yo, quizás debería de esperar a que sea él quien te las dé y quizás estoy haciendo muy mal en robarle a él este momento que debería de ser solo de ustedes, pero... creo que debes de tenerlas. Después de todo, son tuyas.

Shyriu..._– dijo ella feliz por primera vez desde su vuelta a Tokio - _¡¡no sabes cómo te agradezco esto!!

No tienes nada que agradecer.

___El joven de largos cabellos negros se puso de pie__ y fue hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir._

¿A dónde vas?

Iré a dar un paseo por el muelle. Te dejo para que puedas leer tus cartas a gusto. Y si... bueno, estaré cerca si me necesitas.

Shyriu, otra vez gracias.

De nada.

___Shyriu__ cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás. __Seika__ se sentó junto a la ventana, dándole una mirada al hermoso atardecer bermellón que se formaba frente a sus ojos, pensando en que seguramente a él le encantaría observar una puesta de sol como aquella._

___Tomó el paquete del listón rojo y de ahí escogió el primer sobre, fechado justo tres días después de que __a él se lo hubieran llevado del orfanato. _

___**Seika**_

_____**E**__**stoy**__** bien. Me asusté mucho cuando nos separaron**__**, p**__**ero **__**me explic**__**aron que voy a entrenar para ser un caballero¿no es**__** emocionante? **_

_____**Estoy en una casa enorm**__**e y muy bonita, y hay un señor que **__**me prometió que si gano **__**una armadura, **__**te**__** veré. **_

_____**Así que**__** voy a **__**ganarle**____**a todos **__**y entonces nos veremos. No estoy solo, aquí hay otros chicos que también quieren prepararse para ser caballeros. Supongo que no será demasiado el tiempo que esté lejos, así que no tienes que llorar ni sentirte mal. Yo no dejaré de escribirte y te contaré todo lo que haga. Espero que tú también me escribas. **_

_______**Te quiero.**_

_______**Seiya**_

_________Seika__ oprimió el papel contra su pecho fuerte, muy fuerte, mientras estallaba en sollozos__ que le brindaron una enorme sensación de alivio__Shyriu__ le había hecho dos maravillosos regalos. Le había regalado__instantes congelados en el tiempo, un lazo entre ella y su hermano que creía perdido. Y le había dado también un lugar que le pertenecía a él, un lugar donde todo hablaba de su persona, de su manera de ser, de vivir y de pensar. Un lugar donde ella podía desahogarse a sus anchas. Y eso fue lo que hizo._

* * *

_________June estaba deshecha. No podía creer lo que había sucedido entre ella y __Shun__ aquella tarde. No podía creer que llegaría ese día: el día en que lamentaba con toda su alma haberle entregado su virginidad al Caballero Divino de Andrómeda…_

* * *


	34. El viaje de un Corazón Roto a la Noche

Capítulo 34

**Notas de la autora al final **

El viaje de un corazón roto hacia la Noche

_La vida es como un paseo en la rueda de la fortuna: mientras unos están arriba otros están abajo. Y de un momento a otro, cambia todo, y aquellos que estaban arriba bajan, y viceversa. Un clarísimo ejemplo era lo que sucedía con los caballeros de __Athena__ aquel atardecer. Mientras __Mü__ pasaba un momento encantador __tomando café con Ariadna, __Jabu__ se enteraba de que __Saori__ amaba a __Seiya__. Mientras __Shyriu__ comenzaba a poner en práctica su plan para__ hacer feliz a __Seika__, June__ abrazaba a __Shun__, llena de júbilo, sin imaginarse lo que le deparaba aquel día. Pero no nos adelantemos. Empecemos con el Caballero de Cáncer…_

¿Estás bien?

Está muy agitado, vamos a darle un poco de oxígeno

No debiste de haberte puesto en pie tan pronto

Nos diste un gran susto cuando te fuiste. Te quitaste todos los aparatos y nosotras vinimos corriendo pensando que habías entrado en crisis.

No hables, no te quites la mascarilla. Tuviste una pulmonía tremenda, apenas se están recuperando tus pulmones.

Oye, nosotras estamos hablándote como si te conociéramos de siempre y tu seguramente no tienes idea de quiénes somos. Ella es Oyuki y yo soy Sumi, y hemos sido tus enfermeras desde hace más de un mes.

_Aquellas voces no se dirigían a él pero lo despertaron. Estaba seguro de que estaba muerto, pues jamás se le habría ocurrido siquiera que existiera la posibilidad de volver a la vida. Así que durante aquellos primeros segundos de su despertar, mientras que sus sensibles ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del atardecer que entraba por la habitación, pensó que estaba en una parte del infierno que no conocía. Y fueron precisamente aquellas voces femeninas y suaves, las que le hicieron pensar que aquella era una parte verdaderamente inusual del infierno. _

_Mientras sus ojos iban enfocando con mayor claridad a cada segundo, percibió también que sentía su propio cuerpo. Comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos, y los de sus pies, incluso sus tobillos. Aquello era muy extraño, parecía casi como si estuviera visto, y eso definitivamente no podía ser posible. _

_Se animó a voltear en dirección a las suaves voces que oía, aunque claro, el no entendía que era lo que ellas decían. Dos pequeñas mujeres parecían dirigirse hacia un joven rubio, que yacía acostado en una cama. Empezó a pensar que probablemente sí estaba vivo en algún lugar muy lejano de Grecia, rodeado de personas desconocidas. Un rostro vino a su mente. Un rostro de facciones perfectas. _

_Si él estaba con vida adonde quiera que fuera que estaba, él no debía de estar muy lejos. Con algo de esfuerzo, volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, buscando aquel rostro. No lo halló, pero en cambio, se encontró con otro hombre rubio de larguísimos cabellos. No podía ser posible. _

Shaka _– dijo sin poder contenerse_

¡Oh¡Mira¡Uno más ha despertado!

¡Sí, es Rafael!

_Su campo visual fue inundado por los rostros de las dos pequeñas mujeres de facciones orientales que había oído hacia poco. Ya para aquellos momentos estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para darse cuenta de que ellas hablaban japonés. Pero algo estaba mal. Lo debían de estar confundiendo con otra persona, él no las conocía_

No te muevas

Llama a la Doctora

Claro

Hola Rafael¿cómo te sientes?

No…

¿Te sientes mal, Rafael?

No me llamo Rafael – _dijo él con voz pastosa_

Deberíamos de llamar al neurólogo también Sumi, se ve muy confundido, Tranquilízate Rafael, estás en un hospital, sufriste un terrible accidente.

¿De qué accidente hablan¡Yo no estuve en ningún accidente!

Es normal que no recuerdes nada, no te asustes

¿Por qué me llaman Rafael?

Ese es tu nombre.

No, no lo es. ¿Dónde estamos¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Tranquilízate Rafael

¡¡Mi nombre no es Rafael!!

¿Cáncer?

_Aquella voz que irrumpía la conversación había pronunciado el nombre de sus estrellas, el nombre de su casa, el nombre de su Templo. Volteó a ver al joven rubio al que había visto un momento antes, ya que era él el que había hablado, pero no podía reconocer sus facciones. El rubio repitió la pregunta_

¿Cáncer?

¿Nos hemos visto antes?

No en esta vida

_Aquél joven debía de ser un caballero, algo en su interior se lo decía _

¿Plata o bronce?

Bronce

Eres uno de sus caballeros¿no? Uno de los chicos que quería cruzar las doce casas.

Así es. Hyoga, Hyoga de Cisne.

Este… nosotras, nosotras vamos a buscar a la doctora, ahora venimos - _dijo Oyuki haciéndole señas a Sumi de que saliera, y así lo hicieron_

¿Qué te pasa, Oyuki¿Por qué me hiciste salir?

¿No oíste todas las cosas extrañas que se estaban diciendo?

Si,

Pues precisamente por eso te dije que saliéramos, creo que estaban algo incómodos de por sí, dejemos que hablemos a sus anchas

Claro, tienes razón.

_Mientras tanto, __Hyoga__ y el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer retomaban su conversación. _

¿Cómo supiste que yo era el Caballero de Cáncer?

Lo supuse. Eres uno de los pocos a los que no conozco.

Nunca te vi pasar por mi Casa

No lo hice. Saga de Géminis me envió con su Explosión de Galaxias hasta la Casa de Libra.

Eso lo explica todo…. ¿Dónde estamos?

En un hospital en Tokio

¿Un hospital¿Por qué no nos llevaron a la Fuente?

Nuestras heridas eran demasiado graves como para que nos atendieran en la Fuente.

¿Y Tokio¿Por qué Tokio? Estamos demasiado lejos de Atenas.

Aquí nació y creció Saori, la reencarnación de Athena-sama. El hombre que la crió y que ella creía su abuelo era dueño de este hospital. Aquí nos ha traído ella otras veces, cuando resultamos heridos en combate.

No entiendo

¿Qué?

No entiendo por qué estoy vivo.

Eso nos pasa a todos

¿A todos¿Quieres decir que no somos los únicos?

Tú viste a Shaka, y frente a ti está Aioros de Sagitario

¿Aioros?

Tú debes de conocerlo mejor que yo.

_El caballero dorado se incorporó de la cama para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que el joven decía, y para su gran sorpresa, era verdad. _

¡No puede ser! Aioros… es… está idéntico a la última vez que lo vi…

Junto a Shaka está Aldebarán de Tauro, y los demás…

¿Los demás?

Athena-sama nos trajo de vuelta a todos. Muchos ya han despertado y están allá afuera. Los vi hace un rato, en la sala de espera.

¿Y ella? Valió la pena¿verdad¿Valió la pena unir nuestros cosmos en su flecha? – _dijo Máscara de Muerte al mirar a Sagitario_

Sí, claro que valió la pena. Su flecha logró penetrar el Muro de los Lamentos, y nosotros pudimos alcanzar a Athena y a entregarle su armadura para que ganara la batalla.

¿Y está bien¿Dónde está?

Está muy bien. La vi allá afuera hace un rato, incluso me acompañó hasta aquí porque me sentía débil aún. Si hubieras despertado un poco antes la habrías visto.

Pareces saber muchas cosas

No lo creas. Yo solo desperté un par de horas antes que tú.

¿Sabes por qué esas mujeres me llamaban Rafael?

Eso lo ignoro. Aunque…

Dime

¿Tú… tú tienes un nombre? Me refiero a… un nombre normal

Claro. No me bautizaron como Máscara de Muerte

¿Alguien en el Santuario lo sabe?

Solo…. Solo el caballero de Piscis. Pero él…

El ha estado internado aquí, con nosotros. Supongo que inventaron ese nombre para ti…

¿Inventarlo?

Los caballeros de plata, y algunos aprendices nos trajeron a todos a Japón. No se puede registrar a nadie en el hospital sin un nombre. Deben de haber inventado uno para poder registrarte

Suena lógico... ¡Qué curioso!

¿Qué?

No estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

¿Con respecto a qué?

A mi nombre... ¿No vas a preguntármelo?

No.

Angelo. Mi nombre es Angelo, así me puso mi madre

_Hyoga__ sonrió y no dijo nada más. Aquella reacción extrañó al italiano_

¿No vas a decir nada¿Ningún comentario respecto a lo irónico que resulta que teniendo un nombre así haya resultado ser como soy? De hecho por eso dejé de decir mi verdadero nombre, estaba harto de esas observaciones.

No. Las madres siempre nos conocen, y siempre saben lo que hacen. Si ella te puso así, por algo debe de haber sido.

Eres algo especial Hyoga. Te agradezco la información que me has dado, pero tengo que marcharme

¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que ver a Athena ahora mismo. Hay una pregunta que me gustaría mucho hacer, y sólo ella puede contestarme.

Puedo acompañarte si así lo quieres.

Gracias Hyoga.

De nada…

Angelo… Llámame Angelo, si no te molesta. Creo que si estoy aquí, hay cosas que tendré que cambiar, y supongo que seguirme haciendo llamar Máscara de Muerte no va a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Yo también lo creo Angelo. Ven, vamos.

¿Estás seguro? No te sentías bien hace un rato…

Solo iré a dejarte y volveré, a decir verdad, a pesar de haber dormido más de un mes aún estoy cansado.

_Los dos __salieron de la habitación, sin saber qué posición ocuparían aquella tarde en la rueda… _

* * *

_Por su parte, June__ estaba deshecha. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido entre ella y __Shun__ aquella tarde. __No podía creer que llegaría ese día; el día en que lamentaba con toda su alma __haberle entregado su virginidad al Caballero Divino de Andrómeda. _

_Sentada en un__a banca frente a la entrada del hospital, con la mirada perdida, recordaba una y otra vez lo que acabab__a de sucederle, sin dar__ crédito aún. Recordaba __el dulce abrazo que __Shun__ le había dado. ¿Cómo era posible que un abrazo pudiera transformarse, cómo podía dejar de ser algo tan dulce y reconfortante __hasta sentirse como una cucharada de puro veneno? Recordaba cada una de las palabras q__ue había intercambiado con él d__espués de que __Saori__ se hubiera reunido __con todos en la sala de espera __y salud__a__do a__ los ahí presentes. Recordaba que había sido el mismo __Shun__ el que se había dirigido hacia e__lla para __darle un abrazo, despué__s de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con un caballero de bellí__s__imas facciones al que ella no había visto jamás. _

June, perdóname

_Esas fueron las__ primeras palabras__ de él, lo recordaba_

¡¡Shun, qué alegría me da verte!!

Perdóname_ – repitió él_

Shhh, deja de decir eso, no importa ya. Lo único importante es que estás bien.

No lo estoy y no voy a volver a estarlo.

Shun; ¿Qué dices?_- d__ijo ella, sintiendo miedo. Nunca lo había oído hablar así de pesimista, nunca lo había oído tan cansado - _¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

No quiero hablar de eso_ – dijo él, determi__nante a tal grado que ella quedó__ convencida en no insistir, pero él enseguida suavizó su tono –_hay cosas más importantes que necesito decirte.

_Recordó perfectamente có__mo se redoblaron sus latido__s__ al pensar que él iba a hablarle de amor. Recordó que justo en ese momento su vida cambió de rumbo para siempre. _

Dime lo que sea, Shun_ – __dijo ella con la voz temblándole por la emoción. _

_É__l la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. _

Sé que es una canallada lo que voy a decirte, pero… me arrepiento de lo que te hice.

Shun, no entiendo.

Me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos.

¿Qué?_ - dijo ella con voz casi inaudible_

Como te dije, sé que es una canallada que te lo diga, pero me arrepiento muchísimo.

Te refieres a… ¿Cómo… cómo puedes decirme eso?

Después de lo sucedido no pudimos hablar, y luego vino la guerra y me… me pasó algo tan horrible que creo que no me va a alcanzar todo la vida para entenderlo.

Shun, basta_ – le dijo ella con ternu__ra, pensando que entendía lo que él quería decir _- Si estás tratando de protegerme de ti, no es necesario. No me importa lo que te haya pasado o lo que hayas hecho, yo te amo

¡No, no me entiendes! Ojalá te estuviera protegiendo al decirte esto, o mejor aún, ojalá te hubiera protegido de mí aquel día.

Shun, estás lastimándome

Lo sé June – _dijo_ _él con algo que a ella le pareció verdadera tristeza_ - ojalá…

¡Basta de ojalás, basta de frases a medias¡Dime mirándome a la cara que lo que estás intentando decirme es que te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo!

_Shun__ mi__ró el piso y guardó silencio, m__i__entras a June la golpeaba como un mazo la verdad. __E__lla esperaba que él dijera a que no, que no se arrep__e__n__t__í__a__ de aquella noche que ella había pensado la mejor de su vida__. Ella esperaba que él le dijera que todo era un mal entendido, pero no __f__ue así. _

¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo? Yo pensé que tú me…

No. Ese es el problema. June… yo… yo no te amo…

¿Por qué Shun¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo si no me amabas?

June, yo te quiero muchísimo…

No estoy hablando de cariño, ni de aprecio, si no de amor Shun, creo que conoces la diferencia. ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo si no me amas?

_Shun__ volvió a guardar aqu__e__l horrible silencio. _

Claro, por eso no querías verme¿no? No tenías el valor de decirme que ahora resulta que te arrepientes de haberme quitado la virginidad.

¡No, no es así! No quería verte ni a ti ni a nadie, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro.

¡Ah, que alivio saberlo Shun¡No sabes cuánto bien me hace saber que me valoras exactamente igual que a todos los demás¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para decirme estas cosas¿Por qué estuviste conmigo aquella noche¡Y no te atrevas a decir que fue porque estabas ebrio, no me digas que el alcohol te incapacita para decir que no!

_June recordaba que se sentía tóxica al decir aquellas palabras plenas de rabia y furia, pero también recordaba que a pesar de todo nunca gritó, nunca perdió el maldito control. _

¡Qué idiota soy! Nunca pensé… no, más bien asumí demasiado. Asumí que si aquello había sucedido entre nosotros aquella noche, era porque tú siempre has sido muy tímido, y que solo con el influjo del alcohol te habías atrevido a hacer algo que querías hacer desde hacía tiempo ya, y lo pensé porque eso fue lo que me pasó a mí.

_June recordaba que imágenes de aquella noche la tomaron por sorpresa, imágenes de su rostro, de su cuerpo,__ de sus cuerpos unidos,__ sensa__ciones que aquella noche fueron de placer y ahora se convertían para ella __en una pesadilla. _

Los tragos de aquella noche me relajaron tanto que me atreví a dejarme llevar por lo que sentía por ti desde hace tanto… me atreví a robarte un beso… pero eso no importa ya… Supongo que simplemente estabas ebrio y tenías ganas de acostarte con alguien, y te dio igual que fuera yo, o que fuera mi primera vez…

¡No, June no fue así! –_dijo él tomando sus manos_ – No fue indiferencia, sé que fue tu primera vez, para mí también lo fue, y fue una noche muy hermosa…

¿Entonces solo querías perder tu virginidad?

No June, no estuve contigo por eso.

¿Entonces¡No entiendo nada!... Voy a preguntártelo por última vez Shun. Si no contestas ya quedará en tu conciencia. ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo si no me amas?

Porque quería darme la oportunidad de amarte. June, yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo, pero llegó un momento en el que estaba demasiado confundido respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía, y pensé que… que quizás no me había llegado a enamorar de ti porque entre nosotros no había sucedido nada físicamente. No quise aprovecharme de ti, yo solo quería averiguar si al tocarte, si al besarte, mis sentimientos por ti se intensificaban al grado de convertirse en amor. Te repito, no quise aprovecharme de….

¡Pero te aprovechaste! Y es que no hiciste nada para hacerme saber que esa noche para ti solo era sexo.

June…

¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Shun? Que soy tan imbécil cuando se trata de ti que quizás de todos modos me habría acostado contigo.

Perdóname June

_Se hizo un silencio que al __peliverde__ le pareció peor que haber oído un rotundo __"__No__"__ de parte de ella. June se dio la media vuelta y él sintió que el corazón se le encogía. _

June¿a dónde vas?

Adonde no tenga que verte

June, por favor no te vayas. Tú me importas tanto… No quiero perder tu amistad, no sabes lo que me ha pasado

¡¡Pobrecito¡Qué pena me das_! – dijo ella desbordante de ironía como __Shun__ jamás la había visto – _No Shun. No se puede tener todo en la vida; no puedes tenerme de compañera, amiga y persona con quien acostarte dependiendo de lo que se te ofrezca… No me atrevo a decirte que fuimos amantes, porque eso implica un sentimiento, y evidentemente no lo hubo.

Nunca quise herirte

¡Qué forma de demostrarlo! Nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta y tan cínico.

_L__os ojos de __Shun__ se arrasaron__. June pudo recordar cómo en aqu__el momento la inundó la furia._

¡¡No te atrevas a llorar Shun¡No te atrevas a hacerte la víctima cuando fuiste tú el que se acostó conmigo pensando en otra persona!

¿Qué?_ – dijo él totalmente sorprendido_

Creo que siempre lo supe, pero no quise ver… Mientras me penetrabas tenías los ojos cerrados. Quise creer que estabas sintiendo placer, pero en realidad estabas pensando en alguien más¿no? Estás enamorado de alguien más¿verdad?

_Shun__ trató de articular palabra sin éxito alguno. _

No; ¿sabes qué? Mejor no me contestes. De hecho lo prefiero así… Pero Shun, hazte un favor… Deja de mentir y de mentirte. El precio ya ha sido demasiado alto…

_Shun__ la abrazó y a ella le supo a veneno, como si una boa constrictor estuviera envolviendo sus __escamas y su enorme cuerpo __alrededor__ de su cuerpo__, asfixiándola_

Suéltame. Suéltame Shun, o en este mismo momento voy a empezar a contarles lo que me hiciste esa noche pensando en alguien más, quizás uno de ellos.

_Sh__un__ parecía petrificado al soltarla__ despacio, mirándola como si lo hiciera por primera vez _

¿Serías capaz, June? No te reconozco.

Al menos en eso estamos a mano.

_Recordaba haber salido caminando de ahí como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada, tratando de aparentar que su corazón aún funcionaba, tratando de aparentar que no estaba deshecha. Bendijo en aquel momento su arduo entrenamiento de amazona, que le permitió salir de ahí con l__a poca dignidad que le quedaba, y bendijo su máscara, que le permitía ocultar su rostro bañado en lágrimas. _

_Así había llegado a aquella banca e__n donde decidió que se marcharía para no volver jamás. Cruzó la calle sin fijarse en lo absoluto en los coches, y caminó un pequeño trecho hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Una mujer vendía flores en un pequeño puesto de esa esquina, y June le preguntó cuál era la ruta más larga y __la que llegaba más lejos __que pasaba por ahí. "Llega hasta la bahía, a los muelles, es ese camión que viene justo ahí". _

_June le __agradeció a la amable mujer y__ abordó __el camión __decidida a no mirar atrás. _

* * *

_Su intención había sido la de__ estar afuera un rato para que ella pudiera gozar de privacidad para leer sus cartas, pero no se ha__bía imaginado que lo pasaría tan bie__n. No hizo nada extraordinario, simplemente paseó por la playa descalzo, dejó que las olas acariciaran sus pies y que el mar lo hipnotizara. Y después de un rato, simplemente s__e sentó a ver__ el oleaje, que aquella noche era más fuerte de lo habitual_

_Cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasa__do casi dos horas. Sin prisa volvió al __departamente__, donde __Seika__ lo recibió __con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, pero con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. _

Shyriu, entra – _dijo ella mientras le daba__ un sincero y cálido abrazo_ - No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

¿Terminaste de leerlas? – _dijo él mirando los papeles regados sobre la cama._

No, pero no importa, no pensaba leerlas todas hoy.

No tienes que agradecer nada.

Claro que sí, me has brindado un alivio indescriptible. Es como…. hacer un viaje. No sabes cuánto me alegra que te hayas animado a darme sus cartas… Además, no sabía dónde iba a pasar la noche

¿De qué estás hablando¿Piensas quedarte?

¿Es que no es posible?

No, claro que puedes quedarte aquí el día que quieras y por cuanto tiempo desees, este lugar es de Seiya, y tú puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Él me dio la llave para que la usara para cualquier cosa que se pudiera ofrecer, y no se me ocurre ninguna situación más apropiada que esta. La llave es tuya y el lugar es tuyo, pero voy a rogarte que vuelvas con nosotros.

Shyriu, no puedo. No después de lo que pasó hoy con Saori. Estoy segura de que ella no querrá que ponga un pie en su casa nuevamente.

Ella no está enojada contigo

Shyriu, te agradezco de todo corazón tus buenas intenciones, pero no tienes que mentir.

No miento. Saori no está molesta contigo. Después de que te fuiste, ella habló con nosotros, y nos dijo que entendía perfectamente tu actitud, y nos pidió que te apoyáramos en todo lo que nos fuera posible.

¿Por qué ella haría eso después de la forma en la que le hablé?

_Shyr__iu__ se halló en una disyuntiva. Aunque __Saori__ acababa de llegar y él no estaba al corriente de los roces que ya se habían presentado entre ellas, e__ra obvia__ la tensión que existía entre __las dos, y se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que resultaba eso para su Diosa. Comprendía que parte de esa tensión se debía a que __Seika__ pensaba que a __Saori__no le importaba la suerte que ellos corrieran, y en particular su hermano. ¡Si tan solo __Seika__ supiera cuáles eran lo__s sentimientos reales de la Diosa por __Seiya_

_La idea cruzó por la mente de __Shyriu__es decir, la idea de decirle a __Seika__ lo que __Saori__ sentía por __Seiya__pero __su natural discreción le indicó que debía mantener silencio. En todo caso, debía de ser la propia __Saori__ la que le confesara a __Seika__ s__us sentimientos por su hermano. Así que él debía de tratar de convencer a la pelirroja de seguir en la Mansión __pero __sin mencionar los sentimientos de __Saori_

Mira, ustedes aún no se conocen bien, pero te aseguro que Saori se preocupa muchísimo por el bienestar de todos nosotros, y en especial por el de Seiya

No me pareció muy preocupada cuando se largó de vacaciones a Grecia mientras que todos ustedes estaban malheridos. Además¿por qué habría de preocuparle en particular la salud de mi hermano?

_Shyriu__s e quedó sin habla un momento,__ quizás habí__a__ hablado demasiado_

Lo que quería decir es que Saori se preocupa en particular por nosotros, porque nos conoce desde niños y…

Mira Shyriu, me es muy difícil llevarme bien con ella. Reconozco que ha sido muy amable y hasta simpática conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de verla como la responsable de que mi hermano se esté… que esté tan grave.

Saori…

Mira, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Esta noche me has hecho un regalo tan maravilloso, y me siento tan contenta, tan relajada… Por favor, no hablemos de ella el día de hoy.

Si así lo deseas no hablaremos más de Saori - _dijo __Shyriu__, que en el fondo se sintió algo aliviado de poder dejar de lado un tema que __no sabía cómo manejar del todo – _pero por favor, vuelve a casa con nosotros.

Shyriu….

Yo sé que tú estarías muy a gusto quedándote aquí, pero necesitamos estar juntos. Te mentiría si te dijera que quiero que vengas para poder ayudarte en todo momento, porque al contario, eres tú quien nos ha apoyado, quien nos está uniendo.

¿Yo?_ – dijo ella roja como un tomate_

¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Es una historia muy larga, que en cualquier otra ocasión y si tu lo deseas, te contaré, pero hay muchas razones por las que nosotros no estamos verdaderamente unidos, por las que no estamos verdaderamente cómodos estando juntos. Pero todos están cómodos contigo, todos te aprecian, todos se sienten apoyados por ti. Tú nos unes. Y sin ir más lejos pienso en Ikki. No tienes idea de lo difícil que siempre ha sido para nosotros el lograr que Ikki permanezca aquí, pero por lo que Shunrei me ha dicho, tú has logrado hablar con él, tú has estado al pendiente de él. Vuelve a la Mansión conmigo por favor, te necesitamos. Y así, en el momento en el que tú nos necesites, nosotros podremos estar para ti. Sé que Saori no es tu persona favorita, pero es una casa muy grande, estoy seguro de que la mayor parte del tiempo no la verás

_Seika__ no pudo contener una risa__. No podía creer que __Shyriu__ fuera capaz de esa clase de humor. _

Además, si los demás supieran que por mi causa tú ya no estás viviendo en la Mansión, se me van a ir encima

Es muy hermoso lo que me acabas de decir – _dijo ella con los ojos húmedos de nuevo _– Está bien Shyriu, volveré, pero sólo por que tú me lo has pedido.

Muchas gracias Seika. En verdad, gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer. Mejor, permíteme tú hacerte una pregunta, ahora que hablaste de Ikki…

Por supuesto¿de qué se trata?

Shyriu¿tú conoces a Esmeralda?

¿Qué?

Cuando estuve cuidando a Ikki durante sus delirios, él mencionó más de una vez el nombre de Esmeralda… ¿Quién es ella¿Es una de ustedes¿Es su amiga, su novia¿Tú la conoces?

¿Dices que lo oíste mencionarla?

Es que todo el tiempo murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, pero alcancé a entender que repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Le pregunté a Jabu si él la conocía, pero me dijo que no, y nadie más a quien le hallamos preguntado la conoce.

¿Y no se lo has preguntado a él?

No me atreví, estaba muy confuso cuando hablé con él después de… lo que sea que haya pasado esta mañana. Pero cuando estaba inconsciente la llamaba con tanta insistencia, que me imagino que le daría mucho gusto verla. Quizás podríamos localizarla, llevarla al hospital y darle a Ikki una sorpresa…

Seika, eres un ángel

Claro que no _– dijo ella completamente ruborizada – _yo solo…

Estoy seguro de que si Ikki supiera de tus intenciones, te lo agradecería muchísimo, pero lo que pretendes es imposible… Esmeralda está muerta – _dijo __Shyriu__ con tristeza._

¿Qué¿Muerta?

Era la hija del maestro de Ikki…Es muy poco lo que sé sobre ella, Ikki solo la mencionó frente a mí una vez, pero sé que murió hace más de tres años.

¡Cielo santo! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

Ninguno de nosotros la conoció, solo sabemos de su existencia porque Ikki nos lo contó.

¡Que terrible! Yo quería darle una sorpresa…

Seika, por favor, no le digas que lo oíste llamarla durante su delirio. Ikki no suele hablar de sus sentimientos, y en particular sobre esa parte de su vida; fue una época de demasiado dolor, y a él no le gusta mostrarse vulnerable jamás. Y la muerte de ella… es algo que no creo que haya superado del todo aún. No le digas por favor que lo oíste llamándola.

Ya sé por qué eres el mejor amigo de Seiya – _ahora el turno de ruborizarse fue para él_ - Ikki y él son muy afortunados de contar con tu apoyo… Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ikki.

¿Te parece si nos vamos?

Está bien – _Seika__ se dirigió a la cama, guardó todas las cartas en la caja, le puso su tapa, y la acomodó bajo su brazo._ – Estas se vienen conmigo. Vámonos…

Aunque antes de irnos… hay una última cosa que me gustaría mostrarte, pero no está aquí adentro. Salgamos

Claro –_dijo ella, confiando plenamente en él._

* * *

_Quiso la suerte que en el momento en el que el Caballero de Cáncer entraba a la sala de espera, Afrodita se hallara abrazando a __Sh__un__Sin entender del todo el por qué, el hallar a su mejor amigo, o más bien dicho, a su único amigo abrazando a aquel adolescente le molestó muchísimo. Pero molestia es una palabra que se queda corta para describir lo que __Aioria__ sintió al ver llegar al Cangrejo_

¡Vaya, lo que nos faltaba! Otro asesino de pie entre nosotros. ¿¡Qué es esto¿Cuándo va a despertar alguien que en verdad valga la pena¿Alguien como Shaka, o como Seiya?

Aioria, tranquilízate por favor – _intervino __Hyoga_

¿De qué lado estás Hyoga? No sabes lo que nos acaban de decir sobre Seiya…

No, pero…

Además, esto es entre nosotros

Claro, nunca vamos a ser lo suficientemente buenos¿no? –_dijo __Hyoga__ algo ofendido_ - A pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho nunca vamos a ser parte de ustedes

Hyoga, no… - _Aioria__ trató de explicarse pero en ese momento intervino __Milo__ que por supuesto, __no fue de ayuda alguna. _

Vaya, pero qué susceptible es tu alumnito, Camus

No te atrevas a hablar así de mi discípulo

Claro, nada ni nadie te importa en este mundo que no sea él¿no? Maldito bloque de hielo

Contrólense todos – _dijo Saga interviniendo por primera vez._

No te atrevas a dar órdenes, tú ya no eres el Patriarca – _replicó __Milo_

Nunca lo fue. Maldito impostor – _agregó __Aioria_

¡Basta ya! – _exclamó __Dokho__, que comenzaba a irritarse de tener que trabajar como mediador entre ellos todo el tiempo_

Admítalo maestro – _le pidió __Aioria_ - admita que usted tampoco comprende por qué es que estas ratas volvieron a la vida

Ojalá Athena me de vida para verte fallar, maldito arrogante, siempre rejodidamente perfecto, el siempre leal Aioria – _dijo Angelo, __que por más que trató no logró mantener la calma_

No vas a vivir para verlo – _d__ijo __Aioria__ lanzándose contra él._

* * *

_Era una noche maravillosa, o al menos eso le parecía a __Seika__ al salir del departamento de su hermano. __El viento soplaba con fuerza, despejándole los pensamientos, haciéndola sentir viva, segura, tranquila. _

_Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hacia la playa. __Seika__ estaba feliz con la vista. _

¡Pero qué maravillosa vista!

Este es un de los lugares favoritos del mundo de Seiya – _le dijo __Shyriu_ - Le encanta el agua, cualquier cosa, lo juro, desde un charco hasta las albercas le fascinan, pero el mar, el mar es para él algo maravilloso, siempre lo relaja, siempre lo seduce. Él fue el que me trajo a este lugar, y muchas, muchas veces hemos caminado por esta playa, conversando, con el agua mojándonos los pies. Es algo que siempre lo hace muy feliz. En cuanto él esté un poco mejor, lo vamos a traer aquí, le hará muchísimo bien, ya lo verás.

¿En verdad tu crees que…?

_Seika__ dejó su frase a medias porque justo en aquel momento __ vio movimiento entre las olas del mar. _

Shyriu¿qué es eso¿Lo ves?

Sí… - _dijo __Shyriu__ entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar con mayor precisión_ – parece… parece una persona...

Ahogándose… ¡Señor, señor¿Está bien? – _gritó __ella hacia la persona que le parecía ser un hombre. _

_P__ara el horror de ambos, e__l hombre desapareció__ entre las olas. __Seika__ puso la caja en las manos de __Shyriu__ y salió corriendo. _

¡¡Seika!! – _gritó __Shyriu__con alarma__ al ver que la joven entraba__ al mar__ dando__ grandes zancadas_

¡Quédate ahí, y cuida mi caja, yo voy a ayudarlo! – _le respondió la pelirr__oja sin mirar atrás_

Pero…

¡Quédate ahí Shyriu!

_Seika__ se lanzó de lleno al mar y nadó con rapidez ha__sta el último punt__o donde habían visto al hombre, y una vez ahí, llenó sus pulmones de aire y se sumergió. A__lcan__zó a distinguir una silueta y la__jaló hacia afuera, fue entonces que se dio cuenta__ para su gran sorpresa__ de que__ el hombre__ era uno de los Caballeros de __Athena_

¿Tú? – _dijo ella sin poder recordar en aquel momento el nombre de aquel joven hombre de ojos y cabellos negros._

¡¡Ayúdame, no la encuentro!!

¿De qué hablas?

¡¡De la amazona rubia, no la encuentro!!

¿¡June¿Está aquí? – _dijo __Seika__ volteando hacia los lados tratando de hallarla_

¡Búscala! - _dijo __Shura__ tomando aire y zambulléndose de nuevo. __Seika__ siguió su ejemplo, mientras desde la orilla __Shyriu__ estaba al borde de un dolor de cabeza, pues sus ojos recién recuperados no funci__onaban aún muy bien en la noche y él estaba forzando mucho su vista tratando de distinguir lo que sucedía.__ Por fin le pareció ver salir no a dos, si no a tres personas_

¡La tengo! – _le dijo __Shura__ a __Seika__, mientras sostenía a June inconsciente entre sus brazos_

¡June¿Qué te sucede? – _le preguntó __Seika__ a__l __moreno__al ver que él __hacía un gesto de dolor._

Mi brazo…

¡Es cierto¡Tu brazo está roto!

No, no, estoy bien, me quitaron el yeso está tarde, pero me están dando calambres.

Yo te ayudaré – _dijo __Seika__, y entre los dos llevaron a June de regreso. _

_En cuanto sus pies alcanzaron el fondo, __Shura__ tomó a la amazona entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta __la playa, para depositarla después con mucho cuidado a los pies del francamente sorprendido __Shyriu_

¿¿Shura¿Qué haces aquí¿¡Qué está pasando!?

_Y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que la pe__rsona que estaba inconsciente a sus pies__ era la amazona rubia a la que había conocido el día anterior. _

¿¡Es June!?

¿June, me escuchas¡¡June!! – _dijo __Shura__llamándola __con__ voz__ alarma__da_

Creo que no está respirando – _intervino __Seika__, que se__ inclinó y colocó su cabeza contra su pecho_- Su corazón no está latiendo.

_Seika__ colocó sus manos en medio del pecho de la joven y comenzó a hacerle compresiones_

Quítale la máscara y dale respiración de boca a boca – _le dijo __Seika__ a __Shura__ con toda naturalidad. _

¡¡No!! – _gritaron al unísono ambos caba__l__leros_

¿Qué les pasa? Necesita ayuda

Es que… - _dijo __Shura_

No podemos… - _agregó __Shyriu_

Ver su rostro…

¿De qué hablan? – _dijo __Seika__ algo enfadada pues no comprendía la reacción de ellos_

No podemos quitarle la máscara – _por fin logró completar __Shyriu_

Está prohibido por Athena

Al diablo con ella – _respondió __Seika__ al tiempo que le quitaba la máscara y rápidamente le insuflaba aire a los pulmones para después retomar las compresiones en su pecho_ – Huele mucho a alcohol… ¿Qué están haciendo? –_dijo ella al darse cuenta de que los dos se habían dado la vuelta_ - ¡Necesito ayuda¿Por qué están dándome la espalda?

Está prohibido ver a una amazona sin su máscara sin su consentimiento – _dijo __Shura__ sin atreverse a voltear_

Se está muriendo¿qué rayos importa eso ahora¡¡Ayúdenme!!

Ese es un buen punto – _reconoció __Shyriu__, que intercambió una mirada __de resi__gnación __con__ el caballero de Capricornio. L__entamente__, ambos__ voltearon para ver a __Seika__ afanada en seguir__ intentando que la__ rubia respirara. __A sus pies, yacía aún inconsciente una rubia de facciones verdaderamente angelicales. Nariz afilad__a, labios carnosos y sensuales, unas cejas finas y bien delineadas. _

¡Por Athena! - _exclamó __Shura_

Es…

Ahora no se queden ahí mirándola. Shura, obsérvame para que hagas lo mismo – _dijo __Seika__ deteniend__o las compresiones. Echó hacia atrás el cuello de la amazona, le apretó la__ nariz __y después insufló__ aire en su boca_ – voy a apretar cinco veces, y después, tú llenas de aire sus pulmones y entonces yo vuelvo a oprimir su pecho.

¡No puedo hacer eso! Es una falta de respeto

Déjate de complejos. ¿Vas a dejarla morir?

Supongo que aquí aplican las excepciones - _dijo __Shyriu__, que comprendía la posición de __Shura__, pero que a su vez era tan tímido que no se atrevía a tomar su lugar_

Está bien.

_Tal y como lo había explicado, __Seika__ oprimió cinco veces el pecho de la rubia y después miró a __Shura__, que comprendió que era su turno, y con gran cuidado colocó sus labios sobre los de la joven e inspiró aire hacia sus pulmones. __Seika__ volvió entonc__es a oprimir su pecho y por fin, tres compresiones después, June comenzó a toser y a escupir agua, y de inmediato, __Seika__ la hizo rodar para __que __quedar__a de costado._

Por fin…

Pensé… pensé que había sido demasiado tarde… - _dijo __Shura__ todo lleno de arena, sentándose a revolver sus cabellos mientras trataba de serenarse._

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – _preguntó __Shyriu_

Es un poco largo de explicar

June¿estás bien? – _le preguntó __Seika__ directamente. _

_La rubia no respondió nada__, simplemente se puso a llorar. En __la arena,__ pudo ver su máscara. De inmediato, se llevó las manos al rostro, y al darse cuenta de que en verdad su rostro estaba desnudo y expuesto frente a aquellos desconocidos, __se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y estalló en sollozos_

Por todos los cielos, está totalmente ebria – _dijo __Seika_

No podemos llevarla así a la mansión – _añadió __Shura_

Vamos a llevarla al departamento – _dijo __Seika__ mirando a __Shyriu_

Claro, es una buena idea

¿Cuál departamento? – _preguntó el caballero de Capricornio_

Ven, síguenos.

¿Quieres ayuda? _– le preguntó __Shyriu__ al que alguna vez fue su adversario_

No, yo puedo llevarla.

_Shura__ tomó a June__ entre sus brazos, que no opuso resistencia alguna al sentir que él la cargaba,__ y siguió a los jóvenes, que atr__avesaron la playa y caminaron hasta lle__gar hasta un pequeño edificio. U__na vez ahí subieron las escaleras y entraron. _

¿Qué es este lugar? – _p__reguntó __Shura__ al entrar_

Ven, ponla en la cama. Es el departamento de mi hermano Seiya…

_Shura__ la colocó __en __la cama y ella de inmediato se colocó en posición fetal y comenzó a balancearse, de tal forma que su rostro quedó cubierto por sus largos y húmedos cabellos. __Seika__ se sentó junto a ella y le habló con suavidad,__ mientras que los chicos la observaban en silencio, de pie junto a la cama. _

June. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Déjenme por favor…. – _dijo June__ con voz entrecortada_ - ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?

No podía – _dijo __Shura__ sin pensarlo. Ella__, al oír su voz, dejó de mecerse, se incorporó__ y lo miró con furia_

¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? – _trató de incorporarse para__ golpearlo, __pero__ estaba tan ebria que no logró darle ningún golp__e, así que__ se dejó caer d__e nuevo sobre el suave colchón y volvió a mecerse. _

¿Qué fue lo que pasó Shura? – _preguntó el caballero del Dragón, ale__j__ando gentilmente al caballero dorado__ de la cama y hablando en voz baja. _

No estoy muy seguro Shyriu.

Hay que bajarle la borrachera o no va a haber forma en que podamos llevarla a la mansión – _dijo __Seika__ dirigiéndose a ellos_ - Ven June, un buen baño te va a caer bien.

_Seika__ trató de ayudar a la rubia a incorporarse, pero a ella se le habían subido los sakes a __la cabeza de tal forma que no lograba mantenerse en pie__, así que __Shura__ de nuevo t__uvo que intervenir y llevarla hasta __el baño, la depositó en __la r__egadera y salió dejando a las dos jóvenes atrás_

_Fue hasta que los dos C__aballeros __se quedaron solos, __que __Shyriu__ reparó en q__ue __Shur a__estaba empapado y todo lleno de arena __así que fue al mueble adonde sa__bía que __Seiya__ guardaba sus toallas y le extendió una al hombre español_

Toma, sécate. Te ofrecería ropa, pero tú eres mucho más alto y fornido que Seiya, estoy seguro de que nada de su clóset te quedará

No te preocupes, aunque me temo que me van a hacer falta zapatos - _dijo el moreno al mirar su pies descalzos_ – me los quité al lanzarme al mar por ella…

Explícame lo que sabes, Shura

¿Quieres la versión corta, o la versión con detalles?

No sabía que tenías sentido del humor

Yo tampoco, o bueno, creo que más bien lo había olvidado. Esto es algo muy delicado Shyriu, creo que ella trató de suicidarse.

¿Qué? Yo la vi muy contenta hace un par de horas hablando con Shun¿qué le habrá sucedido?

No lo sé, yo también la vi contenta allá en la sala de espera, pero no sé que sucedió después, porque mi doctor me ofreció quitarme el yeso de una buena vez, lo cual por supuesto acepté. Estuve con él un buen rato; me quitó el yeso, me tomaron unos rayos X e incluso hablamos con la fisioterapeuta sobre mi rehabilitación. Cuando salí del consultorio, desde la ventana la vi abajo, caminando sin dirección cerca de la entrada, y me pareció que algo estaba mal, tenía la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, parecía… derrotada. Me apresuré a bajar pero cuando lo hice ella ya no estaba. Pregunté y me dijeron que había tomado un autobús que se dirigía a los muelles, así que me subí a un taxi, y llegué hasta aquí. Fui a la playa y caminé un buen tramo pensando en que la hallaría pero no fue así. Recorrí toda la zona pero no había rastros de ella, y cuando estaba buscando un taxi para volver al hospital me topé con una cantina. No me preguntes por qué, pero presentí que ella estaría ahí, así que entré, y efectivamente la hallé, estaba sentada en una esquina, sentada junto a unos tipos que me dieron muy mala espina. El cantinero me informó que ya se había tomado tres botellas de Sake. Alguno de ellos debe de haberle dicho o hecho algo, porque ella se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a golpearlos; quizás intentaron propasarse con ella. Yo corrí a ayudarle, pero ella, claro, no me necesitaba, de hecho si intervine fue para salvar a los tipos, porque ella estaba furiosa y se ensañó con ellos. En el alboroto no me di cuenta de en que momento ella se salió del bar. Salí corriendo a buscarla y alcancé a ver que se dirigía con dificultad hacia la playa. Se detuvo unos instantes a ver el mar embravecido, y luego se lanzó. Yo fui detrás de ella y ahí fue cuando nos topamos con ustedes. Fue una bendición que estuvieran ahí. Si no hubiera sido por Seika, no creo que hubiera tenido la fuerza para hallarla y sacarla del agua

Shyriu – _dijo __Seika__ interrumpiendo la conversación al salir__ del baño _– ¿tú crees que haya por ahí algo de ropa que pueda servirle a ella?

Claro, déjame ver

_Shyriu__ inspeccionó por algunos instantes __en el armario, __y sacó por fin unos pants que __Seiya__ usab__a ocasionalmente y una camiseta blanca. _

Toma, espero que esto le sirva.

Gracias.

_La pelirroja entró al baño, dejó las cosas sobre la cubierta del retrete y salió de nuevo_

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Está muy mal, no dice nada y no deja de llorar.

Así no podemos llevarla a la casa – _convino __Shyriu_

Debería de quedarse aquí a pasar la noche – _agregó __Seika__ -_ Había pensado en prepararle un café bien fuerte y esperar un rato a que se le pasara, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente. Mejor que se quede aquí. Sí la llevamos así a la mansión todos van a hacer preguntas, y ella no está en condiciones de explicar nada.

No puede quedarse sola – _opinó __Shyriu_

No, claro que no. Yo creo que podemos llamar a Shaina para que la cuide un rato mientras yo voy a ver a Seiya y luego volveré

No es necesario. Yo me quedaré a cuidarla – _dijo __Shura_

Pero apenas te dieron de alta ayer…

Yo estoy bien, en serio. No tengo nada importante qué hacer, y aquí puedo ser de alguna utilidad.

_En ese moment__o oyeron un golpe en el baño, y __los tres corrieron hacia allá__, aunque claro, solo __Seika__ entró. _

¿Está bien?_ – preguntó __Shyriu__ desde afuera _

Sí, solo se tropezó_ – contestó __Seika__ - _Afortunadamente el baño es tan pequeño que no hay espacio para que se lastime seriamente

_Seika__ l__a ayudó a __terminar de vestirse y __a salir. __Shura__ y __Shyriu__, respetuosamente, apartaron la mirada, aunque ya habían observado su rostro. _

Ven, acuéstate – _dijo __Seika__ ayudándola a entrar a la cama y arropándola__. June de inmediato se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared_ – Escucha, Shyriu y yo tenemos que volver al hospital, pero tú puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Shura te va a hacer compañía. Tú no te preocupes por nada, solo duerme, y mañana todo será distinto, ya lo verás.

Ya deberíamos de irnos Seika – _dijo __Shyriu_

De acuerdo.

¿Y si les preguntan por nosotros? _– preguntó __Shura_

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tú no te apures. Una última cosa – _dijo __Shyriu__ caminando hacia la pequeña mesa de madera, de donde abrió un cajón y sacó un montoncito de dinero_ - Quien diga que tu hermano es un desorganizado, no lo conoce – _le d__ijo __Shyriu__a __Seika__sonriendo_ – Aquí hay dinero para cualquier emergencia que se presente. De todas formas, si se te ofrece cualquier cosa, llama a la mansión. Yo dormiré junto al teléfono.

Claro. Gracias a ambos.

No tienes nada que agradecer – _dijo __Seika__ con una sonrisa_

Tu también estás toda mojada

No te apures, pasaremos a la mansión y me cambiaré rápido.

Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

_Los jóvenes se marcharon y e__l es__pañol se acercó__ a mirar__ a la rubia que parecía haber caído en un profundo y reparador su__eño. Sí, pensó él, __¡__ojalá durmiera toda la noche__ y __pudiera__olvidar al menos p__or unas horas lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado! Pero la noche era aún joven y a aquellos dos les faltaban muchas experiencias por vivir… _

* * *

Queridos lectores, me imagino que ya me daban por perdida en acción, jajajaja, pero no, como pueden ver no es así, esta historia sigue y sigue como los conejitos de los anuncios de pilas, jajaja.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, y bueno, como ya tiene un buen rato que no les contestaba, pues aquí estoy. Sí, AesculapX, ya sé que tengo la fea costumbre de dejar los capítulos con fnales de telenovela, jajaja, pero ¿qué puedo decir, si los capis yuvieran finales aburridos me imagino que tampoco les gustaría. El capítulo pasado le pareció muy corto a DianaD, y pues les diré que fue solo su imaginación, jajaja, es decir, espero que hayas sentido que fue corto porque lo encontraste emocionante o alg así, porque la verdad es que me esfuerzo para que todos los capis duren lo mismo. Los primeros capítulos son efectivamente los más cortos, con 10 páginas de word en promedio, pero a partir del capitulo 12 o algo así los empecé a hacer de quince o dieciséis que es lo que duran ahora. Y en particular Diana, te diré que sufriste por la escena entre Perséfone-Diana y Seiya, pero Saori aún no ha dicho la última palabra, jajaja. Y claro, agradezco a todos por seguirme leyendo a pesar de todo el tiempo que los hago esperar algunas veces etre un episodio y otro, pero créanme que no es por falta de ganas, pero entre todo lo que tengo que hacer en mi vida cotidiana (y claro, a eso le agregamos que de repente la inspiración se me va de vacaciones, jajaja) pues resulta difícil tener los capitulos listos lo rápido que yo quisiera, y es que además es confieso que de repente es bstante difícil decidir sobre qué personajes va a tratar principalmente el capítulo siguiente, aunque si les tranquiliza, eso no es factor para lo que viene, jajaja, que es el 35 (¡no lo puedo creer!, jajajaja.)

Sobre June, bueno, pues creo que con este capítulo 33 les contesté ya algunas de sus preguntas, pero claro, hubo cosas que faltaron por aclarar pero ya verán, en el capi 35 sabrán aún más detalles sobre la noche que pasaron juntos ella y Shun. Por cierto les comento que el capi siguiente está casi listo, asi que no tendrán que sufrir por tanta espera, jajajaja, y les comento de avance, que además de saber más detalles sobre June y de lo que Shura va a tener que pasar en el departamento de Seiya, sabrán más de Jabu después de que Saori le dio el cortón, por qué Afrodita estaba abrazando a Shun, si alguien será capaz de detener la furia de Aioria, y claaro, el reencuentro de Saori y Seiya.

Gracias por tanta paciencia, queridos míos. Cuídense mucho y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto, muy muy pronto.

Muchos muchos besos y abrazos.

Con enorme gratitud

Fuego.


	35. Un Corazón Roto hacia la Noche 2a parte

Capítulo 35

El viaje de un corazón roto hacia la Noche 2ª parte

_Quizás si el Caballero de Cáncer hubiera aparecido en la sala de espera en otro momento, las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos, es decir, probablemente de todos modos se hubieran hecho de palabras, pero no habrían terminado a golpes. Pero en honor a la verdad, su reaparición no pudo suceder en un momento peor para todos, incluso para él mismo._

_Es cierto también que Aioria actuó impulsivamente al arrojarse contra Angelo, pero también es justo decir que tenía sus razones. Unos minutos antes, el doctor Sato les había informado que Seiya parecía estar empeorando, y les contó lo sucedido en la tarde; cómo había aparecido un hematoma de gran tamaño alrededor de su herida, y que su temperatura había descendido sin explicación alguna. El doctor aclaró que ya lo habían estabilizado, pero que un hematoma que aparecía de la nada generalmente era señal de una hemorragia interna, pero que no podían hacerle una cirugía exploratoria pues su cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado y débil, así que solo quedaba esperar a que los constantes estudios que iban a practicarle les revelaran cuál era el órgano o los órganos que estaban fallando. Ya teniendo esa información y dependiendo de que tan grave fuese el daño sufrido, entonces podrían considerar el arriesgarse a operarlo de nuevo. Aioria no podía olvidar lo último que había dicho el doctor:_

Quiero asegurarles que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero es necesario que sepan que quizás no sea suficiente.

_Cuando el doctor se marchó, las miradas de todos se clavaron en__ él y en __Marin__. Aioria había tenido fe, mucha fe en que Seiya se pondría bien, pero aquella__ frase __tiraba__ sus sueños por la borda, __le dolía más que si le hubieran roto todas las costillas de un solo golpe. No podía concebir que todos ellos hubieran vuelto a la vida, y que Seiya no fuera a despertar jamás, que no fuera a caminar entre ellos jamás, que no fuera a conocer a Aioros jamás. Y al ver el rostro desilusionado y__ lleno de dolor de Kiki, el León __estaba a p__unto de echarse a llorar. Marin__, por su parte,__ se sentía aliviada pues Seika no estaba __en la habitación, __pero al mismo tiempo le angustiaba e__l pensar __que tendrían que darle la noticia. _

_No tenía ni dos minutos de que el doctor se había marchado cuando por el pasillo v__ieron llegar al Caballero de Cáncer__, caminando l__entamente__, acompañado por Hyoga. Aquello fue demasiado para Aioria, que ya se sentía furioso con solo verlo e__n__ pie, y que ex__plotó cuando oyó que lo llamaba__ "maldito arrogante".__ La verdad es que ni siquiera había sido algo tan grave, pero Aioria necesitaba cualquier pretexto, por mínimo que fuera, para estallar, y Máscara de Muerte se lo había dado. _

_Por su parte, mientras Hyoga lo conducía hacia la sala de espera, el italiano trataba de mentalizarse para lo que estaba por afrontar. Esperaba ver a Athena, esperaba reencontrarse con sus compañeros, y esperaba reacciones de desagra__do y molestia como la de Aioria;__ después de todo, sabía muy bien quién era y lo que había hecho para merecer que lo trataran de esa fo__rma. Pero claro, no esperaba acabar a golpes__. Y es que tampoco esperaba encontrar a Afrodita abrazando a un bello joven, y eso lo sacó de balance, aunque más bien lo correcto sería decir que lo inundaron los celos, y eso acabó con todo el autocontrol que había tratado de mantener. _

_Y no es que Afrodita tuviera intenciones sentimentales de ninguna clase con Shun, pero lo había visto reaccionar muy mal ante la noticia de la salud de Seiya. _

_No hace falta recalcar que aquel día fue muy complejo para el Caballero de Andrómeda, por decir lo menos. Haber __afrontado la muerte de su hermano __aque__l__l__a mañana __ya había sido bastante perturbador para su frágil psique, y aunque __estaba inmensamente feliz por __saber sano y salvo a Ikki y haberse reunido con Hyoga, Shyriu y Saori, después tuvo que enfrentar__se a la realidad de lo que era la vida tras__ la cruenta y última batalla que había__n tenido. Había estado __dentro de una burbuja de negación que, hasta cierto punto, lo había mantenido protegido, que le había evitado el tener que darse cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero ahora tenía que salir y ver cara a cara a aquellos hombres que habían muerto por lo que el consideraba su culpa, y que aunque ahora estaban vivos, estaban evidentemente rotos. Y encima de lo difícil que __le había resultado__ reunirse con todos los Caballeros, sucedió la conversación entre él y June de la manera en la que sucedió._

_Despué__s de que su mejor amiga se hubo__ marchado, había sentido el gran impulso de salir corriendo a su habitación y echarse a llorar, pero en su mente había quedado __grabada __a fuego una frase que ella le había dicho "__**No te atrevas a llorar Shun. No te atrevas a hacerte la víctima cuando fuiste tú el que se acostó conmigo pensando en otra persona**__". Shun quería asumir e__l peso completo de su culpa, __hacerse responsable por todo el daño que le había causado, así que se obligó a permanecer en aquella sala de espera, mientras los demás lo saludaban. Se obligó a sonreír, y a contestar algunas frases de cortesía mientras por dentro se desmoronaba. Le habría hecho mucho bien desahogarse, pero consideró que no lo merecía. Se obligó a quedarse y a observar a los que alguna vez fueron magníficos caballeros Dorados usando sillas de ruedas, muletas, yesos y vendajes, y aquello por supuesto no le hizo bien alguno, al contrario, s__u imaginación lo llevaba a visualizarse inflingié__ndole__s__ daño__ a cada uno de ellos. Afrodita ya había notado que el peliverde actuaba de forma extraña cuando el doctor Sato entró y les dio las noticias sobre la salud del Caballero Pegaso. Y mientras Shun oía sus palabras, de un golpe vinieron a él todas sus pesadillas, en las que se veía una y otra y otra vez atravesando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con aquella espada de visos púrpuras, e__mpuñando con saña el arma que lo había destruido__. Las palabras del doctor Sato acabaron con la cordura que Shun había logrado mantener aquel día. _

_Afrodita, después de oír la noticia, fue a abrazar a Shun pues presintió que él se desplomaría, y en ese momento Angelo y Hyoga entraron. Leo y Cáncer se hicieron de palabras y cuando Angelo le dijo que esperaba verlo fallar, Aioria cerró con fuerza su puño sano y se lanzó contra la nariz de Cáncer. Él por su parte, acababa de despertar y sus reflejos eran muy lentos aún, así que no logró evitar el golpe, que lo tiró al piso. La reacción de los demás fue la de tratar de impedir que se golpearan y separarlos, aunque no lograron muy buenos resultados que digamos: Afrodita de inmediato dejó a Shun y corrió a tratar de detener al Caballero de Cáncer, que no logró esquivar el golpe pero que trataba de ponerse en pie, decidido a responderle a Aioria, pero en cuanto Afrodita trató de ayudar a Angelo a levantarse, él rechazó su ayuda, le contestó que no era asunto suyo y que no interviniera. Dokho trató de ponerse en medio de Leo y Cáncer, pero lo que logró fue pasar una de las ruedas encima de la mano de Ban, que había tratado de ayudar al Cangrejo a ponerse en pie. Del otro lado, Marin detenía el brazo sano de Aioria, ayudada por Mü, que apenas volvía de su improvisada cita con Ariadna, y por Milo, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente, golpeando con una de las muletas al propio Aioria, que cayó al piso golpeándose el hombro lastimado. Saga fue a auxiliar a Ban, temiendo que Dokho le hubiera fracturado la mano_

- ¡Deténganse! - _pidió a todos el antiguo Patriarca_

_Kiki, Flher, Shaina, Hilda, Geki y Sorrento también les pedían a todos que se controlaran cuando en ese instante, Sayaka Miyamoto entró a la habitación_

- ¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí¡¡Les exijo que se detengan en este mismo momento!!

_Cuando Saga de Géminis se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba parada viéndolos con una total reprobación, se paró lo más erguido que le fue posible y enmudeció, y varios de los caballeros, al verlo reaccionar de aquella forma, voltearon siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, y se detuvieron también. La mayoría de ellos no habían visto jamás a aquella mujer, pero era evidente que era una doctora y que les estaba dando una gran mirada reprobatoria_

¿Han perdido la razón?

Yo… - _balbuceó Mü sin saber en realidad lo que iba a decir. Unos a otros se ayudaron a ponerse de pie, a recuperar las muletas y la compostura, e incluso se acomodaron la ropa._

_En cuanto la trifulca se hubo detenido, Sayaka notó que Shun estaba en un rincón y que su amigo rubio parecía decirle algo pero él no le contestaba. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la doctora, que corrió hacia los adolescentes mientras los demás guardaban silencio, avergonzados por su conducta._

¿Shun, estás bien?

Claro – _dijo él, mintiendo, con la mirada clavada en Aioria_

Es hora de volver a tu habitación Shun.

No, quiero quedarme aquí – _dijo él débilmente_

Ha sido un día muy largo, necesitas descansar¿sí?

_Él no contestó._

Hyoga¿podrías acompañarlo a su habitación?

Claro doctora. Vámonos Shun

_Hyoga tomó por los hombros a Shun y lo guió con suavidad por el pasillo. Los dos salieron lentamente de la habitación y cuando eso sucedió, ella volteó a verlos a todos acusadoramente._

Si ya acabaron con lo que estaban haciendo…

Lamento mucho _– comenzó a decir Saga_

No tienen que decir nada, pero si no les molesta, quisiera pedirles que me acompañaran por favor, hay algo que me gustaría decirles a todos y no se me ocurre un mejor momento para hacerlo.

Claro – _respondió Dokho, y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo._

_Sayaka tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquellos hombres tan altos y fuertes a los que consideraba unos héroes, la seguían como si fueran niños regañados por su maestra de escuela primaria._

_La joven doctora los guió hacia una de las salas donde los doctores se reunían a discutir casos difíciles. Se paró en la entrada y con un femenino gesto les indicó que entraran a la habitación y que se sentaran en la gran mesa ovalada. No había asientos suficientes, pero ya que algunos de ellos iban en su propia silla de ruedas, el problema quedó solucionado. Una vez que todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué esperar de aquella mujer._

Ustedes no me conocen, pero yo a ustedes sí. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sayaka Miyamoto. Soy psiquiatra y como han podido ver, soy la doctora de Shun.

_Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, pero fue evidente su alarma al saber que Shun tenía una psiquiatra._

En primer lugar, y créanme que me es muy incómodo decirlo, tengo que recordarles que esto es un hospital, y que un comportamiento como el que demostraron hace unos minutos en la sala de espera es inadmisible, no solo por la obvia razón de que un hospital es un lugar de recuperación y reposo, si no porque ustedes mismos han sido y aún son pacientes…

_Sayaka notó la vergüenza y la incomodidad en sus rostros, y suavizó el tono de su voz_

No es mi intención regañarlos ni mucho menos, yo no soy nadie para asumir ese papel, pero como doctora mi principal preocupación es el bienestar de mis pacientes, y aunque ninguno de ustedes lo es, estoy informada de la difícil situación que apenas están superando y no me gustaría verlos recaer tal y como sucedió con Ikki.

No se volverá a repetir doctora – _dijo Aioria sabiendo que en gran parte él era culpable del desorden, y que necesitaba controlar toda la rabia que por momentos llegaba a sentir_

Ese es el segundo punto al que quería llegar: Ikki. Quería informarles sobre la evolución de su caso.

¿Cómo está él? – _preguntó Ban_.

Bastante bien aparentemente. Está un poco confundido, lo cual es muy comprensible por las altas fiebres y los episodios de delirio que tuvo en los últimos días. Su situación se complicó por no hacer caso a las indicaciones del doctor y por estar demasiado preocupado por Shun, y eso es algo que no quisiera que se repitiera con ninguno de ustedes. Me gustaría que consideren lo que sucedió con Ikki como una advertencia, como algo que podría pasarles a ustedes la próxima vez que consideren descuidar su salud, desobedecer las indicaciones de sus doctores o peor aún, agarrarse a golpes entre ustedes… Afortunadamente, Ikki parece dispuesto a cooperar esta vez, y si hace caso a nuestras recomendaciones, es muy probable que en dos o tres días lo demos de alta

¿En serio? – _preguntó Milo_

Sí. Es sorprendente lo bien que está ahora, físicamente quiero decir. Todas sus fracturas y heridas han sanado, excepto por unas en su espalda, pero nada de gravedad. Lo que me preocupa ahora es su estado mental, y eso me lleva a… al otro punto que quisiera discutir con ustedes. Yo… van a disculparme si no sé como decir esto, creo que nadie antes ha estado en mi situación. Me preocupan Shun e Ikki, porque sé lo que les sucedió, porque sé quienes son ellos… y ustedes.

¿Qué quiere decir? –_ intervino Saga_

Yo sé cómo es que resultaron tan heridos. Sé lo que hicieron el día del eclipse.

_Un pesado silencio se hizo en el salón. Saga, algo alarmado, de inmediato miró a Dokho, esperando su reacción. El antes viejo Maestro parecía sorprendido, pero decidido a seguir oyendo a la mujer, y Saga siguió su ejemplo._

Quiero asegurarles que pueden contar con mi discreción absoluta al respecto, yo soy la única en todo el hospital que posee esta información. Por supuesto que mis compañeros tienen ciertas sospechas, ya que sus recuperaciones han sido sorprendentes; sin ir más lejos, lo que sucedió con Ikki esta mañana tiene a todos absolutamente perplejos. Yo misma no comprendo aún qué fue lo que sucedió y cómo es que logró hacerlo, pero quiero asegurarles también que no tendrán problemas ni les harán preguntas, mis compañeros son gente muy profesional.

¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la que nos esté diciendo esto?– _dijo Afrodita_

Estoy tratando a Shun. No es mucho lo que me ha dicho, pero ha sido lo suficiente para hacerme pensar que, si ustedes me lo permiten, podría ayudarles también.

¿Ayuda médica, eso quiere decir? – _dijo Sorrento_

Desde que estoy al corriente de su situación he pensado que ustedes también podrían beneficiarse con mi ayuda. Y lo que vi hoy en la sala de espera no hizo más que confirmármelo.

¿Esta es su sutil forma de decir que estamos locos y necesitamos un psiquiatra? – _dijo Milo sin ocultar que se sentía ofendido por la sugerencia de la atractiva mujer_

No me malinterpreten por favor. Comprendo su molestia, prácticamente todas las personas se sienten ofendidas cuando les ofrecen esta clase de ayuda, y por supuesto yo no estoy sugiriendo que estén locos, pero me parece evidente que han pasado por cosas muy duras, demasiado duras, sobre todo para gente de su edad. Por Shun conozco el panorama en general de la situación entre ustedes, y me parece que hay cosas que necesitan resolver, cosas muy privadas que no le competen a nadie fuera de su… de su mundo, por llamarle de alguna forma. Supongo que algunas de esas cosas las pueden resolver ustedes mismos, sin la intervención de nadie más, simplemente requieren de hablarse, pero me parece entender que también hay situaciones entre ustedes mucho más complejas, y que quizás podrían resolverse con un poco de ayuda. No saben cuán beneficioso es a veces contar con una opinión externa… No estoy sugiriendo que tengan que ser forzosamente mis pacientes, pero una conversación podría serles beneficiosa, o incluso podría recomendarles a algún colega mío. Si les interesa pueden hablar conmigo de forma personal, o si ustedes así lo quisieran, podríamos tener una pequeña terapia de grupo… No tienen que contestarme ahora por supuesto, no están obligados a nada. Es solo una ayuda que les estoy ofreciendo.

_Sayaka se puso de pie y comenzó a dejar frente a cada uno de ellos su propia tarjeta, mientras ellos guardaban silencio, algunos molestos y otros simplemente perplejos._

Que tomen mi tarjeta no quiere decir que la usen jamás, pero les pido que la guarden; nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar de un psiquiatra.

¿Quiere decir que está esperando que perdamos el control y enloquezcamos? – _preguntó Marin_

No, claro que no. No tienen idea de cuánto los respeto y los admiro. Pero no hace falta mucha imaginación para darse cuenta de que han pasado por cosas inimaginablemente difíciles, y si yo pudiera ser de ayuda alguna para ustedes, sería un honor. Considérenlo, por favor, es lo único que les pido…

_Nadie se movió, ni tampoco hizo contacto visual con ella. Un poco decepcionada, se dispuso a marcharse._

Eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Con permiso… - antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta - y si me lo permiten, de manera muy personal, quisiera darles las gracias por lo que hicieron por mí… por todos nosotros el día del eclipse, y el día de las inundaciones y… por todo lo que han hecho, gracias… Una cosa más¿te encuentras bien¿Quieres que llame a alguno de los doctores? Lo siento, no sé tu nombre.

_Máscara de Muerte, que era la persona a la que Sayaka se había dirigido, enmudeció, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupara por su bienestar, y además, no se atrevía a decir aún su nombre en voz alta frente a tantas personas. Afortunadamente ella no esperó una respuesta_

- Lo siento, debe de parecerte absurdo que me preocupe porque te sangra la nariz cuando han pasado por cosas… cuando han sobrevivido a lo inimaginable, pero no puedo evitarlo. Entonces¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, gracias, no es nada – _dijo él con un tono gentil que tomó por sorpresa a los demás_

- De acuerdo. Ahora si me marcho.

_La castaña salió dejándolos sumidos en un incómodo silencio. La primera en reaccionar fue Flher, que se puso tranquilamente de pie_

Creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos a solas¿no te parece Hilda?

Claro hermanita. ¿Vienes con nosotras Kiki? – _le preguntó la sacerdotisa_

Yo…

Anda Kiki, ve – _dijo Mu interviniendo_

Pero Maestro… **quiero saber sobre Seiya** – _le dijo telepáticamente_

Tenías razón Kiki… tienes razón, pero hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora ve con ellas

Está bien – _dijo él aceptando y saliendo en silencio con las dos jóvenes._

_Por su parte, Sorrento no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en marcharse, ya que él era el único en la habitación que no era un caballero de Athena, pero al mismo tiempo, era un sobreviviente como ellos, también había sufrido y las palabras de aquella mujer lo habían tocado. Se preguntaba si ellos aceptarían su ayuda. Y además, en aquella habitación estaba él, él que era idéntico al hombre al que amaba. No lo había visto desde que habían coincidido al visitar a Kanon, y aquella era una oportunidad maravillosa para observarlo a sus anchas y poder saber un poco más de él, así que permaneció sentado, dispuesto a oír todo lo que estuviera por decirse aún._

Y yo que pensaba que el día de hoy ya había sido bastante extraño… - d_ijo Afrodita rompiendo el silencio_

Por primera vez en el día voy a darte la razón – _dijo Milo._

¿Alguien quiere explicarme cómo es que ella sabe de nosotros, y por qué Shun está siendo atendido por una psiquiatra? – _preguntó Camus, que acababa de despertar y se sentía algo perdido._

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia las amazonas y los caballeros de Bronce, que eran los únicos que podían estar al tanto de la situación, y Shaina, que no conocía el miedo, fue quien tomó la palabra._

La intervención de Sayaka fue necesaria. Shun fue el primero en despertar, y cuando vio a Seiya sufrió un shock nervioso. Cuando despertó no quería ver a nadie, no hablaba con nadie, dejó de comer, llegó a hacerse daño a sí mismo. Fue ahí cuando la doctora comenzó a atenderlo. Y sobre la Orden… bueno, yo se lo dije.

¿Qué¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así? – _dijo Milo fulminándola con sus ojos azules_

No tuve más opción. La doctora nos llamó a Marin y a mí y comenzó a hacernos preguntas, quería saber dónde estaba su familia, cómo es que había llegado aquí en primer lugar, cuál era su relación con Seiya, dónde estaban sus amigos. Nosotras no sabíamos qué decirle en ese momento, o cómo justificar el hecho de que su único familiar y sus amigos estuvieran todos internados al mismo tiempo, así que mentimos, dijimos que ustedes habían tenido un accidente automovilístico.

¿Un accidente automovilístico? – _dijo Mü_

Sé que suena absurdo, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió en ese momento. Obviamente ella no se lo creyó y comenzó a indagar; ustedes no tenían ningún daño que coincidiera con un accidente de automóvil y además comenzaron a recuperarse muy rápido tomando en cuenta lo grave de sus heridas. Ella es muy lista, y se dio cuenta de que estábamos ocultándole cosas. Vino furiosa conmigo y me exigió que le dijera la verdad.

Deberías de haber callado – _opinó Camus._

¡Estaba dándole medicamentos a Shun porque pensaba que estaba loco, y uno de los medicamentos le hizo daño, y tuvieron que operarlo¡Estuvo a punto de morir! No podíamos arriesgar más su salud, así que no tuve más remedio que admitir que sí le habíamos ocultado información

¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste¿Le contaste la vida íntima dentro del Santuario? – _protestó Milo._

Milo, ahórrate tus ironías por favor – _dijo Aioria que quería saberlo todo_

En realidad no fui yo quien le dijo la verdad – _dijo Shaina retomando el hilo de la conversación _- Ella tenía preguntas que yo no podía responder, y me pareció que lo más adecuado era que hablara con Ikki, así que lo puse al tanto, y fue él quien habló con ella. Por supuesto ignoro lo que le dijo, pero pues así fue que se enteró… Lamento que les incomode…

No tienes nada por qué disculparte Shaina – _dijo Saga sonriéndole_

Y… si esta es la hora de preguntas y respuestas, pues… yo tengo una pregunta qué hacer

Shaina – _dijo Marin, que de inmediato supo a qué se refería su compañera._

Admite que tu también quieres saberlo Marin _– replicó ella_

¿De qué están hablando? – _dijo Aioria con curiosidad_

Haz tu pregunta mujer – _opinó Milo_

Vuelve a decirme mujer y te romperé los dientes

Basta. Milo, muestra respeto para ella – _opinó Mü_ - Adelante Shaina¿cuál es tu pregunta?

Yo estaba en Terapia Intensiva con Seiya cuando Shun despertó y lo vio. Al principio ni siquiera lo reconoció, pero cuando lo hizo y se dio cuenta de lo grave que estaba, se puso blanco como hoja de papel, y dijo…

¿Qué? – _dijo Afrodita muy interesado, lo cual no agradó a Angelo._

Dijo que era su culpa, que él había matado a Seiya… ¿Eso es cierto¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?

_Un nuevo silencio, más pesado que los anteriores, se hizo en la sala al oírla._

¿No me contestan porque no lo saben, o porque no se atreven a decirlo?

Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no lo sabemos Shaina. Nosotros… no estábamos juntos allá en el Inframundo – _dijo Aioria_

Shun sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a alguien, y mucho menos a uno de sus mejores amigos _– dijo Afrodita sorprendiendo a todos_ – él no es esa clase de caballero

¡Vaya, qué bien lo conoces! - _dijo Angelo con mirada aparentemente serena, pero que ocultaba una molestia cada vez mayor._

¿Pero entonces por qué lo dijo¿Por qué lucía tan asustado cuando lo vio¿Por qué dijo aquello tan convencido? – _preguntó de nuevo Shaina_

¿Se lo has preguntado a él? – _le preguntó Mü._

Por supuesto que no. Hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera había aceptado ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Athena-sama.

¿Y Shyriu? Tu discípulo puede saberlo Dokho – _dijo Aioria_

_La mente de Dokho trabajaba a toda velocidad, recordando la expresión en el rostro del Dragón cuando había visto a Seiya, toda la tristeza, toda la angustia que él había dejado ver en ese momento._

Supongo que él puede saberlo, pero no es el momento de preguntárselo.

¿Estás protegiendo a Shun? – _preguntó Milo inquisitivamente_

No estoy protegiendo a nadie, pero no me parece adecuado emitir juicios de ninguna clase cuando ignoramos tanto sobre lo sucedido allá. Es evidente que alguien le hizo muchísimo daño al Caballero Pegaso, pero no podemos adelantarnos. Conozco a Shun y por su personalidad me parece imposible que él sea responsable del lamentable estado de salud de Seiya, y aún si hubiera sido así ignoramos cuáles fueron las circunstancias en las que pudo haber ocurrido. Pero este no me parece el mejor momento para cuestionarlo al respecto, todos estamos muy inquietos, desorientados, apenas estamos ajustándonos a esta nueva situación de vida. Creo que lo que importa ahora es rezar por que el Caballero de Pegaso logre recuperarse, después habrá tiempo para contestar esa y otras preguntas que todos tenemos.

_Shaina se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación lo más rápido que le fuera posible. Comprendía perfectamente los intentos conciliatorios de Dokho, pero ella sentía que le hervía el alma al volver al mismo punto en el que estaban el día de eclipse, es decir, a tener un montón de respuestas encima y ni una respuesta. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, dio la media vuelta, fue hacia la mesa y tomó una de las tarjetas que la doctora había dejado_

Vaya, al fin admite que sí está loca _– comentó Milo con ironía_

¡No, pero al menos yo si tengo las pelotas para admitir que necesito ayuda para seguir adelante con todo esto sin enloquecer de verdad! –_dijo ella para después salir dando un portazo y sin darle la oportunidad a Milo de responder nada._

_Muchos sonrieron al oír la respuesta de la amazona, pero Saga no se reprimió y soltó una franca carcajada que provocó que todos voltearan a verlo, y el Escorpión, que presintió que se estaba riendo de él, de inmediato preguntó_

¿Y qué te causa tanta gracia, si se puede saber?

Nada, es solo que ella es definitivamente la mujer más valiente que he conocido jamás, y creo que tiene la razón; ella tiene más valor que muchos de nosotros al admitir lo complejo de nuestra situación.

_En cuando Saga acabó, el caballero de Cáncer se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse sin tomar una tarjeta y sin decir ni una palabra. Pero estaba débil aún y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, lo cual alarmó a Afrodita, que de inmediato se puso en pie y lo tomó por un brazo_

- ¿Estás…?

- Ya dije que estoy bien – _dijo él soltándose de nuevo _- Yo no necesito abrazos –_ le dijo mirándolo acusadoramente._

_Lo normal entre ellos dos hubiera sido que Afrodita aparentara frialdad y tranquilidad al oír su comentario, pero en cambio, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar el dolor que le producía lo que le había dicho. Y Angelo estaba demasiado aturdido aún como para lograr ocultar la sorpresa al ver la reacción del Caballero de Piscis. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, que ya se le había hinchado, y zigzagueó un poco hacia la puerta cuando lo detuvo la voz de Aioria_

- Cáncer… No debí de haberte golpeado. Lo lamento.

- Sí… yo… también… _– dijo Angelo haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ser amable, que para los demás no pasó por desapercibido_

_Cuando él se marchó, Dokho se puso de pie._

- Creo que deberíamos de volver a la sala de espera. Athena-sama podría volver y preocuparse

- Claro – _respondió Mü, que se dispuso a abandonar la habitación siendo auxiliado en seguida por Geki._

_Dokho miró a la mesa, y tomó varias de las tarjetas que la doctora había dejado, y no porque pensara usarlas, pero estaba muy consciente de que ella tenía toda la razón: había problemas y asuntos sin resolver entre ellos demasiado grandes como para que se solucionaran con sólo convivir. Así que al tomar las tarjetas, estaba tratando de poner el ejemplo y de demostrarles que no había nada de que avergonzarse por pedir ayuda. Todos siguieron su ejemplo y se marcharon._

_El último en abandonar la habitación, fue Saga, que permaneció de pie junto a la mesa, observando fijamente las tarjetas que habían quedado ahí. Probablemente nadie más que él necesitaba la ayuda que la mujer les había ofrecido, pero se preguntaba si ella en realidad sería tan buena en su trabajo como para lograrlo. No estaba seguro de que ella pudiera hacer algo por él, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, y es que verdaderamente quería comenzar una nueva vida…_

* * *

_Saori estaba algo aturdida mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, en dirección a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Venía de pasar casi una hora junto a Kanon; había activado su cosmos al máximo para activar el proceso de curación de sus numerosas heridas, y había logrado sentir que el cosmos de él le respondía, aunque no había despertado aún, ya que lo mantenían fuertemente sedado para evitar que sufriera._

_Le había costado mucho trabajo decidir a quién iría a ver primero una vez que volviera a Tokio. Sabía que de entre todos sus caballeros, los más malheridos eran Kanon y Seiya, y que aunque había otros también muy graves como Shaka y Aioros, ellos ya habían dado señales de mejoría. Y ella estaba tan decidida a ayudarlos que solo por eso había aceptado volver a Grecia, cuando Julián le había mencionado que se recuperaría mucho más pronto si volvía a su Santuario. En Grecia, encontró información que podía serle de utilidad, y estaba determinada a ponerla en práctica en cuanto llegara._

_En el avión, había estado debatiendo consigo misma para decidir a quien iría a ver primero, pues lo que iba a intentar para ayudarlos a sanar, no lo había hecho nunca, y tenía miedo de que al ayudar a uno, agotara su energía y no fuera suficiente para ayudar al otro. Mientras se hallaba ahí sentada, pensando a quién iría a ver primero, comprendía por qué Athena debía de amar incondicionalmente a todos por igual, por qué era un error amar a Seiya. Si no lo amara, no tendría dudas de que a quien debía de ayudar primero era a Kanon, que tenía más posibilidades de salvarse, a diferencia de Seiya, que ni siquiera había dado señales de tener cosmos alguno. Pero su corazón le decía que fuera primero a tratar de salvarle la vida al único amor verdadero que ella había conocido._

_Al final, terminó por ir primero con Kanon, que también le importaba muchísimo, y una vez que se aseguró de haber ayudado a su segundo Caballero de Géminis, fue directamente a ver a Seiya. Pero no era ni la primera ni la única que había tenido la misma idea._

_Miho había ido a verlo después de esperar pacientemente a que Mü regresara. Él no volvió a la sala de espera, naturalmente, ya que se fue a tomar un café con Ariadna, pero Marin sí lo hizo, y le dijo a la peliazul que ya podía ir, aunque no estaba segura de que lo dejaran verlo. Más angustiada que antes, se dirigió a toda prisa a Cuidados Intensivos, y al irse aproximando a la habitación donde atendían a Seiya, descubrió que Jabu estaba ahí. Se aproximó al rubio, y al detenerse a su lado, notó su rostro bañado en lágrimas._

Jabu¿qué haces aquí¿Te pasa algo?

_El rubio se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y con el dorso del brazo __intentó secarse el llanto. _

Nada, no pasa nada.

¿Estabas llorando?

¡Claro que no! – _dijo él dándole la espalda aún_

_ ¿_Es por Seiya que lloraste?

No. No estoy llorando y mucho menos por él.

No me mientas por favor. Hace un rato estabas bien… Fue ella¿verdad¿Te hizo algo?

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De Saori

¿Cómo sabes que ella...?

Me di cuenta, yo estaba ahí. Iba a acercarme a saludarte pero ella llegó antes que yo. Ella fue la que te hizo daño¿verdad?

¡No quiero hablar de ella!

Está bien… ¿te dejaron entrar? – _le preguntó mirando a Seiya por el vidrio_

No… ¿Sabes que no había venido a verlo en todo este tiempo?... Sabía que estaba mal, pero…. No esperaba verlo así…

_Jabu estalló en sollozos, y desesperado, soltó un puñetazo en la pared, lo cual asustó muchísimo a Miho_

- Jabu¡no hagas eso¡Vas a lastimarte! Todos estamos preocupados por él, pero….

- ¡¡No, no, no es eso¿Sabes por qué vine a verlo? - _dijo encarándola __furioso, no con ella, si no consigo mismo - _ ¿¡Sabes por qué vine!?... ¡Vine porque me moría de ganas de darle un golpe!

- ¡Jabu! – _dijo ella incrédula_ - ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así¿¡No ves el estado en el que está!?

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – _dijo él tirando de sus propios cabellos – __¡_Sé que soy una porquería porque soy capaz de verlo muriendo y aún así tengo ganas de golpearlo, pero es que lo odio ¡¡Lo odio, lo odio!!

¡Jabu, qué es lo que te sucede ¿Por qué hablas así de él?

¡Porque es la maldita verdad¡ Me robó, me robó!

¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? Seiya está en coma

Me robó hace años, hace años… - _le respondió él, que se sentía incapaz de mantener el __control de sus emociones_

- ¿Qué te robó? _– dijo ella aún sin entender_

Su amor… me robó su amor…_ - dijo el Unicornio d__errumbándose__, cubri__éndose el rostro con las manos mientras se recargaba en la pared, pues sentía que de otra forma se iría directo al suelo. _

_Miho permaneció callada por algunos segundos mientras unía__ mentalmente las piezas del rompecabezas. __Al principio no quiso dar crédito a las p__alabras del joven, pero no pudo seguir negándolo__ después de ver la reacción de él. Y en cuanto hubo formado la frase en su mente, comenzó a quemarle __las entrañas_

¿Saori está enamorada de Seiya¿Estás diciendo que Saori Kido está enamorada de Seiya?

_Cuando escuchó a Miho decirlo, sintió que enloquecería. __Pero fue aún peor __cuando__ levantó el rostro para decirle algo más a Miho y__ vio a la propia Saori salir del elevador__. Le dijo a Miho que tenía que irse y s__alió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. _

_Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Saori, que sin embargo, fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que Jabu prácticamente había huído de ella. Así que llegó y se detuvo a saludar a la joven peliazul como si nada hubiera pasado._

Hola

Hola – _respondió la jovencita, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas._

Tú nombre es Miho¿verdad? Eres amiga de Seiya¿no es así?

Sí, estuvimos juntos en el orfanato. Yo aún trabajo ahí. Y tú… eres Saori Kido, todo el mundo lo sabe

Nunca nos presentaron formalmente.

Contigo no hace falta, todo el mundo te conoce

_Saori se sintió aún más incómoda con la situación. No le gustaba recordar a la adolescente engreída que había sido cuando el Torneo Galáctico había sido realizado._

¿Viniste a ver a Seiya? – _le preguntó Saori_

Sí, así es

Yo también. Todo este tiempo que estuve fuera… estuve preocupada por su salud.

_Ambas voltearon a ver hacia él, que seguía inconsciente del otro lado del vidrio. Saori sintió que el estómago se le hacía nudos al verlo más enfermo que la última vez. No podía perder ni un segundo más, y mucho menos por mantener una charla intrascendente con aquella chica a la que ni siquiera conocía_

- Si me disculpas Miho, debo de entrar

- No quiero ser grosera, señorita Kido, pero yo llegué antes

- Comprendo Miho, pero en verdad necesito verlo ahora. Desde que me fui…

- Yo soy su novia _– le dijo Miho sin saber por qué había dicho semejante cosa_

- ¿Qué? – _dijo Saori incrédula_

- Sí – _dijo Miho, que no había mentido jamás, pero que sentía que iba a estallar por los celos_ – La última vez que nos vimos Seiya me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo acepté… ¿No lo sabías?

- No – _respondió Saori fingiendo indiferencia_ - Seiya y yo… no tuvimos la oportunidad de… hablar….

- Bueno, pues ya lo sabes ahora. Así que… si me disculpas…

- Pues te felicito, pero me imagino que siendo su novia, nadie estará más interesada en que él salga delante de esta situación.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Entonces déjame entrar antes a verlo.

- No entiendo cuál es tu urgencia por entrar a ver a mi novio – _dijo Miho recalcando las últimas dos palabras_

- Bueno, tu novio – _dijo Saori con un leve dejo de ironía _- debe de haberte dicho cuánta importancia tengo en su vida¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - _dijo ella, temiendo que Saori en cualquier momento notara que ella mentía_

- Tú sabes que Seiya es mi Caballero Pegaso¿no? Sabes que él se ha dedicado a protegerme¿no?

- Claro – _dijo ella_

- Pues como su diosa es que necesito verlo. Puede ser que haya hallado una forma de ayudarlo

_Al oír aquello, Miho de inmediato se olvidó de sus infantiles celos, solo podía pensar en que él se salvara, y en tono de suplica le preguntó a Saori_

- ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?

- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar

- Claro, adelante, entra por favor. Sálvalo si es que puedes.

- Créeme que eso es lo que más deseo.

_Saori entró a la habitación, consciente de que Miho no le quitaba los ojos de encima a través del espejo. No había tiempo para detenerse a observar detalladamente cuánto había empeorado su estado en aquellas dos semanas que no lo había visto, así que se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama, colocó una mano en su cintura y otra en su cuello, y muy despacio lo fue incorporando hasta que le fue posible abrazarlo. Su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza con gentileza pero firmemente, y colocó su sien contra la de él. Activó entonces su cosmos, para darle a él parte de su energía y sanar sus heridas, tal y como lo había hecho con Kanon. Consiguió ayudarlo, pero pudo sentir con toda claridad que su mejoría era mínima, así que decidió probar algo más. Elevó su cosmos al máximo, de tal forma que su cuerpo comenzó a desprender una luz brillantísima que los envolvió a ambos, y que obligó a Miho a cerrar los ojos. Acercó su boca a su oído y le dijo:_

- **Mi nombre es Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, y me dirijo a ti, Seiya, ****mi ****Caballero Divino de Pegaso, para que acu****das a mi llamado. Te necesito y ****te convoco a que ven****gas desde cualquier confín del Universo**** donde te encuentres para que te presentes ante mí en alma y carne****, ahora**

- Saori… – _dijo Seiya en ese momento, al sentir que ella lo llamaba desde la distancia…_

* * *

_Shura era un hombre verdaderamente organizado. Así que en cuanto Shyriu y Seika se marcharon, puso manos a la obra. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y averiguar qué clase de alimentos tenía Seiya en el refrigerador y en la alacena. No había mucho que fuera de utilidad,__ no después de dos meses, así que s__in pensarlo mucho, tomó algo del dinero que Shyriu le había dejado y se lanzó a la calle en búsqueda de una pequeña tienda adonde compró algunos víveres para que la joven amazona pudiera desayunar al día siguiente. Una vez que hubo regresado, lo siguiente que hizo fue revisar los armarios de Seiya, hasta hallar un edredón, una colchoneta y unas sábanas, que acomodó en el piso, pues pensaba pasar la noche cerca de ella, por cualquier cosa que se pudiera ofrecer. Preparó una jarra de café y después buscó un burro de planchar, un par de toallas y una plancha. Entró al baño, se desnudó y en el lavabo enjuagó __toda su ropa del agua de mar. Dejó secando sus pantalones vaqueros y la camisa que había usado, y como no podía pasar la noche desnudo, se puso una toalla alrededor de las caderas y con ayuda de la plancha secó su ropa interior para poder volvérsela a poner. Se dio una rápida ducha y ya con su camiseta y sus bóxers secos, se fue hacia el cuarto, donde June aún dormía. Tomó una taza de café, vio el mar desde la ventana un buen rato, y después, pensando que ella no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, se acomodó en el piso y se dispuso a dormir._

* * *

_Despertó en medio de la noche, con el corazón desbocado y sin razón aparente alguna. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía idea de dónde rayos estaba. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiéndose aún más mareada, y tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran __a la obscuridad __para darse cuenta de que se hallaba en una habitación amplia, que la noche estaba ya ent__rada y que __en el piso__ dormía un hombre de cabellos cortos y negros. Recordó como entre sueños lo que había sucedido, y que ese hombre, que era un caballero dorado, la había llevado a ese lugar. Recordaba a Shyriu y a Seika, pero no los veía por ahí, así que supuso que se habían marchado. Notó que vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pants que obviamente no eran suyos, pero no podía recordar de dónde los había sacado. Se puso de pie, y tambaleándose recorrió el lugar, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al caballero. Necesitaba aturdirse aún más, quería olvidar no solo pedazos, si no todo__ lo que le había ocurrido__ quería olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Así que c__on un poco de __esfuerzo, recorrió el lugar hasta hallar__ la cocina, y ahí emprendió una intensa búsqueda. _

_Desgraciadamente para ella, __no pudo encontr__ar ni una gota __de alcohol. __ Se detuvo a mirar al hombre que dormía__ en el piso__. Descansaba boca abajo, con el brazo izquierdo levantado por __encima de su cabeza, de tal f__o__rma que su cabeza__ descansaba sobre el dorso de su mano. La mano derecha estaba debajo de la almohada, como abrazándola. No puo evitar comparar y encontrar muchas diferencias entre su forma de dormir y la de Shun, que había dormido hecho un ovillo después de haberse acostado con ella, y odió recordar aquello, así que continuó su búsqueda con mayor ahínco aún. _

* * *

_Su mano derecha, que había pasado seis semanas enyesada, aún no estaba lista para soportar las extr__añas posiciones en las que acostumbraba __dormir normalmente, y se le acalambró, lo cual __lo despertó__. Abrió y cerró los puños, e incluso se dio un pequeño masaje hasta que superó la desagradable sensación. Se levantó por un vaso de agua, y entonces se dio cuenta de que e__lla no estaba acostada__. No la encontró en la cocina, y notó el pasillo tenuemente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba debajo de la puerta del baño, así que avanzó lentamente hasta detenerse frente a la pequeña habitación. Tocó la puerta con suavidad_

June¿te encuentras bien?

_No hubo respuesta_

June, contéstame por favor¿estás bien?

_Shura se imaginó que quizás a ella ya se le había bajado el efecto del alcohol, y se sentía avergonzada por su p__roceder. _

_ - _Si así lo deseas, puedo traerte tu máscara.

_Ni un ruido. Eso no le dio buen__a espina a Shura, que c__omenzó a tem__er que algo le hubiera sucedido__ y que estuviera inconsciente ahí adentro_

- June, si no me abres ahora mismo voy a tirar la puerta

_La amazona se esforzó en incorporarse, lo cual no logró, así que gateó hasta la perilla y abrió la puerta_

¿Qué quieres? _– le preguntó sentándose en el piso__ con torpeza_

_Shura se alarmó al__ darse cuenta de que ella parecía estar__más ebria __de lo que había estado hacía un par de horas_

June¿qué haces aquí?

¿Qué¿No puedo estar en el baño? Si quieres, me marcho _– dijo ella ofendida. Intentó torpemente ponerse de pie,__ pero volvió al fracasar. L__o importante __fue que, cuando ella se movió, él se dio cuenta de que__ en el piso y prácticamente vacía, se hallaba una bote__lla de alcohol de uso médico_

June¿pero qué hiciste¿Bebiste de esa botella?

¿Pero quién rayos eres¿Mi maestro¿Mi papá? No sabes ni quién soy¿¡a ti que te importa lo que haga!?

¡Pero eso es peligrosísimo! Ven, te llevaré al hospital ahora mismo

¡¡Claro que no!! No voy a ir a ningún lado

Pero necesita verte un doctor, bebiste casi toda la botella. Podrías…

¿Qué no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que quiero ¿¡Morirme!?

No sabes lo que dices, estás ebria

¡Síi, estoy ebria, y mucho, pero sé perfectamente bien que quiero morirme!

No voy a permitirlo

¡¡Vete al carajo¡¡No quiero que me salves¡¡No quiero que nadie me salve!!

No puedo permitir que cometas semejante error

¿Y tú que sabes¿A ti que te importa? Lo único que hicimos fue conversar en el pasillo del hospital. ¿Qué más te da si me muero?

Eres una amazona, Athena te…

¡Claro, una amazona perfectamente inútil! Si me muero le estaré haciendo un favor a Athena-sama, seré una preocupación menos para ella

No digas eso

¡¡Deja de decirme qué hacer¡No eres nada mío!

_June comenzó a golpear__ sus piernas, y Shura aguantó su__s __golpes sin perder la calma en ningún momento. _

¡Maldito seas¡¡No eres nada mío¡Yo no tengo a nadie!

_S__ilencioso, S__hura la ayudó a ponerse e__n pie, la tomó entre sus brazos aunque ella seguía golpeando su pecho__ y la llevó a la cama de Seiya. Estaba acomodándola cuando ella se aferró a él y lo hizo perder el equilibrio_

¡No te vayas¡Quédate¡No tengo a nadie!

_Él se tendió junto a ella __en la cama, que afo__rtunadamente no era tan estrecha, __y permitió que ella se aferrara a su cuerpo. _

Yo tampoco tengo a nadie_ – le respondi__ó por fin él –_Pero si así lo quieres, me quedaré aquí, contigo.

_Ella no lloraba, simplemente estaba abr__azándolo con mucha fuerza, de tal forma que __Shura podía sentir __el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, así que la abrazó a su vez y continuó haciéndolo hasta que unos minutos después percibió que su respiración era más profunda y sus latidos habían disminuido. Como ella parecía estar ya tranquila, __intentó ponerse en pie y volver a su improvisada cama, pero ella se aferró a él una vez más_

Duerme, te hará bien – _dijo él intentando __alejarse de nuevo_

No quiero dormir_ – dijo ella mir__ándolo por primera vez a los ojos y besándolo_

_¿_Pero qué estás haciendo?_ – dijo él__ separándose de ella y __ poniéndose de pie con rapidez_

¿No es obvio? Quiero acostarme contigo.

Eso no va a suceder_ – dijo él tajante – _Duerme, eso es lo que realmente necesitas.

_El se acostó en el piso, retomó la posición en la q__ue había estado antes de despertars__e y se cubrió con las sábanas y el cobertor, esperando que con darle la espalda fuera más q__ue suficiente para__ hacerla desistir. Cerró los ojos y trató de no hacer ruido alguno, es más, ni__ siquiera respiró con fuerz__, para lograr que ella en verdad __volviera a dormir__. Un par de minutos después, parecía que había logrado su objetivo. Todo era silencio, y entonces se relajó en verdad. Pero para su sorpresa, en ese momento sintió que ella se deslizaba bajo las sábanas__ y que se acercaba a él, y eso no era todo. P__udo sentir como ella, completamente desnuda__, lo abrazaba_

¿Pero qué estás haciendo niña?

No soy una niña, y sabes a qué vine – _dijo ella con una actitud francamente provocativa, con su boca tan cerca de la de él que podía sentir su aliento._

_Shura práctica__mente se incorporó de un salto_

Basta ya de jueguitos

No es ningún juego – _y_ _soltó entonces una amarga carcajada_ – te ves asustado… ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo? No me digas que eres virgen también…

No voy a hablar de eso contigo

_June __se incorporó y __alejó la sábana de su cuerpo para mostrarle__ sus senos desnudos_

¿No te parezco atractiva¿Es por eso que no quieres tocarme?

No quiero tocarte porque estás completamente ebria y no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo_ – dijo él arrodillándose junto a ella para echar la sábana sobre sus hombros y cubrir su pecho_

¿Crees que no sé lo que hago? Para tu información, señor Don Caballero Dorado, ya no soy virgen, y no necesito que me jures amor, así que si eso es lo que te detiene olvídalo y ven

¡Por supuesto que no voy a tocarte! Tú misma lo dijiste hace unos minutos, apenas y nos conocemos, no existe ninguna relación sentimental entre nosotros

¿Y desde cuando eso les importa a ustedes?_ – dijo ella tratando de zafarse de él, que la tenía suj__eta por los hombros para__ impedir que ella volviera a exhibirse frente a él_

¿De quiénes hablas?

¿¡Desde cuando es necesario estar enamorado para acostarse con alguien¡Yo necesito saber!

¿Saber qué?

Necesito que te acuestes conmigo, y después me digas si te pareció que fue horrible

June _– dijo él sin saber qué contestarle_

Necesito olvidarlo. Tú…_ - dijo ella mirándolo – _tú eres tan distinto…

_Ella hizo __uso __de toda su fuerza y logró soltarse, para enseguida abrazarlo con fuerza_

Tócame, por favor. ¿No tienes ganas de tener sexo? Te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras¿no es eso lo que hacen todos¡Toman lo que quieren y no les importa¿Qué no eres igual que todos? Vamos¡házlo!

_Ella se lanzó contra él con todo su peso, y logró derribarlo sobre la colchoneta revuelta y comenzó a besar con frenesí su cuello, pero él era mucho más grande que ella, y sin __problemas la hizo rodar para estar arriba de ella, que sonrió socarronamente, interpretándolo como una señal de que él iba a poseerla__, pero se equivocaba. _

¿Prefieres esta posición? –_ le dijo ella con lascivia __–_Claro, al final todos resultan ser machos¿no?

_Pero él se había colocado sobre ella con la única intención de controlarla con el peso de su cuerpo_

Yo no sé que te haya pasado, ni de qué o de quién hablas, ni por qué rayos crees que la solución es acostarte conmigo, pero no va a suceder. Yo no soy como los demás.

¡¡¡Maldito seas¡Todos quieren solo sexo¿¡Por qué tú no!?_ - c__omenzó a gritar ella__ - _¡¡¡Maldito seas¿Por qué no dijiste que no¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que no¿Por qué él no es como tú?

_Shura se dio cuenta de que ella __ya no se dirigía a él, y que __estaba a punto de quebrarse, __así que __se movió para retirarse de encima de ella, y sentado, le habló sin mirarla. _

Esta noche tú quieres olvidar, y crees que si yo te toco, que si yo tengo sexo contigo una vez, o toda la noche, vas a poder olvidar lo que sea que te haya ocurrido, pero eso no va a cambiar tu situación. Quieres tener sexo para olvidar, pero… si yo pudiera estar contigo, yo querría que sucediera lo contrario

¿Cómo dices? –_dijo ella un poco más calmada, sentándose a su vez_

Tú quieres tener sexo para olvidar, pero si tuvieras sexo conmigo, yo querría que lo recordaras para siempre. No me gustaría que ninguna mujer se acostara conmigo con el solo propósito de olvidar, y mucho menos tú.

¿En serio? – _le preguntó ella, que estaba tan impactada por su declaración que se tranquilizó un poo_

He cometido errores, no muchos, creo, pero lo suficientemente grandes e importantes como para cambiar mi vida, y la de otros para siempre. No quiero cometer un error contigo, no esa clase de error.

No necesitas ser tan elaborado – _dijo ella rompiendo con la solemnidad del momento. Estaba muy dolida _- solo dime que no te gusto y ya.

June, no es eso…

¡¡Todos mienten, todos ustedes mienten!!

Haznos un favor a todos y deja de generalizar y de hablar por mí. No estoy mintiendo. Eres… eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Me tienes lástima¿verdad? Piensas que soy una pobre estúpida e insignificante amazona que no se merece estar en tu cama. Por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo. Crees que soy una pobre borracha y me quieres consolar. ¡Por eso me dices eso!

_Para gran sorpresa de June, Shura tomó su mano y la guió hacia su vientre, adonde ella pudo sentir su miembro erecto sobresaliendo entre su ropa._

No miento. Te deseo, mi cuerpo te desea

_Ella abrió mucho sus bellos ojos azules al palpar el cuerpo de él._

Mi cuerpo no miente. Y voy a repetirlo para que no lo olvides jamás: Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

_La rubia frotó su pene por encima de la ropa_

Entonces duerme conmigo - _y lo besó con más vehemencia que antes…_


	36. Cada vez más Cerca

Capítulo 36

**Notas de la autora al final**

Cada vez más cerca

_- _**Saori…**

- **Seiya **– _respondió sintiendo que de inmediato los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras le pedía con toda sinceridad_ -**ven a mí ahora, te necesito**.

_La joven sentía su corazón estallar, pues había escuchado su voz, la había escuchado con toda claridad, y mejor aún; a pesar de que ella lo llamó como su diosa, él la llamó por su nombre: Saori. Sus latidos se incrementaron de inmediato, y se alejó de él para observar su rostro. _

_Esperaba hallarlo con los ojos abiertos, pero no fue así, y el alma se le fue a los pies. Él seguía exactamente igual que como antes. Los ojos cerrados, el rostro impasible, el cuerpo exangüe y frío entre sus blancos brazos. Incluso, notó que era imposible que hubiera pronunciado su nombre, pues su garganta y su boca estaban ocupadas por tubos. _

_Pero no tenía dudas. No había sido su imaginación: ella había escuchado con toda claridad que él había respondido a su llamado. Su respuesta no provenía desde su cuerpo, venía de lejos, de muy lejos. La respuesta venía de su espíritu, o mejor dicho, de su alma. Era su alma la que estaba distante, lejana. _

_Se aferró a él de nuevo y repitió su llamado _

_- _**Mi nombre es Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, y me dirijo a ti, Seiya, mi Caballero Divino de Pegaso, para que acudas a mi llamado. Te necesito y te convoco a que vengas desde cualquier confín del Universo donde te encuentres, para que te presentes ante mí en alma y carne, ahora.**

_Pero no hubo repuesta. _

_No hubo respuesta._

* * *

_Habían reído, habían conversado, ella lo había mimado, le había quitado aquel frío que le calaba el alma: en resumen, lo había hecho sentir increíblemente bien. Tan bien que por un buen rato se había olvidado del lugar en el que estaban y de la situación tan delicada por la que pasaba. _

_Ahora ella era la que dormía plácidamente, y él se deleitaba viéndola dormir mientras acariciaba los largos mechones rubios de su cabello. _

_Pequeños y hermosos ruidos invadían la habitación. Ruidos como el de la madera ardiendo en la chimenea, como el de la respiración acompasada de ella mientras dormía. El fuego iluminaba su rostro de forma extraordinaria, resaltando la finura de sus facciones, la suavidad de su piel, y al mismo tiempo, la luz de las llamas arrancaba destellos dorados de su blonda, abundante y larga cabellera. _

_Seiya jamás había observado dormir a una mujer, pues durante la época que vivió con Marin ella siempre se despertaba antes que él lo hiciera y se iba a dormir mucho después, así que aquella era una situación inédita en su vida. _

_Y sin que el moreno pudiera evitarlo, su mente voló hacia ella. Podría haberse cortado una mano con tal de poder estar en un lugar como aquel con Saori, y darse el lujo de observarla dormir y tomarse el atrevimiento de acariciar sus cabellos morados. _

_Justo estaba pensando en ella cuando le pareció oír su voz con toda claridad, llamándolo. _

_- _**Seiya… ven a mí ahora… te necesito**

_- _**Saori**_ – respondió él sin saber por qué. _

_Pudo escuchar como lo llamaba claramente desde la distancia. _

_Sacudió su cabeza._

_Debía de ser una más de sus pesadillas. _

_Ella no podía estarle llamando. Ella ya no le necesitaba, y él tampoco podía ayudarle. _

- Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella. Tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza de una vez por todas.

- **Mi nombre es Athena…**

- ¡Basta!_ – se exigió a sí mismo, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos - _¡¡Deja de pensar en ella!! Es solo una pesadilla. No estás oyendo su voz. Ella no te necesita, ella tiene a mis amigos para protegerla.

- **Te necesito…**

- Ella nunca diría eso. Es lo que quisieras oír, pero no es real – _continuó diciéndose a sí mismo mientras se balanceaba, envuelto con la mitad del edredón que Diana le había llevado, y volteó a mirarla, dormida a su lado. Se quitó el edredón y la cubrió por completo con él_ - Estás aquí. Estás muerto y estás aquí, con Diana. Con Diana, que ha cuidado de ti. Con Diana, que no tiene impedimento alguno para estar contigo. Con Diana, que es capaz de quererte. No estás oyendo su voz. Es un sueño, sólo un sueño.

_Por eso Seiya no respondió a su llamado._

* * *

_Miho entró corriendo a la habitación justo en ese instante, ya que sus ojos se habían repuesto de ver la deslumbrante luz que había envuelto toda la habitación. A decir verdad, no le gustó nada lo que vio al entrar, es decir, a Saori sosteniendo a Seiya entre sus brazos, pero no comentó nada, porque lo más importante era saber si ella había logrado su objetivo _

_- _¿Qué sucedió?

- No estoy segura Miho -_ dijo Saori, que a decir verdad, tampoco se sentía muy cómoda compartiendo ese momento con la joven que aseguraba ser la novia del único amor de su vida, pero también tomó la prudente decisión de dejar aquella situación momentáneamente de lado por el bienestar de Seiya – _pero acabo de conseguir la prueba irrefutable de que aún estamos a tiempo de salvarlo. Su cosmos es débil y lejano, pero está ahí, en algún lado, y yo voy a traerlo de regreso a como de lugar.

_Saori acomodó a Seiya de nuevo en la cama, con gran ternura y delicadeza. Se aseguró de no haber movido ningún cable ni suero de su lugar, acomodó las mantas para dejar su cuerpo bien cubierto, y se puso de pie con gran decisión, lista para salir de ahí, pero antes, tomó su mano con suavidad y se acercó a su rostro_

_- _Seiya, resiste. Voy a ayudarte a volver.

- ¿A volver? ¿Volver de dónde? – _preguntó Miho que no comprendía nada._

- De algún lugar del Inframundo.

- ¿Ahí es adonde fueron?

- Sí. Y ahora tengo la seguridad de que algo salió mal cuando lo traje de regreso, de otra forma su cosmos no se sentiría tan lejano.

- No entiendo.

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, será luego. Quédate con él, háblale, no dejes de decirle que vamos a ayudarlo.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Tengo que asegurarme de un par de cosas.

- ¿Vas a salvarlo?

- Haremos todo a nuestro alcance para salvar a… tu novio_ – dijo ella completando la frase, tratando de que las lágrimas no la tomaran por sorpresa de nuevo. Logró guardar la compostura y salió, dispuesta a averiguar todo cuanto le fuera posible para salvar a Seiya._

_Miho se sentó al lado de Seiya, acariciando sus cabellos, confundida pues experimentaba demasiados sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Tenía celos de Saori, quería confiar en que ella fuera capaz de salvarlo, se sentía culpable por haberle mentido y al mismo tiempo deseaba con todo su ser que aquella mentira fuera realidad, o que pudiera hacerse realidad algún día. Si lo que había dicho ella era verdad y había esperanza para Seiya, entonces ella estaría a su lado cada día, y cuando él despertara, ella lucharía contra aquella niña rica, contra quien fuera por obtener su amor. _

_Él le había prometido volver con ella, hacía muchos años atrás. Quizás por fin había llegado el momento de que aquella promesa se convirtiera en realidad._

_Miho no sabía que la batalla por el corazón de Seiya la había perdido desde el principio…_

* * *

_Perséfone abrió sus azules ojos con suavidad, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el piso, frente a la chimenea en la habitación de Ariadna. Era una diosa, y desde hacía siglos, no había dormido en el suelo, y sin embargo, pensó que jamás había tenido un despertar más hermoso que aquel, porque él estaba ahí, mirándola con gran interés. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el edredón que ella le había dado a Seiya. Él debía de habérselo quitado para ponérselo a ella. _

_- _Me quedé dormida_ – dijo ella, ruborizándose – _lo lamento muchísimo.

- ¿Por qué? Dormir no tiene nada de malo.

- Pero se supone que era yo la que estaba cuidando de ti.

- Pues me parece que fue una buena idea cambiar de papeles por un rato. Tú has hecho tanto por mí que creo que jamás, ni en cien vidas, podría pagarte tanto bien. Además…

- ¿Qué?

- No, no es nada_ – dijo él, sin poder evitar que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas. _

_- _Vamos Seiya, dime. Además, ¿qué?

- Jamás había visto dormir a una mujer. Y mucho menos a una tan hermosa como tú.

- ¿Te parezco hermosa?

- Bellísima… nunca te había visto ruborizarte – _dijo él al notar que sus mejillas se coloreaban._

_- _No suelo hacerlo. Pero tú, y solo tú, tienes ese efecto en mí… Ahora eres tú el que se ruboriza

- Ya basta_ – dijo él riendo. _

_- _Está bien. Pero dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- ¿Qué?

- Parecías pensativo cuando desperté. ¿Pensabas en algo en particular?

- Pues de hecho sí pensaba en algo.

- ¿En qué?

- Bueno, estaba soñando despierto. Imaginaba en… pensaba a dónde te llevaría una vez que encuentre la forma de salir de aquí. Sé que no podemos ir a la tierra, o bueno, al menos no yo, a menos que volviera como un fantasma, creo_ – dijo sonriendo – _pero bueno, por eso dije que estaba soñando despierto.

- ¿Y si pudieras adónde me llevarías?

- Ah, ya te lo he dicho. A mi departamento. ¡No!_ – dijo él ruborizándose de nuevo, al darse cuenta de la forma en la que había fraseado su pensamiento, y lo comprometedor que sonaba eso. Esa tensión sexual que iba creciendo entre ellos era algo a lo que Seiya obviamente no estaba acostumbrado – _no quise decir eso, yo, bueno, no así…_ – se llevó la mano a la cabeza en ese gesto tan característico de él y suspiró, tratando de recuperarse - _me refiero a que te he contado de los muelles en Tokio, y de los espléndidos amaneceres que he visto desde mi ventana, por eso hablé de llevarte a mi departamento. Pero más bien, imaginaba, trataba de adivinar qué te gustaría ver a ti, a dónde te gustaría que te llevara.

- ¡Ah, comprendo!_ – dijo ella, tratando de no perder el control, o de lo contrario le haría el amor en ese mismo momento, pues oírle decir que quería llevarla (adonde fuera, era lo de menos), era lo más maravilloso y dulce que había oído – _Pues me gustaría… conocer la nieve.

- ¿La nieve?

- Me han contado mucho de ella, pero nunca la he visto. Tengo mucha curiosidad por verla, por sentirla, por olerla, por jugar en ella.

- ¿En serio? Entonces me equivoqué.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yo te imaginaba corriendo en la hierba de algún lugar, un valle por ejemplo, o unas montañas, todo lleno de flores, con el sol brillando; pero no un sol demasiado intenso, sino un sol amable, sereno, un sol como de primavera. Me parece que tú… perteneces ahí…

_Los ojos de Perséfone brillaron con intensidad al oírlo decir aquello. ¿Sería que Seiya la había recordado por fin? No, Seiya no podía saber que cada vez que ella volvía a la Tierra llegaba la primavera. Y sin embargo, parecía intuirlo. _

_- _Es bellísimo lo que acabas de describir, y me encantaría estar en un lugar así, contigo. Pero nunca he visto la nieve caer.

- Es hermosa. Es muy hermosa, aunque no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Hay un fenómeno, lo oí en la televisión. Disculpa que no recuerde el nombre, soy malo para los términos científicos. Mi amigo Shyriu, en cambio tiene una memoria extraordinaria. Todo lo que lee lo recuerda con gran detalle, eso lo admiro muchísimo 

de él. Ojalá lo conocieras… Pero decía, hay un fenómeno que le sucede a ciertas personas cuando viene el invierno, se ponen tristes porque falta el sol, se deprimen.

- ¿A ti te sucede eso? ¿Te deprimes? – _dijo ella preocupándose por él._

- No_ – dijo él llevándose la mano a la cabeza – _creo que nunca me he deprimido en todas las vidas que he recordado. Soy un alma alegre, o al menos a esa conclusión he llegado estos días que estuve aquí solo, pensando. Me he visto a mí mismo bajo una luz diferente. Y me di cuenta de que no me gustan los inviernos. No me molestan tampoco, ni me deprimo, como le pasa a esas personas de las que hablaban en la tele, pero… no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si… durante el invierno, algo dentro de mí siempre siente que le han quitado algo, que le falta algo.

_**Yo**__, pensó ella vibrando de alegría, __**Seiya, tú sabes en el fondo que te falto yo.**_

_- _Pero si pudiera llevarte a la Tierra, te llevaría a ver caer la nieve, adonde tú quisieras - _dijo él con los ojos brillantes. _

- Contigo aquí, no necesito nada. Ni nieve, ni sol, ni a la Tierra misma. Creo que solo te necesito a ti.

_Perséfone y Seiya se miraron largamente, acariciándose con los ojos. Perséfone levantó su brazo, colocó su mano derecha en su mejilla, y con su pulgar acarició su rostro. Seiya cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando del contacto de su delicadísima mano contra su piel, movió su rostro ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra la palma de Perséfone, y abrió los ojos, que brillaban aún más. Perséfone le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dicha, y esta vez fue él quien fue recorriendo lentamente la distancia que separaba su rostro y sus labios, mientras ella lo esperaba, anhelante, estática de felicidad. _

_Y fue ella quien, en el último instante, desvió el rostro, de tal forma que el beso de Seiya fue depositado en su mejilla. _

_- _¿Hice algo mal? – _le preguntó él sin saber cómo sentirse por su reacción._

_-_ No, claro que no – _dijo ella sintiendo que el corazón se le partía al ver la decepción en sus castaños y enormes ojos, pero no podía decirle que había sentido a Radamantys cerca, y que no lo besó por miedo a perderse en aquel beso. Tenía que estar muy alerta. – _es sólo que deberías descansar. ¿Ya te sientes bien? –_dijo ella incorporándose._

- Mucho, mucho mejor. Pero supongo que ya es hora de volver.

- ¿Volver?

- No quisiera volver a ese horrible calabozo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

- Lo sé. Yo también desearía tanto que no tuvieras que volver

- Ey, ey_ – dijo él tomándola por la barbilla – _no te atrevas a ponerte triste Di. Vamos a hallar la forma.

- Tienes razón Seiya _– dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Un beso entusiasta, infantil, alegre – _vamos a hallar la forma. Ven, te llevaré…

* * *

_Después de haber escuchado a Sayaka Miyamoto, todos volvieron en silencio a la sala de espera, reflexionando sobre lo que ella les había dicho. A su vuelta se encontraron con Tatsumi, que les informó que Kiki y las princesas de Asgard se habían marchado ya a la mansión, que la señorita Saori pasaría la noche en el hospital y que las limosinas estaban afuera esperando para llevárselos, pues la señorita Kido opinaba que, ya que varios de ellos estaban aún convaleciendo, lo más conveniente era que se marcharan a descansar. Nadie contradijo la opinión de su diosa, y comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para ver quién vigilaría en el hospital y quién montaría guardia en la Mansión aquella noche._

_Mü lamentó que Kiki ya se hubiera marchado, pues deseaba hablar con él de inmediato sobre Seiya, así que decidió abordar cuanto antes uno de los coches para volver a la mansión. _

_Ignoraba que le había dado una importante clave al enemigo, que no era otro que la bella y simpática Ariadna, que después de haber tenido una alegre conversación con el lemuriano en la cafetería, corrió a ver al Ave Fénix. _

_La albina se introdujo en la habitación con sigilo. Ikki estaba despierto, mirando silenciosamente el vacío. _

_- _Buenas noches Ikki

_- _Buenas noches

_Ikki y Ariadna se habían visto solo un par de veces, y en la mayor parte de ellas, él había estado inconsciente. _

_-_ Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Ariadna, enfermera. He trabajado sobre todo con tus amigos… - _**los caballeros dorados**__, estuvo apunto de decir_ - Con Mü y Dokho y Saga y Shura. Son tus amigos, ¿no?

_Ikki esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras pensaba que en realidad, él no conocía bien a ninguno de ellos. Suponía que ella le hablaba de los caballeros dorados, pero solo recordaba vagamente que Mü era el caballero de Aries, y no sabía ni quién era Shura ni quién era Dokho. En cuanto a Saga, bueno, había peleado con él y lo había visto morir, ¿a eso se le podía llamar conocer a alguien? _

_- _Sí, si los conozco_ – dijo él por respuesta, olvidándose de inmediato de la pregunta y de la propia Ariadna, porque comenzó a recordar todo lo que había estado delirando durante aquella semana. _

_Las imágenes tomaron por asalto su mente. Durante sus delirios había viajado a través de muchos recuerdos, algunos tan lejanos que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo tocaban. _

_Había soñado con Esmeralda, y con sus años en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y con el barco, y con su llegada y su partida. Pero entre todas esas imágenes, resaltaban unas que eran diferentes. Algo era diferente. Pero… ¿qué? _

_Cerró los ojos, desesperado, tratando de recordar. _

_Las imágenes desfilaban en su cabeza. Los ojos azules de Esmeralda, su nariz rota, el barco, los latigazos, su sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos cafés…_

_¿Ojos cafés? _

_¿De quién? _

_No, esos ojos no eran parte de sus recuerdos. Era reales. _

_Los ojos cafés… de Seika. _

_No._

_Ojos cafés… _

_Seiya_

_La voz de Seiya en la obscuridad. _

_¡La voz de Seiya en la obscuridad! _

_¿Pidiendo ayuda? _

_¿¡Seiya le había pedido ayuda!? _

_Las palabras se le escapaban de la memoria, inasibles._

_**- Deja de ser optimista… ¿estás bien? **_

_**- No, no lo estoy….**_

_Todo empezó a tomar forma en su mente. Aquello no era un recuerdo, era algo nuevo, algo que había sucedido, algo que Sí había sucedido. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Dónde? _

_Ikki le hizo el trabajo aún más fácil a Ariadna. Con los ojos cerrados, desorientado, buscando entre los recovecos de su mente, Ariadna no tuvo que esforzarse prácticamente nada para leer sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Seiya y que se había encontrado de alguna forma con él._

_**- ¿Dónde estamos? **_

_**- No lo sé…. **_

_Ariadna sonrió victoriosa. Había acertado al ir a ver a Ikki para averiguar qué había sucedido con él durante el lapso de aquellas horas en las que estuvo muerto. Tenía razón en temerle, porque él podía estar apunto de averiguar que Seiya estaba en el castillo de Asfodelos, si es que no se había dado cuenta ya. _

_El Fénix rodó dolorosamente sobre su costado derecho y trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero estaba tan débil después de haber cruzado el umbral de la muerte aquel mismo día que no lo logró. Y Ariadna dio las gracias a Mü, pues de no ser por él, ella no estaría ahí en ese momento. _

_- _¿Qué haces?

- Necesito… salir de aquí

- La doctora Sayaka dejó órdenes de que no salgas de aquí. Debes de reposar.

- Pero es que necesito hablar ahora mismo…

- ¿Con quién Ikki? ¿Con quién quieres hablar? ¿Con la doctora?

- Sí. Y con Saori. Necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo.

_Ariadna sonrió para tranquilizar a Ikki, mientras daba gracias a la ciencia moderna que le facilitaba las cosas. No necesitaba usar magia cuando tenía a la mano inyecciones de sedantes._

_- _Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿sí? No te muevas de esta cama, relájate un poco y yo voy a traerlas a ambas a la habitación.

- Pero es urgente que yo hable con ellas

- Claro, claro. Tú solo promete que no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo vuelvo con ellas – _dijo ella mientras, a sus espaldas, introducía la aguja en el suero, inyectando una fuerte dosis de sedante - _¿Me lo prometes, Ikki?

- Está bien... – _dijo él a regañadientes_ - ¡Pero date prisa!

- Claro.

_Ariadna salió y justo afuera se encontró con Kiyomi. _

- Kiyomi, hay algo que necesito pedirte.

- Claro Ariadna, ¿qué sucede?

- Necesito que le apliques un sedante a Ikki. Está muy inquieto; quiere salirse de la habitación, y la doctora Sayaka dejó órdenes precisas de que impidiéramos a toda costa que saliera de aquí.

- Sí, me avisaron de eso. ¡Después de lo que le pasó, imagínate! Hay que tenerlo vigilado, no sabemos lo que vaya a suceder después.

- Le prometí que iría a buscar a la doctora ahora mismo para que hable con él, pero por favor, aplícale el sedante o estoy segura de que se irá.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré.

_Ariadna se quedó afuera, en la habitación, observando cómo las instrucciones que Sayaka había dado se ajustaban a la perfección a sus planes. Kiyomi entró a la habitación, intercambió un par de palabras con Ikki, que comenzó a sentir el efecto de los sedantes, y que a pesar de ello aún hizo un intento desesperado por incorporarse para salir, a lo cual Kiyomi respondió poniendo otra dosis de sedante en su suero, que surtió efecto de inmediato. _

_Ariadna le sonrió a Kiyomi sinceramente y se marchó. _

_Acababa de ganar un tiempo muy valioso. Con la sobredosis, Ikki dormiría al menos dos días. La ventaja seguía estando de su lado y tenía que sacarle provecho. _

_Era hora de ir a casa._

* * *

_Mientras los caballeros de Bronce se ponían de acuerdo, Milo y Camus intercambiaron una mirada de angustia al oír que tendrían que separarse de nuevo, y de inmediato ambos olvidaron la pequeña discusión que habían tenido, y se dieron cuenta de que habían permitido que pasara un día más sin decirse todo lo que querían decirse, y aquello les dolió más que todas sus heridas físicas. _

_Ese intercambio de miradas no pasó desapercibido para Afrodita, que comprendió la impotencia que los embargaba. Él no estaba dispuesto a aguardar un día más para decir todo lo que quería decir, así que antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de su ausencia se escabulló de la sala de espera._

_Era muy difícil no caer en la vanidad y el orgullo excesivo cuando se era un Caballero Dorado; en realidad, ser vanidoso y orgulloso hasta cierto punto era muy lógico. Después de todo, eran jóvenes, atractivos, fuertes y poderosos hasta rayar prácticamente en lo inhumano. Habían logrado hazañas extraordinarias en todos los sentidos; por lo tanto, les parecía inaudito reconocer que necesitaban ayuda. _

_Y era por esa razón por la que Angelo regresaba por su propio pie a su habitación; de otra forma habría reconocido que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que la nariz se le había hinchado, que le costaba trabajo respirar y que sentía que las piernas se le doblarían y que caería al piso en cualquier momento, exhausto. _

_El personal del hospital estaba justo efectuando el cambio de turno, así que no había nadie que pudiera auxiliarlo (o más bien, obligarlo a recibir ayuda) para atravesar el larguísimo pasillo y llegar por fin a su habitación. Y tampoco hubo nadie ahí para darse cuenta de que lo seguían, le daban alcance, lo empujaban contra la pared y lo obligaban a guardar silencio tapándole la boca. _

_- _Ssh, no digas nada, y escucha con mucha atención todo lo que voy a decirte

_Angelo trató de forcejear, pero no logró zafarse; después de todo, su cuerpo ya estaba consumiendo muchísimas energías, esforzándose en no perder el sentido. _

_- _Cálmate, no te voy a hacer daño. Nunca has sabido escuchar, pero esa vez tienes que hacerlo: tienes que aprender

_El Caballero de Cáncer se relajó un poco mientras asentía, aceptando las indicaciones que le había dado el caballero de Piscis_

_- _Estamos vivos. Tú y yo estamos vivos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?... Significa que Ella nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Y no voy a desperdiciarla. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y ya no voy a hacerlo más... Quiero estar contigo.

_En sus hermosos ojos azul cielo brilló una única y gran lágrima, mientras Angelo lo miraba atónito._

- Quiero estar contigo – _repitió_ - y no por soledad, ni por costumbre, ni por amistad malentendida, si no porque en verdad te necesito. Después de todo lo que pasamos, no me queda ni la menor duda de que te necesito.

_Después de haber dicho eso, Afrodita se relajó a su vez y soltó al Cangrejo, que jadeó en busca de aire. Afrodita de inmediato se alarmó al darse cuenta. _

_- _¿Estás bien?_ – le preguntó tomándolo del brazo, pero con un movimiento seco Cáncer rompió el contacto_

_- _¿Y el chico?

_Afrodita sonrió al oírlo _

_- _¿El chico qué?_ – preguntó Piscis, comprendiendo que Angelo se refería a Shun y por qué le preguntaba sobre él._

_- _Estabas abrazándolo

- Es un chico, y no significa nada para mí…

- Estabas abrazándolo_ – repitió él_

_- _Estabasintiéndose mal, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Por eso lo abracé, para sostenerlo. Es todo.

_- _¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que le pase a ese mocoso? – _dijo Angelo cada vez más molesto_

_- _Desperté hace varios días, y…. Yo sé que antes de todo esto, cuando pensábamos que solo estábamos tú y yo, le dábamos la espalda a todo el mundo y eso nos funcionaba, pero todo era muy diferente entonces. Ahora Ella está dándonos una oportunidad… Hay cosas que no pueden seguir siendo como eran. Ya no podemos comportarnos como si sólo existiéramos nosotros dos, porque no es así. Desperté rodeado de gente a la que jamás me permití conocer; tú aún no despertabas y yo me sentía muy solo…

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que te acostaste con él porque yo tardé mucho tiempo en recuperarme?

- ¡No! – _respondió Afrodita mientras reía ligeramente_ - ¡No he tocado a Shun ni pienso hacerlo! Estoy diciendo que me sentía solo y que él ha sido muy amable y se ha tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo, a diferencia de nuestros compañeritos – _dijo con ironía_.

- Entonces, ¿sólo has hablado con él?

- Es solo un niño, ¿cómo podría competir contigo? ¿Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Con todo lo que hemos vivido? No hay comparación alguna. Te preferiré a ti, siempre…

_Sus miradas se entrelazaron, y Afrodita se acercó a él, decidido a besarlo. Angelo se apoyó en la pared, luciendo ligeramente nervioso. _

_- _Pueden verte

- Nunca nos ha importado, ¿o sí?

_Angelo cerró los ojos, dispuesto a permitir que Afrodita lo besara. Usualmente era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso, y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no probaba sus labios y sentía necesidad de ellos, sentía necesidad de él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo… _

_Fue un beso suave, acompasado, pero convincente. Un beso como no se lo habían dado jamás, pues siempre hubo pasión y violencia y urgencia en sus besos, pero jamás ternura. _

_Afrodita tenía razón. Las cosas ya no podían ser como antes. _

_El caballero de Piscis se separó de su compañero, que permanecía con los ojos _

_cerrados, y sonrió. _

_- _Eres más apuesto de lo que te recordaba.

_Angelo no respondió, pues estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. _

_- _Angelo, ¿estás bien?

- El piso se mueve… ¿eres tú quién hace eso, o soy yo?

- Ven, debes descansar – _dijo Piscis, halagado tanto como preocupado - _Después de todo apenas es tu primer día.

_Angelo se sentía tan débil que permitió que Afrodita lo ayudara a llegar a la entrada de su habitación. _

_- _¿Quieres que yo…?

- No. Puedo entrar por mi propio pie. Ya fue bastante malo tener que aceptar tu ayuda

- ¿En verdad fue tan malo tenerme cerca?_ – le preguntó Afrodita, deslizando sus dedos desde la nuca de Angelo hasta la raíz de sus azules y crespos cabellos. _

_- _No_ – dijo Angelo cerrando los ojos, deleitado por la caricia – _pero tengo que aparentar que no te quiero.

- No, ya no tienes que hacerlo.

_Se miraron largamente, entendiendo que en verdad las cosas podían y tenían que ser diferentes ahora, aunque no sabían si podrían adaptarse a aquellos cambios. _

_- _Entra, ya hablaremos después.

_Angelo se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando Afrodita fue capaz de armarse de valor y de preguntar_

_- _¿Lo has visto?

- ¿A quién?

- Sabes a quién me refiero

- No, no lo sé. Apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie_ – Angelo intentó entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero Afrodita de nuevo intervino _

_- _Aioros… ¿Has visto a Aioros?

_Angelo cerró los ojos. Pensó que no tendrían esa conversación. Al menos no aquel día. Le contestó aún de espaldas._

- Apenas.

- Está frente a tu cama.

- Apenas y lo vi… - _Suspiró resignado, aceptando que su día no acababa aún, así que se volteó a ver al bellísimo hombre que lo cuestionaba_ - El aprendiz de Camus y un par de enfermeras estaban ahí; vi a Shaka, hablé un poco con el chico y él me ayudó a llegar a la sala de espera, eso es todo.

- Y….

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿No vas a decir más?

- No.

- …

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – _preguntó Angelo exasperado por el silencio entre ellos_

- ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- ¿Qué cómo lo encontré?

- Si.

- Como hace dieciséis años: adolescente.

- Y…

- ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!? ¿¡Qué esperas oírme decir!? ¿Qué solo porque está con 

vida voy a mandar al diablo todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Qué voy a decirle que lo amo y que espero que sea homosexual y que quiera estar conmigo?

_Afrodita lució verdaderamente herido al escuchar sus palabras. _

- No seas cruel.

- ¡¡Siempre lo he sido y eso te gustaba!!

_En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho._

_Afrodita se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero Angelo alargó su mano, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo detuvo por el brazo y se aferró a él, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Y habló. Dijo una única palabra, pero decirla le costó mucho más trabajo que toda la fuerza que había requerido para ponerse en pie y mantenerse así por horas, después de pasar casi dos meses tendido en una cama de hospital._

_- _Perdón.

_Afrodita abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oírlo, porque era la primera vez en años de conocerlo que le escuchaba decir algo así. _

_Una llama se avivó en su corazón. La llama de la esperanza; si él había sido capaz de decir algo así, era porque de verdad las cosas podían cambiar para bien entre ellos. Afrodita se acercó a él y Angelo se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared, pensando muy bien lo que diría. _

_- _Ni siquiera había pensado en él, lo juro… Lo vi solo de reojo, y está idéntico a como era cuando murió… Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que sentía por él. Es una enorme sorpresa para mí saber que está vivo… y me imagino qué no va a ser fácil para él… ha estado muerto más tiempo de lo que llegó a vivir. Cuando despierte las cosas van a ser diferentes. Son diferentes, para mí, para ti, para todos... Tú me ayudaste a superarlo, y eso no va a cambiar solo porque él regresó a la vida. Yo crecí, y dejé de sentirme así por él hace muchísimo tiempo. Él sigue siendo un adolescente, y nosotros somos ya unos hombres. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿cómo podría competir un niño contigo, y con lo que hemos tenido juntos?

- Perdóname, fue absurdo que te preguntara – _dijo Afrodita después de sopesar las palabras de Angelo, luciendo humilde, lo cuál era rarísimo en él. _

- Solo un poco – _dijo el Cangrejo con una ligera e inusual sonrisa – _Ahora si no te importa, voy a descansar.

_Afrodita asintió y Angelo entró a la habitación con gran esfuerzo. Todos los ahí reunidos dormían, así que pudo aprovechar para aproximarse al caballero de Sagitario..._

* * *

_Marin estaba junto a los caballeros de Bronce cuando se dio cuenta de que Aioria lucía algo pálido y que estaba apretándose el hombro herido. De inmediato dejó a sus compañeros atrás y se acercó a él_

- Aioria, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Te está doliendo el hombro?

- No es nada, en serio.

- Te golpeaste el hombro al caer, ¿verdad? – _él no le contestó, pero ella supo con toda seguridad que no se sentía bien_ - Vamos para que te vea tu médico.

- Marin, en verdad estoy bien. No es nada.

- Te golpeaste el hombro al caer, ¿sí o no?

- Sí… pero no es nada.

- Le dijiste a Seiya que cuidaríamos de él. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso si no estás bien?

_Aioria miró a Marin con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pensaba que ella lo conocía tan bien que sabía qué botones apretar para lograr que él reaccionara como ella quería.__ Y no se contuvo. _

_- _De verdad me conoces_- pero no lo dijo con rencor, si no con alegría._

_Ella no hizo ni dijo nada. Y justo en ese momento Aioria odió más que nunca aquella máscara que no le permitía ver sus reacciones. _

_- _Está bien, vamos – _dijo Aioria cediendo al fin _

- Ban, voy a acompañar a Aioria a que lo revisen, y después lo enviaré a la Mansión. Yo pasaré la noche aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro Marin. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Ban.

_La pelirroja acompañó a Aioria, lo dejó en el consultorio y volvió a la sala de espera que se había quedado vacía, mientras que a él lo examinaban._

_Ariadna acababa de entrar al castillo de Asfodelos, y atravesó a gran velocidad uno de los enormes vestíbulos para dirigirse al área de los calabozos y buscar a Perséfone, cuando…_

_- _Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí_ – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la tomó por completo por sorpresa. Unas manos ásperas se posaron sobre sus hombros, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando susurraron en su oído – _es un verdadero placer volverte a ver, Ariadna.

- Radamanthys….

- Hace una vida que no te veía_ – las manos de él se deslizaron, bajando de sus hombros hacia sus brazos _

- No sabía que habías despertado - _dijo ella tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa y de no mostrarse vulnerable, y por unos segundos cerró los ojos mientras que comparaba de inmediato la suave y cálida mano de Mü que le había acariciado levemente mientras habían tomado un café juntos, con las manos frías y ásperas del espectro. _

_Con un movimiento elegante, ella se alejó de él y de sus impertinentes manos, a lo que él respondió como un felino que acosa en círculos a su presa. _

- Apenas desperté esta mañana. Pero ha sido un día muy largo… Todo está de cabeza aquí. Mi señor ausente, tu señora haciéndose cargo de todo, nuestro reino destruido, funcionando a medias, un caballero de _esa_ aquí, en un calabozo de nuestro propio castillo sin que nadie pueda acercársele, y encima de todo, tú no estabas aquí para recibirme a mi vuelta. Imagínate cuántas sorpresas desagradables en un solo día… ¿Dónde estabas?

_Radamanthys caminaba alrededor de ella, inspeccionando con lujo de descaro cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y después, observó su rostro detenidamente desde distintos ángulos_

_- _Vaya, si no te conociera lo suficiente, diría que tu rostro cetrino ya ha conocido la luz del sol. No me agrada. Me gusta tu color natural... Repito, ¿dónde estabas? _ - preguntó posesivo. _

_El sol, ¡claro que había conocido la luz del sol! , pensó ella, y de inmediato acudió a su mente el recuerdo del magnífico e inolvidable atardecer que acababa de compartir con el caballero de cabellos violetas. _

- No te debo explicaciones – _respondió ella cada vez más incómoda_

- No te pongas hostil, hechicera, es solo una pregunta. Tú siempre estás aquí, nunca te alejas de tu señora ni de este lugar. Es lógico que me extrañara. ¿Dónde estabas?

- He estado ayudando a mi señora. Han sido días muy difíciles para ella sin el señor Hades, y sin ustedes aquí para orientarla. Este tiempo ha sido muy duro para nosotras también, nos hemos arreglado como hemos podido.

- ¿Así que has estado saliendo?

- Sí. He ido al Olimpo un par de veces a conseguir información.

- Aaah, lo sabía. Conozco tu rostro tan bien que de inmediato supe que algo había cambiado en ti.

- Me alegro que estés bien Radamantys_ – mintió ella, tratando de mantener la calma - _pero tengo que irme, mi señora me espera.

- No te vayas, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte. Tú… - _dijo mientras deshacía el nudo que mantenía sus cabellos recogidos para soltarlos y jugar con ellos_ - has visto al caballero, ¿verdad?

- ¿A quién?

- No finjas. Hablo del caballero de esa estúpida y arrogante mocosa.

- No.

- No me mientas – _dijo él cambiando el tono de su voz a uno claramente más amenazante_ - Estoy casi seguro de que no sólo le has visto, si no que le has puesto las manos encima. Tú haces todo lo que ella te pide, eres su mano derecha, tal y como yo lo era para mi señor. Y a ese engreído alguien lo está torturando y me imagino que esa eres tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí? ¿Lo has visto? – _dijo ella temiendo que le hubieran hecho daño de nuevo a Seiya, pero tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones._

- No, acabo de despertar. No he tenido tiempo.

- Pues más vale que no lo intentes. La señora ha prohibido que se acerquen a él.

- Lo sé, me lo han dicho. Aunque no acabo de entender por qué. Pero Hypnos y Tanatos me han contado cosas muy interesantes sobre él – _se colocó a sus espaldas y comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al oído izquierdo de ella, mientras le hablaba con voz susurrante y pausada -_ Me han dicho que sufre, que grita, que llora; incluso que sangra.

_Mientras él decía aquellas palabras, extasiado, ella estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. Odiaba el sufrimiento al que estaban sometiendo sin querer al pobre Seiya, el sufrimiento que no sabía cómo parar…_

_- _Cuéntame – _prosiguió él - _¿qué es lo que le has hecho? Porque estoy seguro de que eres tú la que ha ayudado a la señora Perséfone a torturarlo. Dame detalles... Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. No sabía que eras capaz de hacer cosas tan interesantes – _dijo él con verdadero sadismo y lujuria -_ Dime, ¿qué le has hecho?

- No puedo decirte nada – _dijo ella queriendo marcharse, pero él la detuvo y la tomó por la cintura_

- Pero, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no nos dejan verlo? Nosotros lo odiamos tanto como ella. ¿Por qué no nos dejan participar en la venganza? Podríamos divertirnos mucho torturándolo, tú y yo… juntos

- Solo sigo órdenes – _le respondió ella zafándose de su invasivo abrazo - _Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a ella, si te atreves. Está de muy mal humor, dile a Hypnos que te cuente.

- ¡Es que me mata la curiosidad! No sabía que eras tan poderosa ¿Cómo hiciste para lograrlo? No había oído de un alma que sangrara. Además, Tanatos me contó que lo encontró esta tarde levitando y desprendiendo una luz azul. ¿Lo ibas a enviar volando a algún círculo del infierno?

_Ariadna trató de poner mucha atención a la información que él sin saberlo le estaba proporcionando. _

_- ¡_Dime, dime! Me excita pensar que dentro de ti hay un lado obscuro y perverso.

_Ariadna se desesperaba más a cada momento. Tenía que darle una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad y que al mismo tiempo no le diera detalle alguno sobre la realidad de su situación. Quería quitárselo de encima pero sin alentarlo. _

_- _Conténtate con saber que lo que él está padeciendo no lo ha padecido nadie. Y no soy solo yo la que participa, el señor Hades es responsable prácticamente de todo el daño que él sufre.

_-_ ¿En serio?

_-_ No tengo por qué mentirte. Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme ahora mismo – _dijo Ariadna dando la media vuelta para alejarse. _

- No tan rápido aún _- dijo él, aprovechándose de una columna para recargar su brazo derecho en ella y así bloquearle el paso – _Tengo otra pregunta para ti…. ¿Me extrañaste, mi ardiente hechicera?Porque yo sí… Aún no me siento repuesto por completo, pero en cuanto lo esté, una de estas noches voy a ir a hacerte una visita, y voy a terminar con aquello que quedó inconcluso hace un año...

_Ariandna trató de disimular el pánico que la invadió al recordar la noche de la que hablaba el espectro. Él se había metido a su habitación mientras ella dormía, la había observado por largo tiempo, luego se había metido a la cama y se había tomado la libertad de retirar las sábanas para tocar su cuerpo. Ariadna no era capaz de olvidar la horrible sensación que había experimentado al ir cobrando conciencia de que aquello no era una pesadilla, que en realidad alguien la estaba tocando sin su consentimiento, y más aún, que ese alguien era él. Y le daba más rabia aún recordar que ella era tan joven y tan inexperta cuando aquello le había sucedido, que había permanecido inmóvil por varios minutos mientras él la manoseaba, con la inocente esperanza de que él se iba a detener por su propia cuenta. _

_Recordaba el horror que la acometió cuando él ya no se conformó con tocarla por encima de la ropa, si no que comenzó a subir su camisón para tratar de despojarla de su ropa interior, mientras que la abrazaba con tal fuerza que ella pudo sentir cómo él frotaba su miembro erecto contra una de sus piernas. Fue hasta entonces que ella comprendió que corría un peligro aún mayor, y trató de aventarlo, pero él estaba tan excitado que se abalanzó de lleno sobre su delgado y a la vez voluptuoso cuerpo. Al estar frente a frente, Ariadna vio algo tan horrible en su rostro y en sus ojos que sintió que la ahogaba el miedo, y comenzó a gritar de tal forma mientras forcejeaban, que fue el mismísimo Hades el que tuvo que intervenir y obligar al espectro a dejar a la hechicera en paz. _

_- _Aquella vez, el señor Hades pensó que eras demasiado joven para mí, pero hoy yo te veo deliciosamente madura, lista. Te veo hecha toda una mujer – _dijo él desnudándola con la mirada_

- Yo me reservo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Para quién?

**Para Mü,** pensó ella sin darse cuenta de cuánto sentía por el Caballero.

- Tú vas a ser para mí_ – dijo él tomándola de los brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí con violencia, y ella temió que a pesar de estar débil, fuera capaz de propasarse de nuevo con ella _

_- _La gente como yo se reserva_ – dijo ella soltándose - _Es costumbre que hechiceras, sacerdotisas y pitonisas se abstengan de mantener relaciones carnales para ejercer al máximo sus habilidades adivinatorias

- Sí, si, eso está muy bien cuando se está a cargo del Oráculo de Delfos, pero tú no tienes ningún cargo tan importante.

- Mi señora me necesita y yo no tengo intención alguna de fallarle

- No vas a fallarle, al contario, estoy seguro que hasta me agradecerá que te haga mujer – _dijo él lanzándose a besar su cuello. _

- ¡Suéltame! – _gritó ella retrocediendo de inmediato._

- Nuestro señor no está aquí ahora para defenderte

- ¡No necesito de él ni de nadie para que me defiendan, me basto yo sola!

_Radamantys deseaba tanto a la joven que si fuera por él mismo la habría violentado en aquel mismo lugar en ese mismo instante. Pero acababa de despertar y sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Aún…_

- Ya veremos Ariadna, ya veremos si eres tan fuerte como te crees, y si eres capaz de oponerte a mi voluntad, o si al contrario, acabas doblegándote ante mí como yo creo que va a suceder.

- Te lo voy a decir cuantas veces sea necesario: no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima

- Ya lo veremos, hechicera, ya lo veremos – _dijo él amenazante, lamiendo su oído antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse._

* * *

_Saori recorrió el hospital con prisa, yendo de habitación en habitación, encendiendo su cosmos y haciendo su llamado. Claro que no tuvo que utilizar ni siquiera la mitad de la energía que tuvo que emplear con Seiya. _

_Uno a uno, los llamó, y los convocó. Quería asegurarse de que Seiya era el único que estaba en aquella extraña situación. _

_Y uno a uno, todos aquellos que aún no habían despertado, respondieron a su llamado. Aún inconscientes, Shaka, Aldebarán y Aioros abrieron sus bocas y pronunciaron el nombre de su diosa, y ella pudo sentir sus cosmos, débiles claro, pero cercanos, muy cercanos. Incluso Kanon, que no podía pronunciar su nombre porque también estaba intubado, respondió con su mente, y Saori pudo sentirlo. _

_No había duda entonces. _

_Durante su estancia en Grecia, había incubado una teoría sobre lo que le sucedía a Seiya, y ahora, aquella idea tomaba más fuerza a cada momento que pasaba. _

_¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? _

_Cuando estaban en Elysion y ella lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras que él se desangraba, él se había desmayado, y entonces ella había sentido con claridad que su cosmos se desprendía y se alejaba de su cuerpo. Ese debía de haber sido el momento preciso en que él murió, en el que su cuerpo y su alma se separaron. _

_Salvó a su cuerpo y se lo llevó, junto con todos los demás, pero no consideró que también tenía que salvar a su alma. _

_Era la única explicación posible. _

_Ahora, solo había una pregunta por hacerse. _

_¿Dónde estaba exactamente el alma de su Caballero Divino de Pegaso?_

* * *

Bueno, más que notas es una disculpa, queridos lectores míos, por tan larga espera. Pero nada de choro, mejor a resolver las cosas. Sí, tardé muchísimo para actualizar, pero en vez de uno me salieron dos capítulos, así que en dos días, estará arriba el capi 37 y ya tengo más de la mitad del 38 así que espero no impacientarlos tanto con los capis siguientes. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Estaré esperando impaciente sus reviews, y aquí nos estamos leyendo.

Noventa abrazos.

Fuego.


	37. En su Piel

Capítulo 37

En su Piel…

_Fue recobrando la conciencia con mucha lentitud, en un estado de profunda desorientación. Su mente divagaba, no tenía idea de dónde es que estaba. Por momentos pensó que se hallaba en Cabo Sunion, y que todo había sido un sueño. _

_Escuchó entonces un ruido, un ruido constante y en aceleración, según le parecía. Estaba tan confuso que no percibía que era su propio corazón. Trató de moverse, pero no logró nada más que mover sus dedos, que se rozaron entre sí, y entonces pudo sentir que alguna especie de tela los recubría. Una vaga y extraña sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que algo le cubría por entero. _

_**He muerto y me han amortajado**__, concluyó. _

_Gustav y Georgia se dieron cuenta de que Kanon estaba saliendo de la inconsciencia únicamente porque el ritmo de su corazón se incrementó de un momento a otro, pues estaba tan confundido y tan débil que no podía moverse, sus párpados permanecían cerrados por unos pequeños trozos de cinta transparente, así que no podía abrir por sí mismo sus ojos, y claro, tampoco podía hablar ya que estaba intubado. _

_- _Gia, mira, su ritmo cardíaco va en aumento

- Hay que llamar a la doctora Harue de inmediato. ¿Será que está…?

- Mira, ¡está moviendo los dedos!

- Kanon_ – dijo Georgia acercándose para hablarle al oído – _Kanon, ¿puedes oírme?

_Kanon, desesperado, intentó moverse, y su voluntad, como la de todos los caballeros, era inmensa, así que logró mover su torso, y un dolor inmenso le recorrió de inmediato todo el cuerpo. Como una chispa en un depósito de fuegos artificiales, el movimiento desató en él un maremoto de dolor en todas sus terminales nerviosas. Un gruñido de dolor brotó de lo más profundo de su ser. Y cuando descubrió que ni siquiera podía gemir, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron aún más rápidos. _

_- _¡Está despierto! ¡¡Llama de inmediato a todos!!

_Gustav corrió al pasillo para usar el teléfono, llamar a la doctora y a más personal_

_- _¡No te muevas!_ – le decía Georgia a Kanon, que tomó con muchísimo cuidado su mano izquierda, que había sufrido muy leves quemaduras y ya había sanado, y la apretó - _¿Puedes sentir mi mano? Aprieta mi mano si comprendes lo que te digo_ – dijo la enfermera, que recordó haber oído que algunos de los "chicos Kido" habían reaccionado hablando en otro idioma. _

_Kanon hizo uso de toda su fuerza para poderle dar un ligerísimo apretón a la enfermera. Alguien estaba dirigiéndose a él, pero no entendía lo que le decían; no _

_podía hablar, y tampoco podía ver. ¿Estaría ciego? ¿O sería que alguien le había vendado los ojos? No sería la primera vez… Estaba de vuelta en Cabo Sunion. _

_¡Estaba de vuelta en Cabo Sunion! ¡Lo habían llevado a Cabo Sunion otra vez!_

_El pánico hizo presa de él. _

_Desesperado, con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para llevarse la mano izquierda al rostro, tratando de arrancarse lo que él suponía que era una venda. Pero la enfermera lo detuvo. _

_- ¡_No debes moverte! ¡No debes tocar tu rostro!_ – le advirtió la enfermera. _

_No era una venda. Algo diferente cerraba sus ojos. Comenzó a gesticular tratando de abrir los ojos, pero el dolor regresó más fuerte aún. _

_- _¡No, no! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no viene nadie?!_ – se dijo Georgia, desesperada pues no sabía como tranquilizarlo y tampoco podía hacer nada hasta que no llegara la doctora - _Kanon, escúchame_ – dijo ella, sintiéndose impotente - _puedes rasgarte la piel, puedes lastimarte si haces eso.

_Pero el parecía no entenderla y seguía luchando por abrir los ojos._

_- _¡Espera! Voy a quitarte las cintas que sujetan tus ojos, y entonces podrás abrirlos.

_La enfermera procedió entonces a remover con gran delicadeza las cintas que sujetaban los párpados de Kanon, y él pudo abrirlos, pero no lograba ver nada, solo manchones de luz y sombra. Sus retinas habían sufrido lesiones leves y aún estaban en proceso de recuperación. Y claro, eso no hizo sino aumentar su ansiedad. Trató de hablar, pero entonces comenzó a ahogarse. _

_- _¡Se está ahogando!_ –le gritó Georgia a Gustav, que entró acompañado por Sumi._

_- _No, está tratando de respirar por sí solo_ – dijo la doctora, que en ese momento entró corriendo también a la unidad de quemaduras. _

_- _Tranquilízate, ya llegó la doctora_ – le dijo Georgia, acariciando muy ligeramente sus cabellos azules. _

_Sus ojos comenzaron a definir un poco más las imágenes, y entonces se dio cuenta de que varias personas vestidas de blanco lo rodeaban. Una gran lámpara colgaba encima de él, y por lo que percibía, estaba tendido sobre alguna superficie. Un infierno blanco. ¿Estaría en el Cocyte de nuevo? _

_Comenzó a ahogarse y entonces concluyó que sí, que estaba en el infierno, y que estaba siendo castigado por todos sus pecados. _

_- _No puedo creer que haya reaccionado tan pronto_ – dijo la doctora mientras se lavaba a toda velocidad las manos, le colocaban tapabocas y guantes para poder aproximarse a él y tocarlo – _¿bajaron la dosis de sedantes?

- No, no hicimos nada. Reaccionó de pronto. Trató de quitarse la cinta de los ojos, así que se la quité yo_ – explicó Georgia. _

_La doctora, ya lista, se acercó con grandes pasos a él y de inmediato le habló_

_- _Kanon, escúchame, estás en un hospital, sufriste un grave accidente. Tienes un tubo en la garganta y te lo voy a quitar ya, pero necesito que te tranquilices porque tengo que quitarte la cinta con mucho cuidado; sufriste quemaduras graves y no quiero lastimarte más. ¿Me entiendes? Cierra tus párpados con fuerza si es que me entendiste. No gesticules, solo cierra los párpados si me entendiste.

_La mente de Kanon comenzaba a salir de las tinieblas. Comprendió las palabras de aquella mujer, que le hablaba en japonés, así que cerró los ojos, dándole a _

_entender que había comprendido. Pero su ansiedad era demasiada, ¡no podía respirar! _

_La doctora maniobró con habilidad, quitándole la cinta adhesiva que detenía el tubo a su rostro. _

_- _A la cuenta de tres, voy a jalar el tubo, y necesito que en ese momento tú soples, ¿me entendiste?_ – Kanon de nuevo cerró sus ojos – _uno, dos, tres. Sopla.

_Kanon sopló mientras que la doctora sacaba de un jalón el tubo que había estado instalado en su garganta prácticamente dos meses. Kanon comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza, y aquello le produjo un dolor insostenible. Lágrimas rodaron con rapidez por sus mejillas, lágrimas que le quemaban como ácido. _

_No pudo gemir. _

_Intentó hablar, pero la doctora de inmediato lo detuvo. _

_- _No intentes hablar, tu garganta está lastimada. Tus vías respiratorias se quemaron, y has estado intubado casi dos meses. No es bueno que hables. La máquina estuvo respirando por ti este tiempo que estuviste inconsciente; por eso ahora que despertaste sentiste que te ahogabas, porque estás respirando tú solo. Vas a estar bien, solo relájate, no te esfuerces.

_Al mover los cables del tubo que lo había ayudado, por accidente una enfermera rozó su piel. Kanon cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como llamaradas que envolvían su cuerpo, y gruñó de dolor. _

_- _¿Qué le pasa doctora?

- No lo sé. Creo que puede sentir.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que sus terminales nerviosas se están regenerando.

_El personal que rodeaba a Kanon lo miró entonces. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, porque si la teoría de la doctora era cierta, entonces él iba a pasar por mucho dolor. _

_- _Kanon_- dijo la doctora inclinándose sobre él con suavidad, para entrar en su campo visual. Tomó su mano derecha, que estaba sanando y que había resultado menos quemada que otras partes de su cuerpo – _voy a poner tu mano sobre la mía, y voy a rozar con mucho cuidado la palma de tu mano. Si te duele, cierra los ojos, con suavidad, ¿entendido? Tú no voltees a verme, quiero que te quedes muy quieto. Solo mueve tus ojos. Yo te veo, no me hace falta que tú me veas.

_Kanon cerró los ojos, entendiendo. _

_La doctora tomó con suavidad su mano y la puso sobre su guante, y luego rozó su palma. No hizo falta que cerrara los ojos para que ella entendiera, su cuerpo entero brincó prácticamente de la cama, su respiración se aceleró, pues todo su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle. Miró desesperado los rostros de aquellos que a su vez lo veían a él. _

_Su mente era un torbellino. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba Vivo. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué les había sucedido? _

_¿Estaría soñando? ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Por qué? _

_Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor y se bañó en lágrimas. _

_- _Lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo_ – dijo ella dejando la mano de nuevo sobre la cama, lo cual provocó un nuevo estremecimiento de él – _solo una prueba más. Voy a pedirte que tomes una respiración profunda. ¿Me entiendes?_ – Kanon cerró los ojos – _ahora.

_Él inspiró con fuerza, y el rictus de dolor no se hizo esperar. _

_- _Vamos a sedarlo de nuevo

_Todos voltearon a ver a la doctora, sin poder ocultar su extrañeza. _

_- ¿_No me escucharon? Sédenlo. Kanon_ – le habló la doctora – _no te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Duerme. Cuando despiertes, te sentirás mucho mejor.

_Una obscuridad serena, tranquilizante, comenzó a envolverlo. Una maravillosa insensibilidad se apoderó de él, su cuerpo se relajó, sus latidos fueron normalizándose poco a poco, y antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido, miró a la doctora con algo que a ella le pareció agradecimiento. _

_- _¿Y ahora, doctora Saito?

- Llama de inmediato al doctor Rushdie y pídele que venga. Todos ustedes prepárense, cámbiense de ropa y estén listos, en cuanto llegue el doctor vamos a retirar absolutamente todos los vendajes. Quiero saber cuánto ha sanado; quiero tomar un par de muestras de tejido y examinarlas en el microscopio. Mantengan la dosis de sedantes 5cc arriba. No quiero que vuelva a despertar hasta que así lo hayamos decidido. Ah, y a primera hora, llamen a la doctora Sayaka Miyamoto. Necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿Avisamos a…?

_- _No. Quiero hacer esos estudios y hablar con Sayaka primero. Yo hablaré después con ellos, personalmente.

_Harue Saito salió, preguntándose una y otra vez como era posible que aún con los sedantes que le administraban, Kanon hubiera despertado. Y es que no tenía forma de saber que el cosmos de Saori, sanándolo y luego convocándolo, lo había sacado de la inconsciencia demasiado pronto para su propio bien…_

* * *

_Le pareció verdaderamente curioso cómo las cosas adquirían una perspectiva diferente conforme pasaban los años. Y le pareció así porque en sus recuerdos, Aioros era un ser superior, inmaculado, perfecto, muy maduro y muy adulto para su edad, y ahora que los papeles se habían invertido, lo veía como a un niño. _

_Un niño increíblemente apuesto, eso era innegable. _

_Como una ola le vino a la mente todo el amor que llegó a sentir por él, toda la marejada de emociones que eso despertó en él; todo lo que él significó en su vida y cómo la modificó en muchos, muchos aspectos. _

_Comprendió perfectamente que Afrodita temiera el momento de su reencuentro con el caballero de Sagitario, porque Piscis antes que su amante fue su amigo, y a él fue al único al que se atrevió a contarle que la verdadera razón por la que no hacía otra cosa más que atacar verbal y físicamente a Aioros cuando aún vivía, y deshonrar su memoria cuando había muerto, era porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él, y no soportaba aquello. Hacerle creer a todo el mundo que lo odiaba y lo despreciaba era el disfraz perfecto para sus verdaderos sentimientos. _

_Y algo había de verdad en cada vez que decía que lo aborrecía. Y eso era porque odiaba amarlo. Odiaba encontrarlo tan bello, odiaba encontrarlo tan terriblemente atractivo, odiaba que fuera tan bueno, tan gentil, tan perfecto. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por amar a un hombre cuando era un Caballero de Athena, y odiaba aún más haber puesto los ojos en uno de sus compañeros de la Orden, que además estaba destinado a ser el futuro Patriarca. _

_Podría pensarse que una vez que Aioros murió, la situación había sido un poco más sostenible para Angelo, pero al contrario, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aún peor que amarlo era sufrir su ausencia. Pasaba la mitad del tiempo hablando mal de Aioros, ensuciando su memoria, y la otra mitad diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello tenía que ser falso, que él no sería capaz por ningún motivo de ir en contra de su propia Diosa. Luego supo la verdad y se resignó a vivir siguiendo las órdenes de Saga, odiándolo por ser responsable de la muerte del Arquero, pero sin hacer nada jamás en su contra por no delatar sus sentimientos. Y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, cuando sentía que le dolía un poco menos su muerte, empezó a suceder algo todavía más difícil de asimilar y aceptar para Angelo: Aioria había crecido día tras día, pareciéndose más y más a su hermano, hasta el punto en que Angelo había comenzado a sentir algo por él también, y había comenzado a desearle._

_Angelo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió con desesperación sus cabellos, tratando de recordar que antes de morir había logrado olvidar a ambos hermanos. Había dejado atrás su amor por Aioros y había superado su atracción por Aioria, y se había permitido que su amistad con Afrodita creciera, se había permitido conocerlo y amarlo. Sí, lo amaba. Quizás de una forma cruel y retorcida, pero porque era la única que conocía. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba. Eso era seguro, se repetía. _

_Volvió a su cama, se metió con esfuerzo entre las sábanas, cerró los ojos y se repitió a si mismo una y otra vez que solo porque Aioros había vuelto a la vida eso no tenía por qué cambiar…_

* * *

_El doctor encontró bien al Caballero de Leo, y una radiografía y una inyección después, lo autorizó para marcharse a pasar la noche en la mansión Kido. Aioria caminaba sin prisa de regreso a la sala de espera, y a lo lejos ya alcanzaba a escuchar la hermosa voz de Marin. _

_Pero al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, se quedó paralizado al ver un rostro hermoso y dulce pero desconocido, enmarcado por unos hermosos cabellos rojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Hacía un par de segundos había oído su voz, y ahora frente a él estaba una guapa pelirroja. ¿Acaso estaría viendo a Marin? Después de tanto haberlo deseado, ¿por fin estaría viendo su rostro? ¿En verdad era ella? Tenía su porte, y su estatura y su complexión, pero…_

_Ella se dio cuenta de que un gallardo y apuesto joven la miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y aunque no lo conocía le devolvió la mirada y le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, sin emitir sonido alguno. _

_Aioria se frotó los ojos, pensando que quizás había perdido el conocimiento y que estaba soñando, pero los segundos pasaban y ella seguía ahí, sonriéndole. Si hubiera podido correr, lo habría hecho, pero ya que no le era posible en su aún precario estado de salud, caminó hacia ella tan rápido como le fue posible, y sintió que se desplomaría en el momento en el que por fin entró de lleno a la sala de espera y descubrió que junto a aquella mujer estaba Marin, usando su mascara como siempre. Entonces esa mujer No era la amazona del Águila. _

_Pero entonces, ¿quién era? _

- Vaya, te tardaste tanto que temí que te retuvieran esta noche en el hospital_ – le dijo la amazona al sorprendidísimo Aioria, que miraba boquiabierto a las dos pelirrojas que estaban de pie junto a Shyriu, aparentemente conversando - _¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

_Aioria fue incapaz de contestarle a Marin, sus ojos azules iban de una pelirroja a la otra. _

- Yo… Tú… ella – _balbuceó el caballero, de tal modo que Marin comprendió_

- Ohh, lo siento, creo que nadie los ha presentado a ustedes dos. Ella es Seika, la hermana de Seiya

- ¡Por Athena!_ – dijo él aún más asombrado – _tú…. ¿Tú eres Seika? ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! Después de todo este tiempo, llegué a pensar que ustedes dos jamás ser reunirían.Tus ojos son idénticos a los de él_ – dijo acercándose aún más a ella, para contemplar con mayor atención su rostro – _eres… maravillosa.

_Seika se ruborizó al oír a aquel guapísimo hombre decirle aquellas cosas, y eso no pasó por desapercibido para él_

- Perdón si te avergüenzo, es solo que estoy impresionadísimo. Tú y él se parecen tanto… y sé que cuando despierte y te vea, va a experimentar la mayor alegría de toda su vida…

- ¿Tú eres amigo de mi hermano?

- Seika, él es Aioria, el caballero de Leo – _intervino Marin_

- ¡Aioria!, ¿¡en verdad tú eres Aioria!? ¡Oh, esto es maravilloso!_ – dijo ella lanzándose a abrazarlo – _¡¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!!_ – repitió Seika con los ojos húmedos. El correspondió a medias el abrazo, debido a su brazo vendado, ante la mirada conmovida de Shyriu _

- Lo siento – _dijo ella al romper por fin el abrazo_ - debes de creer que estoy loca por abrazarte así, pero… es que Shyriu me ha hecho un maravilloso regalo el día de hoy…

- ¿Un regalo?_ – intervino Marin_

- Desde que nos separaron, Seiya me escribió cartas, muchas cartas, y Shyriu me las acaba de entregar. Y en todas ellas habla de ustedes dos_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Marin y a Aioria – _y no deja de decir lo mucho que los quiere y cuánto lo cuidaron y lo ayudaron. No tengo forma de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por él.

- Seika, es un placer conocerte_ – dijo Aioria tomando la mano de Seika y poniendo un galante beso en ella – _y no tienes nada qué agradecer. Podría decirse que Seiya también cuidó de nosotros.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí. Cuando conocí a Seiya las cosas no eran nada fáciles para mí; estaba muy alejado prácticamente de todos, me sentía muy solo… pero él… él se te mete en la piel, y cuando te das cuenta ya es parte indispensable de tu vida. Eso hizo conmigo. Se convirtió en mi familia… Perdóname, no era mi intención… – _dijo él al notar que ella lloraba_

- No te disculpes por favor, es lo más hermoso que podías haberme dicho y te lo agradezco infinitamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Aioria?_ – preguntó Marin mientras Seika se limpiaba las lágrimas _

- Sí, el doctor dijo que no me rompí nada que no estuviera roto ya. Me inyectó un desinflamatorio y me dijo que quiere verme de nuevo mañana para saber cómo pasé la noche y si sentí alguna molestia.

- Que buena noticia – _respondió la amazona con una sonrisa._

- ¿Ya se fueron todos? – _preguntó el León_

- Sí, solo quedamos nosotros – _intervino Shyriu - _Llevé a Seika al departamento de Seiya hace un rato, para que conociera el lugar y para entregarle sus cartas, pero Seika quería ver de nuevo a su hermano así que volvimos. Una limosina está esperando para llevarnos a casa; ha sido un día larguísimo.

- ¿El doctor Sato…?

- ¿Nos permiten un segundo por favor? – _dijo Marin interrumpiendo al caballero dorado y tomando de inmediato su mano sana para alejarlo de los jóvenes, que se extrañaron un poco por la reacción de la amazona_ - ¿Qué haces Aioria? –_dijo ella una vez que consideró que Shyriu y Seika estaban lo suficientemente lejos. _

- Nada, solo quería saber si el doctor ya le avisó a Seika de… tú sabes, lo que nos dijo esta tarde.

- ¡No, no lo sabe! Y deberíamos dejarlo así

- Pero Marin…

- Aioria, Seika acaba de pasar los últimos quince minutos diciéndome que este es el día más feliz que ha tenido desde el eclipse. No podemos decírselo, no hoy.

- ¿Y entonces cuándo Marin?

- No lo sé…. Mañana

- ¿Y si sucediera algo?

- ….

- Yo sé que lo haces con la mejor intención Marin, y créeme, yo no tengo más deseos que tú de arruinar esa felicidad que experimenta ahora. Pero no quiero mentirle. Sabes que tengo fe… pero lo que dijo ese doctor me inquietó muchísimo. Tengo miedo de que Seiya en verdad esté sufriendo una hemorragia interna y que ya no sea capaz de superarlo.

- Yo también tengo tanto miedo…

- Si alguien tiene que decírselo, creo que es mejor que seamos nosotros.

- Está bien Aioria.

_Juntos caminaron de regreso adonde estaban Seika y Shyriu, que permanecían de pie. _

- Vamos a sentarnos – _dijo Marin invitándolos con un gesto a acomodarse en el sillón _

- En realidad pensábamos en marcharnos ya – _dijo Seika_

- Sí, es solo que… hay algo que queremos comunicarles – _añadió Marin._

_Seika se sentó en el sillón, a cada lado de ella se sentaron Aioria y Marin, mientras que Shyriu permaneció de pie. _

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No queremos arruinar tu felicidad el día de hoy, pero hay algo que es necesario que sepas – _dijo Marin._

- Se trata de Seiya, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¡Pero acabo de verlo! - _dijo Seika alarmada, pero de inmediato Aioria tomó su mano, tratando de tranquilizarla_

- No te alarmes, por el momento está bien. Es solo que el doctor vino hace un rato aquí y nos dijo que las cosas no van muy bien con él. Podría ser necesario que lo operen de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? - _dijo ella palideciendo._

- No es nada seguro aún – _añadió Marin_ - Sospechan que podría estar sufriendo de una hemorragia interna, pero van a estar haciéndole estudios todo el tiempo y van a tratar de evitar una cirugía, que en su estado sería muy peligrosa…

- No puede ser… - _dijo Shyriu_, _que se sentía muy afectado también por la noticia_

- Seika, no nos dijo que fuera seguro, dijo que solo era una sospecha. No te alarmes demasiado por favor – _dijo Aioria sin abandonar su mano_ - Seiya es un muchacho extraordinario. Ha hecho cosas que nadie había logrado antes. Tengo fe en que sobrevivirá y podrás reencontrarte en verdad con él, y decirle cuánto te gustó leer sus cartas. Es solo que preferimos informarte.

- Gracias por ser tan honestos conmigo. Gracias.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer. Seiya es una persona fundamental en nuestras vidas. No estás sola en esto – _finalizó el caballero de Leo._

_Seika permaneció en silencio por un rato, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido aquel larguísimo día. Ikki había muerto y había regresado a la vida. Shyriu le había regalado las cartas que su hermano le había escrito nueve años antes. _

_Justo aquel día tenía más fe, porque comenzaba a entender que ellos eran capaces de ir más allá de los límites que ella conocía. Si Ikki había sido capaz de volver, estaba segura que hallarían la forma de ayuda a su hermano también. Sonrió débilmente mientras se secaba las lágrimas y respiró con fuerza, retomando el control de sus emociones para decir. _

- Deberían de irse ya. Es tarde y ustedes dos – _dijo mirando a Shyriu y a Aioria_ – necesitan descansar.

- Ve a casa Seika. Tu también necesitas descansar – _dijo Marin._

- No, quiero quedarme.

- Te ves cansada. Yo me quedaré – _argumentó la amazona_

- Pero acabas de llegar de viaje.

- No importa. Allá no hacía otra cosa que dormir. Estaré bien, estaré al pendiente. Créeme.

- De acuerdo – _dijo Seika cediendo al fin_

- Pues vayamos entonces –_terció_ _ el rubio_

- Que pases una buena noche Marin_ – dijo Shyriu con amabilidad_

- Hasta mañana_ – dijo Seika dándole un abrazo que la amazona no supo corresponder. _

- Cuídate Marin_ – le dijo Aioria dándole una larga mirada antes de despedirse._

* * *

_Marin los observó marcharse, mientras sentía celos. _

_A decir verdad, Marin jamás había experimentado los celos hasta que Seika apareció en sus vidas. _

_Cuando por fin la encontró y la tuvo frente a frente, sintió celos de ella, que por fin iba a reencontrarse con su hermanito, que estaba a punto de recuperar su vida. Su corazón le gritaba que Seika le robaba a Seiya, aunque claro, se obligó a ser racional y a pensar de forma diferente. _

_Y justo ahora volvía a sentirse celosa de ella, pero de una forma totalmente distinta. Y es que precisamente porque conocía muy bien al Caballero Dorado de Leo, sabía que él estaba embelesado con ella, y al verlos marchar por el pasillo, y peor aún, al _

_ver que él le ofrecía con un gesto elegante su brazo sano, el cual ella aceptó, los ojos de la amazona se llenaron de lágrimas al verlos irse juntos. En otro momento quizás no le habría afectado así, pero estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado vulnerable, sobre todo porque acababa de reencontrarlo, y de pronto lo veía alejarse acompañado por una mujer hermosa y dulce que tenía mucho en común con él, y que a diferencia de ella misma, era perfectamente libre para demostrar sus emociones. _

_Trató de pensar que aquello no significaba nada, que él solo quería ser amable con ella porque acababan de darle una noticia muy dura, pero Marin también estaba muy cansada y muy vulnerable, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar una vez que se halló sola en aquella sala de espera. _

_La pobre Marin no sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Es decir, Aioria en verdad estaba absorto y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Seika, pero eso solo se debía a que él tenía un único pensamiento en la cabeza: Marin. _

_O mejor dicho: Aioria no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Seika, imaginando qué tan parecida podría ser Marin. Preguntándose si sus ojos serían cafés, tan hermosos y de mirar tan profundo como los de la hermana de Seiya, o si serían de otro color. Soñando con ver su rostro tal y como podía ver el de Seika. _

_Al caminar del brazo de la joven, Aioria soñaba con poder hacer exactamente lo mismo algún día con Marin. Y se sentía más enamorado de ella que nunca. _

_Pero eso, claro, la amazona no lo sabía… Así como tampoco sabía que cuando llegaran a la Mansión, Seika improvisaría una ligera cena para el caballero de Leo, para Shyriu y para ella, y que también ayudaría a Aioria a instalarse en su habitación antes de marcharse a dormir…_

* * *

_Shyriu, por su parte, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por no llorar mientras cenaba en la cocina con Aioria y Seika. No quería mostrarse débil frente a ella, no quería echar a perder el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por no perder la fe. Pero en cuanto entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se recargó contra ella y se echó a llorar desconsolado, cubriéndose la boca con su mano sana, para que nadie pudiera oírlo sollozar. Verla cocinando y conversando en la cocina le había recordado las veces en que se había quedado en el departamento y Seiya había preparado las comidas. En aquella época él no podía ver, pero estaba seguro de que se había comportado como Seika aquella noche, yendo de aquí para allá con una sonrisa, con sus ojos cafés brillantes, optimista, desprendida, generosa. _

_Había sido un día demasiado largo. Haber pensado que habían perdido a Ikki, reencontrarse con sus amigos, con Saori, llevar a Seika a los muelles, lidiar con el problema de June y después oír las desesperanzadoras noticias sobre su mejor amigo, era demasiado para su espíritu. Deslizó su peso contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso, juntó las rodillas a su pecho, colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y lloró hasta el punto en que sentía que iba a deshacerse. _

_Lo último que esperaba era oír unos suaves pasos deslizarse por el piso hasta detenerse frente a él. Sobresaltado, dejó de llorar y levantó la vista. Unos bellísimos pies descalzos y el borde de un camisón y una bata color azul cielo salieron a su encuentro, y enseguida supo de quién se trataba. _

- ¿Shunrei?_ – dijo alzando su rostro para verla. De inmediato se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda, pues la derecha aún la llevaba enyesada. Hizo un movimiento vago para intentar ponerse de pie, pero ella se arrodilló frente a él - ¿_Qué haces aquí?

- Quería saber cómo te había ido con Seika, y con esas llaves que me pediste. Solo que tardaste demasiado en volver y me quedé dormida en el sillón_ – dijo ella señalando con la cabeza a un confortable mueble individual que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, en la penumbra, por eso él no la había visto. _

_- _Ah, claro_ – dijo él, poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda mientras seguía esforzándose por limpiarse las lágrimas, esperando inocentemente que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de su desesperación – _resultó tal y como yo lo esperaba.

- Es que nunca me explicaste que era lo que ibas a hacer…_ - dijo ella tratando de no ser demasiado inquisitiva, pero sin poder ocultar su interés. _

_- _Cierto. Pues… las llaves que te pedí son del pequeño departamento de Seiya en los muelles – _dijo él mirándola - _ Llevé a Seika a que lo conociera, y le entregué unas cartas. Cartas que él le ha escrito desde que los separaron, hace nueve años.

- ¿En serio Shyriu? ¡Qué maravillosa idea la tuya!

- La hubieras visto, ¡estaba tan feliz! Tocó sus cosas, se sentó en su cama, leyó algunas cartas, incluso la llevé a recorrer la playa que está frente al departamento. ¡Estaba tan contenta!

- ¿Por qué dices estaba? ¿Sucedió algo?

- No _– dijo él tratando de mentir. _

_- _Shyriu _– dijo ella suavemente – _puedes confiar en mí.

- Rei, yo confío en ti. No confío tanto en nadie como en ti… es solo que… Todo iba perfecto. Dejé a Seika leyendo sus cartas y me fui a caminar por la playa. Me sentí tan relajado, me tranquilicé tanto… pero cuando estaba con Seika en la playa, descubrimos a unas personas mar adentro. Era June…

- ¿La amazona rubia?

- Sí. Aparentemente se lanzó al mar en medio de la noche, ebria, enloquecida. Afortunadamente Shura se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien y la siguió. Él la sacó del mar, inconsciente. Seika y Shura la hicieron reaccionar, y la llevamos al departamento de Seiya; ahí se quedaron los dos a pasar la noche.

- ¡Pero qué terrible! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- No lo sé. Y no menciones nada por favor. Es algo muy delicado.

- Claro, no tienes que pedirlo. ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan mal…?

- Es que eso no fue todo – _dijo él tratando de no perder el control de sus emociones de nuevo - _Seika quiso volver al hospital, y ahí Marin y Aioria nos dieron la noticia de que el doctor Sato les dijo que Seiya no está respondiendo y que…

_Shunrei lo tomó de las manos, lo guió con suavidad en la cama, se sentó ella, jaló con suavidad de sus manos para lograr que él se sentara también, y lo abrazó. _

_- _¡Oh Shyriu!_ – dijo ella acariciando sus largos cabellos mientras las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por las mejillas del joven - _¡quisiera tanto poder hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor!

-Ya lo haces, estando aquí, conmigo.

_Shyriu se cercó aún más a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y lloró sobre su suave y perfumado hombro de ella por un muy buen rato, mientras Shunrei le acariciaba la cabellera. _

_Después de unos treinta minutos o más de haberse desahogado con toda libertad, Shyriu se separó un poco de ella, acarició su mejilla con su mano izquierda, luego acarició su cabeza y besó su frente. _

_- _Muchas gracias Rei.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Shyriu. No he podido ser más que una observadora en cada lucha que ha sido sostenida. Oírte, ofrecerte un poco de consuelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Hay algo que… - _dijo él mientras acariciaba todavía su cabeza - _

- ¿Qué? Dime Shyriu. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Hay algo con lo que he fantaseado hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué es?_ – preguntó ella, tratando de no hacer evidente el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, pues solo hasta ese momento se percató de lo comprometedor que resultaba que estuviera en sus brazos, en su habitación en plena madrugada, besándolo en su cama cuando vestía únicamente aquel camisón y aquella bata. _

- Me encantaría verte con el cabello suelto.

_Ella sonrió, y en silencio, lentamente, deshizo su trenza, tratando de ocultar el ligero temblor de sus manos. Una vez que la trenza estuvo deshecha, hundió sus dedos en su frondosa caballera, dándole forma, luciendo más hermosa a cada instante, de tal forma que cuando acabó, a Shyriu le pareció que ella era verdaderamente un ángel de cabellos negros y ropa azul. _

- Eres tan hermosa, Rei.

_Él besó sus labios con una fuerza mayor a la que se había permitido el día anterior, y antes de que Shunrei pudiera lograr reponerse de la bella sorpresa, el abandonó sus labios y se lanzó a besar con pasión su cuello, a hundir su rostro en sus cabellos y a perderse en su aroma, mientras ella lo recibía en sus brazos y en su piel, cerrando los ojos extasiada. _

_- _Eres lo más bello que he visto en toda mi vida – _dijo él, dejando de besarla para admirar su rostro, y su cuerpo._

_El Dragón se atrevió a jalar los listones que, a la altura del pecho, mantenían los dos lados de la bata unidos, deshaciendo el nudo. Y luego deslizó la bata lentamente hacia abajo, desnudando sus hombros, para después acariciar con sus ojos de largas pestañas, la tersa piel del cuello de ella y el nacimiento de sus senos que quedaban expuestos por la ligera tela del camisón. _

_Volvió a besar su rostro, mientras ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad, y con suavidad él guió sus cuerpos hasta hallarse tendidos en la cama; ella totalmente tendida sobre su espalda, él, apoyado sobre su brazo enyesado para mantener su cuerpo sobre su costado, inclinándose sobre ella. No dejaba de contemplarla, arrobado, pues sus cabellos habían formado un abanico alrededor de su cabeza que la hacía lucir encantadora, y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, mientras que ella no sabía como reaccionar, pues había anhelado ese momento tanto como ahora lo temía. _

_Por un buen rato él se dedicó exclusivamente a sus labios, como si ellos dos tuvieran la obligación de inventar en una noche todos los besos del mundo: lentos, suaves, apasionados, salvajes, tiernos, cada uno más capaz de robar el aliento que el anterior. Y mientras experimentaban nuevos y maravillosos besos, él se contentó con mantener su mano izquierda sobre su cintura, y con acariciar sus costillas, y su vientre plano por encima de la ropa. Pero llegó el momento en el aquellas caricias ya no eran suficientes para su deseo. Su mano se hizo cada vez más audaz, y se atrevió poco a poco a ir cada vez más arriba, hasta que alcanzó a rozar el borde inferior de uno de sus suaves senos. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, y el lo notó. _

- Rei, perdona….

- Shh, no tengo que perdonarte nada.

- Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo.

_Ella lo negó con la cabeza, y entonces él volvió a besarla, con más intensidad, mientras se atrevía a poner de lleno su mano sobre el pecho de ella, y a masajearlo con suavidad, logrando que la respiración de ella se hiciera un poco más rápida. A través de la ropa él pudo percibir que sus pezones se endurecían, y los acarició con delicadeza, trazando círculos sobre ellos, lo que logró que ella empezara a gemir suavemente. El se lanzó de nuevo a devorar la piel de su cuello, atreviéndose a bajar cada vez más por su torso, y jaló del camisón hacia abajo, de tal forma que el borde de la tela quedó muy cercano a los pezones de la joven, que estaba extasiada al sentir sus labios en aquel lugar. Mientras, la mano izquierda de Shyriu no descansaba; primero se posó en la cadera de la joven, la deslizó hacia su rodilla tomándola para lograr con habilidad que ella doblara la pierna, recargando su planta en la cama. Su camisón resbaló por su piel, bajando hacia la cadera, lo cual él aprovechó para estrujar su delgado y desnudo muslo, mientras la punta de alguno de sus dedos rozaba ya la ingle de la chica. _

_Ella había mantenido sus manos sobre los hombros y la espalda de Shyriu, pero cuando el rozó su vientre ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. _

_- _Shyriu…

- No quieres que siga, ¿verdad?

_Ella cerró los ojos un momento, mientras trataba de decidirse. Muchas veces en aquel último año, había pensado que si tuviera la oportunidad, se entregaría a él, a darse la oportunidad de amarlo y de acariciar su hermoso y fuerte cuerpo, pero ahora que estaba ahí, no podía evitar pensar que era aún muy niña para estar haciendo aquello. _

_¿Qué pensaría Roshi si supiera que ellos dos estaban así? _

_Pero entonces recordó la angustia enloquecedora en la que vivió desde que tanto Roshi como Shyriu se marcharon de los Cinco Picos. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que Shyriu era y sería el gran amor de su vida, y había estado a punto de perderlo demasiadas veces ya. Rogaba porque aquella batalla fuera la última, pero, ¿y si no fuera así? _

_No quería perderlo sin hacerle saber cuánto le amaba. _

_- _Siempre he sido una miedosa, lo sabes – _dijo riendo nerviosamente – _pero de verdad te amo, y de verdad quiero estar contigo.

- Quizás estoy haciéndolo mal. No sé que…

- No, es que se siente un poco raro estar así, me siento… desnuda, y tú no…

- Tienes razón. ¿Quieres… que me quite la ropa? – _dijo él, tratando de que la voz no le temblara al decir aquello. _

_- _Sí.

- ¿Quieres… quitármela tú?

- ¡No! – _respondió ella algo alarmada, y luego se echó a reír_ – no lograría desabrochar ni un botón. Hazlo tú.

_Él se levantó de la cama, y con algo de trabajo, se despojó de sus pantalones y de su camisa, revelando ante los ojos de ella, que se había incorporado recargándose sobre sus codos, su torso bellamente esculpido, y sus piernas fuertes y bien torneadas. _

_- _Te había visto con el torso desnudo, pero hacía muchísimo que no veía tus piernas.

_Pensó en quitarse los bóxers, pero se detuvo, pensando en que quizás ella no querría llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y en ese momento, recordó que en el cajón del mueble que se hallaba junto a su cama, estaba un paquete de condones que Seiya le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. ¡Se había ruborizado tanto cuando el castaño le había entregado el paquete con los ojos chispeantes de felicidad! Jamás se había imaginado que le daría uso tan pronto. Abrió el paquete, tomó uno de ellos, lo dejó sobre la mesita y se tendió de nuevo a su lado. _

_Ella también se tendió de nuevo, pero llevó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras él la miraba, anhelante. _

_- _Tócame, no tengas miedo.

_Ella suspiró con fuerza, para darse el valor de poner sus manos de nuevo sobre su piel suave como la seda, y acarició con dedos inseguros su espalda, recorrió su cuello, descubrió sus venas, y su manzana de Adán, y luego fue recorriendo lentamente su torso, desde el pecho hasta el estómago, en el que se detuvo. _

_Él tomó entonces la mano de ella y la guió hacia su vientre_

- Tócame.

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho, infantiles, al percibir como el flujo de la sangre hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo había logrado modificar el tamaño del miembro viril de Shyriu, que era largo y delgado. De hecho la sangre fluía con tanta fuerza por él que ella prácticamente podía sentirlo latiendo. Y aún a través de la tela, ella podía notar su humedad. El cerró los ojos, y de su garganta brotó un grave gemido, que delataba el enorme placer que la mano de ella le proporcionaba al acariciarlo. _

- No sabes cuantas veces sentí que me moría de la vergüenza

- ¿Por qué?

- Roshi me habló de sexo hace tiempo, y me dijo que un caballero podía y debía de tener un autocontrol diferente a cualquier otro adolescente, en cuanto a cuestiones sexuales. Me explicó muchas cosas, me dio consejos y algunos ejercicios. Y yo creía hacerlo todo bien, ¡pero a veces era tan difícil mantener el control cuando tú estabas cerca! A veces oír tu voz cantando mientras hacías los quehaceres, o el roce de tu piel contra la mía, me provocaba una erección, y a veces no lograba controlarme, y me daba mucha vergüenza pensar que tú te podías dar cuenta. ¿Lo notaste alguna vez?

- Sí. Estábamos tú y yo solos en la cabaña. Salí de bañarme pensando que estaba sola en casa, pero casi choqué contigo, ¿recuerdas?

- Me volvió loco tu aroma…

- Yo me puse tan nerviosa al darme cuenta de que tú estabas excitado, que entré corriendo de nuevo al baño, y casi me resbalo y me mato.

- Dime que me detenga ahora Rei, o no voy a hacerlo.

- No te detengas. No tengo miedo.

- Estás temblando.

- Lo sé _– dijo ella con risa nerviosa- _pero he soñado tanto con este momento…

- Sabes que no estoy contigo solo por olvidar, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me siento vulnerable, frágil el día de hoy, después de todo lo sucedido. Siento dolor. Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí a punto de hacerte el amor. Estoy aquí porque te amo.

- Lo sé Shyr. Y porque yo también te amo, quiero entregarme a ti… totalmente _– añadió la no tan tímida Shunrei. _

_Entonces Shryiu por fin se atrevió a quitarse los bóxers, y después, a deslizar sus pantaletas por sus bellísimas y delicadas piernas, en las que dejó regado un sendero de besos. Volvió a su rostro, a besar con verdadera adoración sus párpados, su frente, su nariz, para después perder el control en sus labios, besándola con tal ímpetu que las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, mientras se posicionaba colocando su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella, y empujando con suavidad hacia el centro de su ser, rozando su sexo contra el de ella, sintiendo el deseo loco de poseerla ya, pero esperando hasta sentir que ella estuviera lista también. _

_Supo que el momento había llegado al percibir una humedad cada vez mayor en ella, y al notar que sus manos se aferraban con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, y que incluso, se había atrevido a masajear sus glúteos, y entonces, supo que en verdad el momento había llegado, y que el paso siguiente era la penetración. Alargó la mano izquierda sin dejar de besarla, se separó de ella un poco para colocarse el condón, y entonces volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas. _

_Ella estaba preparada para lo que vendría, y respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse. Shyriu intentó una, dos veces, maniobrando con sus dedos, hasta que logró su objetivo, que provocó que a Shunrei se le escapara un grito. _

- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estaré. Contigo siempre estaré bien amor.

_Shyriu la besó con gran ternura y delicadeza, sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento, hasta que ella se separó de sus labios y lo miró, dándole a entender que el dolor había disminuido, y entonces él comenzó a impulsarse dentro de ella, lenta pero profundamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sorprendido, hechizado por su aroma de mujer, por la humedad de sus entrañas, por la poderosa sensación de sentirse por fin entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas. Estaba maravillado y agradecido por poder mirarla semidesnuda, con la cabellera suelta, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, sonriendo bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Por tener la oportunidad de estar así con ella había ido al Inframundo, y por esa misma oportunidad había vuelto. _

_Vivir aquel momento era cumplir un sueño que llegó a pensar que jamás se realizaría. Lo envolvió una sensación tan poderosa, que una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su rostro. Ella echó el cuello hacia atrás, sin poder creer que así se sintiera hacer el amor, y se aferró del cuello y de los bellísimos y empapados cabellos de Shyriu, mientras que él incrementaba poco a poco el ritmo de su cadera, hasta que ambos, él primero y ella después, sintieron que el universo se deshacía y se rehacía mientras experimentaban su primer orgasmo. _

_Había sido en realidad un día larguísimo para ambos. Tan largo que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco por tomarla entre sus brazos, meterla entre las sábanas e introducirse en la cama él también antes de que el cansancio los rindiera y se quedaran dormidos: ella tendida boca arriba y él boca abajo, junto a ella, abrazado a su pecho, como si Shunrei fuera, al mismo tiempo que su mujer, su salvación…_

* * *

_Shura tuvo qué hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para alejarse de sus labios carnosos y obligarse a tomar la mano de la rubia y retirarla de su cuerpo_

_- _Mi cuerpo me grita que lo haga, pero mi conciencia me dicta otra cosa. No quiero que el día de mañana despiertes a mi lado y te arrepientas de haberme permitido tocarte.

_June se soltó a llorar_

_- _Perdóname, por favor perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. ¿Tú crees que todas las noches una mujer tan hermosa como tú me propone acostarse conmigo? Por que si es así, déjame decirte que estás en un error.

_June comenzó a sollozar con tanta fuerza que Shura pensó que su cuerpo no lo resistiría, cuando de pronto ella se arqueó hacia adelante con violencia. Era evidente que estaba a punto de volver el estómago. _

_- _Ven, te llevaré al baño

_El la tomó en sus brazos con todo y la sábana y la llevó al baño, justo a tiempo, pues en cuanto estuvieron frente a la taza del baño, ella comenzó a vomitar. Él se arrodilló junto a ella, recogió sus cabellos rubios y los alejó de su rostro, para que no se le ensuciaran, y cuando hubo acabado, le ofreció papel del baño para que se secara. _

_Cuando él le ofreció el papel, ella se soltó a llorar de nuevo_

_- _Saldré para que…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres un caballero dorado y estás aquí, sosteniéndome el cabello mientras vomito. Me siento tan avergonzada…

- No tienes por qué. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta noche… Y sí, soy un caballero dorado, y alguna vez me vanaglorié de ser el más leal a nuestra diosa, pero hoy sé que soy solo uno más. Quizás el más débil, el más absurdo, el más… No importa ahora. En verdad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta noche.

_Ella no fue capaz de contestarle porque volvió a sentir la necesidad de vomitar. Cuando acabó Shura le ofreció un nuevo trozo de papel, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. _

_- _Lávate la cara, yo iré a calentar un poco de café.

_El salió de la habitación y ella siguió su sugerencia con docilidad. Cuando terminó, salió tambaleante y caminó arrastrando la sábana que cubría su desnudez, para alcanzar a Shura. Él con un elegante gesto, la invitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa mientras él lo preparaba todo. Ella lo observó trabajar, y rompió el silencio unos minutos después._

_- ¿_Dónde estamos?

- En el departamento de Seiya, el Caballero Pegaso… ¿tú lo conoces?

- No_ – dijo ella_

_- _Bien, ya somos dos… pero me parece que ya le debemos una, ¿no te parece? Ten _– dijo él ofreciéndole una taza humeante – _lo pensé un poco mejor y te hice un té. Tu estómago debe de estar muy irritado por esa última botella de alcohol que bebiste.

_Ella bebió en silencio su té, mientras que él fue a recoger la ropa que ella se había quitado y que había dejado en el piso, y acomodó las sábanas de la cama de Seiya, y uego reacomodó la improvisada cama en la que aún pensaba dormir. Ella lo observó realizar todo aquello en silencio. _

_- ¿_No vas a preguntarme por qué hice lo que hice?_ – le preguntó ella._

_- _No. Si estuviera en tu lugar, agradecería que no me hicieran preguntas.

_Shura tomó la ropa, y se acercó a ella, le quitó la taza de las manos, y sin quitarle de encima la sábana, se las ingenió para vestirla de nuevo con la camiseta y el pants sin ver su cuerpo, mientras ella se lo permitía silenciosa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. _

_- _¿Tienes hambre? Podría hacerte algo de cenar.

_Ella se negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_- _Entonces ven

_June lo siguió y permitió que el la recostara, la cobijara, y que apagara la luz. Él estaba acomodándose de nuevo cuando sintió que ella se deslizaba de nuevo a su lado_

_- _June, ya te dije que…

- Por favor, no quiero dormir sola esta noche. Permite que me quede a tu lado.

_Shura miró su rostro desesperado. Ni siquiera sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y el alcohol, ni su nariz enrojecida y húmeda, podían lograr que ella dejara de ser bellísima._

_- _Está bien.

_Ella lloró de nuevo, y él no supo qué hacer. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero temió que ella malentendiera todo de nuevo, así que permaneció quieto, con el cuerpo rígido, hasta que ella le suplicó._

_- _Has sido tan bueno conmigo… Abrázame, por favor

_Él la envolvió con una sábana, luego la cubrió con el edredón y la abrazó por la espalda, mientras que ella daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas_

_- _Eso es, llora, es lo mejor que puedes hacer

- Soy una vergüenza. Una amazona no debería de comportarse así

- Somos humanos. No importa cuán fuertes seamos, ni cuantos años entrenemos, ni el rango que nos hayan otorgado; no podemos dejar de ser lo que a fin de cuentas somos: humanos. Así que llora, llora todo lo que te haga falta… Ojalá alguien me hubiera dicho eso a mí

- ¿Tú… no lloras?_ – le preguntó ella entre sollozos._

_- _Ojalá pudiera. Debí de hacerlo en su momento, pero me obligué a no hacerlo, de tal forma que me fui secando por dentro, y ahora aunque lo desee, no puedo... No dejes que eso te pase June. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, no dejes que te marchite el alma. Eso es, llora _– dijo él, acariciando sus rubios cabellos. _

_Ella lloró y lloró, casi dos horas, hasta que el cansancio la venció. Sin embargo, Shura permaneció embelesado por sus sedosos y largos cabellos, y los acarició una y otra vez. Amaneció y él continuó, maravillado de ver cómo resplandecía su cabellera a la luz del día, maravillado por el milagro de su perfil y de su rostro, hasta que casi a las siete de la mañana, él también se quedó dormido, arrullado por el perfume de su piel…_

* * *

Tal y como lo prometí, aquí está el capi 37, ¡ni yo lo puedo creer!, jajaja. Espero que les agrade. Y les doy la buena noticia de que el capi 38 está muy avanzado, así que yo creo que en menos de dos semanas estará aquí también. Y bueno, aprovechando que hay tiempo, aprovecho para contestarles un par de dudas y les cuento otras cosas.

Sí, ahora sí para que vean, este capi me salió un poquito más largo que otros, pero supongo que ustedes comprenderán que no podía dejar a medias ni a Shunrei y a Shyriu, ni a Shura y a June, jajajaja, espero que les gusten esas escenas. Y les adelanto que en el próximo capi, Ban hará un gran descubrimiento, Kiki y Mü llegarán a un par de conclusiones, Saga propondrá un plan para ayudar a Seiya, y quizás, solo quizás, ya haya llegado el momento en que Perséfone y Saori estén frente a frente... (tendran que esperar para saberlo, jajajaja, ¡que mala soy!). Thetis y Julián, más de Kanon, y también prontísimo ya, el despertar de Aldebarán y Shaka...

Y para los que siempre aconsejan que Shun y Saga conversen, ya viene, así como más de Ariadna y de Mü para los que tengo muchos planes (claro, si Radamantys los deja), Aioria y Marin que claro que se aman y claro que van a estar juntos, solo que no sabemos cuándo ni cómo, jajaja y para Shaina, a la que le van a llover galanes. Sabrán más de Ikki y con quién se va a quedar (porque Claaro que a ese bombón no lo dejo solo!), del reencuentro entre Milo y Camus y sabrán detalles sobre como fue la relación sexual entre Shun y June, más lo que se me ocurra en la semana, jajaja.

Ahora sí, a los reviews. Agradezco profundamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios. No saben cuánto significa para mí el conocer su opinión y saber lo que opinan sobre mi historia y sobre mi forma de escribir, no tienen idea de cómo me suben la moral, jajajaja. Creo que ya lo he dicho más de una vez, yo leo muchísimos fic pero no siempre dejo reviews, por flojera o falta de tiempo y organización, así que por eso mismo agradezco mucho más que ustedes se tomen la molestia, ya sea que me hayan dejado un único comentario, o que capi a capi me escriban.

Y bueno, específicamente, agradezco y reconozco a carlita SVT, Anita-Saori05, charm baby, Luthien Altarf, Akagi.Kuruta, Amy-Black-Nara, ayleng, Dragon Aither, pegasusgirl, cyberiabronzesaint y a Sunrise spirit, porque todos ustedes se encontraron mi fic y se tomaron la molestia de leerlo cuando ya estaba bastaaante avanzadito y me halaga horrores que hasta rompan sus records de lectura por averiguar las desventuras que escribo con los personajes del señor Kurumada. También agradezco en especial a OTORYKAEDE, que me halaga muchísimo con reviews largos pero muy muy específicos y que me encantan, porque además de todo me son muy útiles para continuar. Y claro, mi reconocimiento a los Lectores Butaca de Oro (o sea, los que no se pierden un capi sin comentarlo): Shadir, larc, Saori-Luna, Pegaso Seiya, DianaD y el santo pegaso, entre otros, que son mis reviewers más constantes y sólidos y a los que agradezco profundamente por apoyarme y alentarme a seguir este maratónico fic. Y Pegaso Seiya, sería maravilloso que de verdad te animaras a escribir sobre el amor entre Seiya y Perséfone y cómo vivieron esa separación.

Y si su nombre no apareció en esta lista discúlpenme. Yo les agradezco de todo corazón pero espero que comprendan que después de 37 capis y 282 reviews, de repente se me va la onda, jajaja. Bueno ahora sí ya me voy a seguir escribiendo. Estaré esperando sus reviews con gran emoción.

Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Se los debo todo.

Mil abrazos.

Fuego.


	38. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Capítulo 38

Las cartas sobre la mesa

_Abrió los ojos alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Despertó algo atontado, como es perfectamente natural, pero conforme fue despabilándose, se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba. Y ese alguien era su propio maestro, Mü de Aries. _

- ¿Maestro?

- Hola Kiki.

- Maestro – _dijo él frotándose los ojos con mucha fuerza - _¿qué hace aquí?

- Necesitamos hablar sobre Seiya, pero no quería despertarte.

- Perdóneme maestro, yo quise esperarlo despierto, pero…

- No te disculpes Kiki… Tienes razón, sobre lo que me dijiste en el hospital. Lo sentí.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí. No pude sentir con claridad qué es; yo no puedo usar mi cosmos en este momento, pero lo sé. Hablé con una de sus enfermeras y me dijo que las cosas que le están sucediendo a Seiya no son normales.

- ¿Pero qué es esa energía? ¿Es un cosmos? Y si es así, ¿de quién es?

- No tengo idea Kiki. Tenemos que hablar con Saori, ella tiene que saber lo que está…

- Maestro, ¿puede sentir eso?_ – preguntó Kiki cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro - _¿puede sentir esa energía?

- Sí Kiki. ¿De dónde viene eso?

- De aquí _– respondió Kiki con gran sorpresa – _¡de algún lugar en esta casa!

- ¡Vamos!

_Kiki salió a toda prisa de la habitación, empujando la silla de ruedas de su maestro. Ya en el pasillo, Kiki cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir con mayor claridad aquella energía, y sobre todo, concentrándose en saber de dónde provenía. Y cuando sintió de donde venía, se echó a correr. Recorrieron uno o dos pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta que se encontraron, para su sorpresa, con Aioria, Milo y Saga. _

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – _preguntó Kiki con todo desparpajo_

- Sentimos algo – _contestó Aioria_

- ¿Estaban juntos?_ – preguntó Mü extrañado, pues sabía que ellos no solían departir juntos._

- No, yo estaba durmiendo cuando sentí esta… energía – _reconoció Milo_

- A mí me pasó lo mismo – a_ñadió Aioria _

- ¿Lo ve? Ellos también lo sintieron Maestro.

_En ese momento Ban, que había subido las escaleras a toda prisa, les dio alcance. _

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Lo sintieron? ¿Ese cosmos?

- Sí. ¿Tú también? – _añadió Kiki cada vez más emocionado._

- No sabíamos cómo llamarlo, pero tienes razón – _dijo Aioria - _Es un cosmos, pero no se parece ha ninguno que haya sentido antes.

- No, no se parece a ninguno. Es poderoso, es salvaje. Es una energía que intenta alcanzar a alguien más – _dijo Saga – _Yo tampoco recuerdo haber sentido algo así antes…

- Yo sí lo había sentido_ – admitió Ban. _

- ¡¿Sí?! – _dijo Kiki prácticamente en un grito_

- Kiki, guarda silencio. Ban, ¿sabes de dónde viene? – _preguntó Mü_

- Creo que sí. Síganme.

_Recorrieron un pasillo más, y Ban se detuvo entonces frente a una puerta, para después poner su mano en el picaporte y abrir con cuidado, mientras les hacía una seña de que guardaran silencio. Kiki se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse la boca y detener un grito, porque sabía de quién era aquel cuarto y comprendió todo._

_Los demás se quedaron atónitos al darse cuenta de que Ban los había llevado a la recámara de Seika, a la que podían ver acostada en su cama, soñando profundamente. _

- Pero, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? – _preguntó Milo en voz baja._

- Es ella. El cosmos que sentimos es de ella – _afirmó Ban._

- ¿Qué? – _dijo Aioria incrédulo_

- Pero…

_Mü calló porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Seika desprendía una tenue luz azul, mientras continuaba soñando. Aquella energía, su energía, llegaba hasta ellos, clarísima, y no les quedó duda alguna. _

_Seika tenía una pesadilla, a juzgar por la forma en la que se revolvía entre las sábanas. Y de sus labios, salió una palabra. _

- Seiya… Seiya…

- Ella…

- Salgamos_ – dijo Mü interrumpiendo a Aioria._

* * *

_Los caballeros salieron de su habitación y se alejaron varios pasos. _

- No puedo creerlo – _confesó Milo_

- ¿Cómo supiste que era ella? _– Dijo Saga dirigiéndose a Ban. _

- Hace un par de semanas estábamos ella y yo solos en la mansión, cuando comencé a sentir esa… energía, su cosmos. Recorrí la mansión, buscando saber de dónde o de quién venía, hasta que la encontré. Estaba justo como ahora, durmiendo. En cuanto la desperté la energía cesó.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – _preguntó Kiki. _

- Quise comentarlo en aquel momento con Marin, pero ese mismo día la señorita Saori nos avisó que se marcharía y todo se salió de control: volvieron a operar a Seiya, Ikki se enfermó, ustedes despertaron. No había recordado aquello hasta ahora.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que ella tenga un cosmos? Es una chica común y corriente, no es uno de nosotros – _dijo Milo que no lograba salir de su asombro_

- Pero es hermana de Seiya – _dijo Ban_

- ¿Y eso qué? – _replicó Milo - _No ha recibido entrenamiento nunca. ¿O sí?

- No, no lo ha recibido hasta donde sé – _dijo Mü sopesando los hechos - _pero no es una idea tan descabellada.Esa clase de poder corre en la familia. Mira cuántos ejemplos tenemos: Aioria y Aioros, Saga y Kanon, Ikki y Shun, ¿por qué no? Obviamente se siente distinto porque ella no ha sido entrenada, es más, quizás ni siquiera lo está haciendo de manera consciente.

- Concuerdo con eso. Cada vez que he sentido su cosmos, ha sido mientras ella duerme – _señaló Ban_

- ¿Pero que está tratando de hacer? – _dijo Kiki sin entender del todo._

- Está tratando de alcanzar el alma de su hermano, Kiki – _explicó Saga entendiendo con toda claridad, pues Kanon había hecho lo mismo más de una vez cuando eran niños…_

- La pobre debe de estar desesperada. Justo ayer tuvimos que informarle que nos dijeron que Seiya no está respondiendo al tratamiento – _explicó Aioria_

- Pero podría funcionar... – _dijo Saga con ojos brillantes. _

- ¿Qué? – _dijeron prácticamente todos al unísono. _

_- _Seiya está en coma cuando todos han ido mejorando, excepto él. Quizás la medicina no es suficiente. Quizás hace falta hacer uso del cosmos…

- Pero no le podemos llamar cosmos de verdad a la energía de esa niña – _dijo Milo_

- Mi hermano nunca tuvo un entrenamiento formal, y sin embargo, logró hacer uso de su cosmos a tal grado que llegó incluso a defender nuestra Casa. Justo ahora, ella está tratando de usar ese cosmos para comunicarse con él. Y creo que es exactamente lo que se necesita.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Saga? – _preguntó Milo _

- Hoy fui a verlo, y me di cuenta de que algo es diferente en su estado. Algo que no es bueno, lo presiento.

- Kiki, diles lo que me dijiste esta tarde – _intervino Mü_

_El pequeño asintió y miró a los demás, dándose un infantil aire de importancia. Le encantaba estar despierto a esas horas y estar participando en aquella conversación, pero sobre todo, tener una información tan importante que brindar. _

_- _Yo también he sentido algo, una energía cercana a Seiya.

- ¿El cosmos de Seika? – _preguntó Ban_

- No, estoy casi seguro de que no. Es una energía, quizás un cosmos también, pero no es de ninguno de nosotros. Es una presencia que está siempre muy cerca de él, solo que no me han permitido acercármele y no sé a ciencia cierta de quién viene, o si tiene malas intenciones. Lo que he sentido hasta ahora no me ha parecido amenazador para él, pero no lo sé...

- Pues yo estoy casi seguro de que lo que sea que esté cercano a Seiya no es nada bueno, por el estado en el que está – _intervino Mü – _de hecho, podría ser que justo por esa presencia Seiya no mejore. Su enfermera admitió que no se trata solo del coma, si no que le suceden cosas muy extrañas, sin explicación médica.

- ¡Con más razón entonces! – _habló Aioria resuelto_

_- _¿Con más razón qué? ¿De qué hablas? – _preguntó su mejor amigo._

_- _Hay que permitir que Seika continúe. Es su hermana, podría lograrlo, vale la pena intentarlo todo. Creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada y que siga adelante…

- Pues yo opino lo contrario – _dijo Saga con arrojo, sabiendo que podrían tomarlo a mal, pero decidido a sostener su opinión pues en verdad quería ayudar a Seiya _– Creo que no sólo hay que hablar con ella, si no que hay que ayudarla

- ¿Ayudarla? ¿Llamando a Seiya también? No puedo usar mi cosmos – _admitió Aioria algo avergonzado - _¿Ustedes sí?

_Todos lo negaron. _

- No me refiero a ayudarla de esa forma – _siguió Saga_

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

- A ayudarla a hacer más fuerte su cosmos.

- ¿¡Entendí bien o estás diciendo que piensas que debemos de entrenar a Seika!?

- No hablo de un entrenamiento formal con rutinas físicas, Milo. Además es obvio que no podríamos hacerlo en un plazo corto de tiempo. Pero si le explicáramos lo que es un cosmos, y cómo funciona, tal vez… creo que con un par de días y de ejercicios, podríamos ayudarla a aumentar su cosmos, y entonces ella quizás podría…

- Alcanzar a Seiya… _- finalizó Kiki, con el rostro radiante como el de todos los demás…_

_- _Tenemos que avisar a Athena- sama de todo esto – _dijo Mü – _Hay que llamarla al hospital y pedirle que venga de inmediato.

- ¿Y si no puede? – _preguntó Kiki, ansioso. _

- Entonces iremos nosotros a verla, ahora mismo. No podemos perder más tiempo; puede que Seiya haya estado pasando por esto desde que fue herido en el Inframundo. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

* * *

_Saori por supuesto, corrió hacia la Mansión en cuanto Saga le explicó brevemente por teléfono que querían hablar con ella de algo muy importante que concernía a Seiya. Unos veinte minutos bastaron para que la enteraran sobre lo sucedido; el descubrimiento de Ban, los presentimientos de Kiki, la teoría de Saga. _

¿Qué opinas, Athena-sama?_ – le preguntó Saga después de todo lo que le habían explicado. _

_- _Todo lo que han dicho tiene sentido para mí. Lo que le sucede no es normal. No he sentido esa presencia de la que ustedes hablan, pero no me gusta nada la idea de que alguien esté acechándolo. Anoche traté de hacer contacto con su cosmos, y lo logré, pero es muy débil, está demasiado lejos. Su cosmos y su cuerpo están muy lejos el uno del otro. Y ahora que los escucho hablar todo encaja perfectamente. Creo que la única respuesta es que su alma no está aquí. Pensé que la culpa había sido mía, que fallé al traerle de vuelta, pero quizás es esa presencia de la que hablan la que lo mantiene lejos de nosotros.

Dijiste que crees que su alma no está aquí. ¿Entonces dónde?

En el inframundo. Podría estar equivocada, y esa presencia podría estar alejándolo de nosotros, impidiendo que se mejore… pero no vamos a correr ningún riesgo. Vamos a intentarlo todo, vamos a explorar cada teoría. A la brevedad posible hay que reunirlos a todos y hay que avisarles de nuestras sospechas sobre lo que le sucede. Seiya no puede quedarse solo ni un instante, y todos deben de estar alertas para tratar de descubrir de quién es la energía que Kiki ha sentido cerca de él. En cuanto a Seika, me parece una excelente idea que hay que poner en acción de inmediato. Ya sea que su alma esté en el Inframundo o en algún otro sitio, ella podría lograr contactarlo y darnos información sobre dónde es que está exactamente; o quizás ella misma pueda traerlo de regreso. Voy a dejar eso en sus manos caballeros, no soy la persona favorita de Seika, y además, nadie podrá explicarle mejor acerca de cómo incrementar el cosmos que ustedes. Mientras tanto, yo haré mi parte.

_Saori se puso de pie y comenzó a subir la escalera cuando el teléfono sonó. Todos voltearon a ver el teléfono con sobresalto. ¿Serían buenas noticias? ¿O malas? _

_De inmediato, Megumi salió al vestíbulo y contestó el teléfono. _

_- _Sr. Saga, es del hospital para usted.

_Alarmado, Saga prácticamente corrió a contestar la llamada, y escuchó con semblante tenso. Colgó poco después, y hasta entonces notó que todos se le habían acercado, rodeándolo. _

¿Sucedió algo Saga?

No lo sé, la doctora Miyamoto quiere hablar conmigo… sobre Kanon.

Quizás ya despertó _– dijo Milo sonriéndole. _

No lo sé, no lo dijo. Sería maravilloso_ – Saga volteó a ver a Saori, sin saber qué hacer. _

Ve Saga, no te preocupes.

Pero Seiya…

Vamos a ayudarlo, tenlo por seguro. Seika aún duerme, y cuando despierte ellos podrán hablar con ella. Seiya no está solo, hay gente en el hospital ahora, y en cualquier momento deben comenzar a bajar los demás, así que habrá quien cuide de él.

¿Y tú, Athena- sama? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte a ti?

No Saga. Desgraciadamente no. Adonde voy debo de ir sola. No se alarmen por favor, nada malo me sucederá. Me encantaría llevarlos conmigo, pero no sé hacerlo, y no hay tiempo para averiguar cómo.

¿A dónde irás?

A mi habitación, a dormir. Debo ir al Monte Olimpo, y sólo sé llegar realizando un viaje astral. Ve Saga. Ve, y si es que tu hermano ha despertado, dile que lo hemos estado esperando, y que es bienvenido.

Mil gracias Athena-sama... Cuídate.

No te preocupes por mí, querido Saga.

Yo te acompañaré, Saga, si no te molesta tener que darme un empujoncito – _dijo el Caballero de Aries con una sonrisa._

Claro que no Mü, gracias. Volveremos pronto_ – dijo Saga al salir con Mü. _

Bueno, es tiempo de hacerle una visita a mi padre – _dijo ella subiendo las escaleras para ir directamente a su dormitorio._

* * *

_Sayaka Miyamoto le aguardaba en la sala de espera, con semblante sereno. _

_- _Hola Saga, buenos días

- ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Kanon?_ –dijo Saga, tan angustiado que se brincó todas las formalidades. _

_- _No, no es malo. Ven, siéntate por favor. Conversemos con calma.

_El caballero de Géminis aceptó la invitación y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Mü les observaba en silencio. _

_- _Kanon despertó está mañana, en la madrugada

- ¿Qué?_ – dijo Saga poniéndose de pie prácticamente de un salto – _¿Kanon está despierto? ¿Por qué no me avisaron de inmediato? ¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo!

- Saga, escucha, no es así. Kanon está dormido, de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo malo?

- Siéntate y escúchame por favor. Kanon recobró la conciencia esta madrugada. Había dos enfermeros acompañándolo, y la doctora Saito acudió de inmediato a verlo. Estaba sumamente alterado, y muy desorientado, lo cual es perfectamente normal. Comenzó a respirar por su propia cuenta, así que le removieron los tubos de la tráquea, lo cual es muy bueno también.

- No entiendo, ¿está dormido, descansando simplemente? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir? ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

- Puedes verlo, pero escúchame primero. Kanon está bastante bien, el proceso de recuperación de su piel es asombroso. Pero justo en este momento, su piel se está regenerando, y sus terminales nerviosas están reconstituyéndose. De hecho, una nueva capa de piel está formándose, pero es una capa sumamente delgada aún, así que eso lo hace hipersensible... Kanon estaba demasiado alterado, comenzó a hiperventilar, quiso incorporarse y eso le provocó mucho dolor. Demasiado. Así que decidimos sedarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién decidió eso?

- La doctora Harue Saito. Y yo concuerdo con ella.

- ¡Pero yo tengo que hablar con él!

- Y lo harás, claro, es solo que aún no es tiempo

- ¿Cómo que aún no es tiempo? ¡¡Si él despertó por su propia cuenta!!

- Si, porque no tiene daño cerebral ni nada parecido. Pero justo en este momento su piel está demasiado sensible. Cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, le provoca dolor: el peso de su propio cuerpo recargado en la cama, el roce de las sábanas, una lágrima corriendo por sus mejillas.

_Saga sintió que iba a enloquecer cuando la escuchó: "Cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, le provoca dolor". Cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa… Y él le había provocado ya tanto dolor… Revolvió y tiró de sus azules cabellos, mientras trataba de mantener la cordura y de seguir oyendo a la Doctora. _

- Mira, Kanon se está recobrando a una velocidad tan extraordinaria – _dijo ella, para quien no pasaba desapercibida la angustia que su gemelo estaba experimentando_ – no olvides lo extraordinario que es el simple hecho de que esté vivo después de haber sufrido la cantidad de quemaduras tan graves que él sufrió. Cualquier otro había muerto hace mes más de un mes, pero Kanon está vivo. Y no solo está vivo, está recobrándose, y a una velocidad extraordinaria. ¿Sabías que un especialista que lo vio hace un rato nos dijo que es muy probable que ni siquiera le queden muchas cicatrices?...

_**Cicatrices**. Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué había usado aquella palabra? Sintió como si hicieran pasar electricidad por su cuerpo al oír esa palabra._

_Kanon ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices por lo que él, su propio hermano gemelo, le había hecho. _

- Yo comprendo que llevas mucho tiempo esperando a que él se mejore, y que te habría encantado hablar con él, pero esto es algo temporal. Mira, tomando en cuenta lo acelerado de su proceso de recuperación, quizás solo haga falta una semana más.

- ¿Una semana más? ¿¡Piensan mantenerlo sedado una semana más!?

- Sí, intentaremos despertarlo en una semana. Lo más seguro es que en una semana su piel esté mucho más gruesa y menos sensible. Decidimos sedarlo de nuevo buscando su bienestar únicamente. Aunque claro, la decisión está en tus manos, tú eres su gemelo...

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron? Habría venido corriendo…

- Lo sé Saga, lo sé, pero aunque te avisáramos, seguramente habríamos tenido que sedarlo antes de que tú llegaras. Él estaba sufriendo, estaba muy estresado, muy desorientado. No se trata de ninguna forma que quisiéramos evitar que ustedes dos se reúnan. Te repito, lo sedamos pensando únicamente en su bien. Estoy segura de que lo único que tú quieres es su bienestar, ¿no es así?

_Saga se puso de pie lentamente y miró a la doctora con una expresión extraña, luciendo pálido como si fuera un fantasma. _

- Haga… lo que considere mejor…_ – y enseguida se dio la media vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo. _

_- _Saga, espera. ¡Saga! ¡Saga!

* * *

_Shaina había pasado la noche en el hospital, y había seguido la conversación, silenciosa desde una esquina de la sala de espera. Al ver que él se marchaba, ella dio unos pasos adelante, decidida a seguirlo. _

_- _Shaina, ¿Qué pasó? – _le preguntó Sayaka, muy confundida por su partida._

- No lo sé. Voy a buscarlo.

- Shaina, espera, dime, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

_- _Usted no hizo nada.

- Es obvio que hice o dije algo que lo alteró muchísimo, tú lo viste, se le fueron todos los colores del rostro.

- No soy nadie para decir nada.

- Shaina, quiero ayudarlo, por favor

- ¿Y por qué me pregunta a mí? ¡Yo no sé nada!

- Quiero ayudarlos, pero a penas y me dejan acercarme. Tú eres la única que habla conmigo. Por favor.

- No soy una chismosa.

- Lo sé, pero dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos? ¿Cómo, si ni siquiera conozco el límite entre las cosas que puedo y no puedo decir?

_La amazona la miró largamente. Sabía bien que la doctora solo deseaba su bien, y ella a su vez, deseaba ayudar a Saga. _

- Quisiera ayudarla, de verdad doctora, y lo digo de corazón. Pero lo único que sé son rumores que oí en el Santuario; usted sabe, el lugar adonde vivíamos… Yo creo que fue lo último que usted dijo.

- No entiendo.

- Usted dijo que estaba segura de que él sólo desea el bienestar para su gemelo.

- Sí, eso dije. ¿Y eso estuvo mal?

- Es que si la mitad de los rumores son ciertos, él no ha deseado siempre el bienestar de Kanon.

- ¿Qué?

- Ellos no tienen una buena relación. No conozco detalles, y no sé qué tan cierto es lo que he oído, pero supongo que si él reaccionó de esa forma, es porque es verdad que han sido enemigos, y que se han hecho mucho daño el uno al otro.

_Sayaka asintió, asimilando la información. _

- Por favor, no le diga que yo le conté esto. Él es… Saga fue nuestro… líder, por llamarlo de alguna forma. No quisiera que él me tomara por una indiscreta.

- Claro que no Shaina. Y te agradezco, te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas dicho esto.

_Shaina se retiró, y quedaron solos en la habitación la Doctora Miyamoto y el Caballero de Aries, que permanecía en el lugar adonde Saga lo había dejado. _

_- _Doctora Miyamoto – _dijo Mü sacándola de sus pensamientos - _ ¿Usted… estuvo ahí? Quiero decir, cuando Kanon despertó.

- No Mü. Lamentablemente no.

- ¿Sabe si él… dijo algo?

- No, no pudo decir nada. Apenas le quitaron los tubos, y sus cuerdas vocales aún no están listas para volver a hablar.

_Mü guardó silencio, cabizbajo, y la doctora se disponía a salir de la sala cuando él le habló de nuevo. _

_- _Usted dijo ayer… que quería ayudarnos…

- Así es Mü.

- ¿Estaría mal si yo… si yo le contara cosas que sé… sobre Kanon, y su relación con Saga? Es decir… ¿es algo que tienen que contarle ellos, únicamente, o puedo ser yo quien le explique algunas cosas?

- Si tienes más información que pueda ampliar lo que Shaina dijo, te lo agradecería mucho – _dijo ella volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse en el sillón donde antes había conversado con el Caballero de Géminis - _Para poder ayudar a alguien, necesito saber cuál es el problema en específico que está manifestándose en ese momento, y si es posible, que alguien me hable sobre sus antecedentes o sus circunstancias. Por ejemplo, yo comencé a trabajar con Shun cuando me notificaron que había sufrido un shock nervioso y se había desmayado al ver a Seiya, pero necesité de Shaina y de Marin, para que me explicaran cuál era la relación entre ellos dos y que me informaran sobre su familia, bueno, en su caso, sobre la falta de. Y luego necesité de Ikki, que fue quien me explicó un poco más a fondo la situación. Claro que lo que todos ellos me dijeron es estrictamente confidencial para mí, pero me sirve para entender cuál es el verdadero punto de origen de su problema… Si tú me hablaras de Kanon y de Saga ahora, ellos no sabrían que tú y yo tuvimos esta conversación.

_Mü guardó silencio por unos instantes más. No podía tomar a la ligera semejante decisión, pues lo que él sabía era terrible, y no se lo había revelado a nadie jamás. _

_- _Como le dije a Shaina antes, no estoy aquí por el deseo de enterarme de los detalles íntimos de sus vidas. Quiero ayudarles, pero es muy difícil para mí tratar de hacerlo si lo desconozco todo. Sé cosas muy vagas: que ustedes son guerreros, que algunos trataron de rebelarse contra su diosa, que atentaron en su contra y que hubo grandes traiciones, pero no sé quiénes son los traidores ni quién los traicionados. Ayer por ejemplo, pude deducir que Aioria y Rafael no se llevan bien, pero desconozco por qué llegaron a los golpes, o si tienen verdaderas razones de peso para no ser amigos.

_- _Comprendo, doctora.

- Sayaka, puedes llamarme Sayaka.

_Mü guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras tomaba su decisión. Y rogó a Athena porque fuera la correcta. _

- Bueno Sayaka, pues la historia de Saga y Kanon va a aclararle muchas cosas.

- ¿En verdad quieres hablar conmigo sobre ellos?_ – dijo ella notando que él aún parecía algo indeciso. _

_- _Sí. Estoy en deuda con Kanon. En verdad deseo que se mejore, y tengo fe en usted, en que puede ayudarlo. Sé que lo necesita.

- Te agradezco infinitamente por el voto de confianza, Mü. Soy toda oídos.

- Si no le importa, preferiría que habláramos en otro lado. Los demás deben de estar por llegar en cualquier momento, y lo que voy a decirle… es mejor que sigan sin saberlo, o al menos eso creo.

- Claro. Podríamos hablar en mi consultorio, si no te incomoda.

- Por mí está bien.

- Entonces yo te llevo.

* * *

_Shaina por su parte, había hallado a Saga en el lugar más obvio: en la entrada de la Unidad de Quemaduras, observando a su gemelo tras el espejo. _

_Saga estaba demasiado perturbado, y siguió mirando a su hermano por algún tiempo sin notar que la amazona estaba ahí, hasta que el inconfundible olor que desprendía la _

_cabellera de la joven amazona acabó por alertarlo sobre su presencia. Ella estaba de pie a su lado izquierdo, y silenciosa, observaba dormir al antiguo Marina. _

- ¿Te envió la doctora a decirme algo inteligente que me haga sentir mejor?

- Nadie me envió. Vine porque así lo quise… No podría decir algo inteligente porque no lo soy, y además sé muy bien que no hay palabras que puedan calmar el dolor que se siente cuando alguien a quien amamos sufre.

_Saga volteó a ver a Shaina con gran sorpresa, porque ella hizo evidente, que en medio de toda aquella maraña de sentimientos encontrados que estaba experimentando, el mayor, el más importante de todos, era el amor, el amor que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, sentía por su hermanito. _

_Era verdad podía amarlo. Era tan cierto, que ella se había dado cuenta. Y saber que el amor superaba a todo lo que había en su pasado, en aquel momento era una verdadera bendición, un bálsamo que curaba Sus heridas. _

- Al menos tienes la certeza de que él está sanando, y que va a despertar… - _dijo ella, pensando en Seiya y en lo crítico de su estado de salud. _

_Aquello también era cierto. Contra todos los pronósticos, su hermano gemelo estaba vivo, y recuperándose. Puso atención en su hermano. Podía notar su pecho, subiendo y bajando acompasadamente, sin ayuda de ninguna máquina. Su rostro ya estaba libre de tantos tubos y cables, y en él había una expresión de serenidad. Su cuerpo también había sido liberado de vendas y de gasas, ya que solo lo cubría una sábana. Viéndolo a esa distancia, Kanon parecía simplemente dormir. _

_Ella tenía razón. Él iba a salvarse. _

_Ella. _

_Había algo muy especial en ella, que aún sin proponérselo, había logrado brindarle consuelo en un momento tan difícil. Saga tomó sus manos, las llevó a su rostro, y las besó. _

- Gracias

- ¿Por… por qué? – _dijo ella, más asombrada que apenada por aquel galante gesto._

- Porque tus escasas palabras, tienen más peso y más verdad que un río de frases vacías. Porque tu silencio es más valioso y más tranquilizante que todo lo que me han dicho antes. Porque tu presencia aquí es tan reconfortante…

_Al mirarla, Saga recordó sus palabras, pero desde una perspectiva distinta. "No hay palabras que puedan calmar el dolor que se siente cuando alguien a quien amamos sufre". ¿Es que acaso ella amaba a alguien? ¿Quién sería el afortunado dueño del corazón de aquella amazona? _

_El caballero clavó sus ojos azules en ella, y la miró con tal intensidad que la amazona sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies..._

* * *

_El consultorio de Sayaka era hermoso y tranquilo, o al menos eso le pareció a Mü. Ella acomodó la silla de ruedas del Caballero junto a la ventana, de tal forma que desde ahí él podía ver una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad, y los rayos del sol, que a aquellas horas eran cálidos sin ser molestos, lo bañaron con suavidad. Sayaka se sentó en una cómoda silla reclinable, muy cerca de su escritorio, aguardando a que él se sintiera listo para hablar._

_Mü observó las copas de los arboles durante algunos instantes, tratando de armarse de valor. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría considerarse una invasión a la intimidad, pero sabía también que Kanon merecía ser ayudado. Merecía que alguien lo _

_ayudara a superar todo aquello, y sabía también que su orgullo seguramente le impediría buscar apoyo, aún cuando lo necesitara. _

_Respiró profundamente, y por fin se decidió a comenzar su relato. _

_- _Saga y Kanon nacieron bajo el signo de Géminis, ambos con la capacidad para usar la armadura Dorada de su signo. Pero sólo hay una armadura, y el elegido para portarla fue Saga. Eso condenó a Kanon a vivir a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Tan a la sombra, que yo que viví en el Santuario prácticamente toda mi vida, jamás supe de su existencia hasta que lo conocí por mero accidente… Mi maestro era el Patriarca del Santuario, el líder de todos los caballeros. Un hombre justo, sabio, extraordinario, y todo marchaba bien bajo su liderazgo; pero una noche, hace casi dieciséis años, nuestro mundo se puso de cabeza. Nos informaron que uno de entre nosotros había intentado asesinar a la Diosa Athena, que era entonces un bebé. Eso lo cambió todo. Nosotros, que éramos amigos, y que debíamos de haber crecido inseparables como hermanos, de pronto ya no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, ni qué esperar. Varios caballeros desaparecieron por aquella época y había toda clase de rumores. Saga, que ya era el dueño de la armadura de Géminis, era uno de los desaparecidos… Dejamos de ver al Patriarca por mucho tiempo, y cuando lo volví a ver, supe que ese hombre no era mi maestro, que alguien estaba usurpando su lugar. No sabía que hacer. Me sentía desamparado y temía lo peor, pero no hablé con nadie de mis sospechas. El tiempo fue pasando, el recelo fue creciendo, y unos meses después de la desaparición de Saga, una noche, estaba en La Fuente, que es un lugar en el Santuario en el que suelen ser atendidos los Caballeros cuando resultan malheridos. Había decidido marcharme del Santuario, y tratar de averiguar qué había sido de mi maestro, así que estaba tomando algunos frascos cuando oí a tres guardias entrar, haciendo ruido y susurrando. Presentí que era mejor que no me vieran, así que me mantuve fuera de su vista. Les oí hablar y luego se marcharon. Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que habían dejado a alguien ahí. En ese momento creí que era Saga, pero hasta después comprendí que se trataba de Kanon. Estaba verdaderamente malherido. Le habían roto un brazo, le habían dislocado el hombro, le habían roto varias costillas, le habían dado una paliza brutal, y en su cuerpo había signos evidentes de que aquella no era la primera vez. Estaba delgadísimo, deshidratado, y tenía un golpe tan grave en la cabeza que tardó cinco días en despertar. Pero eso no era lo peor.

_Mu calló por unos instantes, y tuvo que obligarse a decir aquellas palabras, dejándolas caer lentamente. _

_- _Después supe que le habían mantenido preso en una celda infrahumana, en una playa llamada Cabo Sunion. Fue Saga quien ordenó que le enviaran ahí. Y aquella noche… lo habían violado. Aquellos tres guardias lo habían violado...

* * *

La diosa Perséfone está aquí- _anunciaron._

_Las puertas se abrieron y entró la joven diosa rubia, envuelta en un vestido y capa negros_

¿Perséfone, cómo te encuentras?

Ocupada, poderoso Zeus, pero… ¿cómo ignorar un llamado tuyo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – _dijo la rubia, que lamentaba profundamente que su cuñado la hubiera llamado en un momento tan inoportuno._

Yo no. Ella

_Perséfone siguió la mirada de él y entonces la vio, de pie en una esquina de la inmensa habitación. Clavó sus uñas en la piel de su mano izquierda, tratando de ocultar la desagradable sorpresa que le producía verla, y el odio que le tenía. El corazón amenazó con desbocársele. ¿Es que el Caballero del Ave Fénix le había informado a Athena que ella tenía a Seiya? _

_**Contrólate, **__se dijo a sí misma, __**quizás ella no sabe que lo tengo conmigo. Ella no sabe que le amo. No lo sabe y así debe de seguir por el momento. **_

Athena, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Lo mismo digo Perséfone

Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar? ¡Ay, me encantan las reuniones familiares! _– Ambas miraron con evidente desagrado a la irónica Hera, que acababa de hacer su espectacular e inoportuna entrada - _¿a qué se debe el placer de su visita?

_Athena y Perséfone se miraron largamente, analizándose. La diosa de la sabiduría no pudo evitar sentirse en desventaja, pues la rubia se veía como una mujer en plenitud, muy segura de sí misma, muy segura y muy hermosa, y ella, pese a todo su aplomo y poderío, no era una mujer completa. No podía serlo sin él. _

_Perséfone, por su parte, pensaba en lo joven e inocente que se veía la reencarnación de Athena, en la gentileza que se desprendía de su ser a pesar de la máscara de arrogancia que la revestía. Pero la diosa de los Muertos se sentía en ventaja, porque ella sabía perfectamente que la que estaba frente a ella era su enemiga. _

Mi padre me ha dicho que el Reino del Inframundo está ahora a tu cargo

Sí, así es_ – contestó cortante la rubia._

Como ya debes de saber, al terminar la batalla me llevé conmigo a todos mis caballeros y mi padre me permitió devolverles la vida

Sí, lo noté_- Saori podría sentir la creciente frialdad de la rubia, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar - _¿Y?

Lo que sucede es que uno de mis caballeros que no reacciona. Su cuerpo está conmigo, pero su cosmos es muy débil y lejano. Él... no puedo entrar en contacto con su alma, y la única que puede decirme dónde está eres tú.

¿Yo?

Las almas están a tu cargo. Él estaba gravemente herido cuando me lo llevé. Quizás su alma se quedó en el Inframundo.

¿Quieres decir que se te perdió un caballerito y por eso viniste hasta aquí?

Él no es un caballerito _– dijo Saori tratando de contener la furia que sintió al oír aquello – _es uno de mis guerreros más poderosos.

Ahh_ – repuso ella con fingido desdén – _Bueno, pues la verdad no sé dónde pueda estar

¿No lo sabes, o no quieres decirme? – _dijo Saori, que sospechaba enormemente de aquella mujer, pues su instinto así se lo gritaba. _

- ¿Querida, tienes idea de cuántas almas llegan al Inframundo cada día? Es un trabajo muy pesado, más aún cuando no estás acostumbrado. Apenas estoy reconstruyendo el lugar, arreglando el desastre que tú ocasionaste, ¿y vienes a preguntarme por un simple mortal? Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como arreglar lo que tu y tus caballeros destruyeron

- Niñas, niñas, no se exalten – _dijo Zeus interviniendo._

Perdón cuñadito, pero no entiendo cuál es su preocupación. Todo el tiempo se pierden las vidas de muchos guerreros, y no recuerdo que nunca se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por uno de ellos. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que estés tan interesado en él?

Yo tengo la misma curiosidad hijita_ – dijo Hera acercándose y acariciando con falso cariño un mechón de los cabellos violeta de Saori - _¿Quién es ese caballero y por qué te interesa tanto?

_Los tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella esperando su respuesta, sobre todo los de Zeus, que brillaban intrigados._

Ya lo dije. El es uno de mis caballeros más poderosos. Quiero mantenerlo a mi lado, por si acaso a algún otro dios se le ocurriera tratar de apoderarse de la Tierra – _Zeus bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable al oírla decir aquello, pues en realidad él prácticamente no había hecho nada por ayudar a su hija favorita._

No será acaso uno de los caballeros que hirió a Hades, ¿o si?-_ preguntó Perséfone, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír. _

_Era totalmente inesperada su reunión con ella, en aquellas circunstancias, pero la información que Ariadna le había dado, incluso lo que el mismo Seiya había hecho, ella lo podía usar para poner las cosas a su favor. Estaba acorralándola y lo sabía, se notaba la inquietud en sus ojos negros. _

_- _¿Estás pidiéndome que te devuelva a uno de los asesinos de mi marido?

¿Así que tú sabes dónde está? ¿Tú lo tienes?

Yo no dije eso. Pero si lo tuviera, quizás no te lo devolvería

_Hera tenía una enorme sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro. Aquello era un banquete para su espíritu conflictivo y truculento. _

_**Aquí hay gato encerrado, no sabía que ellas dos se cayeran tan mal**_

¿Es cierto, hija? ¿Él hirió a Hades?_ – intervino Zeus  
_

_Saori asintió. No podía mentirle a su padre_

Bueno, todo cambia. No sé que tan apropiado sea que un hombre así ande vivo. ¿un mortal capaz de herir a un dios? Suena como un peligro para toda nuestra raza_- dijo Perséfone sin evitar que el sarcasmo tiñera su voz. _

¡Lo quiero de vuelta!

¡Basta!_ – dijo Zeus interviniendo pues las dos sacaban chispas por los ojos – _Perséfone, ¿sabes dónde está el caballero?

No. Pero si lo encontrara, tendría el derecho de juzgarlo y de condenarlo por lo que hizo, ¿no crees? Ayudó a destrozar el cuerpo de tu propio hermano, y tú me prohibiste tomar venganza contra tu hijita, pero no puedes negarme que el alma de un caballero sería apenas un pequeñísimo acto de justicia. Ella no sabe lo que me ha hecho – _dijo Perséfone, permitiéndose mirarla por un segundo con todo el odio que le tenía -_ Ella no sabe lo que es perder a alguien tan amado… ¿o sí, Athena?

Papá, tu dijiste... – _dijo Saori acudiendo a él, temiendo que la ahora Diosa de los Muertos tomara venganza contra él. _

Sí, lo sé _– dijo Zeus mirando cariñoso a Saori_- Sé que tienes todo el derecho de disponer a tu antojo de su alma, Perséfone, no lo voy a negar. Pero espero que consideres la petición que te ha hecho mi hija, y la que te hago yo mismo. No le hagas daño.

¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, papá?

Sí – _dijo Zeus, que a cada momento se sentía más y más inquieto por el rumbo que tomaba aquella reunión. _

_En verdad le angustiaba el ver el interés que ella tenía por el alma de aquel caballero. ¿Sería él aquel en quien ella pensaba tanto, a quien estaba tan apegada? _

_No. Ni siquiera quería atreverse a pensarlo, pero lo hizo. _

_¿Sería él de quien ella estaba enamorada? _

_La última vez que la había visto habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte porque él no había sabido ocultar sus celos. Tenía que ser prudente. Quería recuperar el amor de su hija a toda costa. _

- Entiendo el interés de ambas, pero les recuerdo a las dos que no es más que un mortal. Piénsalo bien Perséfone, no vale la pena que te tomes la molestia, eso no va a regresar a Hades con nosotros.

Está bien, no tomaré venganza – _dijo Perséfone fingiendo ser condescendiente - _ Y tampoco me tomaré la molestia de ver si está escondido por ahí.

Necesito a mi Caballero, Padre. Él salvó mi vida. Yo no estaría ante ti si no fuera por él.

¿Qué dices?

Él ha salvado mi vida más de una vez. Tú siempre dices que soy tu hija favorita, entonces, considérate en deuda con él.

_Zeus guardó silencio. Detestaba a aquel joven caballero por el simple hecho de que pudiera ser el objeto de deseo de su hija, pero si era cierto lo que ella decía, también le estaba agradecido. _

Perséfone, te ordeno que lo busques - _dijo rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había hecho -_ Mi hija puede tener razón, y su alma podría estar vagando extraviada por tus dominios.

¿Qué? _– dijo Perséfone furiosa, temiendo que la descubrieran, temiendo con locura que la obligaran a separarse de él -_ ¿Estás diciéndome que yo personalmente…?

¡Claro que no! Envía a alguien a buscar su alma por el Inframundo, y vuelve con una respuesta cuando la búsqueda haya terminado.

¡¡Claro!! No iré yo, pero enviaré a alguien, a uno de mis Kyotos, por ejemplo. Estoy segura de que les encantaría tener semejante misión.

Deja la ironía y haz lo que te digo – _respondió Zeus dejando entrever su impaciencia._

Está bien. Pero va a tomarme mucho tiempo.

Lo necesito ahora – _intervino Saori. _

¿Tienes prisa? – _le respondió Perséfone, sin dejar el sarcasmo. _

¿Por qué dices que va a tomarte tiempo, Perséfone? – _le preguntó a su vez Zeus_

Porque si quieres que busque de verdad el alma de ese caballerito, primero tengo que hallar a alguien no solo de mi entera confianza, si no que debo de hallar a alguien en todo el Inframundo que sea capaz de hallarlo y de aguantarse las ganas de tomar venganza contra uno de los asesinos de su Señor.

Comprendo – _dijo Zeus, creyendo comprender la razón que le daba su cuñada - _ Halla a la persona correcta y búscalo, y luego vuelve aquí. Nos darás tu informe, y tú, Athena, te conformarás con la respuesta que ella nos de.

No. No voy a confiar en ella.

¿Qué estás diciendo, mocosa? – _dijo Perséfone, que estaba llegando al límite de su propio autocontrol. _

Ella acaba de admitirlo, Padre, quiere tomar venganza contra él. Podría hallarlo, hacerle daño, y luego mentir. Insisto en que me permita enviar a una escolta en su búsqueda

¡¡Estás loca si crees que voy a permitir que pongas un pie en mi Reino!!

¡¡Basta!! – _gritó Zeus furioso -_ Perséfone, búscalo. Athena, te sugiero que te quedes aquí hasta que Perséfone nos traiga noticias.

No puedo quedarme

¡Entonces vete! – _dijo él cada vez más rabioso. Odiaba que a ella le importara tanto aquel joven que hubiera sido capaz de irle a pedir su ayuda, pero odiaba más que rehusara quedarse a su lado -_ Cuando haya respuesta te llamaré.

Pero…

¡Si la respuesta no te satisface, ya pensaremos algo, pero por el día de hoy, es lo último que quiero oír sobre este tema!

_Zeus salió decidido de la habitación, dejando a Perséfone y a Athena frente a frente, ambas bajo el escrutinio de la penetrante mirada de Hera. El ambiente se cargó de electricidad, y quizás las dos podrían haber acabado peleando ahí mismo, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de la cónyuge del Dios de los Dioses. _

Las dos están mintiendo

¿De qué diablos estás hablando Hera?_ – repuso Perséfone_

¿Saben? Zeus podrá ser el Dios de los Dioses, pero no deja de ser un varón. Pero a mí no pueden engañarme. Las dos están ocultando algo y lo voy a averiguar. Aunque no hay mucho que investigar. Tú lo quieres – _dijo mirando a Saori_ – está escrito en tu cara

Eso no es cierto

¡Ay, por favor! Te conozco. Nunca habrías venido a intervenir por un mortal si no te importara tanto. Jamás habías hecho una petición semejante por un simple caballero en todas las guerras que has mantenido... No sé que le hayas visto. pero es obvio lo mucho que te importa _– siguió hablando mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor - _¿Qué es? ¿Está bien dotado? ¿Ya te hizo mujer?

¡Basta! ¡No seas ordinaria!

¡Y tú no seas hipócrita! Vamos, admítelo, no tienes nada que perder. ¡Ah, perdón! Se me olvidaba, son dos las cosas que tienes que perder; si pierdes una, perderás la otra. Si dejas de ser virgen, dejarás de ser la consentida de tu papi. ¿Estás loca? Tú sabes que está prohibido, y aún si no fuera así, Zeus lo destruiría. Él no va a permitir que su hijita consentida se entrepierne con un cualquiera

_Saori habría abofeteado a Hera y le habría dicho cosas terribles si no fuera porque Perséfone intervino_

Bueno, pueden seguir su conversación todo el tiempo que quieran. Yo me voy.

No alcanzo a descifrarte todavía_- dijo Hera girando su ataque hacia Perséfone como un tornado que cambia caprichosamente de dirección – _No sé cuál es tu interés en el mortalsucho ese, porque no me trago el cuento de que quieres vengar a tu "amado" maridito. Nunca has amado a mi hermano. No mientas ahora. Por algo nunca le has dado un hijo, después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti

Lo que haga o no haga es sólo de mi incumbencia

¿Por qué no le amas? ¿Por qué no puedes? Si tiene la mitad de los atributos que tiene su hermano, debería de ser muy fácil quererlo_ – dijo lasciva_

Piensa lo que quieras. Me voy. A diferencia de otras, yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer

_Perséfone se encaminó hacia la puerta con velocidad, haciendo que su capa volara al dar ella la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida_

No se te olvide buscar al caballerito cuando llegues a casa. Y si lo encuentras, no le hagas daño, por favor, no queremos que la nena sufra, ¿eh? – _dijo Hera rebosante de ironía._

* * *

_Perséfone salió de las fastuosas habitaciones de Zeus, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Necesitaba más tiempo para hallar la solución, para lograr quedarse con Seiya. La idiota de Athena estaba muy cerca de saber la verdad. _

_No estaba dispuesta a permitir que los separaran de nuevo. _

_Se detuvo de pronto. Hera acababa de darle la clave._

_Corrió desesperada hasta dar alcance a Zeus. _

No te cansas de humillarme, ¿verdad? Permites que aniquilen a mi marido, luego me obligas a cuidar el lugar del que te supliqué me sacaras hace siglos, ¿y ahora pretendes que busque al amiguito de tu hija?

¿Qué acabas de decir?

Es obvio que ella y él tienen algo, de otra forma no habría venido a…

No lo busques.

¿Qué? - _dijo ella, fingiendo sorpresa por su reacción, cuando al contrario, el respondía justo como ella esperaba y necesitaba._

Dije que no lo busques.

Pero tú dijiste que…

Ya sé lo que dije... Escúchame. Vas a irte, vas a volver en cinco días, y entonces, dirás ante ella que buscaste debajo de cada piedra, y que no pudiste hallar el alma de ese joven.

No va a creerme, tú la oíste.

…

Pero…

¿Pero qué?

Pero podrías darme a alguien para que me acompañe. Alguien en quien Athena confíe, pero en quien tú confíes aún más. Alguien dispuesto a mentirle. Me lo llevaré conmigo, y en cinco días él volverá, diciendo que acompañó a mi persona de confianza en la búsqueda, y que certifica que no pudimos hallarle. De esa forma no insistirá, y asunto terminado. A mi me ahorras la molestia, y la obligas a olvidar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Bien pensado Perséfone. Vuelve al Inframundo. Recibirás hoy mismo a mi mensajero.

Estás celoso, ¿verdad? Del amiguito de tu hija.

No voy a…

¡Está bien! No tienes que explicarme por qué haces lo que haces, para eso es la familia, ¿no, cuñadito?_ – dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras él se daba la media vuelta. _- Hombre al fin y al cabo. Hera tiene razón, de veras que no se enteran de nada…

_Zeus acababa de hacerle el mejor regalo de toda su vida. Y ella solo había tenido que apretar un pequeño botón…_


	39. Confesiones

Capítulo 39

**Notas de la autora al final **

Confesiones

_En cuanto Perséfone se marchó, Saori se dispuso a hacer exactamente lo mismo. _

- ¿Ya te vas? – _dijo Hera con la ironía que siempre la caracterizaba _- ¿No te quedas a convivir un rato con la familia? Esta es tu casa, Athena.

- Dije que no podía quedarme. Además, esta no es mi casa, y aquí nunca he tenido una familia. He sufrido el amor posesivo de mi padre, y he tenido que tolerar tu frialdad y tu rechazo.

- ¿Mi rechazo? - _dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa ante la acusación_

- Deja de fingir por una vez. Eres mi madrastra, y eres mi tía al mismo tiempo; cuando comprendí eso, pensé que tendrías el doble de razones para amarme, y sin embargo siempre me has tratado como si fuera el enemigo – _dijo Saori dándose la media vuelta, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Hera._

- De alguna forma lo eres

- ¿Pero qué dices? - _dijo volviéndose a mirar a su tía._

- Si hay alguien verdaderamente posesivo en este mundo, ese es tu Padre. Y si hay alguien que le pisa los talones en cuanto a posesividad se trata, soy yo misma. No tolero el amor que te tiene, raya en lo obsesivo. Quisiera que toda esa energía que te dedica, me la dedicara a mí – _dijo Hera enérgicamente, abriéndose por primera vez ante su sobrina._

- Estás loca, su amor por mí es algo completamente diferente. Tú no tienes porque…

- El amor que te profesa es único, no solo por tus cualidades como persona, si no por el hecho de que no tiene que compartirte con nadie. Tú eres única y exclusivamente suya; naciste de él, no hay forma de superar eso. Y para rematar, eres intachable, no le has dado jamás un solo motivo para que te quiera menos. Y si quieres saberlo, la verdad es que a veces le obsesiona tanto tu vida, que llegué a pensar que quería acostarse contigo también.

- ¿Pero qué rayos dices? – _preguntó Saori realmente escandalizada._

- Se acostó con su hermana, ¿por qué no habría de poner los ojos en su hija, la preciosa doncella excepcional?

- Entiendo tu lógica – _dijo Saori después de reflexionarlo un poco_ - pero él jamás ha tratado de…

- Lo sé, lo entendí después… Y sin embargo, por eso te ama aún más. Siempre serás su niña, y como siempre has sido una necia que no se interesa por hombre alguno, eres aún más suya. Porque él es en verdad el único hombre en tu vida.

- ¿Y tú crees que es fácil ser su hija? ¿Crees que yo pedí ser "sólo suya"? Lo adoro, pero su amor también me asfixia. Cada doscientos años debo ir a la tierra a ver morir a muchos inocentes solo por la necedad de mis tíos, sin hablar de mis soldados, los que jamás llegan a ser adultos por mi causa, ¿de verdad crees que soy su consentida? ¿Crees que es un gran privilegio estar obligada a vivir solo recibiendo el amor paternal, sin saber jamás lo que ser amada como mujer, como compañera? ¿Crees que es tan maravilloso no tener tiempo para otra cosa que no sea ir a la guerra?

- Bueno, a decir verdad, no lo había visto así.

- Claro. Sé bien que nunca te he agradado.

- No es nada personal, pero no puedes esperar que ame y aprecie a todos y cada uno de los hijos bastardos de mi marido, si sabes de lo que hablo...

- Comprendo muy bien que no me ames gratuitamente, solo por ser su hija, y comprendo también que no sea de tu agrado porque soy fruto de una de las aventuras de mi padre, pero tampoco te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme… No tengo a mi madre, no la tuve nunca. No tengo hermanos, y mis medios hermanos me odian, supongo que por razones muy similares a las tuyas, porque me creen su consentida y me detestan. Y él… podrá amarme muchísimo, pero es hombre, y hay cosas que por ser quién es jamás podrá entender... La verdad es que más de un par de veces, me hubiera gustado contar con tu apoyo o con tu amor, pero nunca ha sido así.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Esta es tu extraña y racional forma de pedirme ayuda para salvar a tu caballerito?

- Seiya no es ningún caballerito. Es tan poderoso que logró herir al propio Hades, y se ha sacrificado tanto, que merece la oportunidad de vivir. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo nada. El amor y la ayuda no se pueden pedir, simplemente se reciben si alguien te los brinda de corazón.

- Athena, nunca me habías dicho algo así

- Porque nunca has hablado conmigo. Tú misma lo dijiste, siempre me has visto como si fuera una enemiga, y no lo soy. No veo porque tendría que serlo.

- Es mi hermano. Cuando él y yo nos enamoramos, todo el mundo se puso en nuestra contra… Supongo que me acostumbré a sacar las garras primero y luego a preguntar…

_Saori suspiró. En verdad que ellas dos se debían más de una larga conversación, pero en ese momento su prioridad era Seiya._

- Hera, de verdad no tengo tiempo de hablar de esto justo ahora, pero te agradezco la honestidad. No quiero que me tomes por una ingrata, o por indiferente; si tú realmente quieres… hablar de esto en cualquier otro momento, podemos hacerlo. Pero ahora en verdad tengo que irme…

_Algo en las palabras de Saori cimbró profundamente los sentimientos y los pensamientos de la diosa castaña. Estaba tan conmocionada, que se sintió obligada de advertir a su sobrina. _

- Athena… cuídate de tu padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Él está muy celoso de tus caballeros. Sospecha que tú estás demasiado involucrada con ellos, y yo creo que lo que sucedió el día de hoy solo va a alimentar aún más sus celos. Si de verdad te importa ese joven, no confíes en él.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad. Parece un buen día para decirla… Aunque insisto que no deberías tomarte tantas molestias, es solo un caballero.

- ¡No! El no es "solo un caballero". Él me salvó la vida. Él interpuso su cuerpo entre la espada maldita de Hades y mi cuerpo – _dijo Saori, con tanta vehemencia que, aún cuando sus palabras ocultaban sus verdaderas emociones, su energía delataba a su corazón_ - Si no fuera por él, yo habría perdido la batalla, y en estos momentos, Hades sería el amo y señor no solo del Inframundo si no de la Tierra, y conociéndolo, quizás ni siquiera tú estarías a salvo de su ambición.

- Te concedo eso – _dijo Hera, que pensó que, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, el joven les había hecho un favor_ - Y entiendo tu gratitud, pero… ¿Es solo eso lo que te motiva?

- Así es. Se merece vivir.

_De nuevo, Athena se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, pero las palabras de Hera la pararon en seco. Y es que Hera pensó con rapidez que quizás, el amor de la doncella podía resultarle más beneficioso de lo que ella en un principio hubiera podido imaginarse; si Athena dejaba de ser virgen, de ser perfecta, y si por fin tenía su propia vida, Zeus no tendría más distracciones, le daría el lugar de una más entre sus hijos, y entonces podría dedicarse a amarla y mimarla hasta la locura. Y siguiendo esa lógica, quizás era mejor ayudar a su sobrina que obstaculizarla._

Puedo ayudarte a tenerlo

¿Qué?

Si de verdad quieres que el mortal sea tuyo, yo puedo ayudarte

¿En verdad? – _dijo Saori volviendo sobre sus palabras, sorprendida al creer que ella sabía la forma de sacar a Seiya del Inframundo_

Tú lo dijiste, nunca has sido mi favorita, cierto… - _dijo Hera improvisando rápidamente sus argumentos_ - pero también es cierto que estoy cansada y harta de ver que ellos hacen lo que quieren y siempre se salen con la suya mientras que nosotras siempre salimos perdiendo. Poseidón ahora mismo se está tirando a una mortal, ¿lo sabías?

Lo que Poseidón haga en la intimidad no me importa

A mí tampoco, pero a fin de cuentas aquí todos lo saben y nadie dice nada, porque es hombre y ellos se salen con la suya. Pero si él puede estar con una mortal, ¿por qué tu no? Yo puedo decirte un pequeño secreto_…_

_Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos_

_..._¿Y bien? _– dijo Saori intrigada – _Tienes toda mi atención

Hay una fuente de la que me he servido durante muchísimo tiempo. Sus aguas son maravillosas, cristalinas y dulces, pero lo importante es el efecto que producen. Esa fuente… - _dijo acercándose para hablarle a la joven al oído_ - me ha permitido renovar mi virginidad de manera constante… No me mires así, no es fácil ser la esposa de un Dios como tu padre, hay que tener un par de trucos bajo la manga. Si tienes miedo a dejar de ser virgen, pues esa fuente es la solución a tus problemas. Podrías estar con él, volver a ser doncella, y tu padre no tendría que enterarse. Side verdad quieres satisfacer tu capricho…

¡Seiya no es un capricho! _– explotó la pelimorada - _Y no estoy pidiéndote ayuda para acostarme con él, quiero salvarle la vida. ¿No oíste nada de lo que dije? No quiero acostarme con él. Lo que quiero es que se levanté de la cama donde ha estado tendido los últimos dos meses, donde no hace otra cosa que marchitarse. Lo único que quiero es que abra sus ojos y tú… Tengo su cuerpo en la tierra, con los míos, pero su alma está lejos, muy lejos y… Pensé por un segundo que estabas dispuesta en verdad a ayudarlo. Pensé que sabías que está pasándole.

No – _dijo Hera en verdad sorprendida por su reacción_ - Yo creí que se trataba…

No todos somos como tú, Hera

No creas que me ofendes niña, el sexo es una cosa maravillosa, claro que eso tú todavía no lo sabes… ¡Ay, mi querida Athena! ¡Pero qué mal gusto tienes! Yo misma he sido testigo de cómo has rechazado a varios y maravillosos dioses, ¿y te vienes a enamorar de un humano? ¿De un insignificante y pequeño humano? De verdad que te pareces a tu padre, con ese gusto insufrible por los mortales. ¡Ah, Zeus tenía razón en preocuparse tanto por tu última reencarnación!..

No lo amo – _dijo Saori dispuesta a mentir cuantas veces fuera necesario con tal de no arriesgarle más_ - Quiero salvarlo porque se lo debo, eso es todo.

Lo que tú digas, Athena. Pero mi oferta sigue en pie. La fuente…

Si en verdad quieres hacer algo por él – _dijo Saori a punto de perder verdaderamente la paciencia_ - dame algo que no sea la receta para tener relaciones y seguir siendo virgen. Sálvalo.

No sé cómo. No sé… y si tu padre… - _dijo Hera pensando que también, ayudar a Athena a salvar a su amado mortal (si es que él en verdad estaba en peligro) podía causarle un problema monumental con su marido._

De acuerdo – _dijo Saori, segura de que Hera no podía y no quería ayudarla _– Entonces me marcho

Solo ten presente una cosa... – _dijo ella sin estar muy segura de cuáles eran sus razones para hablarle así_ - El destino siempre alcanza a los mortales que se involucran con nosotros, tarde o temprano sucede; todo tiene consecuencias, sobre todo para él. Cuídalo. Yo sé lo que es amar a alguien prohibido, y sé lo que es arriesgarlo todo por eso. Y aquí me ves, lo amo y me ama; nos enfrentamos a todo y a todos y vencimos. Pero tu caballero no es un dios, y por más poderoso que sea, amarte le podría salir muy caro. Podrías poner en peligro su vida. Así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Y si quieres ayuda… no dudes en venir a mí.

_Saori miró a los ojos de su tía y a la vez madrastra. Le pareció que jamás había visto tanta sinceridad en sus hermosos y grandes ojos; se debatía entre creerle y cuidarse de una probable trampa, pero era mucho más que su relación familiar lo que estaba en juego, si no la vida del único al que había amado jamás. Se acercó lentamente a ella._

No quiero la ayuda que me has ofrecido el día de hoy; esa fuente no es la solución a mi verdadero problema… pero no voy a dejar que mi orgullo perjudique a un inocente. Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, házlo – _dijo tomándola de las manos_ - Ayúdame a encontrar la forma de salvar su alma. No por venganza, ni por aburrimiento, ni por intrigar, si no porque en verdad quieres por una vez hacer algo por alguien más que tú misma. Házlo porque él se lo merece.

_Athena se marchó hecha un mar de dudas, sin saber que había logrado dejar a Hera en el mismo estado. _

_Después de un par minutos en los que meditó la situación, la esposa del Dios de los Dioses mandó a llamar a Iris. _

Iris, ya sé que estás muy ocupada con tus venganzas personales, pero tengo una misión para ti, mucho más importante.

Tus deseos son órdenes, Hera. ¿De qué se trata?

Necesito saber si el alma de un tal Seiya, caballero de mi sobrina Athena, está en el Infrumundo, y si está ahí, dónde y por qué. ¿Puedes averiguarlo?

Entrar ahí no es nada fácil mi señora… pero… ¡Wyvern!

¡Claro! ¿Qué tan amiga sigues siendo de Radamantys?

La última vez que le vi, hace un par de meses, hicimos mucho, mucho más que tutearnos –_ dijo con lascivia_

Perfecto, entonces, házle una visita.

_Hera observó a Iris marcharse rápidamente, y se quedó en silencio, sin estar segura de por qué o para qué había mandado a la joven a investigar sobre el Caballero. Sin embargo, pensó que ya tendría tiempo de decidir, y además, estar bien informada nunca estaba de más…_

_

* * *

  
_

_- _Aquellos 3 guardias lo habían violado…

_Hubo una larga, larguísima pausa entre aquellas palabras y las que le siguieron, a tal grado que Sayaka llegó a pensar que Mü ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, o que no podría o querría continuar su relato. Y es que el confesar por primera vez los eventos de aquellos aciagos días le dolía, le dolía tanto como poner un cuchillo justo en medio de una herida mal cicatrizada para luego encajarlo hasta el fondo; le dolía tanto como fracturarse un hueso exactamente en el mismo punto donde ya se había roto una vez. Pero el caballero de Aries halló fuerzas para continuar, al pensar que su angustia y su dolor no debían de ser ni la octava parte del dolor y la angustia a los que Kanon había sido sometido_

_-_ Debí haber hablado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no había nadie que pudiera oírme, o ayudarlo. Debí de haber… Es mi culpa.

_-_ Mü – _intervino Sayaka_ – no digas eso. No es culpa tuya que Kanon haya sido obligado a vivir en las sombras, ni que esos guardias lo hayan ultrajado.

_-_ No hablo de eso, si no de… de lo que vino después… Discúlpeme Doctora, estoy hablando sin sentido alguno. Es solo que toda esta historia ha sido como armar un rompecabezas espeluznante, y aunque aún no tengo todas las piezas, por así decirlo, apenas en estos días he visto la imagen casi completa de lo sucedido. Estos días de convalecencia, en los que me han obligado a yacer ahí tendido sin nada mejor qué hacer, me han llevado a pensar o a recordar cosas que quisiera no haber vivido o visto jamás… Pero también he comprendido que ignorarlas o pretender olvidarlas, no las hará desaparecer.

_-_ Así es Mü, pero no tienes que seguir ahora si no quieres o no puedes.

_-_ Lo haré. Creo que se lo debo… Decía que hasta aquella noche en que planeaba huir lo ignoraba todo. Cuando encontré su cuerpo roto y ensangrentado en uno de los camastros de la Fuente, pensé que era Saga. Estaba inconsciente, lleno de arena y envuelto en un manto de tela blanca muy fina. En realidad era una capa; claro que en ese momento ni lo noté. Estaba tratando de no caer en pánico porque por un segundo pensé que no estaba respirando. No comprendía nada, me preguntaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo: quién era el responsable de aquello, adónde lo habían tenido, por qué lo habían tratado así, pero sobre todo, cómo era posible que un caballero tan fuerte como Saga de Géminis estuviera tan mal herido.

Pero entonces pensé que lo único importante en ese momento era mantenerlo con vida. Abrí con cuidado la capa, y descubrí que estaba semidesnudo, con la ropa hecha girones, y la herida en su cabeza no paraba de sangrar... No soy médico y en La Fuente no tienen los aparatos que ustedes tienen aquí, así que solo podía intuir que se debía de haber fracturado alguna parte del cráneo, porque incluso sangraba por el oído. Usé mi cosmos… es decir, mi energía, y todas mis habilidades, y logré detener, o al menos disminuir sus hemorragias, y luego me concentré en la fractura de su cabeza. Mi maestro me había enseñado a usar mis poderes para curar heridas, pero esa era la primera vez que lo hacía de verdad, con una herida tan grave, así que me agoté muy pronto y no pude ayudarlo tanto como hubiera querido. Pero logré regresar su hombro dislocado a su lugar y le puse suero, y pensé en limpiarle todas las heridas y aguardar a que llegara alguno de los sanadores de la Fuente, así que lo moví con mucho cuidado, para quitarle por completo la capa, y entonces vi en ella una gran mancha de sangre que no había notado antes. Había sangrado… por detrás.

No entendía que podían haberle hecho para que sangrase por aquel lugar… y entonces… recordé una conversación que había oído unas semanas antes, entre unos aspirantes a caballero que eran mucho mayores que yo. Era sobre… sexo… uno de ellos se había acostado con una chica del pueblo, y decía que cuando él… introdujo su miembro en ella, la chica sangró muchísimo, y que gritó de dolor… Que ella no quiso continuar y que se marchó gritándole que la había lastimado… Sentí horror al recordar esa conversación, y de pronto pensé que quizás… ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que a un hombre le podía ocurrir algo así también… pero todo quedaba explicado: sus ropas desgarradas, las uñas de sus dedos, que estaban en carne viva, llenas de sangre y arena, tanta violencia… Retiré con cuidado toda su ropa… Me sentí indigno, indecente, al desnudar y explorar su cuerpo inerme y vulnerable, pero necesitaba saber si mis horribles sospechas eran ciertas. Descubrí moretones y arañazos… en el área genital, y en sus glúteos… y…

_A pesar de la gran confianza que Sayaka le inspiraba al Caballero de Aries y de la serenidad que le caracterizaba, Mü no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro al hablar y darle detalles tan delicados y tan privados sobre aquella noche. Y conforme más hablaba, más lo acosaba la sensación de estar haciéndole un daño a Kanon en vez de un beneficio. Ya bastante malo era que hubieran abusado de su cuerpo, como para revivirlo contándoselo a alguien más, a alguien que era totalmente ajeno a su mundo. Y a pesar de la confianza, había cosas que estaba determinado a no contar, porque en verdad no se sentía capaz de confesar que vomitó cuando descubrió la verdadera extensión del desgarre que Kanon había sufrido, o que limpió su cuerpo del semen de aquellos guardias sin saber ni siquiera qué era aquella sustancia. El Carnero se sentía como de diez años nuevamente, descubriendo el sexo de la peor manera, es decir, como un acto de pura violencia. _

- No puedo – _dijo Mü súbitamente, tan sobresaltado que deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de ponerse de pie de un salto y salir corriendo de ahí_ – lo siento Doctora, pero no puedo, no debo de hablar más.

- Mü, tranquilízate por favor – _dijo Sayaka algo preocupada al verlo tan sobresaltado. Después de todo, apenas y había sido dado de alta -_ ¿Quieres tomar un vaso de agua?

- Sí… - _murmuró el joven, que tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y alació sus cabellos mientras trataba de recuperar el control sobre sus propias emociones, que lo tenían al borde del llanto. _

_Revivir aquello no era solo recordar la violación de Kanon, si no recordar las pesadillas que había sufrido por años después de aquella noche, lo difícil que le había sido dejar de ver al sexo como algo horrible y violento; y entender que a pesar de que ahora veía que el sexo en sí mismo era algo natural y placentero y que parecía haber racionalizado aquel episodio de su vida, algo adentro de él seguía sin superar los traumas que le había provocado aquella noche, porque a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo virgen a pesar de que había tenido oportunidades para dejar de serlo. _

_Sayaka puso un vaso con agua frente a él, y guardó silencio total, dándole tiempo a él para respirar hondo un par de veces y serenarse. _

- Si en verdad ya no puedes o ya no quieres seguir, está bien Mü. Lo que me dijiste es más que suficiente para entender que Kanon ha tenido una vida muy dura, y que…

- No le he dicho ni siquiera la mitad, Doctora – _reconoció con una media risa amarga y dura _– no he llegado a la peor parte.

- No tienes que ser tú quién me lo diga Mü.

- Si no soy yo, ¿quién?... Usted no nos conoce, somos demasiado orgullosos. Ningún caballero admitiría que fue abusado sexualmente, y menos Kanon.

- ¿Por qué dices que él menos que nadie?

- Usted se dio cuenta ayer, tenemos muchos problemas entre nosotros... Sin embargo, prácticamente todos tenemos también a alguien con quién contar. El caballero de Cáncer tiene a Afrodita, Camus tiene a Hyoga, Shura tiene a Shyriu, por darle algunos ejemplos. Pero Kanon no tiene a nadie, todos lo desprecian. Y la única persona con la que podría contar, es su hermano, y Saga…

- Mü, espera, no entiendo. ¿Por qué lo desprecian, si me dijiste que nadie sabía de su existencia?

- Así es, nadie sabía de su existencia. Pero lo que hizo después… - _**Ayúdalo Mü. Solo tienes que serenarte y contar lo que sucedió, y él podrá recibir la ayuda que debiste de darle hace 16 años**_, _se dijo el Carnero a sí mismo_ – Discúlpeme por haber perdido el control, doctora. Estoy listo para seguir.

- ¿Estás seguro Mü?

- Sí… Cuando comprendí que en realidad lo habían violado, quise llevármelo inmediatamente de ahí, pero entonces pensé que la ayuda que yo le había brindado no era suficiente, y que un sanador tenía que verlo primero o quizás no sobreviviría. No quería que nadie supiera nunca lo que le habían hecho, para no humillarlo más, y al mismo tiempo quería salir gritando de allí y encontrar a los responsables de hacerle eso a un Caballero Dorado… Con todo el cuidado del que fui capaz logré lavar todo su cuerpo, le quité todas las costras de sangre, arena y sudor que tenía, y corrí a mi casa por unos pantalones que habían sido de mi maestro; sabía que era una locura dejarle solo, pero no quería por ningún motivo que lo hallaran desnudo… Supongo que fue una tontería, pero de algún modo pensaba que vestirlo impediría que volvieran a tocarlo… Apenas había acabado de vestirlo cuando oí llegar al sanador, y me escondí. El sanador entró corriendo, y para mi horror, lo primero que hizo fue sacar unos grilletes y ponérselos en los pies. Luego tomó sus brazos y los llevó arriba de su cabeza para amarrarlos también. Estuve apunto de brincar de mi escondite y de golpearlo, porque fue tan brusco que el hombro de Kanon se salió de nuevo de su lugar; todavía recuerdo el ruido horrible de sus huesos… Kanon ni se inmutó, y eso me asustó todavía más, pero me mantuve escondido porque después de eso, el sanador lo trató con mucho mayor cuidado. Lo examinó, lavó todas sus heridas, lo cosió, acomodó sus huesos en su lugar, lo vendó, le administró varios remedios y hasta lo cambió a una cama limpia. Cuando terminó, se acostó en otro camastro y se durmió, lo cual yo aproveché para marcharme… Esos días no hice otra cosa más que averiguar quiénes eran los guardias que lo habían llevado a la Fuente. Luego los espié, y unos cuatro días después el más débil se fue a una cantina en el pueblo de Rodorio y lo seguí. Para mi suerte se puso muy ebrio, y yo no tuve que hacer nada más que esperar un rato. Cuando salía trastabillando del lugar, lo tomé por sorpresa, me lo llevé lejos, y traté de obligarlo a confesarme todo, pero en esa época yo no era muy fuerte físicamente... Sin embargo era más fuerte en otros sentidos.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir

- No podía obligarlo a contarme lo ocurrido a golpes, pero si podía introducirme a su mente

- ¿Introducirte a su mente? Estás diciendo ¿psíquicamente? ¡¿Ustedes pueden hacer eso?!

- No todos, pero yo sí.

- Espera Mü, ¿estás diciéndome que, además de que puedes sanar, tienes poderes mentales? ¿Puedes leer los pensamientos de otras personas?

- Sí. Creo que ustedes lo conocen como…

- Telepatía. ¡Por todos los cielos, eres telépata! Nunca había conocido a alguien que en verdad pudiera… ¿eso es lo único que puedes hacer? ¿O tienes otras habilidades psíquicas?

- Puedo mover objetos también. Y puedo viajar…

- Telekinesis y… ¿teletransportación?

- Sí.

- ¿Por todos los cielos, es increíble… ¿Me decías que no todos pueden?

- No. Soy diferente de entre mis compañeros – _dijo tocando con suavidad los lunares de su frente_

- Perdóname – _dijo ella tratando de salir de su sorpresa _- disculpa que prácticamente esté feliz, es solo que tus habilidades son extraordinarias. Tuve una clase en la universidad en la que hablábamos de cosas como actividad psíquicas, habilidades extrasensoriales y similares, pero todo era algo tan remoto, tan prácticamente imposible.

- No se preocupe doctora. Entiendo que la sorprenda. Incluso dentro de… mi mundo, no es algo muy normal.

- Más que sorprendida, estoy maravillada… Mü, espera un poco. Dijiste que no te considerabas lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo a revelarte lo sucedido. ¿Entonces? … ¡Oh Mü! – _dijo ella al comprender lo que había ocurrido _– no me digas que…

- Estos –_dijo Mü tocándose los puntitos de su frente mientras su mirada se perdía en el piso de la habitación _– no vienen con una advertencia, o con recomendaciones sobre cuándo o cómo usarlos, o cuando no hacerlo.

- ¿Usaste tus poderes para introducirte en la mente de aquel guardia?

- Se me hizo fácil. Era un hombre común y corriente, fuerte, pero sin preparación, y pensé que no me costaría trabajo entrar a su psique y ver por mí mismo lo que había sucedido. Y en verdad fue sencillo, solo que… no había forma de que yo estuviese preparado para lo que iba a ver… Hasta ese momento yo había querido pensar que en realidad no había sucedido, que había sangrado por otra razón… pero después de lo que vi, no me quedó la menor duda… El Patriarca dio la orden de ir a Cabo Sunion, una playa algo alejada que yo nunca había visto antes. Cuando llegaron allá, pusieron toda su atención en unas rocas algo aisladas. En esas rocas, había una pequeñísima celda, pero la marea estaba tan alta que la celda ya estaba inundada. El Patriarca ordenó sacarlo de ahí, llevarlo a la orilla e intentar reanimarlo. Yo no podía creer que lo tuvieran ahí, pero Kanon efectivamente, estaba ahí, inconsciente cuando lo sacaron. Lograron hacerlo reaccionar, pero en cuanto se sintió un poco mejor, aprovechó la confusión para echarse a correr, tratando inútilmente de escapar. Eso enfureció al Patriarca, que ordenó que le dieran una gran paliza, "para quitarle las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo". Lo golpearon brutalmente, hasta cansarse, y entonces el Patriarca dio la orden de que, marea alta o no, lo llevaran de regreso a la celda. Entre los tres levantaron a Kanon de la arena, y entonces uno de ellos dijo que aún débil y bañado en sangre, Kanon era el ser más bello que había visto en toda su vida… que le parecía sorprendente lo hermoso de su rostro y de sus cabellos; que era incluso más hermoso que muchas mujeres que él conocía y que le… encantaría ponerle las manos encima... – _dijo Mü sin poder evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo al recordar aquella conversación_ –

Kanon de inmediato puso resistencia, forcejeó y le gritó al Patriarca que no podía permitir que le hicieran algo así, pero el Patriarca contestó que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y que de hecho lo iba a permitir, para demostrarle que era él el que tenía toda la fuerza, el poder y la autoridad. El patriarca miró al guardia y le preguntó: "¿Quieres tenerlo?" "Házlo", y entonces el guardia se le fue encima. Kanon se defendió como una fiera, y golpeó al guardia. Si el combate hubiera sido uno a uno, Kanon pese a lo débil que se veía, le habría ganado, pero entonces el patriarca ordenó que los otros dos sujetaran a Kanon. Entre los 3 sí lograron dominarlo, lo tendieron sobre su espalda y le… destrozaron el pantalón. Kanon no dejó de pelear nunca, le escupió y hasta logró darle un cabezazo, pero eso solo logró que el tipo se pusiera furioso y que le propinara varios puñetazos. A pesar de todo, el fulano ese no había logrado penetrarlo… pero entonces le dislocaron el brazo, y entonces sí pudo lograr su objetivo… Mientras todo sucedía, el Patriarca estaba ahí, viéndolo todo, sin decir una sola palabra, como si fuera una estatua, como si no pudiera oír los horribles gritos de Kanon, que exigía que lo dejaran, que no le hicieran aquello… Cuando todo acabó, el segundo guardia dijo que a él también le gustaría "probarlo", y el Patriarca dio su consentimiento con un "claro", desprovisto de toda emoción. Kanon pareció enloquecer, y aún con el hombro dislocado hizo todo por evitarlo y no dejó de luchar ni por un momento, así que lo golpearon aún más, y acabaron por romperle el brazo para lograr tenderlo boca abajo y que el segundo pudiera… tenerlo. Mientras lo forzaban, el Patriarca le decía que aquello era una lección para él, que él no era nada, que no era capaz de nada, ni siquiera de defenderse, y Kanon gritaba: "Saga, no" "No." Cuando oyó su nombre, el Patriarca se puso furioso, ordenó que lo callaran, y le dijo que Saga no iría a ayudarlo. Pensé que me volvería loco cuando entendí lo que encerraba aquel diálogo, cuando entendí que Saga no era la víctima, no era al que yo había ayudado en la Fuente, si no que al contrario, Saga era el que se hacía pasar por mi maestro, y era él quien había permitido que violaran al que no podía ser sino su propio gemelo.

- No puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar Mü. No puedo creer que Saga le haya hecho eso a su hermano.

- Es lo más difícil de entender Sayaka. Porque en realidad él no lo hizo.

- Tú dijiste que él se hacía pasar por el Patriarca, y que él mismo fue el que autorizó a que... lo violaran.

- Por años, por muchos años, Saga no estuvo en control de su cuerpo, y de sus acciones y decisiones. Obviamente, eso no lo supimos si no muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo después…

- Mü, házme un favor. Acaba de contarme la historia de Kanon, y luego me explicas eso que dices de que Saga no estaba en control de su cuerpo.

- Claro, lo siento… - _Mü suspiró antes de retomar el hilo de la historia de horror que aún no había terminado de contar _- Cuando el segundo guardia se retiró de su cuerpo, Kanon se quedó tendido boca abajo, semidesnudo y ensangrentado, mientras los guardias reían y hablaban obscenidades sobre su cuerpo y… su sabor. No logro entender como lo hizo, pero Kanon logró ponerse de nuevo en pie, y se abalanzó contra el Patriarca, con el rostro surcado en lágrimas, lleno de odio. Pero el Patriarca con solo levantar su brazo, le lanzó una enorme bola de energía que lo impactó justo en el bajo vientre. Kanon voló por los aires y se estrelló contra unas rocas, y se quedó ahí, inmóvil y boca abajo. El guardia que no había hecho más que ayudar a los otros, le preguntó al Patriarca si lo llevaban desmayado de regreso a la celda, como ya lo habían hecho otras veces, pero entonces el Patriarca dio la orden de que él tomara su turno… El guardia respondió que él no tenía ningún deseo de poseerlo, que ni siquiera estaba excitado, pero el Patriarca enfurecido le advirtió que aquello no se trataba de placer, y que si no quería ser ultrajado el mismo, tenía que violarlo. El guardia entró en pánico al ver el rostro de sus compañeros. Ellos parecían estar muy felices de cometer algo así, y supo que serían perfectamente capaces de cumplir con las órdenes. Pero el guardia no… creo que no tenía una erección y entonces… tomó un madero de la playa y… lo usó en Kanon… Cuando acabó, el Patriarca por fin dio la orden de que se lo llevaran de regreso a la celda, pero cuando lo voltearon, se dieron cuenta de que bajo su rostro se había formado un gran charco de sangre, y que apenas y respiraba. Al verlo, el Patriarca se dio media vuelta, y que se quedó mirando al mar en silencio por un buen rato: los tres guardaron silencio, esperando órdenes, hasta que el Patriarca por fin se volvió hacia ellos, se quitó la capa de su atuendo, se las lanzó y les ordenó que lo cubrieran con ella y que lo llevaran a la Fuente de inmediato, que procuraran no ser vistos, y entonces se marchó…

Cuando terminé de… ver su recuerdo, aproveché que aún se hallaba débil para preguntarle si aquella era la primera vez que le hacían algo así. Para mi gran alivio, dijo que sí, que jamás habían llegado tan lejos. Le pregunté cuánto tiempo lo habían tenido prisionero en aquel lugar, y me dijo que llevaba un par de meses encerrado ahí. Pregunté cómo lograba sobrevivir, y él respondió que no lo sabía, que le llevaban agua y comida de vez en cuando, pero no regularmente, y no siempre. Lo último que alcancé a preguntar fue si sabía su nombre. Respondió que no. Aquello me dejó el corazón roto... No era solo el horror de haber visto lo que le habían hecho, si no todo lo que implicaba. Mi amado maestro estaba muerto, y Saga, al que yo tenía gran estima y respeto, cariño incluso, estaba suplantándolo. Yo había pensado que el usurpador había sido descubierto por Saga, y que por eso lo habían hecho prisionero, pero… y había oído rumores sobre un par de gemelos en el Santuario, pero hasta ese momento le di crédito a esa historia. Y aún así, no entendía como, si en verdad era él, le había hecho aquello a su propio hermano. Necesitaba respuestas, y él único que podía dármelas era su gemelo.

- Mü, no debiste…

- Volví con él – _dijo el joven interrumpiendo a la doctora. No quería hablar sobre lo que había pensado o sentido él, solo quería acabar de contar la historia de los caballeros de Géminis y marcharse _- en esos días solo lo había visto a ratos porque la Fuente había estado muy vigilada desde su llegada. Ignoró que fue lo que sucedió, pero al día siguiente de que yo obtuve la información sobre lo que le habían hecho, tanto el sanador como los guardias se marcharon y lo dejaron solo, así que aproveché para quedarme con él. Me dio gusto y rabia al mismo tiempo que lo hubieran dejado, porque él no estaba nada bien: tenía el cuerpo cubierto de moretones y magulladuras, su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente cerrado por la hinchazón y volaba en fiebre. Me imagino que recordaba lo que le habían hecho, porque comenzó a ponerse cada vez más y más inquieto, incluso comenzó a llamar a Saga a gritos. Yo humedecí unos trapos y los puse sobre su frente y su pecho, para bajarle la fiebre, pero entonces despertó. Me miró, y estoy seguro de que me confundió con mi maestro, porque se puso a llorar al verme, y dijo que pensaba que yo había muerto, que Saga me había matado.

- Debió de ser terrible para ti.

_- _Siguió hablando conmigo, siempre creyendo que yo era mi maestro. Me pidió perdón porque… admitió que él le había sugerido a su hermano la idea de asesinarme y tomar el Patriarcado... Y me rogó para que acabara con su sufrimiento, me rogó que lo matara... Y le fallé. Se desmayó de nuevo sin que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre…

- ¿Crees que le fallaste por no acabar con su vida cuando así te lo pidió?

- No solo por eso. Le fallé porque fui débil. No tuve valor para acabar con su vida, y tampoco lo tuve para ayudarlo…Lo abandoné…

- Mü, tú no lo abandonaste. No podías hacer otra cosa por él

- Sí lo abandoné. Justo al día siguiente de que abrió los ojos, llegó una orden escrita por el Patriarca. Me ordenaba ir a Jamir, donde viví mucho tiempo recibiendo entrenamiento, me decían que había ocurrido una tragedia, pues habían muerto los hermanos mayores del que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi aprendiz, Kiki, el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Sí, lo conozco.

- Sospechaba que aquello podía ser una trampa, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía negarme y rebelarme, pero… estaba muy confundido. No podía dejar de pensar que Saga había asesinado a Shion, pero que la idea había sido suya. Pero tampoco podía sacar de mi cabeza los recuerdos del guardia… Pensé en llevármelo, pero aunque estaba muy débil y muy delgado, Kanon era mucho mayor que yo y yo ya había gastado mucha de mi energía en curarlo y en obtener la información de aquel guardia. Estaba seguro de que no tendría energía suficiente para teletransportarnos a ambos y tan lejos. Y Kanon estaba tan débil, que estaba seguro de que si intentaba llevármelo y hacer un viaje tan largo con él así, él no lo resistiría y se me moriría. Debí tener más fe en su resistencia, en mis poderes… pero no lo hice, y lo abandoné.

_Y entonces la resistencia de Mü se vio rebasada por sus sentimientos, y se echó a llorar desconsolado, con el rostro entre las manos._

- Lo abandoné… lo abandoné…

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – _preguntó Sayaka, después de haberle dado tiempo a Mü para que se desahogara._

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando sucedió todo esto, Mü?

- Kanon…

- Pregunté cuántos años tenías tú

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi edad?

- Tiene todo que ver

- Tenía diez años…

_La doctora tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa triste, que mostraba toda la ternura y la compasión que la inundaron al oír la respuesta del joven._

- Mü, eras solo un niño

- Usted no entiende. En nuestro mundo, a esa edad ya se nos considera hombres.

- Mü, no importa si físicamente tienen que ser considerados como hombres a esa edad, no importa si los obligan a vivir cosas que no corresponden a su edad, no importa si los obligan a vivir cosas que no corresponden a las vivencias de otros chicos, no podían tener la madurez suficiente para afrontar cosas así. No puedes culparte por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo, eras solo un niño. Hiciste muchísimo por él: es sorprendente que a esa edad lo hayas curado, y que hayas tenido el valor de averiguar lo que en realidad le sucedió. Tuviste muy buen juicio al ayudarlo luego de sufrir algo así, lo arropaste, fuiste discreto. Yo creo que le salvaste la vida, no solo cuando lo curaste la primera noche, si no al dejarlo ahí, quizás le salvaste la vida al dejarlo en la enfermería. Quizás si te lo hubieras llevado, él en verdad se te habría muerto.

- ¡Eso es lo peor! – _dijo Mü con los ojos inyectados de rabia_ - a veces pienso que no debería de haberlo hecho. Muchas veces pienso en la noche en que me suplicó que terminara con su vida, y me pregunto si eso habría sido mejor.

- Mü, no digas eso. Una violación es una experiencia terrible y devastadora, claro que sí, pero no es motivo suficiente para dejar de vivir.

- Usted no entiende. Al salvarlo, cambié el destino

- Todos lo hacemos. Todos tomamos día a día decisiones que afectan el destino, pero creo que hiciste lo mejor.

- …

- Salvaste una vida

- Pero se perdieron otras muchas… Demasiadas….

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?

- Viajé al Tibet. La historia resultó ser cierta, la hermana y el hermano mayor de Kiki habían muerto, su madre estaba muy enferma y tuve que colaborar para sanarla. Conté a la persona más vieja de mi gente lo que había sucedido, y aceptó acompañarme de regreso al Santuario, con el único fin de rescatar a Kanon y de llevarle al Tibet. Pero me intoxiqué un día antes del viaje, me llevó casi dos semanas recuperarme y estar listo para emprender el camino de regreso. Pero cuando llegué a Grecia ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando volví a la fuente, había pasado casi un mes, obviamente, Kanon ya no estaba ahí. Me invadió el terror de que hubiera fallecido, pero entonces recordé que aquella no había sido la primera vez que lo habían atendido. Y entonces pensé, o deseé mas bien, que el se hubiera curado y que lo hubieran llevado de regreso a Cabo Sunion. Así que fuimos. Me costó trabajo localizar aquella playa, y al llegar, la marea era alta y la celda estaba totalmente bajo el agua. Me lancé al mar desesperado para tratar de sacarlo de ahí a como diera lugar, rogando por no hallarlo muerto. Pero la celda, aunque cerrada por afuera, estaba vacía. Busqué su cosmos desesperadamente...

- ¿Cosmos?

- Energía. Energía que emana de cada ser vivo. Cada uno de nosotros, usted yo, todos poseemos energía, pero en particular, es nosotros como guerreros buscamos desarrollarla y expandirla. Y cada persona tiene una energía diferente y muy particular, como una huella dactilar. Eso es el cosmos, pero no podía sentir el suyo por ninguna parte. Pasamos todo el día recorriendo esa larga y extraña playa, temiendo encontrar su cuerpo sin vida y ansiándolo al mismo tiempo, pero no había huella alguna de su rastro. Así que no me quedó más remedio que marcharme…

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo fue que lo reencontraron?

- Lo que pasó fue el tiempo. Yo regresé a Jamir. Le envié una carta al Patriarca, diciendo que volvería cuando mi presencia fuera necesaria en verdad. No contestó, pero tampoco envió a nadie por mí, como me lo llegué a temer. Supongo que Saga pensó que era mejor que yo me quedara lejos para que no descubriera su engaño; después de todo yo era muy joven, y él no sabía que yo estaba enterada de su verdadera identidad. Tampoco podía decirle a mis compañeros lo que sabía, porque no tenía ni una prueba, y además, temía que aquello no lo hubiera hecho solo. No sabía con quién podía contar, ni quién estaba de su lado… Pasaron doce, casi trece años, en los que no dejé de pensar en los gemelos, y de preguntarme cuál era el nombre del hermano de Saga, y entonces llegó por fin un requerimiento. Una guerra estaba por comenzar, y yo debía ir al Santuario porque mi puesto está en la vanguardia, yo soy el primero de los doce guardianes principales del Santuario. El enemigo era nada menos que la Srita. Kido, que iba acompañada por algunos jovencitos que iban dispuestos a luchar por ella. Saga peleó con todas sus fuerzas para ganar, y así quedarse con el puesto que le había dado tanto poder, y solo logró una guerra interna. Yo me puse de inmediato de lado de la Srita Kido, e hice todo de mi parte por ayudarlos, y ganaron, pero fue una batalla terrible, y varios compañeros perdieron la vida, Saga entre ellos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Saga murió?

- Su engaño fue descubierto, y cuando los chicos lo derrotaron y se dio cuenta de que no podía ganar ni tampoco reparar el daño que había cometido, se suicidó.

- Mü, contéstame algo – _dijo Sayaka nuevamente conmocionada_ - ¿Todos ustedes pueden… volver? ¿Eso fue lo que hizo Ikki ayer? ¿Ustedes pueden… resucitar?

- No, lo de Ikki…

- ¡Es muy importante! Algunos de tus compañeros no están reaccionando al tratamiento que se les ha brindado. Si se mueren, ¿pueden volver a la vida a voluntad?

- No. Ikki es el único que puede. Él es el caballero del Ave Fénix, ¿conoce la leyenda?

- ¿Hablas del ave mitológica, la que es capaz de renacer de sus cenizas?

- Exacto

- Por Dios… entonces, ¿él de verdad murió ayer?

- Así parece, pero es algo de lo que solo él es capaz.

- No entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible entonces que Saga este vivo si me acabas de decir que se suicidó?

- Porque un dios intervino. Fue Hades quien trajo a Saga de vuelta, a él y a otros, para pelear de su lado durante esta última guerra.

- ¿Hades? Es decir, ¿Shun?

- No. Lo hizo Hades mismo, antes de poseer el cuerpo de Shun.

_Sayaka se frotó las sienes, pensando que aquella conversación le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza monumental, y que en cuanto terminara iba a necesitar con urgencia un café con mucha azúcar, dos aspirinas y un cigarro._

- Ok, entonces Saga volvió a la vida gracias a Hades, pero ¿y Kanon?

_Esta vez fue Mü el que sonrió con condescendencia, pues comprendía que a la doctora le costara trabajo seguirle el paso con aquel relato tan complicado._

- Después de la batalla de las Doce Casas, que es como nosotros recordamos a cuando la Srita Kido recuperó su justo lugar como la reencarnación de nuestra diosa, todos quedamos malheridos, unos físicamente, otros mentalmente. Había muchas fricciones y fue un periodo de ajuste muy difícil, por lo divididos que nos había dejado del falso patriarcado de Saga. Y entonces vinieron unos deshielos terribles en el norte del planeta, y después vinieron unas inundaciones devastadoras, ¿lo recuerda?

- Claro, fueron momentos terribles.

- Todo aquello se debió a que Poseidón, el dios del mar, estaba tratando de destruir a Athena para apoderarse de la tierra. Eso originó dos nuevas series de enfrentamientos que libraron los caballeros más jóvenes, ya que nosotros teníamos órdenes precisas de permanecer a toda costa en el Santuario, porque sabíamos que no tardaba mucho en ocurrir el regreso de Hades, y que eso implicaría una batalla aún más grande que las anteriores. Fueron varios los guerreros que perdieron la vida, fueron muy graves las heridas que sufrieron los chicos, y ni hablar de las vidas de los inocentes que perdieron la vida en aquellos desastres. Y todo fue debido en su mayor parte a uno de los generales del Dios Poseidón. Ese hombre resultó ser Kanon. Al parecer, cundo estuvo más o menos recuperado de sus lesiones, lo llevaron de regreso a Cabo Sunion. Pero desde que volvió, no se dedicó a otra cosa que no fuera tratar de huir, hasta que al fin lo consiguió. En su huida, fue a parar a unas cuevas submarinas, y allí no solo encontró refugio, sino que encontró al alma del dios Poseidón. Kanon lo despertó de su milenario letargo, y se puso a sus órdenes, y más aún, lo manipuló para obtener su venganza sin importarle a quien se llevara en su camino…

Los chicos ganaron pese a todo, y salvaron una vez más a la Srita... Solo tres de los guerreros más importantes de Poseidón sobrevivieron, y Kanon fue uno de ellos. Unos días después de acabada la batalla, él se presentó en el Santuario, pidiendo hablar con Athena-sama. Fue un gran escándalo, y estuvo a punto de iniciar una nueva batalla únicamente por su presencia. La Srita lo recibió; nadie sabe qué fue lo que se dijeron, pero a partir de ese día, él se quedó a vivir entre nosotros, y de hecho, siempre estaba cerca de ella, lo que aumentó aún más la indignación de mis compañeros. A partir de ese día la situación se puso aún más tensa, porque no había nadie en el santuario que lo tratara bien. Todo era francamente irreal, porque la verdad es que nadie lo conocía; solo conocían su rostro por ser el gemelo de Saga, pero el rumor sobre quién era y lo que había hecho corrieron como pólvora. Por eso le digo que él no tiene a nadie. El único que podría apoyarlo no estaba ahí, y ahora… ahora que están todos de regreso, y que estamos juntos, no sé que pueda suceder entre ellos. Son hermanos, pero imagínese lo difícil que debe de ser para ellos volverse a ver. No creo que puedan… perdonarse…

- ¿Y tú, Mü? ¿Tú ya lo perdonaste? ¿O lo odias por lo que le hizo a tu maestro?

- ¿Yo? – _preguntó el pelilila, totalmente tomado por sorpresa _– No lo odio- _respondió resuelto_ – Nunca lo he hecho. Sé que ha hecho cosas terribles; que al manipular, atentar e ir contra los dioses cometió pecados terribles… pero también pienso que si no fuera por él, yo no habría sabido lo que en verdad le había sucedido a Shion, y no me habría puesto del lado de Athena-sama. No puedo justificarlo y no estoy justificándolo, pero… si yo fuera él… si a mí me… no me atrevo siquiera a imaginarme lo que debe de haber sentido al vivir oculto de todos, sin obtener una armadura, preso en aquella playa, aquel horrible día… A mi no me pasó nada, y solo con saber lo que le hicieron… si hubiera podido en aquel entonces, habría matado a aquellos guardias con mis propias manos.

- Y cuando él volvió al Santuario, ¿Qué sentiste tú?

- No comprendo

- Dijiste que no le odias, que comprendes el horror al que fue sometido. Entonces, ¿fuiste su amigo cuando él volvió?

- No. Yo… después de aquel día hace dieciséis años, jamás he vuelto a hablar con él… -_admitió con vergüenza en el rostro_ - Estoy casi seguro de que él no debe de recordar aquella conversación, y aunque lo hiciera, todo el tiempo pensó que yo era Shion. Y yo… no me atrevo a decirle que estuve ahí aquel día. No me atrevo a decirle que sé qué le pasó aquella tarde en Cabo Sunion.

- No tienes por qué decírselo. Aunque en lo personal, creo que el debería de saber cuánto le ayudaste, y lo que intentaste hacer por él.

- Él no lo vería así, y lo comprendo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, y me enterara de que alguien más sabe que me hicieron algo así, yo… no podría mirarlo de frente jamás.

- Lo más importante no es el que estés enterado, si no que le ayudaste

- Pude haber hecho mucho más

- Mü, debes de dejar de reprocharte.

- ¡No es solo eso! Es demasiado complicado: a fin de cuentas, su ambición y la locura de su hermano mataron a mi maestro...

- Explícame ahora lo de Saga, háblame de esa locura, como la llamaste.

- Seiya, que fue quién peleó con él antes de su muerte, nos contó que su comportamiento fue completamente extraño cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Dijo que primero fue muy amable, y le explicó como salvar a la Srita Kido, que había resultado herida, y luego cayó al piso sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, y aún así, le dijo que se diera prisa. Después. Seiya nos contó que su cabello cambió de color, y que sus ojos de pronto se convertirtieron en lava pura, y que cuando eso sucedió, se portó de forma despiadada, como si fuera un hombre completamente diferente. Cuando estuvimos todos frente a él y lo confrontamos por todos los terribles actos que cometió al suplantar a mi maestro, el legítimo Patriarca, él parecía completamente decidido a matar a Athena, pero entonces acabó suicidándose y pidiendo perdón. Tiempo después, cuando Ikki se enfrentó a Kanon durante el ataque de Poseidón, él le dijo que como Géminis, ellos tenían una división: dos partes de su personalidad, una buena y una mala, y que los asesinatos que Saga cometió fueron cuando el lado malo de Saga había dominado su mente, pero que él había luchado para no sucumbir ante su maldad...

_**¿Transtorno de personalidad múltiple?**, pensó Sayaka para sí misma._

- No sé más detalles, ni creo que nadie más aparte de Saga los sepa. Jamás ha existido la oportunidad de hablar con él y cuestionarlo acerca de su proceder.

- No lo puedo creer - **_Si Saga tuvo un mínimo estado de conciencia mientras que su personalidad mala lo dominaba… oh Dios… ¿estará consciente de todo lo que hizo? ¿De lo que le hizo a su propio hermano?_**

- Mü, no tengo como agradecerte que hayas tenido al valor de hablar sobre esto conmigo.

- Si lo hice, es porque creo que Saga no recuerda muchas cosas, y si lo hace, debe de causarle gran sufrimiento. Y Kanon…

- Te doy mi palabra de que nadie sabrá que tú y yo tuvimos esta conversación. Buscaré la forma de ayudarlos a ambos, te lo prometo.

- Debo de irme. Saga debe preguntarse donde rayos me fui.

_Con lentitud, Mü se desplazó en su silla de ruedas hasta la salida, y Sayaka le aconsejó a modo de despedida  
_

Es muy lógico que mantengas tu distancia respecto a Kanon, y si así decides seguir, creo que nadie te juzgara con dureza… pero recuerda tus propias palabras Mü; la única persona con la que él podría contar es Saga, y jamás he escuchado de una relación de hermanos gemelos más complicada... Su recuperación va a ser particularmente difícil, y él, igual que todos ustedes, o quizás más que todos ustedes, necesita contar con alguien. Yo creo que ese podrías ser tú…

No lo sé...

No necesitas decidirlo hoy Mü. Piénsalo. Y piensa que el día en que quieras hablarme nuevamente, no sobre otros, si no sobre ti, mi puerta estará abierta al igual que hoy…

* * *

_Perséfone volvió a toda prisa a su castillo. Aunque sabía que al pactar con Zeus había ganado un tiempo precioso, sabía también que eran contados los minutos que podía pasar con Seiya, no solo porque Athena le estaba pisando los talones (pues era evidente lo enamorada que estaba la diosa de la Guerra lo determinada que estaba de recuperarlo), si no porque aún si lograba convencerla de que ignoraba el paradero del alma de Seiya, había un límite infranqueable; la propia resistencia del cuerpo del joven, que no resistiría mucho más sin su alma. Perséfone consideró que quizás pese a todos sus esfuerzos, podría no quedarle más opción que permitir que el alma de Seiya volviera a la Tierra, y si ese fuera el caso, no sabía cómo haría entonces para obtener o mejor dicho, recuperar y conservar su amor._

_Era obvio que la diosa de ojos obscuros estaba dispuesta a todo por Seiya. Pero Perséfone se sentía exactamente igual, y por eso, corrió dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo. Si para recuperar el amor de Seiya debía decir toda la verdad, pues así lo haría._

_Encontró al joven en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado, en el calabozo. Le llevó una nueva vasija con agua, y se sentó junto a él._

¡Volviste! _– dijo él con entusiasmo - _Cada vez que te vas _– dijo cambiando por completo el tono de su voz por uno más serio y solemne - _o que me quedo dormido, temo que haya sido la última vez que te veo.

No digas eso Seiya. No tienes idea de cuánto me estoy esforzando por hallar la forma de ayudarte y de quedarme contigo.

¿Tu estás tratando de hacer eso? – _dijo él sin lograr entender a qué se refería_

Si… _- Maldición, era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo comenzar a explicarle tantas cosas? Entonces recordó el objeto que llevaba en sus manos. _

Bebe _– dijo, acercando la vasija a sus labios. _

_Seiya le dirigió una gran sonrisa, tomó el objeto entre sus manos y bebió con avidez. Un hilillo del agua de Mnemosine corrió por barbilla, y cuando acabó con el contenido de la vasija, la sostuvo con su mano derecha, mientras que llevaba su brazo izquierdo a su boca para limpiarse, pero Perséfone detuvo su mano, lo miró, tomó su rostro con su delicada y pequeña mano para llevar su boca al rostro del castaño, donde lamió y succionó delicadamente el agua de la suave piel de su barbilla hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios para luego detenerse ahí. _

_Aquello resultó tan insoportablemente erótico para él, que dejó caer la vasija. Avergonzado por el poco aplomo con el que reaccionó, y con el rostro teñido de rojo carmesí, trató de recoger los trozos del recipiente, agradecido al mismo tiempo, de tener un buen pretexto para no mirarla de frente. No sabía qué decir o hacer...  
_

Lamento ser tan torpe…

No te preocupes _– dijo ella ayudándole a recoger, y aprovechando la ocasión para acariciar sus manos y el se sobresaltó por el nuevo contacto.  
_

…es que yo….

¿Sí?

Creo que yo... no sé... yo nunca...

¿Qué, Seiya?

Creo que soy... virgen _– dijo él en un susurro, con el rostro aún bajo. _

¿Qué?.. Es decir, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿a que te refieres con que "crees" que eres virgen?

Quiero decir que he recordado muchas vidas anteriores… y en ninguna… no tengo recuerdos de haber… con nadie… jamás.

_Perséfone esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El hecho de que el jamás hubiera estado con ninguna otra lo hacía aún más especial, pues para ella, era la prueba de que el amor que él le había profesado en el pasado seguía intacto en su alma: puro, y listo para emerger de su ser en cualquier momento. Pero esa sonrisa se disolvió al recordar que ella no podía decir lo mismo. _

_Seiya, que se sentía muy avergonzado al admitir su total falta de experiencia y que había permanecido con la cabeza baja, se preocupó ante el silencio que sobrevino después de su confesión, y al mirar el rostro de la rubia notó una cierta preocupación_

¿Te parece tan grave?

No, no es eso. Al contrario, me parece muy hermoso

¿Hermoso? Más bien me parece patético... o al menos así me siento... - _dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza en ese gesto tan característico de él, sintiéndose por fin capaz de reir de si mismo._

No digas eso Seiya. Eso quiere decir que lo tienes todo por vivir. Imagínate: debe de existir una buena razón para que no hayas estado con nadie aún. Quizás no has encontrado aún a la mujer de tu destino, y cuando por fin la tengas frente a ti, va a ser maravilloso. – _dijo ella escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras_

Pero no sabré qué hacer - _dijo el moreno enrojeciendo aún más_

La experiencia está sobrevaluada – _dijo ella tomando su barbilla con cariño para mirarlo a los ojos_

¿Qué quieres decir?

Digo que hay cosas que uno aprende y que preferiría no saber, porque no son como se imaginaban…

_Una pregunta se formó en los labios de Seiya, pero no se atrevía a formularla. Aún siendo arrojado como era, le parecía una gran intromisión. Ella no pasó por alto ese detalle  
_

¿Qué pasa Seiya?

Tú… no tengo derecho a preguntar – _dijo él bajando la mirada. Ella comprendió cuál era la pregunta que él había estado a punto de hacerle, y su corazón redobló sus latidos. Esa era su oportunidad…_

Si tu pregunta es si yo también soy virgen… la respuesta es no - _Seiya no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido por su brutal honestidad_ – A eso me refería con experiencias que uno desearía no tener. Yo no habría escogido que mi primera vez fuera como fué...

No entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que tú… no querías?

No – _respondió ella sin poder evitar que la embargaran las lágrimas –_

Diana, ¿estás diciéndome que… te forzaron? – _preguntó él sin atreverse a decir la palabra "violaron"_

_Perséfone no logró articular palabra alguna, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. _

_Seiya la abrazó con gran fuerza, sintiéndose terrible. No podía imaginarse lo horrendo que debía de haber sido para ella vivir algo así. No podía entender que alguien le hiciera daño, aunque claro, ella era tan hermosa que comprendía el deseo que podía despertar...  
_

Oh Diana, lo siento tanto… Soy un tonto, no debí de haberte preguntado jamás

Seiya, no te preocupes. No había forma de que tú lo supieras, y yo quiero… necesito que lo sepas

¿Quieres hablar de eso? – _preguntó Seiya, temeroso y extrañado a la vez_

_Perséfone asintió despacio_

Te he ofrecido mi corazón… y espero algún día ofrecerte mi cuerpo también – _Seiya sintió la electricidad recorrerle al escuchar aquella declaración_ – Créeme que te digo que me habría encantado llegar a ese momento intacta, como tú. Pero eso no es posible, y pienso que lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es ser honesta contigo.

No me debes ninguna explicación

Pero quiero decírtelo.

_Seiya no atinó a decir nada, solo asintió suavemente._

Fue hace mucho tiempo ya… y no fue violento, solo que...

No entiendo…

Yo no me sentía lista para ello todavía, y además yo… estaba enamorada de otra persona...

* * *

Voilá.

Antes que todo, una inmensa disculpa para todos ustedes, queridos lectores míos, por este inmenso retraso solo comparable a cuando mi computadora pasó a mejor vida y se me perdieron escenas. Ojalá esas hubieran sido las razones de esta prolongadísima demora, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Hace unos meses perdí a dos de mis seres más queridos, y eso fue más que suficiente para transtornar mi mundo. Y como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, eso se sumó a muchos otros problemas que no me dejaban cabeza ni ánimo ni corazón para nada que no fuese vivir el dolor. Han sido meses tremendos, y fue una pérdida muy grande que lloro hasta el día de hoy.

Sin embargo no escribo para deprimirlos. La vida sigue, y a mi lado tuve a personas que me sostuvieron cuando mis rodillas se doblaban, y cuando no podía ver el camino a seguir, y que me ayudaron a superar (dentro de lo que es posible) esa etapa.

Y como siempre, el trabajo fue un bálsamo que me sacó de mis problemas y que me sirvió de terapia. Esta historia que ustedes me hacen el favor de seguir, evitó entre otras cosas, que me aventara a las vías del metro o que mi depresión se prolongara por mucho más tiempo, pero eso no significa que escribir este capítulo haya sido fácil.

Creo que a muchos de ustedes no les hará felices este capítulo, que en sí está bastante tremendo y que además probablemente no será lo que esperaban, porque en realidad son solo 3 larguísimas escenas, son pocos los personajes que intervienen y hay muchos otros personajes y situaciones que siguen "colgando". Lo único que puedo argumentar a mi favor, es que el capítulo siguiente está prácticamente terminado y que en el sabrán de la salud de Thetis, verán el despertar de Shaka y Aldebarán, la reacción de Seika al saber que puede ayudar a su hermano, sabrán lo que les depara a Shyriu y a Shunrei después de haber consumado su amor, lo que hará June al amanecer entre los brazos de Shura, más todo lo que ahora no recuerde y que se acumule.

Gracias de nuevo, por su interés, por su paciencia y por su generosidad.

Dedicaría este capítulo, o más bien, estos 39 capítulos y todos los que vengan, a mis queridos abuelos, si ellos hubieran sabido que existe esta historia. Pero ya que ese no fue el caso, guardaré mi dedicatoria para ellos en mis trabajos "serios" del futuro (y con eso me refiero a que no sean sobre un anime japonés, no por implicar que no estoy comprometida al cien por ciento con esta historia). Pero de todos modos, dejo esta notita como muestra de mi imperecedero amor por ellos dos.

Un abrazo y miles de besos.

Fuego V. S.

P.D. y como mera aclaración, según las extrañas cuentas de Kurumada acerca de la edad de los caballeros, Mü tenía 6 o 7 años cuando Saga encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion, y yo, con toda alevosía y ventaja, decidí tomarme la licencia poética de aumentarle unos añitos con fines dramáticos. Ahora sí, hasta muy pronto y nos estamos leyendo.


	40. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

Capítulo 40

**Notas de la autora al final**

Recuperando el tiempo perdido

_Eran más o menos las diez y media de aquella mañana y Shura estaba enfrascado en la preparación del desayuno cuando escuchó unos sollozos. De inmediato abandonó la comida y corrió hacia la fuente de aquel llanto, que era Juné, por supuesto. Al principio, Shura pensó que quizás ella lloraba en sueños, pero cuando la vio, compendió que ese no era el caso. Ella estaba boca abajo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, y a su lado estaba su máscara, que él había colocado en la almohada para que cuando despertara pudiera ponérsela de inmediato. Al verla llorar comprendió que no había sido tan buena idea. El español se sentó en el piso, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para tratar de confortarla, pero sin incomodarla. Cruzó las piernas muy a lo Shaka de Virgo, y le dijo con suavidad_

- No llores

- No quería que amaneciera… No quería despertar…

- Pero amaneció hace rato… y estás aquí… Es un nuevo día… Lo que sea que haya sucedido ayer, solo déjalo atrás.

- ¡No puedo dejarlo atrás! Ayer tú… tú me viste sin mi máscara, ¿verdad?

- Sí_ – admitió Shura – _y Shyriu y Seika también te vieron.

- ¡Oh!_ – gimió ella aún más fuerte_

- ¡Hey! Tranquilízate, fue por causa de fuerza mayor… Mira, con todo el respeto que Athena-sama me merece, me parece que ese asunto de amar o matar a alguien por la ausencia de una máscara es un poco obsoleto. Es decir, comprendo que esa regla las protege de caballeros abusivos, pero creo que ustedes deberían de ser libres de hacer lo que deseen con su rostro y con su corazón. Como Shaina; ella parece haber decidido que no le importa esa regla, y hasta donde yo sé nadie ha muerto ni ella ha sido castigada… Yo creo que puedes ponerte la máscara de nuevo con toda tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo no diré una palabra, y no tengo la menor duda de que Shyriu guardará silencio también; es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra_. _

_Mientras Shura hablaba, Juné fue tranquilizándose poco a poco, pues sus palabras le proporcionaban una gran tranquilidad. _

- Claro que también podrías hacer como Shaina, y mandar la máscara al diablo.

- ¡No!_ – dijo ella asustada solo de pensarlo – _Yo no podría hacerlo_ – declaró mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal_

- ¿Por qué no?_ – rebatió él – _tú eres aún más hermosa que ella…

_Juné se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese momento Shura exclamó con alarma "¡El desayuno!", ya que el olor a quemado alcanzó a sus fosas nasales. Y es que al oírla llorar, Shura había salido de la cocina sin apagar la estufa, por lo tanto el pan francés que preparaba se había achicharrado. June no pudo evitar una carcajada al oírlo gritar y verlo echar a correr hacia la cocina, y rió más cuando le oyó decir "'¡Buenas noticias, sólo se me quemó un pan! _

_Sintiendo de pronto un súbito alivio, la rubia se puso de pie, y con la cabeza baja y la máscara entre las manos, caminó hacia la mesita del comedor, y sin mirar a la cara a Shura, le preguntó:_

- ¿Tú de verdad crees…?

- ¿Qué eres hermosa?

- ¡No!_ – dijo ella ruborizándose aún más de lo que se había ruborizado anteriormente_

- Sí. Sí lo creo_ – dijo él con mucha convicción_

- No me refería a eso… pero gracias…

- De nada

- Me refería_ – dijo ella después de una pausa para superar un ataque de timidez - _¿tú crees que de verdad estaría bien que me pusiera la máscara, como si nada hubiera pasado ayer?

- Sí – _dijo él sin mostrar duda alguna - _Creo que tienes ya suficientes cosas en qué pensar como para encima tener que decidir entre matar o amar a Shyriu, o a mí, o a los dos: no sé qué sería lo correcto en un caso así_ – dijo con una franca sonrisa _– Será nuestro secreto. _– dijo él guiñándole un ojo con complicidad – _Póntela si eso es lo que quieres en verdad.

_Ella sonrió, y estaba llevándose la máscara al rostro cuando él habló de nuevo_

- ¡Espera! Puedes ponértela después… quiero decir, después del desayuno, estará todo listo en unos minutos. Aunque claro, también puedes desayunar tú primero, mientras yo…

- No. Es una buena idea hacerlo después del desayuno

- Te prometo que pretenderé que este desayuno juntos tampoco pasó nunca.

_Ella sonrió tímidamente y luego se atrevió por fin a mirarlo_

- ¿Cómo podré pagarte por todo esto?

- No tienes nada que agradecer, es un placer para mí el poder ser de utilidad alguna. Ven, siéntate, te serviré de inmediato.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! - _dijo ella recordando súbitamente_ - ayer yo... tú... yo traté de...

- Ni siquiera pienses en eso. ¡Ojalá mi mayor problema fuera tener que decirle que no a una mujer tan hermosa como tú! - _dijo él con una bella sonrisa_ - Ni lo menciones, el alcohol nos hace hacer cosas locas. Ven, come y no digas más...

_Shura y Juné desayunaron en silencio, sentados lado a lado en la pequeña mesita. Él, respetuosamente procuraba mirar su plato de comida, aunque no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia el rostro de muñeca de la amazona. _

- Esto está delicioso – _dijo ella rompiendo el silencio_

- Espero le caiga bien a ese pobre estómago tuyo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- ¿Crees que eres la primer persona de la Orden que tiene una resaca? Se ve que no has tratado con nosotros los Dorados; más de uno hemos tenido nuestros "asuntos" con el alcohol.

_Ella rió discretamente, y continuó comiendo con entusiasmo_

- ... de cualquier manera, sabe delicioso.

- Gracias. Otro día, cuando tu estómago esté en mejores condiciones, te puedo preparar comida típica española: es deliciosa, aunque muy pesada comparada con la comida oriental, por ejemplo... Claro, si tú quieres.

- Me encantaría. Nunca la he probado

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: para saber si te gusta, hay que probarlo… Por cierto, tu ropa ya debe de estar seca_ – dijo Shura volteando para mirar la hora en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina – _Es perfecto, a esta hora ya deben de estar saliendo de la mansión hacia el hospital. Cuando lleguemos allá nos cambiaremos de ropa, diremos que se nos pegaron las sábanas y ya está; nadie sabrá siquiera que no pasamos la noche ahí.

_El moreno observó que al oír la palabra mansión, el rostro de ella de inmediato se ensombreció_

- ¿Qué pasa, Juné?

- No quiero volver… No sé qué hacer… ¿Tú crees que exista la posibilidad de que pueda… quedarme aquí?

- Juné, por amarga experiencia sé que puedes correr, pero no puedes huir de tu propia vida. No creo que hubiera problema si quisieras quedarte aquí, pero no creo que esconderte te ayude o cambie nada… Y si aún no te convenzo, piensa en mi caso: Yo asesiné al mejor de entre todos nosotros, que además era mi mejor amigo, y aún así, estoy aquí, pues Athena-sama me dio una nueva oportunidad a pesar de que cometí un acto imperdonable. Si a mí se me está dando la oportunidad de corregir el rumbo, de compensar el daño que hice, estoy segura de que tú también tendrás la oportunidad. No puede ser peor que lo que yo hice… ¿o sí?

- No_ – admitió ella después de reflexionarlo un poco – _es algo totalmente diferente…

- Ahí lo tienes. Lo que sea que te hayan hecho, o que hayas hecho, o que creas haber hecho, debe de tener una solución. Y si en algún momento te sientes desesperada de nuevo, solo recuerda mi situación y te aseguro que te sentirás mejor contigo misma. Comparándose con un gusano como yo, cualquiera se debe de sentir mejor

- No digas eso_ – dijo ella tomándole la mano – _Tú no eres un gusano. Me salvaste la vida… y aunque ayer me porté... muy mal contigo… te lo agradezco.

- Bueno, creo que el crédito se lo merece más Seika; sin ella no hubiera podido sacarte del mar.

- ¡Es cierto, tu brazo! _– dijo ella, que había estado tan absorta con sus problemas que no había notado que él ya no llevaba el yeso - _¿Estás bien? ¿Te lo quitaste para salvarme?_ – dijo ella, sintiéndose preocupada por su salud y algo culpable._

- No, el doctor me quitó el yeso ayer. Iba saliendo de su consultorio cuando te vi por la ventana... Parecías tan triste que fue por eso que decidí seguirte…

- Shura… en verdad que no sé como podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Se me ocurren dos cosas _– dijo él, tan serio que por un momento ella pensó que él hablaba en serio – _la primera es que te termines el desayuno; sé que pudo haberme quedado mejor, pero todavía siento mi mano un poco entumecida... _– Ella rió, sintiéndose cada vez más liberada y más optimista – _y la segunda, es que me prometas que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste ayer.

- ¿Por qué… me salvaste?

- Eres una de nosotros. No podía ver que te lanzabas al mar y dejarte morir, no después de todo lo que he hecho; recuerda que tengo muchas cosas buenas que hacer para enmendarme, tú sabes… Además, tú fuiste tan gentil conmigo el día que te conocí… No podía dejarte ir

_Ella guardó silencio mientras una lágrima rodaba nuevamente por su ya húmeda mejilla. _

- Juné, prométemelo, por favor

- ... No puedo _– contestó ella al fin, con voz ahogada_

- Entonces no me sentiré tranquilo, y tendré que seguirte a todos lados para asegurarme de que estés a salvo.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- Con todo el respeto que me mereces, amazona, soy un Caballero Dorado _– dijo Shura con orgullo – _lleno de defectos y deficiencias, claro, pero Caballero al fin y al cabo. Te juro que no podrás impedirlo, seré tu sombra.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros _– dijo él con mucha determinación y seriedad – _Termina de desayunar y cámbiate; es hora de irnos o podrían sospechar.

_Y dicho aquello, Shura se puso de pie y se introdujo al baño, dejando a Juné confundida y regañada como si fuese una niña pequeña. En verdad ella le agradecía toda su gentileza y sus atenciones, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él le diera órdenes o que se entrometiera en su vida. _

_Terminó su desayuno con rapidez, pero mientras, empezó a pensar en una cosa: si él en verdad se proponía seguirla y cuidarla, ¿cómo iba a lograr ella impedírselo? _

* * *

_Pasadas las once de la mañana, Aioria ya se encontraba desesperado. En esos mismos momentos los otros estaban ocupados realizando muy diferentes actividades. _

_Saori aún dormía, Kiki y algunos otros desayunaban, Shyriu no había bajado aún, Milo había subido a darse un baño, Ban había ido al gimnasio a entrenar un poco y aunque él no podía saberlo, en esos mismos instantes, Saga acariciaba la mano izquierda de Kanon y Mü contaba la terrible y triste historia de los gemelos. __Él, sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa si no esperar. _

_Esperar a que Athena despertara, deseando que tuviera buenas noticias. _

_Esperar a que Seika bajara a desayunar para revelarle el plan que tenían. _

_Esperar a que Seiya hubiera pasado bien la noche. _

_Esperar a que su hermano por fin reaccionara. _

_Esperar para volver a ver a Marin. _

_Después de que Saori hubiera subido a su habitación para dormir y así viajar astralmente al Olimpo, y de que Saga y Mü se hubieran marchado al hospital, no hizo otra cosa que no fuera esperar. No podía darse un baño hasta que el doctor revisara de nuevo su hombro malherido, así que desayunó en silencio, sin apetito en realidad, y después, se instaló en un mullido sillón a esperar. _

_Claro que su espera inició aproximadamente a las diez y cuarto, así que era lógico que pasadas las once, él (que además jamás se había caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente), se sintiera más que intranquilo. _

_Sin embargo, aquella espera le hizo bien, porque tuvo tiempo para reflexionar acerca de la noche anterior, y de todo lo que había soñado y sentido y pensado._

_No había parado de soñar con Marin, y con Seika. Y es que siempre le había obsesionado el rostro de la amazona, oculto bajo aquella odiada máscara, y al conocer a la hermana de Seiya y notar lo parecidas que eran en complexión, estatura y hasta en el color de sus cabellos (aunque si se ponía atención, se podía ver que los de Marín eran de un rojo más vivo y los de Seika eran un poco más cercanos al castaño), y al ver el rostro de la hermana de Seiya, no pudo evitar pensar si también serían parecidas en sus facciones, si tendrían el mismo color de ojos, si la nariz de la amazona sería más pequeña, o más delgada, si sus cejas serían más o menos espesas, y mil detalles más. _

_Por eso, cuando se sentó en aquel sillón, su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad, toda su vida, no había sido más que una larguísima y disfrazada espera. _

_Había esperado por crecer y convertirse en un caballero maravilloso como su hermano. Luego, había esperado a crecer y convertirse en un caballero para redimirse y hacer que así dejaran de echarle en cara el supuesto pecado de Aioros. Había esperado para lograr olvidarlo. Había esperado a tener la oportunidad de tener una relación con Marin. Después, había esperado por justicia, y por la oportunidad de sentirse realmente vivo. _

_Y después de reflexionar todo aquello, comprendió que estaba completa y totalmente harto de esperar, porque al fin había llegado su momento. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, un caballero que había cumplido con su misión de ayudar y salvar a su Diosa; su hermano estaba vivo, su mejor amigo también, y el amor de su vida estaba aparentemente al alcance de la mano si se esforzaba por alcanzarla. Así que era, en realidad, el momento de comenzar a vivir y a disfrutarlo. Salvaría a Seiya a como diera lugar y por fin sería feliz. _

_Seika bajó a desayunar justo cuando él alcanzó esa conclusión._

_Le dio los buenos días con una enorme sonrisa y le ofreció galantemente su brazo y su compañía mientras ella tomaba sus alimentos, con la seguridad de que aquel era ciertamente el primer día del resto de su vida. _

* * *

_Siendo un adolescente era perfectamente normal que la sangre confluyera hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo por las mañanas, cuando estaba a punto de despertar. Sin embargo, había un elemento inusual en la erección que experimentaba aquella ocasión, pues no había sido provocada por sus sueños, si no por sus recuerdos. Más específicamente, por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. El recuerdo de la noche en que la chica a la que alguna vez consideró como su hermana, se había convertido en mujer. En Su Mujer. _

_Y cuando Shyriu, que apenas y estaba recobrando la conciencia después de haber dormido de maravilla por primera vez desde que reaccionó en el hospital, percibió el dulce aroma de la respiración de Sun-rei junto a él, recordó que ella estaba aún en sus brazos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, y sin abrir los ojos, estiró su mano un poco, e hizo contacto con la suave y blanca piel de la jovencita. Sus inquietos dedos trabajaron hasta lograr apartar un poco la sábana que cubría sus pechos, y una vez que estuvieron a su alcance, comenzó a acariciar con infinita suavidad un pezón del color de los pétalos de las rosas. _

_Al sentir los dedos de él sobre una zona tan íntima y tan sensible de su cuerpo, la jovencita no pudo evitar un leve gemido de sorpresa y de placer. _

- Shyriu_ – dijo con timidez_

- Esta tiene que ser sin duda, la forma más maravillosa de despertar a un nuevo día: despertar contigo…_ - dijo él, acabando de un movimiento con la pequeña distancia que los separaba para darle un ligero beso en los labios, y después hundirse de inmediato en la curva de su cuello. _

- Shyriu, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ – susurró con su dulce y cristalina voz, al sentir que el masaje a su pecho se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, que los besos que él prodigaba a su cuello se hacían más húmedos, y que sus dientes comenzaban a mordisquearla _

- ¿Qué parece? Recuperando el tiempo perdido… ¿O quieres que me detenga?_ – dijo él, abriendo los ojos por primera vez para mirarla – _Ayer fue tan maravilloso… pero quiero más, mucho más de ti…. ¿O… te arrepientes?

- Shyriu, ¿pero qué dices?... Soy tuya… Desde el principio he sido tuya…

_Por toda respuesta, el Dragón se lanzó a tomar con ferocidad sus labios, mientras que sin ningún recato, dirigió los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia la intimidad de la joven, haciéndola jadear y respirar cada vez más agitadamente. Su erección era tan intensa que comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor; se moría por introducirse en ella, pero quería asegurarse de no hacerle daño, de que ella lo disfrutara también. _

_La joven no lograba asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Hacía años que soñaba con probar algún día el amor de Shyriu, y ahora lo tenía; ahora su sueño se había convertido en realidad, y estaba a punto de volver a suceder. Se sentía muy segura desnuda entre los brazos de su amado, pero también, había que decirlo, vulnerable y extraña, porque no había barrera alguna entre su piel y la de él, y percibía que él volvería a tomarla en cualquier momento. _

_Shyriu maniobró para colocar su cuerpo encima del de ella cuando no tuvo duda de que la humedad de ella había ido en aumento, y estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando tocaron a la puerta, lo cual, por supuesto, los sobresaltó muchísimo a los dos, que se aferraron a la sábana que cubría su desnudez y aguantaron la respiración, con sus corazones desbocados por el miedo de que alguien (y sobre todo Dokho), los descubriera en tan comprometida situación. _

_Afortunadamente para los jóvenes amantes, el que tocaba a la puerta era Ban, que sentía mucho respeto y admiración por el poder que había desarrollado Shyriu de Dragón, y que aunque le conocía desde que eran niños, no se habría atrevido a entrar jamás a la habitación sin pedir permiso para entrar. _

_Si el que llamaba a la puerta hubiese sido el intempestivo Aioria o el imprudente Kiki, que primero actuaban y luego lo pensaban, o Dokho, que trataba a Shyriu con total familiaridad, la historia podría haber sido totalmente diferente... _

- Shyriu, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡No! Eh… estaba a punto de… entrar a bañarme…

- Claro. Es que… son casi las once y… no has desayunado y… Tatsumi dijo que Athena-sama quiere reunirnos a todos en un rato.

- ¡De acuerdo! _– dijo Shyriu, que intentaba por todos los medios guardar la compostura y no delatarse – _bajaré enseguida, no tardo nada.

- Está bien. Te veo abajo.

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Pensé que me iba a morir!_ – dijo ella muy agitada, después de haber esperado un poco a que el caballero se marchara – _temí que fuera Roshi, o que entraran sin esperar tu respuesta.

- No podemos ocultárselo para siempre, Rei – _dijo él poniéndose serio_ - De hecho quiero que él sea… el segundo en saberlo…

- ¿El segundo?

- Seiya lo supo primero… desde antes de que yo mismo lo supiera, él sabía que yo te amaba, que te amo..._ –dijo, dándole después un beso breve. _

- Me da miedo…

- ¿Qué?

- Que Roshi se entere. No se lo digas aún.

- Rei, definitivamente no se lo diré ahora, porque no es el momento más apropiado, pero en cuanto todo se estabilice un poco, lo haré. No quiero que esto sea un secreto.

- A mí no me molesta…

_Shyriu le dio un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior y ella tuvo que obligarse a apartarlo de sí _

_- _Shyriu, tenemos que bajar ya, o van a sospechar.

- Cierto... pero no se te olvide que dejamos algo pendiente_ – dijo acariciando su vientre con suavidad_

- ¡Shyriu!_ – respondió ella ruborizándose, pero él no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. _

- Me bañaré a toda velocidad. Tú deberías…

- Sí, yo… haré lo mismo. Iré a bañarme y esperaré un poco para bajar. Solo espero que nadie haya ido a tocar a mi puerta…_ - dijo ella con una risita._

_Sun-rei se vistió con rapidez y muy recatadamente, cubriéndose aún con la sábana. Cuando estuvo lista, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shyriu, se asomó con gran cautela al pasillo y al ver que no había nadie a la vista, se despidió antes de salir de la habitación. _

- Te veo en un rato, Shyriu.

- Te veo en un rato, amor…

* * *

_Esa mañana Seika había bajado a desayunar más tarde que lo usual, auque era totalmente lógico tomando en cuenta todo lo que había vivido el día anterior. La noticia de la muerte de Ikki, su extraño regreso, la llegada de Saori, la sorpresa que le dio Shyriu, el extraño comportamiento de Juné, el encuentro con Aioria y las nuevas y poco esperanzadoras noticias de la salud de su hermano; todo eso había sucedido en un solo y larguísimo día. Demasiados rostros y demasiadas emociones para cualquiera: por eso, en vez de bajar a las nueve, bajo casi a las once y treinta. _

_Mientras comía, los demás se fueron sentando a la mesa. Eso no era nada inusual, y sin embargo, podría jurar que había algo diferente en el ambiente. Algunos parecían actuar de forma muy normal, otros ya habían desayunado o no querían tomar alimento alguno, y sin embargo estaban ahí, y a Seika le parecía sentir con mucha claridad que más de un par de ojos se posaban sobre ella. Sin embargo nadie habló, todos mantuvieron un extraño silencio, mientras que a ella le embargaba cada vez con más fuerza la sensación de que estaban… esperándola. _

_Pero, ¿para qué? ¿O por qué? _

- Seika…_ - dijo Aioria, rompiendo por fin el silencio cuando ella al fin terminó._

- Algo pasa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No sé que sucede, pero no han dejado de mirarme durante todo el desayuno – _dijo ella dirigiéndose a Milo, que había disimulado bastante mal sus miradas._

- Pues sí, hay algo de lo que queremos hablar contigo_ – respondió el Escorpión _

- Es sobre Seiya, ¿verdad?_ – dijo ella poniéndose de pie prácticamente de un salto_

- No te alarmes por favor, Seiya está b…_ - decía Aioria cuando se detuvo, pues definitivamente no podía decir que él estaba bien – _no ha habido cambios en su condición desde ayer. Sí se trata de él, pero es algo bueno. Quizás hemos hallado una forma de ayudarlo

- ¿De verdad? _– intervino Shyriu, que ya había bajado, con gran sorpresa_

- Sí _– dijo Aioria mirándolo con cariño, pues sabía de la gran amistad que lo unía a Seiya – _pero vamos a la sala, ahí estaremos más cómodos... Vengan, es algo que todos tienen que oír _– dijo al darse cuenta de que algunos como Sorrento se quedaban rezagados. _

_Todos se transladaron en silencio hasta la inmensa habitación y se instalaron, siendo Milo, Aioria, Ban y Kiki los que se instalaron más cerca de la pelirroja. _

- Habla ya, Aioria, por favor, no aguanto la espera - _pidió ella_

- Hace un par de horas algunos de nosotros tuvimos una conversación sobre el estado de tu hermano, y coincidimos en que lo que está sucediéndole no se debe solamente a las lesiones que sufrió en la batalla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué es, entonces?_ – intervino Shyriu, que sintió como nunca la necesidad de tomar la mano de Sun-rei, que ya había bajado y se había colocado discreta pero decididamente a su lado, y a la que sin embargo no tocó pues Dokho estaba presente y mirándolos. _

- Estamos casi seguros de que alguien está haciéndole daño intencionalmente.

_De inmediato la sala se llenó de murmullos de asombro y confusión_

- ¿Qué?_ - preguntó Seika_

- ¿Quién?_ – cuestionó Shyriu nuevamente_

- No lo sabemos aún. Kiki fue él que nos alertó_ – respondió Milo mirando al pequeño pelirrojo, que se ruborizó cuando los ojos de todos los reunidos en la habitación se posaron en él – _Él es el que ha sentido la presencia de alguien extraño cerca de Seiya.

- ¿Sentido? _– inquirió la pelirroja_

- Nosotros como caballeros tenemos habilidades especiales, incluso podemos curar algunas heridas. Y una de esas habilidades nos da sentidos diferentes a los cinco sentidos que tiene la gente… normal.

- ¿Entonces ustedes van a curar a Seiya?_- preguntó Seika esperanzada - _¿Tú vas a curarlo?

- No, Seika, desgraciadamente ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros podemos hacerlo ahora. Las lesiones que sufrimos nos lo impiden en este momento.

- Saori volvió con la firme intención de ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas_ – intervino Hilda, que había sido testigo de la preocupación de la joven heredera durante el viaje a Grecia - _¿funcionó?

- No creo que haya tenido éxito, o nos habría dicho algo_ – pensó Milo en voz alta. _

- Ella mencionó que fue a verlo, y que sintió que su cosmos estaba muy lejos…

- ¿Lejos? _– intervino Dokho_

- ¿Cosmos? ¿Lejos? No entiendo nada..._ – dijo Seika, algo perdida entre términos a los que no estaba familiarizada._

- Por lo que entendemos, Saori intentó entrar en contacto con… su energía, su… alma, si quieres llamarlo así. Y lo logró vagamente, pero quizás alguien más pueda hacerlo, y mejor _– dijo Aioria, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras correctas. _

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?_ – preguntó ella esperanzada_

- Tú _– respondió Aioria, para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida no solo de Seika, si no de todos sus compañeros. _

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? _– preguntó Sorrento, asombrado por todo lo que había oído - _Pero si ella es...

- Ella puede. Lo descubrimos esta mañana.

- No juegues conmigo, Aioria, yo no…

- Jamás te engañaría, Seika, créeme.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que de verdad yo puedo hacer algo por Seiya? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que me digan, Aioria, lo juro! _– dijo ella con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, prácticamente brincando de su asiento. _

- Tranquila, no te exaltes. Existe la posibilidad, pero no es tan fácil.

- ¡No importa, haré lo que sea, lo que sea por él!

_Todos parecían estar tanto sorprendidos como conmovidos por lo que estaban oyendo, y pusieron mucha atención a las siguientes palabras del León. _

- Escucha, esto quizás sea un poco complicado de entender. Tu hermano, al igual que nosotros tiene una… energía, muy especial, una energía que es única, reconocible en cualquier parte. Cualquier persona, cualquier ser vivo posee esa energía. Nosotros como guerreros nos dedicamos a expandir esa energía al máximo, y eso nos permite hacer cosas que para otros serían imposibles… Saori-san nos dijo que la energía de Seiya se siente ahora muy, muy lejana... En otra circunstancia, cualquiera de nosotros podría ayudarla a "buscar" su energía, o cosmos, como nosotros lo llamamos, pero como te dije, por el momento nos es imposible. No podemos usar nuestra propia energía, no sabemos por qué. Pero lo que importa, es que tú tienes esa energía también...

- Déjame ver si entiendo. Dices que cualquiera tiene energía.

- Así es

- Pero también dices que ustedes han expandido esa energía al máximo. ¿Cómo podría entonces ser yo de ayuda para mi hermano? Nunca he sentido en mí ese "cosmos" del que tú hablas. ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que en verdad lo tengo?

- En la orden de Athena hay varios pares de hermanos donde ambos son caballeros. Ikki y Shun, Saga y su gemelo, Aioros y yo; eso es una prueba de cómo los hermanos pueden "compartir" un cosmos importante. Y el cosmos de tu hermano es muy poderoso…

- Pero eso no quiere decir necesariamente que yo tenga…

- Lo tienes, Seika. Esta mañana, todos sentimos una energía extraña y a la vez familiar; buscamos la fuente, y llegamos a tu habitación. Estabas dormida, pero lo llamabas en tus sueños, y te vimos despidiendo tu cosmos, claro y relativamente fuerte.

- ...

- Nosotros lo atestiguamos _– dijo, señalando con un gesto a Milo, Kiki y Ban –_ Ban ya lo sospechaba; Kiki nos habló acerca de esa presencia extraña que quizás esté impidiendo que Seiya pueda sanar, y Saga sugirió un plan_ – dijo Aioria, que a pesar de sus resentimientos personales para con el gemelo mayor de los Géminis, no pensaba restarle crédito en aquella cruzada por ayudar al castaño._

- ¿Y cuál es ese plan? _– intervino Dokho que había escuchado con atención, intuyendo la respuesta _

- El plan es ayudar a Seika a usar su cosmos de forma consciente y a incrementarlo.

- ¿Tú crees que eso es posible?- _repuso Hilda de Polaris_

- Es lo que hemos hecho todos nosotros - _le respondió Aioria, para luego dirigirse a Seika - _Todos comenzamos como tú cuando éramos pequeños, con una cantidad ligeramente mayor de cosmos que el resto de la gente, y nos enseñaron a hacerlo crecer.

- ¡Pero nos llevó años conseguirlo! _- protestó Shyriu, que deseaba profundamente creer que el plan podía funcionar, pero que no dejaba de ser objetivo –_ ¡Seiya no tiene tanto tiempo!

- Lo sabemos_ – intervino Milo – _De hecho, yo opiné exactamente lo mismo, pero Saga está convencido de que si nosotros, con toda la experiencia que tenemos, la "entrenamos", podría resultar.

- Aioria, haré lo que ustedes me digan, pero, ¿crees que de verdad va a funcionar?

- Tenemos fe en que así será _– dijo Saori con voz fuerte y clara desde el pie de la enorme escalera. _

- Athena-sama_ – dijo Aioria poniéndose de pie al igual que todos – _estaba explicándole a Seika el plan de Saga.

- Ya veo. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Han sabido algo sobre Kanon?

- No sabemos nada, no han llamado.

- Señorita Saori, ¿habló con… su... padre? _- dijo Kiki sin poder refrenar su curiosidad_

- Sí, Kiki_ – dijo provocando que todos la miraran con creciente intriga y curiosidad – _Se los contaré todo, pero tenemos que irnos. Tatsumi_ – llamó elevando un poco más su voz._

- ¿Sí, señorita?_ – dijo el hombre apareciendo casi inmediatamente frente a ella_

- Prepara el transporte, vamos al hospital de inmediato; avisa a los que están allá que no se muevan de ahí, y habla con el Dr. Sato para saber si es posible que utilicemos el salón de juntas, por favor. Necesito su autorización, pues vamos a tener una reunión, todos, incluidos los caballeros que aún están internados.

- Claro señorita _– dijo dando de inmediato la media vuelta para ir a cumplir con las órdenes que había dado su ama._

- Prepárense, por favor. Saldremos en cuanto los coches estén listos.

* * *

_Mientras todos se alistaban, Aioria buscó entre los presentes el rostro de Shura, cayendo en cuenta de que no le había visto. Reflexionando más, notó que no lo había visto desde el día anterior. _

_Pero parecía que todo mundo había necesitado dormir más esa mañana; quizás lo mismo había sucedido con el español, así que Aioria se encaminó hacia la habitación que le habían asignado a su amigo y se lo topó justo a medio corredor, pero de inmediato notó algo extraño en él. Si otro se hubiera topado con Shura quizás no habría notado nada, pero Aioria había sido por años uno de sus mejores amigos y lo conocía muy bien... _

- ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, Shura?

- Eh... creo que sí… _- respondió el español tratando de aparentar naturalidad. _

- ¡Claro que sí, son casi las doce!... Oye, ¿no es esa la ropa que estabas usando ayer?

- Sí, es que…

_Aioria no agregó nada más porque de reojo alcanzó a ver que una rubia amazona cuyo nombre no lograba recordar, avanzaba caminando prácticamente de puntillas desde el fondo del pasillo. Al ver al caballero de Leo de pie en el pasillo, mirándola fijamente, se paralizó. Shura reaccionó inmediatamente intentando reducir el daño._

- Buenos días, Juné.

- Buenos días _- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos, y sin agregar más recorrió con prisa el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y se introdujo a ella. _

_Para el León no pasó desapercibida la expresión de él, que era la de cualquiera que es sorprendido cometiendo una travesura, y de inmediato se imaginó que él y ella venían de pasar la noche juntos._

- Shura, ¿vienes llegando? ¿Con ella? ¿¡Te acostaste con esa amazona!?

- Aioria, no es lo que tú crees – _respondió Shura sin poder evitar que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas_.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás usando la misma ropa desde ayer, por qué ella caminaba a hurtadillas, y sobre todo por qué tienes esa cara de culpabilidad?

- Me quedé dormido con la ropa que traía, y no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué ella se comportó así – _replicó Shura lo más convencido que pudo._

- ... ¿Y así piensas que podemos volver a ser amigos?_ – dijo Aioria cambiando el tono de su voz, pasando de bromear a un tono mucho más serio, acusatorio, que implicaba también un poco de resentimiento - _¿Mintiéndome?

- No estoy mintiendo_ – dijo el español, sintiéndose terrible porque sí estaba ocultándome la verdad a su amigo. _

- Haz lo que quieras, Shura_ – dijo Aioria dolido, dispuesto a darse la media vuelta y marcharse, y aquello espantó a Shura, que no podía arriesgarse a empezar con el pie izquierdo su nueva relación con él. _

- Espera. No es lo que te estás imaginando, es solo que… no puedo decírtelo.

- No lo hagas entonces.

- Aioria_ – dijo tomándolo del brazo que estaba libre del cabestrillo – _no te enfades conmigo, por favor… Te doy mi palabra de que no hice nada malo; sé que no vale mucho justo ahora, pero… Por favor, no digas que nos viste. En la noche te lo contaré todo, de verdad.

- ... No diré nada. _– respondió Aioria después de mirar fijo a Shura, y de convencerse de que el moreno decía la verdad - _pero tienen que apurarse, ambos. Hoy en la mañana sucedieron cosas importantes, y Athena -sama quiere que salgamos de inmediato hacia el hospital. Fue por eso que subí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Se lo informas tú, o prefieres que lo haga yo? – _dijo refiriéndose a Juné._

- No, yo… yo se lo diré.

- Como quieras _– dijo Aioria con una sonrisa ligeramente pícara_

- Aioria, en serio no es lo que estás pensando.

- Cuando tú me cuentes, te diré lo que estoy pensando de ustedes dos… Cámbiense ya y apúrense_ – dijo el León dando la media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios. _

* * *

_Coincidió que aquel día, Georgia, una de las enfermeras, se sentía particularmente cansada. Todavía estaba de turno la madrugada en que Kanon había recobrado el sentido; fue a casa a dormir un par de horas, y aunque estaba cansada se paró a tiempo, pero de todos modos se le hizo tarde para volver al hospital porque hubo un grave accidente en la calle donde ella vivía y fue a prestar ayuda. Eso le robó tiempo para tomarse su infaltable café expresso de todos los días, y por eso cuando llegó al mediodía al pabellón B, estaba prácticamente en estado zombie. Akira, que la había aguardado pacientemente porque aquel día era día de baño, se ofreció a ir por un café en lo que ella anotaba algunos datos en los expedientes clínicos. El enfermero volvió con un vaso de unicel que despedía su característico y penetrante aroma y se lo entregó, pero ella, molesta por el retraso que tenía en sus deberes, lo dejó intacto y prácticamente abandonado en una mesita cercana por disponerse a preparar todo para bañar a Aldebarán._

_Y todo eso coincidió con que a Shaka de Virgo le fascinaba tomar café. Siendo de la India, hubiera sido más natural que fuera un fanático del té, pero cuando el rubio tenía unos ocho años, una pareja norteamericana se había instalado a vivir en las cercanías del templo donde él residía, y a la mañana siguiente de la llegada de los extranjeros, el viento transportó hasta la ventana abierta de la habitación de Shaka un aroma embriagante y exótico. Se sintió atraído por aquel enigmático olor, insistentemente buscó la oportunidad hasta llegar a probarlo, y después de probarlo, se sintió enganchado de tal forma que irremediablemente se convirtió en un bebedor empedernido, llegando a tomar hasta nueve tazas al día ya que era un adulto. Por eso fue natural que abriera los ojos aquel día, cuando el amado aroma de su bebida favorita se coló hasta sus fosas nasales, y activó toda una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo y en su mente. _

_Después del café, su nariz percibió algo muy diferente: la extraña ausencia de aroma, y una limpieza muy extrema (y es que Shaka de Virgo poseía un excelente olfato...). Así que incluso saliendo de la inconsciencia, al perceptivo hindú no le llevo mucho tiempo atar cabos: aquel aséptico y particular aroma tenía que pertenecer sin duda a algún lugar dedicado a la sanación. La fuente del Santuario fue su primer pensamiento, pero a su oído llegaron voces distantes, que le indicaban que estaba en una habitación amplia y mucho mayor que las habitaciones de la Fuente, y para confirmar su deducción, las voces definitivamente no hablaban en griego, así que estuvo seguro de que no estaba en Grecia. _

_Shaka hizo una pausa en medio de sus cavilaciones. Si alguien no necesitaba de abrir sus ojos para deducir y saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ese era él. Sin embargo, pensó en algo mucho más importante: estaba vivo. Vivo. Y no sólo eso, en su interior presentía que no era el único en haber salido con vida de la terrible batalla. _

_Había sobrevivido dos guerras: contra sus propios compañeros de orden, y contra Hades, que había sido el enfrentamiento para el que se había preparado desde que tenía uso de razón. Si se había mantenido alejado de todo y de todos, con los ojos cerrados, era para obligarse a concentrarse al máximo con el único objetivo de llegar vivo y lo mejor preparado posible a ese temido pero esperado momento. _

_Una vez empezada la confrontación, estuvo dispuesto a morir sin dudarlo con tal de ser de máxima utilidad para que su Diosa consiguiera la victoria. Pero, evidentemente, había sobrevivido, así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer consigo mismo Después: nunca había pensado que habría para él algo posterior a esa guerra. _

_Y con la victoria alcanzada y su único objetivo cumplido, la vida, Su Vida, definitivamente sería otra. __Por eso decidió abrir los ojos. Podía y Quería ver; para empezar, el rostro de sus compañeros, y de los jovencitos que habían dado el golpe decisivo para ganar la guerra contra el dios del Inframundo. Claro, si es que ellos también estaban con vida. _

_Decidido a averiguarlo abrió sus orbes azules despacio, muy despacio, parpadeando con suavidad; afortunadamente para él y para sus ojos, aquel día no era demasiado soleado. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, blanco, extenso y aburrido, y luego, sus propias manos, que levantó con algo de esfuerzo para que entraran en su campo visual. Una de ellas tenía un extraño aparato colocado en uno de sus dedos, y al levantar un poco la cabeza, en su antebrazo pudo ver una aguja y un tubillo transparente que parecían entrar directamente a sus venas. _

_Se recargó sobre sus antebrazos y codos, y con un poco de esfuerzo se logró incorporar para hallarse en una enorme, blanca e inmaculada habitación con siete camas, ocupadas por aquellos que eran sus compañeros de orden, aquellos a los que había sentido pero raramente visto. Fue identificándolos concentrándose en su cosmos, notándolos alarmantemente bajos, de la misma forma en la que notaba que su propio cosmos estaba en un nivel de supervivencia ,podría decirse. A su izquierda encontró a Afrodita de Piscis durmiendo plácidamente, notando que lo que había oído sobre su legendaria belleza era totalmente cierto; a su derecha estaba el caballero de Cáncer, que dormido parecía ser alguien pacífico y sereno. Después de él pudo reconocer a Hyoga de Cisne, que le pareció prácticamente un niño, aunque claro, él bien sabía del enorme cosmos que él y sus compañeros poseían. Frente al adolescente, dormía su maestro, Camus de Acuario, con sus largos cabellos de un color azul verdoso imposible de creer recogidos en una cola de caballo que descansaba a su costado. Justo enfrente de él, un par de enfermeros manipulaban y bañaban un enorme cuerpo de piel tostada por el sol y lo reconoció como el tranquilo y afable Aldebarán, y a su derecha, justo en el centro de la habitación, su mirada se encontró con el rostro adolescente de un joven de cabellos obscuros, y de masculinas facciones bellamente esculpidas, que por su cosmos no podía ser otro que Aioros de Sagitario._

_¡Aioros de Sagitario estaba con vida!_

* * *

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz familiar. La voz grave y acompasada del caballero de Tauro. _

_El Toro era un hombre profundamente sensitivo y sensual, por tanto, el sentir la frescura del agua sobre su piel y las suaves caricias de las esponjas que recorrían su cuerpo surtieron su efecto y lo despertaron. Y sin abrir los ojos, Aldebarán se estiró como si en vez de estar despertando en un hospital, fuese un gato que despierta de una plácida siesta. _

- ¿Aldebarán?_ – preguntó Georgia, notando que él reaccionaba _

- Ese soy yo _– dijo él respondiendo en portugués y abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con una mujer anglosajona y un hombre asiático que lo miraban fijamente. Y un par de segundos después, cayó en cuenta de que no sabía en qué lugar estaba, pero que estaba desnudo... - _¿Están... bañándome?

- Sí_ – respondió Georgia también en portugués, retirando de inmediato sus manos de la piel morena de aquel hombre – _es… estás en un hospital… has estado inconsciente casi mes y medio… _- digo ella explicándose un poco ruborizada, pues comprendía que no debía de ser muy simpático despertar justo en un momento como ese._

- No sabía que hablabas portugués_ – le dijo Akira divertido. _

- Brasil es el mejor lugar para vacacionar del mundo_ – reconoció ella _

- No me considero un hombre tímido, pero… ¿le molestaría cubrirme, señorita? Me está dando frío.

_Ella se ruborizó aún más y lo cubrió rápidamente con una sábana, mientras que Akira de plano se carcajeaba, pues no hizo falta que nadie le hiciera la traducción de la petición de aquel enorme hombre. _

- ¡Claro, ya estábamos terminando!_ – añadió ella. _

_En ese momento entraron Slava y Sumi, que llegaron por dos razones distintas. Él llegaba con el propósito de ayudar a Georgia y a Akira con su labor, y por su parte, Sumi arribaba con la noticia de que el doctor Sato había autorizado a que todos los "chicos Kido" que hubieran recuperado la conciencia y que estuviesen internados fueran a uno de los salones de juntas, adonde se reunirían con sus compañeros y familiares. _

- Eso quiere decir que hay que desper…_ - dijo Sumi interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de que Aldebarán estaba despierto – _¡Vaya, justo a tiempo! _– dijo ella con una sonrisa, para dirigirse después a sus compañeros - _¡Ha despertado uno más!

_Los ojos de los recién llegados se posaron en el brasileño, que sintiéndose mucho más consciente y alerta, reparó en el rubio joven que se hallaba semisentado en su cama, mirándolo con unos ojos profundamente azules. _

- No soy el único_ – dijo Aldebarán, señalando con la mano a su compañero – _Bienvenido, Shaka_ – le saludó en griego y con una enorme sonrisa._

- Lo mismo digo, Aldebarán _– respondió el rubio_

- ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – le preguntó Sumi acercándosele mientras que Slava de inmediato se cercioraba de que sus signos vitales fueran fuertes y estables. _

- Bien, gracias… _- contestó en japonés - _¿Estamos en Tokio? _– preguntó con una discreta sonrisa, al recordar que la reencarnación de su diosa había crecido en aquel lugar. _

- Así es, en el hospital de la fundación Graude - _le explicó Slava._

- Hay que avisarle a la doctora Saito y al doctor Hayakawa para que vengan a revisarlos, y a la doctora Miyamoto, que pidió ser informada de inmediato en cuanto cualquiera de ellos despertara – _intervino Akira. _

- Me pareció oír algo sobre una reunión _– intervino Shaka con sutileza._

- Así es_ – le contestó Sumi – _pero acaban de despertar; lo más prudente sería que los médicos los evaluaran antes.

- Si la señorita Kido va a estar en esa reunión, voy a pedirles encarecidamente que nos permitan asistir. Supongo que después habrá mucho tiempo para revisiones médicas _– dijo Shaka con palabras tan correctas y precisas, demostrando tal lucidez, que el personal aceptó, siempre y cuando aceptaran asistir en silla de ruedas, lo cual para el caballero de Virgo no resultó ninguna dificultad, pero sí para Aldebarán, que literalmente no cabía en una silla, así que tuvo que arreglárselas con un par de muletas. _

_Slava ayudó a Shaka a incorporarse totalmente y lo instaló aún con suero en una silla de ruedas, Akira tomó los signos vitales de Aldebarán para asegurarse de que él estuviera estable también, y mientras, Georgia y Sumi se dedicaron a despertar a Camus, Hyoga, Afrodita y a Rafael, como insistían en llamar al caballero de Cáncer. Claro que ninguno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad de decir o hacer nada al darse cuenta de que Aldebarán y Shaka habían reaccionado por fin, pues fueron transladados de inmediato a la sala de juntas. _

_Así que la estupefacción que causó el despertar de Tauro y Virgo fue compartido unánimemente por todos en aquella enorme habitación, que albergó a prácticamente a toda la Orden de Athena. Y aunque no estaban completos, pues faltaban Nachi, Ichi, Kanon, Ikki, Aioros y por supuesto Seiya, una reunión así no tenía precedentes en esa generación._

* * *

_Saori se instaló justo al centro de la enorme mesa ovalada, presidiendo, mientras todos los que la acompañaban se fueron acomodando; Shyriu y Sun-rei a su derecha, que en cuanto se acomodaron se tomaron de la mano bajo el gran mueble, su amado Roshi justo frente a ellos. Juné se sentó al lado de la joven china, Shura al lado de la amazona y al lado de él Aioria, Seika y Milo. El Escorpión Dorado estaba demasiado cerca para el gusto de la amazona rubia, pero como experimentaba los efectos de la resaca, no dijo nada y en vez de mirarlo con desaprobación y asco como hacía siempre, procuró simplemente ignorarlo. _

_Al lado de Milo se instaló Ban, y a su lado Jabu, que procuraba por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con Saori, para quien no pasó desapercibido que él tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Y si ella se angustió al verle así, se habría angustiado más si hubiera sabido que él había pasado la noche en el gimnasio, llorando y golpeando el saco de boxeo como enloquecido hasta quedarse dormido en una colchoneta azul de ejercicio, y que estaba presente sólo porque al ir a entrenar Ban lo encontró, lo despertó y le informó de la reunión. __Jabu guardó a su lado derecho un asiento para Geki, que venía de la sala de espera donde había pasado la noche velando al igual que Marin, y que entró poco después. _

_Al lado de los caballeros de Bronce se instalaron Hilda de Polaris y Fhler, y junto a ellas Sorrento de Siren, que se sentía cada día más solo en medio de toda esa gente, que a pesar de ser muy amables, no eran nada suyo... _

_Cuando apareció, la amazona del Águila notó la seña que le hacía Saori, y se sentó a la izquierda de Dokho, que conversaba con los que consideraba sus hijos, ignorante de lo que había sucedido entre ellos apenas unas horas antes. A los ojos de la amazona no escapó el detalle de que Seika y Aioria estaban sentados juntos, que ella parecía muy nerviosa y que él sostenía la mano de la chica entre las suyas. Su máscara, por supuesto, ocultó la línea apretada en que se convirtieron sus finos labios, pero Aioria que la conocía muy bien, se dio cuenta de que sus hombros comenzaron a lucir sumamente tensos y sus dedos a crisparse, y algo en su interior le dijo que lo que sucedía es que ella estaba celosa. _

**_¡_**_**Celosa!** Al pensar aquello, Aioria tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso por reprimir una sonrisa, porque esa mínima señal era lo único que necesitaba para convencerse de que el plan que había trazado en su mente debía llevarse a cabo de inmediato. _

_Los siguientes en entrar fueron Shaina y Mü, ella empujando con suavidad su silla de ruedas. Se habían encontrado en un pasillo, después de que él hubiera terminado su conversación con la psiquiatra y de que ella viniera de pasar un rato en la cafetería reflexionando sobre las palabras que había cruzado con el caballero de Géminis. Shaina instaló a Mü al lado de Marin, y Kiki, que había esperado con impaciencia el arribo de su maestro, se sentó junto a él, angustiado por el estado de Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo feliz y satisfecho de que le hubieran permitido estar presente en una junta tan importante. Shaina se sentó al lado de Kiki, y Saga, que fue el siguiente en arribar, se sentó junto a la amazona, luciendo tan pálido y estando tan preocupado por su gemelo, que la peliverde le preguntó si se sentía bien, a lo que él contestó que sí con una leve sonrisa. _

_Todos los ya llegados permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que los caballeros restantes arribaran, y ese par de minutos se sintieron como horas para aquellos como Sorrento o Jabu, que no conversaban con nadie, mientras que Kiki relajaba el ambiente, lo cual funcionó con efectividad hasta que Shun hizo su entrada. _

_El peliverde estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y correr, pues prácticamente todos estaban reunidos pero él en vez de alegrarse, sólo podía percibir y lamentar la ausencia de Seiya. _

_Y pese a todo lo que le habían dicho, pese a los medicamentos que había tomado y a las esperanzas que le habían infundido, y a lo bien que lo habían recibido todos el día anterior, sintió como si en su frente estuviera escrita la palabra "asesino". _

_Y para colmo, Juné volteó violentamente el rostro hacia el otro lado en cuanto lo vio entrar. _

_Para ser honestos, Shun se habría marchado de no ser porque justo entonces entraron Camus y Hyoga, y la enorme sonrisa que le dedico el caballero del Cisne lo reconfortó. Sin decir palabra, con un simple y elegante gesto, Hyoga invitó a Shun a tomar asiento, y el japonés así lo hizo. Se instaló al lado de Saga, Hyoga se sentó a su lado, Camus a su vez se sentó al lado de su pupilo, y el Acuariano, con la mayor discreción posible buscó la mirada del Escorpión. Y justo cuando ambos establecían un intenso contacto visual, arribaron a la sala Angelo, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Shaka, que se acomodaron en la mesa tal y como entraron, quedando justo frente a Geki, Hilda, Flher y Sorrento, respectivamente. _

_Los murmullos y las miradas no se hicieron esperar al notar la llegada de los cuatro Dorados: Afrodita y Angelo por ser sin duda de los más polémicos en toda la orden por su belleza y su crueldad combinadas, Aldebarán por su sorpresivo despertar y lo inverosímil que parecía su enorme figura balanceándose en muletas, y Shaka por su recuperación, que resultaba ciertamente insólita después de lo grave que había estado, pero sobre todo, porque dejaba ver ante todos sus enormes y abiertos ojos azules..._

* * *

_Mientras aguardaba que se llenara la habitación, Saori había guardado silencio repasando en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Perséfone, las palabras de su padre, pero sobre todo, las palabras de su madrastra: **"Puedo ayudarte a tenerlo" "Podrías estar con él, y luego volver a ser doncella…" "Cuídalo" "Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, y si quieres ayuda, no dudes en venir a mí..." **_

_Su cabeza era un torbellino, pues estaba segura de que Perséfone era la amenaza que se cernía sobre la vida de Seiya, y de que su padre era perfectamente capaz de dejarlo morir con tal de que ella siguiera siendo virgen y pura. Pero Hera era quién más la había perturbado: si Seiya estaba en tan grave peligro, ¿no sería lo mejor aceptar la ayuda que su tía le había ofrecido? ¿Pero sería real esa ayuda? ¿Sería bienintencionada? _

_Y aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba, y su prioridad, claro, era la de salvarle la vida, no podía dejar de pensar en que Hera había abierto la puerta a algo que jamás había creído posible: a la posibilidad de poder tener relaciones sexuales... No lo había pensado antes ni lo había buscado, pero ahora no había duda ni en su corazón y en su cuerpo: si había deseado alguna vez tocar el cuerpo de un hombre y hacer el amor, era por Seiya. __Y saber que existía la posibilidad de que aquello sucediera, había prendido llamas en su alma. _

_Justo en eso pensaba cuando Shaka y Aldebarán entraron a la habitación. _

_Se permitió una expresión de grata sorpresa al verles y les dedicó una cálida y bella sonrisa, y después de oír que Ikki aún dormía y de que los enfermeros terminaran de instalar a los últimos en llegar y abandonaran la habitación, con un gesto le indicó a Tatsumi, que todo aquel tiempo había permanecido de pie detrás de ella, que cerrara la puerta. Se puso de pie y con un gesto les indicó a sus caballeros que no deseaba que ellos se levantaran, muy consciente del precario estado de salud de la mayoría, y al fin habló con voz clara y fuerte. _

- Antes que nada, quiero decirles lo grato que es para mí verlos a todos ustedes, a todos y cada uno de ustedes vivos, y en pie. _– dijo mirando en particular a Afrodita, Shura, Angelo, Saga y Shun, pues sabía bien lo indignos que sentían comparados con el resto de sus compañeros - _Me encantaría que esta reunión fuese solo para alegrarnos y reencontrarnos, y para hablar y resolver muchos asuntos personales que deberían de haber sido resueltos desde hace tiempo, pero no es así... Desde que volvimos a la Tierra y nos ingresaron en este hospital, hace casi mes y medio, todos, nos hemos ido recuperando de nuestras heridas. Todos excepto Seiya de Pegaso, que no ha mostrado mejoría alguna, e incluso ha empeorado… Hasta el día de hoy, habíamos asumido que ello se debía a la gravedad de las heridas que sufrió durante la batalla, pero no es así. Kiki ha sentido un cosmos extraño cerca de él, y después del ataque que Thetis de Sirena sufrió hace unos días en nuestro Santuario, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Seiya puede estar siendo víctima de un ataque por parte de Perséfone, diosa consorte de Hades…Estoy prácticamente convencida de ello, ya que ayer hice uso de mi cosmos para sanarlo, como hice antes con todos ustedes, y lo que logré fue mínimo.

_Los murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar, así como las expresiones de horror en los rostros de Shyriu, Hyoga, Seika y Shaina. _

_El único que pareció no tener reacción alguna fue Shun, que guardó silencio mientras una mueca triste aparecía en su rostro, conmovido por la preocupación que mostraban por el que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero convencido de que era absurdo que creyeran que Seiya no sanaba debido a una venganza, ya que la única verdad era que él había muerto y todos se negaban a verlo y aceptarlo._

- La situación no es fácil, pues su estado de salud es muy delicado, y la mayoría de ustedes no están recuperados y además tienen sus cosmos en un nivel demasiado bajo como para poder ayudar. Sin embargo, queríamos enterarlos de la situación... Quiero aclarar que mi intención no es de ningún modo la de crear un ambiente de pánico, pues tenemos ya varias ideas acerca de cómo ayudarlo. Yo misma he ido al Olimpo a solicitar la ayuda de mi padre, para averiguar si Perséfone está involucrada, y si es así, saber qué es exactamente lo que está haciéndole, para así hallar la forma de… liberarlo, y que él logre recuperarse. Por otro lado, hemos detectado que su hermana, Seika, posee un cosmos considerable, así que pensamos darle todo nuestro apoyo para desarrollar sus habilidades. Claro, si alguien más tiene otra idea, escucharé con todo gusto; de eso se trataba esta junta, de alertarlos y de abrir la puerta a cualquier idea o posibilidad... Por lo pronto, es muy importante que Seiya no se quede solo en ningún momento. Debemos de redoblar la vigilancia y estar muy al pendiente, y ya que Kiki fue quien detectó primero ese extraño cosmos que lo ronda, hablaré con la administración del hospital para convencerles de que le permitan entrar a verlo, quizás así pueda darnos más información… ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?

- ...

- Bien_ – dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio – _entonces por mi parte ha sido todo. Lamento partir tan pronto, pero tengo que hablar con el doctor Sato, pero por supuesto, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí un rato si así lo desean, conversar y reencontrarse, o retirarse... Sea cual sea su decisión, solo les pido que piensen que haya pasado lo que haya pasado, todos nosotros somos huérfanos, de una u otra forma; pero no estamos solos. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y ahora más que nunca, debemos unirnos, todos los aquí presentes - _dijo sonriéndole a Sorrento en particular_ - o no solo no lograremos sanar en todos los aspectos, si no que perderemos a Seiya, y sé que ninguno de ustedes desea eso.

_Jabu se mordió la lengua y se enterró las uñas en las palmas de la mano, tratando de no romper a llorar, odiándose por pensar que sí había alguien que deseaba que el castaño no se recuperara, y que ese, era él. _

_En medio del silencio, Saori caminó hacia Saga, con cariño lo tomó por el brazo y le preguntó _

- ¿Qué sucedió con Kanon? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, Athena-sama. Su recuperación va tan bien que reaccionó en la madrugada, aunque tuvieron que volver a sedarlo…

- Pues aunque aún tenga que permanecer sedado, son buenas noticias, Saga. Hablaré con su doctora e iré a verlo más tarde.

- Gracias.

- Athena-sama, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? _– dijo Aioria poniéndose de pie prácticamente de un salto _

- Claro, acompáñame.

_Los dos salieron de la habitación, mientras que el resto permaneció en un profundo y pesado silencio…_

* * *

_Una vez que llegaron al fondo del pasillo, Aioria se detuvo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírlos, y entonces habló._

- Sé que este no es el momento más oportuno para hablar esto, pero en verdad no quiero esperar más.

- Claro Aioria, dime lo que sea.

- Quiero pedirte permiso para… cortejar formalmente a Marin de Águila

- ¡Aioria!_ – dijo ella con sorpresa y rubor en su mirada - _¿En serio?

_- _Sí.

- Si esto tiene que ver con la regla de la máscara, permíteme decirte que…

- No se trata de eso. No he visto su rostro, y no necesito verlo para saber que la amo... Sé que están prohibidas las relaciones entre caballeros y amazonas, excepto cuando la diosa misma nos da su consentimiento, y es por eso que me he atrevido a pedirlo.

- ¿Entonces tú has hablado ya con Marin?_ – preguntó Saori, con el corazón feliz al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y que el interés de Marin era Aioria, y viceversa._

- No.

- No comprendo, Aioria. ¿Quieres decir que Marin no sabe aún sobre tus sentimientos por ella?

- No quería dar un paso sin contar primero con su aprobación, Princesa.

- Pero entonces tú no sabes si ella te corresponde… _- dijo ella, disimulando que sabía muy bien que ella sí se interesaba en él._

- No, no lo sé. Pero mis intenciones son completamente serias. Si Marin me acepta, estoy seguro de que... Me casaría con ella ahora mismo… claro, si ella así lo quisiera… - _dijo él con el rostro escarlata_ - Los años de su ausencia, Princesa, fueron terribles para mí, con todos esos rumores sobre Aioros y... He esperado una eternidad por el momento de sentirme realmente vivo, y ahora que cumplimos con nuestro propósito, que la ayudamos a lograr la victoria y que además mi hermano está de vuelta, siento que puedo ser feliz en verdad. Ha sido un trayecto tan largo que no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más en seguir esperando… Estos días que he pasado junto al lecho de Seiya, me sentí muy solo sin ella, que estaba en Grecia acompañándola. Desde hace mucho lo presentía, pero entendí con toda claridad que ellos dos son mi familia también, y que mi felicidad no estará completa sin ella… Me preocupa mucho lo que le está sucediendo a Seiya… me preocupa que él no logre recuperarse, y sé que su bienestar es en lo único en lo que debería de estar pensando, pero también sé que si él… Marin es la única que entiende lo que siento por él, y sé que es la única que podría tenerme en pie si algo aún más grave le sucediera.

- Aioria, no tienes que explicarme tus sentimientos, ni disculparte. Quizás, como tú dices, realmente no es el mejor momento, pero no eres tú quien decide o provoca estar circunstancias… Y por supuesto que tienes mi autorización para cortejar formalmente a Marin. Puedes contar con mi completo apoyo, para lo que sea.

- Athena- sama, no tengo palabras para agradecerte.

- Gracias a ti, Aioria - _dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y tomando sus manos - _por tener el valor de luchar por lo que amas... Ahora debo marcharme.

- Claro.

_Saori dio la media vuelta, dejando a Aioria con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que él no era el único luchando por lo que amaba…_

_Aioria regresó sobre sus pasos, y se detuvo un segundo para respirar antes de entrar de nuevo a la enorme habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas… _

* * *

**Voilá.**

**Gracias, gracias y más gracias, es lo único que puedo decirles,queridos lectores míos, no solo por su paciencia, su aguante, su fidelidad y su constante interés en mi trabajo, si no por las muestras de cariño y apoyo que recibí con sus reviews y vía correo electrónico. No saben cuánto significo para mí saber de su aprecio y su respaldo. En particular gracias a La Dama de las estrellas, Sunrise spirit, tomidnight, angel de acuario, shadir, anfitrite, el santo pegaso, Alexie-de-aries y Silber D. Wolf, a María Belen y a Fernando, a quienes dedico este capítulo, y agradezco sus palabras, detalles y sugerencias (que serán más que tomadas en cuenta).**

**Y pues como pequeñas aclaraciones, jaja, les aviso que yo estoy con ustedes en la teoría de que Saga actuó malvadamente porque fue poseído por el alma de Ares, solo que eso no lo sabe Mü, y la doctora no encontró otra explicación que la que le da su ciencia y por eso cree que Saga tiene síndrome de personalidad múltiple, jaja, pero ya sabrán más de eso en el próximo capi. Les pido tremendas disculpas por no haber incluído aún nada sobre Thetis y Julián, de hecho mi intención era que el capítulo empezara con ellos dos, pero les juro que cuando acabé de escribir sobre la junta de la Orden de Athena me di cuenta de que el capi ya iba por 20 hojas (cuando procuro que sean de 16, jajaja) así que por eso saqué esa escena y la dejé para el capi que sigue, que es el 41 (¡Por todos los santos, Batman! jajajaajaja)**

**Y para que no sufran, les adelanto que además de saber por fin sobre Poseidón y su sirenita, vendrá más, por supuesto, de Seiya y de Perséfone, que les recuerdo que ella estaba a punto de contarle unas cosas muyyy comprometedoras, sabrán qué explicación le da Shura a Aioria, Lina y Sayaka van a tener una sabrosa conversación sobre la recuperación de Ikki, verán las reacciones de todos al ver a Shaka y Aldebarán en pie, Shun irá a su consulta, probablemente Radamantys reciba una inesperada visita y muchas muchas cosas más.**

**Un abrazo y muchos besos para todos.**

**Fuego.**


	41. Batallas perdidas,Batallas ganadas1parte

Capítulo 41

**Notas de la autora al final **

Batallas perdidas,batallas ganadas 1a parte

_En medio de un obscuro y frío pasillo, Ariadna escuchaba el relato de cómo Perséfone había sido convertida en la mujer del Señor del Inframundo. Aunque su diosa ya le había hablado de ello, la hechicera albina apenas y podía creer que aquella a la que quería como a una madre hubiera pasado por algo así. _

_Escuchar su relato sólo aumentaba su cansancio y su desolación, producto de la terrible noche que había pasado, cortesía de Radamanthys de Wyvern. Después de su encuentro con el Espectro, había ido a hablar con Perséfone. Juntas habían compartido información sobre lo sucedido en las últimas horas tanto en Tokio como en el Inframundo, y habían concluido que habían estado a punto de perder a Seiya, y que si no hubiese sido por la intromisión de Tanatos, gracias a Ikki, Saori podría haber recuperado su alma. Encima de todo, concluyeron que estaban en deuda con Radamanthys por haberles proporcionado esa información; todo era cada vez más irónico y absurdo, y la situación definitivamente se les estaba yendo de las manos. Al sedar a Ikki, Ariadna había ganado algo de tiempo, pero no iba a ser suficiente; tarde o temprano Ikki despertaría y hablaría, y ni ella ni Perséfone sabían ni qué pensar ni qué hacer._

_Se marchó a su habitación tratando por todos los medios de encontrar la forma de impedir que Seiya sufriera más daño, de ganarlo para su señora, de callar a Ikki, necesitaban tiempo por sobre todas las cosas. Y no podía concentrarse cuando en medio de sus cavilaciones se entrometían los recuerdos de la noche en que Radamanthys trató de abusar de ella. Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de olvidar su voz, su respiración agitada, su aliento caliente, el horrible tacto de sus enormes manos, y sobre todo, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sabía que necesitaba serenarse; de otra forma no podría ayudarle a su señora, así que se preparó un té con hierbas de su muy particular huerto. No podía permitirse caer en la histeria, no sólo porque quería ayudar a Perséfone, si no porque el Espectro estaba en lo cierto: no habría nadie ahí para protegerla de él una próxima vez, por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de parecer vulnerable. Estaba tan preocupada tratando de imaginar cómo podía lograr que Ikki callara lo que sabía, que pasó por alto el hecho de que el té la tranquilizaría, pero también la haría dormir profundamente. _

_Despertó casi doce horas después, y sin embargo, no podía decir que había descansado lo suficiente, no solo porque estaba crónicamente agotada después de ir y venir incesantemente entre mundos, si no porque sus sueños habían sido pesadillas, donde la constante habían sido los helados ojos amarillos de Radamanthys brillando en la obscuridad. Se vistió con rapidez y fue a buscar a Perséfone, pero no la halló pues ella estaba en esos momentos en el Olimpo hablando con Zeus y con la mismísima Athena. Volvió a sus aposentos, se dio un baño con agua helada, buscando revigorizarse y despejarse, se cambió de atuendo, revolvió incesantemente entre los muchos pergaminos que había reunido a lo largo de aquellos días, leyó y se interrumpió para volver a buscar a Perséfone. Esta vez, tuvo éxito, pues fue al área de los calabozos, y al llegar a la puerta donde él estaba, pudo oír la voz de su diosa. Pensó esperarla ahí hasta su salida, pero jamás contó con que escucharía la voz de Seiya preguntándole nerviosamente _

¿Estás diciéndome que… te forzaron?

_De primer momento, Ariadna no logró comprender a qué se refería Seiya, pero al poner atención a lo que se dijo después, entendió lo que estaba sucediendo._

Yo no me sentía listo para ello, y además yo… estaba enamorada de otra persona… _- dijo Perséfone - _por eso fue terrible mi primera vez… No fue violento, ni nada parecido… Para ser justa, te diré que él en realidad se esforzó por ser suave, y por complacerme, pero no había forma alguna de que él pudiera lograr su objetivo, porque yo solo podía pensar en Stephanos... Era un joven al que yo amaba tanto, y del que me separaron a la fuerza, o mejor dicho, fue Él, quien me separó de Stephanos. Por eso me pareció aún más espantoso que él se esforzara en ser amable, porque yo no podía sacarme a Stephanos de la mente, ni del corazón… Cuando me llevó a su habitación tuve la esperanza de que al menos fuera rápido, que terminara todo pronto, pero fue exactamente lo contrario... Me despojó de toda mi ropa muy despacio, y luego estuvo mirándome por un larguísimo, larguísimo tiempo. Yo sentía que me quería morir de la vergüenza, porque sus ojos… su mirada era tan intensa que podía sentir que prácticamente me quemaba. Y después me besó toda… todo lo que me hizo me pareció espantoso… ¡Sentía tanto asco, tenía tantas ganas de estallar y gritarle que me dejara en paz!

Pero… no entiendo. ¿No le importó que tú amaras a ese otro muchacho?

¡No lo sabía! ¡No podía saberlo!

¿Cómo que no podía?

Él hombre que tomó mi virginidad es excesivamente violento. Solo frente a mí se comporta diferente, solo conmigo hace excepción… Pero además de violento, es muy poderoso.

¿Te daba miedo que te hiciera daño? _– dijo Seiya acariciando los largos y rubios cabellos de ella, sintiendo una ternura infinita al imaginarse a aquella hermosa mujer indefensa frente a un monstruo._

No, no me importaba morir; al contrario, para mí hubiera sido una bendición. Pero si él hubiera sabido que yo amaba a Stephanos, lo hubiera destrozado, lo hubiera hecho pedazos con lujo de saña. Y yo lo amaba tanto…

Por eso te callaste...

Sí, y eso lo hizo peor para mí... No podía dejar que él supiera que yo amaba a otro, así que intenté fingir que me gustaba lo que me hacía, pero era imposible… ¡Era tan diferente! Era un adulto, muy alto, de cabellos muy finos y largos. Muy atractivo a su manera, pero era demasiado diferente a aquel al que yo quería en verdad… Se esforzó en complacerme, pero yo era sólo una chiquilla… Me instaló en una habitación enorme, con una cama con dosel y con las sábanas más suaves y más hermosas que hubiera sentido, aunque el dosel era negro como la noche, y las sábanas eran de un rojo tan obscuro que parecían sangre seca, y eso no hizo más que repugnarme aún más.

¡Oh Diana! – _dijo Seiya abrazando a la rubia con mucha fuerza contra su pecho malherido_ - ¿quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Hades… - _Seiya sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al oír aquel nombre_

¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que fue… Hades?

Por eso cuando nos conocimos te dije que me interpuse en el camino de los dioses sin querer…

_La mente de Seiya comenzó a acumular y a revelarle imágenes aparentemente inconexas al procesar lo que Diana acababa de decirle: recuerdos de Shun al cambiar el color de su cabello, siendo poseído por el espíritu de Hades, la imagen de un joven de cabellos rubios al que sabía su mejor amigo, y que se había convertido en el Dios de alma y cabellos obscuros, Odiseo y Eurídice felices escuchando música en un jardín, amantes separados por el cruel destino, bosques, agua, ¿por qué estaba recordando todo aquello? Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, mostrándole imágenes que parecían estar juntas totalmente al azar, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que todo estaba relacionado. Él ya había escuchado esa historia, o más bien, había esperado escuchar esa historia hacía mucho…_

Hades se fijó en mí sin que yo lo supiera o lo alentara, y decidió que quería tenerme… y lo logró…

No puede ser posible… ¡Oh Diana! ¿¡Por eso estás aquí!? ¿¡Es él el que te tiene prisionera en este lugar!?

_Seiya calló de pronto, llevándose las manos al pecho, tratando de disimular el dolor que lo invadía, reconociendo perfectamente esa desagradable sensación, pero no logró engañar a Perséfone_

Seiya, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

No… es…

¿Son… los sueños?

Sí, me estoy sintiendo… muy cansado _– el castaño tomó las manos de la diosa y le suplicó – _no me dejes dormir, Diana. Ayúdame a permanecer despierto. No dejes de hablarme… háblame de él

No quiero hablar de él. Tú estás aquí… es lo único que me importa.

¿Por eso dijiste que no podías marcharte de este lugar, por él? Porque si es así ya nada te impide irte… creo que él está…

_Perséfone se angustió más al darse cuenta de que por más que él intentaba resistirse, no iba a lograr mantenerse despierto por mucho más, y que tratar de impedirlo le causaba dolor. _

Seiya, Seiya, no te duermas, háblame. ¡Mírame!_ – le pidió ella acariciando sus cabellos, estrujando sus manos, sacudiendo su cuerpo intentando desesperadamente que él no se rindiera - _él no importa, pasó hace mucho ya… En él único en el que puedo pensar ahora es en ti…

No lo hagas Diana… no tiene sentido… cada vez que caigo a ese mundo de pesadillas siento que no saldré jamás de ahí… que no volveré a abrir los ojos… me estoy… muriendo Diana... Vete tú, márchate de aquí…

¡No, no, no voy a dejarte! ¡Seiya, tú eres el que le da sentido a todo!

_Perséfone tomó el rostro del caballero de Pegaso entre sus manos para besarlo con furia, pero apenas y había alcanzado sus labios cuando Seiya emitió un quejido y se desplomó inconsciente. Perséfone lo tomó en sus brazos para evitar que el cayera, y se aferró con fuerza a él mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus azules orbes. _

_¡_No Seiya, no te duermas por favor! Quédate aquí conmigo. ¡No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte! Despierta, por favor despierta_ – suplicó sacudiendo al adolescente entre sus brazos, sin saber cuán parecida era a aquella a la que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y cuán paralela era la situación que vivía, a la que había pasado Saori al terminar la batalla contra Hades - _Déjame decírtelo todo. No quiero dejarte ir sin que al menos sepas quién soy… ¡Necesito que me recuerdes!

* * *

_Ariadna no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar las desesperadas palabras de Perséfone. En ese momento supo que la amaba tanto, que estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarla y de no verla sufrir. Si la diosa decidía matar a Ikki para asegurar su silencio lo haría, si su diosa decidía terminar con la vida que le quedaba al cuerpo de Seiya lo haría, aún si eso significaba la condenación de su alma, porque no soportaba ver sufrir a la única persona que le había dado amor en el mundo. _

_Perséfone no cesaba de mirar a Seiya, que ya viajaba entre sus recuerdos, sus ilusiones y sus pesadillas. De sus labios salió una palabra_

Sa…ori…_ - murmuró él _

¡Sí, sí, yo sé que la amas! _– dijo ella estallando en sollozos y aferrándolo con más fuerza - _¡Pero también me amabas a mí! ¡Recuérdalo por lo que más quieras! ¡Recuerda que me amabas, que nos amábamos! Recuerda nuestros días felices en el bosque… como aquel día en que me escondí de mis ninfas para fugarme contigo y nadar en el lago, en nuestro lago… Siempre fuiste valiente y arrojado, pero esa vez estabas tan apenado y tan nervioso, que te metiste con toda tu ropa, y casi gritaste cuando yo me despojé de mi vestido y te permití ver mi cuerpo prácticamente desnudo… Estabas muy sonrojado, y comenzaste a nadar y a salpicarme, y hablabas muy rápidamente, y jugabas, tratando de permanecer algo alejado, hasta que te cansaste, y entonces me permitiste acercarme a ti… Te abracé bajo el agua, y pude sentir como tu cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir el mío tan cerca. ¡Recuerda nuestros besos aquel día! Recuerda que me susurraste que querías estar así para siempre… Recuerda que oímos a una de mis ninfas acercándose, y que tú te tuviste que esconder detrás de una roca y yo tuve que salir e irme y dejarte atrás, sin tener la oportunidad de sentirte por más tiempo, de acariciarte más... Te llamabas Stephanos, ese era tu nombre en aquel entonces, pero no importa que nombre uses, Seiya. Yo te amo, te amo…

_Decidida a ayudar a Perséfone a toda costa, y segura de que Seiya no la vería, Ariadna se secó las lágrimas y se introdujo al calabozo silenciosamente, para hallar a su diosa sentada en el piso, con su túnica sucia y el cabello revuelto pegándose a sus mojadas mejillas, aferrada al alma del joven caballero de Athena. Cuando la diosa escuchó la puerta abrirse, se tensó, pero al ver que era su hechicera quien entraba, se relajó y con los ojos arrasados le pidió_

Ayúdame Ariadna

Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación. Ya no soporto verlo en este lugar.

Pero…

Esto se acabó.

Pero él aún no te recuerda, ¿o sí?

¿Sabes adónde estuve esta mañana? En el Olimpo. Zeus me mandó llamar porque Ella quería verme

¿¡Athena!?

Estoy segura de que lo sabe. El Fénix se lo debe de haber dicho

¿Te preguntó si lo tenías?

Sí, y lo negué. Conseguí que Zeus se pusiera de mi lado, pero ya no importa.

¿¡Zeus está de tu lado!?

Está dispuesto a ayudarme a convencerla de que él no está aquí

¿¡Y entonces!? ¡¡No puedes rendirte ahora!! ¡Nada puedes ser mejor que tenerlo a él de tu lado!

¡Pero ya no soporto verlo sufrir!... Voy a llevarlo a mi habitación, voy a limpiarlo, voy a abrazarlo el tiempo que me quede, y cuando despierte voy a acabar de decirle toda la verdad y voy a llevar su alma de regreso

Pero tú sabes que aunque lo dejes ir, él va a…

¡Lo sé, pero ya no sé qué hacer! ¡Al menos ganaríamos tiempo para que tú encuentres la forma de ayudarlo definitivamente!

_En su impotencia, la diosa, que se balanceaba abrazando a un inerte Seiya, buscó a tientas en el piso los restos de la vasija que su amado había dejado caer, y halló que el fondo del recipiente se había conservado casi intacto, y contenía aún restos del agua de Mnemosine. Vertió el agua en los cabellos siempre despeinados de Seiya y los humedeció, acariciándolos. _

Por favor, acuérdate de mí… Abre los ojos una vez más, ya casi no tengo tiempo para decirte que…

Lo tengo, Perséfone _– dijo la joven cayendo de pronto de rodillas frente a su diosa _

¿Qué?

¡Necesitamos tiempo, y eso es lo que voy a conseguir!

¿Qué dices? ¡¿Sabes cómo curarlo?!

No del todo. Pero sé cómo ganar tiempo para que él logre recordarte.

¿Cómo?

No podemos darle a beber Nepente para sanar sus heridas porque olvidaría, ni tampoco hacerle beber Ambrosía, porque quedaría atado al Inframundo para siempre, ¡pero podemos usar néctar!

Pero tú misma lo dijiste, si come néctar…

No va a comerlo. Vamos a aplicarlo directamente en él para detener la deterioración que sufre tanto su cuerpo, como su alma... y… le agregaremos agua del río Selemno, ¡no sé cómo no lo pensé antes! Eso ayudara a aliviar el dolor que siente su alma.

¿Entonces eso va a impedir que su alma muera por conservarle aquí?

No Perséfone, pera va a detener el proceso. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero confío que será lo suficiente.

_Ariadna se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta _

¿Adónde vas?

A conseguirlo todo. Tú apoyaste como nadie a Ganímedes cuando fue raptado por Zeus, así que estoy segura de que no se negara a darme néctar si lo pido para ti. Y traeré el agua también. Tú quédate aquí con él en lo que yo lo consigo todo y elaboro un bálsamo…_ - estuvo a punto de salir, pero se detuvo una vez más para aclararle algo a su Diosa - _Lo más importante de todo, es que tendremos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo Perséfone.

¿De qué hablas?

Yo traeré el néctar y elaboraré un bálsamo, y después, me iré. Tú vas a poner el néctar sólido en su pecho, para impedir que la herida se agrande más y se cierre un poco, y al mismo tiempo, yo voy a estar en la Tierra y ungiré su cuerpo con el bálsamo. Necesitamos mantener el delicado balance que lo mantiene vivo tanto aquí como allá, por eso necesitamos curar tanto su alma como su cuerpo, y eso sólo lo lograremos si lo hacemos exactamente al mismo tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

Haré lo que tú me digas

Volveré pronto_ – dijo la albina con una sonrisa _

Ariadna, no sé cómo pagarte…

Perséfone, no digas nada, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti_ – dijo la albina con los ojos radiantes de felicidad - _Va a funcionar, estoy segura. Él va a estar mucho mejor, y habremos ganado tiempo para que él te recuerde, y decida quedarse aquí por su propia voluntad, sin importarle que su cuerpo muera. No me queda la menor duda.

_La hechicera se marchó a toda prisa, dejando a Perséfone con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sí lo que decía era verdad, estaba segura de que en verdad lograría quedarse con Seiya…

* * *

_

_Mientras Perséfone acariciaba el rostro del Caballero de Pegaso y Ariadna se dirigía rápidamente hacia el Olimpo, en Athenas Julián Solo apenas despertaba a un nuevo día_

Disculpe que lo despierte, pero necesito que me acompañe por favor. Está despertando…

¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y el doctor…?

_Ya fue informado y se dirigen hacia allá._

_Julián se puso de pie de un salto y dejó atrás a la enfermera y a Ichi y a Nachi, que le habían acompañado sin falta a lo largo de aquellos pasmosos y lentos días, y se echó a correr por los pasillos solitarios de aquella incipiente mañana sin dudar, pues se sabía de memoria el camino que conducía a la habitación de su amada Thetis. _

_Entró intempestivamente a la habitación de la chica y se encontró ahí con el doctor Andreatos y con el doctor Müller. El primero era quién se había hecho cargo de la salud de la sirena desde su ingreso a aquel hospital y el segundo, era un cirujano foniatra reconocido a nivel mundial a quien Julián había mandado a llamar, pues después de dos operaciones, parecía que la vida de ella estaba a salvo, pero que tendría que resignarse a vivir en el silencio, ya que su laringe había resultado destrozada, además de que tendría algunos otros problemas, incluso para ingerir alimentos. Aquella idea, por supuesto, había resultado insoportable para él, así que había movido todas sus influencias, no solo para lograr que el experimentado doctor alemán viajara hasta Grecia para evaluar a su amada, si no para conseguir que Thetis entrara a la lista de espera de donaciones de laringe, que afortunadamente no era un órgano muy solicitado. Y apenas una hora después de que Saori le hubiera comunicado que volvía a Japón, les habían comunicado que una laringe compatible estaba disponible, y el joven millonario logró que fuera el propio especialista quien la operara. Después de la compleja cirugía, fue necesario aguardar a que bajara la inflamación para saber si en verdad había sido exitoso el proceso. _

_Así que lo que había hecho el italiano durante los últimos días era esperar a que aquellos hombres hubieran logrado un milagro, porque no podía soportar la idea de no volver a oír su hermosa voz otra vez, y de verla llevar una vida llena de dolor, pero sobre todo, no soportaba la idea de ser el responsable de aquella desgracia. _

_Por eso Julián sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al entrar a aquella habitación y encontrarse con los ojos azules de su Sirena mirándolo fijamente, comunicándole toda su ansiedad, pues el momento de la verdad había llegado. _

Adelante Julián, lo estábamos esperando_ – dijo el doctor Muller, que lucía cansado pero satisfecho - _Pase por favor.

_El joven italiano se acomodó con rapidez junto a la rubia que estaba semisentada en la cama, y tomó con gentileza una de sus manos entre las suyas. _

Bueno querida Thetis_ – dijo el doctor Müller en un inglés no exento de un rasposo acento – _es tu turno. Voy a contar hasta tres, y entonces voy a sacar el tubo de tu garganta. Cuando yo lo haga, quiero que tú soples, ¿entendido?

_Thetis asintió con suavidad, indicando que había comprendido. Siguió las instrucciones del doctor y el tubo fue retirado de su garganta _

Perfecto, ahora, vamos a darte un poco de agua, y quiero que intentes tomarla normalmente. Un sorbo pequeño, por favor.

_Una enfermera le acercó un vaso con un popote a la rubia, y ella sorbió con cuidado un poco del líquido, para después dejarlo pasar por su garganta sin mayor problema, lo cual generó una gran sonrisa en todos los presentes, incluida la paciente. _

¿Eso dolió?_ – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza – _Perfecto. Entonces, ahora intentemos hablar, ¿se siente lista?_ – ella asintió - _Bien, cuando guste.

_Sus ojos azules volaron hacia el rostro de Julián, que le sonrió al borde mismo de las lágrimas. _

J… Jul… Jule

Sí, sí _– dijo él sin poder contenerse, pues en ese momento le importaba un bledo que lo vieran vulnerable – _

Julián _– completó ella con una enorme sonrisa a la que siguió una quebradiza pero clara risita_

Parece que todo salió perfecto querida.

Es usted amada por los dioses, señorita_ – dijo el doctor Andreatos sonriéndole – _no solo está usted viva, si no que podrá comer y hablar normalmente.

_Ella asintió con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, pues el doctor no tenía idea de cuán acertado había sido su comentario. _

Le daremos unos días más de reposo a esa garganta para que baje completamente la inflamación, pero le garantizo que después de eso podrá usted hablar todo el tiempo que quiera hacerlo _– agregó el alemán – _Su dieta de los próximos días incluirá muchas cosas frías, espero que le guste el helado _– finalizó con una sonrisa_

Doctor Müller, doctor Andreatos, no saben lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes_ – intervino Julián_

No tiene que agradecer Sr. Solo_ – dijo el doctor griego con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - _Es un placer lograr resultados así, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien tan joven como la señorita Thetis. Además, el trabajo fue prácticamente todo hecho por el doctor Müller.

No sea modesto doctor Andreatos _– dijo el médico alemán – _usted la mantuvo con vida y eso es más importante que lo que yo hice. Además el hizo un excelente trabajo con las operaciones anteriores. Estoy seguro de que no le quedarán cicatrices.

Gracias a ambos.

Bueno, vamos a dejarlos un momento solos y después volveremos para hacerle a Thetis algunos otros estudios.

Doctor Müller, espere por favor. Si la operación salió así de bien, ¿cuándo podría llevármela a Tokio?

Bueno, la operación fue un éxito, pero tiene que ser monitoreada constantemente por los inmunopresores que le estamos dando para evitar que ella rechace el transplante.

Entiendo, pero necesitamos viajar por cuestiones de seguridad. Ella fue atacada aquí y quisiera llevármela lo antes posible.

Comprendo. En ese caso vigilaremos su evolución en las próximas 48 horas, y si no presenta ninguna complicación, aprobaré su traslado.

Perfecto, muchísimas gracias doctor.

Con permiso _– dijeron los galenos al retirarse, junto con las dos enfermeras que habían estado presentes también. _

_Al quedarse solos, Thetis abrazó con fuerzas al italiano, que en los brazos de su sirena se echó a llorar. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró con mucha ternura. Después, le secó las lágrimas meneando la cabeza, tratando de hacerle entender que ya no tenía por qué llorar._

Estaba aterrado con la idea de perderte. Me habría vuelto loco si tú…

_Thetis lo calló con un suave beso, luego tomó la libreta que había usado aquellos últimos días para expresarse, y garabateó _

Eso no importa ya. Ya pasó.

_Julián la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y reconfortándola, ocultando de ella su mirada llena de rabia, porque él tenía bien claro que aquello no había acabado. Su prioridad había sido salvarle la vida a su Sirena y asegurarse de que ella se recuperara totalmente, pero ahora que ella estaba mucho mejor, él no iba a descansar hasta encontrar al responsable de aquel ataque, y le haría pagar muy caro el sufrimiento que le habían provocado a su hermosa Thetis. _

_Se retiró de la habitación cuando los doctores hicieron su reaparición, pensando en aprovechar el tiempo que no podría estar junto a ella para volver al Santuario a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, y avisar a Japón que probablemente en dos días más por fin volverían. Sonrió levemente al pensar en que por fin volvería a ver a Sorrento, a quién había extrañado desesperadamente durante aquellas semanas, y en especial esos últimos y difíciles días. También tendría la oportunidad de ver a Kanon, quien contra todos los pronósticos no solo estaba con vida si no que se recuperaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría al tener la oportunidad de verlo y de hablarle, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Lo único importante para él en ese momento era hallar la forma de conseguir venganza.

* * *

_

_Cuando Aioria salió de la sala de juntas para hablar con Saori, la habitación donde estaba reunida la Orden de Athena quedó sumida en un profundo y absoluto silencio. _

_A los azules ojos del caballero de Virgo, no escapó el hecho de que en esa habitación había mucho más que preocupación por la situación crítica del Pegaso, y que estar todos reunidos en ese momento y lugar no era una situación cómoda ni fácil para la mayoría de los presentes. De hecho, le parecía evidente que sólo un pequeño niño pelirrojo, un joven de gran altura y enormes cabellos grises, otro más menudo de cabellos castaños, y el propio Aldebarán de Tauro parecían ser los únicos en aquella habitación que estaban cómodos y no tenían otra preocupación que la salud de Seiya. _

_Claro, en su condición de recién llegado, ignoraba los detalles, pero a su agudo poder de análisis no escapaban los ceños fruncidos, las manos crispadas, los hombros levantados y las mandíbulas cerradas y apretadas. Había miradas que se cruzaban furtivas, cómplices, otras, de reproche. _

_Y es que Shaka era, entre muchas otras cosas, un excelente juez de carácter, y sabía leer muy bien las reacciones de las personas, lo cual resultaba un poco extraño e irónico si se tomaba en cuenta que era alguien que no había abierto los ojos en años, pero con su cosmos podía notar la energía que alguien despedía, y si había cambios en ella; la dulzura o la dureza de una voz, incluso el ritmo de respiración de una persona. Además, ya que él era tan escueto en sus conversaciones, concentraba su energía en escuchar con toda la atención del mundo lo que su interlocutor decía y cómo lo decía, y eso, aunado a su gran inteligencia y a una tremenda intuición, era lo que le permitía ser tan acertado en sus opiniones sobre las personas. _

_Sin embargo, era muy poco el tiempo que llevaba consciente, y aún se sentía algo aletargado y aturdido, y como su propio cosmos estaba en un nivel tan bajo (al igual que el de sus compañeros) aún no lograba descifrar del todo quiénes eran exactamente todas las personas congregadas en aquella habitación, ya que a muchos de ellos en verdad nunca los había visto. _

_Mientras el silencio continuaba y la tensión aumentaba, los ojos de Shaka viajaban libres por la habitación, notando detalles, y descubriendo rostros nuevos y conocidos aquí y allá. Ignoraba en qué pensaba precisamente Mü (a quien reconoció por sus distintivos lunares), pero sabía que tenía que ver con Saga, a quien miraba de reojo con regularidad con algo que le pareció compasión. Notaba que algo grave ocurría con el caballero de Géminis, pues a pesar de que parecía haber prestado atención a la reunión efectuada, tenía los ojos hinchados, el rostro pálido y una acentuada expresión de ausencia, además de que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, cuando estaba acostumbrado a expresarse siempre y con gran liderazgo. Su estado le preocupó al rubio, al igual que a Dokho de Libra, que temía que Saga o fuera a entrar en estado de shock, o que volviera a ser poseído por el Dios de la Guerra. _

_Notaba que a pesar de sus buenos modales, el joven hombre de cabellos lavanda que estaba sentado frente a él estaba realmente incómodo; claro que no sabía que la razón de su incomodidad se debía no sólo a que no pertenecía a ellos, sino que se había situado, sin darse cuenta, junto a Hilda de Polaris y su hermana, y no lograba dejar de recordar a sus formidables guerreros y de sentirse culpable por la participación que había tenido en sus muertes. _

_Sabía que a la amazona rubia le dolía la cabeza, pues sus dedos estaban trazando círculos incesantes en su sien, aunque escapaba a su experiencia de vida el comprender que lo que a ella le sucedía era vulgarmente conocido como "resaca", ya que Shaka jamás había consumido alcohol y no conocía sus efectos, y había pasado sus días en un estado tal de aislamiento, que jamás había estado cerca de alguien que se hubiera embriagado. Y la máscara había ocultado de los ojos de Shaka el hecho de que ella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver que Shun entró a la habitación, sintiendo dolor por él, por ella misma y por su amistad rota. Le dolía su falta de honestidad para con ella, le dolía verlo derrotado, atormentado, porque lo conocía mejor que a nadie y sabía que era real su congoja y su remordimiento. Lo veía cansado, incluso se podría decir que lo veía amargado. La amazona tenía sus ocultos ojos arrasados de lágrimas calientes que le quemaban, porque le dolía por sobre todas las cosas, el descubrir que su perfecto príncipe de ojos verdes tenía pies de barro; le dolía verlo caer del pedestal donde siempre lo había tenido. _

_Shaka reconoció sin problemas a Shun, ya que su cosmoenergía era, (aunque disminuida), la más fuerte de toda la habitación: lo notaba sumamente tenso, como la cuerda de una guitarra a punto de romperse. Y no era el único en notar que el peliverde miraba a todos con la culpa escrita en grandes letras en su frente y sin sostener las miradas dirigidas a él: Shyriu, Hyoga y Afrodita también lo notaban. _

_Y es que sí, Shun se sentía miserable al ver a los magníficos caballeros dorados usando sillas de ruedas, muletas y cabestrillos, sin dejar de pensar que cada una de sus heridas podría haber sido evitada si él hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera resistido al espíritu de Hades, o si Ikki lo hubiera dejado morir al no impedir que él fuera a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Pero lo que lo hacía sentir aún peor, (y nadie si no Ella lo sabía), era tener frente a él a June, y pensar en todo el daño que le había hecho. Recordaba las palabras de Sayaka diciéndole que él no era responsable de la maldad de ese otro ser que le invadió, pero al ver a June frente a él, Shun sentía estar frente a la prueba viviente y palpable de que él en verdad era malvado desde antes de poder atribuirle sus acciones al Dios del Inframundo. _

_Shaka también notó en una joven de largos y trenzados cabellos azules, una alegría inmensa, una especie de luz interior, que por alguna extraña razón quería ser ocultada a los ojos de los demás, sin saber que aquella joven había dejado de ser virgen y le preocupaba que su padre lo supiera, que no era otro que el rejuvenecido Dokho. Veía también que un joven de cortos cabellos rubios estaba mordiendo con saña su propio labio inferior, sin saber que el chico estaba odiándose a sí mismo por odiar a Seiya y amar a su Diosa. _

_Sin embargo, había cosas que el enigmático caballero de Virgo sí comprendía perfectamente. Comprendía que Shun luciera tan perturbado, siendo tan joven y habiendo vivido la experiencia de ser el recipiente vivo de un Dios como Hades. Comprendía la angustia que carcomía a los jovencísimos caballeros divinos al saber lo grave del estado de su amigo y compañero. Entendía que era el remordimiento, el orgullo y el aislamiento en el que siempre habían vivido, lo que mantenía a los caballeros de Piscis y Cáncer en un estado sumamente extraño, pues parecían procurar por todos los medios pasar desapercibidos y no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Sabía que era por su misma presencia, que tanto Camus como Shura mantenían la vista baja, y que por haber utilizado la exclamación de Athena en su contra, Milo no podía evitar mirarlos de cuando en cuando con un cierto pero distinguible reproche. Y entendía, claro, que los otros lo miraran con curiosidad y azoramiento, pues habían sido pocos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de mirar sus ojos azules, y a ellos no podía llamárseles afortunados precisamente.

* * *

_

_Para esas alturas, la tensión en la sala de juntas era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Nadie se movía porque era cierto: entre todos ellos había mucho por decir, y muchos asuntos inconclusos por resolver. Todos estaban conscientes de ello, y querían realmente arreglar las cosas, pues las palabras de Sayaka habían hecho efecto en todos, pero, ¿cómo empezar? _

_Shun evitaba las miradas, June procuraba por todos los medios no encontrarse con los ojos verdes del que hasta el día de ayer había sido su mejor amigo, Aldebarán estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Mü no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Saga, acosado por los recuerdos de aquella playa y de la noche en que había conocido a su hermano gemelo, Hilda, Flher, Miho, Shunrei, Seika y Sorrento se sentían de más, y el asunto podría haber seguido así para siempre de no ser porque el caballero de Cáncer pensó que no quería seguir más tiempo en aquel lugar manteniendo ese absurdo silencio, así que se removió, dispuesto a abandonar su asiento, pero fue entonces que al fin habló Shaka:_

No, por favor, no te vayas, ¿Cáncer? _ – preguntó con suavidad y firmeza a la vez - _Denme la oportunidad de verlos, de…. reconocerlos

_Ni el peliazul ni nadie tuvo el valor ni sintió el derecho de negarle nada a Shaka, que jamás había pedido algo para sí mismo frente a ninguno de los presentes, así que permanecieron en sus asientos. _

_Para la Orden de Athena reunida prácticamente en su pleno, era sorprendente darse cuenta de lo aniñado que resultaba el rostro de Shaka una vez que tenía sus ojos azules abiertos, los cuales estaban coronados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras que contrastaban con su blanquísima piel. El rubio fue recorriendo los rostros de la habitación, y por su gesto era obvio que no le estaba siendo fácil reconocerlos. Dokho sabiamente comprendió la situación, y se puso de pie_

Esta es una excelente oportunidad para conocernos y reconocernos como un todo, me parece. Para comenzar de nuevo, querido Shaka… Soy Dokho_ – dijo con una franca y honesta sonrisa, no solo para Shaka sino para los demás – _Dokho de Libra. Él es mi alumno y mi orgullo_ – dijo señalando a Shyriu, que al sentir su mirada se puso de pie, con los ojos arrasados al oír a su maestro decirle algo tan sencillo pero tan significativo - _Shyriu, ahora caballero divino de Dragón. Y ella, es mi hija adoptiva, Shunrei. Son mi familia. _La peliazul le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su Roshi y al rubio, sin entender del todo por qué se estaban realizando presentaciones a esas alturas, ¿acaso no se conocían ya? _

Soy Marin, amazona de Águila - _continuó la pelirroja luego de que los 3 se sentaron_

Es un placer conocerte, Marin.

Me pondría de pie si pudiera_ – intervino sonriente el lemuriano mayor - _Soy Mü de Aries, y este es…

Kiki. Te oía llamarle… No hay muchos niños en el Santuario, y menos con sus habilidades_ – respondió Shaka, para gran felicidad del niño, que sonrió sintiendo que explotaría de orgullo al ser reconocido por alguien tan poderoso como Shaka. _

Soy June, amazona de Camaleón.

Es un placer conocerte, June.

_Los ojos de todos se posaron en Shura, que era según el orden, el siguiente que debía de hablar. Pero Shura calló. Seika tomó la palabra sin entender por qué él no había hablado, pero tampoco sin darle mayor importancia. _

Soy Seika, y soy sólo la hermana de Seiya – _le dijo ella al rubio, impresionada de que fuera posible que un hombre tuviera un rostro tan bello. _

Es un placer conocer a la hermana de un joven tan bravo y tenaz. Y no crea usted que es "sólo" la hermana de nuestro caballero Pegaso, señorita. Estoy seguro de que usted tiene la capacidad de ser parte de estar Orden – _le dijo él, dejándolos perplejos a todos. ¿Acaso sabía algo más sobre ella? _

_Pero ambos guardaron silencio, y Shaina retomó la extraña dinámica. _

Soy Shaina, amazona de Cobra.

Es un placer conocerte, Shaina.

Soy Shura… – _dijo el español al ponerse al fin de pie_ – Shaka, quiero pedirte…

Perdón – _dijo Saga_ _poniéndose de pie y rompiendo su silencio al mirarlo por fin de frente _– fue un pecado y una cobardía lo que te hicimos.

Perdón, Shaka – _dijo Camus poniéndose también de pie, mientras la tensión se multiplicaba infinitesimalmente. _

Basta, no es necesario_ – dijo él con amabilidad y autoridad a la vez. _

Pero Shaka, ellos…_ - dijo Milo, que pese a que comprendía intelectualmente el por qué lo habían hecho, aún sentía rabia al recordar lo sucedido en su Templo. _

Fui yo quien los enfrenté, debería de pertenecerme a mí el derecho de juzgarles, y no lo hago_ – le rebatió con sencillez el rubio – _Ustedes no deberían. Y no los miren así, que no soy una damisela indefensa que fue puesta en peligro, soy un caballero dorado muy poderoso – _acotó Shaka, no con presunción, si no porque simplemente era cierto - _ellos estaban siendo vigilados peligrosamente cerca, y era en verdad la única forma de lograrlo. Se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer y punto. No es una disculpa lo que quiero obtener, ni de ellos ni de ninguno de ustedes - _finalizó mirando a los que habían sido sus verdugos._

¿Qué están haciendo?_ – preguntó Aioria, que en ese momento regresó._

Aioria _– dijo Shaka sonriéndole cálidamente al León, recordando el momento nada agradable en el que había visto por primera vez su rostro – _qué bueno que volviste.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

El antiguo… es decir, el ahora joven… Dokho opina que este es un gran momento para empezar de nuevo, y Shaka quiere conocernos_ – dijo Milo - ¿_Tú que dices, Aioria?

_Todos los ojos se posaron en el Caballero de Leo, sabiendo que él era una pieza vital para reconstruir su maltrecha relación como un todo. Si él era capaz de perdonar, los demás debían de ser capaces también. Era un peso tremendo el que se ponía en los hombros del joven al considerar aquello, pero no era una tarea del todo imposible para él; después de todo, Aioria era un gran hombre. _

Yo… creo que el maestro es un hombre realmente sabio… - _suspiró Aioria_ - Yo también creo que es un gran momento para… volver a empezar. De verdad quiero dejar todo lo que pasó atrás. Nuestra diosa está con nosotros, hemos sobrevivido, y aunque hay muchas cosas que aún… – _Aioria calló un_ _**me duelen**_ - … creo que no soy nadie para andar deliberando y decidiendo si otorgar mi perdón o no. Eso le corresponde a Athena-sama y me parece que ya lo hizo. Guarden sus disculpas para cuando Aioros despierte – _dijo sin poder evitar ver a Saga, que aún pálido como estaba, asintió, sabiendo que decía la verdad. _

¿Hablas en serio, Aioria?_ – dijo al que todos conocían como Máscara de Muerte, poniéndose de pie - _¿En verdad crees que podemos olvidar una década de rencores y pecados? ¿En verdad vas a pasar por alto las burlas, los comentarios hirientes, las golpizas,las humillaciones y las privaciones que sufriste sólo por ser su hermano? ¿De verdad vas sonreírme algún día después de todo eso? ¿Algún día vas a perdonar que Saga mandó a matar a Aioros y que tu mejor amigo fue su ejecutor?

_Los labios de Aioria se volvieron una apretada línea al oír a ese hombre, que evidentemente, no iba a hacer las cosas nada fáciles nunca. _

Porque… _- en ese momento, Angelo volteó a ver a Afrodita, que tenía sus enigmáticos ojos azules fijos en él _– yo también tengo ganas de empezar de cero. Pero necesito saber si en verdad es posible, o de una vez me marcharé lejos de aquí. Porque Athena-sama nos ha perdonado, sí, pero son tú y tu hermano quienes quizás pagaron más caro por nuestros crímenes, y sí es tu perdón y el de él el que muchos estamos esperando.

Lo intentaré… - _respondió Aioria después de pensarlo, con mucha sinceridad.  
_

Me basta con eso... Continuaré entonces. Mi nombre es... Angelo. Irónico, ¿no? – _reconoció él con un suspiro_ - y soy el caballero de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

_El ambiente por fin comenzaba a relajarse, y Milo se disponía a hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Era Oyuki_

Disculpen, estoy buscando…. la señorita Kido, ¿no está aquí?

No. Salió a hablar con el doctor Sato_ – respondió Tatsumi, que lamentaba no haber acompañado a su señora pues comprendía muy poco de lo que estaba pasando. _

Es que me dijeron que nadie podía pasar a ver a Seiya sin el permiso de la señorita, y Miho acaba de llegar y quiere entrar a visitarlo

Déjela pasar Oyuki, la señorita es su novia_ – respondió Tatsumi_

Gracias señor Tatsumi, con permiso_ – dijo Oyuki retirándose_

¿Quée?_ - fue la respuesta unánime de todos en el salón. _

_La confusión y la sorpresa se dejo ver en los rostros de muchos de los presentes, como Jabu, Seika y Kiki, mientras que Marin y Aioria intercambiaron miradas, no sólo por lo extraño que les parecía que Seiya hubiera empezado una relación con alguien por quien no había demostrado esa clase de interés, si no porque de inmediato ambos pensaron lo mismo en el mismo instante, y no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a Shaina, pensando en cómo reaccionaría ante aquella noticia. Sin embargo, notaron que ella aparentaba estar en perfecto control de sus emociones, ya que su hermoso rostro no demostraba ni sorpresa ni dolor. _

_Y es que, en el fondo, Shaina se lo temía. Incluso, se podía decir que esperaba algo como aquello. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde que ella le había revelado sus sentimientos a Seiya, y aunque estaba consciente de que no lo había hecho de una forma romántica ni mucho menos oportuna, lo cierto es que él ya lo sabía desde hacía casi dos años, y después de eso jamás había hablado con ella de ese asunto. También era cierto que las ocasiones en las que se habían visto después de aquello habían sido totalmente inadecuadas para hablar tranquilamente sobre sus sentimientos, pero, si él le correspondiera, ya se lo habría dicho, ¿verdad?, se decía a sí misma. _

_Ciertamente, era una sorpresa para ella saber que Seiya había escogido a la institutriz mocosa esa como su pareja sentimental. __Y es que desde el episodio del barranco, la perseguía la idea de que Saori sentía algo por él, y después de ser testigo de la devoción, el arrojo y los bríos con que él siempre la defendía, había sospechado que él sentía algo más que lealtad y deber hacia ella como diosa. Había repasado una y mil veces en su cabeza las miradas que ellos dos habían intercambiado aquella noche, recordando la forma en la que se hablaban y sonreían, pero sobre todo recordando las palabras de él: "Ella es muy importante para mí". Y después de que había encontrado a Saori-sama a punto de besar a Seiya unas semanas atrás, la amazona había dado por hecho que existía algo entre ellos dos, aunque__ eso estaba prohibido siendo ella quien era, ¿o no? _

_Pero, a fin de cuentas, Seiya era muy joven y era lógico que quisiera vivir su vida._

_Así que la declaración de Tatsumi le propinó el golpe maestro a su corazón, que ya sospechaba que había perdido la batalla por el amor de Seiya. Y aunque no habría imaginado que la ganadora sería aquella niña a la que tanto detestaba, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Ella había perdido. _

_Ya no había nada qué hacer: aún si Seiya sobrevivía, él y ella jamás estarían juntos. Jamás. _

_Esa certeza cambiaria su vida para siempre. _

¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué dije? – _preguntó Tatsumi al notar el desconcierto_

Estás equivocado Tatsumi. Seiya y Miho no son novios – _respondió Shyriu_

La propia Miho se lo dijo a la señorita Saori ayer. Que ella y Seiya se hicieron novios antes de que él viajara a Grecia

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Shyriu?_ – preguntó Seika mirando al joven de ojos grises_

Porque… no puede ser… Él me… me lo habría dicho…_ – dijo Shyriu, intercambiando miradas con Hyoga, pues ambos recordaban aquella noche en el bar, cuando Seiya había dicho que no sentía por ella más que un afecto fraternal, y más aún, porque ambos sabían que Saori había confesado amarlo. ¿Cómo estaría ella con semejante noticia? _

¿Y cuando querías que te lo dijera, Shyriu? ¿Mientras recorríamos corriendo el Santuario, antes de lanzarse de cabeza en ese castillo alemán, o frente a la estatua de Athena? Quiten todos esa cara, deberían de alegrarse, al menos hizo algo por sí mismo antes de morirse _– dijo Shun, interviniendo al fin con una sorna que no era normal en él_

¡No digas eso Shun! ¡Seiya no está muerto!_ - replicó su maestra, que notó de inmediato surgir la angustia en el rostro de Seika_

_Tampoco está vivo. – replicó lúgubremente Shun – _Deberían dejarlo morir... Mejor dicho, deberíamos de estar muertos todos, Saori debería de haber dejado las cosas como estaban. Por algo sucedieron, ¿no lo creen? No hay forma de arreglar esto

¡Shun! _- dijo Hyoga pensando con temor que Shun estaba mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Estaba tan cambiado… - _No hables así.

¿¡Pero qué dices, malagradecido!?_ – brincó de inmediato Tatsumi_

Quizás Shun tiene razón , y es simplemente imposible que Seiya sobreviva a la batalla_ – intervino Afrodita, lo cual desató la furia de Aioria_

¡¿Y así es cómo quieren empezar de nuevo?! ¡No hables de Seiya porque no lo conoces! ¡Él sí merece vivir!

Yo sólo…_ - intentó decir Afrodita, que no lo había dicho con mala intención_

¡No pedimos que nos trajeran de regreso! _– atacó Angelo. _

Basta caballeros. _– intervino, para sorpresa de todos, Hilda de Polaris, que había guardado un prudente silencio durante la reunión – _Deben de pensar que a mí no me incumben en nada sus asuntos, y que ni siquiera debería de estar aquí, y probablemente así sea. Sin embargo estoy aquí porque Athena-sama me lo pidió y porque me interesa la salud de aquellos a quienes les debo la vida de mi hermana, el bienestar de mi pueblo y mi propia vida – _dijo mirando con cariño a Flher, Hyoga, Shun y Shyriu respectivamente _– Por si les interesa, soy Hilda de Polaris y soy la sacerdotisa de Asgard, y en la batalla que desafortunadamente libré contra ustedes perdí a todos aquellos que estaban bajo mi mando... Hoy, me dejaría cortar las dos piernas, daría mi vida si fuera necesario, con tal de que a cualquiera de mis guerreros se le diera la oportunidad que a todos ustedes les ha brindado tan generosamente su diosa... He visto en las últimas semanas su esfuerzo y su preocupación por ayudarlos, por salvarlos no solo de los enemigos, si no de lo que pueden hacer contra ustedes mismos. Alcanzo a comprender que las cosas no son fáciles entre ustedes, para nadie lo son, pero soy testigo presencial de su generosidad, y puedo afirmar que ella no los trajo de vuelta para torturarlos ni castigarlos, si no con el fin de darles un precioso regalo. El de la vida. El de la esperanza._ – ante el silencio espectral que se hizo, Hilda continuó - _No tengo el placer de conocerlos personalmente, pero son caballeros de la Diosa de la sabiduría. Espero que demuestren estar a la altura de su diosa y tener la inteligencia suficiente para reconocer la magnitud de la oportunidad que se les ha dado, y para aprovecharla… Deberían pensarlo. Vámonos Flher, es obvio que no podemos hacer nada más por Seiya estando aquí.Con permiso.

* * *

_Cuando las hermanas salían de la habitación, Slava se presentó acompañado de Akira, Sumi y Georgia, pues querían saber si la reunión había acabado para llevarse a los recién recuperados para hacerles diversos estudios. _

_Dokho sonrió con tristeza a Shaka. Era evidente que el momento había pasado. _

La señorita Hilda tiene razón. Debemos de pensarlo bien. No tiene sentido quedarnos, no vamos a resolver nuestros problemas el día de hoy_. _

_Todos asintieron, entendiendo que la reunión había acabado y que podían retirarse. Los que aún se hallaban hospitalizados fueron conducidos por el personal de regreso a sus habitaciones, y los demás se dividieron, mientras algunos se quedaron en silencio junto a la mesa. Otros formaron pequeños grupos para conversar, como los caballeros de bronce, y otros más se marcharon. _

Mü, ¿te sientes bien? - _le preguntó Shaina_

Sí, ¿por qué?

Te ves muy pálido.

Supongo que no debí de haberme brincado el desayuno.

¿No has comido nada?

No. Me levanté temprano para hablar con Kiki, luego sucedió lo de Seika, luego llamaron de aquí del hospital, diciendo que había noticias sobre Kanon, y vine para acompañar a Saga

Te llevaré a la cafetería a comer algo

Shaina, ¿puedo hablar contigo? _– dijo Marin interrumpiendo la conversación_

Iba a llevar a Mü a comer algo…

No te preocupes Shaina, yo lo llevó_ - intervino Kiki, llevándose alegremente la silla de ruedas de su maestro por el pasillo, dejando a las mujeres solas. _

_Ambas salieron de la sala de juntas y se alejaron un poco por el pasillo_

Si quieres_ – empezó Marin con una inseguridad que era muy extraña en su persona - _podemos hablar… sobre… Seiya…

Si, hay mucho qué hacer _- respondió Shaina, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería la pelirroja - _Hay que organizar detalladamente las guardias, hay que hablar con todo el personal del hospital para que…

No me refería a eso… me refería a… Miho y Seiya…

No hay nada que decir

Shaina…

¡Dije que no hay nada de qué hablar!

… Sé que esto debe de ser un golpe duro para ti, una sorpresa tremenda, y en un muy mal momento, pero no quiero que cometas alguna locura

¡Por favor Marin! Ya superé mi época de "voy a matar a Seiya", si a eso te refieres. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

No es él el que me preocupa, si no tú_ – dijo ella tomándola del brazo con la mayor gentileza de la que fue posible _

No tienes que preocuparte por mí _- dijo Shaina soltándose con violencia – _Ya sabíamos que él no me amaba. Y qué bueno que decidió ser feliz con la… niña esa… es solo que… es una lástima… que haya tomado esa decisión, justo antes de…

_Shaina no soporto más y se echó a correr antes de soltarse a llorar frente a Marin. La pelirroja se quedó ahí, deseando con toda su alma seguirla y tratar de ofrecerle consuelo, pero al mismo tiempo, quería respetar su privacidad. Shaina era ante todo una chica muy orgullosa, y no quería lastimarle más el amor propio al verla derrumbarse. Quizás, pensó Marin, lo mejor sería darle la oportunidad para desahogarse a solas en esos primeros instantes de lacerante e intenso dolor, y ofrecerle su apoyo después, cuando la peliverde se hallara más tranquila.

* * *

_

_Aioria, que había salido de inmediato tras ellas al ver que dejaban la sala, abordó de inmediato y con el corazón batiente a Marin al ver que Shaina se marchaba._

Marin, ¿tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

Yo también. ¿Oíste lo que dijo Tatsumi?

Sí. No sabía que Seiya estuviera interesado en esa jovencita.

Ni yo. Me parece todo tan extraño... Y me preocupa Shaina

A mi también. Debe de ser muy duro para ella saber que Seiya escogió a esa muchacha... pero estoy seguro de que repondrá. Ella es muy fuerte.

Claro que lo es… pero cuéntame por favor, ¿Quiénes fueron los que descubrieron que quieren lastimar a Seiya? ¿Tienen alguna sospecha de quién…?

Espera, espera, te lo contaré todo. Ven, vayamos abajo.

_Marin asintió y ambos recorrieron pasillos y escaleras hasta salir del hospital, y caminaron un poco más para llegar a una de las bancas de los jardines, donde se sentaron. _

Esta mañana, al despertar, me pareció sentir una energía extraña; algo muy parecido a un cosmos, pero rudimentario. Caminé por los pasillos siguiendo esa estela de energía y ahí me encontré con Milo, Kiki, Saga y Mü, todos ellos habían sentido lo mismo que yo. Ban nos alcanzó, y él fue quien que nos guió hacia Seika. Ella estaba durmiendo, repitiendo su nombre en sueños, pero todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una luz azul, y no nos quedó ninguna duda de que era ella... Lo hablamos con Athena-sama, Kiki nos comentó de la presencia que ha sentido rondando a Seiya y entonces Saga propuso que le ayudemos a incrementar su cosmos. ¡Imagínate Marin! Nadie mejor que ella para buscar su cosmos y tratar de hacer contacto con él, ya que Athena-sama dice que ella no lo logró.

Claro, ella es su hermana…_ - dijo Marin sin poder evitar que en su voz se transluciera su tristeza_

Marin, no lo digas así _– dijo él tomándola por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar el rostro – _fue una gran sorpresa cuando me dijeron que ella estaba aquí, y me imagino lo duro que debe de haber sido para ti…

Fui yo quien la encontró, Aioria.

¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Athena-sama me mandó a llamar cuando acabó la batalla contra Poseidón. Había tomado la decisión de no permitir que Seiya y sus amigos intervinieran en la batalla contra Hades: quería recompensarlos, dándoles una vida normal. Pero ella lo conoce muy bien, y sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil impedirle que volviera a pelear. Por eso habló conmigo; quería saber de una vez por todas si yo era su hermana, pues le había hecho hacía mucho tiempo la promesa de hallarla, y pensaba que reunirlo con ella era la única forma de lograr que él no volviera al Santuario mientras la batalla tenía lugar.

Claro

Le dije que había mucho sobre mi pasado que yo no lograba recordar, y que le quería tanto que por algún tiempo yo misma llegué a pensar que él y yo sí éramos hermanos, pero que ciertas cosas me hacían pensar a últimas fechas que no era así, ciertos detalles… Entonces me contó que la fundación de su abuelo había buscado desde hacía tiempo a Seika, sin lograrlo aún, pero que sus últimas pistas los habían llevado hasta Grecia. Entonces me dio la encomienda de reunirme con el investigador de su abuelo, con la idea de buscarla y hallarla a como diera lugar antes de que la batalla comenzara. Pero fallé. La encontré cuando él estaba ya en el Inframundo - _dijo ella con voz derrotada. _

¡Oh Marin! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te habría ayudado, te habría escuchado… - _dijo él, comprendiendo de inmediato lo duro que debía de haber sido todo eso para ella, y lo sola que debía de haberse sentido esos días._

Tú tenías tus propios problemas… además, yo sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para hallarla, y que tú también tenías que estar preparado para lo que venía; no quería distraerte.

Y la hallaste…

¡Pero no a tiempo para reunirlos en Japón y detenerlo, y mira como está ahora! _– dijo ella llena de culpa, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente_

Marin, no te atrevas a culparte. Tú conoces a Seiya. Aún cuando te hubieras presentado con Seika antes, eso no lo habría detenido. Él de todos modos habría ido al Santuario a prestar su ayuda.

Probablemente. Siempre ha sido un cabeza dura… pero no hay ni siquiera para qué pensar en eso. Pasó lo que pasó, y ahora ella está aquí para él, y ella va a apoyarlo y…

Marin, no te tortures. No importa que ella esté aquí; aunque el día de mañana los padres de Seiya aparecieran por la puerta del hospital y se lo quisieran llevar lejos, eso no importaría, él siempre será nuestro…

¿Nuestro? _– dijo ella estremeciéndose al oír aquella palabra, que implicaba un lazo indivisible entre ellos dos._

Sí, nuestro _– recalcó él- _No sabes cuantas veces sentí que en vez de comportarnos como sus compañeros, actuábamos como si fuéramos sus padres, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes… y el cariño… no, el amor que le tenemos no va a cambiar, aunque él no sea tu hermano, aunque no tenga ningún nexo de sangre ni contigo ni conmigo. Y estoy seguro de que no va a dejarnos de querer aunque se reencuentre con ella.

…

No lo dudes Marin, no dudes de sus sentimientos… pero no es sobre Seiya que quería hablarte… - _dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse._

¿No? Entonces ¿de qué?

Sé que este no es el lugar, ni el momento, y te doy mi palabra de que, si la vida así me lo permite, repetiré esto en muchas mejores circunstancias…

No entien…_ - intentó decir ella, pero él puso un dedo sobre el contorno de los dibujados labios de aquella máscara_

Escúchame, por favor. Marin… quiero pedirte que consideres la posibilidad de salir conmigo… en una cita. Más bien, en varias citas… como lo hacen las personas normales cuando son… Bueno, serán varias citas si te complace la primera, claro… Hace mucho… muchísimo tiempo que tengo ganas de ir contigo más allá; mas allá de nuestras obligaciones como caballeros de Athena, más allá de esa máscara que me impide conocer del todo tus reacciones y tus emociones… que me impide conocer del todo tu alma. Más allá de nuestra amistad…. Y aunque nunca he visto tu rostro, puedo decir que creo que te conozco, y lo que conozco de ti me es suficiente para saber que eres una mujer extraordinaria, para entender que… me gustas… mucho… por eso quisiera pedirte la oportunidad de realmente conocerte… Déjame conocerte. Permíteme tratarte de otra manera. Permíteme convivir contigo, como lo harían un hombre y una mujer normales, saliendo con la intención de conocerse, y tal vez… enamorarse...

Yo… _- logró balbucear Marin después de unos instantes de silencio. _

No me respondas ahora Marin, por favor, antes piénsalo muy bien, porque es algo muy importante para mí… no me malentiendas, no es que… no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada. Solo quiero conocerte más, y que tú puedas conocerme mejor. Te aseguro que soy mucho más que mi armadura y mi historia y mi amor por Seiya y por mi hermano… Hemos sido compañeros y amigos tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no averiguar si podemos ser algo más? ¿Si tú quieres que seamos algo más?

Aioria…

Por favor, piénsalo _– dijo él, acercándose a ella para darle un beso a su mejilla cubierta por la máscara, y luego entró de nuevo al hospital sin mirar atrás. Ella se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mientras dos enormes lágrimas corrían por su rostro…

* * *

_

_Por su parte, después de hablar un poco con Ban y con Geki, Jabu también corrió por los pasillos. Necesitaba hablar con Miho urgentemente, y no tardó nada en hallarla fuera de la habitación de Seiya. La tomó de un brazo y la llevó prácticamente de un jalón hasta el rincón del pasillo._

¿Por qué no me dijiste?

¿Qué?

Que eres novia de Seiya.

¿Qué?

* * *

Queridos lectores míos:

Voilá, capítulo 41.

Les escribo rápidito porque ya es un poco tarde, jiji, pero quiero agradecerles una y mil veces por el apoyo y el cariño que he recibido de ustedes, y por la increíble respuesta de estos últimos meses, donde este pequeño (JAJAJA) fic, ha recibido más de mil visitas. Estoy muy gratamente sorprendida.

Y en particular, agradezco y dedico este capítulo a Ellistriel (a quién espero le complazca leer sobre su amado Shaka de Virgo), porque en serio no sabes cuánto significó para mí cada uno de tus abundantes, generosos y útiles reviews, te debe de haber llevado mucho tiempo leer mi historia, y mucho más escribirme tanto, y eso lo aprecio y agradezco muchísimo, en verdad tus palabras me alegraron el alma en cantidades industriales, y los leí una y otra vez.

Y para todos, que son tan amables y pacientes conmigo, no se me pongan tristes ni crean que los quiero menos que a Ellistriel, jajaja, en el próximo capi hablaré más a detalle con todos ustedes, pero ya casi va a amanecer y muero de sueño.

Les cuento que el próximo capítulo estará listo en menos de diez días yo creo, porque en este mes escribí prácticamente los dos capis, jijiiji. Y espero en verdad que este capítulo les guste mucho, porque puedo decir con la mano en el corazón que en serio, es el más difícil capítulo que he escrito de todos, ¡ya sé por qué a Kurumada se le olvidaban y relegaba a ciertos personajes, jajajaja, son muchísimos! La escenita de la reunión de la orden de Athena me la escribí como tres veces hasta llegar a lo que leyeron, porque no sabía ni con quién ni por dónde empezar, jajajaa.

Pero bueno, ya veremos si les gusta, y les cuento que en lo que viene (y eso porque no entraba en un solo capítulo, jajajajaja), sabrán si funciona el plan de Ariadna y su ejecución, qué le responde Miho a Jabu, lo que les había prometido de Lina y Sayaka, muuucho de Shun y Sayaka (con detalles sobre su noche con June), conversaciones entre los caballeros dorados, más de Shaina y siiip, porque ustedes lo piden, más de Mü y Ariadna, jajajaa.

Un abrazo y mil besos enormes para todos.

Fuego.


	42. Batallas perdidas,Batallas ganadas2parte

Capítulo 42

**Notas de la autora al final**

Batallas ganadas, batallas perdidas 2ª parte.

_Mientras preparaba cuidadosamente el bálsamo elaborado justo con la mitad del néctar de los dioses que Ganímedes le había proporcionado, Ariadna se convencía más y más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. De otra forma, resultaría inexplicable que hubiera corrido con tan buena suerte, no sólo porque Ganímedes le había proporcionado el néctar sin pedirle explicaciones, si no porque él mismo le había proporcionado agua proveniente del río Selemno, lo cuál le había ahorrado una enorme cantidad de tiempo e inconvenientes. _

_En cuanto terminó de elaborar el bálsamo, corrió al calabozo, donde encontró a Perséfone sentada aún en el piso, recargada en una de las paredes, con la cabeza de Seiya en su regazo y acariciando sus cabellos castaños. _

Está listo_ – dijo ella, agachándose para poner entre las manos de la diosa un recipiente, en donde había agua, y adentro de ella se hallaba un trozo de néctar sólido, que era del tamaño de un puño y tenía un color dorado obscuro. La hechicera estaba ataviada de enfermera, traía su bolso de viaje colgado, y lucía tremendamente segura de sí misma. _

No me había dado cuenta de que ya eres toda una mujer_ – dijo la diosa sonriéndole a la joven con ternura_

Y eso que no pasé una buena noche_ – bromeó la hechicera _

¿Por algo en especial?

No hay tiempo de hablar ahora. Te contaré después… Aquí está el néctar en su estado más sólido. Tendrás que colocarlo en su pecho

¿Cómo?

Tendrás que meter una de tus manos en la herida, jalar hacia afuera para abrirla, y entonces, sacar el néctar del agua e introducirlo en él, lo más profundo que te sea posible. Cuando hayas hecho eso, aplicarás presión, tratando de cerrar la herida con tus manos desde afuera. Y después de unos instantes, vas a verter el agua restante sobre su pecho.

¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Sé que suena un poco complicado, pero…

¿No crees que le duela?

Probablemente va a sufrir, como me dijiste que pasó ayer, pero él es muy fuerte, y va a ser mayor el bien que le vamos a causar.

¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Voy a verter el bálsamo dentro de su herida, y voy a ungir su torso también_ – dijo mostrándole una botella transparente donde había un líquido algo espeso que tenía el dorado color del sol, para luego guardarla de nuevo_

Suena más fácil de hacer tu parte, que la mía

Lo sé Perséfone, pero no podemos intercambiar lugares.

También lo sé… ¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar?

Estoy segura. Me voy_ – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – _Cuando ya esté junto a él y esté lista, voy a llamarte una primera vez, para que te prepares, tomes el néctar y coloques tu mano en su pecho, y te llamaré una segunda vez, y justo entonces, vas a introducirlo. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo... ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Cuándo volverás?

Nada saldrá mal, hay que tener fe. Y dependiendo de cómo reaccione, volveré.

Está bien.

Hasta pronto

Hasta pronto, querida.

_La hechicera corrió desde las entrañas del castillo hasta el cuarto ocular. Se dirigió directamente a la fuente, se concentró en visualizar los bosques que circundaban el hospital, y cuando la imagen de ellos apareció reflejada entre las aguas, colocó ambas manos en la orilla de la fuente, recitó su encantamiento y se teletransportó. _

_En cuanto la hechicera se marchó, Perséfone se movió, retirando cuidadosamente la cabeza de Seiya de su regazo para levantarse y colocarlo en el piso. De inmediato la diosa tomó entre sus manos el lienzo de tela con el que solía cubrirlo, lo hizo bolita y lo colocó bajo su nuca como una almohada, tratando de que él estuviese en la posición más cómoda posible. Tomó también la manta con la que le había envuelto después de que el Dios de la Muerte lo atacó encima de él, para que lo cubriese hasta la cintura, y luego, abrió sus ropas para desnudar su pecho, donde se veía aún la sangre seca que había sido derramada el día anterior. Y esperó.

* * *

_

_En teoría, Ariadna habría podido llegar directamente a la habitación de Seiya, pero obviamente no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la viera aparecer de la nada. En cuanto apareció en el bosque, corrió desesperadamente hasta el piso de Cuidados Intensivos, saludó con toda normalidad a los que la consideraban una enfermera más, y entró a la habitación. **Es el destino que ellos estén juntos**, pensó de nuevo al ver que Seiya estaba únicamente acompañado por una jovencita que no pertenecía a la Orden de Athena y que por lo tanto, no representaba estorbo o amenaza alguna, y que además, cerca no se hallaba ningún caballero (pues todos estaban reunidos justo en ese instante), ni ninguno de los miembros del hospital que se hacían cargo de vigilar su salud. No podía ser sino destino. _

_Con gran amabilidad, le pidió a Miho que abandonara la habitación, pretextando que debía de revisar sus curaciones. La chica protestó, ya que apenas la habían autorizado a entrar a verlo, pero Ariadna sin titubear, le dijo con una sonrisa que no tardaría mucho y que podría entrar en cuanto ella acabara. Dócilmente, Miho aceptó y salió de ahí. _

_De inmediato, Ariadna corrió hacia él, retiró los cobertores, el vendaje que cubría su torso, las gasas que cubrían la herida, la tela plástica que cubría las llagas que habían aparecido en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, y entonces sacó la botella de su bolso. _

Bien, aquí vamos… Perséfone_ – dijo visualizando el rostro de su amada Diosa para llamarla telepáticamente – _prepárate.

_La rubia diosa del Inframundo escuchó con toda claridad el llamado que le hacía su hechicera, acercó hacia sí el recipiente donde se hallaba el trozo de néctar, y después de dar un profundo suspiro, colocó sus manos en el abdomen de Seiya y abrió la herida. _

_Seiya, que hasta ese momento había estado algo intranquilo mientras soñaba, se arqueó al sentir que la mano de ella se deslizaba hacia su interior y lanzó un grito de dolor mientras la sangre de nuevo brotaba. Perséfone estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se mordió el labio inferior. No podía titubear o fallaría, porque él en su inconsciencia comenzó a retorcerse. _

Aguanta amor mío, sólo queremos ayudarte. Perdóname. ¡Resiste!_ – le dijo ella mientras introducía su mano derecha en el recipiente, tomando el néctar, lista para actuar. _

_Ariadna, que había aguardado unos instantes, pensó que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que su diosa se preparara. Destapó la botella, dejándola junto a ella, colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, y jaló la piel hacia afuera. No hizo falta aplicar mucha fuerza para que la herida se reabriera, pues aunque la habían suturado cuando ingresó al hospital, su cicatrización había sido pésima. Ariadna actuó con delicadeza, pues no quería lastimar más su ahora frágil cuerpo, además no era necesario, pues el bálsamo correría hasta donde fuese posible. Tomó la botella entre sus manos y la colocó justo encima de su pecho, y justo antes de llamar de nuevo a Perséfone, rogó por lograr ayudarlo. _

Que funcione, por favor…. Ahora Perséfone_ – le comunicó, y comenzó su parte._

_Al mismo tiempo que la joven dejó caer de golpe el líquido en la herida reabierta, la diosa sacó el humedecido néctar del recipiente y lo empujó con fuerza dentro de él hasta donde le fue posible. Y cuando más de la mitad del bálsamo había sido vertido en el interior de su cuerpo herido, Ariadna dejó caer el dorado líquido en sus costillas y hasta su ombligo, y luego lo esparció con delicadeza, procurando que se semejase lo más posible a una caricia. Después, alzó con cuidado el cuerpo de Seiya, continuó extendiendo el bálsamo para que llegara a su espalda e introdujo sus manos bajo su pantalón, para alcanzar todas las llagas que habían aparecido ya en su exánime anatomía. Cuando Ariadna acabó, Perséfone ya ejercía presión para que la herida cerrara y ya vertía el agua sobre su torso, que adelgazó y diluyó la sangre, lavándolo, hasta que Seiya quedó en medio de un charco de agua rosada con olor a bosque. Y entonces, la mirada de ambas se dirigió hacia el rostro del Pegaso, esperando su reacción. _

_Ariadna no pudo observar ningún cambio en el rostro del joven caballero, quien siguió impasible en su antinatural sueño, pero Perséfone sí pudo notar como de inmediato él dejó de protestar, sus gritos cesaron, la expresión de sufrimiento de su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta alcanzar un estado de relajación total, que hizo que su alma descansara por completo en el piso. Mientras eso ocurría, la herida que Perséfone había procurado cerrar, despidió un destello dorado desde su interior, y luego el destello se fue extendiendo por toda el alma del joven, recorriéndolo desde la cabeza a los pies. Cuando el brillo cesó, Perséfone pudo notar que la herida parecía haber disminuido su tamaño, y en el rostro ahora relajado de Seiya, apareció una leve sonrisa. Perséfone lanzó un grito de felicidad y colocó un beso delicado y rápido en sus labios. Luego se recostó en el piso junto a él y se abrazó a su alma, pues no estaba dispuesta a moverse de ahí hasta que él abriera sus bellísimos ojos de nuevo…_

_En la tierra, Ariadna comenzaba a temer el haberse equivocado pues no parecía haber cambio alguno, cuando los aparatos que medían los signos vitales comenzaron a mostrar que sí había cambios en su condición. Su frecuencia respiratoria pasó del 9 (con ayuda de un ventilador mecánico) a un casi saludable 11, considerando que él seguía en coma. Su latido cardiaco descendió, acercándose bastante a una buena y estable condición. Su rostro y su piel encomenzaron a mejorar su color, pues menguó la intensa palidez que lo había caracterizado los últimos días, y sus labios perdieron ese ligero tinte azulado que ya había hecho su aparición. Incluso, aunque su temperatura en general no subió, si era obvio que su circulación había mejorado, porque su cuerpo dejó de sentirse frío. Lo más importante ocurrió en sus heridas. La mancha púrpura que había aparecido alrededor de su herida comenzó a desaparecer hasta que no quedó rastro alguno, y el color rojizo que había sido constante antes de que apareciera el hematoma, también cedió, dando paso a un sano color rosado. Fascinada, Ariadna levantó de nuevo el cuerpo de Seiya para inspeccionar las llagas, y descubrió que habían desaparecido. Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría, pero se contuvo recordando que la amiga de él esperaba afuera. Con rapidez, colocó nuevas telas plásticas en el lugar adonde habían estado las llagas, le puso nuevas gasas y lo vendó de nuevo, cubriendo todos los rastros del dorado bálsamo que lo envolvía, y que a esas alturas había formado una fina pero resistente costra, protegiéndolo y sanándolo. De esa forma, nadie notaría que ella había intervenido.

* * *

_

_Tomó la botella vacía y la metió de nuevo a su bolso, y estaba a punto de salir para informarle a la chica que podía entrar cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo, y se detuvo junto a la puerta, escuchando la siguiente conversación:_

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras su novia? Si lo hubiera sabido cuando…

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Tatsumi

¿El mayordomo?

Sí. Él dijo que Saori-sama le dijo que tú le dijiste que eras novia de Seiya

_La expresión en el rostro de ella, que reflejaba toda su confusión y sobre todo su sorpresa al ver lo lejos que había llegado su mentira, fue más que suficiente para que Jabu comprendiera de inmediato lo que había sucedido_

Es mentira_ – afirmó él – _Tú no eres su novia, ¿verdad?

No_ – respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos_

¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirle a Saori-sama?

¡Es que me dio tanta, tanta rabia cuando te vi llorando ayer! ¡Ella no se merece que alguien como tú esté sufriendo por ella! ¡¡Ella no se merece que él se esté muriendo por haber luchado por ella, por haberla defendido!! ¡¡La odio, la odio con todas mis fuerzas!!

_Jabu miró a la joven con infinita tristeza, porque reprobaba firmemente sus acciones, pero podía entender perfectamente que lo hubiera hecho, porque él sentía lo mismo, porque esas habían sido exactamente sus palabras de dolor y rabia. _

…No puedo creer que te atrevieras…

¡No lo planeé! Solo sucedió… Tú te fuiste y yo había estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder entrar a verlo, pero ella llegó y de inmediato trató de entrar antes que yo, ignorándome, pasando encima de mí como si yo fuera invisible, y me dio tanto coraje que le dije que éramos novios solo para poder verlo primero y hacerla rabiar… ¡No digas nada, por favor!

¿Qué?

Déjala que crea que es verdad. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?... ¡No quiero perderlo!

_Jabu estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba perdiéndolo de cualquier forma, que de nada le serviría que la creyeran novia de Seiya si él acababa muriéndose, pero se calló al ver una profunda desesperación pintada en sus ojos azules. _

_Detrás de la puerta cerrada, Ariadna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡La niña esa estaba enamorada también de Seiya! Recordó entonces haberla visto en los recuerdos del caballero cuando lo ungió aquella primera vez. Pero lo que le pareció mejor fue saber que la jovencita le había asegurado a Athena que ella era la novia de Seiya. Quizás podría sacar provecho de esa información, quizás no, por lo que siguió prestando mucha atención. _

Tú estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?_ – preguntó la jovencita sacando a Jabu de sus cavilaciones_

Sí_ – reconoció él – _desde siempre…

Como yo… Ayúdame entonces… Tú la amas, yo lo amo… ¿Jabu, no quieres luchar por una oportunidad?

_El unicornio se sintió tentado por la propuesta, pues amaba profundamente a Saori, Seiya nunca le cayó bien desde que eran niños, y siempre había sentido una natural aversión hacia él. Apoyar la mentira de la chiquilla quizás podía lograr el alejarlos. _

_Pero de inmediato recapacitó. No sería ni correcto ni útil, porque sabía bien que ninguna mentira, ni pequeña ni gigantesca, iba a cambiar los sentimientos de la heredera de Mitsumasa Kido hacia Seiya, por más que le doliera reconocerlo. _

No Miho, no cuentes conmigo. No sé cuál es la situación entre Seiya y tú, porque yo no lo conozco bien, ni sé cuáles son sus sentimientos por ti, pero puedo decirte que yo sé perfectamente que no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de estar con ella..._ - Jabu observó la angustia crecer en los ojos de la jovencita – _Guardaré silencio, si eso te sirve de algo, pero no voy a apoyar tu mentira, y si alguien me pregunta diré la verdad… Y tú deberías de pensar muy bien si en realidad te sirve de algo que todo el mundo se crea tu mentira y si de verdad va a servirte para conquistar su amor _– dijo él justo antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse. _

_Al oír que se hizo el silencio, Ariadna se asomó con cuidado por la puerta aparentando completa normalidad. Miho estaba llorando, tan perturbada por lo que Jabu le había dicho, que ni siquiera notó que la enfermera albina se marchó sonriente, porque había logrado ganar una nueva batalla.

* * *

_

_Shaina era salvaje no solamente contra el enemigo, si no consigo misma. Incluso, quizás era más dura con su propia persona que con los demás. Así que corrió por el pasillo para llegar a los baños, y se permitió estar ahí solo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el control sobre sus emociones, lavándose la cara con agua helada para borrar las lágrimas de su rostro y cortar de tajo su llanto, dispuesta a tomar las medidas que se habían discutido en la junta. _

_¡Aunque le dolía tanto el corazón! Y claro, también le dolía el orgullo: se sentía humillada, insignificante, fracasada, fea y hasta poca mujer. Porque podía comprender y racionalizar (hasta cierto punto) que Seiya prefiriera a Saori porque ella era literalmente una diosa: hermosa, joven, fresca, culta, refinada, amable, femenina: perfecta en cuerpo y alma. Y aunque Shaina tenía lo que podríamos calificar de buena autoestima, no dejaba de comprender que no podía competir con Saori._

_Pero que Seiya hubiera preferido a Miho por encima de su propia diosa le parecía inconcebible. ¿Por qué preferir a una niñita berrinchuda de voz tipluda por encima de una dama como lo era Saori? ¿Qué podía tener esa escuinclita que no tuviera la pelimorada? Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, Miho tenía un encanto poderoso a su favor: ella no estaba Prohibida. _

_De cualquier manera, pensó Shaina, fuese cual fuese la respuesta a qué rayos le había visto Seiya a Miho, lo cierto es que ella misma no se sentía ni culta, ni femenina, ni dulce ni hermosa, ni siquiera normal, que era el único mérito que le encontraba a la tal Miho. Pensar una y otra vez que no poseía ninguna de esas cualidades, pensar que no había resultado ser lo suficientemente hermosa para que él se fijara en ella, ni tampoco poseedora de una personalidad capaz de enamorarlo, amenazaba con llevarla al borde de la desesperación._

_Pero no quería permitirse pensar más en ello, porque hacía mucho tiempo ya había tomado una decisión: la de amar a aquel niño intenso y rebelde sin esperar que él le correspondiera. _

_Ahora sabía que Seiya había decidido ir en otra dirección, pero eso no implicaba que ella dejara de amarlo. Lo más importante era salvarle la vida, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarlo, así que tomó una toalla de papel y con movimientos bruscos se secó el rostro y salió decidida a ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

_

_Sin saber que los caballeros de Athena se hallaban reunidos en ese preciso momento__, Sayaka Miyamoto estaba en las afueras del hospital, sentada en el pasto fumando su tercer cigarrillo del día, que remataba un almuerzo constituido por una taza de café, un refresco de cola y una rebanada enorme de pastel de chocolate. No era una opción sana o recomendable para almorzar, y fumar, claro, es definitivamente un hábito terrible, pero no se le podía culpar. En cuestión de un par de horas, había tenido que manejar y enfrentar mucha y muy delicada información sobre los que ya consideraba sus pacientes. Había hablado con Harue Saito, quien le había explicado la vulnerabilidad y la fragilidad del estado por el que atravesaba Kanon, había tenido que comunicarle la triste noticia a su gemelo sin saber todo lo que iba a remover en él, y después, más información; más cruel, más triste, más compleja para procesar y manejar. Supo sobre la triste vida de Kanon, sobre su violación, se enteró de uno de los más extraños y sádicos casos de personalidad múltiple del que tuviera noticia, escuchó el relato de la más extraña relación entre gemelos que conociera, y encima de todo, conoció a la personificación de las habilidades extrasensoriales y paranormales más extremas, sin contar con que la frase "muertos vivientes" jamás significaría lo mismo para ella. _

_Siendo sensatos, lo más normal del mundo es que después de una mañana como aquella, la psiquiatra hubiera sentido la necesidad de buscar algo de desahogo. En ese estado la encontró su mejor amiga, que la increpó de inmediato._

¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?_ – preguntó molesta Lina_

¿Qué parece?

El otro día sin darme ninguna buena explicación, te llevaste mi cajetilla de cigarros, y ahora te encuentro así.

Ya sé, no necesito sermones, Lina

No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer. ¡Tienes tanta fuerza de voluntad! Pensé que lo habías abandonado para siempre.

No te preocupes, no pienso retomarlo en forma, esto es un pequeño desliz, eso es todo… Sé que es terrible, pero… No, ¿sabes qué? sé que es un hábito destructivo, pero también te diré que hay cosas mucho peores y más destructivas en la vida que fumarse un cigarro a las diez de la mañana

Son más de las doce

Lo que sea.

¿Qué te pasa Sayaka ? Estás actuando muy rara. ¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes

He estado tan ocupada que no lo creerías…

Necesitamos hablar.

¿Sobre tu amado pelirrojo? – _dijo Sayaka rodando los ojos_

No. Sobre Ikki… Sayaka, ¿tú sabías…? ¿Tú sabías que él iba a… volver?

_Sayaka se tensó, pero también miró a su mejor amiga sin mucha sorpresa. Catalina era una chica muy lista, y lo que había sucedido con el joven peliazul era demasiado sorprendente como para no hacerse preguntas. Ya desde antes había muchos detalles extraños en los historiales médicos de los "chicos Kido" como para comenzar a dudar sobre las circunstancias en las que habían resultado heridos, y sobre su extraordinaria recuperación, y la resurrección de Ikki era sin duda la gota que derramó el vaso. Lina había sumado dos más dos y descubierto que eran cuatro, pero la psiquiatra no podía revelarle nada. _

¡Claro que no! ¿Tú crees que si yo lo hubiese sabido habría manejado hacia acá como lo hice ayer? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que él iba a… a… a lo que sea que haya sucedido?

Bueno, eso es cierto, pero… si me disculpas, no luces demasiado sorprendida con el hecho de que él… ¡prácticamente resucitó!

No comprendo que quieres decir con eso.

¿Por qué?... Te hice una pregunta Sayaka, ¿por qué?

No entiendo tu pregunta

¿Por qué no te sorprende que él esté vivo?

…Ikki es una persona… extraordinaria, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra… y eso yo ya lo sabía.

¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¿Qué, es extraterrestre? ¿Lo son todos?_ – preguntó Lina pasando de la molestia a la inquietud_

¡¡Claro que no Lina!! – _dijo_ _Sayaka a punto de soltarse a reír_ - Revisa sus expedientes, son seres humanos como tú y como yo. Su anatomía es perfectamente normal; se enferman, se deprimen, sangran y sus heridas se infectan, como las de cualquiera.

¡Sí, y vuelven a respirar espontáneamente y con actividad cerebral regular después de cuatro horas de haber sido dados por muertos! No insultes mi inteligencia Sayaka. Hay cosas que sabes y que no me estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

…Tienes razón Lina. Hay cosas que no te estoy diciendo, pero es un asunto de confidencialidad paciente-médico, y créeme que odio, detesto, aborrezco no poder decírtelo justo en este momento, porque en verdad me gustaría hablar con alguien más sobre él, sobre ellos… Pero créeme que en cuanto me sea posible o permitido hablar de esto con alguien, tú serás la primera persona en saberlo.

Mierda, Sayaka… ¿Estás segura de que no son alienígenas?

¡¡Lina!!

¡Admite que eso tendría mucho sentido! Se ven demasiado bien como para ser humanos comunes y corrientes: son hermosos, son super fuertes, son super resistentes, como Superman o que sé yo. Eso lo explicaría todo. Es más….

Lina, Lina, ¡basta! ¡No son alienígenas!

¿Estás segura de que no son increíbles, suculentos, sexys y deliciosos alienígenas?

Pregúntale a cualquiera que haya estado en alguna de las cirugías que se les han practicado _– respondió Sayka tratando de no explotar en carcajadas ante los ocurrentes comentarios de su mejor amiga - _Tienen órganos, venas y sistemas digestivos como cualquier otro humano.

¿Estás….?

¡¡Linaa!!

¡Está bien, está bien! Solo por que te conozco bien, voy a creerte. Pero… ¡Diablos! ¡No puedes negar que era una buena explicación para todas las cosas extrañas que hacen y que les suceden!

Sí _– dijo ella tratando de mantener la seriedad – _la verdad es que sería una buena explicación.

Me voy. Ya que mi hombre de la cabellera de fuego no está, iré a ver a Ikki. Con alguien me tengo que deleitar la pupila.

_Lina se marchó fingiendo algo de molestia, y sin embargo Sayaka sabía en el fondo que no estaba realmente enojada. Pero la dejó con una preocupación más en la mente. La psiquiatra y la fisioterapeuta se conocían hacia ya mucho tiempo, y porque la conocía, sabía muy bien que su coqueta amiga realmente estaba interesándose mucho en aquellos muchachos. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al conocer el misterio que envolvía sus vidas? Y por lo que sabía de Ikki, Shun, Kanon y Saga, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál sería la historia del joven pelirrojo que tanto le interesaba a Lina, y si sería tan triste y abrumadora como la de ellos, o aún peor. _

_Sayaka acabó su cigarro y se puso de pie, tratando de olvidarse de esas preguntas que no obtendrían una inmediata respuesta. Debía despejar su mente y concentrarse, pues tenía su consulta con Shun, y le preocupaba no saber en qué estado se hallaría el joven después de todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Y siendo Sayaka la mujer de acción que era, decidió entrar de inmediato al hospital y hablar con el joven de una buena vez.

* * *

_

_Junto a la puerta de entrada, Sayaka se encontró con Gustav, que terminaba con los restos de una bolsa de papas fritas. _

Hola. ¿No te toca estar de guardia con Shun el día de hoy?

Sí doctora, es solo que adelanté mi descanso aprovechando que Shun está en la reunión.

¿Cuál reunión?

La de la señorita Saori con todos los chicos Kido. El doctor Sato autorizó que todos fueran movilizados a la sala de juntas.

¿Shun está con ellos?

Sí, yo lo llevé. Estaban todos, excepto los inconscientes, claro. Me pregunto por qué se habrán reunido…

¿Cuándo fue eso?

Deben de llevar casi media hora ahí adentro_ – respondió el enfermero consultando su reloj. _

Gracias Gustav _– respondió Sayaka moviéndose de inmediato con gran rapidez por los pasillos. _

_No estaba segura de que una junta con todos sus amigos y compañeros le hiciera bien justo en esos momentos, así que fue directamente a la sala de juntas, de la que iban saliendo lentamente algunos de los protegidos de Saori. _

_Ahí encontró a Shun sentado en medio de una mesa semivacía, rodeado por los amigos a los que había aceptado ver el día anterior. El peliverde miraba al vacío mientras que Shyriu y Hyoga (que había pedido que lo dejaran volver después a su habitación), trataban de entablar una conversación con él._

Shun, quita esa cara_ – le pedía el Dragón. _

Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer. Tenemos que ser fuertes para ayudarlo

_El caballero divino de Andrómeda los miró con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos verdes, que lucían más grandes y brillantes por el dolor. No podía decirles todo lo que estaba pensando. No podía decirles que algo en su interior le decía que Seiya no iba a recuperarse jamás. No podía decirles que se sentía culpable por cada herida en ellos y en los caballeros dorados, pero sobre todo, no era capaz de explicarles lo que le había hecho a June. Se moriría de vergüenza si ellos dos supieran que había dejado de ser virgen, que se había acostado con ella sin amarla, y peor aún, que…_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Sayaka, que se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad. _

Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes doctora_ – contestaron los tres. _

¿Interrumpo?

No en realidad_ – reconoció Shyriu con tristeza_

Me informaron de la junta hace unos minutos, y quería saber cómo estabas. Además, tenemos sesión el día de hoy_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ._Puede ser cuando acabes de hablar con tus amigos, o más tarde, cuándo tú quieras.

De hecho… preferiría hablar con usted ahora

_A Hyoga le dolió el hecho de que Shun prefiriera hablar con una desconocida (por más psiquiatra que fuera), que con ellos, que eran sus mejores amigos, pero disimuló, pues también sabía que Shun necesitaba verdadera ayuda, y que su herida era tan grande como la del propio Seiya, aunque de una naturaleza diferente. El Shun de antes jamás habría dicho las cosas que decía ahora, y alguien tenía que curarlo. Quizás ella podría hacerlo._

Ve Shun _– dijo sonriéndole – s_i quieres podemos hablar después. Solo tienes que llamar, e iremos.

Lo sé. Gracias _– dijo Shun dedicándoles una hermosa pero triste sonrisa_

_Se marchó en silencio con la doctora acompañándolo. Y Shyriu tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hablar más con Hyoga porque Akira volvió por él, así que el Dragón se dirigió apesadumbrado a la sala de espera, donde lo esperaban Dokho y Shunrei.

* * *

_

_Cuando llegaron, paciente y doctora se instalaron con aparente tranquilidad en el consultorio: ella en una cómoda silla, él en un sillón, y ella aguardó un poco para darle oportunidad de organizar sus ideas. _

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

Miserable _– respondió él sin dudarlo. _

Hay que concentrarse en lo positivo, Shun. Estos días no han sido nada fáciles para ti, y supongo que la junta el día de hoy tampoco lo fue, pero…

No es eso… Es todo…

Concéntrate en lo positivo Shun. Ikki está vivo, prácticamente todos tus amigos se han recuperado…

No.

¿No qué? Háblame Shun. Juntos podemos entender. Dime qué piensas justo ahora.

_Las mejillas de Shun se tiñeron de rojo carmesí. No hallaba la forma de comenzar a explicarle lo sucedido con June. _

No puedo, de verdad no puedo.

Puedes decir cualquier cosa. Yo no voy a juzgarte, solo quiero ayudar.

De acuerdo… Es sobre… sexo – dijo Shun en un tono casi inaudible

¿Sexo? – _preguntó Sayaka francamente sorprendida. Sabía que su jovencísimo paciente tenía varios y serios problemas, pero nunca imaginó que el sexo sería uno de ellos. Después de todo, ese era un problema de adolescentes "normales", y él definitivamente no lo era_ – Bien. ¿Qué tiene el sexo? Es decir, ¿qué aspecto en particular sobre el sexo te preocupa ahora?

Es sobre… la primera vez…

Ajá.

¿Es cierto que la primera vez no se olvida nunca?

Supongo que sí, aunque eso depende de si la experiencia fue más, o menos satisfactoria – _la doctora notó la expresión de angustia que se acentuó al oír su respuesta _

¿Usted la recuerda? ¿Fue buena?

¿Qué?

Es que mi… yo… ¿Cómo fue… su primera vez, doctora?

¿Estás preguntándome sobre mi primera experiencia sexual? _– Shun asintió con las mejillas encendidas – _Generalmente los doctores de mi especialidad no comparten sus experiencias personales con sus pacientes, Shun

Entiendo, pero es que… necesito saber…

_Sayaka guardó silencio, a sabiendas de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Ya era bastante malo que ella fuera la única doctora que estuviera ofreciéndoles ayuda psiquiátrica a todos ellos, como para encima revelarles sobre su vida íntima, pero después, pensó que ni la situación ni sus pacientes eran comunes, y que quizás no le quedaría más remedio que hacer algunas excepciones para lograr avances. _

Ok… Fue hermosa, y la recuerdo con gran cariño

¿Usted… estaba… enamorada de él?

No _– respondió ella sin dudarlo – _Ya sé que es algo inusual. Generalmente la primera vez para los chicos es sexo, mientras que ellas "hacen el amor", pero ese no fue mi caso. Tenía éxito con los chicos en mi época de estudiante, pero yo me tomaba todo siempre con demasiada seriedad. Estaba un poco obsesionada con mis estudios y no quería un noviecito pasajero, o varios noviecitos pasajeros que se dedicaran más bien a robarme el tiempo. Pero después de algunos años en la universidad, tampoco quería ser siendo virgen

_Al oír aquella sincera declaración, Shun no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos cuan grandes eran con expresión de profunda sorpresa. _

No te sorprendas tanto, querido Shun; soy humana, y todos tenemos necesidades, aunque generalmente nosotras no somos educadas para expresar con tanta claridad nuestras necesidades sexuales… La opción de entregar mi cuerpo a alguien como prueba de amor parecía muy lejana para mí en ese entonces, y había un muchacho, un muchacho que estuvo ahí desde siempre. Éramos buenos amigos, y mientras más adultos nos hacíamos, parecía que había más atracción entre nosotros, aunque yo sabía muy bien que aquello no era amor. No tenía experiencia para confirmar mi suposición, pero intuía con razón que no lo amaba, del mismo modo que intuía que si se lo proponía, él no me diría que no. Pensé que si no iba a estar enamorada aquella primera vez, pues por lo menos podía hacerlo con alguien a quien quisiera y apreciara mucho. Poco después la oportunidad se presentó, y lo hicimos.

¿Y él… él lo sabía?

¿Qué, que yo no lo amaba? Sí, sí lo sabía. Antes del acto sexual hablamos, y él estaba consciente de que cuáles eran mis sentimientos por él

¿Y siguieron siendo amigos después de eso?

Fue complicado. El sexo es algo muy íntimo, es una experiencia en la que se comparten cosas y detalles muy personales: es algo muy poderoso que une a las personas, máxime cuando se trata de esas primeras experiencias, y después de que estuvimos juntos pues… él estuvo confuso algún tiempo, buscándome, pidiéndome que iniciáramos una relación, a lo cuál yo seguí negándome. Eso provocó que nos distanciáramos un tiempo, hasta que eventualmente él no sólo lo comprendió, si no que me perdonó de corazón por no haber sido capaz de amarlo.

Ella nunca va a perdonarme _– dijo Shun mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su cara. _

_Sayaka mantuvo silencio mientras procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo: prácticamente a ciegas había dado en el blanco al contar su experiencia, pues Shun debía de haberse identificado con alguna parte de la historia, de otra forma no se explicaba su reacción. Ahora, debía de aprovechar que él no estaba poniendo barreras para expresarse. _

¿Quién no va a perdonarte qué, Shun?

June… nunca va a perdonarme por haberme acostado con ella. Yo también sabía que no la amaba, pero no se lo dije _– **No lo quise admitir ni ante ella ni ante mí**, pensó Shun – _Fui un maldito cerdo

Shun, para empezar no seas tan duro contigo mismo. El sexo y el amor siempre son cosas de dos. No tomes toda la responsabilidad cuando quizás es solo la mitad de la culpa la que te corresponde… Cuéntame, vamos a tratar de dejarlo claro juntos.

Hay muy pocas mujeres en nuestro mundo. Es lo necesario y lo más práctico para todos: no hay tiempo y lugar para la suavidad, y menos para el amor. Sin embargo, las mujeres también pueden pelear por nuestra diosa, siempre y cuando oculten su femineidad bajo una máscara.

Entonces tus compañeras que usan máscara, ¿son guerreras también?

Sí. Las llamamos amazonas. June es una, y siempre estuvo ahí, como el muchacho de su historia. Siempre fue amable y gentil conmigo, aunque es muy capaz como amazona. Justo antes de que empezaran nuestras verdaderas batallas, ella… ella hizo algo que en nuestro mundo significa amor: me mostró su rostro desnudo. Pero no pude pensar y mucho menos darle una respuesta porque eso sucedió solo un día antes de nuestra primera gran batalla, y luego de esa primera batalla vino otra y luego otra confrontación. Pasé más de un año sin verla, y la verdad es que todo lo que viví en ese año fue tan abrumador que ni siquiera pensé en ella, hasta que un día nos fuimos a un bar… a Seiya se le ocurrió – dijo sonriendo con amargura - Yo tenía mucho miedo de que nos descubrieran porque somos menores de edad, pero Seiya no le tenía miedo a nada; dijo que nadie lo notaría, y fue verdad, nadie nos descubrió. Bebimos un poco y estuvimos platicando y mirando chicas, y Hyoga me preguntó si yo había vuelto a ver a June desde aquella vez. Le dije que no. Me preguntaron si yo estaba enamorado de ella, y no supe qué decir… Después de ese día, estuve pensando en ella una y otra vez, hasta que me decidí y la busqué. Había ido a su país por algún tiempo, pero gracias a Saori la localicé y la invité a pasar un par de días aquí en Tokio, con la idea de convivir más con ella, y de aclarar mis ideas. Fui por ella al aeropuerto, y esos días convivimos todo el tiempo: desayunábamos juntos, salíamos a divertirnos por la ciudad. Fuimos a ferias, al cine, a museos, conversamos muchísimo, algunas veces hasta nos sorprendió el amanecer platicando en la sala de la mansión. Y todo eso no hizo más que confundirme aún más, porque ella es tan lista, tan amable, y además, me siento tan cómodo con ella… ¿Y cómo no? Siempre fue mi mejor amiga... Estuvo una semana a mi lado, y después tenía que marcharse, pero quiso que la última noche la llevara a bailar... Fue sin su máscara. Nunca había ido a bailar con nadie y nos divertimos muchísimo, pero también bebimos; no mucho, pero lo suficiente para quedar algo aturdidos. Todo era muy hermoso, muy diferente de todo lo que había vivido. Estábamos rodeados de gente joven, como nosotros, y yo estaba tan confundido, y no tenía a nadie más cerca con quien hablar acerca de mis sentimientos por ella: Saori había viajado a Italia aquella mañana, y de ahí iba a marcharse a Grecia, Seiya había hecho un pequeño viaje al campo con los chicos del orfanato, Hyoga había ido a Siberia, Shyriu estaba en China. ¡Hasta Tatsumi se había tomado el día libre! Así que sólo estaríamos ella y yo en la Mansión. Y las luces eran tan tenues, y la música de pronto se hizo tan suave… y todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a estrechar sus abrazos, y a besarse, y yo… quise saber que se sentía ser normal, ser un chico normal… Y ella me besó, y sus labios eran tan suaves... Siempre he sido débil, y no pude decirle que no… quería saber qué era lo que sentía por ella… quería saber si podía llegar a amarla… y pasó….

¿Tú le hablaste sobre tu confusión?

No.

Deberían de haber hablado antes del acto sexual, Shun. Y no quiero justificarte, pero ella no debió de asumir que era amor si tú jamás se lo dijiste así… ¿ella alguna vez te lo dijo? ¿te dijo explícitamente que te amaba?

No, pero me dejó ver su rostro, y en nuestro mundo…

Shun, es cierto que hay actos que hablan por sí mismos, pero también es cierto que hay gestos y acciones que pueden malinterpretarse, y por eso lo mejor es hablar y dejar las cosas muy claras. No debes de asumirte como débil, porque no lo eres: tomaste un gran riesgo al intentar descubrir tus sentimientos por ella, y hay muchísimas personas que jamás se atreven siquiera a intentarlo. Las cosas quizás no funcionaron entre ustedes, pero ahora lo sabes, y tanto tú como ella saben ahora que ese no es el camino, y son libres de ir hacia otras personas. Es una experiencia dura, pero era necesario que lo supieras, que ambos lo supieran.

Pero la lastimé, ¡La perdí! Ella no volverá a ser mi amiga, y no la culpo. ¡La perdí para siempre! Y justo ahora me hace tanta falta… y sé que soy un monstruo por pensar en mí y no en cómo está ella… La perdí para siempre…

Eso no lo sabemos Shun. Dale tiempo para que procese las cosas. Dale espacio para que sienta y viva su molestia, su dolor y su enojo, su ira incluso, y después, pídele perdón.

Le pedí perdón ayer, pero todo me salió mal, y hoy que la vi en la junta…

Shun, no te atormentes. No hay forma de salir victorioso de algo así. No hay forma correcta de decirle a alguien que no lo amas. Y por más que le haya dolido, fuiste honesto con ella. Ahora seguramente no puede ver el beneficio en ello, pero con el tiempo comprenderá que fue lo mejor para los dos.

_Shun se serenó un poco gracias a las palabras de la psiquiatra. Comenzó a relajarse, y a poner atención al lindo consultorio en el que estaba, y de pronto, rió amargamente_

¿Qué te hace gracia, Shun?

No tenía idea de qué día es hoy. Llevamos tanto tiempo aquí…

Sí, Shun, así es.

Hoy es ocho de Septiembre

Ajá. ¿Es una fecha significativa para ti?

Ya pasó el cumpleaños de Ikki. Cumplió 18 años… y lo pasó inconsciente en un cuarto de hospital… Y mañana… mañana es mi cumpleaños…

¿En serio? ¿Vas a cumplir… dieciséis?

Sí…

¿Quieres pasar tu cumpleaños en casa, Shun?

¿Qué? _– dijo él con incredulidad. _

Podrías irte y pasar tu cumpleaños en casa, junto con tus amigos. Supongo que a varios de los que aún están internados los van a dar de alta muy pronto también. ¿No quieres estar con ellos, Shun? ¿No quieres irte?

Yo… no puedo

Claro que puedes. Físicamente, por tu estado de salud, hace dos semanas por lo menos que podrías haber sido dado de alta. Claro que no dejamos que te marcharas por tu depresión, y porque te rehusabas a comer. Pero ahora es diferente. Estás tomando medicamentos, estás aquí en terapia; si tú quieres, podemos arreglarlo. ¿Te gustaría, Shun?

No me siento listo… Ella no quiere verme, y si yo fuera a la mansión…y ellos…

No tiene que ser hoy, si no te sientes preparado, pero tampoco puedes quedarte aquí para siempre Shun. No puedes esconderte del mundo, no puedes usar el hospital como un refugio. Tarde o temprano tendrás que volver. Tu cuerpo está listo desde hace algunos días, y tu mente también lo estará Shun, no lo dudes. Piénsalo, por favor _– dijo la doctora finalizando aquella sesión.

* * *

_

_Con el alma aliviada por las palabras de Shaka, de Aioria, y la promesa de mejorar su relación en el aire, Shura, sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera, observaba a June, que se había quedado profundamente dormida en otro de los sillones mientras aguardaban el regreso de Saori. Después de la pésima noche del día anterior y de la resaca que debía de tener, no sólo era lo más natural si no que a la rubia le hacía bien, y a él le proporcionaba alivio el poder vigilarla y saber que estaba a salvo, pues en la junta la había sentido inmersa en un gran desasosiego que solo la máscara logró ocultar a los ojos de los demás. _

_El español se sentía algo dividido, pues por un lado, sentía grandes deseos de hablar con el León, y contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo hermosa que era ella, y lo tentado que se había sentido cuando ella se ofreció a él, revelándole su perfecta y poderosa desnudez. Pero descartó la posibilidad de hablar de aquello con Aioria, porque le había dado a ella su palabra de honor de que nadie sabría lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche. _

_Justo en ese momento, el aludido entró en la habitación, caminó hacia Shura y lo jaló del brazo para levantarlo del sillón y llevarlo al fondo del pasillo. Luego, Aioria buscó a Milo hasta que logró hacer contacto visual con él, y con una seña le indicó que se acercara. Cuando ambos estuvieron junto a él, habló_

Lo hice

¿Qué? –_ preguntó Milo_

Le dije

¿A quién?_ - preguntó Shura_

Le dije… a ella

¿Quée?_ – dijeron ambos, comprendiendo de inmediato a quién y a qué se refería su amigo_

¿Y que pasó?_ – preguntó el español_

Hablé con ella… ¡y creo que lo arruiné!

A ver, con calma gato, ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

¿Cuándo fue eso?

Justo ahora, cuando salimos de la reunión. Me la llevé allá afuera y le dije.

¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?_ – preguntó de nuevo Milo_

Le dije que quiero salir con ella en una cita, y que me gusta mucho.

¿Le dijiste solo que te gusta?_ – preguntó Milo con algo de desaprobación._

¿Y ella que te respondió?

No le di oportunidad. Le dije que lo pensara y me fui

¿Qué? _– preguntó Shura arqueando una de sus espesas cejas. _

Hice mal, ¿verdad? Lo arruiné todo, fui demasiado directo, demasiado seco… Debí de haber planeado bien lo que iba a decirle, o ser más romántico. Iré ahora mismo a….

No, espera _– dijo Shura deteniendo su marcha al tomarlo por el hombro - _Ya hablaste. Ahora está en ella decidir y tú debes…

Ya sé, esperar, ¡odio esperar!

Lo sabemos _- respondieron al unísono Milo y Shura, para después dedicarse el uno al otro una sonrisa, pues a pesar de que ambos eran grandes amigos del León, muy pocas veces habían estado los tres juntos, compartiendo tal intimidad. _

De acuerdo_ – dijo Aioria de malagana, para luego clavar sus hermosos ojos en Shura - _Bueno, aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿me quieres explicar ahora que fue lo que vi esta mañana?

Aioria, te dije que hablaríamos esta noche…

¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer ahora? Porque en algo tengo que pasar el tiempo, ya que los dos opinan que debo darle a Marin tiempo para meditarlo. ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…

_Shura suspiró. Su impulsivo y obstinado amigo no iba a rendirse, así que se resignó a hablar, aunque le hubiera gustado que sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Pero sabía bien que Aioria confiaba en Milo, y por algo debía de ser, por lo que decidió darse la oportunidad de confiar en ambos. _

Para empezar, Aioria, de verdad no es lo que crees…

Shura, si hay algo que es terrible de ti, es lo largo que son tus preámbulos. ¿Te acostaste con ella sí o no?

¿Acostarse con quién? _– preguntó Milo a quien tomó por sorpresa el súbito giro de la conversación _

Con June _– le respondió Aioria_

¿Te tiraste a la rubia?

¡¡Claro que no!! ¡Apenas y la conozco! Y yo no me "tiro" a nadie, Milo. En todo caso, me acuesto con alguien _– dijo el correcto Shura. _

Entonces, ¿por qué estaban tan sospechosos esta mañana?

Aioria, voy a decírtelo, pero tienes… tienen que ser muy discretos

¿Me estás diciendo chismoso?

Aioria, deja de tomártelo todo personal

Está bien, seré discreto. Ahora quieres…

No pasamos la noche en la mansión. Por eso nos viste en esa actitud… sospechosa, si así quieres llamarla

Shura, acabas de decir que no te acostaste con ella_ – terció Milo_

Y así fue. Pasamos la noche fuera, y juntos, pero No tuvimos relaciones. Yo… estuve cuidándola

¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo? _– inquirió el León con preocupación_

Ella se embriagó

¿Por qué?

¿Y yo que sé? Es una mujer, ¿desde cuando sabemos nosotros sobre mujeres?

Bueno, ustedes no sabrán, pero yo…

¡Milooo!_ – reprendió Aioria_

Es que ayer la vi salir del hospital, comportándose extrañamente. La seguí hasta los muelles, ahí le perdí el rastro por un buen rato, y cuando la encontré estaba en una cantina, totalmente alcoholizada… afortunadamente nos topamos con Shyriu y con Seika_ – dijo Shura, omitiendo el detalle de que ella había querido quitarse la vida - _Ellos fueron los de la idea de que June pasara la noche fuera, porque en verdad estaba haciendo y diciendo cosas verdaderamente absurdas e inapropiadas.

¿Inapropiadas como qué?_ – preguntó Milo con morbo _

Milo, basta, o yo contaré un par de cosas inapropiadas que tú has hecho teniendo varias copas de más – le reconvino Aioria

Está bien, me callo.

Como decía, yo me ofrecí para quedarme a cuidarla

¿Y dónde se quedaron entonces?

¿En un hotel?_ – preguntó Milo sin disimular su picardía_

¡Milo! _– le reconvino Aioria de nuevo_

No, en el departamento de Seiya_ – prosiguió Shura ignorando de nuevo al Escorpión_

¿Qué?_ – esta vez el sorprendido fue Aioria_

Shyriu tenía una llave, y se la dio a Seika para que pudiera ir a conocer el lugar. Fue gracias a eso que nos encontramos… Por favor, no pueden decir nada, le di mi palabra.

¿Y entonces por qué nos estás contando?_ – preguntó Milo extrañado_

Porque yo lo obligué _– reconoció apenado Aioria – _lo siento Shura. No debí de pensar tan mal de ti…

_¿_Pues qué pensaste?

Pensé que… ¡es que te veías muy sospechoso!

Admite que pensaste que se había tirado a la amazona _– dijo, claro, Milo_

¡Milooo!_ - dijeron a coro Shura y Aioria_

Lo admito_ – dijo Aioria ruborizado – p_or un momento sí lo pensé… Lo lamento Shura, pero diré a mi favor que lo pensé porque siempre le has resultado muy atractivo a las mujeres.

¿Ah sí? Mira, y siempre es a mí al que tachan de mujeriego.

La diferencia es que él es discreto, Milo, palabra que parece que tú no conoces.

No se apuren, de cualquier forma, la culpa es mía _– terció Shura - _Mi plan era llevarla de regreso a la mansión y que nadie se diera cuenta de que no habíamos pasado la noche ahí, precisamente para no dar explicaciones. Pero desperté ya tarde, debí de haberme levantado más temprano para que no sucediera lo que sucedió.

¿Y de verdad, de verdad, no le tocaste nada?

¡¡¡Milo!!!

¿Qué? Ella me odia, pero no por eso he dejado de notar que tiene muuuy buen cuerpo, y tú dijiste que ella estaba muy ebria y haciendo cosas muy descabelladas…

¿Por qué dices que te odia? ¿Le hiciste algo, Milo?_ – le pregunto Shura con violencia implícita en su profunda voz, pensando de pronto que el conquistador Escorpión podía ser el responsable del episodio de histeria que ella había sufrido el día anterior, a lo cual Milo respondió tensándose y asumiendo una actitud defensiva de inmediato, como pudo claro, porque aún llevaba muletas. _

¡Ey! ¡Tranquilos ustedes dos!_ – dijo Aioria colocándose de inmediato en medio de los dos._

Ella no quiso decir por qué estaba tan mal, pero algo mencionó… mencionó a un hombre, ¿fuiste tú? ¿Le hiciste algo, Milo?

¡No es lo que crees Shura, nunca la he tocado y no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera! Ella me odia por haber destruido la Isla donde entrenaba, y por haber matado a su maestro…

Oh, yo… Lo siento Milo. Es que… ayer ella de verdad estaba muy mal; estaba muy desesperada, muy decepcionada. Y como tú…

No te disculpes Shura, con mi reputación es más que lógico que dudaras de mí… pero te juro que ella me mataría antes de que yo lograra ponerle un dedo encima

No es la única _– comentó Aioria con una media sonrisa en su rostro_

¿Qué?_ – dijo Milo sin saber a qué se refería Aioria_

Shaina también es inmune a tus "encantos", Milo.

¿Ah sí?_ – preguntó Shura con interés y alivio porque la conversación tomaba otro rumbo_

Hubieras visto la cara de Milo el día que despertamos, cuando Shaina entró a la habitación sin máscara y él coqueteó con ella…

Aioria, no es divertido que andes contándolo_ – protestó Milo_

Sí, sí lo es_ – reconoció él, carcajeándose aún más al ver la expresión contrariada de su amigo – e_lla fue tan fría al decirle que ni la ausencia de su máscara la obligaba a sentir algo por él, que parecía hermana de Camus, jajaja.

Bueno, bueno ya_ – dijo Milo, que amaba las bromas, pero no el ser objeto de ellas - Y_… aprovechando que estamos en esta plática tan casual e informativa, dime, ¿tú sabes por quién dejó ella de usar su máscara? Ese día, ella dijo que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien, ¿Tú sabes a quién?

Sí, esa es una buena pregunta, ¿por qué no usa máscara? _– preguntó también Shura_

¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Milo al notar que su rubio amigo palidecía de pronto_

¡No me digas que es por ti! _– exclamó Shura con asombro_

No, no, claro que no es por mí… es… es por Seiya…

¿Qué? _– dijeron los dos al unísono - ¿_Por él?_  
_

Sí, ella dejó de usar su máscara por él_ – al ver la expresión de intriga en los rostros de sus amigos, el León comprendió que no tendría más remedio que explicar la historia completa - _Cuando el patr… cuando Saga me envió a buscar la armadura de Sagitario que estaba desaparecida vine aquí, a Tokio. Llegué hasta el hospital rastreando el cosmos que desprendía…. y lo que hice fue hallar a Seiya; como él estaba con Saori-sama yo debía que eliminarlo, según las ordenes de Saga. Pero Shaina había llegado poco antes que yo, y estaba con él y sin máscara. Le dije que se marchara, y cuando quise deshacerme de Seiya, ella se interpuso entre él y mi ataque.

¿Ella hizo qué?

No la vi moverse... Cayó herida, Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos, y ahí, frente a mí, ella le explicó la regla de la máscara, y le pidió perdón por amarlo sin merecerlo…

¡Vaya! ¡Qué mujer tan valiente! _– admitió Shura asombrado_

¿Por qué nunca me contaste esa historia? _– inquirió Milo_

Nunca hubo oportunidad. Cuando volví al Santuario fui directamente a ver a Saga. Quería obligarlo a que me confesara la verdad, pero…

Sí, usó el Satán Imperial en ti, ya entendí el punto…_- completó Milo. _

¿Entonces ella lo ama solo por qué él la vio sin máscara? – preguntó Shura, que quería saber mucho más sobre el asunto de aquella ley en vista de lo que le había sucedido con June.

¡Claro que no_! - repuso Aioria ofendido por ese comentario - _Seiya es un muchacho extraordinario y se merece ser amado como…

Ese es mi punto, Aioria, será un héroe, pero no deja de ser un niño. Ella debería de estar con un hombre

Milo, no empieces…

Yo solo digo la verdad. Ella tiene un carácter terrible, sin duda alguna, y la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como una verdadera bruja, pero hay que reconocer que tiene un cuerpo como para morirse, y esa cara de ángel… imagínate esas uñas arañando en tu espalda…

¡¡Milooo!! _– dijo Shura, que era sumamente discreto en esa clase de asuntos y que desaprobaba esos comentarios, aunque Milo los decía con mucha gracia  
_

Está bien, ya no digo más, par de reprimidos. Yo lo único que digo es que tu amado Seiya es demasiado niño y no sabría qué hacer con ella en la cama

¡Milo ya basta! No estoy de humor para esa clase de comentarios.

Está bien Aioria, no te enojes. De todas formas, nunca lo sabremos, porque tu Seiya escogió a la niñita esa en vez de a Shaina. Si me lo preguntas, yo opino que para ser tan valiente tiene muy mal gusto.

¡Milo! Por favor, lo que menos importa ahora es a quién escogió Seiya. Ni siquiera sabemos si va a…

Ey, no te me deprimas ahora, minino_ – dijo Milo cambiando por completo el tono de su voz - Hay que confiar en que seremos buenos maestros para Seika, y que ella va a lograr ayudarlo_

Por primera vez, creo que Milo tiene razón _– dijo Shura cerrándole un ojo al Escorpión para que no protestara y le siguiera la corriente – _ahora debemos de concentrarnos en entrenar a Seika…

* * *

_Ariadna no tenía planeado descansar después de haberle aplicado el bálsamo de néctar a Seiya. Al contrario, quería ir a la habitación de personal para dejar su bolso y anotar exactamente como había elaborado el bálsamo, tenía que presentarse con la jefa de enfermeras para cubrir su supuesta guardia, y además, planeaba hacerle una nueva visita a Ikki. Ya que Perséfone estaba tan segura de que él le había informado a Athena-sama sobre la condición de Seiya, no hacía falta buscar la forma de silenciarlo, y aunque acababan de ganar un valiosísimo tiempo a su favor, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia ante Ikki, no cuando él poseía tan extraordinarias cualidades. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele para impedir que el Fénix se volviera a acercar a Seiya. _

_Y si era posible, claro, después de a todo eso, es que buscaría tomar un pequeño descanso, porque había estado tan tensa desde la noche anterior, entre los recuerdos de Radamanthys y la presión por elaborar el bálsamo adecuadamente, que se sentía muy cansada al recorrer los pasillos. _

_Por eso Kiki casi la atropelló con la silla de ruedas, ya que él en cambio, estaba rebosante de energía y excitación, pues quería ver a Seiya de inmediato, y prácticamente corría, llevando a su maestro hacia la cafetería. _

¡Cuidado Kiki! _– gritó el lemuriano al ver aparecer de improviso a la joven de hermosos y largos cabellos blancos, pero la advertencia llegó tarde, y la arrolló , proyectándola hacia el piso – _Ariadna, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimamos? _  
_

_¡_Perdón señorita! ¡No la vi!

¿Cómo ibas a verla, si vas tan rápido Kiki? -_ le reconvino su maestro  
_

No se preocupen_ – dijo ella levantándose lentamente, mientras agradecía al Olimpo el haber estado con Seiya antes, pues escuchó que la botella donde había guardado el bálsamo se rompió al caer – _no fue nada.

¿Traías algo importante en tu bolsa? _– le preguntó él _

No, solo una botella de refresco vacía_– mintió ella - _¿tú te sientes bien, Mü?

Debo de verme muy mal porque todo mundo me pregunta eso el día de hoy_ – reconoció él con una discreta sonrisa_

¡No, claro que no te ves mal! Bueno, un poco_ – admitió ella ruborizándose un poco – _es que te ves pálido. Incluso diría que te ves algo… triste

Ha sido uno de esos días…

¿De verdad? Para mí también _– le confesó ella. _

Íbamos a la cafetería, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Claro_ - respondió ella – _ahora que lo pienso, no he desayunado.

_Los tres caminaron sonriendo, aunque Ariadna pensaba que tenía que procurar quedarse a solas con Mü y estar lo más alejada de aquel niño que le fuera posible, porque él poseía grandes habilidades psíquicas, y a diferencia del resto de los caballeros de Athena, no solo no estaba debilitado, si no que al contario, se hacía más fuerte cada día. _

_Y eso era un peligro, porque él podía terminar por descubrir que ella era el enemigo. _

_Ariadna no sabía cuán acertada estaba…

* * *

_Voilá queridos lectores míos (sí, míos míos, mis preciosos, jajajaja)

Creo que nunca había actualizado tan rápido, jajaja, lo cual se debe no solo a que casi escribí los dos capis al mismo tiempo, si no al rollito este de la influenza que me ha tenido recluida en casita mucho más tiempo de lo usual. Y también, admito con gran felicidad, le eché hartas ganas a tener esta actualización pronto porque ha sido extraordinaria la respuesta que he recibido de ustedes. Me parece que mientras más avanza esta historia, en vez de que su longitud vaya desmotivandolos a seguir leyendo, parece que se multiplica el interés que me muestran.

Y hoy puedo decirles, queridos lectores míos, que he llegado al punto en que estoy enviciada con sus respuestas, con cada review y con sus muestras de reconocimiento pero sobre todo con el afecto que me prodigan, de tal forma que les confieso que así como ustedes me han contado que los he hecho llorar con esta historia, yo también puedo decir que sus generosos reviews me han conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Jamás soñé que mi trabajo tendría una recepción semejante.

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, desde aquellos que desde la compu de su casa me leen sin comentar, como a los que me escriben. Desde aquellos que me han dejado un solo review hasta los que han comentado todos y cada uno de los 41 capítulos publicados hasta ahora, desde los que me dejan dos líneas hasta los que me escriben reviews largos cual cartas de amor (que de hecho así los siento, pues así me son de satisfactorios). Gracias por ocupar su valiosísimo tiempo en leerme, porque es un verdadero regalo. Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leerme aunque el español no sea su lengua madre (Liz, saludos hasta Brasil), gracias por romper sus records de lectura con mi relato telenovelero, gracias por pasar días, tardes y noches enteras en enterarse de lo último que publiqué, o poniéndose al corriente con todo de un jalón.

Y en especial:

para Eowynd, a quien agradezco su bello y extenso review, le digo que pues sí, todas aman a Seiya, empezando por mí, jajaja. (Soy más grande que casi todos ustedes, queridos lectores, así que no discutan, YO LO VI PRIMERO, jajajaja) Y bueno, supongo que como he leído tantos fics donde me menosprecian a mi precioso Pegaso, pues me propuse aplicar la ley de la compensación y demostrar que sí vale la pena, que es un héroe y que tiene encantos para volver loca a cualquiera. Y sobre si a Kurumada lo habrán ignorado vilmente cuando era puberto, pues probablemente sí, jajaja, se llama proyección y los escritores lo padecemos en mayor o menor medida,jijiji.

A charm baby y a Ellistriel, les digo que Shaka si va a tener pareja, espero que les guste. No prometo que sea de su agrado, porque él es tan especial que cuesta trabajo encontrar a su match perfecto, pero espero acercarme por lo menos a darle una pareja a la altura que él se merece.

A Saori Luna: creo que no te lo había dicho, pero yo te he leído desde hace años, cuando descubrí los fanfics, ya que tu siempre escribes historias hiper románticas sobre Seiya y Saori y en la red no hay mucho de eso. En que página te leí, no lo recuerdo, pero fue bajo el nombre de Saku Luna, y me encantó siempre tu trabajo. Claro que en aquellas épocas del bendito año 2002 yo era una cavernicolita y lo único que sabía usar más o menos de la computadora era el messenger, y por eso no te dejaba reviews ni nada parecido (de hecho, no sabía que era un review,jajaja, si apenas me enteraba que era un fanfic,jajajaja). Así que cuando leí tu review donde decías que pusiste una cita sobre mi trabajo en tu blog, el cual por supuesto ya revisé, fue todo tan halagador y a la vez tan cósmico, es decir, que yo empezara en el mundo de los fics leyéndote y que ahora tu me leas a mí, híjole, no sé ni como explicarlo, pero muchas gracias por tener en tanta estima mi trabajo. Es la primera vez que me citan y me siento muy dichosa. Y para que vean que lo de que soy ingrata como lectora es cierto, sepan que me encanta el fic de La venganza, de tu autoría Luna, que siempre estoy leyendo y que me tiene bien intrigada, pero ni un review te he dejado. ¿No les digo?... Si yo y mi desorganización... (bueno, eso ya lo deben de saber, si no, no llevaría cinco años escribiendo este fic...)

A Cyberia. Ni te angusties porque no has podido dejar reviews de cada capi, se puede cuando se puede, pero se agradece cada lectura (si vieras la cantidad de reviews que yo debo... jajaja) ¿Y para cuando más de 200 eh y de tu historia sobre Aioros y Saga allá en Amor, eh??

A Ellistriel. Luego agradecerás a tu universidad que te pongan a estudiar filosofía, jajaja. Caray, de nuevo gracias por tus hermosos reviews. Y solo por eso te diré que la pareja de Shaka SÍ va a ser una niña, jajaja. échale muchas ganas a tus estudios.

Mi fiel Pegaso Seiya. Que bueno que te gustó el antiguo nombre de Seiya, me tardé un buen rato en buscarlo y escogerlo. Y sobre Perséfone, el agua que regenera la virginidad y que ella tenga un hijo de Seiya, pues no lo sé.... jajaja, pero te prometo que si algo así llega a suceder en mi historia, te daré todo el crédito por tu idea,jajajaa.

Y last but not least, gracias Quilla-sama, me pudo que creas que soy mejor que Vargas Llosa, porque lo que leí de él (la ciudad y los perros) me gusto mucho en verdad, jijijiji.

Gracias, gracias y gracias otra vez, a toditos ustedes.

Y sobre el capítulo que sigue: más de Mü y Ariadna, claro, porque aquí les dejé solo un cachito, la reacción de Marin ante la propuesta de Leo, más conversaciones doradas, Hyoga y Camus, Hilda y Flher, más de Shaina y las consecuencias de la mentira de Miho, ya viene el cumple de Shun, y quizás, solo quizás, alcance el espacio para que Ikki despierte, Marin y Aioria tengan su primera cita, Thetis y Julián vuelvan de Grecia y Radamanthys reciba visitas, más lo que se acumule, jajaja. No prometo que estará tan rápido como este claro, aunque ya tengo bastante claro el rumbo de la historia, creo que el capítulo 41 fue un parteaguas importantísimo para mí como escritora, en el sentido de estar segura de qué quiero contar, pero mientras podrán leer una y otra vez y dejar todos los reviews que les plazcan y del tamaño que los quieran. Los estaré esperando.

De todo corazón, un abrazote y un besote.

Fuego.


	43. Cuestión de Confianza

Capítulo 43

**Breves notas de la autora al final**

Cuestión de Confianza

¿Estás más tranquila?

Si.

¿Quieres que hablemos?

Sí, pero vamos a caminar un poco más. Aún siento que me hierve la sangre.

_Hilda y Flher echaron a andar de nuevo por los bosques que rodeaban el hospital, a los cuales se habían dirigido después de salir de la sala de reuniones. Hilda había caminado rápidamente, manteniendo un pesado silencio, y su hermanita la había seguido caminando unos pasos atrás, dándole espacio y tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y sus pensamientos, pues sabía que eso siempre le hacía bien. La sacerdotisa de Asgard era una mujer de temperamento recio e impulsivo, pero siempre se esforzaba en no perder la paciencia (o al menos en no dejarlo ver), y en tratar de serenarse antes de hacer o decir cosas de las que más tarde podría arrepentirse. Y su hermana menor sabía que lo más prudente era darle la oportunidad para lograr analizar sus propios sentimientos antes de confrontarla._

¿Crees que hice mal en intervenir? – _dijo Hilda algunos pasos después, rompiendo por fin el silencio_

Pues yo no diría que hiciste mal, porque creo que dijiste cosas muy acertadas, pero… la forma en que lo hiciste…

¡Lo sé, pero es que no pude evitarlo! Me dio rabia verlos pelear cuando deberían unirse ahora más que nunca, no solo porque Seiya corre peligro, si no porque tienen la oportunidad de vivir.

Pues es que parece que hay muchos conflictos entre ellos…

Lo sé también. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido desde nuestro regreso que ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de platicarte sobre estos días que pasé fuera, pero no tienes idea de las cosas que Kiki me contó cuando estuvimos en el Santuario; yo cometí un daño irreparable en cuestión de días, cuando estuve gobernada por el anillo, pero ellos, ellos padecieron años completos de mentiras, manipulaciones, secretos y… se hicieron mucho, mucho daño los unos a los otros, y lo entiendo, pero… si Sigfried… si ellos estuvieran vivos, sé que la culpa me corroería, pero también sé que me dedicaría a recompensarlos por todo lo malo que les hice pasar. Y aunque Saori no fue la causante de todos esos años de sufrimiento, ¡no sabes cuánto se está esforzando, Flher! Estos días en el Santuario no se dedicó a descansar, si no a todo lo contrario, trabajó incansablemente. Solo dormía cuando su mayordomo, que la seguía noche y día, la obligaba, pero ella pasaba todos su tiempo investigando, reconstruyendo, buscando la forma de curarlos, de verlos felices. Están vivos, y deberían tratar de curarse los unos a los otros en vez de seguir lastimándose con el pasado.

Pues esperemos que lo logren, por su propio bien.

Mira, ahí está Marin – _dijo Hilda al divisar a la amazona sentada en una banca._

Pobre, debe de sentirse muy mal por lo que le está pasando a Seiya, ella fue su maestra.

Es una joven muy callada, pero me parece que es muy buena persona.

Deberíamos ir a ofrecerle nuestro apoyo, Hilda.

Claro.

* * *

_Marin estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del arribo de las hermanas. Había permanecido inmóvil en el mismo lugar desde que Aioria se había marchado, comprendiendo que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de la cosa más sorprendente, increíble y emocionante que le había sucedido. Y eso, pensaba también, era culpa solamente suya, pues había sido ella quien se había mantenido alejada de todos con el objetivo de ser una excelente amazona y maestra para Seiya. Claro que no había vivido aislada al nivel de Shaka, y había permitido que un par de personas se acercaran y la conocieran. Pero en ese momento no podía hablar con ninguna de esas tres personas porque una se hallaba en coma, otra estaba pasando por un momento tan amargo que le parecía que sería una crueldad contarle lo feliz que estaba, y la otra, era la misma persona que originaba su felicidad. _

_Parecía increíble que no tuviera más opciones para hablar que Seiya, Shaina y el propio Aioria, pero así era, y algo en su corazón protestó ante la idea de no poder expresar la emoción, el miedo y la excitación que la invadían en aquel momento. Quería decirle a alguien que su mejor amigo, que era por cierto un Caballero valiente y maravilloso, había pronunciado las palabras que ella había soñado y anhelado toda su vida, aquellas que pensó y temió que jamás serían dichas. Y aunque él no había hablado de amor, la sola posibilidad de acercarse a su corazón, era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir que volaba. _

No te desanimes Marin, Seiya resistirá, como lo ha hecho antes_ – dijo Hilda tocando su hombro suavemente  
_

Sabemos que debe de ser muy difícil para ti saber lo que le está pasando a Seiya, pero…

Les agradezco su preocupación, pero... no estoy así por Seiya…

¿Qué te pasa Marin?

¿Sucedió algo más?

Sí… no… no es algo malo, pero…

Marin, te lo dije en el Santuario, y te lo repito ahora: vinimos con la única intención de ayudar _– dijo Hilda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Un escalofrío recorrió a la amazona, pues justo cuando deseaba a alguien con quien hablar, habían aparecido la sacerdotisa de Asgard (que había sido excepcionalmente amable durante su convivencia en Grecia), y su dulce y gentil hermana, preguntándole si le ocurría algo. Marin reconocía la oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero no sabía qué hacer, pues la habían preparado para todo menos para sentarse a hablar con otras mujeres acerca de sus sentimientos por un compañero de armas, como seguramente sí podría hacer cualquier muchacha normal, como ellas seguramente podrían hacerlo, pues aunque habían vivido con una carga monumental de responsabilidad bajo sus hombros, parecían haber gozado de una educación que ponderaba su femineidad en vez de suprimirla, y encima de todo, se habían tenido la una a la otra. _

_Marin las encontró tan distintas y lejanas a ella misma, que decidió no mencionar a Aioria, pero entonces las palabras de Saori acudieron a su mente: "**todos aquí somos huérfanos, pero no estamos solos. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros**__", y recordó también al ahora joven Maestro diciendo que esta era una excelente oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y entonces se armó de valor. Después de todo, el hecho de que ellas fueran tan distintas podría estar a su favor y no en su contra. _

De acuerdo. Si no les molesta, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta

Claro – _dijo la joven rubia, sonriendo_

¿Qué… qué harían ustedes en una cita?

¿Cómo?

¿Perdón?

_La amazona tuvo que hacer uso de todo su aplomo y arrojo para seguir al ver la expresión de shock en los rostros de las jóvenes de Asgard; afortunadamente para ella, tenía valor de sobra. _

Debe de parecerles extraña mi pregunta, pues hemos hablado pocas veces, y en esas ocasiones jamás hemos abordado asuntos personales… pero no tengo a quién acudir. El mío siempre ha sido un mundo de y para hombres, y este es un asunto de… mujeres, y ustedes son tan… femeninas… - _cuando la pelirroja notó que las hermanas estaban ruborizadas hasta los cabellos, se arrepintió _– disculpen, no debí preguntar. Lo siento

No, Marin, espera – _la detuvo Hilda_ – nosotras hemos tenido la suerte de estar juntas – _dijo tomando la mano de su hermanita - _pero tampoco nos ha sido fácil desenvolvernos en el entorno en el que nos tocó vivir. Y sería maravilloso tener a alguien con quien hablar de eso. Quizás tenemos mucho más en común de lo que nos imaginamos… Repite tu pregunta, ¿querías saber qué haríamos en una cita?

Sí… me refería a cómo comportarse en una. Lo que sucede es que me invitaron a salir, en una cita, y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que hay que hacer, o decir, o vestir – _concluyó ella, sin perder jamás la propiedad que la caracterizaba_

¿¡En serio Marin!? ¡¡Qué emocionante!! ¿Quién fue el que te invitó?

¡Flher, no seas entrometida!

Apuesto a que fue el rubio de cabello corto y grandes ojos verdes, su nombre empieza con A…

¿Cómo lo sabes? – _preguntó la pelirroja incrédula_

Yo estaba ahí el día que recobró el conocimiento, porque había ido a ver a Hyoga – _dijo ella, susurrando más bien la parte de que había ido a ver al rubio para no sonrojarse -_ y cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue pronunciar tu nombre

_El corazón de la amazona brincó en su pecho al oír aquello_

¿De verdad? – _preguntó la amazona sin poder contener su emoción_

¡Ajá! Pero dinos, ¿Cómo fue que te lo dijo?

Pues dijo que quería ir más allá de nuestra amistad, conocerme mejor, tratarme en un ámbito diferente, porque le gusto, dijo, y que quería… una cita, como las que tienen las… parejas… normales…

¡¡Qué romántico!! ¿Y él te gusta, Marin?

¡Flher, basta! Disculpa a mi hermana, Marin – _intervino Hilda de nuevo -_ es muy joven aún y no mide bien sus niveles de imprudencia

Está bien Hilda, no te preocupes

¿Y entonces? ¿Te gusta? Porque yo creo que es muy guapo

No me gusta… yo lo amo. Lo amo desde hace años – _dijo ella, roja como la sangre bajo su máscara blanca, pero sin titubear jamás en lo que decía_

¡Vaya!

Y ahora… no puedo creer que él… que esté interesado en mí...

Pues felicidades Marin – _dijo sinceramente la sacerdotisa _

Gracias, aunque debo admitir que la idea me emociona tanto como me aterra. No sé qué haré cuando llegue el momento, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo le diré que sí acepto salir con él

Puedes dejarle una nota en su recámara – _sugirió Flher_

Es una buena idea, Flher

Nosotras te apoyaremos en todo. Podríamos ir de compras juntas, y ayudarte a escoger algo muy lindo para ese día. Podría ser un vestido largo, pero pegado para resaltar tu figura. Con ese cabello, algo rosa se te vería precioso

Flher, no a todas nos gusta el rosa – _dijo Hilda al notar por su expresión corporal, el espanto de Marin al pensarse vestida de rosa -_ intuyo que la idea de usar un vestido rosa te horroriza más que pelear contra un nuevo enemigo, y te diré que yo me acostumbre a usarlos solo porque no tuve más remedio, pero no hace falta que te pongas nada extravagante o tan fuera de lo común para ti. Si él te ha pedido que salgan, siendo que te conoce desde hace tanto, debe de ser porque le gustas tal y como eres, así que no hay que alejarnos demasiado de tu estilo, solo bastará con encontrar algo lindo que resalte tu belleza.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo.

No, gracias a ti Marin, por confiar… Y ahora, ¿qué dicen si volvemos? - _sugirió Hilda_

Si, ya pasé demasiado tiempo aquí afuera, creo – _reconoció la pelirroja_

¡Que bueno que usas máscara, Marin!

¿Por qué dices eso, Flher? – _preguntó su hermana mientras las tres regresaban al interior del edificio_

¡Porque así puede mirarlo todo el tiempo que quiera sin que él se de cuenta!

Ay Flher, ya te he dicho que leas más historia y menos novelas románticas…

* * *

_L__os caballeros dorados habían regresado al pabellón B en un silencio que no era incómodo, si no más bien reflexivo. El personal los acomodó en sus respectivas camas, y después de tomarles signos vitales, se marcharon, pues iban a darles de comer a unos y a llevarse a otros para hacerles estudios. Shaka, que había tenido sus ojos fijos en Aioros de Sagitario, habló rompiendo el silencio._

Es tan joven… Tienes razón, Angelo. Incluso yo le debo una disculpa a este caballero, y a su hermano también…

_Los ojos de todos se posaron en él, denotando gran sorpresa por oírle de nuevo, pues con lo dicho en la junta, Shaka ya había cubierto su cuota de palabras intercambiadas con otros habitantes del Santuario en un año, por lo menos, y el que ahora continuara haciéndolo, era por demás insólito, sin mencionar claro, que nunca lo habían oído hablar sobre si mismo._

¿Qué? ¿Creen que sólo ustedes sienten culpa por sus errores cometidos? ¿Creen que yo no he cometido errores?... No soy tan perfecto como todos parecen pensar. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en alcanzar la perfección antes de que la guerra contra Hades comenzara, que no me detuve a cuestionar los actos incorrectos e injustos de Saga. No noté cuando suplantó a Shion. No me tomé la molestia de tratarlo ni de conocerlo – _dijo mirando al castaño joven _– _a_sí que cuando dijeron que él había intentado asesinar a Athena-sama, jamás pensé que se hubiera cometido una tremenda injusticia… Jamás maltraté física o verbalmente a Aioria, es cierto, pero tampoco intercedí por él, ni hice algo para detener la situación, o mejorarla; simplemente no tomé partido, pero al hacerlo también cometí un gran error… Pero le debemos de dar las gracias a Athena-sama. Porque ahora tenemos la oportunidad de resarcirnos con ambos, de darle a él, el respeto y el lugar que verdaderamente merece en nuestra Orden. Podremos conocerlo, y aprender tanto... Y él y su hermano podrán vivir por fin la vida que merecen. Creo que si todos ponemos de nuestra parte, podríamos vivir los días más felices de nuestras vidas...

_Ante aquella inesperada declaración por la que se sintieron agradecidos (pues de alguna forma les causaba alivio el saber que no eran los únicos en cargar un gran peso a cuestas), todos asintieron, deseando desesperadamente que sus palabras resultaran proféticas, y comenzaron a comer en silencio, inmersos en sus propias culpas y deseos…

* * *

_

Kiki, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que comas más despacio? Ariadna va a pensar que no te enseñé modales

_Ariadna sonrió, y Kiki se ruborizó ligeramente_

Lo sient.. – _ante la mirada reprobatoria que le dio su maestro por hablar con la boca llena, el perlirrojo calló, terminó su bocado, y entonces sí prosiguió con lo que quería decir _– lo siento mucho maestro. Es que ya quiero ver a Seiya.

¿Van a dejarlo entrar? – _dijo Ariadna sin poder refrenar su curiosidad_

Sí… - _dijo Mü, tratando de hallar algo convincente que decirle a la que creía una simple enfermera sobre el por qué le iban a permitir entrar a su pupilo _– No ha sido posible para él el entrar a ver a Seiya, por la gravedad de su estado, pero Saori-san consiguió un permiso especial porque ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, y Kiki quiere mucho a Seiya…

Ajá – _dijo Kiki mientras retornaba su veloz ritmo de ingesta hasta que terminó con su comida_ - ¡Ya acabé maestro! ¿Puedo ir a buscar a Saori para ver si ya consiguió el permiso? Al fin, Ariadna puede llevarlo de regreso, ¿verdad Ariadna?

Claro Kiki

Es la Srita. Saori, Kiki, y sí… puedes ir.

¡Gracias!

Sólo no… corras – _completó Mü sin ser oído por su discípulo, que ya corría a toda velocidad, alejándose por el pasillo_

Se ve que es un excelente chico. Has hecho un buen trabajo con él

Creo que sí. Aunque no se lo digo por temor a que se lo crea y se eche a perder.

Comprendo – _dijo ella risueña_

¿Ahora sí vas a decirme por qué lucías tan alterada hace un rato?... Disculpa si parezco indiscreto, pero me dio la impresión de que estabas alterada desde antes de que te arrolláramos.

Es… complicado.

…no tienes que hablar si no…

No, está bien… Es que ayer vi a una persona que me es muy desagradable... Me molesta frecuentemente, y no sé cómo hacerle entender que no me interesa tener nada con él.

¿Quieres decir que un tipo te acosa?

Si, algo así…

¿Y… no tienes a alguien que le marque un alto? Quiero decir, tu padre, o algún otro familiar, o un amigo o… un novio que… - _dijo Mü, tratando de no parecer demasiado indiscreto, aunque sí que le interesaba averiguar si ella estaba con alguien_

No, soy huérfana… Vivo con una mujer que me crió como si fuera su hija, pero ella ya tiene muchos problemas y preocupaciones. No quiero angustiarla más

Lamento no poder ofrecerte apoyo, pues no es mucho lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos, pero si quieres puedo decirle a…

¡No! No te preocupes. De verdad, aunque, te agradezco de corazón la preocupación... Mira, estoy pasando tanto tiempo aquí, que probablemente ni siquiera vuelva a verlo de nuevo en un buen rato… Es solo que hace mucho que no lo veía, supongo que por eso me alteró, pero no es necesario hacer nada, de verdad – _dijo ella sintiéndose terriblemente conmovida por el interés que el parecía tenerle. _

De acuerdo. Sólo prométeme una cosa

¿Qué?

Que si ese tipo vuelve a molestarte, me lo dirás

Está bien.

No has dicho "lo prometo, Mü"

Lo prometo Mü - _repitió ella sonriendo y tratando de no ruborizarse_

Gracias, ahora sí me quedo más tranquilo.

¿Y tú? ¿Vas a decirme que era lo que te molestaba, o inquietaba, hace un rato?

_Mü no pudo evitar moverse un poco de su silla, algo inquieto por su pregunta, y ella lo notó, por lo que añadió_

Es que no lucías feliz y… radiante, que es como sueles lucir siempre

¿Eso crees?

Sí – _reconoció ella con una tímida sonrisa -_ Y hoy lucías… no sé… diferente

_Mü no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ella era muy intuitiva, y sobre todo, que le ponía mucha atención a su persona, de otra forma no se explicaba que se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio en su estado de ánimo. Y se sentía tan a gusto con ella, a pesar de haberla tratado tan poco, que se permitió confiarle algunas cosas que aún le pesaban en el alma_

Es… complicado también… Hace años le pasaron cosas muy malas a un… amigo y… en ese entonces no pude ayudarlo, y me he sentido muy culpable por eso todo este tiempo. Siento que ahora más que nunca, él necesita ayuda, y creo que hallé a la persona adecuada para que le brinde ese apoyo que yo no pude darle, pero para eso tuve que contarle a esa persona todas esas cosas terribles que le pasaron a mi amigo, y eso removió muchos sentimientos dentro de mí… cosas que creo que aún no he superado… Y me quedé pensando en si hice bien en revelar ciertos detalles, eso es todo. Creo que me afectó más de la cuenta porque no tuve oportunidad de desayunar esta mañana, y eso sí que me altera – _dijo él bromeando, tratando de aliviar su propia tensión_

Eres un gran hombre, Mü – _dijo ella tomando la mano de él, dejándose llevar por el impulso irrefrenable que sintió de consolarlo_ – y me parece maravilloso que hayas decidido ayudarlo, aún cuando implicó remover recuerdos dolorosos para ti. Estoy segura de que hiciste lo correcto, porque tú siempre buscas el bien de los demás… bueno, eso creo.

_El pelilila sintió que podría perderse para siempre en esos ojos increíblemente azules, pues vio en ellos no solo una gran belleza, si no mucha sinceridad, ternura y gentileza, todas ellas cualidades que no abundaban en su mundo, que exigía más bien lo contrario para lograr sobrevivir. Y mientras la miraba, su mano se atrevió a acariciar la mano de la joven, dibujando pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de su blanquísima mano, provocando que ella se estremeciera, pero no de miedo, si no de…_

¡Maestro! ¿Ya terminó? ¡Saori dijo que ya puedo entrar! ¿Va a venir conmigo?

Srita. Saori, Kiki – _corrigió de nuevo Mü, tratando de disimular que lamentaba la inoportuna e intempestiva llegada de su pupilo – _y claro, iré contigo, en cuanto termine.

¡Genial maestro!

_Ante los ojos impacientes de Kiki, Ariadna sonrió tímidamente, retirando su mano de la del caballero y se dedicó a terminar rápidamente con su comida, al igual que lo hizo él. Y mientras ellos dos terminaban, Kiki los vigiló y observó con gran detenimiento, pero disimulando muy bien mientras recorría incansablemente la cafetería de arriba a abajo, porque era muy joven, sí, pero también era muy listo, y sobre todo, muy intuitivo, y se daba cuenta de que su maestro sonreía de oreja a oreja cada vez que se encontraban con esa enfermera. Kiki sentía una gran simpatía por la joven de cabellos blancos, aunque claro, el pequeño no podía saber que ese "algo" que le agradaba tanto y que le hacía sentir empatía hacia su persona, era que reconocía inconscientemente en ella muchas de las habilidades propias de su raza. Pero vaya, la verdad es que al pelirrojo le fascinaba la idea de que su maestro se consiguiera por fin una novia, y si era del agrado de ambos, pues que mejor.

* * *

_

_Fue Kiki, acompañado por Saori, Mü, quien descubrió que Seiya había ido mejorando paulatinamente hasta hallarse francamente repuesto, y esa noticia, claro, los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Justo unas horas antes habían llegado a la conclusión de que alguien trataba de hacerle daño, y que lo rondaban, y se habían puesto prácticamente en pie de guerra, y de pronto, (y aparentemente salida de la nada), una repentina y notable mejoría. Aunque el doctor Sato, que lo examinó minuciosamente, fue muy claro al decir que no se podía cantar victoria ( porque al fin de cuentas él seguía en un estado de coma profundo), también dijo que por primera vez desde que había ingresado al hospital, se podía hablar de una mejoría real, y que dadas las recuperaciones extraordinarias de Kanon, de Ikki y de otros más, podían estar atestiguando el comienzo de un milagro más._

_La noticia suscitó una nueva e improvisada reunión, donde se discutió el asunto, pero por más que se habló y especuló, no lograron llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Y es que no había forma de explicar o entender su mejoría dentro del contexto de los que ellos creían que le sucedía a Seiya, pues era ilógico que él se recuperara si alguien en realidad estaba tratando de, o haciéndole daño. Si Seiya en verdad fuese víctima de una venganza de Perséfone, lo lógico hubiera sido que su estado empeorara después de la reunión sostenida con Zeus, ¿o no? Otros más atribuyeron su aparentemente espontanea mejoría, al hecho de que Athena le había sanado con su cosmos, y argumentaban que quizás el efecto no había sido inmediato debido a su gravedad, y otros más (Angelo y Afrodita, respaldados por Camus para gran sorpresa de todos), sostenían la teoría de que quizás el alma de Seiya podía haberse extraviado cuando todos regresaron del Inframundo, y que quizás sola y poco a poco, estaba hallando el camino de regreso. _

_Ante la falta de pruebas para apoyar cualquiera de las teorías propuestas, lo único en lo que todos coincidieron fue en el alivio que les producía saberlo mejor, y en que no bajarían la guardia para vigilarlo y protegerlo, y que seguirían adelante con la idea de entrenar a Seika. Jabu se ofreció a pasar todas las noches cuidándolo, aunque lo hizo por que lo carcomía la culpa, porque quería obligarse a entender que amar a Saori le había costado muy caro a Seiya (y es que él no tenía la menor duda de que él correspondía a los sentimientos de la heredera), y además, porque supo que no soportaría pasar las noches en la Mansión con ella de nuevo presente. Saori entendió perfectamente sus razones, pero no dijo nada para no herir más los sentimientos de su fiel Unicornio, y aceptó la propuesta.

* * *

_

_Después de su consulta con Shun, Sayaka fue llamada a la junta extraordinaria a la que el Dr. Sato convocó a todo el personal encargado de la salud y el cuidado de los chicos Kido. Ahí les comunicó que quería que de inmediato se les realizaran toda clase de estudios a todos los que ya habían recobrado la conciencia, y si se les hallaba bien, la consigna era darlos de alta aquel mismo día. La decisión parecía algo precipitada, sobre todo por el antecedente de Ikki, que aparentemente estaba bien hasta que colapsó tomándolos a todos por sorpresa, pero el doctor les informó que por razones de seguridad la Srita. Kido quería tenerlos en casa, y preguntó a los presentes si alguno estaba interesado en prestar sus servicios en la Mansión aquella noche, para atender cualquier posible emergencia. Georgia levantó la mano, y le fue concedido el resto del día libre para que fuera a descansar un par de horas y se presentara a las ocho de la noche en la residencia de la joven heredera. El doctor explicó que existía por parte de ella una particular preocupación por la seguridad de Seiya, y que le había preguntado si era posible que tuviera a dos o tres enfermeras de planta. Ariadna, levantó la mano de inmediato, seguida por Oyuki y Gustav que se ofrecieron también, y el doctor consideró que Sumi, Kiyomi, Akira y Slava podían hacerse cargo sin problemas de los chicos Kido que aún estaban internados, y que afortunadamente, cada vez eran menos._

_Por consenso general, quedó decidido que fueran cuales fueran sus resultados, Ikki permanecería en observación por un par de días, y finalmente el doctor avisó que por petición expresa de la Srita Kido, permitiría que alguna de sus gentes de confianza pasara la noche en el pabellón donde Seiya era atendido, pues temían alguna clase de atentado en su contra. A todos les pareció impensable que alguien pudiera querer hacerle daño a alguien tan indefenso y desvalido como lo era el adolescente en aquel momento, pero no hicieron más preguntas, y se dio por terminada la reunión.

* * *

_

_Camus y Afrodita fueron los primeros en ser dados de alta, y se les permitió reunirse con los demás en la sala de espera, donde estaban terminando de organizar las guardias. Camus se sentó en un sillón individual algo alejado del resto, observando en silencio la actividad de los demás. _

_Milo se acercó con gran discreción (algo inusual en él) hacia el rincón donde Camus se hallaba, mirando en otra dirección, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser oído por el francés, le preguntó_

¿Podemos hablar?...Si aceptas, podría verte en diez minutos en la parte de atrás de este mismo edificio. Ahí nadie nos molestará… Puedes decir que vas a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

_Sin hacer contacto visual, Camus preguntó_

¿Puedes con esas muletas?

Claro

_Con_ _un asentimiento de cabeza, Camus hizo saber que aceptaba_

Gracias – _dijo Milo, marchándose_.

Gato, ¿me acompañas? – _dijo en voz alta - _Tengo que ir al baño y ya siento los brazos cansados

Sí – _respondió Aioria algo extrañado por la petición de Milo, pero sin demostrarlo. _

_Los dos echaron a andar, Aioria sosteniendo a Milo con su brazo sano, pero en cuanto estuvieron lejos de la vista de los otros, el Escorpión lo rechazó._

Estoy bien, gato, ya fue suficiente.

¿Me estás usando de coartada para ir y hablar con él?

Sí – _admitió el peliazul sin reparos_

Pues buena suerte Milo. ¿Quieres que te espere por aquí?

No. Con que des la vuelta un rato por ahí, y te tardes en regresar un poco, es más que suficiente.

Hecho.

Eres un buen amigo, Aioria.

Lo sé bicho – _respondió Aioria, pecando ligeramente de vanidad_ – te veo al rato.

* * *

_Dada su falta de habilidad para moverse con muletas, para cuando llegó a la parte posterior del edificio, Camus ya estaba ahí, recargado en la pared y contemplando el bosque. El caballero de Piscis no hizo ningún movimiento que demostrara un cambio en sus emociones, aunque un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, porque había esperado y a la vez temido ese momento desde que había abierto los ojos y se había hallado en una nueva vida. Y es que él sabía muy bien que el verdadero daño sólo lo puede infligir una persona a la que se conoce muy bien y que te conoce en verdad, que el dolor lo provoca realmente alguien a quien se ama o que te ama, y eso es lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos: se habían hecho mucho daño... El acuariano no sabía que esperar de aquella conversación, pero su imaginación lo había llevado a plantearse varios posibles escenarios, aunque claro, ninguno coincidió con lo que sucedió en realidad. _

_Milo apareció caminando lentamente hacia él, con un rostro que delataba los sentimientos de culpa de lo invadían, y Camus, al que siempre le había agobiado (obsesionado es una palabra que lo describiría mejor) la idea de resguardar su vida y mantenerla en total privacidad, se obligó a callar y a contener lo que tenía ganas de decir, pero cuando Milo llegó por fin a él y simplemente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tiró abajo todas sus barreras y defensas. _

Perdóname. Por Athena, Camus, perdóname… Debí saber que tú no eras capaz de semejante traición… Sé que no merezco que me perdones, que te fallé, y que al dudar de ti te lastimé mucho, pero te juro por esta nueva vida que tenemos, que no quiero perderte. Si alguien me importa en este mundo, eres tú. Si hay alguien a quien necesito es a ti, y si hay alguien a quien me dolería perder, es a ti, Cam. No quiero perderte… No soportaría perderte…

_Y antes de que Camus pudiera decir algo, pudo sentir como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas que Milo derramaba copiosamente, y eso doblegó su orgullo, pues jamás había oído llorar al Escorpión. _

Debí de haber escuchado a mi corazón, que me decía que lo único importante era que estuvieras vivo. Debí pensar las cosas dos veces antes de…

Ssshh, Shaka tiene razón, todos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Tu deber era protegerla a Ella. Me dolió, claro, porque… te quiero y no había tiempo ni forma para explicar nada, pero no estoy enojado. No vas a perderme…

_Los dos caballeros se entregaron a aquel intenso abrazo, naufragando el uno en brazos del otro. No hacía falta más, todo quedaba dicho en la fuerza con la que se aferraban. Fue un abrazo de esos que parecen durar una vida, de tal forma que aunque se separaron eventualmente, ambos sabían muy bien lo que había sentido y sentía el otro. Cuando al fin rompieron el abrazo, se miraron a los ojos, y Milo tomó el rostro sereno de Camus, y acercó sus labios a los del caballero de Hielo, pero él desvió su rostro, de tal forma que el Escorpión acabó besando la mejilla del francés_

Después… en otro lugar…

Está bien – _dijo Milo sin objetar, alejándose y secándose las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro_

Debo volver. Te veo allá adentro

Claro. Cam… - _dijo Milo para detenerlo_ – estaré esperando…

_Camus tomó la mano derecha del griego y la estrechó contra su pecho muy fuerte_

Yo también –_dijo el francés antes de partir_

_Al quedarse solo, Milo emitió un largo y profundo suspiro, pues sentía su corazón rebozar de calma y de dicha. Por primera vez desde que había despertado en la cama del hospital, se sentía realmente vivo…

* * *

_

_Milo volvió en el momento en el que todos se desplazaban a la cafetería para comer, y se les unió, tratando de ocultar la inmensa felicidad que lo invadía. Y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en fingir, porque de reojo miró a Saga, que estaba sentado frente suyo, y fue él quien lo bajó de la nube en la que había estado flotando desde que sintió de nuevo a Camus entre sus brazos. _

_Saga había pasado horas sumido en el silencio, aparentemente alerta a todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar durante el transcurso del día. Ahora estaba comiendo con total y aparente normalidad, pero parecía hacerlo todo por reflejo, como un autómata. _

_Cuando acabó su comida, Milo se acercó a Dokho, que comía al otro extremo de la mesa y le habló al oído_

Dokho, ¿dónde puedo localizar a la psiquiatra?

¿Quieres hablar con ella? Eso me parece excelente, Milo.

¡No! No quiero hablar con ella. No creo en esas cosas del psicoanálisis y definitivamente no lo necesito, pero creo que él – _dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia Saga, que seguía comiendo - _sí la necesita. Ha estado muy extraño desde la junta, pero ahora lo veo mucho peor. Me parece que está a punto de colapsar.

Buen ojo Milo, yo pienso lo mismo… Pregunta por ella en la recepción, y si está aquí pídele que venga ahora mismo, dile que es urgente. Algo me lo dice…

_Milo no pudo haber escogido un momento mejor para buscar a Sayaka, porque justo después de que él se marchó, Saga, que había acabado de comer hacia rato, se puso de pie, se dirigió a Aioria y con la cabeza baja y mucha humildad en su voz, le dijo _

Acompáñame, por favor

_Algo en la voz de Saga le pareció muy extraño y anormal al León, pero también ese algo le impidió negarse. Todos trataron de disimular que escucharon la petición, pero en cuanto vieron que ambos se alejaban, Shura se puso de pie de inmediato y demostró su preocupación. Nadie mejor que él sabía cuántas cuentas pendientes tenía aquel par. _

Maestro, ¿se dio cuenta?

Si Shura, pero hay que darles espacio para resolver sus asuntos_. __**Solo espero que nadie salga herido **__– pensó el pelirrojo.

* * *

_

_Saga y Aioria salieron de la cafetería, caminaron unos cuantos metros y entonces se toparon con Sumi. Saga se acercó a ella, la tomó con gran suavidad de un codo y le hizo una pregunta en voz muy baja que ella contestó rápidamente. Él le dio las gracias y caminó con Aioria siguiéndolo por pasillos y por el elevador, hasta que llegaron a su destino, que no era otro que una habitación en el piso de Cuidados Intensivos, donde ahora descansaban Ikki y Aioros. En cuanto Aioria vio por la ventana que su hermano estaba ahí, reaccionó _

¿Qué rayos pretendes Saga? ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?!

Hace mucho que quería venir a verlo – _respondió Saga con voz lejana -_ pero por muchas razones no había podido…

¿Pero por qué me pediste que…?

_Sin más explicaciones, Saga abrió la puerta y se detuvo a los pies de la cama donde reposaba el caballero de Sagitario._

_El caballero de Géminis había pensado que estaba listo para verlo, pero no era así, y lo supo sólo hasta que lo tuvo enfrente y lo halló rebosando frescura, tranquilidad, serenidad y bondad, pero sobre todo, juventud. Estaba idéntico a la última vez que lo había visto…_

Él siempre aparentó más años de los que tenía en realidad, y ahora… ahora es un niño comparado contigo – _dijo el peliazul mirando a Aioria a los ojos. _

_El León, por su parte, no dijo nada, pues aquello era totalmente cierto. _

Aioros, despierta – _imploró Saga en un tono que Aioria jamás le había oído_ – necesito pedirte perdón… Yo sé que un "lo siento", no basta, que aún cuando me cortara la garganta y me desangrara lentamente a tus pies, aún así te quedaría a deber… Eso debería de hacer, desangrarme a tus pies…

_Saga guardó silencio, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos del sonido de la voz de Aioros durante la última conversación que sostuvieron como amigos…_

Todavía pienso que es un error.

¿Qué es un error según tú, Aioros?

Creo que Shion se equivocó al escogerme como su sucesor. Mi teoría es que ya está un poco senil

Aioros, ¡más respeto!

No lo digo por ser irrespetuoso, si no porque así lo creo – _recordó su risa franca _- Estoy convencido de que tú harías un trabajo mucho mejor que yo.

Te escogió por una buena razón Aioros, aunque ahora no comprendas cuál

¿Sabes que leí ayer? Entre los reyes existe algo que se llama abdicación. Es cuando el heredero al trono, por alguna razón no quiere o no puede ocupar el cargo, y entonces se lo cede al sucesor que le sea más próximo y que esté capacitado para cumplir con la tarea. Tal vez podría abdicar el patriarcado a tu favor, Saga. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres como un hermano para mí…

* * *

_Aioria estaba tan tenso y tan incómodo que no se había percatado del extraño silencio que se había hecho en la habitación, y estaba por decirle a Saga que le parecía inútil y además molesto que siguiera balbuceando cosas si Aioros seguía estando inconsciente, cuando escuchó un particular sonido, que al principio no reconoció. Sus ojos volaron a posarse al rostro de su hermano, pero él parecía continuar en el mismo estado de reposo, y los monitores mostraban que sus signos vitales estaban bien. Sólo entonces Aioria pensó en mirar a Saga, y fue cuando entendió que el ruido que había percibido era el de su respiración, que ahora era muy rápida y entrecortada. Dos gruesas lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos azules, pero se negaban a deslizarse aún por su faz. _

_Sobreponiéndose a la rabia que ardía en su corazón en aquellos momentos, Aioria le preguntó_

¿Saga, te sientes bien?

_Pero el ilegítimo Patriarca no respondió, y sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados en el adolescente y sereno rostro del caballero de Sagitario_

Saga, deberías de irte. Él aún no… Saga, contéstame. Saga… ¡mírame! – _exclamó Aioria impacientándose y tratando de sacudirlo, pero Saga parecía haberse convertido en piedra_ - ¿Saga, qué tienes?

_El rubio salió corriendo de la habitación para ir en busca de ayuda, pues estaba tan alterado y abrumado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que olvidó que con haber tocado uno de los botones ubicados en la cabecera de la cama de su hermano habría podido solicitar ayuda sin irse de ahí. Pero no llegó muy lejos, pues había dado apenas unos cuantos pasos cuando prácticamente chocó con Sayaka, que había sido alertada por Milo. _

Doctora, ¡qué suerte! Venga – _dijo tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia la habitación_ – Algo le pasa a Saga.

_Sayaka de inmediato fue hacia Saga, que permanecía de pie en la misma posición en la que Aioria lo había dejado, y con gran tranquilidad y amabilidad, se dirigió hacia el gemelo_

Saga, estaba buscándote. ¿Podrías acompañarme afuera? Me gustaría hablar contigo…

A mí tampoco me respondió – _dijo Aioria al ver que él mantenía el silencio_

Saga – _repitió ella con gran paciencia y acercándose lentamente a él, sin saber qué esperar de sus reacciones_ – ha sido un día muy largo para ti. ¿Por qué no me acompañas ahora y dejas esto para después?

_Sayaka extendió su mano para tocar el antebrazo del peliazul, y descubrió su piel húmeda y fría, y notó también su respiración superficial y acelerada. De inmediato su mano fue hacia la muñeca de Saga, para tomar su pulso, que encontró errático. _

¿Qué le pasa doctora? Estábamos hablando y de repente…

No lo sé Aioria – _dijo_ _Sayaka corriendo a presionar el botón de urgencias_ – Saga, mírame – _con una lamparilla que sacó del bolsillo de su bata alumbró los ojos azules de Saga, y pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas e inalterables_ – Saga, escúchame, necesito que te tiendas en el piso, estás a punto de entrar por completo en estado de shock, ¿me oyes?

_Sayaka tiró del cuerpo de Saga con todas sus fuerzas para obligarlo a tenderse en el piso, pero ella era más baja de estatura y mucho menos fuerte, claro, y sus intentos fracasaron._

Aioria, ¡ayúdame por favor! ¡Si se desploma va a lastimarse más! Necesito recostarlo

_El rubio, que había observado todo lo sucedido en un estado de tensión creciente, rápidamente caminó hacia Saga y lo tiró al piso de un puñetazo en pleno rostro. _

¡Aioria! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

No sé… ¡pero se sintió tan bien!

Te pedí que me ayudaras a recostarlo, pero no de esa forma. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... _**Uno a la vez Sayaka, uno a la vez**_ – _se dijo a sí misma, concentrándose en atender a Saga, que estaba tirado en el piso pero que no había perdido la conciencia: sus ojos azules permanecían completamente abiertos, con las pupilas fijas en el aire. _

_Ya luego tendría tiempo para interrogar a Aioria, que con los puños cerrados tan fuerte que habían perdido su color, no dejaba de mirar al caído con una mezcla de preocupación y furia en sus ojos verdes. _

_En ese momento entraron por fin Slava y Kiyomi_

Traigan una camilla rápido.

_Slava corrió al pasillo mientras que Kiyomi auxilió a Sayaka_

¿Está en shock?

No lo sé. Más bien me parece que… - _la doctora tomó la mano de Saga, flexionó la muñeca hacia arriba y descubrió que la mano no caía de nuevo hacia la camilla, si no que permaneció flexionada en un estado claramente anormal_ – más bien me parece que cayó en un estado de estupor.

¿Catatonia?

Probablemente.

_Slava entró con toda rapidez con una camilla en la que acomodaron al peliazul, con algo de trabajo por su gran estatura, y se lo llevaron por los pasillos, seguidos por Aioria, que no se despegó de ellos. Sayaka, intrigada por su reacción, le hizo una seña al personal indicándoles que permitiría que se quedara. En cuanto llegaron a un cubículo destinado a urgencias, le colocaron suero, le administraron dopamina para estabilizarlo, lo conectaron a aparatos para monitorear sus signos vitales, le colocaron una almohada bajo las piernas para asegurar una adecuada irrigación a los órganos vitales y colocaron las frazadas sobre su cuerpo para que no perdiera calor. _

_Ni Sayaka ni Aioria ni nadie del equipo médico comprendían que le sucedía exactamente al gemelo. Simplemente no había forma de que supieran que, desde hacía dieciséis años, Saga había comenzado a perder el conocimiento aunque sus ojos permanecieran bien abiertos…

* * *

_

_Mientras cabalgaba frenéticamente a su amante hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, Iris agradecía mentalmente a Hera por haberle sugerido que visitara a Radamanthys, pues nada le daba paz y la relajaba como una intensa sesión de sexo furioso, y Wyvern era lo que se podía calificar como un verdadero experto en la materia, pues aquella, ciertamente, no era la primera vez en la que se desahogaban el uno entre las piernas del otro, tomándose de forma salvaje y animal, buscando sólo satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica y nada más._

_Habían sentido una intensa atracción mutua desde que se habían conocido en una reunión en el Olimpo, él acompañando a Hades, ella a Hera, y ya que ninguno de los dos tenía una relación estable (además de que tampoco creían realmente en la práctica de la monogamia), habían acabado por descubrir que tenían mucho en común, y que podían satisfacerse mutuamente cuando quisieran._

_La habitación se llenó de los quejidos de él, que se acercaba peligrosamente al clímax, y ella se inclinó hacia los muslos de él, aferrándolos con tal fuerza que aseguraba dejar marca en su piel, y aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, pues sabía que si él llegaba primero, ella se quedaría sin estallar. _

_Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, él primero y ella enseguida, y en cuanto terminó de eyacular, él le indicó con un poco delicado movimiento que quería ponerse de pie. Ella rodó desnuda sobre las sábanas y el Juez fue libre de dirigirse hacia una mesa donde lo esperaba un gran vaso de vino._

Nunca lo habíamos hecho en esa posición, pero me gustó

Prefiero ser yo quien lleva el control, pero no estuvo mal, considerando que es mi "primera vez_" – dijo él, irónico – _

Salud por tu nueva vida, Wyvern – _dijo_ _ella, estirándose para tomar del piso su propia copa y beber de ella hasta la última gota_

Salud_ – él rubio bebió y de inmediato, regurgitó - _No me gusta que vengas aquí, y lo sabes

Sí.

¿Entonces por que viniste?

No sabía dónde buscarte o cómo contactarte. Desde que Hades no está todo es un caos

Ni lo menciones. No quiero hablar de eso.

_**Maldita sea, Radamanthys**__, pensó ella. __**Nunca haces nada fácil, ¿verdad? **_

Vine porque necesitaba coger desesperadamente _– dijo ella buscando la forma de aflojarle la lengua al inglés - _El pendejo de Poseidón está tirándose a una mortal en vez de volver por mí como me lo prometió antes de largarse a su más reciente reencarnación, y eso me tiene furiosa.

¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

Porque necesito desahogarme con alguien. Hera no me hace caso por estar discutiendo con su maridito por culpa de la niña consentida

Maldita la hora en que la tuvo_ – dijo el Juez volviendo a la cama con su copa llena una vez más – _no es más que un maldito estorbo para todos.

_Radamanthys pareció estar a punto de decir algo más, pero calló y volvió a beber. Ella se puso de pie, fue hasta la garrafa de vino, rellenó su copa y fue hacia la cama nuevamente. Ahí, se tendió boca arriba, y derramó el rojizo líquido en el interior de su propio ombligo, que era muy profundo. Ella sabía bien que a él le encantaba beber literalmente de su cuerpo_

Si así lo quieres, no volveré a venir_ – dijo con fingida inocencia_

A decir verdad…_ - dijo él gateando hasta colocarse sobre su cuerpo para mordisquear y lamer su vientre – _no pudiste venir en un momento mejor. Estoy muy caliente desde que regresé, estoy furioso porque mi señor no está_ – dijo, mordiéndola sin compasión, a lo que ella respondió con un grito de extraño placer – _y sobre todo, por la idiota de Perséfone

¿Por qué? ¿Te la quieres tirar y no se deja?

Yo no quiero tirarme a esa pequeña zorra que cree que sabe más que todos nosotros.

¿Ah sí? _– ronroneó ella fingiendo desinterés_

Zeus es un verdadero imbécil por haberle dado el poder a ella... y no a uno de nosotros. No sabe nada, jamás se interesó por este lugar... y ahora, sólo porque le abría de vez en cuando las piernas al hermano del Sr. Del Rayo... acabó siendo la Diosa del Inframundo hasta que él vuelva. ¡Es ridículo!

Te lo concedo, tienes más furia acumulada que yo. Deja que te consuele _– dijo ella incorporándose para lograr que él acomodara su espalda contra la cabecera, para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y llevarse su miembro a la boca _

Sí, es lo que me hace falta _– dijo él reaccionando de inmediato a las hábiles caricias de su lengua – _si no fuera por ti, ya habría ido a los calabozos a matarlo con mis propias manos

¿A quién?

A uno de los dizque caballeros de la doncellita, ¡aahg!_ – se quejó él, mitad por placer, mitad por frustración - _¿Quién se cree que es? Somos nosotros los que peleamos contra esos mocosos, los que peleamos al lado del Sr. Hades. Ya que por alguna razón ese pendejito no pudo salir de aquí, deberíamos de ser nosotros los que estuviéramos torturándolo, y no ella.

¿Eso es lo que te molesta?_ – dijo ella, dejando la labor que había estado realizando su boca en sus manos – _¿Qué ella no los deje jugar con el juguetito de Athena?

No, no me molesta, me encabrona... Maldita hipócrita egoísta, ¡cómo si de verdad le importara tanto lo que le pasó a nuestro señor!... Además, no le costaría nada dejarnos torturarlo un rato. Podríamos divertirnos todos con él, y ella darle el golpe final... pero no, quiere que su sufrimiento corra única y exclusivamente por su cuenta.

¿Y cómo se llama? El juguetito, digo

Seiya. El minúsculo Seiya de Pegaso.

¡Qué nombre tan feo!... _- fingió bromear ella -_ Mejor, di un nombre hermoso, como el mío...

Házme decirlo, házme gritarlo

_La joven volvió a proporcionarle sexo oral al rubio (que fantaseaba con que era Ariadna quien lo tenía entre su boca) con gran energía, feliz de haber conseguido lo que deseaba. Así que Perséfone tenía en los calabozos de su castillo a un caballero de Athena… _

_Ella no le veía la importancia a semejante dato, pero era lo de menos, porque iba a usar la recién adquirida información como carta de negociación para obligar a Hera a ponerse de su lado si Poseidón descubría que ella era la responsable del ataque a Thetis. Las cosas parecían volver a estar de su parte, pensó. Le informaría a Hera, pero aún no; lo haría cuando lo juzgara más conveniente para sus propios propósitos…

* * *

_

_Entre los amantes brazos de Perséfone, por primera vez desde que había llegado al Inframundo, Seiya estaba sumergido en un sueño placentero. Un hermoso aroma inundaba sus sentidos, percibía la suavidad de unos brazos que lo acogían, y aún más importante, por primera vez no sentía dolor ni miedo ni angustia. Por primera vez, se sentía libre. Y entonces, Seiya se dedicó a soñar su sueño favorito. _

Me toma por sorpresa lo tibia que es su piel, como el mar cuando baña a la playa por las noches, y yo, que siempre he sido un friolento de primera, lo encuentro reconfortante y maravilloso. A mi nariz llega su aroma, que es simplemente indescriptible, y me hace pensar en cómo huele el bosque justo antes de que llueva. Y su piel, que es tan blanca que me parece que podré ver a la sangre corriendo por sus venas, es la cosa más maravillosamente suave del mundo

De pronto, sus ojos se abren y me miran, y me da la impresión de que así debe sentirse ser iluminado directamente por un rayo de sol después de una tormenta de verano. No estamos solos, y sin embargo, cuando me mira y me habla, siento que nada más me importa. Tengo que protegerla a toda costa, tengo que ser capaz, cueste lo que cueste, porque no puedo permitir que ni un rasguño se produzca e interrumpa el prodigio de su piel, porque no soportaría ver ni siquiera una cicatriz que perturbara la perfección de su persona. Dice que confía en mí, y es su sola respuesta la que me da ánimos para lanzarme a hacer posible lo imposible. Así que con sus cálidos brazos rodeándome y su cuerpo apretándose al mío, tomó impulso y brinco, lanzándonos al vacio.

Flotamos, y siento su corazón latir apaciblemente, como si en vez de estar cayendo al vacío, estuviera en su propia cama, a punto de dormir. De hecho, creo que se ha dormido, porque siento con pánico que sus brazos se aflojan y empiezan a soltarme, así que la aferró con más fuerza aún. La obscuridad nos rodea y me es imposible ver para determinar cuándo o cómo llegaremos al fondo del barranco, pero soy un caballero, así que cierro los ojos, sintiendo el entorno, tal y como Marin me enseñó, y me doy cuenta de que estamos a punto de estrellarnos, por lo que giro en el aire, buscando desesperadamente ser yo quien haga contacto con el suelo y no ella, y lo logro.

Aterrizamos sobre mi espalda, y creo que una roca golpea la base de mi cráneo, porque escucho el sonido de un hueso al romperse, y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar. El dolor me hace ver luces de colores, y escucho un zumbido que me indica que estoy a punto de perder el sentido, pero respiro profundamente una y otra vez, tratando a toda costa de no desmayarme, porque Ella está conmigo, y soy responsable de su bienestar. De hecho, su cuerpo descansa sobre el mío, siento como su pecho sube y baja rítmica y constantemente, y en medio de la profunda obscuridad que nos rodea, lo único que puedo oír es el dulce sonido de su respiración.

Saori – la llamo – Saori, ¿estás bien?

Ella no me responde, no despierta, y me alarmo, ¿se habrá lastimado?

Saori, respóndeme, por favor…

Me angustia tanto pensar que se puede haber hecho daño porque yo no pude encontrar otra salida, que el miedo me recorre el cuerpo como un latigazo gigante, y mi mano izquierda se apresura a apartar los cabellos de su rostro para explorarla en búsqueda de alguna herida, pero no hallo más que su piel tersa como un durazno, perfecta. Voy a su espalda, luego a sus hombros y a sus brazos, y ahí tampoco hallo ninguna lastimadura. Giro hacia mi costado izquierdo lo más suavemente que puedo, para colocarla momentáneamente en el piso, y continuar con mi búsqueda, y aunque me mareo terriblemente al incorporarme un poco, mis ojos, que por fin se han adaptado a la obscuridad, me revelan que no hay sangre ni heridas en el resto de su cuerpo, y con gran alivio concluyo que salió indemne de nuestra caída.

Pero me horroriza que su cuerpo esté sobre un suelo tan árido y rocoso, así que me pongo de pie para buscar un lugar más adecuado para ella, pues siendo la princesa que es, no puede pasar más tiempo en el horrible sitio en el que está ahora. Me persigue la sensación de vértigo y de desmayo, pero no me lo permito, pues no puedo dejarla a su suerte, indefensa como está ahora. Doy unos pasos, tratando de reconocer el hostil entorno en el que nos hallamos, y para mi gran alivio, descubro que a unos metros de nosotros está un pequeño, verde y al parecer suave prado lleno de flores, perfecto para su reposo. Regreso sobre mis pasos, la tomó en mis brazos con mucho trabajo, (aunque ella en realidad es ligera como pluma), y la llevo al prado, donde la recuesto con toda la delicadeza de la que soy capaz por mi mano rota.

Y entonces me siento tan, tan tentado. Tentado a permitirme cerrar los ojos por un instante, porque me siento cada vez más exhausto. Tentado a tenderme a su lado y permitirme respirar una vez más el embriagante aroma de sus cabellos. Y aunque la toqué sin malas intenciones y lo descubrí por accidente, me tienta la posibilidad de deslizar mis dedos sobre su dulce piel una vez más.

Y sé que la única forma de no permitírmelo, es apartarme de ella, así que me pongo en pie una vez más y me alejo. Intento pensar en otra cosa que no sea su tacto de seda y su prodigioso aroma, no solo por lo incorrecto que es, si no porque ella no está a salvo aún. Estoy seguro de que vendrán por nosotros, y temo que en cualquier momento perderé el conocimiento, así que camino tratando de localizar algún escondrijo entre las rocas que me permita ponerla a resguardo, y entonces, luces de colores fluyen como cascadas frente a mis ojos que se cierran sin que pueda impedirlo, mis piernas dejan de sostenerme y caigo hacia atrás, mientras la obscuridad me invade...

Y sueño. Con Ella. Sueño que me llama, que corre hacia mí, que sus manos tocan mi rostro, que hay preocupación en su voz, y que siento su aliento cubrirme como un manto de luz. No debería de soñar que sus labios están tan cerca de los míos que podríamos besarnos, pero lo hago, porque a fin de cuentas, estoy soñando, y en los sueños nada es imposible, ni siquiera besar a una hermosa doncella, aunque ella sea una Diosa. Y vuelvo a oír su voz…

No, no es su voz la que me llama, si no la de alguien más.

Y no es mi nombre el que pronuncia, si no el de otra persona.

Y sin embargo, de algún modo sé que es a mí a quien llama

Stephanos… ven...

* * *

Voilá mis preciosos lectores, he aquí lo más reciente de mi truculenta y retorcida imaginación, jajaja.

Prometo extenderme luego con los agradecimientos hacia ustedes, en un auto review o por mensajes privados, jajaja, porque de plano ya me amaneció aquí publicando, jajaja, pero gracias por su maravillosa e inesperada generosidad. Llegué a los dos mil hits el mes pasado, ni yo me la creo, y no me canso ni me cansaré de decirlo, gracias una vez más por su tiempo, que es un verdadero regalo, y por sus palabras, que alimentan mi alma y estimulan mi imaginación

Espero que este capi les guste: me tardé en hacerlo porque este mes de plano me la pasé fuera de casa, así que casi todo lo escribí a mano y luego lo mecanografié. Espero no demorar tanto con el que sigue, en el que vendrá claro, más de Seiya, Perséfone, Sayaka, Saga, Aioria, el cumple de Shun y lo que ahorita no recuerdo o que se acumule, jajaja. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews, y nomás de rapidito para los que preguntaron, no, no tuve influenza, nomás estuve recluida en casa por prevención, como todo el mundo.

Hasta muy pronto.

Un abrazotote y mil besos,

Fuego.


	44. De extraños, hermanos y amazonas

Capítulo 44

**Notas de la autora al final**

De extraños, hermanos y amazonas.

¿Shaina? No sabía que estabas aquí_ – admitió Sorrento al entrar a la Unidad de Quemaduras y encontrar ahí a la amazona, cuando la tarde ya caía_

Me ofrecí a pasar el día a su lado. No estamos seguros de nada, y él también está muy vulnerable; no podemos dejar que nos tomen por sorpresa de nuevo, como cuando atacaron a Thetis, que era la persona menos obvia en el lugar más sorprendente para sufrir un ataque.

Te lo agradezco

¿Qué?

Que te intereses en él. Sé que aparte de su hermano y de Athena, nadie lo ha venido a ver.

_Shaina notó que aunque él no lo había dicho con rencor, de alguna forma le dolía que las cosas fueran así, y es que aquello era tan dolorosamente cierto, que por eso cuando regresó a la sala de espera después de haberse desahogado mínimamente en el baño, se había ofrecido a montarle guardia a Kanon aquel día, pues quería estar cerca por si algo llegara a sucederle a Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que nadie la mirara con lástima, y sobre todo, quería intentar pensar en alguien más que no fueran él y su "noviecita". Y estando junto al gemelo, nadie la buscaría para ofrecerle inútiles palabras de consuelo. Ahí podía estar a sus anchas, y el lamentable estado del hermano de Saga le hacía pensar que pese a todo, debía de agradecer por el simple hecho de estar viva. Pero no podía decirle todo eso al General Marino. _

Lo que pasa es que cuesta muchísimo acercarse siquiera a este lugar, la jefa de esta sección debe de ser la reencarnación de Cerberos; a mi casi me corta la cabeza cuando le dije que quería pasar, y solo me dejó porque la señorita Saori habló hoy con el director del hospital.

No tienes que explicarme nada Shaina, aunque te agradezco que lo intentes. Supongo que Kanon es la persona menos popular de todo el Santuario por haberlos traicionado al irse con nosotros, y es lógico que así sea, aunque…

¿Aunque qué?

Aunque nadie sepa cuáles fueron sus verdaderas razones para hacer todo lo que hizo…

La opinión generalizada es que lo hizo por ambición desmedida y malsana

No. Estoy seguro de que fue mucho más que eso.

¿Tú eras amigo suyo?

No realmente – _admitió él con tristeza -_ La amistad implica cercanía, intimidad, y Kanon jamás se permitió, o nos permitió nada de eso. Entrenábamos juntos, convivíamos hasta cierto punto, claro, pero él es la clase de persona con la que puedes vivir años sin que te hable jamás de sí mismo.

A veces no hace falta que alguien hable de si mismo: la forma en que hace las cosas, o su espacio personal dicen cosas muy específicas sobre quiénes somos.

Sí, y eso es lo único que sé de él. Que bebe café como un loco, que odia que toquen sus cosas o que las cambien de lugar y que es muy posesivo respecto a sus pocas pertenencias; que hay temporadas en las que hace todo por no dormir, y otras en las que se atiborra de somníferos, y que es tan desquiciadamente desconfiado y reservado, que alguien debe de haberlo traicionado de la peor manera, o no se explica tanta cerrazón.

No sabía nada de eso… Estamos todos tan rotos, tan… dañados… ¿no crees?

Sí…

¿Cómo está Thetis?

Muy bien. Julián llamó hace una hora para decir que por fin pudieron hacerle el trasplante, que fue un éxito y que ha recuperado el habla. Todo va tan bien que quizás mañana o pasado mañana viajen de regreso.

Me alegro por ti. Se ve que los has extrañado muchísimo

_Sorrento se sonrojó violentamente al sentirse sorprendido, pues había intentado disimular con todas sus fuerzas lo raro que se había sentido solo en medio de tanta gente que le resultaba desconocida. _

¿Qué, creíste que nadie se había dado cuenta?

…No quiero sonar ingrato, porque todos han sido muy amables conmigo en la Mansión, pero sí… me han hecho mucha falta. Me siento tan ajeno…

¿Qué ironía, no? Fuimos del bando contrario y nos sentimos exactamente igual. ¿Tú crees que eso te pasa porque no eres uno de nosotros? Estás equivocado. Yo soy una de ellos, y me siento así todo el tiempo. Crecimos y aprendimos sobre nuestro deber tan lejos los unos de los otros, que ahora cuando estamos juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo no sé que hacer, o qué decir, o cómo comportarme. De hecho, siento como si estuviera… ahogándome… ¿Tú… también?

_Sorrento sonrió, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de ponerse a llorar. _

Bienvenido al club…Se ve que aunque Kanon no pertenecía a ustedes, estaban mucho más unidos entre sí que nosotros.

Es que no sabíamos que él no había nacido para ser un General Marino. Al contrario, él parecía ser el más sólido, el más completo de todos nosotros, el más preparado; y fue él quien nos puso a entrenar juntos, y nos hizo trabajar como un equipo: es un excelente estratega.

Yo no sabría decirte nada siquiera parecido sobre mis compañeros. Ignoro si toman café, o si tienen problemas para estar despiertos, o para dormir, y mucho menos sé cuántas cosas tienen, o cómo las tienen arregladas. Son unos perfectos desconocidos para mí... En vez de ser conocidos como la Orden de Athena, deberíamos llamarnos Extraños en la lucha, o algo así... Al menos ustedes se conocen…

En eso tienes razón. Thetis es mi mejor amiga, y él... Por cierto, no había tenido tiempo ni cabeza para agradecerte

¿Agradecerme qué?

Ella me contó que fuiste tú quien le ofreció quedarse en la Mansión cuando ella y Julián se pelearon.

Era absurdo que se quedara a pasar las noches aquí cuando allá sobra tanto espacio.

Significó mucho para ella en ese momento, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Es un poco orgullosa. Se me figura que tú y ella se parecen mucho, y que si no se matan a golpes antes, podrían incluso ser amigas.

Sí, podría ser - _dijo ella con una risa no excenta de un poco de amargura - _A estas alturas creo que cualquier cosa es posible...

Tus… los demás comieron hace un rato. ¿Por qué no vas? Yo voy a pedir permiso para entrar a verlo y puedo quedarme con él mientras tú...

No tengo hambre. Entra si quieres, yo me quedo aquí afuera haciendo guardia.

_Después de ser autorizado y preparado, Sorrento entró a la habitación, pero no se atrevió a acercarse mucho. La cantidad de cables y tubos que entraban y salían de su cuerpo había disminuido considerablemente, incluso los vendajes, y Kanon parecía simplemente dormir con gran tranquilidad. No se atrevió a decirle nada, porque había oído que él ya había recuperado la conciencia y le tenía pavor a que despertara de nuevo, o a que, aunque durmiera, lograra oír las cosas que le decía, así que había decidido no hablarle. Pero tampoco quería que se sintiera solo, y por eso entró a hacerle compañía. _

_En su cabeza aún daba vueltas su conversación con Shaina. Era cierto, había muchas cosas sobre él que ignoraba, que Kanon jamás le había revelado o dejado ver, pero lo cierto era que también había muchas otras cosas que sí sabía sobre él, pero que no pensaba decirle a nadie, jamás. Cosas que de seguro nadie más que él sabía, porque eran íntimas, muy íntimas, y de las que se había enterado por mero accidente. Recordó como si fuera ayer el día en que había oído la conversación entre aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres…._

¿Entendiste lo que te dije?

Sí, que no lo toque.

Hablo en serio, no lo toques para nada, de verdad, o es capaz de darte una patada en la cara y tirarte los dientes. Sólo puedes chupársela, nada más: sólo tu boca va a hacer contacto con la piel de su miembro y sus testículos y ya. No le toques las rodillas, ni le acaricies el vientre, ni los muslos ni las nalgas ni nada. Mucho menos toques sus piernas intentando separarlas aunque sea para acomodarte entre ellas, o no sólo no vas a volver a verlo jamás, si no que podría matarte. Sólo sexo oral, única y exclusivamente. No intentes nada, absolutamente nada más. ¿Entiendes?

¿Y si es tan mamón y lo conoces tan bien, por que no mejor lo atiendes tú, Vera?

Porque yo cometí el error de tocarlo, y no me quiero arriesgar a vivir su furia otra vez. Pero dijo que me daría una comisión por conseguirle a alguien que sí sepa seguir instrucciones, y espero que esa, seas tú. Anda, debe de estar esperando.

No sé, estoy dudando...

¡No tienes por que hacerlo! El tipo paga muy, muy, muy bien.

¿Y es feo?

¡Al contrario!, no tienes idea de lo hermoso que es, el corazón te va a doler nada más de verlo: te juro que vas a sentir ganas de hacérselo sin cobrarle nada. Su cuerpo y su cara son caramelo para los ojos, huele muy bien, sabe mejor, y encima de todo, te va a pagar como si le hicieras de todo la noche entera, cuando sólo vas a darle un par de chupaditas.

¿Y no le interesa nada más?

Nada.

¿Qué, nunca te penetró?

Nunca, y conozco a muchas que han estado con él, y a ninguna le permitió o le pidió otra cosa que no fuera sexo oral.

¿Pero por qué…?

¿¡Y qué te importa!? Si el tipo no quiere metértela en otro lugar que no sea la boca, no es tu problema. Y te lo advierto de una vez Elisa, no te obsesiones. No le preguntes por qué ni le sugieras nada, porque se va a encabronar y te va a mandar al carajo a golpes. Si dejó de recibir a las otras, es porque se obsesionaron con acostarse con él, con que él las tocara, y eso a él no le interesa; el por qué es muy su problema. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo, Vera, no te enojes, lo haré. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

Kanon, se llama Kanon…

_Sorrento se reprendió a sí mismo una vez más, como lo hacía cada vez que recordaba esa pequeña pero reveladora conversación. Le parecía morboso haber guardado un recuerdo tan detallado sobre las preferencias íntimas de su compañero, pero después de reprenderse, también se obligó a recordar que no era sólo por la atracción que sentía hacia Kanon que había recordado esos detalles durante tanto tiempo. Lo había mantenido muy presente dentro de sí porque de alguna forma intuía, presentía, que el hecho de que Kanon no soportara ser acariciado mas que de aquella particular forma, era el indicativo de que le había sucedido algo muy serio: de que algo o alguien lo había lastimado considerablemente, y no podía pasar por alto, y mucho menos olvidar, que el hombre al que amaba acarreaba semejantes heridas. Pero claro está, Sorrento no tenía idea de cuán grave era lo que había llevado a Kanon de Géminis a detestar que le tocaran…

* * *

_

_Para esas alturas del partido, (es decir, treinta y nueve días después del fin de la Guerra contra Hades), todos estaban tan cansados, tan ojerosos, y a la vez, tan insomnes y tan preocupados aún, que a decir verdad, a nadie le extrañó que June durmiera casi cinco horas de corrido en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. A decir verdad, si Shura y Shyriu no la hubieran despertado para ir a comer a la cafetería, ella habría continuado durmiendo, porque en sus sueños podía huir de aquella realidad que tan dolorosa le resultaba. Y como todos estaban tan ocupados en diversos asuntos, parecía garantizado que nadie sabría nunca del incidente acaecido en la playa la noche anterior. _

_Cuando fue la hora de comer, June se sentó frente a un plato que el propio Shura escogió para ella tomando en cuenta que seguía teniendo resaca, y en consideración a él, fue que cortó la comida en trozos y los revolvió en el plato para que pareciera que sí estaba comiendo, aunque no probó más de seis bocados. Se sentía inmensamente sola a pesar de que la rodeaba una veintena de personas, y de que Shura parecía estarla cuidando, pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima y le sonreía de cuando en cuando, pero no dejaba de pensar que nadie imaginaba (y mucho menos podía entender) lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. _

_Si June hubiera sabido que Saori también tenían el corazón roto, quizás habría sentido algún alivio, pero ambas llevaban su pena en silencio, solitariamente. Aunque siendo justos, June le llevaba ventaja, porque podía esconderse tras su máscara, y Saori en cambio, tenía que esforzarse considerablemente por permanecer serena y centrada, y por no romper a llorar de dicha, de angustia, de soledad, porque tenía el corazón roto. Sentada a la cabecera de una enorme e improvisada mesa que habían dispuesto para ella y sus acompañantes en la cafetería, la adolescente había comido poco y rápido, y ahora leía y firmaba papeles, sin dejar por ello de notar la tensión perenne entre los integrantes de su orden, que creció exponencialmente cuando Saga y Aioria se marcharon juntos, haciéndolos creer a todos que ese paseíto de ellos dos iba a acabar mal de una u otra forma, porque les parecía obvio que no podía ser de otro modo. _

_El corazón le pesaba al recordar una y otra vez las tentadoras e incisivas palabras de Hera, le alegraba profundamente saber que Seiya parecía en verdad estar mejorando, pero ese suceso le generaba a su vez más dudas. ¿Se habría equivocado al juzgar Perséfone? ¿Sería acaso que la consorte de Hades ni siquiera sabía de Seiya y ella lo había puesto en peligro al ir a preguntar por él? ¿Sería una trampa para que bajaran la guardia? ¿Y si resultaba ser una trampa, porque tomarse la molestia de sanarlo, aunque fuera temporalmente? _

_Y el tormento que le ocasionaba hacerse todas esas preguntas no era nada comparado con sus otros pensamientos. Porque aunque estaba determinada a averiguar toda la verdad sobre la condición de Seiya, no dejaba de pensar que lo más importante era que él por fin parecía tener la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Podría vivir y ser feliz… con Ella. Y Saori tenía que morderse la lengua cuando reconocía que su parte humana y egoísta le susurraba al oído que era mucho peor perder a Seiya en los brazos de otra que verlo morir. Y claro, inmediatamente después de eso, se odiaba a sí misma, se detestaba tan intensamente que con gusto se golpearía a sí misma para no volver a pensar semejante idiotez, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo amaba, que amaba todo de él. Que amaba su risa, su energía inagotable, su candor infantil que parecía inextinguible a pesar de lo dura que había sido su vida; que amaba sus cabellos siempre despeinados, y amaba esos ojos que eran los únicos capaces de fulminarla cuando estaban en desacuerdo, y que eran también los únicos que parecían haber visto el fondo mismo de su alma. Y entonces se repetía que por amarlo tanto prefería una y mil veces verlo sano y salvo aunque fuera en los brazos de otra, porque él merecía vivir, porque nadie sabía vivir como lo hacía él, porque nadie tenía tal capacidad de ser feliz ni nadie era más merecedor de serlo, y porque ella no tenía derecho a aspirar a estar a su lado. Su vida le pertenecía, pero no su corazón; Él no le pertenecía, nunca lo había hecho. _

_Tenía que entenderlo de una buena vez o sería peor para ella, así que se obligó a sonreír, pidió que aquellos que iban a hacer guardia aquella noche como se había planeado desde horas antes descansaran un poco, y que el resto se organizara en dos grupos, uno que se dedicaría a conseguir ropa y artículos personales para todos aquellos que podían ser dados de alta aquel mismo día, para luego ir a la Mansión a alistarlo todo, y otro para aguardar por ellos en la sala de espera, recibirlos y llevarlos a casa, porque ella tenía aún cosas que hacer. Y cuando ellos se marcharon y se quedó sola con Tatsumi y con Marin, se forzó a concentrarse en los enredados términos legales de los abundantes folders que había frente a ella, porque no podía darse el lujo de sufrir en esos momentos. Después, quizás…

* * *

_

_Después de una aparentemente interminable serie de exámenes, para las ocho de la noche, legalmente ya solo cinco de las diecinueve personas que habían sido internadas el día del eclipse continuaban siendo atendidas. Seiya, Ikki, Aioros, Kanon, (que pese a su gran mejoría, era aún demasiado vulnerable a cualquier clase de infección como para ser trasladado o para compartir cuarto con nadie), y Shun, que seguía solo en el ala de Psiquiatría. Pero no sería así por mucho tiempo…

* * *

_

_Saga estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que no se estaba moviendo, ni de que ya no estaba de pie frente a Aioros, si no que estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, cubierto por una frazada y conectado a aparatos. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, que no estaban constituidos por imágenes si no por voces, las voces que habían moldeado su destino... _

_**¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? **_

_**¡Aioros quítate de mi camino!**_

_**Detente… ¿Tú eres…? **_

_**Ahora lo sabes, y tienes que morir… ¡Deténganlo! ¡Aioros trató de matar a Athena!**_

_**Alguien tan maligno como tú no puede quedar libre**_

_**Sácame de aquí, Saga. ¿Acaso vas a matar a tu propio hermano? **_

_**¿Quieres tenerlo? Hazlo. **_

_**¿Te gusta? Yo sé que si. A mí me gusta lo que veo. ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?  
**_

_**¡¡Déjenme!! ¡¡Saga, no!! ¡¡Noo!! **_

_**¿Sabes quien soy, Saga? He estado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo ya…

* * *

**_

_Saga llevaba veinte minutos tendido en esa camilla sin haber mostrado cambio alguno, Aioria lo miraba en silencio, y Sayaka leía con mucha atención el expediente médico de Saga y revisaba los resultados de los extensos estudios que se le habían practicado hacia tres días, cuando le habían dado de alta. Nada en esos resultados indicaba que tuviera algún trastorno orgánico que pudiera estar provocándole catatonia, así que debía de ser algo psiquiátrico, se lamentó ella…_

Signos estables, temperatura 37.5 doctora – _dijo Slava_

Bien, gracias Slava. Ahora, tú – _dijo volviéndose hacia Aioria - _vas a decirme ¿qué pasó exactamente?

¿Qué? – _dijo Aioria, que prácticamente no había escuchado la pregunta que la psiquiatra le había hecho por no despegar sus ojos de la mano que Saga mantenía extrañamente flexionada_

Aioria, ponme mucha atención. Si mi diagnóstico es correcto, lo que le pasa a Saga se llama catatonia, y puede ser originada por dos causas posibles; o es el indicador de alguna enfermedad neurológica muy grave, o puede ser algo psiquiátrico, un trastorno emocional, ¿me entiendes? En los exámenes que le hicimos hace tres días no hay nada que me indique que esté enfermo, por eso necesito que me digas qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó.

¿Se va a quedar así?

Puede ser cuestión de minutos, o puede pasar días, meses inclusive en ese estado. Puede sucederle por esta única ocasión, o puede ser algo que le suceda una y otra vez a lo largo de toda su vida... Si algo importante pasó entre ustedes, como una discusión, o si tuvo una impresión muy fuerte, necesito saberlo.

_Aioria miró de nuevo a Saga. Su mente se quedó congelada repasando las palabras de la doctora, "puede pasar meses en ese estado", "puede ser algo que le suceda una y otra vez a lo largo de toda su vida". Aioros había estado ausente años enteros por su culpa. ¿Y si eso le estaba pasando a Saga porque se lo __merecía__? _

_La perspectiva de un Saga petrificado por años se le antojó brutalmente atractiva por exactamente un segundo, y de inmediato la desechó, porque Aioria le tenía rencor, claro que sí, pero su buen corazón no le permitía desearle mal a nadie, ni siquiera a él. _

¡Aioria! – _dijo Sayaka elevando su voz nuevamente para recapturar la atención del rubio -_ Dime por favor qué pasó.

Sí. Después de la comida me pidió que lo acompañara, y fuimos a la habitación donde está mi hermano. Le pregunté por que quería que yo estuviera ahí: dijo que creía que era lo justo. Empezó a pedirle disculpas a mi hermano por todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado, y dijo que sabía que aún si muriera lentamente a sus pies seguiría estando en deuda con él… Yo estaba enfrascado en mis propios pensamientos, no sé cuanto tiempo dejé de prestarle atención, pero cuando me di cuenta Saga estaba respirando muy raro, estaba todo agitado. Le hablé, pero no me respondió, intenté sacudirlo pero no se movió en lo más mínimo, y fue cuando salí a pedir ayuda y la encontré a usted.

_Sayaka no tenía idea de qué podía ser haber sucedido entre el hermano de Aioria y Saga, pero después de recordar lo que Mü le había contado, y de recordar su perturbación de aquella mañana al saber sobre la situación de Kanon, se convenció aún más de que lo que Saga tenía era sin duda de carácter psiquiátrico. _

Slava, pide por favor que boceen urgentemente al Sr. Tatsumi porque necesito que firme un consentimiento. Kiyomi, llama a psiquiatría por favor, y pide que se preparen para hacerle un encefalograma, y diles también que probablemente le administraremos TCE de inmediato.

¿Qué es TCE?

Significa terapia electro-convulsiva – _explicó ella cuando se quedaron solos -_Vamos a intentar hacerlo reaccionar administrándole una descarga eléctrica dirigida a su cerebro

¡No, no pueden hacerle eso!

Aioria, Saga está catatónico; podría pasar días o meses así. La terapia electro-convulsiva en uno de los mejores tratamientos para tratar su problema, y mientras más rápido la apliquemos será mejor para él.

¡¡No, no lo haga!! ¡Estoy seguro de que él puede reaccionar sin eso!

No es tan malo como suena, y es por su bien

¡Usted puede hablar con él, hacerlo reaccionar!

No es tan simple Aioria, no es algo de lo que se despierta como si fuera un simple desmayo. En otros pacientes…

¡¡Usted sabe que no somos como los demás!! ¡Estoy seguro de que le haría daño! Háblele, por favor. Sé que puede reaccionar por sí mismo

Tú puedes intentarlo si quieres, pero estoy segura de que él no….

Yo no… yo no puedo hablarle… pero usted sí puede. ¡Por favor!

_Sayaka no alcanzaba a comprender las extrañas reacciones del joven rubio. Hace unos minutos lo había visto furioso al descargar un golpe sobre el rostro de su compañero, y ahora lo veía verdaderamente angustiado por él. ¿Qué tantas cosas tortuosas habrían sucedido entre ellos que ella aún ignoraba? _

_De cualquier forma, su preocupación logró convencerla de intentar hacerlo reaccionar aunque lo considerara inútil…_

De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Pero si no funciona…

Lo entenderé...

_La doctora se acercó a Saga, tomó su mano y miró directamente a sus ojos azules, que continuaban clavados en el vacío. _

Comprendo que estés abrumado Saga. Ha sido demasiado para ti en un solo día, pero no tienes que pasar por esto tú solo. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero para eso necesito que estés aquí, conmigo… Ven Saga, vuelve… Yo sé que es tentadora la idea de quedarte suspendido, sumergido en tus pensamientos, en tus recuerdos, pero siempre es mejor enfrentarse conscientemente a las cosas. Este escape es solo temporal y no va a ayudarte a resolver las cosas en verdad…Ven. Estoy aquí, esperándote, y aquí voy a estar hasta que decidas volver. La decisión es tuya. Escucha mi voz, síguela… ¡Saga, escúchame! No sé en verdad cómo has sido capaz de sobrevivir a tantas vicisitudes, pero no te refugies en el silencio. No te ocultes en la obscuridad, siempre es mejor saber… Vuelve Saga. Aquí se te necesita, aquí te espero…

* * *

_Justo cuando la doctora se había dado por vencida y volteaba a ver a Aioria para decirle que era inútil seguir intentando, Saga apretó ligeramente su mano, y ambos voltearon de inmediato para encontrarse con que el peliazul parpadeaba lentamente y se llevaba las manos al rostro _

¡Saga! – _exclamó Aioria, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo._

¿Qué… me pasó?

Estamos aún en el hospital – _le explicó Sayaka, muy sorprendida aún de que el gemelo hubiera salido del estado de estupor por sí mismo_ - Te bajó la presión, tu respiración se hizo errática, y por eso hice que te recostaran, antes de que perdieras el conocimiento y te lastimaras. Afortunadamente, estabas en el mejor lugar donde uno puede estar cuando sufre una crisis.

Estaba frente a Aioros…

Sí, y de pronto dejaste de hablar, y de moverte…Como les dije ayer Saga, estoy aquí, dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que quieran decir, si es que desean hablar con alguien.

_A diferencia de Shun, Saga no protestó o se negó a hablar con ella, lo cual tomó a Sayaka ligeramente por sorpresa, pues había esperado más resistencia. Pero es que después de todo lo sucedido aquel día, Saga estaba muy consciente de que no podía lidiar él solo con todo el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, que no toleraba todo el pasado viniéndosele encima. Y aunque sabía que en aquella sala de juntas todos habían dicho la verdad acerca de que querían empezar de nuevo, sabía que no podía hablar con Mü, que era muy maduro para su edad, y muy generoso, pero que había querido a Shion como a un padre, ni con Aldebarán que era muy empático pero muy joven y muy alegre como para entender ciertas cosas, ni mucho menos con Shaka, porque aún cuando lograra verlo a la cara para platicarle sus cuitas, había permanecido completamente ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido en el Santuario y porque lo consideraba completamente ajeno a las emociones negativas y a los malos pensamientos. Ni siquiera podía intentar hablar con Milo, porque aunque los últimos días había sido amable y comprensivo con él y con Kanon, no dejaba de ser a fin de cuentas, el mejor amigo de Aioria, que había sido la principal víctima de todos sus crímenes. _

Sí, necesito a hablar como usted.

Claro. Solo dame unos minutos en lo que le comunico a tus amigos que te quedarás a pasar la noche aquí, y hablaremos.

Doctora, me dijeron que usted…. ¡Saga! – _exclamó el mayordomo, que llegaba con Slava y que se alarmó al ver tendido al gemelo en una cama_ - ¿que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Le hiciste algo, Aioria?

Claro que no – _intervino la doctora -_ Acompáñeme por favor, Sr. Tatsumi. Les explicaré a todos.

_A Saga le ardieron las mejillas de vergüenza porque sólo en ese momento reparó en que Aioria estaba ahí junto a su cama, y comprendió que seguramente había estado ahí cuando colapsó, por llamarlo de alguna forma. ¿Qué pensaría el León sobre él ahora? ¿Qué habría pensado al verlo quebrarse? ¿Lo habría disfrutado? _

_Y sin embargó, pensó que era apenas lo justo que hubiera sido él quien lo viera caer, y que la humillación era lo menos que se merecía para empezar a pagar por sus crímenes. _

Ahora vuelvo Saga, si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídeselo a Slava, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí – _respondió él quedamente_

_Cuando salieron, Aioria tomó suavemente del brazo a la doctora para retenerla. _

Tatsumi, ¿te puedes adelantar por favor? En un segundo te alcanzamos. No les digas nada sobre Saga, nosotros lo haremos. No tardamos.

De acuerdo Aioria.

Le agradezco mucho que haya logrado despertarlo, en verdad – _dijo el rubio cuando se quedaron a solas - _ Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué le dijo todo eso de que lo necesitaba, y que lo esperaba?

No me mires así Aioria. No albergo ninguna clase de sentimientos por él, si es lo que estás pensando. Sólo le dije lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta… Sé que ustedes son héroes, que han pasado lo indecible y que han sobrevivido, pero no dejan de ser humanos Aioria; y como humanos, todos, absolutamente todos, precisamos de las mismas cosas. Queremos sentir que nos aman, que nos necesitan, sentirnos cómodos con nuestro entorno. ¿Tú volverías a un lugar en el que no te quieren, en el que nadie te busca, o te necesita?

Supongo que no…

Su hermano, que supongo es la persona más cercana a él, no podía venir a hablar con él, y ya que tú no pudiste hablarle, tuve que ser yo quien le hiciera saber que lo queríamos de vuelta.

...gracias doctora.

Ven, vamos con los demás.

* * *

_Sayaka y Aioria se encontraron con una sala de espera todavía muy llena, porque aunque habían seguido las instrucciones de Saori y algunos ya se habían marchado, nadie estaba tranquilo sabiendo que el León y el Gemelo estaban juntos y a solas, y prácticamente todos se habían quedado ahí para aguardar noticias de ellos dos. Y cuando mandaron a llamar a Tatsumi, el mal presentimiento que todos habían tenido desde que Géminis y Leo se habían marchado, se acrecentó en sus corazones. _

Aioria… doctora, ¿pasa algo? ¿Dónde está Saga? – _preguntó Saori _

¿Adónde fueron Aioria? – _se atrevió a preguntar Milo _

Fuimos a ver a Aioros…

_Un pesado silencio se hizo en la habitación. No hacía falta saber más para imaginar que el asunto debía de haberse puesto realmente feo: aunque todos esperaban oír mas bien que él y Aioria habían acabado a golpes y no lo que iban a escuchar. _

_Por un segundo, Aioria se arrepintió de haberle hablado a Marin sobre sus sentimientos justo aquel día, porque no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra después de su conversación, y él ya estaba temeroso y la necesitaba más que nunca. Se había jugado el todo por el todo sin saber si ella le correspondía, y si ella rechazaba su propuesta, él podría haber arruinado su amistad para siempre, lo cual sería terrible porque la amazona era su mejor amiga. Y después de lo sucedido con Aioros, la necesitaba para confesarle sus miedos, sus angustias, para desahogar todos los pensamientos que desfilaban en rápida sucesión por su mente. Pero no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias que sus actos le acarreaban. _

_Ella por su parte, no había sabido cómo comportarse frente a él después de su conversación, pero eso no le impidió, claro, seguir el consejo de Flher y aprovechar la privacidad que le otorgaba la máscara para mirarlo una y otra vez completamente a sus anchas. Aquel día lo encontró más apuesto que nunca, no solo porque le había sentado muy bien el abandonar el hospital, sino porque ahora lo sentía cada vez más cercano, porque ahora sabía que sus sueños podían ser realidad en un futuro muy cercano. Para su delicia, Marin también lo encontró ansioso, casi nervioso, podría decirse, y como lo conocía muy bien, sabía que ella misma era la causa de esa ansiedad (aunque él se esforzó en ocultarlo, naturalmente). Pero también lo encontró confundido y aliviado a la vez por la recuperación de Seiya. Y cuando se marchó acompañando a Saga, nadie (a excepción de Milo y de Shura) se preocupó tanto por él como ella. Pasó cada minuto del tiempo que él estuvo fuera de su vista con un dolor encajado en el pecho, temiendo que las cosas se pusieran peor entre ellos de lo que ya estaban. Y cuando él volvió sólo y evidentemente abatido, sólo su férreo entrenamiento de amazona le permitió aguantarse las ganas de echarse a sus brazos para consolarlo. _

¿Y qué pasó? – _preguntó Saori temiendo la respuesta. _

Saga sufrió una crisis de catatonia, pero está mejor ahora, Srita Kido – _respondió la doctora, mirando con gran atención a la jovencita que tenía frente a sí y que ahora sabía la reencarnación de la diosa de la justicia. Le costaba vincularla con una diosa griega cuando no era si no una adolescente muy distinguida, pero cuando miró a sus ojos, vio en ellos una bondad y una compasión que se le antojaron infinitas. _

¿Catatonia?

¿Qué es eso? - _preguntaron todos incrédulos, porque mientras había fungido como el Patriarca, no habían sabido que padeciera ni siquiera de algo tan simple como un resfrío. _

Un síndrome, en el cual el paciente deja de reaccionar a los estímulos exteriores. Le hablábamos pero no respondía, no se movía, ni parpadeaba y sus signos vitales se alteraron. Tuvo un periodo prolongado de ausencia mental, y aunque ya despertó me gustaría que se quedara a pasar la noche.

¿Pero por qué le pasó eso? – _preguntó el empático Aldebaran. _

Creo que se debió a un problema psiquiátrico, a un trastorno emocional, me refiero. Me parece que el factor que desencadenó la crisis nerviosa, por así llamarla, fue la situación de su hermano.

¿Qué situación? – _preguntó Shaka_

¿Saga no les dijo?

Sólo dijo que se estaba recuperando, y que lo habían sedado de nuevo, pero no nos explicó más – _respondió Milo. _

Pues sí, sus heridas están sanando sorprendentemente bien, y la piel está prácticamente regenerándose por si misma. Sin embargo, hoy que despertó, la doctora se dio cuenta de que él también ha recuperado la sensibilidad, y con la extensión y la gravedad de las quemaduras en su cuerpo eso no es nada bueno, así que tuvieron volverlo a sedar.

¿Y hasta cuando van a mantenerlo así? – _preguntó Sorrento intentando no mostrar sus sentimientos por el gemelo. _

No hay nada definido aún: tendrán que mantenerlo durmiendo hasta que el dolor sea soportable, pero teniendo en cuenta lo grave de sus heridas todo parece indicar que tendrá una recuperación particularmente dolorosa... Obviamente la noticia afectó a Saga mucho más de lo que pensé esta mañana, pero no quiero que se alarmen. Como les dije, Saga ya salió de ese periodo de ausencia mental, y sus signos vitales son estables. Haré que lo trasladen a Psiquiatría e iré con él ahora mismo, y por supuesto, les informaría si algo más sucediera durante el transcurso de la noche. Si me disculpan me retiro. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches doctora – r_espondieron todos_

Muchas gracias doctora – _le dijo Saori en particular_

Sayaka, por favor. Y es mi trabajo, no hay nada que agradecer. Hasta mañana.

Será mejor que nos marchemos; no podemos hacer nada por ellos esta noche, y estoy segura de que se quedan en buenas manos – _dijo Saori, que había sido convencida a regañadientes por Hilda y Tatsumi de irse a descansar, pues no había parado desde su regreso, y aún llevaba las palmas de las manos vendadas debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido cortesía de su caballero Fénix. _

Yo me quedo – _declaró Aioria para sorpresa de todos_

No Aioria, tú apenas fuiste dado de alta hace un par de días, y aún no estás bien – _repuso Saori_

Tengo cosas que hacer.

Aioria, no seas necio. Mañana puedes…

¡Dije que me quedaré Milo!... Lo lamento Athena-sama – _dijo él, aparentemente dirigiéndose a Saori, pero dándole una significativa mirada a la pelirroja amazona -_ No haré nada imprudente, y me cuidaré, lo prometo, pero en verdad necesito quedarme. Hasta mañana – _dijo Aioria dándose la media vuelta para marcharse_

Ese es mi mejor amigo – _dijo Milo con sorna, pues conocía perfectamente y de primera mano la legendaria terquedad del León Dorado_ – ¡Aioria, espera! – _dijo echándose prácticamente a correr para alcanzarlo, dejando olvidadas sus muletas_ - ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que me quede?

No, estoy bien, en serio Milo… Bueno, no muy bien – _dijo al sentir la mirada de "no te creo" que el Escorpión le dirigió _– pero puede esperar. Hablaremos mañana.

Pero…

Ve a casa. Él estará ahí…

Pero...

Milo...

...está bien. Sólo porque insistes me iré – _aceptó Milo con una sonrisa traviesa. _

Hasta mañana bicho

Hasta mañana minino.

No te sientas triste Marin – _dijo Flher acercándose a la amazona mientras todos se marchaban, adivinando la desilusión de la amazona al saber que él no iría a dormir a la mansión_ – puedes aprovechar que él no irá para escribirle la nota y dejarla en su habitación. Es más, si quieres yo la llevó.

Esa es una idea genial. Gracias Flher, de verdad – _dijo la amazona sonriendo con timidez bajo su máscara.

* * *

_

_Shyriu, Shunrei, Mü, Kiki, Seika, Shura y June (que se habían unido a ese grupo porque Shura había convencido a la amazona de que así podría acostarse temprano y reponerse del todo de la desvelada y de la resaca) se habían marchado después de la comida para ir de compras, entregarles la ropa para que pudieran ser dados de alta y luego adelantarse a la Mansión a alistarlo todo. Estaban dando los últimos detalles a la Mansión cuando Shura le preguntó a June, aprovechando que se habían quedado momentáneamente solos. _

¿En tu cuarto, o en el mío?

¿Perdón?

Quise decir que donde quieres dormir, si en tu cuarto o en el mío.

¿¡Cómo!?

No pienses mal, por favor. Dormiré en algún sillón, o en el suelo si es necesario, pero no creerás que voy a dejarte dormir sola después de lo de ayer, y mucho menos considerando que te vi tomando una botella de Sake de la cocina hace un rato.

¿Tienes ojos en la espalda, o qué?

Tengo mis defectos, pero no dejo de ser un caballero de Oro, June. Cuando tú vas, yo ya vine.

¡Tú no entiendes Shura!

No. En verdad no entiendo porque insistes en hacerte daño.

No quiero hacerme daño, solo quiero… dormir hasta pasado mañana – _**porque en unas horas será su cumpleaños, **__pensó. _

¿Y qué crees que va a pasar si te pones ebria después de lo de ayer? Has estado tosiendo todo el día. Debería de haberle dicho a alguno de los doctores sobre lo sucedido para que te revisara.

¡Prometiste que no le contarías a nadie!

Sí, y lo he cumplido, pero me preocupa que te haya quedado agua en los pulmones, o algo así. Y si te emborrachas hoy, te podría dar una congestión etílica o algo parecido.

¡No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ya te lo dije!

¿No oíste lo que Saori dijo hoy en la mañana? Sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Tenemos que ponernos bien

¿Por si llega a suceder un enfrentamiento con Perséfone, o una nueva Guerra Santa?

Espero que no suceda ninguna de las dos cosas, pero no pensaba en eso. Me refería a si no quieres ponerte bien, por el simple echo de estar bien, de disfrutar el estar viva

No estoy segura de poder disfrutar de mi vida de nuevo.

Y es precisamente por eso que hoy no vas a dormir sola, guapa.

_June enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos mientras él la miraba con tal gentileza, y a la vez tanta determinación, que ella no protestó. En verdad estaba muy cansada… así que fue a la cocina, se llevó algo de comida, le entregó la botella y luego se encerró en la habitación de Shura, porque tenía terror de la posibilidad de descubrir el rostro de Shun entre los recién llegados a la Mansión...

* * *

_

Shaina, ¿qué haces aquí? - _inquirió el rubio al encontrar a la amazona en la Unidad de Quemaduras_

¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? Porque alguien se tiene que quedar a vigilarlo y yo me ofrecí.

Pero ayer te quedaste también.

No estoy cansada

Shaina… no me lo tomes a mal, pero…. si quieres…

Aioria, te juro que si intentas consolarme porque él tiene novia te golpearé… Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

No pude irme. Saga se puso mal

¿¡Qué!?

¿Adónde vas? - _dijo él tomándola por el brazo al ver que ella se alejaba_

Voy a verlo. ¿Dónde está?

No, no vas a poder verlo – _dijo él deteniéndola_

¿Por qué no?

Se lo llevaron a Psiquiatría y ese piso es un bunker.

¿¡Psiquiatría!? ¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que le pasó, Aioria??

La psiquiatra dice que fue un ataque de catatonia

¿Y eso que rayos es?

No puedo repetirte su explicación. Se quedó quieto, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. No se desmayó, pero tampoco estaba… consciente, creo.

¿Pero, ya está bien?

Ya reaccionó, pero duró un buen rato así, como ido. La doctora Sayaka hizo que lo ingresaran, y va a pasar la noche aquí.

Debí saberlo….

¿A qué te refieres?

… yo estaba aquí esta mañana cuando él llegó y la doctora le explicó que no podían tener a Kanon despierto sufriendo esos dolores... Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, bueno, no ahora que… que ya no usa la máscara del patriarca. Dejó a la doctora prácticamente con la palabra en la boca, y vino aquí, a verlo… se tardó mucho en notar que yo lo seguí y me le acerqué, y sólo después de un rato me agradeció por intentar consolarlo y me…. – _**me besó la mano**_, _recordó ella_

¿Qué?

Nada... me miró unos instantes, y luego se calló otra vez. Debí saberlo… - _**pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Seiya. Maldita sea Shaina, tienes que dejar de pensar en él. **_

No te culpes Shaina. Él se puso mal apenas hace un rato, en la habitación de Aioros

¿¡Qué!?

Me pidió que lo acompañara, cuando llegamos empezó a pedirle disculpas y luego… se desconectó.

¿Y tú, cómo estás?

…cuando empezó a hablar me dio mucha rabia , pero después… no sé cómo decirlo: te juro que hasta me alegró ver que al menos tiene conciencia, porque jamás lo había visto siquiera cerca de mostrar algo verdaderamente parecido al arrepentimiento… Y luego recordé que Aioros lo admiraba muchísimo y siempre me contaba de él. De lo fuerte y resistente que era, de cómo enfrentaba todos los problemas siempre con la mayor serenidad del mundo. Y cuando lo vi tan… frágil, no sé de que otra forma decirlo, me dio lástima. ¡Y me odié por sentir pena por él cuando fue quien mandó a matar a mi hermano! Y estaba por decirle que se callara y se largara cuando me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él. Busqué ayuda, me encontré con la doctora Sayaka, ella lo atendió y después de un buen rato logró que reaccionara… Ahora que lo pienso, me siento muy mal, me porté terrible...

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque lo golpeé

¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

La doctora me pidió que le ayudara a recostarlo, pero yo… perdí el control, y lo único que pude pensar fue en tirarlo al piso de un puñetazo, y lo hice... Y en ese momento me sentí tan… tan libre… No me mires así, no sabes el día que yo he tenido. Con lo de la junta, y… – _ él calló deliberadamente lo de Marin, pues ese no era definitivamente el momento para contárselo_ - y lo de Seiya…

¿Qué? ¿Qué con Seiya?

¿No lo sabes?

He estado aquí todo el día, ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Aioria, dime!

No es nada malo, al contrario; el está mejor, realmente mejor. Kiki fue a verlo y no solo no detectó ningún cosmos maligno a su alrededor, si no que se dio cuenta de que su herida está sanando, que está más fuerte en todos los sentidos

¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Aunque estoy algo confundido. Me parece extraño que él se esté recuperando cuando…

¿¡Qué!? Lo hemos visto ponerse de pie una y mil veces cuando todos lo creían derrotado y acabado, ¿¡y dudas del por qué está mejorando!? Está recuperándose porque tiene unas ganas de vivir inextinguibles, una voluntad indoblegable. Porque él mismo es una fuerza de vida. Se está recuperando simplemente por que es él. Él va a ponerse bien…

_Por más que trató de impedirlo la voz se le quebró y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Aioria sintió una oleada de simpatía y de comprensión por ella, e hizo el intento de pasarle el brazo derecho por el hombro, pero Shaina reaccionó con reflejos de serpiente y se alejó_

¡No! Si sientes aunque sea un poquito de respeto por mí, No – _dijo ella con voz entrecortada, segura de que si él la abrazaba estallaría en sollozos, y no quería, no se lo podía permitir_ – aún no has contestado a mi pregunta... – _dijo ella cuando logró deshacer el nudo de su garganta, cambiando drásticamente de tema para lograr recuperar el control de sus emociones_ - ¿Por qué viniste a ver a Kanon?

Yo no sabía lo de Kanon hasta que la doctora nos lo dijo hace unos instantes - _le respondió él con una sonrisa triste y comprensiva, respetándola aún más por la forma en que trataba de sobrellevar su dolor -_ Y me quedé pensando…

¿En qué?

Por años pensé que Saga y yo no teníamos absolutamente nada en común, hasta hoy... Él debe de estar muy preocupado por su hermano, como lo estoy yo, y debe de estarlo esperando, como yo espero a Aioros. Y quise venir a verlo… ¡Por Athena! – _dijo Aioria mirándolo con mucha atención por la ventana_ - no tenía idea de lo mal que estaba...

Y eso que ya ha mejorado muchísimo. Al principio los doctores nos dijeron que sus quemaduras eran tantas y tan graves que no había forma de que se salvara. Pensamos que se moriría mucho antes de que Saga despertara.

Pero vivió…

...llegué a oír que Kanon se marchó del santuario desde que la señorita Saori nació… Debe de ser muy triste estar apartado de tu propio gemelo por tantos años.

Sí, debe de serlo...

Y ahora, ¿quién sabe que será de ellos? No se sabe cómo va a quedar Kanon con todas las quemaduras que sufrió.

Y no sabemos si la culpa va a acabar con la escasa salud mental de Saga…

¿Te das cuenta de que nadie los conoce? Ni ellos mismos se conocen. Es tan extraño, considerando que son gemelos...

_**Después de todo fuimos afortunados Aioros**__, pensó Aioria, __**por un tiempo nos tuvimos, nos conocimos, y nos amamos. Y ahora podemos volverlo a hacer... **_

¿Adónde vas? – _le preguntó ella cuando lo sintió alejarse_

Voy a ver a mi hermano

Dile que despierte pronto. Me muero por conocerlo. Sólo espero que no sea tan cabezota como tú.

Se lo diré, y no, no lo es – _dijo él dedicándole una sincera sonrisa. _

_Cuando se supo sola, Shaina se contrajo, tratando de soportar el dolor que le aserraba el pecho. Sentía unos deseos enormes de gritar, pero no podía, y aunque tenía los ojos húmedos, sentía que ya no podía llorar más. Quizás, pensó, ya se le había acabado su dotación de lágrimas. _

_Tenía que sentirse alegre. Seiya se iba a salvar. Abriría los ojos, se levantaría de esa cama, y sería feliz para siempre con la mocosa esa. Y si ella ya no podía llorar por él, quizás era porque ya era hora de olvidarse de él de una buena vez. _

_Sí. Lo olvidaría, se prometió a si misma. Lo olvidaría, costara lo que costara…

* * *

_

Hola, Coros – _dijo_ _Aioria claro y fuerte, sentándose en un banco junto a su hermano mayor_ – Quizás te preguntes por qué no te había hablado, porque supongo que sí sabes que he venido todos los días a verte. Pensé que debía de esperar hasta que despiertes, para que escuches todo lo que necesito decirte, porque no quiero que te pierdas ni una sola palabra… Pero hoy, una mujer que me parece verdaderamente lista, me dijo que todos necesitamos sentirnos queridos y necesitados, y que sólo cuando tenemos eso es que nos sentimos cómodos en algún lado, y eso nos invita a volver… ¿Es por eso que no regresaste antes, Aioros? ¿Es porque pensaste que yo no te quería? ¿No volvías porque por años te creí un traidor? ¿Es mi culpa que no hayas vuelto antes? – _el rubio se secó sus lágrimas de remordimiento con el dorso de la mano_ – Bueno, esperaré tus respuestas con impaciencia... - _dijo sonriendo entre las lágrimas - _Pero mientras te diré que necesito que despiertes ya. Te quiero. Te necesito. Y estoy aquí, esperándote... Y no soy él único, tengo una amiga que… bueno, de hecho, quiero contarte antes de una mujer muy especial. Su nombre es Marin…

* * *

_Cuando Sayaka llegó a la habitación de Psiquiatría donde habían trasladado a Saga, él estaba semi-sentado, tomando un vaso de agua, y su semblante tenía mucho mejor color. _

Gracias Slava. Déjanos solos un rato, por favor...Listo Saga. Ya les avisé a tus amigos que vas a quedarte aquí el día de hoy

…ellos no son mis amigos

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque no lo son. Un amigo te conoce, habla contigo, te escucha, y ninguno de ellos ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas conmigo. Por consiguiente, no puedo llamar amigo a ninguno de ellos.

¿Y el chico al que fuiste a ver? ¿Él sí es tu amigo?

¿El chico? – _replicó Saga con tristeza e ironía a la vez_ – Él debería de tener mi edad. Ese chico debería de estar a punto de cumplir treinta años.

No comprendo Saga. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te afectó tanto el verlo?

¿Usted no lo sabe?

Sé solo cosas muy generales sobre su mundo. Que todos ustedes son caballeros que han peleado por la diosa Athena, reencarnada en la Srita Kido, y que han sacrificado su bienestar físico y mental, su vida incluso, con tal de salvarla, de salvarnos... Eso es todo lo que sé.

¿Entonces nadie le ha contado su historia?

Apenas y sé su nombre.

Se llama Aioros, y era el hermano mayor de Aioria, que estaba conmigo hace un rato. Era el Caballero de Sagitario, y uno de mis mejores amigos, hasta que…

¿Hasta que sucedió qué, Saga?

Pensé que… ¿Nadie le contó que yo lo asesiné, hace dieciséis años?

No, no lo sabía… - _ dijo ella, tratando de permanecer serena a pesar de que acababa de oír la confesión de un crimen, aunque sentía que la sangre fría se le había esfumado de golpe - _¿Por… por qué lo… asesinaste?

Por débil

…¿Te molestaba que él fuera débil?

No. Quiero decir que el débil fui yo...

Saga, por favor, no tengas miedo de decir que fue lo que pasó exactamente. Yo no voy a juzgarte como ellos lo hacen, por la simple y sencilla razón de que yo no los conozco. Él no es nada ni nadie para mí. Dime… por qué… dices que lo mataste.

Yo no quería matarlo, pero… él me obligó

¿Quién te obligó? – _preguntó Sayaka, pensando que él debía de referirse a otra de sus quizás varias personalidades_

Ares...

¿Quién es Ares?

El dios de la Guerra

¿Ares te obligó a matar a tu amigo?

Sí.

¿Cómo te obligó?

Tomó control… de mi cuerpo…

…Saga – _dijo Sayaka, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por seguir la lógica de todo lo que sabía de su extraño mundo y entender lo que él le decía -_ ¿tú eres la reencarnación de Ares, así como Saori lo es de Athena?

No. Yo no nací para ser su reencarnación, pero de alguna forma logró apoderarse de mi cuerpo, y de mi voluntad… Empezó susurrándome cosas, hablando a mi oído, introduciendo ideas en mi cabeza, hasta que me parecía que en realidad provenían de mi interior. Me hablaba noche y día, estaba en mis sueños, y pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, hasta que un día, de pronto, me di cuenta de que ya no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, porque me levantaba de la cama aunque yo no lo deseara; comía, aunque no tuviera hambre. Y después noté algo aún más extraño, porque me di cuenta de que no sentía nada ni percibía nada. Aunque comiera la miel más dulce, no detectaba ningún sabor en mi boca, aunque contemplara la rosa más fragante y hermosa, no podía olerla. Para cuando eso me pasó estaba tan alarmado que intenté ir con el Patriarca a decirle lo que me estaba pasando, y fui, pero las palabras que salieron de mi boca no eran las mías, eran las palabras de alguien más, de Él… Empecé a gritar, a decirle a Shion que me estaba pasando algo muy, muy malo, pero él no oía mis gritos, y noté que mi voz decía otras cosas, y cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba… asesinándolo. Asesiné al Patriarca con mis propias manos.

_**¡Por dios!**_ - pensó Sayaka - _**esto no es síndrome de personalidad múltiple... **_

Continúa, por favor.

Después de eso, me desmayé. Y mientras estaba ahí, inconsciente, soñé. Y en mis sueños lo vi. Se presentó ante mí, y me dijo que había esperado pacientemente para lograr… poseerme, y que gracias a mi hermano lo había logrado.

¿Por qué gracias a tu hermano?

Desde que tuvimos que combatir por la armadura de Géminis y yo gané, algo se rompió entre nosotros. Cada día lo sentía más ausente, más frío, más solo de lo que siempre había estado, porque sólo me tenía a mí… Y cuando nos comunicaron que Aioros sería el próximo Patriarca, empezó a decirme cosas terribles: que él no se merecía ese puesto, que debería ser yo el próximo Kyoto, que él y yo juntos podríamos vencerlo, y ocupar su lugar, que Shion ya era grande y que se debilitaba cada día más, así que seguramente podríamos derrotarlo. Me asustó tanto que pensé que había enloquecido, y empecé a temerle, y fue entonces cuando comencé a oír voces en mi cabeza, y la voz fue la que me sugirió que lo encerrara en Cabo Sunion, una pequeña celda que daba al mar. Y lo encerré... Y después pensé que tenía que contarle a Aioros, o a Shion, pero cuando quise hacerlo, fue demasiado tarde, porque había perdido mi voz… Cuando se presentó ante mí, Ares me dijo que quería destruir a Athena, que lo había intentado muchas veces ya, sin buenos resultados, y por eso había decidido que esta vez iba a buscar destruirla desde adentro de su propio templo, usando a sus propios caballeros, usándome… Después de eso, no volví a despertar.

¿Quieres decir que… falleciste?

¡Ojalá así hubiera sido! Habría sido lo mejor para todos, pero no... Sobreviví trece, casi catorce años…

¿Viviste todo ese tiempo con Ares dentro de ti?

Sí.

¿Entonces a que te refieres con que no despertaste?

Es que yo no volví a ver. Desde aquel día, todo fue obscuridad para mí: sólo podía oír... Oí la voz de mi hermano, suplicándome ayuda incontables veces. Oí la sorpresa en la voz de Aioros, cuando me encontró tratando de matar a Saori, que era una recién nacida, y cuando mi máscara cayó y el descubrió que era yo quien había suplantado al patriarca, oí mi propia voz anunciando a gritos que él era el traidor, que le dieran alcance y lo mataran por tratar de asesinar a nuestra Diosa…. Mis peores pesadillas son de imágenes que inventa mi cabeza. Imágenes que corresponden a conversaciones que recuerdo... Aún puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermano, la voz de Aioros, pero sobre todo, mi propia voz ordenando que los lastimen...

¿Cómo acabó? Es decir, Ares ya no está contigo, ¿o sí'?

No, si él estuviera aquí conmigo no podría yo decirle nada de esto - _dijo él con un suspiro -_ Acabó cuando me suicidé justo antes de hacerle daño a Ella. ¡Pero no lo hice a tiempo para evitar tantas otras desgracias! Lo habría hecho años antes, si hubiera podido… Todo el mundo cree que la muerte es universalmente mala, y que la vida es buena, pero no ha sido así para mí. Cuando me lancé contra su báculo para que me atravesara el pecho, me sentí tan aliviado, tan libre… Y en cambio, cuando abrí los ojos en mi ataúd porque Hades me devolvió la vida, y cuando abrí los ojos en este hospital, me sentí tan pesado, tan triste... – _dijo derramando por fin dos enormes lágrimas a las que siguieron varias más_ - Me da asco ver todo el daño que hice.

Pero tú no lo hiciste, Saga. Estabas prisionero dentro de tu propio cuerpo. Estabas mudo, y ciego, y él te mantuvo así por años. No fuiste tú quien hizo todas esas cosas terribles y ellos… - _al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre, y al recordar las palabras de Mü, la doctora comprendió la magnitud del problema de Saga. El pelilila no le había dicho nada sobre su... posesión, por llamarla de alguna forma, y al recordar cómo los había hallado a todos gritándose en la sala de espera el día anterior, todo quedó explicado_ – ellos no lo saben, ¿verdad?

No.

¿Por qué no?

Nunca hubo la oportunidad. Cuando la batalla contra Athena estaba a punto de acabar, logré recuperar un poco de autocontrol, y lo aproveché para decirle a Seiya cómo salvarla. Después, ya estaba yo frente a ella, y lo único que pude hacer fue matarme, antes de hacerle aún más daño...

Bueno, eso fue en aquel entonces, pero ¿y ahora? Ahora tienes el tiempo y la oportunidad para hacérselos saber

No veo para qué. No va a cambiar nada de lo que sucedió y tampoco va a devolverles los años perdidos

¡Pero ellos deben de saberlo! Todos saben que Shun fue poseído por el alma de Hades y nadie lo culpa de lo sucedido. Todos le ofrecen apoyo e intentan ayudarlo a regresar a la normalidad. Tú te mereces lo mismo

¿Su lástima?

No. Su comprensión. Él te utilizó para herirlos y ellos tienen que saberlo

¡¡Decírselos no va a cambiar nada!!

Cambiaría la forma en que te ven. Cambiaría todo para ti.

No veo cómo.

Es como cuando termina una relación de pareja: siempre duele, eso es inevitable, pero si uno sabe cuáles fueron las razones, se puede aprender de los errores, se puede procesar mejor todo lo que ocurre, y de alguna forma, el que la mente lo sepa le brinda un poco de alivio al corazón.

…No… No podría decirles… no sabría cómo... Sería como… justificarme…

¡Es que es exactamente lo que tiene que suceder! A Shun le sucedió lo mismo que a ti y todo el mundo lo sabe, y por eso todos hacen un esfuerzo por entender su posición. No lo miran con desprecio, ni con rencor, como creo que lo hacen contigo.

Lo hacen, pero no se los diré.

Me haces pensar que tienes vocación de mártir, o de villano, Saga

¿Qué?

Parece que o quieres seguir sufriendo indeciblemente, o que te gusta que todos te vean como el malo de la historia. ¿No has sufrido ya demasiado como para seguir siendo castigado? Eso no le sirve de nada a nadie, ni a ti ni a ellos. Estoy segura de que si ellos lo supieran, llegarían a perdonarte, y el proceso de curación sería más fácil, para todos.

_Saga se mantuvo en silencio algunos minutos, mientras Sayaka le daba tiempo para digerirlo. Y después algo más se le ocurrió para tratar de ayudarlo, y no solo a él… _

Al menos Shun debería de saberlo. De hecho, él más que nadie debería de saberlo Saga, porque se siente miserable, y cree que nadie es capaz de entenderlo… pero tú sí puedes.

Fue diferente, lo suyo duró uno o dos días, y fue detenido antes de que hiciera demasiado daño

Él no lo ve así. Está ahogándose en la culpa

¿Por qué? Si… Seiya – _dijo, recordando lo que había oído al respecto_ – seguro se culpa por el estado de Seiya. Pero no debería. Sé que está deshecho, pero Seiya se está recuperando... Y aún si muriera no sería culpa suya. Sería lo natural porque somos guerreros: no nos educaron para morir de viejos en nuestras camas, si no para morir en la batalla, jóvenes y dando la vida por nuestra Diosa. Si Seiya muriera, sería porque peleó hasta el fin por lo correcto, como un héroe, no por culpa de Shun.

Deberías decírselo tú. Yo lo intento, pero tú lo dices con más convencimiento… no te rías, lo digo en serio. Él debe de haber sentido el mismo horror, la misma impotencia, la misma desesperación: el podría entenderte, y tú a él, y yo creo que ambos lo necesitan.

No lo sé…

Considera decírselo... Quizás así, ambos salgan ganando, porque para que estén bien, no solo se necesita del perdón de los demás, si no del propio, y los dos necesitan trabajar mucho en ello...

….

Consúltalo con la almohada. Necesitas descansar, fue un día largo para ti.

Sí. Eso suena muy bien.

¿Podrían ayudarme por favor? - _dijo Sayaka saliendo de la habitación y hablando con alguien en el pasillo _- Voy a cambiar a mi paciente de habitación.

¿No voy a dormir aquí?

No, vas a compartir la habitación.

* * *

¡Saga! – _dijo Shun frotándose los ojos, despertando al oír que introducían una cama extra a su habitación -_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...

* * *

Si, mis queridos, mis **_preciosos_** lectores, voilá.

Capítulo 44. (¡de verdad que no me creo haber llegado tan lejoos! ¡Y mucho menos que ustede anden tan clavados leyendo mis truculentas loqueras, jajaja!)

No tengo palabras para agradecer su tiempo, sus lecturas silenciosas pero constantes, y sus bellísimas, vastas y extremadamente generosas palabras. Les estoy tan agracedida que por eso le eché hartísimas ganas estos días a la cosa de la escritura para acabar este capi, que espero sea de su agrado. Sé que no están muchas de las escenas que ustedes esperaban (dígase SeiyaXSaoriXPerséfone, Ikki y Seika, Camus y Milo y un largo etcetera, jaja), pero pues ya entrada en las escenas de los gemelos y sus desgracias,de plano quedaba muy feo dejarlas a medias para meter otras cosas, y por eso quedó así. Pero si les sirve de consolación, leerán sobre todos esos otros personajes en el capi que sigue, que advierto, probablemente llegue hasta fin de mes porque tengo harta chamba escribiendo otras cosas.

Y ahora de forma particular y con hartísimo amor, respondo a sus preguntas, dudas y comentarios.

Sonya-chan, caray, de verdad gracias por tu comentario. Pues mira, te comentó que sí, he tenido sueños guajiros de escribir un libro, pero no sé que tan bien me pueda ir con un tema y personajes originales. Aquí yo nomás he ido llenando huecos y espacios vacíos, pero ya tenía la base de un montón de personajes maravillosos y muy interesantes, así que habrá que ver. En estos días estoy escribiendo algo original, y pues en menos de un mes probablemente se le de una lectura en voz alta, así que ya te (y les) contaré que tal me va, y ya después de eso pues veremos, jajaja.

SakuraK, sí, ¡me encanta el Pegaso! jajaja, de hecho, los pegasos me fascinaron desde que era niña, y cuando a los trece años descubrí una caricatura nueva donde el protagonista era protegido por dicha constelación, y vi sus ojos cafés, su cabello despeinado y su actitud irreverente, me enamoré (que no me oiga mi novio porque le da un ataque de celos, jajajajaja), y pues como en la serie se la pasa dándose en la m*dre con todo el mundo, pues decidí que en este fic iba a darle un merecido descanso, jajajaja.

Shadir, gracias querida Butaca de Oro, porque no faltas jamás, jajaja. Y gracias también por tu corrección sobre los latidos cardiacos. A veces escribo tanto que por más que según yo reviso, se me va por ahí alguna burrada, jaja.

Lyofar, pues apenas voy para los cinco años, jaja, y creo que ahorita he agarrado un muy buen ritmo de publicación, así que si apenas le estás agarrando el paso a mi historia, pues tienes suerte, jajaja, porque pobres de mis primeros lectores, jajaja, que me han tenido que aguantar taaantoooo....

Sweet Victory, (que lindo nickname, por cierto), gracias por tus palabras, y por tomarte tantas molestias en leerme aún a costa de tu rendimiento escolar. Me halaga horrores (pero ya no lo hagas, ¿eh? ajajaja) Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado porque se habla mucho de Aioros, y aunque aún no despierta como supongo que te gustaría, te cuento que tengo muuuchas cosas muyyy románticas y conmovedoras ( o al menos así espero que les parezcan) para él, porque también es uno de mis favoritos.

Mayi Ven, gracias por unirte a este barco de locos que compartimos el amor y la obsesión por Saint Seiya,jaja, y por considerar mi historia (de entre tantísimas que hay) como una de tus favoritas. Espero que te guste mucho este capi, porque hay mucho Angst y mucho Aioria, como dijiste que te gusta, jajaja. Y sobre tu reacción al leer la muerte de Ikki, pues no te culpo porque yo también soy impulsiva y he dejado de leer historias o libros cuando la cosa se pone muy absurda a mi modo de ver, pero me alegra el alma que te hayas quedado a leer el resto, sobre todo porque vendrá mucho más del Ave de Fuego. Y sobre Milo, pues lo único que decir es que también para él viene mucha, mucha, muuucha acción, jajaja.

Saori-Luna, pues si, las reuniones de varios personajes quedaron explicadas con rapidez en el capi anterior, pero lo consideré lo más prudente en pro de la agilidad del relato. espero que no hayan quedado cosas en el aire, jijiji.

Shaoran, No, no soy médico, pero me hubiera gustado mucho, en serio que sí. La clase de anatomía era una de mis favoritas en el bachillerato y tengo sangre fría para ejercer la medicina, pero también corazón de pollo y pulso de maraquero (o sea, muy mal pulso, jajaja), además de que soy pésima para la química, y por eso me dediqué a otra cosa. Sin embargo, soy amante de los programas de medicina y me gusta documentarme para que las cosas queden lo más coherentes que sean posibles dentro de mis truculentas ideas, porque siento que así queda más sabroso el sufrimiento, jajaja.

Lizette-vanessa, no, no me asustan tus comentarios, jaja, me encanta ver películas de terror así que no te consideró sádica nomás por que adoras el angst y a Shun. Sobre si intentará quitarse la vida, pues... tendrás que descubrirlo más adelante, jaja, y te aviso que en el capi que viene vendrá mucho sobre tu amado conejito y sus enredos.

Ellistriel, nomás porque me encantan tus reviews tan específicos te diré que mi elección para parejita de Shaka no es miembro del personal del hospital, pero no digo más para hacerla de emoción, jajajaja. Quizás en el próximo capítulo deje algunas pistas para ti...Y si, Lina claro que por supuesto que hará visitas a domicilio para Dokho y todos los demás, jajaja, muy pronto, creo. Y me alegra mucho que en general a todos les parezca buena la pareja de Mü y Ariadna, aunque no les garantizo que se puedan quedar juntos... (¡Qué mala soy, jajajaja!)

Y last but of course not least, Cyberia, en verdad me conmueve que con taaantas cosas que haces (aparte de escribir increíble), te des tiempo para dejarme comentarios y leer mis actualizaciones. Ya sabes que soy tu fan y que yo te espero lo más pacientemente que y Un abrazote.

Y no pongo el nombre de todos ustedes queridos míos, no se me ofendan por favor, pero ya me tengo que ir porque para variar ya me amaneció y la compu ya se calentó, jajaja, pero no me voy sin aclarar una cosa más.

Sí, estoy enterada sobre el anime de Lost Canvas, les agradezco que me contaran sobre ello, y me confieso muy emocionada por saber que la aventura de Saint Seiya sigue más viva que nunca (aunque no acaba de gustarme mucho el nuevo estilo de animación que vi en los trailers, que se me hace muy durito, yo sigo opinando que el estilo de Shingo Araki es genial y que a todos los dejó HERMOSOOOOSSS como debe de ser, jajaa). Sin embargo, no he leído el manga ni he visto el primer capítulo recién salido precisamente porque esta historia ya está muy avanzada, y ya tengo muy claro para donde van los personajes y qué les va a pasar de aquí al final, y saber sobre la historia de Lost Canvas quizás podría confundirme, o podría saber de cosas que nunca fueron explicadas en las saga anteriores y que yo resolví como pude y que ya no checarían con lo que ya les he contado. De cualquier forma sí había considerado que Seiya había sido caballero de Pegaso desde antes, y que había convivido con Athena, les prometo que ya verán más de eso en próximos capítulos.

Y ahora sí ya me voy, contándoles que vienen Shun y Saga de roomies, jaja, el cumple de Shun, el comienzo del entrenamiento de Seika, SeiyaXSaoriXPerséfone y lo que alcance a entrar aparte de eso, jajajaja. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios.

Gracias de nuevo, lo digo de verdad con el corazón en la mano.

Un abrazote y montones y montones de besos,

Fuego.


	45. Regalos Inesperados 1a parte

Capítulo 45

**Notas de la autora al final**

Regalos inesperados 1ª parte

¿Saga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Buenas noches Shun. ¿Te molestaría compartir el cuarto con Saga por esta noche?_ – preguntó Sayaka con suavidad _

No…_ – respondió él, aún estupefacto por ver al gemelo acostado de nuevo en una cama de hospital – _no hay… problema.

Perfecto. Entonces los dejo_ – dijo Sayaka cuando se hubo asegurado de que Saga estuviera cómodo y que todos los aparatos que lo rodeaban estuvieran bien instalados – _espero que pasen una buena noche. Ya saben, si necesitan algo, solo toquen el botón. Vendré a verlos mañana.

Hasta mañana doctora _– respondieron los dos_

_Ambo__s guardaron silencio mientras la doctora salía de la habitación. Un silencio que se mantuvo por un largo rato durante el cual Shun no dejó de observar al caballero Dorado, dejando ver en su rostro la sorpresa que le causaba el verle tendido con suero y monitor cardiaco incluidos en su habitación. Al mismo tiempo, se le notaba una cierta incomodidad, pues las pocas veces que había visto a Saga de Géminis, siempre le había parecido un hombre inquietante, y tenerlo tan cerca le producía un poco de desasosiego. Aunque a los perceptivos ojos de Shun no escapó un ligero aire de fragilidad que el gemelo tenía, y que sólo le había visto cuando había caído muerto a los pies de Saori. _

_Por su parte, el gemelo sintió que el adolescente no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero prefería no hacer contacto visual con él, pues su juventud le hacía pensar de nuevo en Aioros. El silencio persistió, y sin embargo, después de unos diez minutos, la curiosidad del peliverde fue más fuerte que su timidez, y Shun por fin se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra al Caballero Dorado. _

Pensé que ya te habían dado de alta

Sí, ya lo habían hecho_ – dijo Saga demostrando poco interés en conversar_

… desde que me trajeron a Psiquiatría siempre había estado solo…

Desde que atacaron a Thetis todos piensan que por seguridad lo mejor es compartir habitaciones

Pero esta es el área de los locos… - _dijo Shun con una apagada pero clara ironía - _¿Qué pasó… para que te trajeran aquí?

…dicen que tuve una especie de… periodo de ausencia mental. Por eso la doctora consideró que lo mejor sería que me quedara a pasar la noche

¿Tú…?

Shun, ha sido un día demasiado largo. Me gustaría dormir ahora.

Claro, perdona.

No tienes que disculparte, solo… no soy una buena compañía esta noche.

Que descanses.

Gracias Shun… tú también.

_Saga se movió__ un poco, hasta que halló una posición más cómoda para poder dormir, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder. De inmediato comenzó a soñar, o mejor dicho, a tener pesadillas, lo cual no escapó a los compasivos ojos de Shun, que se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Saga. Y cuando el Dorado comenzó a quejarse, el adolescente le acarició los cabellos, tratando de darle un poco de alivio, lo cual hizo gran parte de la noche…

* * *

_

_Como si supiera que aquel dí__a era demasiado especial como para continuar inconsciente, el primero de la Orden de Athena en despertar al día siguiente fue Ikki de Fénix. De primer momento, no tuvo ni la menor idea de dónde estaba o por qué se hallaba ahí, pero cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar claramente (lo cual le llevó un par de minutos), se halló frente a una inusual escena. _

_Un adolescente de cabellos castaños se hallaba tendido en una cama vecina, (lo cual de entrada le resultaba extraño porque recordaba hallarse solo). El joven parecía simplemente dormir, aunque una abundante cantidad de cables y agujas rodeaban y se insertaban en su cuerpo; seguramente algo grave le había sucedido. Aunque Ikki se sentía prácticamente seguro de que jamás había visto aquel rostro de nariz recta y de aire aristocrático, algo en su cuerpo atlético y alto le decía que ese chico no era un paciente común de hospital. Pero más extraño le resultó ver que a su lado, sentado en un banco y con la cabeza recargada en el brazo derecho del joven convaleciente, en una posición que debía de ser bastante incómoda, dormía un joven de facciones muy parecidas, con la diferencia de que sus cabellos eran aún más rubios y su piel era mucho más bronceada. _

_Ikki__, somnoliento aún, se frotó los ojos tratando de dilucidar la identidad de esos dos hombres. Su mente se esforzó una y otra vez en recordar el nombre que correspondía a aquel que dormitaba en la silla, hasta que por fin dio con él: Aioria de Leo. Y cuando reconoció al dueño de la Quinta Casa, comenzó a encontrar parecido entre él y el adolescente. Ambos tenían las narices rectas, las mismas sutiles ondas en sus espesas cabelleras, labios grandes y carnosos. Y por fin, como un cohete que estalla en medio de un cielo despejado, Ikki comprendió que debía de estar viendo sin duda alguna a Aioros de Sagitario, e incluso, que resultaba completamente lógico que no lo hubiese reconocido antes, porque en realidad jamás habían estado frente a frente. _

_Ikki se __incorporó trabajosamente, y tras unos segundos logró ponerse de pie con torpeza, pues estaba mareado y las piernas le pesaban, pero la impresión era demasiado grande para detenerse ante esas insignificancias. _

¡Por Athena!_ – exclamò Ikki al pararse junto a su cama y observar de cerca el rostro sorprendentemente adolescente del legendario Caballero de Sagitario – _está… vivo…

¿Ikki?_ – dijo Aioria, despertando al oír la voz rasposa del Fénix – _Ikki, ¡por fin despertaste!

¿Por fin?

Has dormido casi dos días desde que tú… cuando pensamos que tú…

¿Dos días? Pensé que sólo había dormido un rato_ – Ikki trató de que su mente trabajara más rápido de lo que lo hacía, sentía que tenía algo urgente que hacer, así que se esforzó _- Yo quería… hablar con…¡Seiya! ¿¡Dónde está Seiya!?

Tranquilo Ikki , Seiya está bien

¡No, no está bien! Yo… hablé con él… ¡necesita ayuda!

Ikki, tranquilízate _– dijo Aioria poniéndose de pie con rapidez para tomarlo por uno de los hombros y tratar de controlarlo - _Deliraste durante muchos días, te dieron muchos medicamentos, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Seiya está muy bien, por fin se está recuperando. Ayer lo examinaron y lo encontraron muy bien.

¿De verdad?

No lo he visto en persona, pero eso nos dijeron ayer

Yo… estoy seguro de que él…

Justo hace unas horas Athena-sama, Kiki y los doctores que lo atienden lo hallaron realmente bien.

No, él me dijo que…

Ikki, es imposible que ustedes dos hablaran, ambos estaban inconscientes. Debes de haber soñado con él. Tuviste unas fiebres altísimas, y quizás presentías que él tampoco estaba bien, porque en verdad no estuvo nada bien estos últimos días, pero te aseguro que ahora sí lo está.

¿No será que estás mintiéndome para evitar que salga de aquí? – _preguntó el Fénix con suspicacia_

Si fuera cuestión de detenerte Ikki, simplemente te daría un golpe – _replicó enérgico el Leòn Dorado – _Seiya es muy importante para mí, no tengo ni tendría por qué mentir sobre su salud

Está bien, te creeré, no te enojes.

Mira quién habla.

...¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – _dijo Ikki con su usual falta de tacto, sentándose de nuevo en la orilla de su cama_

Casi todos hemos sido dados de alta ya. Procuraron que los que quedaran estuvieran juntos, por eso trajeron a mi hermano a tu habitación

No sabía que tu hermano estaba de vuelta_ – Aioria se limitó a sonreír - _¿Quién iba a decirlo? Tú eres el hermano feo

No voy a darte un golpe solamente porque tienes toda la razón – _dijo el caballero Dorado con una enorme sonrisa_ - Siempre supe que junto a él yo no era más que una pálida sombra, y ahora que está de regreso, seré la sombra más feliz del universo.

Pues felicidades Aioria, ser Su sombra suena bien… Ya en serio, si alguien merecía regresar, es tu hermano.

Gracias Ikki.

…Aioria, ¿qué día es hoy? – _preguntó Ikki, siguiendo una loca corazonada_

Nueve de Septiembre.

¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Claro... ¿A dónde crees que vas? _– preguntó al ver que Ikki se quitaba el suero y los cables y se dirigía a la puerta _

¿A dónde crees, genio?

Ikki, no deberías salir. Acabas de…. No me mires así, ya sé que eres el Ave Fénix, pero…

Aioria, cállate. ¿Por qué pasaste la noche durmiendo en ese banco? Ambos sabemos que hay muchas enfermeras aquí para cuidarnos

…después de todo el tiempo que nos robaron para estar juntos, no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar ni un segundo ahora que regresó – _respondió él después de un par de segundos en que reflexionó al respecto_

Pues por esa misma razón tengo que ir a verlo ahora… hoy es su cumpleaños.

Comprendo_ – dijo un empático Aioria – _y me callo. Solo… tómalo con calma por favor, o le vas a provocar un ataque cardiaco a tu doctor con tantos altibajos en tu salud

Trataré

Ikki…

Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer _– dijo Ikki con total sinceridad antes de salir_

Lo sé – _dijo Aioria sonriendo al verlo marcharse lentamente.

* * *

_

_En su habitació__n, Shun estaba acostado desde su cama, observando desde ahí el anguloso rostro de Saga de Géminis, que aún dormía. El peliverde no había dormido en toda la noche, y sin embargo, no se sentía cansado en absoluto, lo cual no era de extrañarse, ya que por su depresión había pasado muchísimas horas durmiendo a lo largo de los últimos días. _

_Aquella madrugada n__o había podido dormir porque por primera vez desde que había ingresado al hospital, se había concentrado en algo diferente que no fuera sentir asco y desprecio por sí mismo, por primera vez había pensado en alguien más. Había pasado toda la noche preguntándose qué le habría pasado al antiguo Patriarca para acabar compartiendo habitación con él, y cómo podía ser que un hombre tan poderoso pudiera tener tantas pesadillas, como si fuese un niño pequeño que sufría de terrores nocturnos. Y esas preguntas y dudas, aunque le habían robado el sueño, le habían producido un gran alivio a su atribulado espíritu. Estaba cansado, harto incluso, de darle vueltas una y otra vez a sus sentimientos, y concentrarse en otra persona era simplemente refrescante. _

_E__staba tan absorto pensando todas esas cosas, que cuando Ikki entró a su habitación, lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. _

¡Ikki! No deberías estar…

Shun, shh, solo escúchame, por favor. Te lo suplico. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero yo…

…Sé lo que te sucedió. Entiendo que no hayas venido, estuviste muy grave…

Por favor, déjame hablar.

_Shun asintió__, mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas_

¿Sabes que fue lo primero que ví hoy al abrir los ojos?_ – el peliverde negó con energía- _Vi a Aioria dormido en un banco, vigilando a su hermano, que está ahora en mi habitación. ¿Sabias que volvió? ¿Sabías que Aioros está vivo?

_S__hun asintió_

Al verlos juntos me acordé de nosotros… Cuando Aioria despertó le pregunté por qué dormía ahí, y me dijo que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado lejos de su hermano, ya no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un segundo más, y entonces, me di cuenta de que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo… Él también me dijo qué día es hoy. Mi hermanito cumple años…

_El caba__llero de Andrómeda se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que a Ikki también se le habían arrasado los ojos_

¿Y sabes de qué más me acordé?_ – Shun negó de nuevo – _De los primeros días que pasamos en la mansión. Tú estabas muy inquieto, y en las noches no podías dormir, y para que te tranquilizaras, jugábamos a imaginar lo que haríamos cuando fuéramos grandes, cuando fuéramos caballeros, cuando pudiéramos ser libres de decidir qué hacer o a dónde ir, sin tener que hacer caso de las tontas órdenes de Tatsumi. ¿Te acuerdas de esas noches, Shun?

Sí _- respondió el peliverde con voz cristalina _– Nos olvidábamos de todo lo feo o lo malo que había sucedido durante el día, y soñábamos despiertos hasta que me dormía

Uno de nuestros favoritos para imaginar era el día de tu cumpleaños. Nos imaginábamos un pastel grande y hermoso, y muchos bocadillos, porque siempre has sido muy antojadizo... ¿Por qué no lo hacemos hoy? – _Shun abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes al oír a su hermano decir aquello -_ ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y compramos un pastel de muchos colores, o con muchas frutas, o de puro chocolate, como tú lo quieras? ¿Por qué no compramos hoy ese pastel que no has tenido antes?

¿De verdad quieres eso, Ikki? ¿Quieres pasar este día a mi lado… a pesar de… todo?

¡Claro que quiero! Ya me he perdido demasiados cumpleaños tuyos.

… yo… no….

Tú siempre fuiste muy bueno para pretender, Shun. ¿Por qué no pretendemos, solo por hoy, que somos dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes que quieren festejar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos?

Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar...

Yo sé, pero podemos dejarlas para después.

Ikki, por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos internados en un hospital.

¡Podemos huir, no hay problema! Yo lo hago todo el tiempo, Seiy… - _Ikki calló al ver el gesto sombrío que se apoderó de su hermano ante la mención del castaño_

¿Y qué hay con él, Ikki? ¿Vamos a pretender que él no está muriéndose? ¿Vamos a ignorar que se está consumiendo en una cama de este mismo lugar? ¿También propones que nos olvidemos de él por el día de hoy, para largarnos a festejar?

Claro que no vamos a ignorar ni a pretender nada con èl. No tenemos que hacerlo, porque Seiya está recuperándose, así que podemos celebrar también su mejoría. Además he oído que a él le gustan las fiestas, y cuando despierte, lo puedes divertir en grande contándole lo que hagamos el día de hoy.

No creo que él pueda…

Yo también estaba muy preocupado por él, te lo juro… Creo que soñé muchas veces con él mientras estuve enfermo. Eran sueños realmente inquietantes… estaba casi convencido de que algo terrible le estaba sucediendo, de que… necesitaba ayuda. Pero Aioria me explicó que todo fue a causa de los delirios que sufrí por la fiebre, y que en realidad ha tenido una mejoría extraordinaria en estos días… Anda, vamos…

Aunque Seiya en verdad esté mejor, no creo que tu y yo podamos pasar el día… juntos

_Ikki suspiró__ tratando de entender la posición de su hermano. Deseaba pasar el día junto a él, pero no quería obligarlo a nada_

Entiendo si no quieres. Entiendo que es injusto de mi parte el presentarme aquí, y pedirte que disculpes todas esas veces en que pude haber estado a tu lado, y por ser un maldito ermitaño no lo hice. Entiendo que con un día no puedo recompensarte por los años de dolor que te he causado, pero…

¡No digas eso Ikki, no se trata de eso! Es… no creo que pueda salir de aquí y festejar nada…

¡Claro que puedes! ¡Siempre fuiste tan bueno para jugar ese juego! Mira Shun _– dijo Ikki tras una pausa, en la que trató de explicarse mejor, lo cual no solía ser su fuerte - _no es que esté eludiéndote. Sé que hay muchas cosas por decir entre nosotros, pero nunca hemos tenido la ocasión de celebrar un cumpleaños tuyo como podríamos hacerlo hoy, y sé que en gran parte es mi culpa… Déjame recompensarte. ¿Por qué no nos permitimos ser un poquito felices el día de hoy, por una vez? ¡Hoy podemos hacer todos esos sueños realidad! Claro que depende de ti. Si tú quieres que comencemos a hablar de una buena vez sobre todos esos asuntos que tenemos pendientes, lo haremos. Traeré una silla y hablaremos hasta quedarnos afónicos, por días, hasta que esté todo dicho y aclarado…. Pero sé que eso podríamos hacerlo mañana o pasado, cualquier otro día, y la verdad, no me gustaría tener que esperar todo un año para dar gracias porque estás vivo y porque puedo estar a tu lado. Ya hemos perdido demasiado, ¿no crees?

…tienes razón Ikki. Ya ha sido demasiado _– dijo Shun profundamente conmovido, abriéndole los brazos a su hermano, que de inmediato fue hacia él y lo sujetó con fuerza – _Vamos a hacerlo

Gracias Shun, muchas gracias…_ - dijo Ikki secándose las lágrimas con un gesto algo violento – _Ahora, lo primero es salir de aquí…

No tenemos que escaparnos, ¿sabes? La doctora Sayaka me dijo ayer que médicamente ya no hay razón para que esté internado, y cuando supo que hoy sería mi cumpleaños, me dijo que pensara si quería pasarlo en casa, porque podía ser así si yo lo decidía. Puedo hacer que la llamen, y…

¡Pero eso podría tardar mucho!

No lo creo. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien Ikki, no quiero causar angustia ni alarma en nadie.

Pero…. Está bien. Haz que la llamen, y dile que aceptas su propuesta – _dijo Ikki, que era un impaciente de primera, pero que estaba verdaderamente decidido a darle un día de completa felicidad a su hermano menor._ _Shun sonrió por primera vez desde su regreso mientras presionaba el botón _

_Mientras aguardaban, Shun miró__ a Saga en silencio. Por alguna razón que no comprendía racionalmente, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, pero estaba seguro de que esa conversación también podía esperar...

* * *

_

_A pesar de que había dormido más de ocho horas, cuando Saori salió de su habitación y bajó al comedor, no se sentía particularmente reparada o descansada. Probablemente eso se debía a que a pesar del inmenso dolor que la embargaba por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Seiya, solo se había permitido llorar unas cuantas lágrimas ahogadas en su almohada antes de caer en un sueño ligero e inquieto. Cuando se miró en el espejo aquella mañana, decidió maquillarse un poco para disimular las ojeras y que nadie notara que había pasado una mala noche acechada por imágenes de Seiya besando y abrazando a Miho. _

_Bajó pasadas las diez de la mañana al comedor, donde halló la enorme mesa prácticamente llena por todos sus caballeros. A algunos ya se les había servido su desayuno y otros estaban en proceso de ser atendidos, lo cual ella aprovechó para tomar la palabra. _

Buenos días

Buenos días_ – respondieron todos_

Tengo que salir, pero me gustaría aprovechar que están casi todos aquí para decirles algunas cosas_ – todos miraron expectantes a su querida Saori – _Este es un día especial por varias razones. La primera es que por fin la mayoría de ustedes están fuera del hospital y reunidos en este lugar al que consideró un hogar, y aunque no pude hacerlo antes por las circunstancias, quiero darles una tardía pero sentida bienvenida a todos. Quiero agradecerle infinitamente a ustedes por los cuidados que nos han brindado y por las molestias que se tomaron con tal de salvarnos la vida y de cuidarnos. No hay forma de pagarles por semejante generosidad más que con mi sincero cariño y admiración. – _dijo mirando a Geki, Ban, Marin, Kiki y las princesas de Asgard_ - Espero que aquí se sientan cómodos, que sepan que pueden pasar aquí todo el tiempo que deseen – _y en ese momento miró especialmente a Sorrento, que le sonrió cálidamente - _ y en particular, quiero decirles a todos aquellos que llegaron a penas ayer, que espero se dediquen a convalecer, ya que a la mayoría de ustedes se les dio de alta porque así lo pedí, no porque ya estuvieran listos. Para mí, en estos momentos no hay nada más importante que su recuperación, así que a partir de hoy espero que permanezcan aquí… la mayor parte del día, todos los días.

_Un murmullo que no se podr__ía calificar de otra forma que no fuera de desaprobación, recorrió completo la enorme mesa. _

No me malinterpreten por favor, por supuesto ustedes son libres, pueden salir, ir al hospital, claro, pero no creo que deban de pasar el día entero y mucho menos la noche allá, no hasta que estén totalmente recuperados. Y eso sólo lo van a lograr durmiendo, tomando sus medicamentos, alimentándose adecuadamente y haciendo al pie de la letra sus terapias: en resumen, descansando. Yo sé que ustedes están acostumbrados a un estilo de vida completamente activo, y que probablemente jamás se han tomado nada ni siquiera remotamente parecido a unas vacaciones, pero como eso es exactamente lo que ustedes necesitan en estos momentos, apelo a su obediencia_ – dijo remarcando esa última palabra - _ y a su creatividad; estoy segura de que encontraran formas ingeniosas de pasar el tiempo y entretenerse de tal forma que su convalecencia no implique aburrimiento. Pueden utilizar este tiempo para tratarse y conocerse, si es que antes no tuvieron la oportunidad, para reencontrarse, para perdonarse… y además, les recuerdo que acordamos apoyar a Seika para lograr controlar e incrementar su cosmos, y nadie está mejor calificado para eso que ustedes, así que como ven no les faltará qué hacer.

¿Esa es una forma políticamente correcta de decir que podemos hacer lo que deseemos, siempre y cuando sea dentro de los terrenos de su propiedad, Athena-sama?

Así es, querido Dokho. No se les dio de alta para que pasen el día en el hospital atiborrando la sala de espera, cuando ustedes necesitan descanso y siendo que allá hay personal más que suficiente y preparado para atender a los que nos faltan. Claro que pueden ir de visita, pero eso no puede exceder de un par de horas, y pueden salir, claro, conocer la ciudad, hacer lo que deseen; siempre y cuando vayan acompañados y avisen hacia dónde van – _un nuevo murmullo de desaprobación aún mayor comenzó a oírse pero ella rápidamente lo acalló_ - Sé que tampoco están acostumbrados a eso, pero mientras no recuperen el uso total de sus cosmos, son vulnerables y no quiero arriesgarme a que puedan ser víctimas de un atentado como el que sufrió Thetis; ya tengo bastantes preocupaciones con aquellos que aún permanecen en el hospital. Aquí pueden ir a donde deseen y hacer lo que les plazca, excepto en el gimnasio, por supuesto. La única forma en la que será admisible verles ahí será en compañía de Catalina, su fisioterapeuta, pero de otra forma no quiero que anden por ahí intentando entrenar hasta que no estén realmente bien... Sé que no esperaban oír algo así y lamento las incomodidades que les pueda ocasionar, sobre todo porque no deseo imponerme a sus deseos, porque más que su Diosa quiero que me vean como un ser humano, e incluso, anhelo que ustedes sean mucho más que personas dispuestas a dar la vida por mí, que seamos más cercanos, que sean mis… amigos… – _dijo ella intentando que no se le quebrara la voz - _ pero prefiero pasar por intransigente, antes que verlos derrumbarse como sucedió con Ikki, sobre todo porque ninguno de ustedes posee esa capacidad de recuperación suya.

No nos debe ninguna explicación Athena-sama. Hoy mismo comenzaremos a ayudar a la señorita Seika, y se hará todo según su voluntad.

Saori, por favor Shaka… - _la expresión en el rostro del rubio, aunque amable, dejó claro que para él llamarla por su nombre era prácticamente imposible, pero Saori prefirió no pensar demasiado en eso por el momento_ - Por otro lado, hoy es el cumpleaños de Shun – _al oír aquello, June, que se había arribado cuando Saori ya había comenzado a hablar, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco de autocontrol para no mostrar reacción alguna_ - Sé que la situación aún no es la más indicada para celebrar, y no quiero que piensen ni por un segundo que me estoy olvidando de aquellos que aún no se pueden reunir con nosotros, pero esta guerra nos dejó muy afectados a todos, y en particular a él. Por eso había pensado que sería una buena idea tratar de organizarle una especie de fiesta sorpresa, algo pequeño, quizás, pero que sea una manifestación de afecto, que lo reconforte.

Es una maravillosa idea Saori_ – dijo Shyriu, y todos parecieron aprobarlo, mientras June batallaba consigo misma para no ponerse a gritar que él no se lo merecía. _

Sin embargo, la sorprendida resulté yo. Hace un rato recibí una llamada de Sayaka Miyamoto. Ikki y Shun conversaron esta mañana y pidieron pasar el día juntos, tener una pequeña celebración íntima, fuera del hospital por supuesto. Yo di mi aprobación con la condición de que vinieran un rato al atardecer, para que podamos pasar todos un momento con ellos. Así que están todos invitados, si así lo desean claro, aunque creo que a ninguno de nosotros le caería mal un momento de ligereza, de esparcimiento, además también creo que sería de gran ayuda para mejorar la convivencia… Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles por el momento. Aún hay un par de cosas más que quiero comentarles, pero eso será en la noche, cuando estemos todos reunidos. Ahora los dejo. Hyoga, Ban, acompáñenme por favor, hay algo que quiero pedirles...

_En cuanto __Ban, Hyoga y Saori se alejaron, Flher corrió prácticamente hacia la silla de Marin, que estaba sentada junto a la sacerdotisa de Asgard_

Ya sé dónde podemos pasar el día

¿Dónde?

¡En un centro comercial!

¿Qué?

¡Sí, es el momento perfecto! Así – _dijo ella bajando mucho la voz - _ cuando él venga en la noche a la fiestecita, te va a encontrar espectacular.

Flher – _dijo Hilda decidida a evitar que su hermana incomodara a la amazona -_ deja a Marin en paz, ella no…

No_ – dijo Marin tan roja como sus cabellos, aunque nadie podía verlo debido a la máscara – _creo que es… una excelente idea, señorita Flher…

* * *

_Shun__ supo que Ikki estaba realmente esforzándose en complacerlo, al notar que no protestaba ni una sola vez por todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para poder marcharse (aunque fue obvio que el mayor estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia más de una vez, a juzgar por sus labios apretados y sus puños cerrados). La cantidad de tiempo fue considerable, unas tres horas más o menos, pues se tuvieron que llevar a cabo muchos trámites previos, ya que obviamente, no era normal dejar que los pacientes salieran por un día sin haber sido dados formalmente de alta, y que encima de todo luego regresaran: se hicieron llamadas a casa de Sayaka y a la mansión Kido, Sayaka a su vez habló con el doctor Hayakawa, que tuvo que dar su consentimiento médico por escrito para que a Ikki le fuera permitido salir, ambos tuvieron que pasar por un examen médico previo antes de que se les proporcionaran ropas para salir y Tatsumi debió de firmar papeles, ya que legalmente él había firmado como responsable por su salud. _

_Por fin, u__na limousine puesta a su disposición por ordenes de Saori, llegó por ellos a las once de la mañana aproximadamente, y los hermanos se marcharon, seguidos, en otro coche mucho más discreto, por Hyoga y Ban, que deliberadamente se mantendrían a una distancia prudencial para darles privacidad, pero que se asegurarían de que nada malo les sucediera, no podían arriesgarse en esos momentos en cuestiones de seguridad. _

_Cuando el__ chofer preguntó que a dónde iban a ir, Ikki sin titubear se acercó a él, y le susurró el destino. _

¿A dónde vamos Ikki?

Ya lo verás Shun, ya lo verás…

* * *

_Cuando Saga despertó casi al mediodía, se halló__ solo en la habitación. A los pocos minutos, una enfermera le informó que Sayaka Miyamoto estaba aguardando a que despertara para hablar con él. Pero el Caballero Dorado solicitó que le fuera permitido ir antes a ver a Kanon. La psiquiatra dio su autorización, y Saga se dirigió lentamente a la Unidad de Quemaduras, acompañado discretamente por Akira, pues Sayaka temía que Saga pudiera sufrir otro episodio catatónico. _

_En la Unidad, le informaron que su gemelo había pasado la noche sin que se presentara ningún cambio. Sus signos vitales estaban cada vez más fuertes, y esa mañana habían dejado un poco más de su piel ya recuperada al descubierto. Saga pasó unos veinte minutos a su lado, sin atreverse a hacer otra cosa que mirarlo dormir. Y no fue hasta que lo hicieron salir porque iban a practicarle unas curaciones, que se dio cuenta de que Shaina estaba ahí afuera, sentada en el piso en un rincón del pasillo y dormitando con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que descansaban a su vez sobre sus rodillas. Él se arrodilló junto a ella y la movió suavemente, aunque ella estaba tan, tan exhausta que tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, lo miró como si no lo reconociera. Y al verle usando un piyama del hospital, la confusión de la amazona aumentó aún más._

Shaina, ¿estás bien?

¿¡Kanon!?

Soy yo, Saga

¿Saga? ¿¡Estás bien!?_ – dijo ella reaccionando por fin - _Me dijeron que te... ¿Qué te pasó? – _dijo ella tomando su rostro para pasar uno de sus dedos suavemente sobre el moretón que se le comenzaba ver en el pómulo_

Nada, estoy bien ahora. ¿Qué haces aquí?

…pasé la noche vigilando a tu hermano

¿Qué no te quedaste a dormir aquí la noche anterior?

Sí… _- respondió ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto - _¿Qué te sucedió, estás bien?

No estoy seguro... Deberías de irte a descansar.

Estoy bien, solo iré por un caf…_ - Shaina no completó la frase porque se desvaneció al tratar de levantarse, pero Saga alcanzó a detenerla antes de que se hiciera daño. _

¡Shaina! ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Shaina, contéstame!

S…. Saga… estoy... bien, no fue nada – _dijo ella débilmente_

No lo estás, acabas de desvanecerte.

¿Qué pasó?

Se desvaneció_ – Saga le informó a Akira que había acudido a auxiliarlos_

Vamos a llevarla a ese sillón_ – propuso el enfermero_

No necesito ayuda_ – protestó Shaina rechazando la mano que Saga le había ofrecido para ayudarla a ponerse en pie_

Bien, ponte de pie tu sola, pero cuando te desmayes, te llevaré en brazos al sillón

_Ella lo miró__ con sus ojos verdes centellando de furia, pero después de unos segundos en que él le sostuvo la mirada, ella extendió su mano hacia él, que junto a Akira la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y la sostuvieron hasta llegar al sillón._

Voy a revisar su nivel de azúcar y a tomarle la presión_ – dijo Akira alejándose para ir por lo necesario para hacerlo _

¿Por qué sonríes?_ – dijo Shaina al ver el rostro del gemelo_

Odias que alguien más tenga la razón, ¿verdad?

No voy a contestarte_ – la reacción visceral de Shaina le arrancó una carcajada al antiguo Patriarca - _¡Qué bueno que su santidad me encuentre divertida!_ – dijo ella irónica y molesta a la vez – _Me voy_ – declaró tratando de ponerse de pie_

¡No! No me reí por eso. No estaba burlándome de ti, nunca lo haría_ – dijo él con absoluta seriedad mientras le impedía el ponerse de pie – _además, no deberías de llamarme así, ya nadie piensa en mí de ese modo.

…¿por qué te reíste entonces?

Porque te encuentro refrescante_ – dijo él justo en el momento en el que Akira volvió con el instrumental necesario para examinar a Shaina, sin darle tiempo de explicar más. Sí, él encontraba refrescante que ella estuviera ocupada viviendo su vida en vez de dedicarse a juzgarlo_

Tiene 90-65 de presión, y el azúcar en 64 – _dijo él al terminar de examinarla - _¿Qué desayunó?

No lo he hecho _– reconoció ella en voz baja_

¿Qué cenó ayer?

Yo no….

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, Shaina?_ – intervino Saga, poniendo su mejor cara de "Recuerda que fui el Patriarca" _

…desayuné ayer, antes de que tú llegaras…

Voy a decirle a un doctor para que le pongan suero con glucosa – _intervino Akira_

¡No! De verdad no es necesario. Iré a la cafetería y comeré algo

Sí, yo la acompañaré.

Usted debería de volver ya a su habitación – _le indicó el asiático a Saga_

Solo quiero asegurarme de que ella esté bien.

De acuerdo. Por lo pronto, tómese esto – _intervino Akira moviéndose rápidamente para tomar un jugo de naranja de una de las bandejas de almuerzos que otra enfermera había colocado cerca y ofrecérselo – _y coma, ya. Le espero en media hora en el pabellón – _le recalcó a Saga_

Claro. Gracias – _dijo el gemelo cuando se alejó el enfermero - _ Vamos, te acompaño a la cafetería – _dijo Saga cuando vio que Shaina había bebido terminado de beber el jugo - _y después te irás

No voy a irme. Ya me siento mejor

Necesitas dormir

¡¡No tengo nada que hacer allá!! ¡No me entrenaron para vivir en una mansión! ¡No puedo pasar los días paseándome por los jardines y el invernadero como hacen las princesas de Asgard…!

¿Ellas hacen eso?

¡Claro, porque son unas damas, pero yo no lo soy! ¡Tampoco puedo cocinar como Shunrei, ni hacer nada de…!

Tranquilízate.

Perdón – _dijo Shaina, mas para si misma que para él. Odiaba sobresaltarse de esa forma, pero se sentía cada vez más cerca de perder el control_ - … aquí al menos soy de utilidad alguna…

De verdad comprendo que te sientas incómoda en ese lugar, nadie entiende eso mejor que yo. Pero si no descansas, esto va a ser el cuento de nunca acabar. Nosotros apenas nos estamos recuperando de nuestras heridas y ustedes van a acabar todos internados por agotamiento… Te propongo un trato_ – dijo él al ver que ella no parecía estar convencida por su argumento – _Comes, te vas a dormir, y en cuanto despiertes, regresas. Solo porque aquí no hay camas disponibles, ¿qué dices?

De verdad ya me siento mejor…

Está bien. Le pediré a Akira que llame a un doctor para que te interne – _dijo él luciendo profundamente decidido_

¡¡No!! Espera… Supongo que… tienes _cierta_ razón

¿Cierta?

Está bien, mucha, ¿satisfecho?_ – él reprimió una sonrisa - _Iré a comer, y luego iré a la mansión a dormir… pero sólo un par de horas, ¿oíste?

Un par de horas está bien… Te acompaño – _dijo él al ver que ella se ponía lentamente de pie_

No necesito niñera, Saga. Además, tú debes volver a tu habitación.

¿Estás segura de que puedes…?

¡Claro que sí!

Solo quería ser amable, no quise ofenderte. Por un segundo, olvidé quién eres…

¡Debería de usar mi máscara de nuevo para que a nadie se le olvide que soy una amazona!

No es necesario. Todos sabemos muy bien quién eres y cuán fuerte eres. Pero no importa tu rango, no por ello dejas de ser humana; todos lo somos, ¿no crees que ha quedado más que demostrado?… Y sería una verdadera pena que usaras tu máscara de nuevo, tu rostro es tan…

¡¡Basta!! – _Shaina no soportaba un comentario más de esos, no justo cuando se sentía la mujer menos atractiva del mundo, pero entendió que tenía que marcharse ya o de verdad estallaría_ - Yo… no quise ser grosera… perdóname, estoy… me voy. Cuídate

_Saga la vio__ marcharse con la espalda muy recta y la cabeza muy erguida, aunque era obvio que se sentía mal y que las piernas le temblaban un poco. La vio desaparecer lentamente por el pasillo, admirando su fortaleza y dignidad, pero cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance visual, sin saber por qué, se sintió también algo solo…

* * *

_

¡Shaina! _– gritó la rubia princesa de Asgard al ver que la amazona entraba justo cuando ella, Marin y su hermana estaban a punto de salir de la mansión -_ Llegas justo a tiempo, vamos a ir de compras por la fiestecita de esta noche, ¿quieres venir?

¿Fiesta? Creo que oí mal, princesa

Llámame Flher, por favor, y no, no oíste mal, esta noche habrá una fiestecita

Es el cumpleaños de Shun – _explicó Marin a su obviamente confundida compañera _– Y Saori-sama decidió tener un pequeño festejo esta noche

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? – _replicó Shaina con ironía evidente_

¿Entonces vienes con nosotras, Shaina?

No gracias, princesa. Solo vine a dormir un rato y volveré de inmediato al hospital.

¿Te sientes bien Shaina? – _preguntó Hilda_

Claro, solo necesito dormir Srita. Hilda. Con permiso

No le creo – _dijo Flher con toda naturalidad cuando Shaina se habìa ido ya_

¡Flher, no seas imprudente!

Lo siento Hilda, pero es la verdad, no se ve nada bien

No lo está – _dijo Marin con tristeza_

¿Tú sabes qué tiene? – _preguntó Flher sin poder contenerse_

Todos lo sabemos… y supongo que si no lo saben ya tarde o temprano lo sabrán… - _admitió Marin con un suspiro_ - Shaina está enamorada de Seiya…

¿De verdad?

¡Qué romántico! – _dijo Flher, claro_

Pues de hecho este es un mal momento para sentirse así, princesa, con él tan grave, y sobretodo con la sorpresiva noticia de su noviazgo con Miho

¡Oh claro! ¡Pobrecita!

Princesa Flher, se lo suplico, por favor, no se refiera a ella de esa forma. Shaina es extremadamente orgullosa, y lo último que desea es que se le compadezca. Nosotras somos mujeres, pero ante todo somos guerreras, y no toleramos bien el ser… ¿me entienden?

Claro Marin, tienes toda la razón – _reconoció Hilda_

¡Qué fuerte es! Si a mi me sucediera lo mismo, yo estaría deshecha – _reflexionó la rubia_

Deberíamos de irnos ya para aprovechar el día – _dijo Hilda_

Señoritas, Marin, disculpen – _dijo June tomándolas a todas por sorpresa - _ Lamento el atrevimiento, pero, oí que van a ir de compras. ¿Sería mucha molestia si… podría… acompañarlas?

Claro June, no es ninguna molestia. Al contrario, lamento que no te hayamos invitado antes, pero fue una idea intempestiva que tuvo mi hermana – _explicó Hilda _

¡Sí, claro que debes venir, mientras más, mejor! ¡Vámonos! – _dijo Flher con gran entusiasmo_

_Las cuatro partieron, y mientras Flher no paraba de hacer comentarios, __June guardaba silencio, sintiéndose especialmente conmovida por haber sabido que ella no era la única con el corazón roto. Y aunque estaba segura de que jamás se atrevería a acercarse a la intimidante amazona de la Cobra para hablar con ella de sus respectivos desamores, saber de su desdicha la había motivado de una extraña forma. _

_Desde que oyó que celebrarí__an una pequeña fiesta para Shun, se había devanado la cabeza buscando la excusa perfecta para no estar presente, para encontrar el escondite perfecto en el cual refugiarse y pasar aquellas horas lo más alejada que fuese posible de él. Pero al oír la conversación entre las jóvenes, había recordado que ante todo ella también era una amazona; también tenía su orgullo y no quería que nadie la compadeciera, que nadie se atreviera jamás a llamarla "pobrecita". Por eso decidió que no permitiría que nadie supiera quién y cómo le habían roto el corazón. Fingiría. Fingiría que jamás había pasado nada entre ella y Shun, porque odiaba la idea de que hablaran a sus espaldas y que la vieran con lástima._

_Y mientras oí__a a Flher hacer planes con gran entusiasmo para ponerlas a todas muy guapas para la noche, pensó que lucir bien era una excelente idea porque ella no tenía nada que esconder, y mucho menos había hecho algo malo. En todo caso, el que tenía que lucir destrozado, arrepentirse y llorar por los rincones debía de ser Shun, que la había engañado y había tomado su virginidad sin amarla. Así que determinó que aquella noche se vería radiante, y que nadie sabría que por dentro estaba hecha jirones. _

_Aunque no sabía lo lejos que llegaría esa misma noche por __haber tomado semejante determinación…

* * *

_

_Cuando la limousine se detuvo frente a las enormes rejas del zoológico, Shun quedó boquiabierto_

¡No puedo creer que te acordaras!

Era un lugar que mencionabas siempre. Aunque si ya lo conoces, podemos ir a otro lado.

No… Después de la batalla en el Santuario, Seiya dijo un día que quería venir. Los chicos pensaron que era una buena idea, pero yo no los acompañé… Tenía la esperanza de venir contigo…_ - dijo con los ojos arrasados_

Pues ya estamos aquí, así que disfrútalo.

_Fue un día estupendo. El clima era idóneo para una visita de esas, pues hacía calor pero el sol no brillaba tanto como para que los animales prefirieran estar en sus refugios. El bellísimo entorno y las opiniones frescas e incendiarias a la vez de Ikki relajaron a Shun por completo, pues el Fénix se mostró honesto y libre como no lo hacía con nadie más en el mundo. Opinó sobre los animales que le gustaban, sobre los que le daban igual, y los que los repugnaban de alguna forma, que curiosamente eran los que todo el mundo consideraba bonitos. Por el contrario, aunque lógicamente, sus favoritas eran siempre fieras. Compraron una cámara desechable en un expendio de la entrada y se tomaron muchísimas fotos en las que seguramente no se distinguiría de qué animal se trataba al revelarlas, pero eso era lo de menos. _

_Cuando se sentaron en una banca a comer un helado, un risueño Shun preguntó_

¿De casualidad tú sabes por qué pusieron a Saga en mi habitación?

No tengo idea. Recuerda que apenas hoy sintonicé nuestro programa...

_Ambos se carcajearon largamente antes de que Ikki agregara_

Así que nos estamos codeando con la élite del Santuario, ¿no?

Pues sí. Tu tienes a Aioros y yo tengo a Saga

El ángel y el diablo…

No digas eso. Saga se portó muy amable conmigo ayer

Está bien. Dejémoslo en el ángel y el caballero de personalidad múltiple

…oye, ¿y cómo es Aioros?

Igualito que Aioria, pero mejorado. Bueno, más bien Aioria es una versión mal hecha de Aioros, y más vieja

¡Ikki! _– dijo Shun reprendiéndolo pero sin poder evitar reírse - _¡No digas esas cosas!

¡Es la verdad! Aioros se ve como nosotros y su hermano se ve más viejo, aunque son muy parecidos. Aioros tiene el cabello más obscuro y la piel mucho más clara, pero supongo que eso es normal.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Me imagino que donde quiera que haya estado los últimos dieciséis años, no debe de haber tenido muchas oportunidades de tomar el sol

¡¡Ikki!!

El físico es muy similar_ –continuó Ikki fingiendo que no notaba la desaprobación risueña que le daba su hermanito - _aunque creo que Aioros es más alto. No puedo asegurarlo porque estaba acostado, pero eso si, tienen los mismos labios, y la misma nariz respingada y snob…

¡Ikki, basta!

Tú pediste que lo describiera, y eso estoy haciendo

Olvídalo, vamos a continuar

Sólo veremos unos animales más y ya nos vamos. Hay otros lugares adonde planeo llevarte

¿En serio?

¡Claro! ¿Creíste que esto era todo?_ – Shun asintió_

Ha sido muy bueno…

Pero aún falta más…

_Al zoológico siguió una visita a una pastelería espectacular que Shun recorrió prácticamente a saltos, haciendo preguntas a todos los empleados que encontró para informarse sobre el contenido de al menos quince pasteles diferentes, hasta que al fin se d__ecidió por uno con cubierta amarilla relleno de coco, nuez, pera al vino tinto y crema de queso. Ikki pagó los pasteles (pidió tres), y pidió que los llevaran a la Mansión Kido. Para Shun no pasó desapercibido el exorbitante precio que Ikki estaba por pagar y lo detuvo_

Espera. Podemos llevar algo más barato

No te preocupes Shun, puedo pagarlo

Pero…

Hey, déjame eso a mí, ¿sí? Es tu cumpleaños, no quiero que te preocupes por nada. Además, lo tengo todo resuelto.

Si tú dices…

Confía en mí.

Claro Ikki – _respondió Shun con una sonrisa._

_El__ dinero procedía de Saori. Había puesto una suma considerable de dinero en un discreto sobre para que el chofer se lo entregara a Ikki. El terco joven había estado a punto de rechazarlo, pero se tragó su orgullo y lo aceptó. Él había planeado llevar a Shun a festejar utilizando un dinerito que había reunido haciendo pequeños trabajos después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, pero no contaba con que perderían tanto tiempo en los trámites para salir del hospital. Así que decidió usar momentáneamente el dinero que Saori le había proporcionado para no perder más tiempo, pero estaba decidido a ir en cuanto le fuera posible al lugar donde tenía guardado su propio dinero para reponerle a ella hasta el último centavo gastado. _

¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero? ¿Ir a comer, o por tu regalo de cumpleaños?

¿¡Vas a regalarme algo!?

Pues claro, no puede haber cumpleaños sin regalo.

Pues vamos a comer primero, mi estómago ya está haciendo ruidos vergonzosos. En el hospital dan de comer muy temprano….

De acuerdo

¿Y qué me vas a regalar? – _preguntó Shun con gran curiosidad mientras volvían a subir al coche_

Algo pequeñito. Una miniplanta, o un tamagochi – _respondió muy serio el mayor_

¿En serio?

¡Claro que no Shun! - _respondió_ _Ikki carcajéandose de su ingenuo hermanito_ - Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente.

* * *

_Los caballeros dorados y Kiki, por su parte, se reunieron en el jardín para pasar el día instruyendo a Seika, o al menos, intentando hacerlo, porque era obvio que el asunto no iba a funcionar si todos participaban, sobre todo cuando todos tenían conceptos tan distintos sobre cómo comenzar a entrenar el cosmos de Seika, particularmente porque hasta donde sabían, ella sólo podía activar su cosmos inconscientemente. Shaka sugirió que intentaran ponerla a meditar, Mu sugirió que la hipnotizaran, Aldebarán sugirió que de cualquier forma podían intentar entrenarla un poco físicamente, buscando que ella quizás lograra despertar su comos al esforzarse. Angelo y Afrodita, que habían hecho acto de presencia porque Shaka se los había pedido, estaban mostrándose increíblemente juiciosos al guardar silencio mientras las opiniones iban surgiendo, a pesar de que en sus rostros se podía leer sin mucho esfuerzo que ninguna de las ideas propuestas les parecía de utilidad. _

_Dokho permitía que todos los que así lo desearan dieran su opinión, pensando en lo importante que era una reunión como esa, no sólo por la ayuda que iban a darle a Seika y lo que podía significar para su hermano, si no porque tenía en mente el lograr que los doce caballeros pudieran convivir algún día en completa armonía. Por fin, aprovechando un silencio, Angelo hizo una pregunta simple, pero sin duda, la más pertinente de todo cuanto se había dicho hasta el momento. _

Seika, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

¡No me digas que quieres hacerle una fiesta también_! – repuso Milo de inmediato_

No, pero creo que sería pertinente saber cuál es su signo, para que entonces, la ayude solo uno de nosotros. Lo digo solo porque creo que lo único que estamos logrando es confundir a la señorita.

_Milo no pudo si no quedarse callado al oír el comentario lleno de sentido común del Caballero de Cáncer. _

Muy bien pensado Angelo_ – reconoció Shaka – _dinos Seika, por favor.

El 19 de Diciembre

_A todos se les congeló la sangre y el ambiente semi-cordial que se había mantenido hasta el momento se enrareció. Quién sabe qué habría sucedido si una de las muletas de Dokho no se hubiera roto e__n ese momento, cuando el caballero trataba de acercarse a la joven. El pelirrojo cayó sobre su costado derecho estrepitosamente. Todos se alarmaron, por supuesto, pero Seika de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado para auxiliarlo. _

¡Dokho! ¿Estás bien?

No lo creo

Déjame revisarte_ – dijo ella levantando la playera que el pelirrojo usaba. Pero en cuanto la mano de ella tocó su piel, la expresión del rostro del chino cambió_

Hazlo otra vez.

¿Qué?

Tócame. Y cierra los ojos_ – ella obedeció sin chistar y Milo abrió al máximo sus grandes ojos azules_

¡Que me lleve el diablo!_ – dijo el Escorpión, pues había percibido sin duda alguna el tenue resplandor azul que despedían las manos de ella al tocarlo_

No sé cómo no lo noté antes. Eres una sanadora_ – le dijo el chino a la joven_

¿Qué es eso, Maestro?_ – preguntó Kiki, que también había permanecido sorprendentemente callado, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mû_

Una persona con un cosmos especial, capaz de sanar heridas físicas, incluso heridas emocionales, si se trata de alguien muy poderoso_ – respondió Shaka_

No sabía nada de eso_ – admitió Aldebarán_

Debe ser porque hace años que no hay un sanador en el Santuario – _contesto el pelirrojo_

¿Están seguros de que ella….?_ – aventuró Kiki_

Cumple con todas las características. Es una sanadora natural… tiene toda la lógica del mundo. Los sanadores muchas veces son parientes consanguíneos de caballeros, con la diferencia de que su cosmos es mucho más fuerte en la parte mental que en la física – _adjuntó Shaka._

¿Entonces quién la va a entrenar?_ – se atrevió a preguntar Afrodita – _Aioros aún no despierta y tampoco conocemos a ningún sanador para que la instruya

Generalmente uno de los Doce Dorados posee cualidades de sanador. En mi época era Shion…

_Después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que los jóvenes respetaron la melancolía que se vislumbró en los ojos del pelirrojo al recordar a su mejor amigo, todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia el Caballero de Aries, que enrojeció_

No me miren. Recuerdo vagamente que mi maestro trató de enseñarme, pero nunca lo logré.

Siempre asumí que eras tú_ – confesó Dokho – _Tú fuiste su alumno, eres Aries como él, y vienes de Jamir. Tu gente es muy fuerte psíquicamente

Sé algunas cosas sobre sanación, pero jamás he podido lograr algo así con mi cosmos. Lo lamento Seika.

¿Y entonces? ¿No hay un sanador entre nosotros? – _preguntó Aldebarán_

Sí. Si lo hay _– respondió Shura – _Es Aioria. Él es nuestro sanador.

¿Qué?

El me curó una vez, hace mucho tiempo…

¡Claro! Él curó a Shaina cuando la hirió por accidente, y curó la pierna fracturada de Seiya cuando pelearon en su templo, él me lo contó… Siempre pensé que esa era una clase que me había perdido con mi maestro…_ - reflexionó Milo_

Cada uno de nosotros posee un cosmos muy poderoso, que sin embargo tiene diferentes posibilidades de desarrollo.

Entonces es obvio que es él quien debería de estar aquí. Supongo que podemos darle algunos consejos básicos, pero es él quien debería de hacerse cargo – _concluyó Afrodita _

¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Llamaré a Aioria ahora mismo y le diré que traiga su trasero aquí de inmediato. Oh, y de paso, le avisaré a alguna enfermera para que venga a ver a Dokho. La que pasó la noche aquí ya se fue, creo

Llama a la fisioterapeuta, Milo – _dijo Mü_ - Estará feliz de ver al viejo maestro de nuevo

Dokho, por favor – _corrigió el pelirrojo_ - Después de todo, ya no luzco así.

¿Es que no quiere que su novia se entere de su verdadera edad, Maestro?_ – se atrevió a bromear Aldebarán, que ya había oído el rumor de que la joven parecía especialmente interesada en el caballero de Libra_

¡Basta, ella no es mi novia! ¡Y respeten mis años y ayúdenme a parar de una buena vez!

Que aún no sea su novia no quita que ella sí esté muy interesada en él_ – agregó acertivamente Shura, con el tono más mortalmente serio que poseía su profunda voz, lo cual provocó que todos estallaran en risas, incluidos Afrodita y Angelo que habían procurado mantenerse muy serios. _

_Seika, Shura y Kiki ayudaron al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie_

Esperemos a Aioria adentro_ – sugirió Camus, al que le estaba empezando a afectar el calor de la tarde_

Buena idea_ – secundó Aldebarán, y todos se dirigieron al interior. _

_Sin embargo, Cáncer y Piscis permanecieron __inmóviles en sus lugares…

* * *

_

Queridos lectores míos:

Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por todo el tiempo que pasó entre el capítulo 44 y este. A mi favor, diré que jamás planeé hacerlos esperar tanto, pero las cosas así se fueron cuento.

Para empezar, y lo admito con toda sinceridad, me hallé un poco desorientada por algunos reviews que recibí. Y no lo digo en el sentido de que me hayan dicho nada malo u ofensivo, al contrario, no puedo quejarme, estaría yo loca: de todos ustedes no he recibido sino infinita generosidad y amabilidad. A lo que me refiero (y claro que NO ES NADA MALO) es que muchos de ustedes esperan que los acontecimientos tomen mayor velocidad, y lo digo sobre todo por aquellos que desean que las cosas sucedan mucho más rápido en relación a Seiya y su respectivo polígono amoroso.

Lo consideré, lo pensé, le di vueltas una y otra vez, me devané el coco buscando acelerar el curso de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, llegué a la conclusión de que para hacer eso, tendría de plano que dejar de lado a los demás caballeros. Es decir, necesito que las cosas sean largas con Seiya para que halla tiempo (en el fic) para que los problemas y las relaciones de los demás se vayan estableciendo y desarrollando. A eso me he referido otras veces cuando digo que entiendo por qué Kurumada parecía de pronto dejar de lado a ciertos personajes para concentrarse sólo en unos cuántos: de verdad que es bien difícil el rollo de la simultaneidad cuando se tienen treinta y tantos personajes en una historia, todos tan sabrosos, interesantes y dignos de ser desarrollados.

Pero después de repensarlo una y otra vez, entendí que no puedo forzar las cosas. Tengo ya un rumbo bastante claro sobre cómo quiero que las cosas sucedan, y cuándo, y me gusta mucho lo que tengo planeado; no imagino cómo resolverlo de otra forma, (probablemente no soy tan buena como me pensaba, jajaja)

Y aunque me fascinaría darles gusto a todos, entendí que no es posible, porque también entendí que si yo estuviera escribiendo esto hace quince años, que ni tenía acceso internet, no me vería en semejante dilema, simplemente porque estaría escribiendo esta historia sin saber de la opinión de mis lectores. A Shakespeare no le pasaban estas cosas, jajaja, pero es el precio a pagar por escribir en los tiempos modernos, aunque a cambio puedo llegar a lugares inimaginables, ser leída en otros países, y recibir todo su apoyo, así que me aguanto. Y bueno, todo esto es para decir que las cosas seguirán a la velocidad planeada originalmente. Lamento que eso los decepcione un poco, porque yo misma soy una lectora voraz, y sé que apesta, realmente apesta y desespera, y a veces incluso harta, estar esperando porque las cosas sucedan, pero también creo firmemente que la escritura es como la cocina: en la mayor parte de los casos, si le subes a la flama tratando de que la comida esté lista más rápido, lo único que vas a lograr es que se queme. Así que si de plano les urge que el asunto amoroso de Seiya se resuelva ya, los invito a que dejen de leer un año, jajaja, para que no se les haga tan desesperante, o que lean (y lo digo con todo el amor, en serio) fics más cortos donde los sucesos no sean tan lentos, jijiji.

Y después de todos esos debrayes, me di cuenta de que por andar replanteando tanto la historia, la imaginación se me fue de vacaciones pero mala onda, y yo creo que me pasé como un mes con la cabeza en blanco, no se me ocurría de verdad nada para escribir, lo cual casi nunca me había pasado, pero que aproveché para chambearle a la tesis. Desafortunadamente, cuando las ideas comenzaron a regresar a mi cabecita, mi adoradísima mascota se enfermó de gravedad, y después de un mes lleno de cuidados y de amor, partió después de haberme regalado catorce maravillosos años de amor. Fue un golpe durísimo para mí y me ha tomado tiempo reponerme de él, pero pues me refugié en este trabajo para salir de la depre tremendísima que me dió. Y empecé a escribir de nuevo con la idea de publicarlo el día 22 de Octubre, que es mi cumpleaños de publicación, (¡porque empecé a publicar un día 22 de hace cinco aaañoooos!), pero pues no llegué. No me imaginaba aún cómo iba a resolver el orden de los eventos de este capi que acaban de leer.

Ya decidí, les comentó, que los capítulos subsecuentes serán cada vez más largos, es decir, yo creo que pasarán de un promedio de 16 hojas a uno de veinte, para que no tarde para siempre esta historia, jajaja. Pero hoy, que después de muuucho tiempo en que no había podido concentrarme plenamente en el fic, tuve tiempo para ponerme a afinar detalles y ortografía, me di cuenta de que ya llevaba 30 hojas del cumpleaños de Shun, y que publicaría la mitad en un capi, y la otra en otro, para que no enloquezcan esperando, al fin y al cabo lo que leyeron me gusta tal y como quedó.

Quería también aprovechar también para aclararles que yo he escrito toda esta historia basada en lo que vi en el anime. No tomo prácticamente en cuenta las pelis, en primera, porque no las he visto todas, en segunda, porque las que ví no sé como incorporarlas a la línea de tiempo que establecí entre las batallas del anime, y además, porque al igual que a varios de por aquí, creo, no me gustó lo que sucedió en la última peli. ¡Pobres caballeros, nunca les dan chance de reponerse! Y eso de que los dorados se quedaran ahí en el limbo pues estuvo nefasto según mi parecer, y por eso me la brinco de plano.

Ahora, yo nunca me leí el manga, y mucho tiempo después de que yo hubiera comenzado con este fic, me encontré una página maravillosa donde comentaban detalle a detalle, las diferencias que hay entre la historia del anime y manga, y ahí fue que me vine a enterar de varias cosas importantes, pero esa información me llegó cuando yo ya tenía muchas cosas solucionadas, dígase en particular, la historia de Saga. Según youtube, donde volví a ver los capis del anime, jajaja, versión mexicana por cierto, todo mundo se queda con la idea de que Saga fue poseído por su personalidad "mala", y Kanon de plano se la vive instalado también en ese lado de su personalidad. No ubico, o no recuerdo, (ustedes disculparan pero vi Saint Seiya por primera vez a los trece, o sea hace muuuuchos años), de dónde vi, leí u oí ese rollo de que Saga había sido poseído por Ares. No estoy segura, podría ser incluso un rollo de doblaje mal hecho, pero el chiste es que me pareció por razones meramente literarias, mucho más interesante desarrollar a Saga bajo la perspectiva de haber sido poseído por un dios, que como caso de personalidad múltiple. Y me agarro del hecho de que eso nunca se mencionó en el anime para decir que nadie sabe sobre su posesión. Y bueno, todo este rollo es para que les quede más claro a los que me preguntaron específicamente al respecto.

Y para finalizar, les comentó que el capi que viene estará arriba antes de navidad, como pequeña recompensa a su amor y paciencia para conmigo, y que en él vendrá más de Shun y de su cumpleaños, sabrán hasta donde es capaz de llegar June, Angelo y Afro, Lina y Dokho, más de Saga, Aioria y Marin, el arribo de Shun e Ikki a la mansión, Saori y más sorpresas, Thetis y Julián y, como ustedes lo piden, claaaro, Seiya y sus enredos amorosos.

Estaré esperando sus reviews como una loca, porque son mi alimento. Mil gracias por todo.

Un abrazo sincero para todos, deseándoles unas muy felices fiestas,crean en lo que crean y festejen lo que festejen.

Con todo amor,

Fuego.


	46. Regalos Inesperados 2a parte

Capítulo 46

**Notas de la autora al final**

Regalos inesperados 2ª parte

_¿_Quieres entrar?_ – preguntó Afrodita _

No. De hecho me gustaría más caminar un poco y conocer el lugar, ya que vamos a pasar un buen tiempo aquí. ¿Me acompañas?

Sí

_Dieron una caminata larga y tranquila. Conocieron el gimnasio, fueron al invernadero, donde vieron extraños ejemplares de flores y plantas que hicieron las delicias de Afrodit__a, aunque los rosales no eran ni remotamente tan hermosos como los del templo de Acuario, según Angelo. Llegaron hasta un establo, ubicado en la parte más alejada de la gran propiedad, y ahí encontraron un pony, varias yeguas y un par de espléndidos sementales. Angelo quedó arrobado por la belleza de aquellos animales, casi al punto de olvidar que iba acompañado. Fue entonces que Afrodita rompió el silencio. _

Parece que después de todo, Athena-sama no lo pasó nada mal viviendo fuera del Santuario, ¿no?

Así parece

…

…

¿Quién iba a decir que uno de nosotros se iba a poner de romance tan pronto, no?

Ajá

Especialmente considerando que se trata ni más ni menos que del viejo maestro

Se ha pasado más de tres vidas frente a una estúpida cascada. Ya es hora de que haga algo más que mirar el mundo pasar, ¿no crees?

Claro… Yo lo que digo es que si Dokho empieza a andar de novio con una enfermera, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Si mal no recuerdo, cuando te pones a hablar de tantas cosas triviales, es porque quieres llegar a algo verdaderamente importante. ¿Qué es, Afrodita?

¡Vaya que me conoces… ¡ Tú… si nosotros… ¿tú crees que si supieran…?

Pesciolini, estás balbuceando.

…no sé como comportarme contigo ahora

¿Vas a empezar con lo de Aioros de nuevo? Porque ya te dije que…

No, no es eso… Tú y yo nunca nos escondimos, pero lo cierto es que éramos los parias del Santuario, no interactuábamos con nadie. No teníamos amigos ni superiores cerca. Podíamos estar juntos a nuestras anchas. Y también es cierto que fue poco el tiempo que convivimos... como amantes…

Sigo sin saber cuál es el punto, Pesciolini.

¡Que ya no estamos en el Santuario, y mucho menos estamos solos! Estamos en la casa de nuestra diosa, y… lo que quiero saber es si quieres que finjamos que no hay nada entre nosotros, hasta que volvamos al Santuario.

¿Y por qué querría eso?

¡Vamos Angelo! Ya nos tienen en un concepto bastante malo como para que encima de todo…

¿Se enteren de que resultamos homosexuales?

….

Afrodita, por si no recuerdas tus lecciones de cultura clásica griega, para ellos no estaba mal visto que dos hombres estuvieran juntos

Eso era antes, pero…

¡No pienso esconderme porque me importa un carajo lo que ellos puedan pensar sobre lo nuestro! Pueden juzgarme todo lo que quieran por mis acciones del pasado, y si decidieran castigarme por el mal que hice, lo aceptaré. Pero por ningún motivo permitiré que opinen o juzguen lo que hago con mi intimidad y con quién la tengo, porque eso sólo me concierne a mí y a quien me acompañe… No le hacemos daño a nadie, Afrodita. Lo que hagamos a puertas cerradas es asunto nuestro, y no es nada malo… De hecho, creo que estar contigo es lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida.

_El caballero de Cáncer remató su discurso tomando el rostro de Afrodita entre sus manos dándole un beso corto pero convincente. _

No te preocupes por lo que puedan pensar, ¿sí?

Está bien Angelo

Ahora vámonos. Me pareció oír que hay una alberca por aquí…

_El italiano encaminó sus pasos a la entrada del lugar, y sólo cuando pasó bajo el umbral se dio cuenta de que Afrodita no lo había seguido_

¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ah, entiendo! – _dijo después de mirarlo a los ojos_ - Creíste que te había traído hasta aquí para estar solos y poder follar,¿no?

...admite que sí lo pensaste en algún momento - _respondió Afrodita algo ruborizado _

Claro. Pero no será hoy. Déjame recuperar un poco más de fuerzas para que pueda tratarte como te lo mereces, y entonces sí, volveremos a este lugar con ese único fin.

Trato hecho_ – concluyó Afrodita con una sonrisa maliciosa – _Vamos. Ya quiero conocer la alberca…

* * *

_Los doctores trabajan a todas horas, de día y de noche, en cualquier parte del mundo. Por eso, aunque era de noche en Athenas, el doctor Andreatos supervisaba atentamente que Thetis terminara de comer hasta el último bocado de su bandeja, sonriendo plenamente satisfecho, pues esa no era una comida común y corriente. El hecho de que Thetis pudiera deglutir alimentos completamente sólidos sin contratiempos era la prueba fehaciente de que el transplante de laringe había sido un verdadero éxito. _

_¿_Y bien?_ – preguntó Julián con impaciencia_

Pues espero que ya tengan todo empacado, porque médicamente, la señorita ya está lista para viajar.

Es una maravillosa noticia, doctor ¡Muchísimas gracias! - _dijo Julián radiante de felicidad _

¡Julián, llegaremos justo a tiempo!

¿A tiempo para que?

Jule, que mala memoria tienes, de verdad – _dijo ella sonriendo y con la voz algo débil aún – _En unas horas será el cumpleaños de Sorrento…

_Y en Japón, la doctora Miyamoto se ocupaba de su "nuevo paciente"_

¿Cómo pasaste la noche? _– __preguntó Sayaka, de pie frente a la cama que Saga había vuelto a ocupar._

Bien, creo… Tuve algunas pesadillas, como siempre…

¿Hablaste algo con Shun?

No. Me sentía muy cansado, y la verdad es que aún no he decidido si debo, o quiero hablar con él

Entiendo... ¿Y conmigo? ¿Querrías hablar más conmigo?

…la verdad es que desde que desperté hace unas semanas, no he tenido momento ni lugar para estar solo, y creo que me hace falta... Y ya que Shun no está, pensé que me gustaría mucho aprovechar la oportunidad. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera pensar. Así que si no le importa…

Claro que no, Saga. Hablaremos cuando estés listo… Bueno, en vista del éxito no obtenido, me marcho, tengo trabajo qué hacer. Ten un buen día, disfrútalo.

Doctora…

¿Sí?

Muchas gracias.

No tienes nada de qué agradecer, Saga. Si logro ayudarlos, aunque sea un poco, para mí será un logro extraordinario. Y no lo digo como profesional, si no como ser humano. Ustedes lo han hecho todo por nosotros, ya es justo que reciban algo a cambio… Pásala bien, vendré a darte una vuelta en la noche, si no se te ofrece algo antes.

De acuerdo

_Así que mientras Saga se quedaba__ solo en su habitación, dispuesto a enfrentarse consigo mismo, Julián Solo ya había firmado los papeles necesarios para que su enamorada fuera dada de alta, y ya iba con ella rumbo al avión que los llevaría de regreso a Tokio…

* * *

_

_Como Mü había dicho, en cuanto Lina se enteró del percance que le había acontecido al Caballero de Libra se alarmó y dijo que iría hacia allá de inmediato, y en efecto, llegó en menos de media hora, hecha un huracán. En cuanto le abrieron la puerta de la mansión, corrió prácticamente hasta llegar a la sala, en donde se encontraba Dokho, sentado lo más cómodamente posible en uno de los sillones, acompañado de los caballeros dorados. _

¿Estás bien? ¡Me dijeron que sufriste un accidente! ¿Qué te pasó? – _preguntó Lina al ver a Dokho_

Mi muleta se rompió, y caí sobre mi costado, no fue nada grave.

¿¡Se rompió!? ¡No puede ser! ¡¡Esas muletas están hechas de acero inoxidable!!

Bueno, es que ella no sabe la cantidad de años que andaban cargando esas muletas – _dijo Milo en voz baja a los Dorados, provocando algunas risillas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para Dokho, que no sabía cómo comportarse, pues tenía que reconocer que le encantaba que ella pareciera tan preocupada por él, pero que al mismo tiempo, se sentía incómodo de que sus compañeros estuvieran tan atentos a los cuidados que ella había ido a prodigarle. _

¿Te duele algo en particular?

Me duele cuando respiro

¡Coño! Te debes de haber lastimado alguna costilla de nuevo. Déjame revisarte – _le dijo ella, aunque ya estaba levantándole la playera para tocar su torso. Con habilidad le retiró los vendajes y lo tocó con mucha cautela_

¿Te duele?

Un poco al respirar

Estoy prácticamente segura de que te rompiste una costilla de nuevo. ¡Ojalá el Dr. Hayakawa llegue ya!

No te preocupes por favor. No me duele tanto.

Lo dices porque eres muy resistente, pero no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

Eso no es interés, eso es amor – _aseguró Milo en voz baja_

Ya córtala - _pidió Aldebarán_ - deja la broma Milo.

No es broma, ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Mira la expresión de su rostro! ¡Está realmente angustiada por él!

Pues no me agrada mucho admitirlo, pero creo que Milo tiene razón; esto parece más que un interés estrictamente profesional… - _admitió Shura_

Vengan, se me ocurre algo… - _dijo Aldebarán pidiéndoles que se retiraran para no ser oídos - _ Deberíamos invitarla

¿A qué? – _preguntó Mü_

¡A que se quede a la reunión de esta noche!

Es una mala idea – _dijo Milo para extrañeza de todos. _

¿Por qué? Sería prefecto para que se trataran más – _replicó Aldebarán_

Sí, pero es una mala idea. Será la primera vez que vamos a estar reunidos prácticamente todos "celebrando algo", puede pasar cualquier incidente desagradable. Además, es el cumpleaños de Shun…

¿Y eso qué? ¿Tienes algo en contra suya? – _intervino Mü_

No, pero, ¿lo han visto últimamente? ¿Con esa cara de "fui Dios del Inframundo y no puedo vivir con ello"? No creo que su cumpleaños vaya a estar muy animado que digamos.

Eso es cierto _– admitió Shura_

Tienes razón Milo. Aunque nos portemos extremadamente cordiales, estoy convencido de que va a ser una reunión extraña – _aceptó Mü_

Además, ni siquiera va a ser una fiesta de verdad_ – concluyó el Escorpión_

Hay que admitir que todo eso es cierto_ – aceptó Aldebarán _

Gracias, ya lo sé – _dijo Milo haciendo gala de su poca modestia - _Pero la idea no es mala del todo, solo que hay que hacerlo bien, querido Gran Toro.

¿Cómo?_ – preguntaron todos. _

Dokho es Libra, lo cual implica que su cumpleaños será en un mes o menos, lo cual, nos da el tiempo perfecto para hablar con Saori-sama y convencerla de que ese hombre, seguramente no ha celebrado decentemente su cumpleaños en más de un siglo, y con tantísimos años de servicio acumulados para con ella, tiene más que merecida una gran celebración. Y entonces sí, tiraremos la casa por la ventana. Le conseguiremos un atuendo moderno y ardiente al exviejo Maestro, y entonces sí, por supuesto que Ella será la invitada de honor

Tu mente es diabólicamente brillante, Milo – _observó Shura_

Lo sé, gracias.

¿Y si Dokho no está realmente interesado en ella? - _observó Mü_

No importa, porque ese día, invitaremos a todas las enfermeras y a las doctoras; estoy seguro de que alguna le gustará, ¿no lo creen? Y aunque resulte que no le gusta ninguna, él merece una gran fiesta; será una oportunidad más para tratarnos y convivir, y eso es lo que quiere nuestra Athena-sama, ¿o no?

No suena nada mal, Milo. Nada mal – _dijo Shura, y los demás asintieron.

* * *

_

_Mientras los demás se alejaban haciendo planes, Shaka, que __había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio, se quedó en la sala, pues se sentía realmente incapaz de participar de una conversación así. No porque desaprobara que Dokho se sintiera atraído por una joven mujer, si no porque él se sentía totalmente ajeno a un asunto tal. _

_Había pasado toda su vida dedicado a meditar sobre temas profundos y complejos, de gran trascendencia para el universo, y a decir verdad, las relaciones sentimentales entre hombres y mujeres nunca habían sido uno de esos temas. Y ahora que estaba conviviendo con el resto de los caballeros Dorados, que habían llevado una existencia relativamente más normal y más mundana, se preguntaba si él sería capaz de interesarse por una mujer, y más aún, de sostener una relación sentimental "normal". Pero de inmediato descartó tales pensamientos. Su prioridad había sido siempre el servir a Athena, y eso no cambiaría jamás. Y esa vida no admitía espacio para el amor, o al menos, así lo pensaba en ese momento. Así que dejó a Dokho y a Lina solos y se dirigió al jardín, para aguardar la llegada de Aioria y se preparó para explicarle todo sobre Seika.

* * *

_

_Aioria no tenía planeado abandonar el hospital ni siquiera por el festejo de Shun, pero cuando Milo le explicó brevemente por teléfono que lo necesitaban en la mansión para ayudar a Seika, el León aceptó de inmediato. Fue relevado por Sorrento__ y por Geki, que habían llegado al hospital para pasar el día montando guardia, y que serían reemplazados en la noche por Jabu y por la terca Shaina. _

_Llegó unos diez minutos después del arribo de Lina, acompañado por el Dr. Hayakawa, que fue de inmediato a atender a Dokho. Shaka le explicó los nuevos descubrimientos que se habían efectuado, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lograría transmitirle a Seika lo que él sabía sobre sanar, el León se mostró dispuesto a intentarlo. Pero antes quería refrescarse un poco, así que subió a su habitación para darse un baño, y ahí se encontró con un pequeño sobre blanco colocado sobre su almohada. El corazón le dio un salto cuando se imaginó de quién podía ser esa nota, y corrió a tomarla y a sacarla del sobre con manos torpes y temblorosas. _

_La nota era breve, pero muy clara. _

_**Yo también quiero conocerte. Acepto. Marin. **_

_Poco falto para que Aioria, agotado y adolorido como estaba por pasar la noche en el hospital, se pusiera a gritar y a dar de saltos, pues esas pocas palabras fu__eron el bálsamo perfecto para su cansancio. Se dio un baño lo mejor que pudo (considerando que podía usar un solo brazo), y de inmediato se dispuso a trabajar en ayudar a Seika, aunque muerto de la ansiedad por ver a la amazona de nuevo. Lo había pensado toda la noche, y ya sabía qué quería hacer en su primera cita con Marin…

* * *

_

¿Shunrei?

¡Señorita Hilda, no sabía que ya habían regresado!

Sí. ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento, por favor?

Claro, señorita. Al fin ya dejé todo listo para la noche

Hilda, sólo Hilda, por favor. Ahora entiendo a Saori

_Ambas rieron de buena gana mientras subían las escaleras de la mansión. _

¿Y qué fue lo que preparaste para Shun?

Pollo Gongbao, le gusta mucho

Estoy segura de que sí. Todo lo que tú preparas es delicioso.

Muchas gracias… ¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntó la joven al entrar y ver que en la habitación de la sacerdotisa estaban reunidas prácticamente todas las chicas_

Nada malo. Lamentamos que no pudieras ir de compras con nosotras por cocinar para Shun, pero decidimos recompensártelo.

¿Qué?

¡Sí, con esto!_ – exclamó Flher poniéndole en las manos unas prendas de vestir_

¿Es… para mí?

¡Claro! – _contestó la princesa, mientras Marin y June asentían en silencio _

¡No… no sé qué decir!

¡No tienes que decir nada, sólo póntelo! – _exclamó la rubia princesa con una gran sonrisa_

_Las jóvenes aguardaron risueñas y con impaciencia a que la china saliera del baño, ataviada con la ropa que le habían comprado. Y cuando Shunrei se mostró ante ellas, todas sonrieron ampliamente_

¡Se te ve bellísimo! – _exclamó Flher_

Y te queda perfecto – _agregó su hermana_

Muchísimas gracias, no… estoy tan emocionada… ¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto por mí!

No tienes nada que agradecer Shunrei. Mi hermana siempre dice que tú, con tu amabilidad y con tu comida, has hecho de la estancia en esta mansión una experiencia verdaderamente agradable, y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

¡De verdad, muchísimas gracias!

Pues ahora sí, ya estamos casi listas para lucir despampanantes en la fiestecita de Shun – _dijo Flher_

¿Casi listas? – _preguntó Marin, interviniendo al fin _

¡Claro, nos falta Seika! Pero no quise interrumpirla porque está allá afuera con los caballeros de Oro. En cuanto terminen su reunión, iré por ella… Es una verdadera lástima que Shaina no vaya a quedarse, si no, también le hubiéramos comprado algo para esta noche.

Disculpen a mi hermana – _dijo Hilda tratando de no reír - _creo que jugó demasiado a las muñecas, y ahora parece creer que les puede cambiar el look a ustedes igual que lo hacía con ellas.

No se preocupe señorita Hilda, y mucho menos pida disculpas. Su hermana es un verdadero ángel, al menos para mí – _dijo June, sonriendo traviesa bajo su blanca máscara, mientras las demás no podían estar más de acuerdo con ella…

* * *

_

_Comieron en una placita encantadora, __llamada Plaza Arcoiris, un lugar verdaderamente original al que Shun no había ido jamás. El lugar consistía en un montón de mesas largas en el centro, estilo posada antigua, en la que los comensales degustaban sus alimentos gourmet en compañía de perfectos desconocidos. En las tres orillas del enorme recinto, había diversos localitos, donde se podía conseguir comida de todas partes del mundo: italiana, china, francesa, mexicana, española, hindú, árabe, estadounidense, y japonesa por supuesto. De tal forma que uno podía comer sopa de aleta de tiburón, seguida de un hot dog acompañado de canelloni relleno de mariscos, con un dedo de novia de postre. O champiñones empanizados de entrada, kebab, tamal de carne de puerco estilo Oaxaca y para rematar un tempura caliente relleno de helado de fresa, o creme brulée, o mil combinaciones exóticas más. _

_El lugar resultó perfecto para los hermanos, que no podían tener gustos más distintos en cuanto a comida se trataba, y el ambiente de aquellas simpáticas mesas en las que no tenían que sentirse obligados a charlar de cosas personales todo el tiempo, les cayó de maravilla. _

_Después, Ikki llevó a Shun a una tienda en un centro comercial de Tokio. El lugar era más bien una juguetería especializada, porque se concentraba en vender __juegos de mesa y rompecabezas de todas formas, tamaños y colores. Shun casi enloqueció de gusto cuando Ikki le dijo que podía escoger lo que quisiera como su regalo, y el joven peliverde, después de un muy buen rato mirando todo con aire maravillado, acabó escogiendo un rompecabezas tridimensional, para armar la réplica del Taj Mahal. Y sintió que el corazón se le desbordaría cuando Ikki lo llevó al fondo de una tienda de discos, donde compraron vía Internet boletos para ver el Ballet El Lago de los Cisnes. Ikki había escuchado alguna vez que Saori y su hermano tenían boletos para ver una representación de aquel espectáculo justo cuando Hyoga se fue a Asgard y comenzó la batalla contra Odin y sus caballeros, por lo que no pudieron asistir a la presentación. Al tener los boletos en sus manos, Shun prácticamente estalló en risas de felicidad que no pudieron ser acalladas de ninguna forma, y ese detalle tan generoso y significativo para él le dejó una enorme sonrisa que se negó a desaparecer por un largísimo tiempo, aún cuando Ikki le dijo que esperaba que ese regalo lo disfrutara con alguien más, porque lo quería muchísimo, pero a él el ballet le parecía la cosa más aburrida del planeta y no estaba dispuesto a perder tres horas de su vida viendo algo tan cursi.

* * *

_

_Pero a pesar de tanta alegría, Shun estuvo a punto de rogarle al chofer que se marcharan cuando la limousina se detuvo frente a la entrada de la mansión, después de que hubieran ido a revelar las fotos de su día juntos, que Shun llevaba apretadas al pecho, junto con un nuevo rollo para tomar más fotos. Y probablemente habría abierto la puerta del coche y se habría echado a correr si no hubiese sido porque Ikki tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón, dándole un apoyo silencioso pero fuerte y claro a la vez. _

No tenemos que entrar si no quieres. No importa lo que hayamos prometido, no me importa si Saori hace berrinche, no tienes que…

Está bien Ikki. Quiero hacerlo. Sayaka tiene razón: no puedo refugiarme en el hospital para siempre.

¿Seguro?

Seguro. Entremos de una buena vez.

* * *

_No hubo gritos de __"sorpresa", ni globos de colores, ni serpentinas, no sólo porque hubiera resultado incorrecto cuando Aioros, Saga, Kanon y Seiya seguían internados, si no porque hubiera resultado demasiado abrumador e incómodo al mismo tiempo, para todos. Saori se daba perfecta cuenta de lo ajeno que les resultaba el mundo normal a sus caballeros, y aunque estaba decidida a lograr que se sintieran cómodos estando juntos y fuera del Santuario, sabía que eso sólo lo lograría poco a poco, y una fiesta de cumpleaños como las que ella había tenido en su niñez no hubiera proporcionado felicidad a nadie en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, se había asegurado de tomar todas las precauciones para que Shun se sintiera aceptado, y querido. _

_Tatsumi les abrió la puerta a los hermanos, los recibió con respeto, y en cuanto entraron, les avisó a todos los reunidos en la sala de su llegada. Y con el pretexto de asegurarse que todo estuviera preparado tal y como su señora le había ordenado, se alejó de la presencia de Ikki, que seguía poniéndolo increíblemente nervioso. _

_Todos los caballeros__ felicitaron y abrazaron a Shun, unos con más entusiasmo que otros, claro. Lucían algo raros, pues estaban prácticamente uniformados aún en su informalidad, usando todos los pantalones de mezclilla y las camisas de vestir (en distintos colores, afortunadamente) que habían sido compradas para ellos a toda prisa el día anterior con motivo de la masiva salida del hospital. Mientras, Ikki saludó a algunos con un gesto de su cabeza, y permaneció en silencio junto a un marco de la sala, algo alejado pero a la vez sonriente al notar que su hermanito era recibido de muy buen talante por todos. El peliverde comenzó a relajarse al notar que June no se hallaba ahí. Pero en ese momento, la joven hizo su entrada triunfal, acompañada de las princesas de Asgard y de Marin, Shunrei y Seika.

* * *

_

_A Shun le pareció casi inconcebible__ que la que había sido su mejor amiga y a la que conocía desde hacía tantos años, estuviera vestida de aquella forma. Llevaba un pequeño vestido negro entallado, de escote bajo, sin mangas y que le llegaba apenas a medio muslo, pero que no lucía tan descaradamente atrevido porque llevaba encima un abrigo rosa encendido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, aunque iba semi-cerrado solamente por un cinturón blanco. Unas largas botas negras que llegaban arriba de su rodilla completaban el atuendo. _

_Pero __su nuevo look era solo el principio de la velada, porque en cuanto June vio que Shun estaba siendo felicitado por los caballeros dorados, de inmediato se dirigió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, que lo dejó simplemente paralizado. _

_¡_Feliz cumpleaños Shun!_ - dijo ella con voz clara y fuerte – _Espero que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad, tal y como ha sucedido con los míos. Y que al realizarlos, experimentes el mismo increíble sentimiento que yo viví…

_Los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas que los demás pensaron de felicidad, pero que eran todo lo contrario, porque solo él, que conocía a la amazona como la palma de su mano, y que sabía la calidez no solo de su voz, si no de su cuerp__o, pudo darse cuenta de que sus palabras estaban totalmente desprovistas del afecto de antes. Dadas las circunstancias de aquella reunión, a nadie le pareció extraño que Shun luciera tan extrañado y tan incómodo al ser abrazado por ella, y nadie relacionó su actitud con June, pues ella se comportaba de la forma más normal. _

_Hubo__, además, otra razón por la que nadie notó la frialdad con la que June en realidad trataba a Shun: todos estaban demasiado distraídos mirando los atuendos de las demás jóvenes presentes. _

_Marin, para delicia de Aioria, lucía su figura perfecta en unos jeans blancos, que aunque no entallaban su figura tanto como lo hacía su armadura, la hacían ver más voluptuosa y femeni__na. Usaba una blusa holgada de cuello redondo en color rosa pálido, que resaltaba el brillo de su cabellera, acompañada de una ligera bufanda del mismo color que le hacía juego y que no hacía si no centrar la atención en el escote. Milo habría hecho mofa del anonadamiento del que fue presa su amigo si no hubiera sido porque él mismo estaba totalmente asombrado, distraído e indeciso en esos instantes, deliberando cuál de las jóvenes lucía más hermosa. _

_Flher__, por su parte, lucía una falda línea A blanca, bastante recatada, amplia y holgada que le llegaba a las rodillas, pero que contrastaba enormemente con aquellos vestidos larguísimos y con tanta tela que llevaba siempre. Ella también llevaba botas largas debajo de la rodilla, del color de su falda, y en la parte de arriba llevaba una blusa sencilla pero elástica que ajustaba a su figura en color lila, que se veía coronada por un pequeño suetercito del mismo color, que tenía el cuello bordeado por un encantadora orilla emplumada. Su hermana llevaba un vestido simple con mangas cortas, cinturón y falda línea A también, en color verde olivo, color que no había usado jamás en su vida, pero que le encantaba desde su visita a Grecia y que le sentaba de maravilla a su blanca piel. Y aunque el vestido era muy conservador, lo compensaba dejando ver sus hermosas y largas piernas enfundadas en unas medias color natural y usando unos zapatos de tacón negro, no muy altos, bellísimos y extremadamente femeninos. _

_Dokho y Shyriu, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes, claro, no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Shunrei, que llevaba una blusa blanca muy occidental de botones al frente, con pequeñas transparencias alrededor del escote redondo y perfectamente decente, acompañando a una falda de línea A en color azul ultramar que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que le quedaba divinamente, sin llegar a lucir demasiado elegante pues usaba sus cómodos zapatos bajos de siempre.

* * *

_

_S__emejante despliegue de belleza (por más informales y sencillas que fueran las prendas que todas estaban vistiendo) no dejó indiferente a ninguno de los jóvenes hombres presentes. Algunos, se concentraban en una de ellas en específico, como Shura, que para su propio horror no lograba dejar de mirar a June. Y digo horror porque la encontraba bellísima, y por ello no paraba de pensar (o más bien dicho, de recordar), que hacía dos noches había sentido su voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo aproximarse a él bajo las sábanas, y ese recuerdo amenazaba con hacerlo perder su férreo autocontrol. Además, después de la forma en que habían embromado a Dokho aquella tarde con todo el "asunto Lina", temía ser tratado de la misma forma. _

_Shyriu, al igual que Shura, también trataba de disimular lo hermosa que encontraba a Shunrei, porque si los recuerdos de Shura eran estimulantes, los de Shyriu y su noche anterior eran incendiarios, y consideraba completamente fuera de lugar el portar una erección en el cumpleaños__ de uno de sus mejores amigos. Así que después de felicitar al peliverde, con discreción fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua helada para lograr dejar de pensar en ella por un momento y poder volver a la reunión. _

_Y el resto de los caballeros (excepto Angelo, hay que señalar, que desde su niñez había tenido muy claro que las mujeres no le interesaban), las observaban a todas sin detenerse particularmente en ninguna de ellas, porque como caballeros al fin y al cabo, reconocían y disfrutaban de las cosas bellas del mundo. _

_Las chicas, por su parte, estaban bien conscientes de la forma en que habían capturado la atención de los varones ahí present__es. Y aunque Flher, que era la que más se había esforzado por lograr ese efecto, lucía feliz por el resultado obtenido, no estaba satisfecha del todo. Y es que Él No estaba ahí. Y siempre es muy triste tomarse tantos trabajos en lucir bien para una persona, y que resulte que esa persona no se presenta. Pero su tristeza se esfumó en ese mismo instante, porque Hyoga y Ban arribaron, y sus ojos azules resplandecieron de felicidad al percibir que el joven ruso lucía gratamente sorprendido al verla, que le sonreía ampliamente, y que aún antes de saludar al festejado, iba directamente a saludarla a ella. Y esos pequeños detalles fueron más que suficientes para acelerarle el corazón.

* * *

_

_Apenas entonces bajó Seika, y lo hizo enfundada en unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca con manga tres cuartos y un chaleco negro ajustado que resaltaba en ella curvas que nadie le había notado antes, y que esa noche todos notaron con claridad. Y aunque todas eran prendas que ella no había usado antes, la hacían lucir cómoda, más joven y despreocupada que nunca._

_Al ver al peliverde en el centro de la sa__la, y sin dar tiempo a que nadie hiciera ningún comentario sobre su aspecto, la pelirroja se dirigió rápidamente hacia él. _

Shun, ¡No sabes la alegria que me da verte aquí! ¡Ikki ha estado tan preocupado por ti! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

Yo…

Shyriu y Marin me han contado que tú y Seiya son muy buenos amigos… ¡Me alegra tanto verte bien! ¡¡Muchas felicidades!!

Seika, perdóname_ – dijo Shun deshaciendo el abrazo intenso que ella le brindaba, mientras todos comprendían que las cosas podían empezar a ponerse feas en ese mismo momento - _No merezco festejar nada

¿¡Pero qué dices Shun!? Si Seiya sigue siendo la persona que yo conozco, apoyará totalmente que te estemos festejando, porque a él le encantan las celebraciones... Debes de haber pasado días horribles en el hospital, siempre es un lugar muy triste y deprimente para estar. ¡Te mereces algo de alegría!

La señorita tiene razón, Shun – _apuntó sabiamente Shaka_ – hay que celebrar la vida, cada día…

* * *

_Saori hizo su arribo entonces, usando un vestid__o blanco largo, clásico en ella. Lucía algo cansada, pero felicitó a Shun, y de inmediato hizo pasar a todos al enorme comedor, donde el pollo Bingbao que Shunrei había elaborado (con ayuda de la servidumbre de la Mansión, claro) estaba ya servido. _

_Poco a poco todos fueron tomando asiento, excepto Marin y June, que parecían lucir apunto de marcharse hacia la cocina. _

Esperen – _dijo Saori al ver que ellas se alejaban_ - Siéntense, por favor. Quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para comunicarles a todos algo importante que he decidido… A partir de este momento – _dijo ella cuando todos estaban sentados ya - _ declaro abolida la ley que decreta el uso de la máscara para mis amazonas, con todo lo que ello implica.

¿¡Qué!?_ – fue la asombrada respuesta general. _

Establecí esa regla hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando la situación en el Santuario y en el mundo era completamente diferentes. Mi intención era protegerlas de los enemigos en primera estancia, claro, pero también de sus compañeros y de sí mismas, de las distracciones que implica una relación sentimental entre gente que lleva una vida tan dura y sacrificada como la de ustedes. Pero claro, ninguna ley es perfecta, y justo ahora, más que una protección, creo que es un estorbo. Shaina, June y Marin se han ganado con creces mi admiración, respeto y reconocimiento, y sé que el de los demás aquí presentes también. Ya no hace falta una máscara para que todos sepan quiénes son y de qué son capaces, y claro, quien piense siquiera en propasarse con ustedes, o tomarlas a la ligera, se las verá conmigo, porque ninguna amazona de mi Santuario debe ser tratada como una mujer común y corriente, no solo por sus habilidades, si no por su valía. Pero quiero que sean libres: libres de amar a quien les plazca, sea el primero en ver su rostro o el último, que sean libres de convivir entre ustedes y con los demás como cualquier otra joven mujer de su edad. Y el verlas ahora luciendo esas ropas tan hermosas y tan modernas, no hace si no confirmarme que es el paso necesario a seguir…

_El silencio podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, pero Saori de inmediato retomó la palabra. _

Entiendo que después de tanto tiempo usándola, la idea de dejar de hacerlo les parezca ahora tanto inesperada como incómoda, y si alguna así lo desea, pueden seguir usando la máscara el tiempo que deseen, lo que les sea necesario hasta adaptarse.

Gracias Athena-sama, por pensar en nosotras y en nuestras necesidades. Y si no Le molesta, yo abandonaré mi máscara ahora mismo_ – dijo June, poniéndose de pie, para en ese mismo momento descubrirse el rostro frente a todos, dejando después el objeto frente a la mesa._

_Shun estuvo a punto de soltar un "¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?!",__ que sólo pudo ser contenido porque en ese momento Saori le contestó de inmediato_

¡Claro que no June! Me alegra saber que mi idea no resultó tan terrible para ustedes. Llevaba ya tiempo considerándolo, pero no habìa tenido la oportunidad, y temía que mi propuesta les resultara más problemática que beneficiosa…

_Afortunadamente, la __decisión de June fue un verdadero shock para todos los presentes, de forma tal que Shun no tuvo que ocultar su asombro. Y es que todos estaban estupefactos, incluida Marin, que no daba crédito al arrojo y desparpajo que estaba mostrando su rubia compañera. Y mientras June retomaba su asiento con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, dejando ver sus facciones aristocráticas y sus bellos ojos azules (maquillados con sombras rosas), la pelirroja descubrió con terror que algunos (dígase Shura, Milo y el siempre curioso Kiki), la observaban como esperando saber si ella también se quitaría la máscara en ese mismo momento. Y su temor se hizo pánico al ver que otros fueron sumándose a aquella silenciosa interrogante, hasta llegar al punto en el que toda la mesa la miraba expectante, aguardando su reacción. _

_Aioria también experimentó un cierto pánico en ese largo silencio, pues no podía decidir qué es lo que quería que sucediera, pues por una parte moría por ver el rostro de su amazona, y por otra, estaba casi seguro de que no soportaría los celos que le produciría el que todos vieran el rostro desnudo de Marin sin que él lo hiciera antes en la intimidad, como siempre lo había soñado. Pero ella retomó el control de sus emociones enseguida y habló desde su asiento. _

No tengo nada que opinar. Es una orden de nuestra Diosa y yo la acataré sin problema alguno. Pero si no le molesta, no abandonaré mi máscara el día de hoy, así que comeré más tarde. – _Al León le volvió el alma al cuerpo al oír a su amazona hablar de aquella forma tan juiciosa, y Saori le sonrió ampliamente. _

Como dije antes, tómate el tiempo que gustes... Pero adelante, coman por favor, o la deliciosa obra maestra que Shunrei elaboró se enfriará, y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría.

_Con la incógnita resuelta, los comensales comenzaron a probar la comida, que estaba tan suculenta que aligeró aún más los ánimos.

* * *

_

¿Lo ve señorita? - _Dijo Tatsumi acercándose a Saori, que estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, cuando todos habían terminado con el pollo y los platos para el pastel comenzaban a circular -_¡La reunión está resultando un éxito! ¡Eso quiere decir que ya podemos organizarle su fiesta!

No _– dijo Saori determinada mientras los demás estaban distraídos y conversando – _aún no, Tatsumi.

¡Pero señorita! ¡Cumplió dieciséis años! Tenemos que festejarlo por todo lo alto, tal y como lo hizo el joven Julián Solo en su momento

Si quieres lo haremos, pero después.

Pero señorita, su cumpleaños fue hace más de una semana. ¿Cuándo vamos a festejarlo?

Después.

Pero señorita…

¡No me importa! – _susurró ella, enérgica pero sin perder jamás la compostura - _No festejaré mi cumpleaños hasta que no hayan salido todos del hospital y estén recuperados, sobre todo porque tú quieres hacer algo realmente grande

Es lo que usted se merece

No se trata de mí, Tatsumi. _**Estoy harta de que todo se trate de m, **pensó**.**_ No habrá fiesta por el momento, y es mi última palabra… Y no te atrevas a organizar algo a mis espaldas, porque soy capaz de dejar a todos los invitados esperándome, ¿está claro?

Por supuesto. Como usted ordene, señorita.

_Entonces entraron las empleadas de la cocina cargando los pasteles, y los dejaron frente al peliverde, que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. La canción de F__eliz Cumpleaños solo fue entonada por Seika, Flher, Hilda, Shunrei, Shyriu, Hyoga, Ban, Kiki, Mü, Dokho, Saori e Ikki (después de todo, era su hermano, aunque cantó en voz realmente baja), pero sus voces fueron más que suficientes para resonar por la inmensa habitación. _

¡Espera! Pide un deseo antes Shun. No se puede cortar un pastel de cumpleaños sin soplar la vela y pedir un deseo. Te lo mereces…_ – dijo June con una saña increíblemente bien escondida, al ver que él tomaba el cuchillo dispuesto a cortar sin haber soplado a la única vela que adornaba el pastel. _

_Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos esmeralda del joven, que para sorpresa de June, le sonrió con las mejillas humedecidas_

Tienes razón, amiga. Pediré mi deseo.

_**Deseo **__**de todo corazón que me puedas perdonar algún día, **__pensó él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la miraba al apagar la vela. _

_Todos aplaudieron cuando la vela se apagó, totalmente ajenos a la conversación silenciosa que sostenían ellos dos. Y June, cuyos ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas__ que los demás pensaron de felicidad, lamentó haber seguido sus estúpidos impulsos, pues sin su máscara estaba indefensa ante sus propias emociones y estaba segura de que no podría fingir más. Porque ningún cambio de indumentaria podía cambiarle los sentimientos. Porque no soportaba portarse como una perra con él, aunque se lo mereciera, y sobre todo, porque no podía permanecer indiferente cuando él lucía tan vulnerable y afectado. Pero en esos momentos, Geki llegó del hospital, pues Jabu y Shaina ya lo habían relevado. Iba solo pues Sorrento había insistido en pasar la noche allá también, y el goloso caballero de bronce casi se puso a llorar al ver los hermosos pasteles y pidió su rebanada de inmediato, lo cual arrancó las carcajadas generales y le dio tiempo y espacio suficientes a June para recuperarse, pues no quería mostrarse vulnerable, herida y en desventaja, que era tal y como se sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

June no fue la única que aprovechó la llegada de Geki y la distracción que eso provocó, porque Aioria se hizo de un bolígrafo que había visto en un mueble cercano, y con él escribió un pequeño recado en una servilleta que arrugó para darle luego a Marin lo más discretamente que le fue posible. _

_**Te espero mañana en la tarde junto a la alberca, a las cinco**__**, **__leyó ella._

_La amazona sonrió ruborizada bajo la máscara, y asintió con la cabeza hasta que a él le quedó perfectamente claro que al día siguiente, tendría por fin su soñada primera cita con ella…_

_El recién llegado__, por su parte, felicitó a Shun y luego se incorporó inmediatamente a la mesa dispuesto a comer a toda prisa su rebanada de pastel, lo cual arrancó aún más risas._

_Mientras el pastel era servido, Seika los convenció de que s__e tomaran varias fotos con la cámara desechable que Ikki había comprado, y luego comieron. La opinión generalizada fue que el pastel estaba exquisito, y estaban acabando de saborearlo cuando Saori se levantó. _

También quiero aprovechar que la mayor parte de ustedes están aquí, para darles algo….

¿Darnos? - _dijo Hyoga  
_

¿A nosotros? – _preguntó Aldebarán_

Sí, a ustedes… Como algunos de ustedes saben, Mitsumasa Kido era un exitoso empresario japonés al que fui entregada cuando apenas era un bebé, y que me crió como a su nieta. Después, él se dedicó a buscar a los pequeños que crecerían para ser mis protectores. Sacó a 20 niños de distintos orfanatos, y los trajo a esta casa, donde se entrenaron un tiempo y convivieron, antes de partir a los lugares donde con suerte los convertirían en caballeros. Pero también, los adoptó legalmente, y dispuso que a sus nombres se abrieran cuentas bancarias personales… Y ese dinero debe de llegar ya a sus manos, ya que la mayoría de ustedes ya han cumplido los dieciséis años.

_Los murmullos de asombro corrieron a lo largo de la mesa, al igual que las preguntas que comenzaron a susurrarse. _

…¿Adoptados?...

…¿Cuentas bancarias?...

…Habla sólo de los de Bronce…

Supe de la existencia de esas cuentas apenas hace un par de días_ – continuó la pelivioleta _- y me pareció una idea excelente, así que decidí crear cuentas a nombre de ustedes también, de tal forma que todos mis caballeros y amazonas vivos, sean del rango que sean, reciban una cantidad misma de dinero_ – dijo mirando a los caballeros dorados – _Tatsumi, por favor_. _

_A su orden, el mayordomo, que ya tenía varios folders en sus manos, comenzó a repartirlos uno por uno en la mesa que había sido limpiada mientras Saori había comenzado a hablar nuevamente._

Lo único que hace falta para que dispongan de su dinero desde este mismo momento, es que firmen los documentos que están colocando justo frente a ustedes.

No podemos aceptar esto – _dijo Shaka poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, aunque sin perder jamás la calma _- Le hemos protegido porque es nuestro deber, por…

Lo sé, Shaka, lo sé perfectamente. Esto no es un intento de pago, ni un soborno, ni nada parecido. Pero por defenderme han vivido una vida dura, seca, llena de privaciones, y mi deseo es que desde ahora las cosas sean diferentes para ustedes. Con ese dinero pueden viajar para visitar las tierras que los vieron nacer, o los lugares donde entrenaron; satisfacer cualquier antojo o deseo que tengan. Pueden emplearlo en las cosas más elementales, como comprar ropa que verdaderamente les satisfaga. … Simplemente anhelo que puedan vivir bien sin tener que depender forzosamente de mí.

_Hyoga__ abrió por curiosidad el folder frente a él, y se sorprendió muchísimo al leer la cantidad. _

¡Saori, pero….! ¡Esto es muchísimo dinero!

Yo pienso lo contrario. Se me hace poco considerando todo lo que han sufrido por mi causa, por defenderme a mí, y a lo que represento. Y me gustaría dejar bien claro que no es que le esté poniendo un precio a lo que han hecho – _dijo mirando directamente a Seika, que lucía más molesta que otra cosa -_ Sé que no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo que alcance para recompensar sus sacrificios, ni que acalle sus dolores, que borre sus cicatrices o que repare sus pérdidas.

¿Eso del dinero me incluye a mí también? – _preguntó Kiki con desparpajo infantil _

¡Kiki, compórtate!

Déjalo Mü, hace bien en preguntar. Sí Kiki, por supuesto que tú también vas a recibir la misma cantidad de dinero que los demás. Pero como eres menor de edad, legalmente no puedes disponer de ese dinero aún. Aunque si tu maestro no tiene inconveniente, haremos arreglos para que él sea tu representante legal, y pueda ayudarte a acceder a ese dinero, o a guardarlo aún, lo que él juzgue más conveniente. Y lo mismo aplicaría… para Seiya y para ti, Seika – _dijo Saori tratando de no delatar sus sentimientos por el hermano de la joven a la que ahora enfrentaba - _Él aún tiene quince años, pero tú puedes manejar ese dinero desde ahora, usarlo para cualquier cosa que quieras o que necesites. Y si algo le llegara a suceder a él, todo quedaría a tu nombre

¡No quiero ese dinero y no voy a aceptarlo! – _dijo Seika palideciendo_ – ¡Nada de…!

Voy a respetar tus deseos, Seika. Voy a respetar los deseos de todos, porque lo último que pretendo, es ofenderlos.. - _se hizo un nuevo silencio aún más pesado_ - Pero ese dinero está a su nombre y le pertenece. Ha estado a su nombre desde hace más de nueve años, y si no quieres hacer uso de él hoy, o mañana, el dinero va a seguir ahí, acumulándose para cuando él despierte y pueda decidir si lo quiere o no… Y eso va para todos. Ese dinero no va a desaparecer aunque ustedes no firmen esos papeles el día de hoy.

Muchas gracias por todo. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos Shun – _dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie sin molestarse en mirar siquiera de reojo su propio fólder, con una violencia contenida pero implícita, que dejaba en claro que le ofendía llevar el nombre Kido y que no pensaba tocar ese dinero por ningún motivo, en un "no gracias" algo traumático_ – si no regresamos antes de las diez al hospital nos podemos a convertir en calabazas.

_En voz baja, __Shun dio las gracias, tomó sus cosas y se marchó despidiéndose de todos con un débil gesto de la mano...

* * *

_

_En cuanto ellos salieron, Saori se retiró también silenciosa y veloz a su habitación, donde se echó a llorar desconsolada. _

_Jamás había pensado que ellos lo tomarían así. Había pensado ingenuamente __que lo tomarían como un regalo, pero era obvio que simplemente no los conocía. Y además, la atormentaba el haber echado a perder el cumpleaños de Shun, que parecía ir tan bien, cuando esa jamás había sido su intención. __Tatsumi le había informado __de la existencia de veinte cuentas bancarias creadas para proteger a los hijos adoptivos del Sr. Kido en el caso de que sobrevivieran a su cruel destino. El dinero podría haber llegado a manos de los Caballeros de Bronce desde hacía algún tiempo, pero la batalla contra Poseidón había impedido que Tatsumi llevara a cabo dichos trámites (ya que era albacea y tutor de Saori y de los chicos hasta los dieciséis años). _

_Él mayordomo le había revelado todo aquello al día siguiente de su cumpleaños porque ella ya podía asumir el control sobre su propio dinero, y aunque técnicamente él sería su consejero legal hasta que ella llegara a los dieciocho y la decisión sobre las cuentas le correspondía a él, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo todo a su criterio. Después de deliberarlo a conciencia, Saori había decido enterar de las cuentas a sus caballeros de Bronce, y disponer del dinero de las cuentas de los chicos fallecidos para unirlo a una cantidad que ella misma aportó y así crear más cuentas, para darles un patrimonio a todos los caballeros que habían intervenido en (y sobrevivido, claro) las Guerras Santas. Tatsumi había iniciado vía telefónica todo el movimiento legal correspondiente, y desde su llegada a Tokio no habían hecho más que leer y firmar muchísimos papeles. _

_Él hubiera querido darle otra clase de regalo que no fuera abrumarla con más responsabilidades y decisiones qué tomar, (aunque la juzgaba perfectamente capaz de manejarlas y se sentía muy orgulloso de ella), y sabía perfectamente lo duro que le había resultado digerir y asimilar todo aquello. Por eso, cuando la vio marcharse rápidamente del comedor, supo que la habían herido, y corrió tras ella_

Señorita Saori, ¿puedo pasar?

Estoy bien Tatsumi. Puedes retirarte a descansar _– dijo ella con una voz que no pudo disfrazar su tristeza_

No lo está_ – dijo el mayordomo entrando en la habitación con la cabeza baja y cerrando la puerta tras de sí – _Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero la conozco desde que era una niña, y sé que usted no está bien. Y aunque sé que soy indigno y muy poca cosa, quiero recordarle que usted siempre podrá contar conmigo.

_Saori se incorporó de su cama, lo miró con el rostro bañado en llanto, y después corrió a echarse a llorar a sus brazos, abrumada por todo el peso que llevaba bajo sus hombros, porque el corazón le dolía demasiado y él no la juzgaría jamás por ello. Él no la hallaría estúpida ni absurda, ni la juzgaría incapaz ni débil, ni le diría que no tenía derecho a derrumbarse. Porque él sabía que a pesar de todo lo que se esperaba de su persona, ella no era más que carne y huesos…

* * *

_

_Mientras iba de regreso al hospital, la cabeza de Ikki daba vueltas. Apenas y podía digerir todo lo que había sucedido en esa reunión: desde cosas que ni le iban ni le venían como la abolición de la dichosa ley de las máscaras, hasta saber que era legalmente un Kido, poseedor de una cantidad de dinero considerable que podía usar a su antojo con solo estirar la mano. Pero más que todo eso, lo perturbaba el estado anímico de Shun, que no era el mismo que había salido del hospital aquella mañana: ahora lucía apagado y apesadumbrado. Todo lo sucedido en la mansión debía de haberlo afectado mucho, y aunque él no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo y por qué lo afectaba tanto, no estaba dispuesto a que su esfuerzo de todo el día se fuera al caño por las ocurrencias de nadie, así fueran las de la propia Saori. No podía arriesgarse a que él volviera a hundirse en la depresión, así que decidió hacer un esfuerzo por retomar la conversación ligera que habían mantenido todo el día, mencionando lo primero que le vino a la mente _

Seika es realmente algo especial, ¿no lo crees?

…¿qué?

Digo que Seika es realmente especial.

Si, es increíble… Cuando la vi, me paralicé. Pensé que me reclamaría por lo que le sucedió a Seiya por mi culpa

Shun…

Pensé que me reprocharía por estar festejando mientras él aún está en el hospital. Y en cambio fue tan dulce, tan tierna…. Me desarmó. Y ese abrazo que me dio… ¡No sabes lo que me hizo sentir! ¡Hay algo tan maternal, tan protector en ella, y a la vez…!

Lo sé

¿Qué?

Seika estaba en mi habitación el día que desperté. Fue tan paciente, y tan amable, que pensé que era una enfermera... Recuerdo que la miraba una y otra vez, pensando que me parecía familiar, pero no atinaba a hallar el por qué…

¡Ay Ikki, esas cosas solo te pasan a ti! – _dijo Shun con una tímida sonrisa que, aunque aún iba acompañada de lágrimas, a su hermano le proporcionó un inmenso alivio - _Siempre has sido pésimo con eso de los rostros de la gente…

Pues si, ya me conoces. Yo estaba tan inquieto por ti, que me llevó a verte. Esperó en silencio todo el tiempo que estuve a tu lado. Pero cuando quise ir a ver a los demás se negó, muy militar ella, diciendo que primero me tenía que atender un doctor… Me regresó a mi habitación, me metió a la cama, me arropó, y me… - _dijo Ikki interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de cometer una indiscreción._

¿Qué?

Nada, se fue.

Ikki, no me mientas. ¿Qué más sucedió?

_Ikki lo reflexionó__ un segundo. En otras circunstancias, no le diría nada. Pero parecía que la curiosidad había logrado que Shun olvidara por unos segundos lo que fuera que lo atormentaba, y ese había sido el objetivo de todo el día. Así que decidió decírselo, porque a fin de cuentas, pensó, si no se lo platicaba a él, ¿a quién? _

Me dijo quién era, que jamás olvidaría que yo había llevado a Seiya al hospital, y… me besó. Fue una muestra de agradecimiento, nada más., pero... ¡Shun, no pongas esa cara!

Pues que yo sepa, ella no ha besado a nadie más – _dijo un Shun aún más sonriente_

No empieces Shun. No fue algo… sentimental…

¿Ah no?

¡No! Fue solo una muestra de… agradecimiento, ya te dije, nada más.

¿Y cómo fue? ¡Ikki! ¿Fue tu primer beso? ¿o ya te habías besado con Esmeralda?

No voy a hablar de eso**. **

_Shun, que conocía muy bien a su terco hermano mayor, sabía que cuando Ikki soltaba esa frase, la conversación estaba por terminar__._

Sería maravilloso que tú y ella….

Basta Shun, no comiences con esas cosas – _dijo Ikki arrepintiéndose de haberle dado cuerda a su hermanito, que llevaba años insistiendo en que debería de volver a interesarse en una chica - _Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

¿Es que ella no te gusta?

¡No! No, yo… no…

Doble negación es afirmación…– _canturreó _

Shun, no trates de confundirme. No tengo ganas de andar tonteando con ninguna chica, ni ahora, ni nunca, y lo sabes bien.

¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? Porque hasta donde yo sé, esas cosas simplemente pasan…

No voy a hablar más de esto_. _

¡Está bien, no te enojes!... De cualquier manera, felicidades.

…¿por qué?

Su beso debe de haber sido muy especial…

_**Lo fue…**__ - pensó Ikki __**– sí que lo fue…**_

_Y aunque el resto del camino (que no fue muy largo), el caballero divino de Fénix no dijo una palabra más, aparentemente enfurruñ__ado, no lo estaba. No, porque el rostro de su hermanito lucía relajado otra vez, y porque a su mente la asaltaba la imagen de unos jeans azules…

* * *

_

_Por irónico que pudiera parecer, __Saga había disfrutado intensamente su día en el pabellón psiquiátrico. La habitación era amplia y bien iluminada, además de que la comida era definitivamente mejor que la que le habían dado en su otra habitación. Pero sobre todo, lo que disfruto más el gemelo fue poder pensar en qué es lo que quería hacer consigo mismo y con su vida. _

_El suicidio habí__a sido una posibilidad que había descartado rápidamente por tentadora que sonara, pues la consideraba una salida demasiado fácil, y él se sentía con el deber de hacerle frente a sus actos y a sus consecuencias. Ya había tomado ese camino una vez, y aunque lo había hecho porque no le había quedado más remedio, no lo volvería hacer. No quería traicionar a Athena-sama, que le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir y de enmendarse. Además de que no soportaba la idea de dejar a su hermano solo y en esas condiciones… Había pensado muchas otras cosas a lo largo del día, y aunque aún tenía muchos asuntos sin resolver, al menos sentía que ya sabía cómo y por dónde comenzar…_

¡Saga! No sabía que seguías aquí – _le saludó el peliverde al entrar a la habitación. _

Está bien. Yo no sabía si volverías

Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños – _dijo Shun sonrojándose_ – Pasé el día con Ikki, y luego fui un rato a la mansión. Pensé que quizás te vería ahí…

No. Me quedé aquí todo el día

Lamento no haberte traído un pedazo de pastel.

No te preocupes – _dijo Saga, conmovido por la intención del jovencito para con él - _ no me gusta mucho el dulce.

Entiendo. ¿No te aburriste?

No. Estuve pensando…

Saga, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – _le dijo el adolescente mientras ocupaba de nuevo su cama_

Sí

¿Hiciste algo para que te trajeran aquí? ¿Intentaste herir a alguien, o quieres tomar control del Santuario de nuevo, o quisiste suicidarte… de nuevo? – _preguntó él con brutal honestidad_

Ninguna. Solo me quedé inmóvil, sintiendo que los recuerdos… me ahogaban…

…yo sí lo quise, hace dos días…

¿Qué quisiste?

Suicidarme… Me era insoportable vivir con Seiya e Ikki muertos, y pensé en lanzarme por la ventana. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero…

Shun, tranquilízate. Ikki regresó, y Seiya no está…

Sí, sí, ya sé. Vas a decir lo que todos dicen, que él no está muerto, que ahora sí se está recuperando, pero va a morir. Nunca va a abrir los ojos de nuevo, lo sé.

¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Si él…

¡Porque lo sé! No me preguntes cómo. Lo supe desde que desperté y lo vi. Él no se va a recuperar de esa herida jamás, lo siento en mis adentros…

Shun, estás equivocado. El sí se está recuperando

¡No!

Oí que su herida está cerrando, que su pulmón y su corazón están más fuertes. Que incluso las heridas que se le habían hecho en el cuerpo por estar tendido en cama tanto tiempo desaparecieron.

¡No, no puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser un error! – _dijo Shun cubriéndose el rostro con las manos_- ¡¡Es una falsa esperanza, él no va a regresar!!

_Saga guardó silencio, dejándolo desahogarse. No sabía que decirle al adolescente, porque entendía muy bien su culpa y su desesperación, y sabía que no había palabras que aliviaran su atribulado espíritu_

….debes pensar que soy un monstruo por decir estas cosas, pero yo…

Shun, yo no pensaría eso de ti jamás. Sé que eres una excelente persona, por eso Hades te utilizó.

…ya no me reconozco… ¡Ya no sé ni quién soy!

Sigues siendo tú; menos inocente, por que lo albergaste en tu interior, por lo que hiciste mientras él estuvo dentro de ti. Y a la vez, eres más fuerte que antes, porque lograste sacarlo de tu cuerpo y vivir para contarlo.

¿Por qué dices eso? ¿¡Cómo puedes saber eso!? ¿¡Sabes que permití que hirieran de muerte a mi propio hermano!?... Ikki estaba tratando de hacerme reaccionar, ¡y yo permití que Pandora le clavara su tridente por la espalda!

Lo digo porque lo viví, Shun. ¡Si tú supieras lo que yo permití que le hicieran a mi propio gemelo…!

_Saga se detuvo un segundo, entendiendo que estaba a punto de dar un gran paso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y continuó  
_

Te dije que pasé mi día pensando – _dijo él con gran resolución _- Pero también estuve esperándote…

¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Tú no me conoces. Apenas y hemos cruzado palabra

Ayer, la doctora Sayaka me dijo que tú y yo podríamos tener muchas cosas de qué hablar, y hasta ahora entiendo que tenía razón.

No te entiendo… ¿por qué dices que tú viviste lo mismo?

… ayer me puse mal, porque vi a Aioros de Sagitario, y eso me trajo recuerdos muy dolorosos de cuando fui poseído por el Dios de la Guerra. Sayaka Miyamoto me trajo a tu habitación porque estaba convencida de que podíamos conversar sobre lo que sentimos al ser… poseídos…

¿¡Qué!?

Yo también albergué un dios malvado dentro de mí… ¿Te interesaría que habláramos? Creo que ambos lo necesitamos…

* * *

_Para Seiya, el tiempo y el espacio eran conceptos cada vez más extraños y lejanos, y estando además refundido en un calabozo del Inframundo, no podía saber que acababa de perderse el festejo del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Shun, y mucho menos, que había dormido casi cuarenta horas de un tirón. Sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más capaz de percibir cosas que no le parecían lógicas de ninguna forma. Aunque la distancia era inmensa, algo en su corazón le decía, le gritaba, que Saori estaba muy, muy triste, y se preguntó una vez más (aunque había tratado de no hacerlo por su propia salud mental), si ella estaría lamentándose por su muerte. La angustia y la desesperación lo inundaron al pensarla así, pero se obligó rápidamente a dejar de hacerlo, porque aunque ella estuviera sufriendo por él, (en el remoto caso de que así fuera), él nada podía hacer para consolarla y aliviar su pena. Había muerto, y ambos tenían que aceptarlo. _

_Se levantó del charco aromático y __rosado que lo rodeaba aún, y notó que aunque había dormido con el cuerpo descubierto, no había pasado frío ni lo sentía más. Le extraño un poco encontrarse solo cuando le parecía recordar que Diana le había hecho compañía constantemente. Y eso lo llevó, a su vez, a recordar aquella reveladora y terrible última conversación entre ellos dos. Hades la había capturado y la había violado, le había dicho._

_Y de pronto vino a su mente y con toda__ claridad el recuerdo de Marin. Casi podía oír su voz llena de fastidio de esos primeros días, de esas primeras lecciones, en las que ella trataba de inculcarle conocimientos básicos sobre el panteón de dioses griegos, mientras él le prestaba la menor atención posible. Y como un anuncio de neón, brilló entre sus recuerdos un nombre: Perséfone, la mujer de Hades, que había sido raptada y tomada a la fuerza, para luego hacerla su esposa. _

_¡¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes?! ¡Por eso la historia le había parecido tan familiar, porque él ya la conoc__ía!_

_¿Pero eso qué quería decir entonces? ¿Qué ella estaba mintiéndole, usando una historia que no era suya? Porque Seiya descartó de inmediato que ella misma fuera Perséfone, pues no concebía por ningún motivo que hubiera alguna razón lógica para que ella hubiera labrado y mantenido por tanto tiempo semejante farsa. _

_La puerta del calabozo se abrió, y Seiya, que se sentía lleno de energía como nunca antes desde que había llegado a ese lugar, se puso en guardia, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera. _

¡Seiya, soy yo!_ – canturreó ella en la obscuridad, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban. Alcanzó a distinguir su silueta de pie y su corazón se llenó de alegría - _¡¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste!! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sabías que en tus sueños cantas?_ – siguió ella, quitándose su sencilla capa y dejándola en un rincón - _Seiya, ¿qué tienes?_ – preguntó ella al notar que ella seguía acumulando preguntas y que él no le daba ninguna respuesta. Entonces lo miró largamente, y pudo distinguir en sus ojos almendrados una desconfianza y una rabia que no le había visto jamás y que la hizo estremecerse. _

_El adolescente, por su parte, estaba tan inmerso en su batalla mental, en su búsqueda por hallar la verdad detrás de todo, que ni siquiera reparó que la joven llevaba un hermoso instrumento de cuerdas en las manos, parecido a un laúd. _

¿Quién eres, y por qué me mientes?

¿Qué? – _preguntó mientras un escalofrío inmenso la recorría entera_

Todo este tiempo he creído que tu nombre era Diana, que eras humana y que eras prisionera de este lugar, como yo.

Seiya, ¿de qué…?

¡Escúchame! Siempre hallé extraño que siendo un rehén gozaras de tanta libertad en este lugar. Y ayer, o cuando sea, que me contaste ese cuento de que estás aquí por que Hades te trajo, y te forzó, me pareció todo aún más extraño, porque me parecía haber oído ya esa historia

_El corazón estuvo apunto de salirse del pecho a Perséfone. Jamás había imaginado que el despertaría de esa forma. Había soñado tantas cosas románticas que podían suceder, y ahora__, sus sueños se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos. _

Seiya, puedo explicarlo…

Jamás sospeché nada malo de ti, porque tú has sido muy dulce conmigo, muy generosa, has sido como un ángel para mí. Y por eso es que no logró entender, por qué me estás mintiendo, y lo quiero saber.

¡Seiya, yo no te mentí. Todo lo que te conté hace dos días me sucedió realmente!

Esa no es tu historia. Es la de Perséfone, su esposa. Me tomó tiempo recordarlo, pero no soy tan estúpido como me crees.

Yo no creo que tú…

¿¿Por qué me mientes?? ¿¡Por qué me contaste su historia y no la tuya!? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿¡O me vas a decir ahora que tú eres Ella!?

* * *

Queridos lectores míos:

Breve pero con el corazón en la mano, les agradezco por la enorme solidaridad, apoyo y comprensión que me han brindado, con sus lecturas y con sus reviews, tanto por la lentitud con la que a veces entrego mi trabajo como por mis decisiones y mi pérdida. Sus palabras me han reconfortado, consolado, y me han subido la autoestima que no vean, jajaja. De verdad que no me puedo quejar,conmigo ustedes son lo máximo. No agradezco de uno en uno porque ando desveladísima y muy griposa, pero sepan que sus palabras las tengo bien grabadas en mi mente y en mi corazón, y de veras que en cuanto pueda me daré tiempito para contestarles más a fondo.

Aquí les dejo mi regalito navideño, que espero les resuelva algunas dudas y si no es así, pues que por lo menos que les guste.

Le respondo a Fer que sí, en uno o dos capítulos se descubrirá el asunto, aunque no te puedo revelar qué reacciones provocará o se me arruina el efecto, jajaja, pero estoy segura de que sabrás comprender. Y a Andy y Marindeagula, les cuento con pena que no incluiré a Shion. Yo no sabía de su existencia cuando empecé este fic, y aunque es un personaje super interesante y tiene posibilidades maravillosas de desarrollo (eso le descubrí gracias a los fics de Cyberiabronzesaint, que son geniales), ahorita ya es demasiado tarde para que lo pueda agregar y que resulte lógico según la forma en la que tengo planteado todo. De cualquier forma, prometo buscarle una aparición especial, jajaja.

Y ya me voy, deseándoles que pasen unas maravillosas fiestas: que coman muy rico (nomás no se empachen o suban seis kilos, por favor), que disfruten intensamente a sus seres queridos, que descansen, que se diviertan, que reflexionen, que abandonen los malos hábitos y que se decidan a hacer lo que sí los nutre y les es bueno, y sobre todo que sean generosos en todos los sentidos, y que sean agradecidos por lo que la vida les ha dado. Y deseo, claro, que el año que viene tengan mucha salud, bendiciones, amor y un poquito de suerte, y ya con eso, si ustedes deciden triunfar, vivir y amar bien, podrán lograrlo y ser felices.

Yo estaré aquí, esperando sus reviews, y les dejo mi palabra de que uno de mis propósitos para el 2010 es publicar capis más largos y actualizar mucho más seguido,jajaja.

Ah, se me olvidaba, les cuento que en el próximo capi viene la plática de Saga y Shun, sabrán si Perséfone logra salir del enredo en el que la dejé metida, habrá reacciones por el festejo de Shun, los caballeros dorados seguirán su proceso de adaptación al mundo real, el arribo de Thetis y Julián, el cumple de Sorrento, quizás Iris y Hera, quizás uno o dos personajes salgan del hospital y síí, sí, la primera cita de Aioria y Marin. ¡Ufff, ya me voy, que tengo mucho que trabajar! Pero primero, a dormir, JAJAJA.

Felicidades a todos y mil gracias.

Un abrazo y muchos besos,

Fuego.


	47. Máscaras que Caen 1a parte

**Notas de la autora**

¡Síííííí, amados y pacientísimos lectores míos, por fin estoy de vuelta!

Para variar y no perder la costumbre no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente, les pido mil disculpas por el gigantesco y espantoso retraso, pero yo dije que volvía y aquí estoy, cumpliéndoles, porque aunque la tecnología y la economía han estado en mi contra un largo tiempo, yo he seguido imaginando y escribiendo (ya voy en el cuarto cuaderno,jajaja), y creo que lo más sabroso apenas empieza, jajaja.

Les aclaro antes de que me reclamen, que este capi salió más corto de lo usual, pero antes de que me avienten piedras les explico que lo dejé intencionalmente así, porque le falta una escena. La susodicha fue escrita desde finales de diciembre, pero por asuntos que luego les detallaré, no la tengo ahora y probablemente hasta fines de septiembre vuelva a mis manos, y por más que intenté reescribirla, no me quedó tan bien como ya la había hecho. Y en la disyuntiva entre no publicar hasta fines de septiembre, y subir el capi sin esa escena, pues me decidí por la última. Sé que nunca había hecho algo parecido y nuevamente me disculpo, pero confio en que sabrán entender, y tienen mi palabra, por supuesto, de que en cuanto me sea posible corregiré el capítulo para que quede completito.

Para no perder la lógica del asunto, les explico que la que falta es una escena larga entre los caballeros dorados, que se quedaron en el comedor de la Mansión discutiendo sobre si aceptar o no el "regalo" que Saori les dió durante el festejo del cumpleaños de Shun. La cosa comienza a ponerse medio fea pues la mayoría se niega terminantemente a usar el dinero de esas cuentas porque lo encuentran incluso denigrante, cuando Dokho les aclara que esa es una decisión que cada uno de ellos debe de tomar, y que él por su parte, piensa usar el dinero para comprarse ropa más comoda, después de lo cual, se sube a dormir dejándolos a todos bastante sorprendidos. Después de pensarlo un poquito más y de hablar sobre los eventos sucedidos durante esa noche, los demás comprenden que la idea no es nada mala, y deciden imitarlo, pero Milo remata el asunto convenciendo a los demás de que le den la sorpresa al ex-viejo Maestro, no solo yendo todos juntos, si no invitando a Lina... Ah, y esa escena debe de ir después de la conversación entre Shun y Saga.

Ahora sí, los dejo, con la promesa de que el capi siguiente NO tardará ocho meses en llegar, jajajaja. De hecho, espero que en dos semanas máximo esté arriba, y yo creo que así sucederá al menos con otros dos capis, porque como ya les había dicho,yo no he dejado de trabajar y tengo un montón que contarles, por lo que muy probablemente los capis, como lo había prometido con la anterioridad, salgan máas largos. Así que si en este capi no apareció alguna escena que ustedes esperaban con impaciencia, les pido que aguanten tantito más, que después de ocho meses, pues dos semanas no es nada, jijijiji.

Miles y miles y miles de besos. ¡Los adoroo!

Fuego.

* * *

Capítulo 47

Máscaras que Caen

¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué me contaste su historia y no la tuya? ¿O me vas a salir ahora con que tú eres Ella?

_El momento que más había temido la Diosa finalmente había llegado...  
Perséfone estaba segura de que si no fuera porque era una inmortal, su corazón hubiera detenido su marcha ... __Pero trató de reponerse y de enmendar su situación con él a toda costa_

¿¡Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy! ¡Jamás inventaría algo tan repugnante como lo que te confié. No tengo una imaginación tan perversa!

¡Esa no es tu historia, es la de _Ella_!

¡Es mi historia! ¿Tú crees que es la única mujer que Hades ha tenido? Ha tenido a muchas otras, como Zeus, como todos los Dioses. ¿Crees que se molesta en enamorarlas? ¡No! ¡Toma lo que le place cuando le place, igual que Zeus, igual que todos! Me alejó de mi familia, de mi casa, arruinó la felicidad que me esperaba al lado de Stephanos. ¡Y él tampoco es una mentira! ¡Es tan real como tú y como yo, y puedo describirte cada parte de su cuerpo, de su rostro, de su alma, para que te convenzas de que te digo la verdad!

_Seiya detuvo sus acusaciones. Estaba muy confundido, pero de pronto supo, con la misma certeza con la que había sabido que Saori estaba triste por su causa, que el llanto de la mujer frente a él era genuino, que su dolor era real. El mundo le daba vueltas, y se recargó sobre la pared buscando tranquilizarse_

_¿_Seiya, te sientes bien?- _dijo ella corriendo hacia él y tomándolo del brazo, pero él rompiò con brusquedad el contacto y ella se sintió aún peor_ - ¿Acaso crees que miento también sobre esto? ¿Crees que mi interés por ti es falso?

_Perséfone quiso alejarse, pero Seiya la retuvo a su lado tomándola del brazo con suavidad. Ella contuvo la respiración, aguardando a oír su voz de nuevo, segura de que serían las últimas palabras que le escucharía, segura de que él jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Pero la expresión atribulada del rostro del adolescente cambió por una más serena, y de nuevo brillo la esperanza en el corazón de la rubia Diosa.  
_

Entiéndeme... Nada tiene sentido para mí. No entiendo por qué estoy aquí: nada de lo que me está pasando tiene sentido. No entiendo por qué me han hecho prisionero, por qué ella no ha venido por mí si se supone que puede o que debe hacerlo, no entiendo por qué no me han ejecutado aún si es que ya me hallaron culpable, ni cómo rayos funciona este lugar. ¿Por qué estoy solo? ¿Dónde están los demás muertos? No entiendo por qué me persigue esta horrible sensación de estar muriendo de nuevo y mucho menos entiendo por qué me ahogan esos horribles sueños, hasta el punto en que ya no sé qué es real y que no... ¡A veces siento que ya ni siquiera sé quién soy!

¿Qué dices?

No sé de dónde vienen todos esos recuerdos que a veces me inundan. Me parece entender que son míos, pero no logro reconocerme del todo. Veo rostros familiares con nombres tan distintos... y cuando llegan los recuerdos... es un verdadero bombardeo de emociones. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, y a la vez, que detrás de todos esos recuerdos hay algo que se me quiere mostrar pero que aún no logro identificar...

_Para esas alturas el rostro de ella estaba bañado en llanto. Al darse cuenta, Seiya la tomó por los hombros y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que podía estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida al acusarla de aquella forma. Ella había sido tan dulce, tan tierna, lo había cuidado de tantas formas...Y su beso habia sido tan extraordinario, tan intoxicante, tan extrañamente familiar..._

Si me estoy equivocando, dímelo. Si estoy malinterpretándote, explícamelo, y entonces, por lo que más quieras, perdóname, porque lo último que qui_e_ro es comportarme como un cabrón contigo injustamente cuando tú has sido quien me ha mantenido vivo en este infierno...no entiendo qué hace una mujer como tú en un lugar como este, ni mucho menos entiendo por qué pusiste tus ojos en mí...mucho menos cuando todo a mi alrededor es tan anormal...

Ningún caballero es normal, y menos tú, que has logrado herir a los propios dioses, y que eres tan especial...

¡No seas condescendiente conmigo! - _dijo él, soltándola y alejándose para tratar de contenerse, porque por primera vez se sentía tan desesperado que se pensaba capaz de violentar a una mujer,y por más extrema que fuera la situación no se lo perdonaría, mucho menos si la hería a ella_ - ¡No me has respondido quién eres y por qué me contaste una historia que no es tuya!

¡Ya te dije que no miento! Soy prisionera de este lugar, y he tenido que adaptarme, que aprender a vivir en medio de esta horrible y enloquecedora obscuridad. He hecho lo que he podido para transformarlo en un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar,o me hubiera vuelto loca, pero soy como tú. No apareces en ningún libro, tu historia no la saben todos, y sin embargo has estado ahí una y otra vez, defendiéndola y muriendo por su causa. Eres tan real como tu pasado, y eso también me sucede a mí. Nadie sabe lo que he vivido...

No puede haber dos históricas idénticas...Siempre has ido y venido a tu antojo...es obvio que no perteneces aquí. No eres como ningún espectro... y supongo que era eso lo que percibí en ti desde la primera vez, cuando absurdamente te confundí con un ángel... eres mucho más que eso... - _dijo sometiéndola a un frío escrutinio_ - Tú eres Ella, ¿verdad? Eres Su Esposa...

_Trató de mentir una vez más, pero la garganta le falló. No pudo hacerlo cuando èl la miraba a los ojos con tanta dureza y frialdad. _

Perséfone...

_Un sollozo incontenible escapó del pecho de la Diosa cuando su sueño más anhelado se hizo trizas: el sueño de oír por fin su verdadero nombre de sus labios, y que fue finalmente pronunciado, pero empapado de desdén y desprecio. _

_Un silencio inmenso se hizo en el calabozo, mientras todas las emociones pasaban por el rostro de él, y la desesperación se apoderaba del de ella. Y ya que la farsa había llegado a su fin, Perséfone pensó que no había razón para seguir ocultando su cosmos, que relampagueó, iluminando la habitación de color púrpura. _

Sí

_Seiya la miró entre sorprendido, e incrédulo aún. _

Sí _- repitió ella con voz quebradiza - _Soy su.._. - no se atrevió a decir "esposa" frente a él, frente al amor de su vida - ¡_pero tienes que saber...! _  
_

¡Qué estúpido soy!_ - dijo él con una calma que la hizo estremecer aún más que si le hubiera gritado o la hubiera atacado - _Todo este tiempo has estado engañándome, y yo jamás sospeché...

Seiya, sé que es demasiado, pero te pido que me escuches aunque estés enojado...

No estoy enojado_ - dijo él con enorme seriedad - _Estoy asqueado. ¿Qué clase de... persona eres? ¿Qué clase de diversión malsana te produjo este estúpido juego? Porque entiendo que me odies, pero, ¿Por qué toda esta estúpida farsa? ¿Quién puede hacer algo así?

Seiya, no te odio. Hay muchas cosas que tú aún ignoras...

Es obvio que sí

Yo... _- trató de decir ella con los ojos arrasados, mientras él creía sus lágrimas como de odio hacia él y de amor por el Dios desaparecido. _

Cuando pelee con... tu Marido, pensé que era un monstruo, pero tú eres mucho peor. Al menos nos atacó de frente, y en cambio tú...

¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!_ - gritó, perdiendo por completo el control de sus emociones, ya que cada una de las palabras de Seiya era más dolorosa que la anterior. Ella cayó al piso, y él se alejó aún más, hasta quedar en el otro extremo de la habitación. Seiya se recargó en la pared, y desde aquella obscuridad, habló de nuevo, en un tono tan sombrió, que Perséfone apenas y pudo reconocerlo.  
_

Jamás pensé en ti, ni me detuve a pensar que él tenía a alguien que lo esperara, o que lo llorara. Pero no me arrepiento. ¿Me oyes? ¡No me arrepiento! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarla, y lo haría de nuevo una y mil veces! ¡Por ella lo haría todo, todo!

¡Cállate!_! - gritó ella llevándose las manos a los oídos, mientras se ponía de pie, desesperada por no oírlo hablar de Ella, desesperada por huir de ese lugar en el que había vivido momentos tan maravillosos y que se derrumbaba segundo a segundo. __Pero al ver que ella intentaba marcharse, él se interpuso en su camino_

Tienes todos los motivos para querer vengarte, y me tienes aquí... Mátame. ¡Vamos, mátame! - _ella tembló como una hoja al sentirlo tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejano_ - Ya entiendo. No piensas ensuciar tus preciosas manos conmigo, ¿verdad? Debes pensar que soy una basura, pero me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí. ¡Mátame! ¡¿Es lo que has querido todo este tiempo, no? Envia a alguien entonces, o hazlo tú, me da igual. Pero házlo de frente. No tengo miedo a morir, ya lo he hecho. Estoy listo para lo que sea, y te juro que aunque tengas derecho a vengarte, pelearé, porque yo también tengo derecho a defenderme.

Seiya - _dijo ella retrocediendo, suplicando con sus manos que revoloteaban como pájaros al atardecer_ - tú no entiendes. Te oculté quién soy, pero lo que te he dicho es real. Yo estaba enamorada de Stephanos... mi primera noche con Hades fue terrible porque lo amaba a él. Lo amaba tanto como ahora te...

¡Basta! ¡Deja de mentir y termina con esto de una buena vez!

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, inundando de mortecina luz la habitación. Se trataba de Hypnos y Thanatos, que habían sido convocados por ella. Seiya se tensó y estaba listo para asumir su posición de combate, pues pensaba que ellos de inmediato se lanzarían a liquidarlo.  
_

Encadénenlo, y luego, lárguense de aquí _- dijo ella ocultando el rostro de sus miradas y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Se alejó mordiéndose los labios, tratando de que sus súbditos no la vieran derrumbarse, porque en su corazón sabía que aquella había sido su última conversación con él, que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz dirigirse hacia ella, que todo entre los dos había terminado..._

_Por su parte, a Seiya lo tomó por sorpresa la orden de la Diosa. Estaba seguro de que daría la orden de que lo asesinaran, y sin embargo, no fue así. Guardó un silencio impenetrable mientras los hermanos lo arrastraban por la habitación hasta encadenarlo. Naturalmente se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, y con tanta convicción que Hypnos y Thanatos, que aún estaban débiles, tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por sujetarlo. _

_Mientras lo sometían, Seiya no despegó sus ojos de la figura que se acababa de marchar, y en su cabeza mil pensamientos daban vueltas sin cesar. Y aunque estaba asqueado, y furioso, la sensación que predominaba en él era la de sentirse traicionado en lo más profundo... _

_Pero no pensaba perder el tiempo en lamentarse, pues estaba firmemente decidido, ahora más que nunca, a escapar a toda costa de aquel lugar..._

_Mientras, Perséfone había llegado a sus aposentos, llamando sin cesar a Ariadna. La hechicera no tardó mucho tiempo en entrar a la habitación, para encontrarse con su ama sumamente perturbada_

¿Qué sucede, señora? ¿Para qué...? ¡Perséfone! ¿Qué te pasó?

¡Lo perdí Ariadna! ¡Lo perdí!

_Ariadna no tuvo qué preguntar más, pues sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba. _

¡Lo eché todo a perder! ¡Seiya sabe quién soy!

¿Cómo pasó?

Es mi culpa, me arriesgué demasiado

Tranquilízate, por favor. Cálmate y explícame qué sucedió.

...Antes de que tuvieras la idea del bálsamo, yo le conté sobre cómo sufrí cuando fui obligada a estar con Hades.

Lo sé. Te oí decírselo... No debiste...

¡Es que estaba harta de mentir! Solo quería ser lo más honesta posible, aún cuando no supiera mi nombre real... De alguna estúpida forma pensé que así sería más fácil cuando llegara el momento en el que él lo recordara todo... no debí de subestimarlo...

Sigue...

Fui al calabozo esperando que ya hubiera despertado, y así fue. Estaba despierto, incluso, estaba de pie. Se veía muy bien, y yo creí... creí que todo estaría muy bien, pero en cuanto me vió entrar me bombardeó con preguntas. Dijo que le estaba mintiendo, que esa historia no era mía, que era idéntica a la historia de la esposa de Hades

Entonces, ¿él te recordó solamente como una leyenda?

Sí. Recordó que su enemigo tiene una esposa, pero sigue sin saber que me amó una vez...

_..._

Se acabó Ariadna. Déjalo ir.

Perséfone, no...

¡Lo perdí! ¡No va a perdonarme jamás! ¡Ya pasó demasiado tiempo y él sigue sin recordarme! No recuerda que me amó como Perséfone, y arruiné sin remedio lo que sentía por Diana. No tiene caso que lo sigamos manteniendo aquí si ya perdí mi única oportunidad

Por favor, tranquilízate. No estás pensando en todo lo que implica. Recuerda todo lo que te conté sobre la espada. De nada serivrá que lo dejemos ir, su sufrimiento no va a parar hasta que hallemos una solución definitiva. Acabamos de conseguir tiempo aplicándole el bálsamo, pero no hemos hallado una cura definitiva para él.

¡Pero lo arruiné todo! Le he hecho mucho daño, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para nada!

Perséfone, tú no eres responsable de la forma en la que han ido sucediendo las cosas. Tu intención jamás fue la de lastimarlo.

¡No, pero lo he hecho! ¡Me duele tanto! ¡No sabes cuánto lo amo! Sus ojos... no sabes cómo me miro el día de hoy... y las cosas que me dijo. Me dolió muchísimo, sobre todo poque tiene toda la razón. ¡Soy un monstruo!

No te hagas esto. ¡No te rindas justo ahora! ¡Lucha por su amor!

Ya no tengo medios para luchar

Estás equivocada. Aún tenemos el agua, tenemos tiempo, incluso, tenemos a Zeus a nuestro favor.

Está convencido de que he estado jugando con él, que le mentí por pura maldad, que todo lo que le dije y lo que hicimos juntos fue un juego retorcido y perverso. Está furioso y no creo que haya forma de cambiar eso

Entiendo.. pero eso no importara si recuerda quién eres - _dijo la joven con una inmensa determinación -_ Si seguimos dándole el agua de Mnemosine, el va a terminar por recordarte. Aún hay tiempo para que lo haga y hallemos una solución, algo que destruya todos los obstáculos entre ustedes, todos. Cuando él te recuerde, verá que no tuviste otra opción que mentir, y que nunca quisiste lastimarlo

¿Tú crees que en verdad pueda funcionar?

No será fácil, claro. Si él está tan molesto como dices, probablemente estos días serán muy difíciles para ti. Seguramente habrá que obligarlo a beber del agua, pero cuando él te recuerde, cuando lo hayamos salvado y pueda y quiera quedarse libremente a tu lado, todo habrá valido la pena.

Ojalá yo pudiera estar tan convencida como tú... Está bien - _dijo ella con una débil sonrisa _- Seguiremos dándole el agua; es lo único que queda por hacer.

* * *

_Probablemente no había pasado ni media hora desde que los dioses se habían marchado, cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió de nuevo. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron grandes y asombrados al verla tan pronto. Pero ahora lucía completamente diferente de como la había visto la última vez. Ya no portaba la túnica sencilla de siempre, si no un vestido vaporoso de un ligero color amarillo, que realzaba el dorado de sus cabellos. No iba sola. Una joven y dos guardias la acompañaban, los cuales se detuvieron en la puerta, silenciosos, esperando órdenes. _

_Seiya la miró desafiante, y ella supo en sus adentros que estaba frente a alguien a quien que no había visto jamás, al que había surgido cuando ella se había marchado: el Guerrero. Pero su titubeo duró muy poco. Estaba decidida a luchar contra quien se opusiera a su amor, incluso, si era él mismo..._

_Le hizo una seña a la joven, que fue hacia él y se inclinó a su lado, elevando a la altura de sus labios un cántaro con agua_

Bebe_ - ordeno simple y llanamente. Él, por supuesto, la ignoró._

Bebe _- repitió Perséfone, mientras Seiya se echaba a reír al mejor estilo de Ikki_

¿No estás cansada? El veneno es muy lento. Usa su espada y ya... ¿O es que no te atreves?

Dije que bebas

Es solo agua _- intervino la joven tímidamente_

Vas a disculparme, pero no les creo _- dijo continuando su desafio hacia Perséfone_

Bebe_ - repitió ella con el corazón cada vez más oprimido, pero luchando por no demostrarlo _

La necesitas _- insistió la joven, que no era si no una de las aprendices de Ariadna_

Estás muy equivocada si crees que me vas a convencer. Si de verdad deseas que beba, vas a tener que obligarme

_Perséfone asintió, y miró a os guardias, que fueron hasta él y forcejearon para sujertar su cabeza, echarla hacia atrás, obligarlo a abrir la boca y sostenerlo así, para que la jovencita pudiera verter el agua en su boca, y después, otro forcejeo se mantuvo hasta que lograron que él bebiera. Seiya se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguía estando en desventaja, así que no pudo evitar que a fin de cuentas sucediera. _

Váyanse_ - ordenó la Diosa en cuanto hubieron acabado y su orden fue cumplida_

_Seiya, con los ojos cerrados, no notó en qué momento se quedaron solos, porque comenzaron a invadirlo imágenes de él mismo, nadando en un mar bellísimo. Cuando el recuerdo terminó y las imágenes dejaron de desfilar frente a sus ojos, notó algo aún más extraño. Ella seguía en la habitación. Estaba sentada frente a él; la diosa, con su bellísimo vestido, estaba sentada en el piso de ese lúgubre lugar. Seiya estaba tan ofuscado por todo lo sucedido que no lo supo interpretar con claridad, pero ella, que se había dado cuanta de que él había recordado algo nuevo, lo miraba con una cierta ansiedad, esperando un milagro, esperando que él la hubiera recordado. Pero cuando los recuerdos dejaron de abrumarlo y su vista se aclaró de nuevo, volvió a sostenerle la mirada, desafiante, en silencio y lleno de rabia. Así que no supo cómo tomarlo cuando notó que ella se echaba a llorar..._

* * *

Si no quieres hablar entiendo. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que es una experiencia horrible, muy desagradable y muy íntima como para compartirla con un perfecto desconocido, como lo soy yo para ti, pero...

¿Estás diciendo que Ares se posesionó de ti cuando eras el Patriarca del Santuario?

No. Ares me poseyó, y con él en mi interior, me convertí... me hice pasar por el Patriarca

¡Nunca oí a nadie decir que tú fueras la reencarnación de Ares!

Eso es porque no lo era, Shun. No nací para ser su reencarnación, y sin embargo, sucedió. Y si nunca lo supiste, es porque probablemente nadie que no sea yo lo sabe, quizás ni siquiera la propia Athena-sama... Ares, al igual que Poseidón y Hades, ha sido enemigo de siempre de Athena. Los tres han tratado de apoderarse de la Tierra, y reencarnación tras reencarnación la han atacado de todas las formas posibles. Ares estaba harto de perder, así que buscó idear una estrategia infalible, y al fin, decidió que la derrotaría destruyéndola desde adentro, donde nadie lo pudiera notar,y así podría provocar un mayor daño.

¿Entonces él escogió usarte para infiltrarse en el Santuario?

Pues de hecho, no. Escogió a mi hermano primero

¿A Kanon? ¡No entiendo, acabas de decirme que él te poseyó!

Es una historia compleja... Conozco los detalles porque Ares y yo pasamos trece años juntos, y a él, como a todos los dioses, le encantaba hablar de sí mismo, y pregonar sus hazañas... Ares me explicó que fijó su atención en nosotros porque fuimos los primeros de una nueva generación de caballeros en nacer, y porque además, éramos Géminis, y es bien sabido que en las personas de ese signo, la bondad y la maldad oscilan con gran fuerza. Y de entre nosotros dos, escogió a Kanon, porque desde bebé parecía tener un temperamento muy fuerte, más despierto y hostil que el mío, y más apto para el Dios de la Guerra. Pero como mi hermano no había nacido para ser su reencarnación, no podía introducirse con facilidad a su cuerpo, así que fue acostumbrándolo a su presencia desde que era casi un bebé, hablándole todo el tiempo al oído, susurrándole ideas malignas desde el principio, así que he llegado a sospechar que Kanon probablemente no sabía que esos pensamientos y esas ideas no eran suyas, aunque no estoy seguro... Crecimos,y Ares estaba siempre con él, pero yo nunca llegué siquiera a sospechar algo semejante. Pensaba que en Kanon el lado maligno era muy fuerte, y todo el tiempo trataba de corregirlo, de guiarlo hacia el camino del bien, y Shion, que era el único en saber de la existencia de mi hermano en el refugio, también lo intentaba, y terminaba por castigarlo con demasiada frecuencia, aunque muy a su pesar... - _Saga sonrió tristemente al recordar lo cariñoso que Shion era con ellos, y la frustración que le producía no lograr una relación tan cercana con ambos gemelos. Irónico pensar que ni alguien tan poderoso como Shion de Aries había sido capaz de preveer e impedir lo que sucedió después... - _Conforme pasó el tiempo, Ares lo fue convenciendo de actos e ideas cada vez más siniestros y malvados, y estoy convencido de que por eso mismo, al combatir, la armadura me escogió a mí.

¿Ustedes pelearon por la armadura de Géminis?

Sí. En teoría era mero trámite, porque el que había recibido el entrenamiento era yo, era a mí a quien conocía todo el Santuario, pero peleamos, en caso de que la armadura decidiera que mi hermano, a pesar de ser menor que yo, tenía más méritos. Pero no fue así; yo me convertí en el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, y Aioros fue elegido como el próximo Patriarca. Ese fue el momento que lo cambió todo. Ares quiso manipularlo para que me asesinara, mas pese a todos los años que llevaba torciendo su voluntad, no logró convencerlo de ello; Kanon se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, y me salvó la vida, aunque claro, yo no lo supe en aquel momento... Entonces Ares cambió de estrategia, y ambos quisieron convencerme de que juntos asesinaramos a Shion, o a Aioros, o a ambos, y después, a Athena. Yo me negué, y fue entonces cuando cambió su plan una vez más, y se volcó hacia mí.

¿Cómo fue cuando él...?

Me hizo lo mismo que le había hecho a Kanon: me susurraba cosas al oído noche y día, con tal intensidad que a veces pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo, y otras, pensaba que de verdad era yo mismo... No entendía qué me sucedía exactamente, y aunque no sabía que podía suceder algo así, traté de combatirlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado atormentado pensando en qué sería de la vida de mi hermano viviendo siempre bajo mi sombra, demasiado triste pensando que me odiaba y que ya nada sería igual entre nosotros, que lo había perdido, y gracias a eso, Ares logró en muy poco tiempo ganar terreno en mí. Traté de decírselo a Shion, pero cuando lo intenté, ya era demasiado tarde. Perdí el control de mí mismo, asesiné al que había querido como si fuera mi padre... - _dijo Saga haciendo una breve pausa para tranquilizarse y no llorar al hablar de los peores momentos de su vida, aunque no pudo impedir que los ojos se le anegaran de llanto - _intenté hacerlo con Athena, y como Aioros intervino, hice que mataran al que consideraba mi mejor amigo...

Lo lamento tanto, Saga. No tenía idea... perdóname por preguntar - _dijo Shun sumamente avergonzado al notar lo afectado que estaba el caballero dorado_

Está bien, Shun. No es tu culpa, y fui yo quien comenzó esta conversación... Como te decía, esperé y anhelé con todas mis fuerzas que alguien hiciera algo, que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía y que nos detuviera, pero no fue así. Nadie supo que Él estaba escondido bajo mi piel, tras mi rostro, y que mi rostro se ocultaba tras la máscara del Patriarca. Pero, ¿cómo podrían haberlo sabido? Su plan era casi perfecto y estaba perfectamente oculto, máscara tras máscara... y si no fuera porque Aioros, bendito sea, salvo a Athena, Ares habría tenido éxito, y ni tú ni yo, ni nadie estaríamos aquí: la tierra entera estaría bajo su poder. Al salvarla, Aioros los salvó a todos, pero falleció, y no quedó nadie con la fuerza suficiente para asesinarme, y así impedir que Ares continuara con sus planes. No quedó nadie para... _**salvarme**, pensó - _Y tuvo que pasar muchisimo tiempo hasta que ustedes llegaron y lograron detenerme... detenernos. Trece eternos en los que tuve que vivir con él dentro de mi propio cuerpo...

¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo? _- pregunto Shun con lagrimas en los ojos_

No lo sé, Shun; yo era muy joven, estaba en mi mejor condición física, tenía una salud perfecta. Supongo que sólo eso me mantuvo con vida, aunque yo rogaba desesperadamente por que un rayo nos partiera.

Debe de haber sido terrible

Si alguien de verdad puede comprender lo terrible que fue, eres tú - _le contestó Saga con la más amarga de las sonrisas. _

Entonces el fue el verdadero causante de la Batalla de las Doce Casas - _afirmó Shun_

Si, aunque fui yo quien lo ejecutó. Su plan era deshacerse de Athena-sama desde recién nacida, pero cuando ese plan falló, decidió esperar a que ella volviera, y mientras, envenenar a todos sus caballeros, para que cuando ella volviera, su propio ejército se arrojara en su contra. Hay que admitir que era un plan brillante. Tan brillante, que solo gracias a Aioros, y a ustedes, fracasó.

Te arrojaste contra su báculo. ¿Por qué?

Tenía que morir o seguiría perpetuamente bajo las direcciones de ese monstruo. Había intentado hacerme daño por años sin lograrlo, y aproveché que ustedes lo tenían acorralado.

¡Pero Saori podía haberte salvado!

Ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad. Estaba convencido de que tenía que morir, que me lo merecía. De hecho, era lo único que quería... Y no me hubiera perdonado que por tratar de seguir con vida, él hubiera tenido una nueva oportunidad de hacer aún más daño.

¿Tienes miedo de que Él... vuelva?

Ya han pasado casi tres años desde que se marchó. Pero a veces... cuando es de noche, y todo está obscuro y en silencio, sí; tengo miedo de oìr de nuevo su voz en mi cabeza... Pero me niego a creer que una cosa tan horrible le pueda suceder a una persona dos veces. Y me consuelo pensando que los dioses no se reencarnan si no cada doscientos años...

_Se hizo una pausa larguísima, mientras Shun intentaba digerir todo lo que h__abía oido_

¿Por qué quería Sayaka que me dijeras todo esto?

Cuando desperté en este hospital y entendí que había vuelto a la vida, que Ella me había devuelto la vida, y que tenía una nueva oportunidad, pensé que de verdad podía hacerlo, y hasta llegué a sentir que todo iba resultando relativamente fácil, que el corazón generoso de todos mis compañeros me estaba brindando una honesta oportunidad, hasta que lo vi...

¿A Kanon? - _preguntó Shun, al recordar la crisis que había sufrido en su primer reencuentro con Ikki_

A Aioros. Ver su rostro idéntico a la última vez que lo vi hace dieciseis años, cuando lo asesiné con mis propias manos, me recordó todo lo que viví. Y entendi que el pasado nunca va a quedar atrás, y que no puedo con todo este peso yo solo...

_Shun se maravilló ante la humildad de aquel magnífico caballero, que pese a su gran poderío, era capaz de admitir su incapacidad ante algo tan difícil, y entendió claramente que tenía todo por aprender de aquel hombre_

Cuando ella me preguntó que si quería hablar, acepté con gusto, porque la verdad es que no sé cómo logré sobrevivir en aquel entonces, ni cómo tenerme en pie ahora. Sé que estoy vivo porque Ella me concedió otra oportunidad, pero no sé cómo mirar a los ojos a los demás después de recordar todas las cosas monstruosas que él hizo através de mi. No sé cómo miraré a Aioros cuando despierte, y me aterra pensar que eso va a suceder en cualquier momento...

¿Y tú de verdad crees que ella puede ayudarnos? - _preguntó el adolescente con la esperanza atorada en la garganta_

No lo sé, Shun. Me parece una mujer muy capaz, muy inteligente, muy amable y muy gentil; y a pesar de todo eso, estoy conciente de que quizás ni ella, ni nadie puedan... pero al menos me escuchó... ¡y fue tan fácil hablar con alquien a quien nunca le he hecho daño!...

¡No sabes cuánto te admiro! - _exclamó Shun con sinceridad - _¡Eres tan fuerte! Kanon también lo fue. En cambio yo...

Shun,no te reproches a ti mismo. Si algo aprendi de todo esto, es que por más caballeros y más poderosos que seamos, a fin de cuentas somos humanos, y la mayor parte del tiempo somos impotentes ante la voluntad de los dioses

¡Kanon logró resistir e impidió tu asesinato, tú aguantaste trece años, y Seiya logró herir a Hades! Pero yo...

Ellos son excepciones, son milagros, pero pagaron un precio altísimo por ello, date cuenta. Seiya está peleando con uñas y dientes por su vida, yo hubiera preferido mil veces morir antes que aguantar, y Kanon...

¿Qué le pasó a él? - _el corazón de Saga se encogió cuando Shun preguntó sobre la peor parte de haber sido el recipiente humano de Ares..._

Ares estaba furioso contra él porque se había resistido a ser su títere y porque consideraba que había retrasado terriblemente sus planes, y además, cuando Athena escapó y él entendió que no tendría más que esperar, encontró la vida en el Santuario aburridísima. Y yo había encarcelado a Kanon en una pequeña celda, así que por algunos meses, mi hermano fue su juguete, su entretenimiento particular: estuvo en sus manos como un insecto en las manos de un niño creativo y cruel, que le quema las alas y le va arrancando las patas una por una, pero sin dejarlo morir. Ni siquiera me atrevo a contarte todo lo que le hicimos... - _dijo él, concentrándose mucho en respirar o estaba seguro de que volvería a desmayarse _

¡No fuiste tú! ¡Fue él, fue ese monstruo!

_Saga le sonrió entre lágrimas, entendiendo a su vez que Sayaka había tenido la razón todo el tiempo, y que solo ellos dos podían entenderse y ayudarse._

Lo torturó sin piedad por meses_- continuó Saga una vez que se sobrepuso -_ hasta que Kanon logró escaparse. Pero estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera resistido mucho más. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera a aquella última vez... Le hizo tanto daño, que por años lo di por muerto, proque estaba seguro de que no había sobrevivido. Por eso, cuando regresé al Santuario fue una sorpresa enorme el encontrarlo vivo y vistiendo nuestra armadura...

¿Entonces, tú no sabías que él se había ido al Templo Submarino?

No. Su cosmos había ido debilitándose, hasta que un día simplemente desapareció, y fue cuando lo di por muerto. Apenas hace unos días Dokho me explicó que supieron de su existencia porque tu hermano lo reconoció al combatir contra él en uno de los pilares del Templo de Poseidón, y que él fue el responsable de esa Guerra...

Pero él también fue una víctima - _dijo Shun con el rostro bañado en llanto, pues entendía y compartía el sufrimiento y la miseria que el par de hermanos habían experimentado._

Sí Shun. Lo fue... Lo es...

_Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras ambos trataban de serenarse y de que el otro no los viera quebrarse completamente, pero sin lograr tranquilizarse completamente, ya que eso era prácticamente imposible después de una conversación semejante. _

No sé si te haya servido de algo todo lo que te dije - _dijo Saga a modo de cierre - _Discúlpame_ - dijo al ver que Shun no hablaba aún _- Es tu cumpleaños...debí de entender que al decirte estas cosas, sólo lograría perturbarte y echarte a perder el día.

No tienes por qué disculparte. Me ha hecho mucho bien oírte, muchísimo bien.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí - _repuso valientemente Shun_

Entonces tendrás que agradecerselo a la doctora Miyamoto; yo no puedo tomar crédito por su idea. La verdad, yo estaba tan concentrado en aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad, que egoístamente, no me había detenido a pensar en lo que estabas pasando tú, ni en cuánto se parecían nuestras experiencias... Como te dije, lo más probable es que ni yo, ni nadie pueda ayudarte. Vivir, y sobrevivir a algo así, se hace solo. Pero si quieres hablar, al menos ahora sabes que existe alguien que puede comprender exactamente el horror por el que pasaste.

Gracias Saga. Muchas gracias.

No hay nada que agradecer... Creo que deberíamos de intentar dormir, ya se hizo muy tarde

Sí - _aceptó el joven, así que ambos se introdujeron en las sábanas, apagaron las luces e intentaron dormir. Pero después de un rato de silencio, Shun le habló al peliazul, convencido de que ambos seguían aún despiertos_

¿Saga?

¿Sí?

Dijiste que no habías hablado de esto con nadie, ¿verdad?

Así es Shun. Le conté algunas cosas ayer a Sayaka, pero nada más.

No quiero ser impertinente... pero creo que Saori debería de saber todo lo que me has dicho.

No quiero justificarme Shun, y creo que ella me ha perdonado.

No se trata de perdón. Si Ares fue el responsable de todo, ella tiene que saberlo... Es solo una sugerencia... Buenas noches _- dijo el peliverde al notar que el caballero guardaba un impenetrable silencio como toda respuesta..._

* * *

Milo, necesito pedirte un favor - _dijo Aioria interceptando al Escorpión dorado antes de que entrara a su habitación_

Claro Aioria, dime

Necesito que... compres algo de ropa para mi

¿Qué, no vas a ir con nosotros?

No Milo, no puedo

No me parece una buena idea, ¿yo que voy a saber de...?

Tu conoces mis gustos, me has prestado incluso tu ropa. Cualquier cosa que a ti te quede, estará bien para mí

Pero tú apoyaste la idea, y dijiste que irías con nosotros

Lo sé, pero no voy a tener tiempo.

¿Como que no vas a tener tiempo? Vamos a ir temprano

Ya sé, pero tengo que entrenar a Seika, y...tengo otras cosas qué hacer, y necesito que me consigas algo que se vea bien, algo que tú usarías para salir a... un bar, o algo así...

¿No me digas que...?

Sí, ella dijo que sí - aceptó Aioria, rojo como un tomate

¿¡De verdad! ¿Pero...?

Milo, en serio, ahora no puedo darte más detalles, pero necesito que me ayudes desesperadamente o no voy a estar listo a tiempo... ¿sí?

..está bien minino- _contestó Milo, que se había tomado una pausa antes de contestar con el puro fin de hacer sufrir un poco a su mejor amigo_ - Pero después vas a tener que darme todos los detalles, ¿eh?

¡Sí claro que sí! Te debo una

¿Una?

Una

Está bien, yo te debo más - _aceptó el Escorpión con desparpajo_

Gracias Milo. Hasta mañana

Hasta mañana.

* * *

_Shura, por su parte, entró en silencio a su habitación, aunque en su cabeza había un verdadero coro de recuerdos y emociones. Comenzó a desvestirse lenta y silenciosamente, y no fue hasta que ya estaba listo para meterse entre las sábanas, vistiendo únicamente sus bóxers, cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. _

_Ella estaba durmiendo ahí. _

_Por un segundo la observó atónito, y al momento siguiente se preguntó si no se habría confundido de habitación, pero el peine que había dejado junto a la lámpara de la mesita de noche le indicó que no se había equivocado, y que estaba en la habitación correcta. Pero ese descubrimiento no disminuyó su confusión. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? No podía comprender por qué estaba dormida en el suelo de su habitación, cuando la había visto tan osada, tan resuelta, tan repuesta y tan segura de sí misma un par de horas antes. Y aún más: ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Era la niña que se había deshecho en llanto en sus brazos? ¿Era la atractiva joven que había abandonado su máscara tan pronto había sido abolida la orden de usarla, o era la voluptuosa mujer que se había exhibido desnuda ante él, y que lo había besado y acariciado sin ningún recato?_

_En ese momento comprendió que Aioria pasara tanto tiempo tratando de entender las acciones de Marin: definitivamente, las mujeres eran criaturas sumamente complejas._

_Suspiró resignado. De nada le serviría hacerse mil y un preguntas, si no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta en ese momento. Pero claro, no iba a permitir que ella durmiera en el suelo, así que destendió la cama, fue hacia ella, se arrodilló a un lado y la tomó en sus brazos para luego depositarla con gran gentileza en la cama, sin estar muy seguro de si prefería que ella continuara durmiendo, o que despertara y contestara sus preguntas. Pero June no abrió los ojos, más bien se acomodó entre las sábanas y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Entonces Shura fue hacia donde ella se había acomodado originalmente y se dispuso a dormir en aquel lugar._

* * *

Dokho,despierta

¿Milo? ¿Pasó algo? - _dijo el antiguo viejo Maestro, alarmándose al oír la voz de uno de sus compañeros tan cerca cuando aún no amanecía_

No,no. Todo está bien

¿Qué hora es?

Seis y media

¿Qué sucede?

Es solo que nos dejaste pensando ayer, y después de que te marchaste se me ocurrió algo, y quería saber si te interesa

Te escucho Milo - _dijo Dokho frotándose los ojos para espantarse el sueño - _¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

_Sus sueños no fueron particularmente placenteros, pero tampoco fueron pesadillas, y al abrir los ojos al día siguientese sentía mucho más repuesta. Aquella mañana,fueron dos las cosas que la despertaron: el calor de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y calentaban su cuerpo,y un murmullo profundo y vibranteque la hizo pensar en el tacto de una telea que apenas había conocido y tocado el día anterior. ¿Cómo habían dicho que se llamaba? Sí, terciopelo. _

_El murmullo aterciopelado venía del cuarto de baño, donde se oía el agua correr. Debía de ser que él se estaba dando una ducha. Fue hasta entonces que reparó, con bastante retraso por cierto, que no había pasado la noche en el suelo, si no en la cama de él, pero había dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera supo decir si él había dormido a su lado, o si lo había hecho en el piso. _

_Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y caminó en puntillas hasta la puerta del baño,para luego acercar su oreja izquierda a la madera. Efectivamente, era Shura a quien ella había oído. No estaba cantando precisamente, pero tarareaba y emitía soniditos rítmicos. June estaba tan absorta por los hermosos y originales sonidos de su profunda voz, que la tomó por completa sorpresa cuando él abrió la puerta, saliendo con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. _

_Al encontrarse frente a frente, a ambos se les subieron los colores al se ruborizó por haber sido sorprendida prácticamente espiándolo, además del hecho de que él había salido prácticamente desnudo, y a plena luz del día, eran obvias todas las cosas que hacía dos noches había estado demasiado ebria para notar, como lo alto que era, el hermoso y moreno color de su piel, que contrastaba con la blancura casi espectral del cuerpo de Shun; lo ancho de su pecho y sus brazos, aunque uno de ellos lucía más claro y delgado por el yeso que había portado. El negro azabache de sus cabellos brillantes, y lo intenso de su mirar, todo envuelto en un aroma penetrante y desconocido, y que sin embargo, era fascinante y perturbador. ¿Ese era el hombre alque había tratado de convencer para que se acostara con ella? ¿Aquel magnífico caballero era el que la había visto desnuda? _

_Por un segundo, June agradeció que él se hubiera negado, porque tuvo la certeza de que no habría sabido qué hacer al acostarse con un hombre como él. _

_Shura, por su parte, se la topó peligrosamente cerca, vistiendo un camisón y bata a juego en un color azul cielo que la hacía lucir encantadora. Y aunque la tela no era transparente ni el escote muy pronunciado, Shura se ruborizó porque no lograba olvidar las curvas enloquecedoras que sabía, ocultaban aquellas ropas._

Yo... lo siento... te oí cantando y... Buenos días

Buenos días. ¿Estaba cantando?

Más o menos... Tienes una voz... muy hermosa

Gracias - _dijo él, molesto consigo mismo por ruborizarse como una colegiala ante su halago_

Lamento haber venido a dormir aquí sin consultarlo antes contigo, pero

No tienes que explicarme nada. Puedes venir cuando quieras. No necesito saber el por qué

Lo sé - _dijo ella, ruborizándose a su vez_ - Por eso vine...

¿Quieres...? - _preguntó él señalando el cuarto de baño_

Si... digo, creo que debería bañarme en mi habitación

Sí, probablemente.

_Ella se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, se volvió hacia él_

Tú, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de... tú sabes?

Claro

_El caminó con toda naturalidad hacia la puerta aunque estaba prácticamente desnudo, se asomó para mirar a ambos lados del corredor y luego le hizo una seña_

Ni un alma, puedes salir

No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte. No sé que sería de mí sin tu apoyo - _dijo ella, con toda la intención de expresarle su afecto, pero sin saber cómo, así que vaciló un poco antes de darle un abrazo breve y ligeramente húmedo, pero que a ambos, les hizo el día.._

* * *

_Cuando Tatsumi la despertó, Saori comprendió que haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida no le había sido suficiente a su apesadumbrado, adolorido, y tan (a fin de cuentas) adolescente corazón. A pesar de que se había sentido aliviada, era demasiado lo que le preocupaba y lo que le dolía. Tanto, que volvió a quedarse dormida una media hora más. Cuando despertó y se dió cuenta, se reprochó a sí misma, pues no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en la cama sintiendo dolor y lástima por sí misma, viendo películas tristes de amores imposibles y no correspondidos. Tenía deberes, y mucho qué hacer, así que se bañó y se arregló a toda prisa. Cuando bajó, preocupada por como la recibirían sus caballeros después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sintió aún peor al hallarse con el enorme comedor vacio._

¿Dónde están todos? - _le preguntó a Tatsumi_

Megumi dice que todos se marcharon temprano

¿Pero a dónde?

No dijeron, señorita.

¿Se fueron juntos? ¿Alguien los acompañaba?

Sí se fueron juntos, pero parece que sólo se fueron sus caballeros dorados

_Saori se sintió aún peor, atormentada por la idea de que algo pudiera sucederles, porque consideraba que sería culpa suya, ya que ella los había incomodado tanto con su "regalo". Lo único que la tranquilizó fue pesanra que quizás, el haberles dado las cuentas los había unido en una cosa: en rechazarla._

¿Ya le traigo su desayuno, señorita?

No tengo hambre, Tatsumi.

Pero señorita...

Vámonos. Antes de ir al aeropuerto, quiero ir al hospital.

Como usted ordene, señorita.

* * *

_En una mansión prácticamente vacia, Sorrento abrió los ojos antes de que sonara su despertador, y como sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de volver a dormir, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a arreglarse de una buena vez. Se bañó y se vistió sin poner el mayor interés a su arreglo, aunque el era tan cuidadoso con su vestimenta, que hasta cuando no se esforzaba se veía bien. Cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación para ir directamente a la cocina y servirse una taza de café_

¿Señor Sorrento, qué hace?

Sirviéndome una taza de café, Megumi

Para eso estamos nosotras. Y llámame solamente Sorrento, Megumi, por favor.

Como usted quiera, señor. ¿Qué quiere que le prepare de desayuno?

Nada. Un café es todo lo que necesito, muchísimas gracias.

Como usted guste, señor.

_En cuanto acabó de beber su café, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al Aeropuerto. Faltaban horas para que arribara el vuelo que él esperaba, pero sabía que si permanecía en la Mansión enloquecería, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió sin titubeos a la sala de llegada de vuelos internacionales, y esperó. Mientras lo hacía, miró a la gente pasar. Vio abrazos, y sonrisas por todas partes. Vio padres recibiendo a sus hijos, parejas reencontrándose, gente profiriendo gritos de felicidad, y se sintió más miserable y solo que nunca. Nunca había tenido una familia, y a los que había considerado como lo más parecido a una, habían fallecido prácticamente en su totalidad. Ahora solo le quedaba la amistad de Thetis y de Julián, que ahora eran a su vez una pareja. Y aunque le alegraba profundamente que ellos por fin estuvieran juntos, sabía que al verlos se sentiría aún más solo, porque él jamás (estaba seguro), tendría algo así._

_Aquel día se sentía tan solo, que por algunos minutos, se reprochó mentalmente el no tener el valor de regresarse a Italia en ese mismo instante y ahogarse en el trabajo caritativo que había hecho para Julián el último año. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ahí? Kanon ya estaba fuera de todo peligro, y estaba seguro de que a él no le produciría ningún placer el verlo a su lado al despertar. Lo pensó una y otra vez, analizando las probabilidades, sopesando los pros y los contras, de modo tal que después de un rato, se había convencido de que recibiría a los recién llegados y de inmediato lo alistaría todo para regresar a Italia._

_Pero inmediatamente después de haber llegado a esa conclusión, se meció en su asiento y se frotó las rodillas con desesperación, según su costumbre en casos de desesperación. El desamor le estaba restando objetividad y lucidez. No podía marcharse a ningún lado, por más que así lo deseara su corazón. Thetis había sido atacada, y aunque afortunadamente el ataque no había sido mortal, seguían sin saber quién era el responsable. Y Kanon aíun estaba muy vulnerable. Debía de quedarse. Y sobre todo, debía disimular su corazón roto._

_Se puso de pie tratando de tranquilizarse, se compró un par de revistas que devoró en un intento de dejar de pensar en sus problemas, y luego recorrió algunas de las tiendas del lugar, buscando tranquilizarse, esperando el ansiado momento del arribo de la nueva pareja._

* * *

_A su arribo, Saori les dió los buenos días a aquellos que habían pasado la noche velando en el hospital y les pidió que se retiraran a descansar sin preocuparse, ya que serían relevados. Preguntó a las enfermeras sobre cómo habían pasado la noche Kanon, Aioros y Seiya, y luego se dirigió al pabellón psiquiátrico, donde le informaron que Saga y Shun habían pasado la noche sin problema alguno. Al dirigirse a verlos, se encontró a Saga sentado junto a un ventanal en la sala donde los internos de ese piso podían recibir visitas._

Hola Saga, buenos días

¡Athena-sama! Buenos días. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Vine a verlos, a ti y a Shun.

Shun está durmiendo aún.

Comprendo - _dijo ella sentándose cerca de él, con tanta naturalidad que él se sonrojó_ - ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Saga la miró entre confundido y apenado, y ella de inmediato comprendió_

Mira, como reencarnación de la Dosa de la Justicia, entiendo que lo mejor para todos sería que yo mantuviera mi distancia con ustedes, pero esa opción quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo. Ustedes me interesan, me importan, y si luché por traerlos de vuelta, es porque quiero recompensarlos por sus sacrificios ahora que me es posible, como no lo había sido jamás. Ustedes han vivido y han muerto por mí, y yo quiero ayudarlos, pero tienen que dejarme. No los traje de vuelta para verlos de lejos, ni para que me llamen Athena-sama. Para eso me hubiera quedado en el Olimpo

Entiendo, señorita Saori

No estoy del todo satisfecha, pero es un comienzo. Ahora, dime, querido Saga, con toda honestidad. ¿Estás bien?

Estoy mejor ahora, gracias a la doctora

¿Qué te sucedió?

¿La doctora no les explicó?

Sí, pero quiero saberlo de ti.

Fue Aioros... fui a verlo, pero... me abrumaron los recuerdos, y aparentemente no lo resistí. No recuerdo mucho, pero la doctora me ofreció conversar, acepté, y creo que me ha hecho bien. Dice que sólo quiere asegurarse de que no me vuelva a suceder.

Me alegra muchísimo que aceptaras su ayuda, Saga.

Anoche hablé también con Shun, y creo que fue algo muy importante. Me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas

¿Cómo qué?

En la Batalla de las Doce Casas

Saga, eso es pasado. Ya no importa. Te pido que lo dejes atrás

No puedo. No debo.

¿Por qué dices eso?

No sé que tanto sabe usted sobre lo que realmente sucedió. Sobre todo lo que hice, o más bien, por qué lo hice

¿Te refieres a Ares?

Sí - _dijo él suspirando con fuerza al oír ese horrible nombre de sus labios_ - No estaba seguro de si usted estaba enterada de que él...

Te poseyó. Lo sospeché cuando nos enfrentamos, me parecía que toda esa fuerza que emanaba de ti no podía ser humana, y lo confirmé cuando me enfrenté al espíritu de Poseidón. Después Zeus me confirmó su identidad... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

Shun me hizo reflexionar sobre lo cerca que él estuvo de lograr el objetivo de destruirla a usted y al Santuario entero. Y me hizo pensar que usted debería de saber los detalles señorita.

El pasado quedó atrás Saga. No te...

Por favor, usted tiene que saber...

_Saori lo consideró unos instantes. No necesitaba explicaciones de él, ni creía necesario el saber detalles sobre aquella terrible etapa, pero si él quería contárselo, aún si fuera para acallar su conciencia, ella no se lo impediría._

Te escucho...

* * *

Lamento si la hice sentir mal - _dijo Saga cuando notó que Saori llevaba ya mucho tiempo callada después del final de su relato_ - Yo...

No, no es eso. Al contrario, te estoy muy agradecida. ¡Es tan importante todo lo que me acabas de decir! No tenía idea sobre muchas cosas que habían sucedido, pero sobre todo, lo ignoraba prácticamente todo sobre Kanon. Es terrible lo que han tenido que pasar ustedes dos. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que si Ares llegó tan lejos, fue porque de alguna forma yo le dejé el camino libre. Tomé decisiones desafortunadas en el pasado, y ustedes tuvieron que pagar por ello...

¡Yo no se lo dije para...¡

Lo sé, tranquilízate por favor. Yo sé bien cuáles fueron tus intenciones, Saga. Pero así como tú estás asumiendo tus responsabilidades en el asunto, yo también estoy dispuesta a asumir las mías... Me gustaría muchísimo seguir hablando contigo, pero debo marcharme - _dijo la joven mirando el reloj_ - Julián y Thetis llegan hoy a Tokio y...

No sé preocupe, señorita Saori. Le agradezco muchísimo el haberme escuchado.

Antes de irme- _dijo al ponerse de pie _- quiero pedirte que consideres el hablar de esto frente a tus compañeros

No me pida eso - _respondió Saga palideciendo_ - yo no quiero que ellos piensen que si hablo de esto ahora es para conseguir su aprobación, o su lástima. Hablar de esto es sumamente difícil... y doloroso. Y estoy seguro de que si Kanon supiera que yo...

Respeto tu punto de vista, Saga, créeme que lo hago. Pero entonces, piensa en si me permitirías ser yo quien les hablara de todo esto

Yo...

Toma el tiempo que consideres necesario. Sé que no es una decisión fácil, y que implica muchísimas cosas, pero de verdad piénsalo. Los otros merecen saber qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió, cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que sufrieron tanto y tan inmerecidamente. Además, sé que si me permitireras hablarle de esto a tus compañeros, cambiaría radicalmente la forma en que los ven a ti y a tu hermano, y que influiría de forma muy positiva, para que en el futuro ustedes dos puedan integrarse con ellos como lo que son: como dos dignos miembros de mi Orden. Eso sería muy importante para Kanon; está tan delicado que va a necesitar de todo el apoyo posible. Piénsalo: por él, por ellos, pero sobre todo, por ti.

Le prometo pensarlo, Saori-sama.

Saori, por favor - _dijo ella con una media sonrisa y un suspiro _- Solo Saori...


	48. Máscaras que Caen 2a parte

Capítulo 48

Máscaras que caen 2ª parte

_Julián y Thetis estaban tan inmersos en su conversación, que no notaron que Sorrento se dirigía prácticamente corriendo hacia ellos. _

Se me hizo eterno el viaje, ¿vamos al penthouse?

No, vamos primero al hospital

Jule, ya te dije que me siento bien...

Te hicieron un transplante

¡Pero me dieron de alta!

A condición de que te siguieras atendiendo aquí

El doctor Andreatos dijo que…

¡Vaya, ya discuten como toda una pareja!_ – dijo Sorrento al encontrarlos, comentario que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran mucho – _No saben cuánto me alegro por ustedes. ¡Es muy bueno verlos! Thi,¿cómo te sientes?_ – le preguntó a la joven, que iba en silla de ruedas, aunque solo porque Julián prácticamente se lo había rogado_

Perfectamente capacitada para caminar

¡Es tan bueno oír tu voz!

¿Verdad que sí? Hola_ – dijo Julián, dándole un corto pero efusivo abrazo - ¡_Feliz cumpleaños!

¡Oh, gracias! _– respondió el joven, ruborizándose, mientras era abrazado también por la amazona que le había tendido los brazos –_ Pensé que no lo recordarían. A mi casi se me olvida...

¿Cómo crees que se nos iba a olvidar?_ – reclamó ella, luciendo auténticamente enfadada – _De hecho, tengo varias propuestas sobre cómo te podemos festejar

No Thi, no es el momento adecuado, y mucho menos es una prioridad

¡Pero es tu…!

De verdad, Julián, no hace falta. Les agradezco de todo corazón la intención, pero lo que importa ahora es que ustedes están de vuelta; ese es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme

¿Te trataron mal en la mansión Kido? - _preguntó la rubia_

No, fueron sumamente amables, no tengo queja alguna. Pero ustedes son mis mejores y únicos amigos, los extrañé muchísimo

Por eso mismo insisto; podemos hacer algo pequeño, como ir a comer, comprar un pastelito…

No, en serio Thetis. Ayer fue el cumpelaños de Shun, y le organizaron una cena pequeña y un pastel, y no se imaginan como se puso todo. No tengo ganas de nada remotamente parecido.

¿Pues qué pasó?

Les cuento al rato.

¿El chofer ya está aquí? - _intervino Julián_

No, la señorita Saori insistió en venir por ustedes y escoltarlos. Yo me adelanté demasiado, pero ella debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento

De acuerdo, esperaremos entonces

Mientras llega, ¿podrías traerme un refresco?

Claro_ – repuso Julián partiendo de inmediato en busca de la encomienda de la joven_

Lo_ tien_es comiendo de tu mano, ¿eh?

¿Cómo está él? - _preguntó ella sin disimular una gran sonrisa en los labios por la acertada observación de su amigo_

Cada vez mejor. De hecho ya despertó

¿En serio?

Sí, aunque lo volvieron a sedar porque sentía mucho dolor, pero parece que es cuestión de días...

¿Y tú... cómo estás?

...bien...

Sorrento, no sabes mentirme

Lo único importante ahora eres tú - _respondió él tratando de desviar el tema_

Yo sí estoy bien

Te apuñalaron, y no sabemos quién, o por qué

Eso no importa

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

No sé, Sorrento. Lo he pensado mucho, y quizás fue... un castigo por mi atrevimiento al amarlo. Es bien sabido que a los mortales siempre les toca pagar un precio muy alto por estar con un Dios

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí. No me interesa quién fue; solo sé que estoy viva, y estoy agradecida por eso... Solo quiero seguir adelante, y necesito que convenzas a Julián para que haga lo mismo. Está como enloquecido, no piensa en otra cosa que no sea encontrar al responsable y vengarse

Es lógico, Thi. Estuvo desesperado todos estos días, pensando que te podía perder

Tengo miedo, Sorrento. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

...eso quiere decir que debo esperar...

¿Esperar para qué?

Para confesárselo todo

¡No Sorrento, no debes decirle nada, y menos ahora!

¡Necesito decírselo, Thi, me esta volviendo loco el ocultárselo! Es mi mejor amigo

Yo sé, Sorrento, pero de verdad este es el peor momento para confesarle algo así. Aguanta un poco más, por favor. De verdad sería lo peor que podrías hacer ahora.

¡Es que tiene que saberlo ya! Kanon está por reaccionar, y yo no voy a poder seguir ocultándoselo. No va a entender que me la haya pasado a su lado todo este tiempo, y que en cuanto él despierte yo no lo quiera ver, y mucho menos que me marche

¿Te quieres ir?

Si. Sí. Claro, cuando tú estes mejor, y hayamos resuelto el enigma de quién te atacó

Sorrento, no quiero que te vayas

Es lo mejor para todos... Voy a sincerarme con él, y en cuanto sea posible, me marcharé. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de volver sin ustedes a Italia - _continuó el joven al ver la tristeza de la Sirena - _pero estar aquí duele demasiado, Thetis; no sé cómo vayan a ser las cosas con Kanon cuando despierte,y sobre todo, no soporto estarle mintiendo a Julián. Necesito decirle.

¿Decirme qué? –_ preguntó Julián, que volvía con un refresco de naranja en la mano_

Es sobre Kanon_ – respondió Sorrento, decidido a terminar con su farsa de una buena vez  
_

Sí, quería informarte sobre su estado de salud, y sugerir que fueramos a verlo, pero estaba diciéndolole que tú ya habías decidido que vayamos al hospital,porque ahí es donde me van a atender, ¿no?

Así es.

Ahí está. Asunto resuelto

_Sorrento leyó la suplica en los ojos de su amiga, y cedió. En esa decisión influyó mucho el tono de voz con el que Julián pronunció aquel "decirme qué". La rubia tenía razón, era evidente que el heredero de los Solo estaba sumamente nervioso y listo para explotar en cualquier momento. Y aunque era muy grande su deseo de sincerarse con su amigo, lo cierto era que también rogaba por hallar la forma de ser honesto con él y al mismo tiempo, conservar su amistad... _

_¡_Julián, Thetis! ¡Qué bueno tenerlos de vuelta!

¡Señorita Saori! - _exclamó el joven enrojeciendo al ver arribar a la joven pelimorada, acompañada por Tatsumi y por Hilda de Asgard, a la que habían recogido antes en la Mansión _- lamento haberme adelantado, pero...

No te preocupes, por favor Sorrento. Al contrario, me alegra que hayas estado aquí para darles la bienvenida; yo pasé temprano al hospital y se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

Más largo de lo que hubiéramos deseado, pero sin contratiempos - _contestó el italiano - _Es bueno verlas también - _dijo sonriéndole a la joven de cabellos grises__  
_

Pues si quieren descansar, podemos...

No Saori. Si es posible, preferiría ir primero al hospital. Quiero que la revisen

Me siento bien - _repitió la sirena por enésima vez_

Supongo que no está demás, Thi_ – terció Sorrento_

...pues no me queda más remedio que aceptar, ¿verdad?_ – aceptó la rubia con un suspiro  
_

Vamos entonces_ – dijo Saori con amabilidad y todos caminaron hacia donde los aguardaba la limousine que los llevaría de regreso al hospital_

* * *

_Al arribar a la institución, el grupo se dispersó. Por un lado, Geki, que acababa de llegar por su cuenta junto con Hyoga, acompañó a Saori, Julián y Thetis, a ver al doctor Sato, que encontró a la sirena en franca recuperación, y sin problema aparente alguno. Hyoga, Hilda de Asgard y Sorrento, por su parte, aguardaron en silencio en la sala de espera, junto con Tatsumi, hasta que la consulta terminó y los demás volvieron. _

¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué dijo el doctor_? – preguntó el pelilila_

Lo que ya había dicho yo, que estoy perfectamente bien –_ dijo Thetis disimulando muy poco su burla por la preocupación de Julián_

También dijo que debe de guardar resposo y estarse muy tranquilita y quietecita en casa mientras siga tomando inmunosupresores, y que la espera el día 15 para quitarle los puntos

Habrá que tomar nota para que no se nos olvide_. _

Bueno, espérenme entonces aquí _– dijo Julián, con un tono de voz de mando que le habían inculcado desde la cuna – _Iré a ver a Kanon

Julián, yo…

Oíste al doctor, Thetis. Lo mejor es esperar unos días por el bien de los dos

Está bien_ – contestó ella no muy resignada, para después suspirar profundamente_

Te acompaño _– dijo Saori, y los dos se marcharon, al igual que Hyoga ,Geki e Hilda, que habían ido con la intención de relevar a los que habían pasado la noche vigilando a los aún internados. Finalmente, Tatsumi fue por un café, así que los dos amigos volvieron a quedarse solos...

* * *

_

_En la Unidad de Quemaduras, la pareja de millonarios se encontró con Shaina, que al verlos los saludó con una reverencia pequeña, para luego retirarse en silencio. Por tratarse de Saori, hicieron una excepción y permitieron que ambos entraran a la habitación a verlo, aunque claro, siguiendo las reglas de asepsia de siempre. _

_Una vez adentro, Saori notó que el joven no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos_

Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Se ve tan… tan… ¡tan bien! Como si no…

Los doctores están tan o más sorprendidos que tú. Hay un doctor que incluso cree que no le quedaran cicatrices

Es un milag… ¡Qué idiota soy! ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

Lo he ayudado un poco con mi cosmos, eso es todo

¿Sólo un poco?

Lo necesario para asegurarme de que su vida sea una nueva oportunidad, y no un castigo

Gracias_ – dijo él con la voz ahogada por la emoción. _

_El italiano se sentó en un banco y suspiró profundamente, y Saori se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del heredero se llenaban de lágrimas. La diosa se acercó a él, tomó con gentileza una de sus manos entre las suyas, y la acarició tratando de transmitirle paz_

¿Es por Thetis? Ella está bien, y...

No… no es por ella... y sí. ¡Es todo!... Recuerdo el día en que llegamos aquí; el rostro de Shaina cuando nos dijo que Kanon no iba a sobrevivir. Era obvio que lo compadecía… estuve a punto de decirle que no debía de lamentarse, que él era prácticamente indestructible... Pero entonces vine y lo vi, y entendí la expresión de su rostro. Su piel… era grotesco. Se quedó tan grabado en mí el olor de sus cabellos chamuscados, de su carne retorcida por el fuego, que me convencí de que moriría... Luego dijeron que se estaba recuperando, que se salvaría, y no les creí. Solo hasta ahora que lo veo, lo creo; ahora que veo con mis propios ojos lo recuperado que está.

De hecho despertó antier...

¿Qué?

Sí , pero lo tuvieron que sedar de nuevo. La piel se está regenerando y por lo mismo, ahora es extremadamente sensible; así que hasta el más mínimo roce le hace daño

¡Ay, Kanon! Contigo nada es sencillo, ¿verdad?...

¿Lo odias?- _se atrevió a preguntar Saori_

Hace un par de días te hubiera contestado sin dudar que sí... ¡Pero no sabes cuánto lo quise en el pasado… cómo lo admiraba! - _le confesó después de un prolongado silencio a la joven, que en todo aquel tiempo no lo había oído hablar así del gemelo - _Cuando era más joven y no sabía lo que nos esperaba, soñaba con ser como él. Así de alto, así de fuerte, de inteligente y de hábil. Por muchos años fue como un hermano mayor maravilloso... Claro que no sabía que todo era pura actuación

No podemos estar seguros de eso. Cuando estuvo en Grecia a mi lado, muchas veces vi auténtica melancolía en su andar, en sus hombros abatidos, y en sus ojos...,

¿Vas a decirme que crees que nos extrañaba?

No puedo afirmarlo, pero sé que con ustedes, aunque fuera temporal, aún cuando él no nació como un integrante de su grupo, tuvo admiración, tuvo respeto, tuvo compañía y tuvo un lugar. Cosas que jamás tuvo en mi Santuario, donde debería de haberlas tenido. Creo que cualquiera extrañaría a las únicas personas que lo aceptaron, y especialmente él...

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Julián, ¿tú sabes cómo fue su vida antes de ustedes?

No _– indicó con un movimiento de cabeza – J_amás habló de eso, y no he cruzado palabra alguna con él desde que nuestra batalla acabó

Pues creo que deberías de hacerlo: podría aclararte muchas cosas. Kanon vivió una vida muy dura y amarga en Grecia, y estoy convencida de que de algún modo, esa vida lo orilló después a hacer lo que hizo.

No intentes justificar...

No lo justifico; pero el pasado puede explicar mucho de su compartamiento.

...no lo sé Saori. Es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que en verdad lo quise mucho, pero... es muy complicado. No sé cómo reaccionaré cuando vuelva a verlo a los ojos. No sé si el verlo así va a despertar mi lástima, no sé cómo reaccionará al verme, ni si lo que le está sucediendo es castigo suficiente como para perdonarlo. Yo no soy como tú, y aún le tengo mucho resentimiento...

No te sientas mal, Julián. No estoy juzgándote, y comprenderé si pese a todo, no logras perdonarlo. Pero si en tu corazón aún queda un poco de ese afecto que le tuviste alguna vez, quizás deberías de hablar con él cuando despierte

Lo pensaré_ – respondió él con una media sonrisa_

Disculpen, pero les pido que se retiren. Es hora de sus curaciones_ – dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación_

Por supuesto, vámonos_ – dijo él abriéndole la puerta a Saori para salir_

¿Planeas ir a tu penthouse?_ – pregunto ella una vez que estuvieron fuera  
_

Sí.

Me encantaría que Thetis y tú aceptaran quedarse en la Mansión unos días

Me tomas por sorpresa _– respondió él mientras ella simplemente sonreía – _Gracias,pero no puedo

Julián, te ruego que aceptes

No puedes ofrecerme eso.

Es mi casa, puedo invitar a quien yo quiera

Claro, pero no creo que a tus caballeros les parezca buena idea. ¿No crees que sería muy incómodo?

Esto no se trata de comodidad, si no de seguridad. Ella fue atacada en mi Santurario

No tienes que sentirte responsable

Lo soy. Además, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto... Mientras no sepamos a ciencia cierta quién la atacó y por qué, lo más seguro sería mantenernos juntos, al menos unos días... Quizás no sea la situación más agradable, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos. Thetis aún requiere de ciertos cuidados, al igual que varios de mis caballeros, y algunas enfermeras están pasando la noche en la Mansión, así que ellas podrían atenderla; tú luces tan cansado… Y si aún tienes dudas, te diré que las cosas no se pueden poner peor. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Shun y se me ocurrió darles las cuentas de las que te había hablado, y resultó un verdadero desastre...

¿Qué?

Todos están profundamente ofendidos, así que de verdad, no creo que la situación se pueda poner peor.

Si estás tratando de convencerme con esos argumentos…

Julián, te repito, es mucho más importante la seguridad que la comodidad. Quédate, al menos unos días. Si resulta intolerable, podríamos organizarnos de otra forma…. Quizás algunos de mis caballeros, quienes acepten, podrían ir contigo y vigilar tu casa; si te parece, claro está

No tienes por qué preocuparte. No creo que sea necesario

Y creo que si eso sucediera más bien el favor me lo harías tú a mí. Les está costando mucho trabajo convivir todos juntos, y quizás así evitaríamos que se quieran volver a matar los unos a los otros a fuerza de tener que verse a diario...

Nunca te había oído hablar así, planteando el peor de los escenarios.

Nunca me había sentido como lo hago ahora _- susurró ella, que no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas_

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de ayer?

Sí, y no… Es todo_ – dijo ella parafraseándolo – _Puedo disponer de sus vidas si hace falta, pero no los conozco, ni ellos a mí. Mucho menos tengo su afecto... Quiero acercarme y no lo logro; al contrario, creo que los alejo. Hay días, como ayer, en los que pienso que jamás lo lograré… Creo que solo tú puedes comprenderme

¿Y por eso lloras? ¿Es tan terrible que solo yo pueda entenderte? - _dijo él bromeando, tratando de tranquilizarla_

No – _dijo ella sonriendo entre sus lágrimas – _Hablo de algo más... Julián, las sospechas de mi padre eran correctas. Sí estoy enamorada...

...de Seiya - _agregó él después de asimilarlo _

¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – preguntó ella con terror - _¿Es tan obvio? Julián, contéstame. ¿Lo soy?

No, no es obvio, cálmate. Lo sospeché cuando él se arrojó hacia el pilar para salvarte. Hubo un segundo, cuando él salió contigo en sus brazos y ustedes se miraron… Yo lo envidié, porque hubiera querido que me miraras así... Pero no llores. Tienes razón; ahora más que nunca comprendo la angustia que sientes por su salud, todos los días que Thetis estuvo internada sentí que apenas y podía respirar... Es terrible ver a quien amas sufrir, y tener tanto dinero y haber tenido tanto poder, y sin embargo, no poder ayudarlos...

Exacto - _sollozó ella_

Pero Sorrento me dijo que él por fin se está recuperando

No es solo eso…

Dime

a creer que soy una estúpida...

Nunca creería eso de ti, Saori. ¿Qué más sucedió?

Acabo de saber que él... tiene una novia…

¿Ahora?

No, bueno... Antes de que la Guerra contra Hades se desatara, comenzó una relación con una chica

Debe de ser algo sin importancia - _dijo el tras reflexionarlo un poco_

Te agradezco que intentes darme ánimos, pero...

Lo digo porque estoy convencido de que él te ama también, Saori

No tienes por qué decir eso

Lo digo porque es cierto. Él te miraba como lo hacía yo

No...

¡Por supuesto que sí! No sé si es porque yo estaba tan encaprichado contigo, pero para mí, era más que obvio que él sentía mucho más que lealtad y respeto hacia Athena. Él te veía a ti, a la humana; daba su vida por la misma muchacha que me deslumbró. Pero lo que en mí era fascinación por algo hermoso pero desconocido, en él es diferente, porque él te conoce. Me atrevería a decir que es amor...

¡Pero eso fue hace un año! Ahora está con ella...

Quizás es solo porque cree que tú no sientes lo mismo por él. ¿O acaso sabe de tus sentimientos?

No. Yo nunca me atreví a decírselo...

Somos unas reencarnaciones bastante fallidas, ¿no crees? - _dijo él tomándola de los hombros. Ella rió y él se tomó el atrevimiento de juntar su frente con la de ella. Después de unos instantes en esa posición, él se alejó un poco, tomó una de sus manos, y la besó_ - Es obvio que los dos tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer. Yo tengo que hablar con Kanon y decirle que es un... no puedo decirlo frente a ti, y que he querido hasta matarlo, pero que a pesar de todo, me alegra que esté vivo... Y tú, vas a decirle a él que te gusta. Dile que no es mucho, sólo una leve atracción, pero verás que eso bastará para que de inmediato batée a la noviecita y se tire rendido a tus pies

Gracias por los ánimos

No lo digo por consolarte. Cuales sean que fuesen las razones por las que se hizo novio de esa otra chica, desaparecerán cuando tú te conviertas en una posibilidad. Tendría que estar loco para quedarse con otra. Estás cada día más hermosa, y cada día eres más bondadosa y más amable, en todos los sentidos

¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi propuesta?- _preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar de tema ya que sus halagos la habían hecho sonrojarse _

Sí, eso quiere decir que sí, acepto. No quiero arriesgar a Thetis a sufrir más de lo que ya pasó, y lo que dices es muy sensato. Pero quiero que sepas que acepto sobre todo, por el bien que me hace tu compañía y tu consejo... Probablemente seré un niño rico y malcriado hasta el día que me muera, pero estoy intentando ser mejor persona, y no hay nadie mejor que tú para aprender...

Gracias. Vamos entonces a tu penthouse, y después, los llevaré a casa.

Mientras, puedes explicarme que te pasó en las manos

No fue nada. Solo me acerqué demasiado a Ikki... - _dijeron los dos, sintiendose extrañamente cómodos al conversar de aquella forma..._

* * *

¿Y cómo te trataron en la mansión Kido?- _cuestionó la sirena al músico, al ver que tenían tiempo y oportunidad para confiarse sus cuitas - _Confiesa.

Bien

¿Sólo bien? Esperaba más

Su prioridad en estos momentos no es la de jugar a los anfitriones perfectos; pasaron cosas graves aquí también

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué cosas?

Ikki murió, por ejemplo - _contó Sorrento con un suspiro_

¿El chico que peleó con Kanon está muerto?

Sí, y no

¡¿Qué rayos significa eso!

Que murió y ahora está vivo. Es el caballero del Ave Fénix, ¿recuerdas?

¿Hablas en serio? ¿Murió y luego... resuscitó?

Sí

¡Vaya!

Por lo que oí una de sus heridas se infectó poco antes de que tú fueras atacada, pero nadie quiso avisarle a Saori, pensando en que era algo sin importancia. Pero la infección fue agravándose y extendiéndose, los órganos empezaron a fallarle y solo entonces le avisaron a la señorita:por eso Ella regresó antes, porque el ya estaba en agonía. Finalmente, falleció hace tres días. Ella llegó unas horas después de que nos notificaron, y fue de inmediato a verlo, y para el atardecer ella apareció de nuevo, con las manos lastimadas, pero diciendo que él estaba vivo

¿Pero cómo fue? ¿Ella lo ayudó, o el solo...?

No lo sé. Pero podrías preguntarle tú misma si quieres

¿Está despierto?

Y tan recuperado, que ayer, que fue el cumpleaños de su hermano, los dos salieron a celebrarlo a la ciudad

¡Eso es verdaderamente extraordinario!

Sí. ¡Ojalá con Kanon las cosas fueran igual de rápidas!

¿Qué te preocupa? Me dijiste que su recuperación va muy bien.

Pues sí, ha mejorado muchísimo, pero me preocupa lo que le espera con Julián, y con los caballeros. Las cosas han estado muy tensas en la Mansión, entre ellos, pero estoy convencido de que si algo tienen todos los caballeros en común, es que ninguno de ellos siente ninguna clase de simpatía por Kanon. Creo que las cosas van a ser muy difíciles para él cuando despierte...

Un paso a la vez, Sorrento. No hay que adelantarnos a los hechos.

Supongo que tienes razón.

¡Claro que la tengo!.. ¿Puedo aprovechar este momento para insistir en que deberíamos de celebrar?

No tengo nada que celebrar, Thi,soy un fracaso

Sorrento, ¡no digas eso!

Estoy enamorado de un mal hombre, que de seguro me escupiría en el rostro si pudiera hacerlo. Y he estado aquí hecho un inútil, cuidándolo, en vez de estar haciendo algo de bien en la fundación de Julián. Soy un fraude como persona

Sorrento, basta.

Debí de haber estado en Grecia con ustedes...

¡Sorrento, no te atrevas a culparte por lo que sucedió! Kanon te necesitaba, y a pesar de todo, Julián y yo pasamos días muy hermosos en Grecia

No vas a convencerme. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo...

Sobreviví al ataque, así que deberíamos de celebrar

¡Ni siquiera puedes tomar alcohol!_ - dijo él con una risita burlona que la contagió - _Dejémoslo para después, cuando te hayan dado de alta, ¿sí? Cuando de verdad podamos celebrar que estamos vivos. Hoy me doy por satisfecho con tenerlos de vuelta a los dos.

Tu me enseñaste a dar gracias por las cosas buenas. Él va a vivir y eso es bueno.

...es que creo que en vez de alegrarme, saber que está a punto de despertar me tiene mal. La última vez que lo vi, le di la espalda, me alejé mientras le decía que no valía la pena ni siquiera pelear con él. Me pregunto qué sentido ha tenido pasar todo este tiempo a su lado cuando no creo que la idea le agrade, y mucho menos que me lo agradezca

Le has hecho compañía, y cuando se está en tan mal estado, es algo que se agradece siempre. Lo digo por experiencia

Debí de estar a tu lado. Perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte, tontito_ - dijo ella abrazándolo.  
_

¿Thetis?_ - preguntó Shaina entrando a la sala de espera, sorprendida y algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la llegada de la joven y de Julián Solo - _¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace un rato apenas - _dijo la rubia rompiendo el abrazo con su amigo_

¿Cómo estás?

Increíblemente bien para haber sido apuñalada en la garganta, gracias por preguntar

De nada. Realmente luces bien

¿Y tú qué te has hecho? Parece que la atacada hubieras sido tú; te ves terrible

Gracias por la honestidad

En serio, ¿qué te pasó?

Nada. Es duro pasar las noches aquí, eso es todo... Debo irme, avisen a los demás por favor. Me alegra que estés bien - _dijo muy seria_

Gracias

Hasta pronto

¿Tú sabes que le pasa?_- le preguntó la sirena a su amigo cuando de nuevo estuvieron solos.  
_

No,pero llevas días sin salir prácticamente de aquí. Ha estado montando guardias, sobre todo a Kanon

¿En serio?

Sí, ha sido realmente amable, y sorprendentemente honesta. Me siento a gusto cuando está cerca...

¡Vaya! ¿Tan pronto se convirtió en tu amiga?

No lo diría así, pero he conversado gratamente con ella... Aunque después de que platiquemos recordé aquella vez cuando me dijiste que pensabas que era una maldita perra y casi me da un ataque de risa

Recuerdo esa ocasión. Y sigo pensándolo, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo también. Ha sido muy amable conmigo también...

No negaré que la he visto enfurecer, y es temible. Pero en muchas cosas, me recuerda a ti...

Ja, ja, qué gracioso - _dijo ella ligeramente ofendida_

Hablo en serio. E insisto: yo creo que si ustedes dos convivieran un poco, podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas

_Ni Sorrento ni Thetis se imaginaron en ese momento que esa oportunidad estaba a punto de presentarse..._

* * *

_Fue una mañana con mucho movimiento en el hospital. Mientras Sorrento, Thetis , Julián, Saori y su inseparable Tatsumi partían al penthouse del heredero de los Solo para recoger ropa y algunas cosas, otros se organizaron para realizar las guardias del día. Hyoga pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en la habitación de Seiya, Hilda en la de Aioros e Ikki, y Geki vigilando el descanso de Kanon una vez que Saori y Julián se marcharon. Pero después de un rato, Marin visitó a Seiya, y un rato después de ella (aunque no se encontraron), arribó Miho. Mientras eso ocurría, Hyoga aprovechó para volver a ver a Ikki, que dormía plácidamente gracias a los somníferos que le habían administrado para que se repusiera del enorme esfuerzo que había realizado el día anterior al pasar todo el día paseando por las calles cuando aún tenía heridas abiertas, y conversó brevemente con Hilda, a la que la agradeció por su presencia, por el apoyo y la compañía que les seguían brindando. Después, encaminó sus pasos hacia el piso de Psiquiatría con la intención de ver a Shun. Lo encontró solo en la habitación, ya que Saga estaba en la Unidad de Quemaduras haciéndole compañía a su gemelo. _

_El rubio había reflexionado muchísimo mientras vigilaba el sueño de Seiya. Le impresionó verlo tan pálido, delgado y frágil, tan cansado, a pesar de que los doctores aseguraban que estaba dando claras señales de mejoría que fue incapaz de ver. Pero no eran las heridas externas de su amigo las que lo impresionaron y lo tuvieron meditando, porque aunque le dolía en el alma verle así, tenía muy claro que Seiya había hecho lo necesario para salvar a Saori y para ayudarlos a derrotar a Hades y su terrible plan. Eran guerreros, y estaban acostumbrados al dolor y a los castigos corporales. No, lo que sumió al rubio en un profundo estado de reflexión, fueron las heridas internas del castaño, porque Hyoga estaba convencido de que desde antes de la batalla, Seiya tenía una gran herida interna: Hyoga, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, estaba convencido de que Seiya amaba secretamente a Saori. Lamentó profundamente que la joven se hubiera decidido a decir en voz alta que ella también lo amaba cuando quizás era ya demasiado tarde. Pero lamentó aún más, no haber tenido el valor de hablar con Seiya, y decirle que no lo juzgaba, que lo comprendía, probablemente como ni siquiera Shyriu podría haberlo hecho, porque el sabía lo que era amar a alguien prohibido. El sabía muy bien lo doloroso que era amar y tener que callar, y vivir con una carga tan grande, y encima de todo, tener que fingir. Podrían haberse escuchado el uno al otro, se podrían haber apoyado; estaba seguro de que Seiya lo hubiera escuchado con el corazón abierto, y que lo habría entendido, que habría guardado su secreto. Y quizás, el uno podría haber animado al otro a romper con el silencio de una buena vez. Pero su error fue pensar que tendrían tiempo y ocasión para hacerlo, cuando debió de haber sabido que No sería así, cuando la amarga experiencia de haber estado tantas veces tan cerca de la muerte debía de haberle enseñado lo contrario. Quizás fue demasiado arrogancia de su parte, al pensar que siempre saldrían vencedores, pero ya ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en ello, porque no se podía dar marcha atrás. Así que en silencio, le pidió perdón por haber callado, y oró con todas sus fuerzas para que la oportunidad de hablar con él se materializara. Y después, sin pensarlo ni reprocharse más, se puso de pie y salió de ahí, decidido a aprender de sus fallos, y sobre todo, a corregirlos de una vez por todas.  
_

_Shun, por su parte, estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, observando hacia la ventana, con una expresión de inmenso vacío. Había pasado gran parte de la noche y del día en recordar todo lo que había hablado con Saga. Por un lado, sentía una extraordinaria y nueva admiración por él y por su hermano. Casi le parecía inconcebible que incluso alguien tan fuerte y poderoso como ellos hubiera sido capaz de resistir semejante martirio físico y mental por tantísimo tiempo. Y su compasivo corazón se atormentaba imaginando lo mucho que debían de haber sufrido. Pero a la par que incrementaba su respeto por los gemelos, disminuía aún más la imagen que tenía de si mismo, y se encontraba cada vez más pusilánime y débil, y por ende, indigno de seguir viviendo. _

Hola Shun... ¿Cómo estás?

_Shun le dio una mirada cansada, dolida, que Hyoga entendió sin titubeos. Había un dolor inmenso en sus hermosos ojos verdes, un dolor que le seguramente le provocaba el haber sido poseído por Hades...Suspiró mientras se acercó a su cama, tomó un banco y se sentó en él, para después mirar fijam y dulcemente al peliverde. Hyoga, a pesar de ser un joven de sentimientos muy complejos y profundos, no solía hablar de ellos, porque no le resultaba fácil. Había crecido en un mundo donde parecer vulnerable era un inmenso error, y había aprendido muy bien a esconderlos. Pero sabía que frente a Shun no corría peligro alguno; al contrario, era absolutamente necesario abrir el corazón de una buena vez..._

Ayer estuve observándote...

¿Durante la cena?

No. Saori ha estado muy preocupada por nuestra seguridad desde que la batalla acabó, y nos pidió a Ban y a mí que los acompañaramos a ti y a Ikki el día de ayer, mientras festejaban tu cumpleaños.

¿Qué?

Los seguimos. No fue por espiarlos ni nada parecido; ella sólo quería saber que estarían bien... - _el peliverde guardó silencio, y Hyoga temió que se hubiera molestado _- ¿Te incomoda saberlo?

No. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Creo que Ikki sí lo notó, pero lo dejó pasar. Ayer estaba feliz como lo he visto pocas veces en mi vida...

¿De veras?

Estoy convencido de que eso se debía a que estaba contigo.

Pobre Ikki, se esforzó muchísimo por complacerme, aún cuando no lo merezco. No después de todo lo que...

¿Y sabes qué más vi? - _dijo Hyoga interrumpiéndolo, porque sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía Shun con aquellas frases _

No - _dijo Shun en voz muy baja_

Te vi tal y como eras antes de la batalla. Vi al Shun que he conocido siempre, al chico alegre y optimista, que todo lo encuentra maravilloso. Ayer fuiste libre, ayer fuiste tú otra vez.

...syer fue un sueño, Hyoga. Ikki lo hizo posible, y jamás podré agradecérselo lo suficiente, pero hoy siento un peso enorme ahogándome, al igual que lo he sentido todos estos días, desde que desperté. No voy a volver a ser el mismo jamás, Hyoga: no después de todo lo que permití que sucediera.

Fue Hades quien provocó todo el daño y el dolor que vivimos. No tú. Fue solo un momento, y cuando hubo pasado, te pusiste de pie, te uniste a nosotros y nos ayudaste a derrotarlo. Tú eres exactamente lo opuesto a él, por eso te escogió, porque tú eras el disfraz perfecto. Tú ,eres ese que vi ayer, ilusionado en su visita al zoólogico, que no sabía que pastel escoger, ese que sabe disfrutar y valorar cada instante.

No puedo volver a ser ese...

¡Sí puedes, lo vi ayer! Si necesitas ayuda, la tendrás, pero tienes que luchar. No te rindas, Shun... No permitas que muera eso que yo amo tanto en ti...

_Shun lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, y temeroso a la vez de haber entendido incorrectamente lo que el rubio acababa de decirle. A su vez, Hyoga l____o miraba con detenimiento mientras le atormentaba el fantasma de lo que había quedado por decir desde hacía tanto tiempo, y decidió liberar todas las palabras que llevaba ocultas en el pecho desde hacía años. Todo le había parecido muy confuso y complicado en aquel entonces, pero después de pasar por una experiencia como aquella última batalla, todo tomaba una inesperada perspectiva. _

____

_Porque sí, no era fácil admitir que se había enamorado de uno de sus compañeros, de su mejor amigo. Pero tampoco podía seguir negando sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo no adorarlo? Con su rostro de facciones delicadas y perfectas, sus ojos de mirar increíblemente tierno e inocente, sus cabellos largos y sedosos, de aquel maravilloso e insólito color, su cuerpo esbelto y fino, y sin embargo fuerte. ¿Cómo no amar su inocencia y su bondad? Hyoga sabía que lo tenía todo en su contra, pero no le importaba, así que continuó_

Sé que jamás te había dicho nada al respecto, y que probablemente este sea el peor de los momentos para hacerlo, pero es la verdad. Siento por ti algo totalmente distinto de lo que siento por los demás. Te quiero como Saori quiere a Seiya...No es fácil admitirlo, pero también estoy harto de fingir que no me siento así... Shun, yo lo único que te pido a cambio es que seas sincero conmigo, y contigo mismo. Hace mucho que me siento diferente cuando tú estás cerca, y creo que tú también, y que desde hace mucho guardamos silencio para no decirnos la verdad, que desde hace mucho mantenemos silencios cargados de emociones y de significados, como aquella noche, en el taxi, cuando...

Fuimos al bar...

Exactamente

_Ambos recordaron perfectamente su breve conversación al abordar el vehículo que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión _

¿Y si las cosas no funcionan con June, te dolería demasiado?

No lo creo. Supongo que sería una señal de que simplemente no estaba destinado a estar con ella, si no con alguien más...

¿Estás interesado en otra persona?

¡No! Es un decir... ¿Crees que Seiya esté bien?

No lo creo, se comportó muy extraño... Pero no te preocupes, está con Shyriu; de seguro él lo tranquilizará. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, se entienden perfectamente... como tú y como yo...

Sí... como nosotros...

Shun, ¿Recuerdas como nos miramos esa noche? ¿Recuerdas que estuvimos cerca de besarnos mientras cruzabamos la ciudad? ¿No estás harto de callar? - _dijo Hyoga tomándole una mano mientras Shun se incorporaba - _Porque yo sí; sé que tú también sientes algo especial por mí, porque te conozco como a mi mismo... No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que me salvaste la vida en el Templo de Libra. Recuerdo tu aroma, y cuando lo precibo, me siento cómodo y tranquilo: a salvo. Nadie puede comprender mis cambios de ánimo como tú. ¿Quién podría, sin haber estado allí, viviendo lo que yo he vivido? ¿Quién si no tú, con ese corazón tan inmenso? ¡Nunca he conocido a un ser tan cálido como tú, con un corazón tan abierto...! Quizás estoy confundido, y he malinterpretado tu generosidad, pero me diste tu calor con tanto desprendimiento, con tanto desinterés... Arriesgaste tu vida por la mía, y aunque sé que lo hubieras hecho por cualquiera de nosotros, pensé que para ti también había significado algo más... Me es muy difícil hablar de mis sentimientos, y lo sabes bien, pero aquí estoy, porque contigo todo es fácil, todo fluye. Y aún si no puedo expresarlo, no importa, porque tú siempre me entiendes, lo sé. Soy complejo, y sin embargo, tú no me juzgas, siempre me comprendes. ¿O estoy equivocado?

No_ - admitió Shun avergonzado a morir, casi en un susurro_

Si tienes dudas por June, yo...

¿No! - _se atrevió Shun a exclamar -_ Ella y yo... lo intenté y no funcionó. No la quiero como yo pensaba... no la amo...

No sabes cuánto me alegro...

Pero... ¿qué significa esto? No puedo decirle ahora que tú y... yo...

_Hyoga sonrió inmensamente sin disimulo alguno_

Yo no te pido nada ahora. No espero ni mucho menos exijo nada, solamente te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado para ayudarte a recordar quién eres de verdad, para ayudarte a sanar. Y sé que si me dejas, yo voy a curarme también...

¿Curarte? ¿De qué?

De la soledad y la tristeza que desde hace años me carcomen, y que sólo se me olvidan del todo cuando estoy contigo.

__

_Shun apenas y podía dar crédito a que aquello le estuviera sucediendo, sobre todo en aquel momento, donde lo último que se le habría ocurrido es que su más acariciado y secreto sueño se haría realidad. Porque Hyoga tenía razón: debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, y aceptar al fin que si todo había fallado con June, y si se arrepentía de haberse acostado con ella, era porque mientras la había acariciado, y la había tenido entre sus brazos, había soñado con él, con su mejor amigo, con su masculina y hermosa voz, con su aroma, con su piel tocando la suya y con sus ojos azules mirándolo mientras se fundían el uno con el otro. _

_Shun miró los azulísimos ojos de Hyoga, y asintió, dando a entender su aceptación con aquel simple gesto, y el ruso por respuesta, le hizo una seña al peliverde para que le hiciera espacio en la cama. Shun se movió y Hyoga se subió, para después tenderse simplemente a su lado, en silencio. __A ambos los asaltó el recuerdo de su experiencia en la casa de Libra, y sin que Hyoga pudiera controlarlo, lo recorrió una oleada de deseo incontenible al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca. El aroma de su piel, de sus cabellos, y de su cuerpo junto al suyo, eran casi irresistibles. Pero sacó fuerzas y se contuvo, no por cobardía, si no porque Shun estaba demasiado vulnerable y él jamás se aprovecharía de eso. __El ruso se entregó a aquel simple pero mágico momento con el corazón rebosante de alegría, porque su precioso niño no lo había rechazado, y eso le hacía guardar la esperanza de que él tarde o temprano correspondería a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad. Se alegró infinitamente de haberse arriesgado. ¿Qué importaba lo que pudieran decir los demás? Si estar así, simplemente tendidos el uno junto al otro, se sentía tan bien. Algo tan hermoso no podía ser incorrecto. Y supo que Shun estaba pensando y sintiendo algo muy parecido, porque al voltear a mirarlo, comprendió que a los dos n_o les hacia falta nada más que estar juntos para relajarse y sonreír...

* * *

_Seika iba muy concentrada tratando de recordar todo lo que Aioria le había explicado aquella mañana, pero eran conceptos verdaderamente difíciles, y se preguntaba si de verdad lograría entenderlos, y más aún, llevarlos a la práctica...Por cierto, le había dado la impresión de que el amable caballero lucía muy ansioso durante aquella primera lección, como si tuviera una cierta prisa por hacerle entender muchísimas cosas de una sola vez. Pero de seguro había sido solo su imaginación, porque el rubio parecía auténticamente interesado en lograr que ella dominara el poder que los demás suponían que ella poseía... La figura de una joven que vestía delantal amarillo la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos, y de inmediato corrió a su encuentro al ver que ella caminaba rápidamente por los prados en una dirección distinta_

¡Miho! ¡Espera!

_La peliazul se paralizó al reconocer la voz que la llamaba_

¡Seika!- _exclamó la chica, sudando frío al toparse con ella_

¡Qué bueno que te veo, Miho! Hace días que quiero hablar contigo, es sólo que he estado muy ocupada, pero… ¡ven! _– dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola prácticamente para sentarse junto a ella en una banca - t_enemos muchísimo de qué hablar... Ahora sí, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

_¿_Qué?

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y mi hermano son novios? Ay Miho, tenemos tanto de qué hablar... ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron, cómo es él, cuándo te lo pidió!

_La peliazul se echó a llorar. Nunca pensó que su mentirilla iría tan lejos como para que ahora, la propia hermana de Seiya creyera el cuento de que ella era su novia. Pero precisamente, si a alguien no se atrevía a mentirle, era a ella. _

¡Oh Seika, me siento tan mal!

¡Tranquila, no llores, Miho! Seiya está recuperándose, y estoy segura de que cuando despierte le va a encantar saber que has estado prácticamente todo el tiempo a su lado

¡No, tú no entiendes!

¿Qué pasa, Miho?

...se trata... de un error...

¿De qué hablas?

Yo… no soy... su novia

¿Qué dices?

...

Pero… Tatsumi dijo…

¡Se trata de un error! Lo que pasa es que yo le dije a Saori… le mentí.

¿Qué?_ – dijo Seika cambiando la expresión de su rostro, pasando del desconcierto a una clara molestia - _¿Tú no eres su novia? Miho - _la cuestionó poniéndose de pie, lívida - _¿Mentiste?

Escúchame, por favor.

¿Cómo pudiste mentir sobre algo así? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Para qué!

¡Es que odio a Saori!

¿¡Qué diablos tiene eso que ver!

Vine a ver a tu hermano con un poco de prisa, como siempre, porque tenía que volver a mi trabajo en el orfanato- _intentó explicar la peliazul, hablando muy rápido - _Había esperado un buen rato para entrar a verlo cuando Saori llegó con la intención de entrar a verlo pasando por encima de ti, ignorándome, y eso me enfureció, así que le dije que yo había llegado antes a verlo, y que además, yo tenía más derecho porque era su novia. No lo planée, solo se me ocurrió de repente, porque pensé que solo así iba a dejarme verlo antes. Lo hice sin pensar, nunca pensé que se haría algo tan grande...

¿Cómo pudiste?

No todo es mentira, ¡yo lo amo, Seika! ¡Estoy enamorada de tu hermano, lo he amado desde que lo conocí, desde que eramos niños! Y creo que él también me quiere. Él me prometió una vez que…

No tienes que convencerme a mi, Miho; es él quien decide, y si no te ha dicho nada aún, por algo será... - _dijo la pelirroja con una frialdad que pasmó a la peliazul_

¡No te enojes conmigo, por favor Seika!- _imploró Miho tirándose a los pies de Seika y tomándola de las manos-_ ¡Te juro que mi intención nunca fue mentir!

Si tu intención no era mentir, simplemente no lo hubieras hecho- _repuso Seika con severidad mientras retiraba sus manos de las de la adolescente - _Saori no es mi persona favorita, y sé que a veces se comporta como una malcriada y una insufrible de lo peor, pero eso no justifica que hayas inventado semejante cosa.

¡Tienes que entender...!

¡No me gustan las mentiras, Miho! Y si crees que con esas tácticas puedes ganarte mi simpatía para que interceda frente a Seiya a tu favor, estás muy equivocada... Tengo cosas que hacer. Me voy.

¡No te vayas enojada conmigo Seika, por favor entiéndeme!

Ya te dije que no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer.

¡De verdad, créeme. No quise mentir, ni hacerle daño a nadie!

Estás mintiéndome otra vez - _repuso la pelirroja cada vez más fuera de sí - _¡porque tú sabes que no eres la única interesada en Seiya!, ¿verdad?

...

¡Contéstame! ¿Lo sabes, o no?

Sí, pero…

¿¡Y te pusiste a pensar en lo que pudo causar tu mentira en esa persona! ¿¡O lo hiciste precisamente por eso!

¡No! ¡De verdad que yo…!

No digas más. Lo hecho, hecho está, hayan sido cuales hayan sido tus intenciones...Solo piensa que podrás mentirle a todo el mundo si quieres, y eso de todos modos, no va a cambiar lo que él siente por ti, y eso es lo único que importa - _apuntó la pelirroja al marcharse para entrar al edificio, mientras Miho se deshacía en llanto en el verdísimo pasto...__

* * *

_

_Era la una de la tarde. Apenas y había dormido unas cinco horas desde que había regresado de su guardia en el hospital, cuando despertó súbitamente debido a las suaves notas del piano, que flotaban por una mansión increíblemente silenciosa. El corazón se le alborotó en el pecho, porque sabía perfectamente quién estaba tocando. ¡Cómo la extrañaba, a pesar de todo! ¡Cómo había extrañado esos maravillosos momentos que eran únicamente de ellos dos, cuando él la escuchaba y ella tocaba, y compartían en silencio, él feliz y arrobado contemplándola! Y otras veces, manteniendo incluso una maravillosa charla. En aquellas ocasiones, no tenía que compartirla con nadie; era solamente Suya, por así decirlo. _

_Se puso de pie de un salto sin detenerse a pensar que llevaba puestos los pants y la camiseta sin mangas con los que acostumbraba dormir, y bajó corriendo descalzo hasta la sala del piano_

¡Señorita Sao… ! ¿¡Señorita Flher! - _exclamó Jabu con sorpresa y desilusión al encontrar a la más joven de las princesas de Asgard, y no a Saori, a la que había evitado como a una plaga desde que le había confesado su amor_

¡Lo sient_o! – dijo ella dejando de tocar – _no quise ser atrevida, pero es que este piano es tan hermoso… Y pensé que no había nadie en casa…

No se preocupe, señorita Flher, no hay ningún problema en lo absoluto. Es solo que…_ - __**pensé que era ella**__, se dijo amargamente a sí mismo – _Hace mucho que no se oía el piano en esta casa, eso es todo... Toca usted muy bien - _repuso él, avergonzado al sentirse terriblemente mal vestido frente a ella._

¡Gracias! ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento?

¡No, soy terrible para la música!_ – confesó él con gran naturalidad, sintiéndose cómodo de nuevo gracias a la gran sonrisa que la joven le brindaba  
_

Es cuestión de practicar. A mí se me hacía muy difícil al principio, pero a base de repeticiones logré producir sonidos medianamente decentes.

Pues con mis aptitudes musicales creo que sólo podría tocar tambores. Era todo lo que oía en Argelia

¿Has estado allá?

Viví cinco años ahí; fue donde me entrené para ser un caballero...

¿Y cómo es?

Extremoso - _dijo él sentándose en un sillón cercano al piano, desde donde podía verla bien - _En el día hace un calor tan increíble que sientes que vas a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, pero en las noches hace tanto frío que no se puede creer que se esté en el mismo lugar.

Supongo que no es tan frío como Asgard

No, definitivamente no tan frío_ – reconoció el entre risas – _simplemente es diferente. Pero conocí muchos animales sorprendentes. Todo lo que vive ahí es tan salvaje… tan primitivo…

Suena increíble. ¡Me encantaría conocerlo!

Es un lugar extraordinario, sin duda, pero no la imagino ahí. Una princesa como usted no pertenece a un lugar como ese. Allá todo es incomodidad, y arena, y sudor. Usted pertenece a un lugar como este, donde pueda estar rodeada de lujos, de cosas finas, delicadas y bellas, como usted misma

Gracias _– dijo ella sonrojándose_

No quise incomodarla. Lo dije porque es cierto… Esto está inusualmente tranquilo, ¿no? - _dijo él, temiendo haber sido demasiado directo con la bella y tímida señorita_

Megumi dijo que casi todos desayunaron temprano y se fueron.

Señorita Flher...

Dime Flher, por favor. Me haces sentir como una anciana cuando me dices así.

Lo lamento, solo intento darle el lugar que alguien tan fino como usted se merece...

¿Qué ibas a decir?- _preguntó ella con curiosidad_

No quiero parecer atrevido, porque la conozco muy poco, pero, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

Claro, Jabu.

¿Podría seguir tocando, y me permitiría acompañarla?

Será un placer para mí - _dijo ella con toda naturalidad, intuyendo que aquel joven necesitaba desesperadamente de la música como un bálsamo para sanar sus heridas, cualesquiera que fueran. Así que se acomodó en el asiento, y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, con la mayor fluidez que le era posible a sus dedos. Tocó dos o tres piezas y estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballero estaba llorando. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué, así que simplemente, fingió no haberlo notado y continuó, pensando que le brindaba mayor consuelo al seguir simplemente ejecutando lo mejor de su repertorio..._

_

* * *

_

¿A penas estás comiendo? ¡Tú como siempre malpasándote! Pero, bueno, a lo que vine. ¡A que no adivinas de dónde vengo! - _dijo Catalina aventándose prácticamente al diván del consultorio de su mejor amiga, que a pesar de ser ya media tarde, apenas tomaba un ligero almuerzo sobre su escritorio_

Lina, no empieces por favor. He estado muy ocupada y no tengo humor para jugar a las adivinanzas.

Está bien. Te diré que me morí y me fui al cielo

Y regresaste... ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¿Dónde está el cielo? - _preguntó Sayaka con ironía, porque ya conocía la clase de historias que era capaz de contar su amiga_ - ¿O más bien, en la pelvis de quién?

¡Eres una malpensada! Estoy hablando de algo perfectamente inocente... Bueno, ¿quieres saber o no?

Ándale, dime. ¿Dónde está el cielo?

¡En un centro comercial!

¡Que extraño, no sabía que mi mejor amiga fuera una adolescente adicta a las compras! Porque de otro modo no entiendo tu respuesta

Ah, es que no es el dónde, ¡si no el con quién!

¿De qué hablas?... ¿No me digas que...?

¡Ajà! ¿Sabes dónde estuve todas estas horas?

Pensé que dando fisioterapia en la Mansión...

Noo - _canturreó Lina _- ¡fui al centro comercial con Dokho, mi delicioso pelirrojo, y sus amigos!

¿Me estás hablando en serio?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

Pero, ¿Cómo...?

¡Ah, pues la verdad es que no se qué hice para ser merecedora de tanta felicidad, ni de dónde les salió la motivación! Pero lo importante, es que esta mañana mientras desayunaba, me llamó uno de sus amigos, y me pidió un favor enorme. Yo no tenía idea de que podía tratarse, pero dije que sí, claro, ¡y resultó que quería que los llevara y acompañara a un centro comercial!

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué te pedirían eso?

¿Y qué tiene de raro? ¡Son extranjeros; es obvio que necesitaban de alguien con sentido de la moda que conociera la ciudad y los guiara! Porque la cereza del pastel, es que no fuimos a comprar cualquier cosa, noooo. Los llevé... ¡a comprarse ropa!

¡No puedo creerlo! - _exclamó la psiquiatra con toda sinceridad._

¡Ay Sayaka, no te vayas a poner celosa porque me escogieron a mí y no a ti! Tú también te vistes muy bien, pero hay que admitirl; no es muy común ir de compras con la psiquiatra, ni creo que alguien se pueda sentir a gusto yendo de compras acompañado de su doctor.

Lina, no digas barbaridades. No estoy celosa

¡Pues deberías de estarlo! Hubieras visto cómo me miraban todas las mujeres del centro comercial. ¡Imagínate! ¡Rodeada de tanto mango! ¡Ayyy, si se retorcían del coraje de no ser yo!

¡Estás loca de remate!

No sabes de lo que te perdiste, fue... ¡una experiencia super divertida, increíble, me lo pasé tan bien...! ¡Extrasensorial, caray!...Yo creo que deben de venir todos de ciudades muy pequeñas, o al menos, nunca habían estado en Tokio antes, porque estaban muy asombrados con el mini tour que les di, pero se portaron increíblemente amables, y fue una oportunidad maravillosa para conocerlos un poquito mejor... Los llevé al centro comercial que está de super moda; al principio parecían muy tensos, e iban muy callados, pero para aligerar el ambiente, yo empecé a contarles detalles amenos sobre las tiendas y la ciudad, y después de un ratito, ellos empezaron a preguntar, y yo resolví tooodas sus dudas. No caminamos demasiado, porque algunos todavía no están repuestos del todo, pobrecitos, pero el momento cumbre, fue cuando nos instalamos en una tienda departamental para que adquirieran prendas y algunos artículos personales ¡Si me hubieras visto! ¡Habrías estado orgullosa de mí! Les di su espacio para que compraran a gusto, pero después de un rato, los más sociables comenzaron a pedirme mi opinión, y yo, con todo el gusto, se las di, aunque disimulando un poquito, obviamente, para no incomodarlos. Y después de un rato, aunque no lo hicieran, yo opinaba sobre sus adquisiciones, jajaja, ¡Hasta que llegó el momento en el que prácticamente estaban modelándome cada modelito que se probaban! Y para finalizar y como agradecimiento, me invitaron a comer ahí mismo. Insistieron en que yo escogiera el lugar, y acepté, aunque la verdad es que a penas y me enteré de que comimos ¡Tenía tanto qué mirar, que no pude ni quise concentrarme en la comida! - _declaró al borde de la risa_

¡No puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte!

¡Ni yo, amiga! ¡Fue casi una experiencia religiosa...! Porque tengo que admitir que así de grandotes como se ven, fueron increíblemente dóciles ¡Los convencí para que se probaran ropa de toda clase, de todos los estilos, de todos los colores! ¡Lana, algodón, seda, hasta cuero... Dios, ojalá hubieran vendido prendas de spandex!

Estás enferma.

Claro que no, solo soy una buena narradora...Y siendo super objetiva y en calidad de tu mejor amiga, te diré que cada vez me convenzo más de que uno de ellos, deberìa de ser para ti

¡Ahora sí que estás alucinando !

¿¡Por qué no! ¡Todos son extraordinarios a su modo, y atractivos de muy distintas maneras, hasta para satisfacer a alguien tan exigente como tú!

Yo...

¡No me digas que no los encuentras guapísimos, Sayaka Miyamoto! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, no me mientas!

...está bien, no lo negaré, porque como dices, serìa una mentira. Claro que los encuentro muy apuestos e interesantes. Pero no pasa, ni pasará de ahí; en primera, porque sería totalmente falto de ética involucrarme con cualquiera de ellos, en segunda, porque estoy convencida de que lo último que necesitan justo ahora es andar de romances, en tercera, porque soy demasiado vieja para ellos, y en cuarta porque no creo que ninguno esté interesado en mí.

Eso no puedes saberlo. Tú cada vez estás más guapa, pero ya llevas mucho tiempo solterita. ¡Imagínate andar con uno de ellos!

¡Acabo de darte cuatro razones por las que...!

Pues yo creo que ni todas las razones del mundo bastarían para decirle que No a uno de esos papacitos, porque la verdad es que están como quieren- _dijo la morena interrumpiendo a su correctísima amiga -_ ¡Oh Sayaka! Debiste de haber estado ahí. Fue como estar en ... ¡rayos, no puedo describirlo! Fue como estar en la mejor carnicería del mundo y ver desde el escaparate los mejores cortes

Perdón, ¿¡oí bien! ¿¡Eres tan burda que los estás comparando con carne!

¡Es una buena metáfora, sus cuerpos son como...! Bueno, No, tienes razón... sería mejor decir que fue como estar en una heladería, porque hay de todos los colores y sabores. Unos son insoportablemente bellos, otros son varoniles; hay orientales, occidentales, unos super exóticos y uno que otro bastante cosmopolita, pese a todo... Son como una comisión de las naciones unidas: hay griegos, italianos, un sueco, un brasileño, ¡hasta un hindú! ¡Que por cierto, es la cosa más hermosa, la combinación más increíble que he conocido! Es rubio como el sol, blanquísimo, los ojos azules como el cielo de verano. No dijo una palabra, de hecho, es con el que menos tuve contacto, pero tiene la mirada más penetrante que haya visto jamás: se lo devoraba todo con los ojos... Y todas, claro, se lo devoraban a él, lo encueraban con el mayor descaro, las infelices, aunque se ve que a él no se le movía ni un cabello por eso. Es... ¡no sé! No es muy alto, pero tampoco es bajo. No es extraordinariamente musculoso, pero su cuerpo está perfectamente marcado, bien proporcionado, es sobrio, es... soberbio: ¡está como hecho a mano...! Y los calladitos siempre son los peores. ¡Debe de ser un artista en la cama...!

¡Lina!

¡Está bien! Si te dan flojera los bonitos, nos olvidamos de él y de Afrodita. Si lo quieres muy varonil, ahí está Aldebarán. ¿Lo conoces? Es brasileño; visualiza dos metros de puro sabor latino. Hay algo en su color de piel, es el color más increíble, como chocolate fundido. Y su rostro... no es que sea guapo, pero no se pueden despegar los ojos de sus facciones, que son super definidas, hipnotizantes.. Debe de ejecutar unos bailes horizontales... ¡Y con esa estatura, imagínate el tamaño de su...!

¡Lina, cállate!_- exclamó la japonesa entre alarmada y atacada de la risa -_ ¡No voy a poder mirarlos a los ojos si sigues hablando de ellos de esa forma!

Ojalá y de veras los empieces a ver como lo que son; como unos hombres deliciosos. ¡Uf, si se veían guapos como los conocimos, en calidad de pacientes, malheridos, pálidos, bajo estas luces mortecinas horribles y con esas piyamas todas iguales, ahora imagínatelos al sol, ya recuperaditos, vistiendo como la gente, con unos jeans o unos pantalones de algodón entalladitos! ¡Hay algo tan exótico en ellos y tan inusual en todos ellos! ¡Hasta la forma en la que huelen! ¡Y con esos cuerpos para morirse!

¡Ay Lina! - _suspiró Sayaka, que ya no sabía ni qué decir para bajarle el entusiasmo a su amiga _

Pero mi favorito para ti - _continuó la morena -_ es Shura. Es español, y es perfecto para ti,como te lo recomienda la especialista... Ojos negros, un tostaito delicioso, y una voz de hombre de verdad, que te afloja las piernas nomás de oírlo.

Suena a que ya superaste a tu pelirro...

¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo! ¡Hoy conviví un poquito más con él y terminé de convencerme de que Dokho, es el mejor de todos! ¡Y te garantizo que no lo cambio por nadie y que va a ser para mí! !Nadie puede igualarse a mi Rayo de sol, a mi Llamarada!

¡De acuerdo, cálmate! - _dijo Sayaka, lamentando profundamente al darse cuenta de que su amiga no desistía en su interés por el joven de los ojos verdes, porque intuía que ella no saldría bien librada si se involucraba con él... -_ entonces, ¿por qué tan exhaltada en tu descripción de tu compatriota?

¡Pues porque al pan, pan, y al vino, vino! Y Shura... Si no fuera porque vi a Dokho, y a Ikki antes... ¡mmh, mmhhh! ¡Ay - _suspiró la española, cambiando por completo el tono de su voz, pasando de antojarse al español, a reflejar una honda pena -_ si tan solo Ikki hubiera estado ahí! Entonces de verdad que hubiera podido morirme de una buena vez: viendo ese cuerpecito que grita porque una le caiga a mordidas...

Bueno, dicen que no se pude tener toda en la vida, ¿no? - _dijo la psiquiatra en tono burlón, tratando de disimular que a pesar de todo, la tenía muy divertida la descripción de su alocada amiga._

¡No te burles! La verdad es que faltaron un par de cosas para que todo resultara perfecto..

¿¡Te atreves a quejarte después de haberte pasado la mañana babeando por ellos y relamiéndote los bigotes como gato frente a un galón de leche! ¡De veras que no tienes llenadera!... De seguro me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero según tú, ¿qué faltó?

¡Ikki! - _gimoteó al borde de los gritos la fisioterapeuta, mientras Sayaka estallaba en risas sin poderlo evitar -_ Y que me modelaran la ropa interior, o al menos los trajes de baño que les sugerí que adquirieran para las hidroterapias...

¡Eres la fisioterapeuta más poco profesional que he conocido en mi vida!

¡Ay, es que no se puede ser profesional con semejantes bizcochitos...!

¡Eres incorregible!

Pero no me estás haciendo caso, ¡estaba diciendo que Shura es perfecto para ti! Está maduro como un buen vino tinto; se me hace que es como de tu edad. Me dijo que sabe cocinar,y por la forma en que camina y en que hace las cosas, se ve que es super sexy, y estoy segura de que es un hombre super cachondo. ¡Es exactamente lo que necesitas: un macho que te coja hasta partirte por la mitad y que te haga dejar de pensar!

¡Lina, no seas tan vulgar, por favor! Además, ¿quién carajos te dijo que yo quiero eso ?

Sayaka, por favor, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste hasta dejar de lado tu rejodida manía de pensar y analizarlo todo? Olvida eso, ¿¡cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste y punto! ¿Fue con el pendejo de tu ex, el psiquiatra que estaba más traumado y dañado que todos tus pacientes?

No voy a contestarte - _repuso la japonesa cruzándose de brazos _

¿¡O sea que él fue tú último acostón! - _exclamó ella gritando prácticamente por la indignación _- ¡Eso fue hace casi dos años!

¡Baja la voz, que no quiero que mis pacientes se enteren de mi falta de vida sexual! Y...pues sí, él fue el último, y fue hace mucho tiempo ya, pero ya te dije que No lo necesito

¡Todos lo necesitamos!

Puedo controlarme perfectamente, gracias.

¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Sé humana, por Dios!

...pues puede que tengas algo de razón - _admitió la especialista después de reflexionarlo un poco - _Pero aunque así fuera, no escogeré de compañero a uno de ellos.

¡Pero tú te mereces a alguien super especial, alguien como uno de ellos, estoy segura! ¡Y si no te apuras, te pueden ganar y ya no vas a tener de dónde escoger!

¿De qué rayos hablas ahora?

¿No te dije? ¡Georgia Adams nos acompañó!

¿La enfermera canadiense?

Sí.

¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con...? ¡No! No me digas, ya sé lo que estás pensando... Mira Lina, para ya tu desbordada imaginación. No la conozco mucho, pero sé que es muy profesiona, que no anda coqueteando compulsivamente con sus compañeros y mucho menos con los pacientes, y que es una chica muy seria y juiciosa, lo que desgraciadamente, no puedo decir de ti.

Pues será todo lo calladita y mocha que quieras, pero no está ciega, y ella vio lo mismo que yo: una exhibición de sementales. Es más, casi podría jurar que...

¡Lina, basta! Ya tuve suficiente de tus desvarios.

¿A dónde vas? - _preguntó la española casi ofendida al ver que Sayaka se ponía de pie y se ponía de nuevo su bata blanca_

A trabajar, porque a diferencia tuya, a mí No me están pagando por contemplarlos y sabrosearlos nada más. Te veo en la noche.

¡Pero aún no te he contado que...! Está bien, Sayaka - _dijo la española una vez que se quedó sola _- pero ya vas a ver: dejo de llamarme Catalina si no acabas de novia de uno de ellos... Aunque lo difícil va a ser decidir quién es el más adecuado para ti...claro, eso si es que uno de ellos no te ha echado el ojo ya...

_Y ya a sus anchas, Lina suspiró, porque más allá de lo mucho que había gozado al disfrutar sin miramientos las distintas anatomías de los caballeros, lo cierto era que guardaba en lo más profundo y sincero de su corazón, la secreta esperanza que hubiera sido idea de Dokho el haberla invitado aquella mañana..._

* * *

_Saori estaba bajando las escaleras tras haberle mostrado en persona sus habitaciones a los nuevos húespedes, (después de que hubieron comido), cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y ante sus ojos, se mostró un espectáculo increíble. Los Caballeros Dorados, Sus caballeros, entraban sanos y salvos, la mayoría con sonrisas en los labios, e incluso los más serios,como Afrodita y Angelo, lucían extraordinariamente relajados. Y encima de todo, luciendo prendas nuevas y modernas y con las manos llenas de bolsas. Al verlos así, Saori tuvo la certeza de que nadie que los viera en esos momentos, podría adivinar quiénes eran y a qué se habían dedicado toda su vida_

Buenas tarde, Ath... Saori-san - _dijo Dokho, que lucía radiante con una playera de manga larga y unos cómodos pantalones negros de algodón y que se corrigió para tratar de hacer sentir cómoda a la joven  
_

Buenas tardes, Dokho, todos... - _respondió ella aún atónita_

¿Qué le parece, Saori-san? - _preguntó Milo desfilándole prácticamente, luciendo extraordinariamente apuesto con una chamarra de cuero sobre una camisa granate y unos jeans negros, y marcadamente sensual hasta para una joven tan casta como la pelimorada_

¡Lucen... fantásticos! Aunque...no comprendo. Pensé que...

Te debemos una disculpa, Athena-sama - _dijo Shaka dando unos pasos hacia adelante_

¡Shaka! - _exclamó Saori aún más sorprendida de ver que él también había ido con ellos, y que portaba unas prendas diferentes a las que Shyriu y Shunrei habían adquirido para él hacía unos días.  
_

Nos tomaste por sorpresa anoche_ - dijo él poniendo una rodilla en el piso e inclinando la cabeza frente a ella -_ reaccionamos muy mal, yo en particular, y me disculpo por ello. Si bien tu regalo es algo sin precedentes en la Orden, lo cierto es que es una muestra más de tu inmensa generosidad

Levántate, por favor - _dijo ella tomándolo de las manos para que él se incorporara -_ No tengo nada que perdonar; ni siquiera piensen más en ello... Me siento muy dichosa de que hayan aceptado hacer uso de sus cuentas.

¡Es que resultó ser una idea increíblemente práctica! -_ intervino un Mü muy sonriente _- Aunque no estamos acostumbrados a los lujos, y probablemente nunca lo estaremos, había cosas que en verdad nos hacían falta, y agradecemos la oportunidad de adquirirlas a nuestro gusto y a nuestras anchas

Aunque la verdad seguimos creyendo que es demasiado dinero - _señaló Camus, que también estaba estrenando ropa y lucía muy tranquilo.  
_

Como les dije, el dinero es suyo, incluso para no usarlo, para invertirlo en las aldeas donde entrenaron, o para regalarlo, lo que se les ocurra... De lo que estoy segura, es de que cada uno de ustedes encontrará la forma ideal de darle uso a ese dinero.

Aún así, te hicimos pasar un mal momento, y lo lamentamos muchísimo - _insistió Shura con verdadero arrepentimiento_

Estoy consciente de que no escogí el mejor momento, y que quizás no tuve mucho tacto para decirselos, así que yo tengo parte de la culpa; como les dije, no hay que pensar más en ellos. Y valió la pena, ¡lucen fantásticos!

Gracias - _murmuraron todos ruborizándose  
_

Por un momento temí haberlos ofendido tanto... que se hubieran marchado - _confesó la pelimorada_

¡Jamás hubiéramos hecho algo parecido! Perdónanos de nuevo, Saori -san - _insistió Aldebarán _- Nos quedamos hablando ayer después de que te retiraste. La mayor parte de nosotros estabamos renuentes a aceptar, pero Dokho, sabio y práctico como siempre, dio su opinión, y nos hizo reconsiderarlo. Y después de hablarlo un rato, Milo sugirió que, después del mal trago, podríamos darte una sorpresa agradable. No quisimos alarmarte, ni mucho menos preocuparte.

Comprendo

Y para tu tranquilidad, seguimos tu consejo y no fuimos solos. La señorita Lina, nuestra amabilísima y sagaz terapeuta, nos acompañó, al igual que la señorita Georgia, nuestra enfermera. Ambas nos llevaron a los lugares ideales y nos asesoraron en nuestra primera compra de esta naturaleza - _dijo Mu aparentemente serio, pero con un ligero aire travieso al ver que Dokho se sonrojaba_

¡Pues se los agradeceré a ambas, y las felicitaré la próxima vez que las vea, porque tienen un gusto excelente!

Señorita Saori - _intervino Tatsumi - _la cocinera quiere saber si los caballeros van a comer.

¿Ya comieron? - _preguntó la pelimorada_

Sí, muchas gracias, Saori-san - _contestó Dokho _

Ya escuchaste, Tatsumi, gracias.

Si no le molesta, señorita, nos gustaría subir y dejar estas cosas - _dijo Milo, que tenía urgencia de ver a Aioria para darle su "encargo_"

Claro. Solo que...aprovechando que están aquí, hay algo que quiero decirles. Con todo lo que sucedió ayer, no pude hablarles al respecto

¿Qué sucede?

Julián y Thetis arribaron esta mañana. Ella recibió un transplante esta semana y aún necesita cuidados. Y como aún no sabemos quién ni cómo fue atacada, consideré que lo mejor sería que ellos vinieran a pasar unos días. Se lo propuse a Julián y él aceptó; acabo de instalarlos en sus habitaciones... Comprendo que no es algo fácil de digerir, y que probablemente no se sientan muy cómodos con ellos aquí, pero les pido que...

No necesita explicarnos nada, Saori-san - _dijo Mü - _Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que respetaremos su decisión, sea cual sea.

Gracias Mü. No saben cuánto se los agradezco...

_Los caballeros se retiraron escaleras arriba, mientras Saori daba un gran suspiro de alivio, agradecida de que las cosas hubieran resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Con esa ligera paz en el alma, la joven hizo llamar a Tatsumi y ambos salieron de nuevo rumbo al hospital. No había visto a Seiya en todo el día, y su corazón se lo pedía a gritos..._

* * *

_A las cinco en punto, Aioria llegó corriendo para encontrarse con Marin, que ya lo esperaba junto a la piscina. Ella vestía los jeans negros del día anterior, y una blusa azul cielo no muy entallada, pero con un escote, que aunque no era más revelador que la armadura del Aguila, a Aioria lo dejó sin aliento. Él, por su parte, llegó sin aliento porque Milo había llegado apenas a tiempo para entregarle la ropa que había adquirido para él y para ayudarlo a batallar con el cabestrillo y vestirse con unos jeans clásicos azules no muy entallados y una camisa blanca de manga larga que el Escorpión insistió en abotonar sólo hasta el esternón.  
_

¡Marin, disculpa la tardanza!

No, no te preocupes. Eres muy puntual.

¡Estás... preciosa!

Gracias - _dijo ella roja como un tomate bajo la máscara_ - Tú... también. Esa ropa te ... queda muy bien...

Me alegro que te guste, porque esa era la idea - _dijo él haciéndola sonrojar aún mas_

¿Y qué vamos a hacer? -_preguntó ella, con tanta brusquedad por los nervios, que de inmediato se arrepintió_ - Lo siento, me refería a... tú sabes...

Mira, planeé algo, pero si tu quieres que hagamos cualquier otra cosa, quiero que me lo digas, por favor.

Está bien

Ven - _dijo él tomándola de la mano con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aunque estaba tanto o más nervioso que ella_

_La condujo por los enormes prados que rodeaban la enorme propieddad de los Kido, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña colina cercana a las caballerizas, en cuya cima había un claro iluminado por los rayos del sol del atardecer. En aquel hermoso paraje, Aioiria había instalado todo para un picnic: una manta blanca, y en ella, una enorme canasta de mimbre a juego_

Si no te parece buena idea...

No - _dijo ella con la voz ahogada de emoción_ - Es perfecto

¿Estás segura? Sé que es algo muy sencillo, pero...

De verdad, me agrada mucho esto - _dijo ella caminando decidida hasta el lugar._

_Ambos se sentaron en la manta, y él comenzó a sacarlo todo de la canasta. En ella había galletas, quesos, una bolsa con pequeños croutones, paté, platos, cubiertos, copas (sencillas, pero copas al fin y al cabo) y una botella de vino. A parte de eso, Aioria reservó al fondo de la canasta dos cajitas con dos contenidos muy distintos y que había decidido sacar hasta que llegaran los momentos oportunos._

¿Cómo preparaste todo esto? - _dijo ella, preguntándose cómo habría podido adquirir todas esas cosas con un brazo inmovilizado_

Fue toda una experiencia, pero te contaré de eso luego, porque ahora voy a necesitar de tu ayuda

No hay problema - _respondió Marin, que procedió a abrir la botella, a cortar el queso y a preparar las galletas con paté y los croutones con queso untable con toda la naturalidad del mundo_ - No imaginé que fueramos a hacer esto - _confesó ella cuando prácticamente había acabado de hacerlo todo y acomodarlo en los platos.  
_

La verdad es que desde que te propuse que saliéramos, estuve pensando en las cosas que podríamos hacer. Fue difícil decidirme, porque hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo... Salir a la ciudad y conocerla, ir al cine, o llevarte a un restaurante muy elegante por la noche, quizás tal vez a bailar; muchísimas cosas,como un par de jóvenes comunes y corrientes.. Pero tenía muchas dudas sobre qué te gustaría a ti, así que pensé que sería mejor hacer algo más tradicional y preguntarte qué querrías hacer después.

Es muy amable de tu parte - _murmuró ella, muy halagada_

Pero sobre todo, pensé que extrañaba mucho cuando hacíamos esto después de un largo día de entrenamiento, ¿te acuerdas?

Sí. Aunque nunca tuvimos cosas tan finas y de tanta calidad como estas - _dijo ella, que había observado con atención los ingredientes del picnic y las etiquetas en diferentes idiomas_

Bueno, sí. Quizás esos almuerzos los realizamos con mayor sencillez. Pero en esos atardeceres a tu lado, sentía que no me hacía falta absolutamente nada más en la vida para ser feliz - _los ojos de Marin se nublaron por la emoción al notar la suavidad en su voz al pronunciar aquella última frase - _Por eso quise repetirlo... Y quiero creer que habrá tiempo para hacer todas esas otras cosas después... Claro, si esta cita resulta bien, y no te niegas a salir conmigo otra vez - _ella no pudo más que reír ante semejante comentario. ¿Cómo podía creer que ella se negaría a salir de nuevo con él? Era obvio que él no tenía idea de lo enamorada que estaba_...

Por cierto -_ dijo Aioria después de un silencio que ambos aprovecharon para comer las deliciosas cosas que él había llevado _- hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Claro

¿Tú... piensas abandonar tu máscara así .. como June?

¡No! - _dijo ella sin reprimirse, pues con él se sentía perfectamente cómoda_ - Sé que la señorita Saori tuvo sus razones para dar la orden de que dejaramos la máscara, y yo trataré de cumplir su voluntad, pero... ¡Me resultará tan difícil! He pasado toda mi vida con ella; es como si ahora me pideran que caminara desnuda por todas partes. ¿Te parece que hago mal en pensar así?

No. De hecho, me da una gran alegría oírtelo decir

¿Por qué? - _preguntó Marin, angustiándose al pensar que a él no le interesaba demasiado el ver su rostro_

No me malentiendas - _replicó él notando la incomodidad velada en su voz - _La verdad es que tengo que reconocer que siento una curiosidad inmensa por conocer tu rostro desde hace mucho tiempo - _dijo, mientras ella sentía que el corazón le explotaría_ - de hecho, tengo mucha ilusión por verte. Pero anoche, cuando Athena-sama dio la orden, temí que lo hicieras...

¿Por qué?

...porque siempre imaginé el momento de ver tu rostro... diferente...

¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo imaginabas? - _preguntó ella, tratando de que no se le notara el temblor en la voz_

He fantaseado con ser el Único que conozca tu rostro - _dijo el mirándola directamente, atravesando el frío metal de la máscara con la vehemencia que le imprimió a sus palabras y a su mirada - y c_on verlo por primera vez el día en que me permitieras amarte...

_Marin no pudo hablar debido a un nudo inmenso que se le formó en la garganta, y sólo su sangre fría de amazona impidió que por la emoción tirara todo lo que tenía en la mano por los aires. Aioria, sin echarse para atrás, aprovechó su silencio_

No me tomes a mal. Sé que puede parecer demasiado para una primera cita, y que podrìa asustarte lo rápido que estoy hablándote de todo esto cuando te dije que quería salir contigo y conocerte de una forma diferente. Lo dije de verdad, podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que quieras, aunque bien sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte - _reconoció él -_ Pero quiero ser perfectamente honesto contigo, porque mis intenciones son serias. Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, y viene desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Quiero salir contigo, y verte bajo otra luz; pero te conozco, sé quién eres, y sé que te... quiero - _dijo él sin atreverse a decir que la amaba, porque temía que ella no se sintiera igual de ilusionada por él. _

...¿desde hace.. mucho?

Sí - _admitió él _

¿Desde cuándo?- _preguntó Marin tratando de no mostrar toda su emoción_

A veces pienso que desde siempre... Pero lo supe con toda claridad desde que Seiya se envenenó con los hongos. Hubo un momento en el que te vi; estabas dormida en una silla, y yo tenía a Seiya dormido en los brazos. Justo en ese instante, pensé que Athena me había perdonado por ser el hermano de un traidor, como pensaba entonces de él, porque el que una mujer como tú estuviera ahí conmigo solo podía significar que ella me quería...Supe que ustedes dos eran mi nueva familia, pero que no te veía como una hermana. Supe que quería ver tu rostro, y abrazarte... que quería conocer hasta el último de tus secretos, adivinar tus gestos bajo tu máscara, y saberme cada trozo de ti de memoria...

_La valeroso amazona se halló incapaz de responder a tan apasionada declaración. _

...

No me contestes ahora por favor. Yo entiendo que las cosas son más complejas para ti que para mí; por eso te pregunté si planeabas abandonar tu máscara repentinamente... Te conozco tanto, que casi estaba seguro de que me contestarías tal y como lo hiciste - _admitió él con una sonrisa - _Entiendo que el que te quites tu máscara significa para siempre, y comprendo y respeto que no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Por eso quiero darte esto - _dijo sacando de la canasta una cajita pequeña y envuelta para regalo_

¿Aioria , no tienes que darme nada!

No es más que una tontería, pero quiero que lo tengas

_Marin abrió la cajita, y encontro en ella una pañoleta cuadrada de color rojo degradado_

¡Es preciosa! Me la pondré...

No la compré para que la uses con tu ropa...

No entiendo

Comprendo que abandonar tu máscara y ver tu rostro implicaría un gran nivel de intimidad entre nosotros, y por ende, que muy probablemente, pasará un buen tiempo sin que tú me permitas verte. La pañoleta es por si... bueno, en caso de que quieras... de que me permitas besarte aunque aún no estés segura de querer mostrarme tu rostro. Puedes ponerla sobre mis ojos el día que quieras. Y te confieso que rogaré porque sea muy pronto, porque yo me muero por un beso tuyo, Marin...

...yo... - _balbuceó Marin con la pañoleta temblando entre sus dedos  
_

Guárdala por favor - _dijo él reteniéndola en sus manos _- No te sientas obligada a nada, solo quiero que la tengas. Sé que estoy siendo demasiado atrevido, pero no estoy diciéndote más que la verdad...

Yo me siento... muy halagada - _logró articular muy seria Marin después de un prolongado silencio que a Aioria se le antojó insufrible - _pero necesito saber si estás realmente seguro de esto.

¡Lo estoy! No estoy jugando...

Lo sé; te conozco - _replicó ella - _pero escúchame, por favor. Nosotros hemos estado juntos, de una forma u otra, por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que hay muy pocas mujeres en el Santuario. Podrías estar confundiendo tus sentimientos por mí porque no conoces a otras y mucho menos has convivido con nadie más... Y si nosotros salieramos juntos por un tiempo y luego descubrieras que en realidad no me... quieres, eso... **_- me dolería muchísimo..._** **_me destrozaría_**_ pensó ella sin atreverse a decírselo tal cual - _no quisiera pasar por algo así...

¡Marin, conozco a otras mujeres! - _replicó él con enorme convencimiento -_ Conozco a las mujeres del Santuario que están ahí con el único fin de complacernos, si es que así lo deseamos, pero jamás deseé su compañía como la tuya. Acompañé muchas veces a Milo a Rodorio, fuimos a bares y conocí a muchas mujeres que no tenían idea de quiénes éramos y que se mostraron muy dispuestas a relacionarse cono nosotros, pero no me acerqué jamás ni acepté la invitación de ninguna, porque ninguna de ellas se acercaba siquiera a ti... No estoy aquí diciéndote estas cosas por falta de opciones - _dijo él tomando sus manos nuevamente - _ni porque conozca a muy pocas mujeres. Estoy aquí porque tú eres la única que me importa...

_Después de otro silencio en el que Aioria miró largamente la blanca máscara, desesperado por adivinar la expresión que le ocultaba aquel espantoso objeto, terminó por soltarle las manos y acercarle nuevamente el plato que había quedado olvidado a un lado de ellos en medio de su repentina declaración de amor. _

No dejes que mi bocota arruine nuestra merienda, por favor. Tienes que acabarte esto... o no habrá postre - _repuso él tranquilo y sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado_

¿Postre?

_Aioria sacó la otra cajita de la canasta, que era transparente y contenía panecitos como ella jamás había visto, y tartaletas con frutas arriba _

¡Aioria!

Te quejabas de que a veces, se te antojaba algo dulce. Vi estos, y pensé que alguno tendría que gustarte

¡No puedo creer que te acordaras! Muchísimas gracias

No me lo agradezcas. Ya te dije que solo podrás comerlos si te comes lo demás...

* * *

_Mientras Marin y Aioria tenían su cita, una reunión alegre tuvo lugar en la habitación que ahora ocupaba el caballero de Aries. El caballero de Libra, Mu, sus respectivos alumnos y Shunrei rieron y conversaron larga y amenamente. Los jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos al ver a sus maestros luciendo ropa occidental y moderna, y pideron, por supuesto, toda clase de detalles acerca de cómo, dónde y con quién habían realizado tal compra. Y aunque todos se mostraron muy satisfechos con el resultado de aquella "extraña" aventura de la vida cotidiana que por supuesto para ellos no lo era, la joven china no logró sentirse completamente a gusto, debido a que un efecto colateral de la perdida de su virginidad, era que ahora, tenía un cierto temor de pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Dokho, pues temía que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Shyriu. Y por otro lado, ella aún batallaba mucho tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que el hombre al que amaba y respetaba como un padre, ahora luciera de su misma edad. Y esas ropas tan coloridas y ligeramente entalladas no hacían mas que resaltar su recién adquirida juventud y un cuerpo que a cualquier joven le parecería inquietante. Pero Kiki se encargó de distraerla de sus pensamientos con sus alocadas preguntas y observaciones. La reunión solo acabó cuando Megumi les avisó que la cena estaba lista. Mu les pidió a los jóvenes que le dieran unos minutos de privacidad con Dokho, y ellos, sin objetar, se adelantaron. _

No sé si te das cuenta de que fue una mala idea decirles que se adelantaran. Va a ser complicado que tu y yo bajemos las escaleras sin ayuda - _bromeó Dokho mirando sus muletas y la silla de ruedas que el lemuriano aún utilizaba_

Ya hallaremos la forma. Es solo que te quería preguntar algo.

Claro.

Prácticamente todo el día no se ha hecho otra cosa que bromear acerca de ti y de la señorita Lina. Y aunque sé que eres capaz de aguantar eso y mucho más, y que sabes también que ha resultado un excelente tema de conversación que ha permitido que se relajen los ánimos, quería preguntarte si no te molesta.

No, no se trata de eso...

Es que de repente, he visto que cuando se habla de ello, te pones muy serio . Es solo una broma...

...sí... - r_espondió él sin ningún convencimiento, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Mu_

No es una broma, ¿verdad? Ella de verdad te gusta...

Sí, y está mal

Dokho, no seas severo contigo mismo. Eres joven y...

¡No, no lo soy! Luzco joven por fuera, pero he vivido más de doscientos años. Soy un anciano, y ella es una niña

Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ella ya es una mujer, y tú...

Eso no quita que le llevo doscientos años de experiencia. Sería un abuso, algo prácticamente ilegal

¡Claro que no! Mira, sí, has vivido más de dos siglos, pero contéstame algo. En todo ese tiempo, ¿te relacionaste sentimentalmente con alguien?

No. No había tiempo

Irónico, ¿no?

Sabes a que me refiero.

Claro, te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a la misión que se te encomendó. Pero entonces, en cuanto a amor se trata, es claro que es ella quien te lleva la delantera. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad, Dokho? ¿No crees que es una experiencia que te hace falta vivir?

¡He amado, Mu! Amé a cada uno de mis discípulos, a mis compañeros de antes y de ahora, amo a Shyriu y a Shunrei, y he amado a Athena toda mi vida.

No hablo de eso, si no de esa clase de amor que sólo se puede sentir por una sola persona y que sin embargo, se convierte en la vida entera. Hablo del amor entre un hombre y una mujer, ese que no puede ser igualado por ningun otro. ¿No crees que este es el momento perfecto para experimentar algo tan poderoso y tan necesario? ¿No crees que deberías de permitírtelo?

Yo...

No es necesario que me contestes, Dokho. Como dijiste ayer, hay decisiones muy personales, y esta es una de ellas. Pero piénsalo. Eres el hombre más sabio e íntegro que conozco, y sé que hallaras la respuesta correcta sin la ayuda de nadie. Lamento si fui demasiado entrometido.

No fue así. Al contrario, te agradezco tu interés.

Me alegro, me apenaría mucho el ofenderte. Y ahora sí, házme favor de llamar a alguien para que me ayude a bajar al comedor...

Sí - _repuso Dokho saliendo lentamente de la habitación ,mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras del Carnero..._

* * *

_Camus marchaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, dirigiéndose al comedor, cuando lo tomaron por el codo. Era Milo, naturalmente  
_

Estuve esperándote anoche.

¡Ah sí?

Te lo estoy diciendo

Pensé que estarías muy ocupado masturbándote. Como te la pasaste tanto tiempo hablando de lo hermosa que resultó ser la amazona de Camaleón...

¡Sabes que me gustan las mujeres!

Sabes que a mí también- _respondió Camus completamente sereno -_ Pero yo encontré mucho más hermosa a la sacerdotisa de Asgard

¡Pues entonces deberías de conquistarla! Ella es una reina del hielo, y nadie mejor que tú para manejarlo. ¡Harían una pareja preciosa!

_Milo se alejó furioso, pero en cámara lenta ya que aún usaba muletas. Sin esfuerzo, Camus podría haberlo alcanzado, pero no lo hizo. La verdad, es que le habían dado muchos celos la noche anterior, ya que Milo no había disimulado en lo absoluto su interés por las damas y su nueva apariencia, y en particular de June. Y aunque sabía que ella lo odiaba y que nunca miraría siquiera de reojo al Escorpión, y que Milo lo amaba profundamente, se había sentido muy irritado. Pero claro, su orgullo jamás le permitiría decírselo al griego. _

_Suspiró largamente, mientras se reprendía a sí mismo, porque por otra parte, el que Milo fuera tan abierto y extrovertido al hablar de sus gustos por las mujeres, era lo que permitía que su relación pasara completamente desapercibida, tal y como él lo quería. Además, esa pequeña discusión no era síntoma de que las cosas marcharan mal entre ellos, si no todo lo contrario. Milo era un hombre apasionado e intenso, forjado a fuego, y su relación con el francés estaba sembrada de arrebatos y discusiones que podían llegar a originar pleitos verbalemente muy violentos, pero que se acompañaban después por reconciliaciones sexuales de antología. Así que sin preocuparse demasiado, el acuariano decidió reunirse con los demás en el comedor, pensando con alivio que las cosas con Milo estaban volviendo afortundamente a la normalidad. Él, al igual que su alumno, debió de haber sabido mejor..._

_

* * *

_

_A diferencia de la noche anterior, aquella primera cena en la que estuvieron presentes Julián, Thetis y Sorrento en calidad de huéspedesm se efectuó con total tranquilidad, y tal y como él lo había pedido, no hubo mención alguna sobre su cumpleaños. Prácticamente todos estuvieron reunidos aqulla noche, excepto por quienes aún estaban hospitalizados y por Shaina, Jabu y Ban, que se fueron para pasar la noche cuidándolos. También faltaron Seika, que aún no volvía del hospital, y Aioria y Marin, por supuesto, que aún no volvían de su cita, para deleite mental de Milo, que se alegró inmensamente por su amigo. Quienes notaron la ausencia de ellos dos, fingieron no darle importancia al asunto, y para los demás pasó por desapercibido, ya que había 22 personas a la mesa. _

_Se fueron formando pequeños grupos que chuchicheaban tranquilamente, y se acomodaron a la mesa en una disposición que se mantuvo prácticamente sin cambios por varios días. Saori, naturalmente, a la cabecera, y a su derecha, Julián Solo y sus amigos. En ambos extremos de la mesa, los caballeros dorados, con Dokho ocupando la otra cabecera, y con Shunrei entre ella y Shyriu. Hacia el centro, a veces juntos y a veces mezclados, los caballeros de bronce y los ahora caballeros divinos. Y justo en medio, por ser los más neutrales, estaban las señoritas de Polaris, las amazonas y Kiki. _

_La llegada de Julián y sus compañeros y el "nuevo look" de los caballeros Dorados y de las jóvenes mujeres de la habitación, provocaron que aquella noche tuviera lugar un verdadero concierto de miradas que corrieron libres en todas direcciones: unas dulces, otras curiosas, unas inquisitivas, y por supuesto, unas más discretas que otras. _

_Pero el premio a la discresión se lo debió de haber llevado sin duda Hilda de Polaris, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, notó que aquella noche ella no despegó los ojos de cierto caballero que se sentó muy cerca de ella. Natualmente, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sí era la primera vez en que realmente le ponía atención. Notó la parsimonia de ss acciones, sus manos grandes que ejecutaban movimientos gráciles y precisos, su sonrisa fácil aunque tímida, y descubrió con deleite el peculiar y atreyente timbre de su voz. La atrajeron sus modales, la textura y el color de sus cabellos, el cuidado que obviamente le ponía a su arreglo personal, a pesar de la sencillez de su atuendo y la simetría de sus facciones. Pero sobre todo, sus ojos grises, que acompañaron todas las acciones del hombre, volvieron una y otra vez a sus labios, sorprendentemente carnosos a pesar de no ser muy gruesos. Pero a pesar de que no le quitó los ojos de encima, la joven no le dio la mayor importancia al asunto. Sí, lo había encontrado muy atractivo, pero estaba acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de hombres apuestos, con los que por una u otra razón jamás había tenido una relación sentimental, así que al terminar la cena, subió a su habitación a descansar sin reflexionar más en él. _

_Porque por más Sacerdotisa que fuera, Hilda no tenía forma de saber que aquel hombre que se había colocado por aparente casualidad cerca de ella a la mesa y en el que ella había puesto los ojos esa noche, estaba destinado a ser el gran amor de su vida...

* * *

_

_Por casi tres horas más rieron y hablaron de muchos temas: de la recuperación de Seiya, de Seika, de lo extraño que les resultaba vivir fuera del Santuario. Aioria rió muchísimo mientras Marin le contaba cómo Flher de Asgard las llevó de compras y las trajo corriendo por la tienda como si fueran muñecas de carne y hueso, aunque Hilda la reprendía cada tres segundos. Y Aioria le confió todos los sueños que tenía para cuando Aioros despertara; todo lo que quería hacer con él, cómo esperaba poder recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. De todo eso hablaron mientras disfrutaban de una bellísima puesta de sol. Y probablemente habrían seguido conversando si la noche no hubiera caído sobre ellos..._

Creo que debo marcharme. Ya se hizo tarde y tú debes descansar.

Supongo. El tiempo se me fue volando.

A mí también...¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar las cosas adentro?

No, yo puedo, gracias. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien

Hace mucho que no pasaba un momento tan hermoso, Aioria. Muchísimas gracias. Yo... Hasta luego.

Hasta luego.

_Aioria sonrió pese a que la vio alejarse lentamente. Pero nunca imaginó que Marin se detendría, daría la media vuellta y correría de regreso hacia él... Ella había soñado por años con llegar a vivir aquella tarde, y una vez que el momento llegó, no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Había sido enorme su sorpresa al entender que durante todo ese tiempo, el había soñado prácticamente lo mismo. Fue tanto su nerviosismo, que aunado a su completa inexperiencia en materia amorosa, provocaron que dejara el momento pasar. Pero aunque novata en el amor, Marin no era ni una tonta ni una cobarde, y decidió que no sería menos que su adorado Aioria, que se había arriesgado a sincerarse, y ya que había dejado el momento pasar, tendría que ser ella quién lo originara. La felicidad por fin estaba al alcance de sus manos, y no tenía que hacer otra cosa si no estirar la mano un poco y tomarla y no dejarla escapar.  
_

Aioria - _dijo ella con el aliento ligeramente cortado_

Dime

Yo... también he soñado mucho con este momento - _dijo ella, para después arrodillarse frente a él, tendiéndole el pañuelo_

_Aioria creyó que enloquecería de felicidad, y el corazón se le desbocó de tal forma que temió que la salud le fallara. Por toda respuesta, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto. Ella dobló la pañoleta, y la colocó sobre sus párpados sin poder creer aún que el estuviera poniéndose en sus manos de aquella forma. Luego ella se despojó de la máscara con manos temblorosas y tomó la mano libre de él, para llevarla a la comisura de sus labios._

¡No sabes como odio este cabestrillo en este momento !- _dijo él con tanta sinceridad que la hizo reír, mientras acariciaba sus labios - _ ¡Qué hermoso es el sonido de tu risa sin la máscara ahogándolo! ¡Qué suaves son tus labios!

_Marin nunca esperó que se callara y la besara tan intempestivamente, pero él llevaba años aguntándose las ganas de besarla. Años enteros respetándola, admirándola, anhelándola, soñándola en silencio. No podía ni quería esperar un segundo más...Marin se alegró de estar hincada, porque estaba segura de que si hubiera estado de pie, las rodillas le habrían fallado, porque su beso, fue todo lo que esperaba de él; tierno y dulcísimo, pero largo y apasionado. _

_Y no fue solo uno. Marin a duras penas se dio cuenta del momento y la forma en la que él se las arregló para, (aún con el cabestrillo) lograr que ella terminara recargada sobre una de sus piernas, mientras su mano sostenía gentilmente su rostro, sin dejar de acariciarlo, mientras sus labios los hacían volar. Acarició su mejilla, saboreó su labio inferior, jaló suavemente del superior, impuso un ritmo irresistible en ella, que podría haberse olvidado de todo y quedarse ahí para siempre, sin problema alguno, al igual que él. Y quizás no habrían parado de besarse de no ser porque Marin oyó que unos pasos se acercaban e interrumpió el momento para ponerse rápidamente de pie _

Marin, ¿qué pasa?

Alguien está cerca. Tengo que irme

¡No, espera!_ - suplicó él tratando de quitarse la pañoleta, pero para cuando lo logró, ella ya se había puesto la máscara y corría alejándose. Pero Marin se volvió una vez más hacia él, le quitó la prenda para llevarséla y susurró en su oído_

Esperaré ansiosa nuestra próxima cita. 

¿Podría ser mañana? ¡Marin!_ - gritó él mientras ella seguía por los jardines a la persona a la que había escuchado, que no era otra si no Seika, que se movía impulsada claramente por una gran violencia  
_

* * *

Seika, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Estoy... ¡furiosa!

Eso veo, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucedió?

Es... ¡es tan absurdo...!

No entiendo

Fui al hospital a ver a Seiya, y me topé con Miho. Estaba feliz por encontrarla, porque quería hablar con ella y saberlo todo sobre su noviazgo con él, cuánto llevan juntos, cómo comenzaron a ser novios, todo. Empecé a hacerle preguntas, y ella, en vez de contestar, se puso a llorar y me confesó que todo es mentira

¿Qué es mentira?

¡Ella no es su novia!

¡¿Qué?

¡Mintió! Ella me mintió, ¡nos mintió! Ella y Seiya nunca han sido novios

Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo dijo?

La explicación que me dio fue todavía más absurda. Dice que no quería hacerlo, pero que sucedió, casi sin querer, házme favor, que porque quería ver a Seiya, y Saori iba a entrar a verlo primero. ¿No te parece absurdo?

Lo que no puedo creer es que se haya atrevido a mentirle a Saori - **_deben de haber sido celos_**, pensó Marin completamente segura

Y encima de todo me hizo un drama: que ella está enamorada de él desde siempre, que el le prometió no sé que cosas hace años... Y lo que más me da coraje, es que...

¿Qué?

No quiero ser injusta, porque la verdad no la conozco, pero me da la impresión de que sabía que su mentira no era tan inocente e inocua como me quiso hacer creer

¿Crees que lo dejo a propósito para herir a...?

Sí, para herir a Shaina. Jabu me contó de una discusión que tuvieron en el hospital que acabó a golpes. Y por mi parte me he dado cuenta de que no se toleran. Estos días casi no he visto a Shaina, pero cuando lo he hecho me ha dado la impresión de que está tristísima. Estoy casi segura de que lo que la ha tenido tan rara estos días fue creer que MIho era su novia. ¿o estoy equivocada?

No, tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, Seika. Esto no se va a quedar así.

Marin, ¿tú podrías decirle a Shaina? No quiero que siga creyendo la mentira de esa mocosa atrevida, pero ella nunca ha hablado de sus sentimientos por Seiya conmigo. No sabría cómo...

No te preocupes. Tú descansa y tranquilizate, por favor. Yo me encargaré de hacérselo saber. _**Y no solo a ella**_, _pensó Marin, que después de ver que la joven se marchaba, se vio tentada a volver al lugar donde había dejado a Aioria. Pero en un acto de inmenso desinterés, decidió que ese asunto no podía esperar más, y dirigió de inmediato sus pasos hacia la Mansión para averiguar el paradero de su Diosa, y muy pronto arribó al despacho de Saori, a la que encontró dando vueltas por la habitación, aparentemente incansable, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de su padre, en las de Hera, en su conversación con Julián y en lo que Hermes le diría, pero sobre todo, en Miho y en Seiya..._

Saori- san, sé que es tarde, pero ¿me permites un segundo, por favor?

Claro, Marin. ¿Qué sucede?

Solo quería hacerte saber que hablé con Seika, y que está muy molesta -_dijo la amazona sin rodeos después de haber cerrado la puerta y de acercarse a la joven _

¿Por qué?

Porque descubrió que Miho mintió, y que ella y Seiya jamás han sido novios

¿Qué dices? - _dijo ella, que frente a la amazona se sintió libre de expresar su sorpresa_

Seika fue al hospital por la tarde y se topó con ella. La había buscado desde hace días para conversar. Quiso hablarle y saber detalles, ¿sabes? Sobre la relación de ellos dos. Miho, obviamente, no fue capaz de darle ningún detalle, y acabó por admitir que mintió, que ella lo dijo solo por tratar de sentir una especie de ventaja sobre... ti. Admitió que estaba enamorada de él, pero que no son nada.

Marin, ¿estás segura?

Sí lo admitió frente Seika, debe de ser verdad.

...

Como te dije, Seika está muy molesta por su atrevimiento, pero también porque piensa que pudo haber mentido con el único propósito de... hacer daño, aunque ella piensa que a quien quería dañar era a Shaina. Yo no la saqué de su error, y no me aventuro a suponer nada, pero pensé que tenías saberlo.

Marin, gracias. Tú sabes cuánto significa esto para mí - _dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, y tan embargada por la emoción, que hizo algo nuevo para las dos: la abrazó. Fue un abrazo corto, y algo torpe, pero el afecto fue genuino._

No es nada. Yo... tengo cosas que hacer, pero...

No te preocupes. Ve. Ve, y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Con permiso.

_Marin salió sintiéndose libre como no lo había hecho en años, inmensamente dichosa de portar su máscara, porque así, nadie se daría cuenta de que acababa de vivir la tarde más fantástica de toda su vida, y no tendría que compartir esa enloquecida felicidad con nadie más. Y aunque casi flotaba entre nubes mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se repitió a si misma que no podía descansar hasta decirle la verdad a Shaina también..._


	49. Reacción en Cadena 1a parte

Capítulo 49

**Notas de la autora al final. **

Reacción en Cadena 1a parte 

_En cuanto Saori se sentó a la cabecera del enorme comedor, la cena empezó formalmente. Aquella cálida noche de Septiembre, cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que estaba absorta en el delicioso platillo que se le había servido, pero nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad; como había hecho los últimos días, sus ojos obscuros lo observaban todo y a todos con gran detalle y discreción, __y seguía muy de cerca los movimientos y las reacciones de todos sus invitados, aunque aparentando distancia para lograr verlos tal y como eran, para saber cuáles eran sus necesidades y sus temores. _

_Y mientras los observaba con detenimiento y disimulo a la vez, __su mente pasaba con gran velocidad de una reflexión a otra. _

_Lo primero que pensó, fue que aún le resultaba increíble tener a la mayoría de sus caballeros vivos y además, alojados en su hogar, tal y como lo había anhelado más de una vez. Pero ciertamente, jamás había imaginado que eso sucedería al mismo tiempo en que la reencarnación de Poseidón y la regente de Asgard también eran Sus huéspedes. _

_Sabía bien que alojarlos a todos bajo un mismo techo hubiera sido impensable e imposible en prácticamente cualquier otro momento o circunstancia, y sin embargo ahí estaban, compartiendo los alimentos tal y como lo habían hecho ya por seis días. Seis días que habían todos menos cotidianos, pero que habían transcurrido sin arrebatos ni grandes sobresaltos (considerando la historia que tenían detrás, y la envergadura y las implicaciones de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, desde el arribo de Ikki, las revelaciones de Saga y el despertar de Kanon, y eso sin contar el delicadísimo reporte médico sobre el ex General de los Mares que Julián y ella habían decidido no revelar...)_

_Para lograr esa convivencia había sido decisivo el primer fin de semana. _

_No fue nada sencillo, obviamente, pues pese al tiempo que había pasado desde los enfrentamientos, las generalizadas intenciones de llevar la fiesta en paz y los atenuantes de cada caso, aún había dolores, rencores y culpas bien enraizados en más de un corazón. Saori había notado que Sun-rei, por ejemplo, no soportaba tener cerca a aquel al que ya varios comenzaban a llamar Angelo. A su favor, habría que decir que cuando el italiano se había dado cuenta de que la joven asiática estaba entre ellos, consideró la opción de pedirle perdón por haberla atacado, pero al notar que cada vez que él se aproximaba ella sudaba frío, eludía a toda costa mirarlo y huía a la primera oportunidad, desistió de su idea, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era mantenerse lo más lejos que fuera posible y ahorrarle su presencia. _

_Ellos dos no eran el único caso, obviamente; la propia Hilda de Polaris, que era naturalmente serena y que poseía un gran nivel de madurez, amabilidad y autocontrol, y que era atenta y sonriente con todos por igual, ciertamente procuraba no estar demasiado cerca de Sorrento, y Saori no podía culparla, pues sabía que el músico había asesinado a uno de sus amados Dioses Guerreros. Y la lista seguía; Aioria tenía claros altibajos emocionales que manifestaba apartándose o acercándose a sus compañeros, aunque claro, esos arranques no le extrañaban ni a ella ni a nadie. Pero hubo otras cosas que sí la sorprendieron y que no supo cómo manejar de primer momento, como la melancolía que a veces demostraba Afrodita al moverse por la casa prácticamente arrastrando los pies y con los ojos bajos si había mucha gente presente, como el aislamiento de Shaina, que lucía apagada aunque Marin ya le había informado sobre la mentira de Miho; y peor aún, notó una cierta tensión entre Hyoga y Milo que jamás hubiera sospechado. Bueno, si hasta el propio Tatsumi, que no conocía a muchos de ellos y que siempre se había mostrado hasta cierto punto indiferente, parecía muy tenso e incluso huidizo, aunque ella no tenía idea de a qué (ni mucho menos a quién) podía deberse su estado…_

_Pese a todo, lograron sobrevivir aquel primer fin de semana gracias a dos factores muy concretos. El primero, el gigantesco tamaño de la Mansión, que permitía mantener una sana convivencia y al mismo tiempo una prudente distancia, pues se podía reducir al mínimo el contacto, e incluso, evitar encuentros si así se lo deseaba, y aunque a la hora de los alimentos generalmente se reunían todos sin excepción, la gran cantidad de gente en la enorme habitación permitía que los roces se evitaran con simpleza sentando a ciertas personas alejadas entre sí. _

_Aunque el tamaño y el lujo también representaron, paradójicamente, incomodidades. Saori no dejó de notar __que a sus caballeros Dorados les pesaba no estar en el Santuario, que tanto lujo los había tomado por sorpresa y que les costaba trabajo asimilar que en Tokio serían atendidos en vez de trabajar, que descansarían y serían procurados en vez de entrenar.__Y fue una observación muy atinada de su parte: efectivamente, el verse rodeados de lujos y comodidades sustituyendo la austeridad de sus templos les resultó algo irreal, sobre todo las primeras noches, pues aquellos hombres tan hábiles y capaces se sentían inadecuados en medio de tanto confort. Y el lujo no sólo contrastó con sus durísimas vidas, si no que les produjo culpabilidad al pensar en aquellos que no habían tenido la fortuna de una nueva oportunidad, y en los que aún no salían del hospital. Pero a fin de cuentas, eran jóvenes y sus cuerpos estaban heridos aún, así que terminaron por adaptarse a dormir en mullidos colchones cubiertos por deliciosas sábanas, a tomar siestas, largos y reconfortantes baños, y a comer como reyes. _

_El segundo factor que contribuyó para que lograran convivir sin estallidos de furia o reproches, fue la interacción que empezó a darse entre los recién llegados y el grupo ya establecido con anterioridad en la mansión. Aquellos que ya vivían ahí, más las empleadas domésticas y las enfermeras, resultaron de gran ayuda, pues siendo "neutrales" y estando mucho más familiarizados con una vida mundana, no sólo trataron con naturalidad y simpatía a todos por igual, si no que los guiaron sutil y graciosamente a rutinas y dinámicas de gente "normal". Saori se halló dando secretamente gracias al Universo por contar con su presencia, y en especial, agradeció por Hilda y Flher, y por Sayaka y Catalina, las cuatro bien distintas entre sí y que sin embargo, formaban la combinación perfecta para crear armonía. Y es que todos pusieron su granito de arena para lograr que los "nuevos" se sintieran a gusto y que se relajaran, pero fueron sobre todo ellas quienes hicieron posible que los problemas del pasado por fin comenzaran a solucionarse, y a la vez lograron que la convivencia fuera llevadera y evitaron que murieran de aburrimiento mientras guardaban reposo y terminaban de recuperarse físicamente. _

_Sayaka, ni qué decirlo, era el verdadero pilar__ y motor que hacía posible e impulsaba la reunión y rehabilitación emocional de la Orden, y Saori estaba __plenamente segura de que si había alguien a quién agradecerle que nadie se hubiera liado a golpes de nuevo, era a ella sin lugar a dudas. Desde que informó a todos sobre la intervención de Ares, la doctora no había dejado de acercarse a ellos de forma individual o grupal, haciéndolos hablar, permitiéndoles desahogarse, aconsejándolos con infinita paciencia, objetividad y respeto, actuando de esa forma como un mediador que permitía que las asperezas se fueran ventilando y limando bajo control para evitar daños aún mayores. Era insistente y tenaz, y les había hecho entender que pretender un "borrón y cuenta nueva" lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas y que las heridas se hicieran más profundas y más dañinas, así que insistió en que tenían que hablar, sincerarse y confrontarse los unos a los otros (por duro que aquello pudiera resultar), para lograr por fin conocer y entender al otro, y eventualmente, lograr perdonarse. Saori estaba convencida de que sin ella, quizás habrían logrado vivir todos bajo el mismo techo pero evitándose o ignorándose, guardándose sus rencores, y en cambio, gracias a sus intervenciones, comenzaban finalmente a pasar tiempo juntos como debía de haber sido siempre. Por todo eso, la heredera estaba convencida también de que no había dinero suficiente en el mundo con qué pagarle a la japonesa por todo su trabajo y sus logros._

_Por otra parte, la__ formación escandinava de las princesas, que habían sido educadas para entretener y entretenerse cuando el áspero clima de su tierra obligaba a grandes cantidades de personas a reunirse bajo un mismo techo con muy pocas posibilidades de salir al exterior, resultó providencial, ya que sin ningún problema las nórdicas organizaron improvisadas veladas musicales, varias partidas de diversos juegos de mesa, conversaciones amenísimas en todo momento y lugar y hasta comenzaron algo muy parecido a un club de lectura. Y la dulzura y bondad innatas de sus corazones les permitió acercarse con gran empatía a los caballeros de Athena sin prejuicios y ofrecerles una sincera amistad. _

_Por su parte, la española hizo su contribución al comenzar a acudir diariamente para rehabilitarlos. Había mucho que hacer, pues ese mismo fin de semana le retiraron los yesos a quienes aún los usaban, y Mü por fin pudo comenzar a levantarse de aquella horrible silla de ruedas, así que la fisioterapeuta de inmediato puso manos a la obra para ayudarlos a todos a recuperarse al cien por ciento. Otra persona probablemente habría enloquecido ante la carga de trabajo que implicaba ayudar a diario a tantas personas (aunque no lo hacía sola, comenzó a llevar a dos ayudantes para asistirla, varones por cierto…), pero al contrario, Lina parecía fascinada con la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, e infatigable iba de uno a otro mientras les hacía conversación, contaba anécdotas de toda clase e interrogaba con gracia y sin miedo hasta a los más herméticos como Shura, convirtiendo prácticamente aquellas sesiones (que generalmente se hacían en la alberca de la mansión) en verdaderas fiestas acuáticas, a tal punto que incluso aquellos que no tenían ninguna necesidad de estar ahí comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de la piscina cuando ella iba, para verla moverse con el garbo, la fuerza precisa y la habilidad que la caracterizaban, además de oír sus comentarios agudos y sus observaciones siempre tan espontáneas. Saori había oído los rumores de que la española parecía estar interesada en Dokho, pero no le dio mayor importancia y en cambio, le estuvo profundamente agradecida al ver que su entusiasmo, sus ocurrencias y su frescura, mantenían ligero el ambiente general. _

_Y precisamente porque valoraba la aportación de todos y cada uno de sus amigos y aliados__, Saori reconocía que a parte de las jóvenes mujeres, quien más contribuyó __a que los nuevos huéspedes se familiarizaran con el entorno, supieran cómo conducirse y se sintieran cómodos, fue Jabu, ya que había vivido más tiempo ahí que nadie y conocía como la palma de su mano todo el lugar. La naturalidad con la que se movía en la mansión, su sincera admiración por sus compañeros y su disposición fueron decisivas, convirtiéndose en el anfitrión perfecto ya que ella estaba ocupada y Tatsumi era tan distante, severo y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, a veces francamente antipático con todos excepto para con ella._

_Así, la generosidad y la paciencia del Unicornio se sumaron a los esfuerzos de todos los demás, y en conjunto lograron que los recién llegados se fueran adaptando a esa nueva y tan distinta vida, y así el inmenso inmueble, ese que Saori había llegado a hallar tan hostil y solitario cuando era más joven, comenzó a transformarse en un lugar cálido para habitar._

* * *

_Aunque notó cuánto bien hizo el rubio aquellos días, la heredera no le dijo nada al respecto. Y es que aunque quería que él supiera que reconocía y valoraba su intervención, y que le agradecía de corazón por aquella invaluable ayuda, no quería que pensara que le daba las gracias por compromiso o lástima. Pero no fue sencillo mantener aquel silencio; al contrario, le resultó muy doloroso, no sólo porque lo justo sería agradecerle, sino porque le dolía no tenerlo cerca. No lo amaba, pero lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, y esos días extrañó mucho sus sonrisas, su amabilidad, el sonido de su voz, su plática fácil y su siempre generosa y gentil compañía. Y es que después de todo, él había sido su fiel amigo y compañero por casi tres años, y estaba muy acostumbrada a su presencia, y esos días en los que él estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan alejado se sintió muy mal, pues intuía que el Unicornio se mantenía tan ocupado ayudando a unos y a otros no sólo por su buen corazón, sino porque así podía evitarla fácilmente, y pensar eso le dolía. _

_Y le dolía tanto su lejanía, extrañaba tanto su compañía, y le dolía tanto lastimarlo, que en aquellas noches en las que le costaba trabajo dormir por mil y un razones, más de una vez acabó pensando en lo fácil que podría haber resultado amarlo por su voz, por sus ojos azules, por esa ternura que se le translucía a pesar de que aparentara rudeza y seriedad, por la facilidad con la que se podían pasar las horas a su lado, y por la suavidad y la gentileza de su tacto, que ella conocía gracias a pequeños momentos, como cuando él le ayudaba a subir o bajar del auto. ¡Hubiera sido tan fácil amar su sentido del humor, sus maneras, y sobre todo, su noble corazón, que lo hacía tan digno de ser amado! _

_Esos pensamientos la llegaron a rondar con tanta insistencia que incluso, una de esas noches, acabó por preguntarse cómo sería un beso del rubio y cómo se sentiría estar entre sus brazos. Pero de inmediato se arrepintió y se sintió terrible, prácticamente como una traidora, porque aunque hubiera podido amar al Unicornio, y ella y el castaño no eran nada y quizás jamás lo serían, su corazón ya le pertenecía a Seiya desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y eso no iba a cambiarlo nada, para bien o para mal. _

_También pensó (no sin amargura), que la Saori de antes hubiera cedido al impulso de buscar su compañía con la plena seguridad de que él acudiría a su llamado, pero por más que lo extrañara no se permitiría volver a ser tan egoísta jamás, así que respetó su lejanía. Ya lo había herido muchísimo con su negativa, y si no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, al menos podía darle tiempo y espacio para que se aliviara de su pena. _

_Pero aunque no se comunicó prácticamente nada con él esos días, se aseguró de que Sayaka sí le agradeciera y le reconociera públicamente por todo su apoyo hacia los demás._

* * *

_La inconfundible risa de Aldebarán, que conversaba con Hilda y con Juné, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sus ojos negros volvieron a recorrer la mesa para notar con profundo alivio que __la rara oportunidad de estar juntos ya no parecía resultarle tan extraña a la mayoría de sus caballeros, y que incluso, parecía comenzar a producirles una cierta tranquilidad. Y no era la primera vez que tenía esa impresión; en los días que siguieron al primer fin de semana juntos fue haciéndose evidente que __prácticamente todos, __a sus propios tiempos y ritmos, claro, iban acostumbrándose los unos a los otros, y además, que iban encontrando distintos lugares de la mansión donde sentirse a sus anchas._

_Sun-rei, que casi desde que llegó había irrumpido en la cocina deleitando a todos con sus deliciosas recetas, comenzó a compartir con generosidad "su espacio" con Aldebarán y Shura, que eran especialmente hábiles en las artes culinarias y que comenzaron a interesarse en la cocina de la jovencita y a preparar las recetas típicas de sus respectivos países con excelentes resultados. La servidumbre, que ya había protestado por las intervenciones de la china y que la había querido convencer de que se dedicara a ser atendida, no recibió con mayor entusiasmo a los nuevos "intrusos", pero Saori habló con la gente a su servicio y les pidió que no lo tomaran a mal, pues comprendió que los tres cocinaban con la mejor voluntad, y que alimentar a los demás los relajaba y los ayudaba a establecer lazos. _

_Flher por su parte, parecía haber nacido en la sala del piano, donde tocaba alegre e incesantemente para aliviar los corazones, aunque también convencía a otros de intentarlo. Pero sobre todo, ahí conversaba alegremente con quien se le pusiera enfrente, y escuchaba sin prejuicios a quien requiriera de un escucha. Por su parte, las amazonas y los caballeros de Bronce pasaban mucho tiempo en el gimnasio ejercitándose juntos (Saori les había pedido que no hubiera combates cuerpo a cuerpo por el momento…), y aunque al principio no les había agradado la idea, después de algunas semanas ya se habían habituado a hacer uso de los aparatos, bromeaban mientras se ejercitaban y además, habían enriquecido sus rutinas ayudándose los unos a los otros. Y todo eso lo hacían completamente a sus anchas, pues nadie a parte de ellos entraba al lugar, ya que los convalecientes tenían prohibida la entrada a menos que fueran acompañados por Lina y sus ayudantes. _

_En las caballerizas una mañana coincidieron Hilda de Polaris, Kiki y Milo. Los dos últimos habían estado vagando por los inmensos jardines impulsados por la curiosidad y el aburrimiento, y ahí se toparon con la nórdica, que terminaba de preparar todo ella misma para montar una bellísima yegua. El pequeñito comenzó a hacer preguntas, ella comenzó a explicar y a mostrarles y aquello acabó en una deliciosa cabalgata, que se repitió otros días, formando un trío verdaderamente singular que recorría le__nta y tranquilamente la propiedad._

_Ik__ki, Aioria y Seika eran otro atípico trío que pasaba __varias horas al aire libre debido al entrenamiento de la pelirroja. Y casi diariamente, Thetis y Angelo podían ser vistos en la alberca, y ya que entre sí no tenían antecedente negativos para con el otro, comenzaron a llevarse sorprendentemente bien para gran disgusto de Julián. _

_Otros eran más reservados y solitarios, pero también su propio lugarcito para refugiarse. Afrodita, por ejemplo, nadaba pero sólo por las noches, cuando podía hacerlo a solas, o con la única compañía de Angelo que sólo se mojaba los pies en esas ocasiones. Shaka meditaba todas las mañanas en un bellísimo claro de los jardines, Shaina se sentaba en el piso de un porche del ala norte de la Mansión, y ahí, recargada contra la pared, pensaba, y ocasionalmente observaba espectaculares amaneceres, y Sorrento pasaba al menos dos horas diarias en la enorme biblioteca, al igual que Camus, aunque uno iba después del desayuno y otro después de la comida._

_Sí, las cosas marchaban relativamente bien, p__ero Saori __estaba muy consciente de que el camino era muy largo aún. Disimulaba a la perfección para no enrarecer el ambiente, pero internamente bullía de angustia al pensar en la dolorosa rehabilitación que le esperaba a Kanon, en la tristeza de Afrodita, los altibajos de Aioria y la inquietud y la tensión en Hyoga, Milo, e incluso Tatsumi. Y eso sin contar con que estaba segura de __que cuando Saga y Shun fueran dados de alta, el frágil equilibrio conseguido peligraría, y más aún, que cuando Aioros abriera los ojos, todo y todos se iban a estremecer inevitablemente. _

_Y ella quería ha__blar con ellos, conocerlos más y apoyarlos, averiguar incluso qué le sucedía a Julián*(1), que llegó tarde a la cena y __luciendo extremadamente tenso, di__stante y extraño, pues __no se sentó cerca ni de Thetis ni de Sorrento, pero tenía que ordenar sus prioridades y concentrarse en un problema a la vez, o enloquecería. Y ya que las cosas estaban más o menos estables, ella tenía que aprovechar para ayudar a __Seiya, que seguía en coma pese a su aparente mejoría; estaba tan convencida de que algo iba mal, que sin más preámbulos procedió a tomar cartas en el asunto._

* * *

_Ikki, Hyoga y Shyriu estaban terminando con sus respectivos platillos cuando escucharon con toda claridad la voz límpida y suave de la pelimorada en sus mentes. _

Necesito verlos. Vayan al despacho de mi abuelo, por favor.

_Los ojos azules del ruso volaron de inmediato a encontrarse con los ojos de Shyriu, que lucía tan sorprendido como él. Ambos voltearon de inmediato a verla, que les brindó una sonrisa muy tranquila, sus ojos obscuros confirmando su petición. Ambos accedieron asintiendo simplemente con la cabeza, y con gusto notaron que Ikki, aunque extrañado, también accedía. _

_Unos veinte minutos después, los jóvenes se retiraron de la mesa tratando de ser discretos, ya que les había hecho la petición sólo a ellos, y fueron al despacho donde ella ya los esperaba. Al verlos entrar, la jovencita no se molestó en ocultar la preocupación que la embargaba; no sentía necesidad de fingir frente a quienes la conocían mejor que nadie, frente a quienes la habían llegado a ver asustada, llorando y sangrando, y que tenían perfectamente claro que también era humana. _

Saori, ¿sucede algo grave? – _preguntó Hyoga sin preámbulos una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada y que se hubieron acomodado en la habitación, Shyriu y Hyoga en dos comodísimas sillas frente al escritorio, Ikki atrás de ellos en su pose más característica, recargando uno de sus hombros en el marco de la puerta. _

Sí, y quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo.

Es sobre Seiya, ¿verdad?_ – afirmó Ikki mientras abandonaba por unos segundos su perenne expresión de "no me pasa nada"_

Así es. Al fin recibí noticias; Hermes se presentó ante mí esta tarde… Dice que recorrió el Inframundo entero acompañado por una pitonisa de Perséfone, buscando a Seiya sin hallarlo, pero estoy casi segura de que miente, aunque claro, fingí creerle.

_Hyoga y Shyriu la miraron atónitos. _

¿Qué?

¿Entonces crees que lo tienen? ¿En el Inframundo?– _cuestionó el Dragón_

¿Pero por qué te ment...? – _preguntó Hyoga_

Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo_ – reclamó Ikki interrumpiendo a Hyoga - _¡Deja de buscarle tres pies al gato, Saori; puedo ir a buscarlo ahora mismo y lo sabes!

¿Qué? – _exclamó de nuevo Hyoga_

¡No, Ikki! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! – _dijo Shyriu con alarma al comprender de qué hablaba el mayor. _

Estoy perfectamente consciente de que tú podrías ser la única opción para ir allá y buscarlo, Ikki, pero los llamé, y en especial a ti, porque quiero pedirte, quiero suplicarte que no hagas nada por ahora

¿Qué?_ – contestaron los tres _

Déjenme...

¡Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo en coma! - _replicó Ikki de inmediato_

Permítanme explicarles, por favor. El alma de Seiya no volvió junto con su cuerpo, eso es más que obvio, pero…

Más a mi favor. Iré a buscarlo.

¡Ikki, no…! - _dijo Hyoga_

No hagan drama. Saben que puedo volver.

¿Cuántas veces puedes hacerlo? - _dijo Saori confrontándolo sin ninguna suavidad en su voz - _¿Es seguro que vuelvas cuando casi te mueres hace un par de días?

...

Ikki, si lo sabes, contéstame.

No, pero...

Entonces no puedo dejar que te arriesgues

¡No puedes impedírmelo!

Lo sé, y por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo... - _dijo ella con una humildad que algunos años antes hubiera sido imposible en su persona y que por un segundo desarmó al Fénix - _Ustedes me oyeron aquel día, ustedes saben quién es él para mí y cuánto me significa... pero no quiero arriesgar tu vida; esto no es un trueque ni mucho menos. Sobre todo porque creo que no es necesario entrar al Inframundo.

_Ikki pareció por un segundo estar listo para mandarla al diablo, pero, contrario a su costumbre, meditó las cosas por un segundo, y luego suspiró con fuerza y la miró expectante, concediéndole la oportunidad de hablar,__ aunque todo su cuerpo decía muy claramente que se necesitaría un argumento muy poderoso para convencerlo._

Explícanos Saori, porque yo también estoy confundido - _dijo Shyriu tratando de calmar los ánimos y a la vez, de entender de qué hablaba su amiga_

Lo he analizado mucho y hay algo antinatural en su coma, y en la lejanía y debilidad de su cosmos. Y hay muy pocas cosas que pueden provocar algo así: o su alma está perdida, o fue hecha prisionera.

¿Por quién? ¿Por Perséfone?

Es una posibilidad. Aunque también estoy convencida de que si Perséfone lo tuviera, él ya no estaría vivo. Y al contrario; aunque no ha salido del coma, en estos días ha mejorado muchísimo. Por eso,creo que ella no es la única enemiga a la que debemos de tomar en cuenta

¿A quién te refieres? - _cuestionó Shyriu, ansiando la respuesta tanto como temiéndola_.

Podría tenerlo mi padre.

¿¡Qué! - _exclamaron los tres con angustia, temor y rabia. _

Hace algún tiempo Julián me confesó que Zeus sospecha... que estoy involucrada sentimentalmente con uno de ustedes; incluso le pidió que me espiara. Quizás al confrontar a Perséfone, sólo puse en evidencia mis sentimientos, y si Él sospecha, o peor aún, si sabe lo que Seiya significa para mí, podría haber tomado ventaja de que fallé al traerlo de regreso y…

Eso sería terrible - _dijo Hyoga sintiendo tanto frío en el cuerpo como si hubiera vuelto a Siberia_

¿Entonces crees que su alma puede estar en el Olimpo?

Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, Shyriu.

¿Y si estás equivocándote y sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo? –_ dijo Ikki sin el menor empacho. Y aunque Hyoga y Shyriu no lo habrían dicho tan abiertamente, su rubor hizo obvio que los dos temían lo mismo. Pero Saori les respondió de inmediato._

Sé que tienen todas las razones para desconfiar de mí, sé que les he fallado más de una vez y que cada uno de mis errores ustedes lo han pagado con sangre y con lágrimas, pero les doy mi palabra de que he cambiado, he aprendido. No voy a dejarlo abandonado a su suerte - _afirmó tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara -_ haré lo que sea por traerlo de vuelta, pero no quiero que te arriesgues - _dijo volviéndose específicamente a Ikki_ - sobre todo cuando es tan probable que esté donde tú no puedas alcanzarlo.

Pero yo hablé con él...

¿Qué dices? - _dijo Shyriu levantándose de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte _

Cuando estuve... yo...

¿Lo viste? - _preguntó el ruso_

No. Sólo escuché su voz…

¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? – _dijo Shyriu con cierto reclamo en su voz_

Estaba demasiado confundido, y al despertar todos insistían en decirme que deliré muchísimo. De hecho ni siquiera lo recordé de inmediato, pero hubo un momento en el que miré a Seika, y al ver sus ojos recordé oír la voz de Seiya en una inmensa obscuridad. Sé que me dijo que no estaba bien… y entonces oí tu voz…_ - dijo dirigiéndose a Saori – _y luego no supe más ni de mí, ni de él.

¿A dónde estabas cuando sucedió el encuentro? ¿A dónde vas cuando…? - _lo interrogó la japonesa_

Mis recuerdos de esos momentos son siempre vagos. No sé a dónde he ido otras veces, ni dónde fue que lo encontré, pero estoy seguro de que hablé con él, y de que está en algún lugar... Debí de haberme quedado con él... pero le prometí que no iba a dejarlo morir, y lo cumpliré, así que voy a volver.

Ikki, te suplico que no lo hagas

¿Es que no te impor…?

¡No te atrevas a decir que no me importa, Ikki! - _dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, con el rostro rojo por la intensidad de sus emociones - _Entiende por favor que no quiero arriesgarte y mucho menos si ni siquiera es necesario.

Los entiendo a ambos, Saori - _dijo el rubio mediando la situación -_ y también me preocupa que Ikki se exponga, pero, ¿de qué otro modo podríamos saber si él...?

Tengo un plan, Hyoga; más de uno, de hecho, pero necesito su apoyo, y su voto de confianza. No podemos actuar a ciegas en algo tan complejo. ¡Además, Ikki estuvo en la morgue hace una semana!

No me importa

¡A mí sí!... Ikki, sé que jamás te ha interesado acercarte a mí y lo entiendo, de veras que lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero siempre que estás lejos estoy pensando en ti; no tienes idea de cuánto me importas realmente... Y aunque lo amo con todo mi ser - _admitió ella sin vergüenza alguna - _no estoy dispuesta a cambiar tu vida, ni la de nadie más, por la suya, y especialmente si hay otras cosas que se pueden intentar antes.

¿Y si no hubiera otra opción? - _dijo él dirigiéndose con rápidez a la ventana para que los demás no notaran que sus ojos estaban húmedos por las inesperadas palabras de la jovencita - _Sería mi decisión, Saori.

Claro, Ikki, y sé bien que nunca he sido capaz de contenerte - _reconoció ella con una sonrisa un poco irónica y triste a la vez - _pero precisamente porque podrías ser nuestro último recurso para salvarlo, te pido que no actúes impulsivamente, que no te arriesgues sin certezas. Apresurarnos podría costarnos la vida de ambos. Espera a que...

Estás pidiéndome demasiado.

Lo sé, y sé que jamás he hecho nada para ganarme tu confianza o tu respeto, pero moveré cielo y tierra por él, lo juro.

_Un silencio denso se hizo en la habitación, pues los tres jóvenes estaban impresionados por la vehemencia de las palabras de la joven, y a la vez conmovidos por las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos negros. Pero cuando Ikki volteó, en su rostro se pudo ver que ella parecía estarlo convenciendo. _

¿Ikki, puedes prometerme que serás paciente, y que por una vez no actuarás solo? ¿Puedo contar contigo esta vez para que trabajemos como un equipo? No podré concentrarme en ayudarlo si encima de todo tengo que vivir temiendo que en cualquier momento tú cometas una locura.

_El Ave Fénix sintió sobre sí la súplica silenciosa no sólo de su diosa, si no de sus amigos, y al fin de unos largos segundos de sopesarlo, terminó por asentir. _

Gracias, Ikki.

¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Saori? - _dijo Hyoga_

Sí Hyoga, yo tengo mucho por hacer, así que les agradecería que avisaran de la situación a los demás. Sean especialmente cuidadosos con Seika por favor: me gustaría que sepa sólo lo estrictamente necesario, sin detalles, que ya ha tenido bastante. Además es indispensable que continue su entrenamiento, por si sus habilidades llegan a hacer falta... Y tú, Ikki, descansa y termina de reponerte, por favor. Si de verdad tú fueras él único camino para llegar a él, quisiera que al menos estuvieras lo más repuesto y fuerte posible. De lo demás me encargaré yo. En cuanto sepa algo más concreto se los diré.

Claro, Saori - _aceptó el Dragón. De pronto alguien tocó. Era Tatsumi, al que Saori había convocado presionando un botón en el escritorio._

¿Señorita? - _preguntó la voz del mayordomo desde el otro lado de la puerta_

Adelante - _le respondió -_ Dime ¿ya tienes todo listo para esta noche?

Sí, mi señora.

Entonces márchate ya, por favor. Házlo todo igual que los días anteriores, pero espérame allá. Llegaré más tarde.

Claro señorita. Con permiso.

¿Esto tiene que ver con tus planes? - _preguntó Ikki desconcertado. _

Así es. Ya que yo he fallado en todo lo que he intentado para ayudarlo, voy a conseguir quien lo ayude a como de lugar.

¿En quién estás pensando? - _quiso saber el ruso_

Si Perséfone, o peor aún, mi padre, están interviniendo, sólo otro dios puede ayudarnos, y tengo dos opciones muy claras en mente… Tengo que dejarlos, los veré luego.

¿A dónde vas a estas horas? - _preguntó Shyriu algo preocupado por Saori, que lucía cansada. _

Primero, a darle una visita a mi tía. Luego, iré a un bosque a las afueras de Tokio

Ni creas que vas a ir al bosque a estas horas acompañada solamente por el inútil de Tatsumi - _advirtió Ikki levantando categóricamente una de sus cejas_

No tenía planeado hacerlo. Le pedí a Kiki que nos acompañe, pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, Ikki...

* * *

_En el Olimpo, Hera había esperado con gran impaciencia a que Iris por fin se presentara para darle la información que le había pedido sobre Seiya. Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella encomienda, así que cuando las puertas de su Templo se abrieron era su rostro el que esperaba ver, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con una nueva visita por parte de la reencarnación de su sobrina, que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Y aunque sonrió, mentalmente maldijo a su mensajera, pues odiaba que la pillaran desprevenida. _

¡Athena! No pensé que volvería a verte tan pronto.

Espero no molestar ni interrumpir.

Por supuesto que no; además, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras - _dijo la castaña con exceso de amabilidad - _¿A qué se debe tu…?

Hera, si me disculpas, no tengo tiempo que perder con protocolo y trivialidades.

... Bien, si así lo quieres, por mí mejor.

Tú fuiste sincera conmigo la última vez, y por eso me atreví a pensar que somos capaces de hablarnos con toda honestidad. ¿O me equivoco?

No.

Bien, entonces hablemos de mujer a mujer...

De acuerdo.

Tenías razón, Hera. Lo amo, y vine a …

_La joven fue tan directa que dejó a la misteriosa y siempre elusiva Hera boquiabierta, pero de inmediato se repuso e interrumpió a Saori _

Espera, ¿aluciné, o acabas de decirme que estás enamorada?

Así es. Oíste perfectamente bien.

Pero... ¿¡Tú! ¿De tu caballero? ¿¡De un mortal!

Sí. Y estoy poniendo mi vida y la suya, en tus manos…. Ayúdame, por favor.

¿Yo?

Hermes acaba de asegurarme que él no está en el Inframundo, pero estoy segura de que miente; no sé si por petición de Perséfone, o de mi padre,o de ambos. No tengo a nadie de mi lado, y necesito salvarlo. Ayúdame a lograrlo, por favor.

¿Pero qué pretendes que haga yo?

Necesito saber si Perséfone lo tiene prisionero, o peor aún, si lo tiene mi padre. Necesito saber dónde está.

_**Y yo sin saber nada. ¡Maldita Iris, la voy a asesinar! - **pensó la de cabellos castaños, jurándose mentalmente que descuartizaría a su mensajera cuando la tuviera enfrente._

No sé nada que pueda serte de utilidad -_tuvo que admitir la mayor de las Diosas - _Lo lamento en verdad.

No te apures - _dijo la pelimorada después de unos segundos de silencio -_ Yo lamento haber creído que de verdad podrías querer ayudarme. Disculpa la interrupción – _y se dirigió a la puerta con tal velocidad que la castaña tuvo que correr para darle alcance._

¡Athena, espera! ¡Estoy diciéndote la verdad! Yo quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé nada.

Disculpa la rudeza, pero me parece más lógico pensar que simplemente no te interesa.

¡No es así! Creo que Perséfone se trae algo entre manos, y he tratado de averiguar si tiene a tu caballero

¿Y? - _preguntó Saori, que estaba mitad incrédula y mitad esperanzada_

No he sabido nada hasta ahora.

Vaya, ¡qué amable de tu parte, Hera! Te agradezco de todo corazón por tus buenas intenciones - _dijo con ironía que no disimuló en lo más mínimo_

Sigues sin creerme.

No sé qué esperas de mí después de semejantes respuestas. Lo que veo es que fue un error pensar que tú estarías de mi lado aunque fuera por una vez.

¡Estoy de tu lado, y también estoy siendo sincera!

...

Y te lo voy a probar.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

_Hera decidió hablar porque tenía que recuperar el control de la situación a como diera lugar. Y si calló unos segundos, no fue porque dudara, sino porque estaba resolviendo cómo decir la verdad sin ser involucrada y mucho menos culpada. _

Sé que atacaron a una mujer en tu Santuario hace no mucho. Y también sé que Poseidón, que parece estar de tu parte, está furioso y buscando venganza.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tú padre me lo dijo, claro. Pero lo importante es que puedo decirte quién fue y por qué lo hizo.

¿De verdad? ¿Fue Perséfone?

No, ella no tiene nada que ver... Fue Iris

¿Tu mensajera?

Sí, pero actuó por su propia cuenta. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

Claro - _dijo Saori siguiéndole la corriente - _¿Y por qué querría ella atacar a Thetis?

Por celos.

_Saori no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al oír la explicación que su tía y madrastra le ofreció._

¿Qué?

Iris y Poseidón se convirtieron en amantes hace no mucho; ella esperaba con impaciencia su regreso al Olimpo, y cuando eso no sucedió fue a buscarlo, y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que él se había enredado con una mortal. Su orgullo no lo soportó y por eso quiso matarla. Que sucediera en tu Santuario fue mera coincidencia.

¿La hirió sólo por eso? - _preguntó Saori aún incrédula. _

Los celos son una emoción poderosísima, Athena. Quizás has sido más sabia que todos nosotros al mantener tu corazón alejado del amor; es capaz de quitarle la cordura a cualquiera, incluso a nosotros…

…

Athena, sé que jamás te he dado motivos para confiar en mí, pero te lo dije porque estoy tratando de dejar bien en claro que las cosas pueden ser diferentes entre nosotras. Piénsalo: si yo no te lo hubiera dicho, quizás ustedes jamás sabrían la verdad de lo que le pasó a la humana... ¿O es que quieres más pruebas de mi sinceridad?

¿Eso quiere decir que puedo contar con tu ayuda entonces?

Depende de que quieras de mí.

Por lo pronto, información. ¿Sabes si mi padre lo tiene, mandó a que lo capturaran o le hicieran algo?

Si ha hecho algo en contra de tu mortal, se ha cuidado muy bien de que yo lo sepa.

¿Y Perséfone?

Tampoco sé nada sobre ella. Creo que está ocultando algo, lo dije aquel día y lo sostengo, pero no tengo pruebas.

Hera, necesito hallarlo. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

No.

¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque es un mortal?

Me importa un pepino que sea un insignificante humano. Claro que lamento que hayas escogido empezar tu vida sentimental precisamente con uno de tus caballeros cuando has tenido tan buenos y dignos partidos a tus pies, pero ese es tu problema, eres tú quien estará con él.

¿Entonces?

Te lo diré sinceramente en pago a tu claridad: no puedo intervenir directamente, y mi mensajera, como debes entender bien ahora, ya no es de fiar. Además, tú eres la adoración de tu padre, y la sola posibilidad de que hayas puesto tus ojos en un hombre lo tiene vuelto loco; si yo intervengo para ayudarte a salvarlo y él se entera, jamás me lo perdonaría. Y lo amo demasiado; no puedo arriesgarme.

Has cometido atrocidades mil veces antes, y él te ha perdonado.

Jamás estuviste involucrada tú. Si dejas de ser virgen y él sabe que yo fui quién lo puso en tus manos, me odiará para siempre. Y…

No tienes que explicar más, comprendo.

…

¿Puedo pedirte al menos que guardes mi secreto? Seiya ya corre demasiado peligro…

Esto quedará entre nosotras, tienes mi palabra. Y también te prometo que si sé de algo que te sea de utilidad, te lo informaré.

Gracias por ser honesta al menos una vez… Tengo que irme.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Será mejor que no lo sepas,Hera. Así serás sincera si él te llega a preguntar...

* * *

_Cuando Saori se marchó, Hera se llevó las manos a las sienes y jaló de su cabellera con furia y frustración, y después se mordió los nudillos de la mano izquierda para no comenzar a romper objetos sin control alguno cuando aún podía escucharla su sobrina. Y estaba así de alterada porque la oportunidad de tener a Athena en sus manos se le acababa de escapar, y para colmo, había hecho el papel de una reverenda idiota, y claro, odiaba por sobre todas las cosas sentirse así. _

_Y es que después de pensarlo por días, había llegado a la conclusión de que efectivamente, lo que más le convenía era ayudar a Athena para que se quedara con el humano ese. Pensaba ayudarla a su estilo, claro, a escondidas y sin que nadie la pudiera relacionar directamente, y no porque de la noche a la mañana apreciara a la Diosa de la Justicia o porque le hubiera despertado tardíamente el instinto maternal, sino porque había decidido que podía sacar mucho más partido de una Athena enamorada, algo descontrolada y sobre todo agradecida, que de la Athena de siempre, solitaria, irreprochable y autosuficiente._

_Era algo arriesgado, no había ni que decirlo, pero los beneficios prometían ser inmensos, pues si la "nenita de papá" por fin dejaba de ser virgen, Zeus estaría tan desconsolado y molesto, que por un lado correría a refugiarse entre sus amantes brazos (y piernas, claro), y por el otro, dejaría de favorecer a su hija y de tenerle consideraciones especiales; además, podría cobrarle el favor a su sobrina en cualquier momento o situación, lo cual era invaluable considerando su fuerza, su inteligencia y su posición en el Olimpo. _

_Y sin embargo, sus planes se habían ido al diablo, y toda ventaja que pudiera haber sacado de la situación la había perdido por culpa de su estúpida mensajera. _

¡Thelma! ¡Sarina!

A sus órdenes señora - _respondieron dos jovencitas que entraron muy rápido para atender a los llamados de su ama _

¡Quiero que busquen a Iris ahora mismo! ¡No se atrevan a volver sin ella!

Claro, señora - _dijo la que respondía al nombre de Sarina - _¿Quiere que empecemos a buscarla en algún lugar en especial?

No será necesario; aquí estoy, mi señora, a sus órdenes – _respondió la joven, entrando en esos momentos a los aposentos de la temible señora del Olimpo. _

Retirense - _dijo la castaña, y las jovencitas corrieron para marcharse, pues conocían a su ama y vieron un especial brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que las cosas iban a ponerse feas, así que prefirieron alejarse lo más posible. _

¡Pero que amable de tu parte honrarme con tu visita, Iris!

Hera, yo...

¡He estado esperándote desde hace días!

Lo sé y lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero créeme que no pude venir antes.

Claro, yo sé de tu abnegación hacia mí, no la pongo en duda ni un segundo... - _ironizó mientras se dirigió como una pantera hacia la mensajera, a la que empezó a rodear mientras jugaba cruelmente con sus cabellos - _Y dime, querida Iris, ¿será que ya pudiste averiguar lo que te pedí?

Claro, mi señora. De hecho venía justo ahora para informarte.

¿Ah sí? ¿Justo ahora? ¡Que coincidencia tan maravillosa! - _dijo la castaña rebozando sarcasmo, lo cual puso extremadamente nerviosa a la jovencita - _¿Y bien?

Tenías razón. Ella lo tiene.

_**Así que ella lo tiene... Perrita mentirosa. Aunque tengo que darle crédito; nunca pensé que tuviera el valor para mover un dedo contra la nena de papá…**_ _**Debe de odiarla mucho, o amar a Hades más de lo que yo pensaba… **_

¿Y dónde está exactamente?

En un calabozo en el Palacio de Asfodelos.

Ahí vive ella, ¿verdad?

Sí.

...ahora, contéstame una cosa, queridísima Iris.

Claro, mi señora

¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en averiguarlo? ¿Tuviste que coger una semana entera con el juez para que te lo contara?

no… yo… - _balbuceó la joven muy nerviosa y con las mejillas encendidas - _Wyvern muy hermético y….

No te apures, entiendo… ¿qué te puedo decir? Me alegro que te haya cogido; era obvio que te hacía muucha falta…. – _añadió la Diosa con saña - _y ahora dime, ¿cómo es?

¿Asfodelos?

No, imbécil. Hablo del Caballero.

No lo sé. No lo he visto.

¿No lo has visto?

A Radamanthys no le gustó que haya ido a buscarlo hasta allá; me mataría si me encontrara rondando por los calabozos.

¡Pero entonces no nos consta que él esté ahí! ¿¡No tienes pruebas!

Pues no, pero…

¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¿¡Te tomaste todo este tiempo para salirme ahora con que ni siquiera estas segura de que Perséfone lo tiene!

¡Mi señora, no es así! Ella lo tiene, ¡no me queda la menor duda!

¡¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué tengo que creerte?

Radamanthys no tendría por qué mentirme, siempre es brutalmente honesto - _dijo Iris hablando muy rápido, angustiadísima -_ Y me dio detalles: dijo que nadie lo puede ver, que Perséfone está encargándose personalmente de torturarlo, y que eso los tiene molestos a todos. Además, él me lo dijo todo sin que yo se lo preguntara. ¡Incluso me dijo el nombre del caballero: se llama Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso!

...

Señora...

Si eso es todo lo que pudiste averiguar, ya lárgate

Pero

He dicho que te vayas...

L_a joven iba saliendo cuando Hera volvió a hablar_

Ah, pero antes, una cosa, querida.

¿Sí?

Cuando tú vas, yo ya vengo.

¿De qué habla, mi señora?

Deja de hacerte la idiota. Estoy segura de que no viniste antes a decírmelo porque pensaste que podías sacar provecho de la situación

¡No! Yo...

Pero déjame decirte que hiciste todo lo contrario. No me gusta nada la gente en la que no puedo confiar, y mucho menos la gente que me miente.

¡Señora, le digo la ver...!

Y porque te he tenido mucho aprecio en el pasado, te diré que como no hiciste lo que te pedí cuando lo necesitaba, tuve que confesar que fuiste tú quien atacó a la mujer de Poseidón.

¿Qué? ¡Noo! ¡Mi señora, no! ¡Él me matará!

No me vengas con tus lloriqueos, porque fueron tus idioteces las que me obligaron a hablar. Y creo que no tengo que decirte que perder mi apoyo, es lo peor que te podía pasar.

¿Pero ahora...? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!

...

¡Qué voy a hacer!

Si dejas de chillotear, te puedo dar una solución.

¡Lo que sea, señora, por favor!

Bueno, yo puedo hablar con Athena y convencerla de que le pida a Poseidón que sea compasivo contigo...

¿De verdad harías eso?

¡Claro, querida Iris! Me sirves más viva que muerta.

Señora, no tengo cómo agradecer...

Cállate que no he terminado. Para que Athena y yo intercedamos por tu perdón, vas a tener que hacer algo muy especial para ganarte nuestra buena voluntad. Así que vas a ir a Asfodelos, y vas a sacar al caballerito de ahí.

¿Quéé? ¡Señora, no me pida eso, es imposible!

Ese no es mi problema; ya verás qué haces y cómo. Y como probablemente esa sea la única forma de salvar tu pellejo, Iris, te recomendaría que te las ingenies muy pronto.

Pero...

Ahora sí lárgate, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

_La joven salió desconsolada mientras Hera sonreía, pues había logrado torcer las cosas de nuevo a su favor. Y su sonrisa fue aún más amplia al imaginar la bellísima sorpresa que podría darle a Athena si hacía que le entregaran al mortal; su __agradecimiento no tendría límites, estaba segura. Y lo mejor es que, como siempre, ella no tendría que mover un dedo. Sí, era bueno ser una Diosa..._

* * *

_Por su parte, Saori ya iba rumbo a las afueras de Tokio, acompañada por Ikki y el pequeño pero muy emocionado Kiki, que no sabía a dónde iba ni por qué, pero que estaba emocionado de ayudar. El trayecto fue de unos cincuenta minutos hasta que al fin e__l chofer se detuvo, para después bajar y guiar a la pequeña comitiva hasta donde pacientemente esperaba Tatsumi. El japonés, que intentó no infartarse al ver que el Fénix acompañaba a Saori, estaba en una encrucijada, donde había colocado una verdadera ofrenda compuesta por mariscos y pescados finísimos preparados de muy distintas formas._

Mi señora...

Tatsumi, vuelve al auto con Yuto y espérenos ahí.

Pero...

No discutas por favor. Ellos están conmigo.

Bien - _dijo él sin atreverse a refutar frente a los penetrantes ojos azules del Fénix_ - Con permiso.

En cuanto a ustedes - _dijo ella volviéndose a Ikki y Kiki -_ regresen un poco sobre el sendero, den la espalda y esperen ahí hasta que yo los llame.

No vine para... - _protestó__ el japonés_

Si Ella los siente cerca, podría no venir.

¿Ella? - _preguntó Kiki con su natural curiosidad_

Te lo explicaré todo, Kiki, lo prometo, pero ahora no hay tiempo.

Está bien, Saori.

_De muy mala gana y sin decir más, Ikki puso una mano en la espalda del niño y se lo llevó. Una vez sola, Saori prendió las velas __que Tatsumi había colocado, extendió sus brazos al cielo, mirando hacia la luna, y con los ojos cerrados habló con su voz de Diosa_

Escúchame, por favor, ¡Oh tú, Señora de los tres caminos! Tú, la del compasivo corazón, recibe por favor estos alimentos que tributo en tu nombre, tal y como lo he hecho por días. Te pido que atiendas mi llamado a ti, que eres a la vez infernal, terrestre y celestial... Tú, que vas por las noches iluminando con una antorcha en la mano, tú, que caminas entre fantasmas y en el lugar de las tumbas, concede una mirada a esta que hoy se presenta ante ti, humana como aquellos que te veneraban y servían tan bien en el pasado, pero también, hija del Olimpo.

_Unos segundos después de que ella hubiera terminado su invocación, un temblor se dejó sentir, y aunque no duró demasiado tiempo__, fue __lo suficientemente intenso para abrir una grieta en la tierra unos metros adelante de donde se encontraba la ofrenda._

¡Saori! - _gritaron Kiki e Ikki_

¡Estoy bien, no vengan!_ - respondió ella. _

_Algo estaba sucediendo, estaba segura, aunque por algunos segundos no pudo ver nada. Pero después, sus ojos notaron que de la grieta comenzó a salir un perro negro de ojos rosados que la miraba con detenimiento. Suspiró y procuró mantenerse tranquila mientras el perro,__ que se acercó sin titubeos hacia donde ella se encontraba, __la rodeaba y la olisqueaba. Pero después de unos segundos de reconocimiento, el perro se transformó ante sus ojos en __una joven, aparentemente sólo un poco mayor que Saori, de cabellera plateada y __piel blanca y cremosa que portaba un vestido negro escotado y muy pegado a su cuerpo de curvas discretas pero armónicas. Y cu__ando habló, Saori se sorprendió de la increíble dulzura y la inocencia que reflejaba su casi hipnótica voz _

¡En verdad que eres humana, y del Olimpo a la par...! Creo saber quién eres, aunque dudo porque nunca te había tenido frente a mis ojos. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Los humanos que me conocen me llaman Saori, aunque mi padre me llama Athena.

_La sorpresa se reflejó evidentemente en los ojos rosas de la joven._

¡Qué honor conocerte, Athena! Aunque debo reconocer que jamás imaginé que este encuentro tendría lugar, ya que siempre se me ha mantenido algo apartada de tu hogar.

Lamento que así haya sido.

¿Entonces, es a ti a quién debo estas magníficas cenas?

Asi es, espero que hayan sido de tu agrado.

¡Mucho, te las agradezco! Pero, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe este interés en mi persona? Porque no creo haber hecho algo para merecerlo.

Hay algo que vengo intentando solucionar en vano desde hace tiempo, y después de meditarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que tú podrías ser ideal para tener éxito en donde yo he fallado.

Me halaga que me hayas considerado; en los dominios de tu Padre nunca me han tomado muy en cuenta que digamos - _dijo ella con una sonrisa genuina y sin reproches - _Pero dime, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Cuál puede ser ese problema, para que alguien tan poderoso como tú me busque a mí?

Se trata de un joven que duerme un sueño del cual no ha podido ser despertado; las circunstancias que lo pusieron en ese estado fueron ciertamente sobrenaturales. No está vivo, ni muerto tampoco, ¿no es ese precisamente tu territorio, Hécate?

Estás muy en lo cierto - _admitió ella con sencillez _

Quisiera saber qué le pasa, y despertarlo si es posible.

¿Puedo saber por qué es tan importante el despertar de ese joven?

Ha sido mi escudo, literalmente; su cuerpo me ha protegido cuando he peleado contra Ares, Poseidón, y contra Hades - _respondió la japonesa tratando de mostrarse lo más desapegada posible, pues no quería comprometer más a Seiya -_ Como entenderás me ha servido muchísimo, y ya que la lista de dioses que podrían intentar algo en mi contra todavía es larga, quisiera tenerlo cerca y listo para servirme una vez más.

Entiendo. Pero...

Antes, permíteme aclarar algo. Lo que te estoy pidiendo no es un favor; estoy dispuesta a darte todo lo que consideres justo por tu ayuda. Sé que no es fácil lo que estoy pidiendo, pero precisamente por eso, seré generosa si eres capaz de resolver mi problema.

Me parece muy adecuado y considerado de tu parte plantearlo así, Athena... pero la verdad es que no necesito nada. A diferencia de ti y de los tuyos, yo no he sido olvidada por los mortales, y no veo qué podrías darme tú.

No tienes que decidirlo ahora. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que desees para establecer el precio por tu valiosa ayuda. Podríamos incluso dejarlo pendiente hasta que tú encuentres algo que desees que yo pueda proporcionarte.

Me parece bien. Además, hace mucho que no se me presenta un desafío semejante - _dijo ella con una amistosa sonrisa - _¿Dónde está el joven del que hablas? Me gustaría verlo para saber qué es exactamente lo que le sucede, y decirte con certeza si puedo ayudarlo, o no.

Claro, te lleva...

¿Quiénes son ellos? - _preguntó ella cambiando su amabilidad por una actitud ligeramente agresiva - _¿Los conoces?

_Saori volteó de inmediato a ver hacia los árboles, y entre unos arbustos pudo divisar dos pares de ojos azules que fallaron al tratar de pasar desapercibidos._

Sí, son amigos míos... Salgan de ahí y acérquense - _pidió Saori al travieso par, que salió de su fallido escondite con cara de perritos regañados_ - Disculpa su atrevimiento, por favor. Están aquí preocupados por mi bienestar, quiero creer.

Así fue. Perdónanos Saori - _pidió Kiki con la vista baja mientras que a Ikki ya se le había terminado su pequeñísima dosis de humildad y miraba sin disimulo a la desconocida que hablaba con Saori. _

¿Pertenecen al Olimpo?

No - _le explicó Saori a la muchacha - _El pequeño es el aprendiz de mi caballero Dorado de Aries, Kiki. Y el mayor es mi impaciente caballero Fénix, Ikki. Chicos, ella es la Diosa Hécate.

Mucho gusto, señorita Hécate - _dijo el lemuriano con una inmensa sonrisa y un brillo en sus intensos ojos azul cielo. __Los ojos rosados de la joven mujer, que le sonrió de vuelta, se posaron alternativamente en ambos, mirándolos con inmensa curiosidad. _

¿Un caballero Fénix? Había escuchado de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno. ¿De verdad posees alguno de los atributos de la legendaria ave? - _preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con pasos ligeros pero firmes hasta estar frente a él - _¿Has atravesado el umbral entre la vida y la muerte?

Más de una vez - _respondió él después de que Saori lo mirara como pidiéndole que se comportara_

Sí, está escrito en tus ojos - _aseguró ella, que aunque era más baja que Ikki le tomó el rostro entre las manos analizando sus orbes - _La fría muerte ha acariciado tu ardiente cuerpo... Tenemos mucho en común, caballero, pese a tu cuerpo humano. ¡Qué criatura tan fascinante!

No soy... - _comenzó a decir Ikki, que con un movimiento corto pero brusco se soltó del toque de la Diosa_

Kiki, ¿estás listo? - _intervino Saori, que temió que la natural arrogancia de Ikki lo echara todo a perder con quien esperaba se convirtiera en su aliada. Afortunadamente, ella no pareció inmutarse por el gesto del Fénix. _

Sí, Saori.

¿Estás seguro de que podrás con las dos?

Sí Saori, no habrá problema.

Perfecto. Ikki, Hécate y yo iremos a verlo. Tú puedes volver a casa si quieres

Preferiría acompañarlas.

No quiero agotar a Kiki, y tardarías demasiado en llegar al hospital, así que creo que...

Volverán aquí, ¿o no?

Así es.

Entonces esperaré a que regresen. No tengo nada mejor que hacer - _dijo él cruzándose de brazos. _

Como gustes... Bien, entonces vámonos. Kiki, por favor.

_El pequeño se dirigió hacia las Diosas y con toda la naturalidad del mundo tomó las manos de ambas._

Cierren los ojos y pongan la mente en blanco...

_Las diosas lo hicieron, y un segundo después, habían desaparecido del bosque..._

* * *

Bien, aquí estamos - _dijo Kiki con tono triunfal _

_Cuando la de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca que llamó poderosamente su atención por los objetos que había en ella, sus ruidos y sus olores. _

Gracias Kiki - _le dijo Saori -_ Ahora, espéranos afuera por favor.

Está bien - _dijo él saliendo con docilidad. _

¿Qué es este lugar? - _preguntó Hécate una vez que estuvieron a solas._

Lo llaman hospital, y es donde los mortales se curan las heridas.

_Después, los ojos de la Diosa de los Umbrales se posaron en la cama para mirar atentamente a Seiya, que yacía como siempre impasible._

¿Este es tu escudo?

Así es.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Seiya. Seiya de Pegaso.

¿Qué son esas cosas? - _cuestionó la de cabello plateado refiriéndose a los tubos y sondas que salían y entraban de su cuerpo_ - Parece que lo lastiman.

Son objetos creados por los hombres para ayudar a curar heridas y enfermedades.

Ya veo... Bien, Seiya, veamos qué sucede contigo.

_Hécate se acercó aún más a la cama, cerró los ojos y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Seiya, para después con esa misma mano rozarlo y recorrerlo hasta el torso, donde se detuvo. Pasó un buen tiempo con su mano flotando prácticamente sobre el pecho de Seiya, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su rostro dejó ver su asombro. _

Tienes razón: no está vivo, ni muerto, aunque tampoco podría decir que es un fantasma... Está terriblemente herido; hay algo muy malo en él, aunque también tiene algo... divino. ¿Es un semidios?

No. Pero su armadura fue bañada con mi sangre.

Eso debe de ser... ¿Qué fue lo que lo puso así?

Supongo que sabes que Hades ha peleado contra mí una y otra vez por el control de la Tierra.

Sí. Y quiero que sepas que aunque le tengo aprecio, repruebo y lamento que insista en hacerlo.

Te lo agradezco. Y pues lo intentó una vez más, y estábamos peleando en Elysion cuando Hades me atacó con su espada, y él se interpuso.

¿En verdad? - _dijo ella mostrando un interés aún mayor -_ ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva en este estado intermedio?

Más de mes y medio.

¡Qué increíble! ¡Y qué curiosa coincidencia que hayas acudido a mí!

¿A qué te refieres? - _dijo ella esperanzada -_ ¿Sabes qué tiene?

Tu escudo tiene problemas muy graves. Está envenenado.

¿Envenenado? ¿Cómo puede...?

La hoja de esa espada fue bañada por una poción muy poderosa.

¿Qué? ¡No tenía idea de que Hades hubiera envenenado su espada!

De hecho, lo hice yo... - _dijo Hécate con una cierta tristeza en su cristalina voz mientras una oleada de pánico recorría entera a Saori, aunque disimuló perfectamente - _Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que Hades me pidió que lo ayudara. Quería que su espada fuera mucho más que un arma; quería que aquel que se cruzara en su camino sufriera una destrucción más dolorosa que la propia muerte y se desintegrara de la forma más cruel. Trabajé muchas lunas hasta lograr la mezcla que él me pedía, y después coloqué ese veneno único en su vaina.

¿Y querrías curarlo de tu propio veneno, Hécate? - _dijo Saori cuando logró deshacer el nudo que se había formado muy fuerte en su garganta _

Podría intentarlo, pues nunca lo he hecho - _dijo la de los ojos rosados con voz gentil -_ Nunca tuve frente a mis ojos a nadie que fuera herido por Hades, pero mucho menos oí de alguien que lograra sobrevivir. No logro entender cómo puede seguir su cuerpo con vida, sobre todo si está vacío...

¿Vacío?

El cordón plateado está roto por completo.

¿Aquel que une al cuerpo con el alma?

Así es. Su alma está totalmente separada de su cuerpo... pero tampoco está donde debería... no está descansando, ni condenada... Es como si vagara, y a la vez estuviera quieta, pero eso no es efecto del veneno... - _dijo ella en una especie de trance, pues ya no miraba a Seiya, si no al techo, como si estuviera siguiendo el rastro invisible que había dejado su alma al apartarse de su carne. Pero después, pareció volver a la realidad y miró a Saori con inquietud - _Athena, él tendría que haber muerto forzozamente en Elysion: la espada envenenada lo hirió gravemente, y además, ningún mortal puede soportar la ruptura del cordón plateado... ¿Qué pasó justo después de que la espada lo hirió?

Sentí que estaba muriendo, y aproveché que Hades había caído herido por mi báculo, para traerlo a él y a mis otros caballeros heridos de regreso.

Entiendo... ¿y los demás están igual que él?

No, ellos están bien. Incluso, dándoles parte de mi cosmos pude revivir a caballeros que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

... el cordón debe de haberse roto antes, pero él había recibido tu sangre y el Inframundo estaba en el caos más absoluto; todos sentimos cuando Hades cayó. Sin duda, tu escudo es uno en un millón, y fue herido en un momento cósmico, eso lo explica... ¿Y cuándo le aplicaron el néctar?

¿El néctar?

A eso te referías cuando me dijiste que llevabas tiempo intentando solucionar su situación, ¿no? Hiciste que le aplicaran néctar.

¿De qué néctar hablas?

De la sustancia olímpica por excelencia - _dijo ella acercándose a Seiya para tomar una de sus manos, verla y olerla - _El aroma del néctar está bien impregnado en tu escudo, puedo ver los destellos dorados en su piel. Es lo que usaste para mantener a su cuerpo vivo hasta ahora, ¿o no?

¡No! - _dijo ella tratando de no mostrar su enorme desconcierto -_ He tratado de infundirle mi propio cosmos, he invocado su alma sin éxito, y se le han dado todos los cuidados conocidos por los mortales, pero juzgué inútil darle néctar ya que su alma está lejos.

¿Entonce no fuiste tú?

No, y lo peor, es que no sé quien podría haberlo hecho...

Puedo decirte que no fue cualquiera. Tuvo que ser alguien con grandes conocimientos de magia, porque el néctar no está en su estado puro, fue mezclado con algo más... Y claro, tiene que haber sido alguien muy cercano a los dioses, y con acceso privilegiado para poder conseguir el néctar.

Definitivamente.

Pues me parece que alguien, además de ti, está muy interesado en que tu escudo se recupere, porque aplicarle néctar a su cuerpo parece haber sido de gran utilidad después de todo. ¿Le pediste ayuda a alguien aparte de mí? ¿A algún olímpico?

Sí, pero recibí una negativa... - **_¿Quién puede haber sido?_** – _pensó Saori para sus adentros -_ _**Hera dijo que no apenas, y no se me ocurre quién podría ser nuestro aliado, cuando lo único que hemos coleccionado han sido enemigos... ¿Habrá sido Julián...?**_

Lamento si te perturbé al decírtelo.

No te apures por eso, al contrario, te agradezco que me lo hayas informado... ¿Hécate, existe aún la posibilidad de hallar su alma?

Podría intentar averiguarlo, pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo venir de donde esté

¿Puedes hacer eso?

Puedo hacer que su propio cuerpo convoque a su alma. Sería un llamado irresistible; vendría de dónde quiera que esté.

¿Aunque su alma esté perdida, y lejos? ¿O... prisionera?

¿Crees que lo tiene alguno de los tuyos?

Él ha enfrentado por mí a varios que querrían vengarse de él y dejarme desprotegida de paso. ¿Podrías traerlo aún si estuvieran reteniéndolo?

Las almas están hechas de una sustancia diferente al cuerpo. Puedes tocarlas, pero son flexibles; pueden cambiar de forma sin ser alteradas y pasar por algo tan pequeño como un anillo, o expanderse hacia los cielos. Con un hechizo muy poderoso, podríamos traerlo de regreso a su propio cuerpo.

Eso sería maravilloso, Hécate, y te estaría eternamente agradecida.

Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya y que comience a preparar la pócima para hacerlo venir y restaurar el cordón. Tengo muchísimo que hacer.

¿Y cuándo crees que pueda estar lista la pócima?

Creo que en un mes, como dicen ahora los humanos.

¿Qué? ¡Es muchísimo tiempo!

Entiendo tu preocupación, pero estoy segura de que el néctar le permitirá resistir

¿Puedo preguntar por qué se requiere tanto tiempo?

Lo que él necesita es un hechizo sumamento complicado. Hay que reunir los ingredientes, que no son nada comunes, y creo que la poción resultante deberá reposar bajo los rayos de la luna creciente y hasta la llegada de la luna llena, para ser tan fuerte como para restaurar el cordón... Pero ánimate, Athena. Así como tu escudo ha sido maldecido por la espada, también cuenta con la fortuna de su lado; la próxima luna será la de Octubre, y es especialmente conveniente para elaborar semejante poción, y lo suficientemente poderosa para lograr el efecto que deseas.

¿Y no lo matará antes el veneno?

Es una posibilidad remota gracias al néctar. Pero no se puede hacer nada en cuanto a eso; sería en vano intentar contrarrestarlo sin tener reunidos su cuerpo y su alma.

Entiendo...

_Saori miró hacia afuera tratando de contener las lágrimas, pues estaba asustada y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. Pero cobró fuerzas al ver el rostro sonriente de Kiki, al que le hizo una seña para que entrara a la habitación. No podía fallarle ni a él ni a los demás. No podía fallarle a Seiya. _

Estamos listas para volver, Kiki - _le dijo al pelirrojo cuando entró_

No es necesario que te molestes en acompañarme - _dijo Hécate con dulzura_

Puedo llevarla yo solo, por si te quieres quedar con Seiya, Saori.

No, Kiki. Es tarde y...

Dijiste que la señorita Hécate no es una amenaza. Además, Ikki está allá y volveremos juntos a la Mansión.

Kiki...

Confía en mí, por favor Saori.

Si te es más fácil llevarla solo a ella, me quedaré aquí

_Él asintió con una sonrisa traviesa, y ella suspiró resignada. _

Está bien. Vuelvan con cuidado... Hécate, ¿cuando nos veremos de nuevo?

En la próxima luna llena, en la encrucijada. Pero si la pócima está lista antes, yo te buscaré.

Gracias por todo.

No hay nada que agradecer aún. Házlo cuando tu escudo esté en pie.. pero no te preocupes - _dijo Hécate con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo de simpatía en sus ojos - _te prometo que así será. Es un honor que hayas recurrido a mí; además, me gustan los retos, y este es probablemente uno de los mayores que he enfrentado, así que pondré todos mis conocimientos y mis habilidades en juego.

Aún cuando no lograras salvarlo, te agradeceré eternamente por intentarlo siquiera... Anda Kiki, llévala.

¡Vámonos entonces! Deme su mano, señorita - _dijo Kiki tendiéndole la mano con un gesto elegante digno de un príncipe. Ella tomó la mano del pequeño con una sonrisa, y ambos desaparecieron._

_Cuando Hécate se marchó, Saori no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado estaba verdaderamente aliviada de saber que contaba con su apoyo, pero saber que la situación de Seiya era tan grave y complicada, y que para colmo, habría que esperar más de un mes para que el hechizo estuviera listo, la descorazonaba. ¿Y si él no resistía tanto tiempo? Además, no saber quién lo había ungido con ese bálsamo misterioso le provocaba inquietud. ¿Quién podía haber sido? Si en verdad alguien quería ayudar a Seiya y a ella, ¿por qué no dar la cara? _

_La joven suspiró, se sentó al lado de Seiya, trató inutilmente de peinar un mechón de sus rebeldes cabellos y luego, tomó su mano con mucha delicadeza, la besó y llevó su mejilla hacia ella, acariciándola suavemente con su rostro. Ese mes se le haría eterno, estaba segura... Pero él le había enseñado a aferrarse siempre a lo bueno de cada situación, y lo más importante, era que la posibilidad de salvarlo existía, así que si lo que se requería en esos momentos era paciencia, la tendría. Lo amaba tantísimo, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él..._

* * *

_Sayaka se miró por quinta vez al espejo y suspiró descontenta. Definitivamente, no estaba del todo convencida del cambio de imagen que la estilista de Lina y su amiga habían insistido en que se realizara; le parecía que sus cabellos estaban demasiado lacios y disparejos. _

_Su insatisfacción era natural: llevaba demasiados años rizándose el cabello para parecer mayor, y manejando un look muy sobrio y clásico para inspirarles más confianza a sus pacientes, por lo que su "nueva" imagen le parecía demasiado aniñada. Suspiró por sexta vez, pasándose las manos por los cabellos, tratando de dilucidar cómo lograría volver a lucir como una adulta…_

_Y sin embargo, probablemente ni un terremoto podría quitarle la sonrisita que insistía en asomarse por su rostro mientras se maquillaba. Y eso se debía a que, independientemente de cómo lucía, muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan orgullosa de sí misma y de sus logros como en ese momento, pues estaba punto de asistir a una fiesta que sólo iba a ser posible (modestia aparte) gracias a su labor de todo un mes. _

_Un mes como no había vivido nunca en toda su vida, un mes que había pasado trabajando hasta el cansancio con sus inusuales pacientes; hablando con ellos, conociéndolos, aconsejándolos, y sobre todo, improvisando para sortear cada crisis que surgió y para manejarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pues nada en su formación escolar la había preparado para lo que implicaba fungir como la psiquiatra de un grupo con vivencias tan extraordinarias, con heridas psíquicas tan graves, que eran tan cercanas y que al mismo tiempo, se habían hecho tanto daño. Se había cuestionado más de una vez lo conflictivo y contraproducente que podía resultar que ella sola estuviera atendiéndolos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero sabía también que era prácticamente imposible invitar a uno o varios colegas para atenderlos, o corría el riesgo de que le quitaran su licencia médica o peor aún, que la tacharan a ella misma de loca y que acabaran encerrándolos a todos, así que se obligó a sí misma a dejar sus temores de lado y trabajó con todo su ahinco._

_Por eso podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que fue el mes más intenso de su vida a nivel profesional (y por supuesto personal), porque lograr una "simple convivencia" en la Mansión fue un logro inmenso, ya que esos días estuvieron sembrados de tempestades, como la que se suscitó cuando les habló sobre la posesión de Saga, lo cual destruyó la relativa calma que había logrado establecer, y que tensó tanto el ambiente que cuando Kanon fue despertado el grupo prácticamente se dividió. _

_Sayaka prácticamente no durmió esos días, enterándose de todos los detalles posibles, asimilándolos, y buscando exhaustivamente la forma de tranquilizarlos. Afortunadamente, en mayor o menor medida todos aceptaron su ayuda y sí, logró disolver la pesadez del ambiente a base de intenso esfuerzo, aunque estaba bien consciente de que lo había logrado ayudada por el hecho de que el gemelo menor, que estaba aún tan delicado de salud, continuaba relativamente aislado en el hospital y faltaba mucho para que pudiera ir a vivir con ellos, lo cual daba tiempo para que los demás fueran cambiando su opinión respecto a él, para que se interesaran en conocerlo y que comenzaran a tratar de entenderlo y aceptarlo._

_Pero apenas dos días después del despertar de Kanon, Aioros reaccionó*****(2) y la tempestad fue aún mayor, y no porque las opiniones sobre él estuvieran divididas como sucedió con los gemelos, sino por la intensa culpa que más de uno sentía por su muerte y por lo que Aioria había tenido que sufrir en su larguísima ausencia. Los pocos que habían logrado mantener una cierta tranquilidad cuando se supo cómo había sido la vida de Kanon, no permanecieron indiferentes cuando Aioros despertó, y es que Aioros los confrontaba sin querer con sus propias vidas. Frente a alguien que había vivido sus pocos años intachables, y que a tan corta edad se había sacrificado valientemente por su diosa, todos se encontraban a sí mismos fallidos e indignos, empezando por el mismísimo Aioria. _

_Siendo totalmente sincera, Sayaka sabía cuánta ilusión y ansiedad había generado el regreso de Aioros, pero ella particularmente lo había temido, porque confiaba mucho en sus capacidades y en su capacidad de entrega para con el trabajo, pero también sabía reconocer sus limitaciones, y no sólo le preocupaba el efecto dominó que podía tener en el ánimo de los demás, si no que temía que el griego estuviera mucho más allá de lo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarle. ¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien que había estado muerto por dieciséis años? ¿Qué clase de dolores y temores podría tener al volver, él, que había estado en el más allá tantísimo tiempo? ¿Sería capaz de adaptarse a vivir de nuevo? ¿Lo vería como una bendición o una maldición? ¿Habría cualquier cosa en el mundo que pudiera consolarlo por la traición de sus mejores amigos, y por todo lo que había perdido? _

_Pero para su sorpresa y su absoluto alivio, Aioros había resultado ser la persona más sorprendentemente ecuánime, equilibrada, adaptable y comprensiva que hubiera conocido jamás. Y decía persona porque Aioros era físicamente indefinible: no podía decirse que era un hombre pues su imagen era la de un adolescente que lucía mayor que Shun, aunque de hecho el peliverde le llevaba biológicamente dos años, así que a sus catorce, lucía más o menos de la edad de Shyriu o Ikki, __aunque le habían dicho que si hubiera vivido, estaría a punto de cumplir treinta años. Y pese a eso, sus ojos, su voz y su espíritu eran los de alguien mucho, mucho mayor a la treintena, aunque tenía también un candor, una dulzura y una nobleza que sólo podía asociar con un niño pequeño. _

_Sin embargo, pese a todas esas cualidades, Aioros no había despertado magnánimo y rebosante de sabiduría; había despertado con una confusión espacio- temporal de temerse, y el shock de verse en el espejo idéntico a como se había visto hacia dieciséis años lo había hecho desmayarse. _

_Después de haberse reencontrado con Saori y con su hermano, y una vez que estuvo más orientado, fueron dándole más detalles de lo que había sucedido, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al enterarse de Ares había sido quien había manipulado a sus amigos. Después, vino la furia y finalmente, pasó varios días muy afectado por todo lo que había sufrido Aioria en su ausencia, por todos los años de sufrimiento que había acarreado el Patriarcado de Saga en manos del Dios de la Guerra, por los enfrentamientos y muertes innecesarias, y claro, por la culpa que había carcomido a Géminis y a Capricornio hasta convertirlos en la sombra de los que él había conocido. _

_Pero su corazón era mucho más grande que todos esos sentimientos, y su inteligencia y su sentido común inconmensurables, y menos de una semana después de su despertar se mostró decidido a no perder ni un segundo más en lamentarse, y buscó a sus amigos para hacerles ver la realidad: que ellos no habían tenido la culpa de su fallecimiento, y que incluso, prefería haber muerto él antes que alguien más, y que el destino ya les habían robado demasiado tiempo y felicidad como para seguir alejados y deprimidos. Evidentemente, no fue tan fácil decirlo como vivirlo, y muy en especial para Saga y para Shura, pero ella estuvo muy cerca y al pendiente de sus encuentros todo el tiempo, y con la inesperada ayuda del Centauro, logró que ellos y los demás dejaran de martirizarse por los errores cometidos y que empezaran a construir una nueva relación._

* * *

_Además de manejar la interacción entre los caballeros que ya habían salido, Sayaka había trabajado incansablemente con Shun y con Saga, ayudándolos a fortalecerse anímicamente, a estabilizar y a manejar sus emociones hasta que ya no fuera necesario tenerlos hospitalizados para garantizar su bienestar. Y la psiquiatra estaba tan satisfecha con los resultados que efectivamente, permitió que ambos abandonaran el hospital, lo cual sucedió en el caso de Saga unas dos semanas antes, y en el caso de Shun, a penas unos días antes de ese sábado 16 de Octubre, día en que se realizaría la fiesta sorpresa para Dokho. Y supo que su trabajo había rendido frutos cuando el arribo de ambos no suscitó ningún altercado importante en la mansión._

_Pero en honor a la verdad, si Aioros le dio una sorpresa m__ayúscula, Kanon de Géminis no se quedó atrás. Así como había temido el despertar del hermano de Aioria ya que no sabía qué podría suceder, había esperado ansiosamente para poder hablar y conocer al menor de los gemelos, porque gracias a sus conversaciones con Saga y con los demás, sabía bastante de su vida y de sus no pocos problemas, había considerado sus posibles reacciones al despertar, y había pensado ya en tratamientos y técnicas muy específicas de las que podía echar mano para ofrecerle ayuda. Y aunque había quienes necesitaban ayuda y sin embargo la mantenían muy a raya (específicamente Ikki...), la esperanzaba el hecho de que Saga sí había aceptado su ayuda y que pese a la gravedad de sus traumas, los progresos y su mejoría eran palpables. Y es que en un principio había estado convencida de que el mayor de los gemelos rechazaría su ayuda y sin embargo, le sorprendió lo rápido que aceptó, y luego, la absoluta confianza que había depositado en ella, por lo cual confiaba en que con Kanon, sucediera lo mismo. _

_Pero Sayaka estaba muy equivocada. Nunca había tenido a dos gemelos como pacientes, y mucho menos gemelos tan únicos como ellos, así que le resultó __increíble lo diametralmente opuestas que podían ser las personalidades de dos personas idénticas por fuera. Y claro, le resultaba fascinante que fu__eran como el día y la noche en el aspecto clínico, pero la frustraba no poder acercarse a alguien que necesitaba tanta ayuda, porque sabía que __Kanon había vivido horrores indecibles y que forzosamente aquellas experiencias debían de haberle provocado serios conflictos. Pero el menor de los Géminis había resultado un hombre mucho más complicado de lo que se había esperado, y mucho peor que Ikki. Y pensaba que era peor porque el adolescente por lo menos admitía que tenía problemas, aunque claro, estaba arrogantemente convencido de que él solo los podía resolver. Pero Kanon ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar; desde que ella le había explicado quién era y cuál era su especialidad, él le había dicho una y otra vez que no tenía nada que resolver ni que decir, y que estaba perfecta y absolutamente bien. _

_Sólo había logrado acercarse un poco a él cuando Saga y su hermano habían tenido sus primeras conversaciones reales e importantes_*(3)_, donde el mayor le había aclarado que quien lo había llevado a encarcelarlo y torturarlo había sido Ares, y más aún, que el Dios había acompañado y manipulado al menor desde su niñez. La reacción de K__anon había sido enfurecer y negarse absolutamente a volver a ver a Saga y a darle crédito a sus palabras, insistiendo en que semejante locura no podía ser cierta. Pero después de eso, el griego se mostró tan desconsolado y sacudido por las revelaciones que le hizo Saga, que ella insistió suave pero insistentemente hasta lograr que él la escuchara un poco, al menos hasta hacerle ver que su hermano decía la verdad. Gracias a ella, Kanon permitió que Saga se le acercara de nuevo para hablar,y finalmente el ex-Dragón Marino acabó por perdonarlo, pero aparte de eso, Kanon no hizo ninguna concesión. Seguía considerándose absolutamente responsable de sus errores y sus crímenes y merecedor de un castigo, un paria que no tenía ni merecía lugar alguno en la Orden ahora que su hermano estaba de regreso, y consideraba una absoluta perdida de tiempo acercarse a los demás o hablar de su pasado. _

_Sus negativas a ser tratado también eran muy diferentes a las del temperamental adolescente.__ Era, evidentemente, un hombre listísimo y de mundo, y sabía mostrarse encantador, elocuente, ocurrente, creativo y casi adorable cuando la mandaba al diablo de mil formas diferentes: era capaz lo mismo de dejarla hablar y de ignorarla,que de hablarle con groserías, aunque siempre con un garbo inigualable. Y también era definitivamente un maestro en manejar y ocultar sus emociones, con una habilidad que Sayaka solo había visto en aquellos que carecían de ellas, como los psicópatas, aunque él no era uno, definitivamente. Su ojo entrenado lo había vigilado sin descanso desde su despertar, muy consciente de todo el sufrimiento y la rabia que podía estar ocultando, y su esfuerzo valió la pena, pues pudo detectar destellos de dolor y conflictos sin resolver, que para los demás pasaban como perfectamente normales considerando el proceso de rehabilitación que estaba viviendo. Lo admiraba, no podía negarlo, porque el griego mostraba un autocontrol admirable y casi inconcebible frente a las atrocidades que había vivido; un par de pesadillas y de sobresaltos no eran nada para alguien que había sido violado, torturado, humillado, que había muerto o estado a punto de varias veces, y que ahora se recuperaba de quemaduras de tercer grado. ____Y también había otras cosas positivas: parecía estar recuperando paulatinamente su antigua relación con la gente de la Orden de Poseidón, era muy tolerante con la cercanía de los que intentaban acercarse a él, de Milo en particular, y una amiga suya que estaba temporalmente en Japón lo visitaba muy frecuentemente y solía dejarlo de muy buen humor.____Y Kanon era tan bueno para mentirle a todo y a todos, que Sayaka estaba a punto de darle crédito a su fachada de superviviente plenamente recuperado, y de creer que él en verdad lo había dejado todo atrás para bien, lo cual hacía que lo admirara aún más. _

_Pero a una pequeñísima parte de su intuición aún le preocupaba que estuviera esforzándose demasiado en aparentar que todo estaba bien ,y que esas emociones tan peligrosas y tantísimo tiempo reprimidas tarde o temprano salieran a flote en una violenta explosión, y en particular le angustiaba qué podría suceder ahora que estaba físicamente tan vulnerable. Sólo esperaba con toda su alma estarse equivocando una vez más y que simplemente él, al igual que Aioros, no tuviera necesidad de ella..._

* * *

_Considerando que había tenido que lidiar con conflictos tan serios, resultó paradojico que para colmo, la pusieran a sufrir su amiga Lina y el tema de la fiesta sorpresa. Sayaka fue la primera en enterarse, ya que para su gran sorpresa, Milo se dirigió hacia ella para consultarle al respecto. Recordaba perfectamente esa tarde de principios de Octubre..._

Buenas tardes, doc, ¿podriamos hablar?

Sabes bien que sí, Milo.

Es sólo un momento. Lo que sucede es que he tenido una idea rondándome en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, pero me gustaría saber si a usted le parece bien.

Me intrigas. Pero prosigue, por favor.

No es nada malo, es sólo que no sé… si me lo puedan tomar a mal…

No entiendo de qué hablas. .

Hace algún tiempo pensé que sería una buena idea organizar una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dokho, al que todos queremos muchísimo, y que seguramente no ha tenido una fiesta en… miles de años. Pero…

¿Cuál es el problema?

¿No le parece que sería horrible de mi parte sugerirle a Saori que organicemos una fiesta cuando la situación de Seiya es tan…?

Vaya, ya veo por dónde vas… Bueno, si lo que estás pidiendo es mi opinión, empezaré diciéndote que el hecho de que me lo hayas planteado habla muy bien de ti y de cuánto te importa no herir los sentimientos de los demás, lo cuál es un gran progreso; habla mucho de cuánto has avanzado en compenetrarte con ellos... Y lo siguiente que diré, por extraño que pueda parecerte, es que me parece una maravillosa idea.

¿De verdad?

Relajaría aún más el ambiente, les daría la oportunidad de salir de la cotidianeidad, de pensar en otras cosas más ligeras, reforzaría esta sensación de normalidad que tanto bien les ha hecho en estos días, además de que convivirían en una circunstancia diferente. Así que quita esa cara, Milo, de verdad me parece una buena idea.

¿Pero... y Seiya...?

Puede sonarte horrible lo que voy a decir, porque sé que todos lo aprecian muchísimo, pero la vida tiene que seguir, Milo. Me alegra muchísimo ver cuánto lo aprecian, y que se nieguen a dejarlo atrás, que no lo olviden ni lo abandonen, pero tienen que seguir adelante, o será peor si él se queda en ese estado para siempre, o si fallece... En fin, creo que festejar la vida siempre es una buena idea.

Vaya, es un alivio saberlo... Y ya que lo halla adecuado, ¿consideraría la idea de planteárselo a Saori?

¿Estás manipulándome para que sea yo quien se lo sugiera a ella?

No, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Pero usted piensa que es una buena idea, y tiene un vocabulario tan extenso, y es tan persuasiva...

Lo cierto es que podría hablarlo con ella… pero no lo voy a hacer, Milo, así que deja de usar tus encantos conmigo.

Yo no...

Tu vocabulario no tiene peros, y estoy completamente segura de que podrías convencer a alguien de comerse a sí mismo, así que no es necesario que yo intervenga. Con que se lo digas a ella tal y como me lo has dicho a mí, será más que suficiente para convencerla, estoy segura.

Es sólo que para usted sería más fácil….

Claro, pero tienen que trabajar en su comunicación, Milo, se los he repetido una y mil veces. Por eso no voy a fungir de intermediaria. Ve y díselo tú mismo, que ella no te va a morder.

* * *

_Milo siguió su sugerencia y le comentó su idea a Saori, y la heredera acudió de regreso a la doctora para consultarla. Sayaka le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho al Escorpión y la heredera comprendió, de tal modo que aceptó que el festejo sorpresa se llevara a cabo. _

_Pero ese no fue el fin de la historia, claro, porque Lina armó un revuelo gigantesco cuando la invitaron. Podía recordar perfectamente cómo había entrado prácticamente levitando a su oficina aquella mañana… _

¡Buenos, maravillosos y excelentes días!

¿Y ahora? ¿De dónde te salió tanto buen humor por la mañana?

¡Ah, es que tengo muuuy buenas razones para estar contenta!

¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

Recibí una invitación irresistible que además, también es para ti. ¡Y es perfecta!

¡Ay no! Ya estamos en esa época del año otra vez… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero ir al Oktoberfest?

¿Qué? ¡No, esto no se trata del Oktoberfest!

¿No? ¿Estás segura de que eres mi amiga, la que ha estado tres años seguidos tratando de convencerme de que ir a beber cerveza en ese lugar es una experiencia mística que tengo que vivir?

Esto es mucho mejor, ¡al diablo con el Oktoberfest!

¿Mucho mejor? ¿Pues de qué hablas?

¡De una fiesta en la Mansión Kido!

_Recordó lo nerviosa que se puso al oír a su mejor amiga mencionarlo, pero por supuesto, fingió no tener idea. _

¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta?

Ya me oíste. No tiene de raro.

No, claro que no… Bueno, ¿y cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?

Ah, pues será una fiesta de cumpleaños, una inolvidable

¿Ah, sí? ¿Para quién?

¿¡Para quién crees! ¡Para Dokho! ! ¿¡No es fabuloso!

Lina... – _suspiró Sayaka mostrando un claro cambio en su semblante_

¿Qué? ¡No me salgas con que no vas a ir, o que te parece mal que yo vaya!

No, no es nada de eso. Me parece una buena idea, y sí que iré, es sólo que…

Eres experta en peros, te conozco. Pero, ¿qué?

Lina, es obvio que lo que sientes por Dokho es mucho más que una simple atracción física, y…

¡Pues claro! ¡Él es extraordinario y…!

No, no me entiendes. Yo sé que él es muy atractivo y que es un joven verdaderamente muy especial, y me parece perfectamente lógico que te sientas atraída hacia él, pero...

¿¡Pero qué! Deja de darle vueltas y sólo dímelo de frente.

Soy tu amiga y no quiero verte lastimada

Dokho sería incapaz de lastimarme. Es un caballero – _afirmó ella sin saber lo cierta que era aquella frase_

Hasta la mejor de las personas es capaz de infligir dolor. Quizás no intencionalmente, pero todos somos capaces de herir a otro.

Sayaka, deja el rollo. ¿Cuál carajos es el problema?

Me preocupa que él no esté interesado en ti. Tú te la has pasado coqueteándole, mandándole indirectas y muy directas, pero, ¿él ha correspondido a esas señales? ¿Te ha dado alguna prueba de que tú le interesas?

_Lina se tronó los nudillos de las manos, lo que hacía siempre cuando estaba molesta_

_..._

¿Lina...?

Tengo mucho trabajo

Lina, no te pongas así... Yo no quería...

No, yo sé que no querías echármelo a perder, pero lo hiciste. Gracias.

Lina, no te vayas. ¡Lina!

_Su amiga se había marchado azotando la puerta, furiosa, y después de eso Sayaka había pasado todo el día tratando de localizarla en vano. Y como conocía perfectamente a la temperamental española y sabía que haría todo para evitar verla, tuvo que pedirle un favor a una amiga que trabajaba en la administración para asegurarse de volverla a ver, lo cual sucedió esa noche en el estacionamiento, cuando Catalina se dirigía a su auto donde Sayaka literalmente se plantó a esperarla._

¿Dónde has estado? Te busqué por todas partes.

...

Lina, no voy a dejar que subas a tu coche hasta que hables conmigo.

Sólo regresé porque me llamaron para localizar un expediente, pero ya me voy.

Espera, tenemos qué hablar. ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

No hay nada de qué hablar.

Lina….

En serio... Está bien, me encabroné... pero la verdad es que tienes razón como siempre. Llevo más de un mes coqueteándole descaradamente, y él no ha dado ni una señal real de que yo le intereso...

Lina….

Me dolió oírlo, pero creo que me hacía falta, porque la verdad es que sí estoy muy ilusionada con él, y tengo que entender que él no...

Lina, que no te haya dicho nada hasta ahora no quiere decir que no lo hará.

¿Qué? – _dijo la española con los ojos húmedos_.

¡Un mes es muy poco tiempo! Quizás simplemente es tímido, o al menos no tan atrevido como tú. Además, hay que admitir que se conocieron en una situación bastante incómoda. Estaba herido, confundido, vulnerable, usando una piyama todo el tiempo. No es la circunstancia más romántica, ¿no crees?

¡Eso no me importa! ¡Se veía increíblemente sexy y…!

Para ti fue sexy, pero seguramente para él no. Los pacientes nunca se sienten cómodos ni seguros aquí. No tiene control sobre sus acciones, ni sobre lo que comen, ni sobre nada. Quizás no te ha dicho nada porque no le parecía ni el lugar ni el momento oportuno

¿Me quieres volver loca? ¡Primero destrozas mis ilusiones y ahora me sales con esto!

Lina, solo quiero que seas realista. Además, dijiste que no ha dado ninguna señal clara de que tú le atraes, pero hasta donde yo sé, tampoco te ha rechazado abiertamente, ¿o sí?

No…

¡Ahí lo tienes! Puede que cambie contigo ahora que está mucho mejor y que están conviviendo en otros lugares y en situaciones mucho más... normales.

¿Tú crees?

Si no ha dicho que no, puede ser que sí…. Todo puede suceder, y la fiesta puede ser una ocasión ideal para que muestre su interés, si es que lo tiene.

¿¡No puedes darme una respuesta normal aunque sea por una maldita vez!

Soy una jodida psiquiatra, ¿qué esperabas? Siempre doy respuestas ambiguas.

_Ambas rieron de muy buena gana_

Anda, déjame recompensarte por el mal rato

¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

Voy a llevarte de compras. Te vamos a conseguir un atuendo tan espectacular, que va a tener que decidirse

¿Harías algo tan banal por mí?

Claro. Y además compraremos algo para mí también.

¡Ah! ¿¡Ya le echaste el ojo a alguno de los chicos!

¡No! Pero tampoco quiero ir disfrazada de tu amiga la fea. ¡Vamos!

¿Sabes que deberíamos de hacer también? Ir al salón de belleza

No lo necesitas Lina.

Es para ti, tontita. Deberíamos de alaciarte el cabello, esa base que te hiciste te hace ver demasiado seria…

¡Ay Lina...!

* * *

_Justo en ese momento, la susodicha sacó a la psiquiatra de sus recuerdos y sus reflexiones al hablarle por teléfono. _

Sayaka, ¿dónde estás? - _reclamó la voz de la española_

En mi casa, ¿dónde más?

¡Y qué diablos haces ahí! Ya deberías de estar en la Mansión

¿Tú ya llegaste?

Estoy a punto, solo que hay algo de tráfico. Llegaré en unos quince minutos, más o menos.

Es que pensé que nos iríamos juntas...

¡Pues pensaste mal, así que toma tu coche de una buena vez y vente para acá, que me muero de los nervios y no quiero estar ahí sola sin ti!

Está bien, ya voy, ya estoy terminando de arreglarme.

¡Ápurate entonces!

Sí, ya voy, ya voy. Te veo en un rato, adiós.

_Sayaka terminó la llamada con una sonrisa y se examinó en el espejo. Y volvió a suspirar al ver su cabello, pero decidió que sólo seguiría perdiendo el tiempo en tratar de arreglárselo, así que finalizó su maquillaje aplicándole un labial rosa nacarado a sus delgados pero bien dibujados labios. Salió de su baño y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, y pensó que si no le ponía mucha atención a su peinado, estaba muy satisfecha con cómo se veía, así que tomó su bolsa, sus llaves, apagó las luces y cerró todo para emprender el viaje hacia la mansión, rogando que la noche transcurriera sin sobresaltos desagradables..._

* * *

Queridísimos lectores míos:

Antes de que me linchen, déjenme explicarles que mi intención jamás fue la de tardarme tantísimo tiempo en publicar un nuevo capi de esta larguísima historia, pero como siempre, uno propone y Dios dispone, y Diosito dispuso llevarse después de una larga agonía a otro de mis seres queridos hace unos meses, y de mandarme mucho trabajo además, así que espero que entiendan semejante demora.

Sé, además, que en mi última actualización prometí que en este capi sabrían por fin sobre Seiya y sobre la bendita fiesta sorpresa para Dokho, pero me quedó larguísimo todo esto que era tan necesario, así que seguramente comprenderán que lo haya dejado para el próximo capítulo. La muy buena noticia es que lo demás está prácticamente listo, y espero estarlo publicando en menos de una semana. Además, les cuento que me daré vuelo con los agradecimientos, las dedicatorias y los mensajitos en el próximo capi, que será ¡EL NÚMERO 50! y eso pues está como para celebrarse, ¿no? jejeje.

En cuanto a los asteriscos con paréntesis que vieron, los incluí para relacionar este capi con LÍNEAS PARALELAS, que es el fic donde me explayo en explicar qué pasó específicamente con algunos personajes desde el final del capítulo 48, (cuando Marin y Aioria tuvieron su cita y Seika averiguó que Seiya nunca ha sido novio de Miho y se lo hace saber a Saori), hasta el 16 de Octubre, día en que se celebrará la fiesta sorpresa.

El asterisco 1 lo puse para comentarles que en teoría, cuando Saori se sienta a cenar al principio de este capi, ya pasó todo lo que leyeron allá, o sea, que Ikki regresó a casa y empezó a entrenar a Seika, que Shaina perdió su virginidad y que se supo la verdad sobre Kanon y que ya lo despertaron, así que cuando Saori se pregunta por qué Julián llega tarde y se sienta alejado de Thetis y Sorrento, es porque el austriaco "acaba" de confesarle esa misma tarde que ama al griego.

El asterisco 2 es para decirles que claro, le dedicaré todo un capítulo al despertar de Aioros y que será el próximo que publique allá en Líneas.

El asterisco 3 es para señalar que podrán leer todos los detalles de esa conversación tan truculenta entre Saga y Kanon sobre Ares en el próximo capítulo de Kanon en Líneas Paralelas, que se llamará "Memorias de Cuartos Blancos", donde además sabrán por supuesto cuál es la reacción de Julián al saber del amor que Sorrento siente.

Y bueno, ya me voy a chambear, ya saben, con mi promesa de que vendré pronto y con muchos comentarios personales para ustedes, mis fieles y amadísimos lectores. Y para compensarlos un poquito por la espera y por la decepción , aquí les va un adelantito extra de lo que viene en el próximo capi, donde además de lo que ya esperan, sabrán qué quiere Hécate en pago por ayudar a Seiya...

¡Hasta muy pronto!

Fuego

* * *

- ¡Viene casi desnuda!

- Eso no es cierto. Además, ¿a ti que más te da? ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡Sí!

_Los ojos grises de Shyriu se obscurecieron, y lució pálido como cuando le herían el cuerpo. _

- Tú lo amas… ¿cómo a un hombre…?

* * *

- ¿Puedo besarte?_ – preguntó él sin detener la ejecución impecable de su danza_

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque quiero hacerlo.

- Me refiero a… por qué... me pides permiso…

- Por años hice lo que quise, sin pedir opinión ni consentimiento alguno. Pero ese hombre no era yo, y mucho menos quiero ser ese contigo.

- ...

- ¿Eso es un No?

- ¿Tú... quieres besarme... a mí? ¿Es una broma?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Besarme… aquí… ahora?

- He hecho cosas peores que besar a una mujer hermosa en público. Y no creo que nadie se moleste si te beso. Luces deslumbrante…. ¿Puedo? _– insistió él_

_Ella por toda respuesta cerró los ojos, tratando de no temblar como una hoja al viento entre sus brazos..._

* * *

_Saori bailó, cantó Feliz cumpleaños, conversó y le sonrió a todos en todo momento. En realidad se lo pasó muy bien, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero para el final de la fiesta estaba inquieta, o más bien triste. Quizás era porque envidiaba la naturalidad y la simpleza con la que Julián y Thetis se habían mostrado su amor sin molestarse en ocultarlo; quizás porque envidiaba la despreocupada felicidad que parecía estar experimentando Mü, o porque envidiaba el porte y la gracia de Hilda de Polaris. Quizás era simplemente porque se le había hecho eterno aguardar un mes en espera de la luna llena, pero quizás, sólo quizás, la había invadido la tristeza porque su alma presentía que en esos mismos momentos, Seiya y Perséfone estaban haciendo el amor..._


	50. Reacción en Cadena 2a parte

**Notas de la autora **

Como este es, Sí, el capítulo número ¡CINCUENTA! de esta historia, habrá comentarios de su humilde servidora al principio, y al final, porque no sólo llego (LLEGAMOS) a un lindo, bonito, redondo y casi inimaginable número alcanzado tanto de capis como de reviews, sino porque con este capi me juego el todo por el todo con ustedes, con los personajes que tomé prestados del Sr. Kurumada y con los que invité e inventé para jugar con ellos, pero sobre todo, me la juego conmigo misma, con lo que he logrado através y gracias a este experimento literario, con el punto al que arriba este esfuerzo que jamás imaginé llegaría tan lejos...

No pediré reviews, pues espero que lo aquí he escrito sea más que suficiente para invitarlos a pegarse al teclado y decirme todo lo que les provoque la lectura. Y sin más preámbulos, adelante.

Bienvenidos todos, y de antemano, mi infinita gratitud por estar aquí...

* * *

Capítulo 50

Reacción en Cadena 2ª parte

_El timbre sonó nuevamente, y Shyriu, que estaba en el recibidor de la mansión perfectamente bañado, perfumado y ataviado para la muy especial ocasión, (llevaba un saco con cuello Mao gris obscuro cerrado hasta arriba y pantalones a juego, el cuello de su camisa lila apenas visible), se sobresaltó de tal forma que estuvo cerca de brincar. Milo, que estaba a su lado, lo notó y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. _

- Shyriu - _dijo el Escorpión en su tono más serio - _¿sabes que no sólo eres sobreviviente, sino vencedor de más de una Guerra Santa?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso, Milo?

- A que después de lograr algo así no deberías de estar nervioso por una fiesta

- No estoy... lo sé... - _admitió el de los ojos grises con un suspiro -_ me preocupa que algo salga mal. Dokho es...

- No necesitas explicar que lo quieres como si fuera tu padre, pero tranquilízate; todo está perfectamente planeado. Caímos en las mejores manos...

- Eso sí - _dijo Shyriu relajándose un poco -_ definitivamente pedirle ayuda fue un gran acierto, Milo...

_Se referían a Flher._ _Saori había aprobado la fiesta, pero obviamente no tenía cabeza para organizarla, así que esa tarea quedó a cargo de Shyriu, Sun-rei y Milo; los asiáticos por obvias razones, y Milo por haber tenido la idea en primer lugar, lo cual a todos les pareció justo y a la vez enormemente divertido. Pero a las primeras de cambio el griego se halló perdido ante la perspectiva de todo lo que había que hacer, y fue cuando tuvo la providencial idea de pedirle ayuda a la rubia, que aceptó encantada y mostró tal facilidad que los dejó pasmados a todos, así que quedó al mando de la organización y Milo, Shyriu y Sun-rei se dedicaron simplemente a asistirla. Ella sugirió qué oír, tomar y comer, que fuera semi-formal ("lo suficiente para lucir todos muy guapos, pero no tan elegante como para incomodar") y mil detalles más, así que efectivamente, gracias a ella ese magnífico atardecer todo estaba listo: el salón y las mesas decoradas, los aperitivos y la cena, las bebidas frías, los meseros y los músicos en su lugar, y el salón comenzando a llenarse..._

_Aunque los nervios impedían que el Dragón lo notara..._

_- _¿No crees que Dokho está tardando demasiado? La mayoría de los invitados están llegando ya...

- Shyriu, háznos a todos un favor y ve a lavarte la cara con agua muy fría, o me vas a poner ansioso a mí también...

_El Caballero Dragón de verdad sentía que en cualquier momento iba empezar a hiperventilar, así que sin objetar, aceptó la sugerencia de Milo y se dirigió hacia el baño, y en su camino pudo ver a la rubia princesa de Asgard ejecutando a la perfección su tarea..._

* * *

_La flamante organizadora estaba en la entrada del inmenso salón y daba las últimas instrucciones a uno de los meseros. Lucía resplandeciente en un strapless de coctél en satín rojo y con falda de globo que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas. Un listón negro hacía énfasis en su fina cintura, y cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, sus pies enfundados en tacones negros altos corrieron para acercarse a atender a los recién llegados, la doctora Harue Saito y su marido. Él vestía saco y pantalón de vestir azul marino con camisa blanca sin corbata, y ella un vestido entubado color fresa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y encima del vestido traía una especie de saco largo de tela rosa pálido transparente, con aplicaciones en color uva que se cerraba sólo a la altura de su delgada cintura. _

_Inmediatamente después de ellos, entraron también Gustav y Kiyomi, él portando jeans y un suéter cerrado muy elegante arriba de su camisa también azul, y ella preciosa en un vestido azul metálico entallado de un sólo hombro, el izquierdo, en el cual un drapeado con tela semejaba un moño. Flher los saludó, les agradeció su presencia, y los invitó a ponerse cómodos mientras esperaban el arribo del festejado. _

_- _Eres una organizadora fantástica, Flher. Todo luce... perfecto - _celebró Thetis al entrar y contemplar cuánto había cambiado la apariencia del lugar en apenas un par de horas._

- Espero que no sólo luzca, sino que sea perfecto.

- Con buen gusto y ambiciosa; excelente combinación. ¿Habría la posibilidad de que pudiéramos llevarte a Italia? - _preguntó la danesa con una sonrisa - _Sería estupendo contar con alguien como tú para organizar eventos de caridad: estoy segura de que recaudaríamos el doble si nos ayudaras.

- ¿Yo?

- Claro. Te quedó fantástico, superior al trabajo de varios profesionales que conozco.

- Esperemos a ver qué dice Dokho...

- Estoy segura de que le encantará... pero no me has contestado.

- No lo sé... - _dijo ella sonrojándose_

- ¿Eso es un no? Sé que no tienes ninguna necesidad de trabajar, pero...

- Sólo digo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido...pero... no sé, Thetis... después lo que hemos pasado estas semanas, creo que todo puede pasar...

_Lo que Flher no dijo, es que esperaba que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar esa misma noche que pretendía fuera mágica, no sólo para el pelirrojo, si no para Hyoga y para ella misma..._

_- _Esa respuesta me agrada mucho más

- Señorita Flher, ¿podría venir conmigo por favor? La necesitamos en la cocina - _dijo un mesero interrumpiendo la conversación de las escandinavas_

- El deber llama. Ve.

- Sí. Siéntate por favor, te veo al rato - _dijo la princesa marchándose rápida y con una sonrisa en los labios._

* * *

_Cuando la sirena se halló sola, inspeccionó visualmente el lugar y sonrió al ver a su nuevo mejor amigo junto al recién instalado bar, y se dirigió a su encuentro. _

_- _¡Te ves increíble! Sabía que esa ropa te iba a quedar de maravilla - _dijo a modo de saludo la rubia al acercarse a Angelo, que efectivamente lucía muy bien con pantalones de vestir algo entallados y una camisa de seda negra entreabierta en el pecho que lo hacía lucir sensual, peligroso y sofisticado a la vez. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás toda en plata, desde las zapatillas tipo sandalia, al vestido tableado de corte princesa con pedrería a lo largo de toda la zona del pecho y en los finos tirantes que sostenían el generoso escote, así como plateada era también la chalina que llevaba puesta al cuello y que cubría la cicatriz de su ataque, que gracias a los cuidados médicos iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco... _

- El mérito es tuyo, tú me ayudaste a escogerla...

- Lo sé, me felicito a mí misma. ¿Qué tomas?

- Un whisky, extraordinario por cierto.

- Te odio

- No sabía que te gustaba el whisky

- No me gusta, pero daría lo que fuera por tomarme aunque sea un coctél. ¡Malditos fármacos!

- Que pena que aún no te hayan dado de alta como a mí, y como a prácticamente todos. Bueno, excepto a Seiya, obviamente, y a Kanon... Hubiera sido muy interesante tener a tu ex-general aquí, ¿no crees?

- ¿Po... Porqué dices eso?

- Porque desde que Saga habló todos están tratando de perdonarlo, de aceptarlo o de conocerlo, aparentemente, pero la verdadera prueba de fuego sería en un evento como este. Sería muy interesante ver dónde se sentaría, o con quién hablaría. Y la verdad es que me intriga cómo reaccionará cuando lo den de alta. Si nosotros la hemos tenido difícil, él probablemente se lleve las palmas. Casi hasta siento lástima por él.

- Pues sí... supongo.

- Además, así Milo sería feliz babeando a su amiguita la italiana.

- Insisto: te odio - _aseveró ella pues Angelo ya sabía que Vera no era de su agrado..._

- Sabes bien que es todo lo contrario... y por cierto, no deberías de acercarte demasiado a mí durante la fiesta. Julián puede molestarse.

- Que ni se atreva a decirme nada porque no estoy de humor.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Se acabó el amor?

- No, no, nada de eso.

- ¿Y entonces?

- ...estoy locamente enamorada de él, Angelo - _admitió ella con un suspiro - _pero ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que es el único para mí. No soporto que dude de mis sentimientos después de todo lo que he pasado desde que estamos juntos.

- Sí: nada dice "te amo" como aguantar el ser acuchillada en la garganta por una ex-novia loca.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo rayos puede pensar que voy a fijarme en ti?... Digo, no es que te esté menospreciando... - _trató de justificar ella al ver la ceja alzada en el rostro del italiano_

- No tienes que explicar, comprendo a qué te refieres... Bueno, ya se sabe que los dioses pueden ser tan celosos e irracionales como nosotros.

- O peor...

- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que soy? Eso seguramente lo dejaría mucho más tranquilo.

- No. Tú me lo contaste a mí en forma privada; no voy a traicionar tu confianza.

- A mí no me importa que él lo sepa.

- Te lo agradezco, pero él tiene que confiar en mí, y no enloquecer cada vez que me ve hablando con otro hombre. Además, contarle que tú... no es una buena idea, Angelo. Él... no... es un tema... complicado para él.

- ¿Es homofóbico?

- No, pero...

- ...

- Entiende: su educación fue muy machista, muy tradicional. Y justo ahora... mejor no.

_Angelo calló algunos segundos, como meditando algo, pero al fin sonrió y prosiguió._

- Vaya, pues para ser hombre de mundo resultó muy retrógrada tu noviecito, ¿no?

- Algo...

- Allá tú, yo lo sugerí para que estuvieras más tranquila... Por cierto, ya llegó, me voy.

- No te vayas - _le pidió ella tomándolo del brazo. _

- No te negaré que me encanta hacerlo rabiar: sus celos son tan absurdos que me divierten, pero no quiero arruinarte la noche. Nos vemos al rato... - _dijo él guiñándole el ojo mientras se alejaba en dirección a una de las terrazas._

* * *

_Apenas un minuto después de que Julián se reuniera con su ahora novia formal, Aioria hizo su arribo portando pantalones de vestir marrón, y camisa también marrón con rayas blancas, atuendo que lo hacía lucir más alto, más delgado (todos habían perdido masa muscular y por ende peso durante su estancia hospitalaria) y más rubio de lo usual. Desde el umbral observó a los congregados, y localizó a Aldebarán, que conversaba con Milo, ya que Shyriu aún no volvía del baño..._

_Con paso decidido y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el León se aproximó a ellos. _

- A eso llamo yo una decisión audaz... - _dijo Milo al verlo llegar_ - Pero luces bien, Minino.

- Mira quien lo dice... Pero gracias, ustedes también se ven bien - _dijo al inspeccionar los atuendos de sus compañeros. Aldebarán vestía pantalón de vestir, chaleco y corbata azul marino y una camisa blanca, mientras que Milo llevaba pantalones de mezclilla negro, suéter de vestir cerrado y camisa blancas, que lo hacían lucir mucho más joven e inocente de lo que en realidad era..._

- Gracias -_ respondió el brasileño_ - Espero que Georgia piense lo mismo.

- ¿Georgia, la enfermera? - _preguntó el recién llegado_

- ¿Qué te dije, Gran Toro? Está que no se entera de nada

- ¿De qué hablan? - _preguntó confundido el rubio._

- Aioria, si bajaras de vez en cuando de tu nube, sabrías que la señorita y nuestro Gran Toro, están saliendo con miras románticas.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡De verdad! ¿Cuándo pasó Eso?

- Mientras tú andabas viéndolo todo rosa con Marin... - _las mejillas se le incendiaron a Aioria, que parecía listo para protestar cuando Milo prosiguió _- ¡Oye, pediste discresión y la he tenido, pero ya todo el mundo lo sabe! ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo? Ella no puede esconder tanta felicidad ni con la máscara: camina a brinquitos o flota. Y ni hablar de tu cara...

- ...

- Nos alegra verlos tan felices, Aioria - _finalizó Aldebarán con una timida sonrisita que contrastaba con su enorme estatura_

- Gracias, Barau... ¿Y cómo fue lo tuyo con la enfer... con Georgia, digo?

_Aldebarán buscaba las palabras correctas para explicar cómo había empezado a interesarse en la canadiense cuando Milo interrumpió_

_- _Creo que Juné quiere dejar de ser virgen..

_Afortundamente, ningún mesero les había ofrecido bebida alguna, o habrían escupido de la impresión. Pero de todos modos, Aioria y Aldebarán se atoraron con su propia saliva..._

- ¿¡Por qué diablos dices eso? - _protestó el rubio_

- Su vestido grita "alguien hágame suya". ¿O van a decir que no?

_Ninguno de los dos caballeros pudo evitar voltear a verla para analizar su vestimenta. Lucía un vestido negro con falda de globo que le llegaba decentemente arriba de las rodillas. El "pero" radicaba en la más que sugerente parte superior, de una tela que prácticamente se adhería a la piel, que tenía un único y muy delgado tirante que salía de su pecho derecho y en diagonal hacia la parte izquierda de su cuello, y eso sin mencionar que el escote del pecho izquierdo (que era el más bajo) estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mitad de sus senos... _

- Pues si que su escote es algo... bajo.

- No lo apoyes, Aldebarán, o no lo vamos a parar, yo sé lo que te digo. Y Milo, aunque el vestido sea...

- ¿Provocativo?

- Llámalo como quieras: si Shura llega a escucharte, va a molestarse.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya la hizo su novia? - _preguntó sin disimular su curiosidad_ - Porque los he visto muy juntitos últimamente...

- Él es discreto, caballeroso y prudente, a diferencia tuya, y no le gustan para nada esa clase de observaciones: creí que te había quedado claro el día del cumpleaños de Shun...

- Está bien, si tanto les afecta oír la verdad, me callo. Ustedes se lo pierden.

- Te lo agradeceremos.

- ...

- Aunque...

- ¡Milo! -_ le reconvinieron Tauro y Leo al unísono_

- Yo solo iba a comentar que la doc es un genio

- Concuerdo contigo - _respondió Aldebarán aliviado de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo_ - ¿pero por qué lo dices?

- Porque logró tenerme tan distraído con toda esa palabrería suya que no había notado lo joven y sexy qué es. ¡Miren qué piernas!

_Una muy sonriente Sayaka cruzó prácticamente frente a ellos al otro extremo del salón y los saludó solamente desde lejos, porque de inmediato la abordó el Doctor Sato, que había llegado minutos antes. Ella lucía extraordinariamente bella y elegante con un vestido muy sobrio en color negro que resaltaba su delgadez y que dejaba su hombro izquierdo al desnudo, mientras que el derecho lo llevaba totalmente cubierto por una manga muy particular que salía del hombro y llegaba hasta su codo en la parte exterior, mientras que en la parte interior continuaba alargándose hasta llegar adonde acababa el vestido. La tela del vestido parecía envolver su estético y menudo cuerpo, y para señas más particulares, no era recto en la caída de enfrente, si no que parecían ser dos capas que la envolvían una sobre otra._

_-_ ¡Pero qué distinta se ve! No se parece en nada a cuando nos atiende- _reconoció el Toro_

- Creo que a eso se le llama ser profesional

- Pues entonces es la doc más profesional del mundo, Aioria, porque había ocultado muy bien que es una verdadera muñeca. Aunque tiene confundidas ciertas ideas: a los pacientes nos haría muchísimo bien el verle las piernas más seguido.

- No seas irrespetuoso.

- Decir que está como quiere no es una falta de respeto, Barau. Aunque yo le faltaría el respeto en cuanto ella me dejara.

- ¡Milo!_ - exclamaron al unísono_

_- _Imagínense la suerte del tipo que pueda tenerla_ -prosiguió ignorándolos - _tan inteligente, tan comprensiva y con esa cosa sexy que deja salir sólo con quien quiera y cuando quiera.

_- _Pues yo creo que más que suerte, su pareja tendría que ser tan inteligente y especial como ella - _reflexionó Aioria_

- ¿Tendrá novio, amante o marido?

- Jamás había pensado en eso - _confesó Aldebarán_

- Creo que la invitaré a salir

- ¿¡Quée!

- ¡Milo, ni se te ocurra! ¡Es la peor idea que has tenido jamás! - _aseveró Aioria mientras que Aldebarán aún no salía del estupor _- Mira, sé que estás dol...

- ¿Qué estoy qué, Aioria?_ - dijo Milo lanzándole una mirada de furia y advertencia muy explícitas_

_- _Nada... a lo que me refería es a que...

_- _Que los dioses me asistan - _interrumpió el Escorpión una vez más_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ya vieron a nuestra fisioterapeuta? Viene vestida para matar.

- Eres un exagerado

- Míralo con tus propios ojos, Aioria

- ¡Por Athena! - _exclamó Albebarán al ver la entrada de Lina. _

- Ahora sí: estoy seguro de que Dokho se estrena hoy

- ¡Milo!

- ¿O ustedes creen que perdió la virginidad hace doscientos años?

- ¡Por favor! - _pidió el brasileño_ - No me hagas pensar en cosas en las que no quiero pensar. Respeto demasiado a ese hombre.

-¡Exacto! Además, lo que cada uno de nosotros haga con su vida personal debe de ser privado - _finalizó Aioria con decisión_

- ¡Ey, yo soy el primero en defender ese derecho! Sólo comentaba... No es mi culpa que esa mujer traiga prácticamente un letrero de: "No me importa si eres virgen, Dokho, yo te enseño"

_Tauro y Leo enrojecieron al mirar lo más discretamente posible a_ _Lina, que usaba esa noche un vestido de lycra halter en color blanco aperlado y que se sujetaba de su cuello sólo por unos listones. Y aunque el escote de la parte de atrás era generoso y llegaba a más de media espalda, no era nada comparado con el del frente, que aunque cubría los pechos casi desde el inicio del cuello, llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba ver que ella no estaba usando sostén. El vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, aunque la parte de atrás colgaba más tela, que llegaba redondeadamente hasta media pantorilla. El atuendo iba completado por un collar alargado de brillantes que caía sobre su expuesto esternón y casi hasta el ombligo, donde la tela tenía un ligero fruncido que ponía en relieve su estrecha cintura, y por unos zapatos de tacón de aguja con tiras de brillantes. Bajo esa luz y con ese vestido, el dorado de su piel refulgía en todo su esplendor. Y el griego y el brasileño terminaron por tragar saliva y guardar silencio, pues era imposible negar que, aunque ella siempre lucía arreglada y atractiva, jamás había lucido tan sexy y decidida como aquella noche..._

* * *

_A Catalina no le importaban en lo más mínimo los comentarios que su vestimenta arrancaba en los demás; llegó prácticamente corriendo y temiendo haberlo hecho demasiado tarde. Y una vez que se dio cuenta de que Dokho aún no había llegado, ubicó a su mejor amiga y se dirigió con gran decisión hacia ella._

- ¿No se supone que tú llegarías antes que yo? - _le preguntó Sayaka._

- Ni me digas nada. ¡Maldito tráfico de mierda, y todo por culpa de un gil...!

- Ya, hombre, tranquilízate. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, y que llegaste antes que él.

- Sí...

- ¿Sabes qué sería lindo también?

- ¿Qué?

- Que respiraras.

- Rayos, sí - _dijo Lina con el aliento todavía entrecortado _- ¡es que el tráfico casi arruina el día que tanto he esperado!

- Lo sé; mis pies aguantaron hasta que encontraste el vestido perfecto, y los zapatos, y los aretes, y el collar, y eso sin mencionar la aparentemente eterna cuenta regresiva

- Perdóname, sé que he estado insufrible.

- Valió la pena - _repuso sonriendo la japonesa -_ estás preciosa

- ¿Sólo preciosa? ¿¡Me maté haciendo abdominales para estar sólo preciosa!

- Catalina, la opinión importante es la de él, no la mía, relájate...

- ¿No crees que ya tardó demasiado? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- Tú misma diste instrucciones para que lo demoraran en el hospital hasta después de las ocho, así que no te pongas paranoica, que además no te va.

- Es que me muero de los nervios... Necesito verlo ya.

- ¿Quieres ver si le gusta la sorpresa?

- Es más que eso... -_ afirmó la española con gran seriedad _- Cuando entre y me mire, lo veré en sus ojos

- ¿Qué verás?

- Sabré si le gusto aunque sea un poquito... Y antes de que me digas nada, te aclaro que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien pase lo que pase porque me mentalicé para cualquier cosa: si Dokho no demuestra interés alguno, cazaré a Ikki.

- ¡Catalina! ¡Ikki es...

- Ni te hagas la asustada, sabes perfectamente que ya es legal que me lo coma: volví a leer su expediente y recién cumplió dieciocho. Estoy segura de que me lo ocultaste a propósito, mentirosita... Pero en fin, en el peor de los casos, no me iré sin besarlo al menos

- No sé que posibilidad me da más miedo - _reconoció abiertamente Sayaka_

- Ya veremos que dice el destino.

- Pues sí: son las ocho y veinte - _dijo la oriental viendo su reloj_ - así que lo sabremos en cualquier momento...

* * *

_La psiquiatra tenía razón; un fastidiado Dokho estaba llegando. Cuando Lina lo citó en el hospital para una terapia especial, no le vió ningún inconveniente, pero no había contado con que después, los doctores prácticamente lo emboscarían para practicarle estudios y revisiones que encontró inútiles, innecesarias, y que además le habían parecido eternas. _

_En realidad (y aunque le costara admitirlo) lo más molesto era haber desperdiciado una preciosa tarde que hubiera preferido pasar con la española y con sus amigos. O más bien con ella, que ese día le había dado una terapia que le pareció extrañamente breve, y luego lo abandonó en manos de doctores y enfermeras que para rematar, no conocía._

_Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, acababa de anochecer, y notó que todo parecía estar muy obscuro y silencioso. Quizás estaban todos en la alberca, pensó: era sábado por la noche y el clima era ideal para nadar..._ _Así que abrió despacio la puerta de la entrada, pensando en dirigirse hacia la piscina cuando escuchó que una auténtica multitud gritaba "sorpresa". Las luces se prendieron y acto seguido, lo deslumbraron lo que después entendió, eran flashes de cámaras fotográficas. Todos a su alrededor vestían con elegancia y lucían muy sonrientes, y antes de que él lograra entender bien a bien qué es lo que estaba pasando, Flher ya se había lanzado a sus brazos. Sólo hasta que ella pronunció "Feliz Cumpleaños", él entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando, y poco después logró balbucear_

- Pero... mi cumpleaños no es hoy...

- ¡Lo sabemos! - _repuso Flher sin dejar de sonreír_ - Nos adelantamos un poco para que todos pudieran venir.

_Antes de que pudiera responder, Shyriu y Sun-rei ya estaban de pie a su lado, y sin demora lo abrazaron._

- Feliz cumpleaños, Roshi - _susurraron ambos en su oído, y sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad._

- Mis niños... - _contestó él con voz cortada_ - No comprendo... no tenían...

- Te amamos, Roshi, y queríamos hacer algo muy especial para ti. Tan especial como tú... - _repuso Sun-rei, y él no pudo agregar más al verla preciosa en un encantador vestido azul que en la ajustada parte de arriba tenía pliegues horizontales y un discreto escote en forma de corazón, mientras que la parte inferior en línea A, llevaba pliegues verticales. Un listón de la misma tela acababa en un sencillo moño sobre su breve cintura y una tela transparente y con aplicaciones cubría sus brazos desde los hombros hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos. _

_Estaba hecha toda una mujer, y al verla radiante y viva al lado de su discípulo igualmente pleno, sintió como si todo el caudal de su amada cascada de Rhozan estuviera viajando por su garganta..._

- Felicidades, Dokho - _dijo Saori, haciéndole una reverencia antes de aproximarse aún más para ser la siguiente en abrazarlo._

_-_ Saori-sama, no sé qué decir - _confesó él_

- No tienes que decir nada. Solo esperamos que te guste.

- ¿Qué me guste qué?

- Tu fiesta - _dijo ella tomándolo del brazo para conducirlo hacia el salón. Sus brillantes ojos no dieron crédito a la transformación que había sufrido el lugar, que estaba decorado con una exquisita combinación de elementos chinos combinados con occidentales. _

- ¿Hicieron esto... por mí? No puedo creerlo - _dijo el pelirrojo contemplando absorto y conmovido toda la decoración. _

- Milo pensó que seguramente jamás habías festejado tu cumpleaños de esta forma - _confesó Shyriu, que llevaba a Sun-rei del brazo y que había seguido a la Diosa y a su Maestro - _y todos coincidimos en que lo tenías más que merecido.

- Así es. Felicidades Dokho - _dijo Milo aproximándose aunque sin abrazarlo (por mera precaución más que por otra cosa)_

- Tú...

- No me lo agradezcas hasta que haya acabado la noche - _le susurró sonriéndole antes de elevar la voz y dirigirse a la concurrencia -_ Disculpen, pero ya que esto fue efectivamente una sorpresa, nos llevaremos al festejado para que tenga la oportunidad de cambiarse. Prometemos que será rápido, y luego tendrán oportunidad para abrazarlo, felicitarlo e incluso besarlo si así lo desean -_ pronunció con evidente y mal disimulada dedicatoria hacia la española_ - ¿Nos acompañas, Shyriu?

- ¿Cambiarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo muy mal? - _le preguntó Dokho a su aprendiz mientras miraba las ropas deportivas que vestía_

- ¿Quieres quedarte vestido así? - _dijo Milo mientras lo hacía voltear hacia Lina, que le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron..._

* * *

_Fue un milagro que no se frotara los ojos cuando la vio; no podía dar crédito a lo sensual y hermosa que lucía esa noche, con ese vestido que la hacía parecer ángel y pecadora a la vez. _

_Pensó que podría pasarse horas enteras mirándola, pero segundos después comprendió que si ella estaba arreglada de esa forma, era por y para él, y entonces tuvo que dejar de mirarla y concentrarse al máximo, pues de otra forma, los estúpidos pants de algodón que llevaba mostrarían sin duda alguna cuán hermosa la encontraba y cuánto le había afectado verla así..._

_Y en esos momentos dio gracias por la existencia de Milo, que se lo llevó a rastras escaleras arriba, antes de que los demás pudieran notar lo que Dokho desesperadamente quería ocultar. _

- Milo, de verdad te agradezco, pero creo que no tengo nada apropiado para la ocasión... - _dijo cuando logró articular palabra, casi al llegar a su habitación._

- No te preocupes por eso. Tu ajuar de esta noche es mi regalo...

- Y bien, ¿cuál es el veredicto? - _preguntó Sayaka a su amiga cuando Dokho ya se había retirado_

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo supiste, o no?

- Yo... él... ¿Viste? ¿¡Viste cómo me miró! Fue como si... ¡Eres una maldita bruja, tenías razón! Es muy tímido, pero sus ojos me... yo... ¿¡O tú crees que me lo imaginé! - _balbuceó Lina sin gran lógica, pasando del asombro al pánico en cuestión de segundos_

- No fue tu imaginación, Catalina, tambien lo vi... - _admitió la japonesa con una franca y relajada sonrisa, pues su preocupación se había desvanecido ahora que había notado la evidente y recíproca atracción entre ellos. _

_Y aunque por un buen tiempo había temido el cómo podría reaccionar su amiga al saber quién era él en realidad, a lo largo de aquel mes Sayaka había descubierto con deleite cuán sensato, diplomático, cariñoso y hábil era el chino, de tal modo que se había convencido de que si ellos dos llegaban a tener algo, él hallaría el mejor modo para decirle la verdad..._

* * *

- No, no y no. ¡No me pondré eso!

_Afortunadamente, la música ya había comenzado a sonar y la mansión era enorme, o de otro modo, los invitados habrían oído la reacción de Dokho al contemplar el atuendo que Milo había escogido para él._

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es de tu talla!

- ¡No voy ponerme eso y mucho menos a salir así con tanta gente allá afuera!

- Se te va a ver muy bien, estoy seguro.

- Agradezco tus intenciones, el gasto y tus consejos, pero no, gracias. Mejor me pondré... ¡Milo!

- ¿Qué? -_ preguntó el aludido con inocencia._

- ¿¡Dónde está toda mi ropa! - _preguntó con indignación, pues al abrir su clóset notó que estaba prácticamente vacío_

- Hoy es día de lavado...

- ¿¡Y por eso desapareció todo lo que tengo para vestir!

- Yo no tuve nada qué ver...

- ¡Shyriu! ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Estás con él en esto? - _se quejó Dokho ante su discípulo, que procuraba no reír ante el "sufrimiento" de su maestro_

_- _Por supuesto que no sabía nada, Maestro.

- Sé más flexible, Dokho - _pidió Milo - _Es un momento perfecto para experimentar cosas nuevas... Además, las prendas que adquirí son perfectamente adecuadas para tu edad: a todos les dijimos que cumplirás diecinueve...

_Dokho lo ignoró deliberadamente y se dirigió nuevamente al Dragón_

- ¿Podrías prestarme algo de tu ropa?

- ¿Piensas que es una buena idea bajar usando ropa que te queda grande? - _insistió el griego - _¿Con Lina vestida así? Aunque claro, si quieres, puedes seguir usando tus pants...

_Doscientos años no pasan en balde, y Dokho los había aprovechado para mejorar su autocontrol, (pues contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, contener sus impulsos no le era algo natural), y fue ese más que entrenado autocontrol el que salvó a Milo de recibir un puñetazo en la cara, que le habría quitado sin duda esa sonrisita de fingida inocencia. _

_Pero el pelirrojo sopesó las ciertas palabras de Milo, pues Sí quería lucir bien y No seguir usando esos pants..._

_- _Odio contradecirlo, Maestro - _intervino Shyriu rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había hecho_ - y sé que no es la clase de ropa que acostumbra a usar, pero creo que puede vérsele muy bien. ¿Por qué no se la prueba al menos?...

* * *

_No era propio del Ikki que todos creían conocer el hacer acto de presencia en una reunión, y sin embargo ahí estaba. No era el alma de la fiesta, (porque definitivamente socializar no era su fuerte), pero tampoco estaba refundido en un rincón. Y es que a pesar de lo huraño que podía llegar a ser, también era capaz de cualquier cosa por aquellos a los que amaba, y estaba ahí por Shun. Lo habían dado de alta a penas un par de días antes, así que Ikki, decidido a lograr que se recuperara completamente, intentaba integrarse para que su hermano lo hiciera también. _

_Y cuando Seika apareció bellísima con un vestido línea A en color azul marino de mangas cortas, cuello de marinero y escote muy recatado en V, que ponía en relieve la extraordinaria blancura de su piel y el hermoso color de su cabellera, Ikki supo que asistir a la fiestecita tendría más de un beneficio. El tacón de sus zapatos azules no era muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente para resaltar las lindas pantorrillas de la joven, que en cuanto lo vio fue hacia él, que estaba junto a su hermano y a Hyoga. Andrómeda llevaba pantalón de vestir y sueter cerrado negro, lo cuál lo hacía lucir más pálido, mientras que Hyoga llevaba pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca ligeramente holgada lo cual lo hacía parecerse aún más al legendario príncipe de lo cuentos que acababa de bajar de su corcél..._

_-_Hola Shun, ¡me alegra tanto verte aquí! ¡Te ves muy bien!-_ dijo ella abrazando en primer lugar al peliverde _

_- _Gracias - _dijo él con una sonrisita tímida. _

_Después, Seika abrazó y besó la mejilla de Hyoga, y finalmente a Ikki. Y a los perceptivos ojos de Shun no escapó el hecho de que el abrazo entre ellos fue mucho más largo, y más intenso. El peliverde sonrió ampliamente y le dio un codazo a Hyoga, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Ikki, que los fulminó con la mirada al ver que empezaban a secretearse, aunque no por ello dejó de abrazarla…_

_- _¿Pasa algo Seika? ¿Estás bien?_ - le cuestionó Ikki cuando ella al fin se separó de él. _

_- _No, no es nada. Es solo que me alegra verte... Se me hizo tarde, ¿verdad?

- No te apures, Dokho acaba de llegar – _le informó Hyoga._

- ¿Y le gustó la sorpresa?

- Creo que va a terminar la fiesta y él seguirá sin creerlo, pero podrás verlo por ti misma en un momento. Sólo subió a cambiarse.

- Por cierto, te ves bellísima, Seika... ¿Verdad que está preciosa, Ikki?

_Los tres pares de ojos se posaron expectantes en el Fénix, que trató con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer sereno. _

_Desde su conversación en la limousina, Shun no había cesado de insistir y declarar que Seika era la novia ideal para el Fénix, por lo que Ikki supo de inmediato que pretendía su hermanito con esa pregunta. Pensó muy bien lo que iba a responder, porque no pensaba seguirle la corriente, y mucho menos darle motivos para seguir, pero de ningún modo podía ser grosero con ella, y mucho menos mentir, porque en verdad le parecía que lucía encantadora, extremadamente dulce y femenina aquella noche..._

_- _Sí. Te ves realmente bien hoy, Seika.

- Gracias – _dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa pero complacida en sus labios levemente maquillados en color rosa. _

- Ikki también se ve bien, ¿no crees? – _prosiguió Shun - _Nos costó convencerlo para que se arreglara un poquito más de lo habitual, pero valió la pena, ¿o tú que opinas?

_En efecto, Shun, que había aceptado el regalo de Saori sin peros, había aprovechado que acababa de salir del hospital para convencer a Ikki de que se vistiera con algo más acorde para la ocasión... Ikki, enfundado en un pantalón de mezclilla aterciopelada de un azul muy obscuro y con camisa de vestir roja (bien fajada dentro del pantalón...) intentó lucir natural mientras ella lo inspeccionaba visualmente, y ni Hyoga ni Shun perdieron detalle de las reacciones de los dos. _

- Pues te ves algo diferente.

- ¿Diferente bueno, o diferente malo? - _apresuró Shun_

_- _¡Bueno, definitivamente! – _respondió ella decidida _

_- _¿Ves, Ikki? Te dije que a ella le gustaría_ - continuó Shun a pesar de que Hyoga le dio una ligerísima patada, porque de verdad que el peliverde estaba empezando a pasarse de la raya. _

_- _Shun_… – dijo Ikki con un tono de amenaza velada. _

_- _¿No quieres algo de beber Seika? ¿Un refresco, o un coctél? -_dijo Shun que reconoció perfectamente que era el momento de emprender la graciosa huida, tanto para ponerse a salvo, como para dejarlos a solas._

- Me encantaría un refresco, gracias Shun.

- Ven Hyoga, acompañame

- Ahora volvemos – _aseguró Hyoga_

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? - _preguntó ella cuando al fin estuvieron solos. _

- Nada. Pero házme un favor: ignora todo lo que él te diga esta noche.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es una de esas cosas entre hermanos varones muy difícil de explicar... Mejor dime qué tienes. Te sentí rara cuando llegaste.

- No fue nada, es solo que de verdad me alegró mucho verte bien.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?... ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí…

- No me convences

- ...vas a decir que soy demasiado infantil.

- Jamás diría eso de ti. Anda, explícame.

- Mientras estaban bañando a Sei me quedé dormida, y tuve un mal sueño contigo

- Lamento ocasionarte pesadillas.

- ¡Ikki! – _reclamó ella riendo y relajándose un poco -_ No me refería a eso.

_- _Perdona, no quise interrumpir. Dime.

- En mi sueño te sucedía algo muy grave...

- ¿Eso fue todo? -_ dijo él conmovido y aliviado a la vez_ - Ya me habías preocupado... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

- ...Por Shun... El sueño era sobre ti, y sobre Sei. Y la doctora Sayaka habló conmigo hace un par de días, y me pidíó que tuviera cuidado al hablar de él frente a Shun. Me explicó que es todavía un tema muy delicado...

_A Ikki se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y no logró que las palabras: "¿Qué haría yo sin tu buen corazón?" salieran de su pecho. Así que se conformó con acariciar suavemente una de las mejillas de la joven, y después se obligó a retirar su mano de su tersa piel..._

_- ... _¿Qué fue lo qué soñaste?

- Que estabas furioso porque Seiya seguía sin reaccionar, y convencías a Aldebarán de que te rompiera el cuello... Yo trataba de impedirlo, y gritaba y corría hacia ustedes, pero llegaba demasiado tarde… Ikki, era todo tan real… la expresión de tu rostro, las cosas que le decías para convencerlo… todavía puedo oír el horroroso sonido que hacía tu cuello al romperse, y cómo Aldebarán te sostenía para que no cayeras al piso, porque quedabas desanimado como si fueras un muñeco... – _dijo ella sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba sólo de recordarlo_

_El la tomó por los hombros y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mientras trataba de hallar qué decirle, porque lo cierto es que a lo largo de aquel endiablado mes, había estado mil veces a punto de arrojarse por la ventana de su habitación o de enterrarse un cuchillo en la garganta para ir a reunirse con Seiya..._

_- _Mi miedo está justificado, ¿verdad? Por eso no dices nada.

_- _Ya estoy bien y tengo la posibilidad. ¿No preferirías que lo intentara en vez de esperar?

_- _¡No! ¡Sería una solución terrible, Ikki!... Cuando me dijeron que habría que esperar casi un mes, creí que la espera me mataría, pero él ha aguantado muy bien y ustedes me lo han hecho tan soportable... ¡Estamos ya tan cerca! He rezado cada noche porque la ayuda que Hécate prometió funcione, porque así Sei volverá y ni tú ni nadie tendrá que arriesgarse más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. No quiero que la cadena interminable de sacrificios siga. Y si te pasara algo... creo que enloquecería.

- Ey, tranquila. No dejes que una pesadilla te arruine la fiesta.

- Me calmaré si prometes que no le pedirás ni Aldebarán ni a nadie que te rompan el cuello

- Lo prometo, Seika.

_Ikki la abrazó nuevamente y esa vez no notó las miradas suspicaces de Hyoga y Shun; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo ocultarle que tenía el corazón en llamas. _

_Jamás le había temido a la muerte, y a diario (especialmente en las noches) recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Seiya. Pero no había actuado porque su intervención parecía inútil e innecesaria, y sobre todo, porque ahora más que nunca deseaba vivir: Saori, sus amigos, y especialmente Shun, le habían hecho sentir que realmente lo necesitaban, que lo querían, que lo extrañarían terriblemente si algo le sucediera. Shun apenas parecía recuperarse, y ahora incluso la dulce Seika le pedía promesas... Y sin embargo, en sus sueños no dejaba de oír la voz de Seiya en aquella inmensa obscuridad, en ese vacío tan frío, y sabía bien que si él no volvía a la vida, nadie, y sobre todo su hermanito, volvería a ser el mismo.._

_Estaba acorralado. _

_Por eso él también tenía el desesperado deseo de que Hécate cumpliera con su palabra y salvara a Seiya, porque así, se salvarían todos..._

* * *

_- _¿Ahora sí me crees?

- Tengo que confesar que cuando me contaste tu teoría sobre ellos dos por primera vez, creí que estabas alucinando.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza

- No me lo tomes a mal, por favor. Es que sé cuánto quieres a Ikki, y que deseas desesperadamente verlo feliz después de todas las cosas difíciles que ha vivido; pensé que quizás estabas viendo cosas que no estaban ahí... Pero admito que parece que tienes razón.

- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Sí. Sé que a diferencia de nosotros ella es muy cariñosa y no tiene reparos en demostrar su aprecio de forma física. Pero ese es el estilo de ella, no el de tu hermano, y sin embargo está abrazándola...

- Se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees?

- Sí, muy bien.

- Aunque él se ve algo tímido. Quizás deberíamos de darles un empujoncito.

- Shun, ¡no! Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- En primera, porque tu hermano es capaz de deshollarnos y rostizarnos vivos, y esa única razón es más que suficiente. Y en segunda, porque no debemos de intervenir en algo tan privado. ¿O a ti te gustaría que alguien opinara o se metiera en lo que tenemos nosotros?

_Shun lo miró con algo parecido al pánico_

- Odiaría que alguien hiciera eso.

- Entonces vamos a respetar a tu hermano. Cada historia es diferente, y cada amor requiere de un tiempo distinto para desarrollarse.

- Eres tan listo - _dijo Shun, y el ruso se ruborizó._

- Pero te diré algo... si en seis meses lo único que han hecho esos dos es abrazarse, te apoyaré. Aunque algo me dice que a Ikki no le va a tomar tanto tiempo dar el siguiente paso.

- Ojalá sea así, Hyoga. Ojalá sea así...

* * *

_En esos instantes, Dokho entró de nuevo al salón, y todas las miradas se volvieron irremediablemente hacia él, que enrojeció tanto como sus cabellos. Su atuendo era digno de una estrella de rock, pues llevaba unos pantalones negros demasiado entallados para su gusto, una camisa negra de una tela brillante y muy suave al tacto (que Milo insistió, debía llevarse solo medio cerrada y por fuera del pantalón), y rematando una chaqueta de cuero color vino, que resaltaba su cuerpo menudo comparado con el de Aldebarán y Saga, pero que era tremendamente estético y proporcionado._ _Volvió a recibir felicitaciones y abrazos por doquier, pero siendo francos, a penas y escuchó las felicitaciones, pues Lina, que se colocó muy cerca de él, no dejó de mirarlo y de sonreírle en ningún momento, esperando pacientemente para ser la última en acercarse a él. _

_- _Felicidades - _dijo cuando estuvo al fin frente a él, dándole un beso muy húmedo y sensual en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba, tan cerca sus caderas a las de él, que el asiático casi podría haber ido a besar a Milo para agradecerle, pues lo entallado de su pantalón lo ayudó a contenerse..._

- Muchas gracias... Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

- No me habría perdido el cumpleaños de mi paciente favorito por nada del mundo.

- ¿Sabes? En realidad hoy no es mi...

- Sí, algo oí, pero es un excelente pretexto para abrazarte y estar cerca de ti... - _dijo ella sonriéndole lenta y seductoramente, mientras deslizaba uno de sus finos dedos por el esternón del pelirrojo..._

_Cuando Dokho había hallado qué responder al fin, Sorrento, enfundado en un irreprochable traje gris claro con camisa blanca y corbata que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos, tomó la palabra frente a uno de los micrófonos del escenario que se había instalado, y en su mano, estaba su amado instrumento._

_-_ Buenas noches. A nombre de nuestra anfitriona, benefactora y amiga, Saori Kido - _dijo mientras la señalaba para que le regalaran un aplauso - _les doy la más cordial bienvenida y les agradezco su presencia esta noche en el festejo de nuestro apreciado Dokho. Y si ustedes me lo permiten, a continuación interpretaré una melodía que escribí a petición de la señorita Sun-rei y que presento esta noche como un regalo. Dokho - _dijo mirando directamente al caballero, que ya tenía a Lina a un lado y a su hija adoptiva del otro_ - no hallo las palabras correctas para expresar mi alegría por haberte conocido, ni la gratitud que siento al haber sido honrado con tus consejos y con tu amistad, así que espero que te guste esta pieza que compuse en tu honor y que titulé "La Cascada". Ojalá que las notas puedan expresar mejor que mis palabras, la paz que tu persona me transmite.

_Sorrento no llevaba ni dos minutos tocando cuando la mayoría de los presentes ya tenían los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. La pieza les les transmitío a todos algo diferente: a unos paz efectivamente, a otros melancolía y añoranza, a otros felicidad lejana, pero a todos se conmovieron sin duda, así que cuando Sorrento terminó, los asistentes le regalaron un maravilloso aplauso al austriaco, que de inmediato tomó de nuevo el micrófono. _

_- _Lamento que la pieza haya sido tan mala como para hacerlos llorar - _dijo él mientras todos reían y negaban con la cabeza - _pero prometo que me enmendaré con lo que sigue, que no es de mi autoría, aunque les ruego perdonen mi ignorancia pues no puedo recordar la pronunciación correcta del nombre del compositor. Sólo sé que es una pieza que es de las favoritas de nuestro festejado, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Shyriu - _dijo sonriendo antes de comenzar a tocar una pieza alegre y muy movida que era definitivamente representativa de China._

* * *

- Toma.

- ¿Qué? Oh… Muchas gracias, señorita Hilda – _quien agradecía era Camus de Acuario, que vestido con una playera de manga larga de color beige y un pantalón de vestir color caqui, se limpiaba las lágrimas instaladas en las comisuras de sus ojos con los dedos. Y sonriendo, extendió la mano y aceptó el pañuelo desechable que la nórdica le ofrecía_ – le pido disculpas.

- Si te refieres a esas lágrimas furtivas, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Me crié pensando que como servidor y guardián de Athena, debía de mantener siempre controladas mis emociones, y expresarlas solo en privado. Eduqué a Hyoga del mismo modo, pero ahora… desde que desperté en el hospital no puedo contenerme… Es vergonzoso.

- La cercanía de la muerte es capaz de alterar por completo nuestra visión del mundo, Camus… Además, me parece recordar que Goethe decía que los hombres ricos en lágrimas son buenos. Musset, que las joyas más preciadas bajo el sol son las lágrimas de un hombre sin tacha y sin miedo, Lamartine, que después de la propia sangre, lo mejor que un hombre puede dar de sí es una lágrima, y me parece que tú ya has derramado más que sangre suficiente…. Y un señor que se llamaba Benito, aunque no recuerdo su apellido, dijo que el llanto no es impropio de las grandes almas, si no que indica la unión de la delicadeza en sentimientos con la energía de carácter.

- ¡Qué memoria tan extraordinaria y exquisita la suya, señorita Polaris! Quiero decir, Hilda.

- Me encontré apenas ayer con un libro de frases celebres en la biblioteca del señor Kido; mi memoria no es tan buena….

- De cualquier manera, es un deleite oírla. Aleccionador también.

- No pretendía presumir, o sermonearte. Sólo quería hacerte saber que no me parece nada incorrecto ni vergonzoso que te haya conmovido la composición de Sorrento. Más bien me parece la clara señal de un alma sensible. Y tratándose de un guerrero como tú, una combinación extraordinaria…

- Muchas gracias. Aunque no creo merecerlo. No me considero bueno, ni de gran alma, y mucho menos sin tacha y sin miedo. Muchos errores pesan sobre mi conciencia y he sentido mucho más miedo del que me gustaría admitir...

- ¿Y quién no? Si conversas con Julián o con Saori sabrás que incluso los Dioses fallan y temen. Ahora, nosotros que somos sólo humanos...

- Qué gran lección de humildad me ha dado, señorita.

- Perdóname entonces a mí. Esto es una fiesta, no un salón de clases.

- No tengo nada que perdonar. Sus palabras han enriquecido mi alma… y de todas formas me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a la celebración. Le agradecería también lecciones al respecto. Mis compañeros parecen integrarse mejor que yo y no quiero echarles a perder el ánimo, y su lado, me siento más cómodo. Supongo que es un asunto de latitud, altitud y longitud...

_Una ruborizada Hilda sonrío. Rebozaba vida enfundada en un vestido halter de satín color fucsia, ligeramente drapeado en el abdomen, con falda línea A y con un escote muy decente, la tela que cubría sus pechos simulando dos bellas gotas de agua… Originalmente ella había escogido un modelo más clásico y sobrio, en color negro con brillo plateado, pero Flher había lloriqueado hasta convencerla de que debían de aprovechar su estancia en Japón para que el tecnicolor arribara a su monocromático vestidor…_

- Lo intentaré, si así lo quieres. Aunque tengo que admitir que no estoy tan familiarizada con el protocolo de estas fiestas en particular.

- Yo la seguiré. Y si fallamos, al menos lo haremos juntos.

- Eso me parece bien….

* * *

- Tu amigo sí que tiene talento - _dijo Angelo acercándose a Thetis, que estaba sola cuando concluyó el pequeño recital del Marina_

- Sí, tocó increíbl...

- No me refiero a su música, sino a su habilidad para atraer mujeres con ella. Mira: lo rodean como moscas a la miel.

- ¡Ah, sí, siempre pasa lo mismo! En cuanto acaba lo rodean admiradoras... - _y admiradores, estuvo a punto de decir, pero se mordió la lengua._

- Pues debería de aprovechar para conseguirse algo de acción, a ver si así se le quita esa expresión de tristeza que trae tatuada.

- Él no está...

- Thetis, no te atrevas a negarlo. Aún en medio de tanta mujer tiene ojitos de perro abandonado y hambriento, además, su "regalo" fue la cosa más triste que he oído en muchísimo tiempo. Fue hermoso, lo admito, pero increíblemente deprimente. ¡Los puso mal a todos!

_La danesa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Angelo tenía razón, lo cual la hizo suspirar._

- Ojalá de verdad le hiciera caso a alguna de ellas...

- Sí. Lástima que sea gay, ¿no?

- Sí...

- ...

- ¿Qué? - _dijo ella reparando de pronto en lo que había sucedido. Volteó a ver al italiano, que sonreía con malicia_ - ¿Qué dijist...? ¿Cómo...? No, me confundí. Lo que quise decir fue...

- Cálmate, no es nada del otro mundo. Ya lo sabía...

- ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!

- Uno reconoce a los de su propia clase.

- Angelo, por favor - _dijo ella jalándolo para alejarse de la gente que estaba cerca _- ¡no le cuentes nada a nadie!

- No es nada que tenga que ocultarse, pero si así lo quieres, seré una tumba. Además, ¿a quién se lo diría? No hay mucha gente dispuesta a escucharme...

- Perdona, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

- No te disculpes. No me quejo, las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba. Sé quién fui y lo que hice, y me parece lógico que a la mayoría aún les dé urticaria el tenerme cerca...

- ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde hace tiempo... Soy muy observador.

- ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste nada! - _dijo ella dándole un golpe en el brazo_

- Porque era más divertido ir sacándote pistas poco a poco. Soy paciente: eso me hacía un magnífico cazador... Aunque mírame ahora, convertido en una maldita señora italiana chismosa; estas "vacaciones" están acabando conmigo... Eres muy mala mentirosa, por cierto...

- ...

- Y ya que estamos siendo honestos, ayúdame a poner la última pieza del rompecabezas. Tu amigo sufre mal de amores, ¿no?

- ...

- Si no lo niegas, lo afirmas. Bien. Entonces, ¿está enamorado de tu Julián? ¿Por eso se distanciaron?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ellos no...!

- Vamos, no puedes negar que algo va mal entre esos dos: es tan obvio como que tu hombre se salió en cuanto Sorrento comenzó a tocar

- ...

- ¿Y?

- Ángelo, de verdad no puedo decirte nada.

- Mmmh, tendré que deducirlo, entonces... Si a Sorrento, que es gay y que está triste por algo, no le gusta Julián, pero está peleado con él, entonces el origen de todo el problema es... ¿Kanon?

- ¡Maldito seas, Ángelo! ¿¡Eres psíquico!

- Lo consideraré un halago, y no, me estás confundiendo con Mü. Insisto, soy observador y no he tenido nada interesante qué hacer...

- ¿Pero como llegaste a semejante conclusión?

- Fue relativamente fácil: todo era felicidad entre ustedes tres. Es más, eran tan unidos que hasta llegué a pensar que hacían trío en la cama... - _dijo él provocando, pese a todo, que ella riera_ - hasta esa junta donde nos contaron su vida. Y desde entonces, cada vez que alguien lo nombra los tres se ponen muuy tensos.

- Kanon nos mintió. Es más que razón suficiente para que nos incomode que lo nombren

- Cierto, pero tú me lo confirmaste con la expresión de tu rostro...

- Mierda...

- Así que Kanon, ¿eh? No me lo hubiera imaginado jamás: no pensé que él anduviera de este lado de la calle, y menos con las curvas que tiene esa amiguita suya que lo visita tanto.

- ... Mejor me callo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Él no es gay, pero Sorrento lo ama?

- ¡Angelo, maldita sea, deja de hacer lo que haces! ¡Ya averiguaste demasiado!

- ¡Eso sí que lo explica todo! ¡Con razón no querías explicarle a Julián sobre mí..! Aunque ahora que entiendo, no culpo a tu hombre: debe de ser muy duro saber que tu mejor amigo está enamorado del tipo que te usó y te traicionó... Aunque si me permites la franqueza, creo la peor parte sigue siendo la de Sorrento, definitivamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por enamorarse de un hombre con un pasado y un futuro tan complicado como el de Kanon. Aunque no lo juzgo, tu ex-jefe debe de haber sido un hombre misterioso y atrayente con tantas habilidades y secretos encima, y siendo gemelo de Saga me parece más que comprensible: es imposible no mirarlo cuando entra a una habitación...

- Te concedo eso. Hasta yo llegué a sentirme atraída por Kanon

- ¿Y preferiste al heredero? - _preguntó con cierta ironía_

- No. Kanon dejó de atraerme así cuando vi que era más fácil conversar con un sordomudo.

- Pues es una lástima que el gemelo marítimo no halla estado aquí para oír la presentación de tu amigo. Luce muy bien esta noche, y esa manera de tocar la flauta haría reconsiderar a cualquiera el darle una oportunidad. Yo mismo le daría chance, ¡qué rayos! Sólo me contengo por Pesciolini - _dijo mirando al Caballero de Piscis, que conversaba con un inquieto Mü..._

- ¡Angelo!

- Bueno, ahora sí que comprendo esa cara de intento de suicidio inminente de tu compañerito... ¡Vaya vaya, todo lo que ha estado pasando bajo nuestras narices!

- Angelo...

- Quita esa cara, no se lo diré a nadie. Tienes mi palabra; ni siquiera a Afrodita. Especialmente a él.

- ¿Problemas en tu paraíso?

- No...

- Cuéntame. ¿O no confías en mí?

- Bizzarramente sí lo hago, pero no me lo creerías...

- Estoy esperando...

- Está bien - _cedió él con un suspiro - _Él también está... a veces también le dan celos.

- ¿De mí?

- Claro que no

- ¿Y entonces de quién? No eres especialmente cercano con nadie más.

- Te digo que es absurdo.

- ¿De quién tiene celos?

- Debería de dejar de nadar...

- ¡Angelo, no es justo! Tú ya me arrancaste demasiada información, ¡dime!

- ...

- ¡Anda o te arruinaré la noche!

- Promete que no lo dirás así te torturen.

- Lo prometo.

- ... De Aioros - _susurró_

- ¿Quée?

- ¡Cállate! - _exigió él, pues el grito de ella había provocado que voltearan a verlos_

- Perdón - _susurró ella -_ es que... ¡es absurdo! ¡Tú y él apenas y se miran!

- Te lo dije - _dijo él rodando los ojos_

- ¿Pero por qué carajos le tiene celos entonces? ¡Además, es un niño!...

- Julián y él se ven de la misma edad...

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero... Aioros tiene un aura... un no se qué...

- ¿Te asusta?

- Al contrario, es extremadamente atrayente, y creo que será un hombre extremadamente viril y guapo, no lo negaré, pero es un niño comparado con todos ustedes. Además, él es apuesto, pero Afrodita es... extraordinariamente bello. No hay raz... ¿o sí la hay?

- ...

- ¿De verdad? ¿¡Tú y Aioros...!

- ¡Baja la voz, y No, por supuesto que no!

- ¿Entonces por qué está celoso?... Angelo... quiero detalles.

- No.

- Te advierto que si no me dices...

- Rayos, mujer... Afrodita y yo fuimos exclusivamente amigos por muchísimo tiempo: era mi único amigo de hecho... Una noche que bebimos muchísimo se me escapó contarle que estuve... que sentía... Fue platónico, por supuesto. Yo tenía nueve cuando a él lo mataron.

- ¿Entonces fue algo así como tu primer amor? ¡Qué ternura!

- Haz el favor de no decirlo así, o te mataré y me mataré. Suena tan cursi...

- Las cosas son lo que son, las digas como las digas... Está bien, me callo - _dijo ella cuando él le dio una mirada por demás amenazante - _pero sigue, por favor... - _finalizó poniendo ojos de perrito hambriento._

_-_ No hay nada que añadir. Cuando Afrodita y yo comenzamos a ser más que amigos, no importaba porque había pasado mucho tiempo, y él estaba más que muerto, pero ahora...

- Tiene miedo.

- Ya le he explicado mil veces que no va a pasar absolutamente nada. Lo superé hace mucho, no somos cercanos, me parece que es perfectamente heterosexual, y que tiene mil y un cosas más importantes que hacer antes que voltear si quiera a mirarme

- ¿Y de verdad no te... mueve el volver a verlo?

- Me alegra que tenga esta oportunidad...

- Eso no fue lo que te pregunté

- **_Salvado por la campana_**...- _pensó el dueño de la armadura de Cáncer al ver que el heredero de los Solo se les unía..._

* * *

_- _Buenas noches Julián - _dijo Angelo saludando con un elegante movimiento de cabeza al heredero_

- Buenas noches, Angelo.

- Si me disculp...

- ¡No te atrevas a irte sin contestarme, Angelo! - _le pidió la Sirena_

- Estoy sediento, hablaremos luego... Con permiso.

- ¡Angelo, noo!

- Propio... - _respondió Julián con perfectos modales mientras el Cangrejo se alejaba - _¿De qué hablaban?

- ... de nada importante.

- Tu cara dice otra cosa... ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

- ¡Soy una idiota! - _respondió ella en un tono de voz que dejaba ver claramente la tormenta que se avecinaba -_ ¡Una semana recorriendo tiendas con el cuello todavía rajado para encontrar el vestido perfecto, y a ti lo único que te importa es de qué hablaba con Angelo!

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo, Julián - _dijo ella comenzando a marcharse_

- Thetis, por favor - _pidió él tomándola suavemente del brazo - _Yo sólo...

- Julián, te amo, y creo que te lo he demostrado de mil y un formas, pero nunca he sido muy paciente, lo sabes, y esta situación ya me fastidió.

- No te pongas así; no pongo en duda tu amor, pero no sé que intenciones tenga él.

- ¡Ninguna, solo hablabamos! Estamos conociéndonos, es lo más normal.

- Entiendo que él no tenga nadie más con quien hablar; sé que tiene mucho de qué arrepentirse, pero tú...

- ¿Yo qué?

- Tú puedes convivir con quien sea. Con Sun-rei, por ejemplo. Ella es muy dulce y amistosa.

- ¡Claro, pero no tengo nada en común con ella!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Julián, ella es... ella habla de comida, y de flores y de amar a todos los animalitos.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¡Nada! Simplemente ella es demasiado nena y rosita, y yo soy una guerrera, o al menos lo era hasta antes de que esa hija de puta me acuchillara.

- ...Entiendo, pero no es la única mujer aquí. Shaina y tú...

- Mejor cállate, porque me ofende aún más lo que estás implicando.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás insinuando que sólo está bien que tenga amigas mujeres, ¿no?

- No es así...

- Vete al diablo, Julián.

- Thetis...

- ¿Y sabes que es lo más estúpido, Julián? - _dijo ella con los dientes apretados, preciosa a pesar de la rabia que la inundaba_ - Que Angelo es homosexual.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Me oíste perfectamente. Aunque no debería de habértelo dicho porque no te mereces ninguna aclaración - _dijo ella dándose la media vuelta para marcharse a toda prisa..._

* * *

_- _¡El hombre que nos faltaba!

- ¿Eh? - _dijo Saga sacando la cabeza del refrigerador para ver a Milo, que lo saludaba desde la entrada de la cocina_

- La fiesta empezó hace un rato. Te perdiste el grito de sorpresa y el regalo de Sorrento, pero aún no hemos cenado, así que no es tan grave.

- En realidad, pensaba meterme a la cama y dormir.

- ¡Tienes que venir! Todo quedó increíble.

- Yo no...

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Kanon?

- No ocurrió nada grave, gracias por preguntar. Es solo que su rehabilitación de hoy fue particularmente molesta y dolorosa y... Estoy cansado y no tengo muchos ánimos...

- Podría servirte para despejarte

- No estoy seguro... además, si no aparezco, será más cómodo para los demás...

- Si la doc te oyera se aventaría a la alberca

- Supongo que sí - _dijo él con una triste sonrisa _

- Lástima - _dijo Milo con aparente resignación - _la cena será inolvidable. Y tanta belleza te caería bien después de un día tan complicado.

- ¿Tanta belleza?

- Todas las chicas están preciosas está noche. Athena-sama está aún más radiante que siempre, Hilda de Polaris, Flher, Marin, Juné, Sun-rei, nuestras simpáticas doctoras y enfermeras... En particular deberías de ver a la doc, está irreconocible, y Lina... bueno, no voy a tratar de describir su atuendo, me quedaría corto - _dijo Milo, omitiendo a propósito el nombre de cierta amazona..._

- ¿Todas, eh?

- Sí, todas... En fin, no quiero distraerte más. Ve y descansa, luego te enseño las fotos.

- Milo - _dijo justo cuando el Escorpión estaba a punto de salir_ - ¿Dices que todavía no se sirve la cena?

- No.

- ¿Tú crees que me daría tiempo de bañarme y cambiarme antes?

- Sí señor.

- Me daré prisa entonces

- Perfecto. Te veo en la cena.

- Milo... gracias por insistir.

- De nada, Saga. De nada - _dijo Milo sonriendo ampliamente al salir, aunque lo que había dicho no era del todo cierto._

_No había insistido desinteresadamente, sino todo lo contario: tenía un plan muy concreto, y necesitaba que el ex-patriarca estuviera ahí para llevarlo a cabo..._

* * *

_La fiesta había empezado hacia casi dos horas, y sin embargo, Mü permanecía muy cerca de la puerta como esperando algo. El detalle no escapó a los ojos del aún sorprendido festejado, que se acercó con discresión a su amigo _

_- _¿Sucede algo malo, Mü?

- No, claro que no. Solo estoy al pendiente porque con tanto ruido podría tocar alguien y no ser escuchado.

- ¿No se supone que esa es la labor de Tatsumi? ¿O será que estás esperando a que cierta enfermera llegue?

_Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas del lemuriano. _

_- _La verdad, sí...

- ¿La invitaron?

- Por supuesto, y todavía ayer me dijo que sí vendría. Pero ya es tarde y me preocupa que pueda haberle...

_En esos momentos sonó el timbre y Mü dejó de lado toda su natural serenidad para correr hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, el rostro se le iluminó al encontrarse con la bellísima joven que su corazón esperaba ver, que lucía preciosa en un vestido color rosa pálido y con su blanquecino cabello suelto._

_- _¡Ariadna! Pensé que ya no vendrías_ - dijo él con total sinceridad. _

_- _Lamento la tardanza_ - dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas y el aliento algo entrecortado - _tuve que resolver algunos asuntos que me demoraron más de lo que esperaba. Pero no habría faltado por nada del mundo.

_Mü la miró embelesado un buen rato, mientras ella le sonreía, hasta que de pronto, él comprendió que se había quedado inmóvil sin hacer ni decir nada..._

- Disculpa mi falta de cortesía. Pasa, por favor. Le decía a Dokh...

_Sólo en ese momento, el de Aries reparó en que había dejado a su amigo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca, pero cuando volteó al lugar donde habían conversado, el pelirrojo ya no estaba. _

_- _¿Qué decías?

- Que hace unos segundos le dije a Dokho que me preocupaba que te hubiera sucedido algo.

- Pues ya ves que no.

_- _Pero ven_ - dijo él ofreciéndole con galanura el brazo - _a todos les alegrara verte.

_La pareja comenzó a caminar, aprovechando para sonreírse y examinarse el uno al otro... _

_- _Ese vestido se te ve muy bien_ - dijo él con voz suave, refiriéndose al atuendo que portaba y que le sentaba a las mil maravillas_

_Su vestido tenía un escote redondo más que decente a la altura del cuello. Un cinturón resaltaba su cintura, resultando la parte más reveladora el amplio y también redondeado escote de su espalda, (aunque definitivamente, no era tan revelador como el del vestido de Lina...) La falda era línea A, y las mangas, amplias y con bastante tela, llegaban hasta sus codos. _

_Su vestido era definitivamente el más sencillo de todas las presentes, pero el Caballero Dorado de Aries la encontraba más bella que ninguna. _

_- _Gracias. Tú... luces muy... bien también. Pero lo que más me alegra es verte caminando con tanta facilidad.

- Se lo debo a Lina. Se ha dedicado a rehabilitarnos con la energía de un hombre gigantesco y con el rigor de un teniente del ejército. He tenido sesiones diarias, y he aquí los resultados... Vaya, parece que están a punto de servir la cena - _dijo al entrar al salón y ver la gran actividad de los meseros_ - ¿Te sentarías junto a mí?

- Claro. Si vine fue por verte... - _dijo ella con las mejillas enrojecidas por su propio atrevimiento_ - aunque en realidad quizás no pueda comer mucho.

- ¿Estás enferma?

- Más o menos. Me prohibieron ciertos alimentos...

- No te preocupes, lo que tú dejes seguro se lo comerá Kiki. Está en plena etapa de crecimiento...

* * *

_Thetis estaba a punto de entrar al tocador para lavarse las manos antes de la cena cuando la empujaron adentro del baño. Una oleada de miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero volteó para mirar a su atacante, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, comenzó a forcejear_

_- _¿¡Pero qué te crees! ¡Imbécil!

- Recuerda que aún no te han dado de alta; no te resistas.

- Suéltame, no quiero...

_Hasta ahí llegó lo que tenía que decir. No pudo pensar en nada más mientras el deseo se le despertaba en el cuerpo de un latigazo, porque Julián usó su peso y su estatura para lograr apoyarla contra la pared de la pequeña habitación, cerrándole el paso con la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha levantó ligeramente su vestido para abarcar y aferrar su monte de Venus, comenzando después a masajearlo y a darle pequeños apretones con habilidad y decisión._

_- _Perdóname.

- No_ - dijo ella, aún tironeándose, aunque con muchas menos ganas que al principio - _¿crees que te voy a... perdonar así como así?

- ¿Prefieres que me suba al escenario a cantarte una canción de humillación y arrepentimiento? ¿O que te regale peluches de nuevo? Mejor perdóname ahora mismo, por favor. No voy a resistir tanto tiempo.

- Julián, fuiste un...

- Sí, perdóname por ser un idiota desconfiado y por desearte tanto_ - dijo él lamiendo con suavidad una de sus clavículas, acercándose poco a poco hacia el escote - _estoy tan caliente y te quiero tanto que me parece que todos te miran igual. Pensé que él te quería para si mismo, que quería alejarte de mí.

- ...Ya sabes que no es así... Y ya debería de saber que te pertenezco - _dijo ella, que no podía evitar sentirse afectada por el rítmico movimiento de su mano derecha, aunque sus dos manos aún aferraban su muñeca y trataban de retirar esa mano invasora._

- Me alegra tanto oírtelo decir, y saber que no hay alguien más tratando de interponerse entre nosotros... No te enojes conmigo por favor. No ahora que te necesito tanto.

_- _Está bien, me convenciste... ¿contento? Ahora para. Jule, para

- ¿Por qué? - _dijo besando al fin y con toda suavidad sus nacarados labios_

- ¡Porque nos pueden oír!

- No creo, la música está muy fuerte

- Puede haber alguien afuera.

- Eso lo hace más excitante, ¿no crees?_ - dijo él mordisqueando su lóbulo con ferocidad mientras que a ella comenzaba a poner los ojos en blanco. _

_- _Jule, no...

- ¿No te gusta?

- Me gusta demasiado, pero no está bien... por eso te pido...

- Lo que pides es ilógico_ - determinó él sin parar de lamer su escote mientras que ella procuraba gemir lo más bajo posible_

_- _Julián, para o voy a...

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, mi Sirena

_Thetis no pudo decir más, enceguecida por el placer, rindiéndose cuando sus dos manos terminaron por jalar contra sí la mano de él, ayudando a lograr una presión aún mayor entre la palma de Julián y la parte más sensible, expuesta, y ahora prominente de su sexo, sus caderas vibrando, empujándose y entregándose al ritmo avasallador que él le ofrecía, de tal forma que la presión contra su vientre en cuestión de segundos la llevó al más dulce e inesperado de los orgasmos. _

_- _Eso fue... Oh Jule... tú... mis piernas

_Por suerte Julián tuvo la precaución de tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerla sentar en el borde de la ventana, pues ella sintió que las piernas se le volvían como de gelatina_

_- ... _Afortunadamente no invitaron a Vera, o hubiera tenido que pegarle y agradecerle al mismo tiempo.

- No me lo enseñó ella, si te consuela saberlo. Y no fue cuestión de suerte_ - dijo él con una risa pícara_

_- _¿De qué hablas?

- Milo estaba necio en invitarla para su regocijo personal, pero yo convencí a Flher para que no lo hiciera.

- ... Ahora sí estoy convencida de que te amo.

- ¿Sólo hasta ahora?

- Tonto... Debería de ir a cambiarme.

- No lo hagas. Si quieres devolverme el favor, quédate así, y antes de ir a dormir puedes pasar a mi cuarto a dejar lo que llevas puesto bajo mi almohada...

_- ¡_Fetichista!

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tu recuperación ha sido muy larga.

- Jule, me gustaría tanto...

- Ni lo pienses.

- ¡El doctor en ningún momento dijo que no podía tener sexo!

- Me siento más seguro esperando. No me perdonaría que después de lo que te hizo esa maldita, resultaras herida de nuevo. Me bastará con el olor de tu ropa...

- Pero tú... no..._ - dijo ella mirando con elocuencia la abultada entrepierna del italiano_

_- _Si quieres la verdad, casi podría decir que me estoy acostumbrando. Nunca había tenido que reprimirme así, pero tiene un lado muy interesante todo este asunto; he esperado tanto para volver a tenerte, que estoy seguro de que cuando así sea será aún mejor que la primera vez...

- Y sin arena... Me gusta tu teoría.

- Anda, sal de aquí. Yo te alcanzo en un minuto..._ - dijo él besándola con gran ternura y mirándola después salir con precaución. Aunque la cautela no pudo borrarle a Thetis la sonrisa de los labios..._

* * *

_La cena estaba a punto de servirse y todos estaban tomando asiento, momento que aprovechó Milo para acercarse a Camus, que se encontraba solo en una mesa. El Escorpión lucía amistoso, pero de cualquier modo Camus se inquietó un poco al verlo acercarse, porque no habían vuelto a hablar desde hacía un par de semanas, y en esa ocasión habían terminado su relación definitivamente, así que no sabía qué esperar del griego..._

- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

- Claro que no – _repuso el francés_

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro...

- Solo será un momento y luego me iré.

- No tienes que marcharte.

- …

- …

- Fue una mala idea. Solo quería saludarte.

- No te vayas – _dijo Camus extendiendo su brazo para detener que se marchara_ - Es solo que me tomas por sorpresa. Pensé que pasarías toda la noche al lado de... _Ella_

- No estamos juntos. No lo estuvimos realmente, ni lo estaremos

- Pensé que… No es de mi incumbencia.

- Intenté tener algo serio con ella, pero ya acabó.

- ¿Intentaste?

- Shaina es perfecta para mí. Tiene todo lo que deseé siempre de una pareja sexual y sentimental - _confesó Milo mientras Camus se ruborizaba, se molestaba y volteaba a ver alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los pudiera oír, todo al mismo tiempo_ - pero en el corazón no se manda. No la amo y sé que no lo haré.

- … Quizás solo les hace falta tiempo...

- La doc opinó lo mismo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Has hablado con la doctora Miyamoto sobre... esto? - _dijo Camus asombrado_

- Shaina prácticamente me obligó, me vió muy triste después de que tú y yo hablamos… Y la doc me convenció de que lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar solo por un rato y vivir el duelo de... lo nuestro.

- … Es difícil imaginarte solo.

- Estuve solo todo el tiempo que pensé que tú no volverías...

- ¿Y cómo te va?

- Mal. La abstinencia me sienta muy, muy mal... Pero sobre todo, te extraño...

- Milo, ya lo hablamos...

- No me refiero a lo físico... Extraño a mi mejor amigo… Espero que algún día podamos volver a serlo.

- Me gustaría… pero es difícil. Todo está tan reciente…

- …

- Lamento que no funcionara con ella… Pero me parece muy prudente el consejo de la doctora. Hay que darnos tiempo para recuperarnos…

- A ti no te hace falta. Te veo muy feliz junto a la señorita Polaris.

- No te equivoques. Ella y yo sólo somos….

- No tienes que decir nada. Ella ha dicho más que suficiente.

- ¿Qué?

- Ha estado enseñándonos a cabalgar a Kiki y a mí. Le gusta conversar mientras paseamos, y casi siempre acaba hablando de ti. De lo listo que eres, de todos los libros que has leído, de lo feliz que ha sido de poder practicar su francés contigo, de todos los temas interesantes sobre los que han conversado… Así que casi todos los días puedo oír como poco a poco se va enamorando de ti. Y es una narradora excelente…

- ¡Ella no..!

- No la culpo. Al contrario, nadie puede entenderla mejor que yo. Hay tanto que amar en ti. Es tan fácil amarte cuando permites que la gente te conozca… Y me lo merezco. Es justicia poética.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- He cometido muchísimos errores, como caballero y como persona. Hice correr mucha sangre inocente, fui arrogante, fui estúpido, no vi más allá de mis narices cuando debí de haberlo hecho. Y al volver a la vida llegué a pensar que tendría que pagar por mis pecados como Kanon lo hace, con dolor físico. Pero quizás esto es mucho peor. Perderte, ver que ella se acerca cada vez más...

- Milo, estás equivocado. Tenemos mucho en común, ella es empática y extraña a sus guerreros, eso es todo.

- Sabes bien que mi instinto no me falla, y el instinto me dice que ella podría ser perfecta para ti. Es bellísima, es valiente, es culta, es sensible. No es de hielo como pensé. Tiene mucho carácter, pero puede ser también muy suave y delicada. Simplemente, y a diferencia de mí, ella sabe controlar sus emociones, sabe ser discreta y mesurada, como tú. Sabe cuándo es necesario contenerse, y cuando es adecuado dejarse ir. Al igual que tú, no es amante de la tempestad, como lo soy yo... Y estoy casi seguro de que ella jamás te lastimaría como lo hice yo, de que ella podría darte todo lo que yo no puedo. Estabilidad. Fidelidad. Equilibrio. Sin imposiciones. Sin prisas.

- … No he pensado en ella de esa forma – _mintió_

- Deberías: dudo que se vaya a quedar aquí para siempre. Averigua si es ella tu oportunidad de amar, y si lo es no la dejes ir.

- No sé que decir...

- No tienes que decir nada.

- ...Te deseo lo mismo. Quizás si Shaina y tú…

- Ya te dije que no estoy buscándolo ahora. Lo creas o no, te amé profundamente, y me llevará un buen tiempo olvidarte… Pero no quiero arruinarte la noche. Hilda está inolvidable hoy, puede ser el momento ideal... Yo iré a coquetear con quien se deje, pero me acostaré solo y pensando en ti.

- Milo...

- Diviértete - _dijo Milo marchándose con rapidez para que el francés no se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas…_

_Pero se repuso al ver que Saga entraba al salón, usando un traje azul marino y con una playera de manga larga y cuello alto color gris. Pasara lo que pasara con él, su plan tenía que llevarse a cabo, así que se dirigió rápidamente al encuentro del mayor de los gemelos._

- Saga, justo a tiempo. Están empezando a servir los platos. ¿Dónde te gustaría sentarte? Te guardé cuatro lugares diferentes

- ¿Cuatro?

- Sólo para que escojas tu favorito. Puede ser al lado de Sorrento, al lado de Shun, en la mesa de nuestra despampanante loquera, o junto a Shaina. ¿Qué dices?

- ...

- Tengo que ir a la cocina, se están tardando mucho en servir los platos. ¡Toma asiento!

_Milo se marchó fingiendo a la perfección el apuro, pero en cuanto salió de la vista de Saga se escondió de una columna para ver, con deleite, que Saga se decidía por la compañía de la amazona..._

* * *

_Después de la deliciosa cena llegó el momento más crítico de la noche: el baile. Flher sabía que esa momento marcaría la diferencia entre una reunión y una fiesta de verdad, entre algo incómodo y algo especial e inolvidable. Pero no había dejado nada al azar, y sabía que lo que se necesitaba eran un par de parejas que rompieran el hielo, y para eso ya se había puesto de acuerdo con el siempre cooperativo Milo, que en su momento había sido asiduo de los bares de Rodorio y que siempre estaba más que dispuesto a rozar su cuerpo con el de otras personas, además de Aldebarán, que llevaba el baile en sus venas como toda la gente de su tierra, la entusiasta Lina y por supuesto, el resto de los invitados que eran "gente normal". Pero Saori jamás imagino que dos piezas después de que hubiera comenzado el baile, él fuera hacia su mesa y la invitara a bailar... _

_- _¿Me concederías esta pieza?

- Hyoga, gracias, pero no tienes por qué molestarte.

- No es un ninguna molestia, y tengo que hacerlo: así, todos los que están muriendo de ganas de sacarte a bailar y que aún no se han atrevido, sabrán que no eres inaccesible.

_Ella sonrió discretamente y aceptó la mano que el le había ofrecido y dejó que la condujera a la pista_

- Me gusta mucho cómo te ves hoy –_ dijo él refiriéndose al sobrio pero bello vestido que ella llevaba, beige con brillantes destellos dorados, de cuello alto y redondo y sin mangas, con una falda amplia y almidonada que resaltaba su delgadez, y que permitía también ver sus piernas, pues sólo llegaba hasta sus rodillas…_

- Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

- Parecías pensativa. ¿Pasa algo?

- No... Nada.

- ¿Por qué será que no me convences?

- … pensaba en que he ido a varios eventos parecidos. Recibo invitaciones de los socios de mi abuelo, o de sus conocidos. He ido a algunas fiestas, con Tatsumi o con Jabu, pero… nunca con Seiya... Él siempre estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, o reposando a penas lo elemental. Nunca me atreví a pedirle que me acompañara, y ahora... Me pregunto si habría disfrutado la fiesta... Ni siquiera sé si sabe bailar... quizás no lo sepa nunc… ___– no pudo continuar porque sintió que las lágrimas se le subían por la garganta. Hizo un gran esfuerzo_

_por contenerse, pero el sollozo contenido hizo que su pecho se estremeciera - _Perdóname

- Te pido que sea la última vez que me pides perdón por hablar de él...

- ...

- Te ves cansada.

- Le reclamaré a la maquillista que contrató Flher. Juró que nadie notaría las ojeras... - _dijo ella con una media sonrisita, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban mucho…_

- ¿Por qué no subes a descansar? Yo les diré a todos que te duele la cabeza.

- Estoy bien- _dijo ella, pero un nuevo y reprimido sollozo la desmintió._

- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo…

- Si subiera sólo me echaría a llorar, ¿y eso a quién beneficiaría, Hyoga? A nadie.

- Saori, no te hagas daño. Han sido días muy difíciles, tienes derecho a desahogarte.

- Yo lo que necesito es salvarlo, y mis lágrimas no van a hacerlo… Además, quiero estar aquí. Por fin está sucediendo Hyoga, por fin están empezando a convivir como los amigos y hermanos que siempre debieron de haber sido… Me quedaré.

- ...En todo caso, debería de ser yo quien pida perdón, Saori.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- He sido un mal amigo. No he estado cerca de ti justo en este tiempo en que…

- Hyoga, no digas locuras. No es tu obligación estar a mi lado, y odiaría ser una carga para ustedes una vez más. Has estado donde debías de estar: disfrutando del regreso de Camus y apoyando a Shun; ambos se ven felices y mucho más desenvueltos. Me parece que mucho del mérito es tuyo…

- Pero no puedes hablar de tus sentimientos con cualquiera. Podría…

- Hyoga, en vez de reprocharte algo tan absurdo, si de verdad quieres ayudarme habláme de alguna otra cosa. Cuéntame de Shun. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

_Él sonrió tristemente, pero asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a complacerla. _

- Lo veo mucho más… ¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó cuando notó que ella se tensó de pronto. _

- Hécate... La siento acercándose…. Está llamándome.

- Aún faltan tres días para la luna llena, ¿no?

- Exacto. Quizás algo va mal…

- ¿Quieres que haga algo?

- Alerta a Shyriu y Ikki lo más discretamente posible y alcáncenme. Yo me adelantaré.

- Ten cuidado. Estaremos contigo de inmediato.

* * *

_Sin afectar preocupación, Saori se separó de Hyoga y atravesó el salón para salir por una de las terrazas hacia la alberca y una vez ahí, comenzó a internarse entre la inmensa arboleda que rodeaba su mansión mientras la voz de la otra diosa seguía llamándola por su antiguo nombre. Llegó casi de inmediato a un pequeño claro y al fin vio de pie entre unos matorrales a la Diosa triple, que lucía bellísima en un vestido del color de la luna, los cuales resaltaban el extraño e intrigante color de sus ojos._

- ¿Hécate? Es un gusto verte...

- Lo mismo digo, Athena.

- Aunque admito que me sorprende tu visita. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

- No te alarmes, Athena. Sólo quería avisarte que la poción está prácticamente lista, y rastreé tu cosmos hasta este lugar… ¿Es este tu nuevo templo?

- No exactamente, pero aquí vivo ahora.

- Es hermoso… Pensé que estarías complacida de oír las nuevas que te traje.

- Si, claro. Disculpa, es solo que pensé que te vería hasta la luna llena.

- ¡Oh, cierto!-_ dijo ella con una risilla casi infantil_ – Me entusiasmé tanto hoy que revisé la poción que quise avisarte. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que mi hechizo te sea de utilidad, aunque tengo que reconocer que ha sido todo un reto…

- No sabes cuánto aprecio tu ayuda, Hécate.

- Ya te dije que no me agradezcas hasta que tu escudo vuelva a la vida.

- ¡Athena-sama! – _exclamó Hyoga algo agitado al llegar al encuentro de las diosas junto a Ikki, que miró con suspicacia a la de los ojos rosas_ - ¿estás bien?

- Si, gracias. Permítanme un momento a solas con Hécate, por favor.

- Por supuesto – _dijo Hyoga haciendo una leve referencia y tomando a Ikki de un hombro para hacer que él también se alejara, aunque ninguno de los dos dejó de observarlas._

- ¿Ellos siempre están tan cerca de ti?

- Así es.

- Debe de ser agradable que alguien se preocupe tanto, aunque sean humanos…

- Lo es…. En cuanto a tu recompensa, dime Hécate, ¿has pensado algo?

- Pues la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho, y sigo sin saber qué podrías darme... Aunque tengo que reconocer que estoy interesada en tu Caballero Fénix.

- ¿Te refieres a que… Ikki... te gusta? – _preguntó Saori mirando de soslayo la silueta de él._

- ¡No! Lamento haberte confundido, no me refiero a que me interesa de esa forma... por supuesto que no - _respondió con una risita adorable_ - Me he relacionado con varones mortales rarísimas veces, pero eso fue hace tantísimo tiempo que apenas y lo recuerdo… Y tu Fénix es definitivamente especial, pero está manchado de violencia, como la mayoría de los varones humanos. Hay demasiada destrucción en sus manos, y no hay paz en su corazón; eso no me interesa en lo absoluto.

- Sí, Ikki se ha visto obligado a cometer todas clase de atrocidades por mi culpa – _reconoció ella con un suspiro_ - Pero entonces sigo sin comprender a que te refieres con que estás interesada en él...

- Me refiero a que me encantaría poder tener acceso a su sangre... No te alarmes, no quiero toda su sangre, sólo algunos frascos. Podría hacer hechizos tremendamente poderosos si tuviera la sangre de un hombre tan único y con tanta magia como él…

- Oh, comprendo. Si es así, no veo ningún inconveniente en dártela. Pero, ¿la quieres ya? Porque hace no mucho...

- ¡Oh, no tengo ninguna prisa! Puedo esperar a que él esté totalmente repuesto de su más reciente resurrección.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El día que lo conocí todavía olía al reino de las Almas...

- Vaya, no sabía que podías percibir algo

- Es mi hogar, y sé bien que quien pasa por cualquier parte del Inframundo no queda indemne.

- ¿Y eso es todo lo que deseas en pago? ¿O quieres algo más?

- Por ahora sí. No se me ocurre otra cosa. No tengo necesidades. Es extraño ser un dios estos días.

- Lo sé... Si te parece bien, tendrás entonces sangre de mi Ave Fénix, y aún consideraré pendiente el que establezcas un precio a pagar.

- Acepto tu ofrecimiento… Bueno. Me marcharé ahora. Te veré en la encrucijada, Athena. Y por favor, diles que quiero ayudar y que no voy a comerte.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tus caballeros, no dejan de mirarme con desconfianza – _dijo ella mirando en dirección a ellos._

- Te pido los disculpes. No creerías las cosas que han tenido que enfrentar a sus cortas vidas por defenderme. Mis encuentros con otros dioses nunca han resultado afortunados.

- ¿Y siempre visten así?

- No – _admitió Saori relajándose un poco_ – visten así porque se está llevando a cabo una celebración.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, lamento haber interrumpido, no sabía que celebraran fiestas en tu honor en esta época del año!

- No es en mi honor. En realidad, es en honor a uno de mis caballeros.

- ¿Estás llevando a cabo una fiesta en honor a un mortal... en tu casa?

- Así es.

- Había oído historias de tu legendaria generosidad, pero no tenía idea de cuán ciertas eran. Me agradas mucho, Athena. Eres diferente de los otros dioses a los que he conocido. Bueno, a los pocos que he conocido…

_Saori sonrió con timidez mientras que la diosa parecía notar algo y caminaba acercándose a la mansión._

- ¿Y eso que se oye es música? Nunca había oído algo así… - _dijo ella con añoranza y felicidad mezcladas en su rostro_ – En verdad que las cosas han cambiado mucho...

- Ciertamente.

- ¿Y quién es el festejado? Debe de ser alguien especial

- Lo es. Es mi caballero Dorado de Libra, y lleva más de doscientos años a mi servicio

- ¿Tienes a un humano sirviéndote desde hace doscientos años?

- Así es.

- ¿Cómo has logrado que viva tanto tiempo? ¿Está en buenas condiciones? ¡Me encantaría conocerlo!

- ¿Ahora? – d_ijo Saori algo sorprendida por la curiosidad y la candidez de la joven de cabellos plateados. _

_- _Si no hay ningún problema me gustaría. La poción está recibiendo los rayos de la luna y sólo queda esperar… La eternidad puede ser tan aburrida y solitaria a veces…

- Lo sé… Ven conmigo entonces.

* * *

_Las diosas se acercaron hasta donde estaban Hyoga e Ikki. _

- Permíteme empezar por presentarte a Hyoga, mi caballero Divino de Cisne. Ella es Hécate.

- Es un honor – _respondió el ruso, mientras que Ikki se limitó a saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza._

- He invitado a Hécate a pasar.

- Claro.

- Hyoga, escórtala por favor.

- Será un placer – _dijo el rubio señalándole el camino, y caminando un par de pasos detrás de ella, después de pensar que quizás el ofrecerle el brazo para que se tomara de él podría ser interpretado por ella como un atrevimiento..._

- ¿Saori, te parece una buena idea? - _dijo Ikki con los dientes apretados cuando el Cisne y la diosa ya se habían adelantado lo suficiente._

- Acaba de decirme que lo único que quiere en pago por ayudarnos es un poco de tu sangre, Ikki.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, y ni siquiera vino a eso. Solo vino a avisar que la poción está casi lista, pero hice un comentario sobre la edad de Dokho y le interesó conocerlo. No puedo decirle que no cuando nos está ayudando, y menos cuando estamos tan cerca de traer su alma de vuelta... Además me da la impresión de ser muy honesta e inofensiva. Pero no creas que bajaré la guardia. Estaré cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

- Yo también estaré al pendiente.

- Pero actúa con naturalidad, por favor.

- Nadie lo notará, soy naturalmente agresivo y desconfiado.

- Tienes un extraño sentido del humor, Ikki. Pero gracias –_ dijo ella sonriendo mientras regresaban al salón._

_Hécate ya estaba ahí y lo miraba todo con gran asombro, mientras que Hyoga parecía explicarle algo. Saori se les unió mientras que Ikki volvió a reunirse con Shun y con Seika, que estaban embebidos en la plática y parecían no haber notado demasiado su ausencia..._

- ¿Toda esta gente está a tu servicio, Athena?

- No. La mayor parte de ellos son mis caballeros y mis amazonas, sí, pero también invité a la gente que me ayudado a cuidar de ellos y a sanar sus heridas. La batalla contra Hades casi aniquiló a mi Orden completa, por lo que les estoy muy agradecida.

- Eso explica las enormes diferencias entre sus cosmos. Aunque noto que la mayor parte de ellos están algo débiles. Deberían de… ¿Él no es uno de tus caballeros, o sí? – _dijo la diosa al posar los ojos sobre Julián_

- No, no lo es.

- Es que hay algo diferente en él, en su cosmos hay... divinidad... Puedo percibir... agua... sal... ¿Es él? ¿Es... Poseidón? ¿Poseidón está aquí en tu casa?

- No exactamente - _dijo Saori asombrada por su enorme percepción_ - Es su más reciente encarnación humana, Julián Solo.

- Pensé que ustedes eran enemigos…

- Hemos peleado varias veces a lo largo de generaciones, y ya lo hicimos en esta encarnación. Pero tuvimos que unirnos para lograr derrotar a Hades, y ahora… podría decirse que somos amigos.

- ¡Cuántas historias interesantes tienes, Athena!

- Llámame Saori, por favor. Las personas que me ayudaron a salvar a mis caballeros no saben quién soy en realidad, y prefiero que siga así.

- Pero si tu has sido su protectora por miles de lunas. ¡Deberían de honrarte!

- Tú misma lo dijiste, las cosas ya no son como antes para nosotros en la civilización moderna...

- Pero acabas de sostener una batalla para que ellos pudieran vivir...

- Creo que es mejor que no lo sepan.

- ... son violentos, nos han olvidado, se creen iguales a nosotros y además, son ingratos. ¿Estás segura de que valen la pena?

- Plenamente segura. No todos son buenos o valiosos, claro, siempre hay excepciones, pero hay muchísimas gentes capaces de amar y entregarse sin límites, de crear belleza y de brindar alegría. Y puedo decirte con orgullo que entre la gente de mi Orden he hallado algunos de los corazones más sacrificados y nobles que puedan haber existido.

- Nunca había visto a los humanos de esa forma... - _Hécate seguía inspeccionando el lugar y observándolos atentamente cuando tuvo que detenerse en contemplar a un hombre que llevaba rato observándola, y que ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba. Él desprendía una energía muy particular, como Hécate no la había sentido nunca. _- ¿Y él? ¿Qué es? – _preguntó con gran curiosidad mientras recorría su silueta y sus ojos se prendaban de su cabellera de sol, que encontró exquisita… _Quiero conocerlo

- **_Pues parece que él opina lo mismo, porque viene hacia acá,_** pensó Saori.

- Saori-sama - _dijo él saludándola con una pequeña reverencia_ - buenas noches. No había tenido oportunidad de saludarla.

- Muy buenas noches. Me alegra que te acercaras, porque mi invitada acababa de expresar su deseo de conocerte. Hécate, él es mi caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo...

* * *

- ¿Estás contento, Roshi? – _dijo Sun-rei al meterse prácticamente entre el cuerpo de Lina y el de Dokho, que bailaban alegremente_

- Sí, muchísimo, Sun-rei.

- ¿Roshi? ¿Ese es tu apellido? - _preguntó Lina_

- No, así le digo de cariño. Sieempre lo he llamado así – _respondió la oriental_

- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué quiere decir? - _volvió a preguntar la fisioterapeuta_

- Pues significa…

- Disculpen la interrupción. Sun-rei, acompáñame un segundo, por favor. Con permiso - _dijo Shyriu tomando a la asiática por el brazo para sacarla prácticamente a rastras del salón_

- Shyriu, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame, me estás apretando mucho!

- ….

- Además, me interrumpiste.

- Eso era lo que quería – _respondió él al llegar a una de las terrazas, con un enfado que a ella le resultó totalmente desconocido_

- ¿Estás molesto?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque no te reconozco. Estás comportándote de lo más desagradable.

- No sé de qué hablas, y me regreso con Roshi

- Deja de llamarlo así - _dijo Shyriu impidiéndole el paso_

- Le he dicho así siempre, no sé por qué te molesta ahora.

- No finjas que no sabes a qué me refiero, eso lo hace todavía peor… Has estado comportándote muy grosera con ella toda la noche, y colgándote del cuello de él. ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿Pues tú que crees? ¡Quitarle a esa fulana de encima!

- ¡Sun-rei!

- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Esa tipa se la pasado toda la noche encima de él. Que digo la noche, lleva semanas así. Pero hoy me colmó la paciencia. Es tan obvia, tan… ¡ofrecida! ¡Se la pasa toqueteándolo!

- Es nuestra fisioterapeuta, y su amiga

- Shyriu, no seas ingenuo. Ella siempre lo toca con malas intenciones. Prácticamente viene a armar fiestas en la alberca; sus risotadas se oyen por todas partes, y sus trajes de baño son cada vez más pequeños. ¡Y hoy viene casi desnuda!

- Eso no es cierto. Además, ¿a ti que más te da? ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡Sí!

_Los ojos grises de Shyriu se obscurecieron, y lució pálido como cuando le herían el cuerpo._

- Tú lo amas… ¿cómo a un hombre…?

- Shyriu, me ofende que me preguntes algo tan absurdo. ¡Él es nuestro padre!

_El Dragón suspiró infinitamente aliviado._

- ¿Y entonces por qué te molesta que ella se interese en él?

- Es que esto es tan… tan confuso…

- Sun-rei, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero…

- ¡No, no tienes idea! Siempre me han dejado atrás, ¿cómo pueden saberlo?

- ... te he pedido perdón por eso …

- ¡Oh Shyriu….! Esto no se trata de nosotros, sino de él.

- Él tiene derecho a vivir.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hizo con nosotros, eh? ¿Vegetar?

- Sun-rei, es diferente – _dijo él tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla - _Somos una familia, y hemos vivido cosas muy hermosas juntos, pero como hombre siempre ha estado sólo. ¿No te gustaría que tuviera a alguien a quien amar, como nos amamos tú y yo? ¿No te gustaría que tuviera a alguien con quien vivir lo que nosotros tenemos? ¿Nuestros amaneceres juntos, la intimidad, nuestros… secretos?

- Quizás no lo tuvo porque no lo quiso…

- Sacrificó su juventud por servir a Athena, jamás pudo gozar del ser joven, y supongo que por lo mismo no tuvo la oportunidad de amar, o si la tuvo la dejó pasar… pero ahora puede hacerlo. Puede vivir al máximo de su vida. Es el mejor hombre del mundo, ¿no crees que se lo merece?

- ¡Claro que se lo merece! Pero… ¿por qué tiene que ser ella? Hay tantas mujeres hermosas para amar; puede escoger a cualquier otra

- ¿Y por qué no Lina? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- …es que es tan atrevida, y loca, y escandalosa…

- Sun-rei, es él quien tiene que decidir si ella le interesa, no nosotros. Y si sigues comportándote de esa forma lo único que vas a hacer es lastimarlo

- ¿Lastimarlo?

- Eres su hija. ¿No crees que le dolería ver que trates como basura a una mujer que puede ser algo más para él?

- ... no lo había pensado. Yo…

- Rei, pídeles una disculpa a los dos y olvidémoslo. Es una noche preciosa como para echarla a perder, ¿no crees?

- Tienes toda la razón... Pero… ¿podríamos bailar un poco antes?

- Claro - _dijo él tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la pista de baile, donde se acoplaron de inmediato, moviéndose con una gracia tan innegable que de inmediato llamó la atención de los presentes. Era lógico: se conocían de toda la vida, (y eso sin contar con que llevaban un mes siendo incansables amantes, ya que Shyriu buscaba refugio en el lecho de Shunrei casi cada noche desde que le habían dado de alta...), así que conocían perfectamente el cuerpo y el ritmo del otro... _

- Shyriu…

- ¿Qué, Rei?

- A ti… ¿tú crees….? ¿Quisieras…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera más parecida a ella?

_Shyriu se mordió los labios para no soltar un "¿Así que eso era?", y trató de ser lo más suave y comprensivo con ella, aunque el que se le ocurriera semejante idea le parecía totalmente absurdo…_

- Sun-rei, no me gustaría para nada, en lo absoluto.

- ... pero todos la miran, y parece que tiene toda la atención de Dokho…

- No negaré que luce hermosa, y no trataré de imaginar que opina Dokho al respecto, pero yo prefiero mil veces tu estilo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por eso me enamoré de ti, Rei - _dijo mirándola y hablando muy cerca de la boca de ella_ - Me gusta tener que imaginar lo que esconde tu ropa, y me enloquece la sola idea de pensar que nadie más que yo sabe de las delicias de tu cuerpo, que nadie más puede ver los bellísimos senos que oculta ese escote tan decente – _dijo él apretándola contra su cuerpo de tal forma, que ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y sonrojada tanto por sus palabras como por la forma en la que su atlético cuerpo le estaba diciendo sin lugar a dudas que la deseaba..._ – y tampoco me gustaría que tu actitud se le pareciera. Demasiado directa para mi gusto: me daría miedo que me arrancara la cabeza como las mantis del documental que vimos ayer.

_La jovencita rió de buena gana, aunque sus mejillas seguían muy muy rojas…_

_- _Shyriu, ¿me perdonas?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor... - _dijo besándole la frente - _Ahora sólo espero que pongan muchas canciones lentas como estas, o vas a tener que contarme lo más aburrido que se te ocurra para que pueda recuperar el control y separarme de ti…

* * *

_Ya que era una fiesta para menos de sesenta personas, Flher había escogido mesas para ocho personas y no las llenó, para que después de haber comido, los invitados pudieran cambiar de lugar, o agregarse a alguna conversación a su gusto. Pero decidir quién se sentaría dónde en un primer lugar tuvo a la rubia princesa de Asgard devanándose los sesos un par de días. Lo más fácil fue decidir que colocaría junto a todo el personal del hospital en dos mesas, y en una de ellas, la plática era tan animada que apenas estaban acabando de comer cuando el baile ya llevaba un rato comenzado. _

- Esto es lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida - _dijo Agatha, que estaba a un tris de chuparse los dedos, inmersa en la satisfacción que le había proporcionado el exquisito banquete, mientras las enfermeras sonreían todavía un poco incrédulas de verla así de relajada, tranquila y calmada, pues eran rarísimas las ocasiones en las que podían convivir fuera del trabajo con la huraña australiana a la que nadie llamaba por su nombre. _

_Para los enfermeros que trabajaban tanto en la Unidad de quemaduras como en la Unidad de cuidados intensivos, la cuarentona era "The Supreme Chief", y para los chicos Kido, era "La Dragona", ya que Saori sin querer la había descrito así después de que se había enfrentado a la mitad de sus caballeros afuera del cubículo donde Kanon era atendido (claro que nadie la llamaba así de frente, le decían Jefa o señora West...) _

- ¿Ves? Y ust... tú que no querías venir - _se autocorrigió Sumi, que portaba un vestido entallado hasta las rodillas, con escote en V y delgados tirantes en color negro y de una tela muy brillante, que de remate tenía tiras deshilachadas al final de la falda, que le daban un aire al estilo de los años 20. _

- No es que no quisiera venir, pero pensé que la infección tardaría más tiempo en ceder y no quería dejarlo a cargo de enfermeras que no están tan familiarizadas con su caso

- Afortunadamente no fue así y pudimos venir - _intervino Kiyomi._

- Espero que no se sienta muy solo - _expresó Oyuki, que lucía muy tierna y juvenil con un strapless corto estilo princesa y con falda de globo. La tela era muy vaporosa y el color se desvanecía, pasando del morado más encendido hasta un rosa pálido, y una flor de la misma tela remataba la cinta negra que adornaba sus costillas. _

- No lo está, y además, tiene a su disposición toda la música, las películas y los libros que se le antojen - _rebatió Sumi_

- Sabes a qué me refiero. Hay veces en que luce tan desolado; algo en sus ojos me hace pensar que está... a punto de romperse - _insistió Oyuki_.

- Yo pienso lo contrario - _rebatió Sumi_ - es el hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás. Es inconcebiblemente fuerte.

-Sé a que te refieres, Sumi, pero yo estoy con Oyuki - _expresó la jefa de enfermeros_ - La mayor parte del tiempo es tan estoico y aguanta tanto que es casi imposible creer que haya alguien así de resistente. Pero hay otras veces en que me parece extremadamente vulnerable, y ciertamente creo que esa ansiedad disminuye muchísimo si alguna de nosotras ahí con él.

- ¡Sí! a eso me refería cuando dije que no quería dejarlo solo - _agregó Oyuki_

- De hecho...

- ¿Qué? - _preguntaron a coro las jovencitas._

- Quizás estoy imaginando cosas que no son, pero de hecho, me parece que se siente mucho más cómodo estando con nosotras que cuando lo visitan sus amigos - _finalizó la Jefa. Todas asintieron en aprobación, aunque estaban sorprendidas de que su Jefa mostrara tanta consideración al expresarse de él cuando la mayor parte del tiempo parecía tan fría..._

- Es tu paciente favorito, ¿no? - _se arriesgó a decir Sumi_

-No voy a afirmarlo... pero tampoco voy a negarlo...- _dijo Agatha con una picardía que tampoco le conoc_ían - Pero no es ninguna novedad - _prosiguió recuperando su seriedad_ - es el favorito de todas.

-Eso no es cierto - _protestó Kiyomi_

- Desmiéntanme entonces, chicas. ¿Kanon es su favorito?

_La respuesta fue sonriente y unánime_

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

- ¡Obvio que sí!

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije - _finalizó triunfante la australiana_

-Pues mi favorito es Seiya - _rebatió Kiyomi._

- Yo no pregunté quién nos conmueve más. Me refería a quién ha sido el más amable con nosotras, el más dócil y el mejor paciente, y ese ha sido Kanon: no se puede negar, sobre todo si consideramos que todo lo que le hemos hecho, aunque sea por su bien, ha sido extremadamente doloroso e incómodo - _expuso la australiana_.

- Bue...

- ¡Estos zapatos me están matando! -_ irrumpió Georgia, que abandonó momentaneamente la pista de baile para aterrizar en una de las sillas de su mesa y extender las piernas para que sus adoloridas plantas tuvieran algo de descanso. Estaba preciosa con un halter rosa de satin rosa con pequeños lunares plateados, y cuya falda de gasa recordaba mucho al estilo de una bailarina de ballet. Su comentario, obviamente, cortó por completo el hilo que llevaba la conversación... _- sólo llevo dos piezas y ya no los aguanto.

- ¿Pues quien te manda a usar esos tacones? Se ve que están asesinos- _le dijo Oyuki, que llevaba zapatos negros de un tacón bastante bajo._

- Pensé que los habías comprado porque te gusta andar en zancos - _dijo Kiyomi con ironía poco disimulada_

- Sí, ¿verdad? Debí de comprar unos de tacón más pequeño...

- Hay que ver el lado positivo. Están preciosos, te hacen lucir muy bien y son perfectos para bailar con el giga... - _dijo Sumi, que se interrumpió cuando cayó en cuenta en lo que había estado a punto de decir. Pero era tarde..._

- ¿Con el qué? - _preguntó Georgia, su semblante pasando de uno relajado a uno inquisitivo, mientras que las demás se revolvían incómodas en sus asientos_.

- Nada

- No, no, dime. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Con el...

- ¿Con el qué?

- Con el Gigante Feliz... - _susurró la joven enfermera _

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

- Con tu novio, pues - _aventuró Kiyomi._

- Aldebarán no es mi novio, y me parece horrible que lo llamen así.

- Yo no le puse así, fue...

- ¿Quién fue?

- ...

- ...Lina... - _aceptó Sumi_

- ¡Claro, quién si no!

_Todas las demás dejaron ver en sus rostros una cierta preocupación, pues no era secreto para nadie que la canadiense y la española eran bien distintas entre sí y que ya habian tenido más de un desacuerdo por sus formas de ver la vida, y que ahora Georgia supiera del sobrenombre que Lina le había montado al brasileño con el que había estado bailando y conversando, seguramente no ayudaría en nada a mejorar la relación... _

- No lo tomes a mal, no le puso así por mala onda - _intervino Oyuki_

- Sí, si lo piensas, simplemente es descriptivo, porque él es... realmente alto, y... grande, y siempre está sonriendo, no lo puedes negar - _medió Kiyomi_.

- Supongo... - _dijo ella no muy convencida._

- Tiene un nombre extraño. ¿Cómo lo llamas tú? - _preguntó Kiyomi tratando de suavizar el ambiente._

- Barau.

- ¿Barau?

- Dice que así le decían en Brasil.

- Suena lindo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo sales con Barau? - _preguntó Oyuki con una sonrisa_

- No estamos saliendo.

- Eso no es lo que parece - _aventuró Sumi_

- Se ve que se juntan mucho con Catalina

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ya se les está pegando lo entrometidas

- No preguntamos malintencionadamente. Es sólo que no sabíamos que estabas saliendo con uno de los chicos Kido - _admitió Kiyomi_

- No estoy saliendo con él. Bueno, no... no han sido citas como tal. Solo hemos pasado algunos ratos juntos - _agregó ella cuando todas la miraron con incredulidad e insistencia después de su primera respuesta_

- Pues que escondidito te lo tenías - _dijo Oyuki entre risitas_

- No he escondido nada, en realidad es muy reciente... y ha sido muy espontáneo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con espontáneo? - _preguntó Agatha, que fingía no estar muy interesada pero estaba escuchando todo con detalle._

- A que me hace sentir que le gusto, y sin embargo, no me parece que tenga alguna clase de plan o de estrategia. Todo se ha ido dando muy naturalmente, me siento muy cómoda a su lado. La verdad es que yo siempre he sido muy celosa de mi espacio, ¿saben? Y con él me pasó algo super curioso...

- ¿Qué? - _preguntaron todas, que ya estaban atrapadísimas en la narración_

- Hace un par de semanas estaba conversando con él y con las señoritas Hilda y Flher, y el grupo se fue haciendo más grande, y hubo un instante en el que de pronto me di cuenta de que me tenía prácticamente en sus brazos, y no me molestó en lo absoluto. Pero no hemos pasado de ahí.

- ¿Entonces, te gusta? - _preguntó Kiyomi_

- Creo que sí. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

- ¿Lo dices por su estatura? - _preguntó Sumi_

- No. No me impresiona tanto porque hay hombres muy altos en mi país; a lo que me refería es a su forma de ser. Tiene el sentido del humor más sorprendente e inesperado que haya conocido jamás. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios y es sorprendentemente... cálido...

- Uuuuuhhhhh

- ¡Malpensadas! Ya no les voy a contar nada.

- No, no seas así - _pidió Sumi_

- ¿Qué dices, bailamos otra? - _dijo el susodicho interrumpiendo la animada conversación de la que era protagonista sin sospecharlo._

- No lo sé, los tacones me están matando - _respondió ella con sinceridad_

- Quítatelos entonces.

- ¿Cómo crees?

- A mí no me importa. Es más, si quieres, yo también me quitaré los zapatos en signo de solidaridad.

- ¡Aldebarán!

- O podemos buscar a la señorita Flher y pedirle que te preste unas pantuflas, o al menos unos zapatos más bajos, ¿qué dices?

- No lo sé...

- La noche es muy joven y aún hay mucho por bailar.

- Está bien. Ahora vuelvo -_ dijo una muy sonriente canadiense levantándose de la mesa para ir, tomada de la mano del brasileño, a buscar a la rubia princesa_

_- _Nunca la había visto sonreír tanto en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola - _afirmó Oyuki_

- Yo tampoco. - _concordó Sumi_

- Mmmh, si eso no es amor, lo será. Les firmo a donde quieran - _vaticinó la Jefa de enfermeras..._

* * *

_- ¿_Será demasiado tarde para felicitarte por la ejecución musical de hace un rato?_ - preguntó Saga sentándose junto a Sorrento, que picoteaba el plato de comida que aún no había terminado, y que se había quedado momentáneamente solo en su mesa pues Julián y Thetis ya bailaban apasionadamente en la pista de baile._

- ¿La oíste?

- No, y lo lamento mucho. Llegué después, pero he escuchado comentarios de lo más entusiastas y halagadores.

- No fue la gran cosa.

- Eso no fue lo que escuché. Oí palabras como "estremecedor", "conmovedor", y "profundo".

- Yo sólo traté de… fue idea de Sun-rei... Gracias, eso es lo que quise decir.

- No pensé que fueras tan malo para recibir elogios.

- La verdad, sí. Nunca sé que decir. Es algo todavía muy nuevo para mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A penas ahora te das cuenta de que eres bueno?

- No. Sabía que era bueno, pero el propósito es muy diferente. Hace un año sólo me preocupaba que las notas fueron las exactas para producir la muerte de mi enemigo, y que la muerte se produjera con belleza. Tocar para audiencias tan grandes y producir sentimientos en ellos es una experiencia muy distinta.

- Eso lo explica… ¿Tú crees que algún día habría la oportunidad de que pueda oírte?

- Claro.

- ¿Sabes qué sería aún mejor? Si fueras al hospital, y tocaras para los dos...

- No... no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

- El otro día él dijo que extraña tu música - _y por supuesto, no fue necesario aclarar a quién se refería con "él"..._ - No lo dijo con esas palabras, porque no es su estilo, pero sé que le haría muchísimo bien oírte.

- No tienes que molestarte en subirme la moral.

- No estoy diciéndotelo por ser amable contigo. La música le hace mucho bien, lo relaja mucho y lo ayuda a sobrellevar las terapias más duras.

- ¿Ya reanudó las terapias?

- Sí, la doctora dice que se recuperó bastante rápido de la infección, considerando que no tiene bazo y que su sistema inmune aún está disminuido por las quemaduras... Perdón, no quiero aburrirte con detalles.

- No me aburres, sigue. Por favor.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vas a verlo, y se lo preguntas? Hace varios días que no vas a verlo.

- No puedo... Es mejor así.

- A él le hace bien verlos.

- ...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no estás... interesado en él?

- ... Kanon y yo jamás fuimos realmente cercanos, e incluso ahora que está mostrando cierta flexibilidad al dejar que los demás se le acerquen, no parece estar interesado especialmente en mi amistad. Me costó tanto trabajo reunir el valor para ir a verlo aquella primera vez, ¿y para qué? Nuestra conversación fue tan superficial, tan... insignificante.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo la doctora Miyamoto justo antes de entrar a verlo por primera vez? - _el Marina respondió que no con un movimiento de cabeza _- Me dijo que no intentará resolverlo todo a la primera, qué habría tiempo cuando él estuviera mejor.

- Las otras visitas que le he hecho han resultado igual de intrascendentes... Saga, mis sentimientos por él no han... Lo amo - _dijo en un susurro_ - pero no soy nada para él, y no lo voy a ser jamás. Julián en cambio, es mi mejor amigo. Mi familia y...

- ¿Así que es por Julián?

- Sí. Apenas están volviendo las cosas a la normalidad entre él y yo, y no me gustaría arriesgarlo todo de nuevo.

- ... ¿eso quiere decir que si Julián te lo pidiera, no volverías a acercarte a mi hermano?

- ...

- Vaya...

- Entiéndeme, por favor.

- No tienes que explicar más. Comprendo.

- ...

- Fui muy inoportuno, disculpa. No quería hacerte sentir mal, y sé que Kanon probablemente no se merece tu amistad, ni... Es solo que me entristece que él te pierda, y que tú te veas obligado a tomar una decisión tan amarga.

- Kanon no pierde nada si yo me alejo, y Julián no me lo pidió. Lo pensé, y he notado que todo es más fácil entre nosotros si mantenemos a tu hermano a distancia de los dos.

- ... Entiendo eso también - _aceptó Saga con un suspiro_

- ... pero eso no quiere decir que me haya dejado de importar... ¡Es tan difícil! No verlo es tan malo como verlo, y ser cualquier cosa ante sus ojos.

- No eres...

- Mejor sígueme contando de su evolución.

- Claro... - _dijo Saga con una sonrisa triste, al ver un amor marchitarse sin haber tenido jamás la oportunidad de florecer. Un amor que había llegado a creer necesario para el bienestar del alma torturada de su gemelo..._

* * *

_- _Me encanta bailar contigo. Es como volar...

- ¿Cómo volar?

- Como caminar sobre nubes... Le dire a Seiya que... si despierta le...

- Shyriu, no, no te pongas triste; no esta noche_ - dijo Sun-rei interrumpiendo el baile, poniendo sus pequeñas manecitas sobre el rostro de su esbelto y alto enamorado_

_- _¿Por qué no? ¿Porque estamos de fiesta mientras él sigue en el hospital? ¿Arruino tu felicidad recordando que mi mejor amigo está moribundo?

- ¡Eso no es mi culpa, Shyriu! Y me refería a no arruinar la noche de Roshi, pero gracias por llamarme egoísta - _le reclamó la jovencita, para darse de inmediato la vuelta, pero el la abrazó por la espalda con mucha fuerza para impedir que se marchara._

- Perdón... perdóname Rei, soy un idiota... Soy yo el que se siente egoísta al ser tan feliz a tu lado... Y por supuesto que no es tu culpa... es sólo que lo extraño. Lo extraño mucho y no sé... ha estado siempre aquí; no sé cómo lidiar con su ausencia...

- La señorita Sayaka dice que...

- Lo sé... lo sé... ¡Cómo quisiera que estuviera aquí!

- Solo faltan tres días...

- ¿De veras crees que funcionará?

_- _No pierdas la fe ahora, Shyriu, no ahora que falta tan poco... Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si la pierdes, yo la tendré por ti. Seiya estaba prácticamente muerto cuando pelearon en el Torneo, pero se levantó para salvarte la vida. Yo le tengo fe: va a recuperarse.

- Esto es muy distinto...

- ... mira, ahí esta Lina... ¿por qué no me dejas ir a ofrecerle una disculpa, y luego te alcanzo... en tu habitación? - _susurró ella sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos_.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te gustaría... que desaparecieramos... un rato?

- Me encantaría... pero no justo hoy. Quiero decir... me encantaría estar contigo, pero es la fiesta de Dokho y...

- No creo que Dokho se dé cuenta, la... la señorita Lina lo tiene de lo más entretenido.

- Lo sé, pero la conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo.

- Está bien. Iré con Lina entonces y regreso contigo.

- Me parece mejor... Rei - _dijo deteniéndola suavemente antes de que partiera_

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tu oferta seguirá en pie para cuando acabe la fiesta?

- Sí - _respondió la jovencita, que corrió para alcanzar a la pareja tan rápido, que Shyriu apenas y alcanzó a ver que se ruborizaba intensamente._

* * *

_- _Señorita Lina, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted? - _dijo Sun-rei interrumpiendo una vez más el baile entre su querido Roshi y la fisioterapeuta._

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si.

- ...pues sí, claro - _dijo Catalina reponiéndose de la sorpresa - _Ahora vuelvo.

_Ambas dejaron a Dokho, que se quedó observándolas con aire extrañado, (aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más nada porque de inmediato lo abordó Shyriu), y caminaron como si fueran rumbo a la entrada de la casa. Durante el breve trayecto, la asiática miraba sus pies mientras que la española la observaba extrañada, hasta que la más joven se detuvo cerca de la escalera, y entonces, Sun-rei la encaró. _

_- _¿Y... bien? - _preguntó Catalina, que era muy curiosa y poco paciente_

- Señori...

- Prefiero Lina, ¿sabes?

- Lina, bien. Yo... quería disculparme por mi actitud de hace rato.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Tú, conmigo?

- Fui hostil e infantil.

- Sun-rei, no tienes por qué disculparte.

- Fui inoportuna y grosera.

- Un poquito... pero me han dicho y hecho mil cosas peores - _admitió con un risueño suspiro_ - Está bien, Sun-rei, sé que no soy de tu agrado.

- ¿Qué?

- No es ningún secreto para mí. Pasaste semanas enteras en el hospital sin despegarte de él, así que supe desde el principio que tú y él tenían algo muy especial y... muy cercano. Por eso, me parece lógico que ahora que yo... entiendo que yo no sea tu persona favorita: soy una intrusa en su dinámica.

- Yo no diría que...

- No tienes que mentir, está bien.

- ... pues, si estamos hablando con toda honestidad... sí.

- ¡Bien, qué bueno que ya nos quitamos ese peso de encima!

- ...

- Abusando del momento, ¿podría preguntarte si tú y él fueron novios alguna vez?

- ¿Qué? ¡No, jamás! Él y yo nunca... de hecho, Shyriu y yo estamos... somos... Roshi es mi... - _la asiática estuvo a punto de decir que el pelirrojo era su padre, pero las palabras de Shyriu la contuvieron. Si Dokho pensaba tener una relación en serio con ella, pues tendría que aclararle mil y un cosas, y entre ellas, la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre ellos; a ella no le correspondía..._ - Dokho es como un hermano mayor. He pasado toda mi vida a su lado y se ha hecho cargo de mi prácticamente en todos los aspectos. Yo... lo adoro.

- ¡Vaya, eso lo explica todo! No te voy a mentir, ¡me quitas un graaan peso de encima! - _la asiática no pudo evitar reír ante la espontaneidad de la española_ - Y sobre mí... no te apures, comprendo que no te agrade mi estilo: de hecho a muchas no les agrada, y más en un país tan tradicionalista como este, por eso tengo pocas amigas... De hecho, mi única amiga de verdad es Sayaka. Sé que soy muy boca floja, que parece que coqueteo con todos y que no me tomo nada en serio, pero créeme que a pesar de las bromas, y de mi compulsión por socializar muy de cerca con el sexo masculino, yo estoy sinceramente interesada en él.

- Me alegra mucho el oír eso. Me... tranquiliza. Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera te he dado la oportunidad. Yo tampoco tengo muchas amigas: Dokho, Shyriu y yo vivimos muchísimo tiempo prácticamente solos, en una... en un pueblito en China. No estoy acostumbrada a tener otras mujeres cerca, y tú... me intimidas un poco. Eres tan distinta... tan moderna... Por eso me he portado tan rara contigo. Pero estoy dispuesta a tratar de conocerte mejor.

- Esa idea me agrada mucho, Sun-rei. Y te agradezco que seas tan honesta, es muy valiente de tu parte.

- No es nada... - _dijo ella sonrojándose al pensar que de hecho, la idea no había sido suya, pero tenía que admitir que después de todo, la española no parecía ser una mala persona._

- Así que tú y Shyriu, ¿eh? ¡Felicidades! Él es muy dulce y guapo... muy serio, si me lo preguntas, pero es muy alto, ¡suertudota! ¡Debes de pasarlo en grande con él, literalmente! Yo le doy más importancia al grosor que a la longitud, pero... - _Lina cortó su monólogo cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de la jovencita parecía haber tomado el color de un betabel al entender a qué se refería la terapeuta_ - Sun-rei, perdón, perdón, lo siento, ¡fue demasiada información!, ¿verdad? ¡Te dije que soy una hocicona de lo peor!

- ...

- ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos como si esta última parte de la conversación no hubiera sucedido, por favor, ¿sí? Yo acepto tus disculpas, e iré adentro a buscar a Dokho, y tú... ¿qué te parece?

- ... Sí, claro...

- Con permiso... y otra vez, muchas gracias. A mí también me encantará tratarte más a fondo - _dijo la española dandole un breve pero genuino abrazo antes de entrar de nuevo a la mansión._

* * *

Amados lectores míos:

Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, y por los ¡650 reviews a los que hemos llegado!

No tengo palabras con que agradecer su interés, reflejado en las lecturas que este fic y el de Líneas Paralelas han recibido durante todo el tiempo que llevan publicados, y agradezco aún más a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar aunque sea un comentario, porque como lectora empedernida de fics sé bien que muchas veces uno lee, pero no deja comentarios por desidia o por falta de tiempo. Y sin embargo, como escritora puedo asegurarles que es absolutamente gratificante saber qué reacción produce nuestro trabajo en alguien externo. Me quito el sombrero ante su interés, su aguante, su paciencia, y sobre todo por la generosidad con su tiempo y con sus palabras, que llevo bien grabadas en el corazón

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, y mucho más por haberles prometido que actualizaba en una semana y que acabara convirtiéndose en no sé cuántos meses, ya perdí la cuenta. Pero a mi favor diré que muy probablemente este es el capítulo más endemoniadamente difícil que he escrito, no sólo por la complejidad de las escenas, si no por el hecho de que tenían que hacer su aparición ¡prácticamente toodos! Y decidir quien aparecía primero, haciendo qué, hablando con quién y para colmo vistiendo qué fue terrible (la sola parte de la indumentaria fue un trabajo increíblemente rompe-cabezas, literal, jajaja).

Y a eso había que agregarle que la mayor parte de las escenas de este capítulo son un parte agüas para eventos y relaciones futuras, y decidir qué rumbo tomarían ciertas cosas fue complicadísimo. Se me ocurrían muchas ideas, y todas tenían su atractivo, y la tentación de ir hacia otras direcciones era muy grande, pero en fin, en una película que vi decían que escribir implica tomar decisiones, y aunque tardé un buen rato, ya tomé las mías.

Espero de todo corazón que las reciban con sorpresa y con agrado, y lamento profundamente y de antemano que algunos de ustedes puedan sentirse traicionados al descubrir que las cosas no salen como las anhelaban, pero evidentemente no puedo darle gusto a todos ni explorar todas las posibilidades o esto no acabaría jamás y la cabeza me explotaría, y no creo que ni yo ni nadie queramos eso...

Ahora, ya que leyeron lo anterior, sé que querrán asesinarme, además, porque hay adelantos que prometí estarían y que no aparecen, pero confieso que no había otra opción más que volverlo a dividir para sacar una tercera parte, porque pasé de las treinta mil palabras y todavía me faltaban un par de escenas climática por agregar, así que por el bienestar de las córneas de todos y para obligarme a mí a seguir adelante, publiqué la mitad y me las arreglé para que de todos modos quedara largo... =)

También sé que prometí agradecimientos especiales para mis amabiilísimos reviewers, pero la opción era retrasar la publicación unos cinco días más para incluirlos aquí de forma pública, o hacerlo de forma privada, y les comunico que me decidí por la última, porque nomás de agradecerles por aquí, me saldrían fácil otras diez mil palabras. Así que esperen un privado de mi parte...

Me voy, que mañana trabajo. Pero antes, aparte de jurarles que en el próximo capi SÍ vendrá todo lo que esperan (o temen) respecto a la escena de Seiya, (no me atrevo a dar ni un aproximado de fecha de publicación para lo que sigue, las deadlines y yo somos enemigos mortales...), les cuento que vendrá muucho de Aioria y Aioros, por supuesto, de Shura, de Sayaka, de Afrodita, de Aldebarán, Jabu, más los que se me estén olvidando en este momento. Ah, claro, más de Lina y Dokho, jajaja, y sabrán qué sucede si Hécate y Ariadna se encuentran...

Oh, y como nota final, si me quieren linchar porque de la nada "separé" a Milo de Camus y de Shaina, o porque Hilda y Camus son ahora amigos y él y Hyoga han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y nadie sabe qué pasó o por qué, no se preocupen, que no lo estoy pasando de largo ni me lo saqué de la manga, como decimos acá en mi tierra, porque ellos y varios otros personajes tendrán sus respectivos capítulos y explicaciones en Líneas Paralelas...

Y aquí, un adelanto extra...

* * *

- Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí misma.

- No lo pongo en duda. Es obvio que es usted capaz de conseguir absolutamente todo lo que se proponga, pero todos deberían de tener a alguien que les cuide

- ¿Por qué pareces tener todas las respuestas?

- No las tengo, pero improviso muy bien; algún beneficio debía de tener el haber estado muerto tanto tiempo...

Ahora sí, au revoir.

¡Los amoo!

Cincuenta abrazos muy fuertes para cada uno de ustedes,

Fuego.

* * *

**_NOTAS EXTRAS SOBRE LAS ESCENAS AGREGADAS_**

¡Hola queridos míos! El capítulo 51 está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero si lo publicara tal y como lo tenía, quedaría eterno, así que decidí editar este capi para agregarle tres escenas, y así la parte 2 y la parte 3 de "Reacción en Cadena" quedarán más o menos del mismo tamaño. Ojalá les gusten los agregados, y espero que a fin de mes ya esté listo el capi nuevo...

Los adorooo. ¡Mil besos!

(y por si alguien pregunta, podrán ver cómo fue que Saga y Sorrento hablaron con toda sinceridad sobre Kanon allá en Lineas Paralelas...)

Fuego.


	51. Reacción en Cadena 3a parte

Capítulo 51

**Notas de la autora al final **

Reacción en Cadena 3ª parte 

* * *

_Fascinante era un adjetivo que sin lugar a dudas calificaba perfectamente a Hécate. Atraía las miradas hacia sí aún sin proponérselo, ya fuera por sus extraodinarios cabellos plateados (más claros y brillantes que los de Hilda, por cierto...), por sus peculiares y enormes ojos, rosas en la mayor parte del iris y ambarinos hacia el centro, o por sus armónicos movimientos, tan femeninos y gráciles, que parecía danzar al girar el cuello o mover las manos. __Y no sólo se trataba de la belleza de su cuerpo con piel del color del marfil: toda ella irradiaba un aura enigmática, claro reflejo de su rol como reina de la noche y de los misterios y de su inusual cualidad de poder ser lo mismo una inocente doncella, una consumada seductora y amante, o una sabia anciana. _

_Sin embargo, nada de eso fue lo que atrajo la atención de Shaka, que fue el primero en darse cuenta de su arribo a la fiesta. Lo que hizo que él centrara su mirada en ella, fueron sus pies..._

* * *

_Antes de proseguir, habría que recordar que Shaka llevaba ya un mes viviendo con los ojos abiertos. _

_El guerrero que había sido prácticamente un ermitaño y que había prescindido de su vista por años con tal de ganar sus batallas, ahora habitaba un entorno que le era completamente desconocido, estaba rodeado de personas por conocer y reconocer, y se le presentaban situaciones que antes hubieran sido inconcebibles para él. __Sus inmensos podereres le hubieran permitido manejarse en ese nuevo entorno sin dificultad aún con los ojos cerrados, pero había decidido permitirse el ver, y no se arrepentía, pues había cosas que no podían explicarse o percibirse con los ojos cerrados, como los colores, los cuales ahora disfrutaba inmensamente. __Así que en cuanto el rubio abrió sus ojos, comenzó para él una aventura interna y silenciosa. Podía pasar horas enteras observando el cielo, a las personas, los edificios y hasta los objetos más insignificantes, embebido en sus formas, sus texturas y sus colores. _

___Claro que tanta capacidad de observación tenía sus desventajas. Más de una persona se había incomodado e incluso asustado al ser objeto de su interés; se le habían resecado los ojos al punto de necesitar gotas lubricantes, había acabado con terribles dolores de cabeza en más de una ocasión y hasta se había insolado, ya que era capaz de abstraerse de todo lo demás. _

_Con todo, lo que más sorprendía a sus compañeros era la atracción que le inspiraban cosas que pasaban por intrascendentes para los demás. Los pies y el modo de caminar de la gente, por ejemplo, le interesaban pues consideraba que decían mucho sobre la personalidad de los individuos, más que el rostro o las palabras._

_Esa noche, aunque no era una persona de espíritu festivo, estaba disfrutando a su manera, conversando con Shura, que ese mes se había acercado al rubio y al que le parecían fascinantes sus inusuales comentarios y puntos de vista; lo tenían intrigado __los zapatos de tan diversos colores y formas, que le producían un placer estético, analizaba los andares de los presentes y en general observaba a la vida fluir a su alrededor. __Por eso, fue imposible que a sus ojos escapara el hecho de que habían entrado unos pies diminutos, graciosos, extraordinariamente bien proporcionados y blanquísimos, pero que estaban descalzos..._

* * *

_Lo que atrajo a Hécate de Shaka no fue sólo su aura y sus largos cabellos rubios, si no su vestimenta, que era infinitamente exótica en comparación al resto de los invitados y como la diosa griega no había visto antes. Él lucía un pantalón relumbrantemente blanco y una kurta cerrada de color rojo (era corta, sólo le llegaba a la cadera), con exquisitos bordados color oro viejo alrededor del cuello, que era en v y muy pronunciado, y en los puños. _

_- _Es un honor y un privilegio conocerla, majestad - _respondió él cuando Saori le presentó a la diosa nocturna_

- Oh, gracias por tanta cortesía, caballero, pero no la considero necesaria, especialmente cuando estamos frente a la hija favorita de Zeus. Puedes llamarme Hécate.

- Como usted quiera, Hécate.

- No había oído un nombre como el tuyo antes, Shaka. Tampoco había visto un lunar así... ¿No eres griego, verdad?

- No, nací en la India.

- ¿Tienes caballeros que no son griegos? - _preguntó volviéndose hacia Saori_

- Varios. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tener a mi servicio solamente a griegos.

- Bueno, tiene sentido. Tu protección no se limita a esa región... ¿Y qué eres, Shaka? - _preguntó la diosa de ojos rosas, desconcertando al rubio._

_- _¿Perdón?

- No eres un humano cualquiera. ¿Quién es el dios, tu madre, o tu padre? Porque eres un semidios, ¿o no?

_- _Voy a retirarme ahora, Saori, pero quería agradecerte por tan espléndida velada, y despedirme_ - dijo la doctora Saito interrumpiendo la conversación entre el rubio y las diosas_

_- _¿Se marcha tan pronto, doctora Harue?_ - dijo la heredera_

_- _Voy a volver al hospital. Ingresó una paciente a la que me han pedido que evalúe, y así puedo aprovechar para revisar a Kanon otra vez.

- ¿Algo va mal con él?

_- _No, claro que no, sólo por extremar precauciones.

- Me gustaría..._ - dijo Saori dubitativa, mirando tanto a Hécate como a Harue. __Quería conversar con la doctora sobre el estado del gemelo, que les había dado un gran susto hacía dos semanas cuando había padecido una infección, pero no quería arriesgarse a parecer descortés con Hécate. _

_Afortunadamente la joven de cabellera platinada también era muy perceptiva. _

- No te preocupes por mí, A... Saori. Ve y atiende a tus invitados, que Shaka me hará compañía... a menos que él no quiera, claro.

- Será un honor para mí.

- Gracias, Shaka. Volveré pronto - _dijo la pelimorada dirigiéndose a la diosa y al hindú_ - ¿Me acompañaría, doctora? Sólo le robaré unos momentos.

- Claro, Saori.

_La heredera y la doctora se alejaron rumbo al despacho, dejando solos al rubio y a la diosa._

_- _Hubiera jurado que su nombre empezaba con S...

- Oh, no hablaban del caballero Pegaso, si no de otro caballero cuya recuperación también ha sido difícil.

- Athena no me habló de él.

- Él no fue herido por Hades...

_Los iris rosados se clavaron en el agraciado perfil del hindú, brillando llenos de interés y aprobación._

- Cuéntame de ti, Shaka. Dime quién, y qué eres. Y luego, cuéntame de él...

* * *

- ¿Por qué no te decides y la sacas tú a bailar? - _preguntó con un cierto hartazgo en la voz_

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Me oíste bien, pero si quieres, te lo repito. ¿Por qué...?

- Te oí la primera vez - _replicó él lentamente._

- ¿Y entonces qué esperas?

- Shun, hay un límite...

- Sí, ya sé. Hay un límite de intromisión que me toleras, y un límite mucho más estrecho de cosas que te permites hacer para seguirte mostrando como el inflexible Fénix ante el resto del mundo. Y lo respeto, pe...

- ¿De veras? - _dijo Ikki levantando las cejas en desacuerdo._

- No quiero pasarme de listo, Ikki. Lo digo simplemente porque deberías de atreverte a hacer lo que quieres; deberías permitírtelo. Los brazos no se te van a caer y mucho menos nadie va a caer muerto porque bailes.

- ¿Y quién rayos te dijo a ti que yo quiero bailar con ella?

- Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, entonces te sugiero - _dijo dándole especial énfasis a la pronunciación del sugiero_ - que dejes de mirar con ansias de asesinato a todos los que han venido a sacarla.

- No he hecho eso.

- Por supuesto que sí. Miraste feo a Milo, al doctor Sato, al doctor Hayakawa, y si pudieras lanzar llamas con los ojos, Akira y Slava ya estarían achicharrados... ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta, y que te da celos verla bailar con otros?

- No me pasa nada de eso, y te advierto que...

- Si me entrometo es porque creo que puedes ser feliz con ella, Ikki. ¡Admite lo que sientes y haz algo!

- Si hablar de sentimientos es tan fácil, señor sabelotodo, ¿por qué no me cuentas por qué tu mejor amiga y tú están tan distantes?

_El sonrosado color que había revestido el rostro de Shun desapareció de golpe, y cuando Ikki lo notó, se dio cuenta de que, para variar, se habia pasado de la raya. La molestia por su insistencia en el asunto de Seika, y la curiosidad por saber qué tenía tan separados a la amazona y a su hermano lo había hecho olvidar por un segundo que Shun tenía muy poco de haber sido dado de alta. _

- Shun, perdóname. Soy un imbécil. No quise...

_Pero para sorpresa de Ikki, Shun le respondió con voz muy baja y dolida_

- Juné no me perdonará jamás que me haya acostado con ella sólo para descubrir que no la amo.

- ...

- Supongo que no es lo que esperabas oír.

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? - _preguntó el Fénix mostrando una tremenda incredulidad_

- Sabes bien que no bromeo con cosas como esas... ¿Qué? ¿No puedes creer que tu tonto hermanito menor ya haya tenido sexo?

- Jamás vuelvas a insinuar que eres tonto, y mucho menos que puedo pensar eso de ti. Tú eres todo lo que tengo.

- Eso ya no es cierto. Ahora también la tienes a ella.

- ¡Yo no "tengo" a Seika! - _dijo Ikki, apretando los dientes por la rabia_ - Entiende de una buena vez que ella es amable conmigo porque así es con todos, nada más.

- ¿Por eso no actúas, por miedo a no ser correspondido? Abre los ojos, por favor, estoy seguro de que ellla también siente algo especial por ti. Te busca, se apoya en ti; contigo ríe, en ti confía. Y ella te abre, te cambia...

- Estamos entrenando, por eso...

- Eres un necio y un tonto, Ikki - _dijo Shun, pensando que su hermano le daría un golpe, aunque no por eso pensaba desdecirse. Pero para sorpresa del menor, Ikki sonrió y pareció relajarse, antes de confesar_

- Ella también me lo ha dicho...

- ¿Te ha dicho necio y tonto?

- Me llamó mula testaruda y cabezota una vez. Y no me lo dijo, me lo gritó - _ambos rieron, y el ambiente se aligeró un poco_ - pero no desvies la conversación. ¿En serio te acostaste... con Juné?

- ...Sí...

- ¿Cuando pasó eso?

- Antes de la batalla...

- ¡Oh Shun! ¿Pero cómo sabes que no la amas? ¿Fue... ? - _Ikki se sintió horrible por preguntar,pero no podía contenerse. Todavía no lograba asimilar que su hermanito ya hubiera iniciado su vida sexual, mientras que él..._ - ¿Fue malo?

- No, Ikki, no lo fue. Fue... hermoso, y lo disfruté, pero también supe que no quer... - _Shun se detuvo. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Ikki tendría que saber lo que él sentía por Hyoga, pero ese definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar. Temía que la primera reacción de Ikki fuera de total descontrol... - _supe con toda claridad que no la amo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Has estado tan confundido y...

- Nunca estuve confundido sobre ella, pero me costaba mucho aceptarlo. Ojalá hubiera podido tener la certeza sin necesidad de robarle un momento tan importante... Pero no sirve de nada lamentarse - _concluyó Shun con un deje de amargura_ - lo hecho, hecho está.

- Shun, perdóname, no debí de...

- No eres el primero en preguntar - _dijo Shun frotándose los ojos con cansancio_ - aunque sólo a ti te he contestado con la verdad - _y era cierto, aún no se había atrevido a contarle todo a Hyoga..._ - No te preocupes por mí: estaba muy angustiado cuando me sinceré con ella, pero la doctora Sayaka me ha estado aconsejando sobre eso también. Me sigue remordiendo la conciencia, pero estoy tratando de aceptar mis errores.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo hubiera...

- ...

- Que pregunta, ¿verdad? Nunca he estado para ti en cosas como estas.

- Ikki, no te atormentes de nuevo, y menos hoy.

- Tienes toda la razón. Perd...

- Y deja de pedir perdón cada dos minutos o te daré un puñetazo.

_Ikki estuvo a punto de preguntar dónde había quedado su dulce hermanito, pero se contuvo, y temió una vez más que Shun jamás volviera a ser el mismo de antes..._

- Mejor dime si sabes quién es la mujer que está con Shaka

- No tengo idea - _dijo Ikki aparentando despreocupación_

- Ah...

- ... a lo mejor es conocida de Saori.

- Sí, seguramente. Ahora vuelvo. Y por favor, sácala, o deja de mirarlos así.

- ¡Shun! - _dijo Ikki, sintiéndose aliviado de que Shun no le siguiera haciendo preguntas y observaciones perturbadoras... _

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me acaloré un poco con el baile y vine por aire - _respondió Hyoga, al que le apareció una gran sonrisa en los labios cuando Shun se le acercó. _

- Oye, ¿de casualidad tú sabes quién es la mujer que está con Shaka?

- No - _respondió, sabiendo de inmediato a quién se refería Shun._

- Qué curioso. Le pregunté a Ikki, y tampoco sabe...

- Debe de ser una invitada de Saori. Conoce mucha gente por la fundación de su...

- ... Todos ustedes creen que soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hab...?

- ¿O me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de que no es humana?

- ...

- ¿Es Perséfone?

- No - _admitió Hyoga con un suspiro -_ Es Hécate.

_Los ojos verdes de Shun mostraron muy claramente el asombro que le produjo la respuesta del ruso, pero se repuso rápidamente._

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hace aquí?

- ... Saori le pidió ayuda para recuperar y sanar el alma de Seiya.

- ¿Cómo?

- La contactó hace tiempo, cuando tú estabas en el hospital.

- ¿Y aceptó?

- Sí. Preparó una poción que estará lista en dos noches más.

- ... y todos lo saben, ¿verdad? Todos, menos yo - _dijo él contestándose a sí mismo, después de ver que varios la miraban y sin embargo nadie parecía alarmado o muy asombrado _- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿¡Qué no saben que el más preocupado por su recuperación soy yo!

- ...

- Claro, que pregunta tan absurda la mía. No me dijeron porque me creen débil.

- Shun, no es eso...

- Admite que no me lo dijeron porque pensaron que no sería capaz de soportar la verdad.

- Shun, sabemos bien que te interesas por él, pero te responsabilizabas por su estado, y no queríamos causarte más angustia... Saori está agotando todas las opciones imaginables, y aunque Hécate aceptó ayudarlo, aún no podemos cantar victoria. No prometió nada: dijo que nunca ha visto un caso como el de él y que jamás... que no ha sabido de alguien que sobreviva a una herida de su espada... Ha sido muy difícil para todos tratar de tomarlo con calma, de abrigar esperanzas, y al mismo tiempo, de no ilusionarnos falsamente. Por eso no te dijimos nada.

_Por un rato no hubo nada si no silencio entre ellos dos, aunque el bullicio de la fiesta obviamente llegaba hasta ellos. Shun parecía desconsolado, y a punto de echarse a llorar, pero sólo se dedicó a observar en silencio como el viento jugaba con la copa de los árboles. _

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? - _preguntó el japonés cuando logró sobreponerse _

- No. La ayuda que Seiya necesita está más alla de que lo que nuestros cosmos pueden hacer, y ni siquiera los podemos usar aún... Shun no te enojes conmigo, por favor.

- ... No sé que me da más rabia. Que me lo hayan ocultado, o tener que aceptar que tuvieron razón al no decírmelo: me he portado... como un cobarde.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No eres ningún cobarde! Me sorprendió un poco que tu depresión fuera tan intensa, pero es lógico: cada batalla nos ha ido transformando. No fuimos los mismos después de atravesar las Doce Casas, ni lo somos ahora. No tienes que avergonzarte de haber reaccionado como lo hiciste, y nadie puede ni debe juzgarte, porque no han vivido lo que tú. No saben lo que sentiste.

- Saga y Kanon sí. Hilda y Julián también.

- Pero ninguno de ellos te juzga. Además nada de eso importa ya. Lo que importa es que has vencido esa tristeza sobrenatural que te agobiaba, y que estás aquí.

- En calidad de fardo bien vestido...

- Shun, nadie espera que exudes felicidad o que te subas a cantar. Estás en pie y nos alegra. Yo estoy agradecido por eso... - _dijo Hyoga tomando el rostro de su mejor amigo entre las manos, pero oyeron pasos y risas aproximándose, así que el ruso tomó a Shun de la mano y lo jaló para ocultarse detrás de las grandes puertas de cristal que estaban abiertas de par en par, y de las enormes plantas que adornaban las terrazas. Hyoga le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio, y Shun asintió con una sonrisa._

* * *

- Lo siento... pensé que... mis pulmones estaban más fuertes. Me averguenza mi condición física.

- Hace dos meses estabas grave en el hospital. No hay de qué avergonzarse.

- Soy un caballero - _respondió él lacónicamente_

- Bueno, pero bailar no es tu forma regular de entrenamiento. Yo por ejemplo, puedo cabalgar horas, pero no puedo correr más de cinco minutos sin agotarme... - _admitió sonriendo_ - ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

- Debería de ser yo quien se ofreciera a traerte una bebida.

- Camus, no hay necesidad de ser tan rígido y formal.

- ¿Lo dices tú, que eres siempre tan correcta?

- Lo he sido porque es lo que se esperaba de mí, me explicaron mis deberes desde que tuve uso de razón. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga deseos e impulsos como cualquier otra. Y aquí y ahora no soy nadie, sólo soy una joven... - _dijo aproximándose al francés_ - que prefiere no actuar como doncella a cambio de no verte colapsar.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo, no tienes por qué molestarte. - _dijo él riendo_ - Es absurdo que bailar me haya cansado tanto.

- ¿De verdad nunca lo habías hecho?

- Nunca.

- Pero eres el maestro de Hyoga, y él si lo hace, ¿cómo es eso?

- Yo nunca me lo permití, pero me aseguré de que él sí aprendiera. He tratado de hacer de él una versión mejorada de mí mismo, por falto de modestia que suene decirlo. Y bueno, su propia personalidad ha ayudado. Él es mucho más libre y más sabio que yo.

- Tendremos que brindar por ser más libres cuando tengamos bebidas a la mano - _decidió ella_ - Lo quieres muchísimo, ¿verdad?

- No me alcanzarían las palabras... además, hablar sobre mis sentimientos nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero él me ha enseñado un mundo. Ver su madurez me hace sentirme orgulloso de mi pasado, pensar que no hice todo mal. Ha sabido romper las barreras que construí entre nosotros, se ha acercado a mí y... prácticamente lo ha hecho todo.

- Sí, es un muchacho extraordinario - _dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. _

- Perdona que lo diga, pero no suenas muy convencida.

- No me malinterpretes: sé que es muy especial, además, tengo una deuda de gratitud con él. Salvó a mi hermana y ha sido increíblemente dulce y amable con nosotras...

- ¿Pero?

- No quisiera que hablar de esto contigo te pusiera en una situación incómoda.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hizo algo inapropiado?

- No, por supuesto que no... Te lo diré porque sé que puedo contar con tu discreción... Mi hermana está enamorándose de él.

- ¿Qué?

- Se sintió atraída por él desde que lo conoció, pero pensé que quizás sólo era gratitud malentendida, una atracción pasajera. Pero estos días han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y se convenció de que él está tan feliz y expresivo y cercano porque también está comenzando a sentir algo hacia ella, y yo temo que no sea así, sobre todo porque la conozco: es demasiado romántica y su corazón se mueve a toda velocidad... Pero no permitas que mi comentario te amargue la noche. Me preocupa un poco mi hermana, sí, pero lo que me dijiste sobre Hyoga me hace sentir mucho mejor. Si él es tan maduro como dices, sé que sabrá aprovechar el momento, si es que siente algo por ella, o que sabrá hacerle entender que no le corresponde si ese es el caso. A fin de cuentas, no estaremos aquí para siempre, y la distancia la ayudaría a olvidar...

- Sí... la distancia siempre ayuda en esos casos - _dijo Camus pensativo, porque el corazón le había dado un vuelco al oír la confesión de la sacerdotisa. Y es que por su cuenta, él había comenzado a sospechar desde antes que Hyoga estaba enamorándose, pero que no era la nórdica el objeto de su afecto. Y lo sabía porque veía en su pupilo todas las actitudes que había tenido él mismo cuando había comenzado su romance con Milo..._

_Pero no era un asunto en el que pensara involucrarse. Respetaba demasiado a Hyoga._

- ¿Qué dices si lo intentamos de nuevo? - _dijo tratando de aligerar los ánimos_ - El ritmo de esa canción parece más acorde a mi condición física actual.

- Claro - _contestó ella con una sonrisa agradecida y sincera, y ambos volvieron al salón._

* * *

_Esperaron un tiempo prudente, y luego, los adolescentes salieron de su escondite. _

_- _Quita esa cara, Hyoga. Ya nos imaginabamos algo así - _dijo Shun_

- Sospecharlo y saberlo son dos cosas distintas. Y oírlo de la propia Hilda...

- No tienes por qué sentirte mal porque ella te quiera.

- ... ¿No estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No puedo juzgarla por sentir lo mismo que siento yo por ti.

- ... Me siento culpable. He pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado.

- Porque es tu amiga. Además, no hiciste nada para entusiasmarla.

- Pues no, pero de todos modos me entristece saberlo. Yo la quiero mucho, y estoy haciéndole daño... Tengo que hablar con ella, Shun. No puedo permitir que pase un momento más haciéndose ilusiones.

- ¿Estás hablando de decírselo hoy?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Hyoga, es la peor idea que has tenido. Comprendo que quieras ser sincero y no herirla más, pero no esta noche - _dijo el empático y compasivo japonés_

_- _Mientras más pronto la desilusione, mejor.

- Pero no esta noche, al contrario; creo que hoy más que nunca tendrías que ser amable con ella, y sacarla a bailar.

- ¿Sacarla a bailar?

- Esta noche todos están buscando alcanzar su propio pedacito de felicidad, incluso de romance: mira a tu alrededor. Dale un poco de alegría esta noche. De todos modos no ibas a bailar conmigo ni es algo que yo quiera hacer.

- Pensé que te gustaba bailar.

- ¿Lo dices por la función de ballet? Me place mucho el verlo, y me gustó más que me besaras esa noche ... - _dijo él en voz más baja, mientras a los dos se les aceleraba el pulso al recordar el que había sido su primer beso, en pleno Tokyo, al salir de la función cuyos boletos el propio Ikki le había regalado a Shun..._ - pero bailar no es lo mío.

- ¿No te darán celos?

- Un poco. Pero aunque bailaras con todas, eso no cambiaría lo que sientes por mí. ¿O sí?

- Nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo.

- Ahí lo tienes - _dijo Shun con el corazón rebosante y una sonrisita sabelotodo. _

- Lo pensaré - _dijo él refiriéndose a sacar a bailar a la rubia_

- Entonces volvamos adentro; así podrás ayudarme a convencer a Ikki de que saque a bailar a Seika en vez de convertirse en un lanzallamas.

- Ya te dije que no voy a hacer eso. Yo sí aprecio mi pellejo - _dijo Hyoga sonriendo, aunque por dentro tenía el corazón hecho un nudo..._

* * *

_- ¿_Entonces eres la reencarnación de un hombre que alcanzó la iluminación propia de un Dios hace muchos años?

- Lo ha resumido de forma magnífica, Hécate.

- Puedo sentir la divinidad en ti, Shaka; eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que eras hijo de un Dios. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me explico. Podrías estar en cualquier parte, siendo venerado, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué eres un guerrero?

- Cada nueva existencia tiene el propósito de enseñar, de compartirme. Voy a donde mi conocimiento es necesitado, y a la vez, donde puede haber algo para mí por aprender.

- ¿Aún tienes algo que aprender?

- Siempre hay algo que aprender, incluso en el último día de una vida. Muchas veces, sobre todo, en el último día... Y al lado de Athena y de sus caballeros, he aprendido muchísimo.

- Que trayecto tan fascinante el tuyo, Shaka, y cuán generoso es el que sigas aquí... Si yo fuera Athena, esta fiesta sería para ti, y no para tu compañero -_ dijo la diosa con tanta seguridad, que logró sacarle una risita nerviosa_

- Es diferente. Dokho lleva más de doscientos años de una misma vida sirviéndola y protegiéndola.

- ¿Y como logró eso? ¿Athena le dió el misophetamenos?

- Así es - _dijo él, tratando de disimular que le había sorprendido que ella supiera con tanta seguridad sobre aquello que había permitido que Dokho viviera una vida tan larga._

- ¡Qué maravilla! He escuchado al respecto, pero nunca he visto a alguien que haya recibido ese regalo.

- Pues puede verlo ahora con sus propios ojos. Es él - _dijo indicándole a la diosa su presencia_ - es el pelirrojo que está bailando con la señorita de vestido blanco.

- Luce remarcablemente bien para tener más de doscientos años.

- Tenía sólo dieciocho años cuando Athena le confirió el Misophetamenos.

_La diosa pasó un buen rato mirando a Dokho reír mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la grácil española, que descaradamente era quien lo guiaba a él en el baile, y después le comentó al rubio_

_- _Ya veo porque Athena gusta tanto de su compañía: son ustedes fascinantes... ¿Nos introducirías?

* * *

_Dicen que el amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar, y Marin y Aioria eran el vivo ejemplo. _ _Ella había sido la última residente en bajar a la recepción, y la culpa no había sido de ella, si no de Aioria, que unos diez minutos antes de que empezara la fiesta había tenido la osadía de ir a tocar a la habitación que compartían Hilda y Flher, y que Christie, la maquillista contratada por Flher, había tomado como cuartel general. _ _El alboroto que se armó cuando Sun-Rei le abrió la puerta y él pidió ver a Marin fue considerable: la generalmente amable asiática le cerró la puerta casi en las narices y después de unos instantes se oyeron algunos callados gritos, risitas y taconazos que duraron hasta que una Marin a medio peinar y vistiendo una bata de baño, tacones y su máscara, por supuesto, salió a su encuentro mientras se oían ligeros murmullos al interior. _

_- _Aioria, hola

- Hola. Parece que vine en mal momento, ¿no?

- No. Bueno, Flher se tomó muy en serio todo, y están tratando de_ - dijo ella haciendo un gesto vago que eludía a su cabello - _Pero ya estoy prácticamente lista. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Necesitaba verte - _dijo él tomando sus manos_ - No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

- Yo tampoco_ - susurró ella. _

_- _Por eso vine. Quiero pedirte que abandones tu máscara...esta noche

- ¿Qué?

_- _Sé que es absurdo que te lo pida minutos antes de que empiece la fiesta, que es algo muy complicado y significativo para ti y que es ilógico que lo diga cuando te he dicho tantas veces que quiero ser el único que tenga el privilegio de posar los ojos sobre tu rostro. Sé que me darán celos cuando los demás te vean... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la noche de antier... y entendí que ya no hay vuelta atrás. No soporto volver a verte usando esa cosa ahora que sé..._ - los ojos de Aioria brillaron de lágrimas contenidas, y sus sinceras y susurrantes declaraciones conmovieron a la amazona hasta sus raíces - _no quiero dejar de ver tus ojos ni un instante ahora que los conozco.

- Aioria, no creo estar lista...

_ - ... _Soy un desconsiderado, perdóname. Ni siquiera debí decirlo. Es algo muy personal, y la decisión debería de ser sólo tuya._.. _Sólo... quería que supieras que voy a estar esperando como un loco a que acabe la bendita fiesta para escabullirme a tu habitación y ver tu cara. Amo tanto tu cara, Marin. Te amo tanto... - _dijo él tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, para luego abrazarla con un ansia inmensa que hizo que ella sollozara _

_- _Marin, no, por favor, no llores, me rompes el corazón. Perdóname. No quería ponerte en un predicamento

_- _No lo haces, Aioria. Tú lo haces todo tan fácil...

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? - _dijo él separándose un poco_

- Quiere decir que tengo que dejarte o no voy a acabar de arreglarme a tiempo. Te veo abajo_ - dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente y presionando el dorso de su máscara contra la mejilla tibia de él, disfrutando el contacto y grabándolo en su mente, ya que sería la última vez que sucediera... _

_Y luego se metió sin más a la habitación, donde algunos segundos después, se oyeron más gritos, risas y exclamaciones. __La maquillista norteamericana no permitó que bajara con el rostro al natural, así que ella fue la última a la que atendió._ _Pero cuando Aioria (y el resto del grupo, habría que añadir) miraron arribar a Marin luciendo más femenina que nunca, enfundada en un strapless color humo con falda línea A, y pudieron contemplar su bellísimo rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules, concluyeron que la demora había bien valido la pena. _

_Al ver __su nariz pequeña y afilada, sus labios carnosos e incluso en las pequeñas pecas que cubrían la parte superior de sus pómulos, supo que los celos valían la pena porque ya no podía privarse de verla. No cuando había tantos detalles que recién empezaba a identificar y a memorizar, porque la noche del jueves, después de un mes de apasionadas citas y de besos ocurridos bajo el amparo de una cierta mascada roja, Marin se había quitado la máscara frente a sus ojos desnudos, como preámbulo a que se desnudaran el uno al otro y a que se hicieran el amor..._ _Y aunque él no se lo había contado a nadie y quería ser muy discreto al respecto, el brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa imborrable y desbordante que adornaba su masculino rostro y la felicidad que le brotaba de los poros hacía prácticamente imposible ocultar que el tiempo se le había detenido al yacer al fin entre sus brazos, y que por fin había comprendido de qué hablaban los poemas cuando se referían al olor secreto de una mujer. Así que propios y extraños fueron testigos de cuánto amor se les escurría en cada gesto, pues Aioria estaba tan radiante que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que el festejado era él. Su humor era inmejorable: jugueteó con bailar con Milo, conversaba con todos, reía a carcajadas y hasta comenzó a cantar (porque ese mes había estado sembrado de intensas lecciones sobre música occidental, cortesía de Aldebarán de Tauro). _

_Aquella noche, Aioria se sentía libre como nunca al reír y departir junto a sus amigos, al amor de su vida y a su hermano, su héroe personal. Y su optimista corazón le decía que los años buenos apenas estaban empezando, así que no tenía duda alguna de que Seiya, (lo único que le faltaba para ser completamente feliz), se recuperaría y vendría a su lado también..._

* * *

_Marin era más reservada, y sin embargo, era evidente que ella también compartía la loca alegría de su efervescente pareja. No era de extrañarse que se mostrara tímida en comparación si se consideraba que para ella, andar sin máscara era equivalente a andar desfilando sin ropa. _

_Ella había vivido el día anterior a la fiesta muy diferente a como lo había pasado él. Mientras Aioria había estado más relajado y vivaz que nunca, ella había estado taciturna. En cuanto él lo notó, se apresuró a buscar el momento para hablar con ella, el cual no se dio si no hasta el anochecer, y le preguntó con miedo si estaba arrepentida de haberse entregado a él. Ella lo negó categóricamente, y aunque tardó un rato en lograr articular sus pensamientos, acabó por confesarle que le preocupaba que él pudiera pensar que se le había entregado con demasiada facilidad. Pero Aioria, que aunque ahora era su amante no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, le explicó con gran claridad que el tiempo era completamente relativo cuando se amaba, y que si ella había sentido el impulso o la necesidad de tener relaciones con él, nadie podía juzgar los deseos de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Y remató diciendo que al contrario, él pensaba que habían esperado demasiado para poder llevarla a su cama, a sus brazos y a su corazón. _

_Dos días después, la japonesa ya había asimilado la experiencia, y estaba verdaderamente transformada y encantadora, al bailar y conversar y ser abrazada por el griego al que amaba. Y su cambio no tenía que ver con su ropa. Se debía a que al fin estaban reconciliados sus sentimientos con su físico: no con sus músculos entrenados para el combate, si no con las partes de su cuerpo que la marcaban como mujer. Su estatura, de la que tanto había renegado como amazona, ahora le parecía perfecta para coincidir con las proporciones del cuerpo de él al amarse. Al fin entendía que sus manos fueran tan suaves y sus pechos fueran tan sensibles, pues estaban hechos para acariciar y ser acariciados. _

_Y__a no se peleaba con la fragilidad y el candor que albergaba su ser. Marin, a diferencia de Shaina, se había dejado fluir en su primera relación sexual, incluso cuando ella había sido la más sorprendida al entender que no le molestaba ceder el control y dejarse dominar. Y aunque siempre sería una guerrera, había dejado aflorar a su reprimida femineidad, y se había permitido ser dulce y dócil en los brazos de Aioria, que había sido a su vez tierno y apasionado a morir._

_Y ahora era al fin una mujer plena. Una a la que, pese a la timidez y su alto sentido de la discreción, no le importaba ya quién mirara ni qué dijeran. Una que esa noche, sólo podía dejarse ser feliz. _

* * *

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

- Mejor de lo que había pensado - _respondió el caballero de Capricornio al ser abordado por la fisioterapeuta española mientras bebía tranquilamente una bebida en su mesa. _

_Lina se había acercado justo en ese instante aprovechando que estaba solo, pues Juné, con la que había estado conversando tanto tiempo, bailaba con Akira, y que la maquillista que se le había pegado en el momento en el que Juné había comenzado a bailar ,había ido al sanitario. _

- ¿Y por qué no bailas? Apuesto a que podrías hacerlo mejor que Aldebarán, que lo hace genial para alguien de su tamaño; no eres tan alto, y además eres mi paisano, traemos el ritmo en las venas. ¿No sientes que se te mueven los pies?

- No creo que mi nacionalidad tenga que ver con mis capacidades dancísiticas - _dijo Shura con una sonrisa_ - Yo no tengo ni la coordinación de Aldebarán ni su valor para intentarlo, pero me encanta observar a los demás y escuchar la música.

- Es una lástima... Pero bueno, tú no lo necesitas; con ese cuerpo, esa voz y esa personalidad, es más que suficiente para que las mujeres se derritan a tu paso.

- Las mujeres no...

- ¿Qué les pasa? - _dijo Lina dándole un golpecito en el brazo_ - Parecen muy normales, se muestran de los más seguros y hasta orgullosos al convivir entre ustedes, pero al menor halago de mi parte, se comportan patológicamente modestos.

- ... supongo que es la falta de costumbre.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no te lo habían dicho antes? ¿O peor aún, que no sabes lo atractivo que eres?

- Un caballero debe de ser modesto

- Al diablo con la modestia. Está sobrevaluada, sobre todo en ejemplares como ustedes.

- ...Gracias, creo.

- Shura, ¿sales con alguien?

- Creo que no entendí tu pregunta.

- Quiero saber si estás disponible.

- ¿Disponible?

- ¡Como hombre, pues! Veo que Christie, o como se llame, parece muy interesada en ti, y me puse a pensar en si ya estarías ocupado, si no te ofende que lo diga así.

- No me ofende, pero no entiendo por qué...

- ¡No te asustes, no estoy haciéndote propuestas indecorosas! - _dijo ella atacada de la risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de él _- Es que conozco a cierta personita que está soltera desde hace una eternidad. No te asustes, no es un adefesio ni mucho menos. Al contrario, es de lo más atractiva; está soltera simplemente porque es demasiado exigente. Pero me parece que tú podrías conquistarla sin problemas. No tengo nada contra la gringuita esa, pero te aseguro que mi candidata es mucho más interesante.

- Yo... Me siento profundamente halagado, pero...

- ¿Pero? ¿Te gusta la maquillista?

- No.

- ¿Y entonces? Ya tienes a alguien, ¿verdad?

- ... podría decirse...

- ¡Rayos, se lo dije! ¡Es una verdadera lástima! Aunque muy comprensible; ya sabía que no ibas a durar solo mucho tiempo... Bueno, felicítame a la afortunada.

- Para ser franco - _dijo Shura lo más sereno que fue posible, pues no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto en recibir tantos halagos y menos de una mujer que hablaba tan de frente como ella - _Todavía no hay nada formal entre... ella y yo...

- ¡Oh! Bueno, pues mucha suerte entonces, aunque no creo que la necesites. Tienes todo lo que una mujer puede querer... Está bien, me voy antes de que tu... lo que sea, piense que te estoy coqueteando... Oye, si resultara que tu candidata es ciega y descerebrada y te rechaza, avísame, por favor. Mi conocida y tú serían tan linda pareja - _dijo ella marchándose risueña mientras él acababa por enrojecer pese a todos sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo..._

* * *

___- _Señorita Hécate, ¡qué gusto verla!

- Lo mismo digo, Kiki. Luces muy bien hoy.

- Usted también, señorita. Pero, ¿por qué está aquí? ¿No se ha arrepentido, verdad? ¿Todavía va a ayudar a Seiya?

- No, no me he arrepentido, Kiki. Vine para avisar que ya casi está lista la poción, y me quedé, porque la verdad, hace siglos que no soy parte de una fiesta con mortales y me dio mucha curiosidad.

- ¡Esta es mi primera fiesta! ¿Sabe? ___ - declaró el pelirrojo sin empacho alguno - _¡Pero qué bueno que está aquí! ¿Ya comió? Hay cosas deliciosas, y muchas bebidas, aunque no me han dejado probarlas porque dicen que no son para niños, pero yo ya no lo soy. ¿Le gustaría que le presentara a a mi maestro, al señor Mü? Le he platicado mucho de usted y está justo aquí con... ¿Dónde está? Lo vi con la señorita Ariadna... No importa, iré a buscarlo.

- Jovencito, no irás a ningún lado___ - dijo Dokho arribando junto a Shaka, que había ido a decirle que Hécate deseaba conocerlo personalmente y que lo ayudó para quitarse a Lina de encima al menos por un rato de la forma más discreta posible. _

___- _¡Pero señor Dokho!___ - protestó el pelirrojo de inmediato. _

___- _Tu maestro no es un niño y no necesita que lo cuides ni lo corretees, ya vendrá por sí solo cuando sea el momento adecuado.

- ¡Es que quiero que conozca a la señorita Hécate!

- No hay prisa, ¿O sí?___ - preguntó dirigiéndose a la diosa_

___- ¡_Oh no! No tengo deseos de marcharme pronto.

- ¿Lo ves, Kiki? Cuando Mü venga, podrás introducirlo con la diosa aquí presente... Mis disculpas, es un placer conocerla.

- El placer es mío, Dokho___ - dijo Hécate comenzando a conversar con el pelirrojo, que no sabía que acababa de impedir que Ariadna y la diosa se encontraran, y que Kiki interrumpiera el momento más mágico que el Caballero Dorado de Aries hubiera vivido jamás..._

* * *

___Mü había llevado a Ariadna al invernadero. En las largas charlas que habían sostenido cuando él iba al hospital para acompañarla a la hora de su almuerzo, él le había comentado del lugar, pues compartían la pasión por la botánica, y como ella nunca había ido a la Mansión, él decidió aprovechar la fiesta para mostrárselo. _

___La apartada construcción (aunque podían seguir oyendo la música), que gozaba de un clima tropical, de luces tenues y de una vista inigualable del cielo, era un escenario ideal para la seducción, aunque claro, él no la llevó con esas intenciones; no era Milo. _

___De cualquier forma, Ariadna no volvería a la fiesta..._

___Pero no nos adelantemos. La cena para ellos fue breve, pues Mü comió a gran velocidad (a todos seguía pasmándoles cómo podía ser tan delgado si comía tanto...), y ella comió menos de la mitad de lo que se le ofreció, y cuando él le dijo a dónde pretendía llevarla, ella propuso que fueran de inmediato y él aceptó, no sin que antes pasara a la cocina a robarse dos de los postres._

___Desde que vio la construcción a lo lejos, la hechicera quedó pasmada. Aquel edificio construido prácticamente por puros cristales le causó un asombro que no podría entender nadie, a menos que hubieran pasado, como ella, toda su existencia viviendo bajo tierra en un castillo de mármol y piedra. Y cuando entró, los aromas sobrecargaron sus sentidos. Jamás se había sentido tan viva como lo hizo al respirar ese aire cargado de aromas agradables, provocadores y desconocidos, sus ojos jamás habían visto tal variedad de colores tan chispeantes, jamás había experimentado tantas sensaciones a la vez. Siempre había considerado hermoso el jardín de Perséfone, pero parecía insignificante frente a lo que veía, pues claro, había plantas y flores que de ningún modo podían vivir sin el sol. Y el lugar era tan grande que poseía en su esquina más alejada, una cascada y un pequeño lago artificial, con barreras formadas por rocas reales. _

___Ahí empezó todo. La albina comenzó a deambular sin control por todas partes, su atención yendo de una flor a otra, de una maceta a ras de tierra a un pequeño árbol y de ahí a un arbusto colgante. Y un sonriente Mü contestó rebosante de conocimiento a las preguntas de ella que se sucedieron una tras otra sin parar. Mientras observaba, y preguntaba, Ariadna no paró de tocar, sus dedos deslizándose de un pétalo, a un tronco, a una aterciopelada hoja, aunque él estuvo muy al pendiente de que ella no fuera a tocar alguna planta que le pudiera hacer algún daño por mínimo que fuera._

* * *

___Tras un buen rato embebida por la abundancia y variedad de los ejemplares ahí reunidos, una música muy movida llamó su atención, pues no había escuchado nada parecido, (sólo conocía la música del arpa que adoraba Pandora y la de otros instrumentos clásicos de los que gustaban Hades y sus jueces)_

___- _¿Qué es eso? Suena tan...

- Es música brasileña. Se llama bossa nova, a menos que Aldebarán diga lo contrario... ¿No te gusta?

- No se parece a nada que haya oído antes, pero me gusta.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- ¿Qué?

___- _¿Que si quieres bailar? Porque si es así, temo que tendremos que volver al salón.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te quieres ir?

- No. Lo digo porque para complacerte tendría que ver a alguien más bailando. Yo jamás he bailado, y menos algo así: no sabría cómo hacerlo.

- Yo tampoco he bailado nunca.

- ¿De verdad?

- Somos dos personas muy raras, ¿no?

- Eso parece - _ambos rieron_

- ¿Tú crees que podríamos intentarlo aquí? No me gustaría fallar y avergonzarte frente a tus amigos... o podemos inventar nuestra propia forma de bailar.

___Después de un par de piezas, la música cambió a una salsa, y entre risas, decidieron que por el bien de la espalda recién recuperada de Mü, las macetas y de todos, no deberían de seguir intentando bailar, ni en público ni en privado, pues era obvio que ellos no habían nacido para eso, así que muy sonrientes, se sentaron en una primorosa mesita de jardín a devorar sus postres._

___La mesa había sido colocada ahí cuando el doctor Sato sugirió que la temperatura del invernadero era perfecta para acabar de curar y fortalecer los sufridos pulmones de Hyoga y Camus. Ambos iban un rato todas las mañanas, y a Saori se le ocurrió colocar la mesa, donde los caballeros de hielo gozaron de deliciosos desayunos y conversaciones, frecuentemente acompañados por las princesas de Asgard, que adoraban el lugar... _

___Después del postre, siguieron conversando por un buen rato en las comodas sillas, hasta que Ariadna expresó su deseo de ir a la pequeña cascada. Fueron ahí y se sentaron juntos en una redonda y enorme roca de la orilla del laguito, y fue ahí, con la música suave quedando ahogada por el ruido del agua, que ____ella perdió la noción del tiempo, y a él no le importó oír que cantaban Feliz Cumpleaños y saber que no estaba ahí junto a su amigo. ____No cuando, después de conversar tan deliciosamente con ella de nada y de todo a la vez, sus cuerpos y sus rostros estuvieron cada vez más cerca, secreteándose y riendo, h____asta que llegó el momento en el que sus labios estaban tan cerca que al hablar se rozaron, y de pronto Mü olvidó lo que estaba tratando de decirle y la besó. _

___Y desde ese primer momento, el contacto ya no se interrumpió entre sus cuerpos, aunque siendo objetivos, su pasión fue bastante candorosa, pues se limitaron a besarse y abrazarse y a tocar sus torsos. No se quitaron la ropa, ni exploraron sus vientres, ni hicieron ondular sus caderas al mismo ritmo. Ella lo hubiera querido, pero no podía permitírselo._

___Mientras Mü besaba su cuello y la estrechaba contra sí, y sus manos, esas que le habían llamado la atención desde el primer día, la hacían estremecerse al ejercer la caricia y la presión exacta en su espalda desnuda, su mente no cesaba de gritarle que no debía de estar haciendo aquello. _

___No debía, pero quería: una necesidad como no la había sentido jamás le recorría el cuerpo. Una necesidad de tocar y de ser tocada, de acariciar, de sentir y de averiguar cómo se sentía el amor. Mientras disfrutaba de besar con todo su ser al lemuriano, su corazón le gritaba que estaba lista, y que si él quisiera desnudarla y besarla toda lo aceptaría, que si el la tendiera sobre la roca y la poseyera, lo consentiría, porque no sólo estaba enamorada de él, lo deseba, como pensó que no podría hacerlo nunca después de la experiencia con Radamantys. Y su imaginación trabajaba a toda velocidad, y se deleitaba al crear la imagen de un Mü fuera de control que la tendía en el sencillo piso del lugar para tomarla. ¡Deseaba tanto que él la llevara a ese lugar prometido! Pero sabía bien que no podía._

* * *

___Por su parte, Mü hubiera podido pasar así toda la noche sin problemas, porque no estaba en sus planes tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Había querido hacerle un regalo, y sí, besarla por primera vez, pero no más, así que para él resultó una enorme y agradable sorpresa que aquella a la que consideraba tan timida respondiera con tanta intensidad a sus avances. _

___No sabía que esa noche ella lo besaba y le permitía besarla con tanto abandono sólo por la certeza que tenía de que esa sería la última vez que pudiera estar cerca de él. Se lo comía a besos porque su amor por él estaba destinado a florecer y a morir la misma noche. _

___Si hubiera podido, se habría entregado a él, por primera y única vez a manera de despedida, p____ero la felicidad de Perséfone estaba antes que la suya, y con su sacrificio, Ariadna estaba a punto de conseguirla. Porque mientras Saori buscaba a toda costa como salvar a Seiya, ellas también lo habían hecho y estaban a punto de conseguir la cura, pero para que les fuera concedida, Ariadna debía de mantenerse virgen... _

___Así que llegó un momento en el que ni el amor ni la pasión fueron suficientes para contener su tristeza y comenzó a llorar. Él lo notó y se detuvo. _

___- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo estoy haciendo tan mal?

___Ariadna clavó sus azulísimos ojos en los de él, mientras su corazón le gritaba que fuera sincera, que le dijera que aquella podía ser la última vez, para que él supiera que no debía de desperdiciar ni un segundo. Pero recordó lo que había sufrido Perséfone por hablar con la verdad, y se contuvo. No podía confesarse con él, y mucho menos soportaría su rechazo. _

___- _Estoy feliz... demasiado feliz, eso es todo___ - mintió ella antes de lanzarse a besarlo de nuevo, y así pasaron otro rato indeterminado, los labios yendo al cuello, a los oídos, a los ojos, a las sienes, las manos recorriendo brazos, rostro y cabello, cuando de pronto ella se detuvo violentamente y se alejó un poco de él. Lo tomó por la nuca para hacer que sus frentes descansaran juntas por unos segundos, y luego de un salto se puso en pie. _

___El momento había llegado. Debía de marcharse para ir a completar los pasos del ritual que le permitiría acceder a una cura para Seiya. _

___- _Ariadna, ¿que pasa?

- No puedo ir más lejos. Perdóname___ - dijo comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí. _

___- _Yo no... no quise ofenderte___ - dijo él poniendose de pie a su vez para retenerla - _Perdóname tú a mí. No te vayas. Fui demasiado lejos.

___- _No hiciste nada malo, Mü, nada, pero no puedo. Créeme que me encantaría, pero no puedo...___ - dijo ella, lágrimas resbalando por su rostro mientras lo besaba por última vez antes de echarse a correr._

___Él no tenía planeado ir tras ella. Pensó que estaba ofendida y no podía culparla, pues en todo ese tiempo él le había dejado entrever sus sentimientos, pero jamás los había expresado con claridad. Pero cuando ella se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada y gritó "Te amaré siempre, Mü", él se echó a correr tras de ella. Pero fue inútil. Ella parecía haberse esfumado._

___Lo achacó a su cuerpo aún convalesciente y fuera de forma. Así que, desconsolado después de buscarla inutilmente, volvió a la Mansión, cabizbajo, con el sabor agridulce que produjeron sus besos, y la ausencia de ellos, en sus labios..._

* * *

_- _¿Me tardé mucho?

- Nooo, para nada...

- No te pongas sarcástico. No pude zafarme antes.

- No importa, no necesito tenerte pegado a mí para estar bien. De hecho, me la estoy pasando bomba y planeo ir a felicitar a la princesita: esta es una fiesta con todas las de la ley.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hay de todo! Reencarnaciones de Dioses, diosas invitadas sorpresa, comida y bebida de primera, ropa elegante, música en vivo de toda clase, romance entre caballeros y civiles, y hasta resucitados.

_Angelo suspiró tratando de armarse de paciencia: por sus comentarios y por el tono con el que eran hechos, resultaba obvio que el sueco, (que lucía extraordinariamente varonil con un traje negro de tela brillante, moderno e impecable acompañado por camisa negra también, y su bellísimo cabello sujeto en una coleta), había aprovechado su ausencia para tomar varios tragos mientras él iba a conversar con Hécate... Y como había empezado a beber desde que había empezado la fiesta..._

- Aunque si quieres mi opinión, entre ver a Aioria riendo y frotándose en público con Marin como un verdadero león en celo, a ella apareciendo al fin sin máscara, a su hermano siendo acosado por el personal del hospital y el de servicio, al antiguo viejo maestro vestido como rockstar, al Iceberg conviviendo con la sacerdotisa y a Aldebarán poseído por el espíritu de Chayanne...

- ¿Quien carajos es Chayanne?

- Un cantante latino que baila muy bien... He visto mucha televisión -_ contestó en respuesta a la ceja levantada del italiano_ - Decía, pese a todo, para mí la gran sorpresa de la noche sigue siendo Shaka conversando. Años enclaustrado, sentadito en su templo con los ojos cerrados, y míralo ahora, vestido como si lo hubieran sacado de un Ramayana ilustrado, y fungiendo de escolta de Hécate, presentándosela a todos como si él de verdad los conociera... Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu veredicto?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre la señorita de la Noche... o señora, yo que sé.

- Si tuviera que describirla en una palabra, sería peculiar. Aunque es bastante simpática para ser una diosa, más una que habita un lugar tan siniestro como el Inframundo.

- ¿Entonces porque la defines como peculiar?

- Porque lo es. Dice que los humanos siempre le han simpatizado, y que por eso casi siempre les cumple sus peticiones, y sin embargo es realmente poco el tiempo que ha pasado en la tierra. La última vez fue hace siglos, así que todo lo que hay aquí le llama la atención, hasta las cosas más normales. Es como ver a un gatito recién nacido salir al jardín por primera vez... pero su conversación es muy agradable, no puedo negarlo. Además, creo que tiene el síndrome del patito feo.

- ¿Patito feo?

- Hablo de su forma de actuar, no de su físico. No creo que pueda ser fea jamás.

- No entiendo.

- Me refiero es a que sabe perfectamente quién es, pero también sabe que nunca ha sido una de los Doce, ni lo será, que no es todopoderosa y que el Olimpo nunca será su hogar. Eso la hace interesante pero accesible, a diferencia del infumable de Julián.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te la quieres coger?

_Angelo suspiró nuevamente. **Paciencia**, se repitió a sí mismo_

- Eso quiere decir que si tú no existieras en el universo, probablemente sí podría llegar a desearla. Tiene un magnetismo que podría calificar de irresistible. Pero existes, y además, siendo una diosa seguramente no me permitiría hacerle las cosas que te hago a ti, ni me haría lo que me gusta que tú me hagas.

- Hacíamos, tiempo pasado. Ahora sólo hablamos y somos cursis.

- No voy a discutir eso ni aquí ni ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? La música está muy alta y no tenemos a nadie cerca.

- Porque estás borracho. ¿Cuántos tragos de esos llevas?

- Este es el primero - _dijo señalando una copa semivacía de un extraño líquido espeso y color verdoso_ - Como tardabas en volver y me niego a bailar, me propuse probar cada trago disponible.

- Deberías parar.

- Bebía igual en el Santuario y nunca te quejaste. Mejor bebe conmigo.

- Estuviste tomando muchos medicamentos y ...

- Tú también, y has bebido hoy.

- No tanto como tú.

- Deja de sermonearme y sígueme contando de Hécate.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- Si ella quiere de hacerla de Cupido entre tú y Aioros ¿O por qué fue entonces que los llamó precisamente a ustedes dos para hablar tan extensamente?

- Te estás pareciendo demasiado al mocoso Solo para mi gusto - _dijo con clara advertencia en el tono de su voz, entendiendo el por qué de su actitud..._ - Es muy perceptiva, y quiso conocernos porque supo que ambos estamos estrechamente ligados al Inframundo. Supo que puedo ir al Yomotsu sin que Shaka se lo dijera, y supo que él estuvo muerto por años; fue mera coincidencia. Lo mandó a llamar porque dice que jamás había conocido a un fantasma encarnado nuevamente.

- ¿Lo llamó fantasma? Pensé que ese concepto no existía para los griegos.

- De hecho su explicación fue interesante. Dice que en la época del mito, los fantasmas eran muy inusuales porque los hombres rendían culto apropiado a los dioses, vivían a plenitud y con corrección, y al morir sabían claramente a dónde irían. Pero ahora, que la adoración a los dioses está en desuso, que hay tanta gente desperdiciando su vida y con crisis de fe, es que hay tantas almas vagando sin saber a dónde deben ir al morir.

- ¿Y eso donde deja a Aioros? ¿No que era irreprochable?

- Dice que él sentía un deber, una veneración y un deseo tan puro de proteger a Athena, que su alma se aferró a la de ella y tuvo la fuerza para resistirse a ir al Inframundo para ser juzgado. Así que técnicamente no estuvo vagando, si no que se quedó a su lado. Dijo que algo así es...

- ¿Fascinante? ¿Único? ¿Extraordinario? ¿Crees que Aioros la calentó? Porque si es así, me quedaré mucho más tranquilo.

- ...

- ¿No dices nada?

- ... no debería porque has tomado demasiado, pero, ¿sabes qué va a pasar? Voy a dejar que... - _su voz se hizo susurro, y le dijo algo al oído. Después de oírlo, el sueco de inmediato se alejó y lo miró con sorpresa, intriga, y una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa en el rostro, mientras que Angelo seguía luciendo igual de serio y relajado a la vez._

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Completamente. A menos que quieras seguir aquí bebiendo y analizando el comportamiento de los demás...

- ¿Quién se va primero?

- Ve tú por lo que necesites y yo te alcanzo - _dijo Angelo con una promesa escrita firmemente en los ojos..._

* * *

_La noche fluía placenteramente, pero el momento que su corazón anhelaba no parecía estar siquiera cerca. _ _¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación a su favor?_

_Sus hermosos ojos verdes recorrieron el salón, observando atentamente a las presencias femeninas que la rodeaban. Jamás en toda su vida había estado rodeada de tantas mujeres, y sabía bien que conocerlas e interactuar con ellas era una lección de vida, siendo todas tan únicas, tan diferentes a ella misma y tan distintas entre sí. __¿Qué harían en su lugar? ¿Qué haría la rebelde Shaina, la atrevida Lina, o la firme Marin? ¿Qué haría su propia y valientísima hermana? ¿Se daría su lugar, y mantendría el decoro y la dignidad, o pondría los deseos de su corazón por encima de las reglas sociales? _

_Estaba tan absorta en su reflexión que no notó que Jabu se dirigía hacia ella y le tendía la mano hasta que sintió su cálido aliento acariciando su oído. _

- Princesa, sería un honor y un placer para mí, si bailara al menos una pieza conmigo.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Jabu! - _dijo ella volteando a verlo y riendo divertida ante tanta formalidad de parte de él. - _Muchas gracias por pedirlo, ¡me encantaría! - ___con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en los labios, la nórdica aceptó, y en segundos la rubia pareja se posicionó en la pista y comenzó a danzar con gran soltura y acomplamiento. _

___La relación entre ella y __el Unicornio se había estrechado fuertemente a lo largo de aquel mes. Desde aquella primera tarde en que ella se había sentado al piano y el rubio había llorado al escucharla, la escena se había repetido muchísimas veces, y en medio de una de aquellas sesiones, Jabu había acabado confesándole las penas de su adolorido corazón. Ella lo había escuchado sin prejuicios, le había dado su opinión cuando él la había pedido, y le había brindado toda su simpatía, pensando en lo afortunada que ella era, pues a diferencia del infeliz Jabu, había pasado días felicísimos al lado de un Hyoga espontáneo como nunca._

- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. Sé que no querías, pero...

- ¿Qué?

- Te oí antier cuando se lo decías a Ban... No me tomes por entrometida, por favor, escuché sin querer. Sé bien lo complicado que es para ti estar aquí hoy, y por eso te lo agradezco aún más. No sé que haría si tú no estuvieras presente...

- ¿De qué habla, Princesa? Todos aquí la conocen y la adoran.

- Pero tu compañía es especial para mí. Me siento muy cómoda a tu lado.

- ...

- ¿Hyoga y Shun siempre han sido así de cercanos? - _preguntó mientras el baile continuaba y ella miraba disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Hyoga. _

_- _¿Se refiere a cuando éramos pequeños?_ - ella asintió - _No lo creo. Shun casi siempre estaba con Ikki, y le costaba mucho trabajo adaptarse a la idea de pelear, y por lo que entiendo, la madre de Hyoga acababa de morir, así que él se aislaba mucho. Creo que más bien se hicieron amigos cuando se supo que Saori era Athena, y más después de que Shun le salvó la vida a él durante la batalla de las Doce Casas.

- ¿Cómo fue eso?

- El maestro de Hyoga, el señor Camus, lo encerró en un ataud de hielo para que no peleara. Shyriu lo liberó, pero Hyoga ya estaba hipotérmico, así que Shun activó su cosmos y se arriesgó para salvarle la vida... Supongo que algo así une muchísimo a dos personas...

_Flher tuvo ganas de preguntarle a Jabu si creía que podría haber algo más que amistad entre el ruso y el peliverde, pero no se atrevió. _

_E__lla y Hyoga habían conversado, reído y paseado mucho, y de pronto, Shun había salido del hospital y ahora sentía como si se hubiera vuelto invisible para el ruso. Y ya no sabía si había imaginado cosas que no eran, o si lo que pasaba es que a Hyoga le gustaba Shun. __Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea a ella sola, pero hacía una semana había visto a Angelo y a Afrodita besándose, y la imaginación se le había echado a volar. _

_Se había imaginado que esa noche podía ser mágica, pero ahora él parecía tan lejano..._

- Esta noche está radiante, señorita Flher. Alumbra usted como el sol después de muchos días de lluvia...

- ...

- Disculpe si la incomodo con...

- Muchísimas gracias, Jabu. Y no me incomodas, al contrario, me hace tanto bien oírlo... - _dijo ella con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, tratando de poner orden en su mente y sobre todo, en su corazón __- _Nunca imaginé que bailaras tan bien. ¿También te enseñaron eso en Argelia?

- Por supuesto que no - _respondió él después de reír de buena gana, aunque apenas segundos después, la risa se le borró del rostro_ - Ella... me enseñó.

_Flher supo de inmediato a quién se refería. _

- La invitan a muchos compromisos sociales, y Tatsumi tiene tres pies izquierdos.

- Pues sí que aprendiste a hacerlo muy bien... Bailas mejor que todos aquí

- Eso no es cierto. Julián lo hace mejor.

- Él no cuenta, lo educaron para socializar. Tú en cambio, eres un guerrero, y además, bailas maravillosamente bien: tú mérito es doble. Y ella es una excelente maestra, hay que reconocerlo.

- En realidad ella me enseñó lo elemental, pero yo quería tanto complacerla, que me puse a ver televisión para aprender más. Vi todas las películas de John Travolta, los musicales y programas de baile que encontré.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿aprendiste a bailar solo viendo?

- Bueno, veía una secuencia muchas veces, y luego practicaba descalzo para no hacer ruido.

- Tu memoria es maravillosa, entonces. ¡Eres increíble!

- Señorita, es usted tan generosa... - _dijo él mirando al piso con una mueca de tristeza y dolor_

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque se lo estoy contando, y me sorprende que sólo hasta ahora reparo en lo patético que soy. Seiya siempre tuvo la razón: toda mi vida he sido su perro amaestrado...

- ¡No digas eso, Jabu! No eres patético y mucho menos un perro amaestrado. Es conmovedora la fuerza con la que la amas: con tanta dedicación, con tanta verdad, con tanto esmero. _**Ojalá alguien me ame así un día** _- _pensó la princesa_

- No es esmero, es obsesión. Me he aferrado a pequeños detalles como esos porque no tengo nada real con ella. Sólo ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de ver parejitas alrededor, es que puedo verme y darme cuenta de que me aferraba al aire que la rodea. Nunca hubo nada de lo que yo imaginé... Ahora veo que nunca tuve oportunidad, no sólo porque soy inferior, si no porque lo único que he hecho ha sido arrastrarme a sus pies. Jamás fui digno de su amor.

- Deja de hablar así. Tus sentimientos son genuinos, e intensos. Eres tan digno de ser amado, Jabu...

- Sé que sólo lo dice por lástima...

- ¡Claro que no!

- Le agradezco la intención de todas formas.

- ... Me entristece tanto el verte sufrir. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo...

- Puede hacerlo, señorita.

- ¿Qué? - _preguntó ella con verdadera sorpresa en sus bellísimos ojos verdes. _

_- _... este no es el momento. Mejor después.

- No, no, dímelo ahora, por favor. Jabu, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

_- _Lo he pensado mucho, y hay un favor muy grande que quisiera pedirle. Debería de hablarlo directamente con su hermana, pero... Cuando vuelvan a Asgard, ¿podrían llevarme con ustedes?

- ¿Quieres conocer Asgard?

- No. Quiero quedarme allá, con ustedes.

- ¿¡Qué! Pero Jabu... ¡tú eres su caballero! -_ exclamó ella deteniendo su baile_

- Uno que jamás ha servido de nada. Estoy ocupando una armadura a la que no le he hecho ningún honor, así que pienso renunciar a ella.

- ¿Qué? Pero Jabu, ¿de qué hablas? Tú eres un caballero tan digno y valioso como todos los que están aquí.

- No, todos mis compañeros han crecido infinitamente, y yo me quedé atrás casi desde el principio; he intentado alcanzarlos, pero todo ha sido en vano. Han logrado cosas tan grandiosas e inimaginables que ya ni siquiera me atrevo a soñar con igualarlos. Y yo lo único que he hecho por ella ha sido sostener su cabeza en mi regazo cuando la hirieron, y eso podría haberlo hecho cualquiera y sin tener que entrenar años.

- ¡Has hecho mucho más que eso y lo sabes!

- Sí, pero... Quería protegerla, que se sintiera orgullosa de mí, ayudar a mis compañeros, y en cambio, he sido mediocre y he ocupado un cargo superior a mi capacidad y a mis fuerzas. Y no está hablando mi orgullo herido: de verdad creo que lo mejor que le puede pasar a la orden de Athena es que alguien más habil ocupe mi lugar.

- Jabu, este es el peor momento para tomar una decisión así. Lo que pasó entre Saori y tú está muy reciente, y es lógico que por eso te sientas mal, y quieres alejarte de ella, pero...

- ¡Claro que quiero alejarme! Voy a volverme loco si sigo viéndola día tras día sabiendo que su amor jamás pudo ser mío, y que lo único que hice fue perder su amistad. Muchas noches he estado a punto de largarme para no volver jamás. Quiero hacerlo todavía, irme a cualquier parte a olvidarla y que nadie vuelva a saber de mí... pero también quiero hacer algo útil, quiero darle un sentido a mi existir. Y conocerla a usted, me ha cambiado la vida - _dijo él aferrándole las manos y llevándolas hacia su pecho_ - Me aterra pensar que usted y su hermana, estén solas y sin protección. A ella no le soy de utilidad alguna, sé que la tranquilizará el no tenerme cerca, y que tiene gente de sobra y valía para defenderla, en cambio ustedes... Yo podría ayudarlas a buscar nuevos guerreros para portar las armaduras que dejaron sus amigos, organizar guardias, lo que fuera. Y si alguien intentara dañarlas, yo las defendería gustoso con mi vida...

- Jabu..._ - dijo Flher con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, conmovida por su dolor, vehemencia y sinceridad_

_- _No lo decida hoy. Piénselo, por favor_. _Ser de cualquier ayuda para ustedes le daría sentido a mi vida. Aquí y ahora no tengo nada por qué seguir. Permita... sea usted mi motivo, por favor.

_- _...

- ¿Podría robártela?_ - preguntó Hyoga interrumpiendo la conversación._

* * *

_En otro momento, la rubia hubiera saltado de felicidad ante la perspectiva de que el ruso fuera a pedirle que bailara con ella, pero estaba tan confundida y asombrada que no pudo responder. Pero Jabu sí pudo..._

_- _Por supuesto. Gracias por el baile señorita, fue un placer.

- Jabu, no te...

- Con permiso, Hyoga, señorita - _dijo él marchándose de inmediato_

- Espero no decepcionarte -_ dijo Hyoga con una sincera sonrisa en los labios mientras comenzaba a bailar con ella_

- ¿Qué?

_- _Te vi bailando con él. No tenía idea de que era tan bueno; espero no parecer torpe en comparación.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Flher? ¿Estás bien?

_La jovencita no sabía qué decir. Se sentía inconexa. Había esperado toda la noche por hallarse en sus brazos, pero ahora Jabu la había dejado en sus brazos pero con el corazón revuelto. _

_Sin embargo, sacudió su rubia y rizada cabeza, decidida a despejar su mente y disfrutar ese momento que tanto había esperado y que no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar. _

_- _Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

- Y con justa razón. No has parado en días organizando todo esto. Pero déjame decirte que valió la pena: todo esta noche es perfecto

- ¿De verdad lo crees así? - _dijo ella recobrando las esperanzas al ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el apuesto rostro del ruso_

- Por supuesto. Dokho todavía no da crédito, la comida ha sido magnífica, la música ideal, todos lucen relajados y felices como no los había visto jamás. Gracias_ - dijo él poniendo un galante beso en su mano - _nos has regalado una noche inolvidable.

- ... El amor está en el aire, ¿no lo crees? Todos están flirteando - _prosiguió ella aún ruborizada_

- Pues sí, así parece - _aceptó él al notar que ya había varias parejitas danzando y romanceando a su alrededor: Aioria y Marin, Thetis y Julián, Shyriu y Sun-rei, Aldebarán y Georgia, y claro, Lina y Dokho. Y eso sin contar a los que no bailaban pero permanecían juntos conversando..._

- Menos Saori, pobre. Pero cuando Seiya esté recuperado, me aseguraré de que ellos dos tengan...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hyoga, no me digas que no sabes que Saori está enamorada de Seiya.

- Flher_ - dijo él mirando de inmediato alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera oído a la nórdica - _no vuelvas a repetir eso por favor. Estás confundida, ella no...

- Hyoga, cálmate, no tiene nada de malo a que ella lo ame.

_Hyoga se paralizó por unos instantes. No quería aceptarlo pues recordaba con claridad la petición de Saori, pero también supo con certeza que sería imposible convencer a la rubia de lo contrario._

- Voy a suplicártelo, Flher, nadie puede saberlo. Saori tiene aún muchos enemigos, y si se sabe que ella lo quiere, podrían...

- Hyoga, no lo diré a nadie, lo juro.

- Gracias Flher - _dijo él abrazándola más fuerte mientras reanudaba el baile_ - ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Nadie me lo dijo; nosotras las chicas siempre sabemos esas cosas. Lo llaman intuición femenina, o sexto sentido. Aunque después de oír las cosas que le explican Ikki y Aioria a Seika, me doy cuenta de que para ustedes eso significa algo completamente diferente - _confesó ella risueña _

_- _Así que lo saben, ¿sólo así?

- Ajá. Sé, por ejemplo, que tú estás muy cambiado estos días...

_- _Sí - _dijo él tratando de tomar a la ligera su comentario_ - Con Camus a mi lado...

- No, no es eso. Es una felicidad diferente, que me hace creer que alguien está acercándose mucho a tu corazón. Románticamente, vaya.

_Hyoga trató de no lucir aterrado al notar cómo su voz había cambiado y se había hecho mucho más suave y acariciante, cómo su mano se había detenido sobre su corazón, y cómo sus ojos lo miraban ahora con un brillo especial. Se le hizo __dolorosamente evidente que ella estaba tratando, muy inocente y velada, pero persistentemente, de llevar las cosas a un punto romántico... Y decidió que eso no podía continuar. _

_- ¿_Me acompañas afuera?

- Claro_ - contestó ella, mientras el corazón se le desbocaba al caminar tomada de su brazo rumbo a la piscina._

* * *

_- _¿Por qué vinimos aquí, Hyoga?

- Quería algo de intimidad para lo que tengo que decirte. Tienes razón _- dijo él una vez que estuvieron sentados en unos de los camastros a la orilla de la alberca - _Yo estoy... enamorado. O más bien, me he dado cuenta de que lo estoy desde hace tiempo. Por eso me has notado tan feliz estos últimos días.

- Eso es... fantástico, Hyoga - _dijo ella con voz temblorosa, pensando que la declaración anhelada estaba por llegar..._

- Y me encantaría que tú fueras la primera en saberlo, porque eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

- ¿Amiga?_ - dijo ella tratando de no derrumbarse al oír la mención de esa palabra_

_- _Bueno, eres más que eso: después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos te siento casi como una hermana. Por eso te puedo confiar que... que confesé mi amor y que soy aceptado.

_- _¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cuando?

- Hace un par de semanas_. _

- ¿De verdad?_ - dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa que intentaba ocultar la inmensa decepción que estaba embistiéndola - _No... no tenía idea de que... estabas con... alguien. No me había... dado cuenta...

- Es todo muy reciente, y además quiero ser discreto. Sé que este no es el momento más conveniente para comenzar una relación, pero creo que estas cosas pasan así, sin saber de momentos adecuados.

- Vaya... Me tomas por sorpresa... pero te felicito, claro.

- Muchas gracias.

- ...

- Flher...

- ¿Sabes qué horas son? Porque tengo que ir a asegurarme de que el pastel... ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir de una vez.

- Claro, ve.

_La rubia estaba marchándose cuando se volvió para ir hacia los brazos de Hyoga y estrecharlo brevemente _

_- _Me alegro tanto por ti_ - dijo ella mordiéndose los labios para no llorar al percibir el olor de él, que tanto adoraba - _De verdad, te mereces ser feliz.

- Muchas gracias, Flher. Eres una gran...

- Ahora te veo_ - dijo ella echándose prácticamente a correr, segura de que si él la llamaba "amiga" una vez más explotaría en sollozos. Él se quedó ahí quieto, llorando quedito y a la vez riendo amargamente cuando recordó que a penas ayer Aldebarán le había enseñado una canción cuya letra decía "todo el mundo lastima a veces..."_

_Ella no fue a la cocina, obviamente. Fue a buscar a Jabu por todas partes, y cuando lo halló, le dijo que si en verdad quería ir a Asgard, que empacara algo de ropa y que se alistara, porque en cuanto acabara la fiesta, se marcharían..._

* * *

_Después de que cortó el pastel y le cantaron, Lina se llevó a Dokho a una de las terrazas con el pretexto de que hacía mucho calor adentro. Ella bebía un vino frutal ligerísimo y él, un licor tradicional chino que Sun-rei y Shyriu se habían encargado de conseguir._

- Esta es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños a la que he asistido - _dijo ella colocando su espalda y sus codos en el barandal de mármol de la terraza mientras lo miraba, todo su cuerpo mostrándose libre y desinhibido._

- Gracias

- No te veo muy convencido. ¿Has tenido fiestas mejores?

- ¡No! De hecho, no suelo festejar mucho mis cumpleaños

- Eso sí que está muy mal. Hay que dar gracias por cada día de vida

- Entonces tengo muchísimo que agradecer…

- Cumples diecinueve, ¿verdad?

- Ah - _**rayos… todavía no vivo 365 años como para decir que de verdad estoy cumpliendo un año más de vida, así que técnicamente todavía tengo 18... - **pensó_

- ¿Dokho?

- Sí, sí.

- ¡Qué edad tan deliciosa!

- ¿Perdón?

- Me refiero a que es una buena edad. Eres joven, ya has vivido, pero aún te faltan tanto por experimentar….

- Suena lógico... Y tú…. ¿tuviste diecinueve hace mucho?

- Me encanta lo correcto que eres, dulzura. Si quieres saberlo, tengo veinticinco. Pero eso no es un problema para ti, ¿verdad?

- Nnn, por... ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

- Exacto, ¿por qué habría de serlo? - _dijo ella mirándolo intensamente, sus ojos verde olivio echando chispas de tal forma que Dokho se sintió casi casi en peligro... _- Te ha ido bien con los regalos, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo.

- Tampoco suenas convencido... Quizás... - _dijo ella acortando la distancia entre los dos cada vez más_ - es porque aún no te han dado algo que quieras de verdad...

- Puede ser…

- Pero aún falto yo... ¿Puedo darte tu regalo, Dokho? – _pregunto ella al tiempo que le quitaba la bebida de las manos y la ponía en el barandal, para después poner sus brazos sobre sus hombros y tras su cuello, y mirarlo directamente a los ojos_

- Sí…

- Entonces, feliz cumpleaños... – _susurró ella antes de comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente…_

* * *

_Todo lo demás dejó de importar una vez que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Hubiera podido temblar y él jamás lo habría sabido; así de abrasadora era la sensación de embriagarse con su aliento y conocer al fin su sabor y su calidez. Dokho jamás pensó que su primer beso tendría tan poco de inocencia y tanta intensidad..._

_Las cosas no tardaron en subir de tono cuando sus brazos abandonaron su cuello para abrazarlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí con muchísima fuerza. Y sentir todo su cuerpo tan cerca lo alarmó un poco, porque temió que ella le diera un golpe al notar una nueva erección... (obviamente, aún no la conocía bien...)_

- Espera, no... - _dijo él rompiendo tanto el beso como el abrazo_

- ¿No te gusta mi regalo? - _preguntó con un dolor en la voz que intentó disimular _- ¿No te gustan mis besos? No me hagas esto...

- ...

- Dokho - _dijo con un tono de voz completamente distinto_ - sincérate de una maldita vez: si no te gustó que te besara, y yo no te gusto, dímelo ya, porque seré muy liberada, pero una rogona jamás.

- ...

- Disculpa si te hice sentir acosado - _dijo ella alejándose violentamente, pero él alcanzó su brazo a una velocidad que a ella le pareció extraordinaria, y jaló de su cuerpo hasta tenerlo contra el suyo y le plantó un intenso y ardiente beso (aunque ella hubiera deseado que fuera infinitamente más largo...)_

- Me encantan... me encantas Lina - _aceptó él, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera ampliamente_ - pero alguien nos puede ver

- ¡Entonces vamos a donde nadie nos vea!

_Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a las escaleras que los llevaban hacia la alberca, y de ahí corrió hacia el interior de la propiedad con la vitalidad de una quinceañera y rápida como si usara tenis y no tacones. Y cuando consideró que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, se detuvo en un claro, se recargó contra un árbol y tiró de uno de los brazos de él usando toda su fuerza para sentir su cuerpo muy unido contra el de ella nuevamente y besarlo. Él se entregó a sus labios sin protesta alguna, pero Lina tardó muy poco en involucrar no sólo sus labios, si no sus manos, que recorrieron su espalda, y poco después se dirigieron con inquietud hacia su trasero._

_Pero después de algunos minutos ya no fue suficiente, y una de sus manos abandonó su trasero y se dirigió sin pudor a acariciar su miembro endurecido, y entonces si que él se tuvo que obligar a protestar_.

- Lina, no - _dijo él alejando su cadera de la de la española_

- No me digas que no, por favor - _dijo ella casi en un gemido mientras le besaba el cuello con desespero __-_ ¡He deseado tanto este momento! Te deseo tanto... - _confesó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con un tono acariciante, seductor e irresistible para él, porque era por sobre todas las cosas, sincero..._ - No sabes todo lo que he luchado por contenerme; me gustas tanto... ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir tanto, Dokho? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Pensé que no te gustaba ni tantito.

- No, tú me… pero... ¿Qué haces? - _dijo él sin poder ser más coherente cuando ella usó de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo para hacerlo recargar la espalda en el árbol._

- No me digas que no, por favor. He soñado con esto desde el día que te conocí - _declaró con sus labios pegados nuevamente a la sensible piel de su cuello._

- Lina, para, ¡Por favor! - _suplicó él cuando Lina comenzó a abrir su pantalón_

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Nos pueden ver! - _dijo él manoteando suavemente con ella para impedirle el acceso a sus partes íntimas, pues la mano de ella ya intentaba colarse dentro de su ropa interior_

- ¡Entonces vámonos! - _pidió ella tomándolo de la camisa _- Voy contigo adonde quieras. Llévame a tu cuarto, Dokho - _dijo recargando sus caderas en la de él y haciendo que se rozaran en un vaivén provocador, susurrando justo sobre sus labios_ - llévame a tu cama.

- ...

- Llévame a tu cama - _demandó nuevamente_

- Esta no es mi casa. No podría…

- ¡Entonces vámonos de aquí!

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Sí, ahora mismo! Tengo tantas ganas de tocarte todo, de sentirte... dentro…

- ¡Lina!

- ¿¡Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a la verdad!

- No es eso...

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

- ... sí, sí quiero... - _confesó él con las mejillas a punto de explotarle, pues aún no podía creer que estuvieran hablándose así -_ pero no puedo marcharme. De verdad no puedo…

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

- Por favor…. ¡Claro que quiero! - _exclamó él con vehemencia, pero poniendo mucho cuidado en tomar distancia de ella, convencido de que si se seguían tocando no podría contenerse más..._ - pero entiende que no puedo desaparecerme de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños sin que todos se den cuenta, ¿o sí?

- Tienes razón… Maldita sea - _protestó lanzándose de nuevo a besarlo y a tocar su bajo vientre_

- ¡Lina, para!

- ¡Es que me vuelves loca! - _retrucó ella_ - No puedo razonar cuando te tengo cerca...

- Sólo te pido que esperes un poco...

- ¿Cuánto? ¿Días?

- Dos horas - _respondió él sin pensarlo mucho_

- ¡Es demasiado!

- Hora y media máximo, te lo prometo.

- ¿Y después, vendrás conmigo?

- Iré a donde quieras...

* * *

_Sayaka, que había estado conversando y bailando con sus colegas y con el atrevido Milo, se disculpó y salió a una de las terrazas. Contempló complacida el panorama general de la fiesta, y después de suspirar satisfecha, sacó de su bolsa su cajetilla de cigarros. Tomó uno y lo puso en sus labios, decidida a que fuera el último. Después de horas conviviendo con ellos, estaba convencida de que la parte más áspera de su trabajo ya había pasado, y que ya era tiempo que dejara la espantosa muleta que representaba el cigarrillo. Así que lo prendió, y estaba aspirando el humo con culposo deleite, cuando una voz masculina la tomó por sorpresa_

- ¿Qué hace?

_El humo del cigarro se le fue de lado, y como resultado empezó a toser sin control_.

- ¿Está bien, señorita Sayaka? ¡Perdóneme, no quise asustarla! - _dijo con toda sinceridad Aioros, que era quien había interrumpido a la psiquiatra_

- Estoy... bien, no te preocupes - _dijo ella cuando pudo dejar de toser y logró articular palabra_

- ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua?

- No es necesario, muchas gracias.

- Discúlpeme por favor, mi intención jamás fue la de asustarla.

- No fue eso, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

- ¿En serio ya se encuentra bien?

- Sí, estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

- ... Disculpe la insistencia, pero no ha contestado mi pregunta original. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_Sayaka notó que Aioros señalaba al cigarro que había quedado momentáneamente olvidado entre sus dedos._

- ¿No sabes qué es esto?

- Por eso le pregunto... - _dijo él mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas. Sayaka tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar ver la ternura que la embargaba en momentos como esos, cuando Aioros exudaba inocencia._

- Es un polvo extraído de una planta que va envuelto en un trozo de papel de arroz, y que se prende para inhalar su... escencia, por así decirlo. Se llama cigarro, pero es tóxico, adictivo y nunca, nunca, nunca deberías de probar uno porque le hace mucho daño al organismo.

- Si es así, ¿por qué lo usa? Perdone mi indiscreción. No debí de...

- No, no, está bien Aioros. Como siempre, haces las preguntas correctas - _contestó ella con una sonrisa_ - Adquirí el mal hábito de hacerlo hace muchos años.

- ¿No sabía que era malo en aquel entonces?

- Lo sabía, pero todos mis amigos lo hacían, pensaba que fumar me tranquilizaba, y yo era muy joven y con poco criterio.

- No puedo imaginármela así.

- ¿Joven?

- Me refería al poco criterio. Me cuesta mucho imaginar que alguien tan sensato y listo como usted haya sido alguna vez así. En cuanto a su edad...

- No toquemos ese punto por favor - _dijo ella riendo_

- ¿Puedo saber por qué lo hace ahora que está tan consciente de que no es bueno?

- Pues ya había dejado de hacerlo, pero...

- ¿Pero... necesitaba relajarse? ¿Por nosotros?

- ... algo así - _aceptó aún asombrada por los alcances de su intuición_

- Lamento saber que resultamos perjudiciales para usted.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no Aioros, por supuesto que no! No digas eso ni de broma. Conocerlos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, han cambiado mi vida, mis creencias, mi forma de ver el mundo. Me han hecho agradecida por esas cosas que uno suele dar por sentado, como por la salida del sol de cada día. No mentiré, no ha sido tarea fáci atenderlos, pero es un honor para mí tratar de ayudarlos aunque sea un poco.

- Usted ha hecho muchísimo más que darnos "un poco de ayuda". Usted realmente se ha interesado y ha cuidado de nosotros, y estaremos en deuda para siempre por la ayuda que nos ha brindado. Sin embargo, creo que alguien debería de cuidar mejor de usted.

_Sayaka trató de no sentirse ofendida por el comentario del griego. Sabía que él no lo decía con malas intenciones, pero a cualquier soltera le parecería deprimente que fuera obvio su status sentimental..._

- Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí misma, Aioros.

- No lo pongo en duda. Es obvio que es usted capaz de conseguir absolutamente todo lo que se proponga, pero todos deberían de tener a alguien que les cuide.

- ¿Por qué pareces tener todas las respuestas? - _inquirió ella con una sonrisa_

- No las tengo, pero improviso muy bien; algún beneficio debía de tener el haber estado muerto tanto tiempo.

- Y además, tienes sentido del humor. Eres...

- Sayaka, ¿no has visto a Aioros?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si no has visto a Aioros. Tiene cabello castaño y ojos...

- Sí, lo conozco - _admitió ella, sorprendida al ver que de la nada había aparecido una de las enfermeras en la terraza, y más porque él parecía haberse esfumado - _pero... no lo he visto.

- Bueno, si lo ves dile por favor que me prometió una pieza.

- Claro. Yo le diré, Sumi.

_La psiquiatra observó que la asiática se marchaba, notó que él no estaba por ningún lado, y cuando le pareció que había pasado un tiempo prudente, habló al aire. _

_- _Si acaso sigues ahí, ya puedes salir.

_Con las mejillas rojas, los ojos traviesos y sus ropas llenas de polvo y follaje, (pantalón de mezclilla deslavada aunque impecable, camisa azul pizarra y un saco de vestir gris que resaltaba el color de sus orbes) de un ágil movimiento reapareció el griego, que se sacudió la vestimenta pues prácticamente se había colgado del barandal de la terraza en su acto de desaparición. _

_- _Así que por eso viniste_. _¿Estás escondiéndote de tus admiradoras?

- No las llame así, por favor. Y... más o menos - _admitó él con sonrojo_

- Debería darte verguenza. Sumi dice que le prometiste...

- Yo no prometí nada, señorita. Ella dijo que si bailaría con ella y yo asentí; hay un trecho entre un movimiento de cabeza y una promesa. Además, no entiendo como Aioria y los demás pueden usar zapatos tan incómodos... y preferiría conversar con usted que bailar. Sólo les he seguido la corriente por cortesía...

- ...

- Por favor. Usted me inspira tanta confianza y comodidad... - _dijo mirándola con ojos dignos de un cachorro chantajeando a sus dueños. _

- Está bien. Si así lo quieres, te serviré de tapadera, pero sólo porque sabes como darme por mi lado.

- No lo hago, y se lo agradezco infinitamente - _dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, indicándole gentilmente que podían sentarse en una banca cercana_

- Y aparte de no querer un baile más, ¿estás disfrutando de la fiesta? - _preguntó ella ya que estaban instalados_

- Sí... y no.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es tan malo ser asediado? - _dijo ella aún en son de broma_

- Pensaba más bien en mi situación como parte de la Orden... Cuando desperté en el hospital y supe lo que me pasó, fantaseaba con cómo podrían ser las cosas al reencontrarme con ellos, pero esto no se parece en nada. Pensé que sería un poco más fácil integrarme, pero ellos son tan distintos: ninguno de los que conocí se parecen a mis recuerdos, los demás son muy... adultos, y todos me miran demasiado, y de una forma...

_Sayaka guardó un breve silencio, reponiéndose de la sorpresa. Él y ella habían conversado varias veces, pero él no era su paciente, y cuando habían hablado, la preocupación de él siempre había sido el bienestar de los otros..._

- ¿Te hacen sentir incómodo?

- Son muy amables, pero se mantienen alejados de mí. A veces entro y si ellos están riendo, se tensan y me miran como si esperaran mi aprobación, o como si creyeran que soy incapaz de relajarme y de tomar las cosas a la ligera. Hasta con Aioria es complicado a veces, me cuesta mucho que deje de preocuparse por mí. Su instinto de cuidarme y protegerme es tal que parece que él es el mayor. Y sé que tiene su lógica porque ahora así nos vemos...

- Bueno, tienes que entender que la situación que ustedes viviendo es inédita y única, Aioros. Dales tiempo, las cosas se irán ajustando...

- Entiendo que no me conozcan, que les sea extraño, pero pensé que al menos me verían como a su igual, y no es así.

- ¿Y no crees que eso se deba a...? Perdóname, se me olvida que no eres mi paciente.

- No tengo nada qué perdonar, al contrario. Es refrescante poder haber hablar tan libremente con alguien.

- ¿Me decías que te hacen sentir... menos?

- Al contrario. A veces siento que me miran como si fuera su superior, como si no fuera humano. Entiendo que lo piensen porque estuve... sólo quisiera que entendieran que soy uno más y que no quiero ningún trato especial. Y bueno, la situación con Saga, Shura, Angelo y Afrodita es más difícil aún: casi no me miran, y cuando lo hacen se les congela la sonrisa del rostro. Puedo ver la culpa en sus ojos, y no lo soporto. Ya sé que ellos fueron víctimas de una trampa terrible, y quiero hacerles entender que no los culpo, que no los odio, que el pasado ya está atrás. Pero parece que no es posible, y me desespera, me desespera mucho. Siento que no voy a lograr alcanzarlos...

- ¿Y se los has dicho?

- No.

- ¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más? - _el lo negó con un movimiento_ - ¿Ni siquiera con Saori?

- Me es muy raro hablar con ella. Su presencia me reconforta, y es prácticamente lo único que reconozco, pero todavía me desorienta algo el verla. Me cuesta mucho creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y que ya no sea el bebé que tuve en mis brazos. Y es tan amable y generosa conmigo que a veces no sé cómo reaccionar... Espero que no me tome por un ingrato, porque ciertamente estoy agradecido y dichoso por esta oportunidad, pero me gustaría más que se acercaran a conocerme en vez de mirarme tanto y de lejos.

- Entiendo tu posición. Y aunque quizás no sea apropiado, permíteme decir que lo único que todos quieren es recompensarte, darte el lugar que te mereces, y reconocer que eres un héroe.

- ¡Pero no lo soy! Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

- Sí, pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo, quien dio su vida a cambio de la de ella. Eres excepcional, Aioros... Entiendo que te sientas algo solitario, pero pasará, te doy mi palabra de que trabajaré más para lograrlo. Y mientras, permite que te admiren, si ellos tienen reservas tú procura ser lo más libre, para que te observen tal cual eres. Así podrás acercarte y demostrarles que eres alguien a quien pueden admirar pero también querer, que puedes ser un compañero y su modelo a seguir, que tienes defectos y virtudes, como todos.

- No lo había visto de esa forma

- Es fácil opinar cuando se está desde afuera.

- No. Lo dice porque es usted brillante.

- No, no lo soy.

- ¡Claro que sí! He visto lo que ha hecho por mi hermano, por Saga, por todos. Los he escuchado conversar y he notado cómo van cambiando, cómo se van relajando las tensiones, cómo van liberándose de sus cargas. Usted es un maravilloso ser humano - _dijo él tomándole la mano para darle un beso ligero y cortés - _Y antes de que replique, y estoy seguro de que hallaría cómo rebatir mi comentario, le voy a pedir que me permita que la admire, y que me acerque para descubrir sus defectos y disfrutar sus virtudes... ... ¿Me deja?

- ¿Estás usando mi propio argumento en mi contra?

- No claro que no, lo estoy llevando a la práctica, que es diferente.

_Sayaka no pudo evitar sonreír. Aioros tenía algo especialmente... cautivador..._

* * *

- Ese vestido se te ve inolvidable. Qué buen gusto el del Hilda.

- Idiota... ¿Todo fue idea tuya, verdad?

- ¿Tú que crees? - _dijo él con una sonrisa malvada y seductora a la vez_

- Te detesto.

- Puedes pegarme frente a toda esta gente si quieres, y juro que no me defenderé.

- Mentiroso

- Estoy hablando totalmente en serio. Cualquier cosa vale la pena el verte radiante, tal y como estás ahora - _dijo él con tal sinceridad que la desarmó y ruborizó a la vez._

_Sí, el look de Shaina aquella noche también era cortesía de Milo. Y es que en cuanto ella se había enterado de la fiesta, había dicho que no asistiría. Él le hizo ver que no era culpa de nadie, y menos de Dokho, que estuviera hecha trizas emocionalmente en esos momentos, y la convenció de asistir. Pero cuando Flher anunció con bombo y platillo que la fiesta sería semi-formal y que lo ideal sería que ellas usaran un vestido de cóctel (con los respectivos escotes y zapatos de tacón, todo muy Fe-me-ni-no), Shaina juró y perjuró que iría en jeans, tenis y la playera más grande que pudiera encontrarse. Él sonrió y no agregó más, pero de inmediato se propuso lograr que ella luciera muy mujer, sensual, y resplandeciente aquella noche._

_No para su propio placer, ya que sus encuentros sexuales con ella en verdad habían cesado, pues su corazón le decía que no podría amarla como ella lo merecía pese a todas sus afinidades. Y aunque no le resultó nada fácil abandonar el lecho de Shaina, porque le parecía una amante extraordinaria, quedaron como muy buenos amigos, aunque lo disimulaban muy bien frente a los demás..._ _Y como estaba convencido de que ella debía de olvidar a Seiya de una vez por todas, y de que más de uno estaba interesado en la italiana, decidió que esa noche sería la oportunidad ideal para que ella encontrara un remplazo permanente y definitivo del Pegaso en su corazón. _

_Así que les contó a Flher y a Sun-rei sobre la depresión de Shaina, el plan que tenía y la ayuda que necesitaba de ellas, que de inmediato aceptaron. Las jovencitas consiguieron sus medidas de zapatos y ropa, y lo acompañaron de compras para ayudarlo a escoger el ajuar completo que él pago de su bolsillo con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios. Y la tarde previa, bien temprano, Sun-rei, Marin (la cual se integró al plan con singular entusiasmo) y Christie se plantaron en su cuarto con una enorme caja de regalo, le dijeron que era de parte de Hilda, tal y como Milo lo había sugerido, y lograron que se dejara arreglar._

_Y su herida autoestima le dijo que había hecho bien en aceptar, porque cuando apareció en el salón los ojos de todos los varones presentes se posaron en ella, y en general la siguieron a lo largo de la noche adonde quiera que fue (aunque los que la conocían bien podían notar que también lucía dispuesta a sacar las garras y gritar "¡A mí, Cobra!" en cualquier momento...)_

_Milo, que se había acostado con ella casi un mes y que ya era capaz de reconocer cuando estaba llena de rabia y furia (la cual había desahogado en sus brazos en incontables ocasiones durante su corta época de amantes), se mantuvo prudencialmente alejado hasta que se le bajó el berrinche. Estar lejos, claro, no le impidó desnudarla con los ojos más de una vez, por supuesto, ni comentar con todos los presentes sobre su belleza, y menos incitar a quien se dejó para que le hicieran conversación e incluso la sacaran a bailar, lo que sí hicieron el Dr. Hayakawa , Akira y Slava, para desconcierto y terror de ella, que no supo negarse, y beneplácito de él. _

_Así que ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando por fin se le acercó_

- Te ves espectacular esta noche. Tan sexy… tan deseable… quitas el aliento.

- Milo, basta

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Te he visto desnuda. Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo, y tú también conoces el mío, y aún, puedes ruborizarte. Qué lástima que no hayas habido oportunidad de un trío…

- ¡Milo, cállate! ¡Te pueden escuchar!

- No hay nadie cerca. Por cierto, tuve que buscar el momento; Saga ha estado extremadamente cerca de ti desde que llegó.

- ...

- ¿Vas a negarlo?

- Somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos como tú y como yo? ¿Amigos que se acuestan?

- ¡Acostaban, tiempo pasado! ¡Y por supuesto que no! Y voy a asesinarte si no te callas - _dijo ella con sus bellísimos dientes muy apretados._

- Está bien, está bien, me callo. Pero apuesto mi cabellera a que esta noche misma Saga te dice, o intenta algo romántico contigo.

- No digas idioteces Milo, sólo hemos conversado.

- Se llaman flirteo, y preámbulo, preciosa. ¿O qué, creíste que él se iba ir a meter a tu cuarto como yo? No todos somos tan directos.

- ¡Imbécil; por supuesto que él no haría algo tan burdo!

- ¿Lo defiendes, eh? Cada vez estás más cerca de enamorarte de él...

- Milo, ¿cómo rayos puedes ser un caballero dorado si eres tan imbécil?

- No soy ningún imbécil - _respondió él con tranquilidad, aunque lo cierto es que solo ella podía decirle algo así; si hubiera sido alguien más, ya habría volado por los aires..._ - Es solo que la verdad, incomoda, y pocos somos los que tenemos el valor de decirla tal cual es.

- Todo lo que interpretas como "verdad" no es sino tu mente cochambrosa viendo cosas que no son. Y me parece estúpido que siendo tan vanidoso, apuestes todo ese cabello que te causa tanto orgullo para respaldar una de tus absurdas suposiciones.

- Soy un animal al que la intuición no le falla, muñeca; por eso apuesto algo tan valioso para mí. Recuerda mis palabras: esta noche, Shaina, o me cortó el cabello - _dijo él guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba._ _Shaina no sabía qué hacer ni a quién ir a ahorcar, cuando notó que en ese mismo instante, Aioria dejaba a Marin sola, lo cuál decidió aprovechar para ir a reclamarle por haberse prestado al tonto jueguito de Milo. Pero para alivio de la pelirroja, sobresalto de la peliverde, y regocijo de cierto griego, Shaina no llevaba ni dos minutos reclamándole a Marin cuando Saga se acercó y le tendió la mano a la atónita amazona_

- ¿Me permitirías esta canción?

* * *

_Saga, obviamente, no se había dedicado solo a Shaina. Además de conversar con ella, con Sorrento y con Milo, se había dado tiempo de hablar con Shura, Aldebarán, Shun, Shaka, Saori, Thetis, Julián y con la doctora Saito. Pero sí era cierto que todo eso lo había logrado permaneciendo siempre cerca, y mientras conversababa, siempre se había dado tiempo para voltear a verla frecuentemente y sonreírle. _

_A nadie le había parecido extraño, pues él se había plantado a vivir de nuevo en el hospital y ella se le había pegado como rémora cuando una infección y un posterior trombo habían hecho peligrar la vida de Kanon hacia dos semanas. Y nadie excepto Milo, había imaginado que pudiera darse algo entre ellos dos, siendo sabido por todos el amor que ella le profesaba a Seiya, y que para él en esos momentos nada era más importante que el bienestar de su gemelo. _

_Pero habría que aclarar que regularmente, a Milo no le daban el crédito que se merecía, pues Saga __estaba frente a ella, haciéndole la petición más imposible del mundo..._

- ¿Me permitirías esta canción?

- ¿Qué? - _dijo ella pensando que quizás había oído mal_

- Te pregunté si me permitirías bailar contigo. Estoy cansado y voy a retirarme ya, pero no me gustaría hacerlo sin bailar al menos una pieza contigo, especialmente después de ver lo bien que lo haces.

- Yo no sé bailar, sólo los seguí - _dijo ella refiriéndose a sus otros compañeros de baile_

- Yo te llevaría también, sólo tendrías que seguirme... Si quieres, claro. El ritmo parece suave y no tan difícil.

_Shaina miró con cierto desasosiego a Marin, y la pelirroja casi imperceptiblemente le hizo seña de que aceptara. Shaina consintió, procurando no mirar hacia donde estaba Milo (que sonreía de oreja a oreja), y aceptó la mano que se le tendía con caballerosidad y gran apostura, y que la guió hasta la pista de baile._

- Bailas bien - _dijo ella después de sentir que él la hacía flotar entre sus brazos aquella lenta y cadenciosa pieza..._

- No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo estoy siguiendo la música e imitando lo que he visto.

- No me lo hubiera imaginado jamás...

- ¿Shaina? - _preguntó después de un rato que sólo estuvo lleno por la música, y su mirada siguiéndola sonriente_

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo besarte? – _preguntó sin detener la ejecución impecable de su danza_

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - _preguntó ella a su vez. Claro, después de que logró articular palabra, un considerable tiempo después..._

- Porque quiero hacerlo.

- Me refiero a… por qué... me... pides permiso…

- Por años hice lo que quise, sin pedir opinión ni consentimiento alguno. Pero ese hombre no era yo, y mucho menos quiero ser ese contigo.

- ...

- ¿Eso es un no?

- ¿Tú... quieres besarme... a mí? ¿Es una broma?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Besarme… aquí… ahora?

- He hecho cosas peores que besar a una mujer hermosa en público. Y no creo que nadie le incumba o le moleste si te beso. ¿O sí?

- No - _dijo ella con un gesto melancólico en su hermoso rostro_

- Luces deslumbrante…. ¿Puedo? – _insistió él_

_Ella por toda respuesta cerró los ojos y estiró su cuello hacia él, tratando de no temblar como una hoja al viento entre sus brazos, esperando un beso como el de Milo, que era el único que conocía, abrasador y demandante. Pero el beso que le dio Saga de Géminis fue completamente diferente: sorprendentemente dulce, suave, cadencioso y satisfactorio, como su baile, como el gentil pero cierto tacto de sus manos en la mano y la cintura de ella._

_El beso fue tan increíble, que Shaina se lamentó cuando hubo terminado..._

_El momento no pasó desapercibido, pero quienes lo vieron lo disimularon a la perfección. Cuando acabó de besarla, Saga continuó bailando como si nada hubiera sucedido, mientras Shaina clavaba la mirada en el pecho de él, con las mejillas rojas, segura de que todos se habían dado cuenta y preguntándose qué opinarían al respecto, aunque después se reprochó. ¿Qué más daba lo que dijeran los demás? Era su vida..._

- Gracias – _susurró él en su oído después de un rato de silencio que solo fue llenado por la música_

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el baile. Y por el beso. Gracias por darme un recuerdo dulce al cual aferrarme en este tiempo tan extraño y difícil para mí.

_La pieza terminó y Saga llevó a Shaina de regreso al lugar donde estaba antes, le sonrió, y luego se marchó del salón. Mientras, Shaina lo observó alejarse con ese andar majestuoso que lo caracterizaba, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su sangre fría para no salir huyendo de ahí. Pero antes de que se pudiera a dar a la fuga, Marin le preguntó_

- ¿Me pareció ver lo que vi?

- …

- ¿Ahora estás saliendo con él?

- …no que yo sepa... - _dijo ella esperando que no se notara que le temblaban las piernas..._

- Pero entonces, ¿qué fue eso?

- No lo sé, Marin… – _respondió la peliverde con toda honestidad, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, recordando la tibieza que le habían transmitido los labios de Saga_ – No lo sé…

_Marin no dijo nada, pero se quedó muy intranquila, porque la última vez que Shaina le había dicho eso, había acabado por convertirse en la amante de Milo…._

* * *

_La fiesta había terminado para ella. Rendida por el baile, los tacones y sus descontroladas emociones, subió lentamente las escaleras y fue en automático hacia la habitación en la que ya había dormido más de un mes. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y estaba por entrar cuando se detuvo, y contrario a lo que había hecho siempre, tocó la puerta._

- Adelante - _respondió la varonil voz, y ella se introdujo_. - Ah, eres tú. ¿Por qué tocaste? - _preguntó Shura, que estaba sentado en un sillón ubicado en una esquina, y al que había desconcertado la actitud de su "huésped"._

- No sé... Pensé que quizás... Te perdí la pista allá abajo y pensé que podías estar... con alguien.

- Ya ves que no. Qué cosas te andas imaginando...

- ¿Qué hacías a obscuras? No estás atormentándote otra vez con lo de Aioros, ¿verdad?

- No, no se trata de eso

- Me alegra oírlo - _dijo ella quitándose los zapatos y los aretes con familiaridad y confianza_

- Juné, no, espera...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo... no creo que sea conveniente que duermas aquí esta noche.

- ... Está bien, si no quieres que duerma aquí hoy...

- Hablo de algo definitivo. Espero que comprendas.

- Pensé que no te molestaba…

- No me molesta, pero es incorrecto.

- ... no entiendo. Hemos dormido juntos más de un mes, ¿y ahora te parece mal?

- …

- Lo siento, no tengo derecho a preguntar; es tu habitación. Recogeré mis…

- Simplemente es distinto.

- No veo en qué.

- Juné, esa primera noche tú estabas pasando por un momento muy difícil y yo intentaba... he intentado darte todo el apoyo que me ha sido posible

- ¡Y lo has hecho! No sé qué habría hecho sin ti – _reconoció ella sinceramente_

- ... pero estoy convencido de que ya lo superaste y que ya no te hace falta el apoyo de esos primeros días.

- Ya entiendo. Te cansaste de ser mi niñera, ¿no?

- No - _dijo él mostrando gran convicción en su profunda voz_ - acompañarte y cuidarte no ha sido una carga, sino un privilegio. Y sería un ingrato si no reconociera que tú también has sido una compañía y un gran apoyo para mí. No habría soportado todo lo que sucedió con Aioros si no hubiera contado con tu amistad y con tu comprensión. Creo que nos hemos hecho mucho bien mutuamente...

- ¿Y entonces? - l_as mejillas del español se tiñeron de un tenue carmesí y ella pareció comprender_ - Perdóname. Soy una maldita entrometida. Quieres pasar tus noches con alguien más, ¿no es así?

- ¿Qué? No, estás equivocada

- Lo que digas.

- Juné, no te marches así... Si quieres, seré sincero contigo.

- Claro que lo quiero – _dijo ella convencida, aunque sus latidos se aceleraron cuando él la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse junto a él en la cama._

- Tú eres muy hermosa. Perturbadoramente hermosa. Y deseable... – _la joven lo escuchó boquiabierta mientras él continuaba –_ esa noche en el departamento de Seiya, tuve que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo por controlarme y rechazar tu propuesta, porque consideré que sería un terrible error. Sin embargo, ha pasado ya un buen tiempo, y he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, de verte de cerca, y te he llegado a apreciar de una forma que jamás sospeché. He disfrutado mucho de este tiempo a tu lado, pero mi fuerza de voluntad está disminuyendo, y ahora me siento cada vez más incapaz de resistir mis impulsos... Me siento cada vez más tentado… hacia ti. Por eso creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a dormir en tu propia habitación: no quiero cometer una locura y perder tu amistad. Tenerte tan cerca sólo empeora las cosas.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú…? ¿Que yo te...?

- Me gustaste desde el día que te conocí. Mis sentimientos por ti se han hecho cada vez más profundos e intensos, y eso no está bien. Tú eres demasiado joven, y una muy buena persona, y yo no soy digno de ti.

- ¿Pero quién te has creído? - _retrucó ella de inmediato._

- No quise ofender...

- ¿Crees que no tengo criterio, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no; sé que eres inteligente, pero eres muy joven, aún estás muy vulnerable, y no me aprovecharé de eso.

- Tú no eres capaz de algo así y lo digo porque te conozco. Me lo probaste el día en que me ofecí a ti, y me lo has probado todo este tiempo en el que he dormido a tu lado y no me has pedido nada.

- ...no soy tan fuerte como tú crees

- ¿Quieres decirte que no podrías resistirte si… te beso? – _dijo ella tomando su rostro para poner un tímido beso en sus labios, pero él volvió el rostro y el beso acabó en su mejilla._

- No. Estás confundida.

- No, no lo estoy – _dijo ella besando su rostro y su cuello, mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a juguetear los botones de su camisa_ – no lo estoy.

- Juné, por favor. Por favor – _pidió él con los ojos cerrados, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas_ – detente y piénsalo muy bien. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

- Sí quiero. Te quiero – _dijo ella en su oído, abrazándolo._

- No estoy jugando, Juné –_ dijo él abriendo los ojos y tomándole las manos para detenerla –_ Nunca he sabido dejar las cosas a medias, especialmente en materia sexual, y si sigues con esto, no voy a ser capaz de detenerme. No voy a besarte y a acariciarte un rato para luego parar. Es todo o nada; eso implica demasiado, y no creo que estés preparada.

- Yo tampoco estoy jugando. Sé que quiero verte perder el control. Sé que te quiero, y que te deseo... -_ dijo, besándolo nuevamente como lo había hecho aquella noche en la casita de Seiya..._

* * *

_A simple vista, cualquiera hubiera podido decir que la anfitriona de la fiesta había gozado del evento, pues __Saori bailó, cantó Feliz cumpleaños, conversó y le sonrió a todos en todo momento. En realidad se lo pasó muy bien, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero hacia el final de la fiesta estaba inquieta, o más bien triste. Quizás era porque envidiaba la naturalidad y la simpleza con la que Julián y Thetis se habían mostrado su amor sin molestarse en ocultarlo; quizás porque envidiaba la despreocupada felicidad que parecía estar experimentando Aldebarán, o porque envidiaba el porte y la gracia de Hilda de Polaris. Quizás era simplemente porque se le había hecho eterno aguardar un mes en espera de la luna llena... pero quizás, sólo quizás, la había invadido la tristeza porque su alma presentía que en esos mismos momentos, Seiya y Perséfone estaban haciendo el amor..._

_La fiesta no había acabado del todo. Los músicos ya se habían marchado, al igual que la mayor parte de los invitados, pero alguien había puesto música en el aparato de sonido, y aún había risas y conversaciones animadas. Pero ella ya no había tenido ánimo ni corazón para seguir, así que con gran amabilidad les había deseado buenas noches a todos, asegurándoles que estaban en su casa y que podían amanecerse si así lo deseaban, y se retiró silenciosa hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró sin molestarse en prender las luces, y en un gesto que no correspondía ni a su rango en el Olimpo ni a la educación que su supuesto abuelo se molestó en brindarle, se deshizo de sus tacones dando patadas en el aire y dejándolos salir expulsados de sus pies. Sin quitarse ni un accesorio y completamente vestida, se dejó caer en su cama. _ _Y de inmediato, un par de traicioneras lágrimas brotaron de sus órbitas. _

_El corazón le pesaba por no poder ir en ese mismo instante a donde fuera que estuviera Seiya y salvarlo. Le pesaba imaginarlo prisionero, o errante, pero muy posiblemente sufriendo dolores indecibles y desgarrándose por el efecto de aquel abominable veneno. _ _Si no podía salvarlo, jamás se lo perdonaría, pues él no se merecía un final semejante. _

_Y sabía también con aterradora certeza, que jamás volvería a ser feliz sin su presencia, aunque tuviera todo lo demás que había deseado, tanto como humana como diosa. Tenía juventud, belleza, poder y había vencido a la soledad que la había perseguido desde su niñez, pues su casa al fin era un hogar lleno de vida, de voces, de aromas y de afecto. Sus guerreros vivían y había paz. _ _Incluso la fiesta había salido tremendamente bien. Los había visto felices prácticamente a todos. Había visto a Marin liberarse, a Shun reír, a Aioria bailar, a Afrodita conversar un poco al menos. Vaya, el propio Ikki había estado presente. Y aunque había recelado cuando Hécate hizo su aparición, tenía que admitir que su simpatía y su curiosidad habían contribuido a relajar aún más el ambiente y a acrecentar la alegría. La extraña joven parecía sincera, leal y desinteresada en el apoyo ofrecido, la poción estaría lista en dos noches más y la noche..._ _La noche debería de haber sido motivo suficiente para ser feliz, pues el cielo se había mostrado despejado y aparentemente más plagado de estrellas que nunca, la temperatura se había mantenido perfectamente acogedora, y la brisa era refrescante y perfumada. _

_Y unos minutos antes, había comenzado a llover. _ _No era una tormenta, pero tampoco era una brizna imperceptible e insignificante. La temperatura no había disminuido, al contrario, el ambiente se había hecho aún más calido y sensual. El sonido del generoso y abundante derrame de humedad era pacífico y acogedor como el arrullo de una madre a su hijo, perfecto para incitar a un descanso reparador y benéfico. Y sobre todo, el olor de la tierra recibiendo agradecida el contacto de esas cálidas gotas con su superficie, jamás le había parecido tan avasallador y embriagante. _ _Debería de estar feliz por una lluvia así, porque la lluvia era la unión de dos elementos asombrosos que al mezclarse, generaban vida, y ella, como protectora de la Tierra, debería de estar agradecida por lo que simbolizaba semejante evento. _

_Sin embargo, pese a todas las razones lógicas que debían de haber dictado algo distinto, la embargó la melancolía. _ _No podía ser de otra manera cuando en esos mismos momentos, el amor de su vida se deslizaba lejos de ella como las gotas lo hacían por las paredes y los cristales de su habitación..._

* * *

_Fue un camino larguísimo y terrible el que Perséfone y Stephanos recorrieron hasta llegar al momento en el que al fin, después de siglos y mundos separados, sus labios volvieron a reunirse, sus alientos a reconocerse, sus latidos a acelerarse perfectamente sincronizados. _

_Probablemente la parte más áspera del trayecto, para ambos, fue la última luna, pues se vieron diariamente, sus ojos al fin mirándose, sus cuerpos al fin en el mismo sitio, y sin embargo, sus almas permanecieron distantes y lejanas, tan separadas, tan ajenas la una a los sentimientos de la otra. _

_Desde que la supo Perséfone, Seiya había mantenido un silencio inquebrantable, y su resistencia a beber el agua había disminuido considerablemente, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de brillar llenos de brío y de furia. __Si sus amigos lo hubieran visto, no hubieran podido reconocerlo, porque él n__o reclamó, ni protestó. No hubo actos impulsivos ni derroches innecesarios de energía._

_No estaba derrotado, ni deprimido, por supuesto que no. Era Seiya de Pegaso, ardiente y arrojado, y lo sería hasta el final. _ _Estaba furioso con Ella, con su absurdo plan, con su farsa y su traición, pero más aún, estaba furioso consigo mismo. **Debí saber mejor, debí saber que mentía, que algo iba mal desde el principio, ** s__e repetía. Pero batalló consigo mismo y se contuvo. Lo mantuvo sereno la intensa convicción de que aún no sabía toda la verdad. Había demasiadas interrogantes sin responder. _

_¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez, o enviaba a alguien a hacerlo? ¿Por qué las pesadillas habían disminuido tanto de intensidad y se sentía mucho más repuesto? ¿Por qué ella iba todos los días a mirar que le obligaran a beber aquella misteriosa agua que lo llevaba irremediablemente a recordar? ¿Qué quería ella que recordara? ¿Por qué lloraba todos los días? ¿Por qué lucía ropas tan hermosas para ir a sentarse al piso de aquel calabozo a mirarlo con aquellos ojos que parecían suplicarle algo? _ _Perséfone parecía estar esperando algo. ¿Pero qué? _

_No estaba dispuesto a seguir ignorante, y de algún modo supo que sólo conseguiría respuestas observando y analizando, poniendo atención a los pequeños detalles. No podía apresurar ninguna conclusión cuando faltaba tanto por saber y cuando había tanto en juego, y no podía desperdiciar energías, porque si bien se sentía mucho mejor, su instinto le decía que sus fuerzas podían fallarle en el peor momento._

_Y sobre todo, mantuvo la calma por miedo a tomar una decisión errónea; lo que le pudiera pasar le importaba un comino, pero temía con todo su ser__ que Perséfone lo retuviera para vengarse de Saori y de sus amigos. _ _Al principio pensó que lo usaban de carnada, pero después pensó que Perséfone quizás lo mantenía vivo para sacarle información. Era lo único que parecía __explicar que ella, en vez de matarlo desde el primer día, hubiera mentido para ganarse su confianza, que le hubiera preguntado por sus amigos, por sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Y pese a su apariencia calma, la desesperación hacía presa de él por momentos. ¡Anhelaba tanto poder ponerlos sobre aviso!_

* * *

_Para ella, uno de los peores días fue cuando su incondicional Ariadna había entrado corriendo a su habitación para darle una noticia terrible. _

- ¡Seiya se escapó!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Seiya no está en el calabozo!

- ¡No puede ser, acabo de verlo! ¡Haz que lo busquen! No puede estar muy lejos... ¡Que lo traigan sano y salvo!

- Sería mejor que lo busquemos con mis poderes, para no alertar a los jueces - _aconsejó la albina, y Perséfone aceptó._

_Pero Radamantys irrumpió en la torre con la noticia, y no quedó más remedio que permitir que fueran por él, aunque claro, Ariadna los siguió._

_Un rato después, un Seiya ensangrentado fue devuelto al calabozo por los jueces, y l__os guardias lo encadenaron sin que pusiera resistencia. Perséfone mandó a que todos salieran, luego entró a verlo y corrió hacia él para de inmediato quitarle una venda de los ojos._

- Seiya, ¿estás bien? – _sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que sus manos y sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas _- ¡Estás sangrando! ¿Te hicieron daño? Dime, ¿te hicieron daño? ¿Cómo saliste? ¿Alguien te sacó de aquí? ¿¡Quién!

_Seiya la miró, pero no contestó, pues no tenía __respuestas._

___Sólo sabía que alguien lo había despertado vendándole los ojos, le había quitado cadenas y grilletes, le había susurrado que iba a salvarlo de parte de Athena y que corriera y le siguiera, que no debía de mirar o no saldría jamás del Inframundo, y había obedecido. Estaba muy desorientado, pero fue jaloneado y corrió lo que le pareció un largo tiempo cuando la misteriosa mano lo soltó y se marchó, pero casi enseguida oyó gritos y voces familiares y se tiró al piso, rogando por lograr pasar desapercibido. _

___Pero no fue así. Radamantys y Minos lo hallaron. _

- Miren lo que me encontré

- Así que aquí estás, Pegasito. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- ¿Que les parece si aprovechamos esta oportunidad para matarlo de una maldita vez? Al fin, podemos decir que lo encontramos muerto

- Me encanta tu idea.

- Por mí. perfecto - _respondió_ - Vengan, Jueces

_**Que pase lo que tenga que pasar… **_**_¿Funcionará mi cosmos aquí? Solo hay un modo de saberlo _**

- Dame tu fuerza, Pega…

* * *

_No pudo ni acabar la frase, mucho menos liberar su cosmos, pues el dolor lo derribó sobre sus rodillas. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al pecho y sangre corrió de nuevo entre sus dedos. Sangre que apenas y pudo reconocer como suya, de tan espesa. El dolor fue tan intenso que pensó que moriría, y ni siquiera pudo sonreír ante la ironía de aquella situación. _ _**Ya estoy muerto, ¿cómo puedo sentirme tan mal?**_

_Entonces intervino una voz de mujer._

- Señores, mi señora me envió a ayudarlos. Qué bueno que lo hallaron. Llévenlo de vuelta, por favor.

_Molestos por ser vigilados, ellos habían tomado su cuerpo sin cuidado, pero el dolor era tan intenso que Seiya no había podido poner resistencia. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en la misma situación, sin escapatoria._

* * *

- ¿Por qué sangras? ¿Ellos te hirieron?

- ...

- ¡Contesta! - _exigió_

- Los enfrenté... - _contestó exhausto, después de semanas sin hablar_ - y se reabrió...

- ¡Oh Seiya! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Qué hiciste!

- ¿Qué más da? Tienes lo que querías, ¿no? Me tienes como querías: humillado, sufriendo. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que eso es lo último que quiero?

_Sin demora, la diosa se desgarró una manga y la presionó contra su pecho, lo cual dolió. Él se desconcertó al notar en ella algo que, podría jurar, parecía preocupación sincera y auténtica. _

_Para esas alturas, el dolor había empeorado tanto que ya no lograba mantenerse estirado, y se dobló sobre sí mismo, y de pronto ella salió de la habitación dejándolo solo a su suerte. _ _O al menos eso pensó hasta que ella volvió después, agitada y con unas hojitas en la mano. De inmediato se arrodilló junto a él, tomó unas de las plantas y las puso sobre a sus labios, que él por reflejo apretó._

- Mastica. No tragues, solo mastica… Seiya, ¡tienes qué masticarla! ¿recuerdas esa vez en que Hypnos te atacó y te di esto mismo? ¡Te quitó el dolor, tienes que masticarla!

- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Quieres mantenerme vivo por diversión? ¿Quieres mantenerme encerrado como un animal de zoológico?

- No hay tiempo que perder, ¡házlo!

- Acaba conmigo de una buena vez... o torturame más... pero déjalos. Fui yo quien impidió su victoria, quien lo hirió. Perdónalos... No me importa lo que quieras hacer conmigo. Aceptaré el veneno que me das: moriré lentamente si eso quieres, o me arrojaré contra la espada otra vez…

- No quiero dañar a tus amigos. Eres tú quien me interesa. ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Me has engañado… desde… el principio…

- Mastica y te probaré que ellos están bien... Están en Japón viviendo sus vidas en paz, su Santuario está siendo reconstruido, y yo te dejaré verlos.

- No... confío...

- ¿No crees que si quisiera herirlos ya lo habría hecho? Hubiera podido enviar a mis kyotos a asesinarlos mientras dormían en sus camas de hospital. Sé donde están desde el principio. No me interesan, eres tú a quien quiero, y te quiero vivo. Ahora mastica. Házlo y antes de realizar los planes que tengo para ti, te dejaré verlos.

- ... Enseñ... enseñamelos antes.

- No hay tiempo. Recuerda que funcionó la vez anterior. ¡Házlo o haré que te obl...!

_El dolor, y la esperanza de volverlos a ver y avisarles, lo hizo acceder y masticar. Como antes, un sopor y un aletargamiento comenzaron a invadirlo, y cuando así fue, Perséfone buscó sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. _

_- No - dijo él con rabia, alejándose. Ella se aguantó el dolor que le produjo su reacción, tomó su rostro y consiguió besarlo pese a su resistencia. _

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo que quería hacer. ¡Porque es lo que he querido hacer desde hace una eternidad! Lamento tanto todo lo que has sufrido - _dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos_ - Pero te compensaré, lo juro. Y tarde o temprano te reencontraré, amor mío, así tenga que esperar toda otra eternidad.

_Volvió a besarlo, y para él fue demasiado confuso, porque algo dentro de sí lo hizo corresponderle, pero entonces, en medio de un beso cada vez más profundo, y a través de sus párpados cerrados, él pudo sentir cómo recorría grandes distancias y la luz lo envolvía, y perdió el sentido. _

_ Cuando él despertó había sido curado, y si recordaba aquellos besos, no dijo nada. _

_Y ella no cumplió su promesa. No podía arriesgarse a que él pidiera ver a Saori, o que se viera a sí mismo..._

_Él volvió al silencio, y a sus anhelos de contactarlos de alguna forma para asegurarse de que estuvieran prevenidos sobre Perséfone..._

* * *

_Lo único que alivió el corazón de la diosa esos días fue que Ariadna avisó que al fin sabía cómo podrían conseguir la cura para Seiya, y que de inmediato tomó previsiones en cuanto a los posibles ingredientes para la pócima y dio inició a los rituales necesarios. _

_Fue con esa pequeñísima esperanza que entró al calabozo un día, hizo que los guardias le dieran de beber, los corrió y se sentó a mirarlo. Después de que lo soltaron, el dirigió el rostro hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, y aunque ella quizó creer que era una buena señal, él permaneció quieto e inmóvil demasiado tiempo. Tanto que ella se puso de pie, lista para marcharse, cuando él abrió sus ojos, la miró, y le habló_

- Perséfone... ¿eres tú?

_Fue el tono con el que lo dijo, y el desconcierto en su rostro lo que la hizo pensar que al fin, Él había vuelto..._

- ¿Stephanos?

- ¡Perséfone!

- ...

- Mis ojos te han buscado tanto...

- ¿Stephanos, eres tú?

- Sí.

_Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes, las manos cubriéndose los labios mientras se le arrasaban los ojos, y de inmediato salió corriendo del calabozo, para darle la orden a sus guardias de que se marcharan, y que desde dos pisos arriba se aseguraran de que nadie, y especialmente jueces y dioses, se acercaran. _

_Mientras, él recorrió con la mirada el lugar, y luego se detuvo al notar que estaba hincado sobre unos lienzos, y que su cuello, su cintura y sus brazos eran sujetos por cadenas que salían horizontalmente de una pared._

- Estoy muerto, ¿verdad? ¿Es mi castigo... por amarte?

_Ella corrió hacia él y sin cuidado alguno se tiró de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó mientras parecía deshacerse en llanto._

- Pensé... pensé que te había perdido...

- Nos perdimos, Stephanos. Nos perdimos... pero al fin te encontré.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

- ¡No! ¡Yo no te dejé! ¡Yo no te habría dejado nunca! ¡Quería quedarme contigo para siempre!

- ¿Entonces por qué...? Fue él quien... eres... su esposa... – _dijo él con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas mientras su mente juntaba las piezas del intrincado rompecabezas de sus vidas pasadas_ _y de la información que se le había revelado en una vida y ocultado en otras._

- Sí, pero no lo quería... ¡Te quería a ti! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Fue la noche más terrible de mi vida!

- Pensé... pensé que me habías dejado... que te habías aburrido de mí... que era sólo un juego... me dolió tanto...

- Perdóname – _dijo ella abrazándolo aún más fuerte _– Yo sé que debe de haberte dolido muchísimo

- Lo hizo... lo hizo...

- Jamás quise hacerte sufrir. ¡Jamás!

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En su castillo, en Asfodelos. ¡Pero él no está!- _respondió ella dejando de abrazarlo para mirar directo a sus ojos café rojizo - _Él se fue y tú y yo estamos juntos ahora, Stephanos... Seiya

_Sólo en ese momento Perséfone se percató de que seguía encadenado, pero lo remedió con rapidez al poner las manos en las cadenas, que se abrieron y lo soltaron. Él se estiró un poco, y luego alargó una mano hacia su rostro, cuando sus rodillas cedieron a su peso y el quedó doblado sobre su estómago, su cabeza quedando en el regazo de ella. _

- ¿¡Estás bien!

_Él levantó el rostro lentamente, sus manos aún en el piso, sobre el suelo, hasta lograr verla_

- Sí. Es sólo que... He tenido tantos nombres... tantas vidas... todo me da vueltas...

- No importa como te llames. Es a ti a quien amo, Seiya - _dijo ella acunando su rostro entre sus manos. _

_Había sido, literalmente, el peso de los recuerdos lo que lo había hecho caer, pero su brazos fueron recobrando fuerza, y ella lo supo porque él poco a poco logró sostener su peso sobre ellos, para ir incorporando su torso y su rostro en dirección a sus labios. _

- Estás tan hermosa... Como aquel día... bajo la lluvia

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Como si fuera ayer. ¡No podía creer tanta belleza. Y sabía que estaba mal tocarte, pero no podía contenerme. No puedo… - _dijo él, subiendo su rostro, mientras que ella se agachó, hasta que sus labios se encontraron a la mitad del camino_...

* * *

_Toda la ansiedad que la había carcomido desapareció en el momento en el que sus labios se tocaron. Toda la prisa se evaporó cuando el llevó sus manos a sus antebrazos. Llevaba tanto, tanto tiempo esperando por vivir aquel momento, que cuando al fin la oportunidad se presentó, supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era alargar esos minutos dorados, esos instantes que podían ser irrepetibles. _

_Pero esos besos de espuma y miel no duraron tanto como ella hubiera querido, pues de pronto él volteó su rostro, puso sus manos en su cintura y la hizo ponerse de pie._

_- ¿_Qué pasa?

- Yo no te merezco. No soy nadie_ - dijo él poniéndose de pie a su vez para ir hasta una de las paredes. _

_- _¿De qué hablas? Has logrado cosas imposibles para un mortal, heriste a más de un Dios, has pasado dolores indecibles, has derramado tu sangre con propósitos sagrados, ¡te has sacrificado tanto! Pero sobre todo, merecías un poco de felicidad, y pese a tu enorme corazón y aunque muchas te amaron, nunca estuviste con nadie, ¿verdad?

_-_ No - _respondió él con verguenza y sinceridad a la vez_ - Ninguna eras tú.

- ¿Lo ves?_ - dijo ella corriendo hacia él para tomarle las manos - _No te niegues a mí por razones absurdas. Nuestro amor ha sobrevivido a todo: a él, a ellas, a tus muertes, al olvido, ¡a todo! Ninguna lógica, ni costumbre impuesta, ni compromiso puede ser más fuerte que eso. Es nuestro momento, ahora. Lo esperé tanto... ¿Tú no?

_- ... _Vida tras vida... Pero este lugar es... Estamos en un calabozo, y tú deberías de estar….

- ¿En el lecho de un palacio? He estado en uno, y nunca fui tan feliz como lo he sido en esta mazmorra a tu lado. Donde sea que tú estés, para mí es como el paraíso. No hay ningún otro lugar donde yo prefiera estar – _dijo ella sonriéndole_

_Por toda respuesta él la atrajo hacia sí, recargó su torso contra la pared, sus brazos aferraron la cintura de ella y cerró los ojos mientras la besaba al ritmo de sus desesperadas ansias por ella, que habían permanecido dormidas en el interior de su alma primordial, y que ahora despertaban para volver a sacudirlo con toda su fuerza. Y mientras sus labios se devoraban, __sus cuerpos se inquietaron, y comenzaron a demandar el estar aún más cerca. El sexo de él, que había salido violentamente de su letargo, encontró naturalmente acomodo en el triángulo de su cuerpo, y el roce los hizo gemir. __Para esos momentos, el volcán de su pasión ya era incontenible, y sus besos se habían vuelto incandescentes. A Perséfone no le importó la pared empedrada y ligeramente áspera cuando _hizo girar sus pies y jugó con su peso para ser ella quien estuviera contra la pared, y que él pudiera rozar por más tiempo su miembro contra su intimidad, los roces cada vez más largos, hasta que se convirtieron en una deliciosa presión, pues sus ropas eran muy ligeras. 

_Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes como un amanecer, y luego volteó su rostro, ofreciéndole su exquisito y delicado cuello. El hundió el rostro en él, lo rozó con los labios y comenzó a explorarlo con devoción cuando, con la mano izquierda, ella levantó uno de los extremos de su vestido, __levantó su pierna casi hasta lograr envolver sus estrechas caderas y luego tomó su mano derecha para guiarla suavemente hacia su interior. Él abrió los ojos por la enorme sorpresa que le produjo sentir la humedad de manaba de su entrada por primera vez _

- Eres… como la tierra de aquel día.

- Tú me transformas en esta que está ante ti ahora. Algo de mí se murió el día que me arrastraron a esta obscuridad. Pero tú me devuelves a la vida, tú trajiste el sol de nuevo. Tú me iluminas. Me haces sentir como si estuvieramos en la hierba, con el sol iluminando nuestros rostros… Y la lluvia… ¿recuerdas las gotas de lluvia? Nuestras ropas estaban mojadas...

- Y yo podía… ver tus pechos... – _dijo él, ruborizándose furiosamente. _

_Ella puso sus manos en su pecho, y lo separó suavemente de su cuerpo para poder deshacer el nudo que detenía la porción de tela que aprisionaba sus senos, y de un suave tirón ambos fueron liberados. Sin calma, las manos de él fueron de inmediato hacia ellos, para acunarlos y acariciar sus pezones erguidos, y después de haberle arrancado varios gemidos, a__ntes de atreverse a más, él se despojó con sencillez pero sin pena de sus ropas. _

_Y cuando al fin estuvo totalmente desnudo, la abrazó simplemente y sencillamente. para sentir sus pechos desnudos juntos por primera vez, mientras jugueteaba con sus largos, finos y rubios cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente, masajeando su cráneo con una gentileza de la que Hades jamás habría sido capaz. _

___La sabia decisión de Perséfone de prolongar el placer que tanto había añorado se conjugó perfectamente con la natural timidez de él, para lograr un siguiente momento lento y profundamente erótico, pues d__espués de abrazarla y de sentir como había aumentado el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpos, los brazos de Seiya, que habían sostenido su espalda, bajaron a su cintura, mientras él fue acercando su rostro para oler su piel y para acariciar sus pechos contra su mejilla. Para otra, la caricia podría haber resultado demasiado sutil, pero para ella era delicioso y estremecedor el lento avance del castaño, el sentir su respiración caliente y el ligerísimo y ocasional roce de sus labios que le provocaban escalofríos. Poco a poco, los inconstantes roces de sus labios entreabiertos fueron adquiriendo un ritmo y una humedad progresivos hasta convertirse en besos tibios y en los que su lengua iba involucrándose cada vez más, hasta que él se halló besando de lleno sus generosos senos. Y las manos de él se inquietaron hasta ir hacia la tela que se detenía aún en su cintura, y jalaron hacia abajo. Las cintas que la sostenían ahí cedieron, y cuando, con el rostro volteando hacia abajo, pudo ver el secreto de esa intimidad que ya había sentido, retrocedió azorado. _

_Ella avanzó hacia él, dichosa de __mostrarse ante él tal y como había nacido, lo cual provocó que él cayera de rodillas ante el milagro de su cuerpo, con los ojos plenos de incredulidad y adoración. _

_Aunque un momento después, él cerró sus párpados y bajó la cabeza._

- Seiya, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No. Es que…

- ¿Es que no te gusto? – _preguntó ella con verdadero dolor en la voz_

- Eso es imposible. Tu belleza es indescriptible. Pero…

- ¡No dudes ahora! Te quiero. Te amo, te he amado y te amaré, siempre, te llames como te llames – _dijo ella tomando primero su barbilla para mirar de nuevo sus grandes ojos cafés. Luego, con un movimiento simple y desenfadado, tomó su mano y la llevó a su cadera_ – nos tomó tantas vidas reencontrarnos. Si sientes lo mismo que yo, por favor, no desperdicies este instante. Aférrate a este amor… - _dijo ella, y él sin dudarlo más, se abrazó a sus caderas, lo que provocó que e__lla jadeara al sentir sus brazos ardientes envolviendo sus piernas y sus nalgas. _

_Con las mejillas muy rojas, él despegó su mejilla de su vientre para acariciar con la punta de la nariz su piel suave y blanca, y empezó a regar besos en su ombligo y a su alrededor, sus manos siempre en sus rotundas y femeninas caderas. Besó su ombligo, los huesos de su cadera, el principio de sus muslos, y al fin se atrevió a hundir su rostro en el fino y rubio vello que custodiaba la entrada de su cuerpo, para luego besarlo, mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar de felicidad._

- ¿Lo hago mal? – _preguntó él con tanto candor que ella sintió que se derretía_

- No. Es todo lo contrario: eres tan gentil, tan generoso…

- ¿Él no…?

- No lo nombres, ni mucho menos pienses en él. No importa ya. No importa nada, solo tú y yo. Estamos sólo tú y yo en la hierba… rodeados de árboles... bajo el sol…

_Ella gimió con la voz de un ángel cada beso que Seiya le brindó a su sexo, y fue con manos temblorosas que ella lo empujó suavemente de los hombros para lograr que él recargara sus nalgas en sus talones. Con la punta de uno de sus pies le indicó suavemente que separara ligeramente las piernas, y le sonrió nerviosa, como si fuera su primera vez, cuando comenzó a agacharse lentamente. _

_El cielo abrió las compuertas, y la lluvia comenzó a cubrir el mundo cuando ella se sentó entre sus piernas, y lo hizo entrar a su cuerpo, recibiéndolo con un suspiro de agradecimiento. Él, que había mirado incrédulo cómo tomaba su virilidad con dedos delicados y la llevaba hasta el centro de su cuerpo para clavársela, había reaccionado instintivamente y había dejado caer su peso en sus brazos que se colocaron detrás de él, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y jadeante por la intensa sensación. Pero fue el mismo instinto el que lo hizo volver su peso hacia el centro, para poder abrazarla y jalarla hasta poder llevar su sexo hasta el límite del de ella. _

_Y por un largo rato, a Perséfone no le importó nada más, ni siquiera colocarse o moverse de la forma correcta para conseguir un rápido y avasallador orgasmo, estaba más allá de algo tan simple. El solo sentirlo abrazando su cuerpo mientras lo tenía al fin dentro de sí, la sola presión que ejercía su firme y aún inmóvil miembro contra las paredes de su sexo, las manos de él bien abiertas aferrándola contra sí y sus labios mordiendo su cuello por el inmenso placer de sentirla envolviéndolo como la brisa del día más caluroso del verano, la hizo retorcerse presa por un placer extraordinario. _

_Fue ella quien inició la búsqueda, que no fue muy larga, ella quien guió las manos de él a sus nalgas para darles apoyo y caricias, y cuando por fin sus cuerpos se acoplaron, cuando al fin encontraron el ritmo que les pertenecía, y se hicieron uno, nada importó. _

_Seiya sintió que su miembro y que su ser entero hervían por las oleadas del placer que le producía la fricción y el vaivén de sus cuerpos, la textura de sus pechos en su boca y por la dulzura de sus besos con tal veracidad que sintió que el girar del mundo se detenía. _

_Y cuando al fin Seiya estalló de placer y comenzó a derramarse en sus adentros, Perséfone se sintió como si fuese un desierto que por fin recibía con todo su ser una lluvia torrencial después de haber esperado mil años por ella. Pudo sentir con toda claridad la simiente de él recorriendo su interior, y en medio de la cima de su propio y desmedido placer, se halló ante la decisión más difícil de toda su existencia, porque en su calidad de Diosa que hace florecer al mundo, poseía la única y rara cualidad de decidir si quería o no engendrar un hijo…_

* * *

**¡Por fin, queridos míos, aquí lo tienen!**

**Quedó eterno, casi las 30,000, pero no pude ni quise dividirlo ni atrasarlo más, espero que nadie se queje por eso...**

**Les cuento que me costó un trabajo indecible armar este capi y de ahí la demora, (además de que tuve temporadas de trabajo real muy intenso), tanto por tener que incluir prácticamente a todos mis personajes, por buscar que las escenas de todos salieran más o menos de un tamaño similar, así como por buscar que el resultado fuera balanceado, equitativo y que pudiera ser interesante. Probé y cambié distintas combinaciones, y además, hacer "hablar" a Shaka y a Afrodita me costó un mundo, eso sin mencionar que nada más el darle coherencia al budismo de Shaka frente a la mitología griega clásica me metió en camisa de once varas (bendito Kurumada y su sincretismo, pasé horas leyendo artículos y discusiones para poder sacar mis conclusiones). Bueno, y la escena de Seiya, ni se diga, la reescribí hasta el infinito.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y que no me maten, por favor, si no les gusta. De cualquier forma, esperaré sus reviews, porque si anhelo saber qué opinan, es justamente sobre este capi.**

** Si su queja es que las escenas fueron en general "breves" o quedaron "abiertas", lo lamento, pero sólo así se puede manejar tanto personaje a la vez, y vuelvo a recordarles que en Líneas Paralelas podrán disfrutar de la primera vez de Marin y Aioria, de la conversación de Saga con Sorrento y del primer beso de Hyoga y Shun (así se lo ahorraran los no-amantes del yaoi que pese a todo, me honran con sus lecturas).**

**Por cierto, los invito a releer el capi 50, ya que le agregué tres escenas extra sobre Aldebarán, Saga, y Sun-rei para balancear la longitud de ese capi con este. **

**No debería de dejar adelanto, pero lo haré. Es corto, pero ****no puedo revelar más o se arruinaría el efecto. Sólo puedo decir que estén listos, porque en el próximo capi pasará, literalmente, ¡de todo!**

**Y en otro orden de ideas, les**** comento que tengo la inquietud de abrir una cuenta de twitter para estar más en contacto con ustedes, con otros escritores y así. No los ahogaría con mis intimidades ni los aburriría con mi vida cotidiana, lo prometo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Ustedes tienen? ¿Les interesaría? ¿No será que si pongo un avancito del fic me demanden por plagio o algo así ? (con eso de las nuevas leyes que quieren "evitar la piratería" según la entienden los interesados...) **

**Ah, y no me puedo marchar sin decir que he visto un solo capi de Omega y me siento profundamente decepcionada, tanto por la historia como por el estilo de dibujo. Creo que ni los personajes ni el trasfondo mitológico de Saint Seiya necesitaban fusiones con Pokemón, Digimon y anexas, y no soporté verlos a todos anoréxicos y con las armaduras transformadas en mallitas casi de Sailor Scouts. ¿Dónde quedaron esos primeros dibujos, donde a todos los caballeros a penas y les cabían las armaduras de tanto músculo, donde el pecho de Ikki se antojaba infinito? En fin...**

**Nos vemos, espero pronto; no sé que vendrá primero, si el capi 52, titulado Inevitable, o Aioros en Líneas Paralelas =) **

**Hasta pronto,**

**Fuego. **

**P.D. Por cierto, espero ya haber agradecido de una u otra forma a todos por sus lecturas, pero si se me andan escapando, no se apuren, ya contactaremos =) y de todos modos, yo lo quiero y les agradezco a todos por todo, ya sean de los comunicativos y de los que me leen desde el silencio de sus pantallas...**

**¡Abrazos y besos para todos!**

* * *

_...comprendió__ que el amanecer iba a hallarlo desnudo en una cama que no era suya, y con ella, e inevitablemente, las imágenes de cómo había acabado ahí pasaron a gran velocidad por su cabeza. No podía creer que con toda su experiencia, hubiera cedido tan fácilmente a sus impulsos para acabarse acostando con alguien que a decir verdad, a penas y conocía, y que además… No podía creer que se hubiera aprovechado de ella. _


	52. Seducción

Capítulo 52

**Notas de la autora al final**

Seducción

_Aún cuando el punto más álgido del placer ya había pasado, Seiya permaneció mucho tiempo sentado en el piso del calabozo, sosteniendo y abrazando a Perséfone, su rostro hundido en su hombro y en sus rubios cabellos, las mejillas de ambos frotándose, su sexo aún dentro de ella. El vaivén incesante que impulsó sus vientres en búsqueda del éxtasis había parado, y sin embargo seguían aferrados y meciéndose en algo semejante al arrullo de una madre, ahora en búsqueda de confort y calma, consolándose el uno al otro por haber sufrido tanto para tener que llegar a ese instante._

_Las manos de él no estaban en reposo, acariciaban y se deleitaban en la suavidad de la piel de su espalda, y de cuando en cuando sus dedos se deslizaban entre sus largos y sedosos cabellos. Su respiración era profunda y calmada, pero su sexo estaba cobrando vida nuevamente cuando ella intentó alejarse un poco. Sus brazos reaccionaron de inmediato, estrechándola y atrayéndola nuevamente contra su pecho. _

_- _¡No, no te vayas! Nos tomó tanto tiempo encontrarnos... No quiero volver a separarme de ti. Una sola vez no es suficiente. Quiero conocer todos tus secretos, conocer cada parte de ti de memoria... Perséfone, no llores, por favor - _dijo él cuando vio que sus ojos se humedecían._

- Estas son mis primeras lágrimas de felicidad absoluta en siglos, así que déjame derramarlas libremente. - _respondió ella cuando fue capaz, una sonrisa brillante adornándole el rostro_ - Soñé tanto tiempo con oírte decir algo así... Estaba tan desesperada porque recordaras que tu primer nombre fue Stephanos y que...

- Nos amamos...

- Sí...

- Pero ya lo recordé. No te alejes: tengo tantos besos que quiero darte...

- Yo también quiero estar contigo, Seiya - _dijo ella besándolo rápida y tiernamente en los labios, sus delicadas manos sujetando su rostro_ - quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre, y que seamos uno, mil y una veces, pero ya no soporto verte aquí - _dijo separándose, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus ropas, mientras él la miraba aún azorado por su belleza. _

- No me importa dónde, mientras podamos estar juntos - _dijo él clavando la vista en el sencillo piso, una parte de él aún sintiendo que no tenía derecho a contemplarla._

- Pues a mí, sí. Ya no soporto que estés en este lugar espantoso. Quiero que la próxima vez que nos amemos sea entre sábanas suaves y limpias, quiero darte un baño...

- ¿Es tan necesario? Lo lamento.

_Perséfone se carcajeó, como no lo hacía en años, porque Hades le había dado todo el amor del que había sido capaz, pero el sentido del humor jamás había sido su fuerte. En cambio, Stephanos siempre supo cómo hacerla reír..._

_- _Aunque no estaría mal. No he podido hacerlo desde que llegué...

- ¡No lo digo por eso! - _contestó ella aún riendo_ - Claro que quiero quitarte toda esa sangre seca de encima, pero lo que realmente quiero, es volver a tener la oportunidad de mirar tu cuerpo húmedo y deslizar mis dedos entre tus cabellos pegándose a tu nuca, y que tu vientre y el mío se deslicen más fácilmente mientras que... ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo... - _dijo ella yendo hacia él, su vestido aún no muy bien ajustado a su cuerpo, para apartar un mechón de cabellos de su frente y sonreírle_ - y no hayas cambiado nada?

_- _¿De qué hablas?

- En cuanto mencioné que quiero mirarte y tocarte, te pusiste todo nervioso, como esa vez que fuimos al lago, cuando te abrazé y te dejé sentir todo mi cuerpo... Me pregunto si seguirás haciendo lo mismo aun cuando me hayas visto desnuda desde todos los ángulos...

_- _Creo..._ - dijo él, sus mejillas pasando del rosado al rojo carmesí, aunque aún así se dio el valor para hablar - _que tendremos que averiguarlo. Podemos empezar ahora... - _dijo él, abriéndole los brazos candorosamente, aunque con un dejo de picardía en su sonrisa._

- ¿No preferirías que fueramos a mi jardín?

- ¿¡Podemos!?

- Claro.

- Me encantaría -_ declaró él poniéndose de pie prácticamente de un salto, y corrió a ponerse los pantalones mientras ella lo miraba con ternura, pero cuando iba a comenzar a ponerse su rudimentaria camisa se detuvo en seco._

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Recordé a Hypnos... y a Tanatos...

- Ni los menciones. Los detesto.

- ¿No los... resucitaste tú?

- ¡No! Zeus los resucitó para que me ayudaran a regir, por eso los tolero. Pero los he detestado siempre. Y quise matarlos con mis propias manos cuando te lastimaron...

_Él no dijo nada. Acababan de unirse, y no dudaba de sus sentimientos, pero recordaba claramente el dolor que le habían inflingido, y las palabras destilantes de veneno que esos dos le habían dicho. _

_Ella notó su confusión y de inmediato corrió hacia él para tomarlo de las manos. _

- Seiya, tengo mucho que explicarte, pero tienes que saber por sobre todas las cosas que jamás he querido hacerte daño. Ellos actuaron por su cuenta.

- Lo sé - _dijo él_ - puedo ver tu dulce corazón en tus ojos...

- Te doy mi palabra que me desharé de ellos a como dé lugar, y de inmediato.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Puedes hacer funcionar el Inframundo sin su ayuda?

- No, pero ellos tienen sus propios templos. Les prohibiré que vengan aquí a menos que sea estrictamente indispensable, o algo así, o conseguiré otros jueces, no lo sé. Pero ten por seguro que no volverán a ponerte un dedo encima, y mucho menos a estorbarnos... Pero no quiero hablar de ellos ahora. Anda, acaba de vestirte mientras yo me aseguro de que no haya nadie en los pasillos, ¿sí?

_Mientras ella salió con una sonrisa del calabozo, él acabó de vestirse. Y cuando estaba terminando de recoger los lienzos con los que se cubría para dormir, un objeto que llevaba instalado ya mucho en una de las esquinas de la lúgubre habitación captó su atención. Objeto que él acariciaba y contemplaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios cuando ella volvió _

_- _Todo está despeja_... ¡_Ah, al fin la notaste! - _dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante cuando regresó por él - _¿La recuerdas?

_- _Por supuesto, pero... ¿de verdad es... Avelina?

- Claro. Traéla - _dijo ella tendiéndole la mano para que salieran al fin y para siempre de aquella espantosa y tenebrosa habitación..._

* * *

_El jardín le pareció al Pegaso más hermoso que las otras veces que había estado en él. Aunque volver a ese paradisíaco lugar no lo relajó tanto como Perséfone esperaba, pues en cuanto arribaron, Seiya comenzó a recorrer el lugar inspeccionando y mirando a los alrededores como asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. _

_- _No te preocupes, este jardín es únicamente de mi propiedad, y son poquísimas las personas las que pueden entrar aquí sin mi autorización, y ni los gemelos ni los jueces están entre ellos

_- _Nos fuimos corriendo varias veces para que no nos encontraran...

- Porque no quería delatarme ante ti mientras no me recordaras, pero ahora no podrán entrar._ - dijo ella desplegando su cosmos para sellar el lugar. Él se asombró intensamente al ver como un destello viólaceo se desprendía de su cuerpo mientras su gigantesco poder se extendía._

_- _Tu cosmos es tan...

- ¿Tan qué?

- Abrumador...

_- _Cuando nos conocimos no te importó.

- Me asombró mucho, pero disimulé. Aunque claro, no me dio temor. Pude sentir de un golpe todo tu amor por los seres vivos, tu alegría, tu grandeza y tu belleza, y eso me fascinó. Pero ahora hay algo más que eso... algo se percibe diferente.

- Debe de ser por todo el tiempo que llevo aquí,

- Y porque ahora eres su reina...

- No pensemos en eso tampoco. Ven - _dijo ella sentándose donde la hierba era más espesa, y él sin reparos la siguió, su atención volviendo al objeto que cargaba, y que acarició embelesado nuevamente - _¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

- No tienes idea_..._ ¿Pero cómo es posible que la tengas? ¡Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo!

_-_ Cuando él me raptó no hubo oportunidad de nada, pero después pude pedirle a Hermes que me la trajera.

- No puedo creer que la hayas conservado...

- Era uno de los pocos recuerdos tangibles que me quedaron de nuestro amor. La hubiera ido a buscar hasta el fin del mundo... y desde que la recuperé, ha sido mi tesoro.

_Hablaban de un extraño instrumento, que parecía la fusión entre una lira y una cítara, pero con un mástil, lo cual la hacía muy semejante a una guitarra. _

_- _La miré por días, preguntándome por qué la habías llevado al calabozo...

- ¿Ahora la recuerdas?

_Él asintió enfáticamente_

- Hermes te regaló una lira. Podía pasar horas embelesado escuchándote tocarla, y me dejabas jugar con ella, pero yo siempre me quejaba de que me parecía incómoda la postura para tocarla, y un día hasta se me ocurrió amarrarle un tronco para acomodarla diferente. Meses después volviste con esto - _dijo, señalando el instrumento - _La llamamos Avelina por que su sonido era delicado y reconfortante como el canto de un pájaro pequeño.

- Le pedí a Hermes que la hiciera para regalártela...

- Pero no podía llevarla a casa o mis padres haría muchas preguntas, así que tú la tenías.

_Con el perfume de las flores y la hierba embriagándolo, el instrumento entre sus manos y el rostro absolutamente relajado, Seiya adoptó la posición de flor de loto y comenzó a tocar._

_- _Parece como si la hubieras tocado ayer_ - dijo ella gratamente sorprendida por la soltura y la habilidad con la que sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas_

_- _Estuve practicando.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo algo muy parecido a esto en casa - _dijo él mientras la afinaba. Y cuando estuvo lista, comenzó a tocar. No seguía una melodía en particular, y sin embargo, las pequeñas notas llenaron el ambiente de calma, dulzura y belleza_ - Muchas vidas me soñé tocándola, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de... Ya como Seiya, volví a soñarla, y la diferencia la hizo el que se lo contara a mi maestra.

- ¿A Marin?

- Sí. No hablé de otra cosa por semanas; se la describí hasta el cansancio y estaba obsesionado por conseguirla, y un día, ella apareció con una guitarra y me la regaló...

- ¿Una guitarra?

- Un instrumento que se le parece bastante... La primera vez que intenté tocarla, mis dedos estaban bastante torpes, así que me empeñé en practicar cada momento libre que tuve. Y mientras más practicaba, más soñaba con ella, y después de cada sueño se me hacía más sencillo el tocarla. Acudía a ella siempre que estaba triste; su sonido me hacía mucho bien. Sentía alivio, y paz... Extrañé mucho su canto: tuvieron que pasar muchas vidas para que oyera un sonido parecido.

- Soy responsable de eso

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cuando la recuperé, le pedí a Hermes el favor de no volver a hacer un instrumento igual, o parecido -_explicó la rubia_ - No quería oír su sonido si no lo producían tus manos; no quería que nuestra felicidad fuera de nadie más... Pasó muchísimo tiempo antes de que él le entregara a algún humano algo similar... ¿Recuerdas alguna de las melodías que inventaste?

- Ahora las puedo recordar completas... pero deberías de tocar tú. Tus notas eran tan cristalinas, tan exactas...

- No la he tocado desde entonces...

- ¿De verdad?

- ... llegó a pedírmelo - _dijo refiriéndose a Hades, pero sin querer pronunciar su nombre_ - pero yo siempre me negué. Avelina es y será para siempre sólo nuestra.

_Una lágrima se formó en el ojo derecho de Seiya. La secó antes de que corriera, y con esa misma mano acunó el rostro de la Diosa mientras le daba un beso ligero, y luego se acomodó el instrumento para tocar sin dudas una melodía que ella reconoció de inmediato, y que disfrutó indeciblemente, placenteras lágrimas bañando de nuevo su rostro. _

_La rubia diosa no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras él tocaba sin titubeos, como si hubiera compuesto aquella canción hacía minutos y no una eternidad. Ella se puso cómoda para seguir oyéndolo, sentada sobre su cadera derecha, sus piernas juntas y dobladas hacia la izquierda mientras que su brazo derecho sostenía el peso de su armonioso cuerpo. Y por entre las lágrimas, sonreía, porque la música de Seiya estaba acariciándole el alma... _

* * *

_Cuando la canción acabó, Seiya comenzó de inmediato otra melodía, que ella no reconoció, y que sin embargo, era tan o más hermosa que la anterior. _

- Esa no la recuerdo.

- La compuse el último atardecer que pude pasar en mi buhardilla, antes de... llegar aquí.

- ¿En qué pensabas cuándo la hiciste?

- En toda esa melancolía que me venía a veces por las tardes, sin que supiera de dónde, o por qué. Las tardes siempre fueron mis momentos favoritos del día, pero también podían producirme tanta tristeza...

- Seiya...

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para que nos reuniéramos, Perséfone? - _preguntó él, dejando a Avelina a un lado - _Puedes volver a la tierra cada primavera. ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿O tanto te costó hallarme?

- Él sabía que ni mi madre ni yo estábamos felices con el trato, así que cuando pude subir me envió muy vigilada por si intentaba escapar, o no volver, así que no quise intentar nada. Tenía terror de que él lo llegara a saber; es tan celoso, que te hubiera cazado como a un animal y te habría eliminado del modo más cruel posible, por eso no corrí a buscarte. Preferí dejar pasar algunos años antes de intentarlo, y cuando fui a la casita de tus padres, ya no estabas...

- Y yo pensando... Nunca imaginé que te hubiera sucedido algo malo. Siendo una diosa, no se me ocurrió que te pudieran dañar, o llevarte contra tu voluntad. Pensé que simplemente te habías aburrido de mí, que habías notado lo indigno que era y lo poco que te podía dar.

- ¡Eso no me importaba! ¡Yo no te habría dejado nunca!... Si te hubieras quedado...

- Me fui porque esas tardes sin ti se me hicieron desoladoras y eternas... Acepté convertirme en un caballero porque si me quedaba ahí pensándote y extrañándote, iba a enloquecer o a morir de pena. Además, mi madre había enfermado, y me dijeron que si me unía a sus filas, cuidarían de ella. Cuando estaba más cansado y desmotivado, pensaba en que ella necesitaba ayuda, y que si tu volvías y notabas que ya no era un simple chico de campo, quizás volverías a fijarte en mí. Pero después de un tiempo, supuse que debías de estar con uno de tu clase, y que todos mis esfuerzos por llamar tu atención eran inútiles... Y me esforzé, y pelée una y otra vez, hasta que estuvimos él y yo frente a frente. Ahora me parece que fue una gran burla del destino que me enfrentara a él sin saber lo que te había hecho. Pero de cualquier modo lo detesté por querer apoderarse de la tierra que tanto amabas. Y cuando combatimos.. me dio tanta rabia pensar que podías haberme dejado por alguien como él, que me emplée hasta el límite de mis fuerzas. Odiaba la idea de ser menos, y di la vida por derrotarlo... Nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces...

- Lo sé - _ dijo ella con gran congoja por saber lo mal que él lo había pasado _- ... desde que se determinó que sólo estaría con él algunos meses, decidió tratar de conquistar la tierra. Piensa que reinando allá arriba no tendríamos que separarnos nunca... La responsable de que haya armado tantas guerras soy yo, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento... Y como tú decidiste pelear por ella... Así que de todos modos, ustedes han peleado por mi causa, aunque sin la conciencia de que ambos sentían algo por mí.

- Es tan extraño ver hacia atrás y entenderlo todo. Me siento tan absurdo por no haber sabido tantas cosas... Mi tristeza durante los inviernos, el amor por la música, la nostalgia de nuestras tardes... ahora todo tiene sentido.

- No había forma de que lo supieras antes. Y quizás fue mejor así...

- Siempre pensé que peleaba por pura ambición. Por maldad.

- Él no... no es tan malo como todos lo creen.

- ¿Lo... amas? - _preguntó él, dolor reflejándose en su voz._

_- _No quiero hablar sobre él...

- Yo te lo conté todo... Quiero saberlo_ - dijo él con ansiedad_

- ... Aprendí a hacerlo, pero es diferente; nunca fue como contigo..._ – respondió ella después de un buen rato de reflexión – _Los primeros tiempos fueron ciertamente terribles: te extrañaba, detestaba todo aquí, y todo lo que él hacía y el modo en que lo hacía me repugnaba y me disgustaba, porque no eras tú, y porque puede ser terrible cuando quiere... pero también hay una cierta bondad en él que sólo reserva para mí, una extraña ternura que solo a mí me entrega. Cuando se dispuso a ir a la guerra con tal de poder estar conmigo siempre, me aterró... pero también me halagó que se arriesgara tanto por mí. Le tenía prohibido a todos que hablaran conmigo, jueces, dioses o servidumbre, así que no había otra opción con quien conversar... y yo me sentía tan sola...

_Seiya no dijo nada, pero le acarició los cabellos con los ojos brillantes..._

- Tengo que reconocer que fue muy paciente, y detallista conmigo, como lo prueba este jardín, especialmente siendo quien es, y que no ha cesado nunca en tratar de ganarse mi amor; siempre ha estado conciente de que no he sido capaz de amarlo tal y como él me ama a mí, aunque él cree que eso se debe al rapto... Despues de algún tiempo, llegué a apreciar de su presencia, luego a disfrutarla, y eventualmente, a... aunque era un amor mucho más tenue, distinto. Nunca fui capaz de darle el corazón por completo, por eso...

- ¿Por eso, qué?

- No quise... darle hijos - _dijo ella casi en un susurro_

- ¿A qué te refieres con que nunca quisiste?

- A diferencia del resto de las mujeres, yo puedo decidirlo, Seiya. Y no quise engendrar un hijo suyo si no podía olvidarte, si mi corazón aún te pertenecía...

- ...

- ¿Qué sucede? - _dijo ella temiendo que su silencio implicara algo malo_

- Creo que es correcto decir que ha sido trágico todo lo que nos ha pasado... Comprendo tu desición, y me... me siento... - _dijo él, las lágrimas ya escapándosele de los ojos, abrumado, conmovido y casi incapaz de hablar ante la revelación de tantísimo amor..._ - no quisiera decir que me alegra... porque tú das vida, esa es tu esencia: ¡deberías de haber sido madre! Un hijo tuyo, aunque hubiera tenido algo de él, le habría hecho tanto bien al mundo... ¡Cielos! Incluso él me da algo de lástima. Debe de ser terrible querer a alguien por tanto tiempo y no poder tener todo su amor. Debe de haber anhelado tanto un hijo contigo... Debe ser tan hermoso que un poquito de ti cobre vida...

- ¿Te gustaría?

- ¿Qué?

- Ser padre.

- ... creo que me encantaría. Siempre me han gustado mucho los animalitos recién nacidos; cuidarlos, y verlos crecer... Me atraían mucho los niños del orfanato, adoraba pasar tiempo con ellos... Pero esa clase de vida nunca fue para mí - _dijo él levantando los hombros con desenfado y resignación a la vez, mientras que los latidos de la diosa se aceleraban, porque e__lla podía cumplir su deseo..._

* * *

_Seiya acarició la barbilla y los labios de Perséfone y acomodó los rubios cabellos detrás de la oreja de su dueña con gran dulzura, sacándola de sus pensamientos. _

- ... todavía no puedo entender cómo pude olvidarte, cómo no te recordé antes.

_- _Te era imposible. Cada vez que acabó una de tus vidas, hicieron que bebieras agua del río Lete, para que olvidaras. Precisamente por eso, lo más mágico es que algo mío y de nuestro amor quedó en ti. Algo de mí se quedó impregnado en tu alma... ¿Recuerdas esos primeros días cuando llegaste? Bebías y recordabas, y aunque llevabamos vidas separados, en esos recuerdos...

- Estabas tú... No sabía cuál era tu nombre, ni nuestro lazo, pero estabas ahí.

- ¡Sí! De alguna forma recordabas mis ojos, y nuestro día bajo la lluvia, y nuestros juegos en la hierba.

- Cuando me besaste, sentí que no era la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaban. Y tus ojos me parecieron tan familiares desde la primera vez...

- Me di cuenta, y me sentí muy dichosa. Creo que la fuerza de lo que sentimos fue tan grande, que pese a toda lógica, sobrevivió, y gracias al tiempo que has permanecido aquí, y al agua de Mnemosine, finalmente recordaste. Por eso insistía tanto en que la bebieras...

- ... ahora que lo pienso, me porté terrible contigo estos últimos días. Perdóname.

- Eres tú quien tiene que perdonarme, Seiya - _dijo ella con el corazón oprimido_ - Estaba desesperada porque recordaras. Tan desesperada que...

- No importa ya - _dijo él tomando su rostro con ambas manos, listo para besarla apasionadamente._

- Seiya, no. Espera - _dijo ella, apartándolo un poco, y sentándose como él, para queda frente suyo_ - Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte aún.

- No hace falta. El pasado ya no...

- Se trata del presente, y de tu futuro. De nuestro futuro, Seiya... Han pasado tantas cosas...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar...

- ¿Es tan malo? - _dijo él, intuyendo de inmediato que al fin sabría qué le estaba pasando_ - Lo que sea, dímelo - _dijo él acariciando sus manos._

- Sigues con vida... o más bien, no estás completamente muerto. - _dijo ella sin más rodeos_.

- ¿Qué dices?

_Perséfone no pudo contestarle de inmediato, pues las lágrimas nuevamente la habían embargado_

- ¿De qué hablas? Eso no puede ser. Estoy aquí; estoy muerto.

- La herida fue mortal, el cordón plateado se rompió, y tu cuerpo y tu alma quedaron separados, sí. Para cualquiera eso significaría la muerte segura, pero _Ella _intervino y logró infundirle nueva vida a tu cuerpo.

- ¿Saori me salvó? - _cuestionó él, sintiéndose abrumado, conmovido y asombrado de que ella hubiera sido capaz de algo semejante, aunque de inmediato se sintió extraño de mencionarla frente a la rubia_ - Pero... ¿cómo es eso posible?

- No estoy segura. Creo que lo logró porque no había quien controlara el tránsito de las almas en esos momentos... Y aunque supongo que te debe de alegrar oírlo, no es tan bueno como parece. De hecho, es bastante grave. Algo así no es natural y la herida fue muy seria, así que aunque tu cuerpo está recibiendo cuidados en un hospital, está en muy mal estado. Y eso repercute en tu alma, así que ambas partes de ti... están muriendo.

- ¿Qué? Espera, espera, ¿por eso me siento mal? ¿Estás queriendo decirme que, porque mi cuerpo es mantenido con vida, me estoy muriendo otra vez?

- Sí, pero eso no es todo. También estás... envenenado.

- ¿Qué? - _dijo Seiya sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas_

- Su espada está bañada por una poción... por una especie de veneno terrible. Las pesadillas, y los dolores, lo que pensabas "mi venganza", son producto tanto de la separación de tu ser, como efecto del veneno.

- ¿Pero cómo puede mi alma... como puedo estar sufriendo los efectos de un veneno si ya estoy aquí?

- No es un veneno cualquiera, destruye en todos los modos posibles. Pero si eso le ocurre a tu alma... sería definitivo.

- ...

- Sé que lo que digo parece terrible, pero lo importante es que...

- ¿Todo eso me estabas ocultando? ¿Desde hace cuánto? - _dijo él tratando de ponerse en pie, pero ella de inmediato lo impidió_

- Stephanos, escúchame muy bien por favor -_ rogó, siendo ahora ella quien apretaba con fuerza sus manos, sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en los rojizos de él_ - No quería mentirte, pero no tuve más remedio. Nuestro reencuentro ha sido un regalo, pero también sucedió de la forma más extraña. Jamás te habría encontrado si no hubiera sido porque estaba molesta, furiosa cuando lograste herirlo, y por eso hice que te trajeran a mí, para vengarme...

_Perséfone tuvo que bajar los ojos, demasiado avergonzada al admitir que había deseado destruirlo en un momento dado. Pero se serenó y lo encaró de nuevo para proseguir_

- ...pero cuando supe que eras tú, reencarnado, estaba tan sorprendida y desconcertada a la vez... Y para colmo tú no me reconociste, así que me inventé un nombre, y traté de hacerme tu amiga. Hablaste de ella, y me dieron celos, así que me inventé lo del juicio para que te decepcionaras cuando no apareciera, y después pensé que quizás el agua de Mnemosine podría hacerte recordar. Parecía lo único que podía hacer, así que... - _dijo ella, las mejillas ardiéndole por la verguenza y la emoción de revelarle toda la verdad_

- ...

- Todo lo demás lo supe a cuentagotas. Estuviste aquí semanas antes de que averiguara que mantienen tu cuerpo con vida, y pasó más tiempo para que supiéramos a ciencia cierta sobre la poción que te hace daño. Todo ha sido confuso y difícil para mí también. Me sentía mal callando y mintiéndote, me sentía acorralada entre opciones crueles y peores...

- ¿Peores que mentir y tenerme encerrado mientras una poción me destruye? - _dijo él, no con ironía, si no con asombro y un cierto temor de que pudiera haber algo peor..._

- Si tu cuerpo muriera, el veneno actuaría más lento, o quizás se detendría, y sería más fácil buscar sanar tu alma.

_Seiya retiró sus manos de las de ella y se quedó congelado un minuto, mirándola en silencio, entendiendo lo que hubiera implicado para él y para todos si se hubiera decidido a hacer algo así..._

- ...cuando lo supe me sentí muy tentada. La lógica me decía que así tenía que haber sido desde el principio, que sin su intervención tu cuerpo habría perecido, que sería por tu bien, pero no me atreví a hacerte algo así... Y también estuve a punto de llevarte de regreso, pero no quería perderte... Decidí retenerte por amor... quizás puedas llamarlo egoísmo, pero después supe que hice bien al mantenerte aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Supe que si llegamos a reunir tus dos mitades, por llamarlas de algún modo, el efecto del veneno se potenciará y será más devastador. Dolerá más, la corrosión será más intensa... y más rápida.

- Entonces, ¿estar dividido me hace daño, pero a la vez es bueno?

- Algo así...

- ¿Por eso llorabas cuando te sentabas a verme?

- Sí... fueron días horribles. Tu desdén y tus miradas eran casi intolerables, pero no podía dejar de ir; cada día esperaba que me recordaras, pero también iba para asegurarme de que pudieras tolerar el paso de los días sin que el veneno te afectara aún más, porque si empezabas a colapsar...

- Si eso pasaba, ¿qué?

- Te hubiera confesado la verdad y te habría llevado de regreso. Reunir tus dos partes quizás podría darnos un poco más de tiempo, aunque corriendo el riesgo de que la poción... - _la diosa no continuó, pues él con un gesto de su mano le hizo entender que ya había oído suficiente como para comprender que estaban en un callejón sin salida._

- Esto es... demasiado...

* * *

_El joven que vida tras vida había sido protegido por las estrellas de Pegaso cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar si había hecho algo tan malo en una, o a lo largo de sus vidas, para merecer semejante castigo. La diosa puso sus delicadas manos en los hombros de él, los acarició y besó su frente abatida, a lo que Seiya respondió levantando un poco su cabeza para que ambas frentes se tocaran, necesitando más que nunca su apoyo, su contacto y su sostén, encontrando alivio de sentir el aliento perfumado de ella rozando su rostro._

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me queda antes de que el veneno...?

- No. Jamás se ha sabido de alguien a quien le ocurra lo que te está pasando a ti.

- ... Es extraño. Hay cosas que no imaginaba, y sin embargo, siento como si lo hubiera sabido siempre.

- ¿Qué?

- Que mi fin está cerca...

- ¡No, no voy a permitir que eso suceda! ¡Vas a ponerte bien!- _dijo ella aferrando su nunca y su ropa _

_- ¿_Es posible a estas alturas? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ¿no?

- ¡Sí, pero vamos a salvarte!

- ¿Vamos? ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? ¿De mí... y de nosotros?

- Sí, tengo una hechicera a mi servicio. Es de mi completa confianza, la conozco desde que era una niña, y la quiero muchísimo. Es muy hábil; gracias a ella supe qué hierba darte para calmar tu dolor cuando Hypnos te atacó. Fue la primera en notar que algo malo estaba sucediéndote; desde que averiguó sobre la poción ha buscado incansablemente una especie de antídoto, y ahora mismo está siguiendo un ritual de purificación para que le sea revelada la cura.

- ... el dolor y las pesadillas disminuyeron mucho hace un tiempo, casi desaparecieron. Quizás el veneno ha perdido fuerza - _dijo él, esperanzado_

- Eso fue gracias a mi hechicera, porque elaboró una pócima que permitió mantener el daño, y sobre todo, el dolor, a raya. Pero es temporal; la solución definitiva está por conseguirse.

- Y si me curan... ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Podría... volver...? ¿Vivir? - _preguntó, el corazón acelerándosele ante la idea de ver a Seika y a sus amigos_ - ¿Tú podrías ir conmigo?

- No lo sé, Seiya. Primero hay que curarte, y luego... creo que tendrás que decidir.

- ¿Decidir qué? ¿Entre vivir o... morir?

- Mucho más que eso...

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? - _dijo él poniéndose de pie, sintiéndose rebasado, frustrado, confundido y todavía algo incrédulo- _¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora? ¡Acabamos de hacer el amor! - _dijo él, molesto pero ruborizándose de inmediato de haberlo dicho en voz alta_

- ¡Porque no quiero más mentiras entre nosotros! - _dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios para no decir que también hablaba porque quizás ya no hubiera más tiempo..._ - Tienes derecho a saber la verdad sobre lo que te está pasando, pero sobre todo, te lo digo porque sé que odiaste mis mentiras y que me odiaste; ver tus ojos llenos de desprecio... cuando rechazaste mi beso... esos días en que no me hablaste fueron peores que años a su lado... Pero te entendí mejor que nadie, porque Él quiso tener mi amor a la fuerza y lo detesté con todas mis fuerzas por eso, y sin querer, este tiempo te hice prácticamente lo mismo. Y me odié por ser capaz de algo así, me odié cada día que te mentí...

- ...

- Yo no quiero obligarte a nada; siempre fuiste libre, nuestro amor siempre fue libre. Nunca pactamos nada, no hubo obligaciones ni compromisos ni promesas, y sin embargo, siempre ibas a verme en nuestras tardes, porque así lo querías. No te había confesado mis sentimientos, y sin embargo decidiste besarme. Quiero volver a tener tu amor así... Tú siempre supiste adueñarte de las cosas de la forma más maravillosa, sin poseerlas con afán egoísta y dañino. Eras dueño de pastos y colinas, del sol que bañaba tu cuerpo, de los animalitos que cuidaba tu familia; así te adueñaste de mi corazón. Es con esa clase de amor que quiero amarte, con esa clase de posesión es que quiero que vuelvas a ser mío, Seiya. Si no me amas tan libremente como lo hiciste en aquel entonces, no sería lo mismo: no serías tú...

- ...Gracias, creo...

- ...

- ... No me has contestado. Si yo... si puedo volver a vivir, ¿podríamos estar juntos?

- No lo sé. No depende sólo de mí - _se justificó de inmediato al ver la confusión pintarse en el rostro de él_- No deseo alejarme de ti jamás, pero ahora estoy a cargo de este lugar... y a la vez me gustaría tanto que vuelvas allá arriba...

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que vivas, Seiya: lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando te conocí eras libre como ni yo ni ningún Dios lo puede ser. Odio que te hallas convertido en un caballero porque por pelear y defender la tierra, se te han negado tantas oportunidades... Te vi recordar una vida tras otra, y jamás has podido crecer, construir una familia y un hogar; se te ha negado el madurar, el ver todas las bellezas que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, y sobre todo, no has podido hacer algo diferente que pelear y destrozarte... Te amo, y con todo mi ser quisiera ser libre para seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, pero estoy atada a este lugar. Y si tú te quedaras aquí... nadie mejor que yo sabe que no sería igual. No quiero repetir la historia, y que mi amor te haga prisionero...

_Seiya se dejó caer en el pasto, confundido, sintiendo que sus pensamientos bullían sin control, y algunos minutos después se tendió completamente sobre la hierba. _

_Perséfone se quedó inmóvil un rato, buscando darle oportunidad de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, pero cuando hizo un movimiento tentativo para alejarse, él habló._

- Abrázame.

_Perséfone sin dudarlo se tendió a su lado, aferrándose a él con desesperación._

_- _Perdóname, perdóname por favor. Perdóname por no haber encontrado una salida mejor para esta espantosa situación. Perdóname por haberte herido sin querer. Hice cosas terribles, pero solamente... no quería perderte una vez más. Me aferré a ti con uñas y dientes porque tú has sido mi amor más grande y sincero...

_- _Sshh_ - dijo él, acariciando su rubia cabellera, y apretándola más contra sí, tratando de tranquilizarla - _no digas más.

- Entonces... ¿nuestra felicidad está condenada? - _preguntó él después de un rato en silencio con ella entre sus brazos._

- Me niego a creer eso. Nuestro amor ha sido más fuerte que todo. Quiero creer que no lo puede avasallar ni vencer nada. Si el destino nos permitió volver a reunirnos, debe de ser por algo... Pero ciertamente, lo he pensado mucho, y creo que en el mejor de los casos, tendríamos que vivir lo mismo que él y yo...

- Pero sería diferente. Tú puedes subir - _dijo él incorporándose sobre uno de sus codos_ - y si yo pudiera de alguna forma venir a acompañarte... Claro, eso si tu hechicera halla la cura... Quizás este sea el final del camino - _dijo él volviendo a tenderse con un suspiro. _

- No digas eso, Seiya. Vivirás, me cueste lo que me cueste - _aseveró, siendo ella quien se incorporaba ahora para mirarlo._

- Entonces sonríe - _le pidió él mientras acariciaba su mejilla_ - porque si yo logró vivir, hallaremos la forma de estar juntos, pase lo que pase.

- ... ¿Y ella? - _preguntó Perséfone, la voz temblándole al sacar a la luz el segundo peor de sus temores_.

- ...He dado la vida una y otra vez por su causa. No creo que le importe si...

- No hablo de tu deber, si no de tus sentimientos por ella.

_Él la miró como si fuese un niño al que hubieran sorprendido haciendo una gran travesura, y después no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, desviándola hacia las violetas... _

* * *

_Los segundos que él pasó en silencio le parecieron interminables a Perséfone, pero en realidad su pausa fue breve._

- No hablemos de eso. Lo dije porque no recordaba lo nuestro, pero...

- Pero la amas.

- ... Es imposible, ella está prohibida... - _dijo él sin atreverse a negar sus sentimientos por ella_

- Yo también estoy prohibida. Estoy casada.

- No lo estabas cuando nos conocimos. ¡Él fue quien se interpuso en nuestro amor! Yo sigo amándote. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Y después de haber estado contigo... poder besarte y tocarte ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivido jamás.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Ahora más que nunca.

- ¿Cambiarías de parecer si supieras... que ella te corresponde?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - _dijo él incorporándose para quedar sentado, su movimiento inusualmente brusco_.

- ...después de derrotarlo, ella te tomó entre sus brazos... y confesó amarte.

- ...

- No la oíste...

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? - _preguntó él con voz extraña_

- Me lo contó la persona que se encargó de tomar tu alma y traerla ante mí. La oyó.

- Ella no puede haber dicho eso - _dijo él poniéndose de pie, sus manos hechas puño denotando su desconcierto._

- Ha hecho más que decirlo. Revivió tu cuerpo, ha buscado incesantemente la forma de salvarte, y como no ha logrado recuperarte ni impedir el deterioro de tu otra mitad está desesperada; fue incluso a pedirle ayuda a Zeus para localizarte. Me hizo llamar, y exigió el poder enviar a algunos de tus amigos aquí para buscarte.

- ¿Ellos de verdad están bien?

- Sí. No mentí sobre eso...

- No - _dijo Seiya tratando de poner orden a sus descontroladas ideas_ - Tiene que ser una confusión. Ella es cariñosa con todos, y generosa. Éramos amigos. Debe de apenarle lo que me ocurrió y por eso...

- Te ama. Lo vi en sus ojos. Se nota en su voz cuando pronuncia tu nombre...

- ¿¡Quieres volverme loco!? - _gritó Seiya_ - ¡No quiero saberlo! ¿¡Qué gano con saberlo ahora!? ¿Qué ganas tú?

- Ya te lo dije - _respondió la rubia con un gigantesco nudo en la voz, incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él para volver a tomar sus manos, en una posición por demás insólita considerando que la diosa era ella _- Sin mentiras. Quiero tenerte sin dudas ni miedos. Si vuelves a ser mío quiero que sea por convicción, Y que lo seas del todo.

- ...

- Y te lo digo porque tengo la esperanza de que nuestro amor sea más fuerte que lo que habías empezado a sentir por ella, y que prevalezca... Desde que vi tu rostro en la penumbra del calabozo por primera vez y sospeche que eras tú, no he hecho más que esperar este momento, y si me atreví a hacer tantas locuras fue porque estaba convencida de que cuando me recordaras, me escogerías a mí. Quiero creer que por eso no aceptaste a otras en tu corazón, o en tu cama...

_Seiya se arrodilló y la tomo por los hombros, conmovido y azorado por sus palabras, y al mirarla sintió que se perdía en el océano de sus ojos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no deshacerse en lágrimas, y poder decir una última cosa._

- Sólo te pido que no decidas ahora. Te lo suplico. Decídelo cuando la cura esté lista. Mientras, si me amas, regálame por favor estos momentos. Si decides ir hacia ella, esto será lo único que me quede - _concluyó susurrando en su oído, abrazándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello. _

_El caballero correspondió con la misma fuerza el abrazo de la diosa, para después toma__r su rostro entre sus manos y besarla con todo su juvenil fervor, y ella le respondió el beso con todo su ser, sus manos aferrándose a la cintura de él, los cuerpos de ambos demandando que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera._

* * *

___Aunque las caricias fueron un poco torpes, ya que los dos temblaban y se estremecían por la intensidad de sus emociones y de todo lo que estaban viviendo, el contacto fue más intenso aún que la primera vez, porque se besaron entre lágrimas, porque sus jadeos y gemidos también fueron suspiros y sollozos pues ahora los dos compartían el peso de su incierto destino, y comprendían del todo lo fugaz que podía ser esa felicidad, así que los besos fueron más apasionados y desesperados, hasta llegar a que el aliento de uno fuera el aire del otro y viceversa._

___Se mantuvieron arrodillados y abrazados por un largo tiempo, acariciando la espalda, la nuca y los brazos del otro, estrechándose tanto y logrando una conexión tal que realmente podían notar lo que su pareja sentía. Seiya pudo percibir e____l corazón de ella, que parecía a punto de estallar por el miedo a perderlo y la alegría de tenerlo, y percibía bien, porque cuando él la besaba, Perséfone sentía que la traspasaba. Y ella pudo notar en sus ojos de avellana que su____ corazón estaba sobrecogido por muchas emociones a la vez, pero que estaba __plenamente conciente de que antes que nada se había llamado Stephanos y que la amaba desde siempre._

_____Y los besos, los abrazos y las caricias fueran tiñéndose de pasión, y un ______hambre voraz pareció poseerlos, Seiya abandonando sus labios para perderse en la blanquísima piel de su cuello mientras que ambos acariciaban y estrujaban las nalgas del otro, sirviendo de punto de apoyo para que sus caderas pudieran presionarse, buscando el acomodo y el alivio que sólo el sexo de su amante podía brindarles._

_Y no se separaron para nada hasta que Perséfone retrocedió un poco, y sólo con el fin de echar su peso atrás y colocar manos, antebrazos, codos, y espalda en el pasto para tenderse, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, subió su túnica, separó los muslos y le tendió las manos, ofreciéndose a él con simpleza, desesperada por sentirlo en ella nuevamente. Y la timidez de Seiya__ quedó de lado cuando, al ver su gesto de entrega, liberó su sexo del pantalón y permitió que su ser entero reposara sobre la rubia, su mano reconociendo la entrada a su cuerpo para guiar su miembro viril a su interior y así apropiarse del espacio que ella le ofrecía con tal generosidad. _

_Cuando la penetró, Perséfone jadeó su alivio al sentir que él llenaba todos los vacíos en su cuerpo y en su alma, pero sobre todo, gimió su felicidad de que por fin se estuvieran amando sin falsedades ni engaños de por medio. Y él se sintió más dueño de su destino y más victorioso que nunca al impulsarse buscando llegar cada vez más lejos en su interior, haciéndolo sin prisas egoístas, ella ayudándolo con su cadera a reencontrar la cadencia y el tempo que les pertenecía, y se amaron mirándose siempre__ a los ojos, besándose, los pechos de ella presionados contra él torso de él, los brazos, las piernas e incluso los dedos de sus manos fuertemente entrelazados, todo lo que ellos eran trenzado en un abrazo frenético, como si temieran que en ese mismo instante algo estuviera intentando separarlos. _

___Y aunque Seiya fue certero y complaciente, ella hubiera podido alcanzar el clímax sólo de saber que él la había seguido amando pese a los siglos, a las distancias y a su propio olvido, y que ese amor estaba más vivo que nunca gracias a sus vívidos y exactos recuerdos_

_Y aunque lo único que deseaba Seiya era poder quedarse dentro de ella para siempre con tal de formar un solo ser que no pudiera ser nuevamente dividido, el punto más álgido del placer llegó inexorablemente... _

* * *

_- _¿Estás bien?_ - __preguntó la diosa, porque él se quedó quieto por mucho tiempo sobre ella después de haber alcanzado el clímax, aunque ella había disfrutado enormemente de sentirlo sobre sí, y de poder deslizar acariciarle el pelo. _

- Nunca me sentí mejor, ni tan libre...Eres tan suave... ¿Cómo pude permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de tu piel? ¿Cómo no recordé antes tu aroma? Desde que te conocí pensé que olías como un campo de flores, pero hasta ahora entiendo que es al revés, y que son los campos de flores los que huelen a ti. - _dijo él mientras pegaba su nariz a su esternón para inhalarla, su rostro quedando justo en medio de sus pechos._

_Ella no pudo si no reír suave y quedamente al oír sus palabras. Aún estaban sus cuerpos y sus brazos entrelazados, así que disfrutó de la deliciosa sensación de tener su nariz y sus labios contra su pecho, y luego hizo que él levantara la cara para frotar su mejilla contra la de él y para despeinar con todo amor sus cabellos. _

_Después, con un movimiento suave, ella le dio a entender que quería incorporarse, y cuando pudo hacerlo comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y a ajustarse las ropas nuevamente, mientras que él permaneció tendido en la hierba, mirándola con anhelo y un reproche que podrían tomarse por infantiles si no fuera porque acababa de hacerle el amor apasionadamente._

- Seiya, no me mires así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Con esa cara! - _dijo ella tomando su rostro en sus manos para darle besitos risueños por todas partes, aunque después continuó arreglándose -_ No quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo, pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva al calabozo mientras..?

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Tú quédate aquí. Yo mandaré a arreglar los que serán nuestros aposentos, enviaré a los guardias y sobre todo a los dioses y a los jueces bien lejos. No quiero a nadie rondándonos... Y, mandaré a preparar un baño delicioso para ti - _dijo ella risueña ante la cara de broma de él al oír de nuevo la mención sobre el baño - _Ya verás, podremos hacer de todo. Me gustaría llevarte a algunos lugares, hacer planes... aunque mi idea mejor es la de meterte a mi cama y no dejar que te pares de ahí ni un segundo hasta que mi hechicera vuelva, y hacer el amor contigo de todas las formas posibles, y no dejar que te alejes de mi cuerpo ni un segundo. Quiero amarte con todas mis fuerzas para que desees seguir a mi lado tanto como lo deseo yo.

- Lo deseo. Nunca dejé de ser tuyo... - _dijo él besándola suavemente en los labios_ - No tardes, ¿sí?

- Por supuesto que no. Lo que más amo en el mundo está aquí... Volveré por ti lo más pronto que pueda - _dijo ella, besándolo profundamente una vez más antes de salir._

* * *

_Seiya vio como la agraciada silueta de Perséfone se alejaba con un suspiro en los labios, pero instantes después la cabeza le daba vueltas, porque__ aunque acababa de hacerle el amor plenamente convencido de sus sentimientos por ella, para su horror, al quedarse sólo no pudo evitar pensar en Saori y en ese supuesto amor que le acababa de ser revelado. _

_Tenía que ser un error. Saori no podía amarlo. _

_Sí, ahora recordaba claramente que al final, ella lo había tomado entre sus brazos. Recordaba el calor de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo, y que lloraba, y que sus labios se movían... pero nada más. _

_Se quedó ahí tendido en la hierba mientras recordaba que había estado a su lado una y otra vez, siendo su caballero, su fiel guardián, su vida perteneciéndole. Siendo **suyo, **y__ no sólo porque había vivido y muerto siguiendo sus dictados, si no porque la amaba._

_Y ahora que podía recordar con exactitud lo que había vivido, dicho y hecho desde el principio de su existencia, supo con aterradora claridad que esos sentimientos habían empezado por ella desde antes de que llevara el nombre de Saori._

_Su belleza, evidentemente, lo había atraído y deslumbrado desde que se llamaba Stephanos y aceptó convertirse en su soldado, pero su corazón estaba demasiado dolorido por la perdida de su primer amor como para pensar en ella como otra cosa que no fuera la diosa a la que le prestaba servicio. Y no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar o sentir; su vida se llenó de hombres, de ejercicios, de batallas, y acabó pronto..._

_Vinieron otras vidas, y hubo otras muchachas. No demasiadas, pero llegó a conocer a lo largo de sus trayectos de vida a huérfanas, chicas de su pueblo, o su ciudad, amazonas... y llegó a sentir cariño por ellas, a sentirse atraído, pero aunque su conciencia no lo tenía claro, su alma sabía que no debía ni podía entregarse a ellas. No cuando lo que le provocaban no se acercaba siquiera a igualar lo que había sentido por la rubia; no cuando no había vuelto a sentir esa certeza, esa conexión, esa felicidad inexplicable que brinda un gran amor. Se rehusó a querer un poco a una mujer, cuando ya había Amado del todo a una. No quiso amar a una mujer cualquiera cuando había amado a una absolutamente especial. _

_Al fin tenía la respuesta. Había estado sólo no porque no pudiera amar, si no porque no lo había querido._

___ Y poco a poco comenzó a notar a Athena como mujer. No porque fuera una diosa también, ya que __lo único que tenían Perséfone y ella en común, era que pertenecían al terreno de lo inalcanzable. En todo lo demás, él las había considerado completamente distintas, y ____su atracción hacia ella había empezado de formas diametralmente opuesta a lo suyo con Perséfone, pues con la rubia__ todo había sido libertad, empatía, espontaneidad y sinceridad. Athena en cambio, había sido un delicioso enigma que poco a poco había ido descifrando, la dulce victoria de acercarse y descubrir poco a poco sobre ella, hasta poder conocerla mejor de lo que nadie más lo hacía._

___Para cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de verla y conocerla, era inevitable el notar la belleza de Athena, y ya que sus ojos no querían posarse en nadie más y ella era tan extraordinaria, comenzó a admirar su bondad, su sabiduría, su inteligencia y sobre todo, ese infinito amor que ella repartía por igual entre la humanidad. V_ida tras vida no miró a otra, y la defendió y le hizo cierta compañía, y el lazo entre ellos se fue haciendo más fuerte, sus nexos estrechándose. 

_A__ pesar de las enormes diferencias de status entre ellos, una conexión entre Athena y él nació, __dejando de ser sólo diosa y guerrero, para ser cada vez mucho más, porque él pudo y supo_ mirar más allá de su fachada para entender que el hecho de que ella los amara a todos por igual, era una bendición pero también un tormento, porque ese enorme potencial para amar jamás había sido vivido a plenitud. 

___Y a su modo se identificó con eso. Pudo reconocer en ella ese anhelo por vivir que jamás había sido plenamente satisfecho, porque lo sentía en sí mismo. Ella, como él, estaba presa reencarnación tras reencarnación por un mismo sino: en el caso de él, el de servir como escudo, el de sacrificarse, en el caso de ella, vivir en un estado de permanente doncellez mientras cargaba el peso de una responsabilidad tremenda, sin ser libre de encontrar solaz y amor en alguien que le hiciera compañía, en alguien que le mostrara sin duda alguna que en verdad valía la pena vivir. _

___Y desde que ella se llamaba Saori, las barreras habían parecido evaporarse. Había tenido la oportunidad de mirarse en sus ojos desde que era un niño, y de tenerla cerca, y de tocarla. Y la admiración, el cariño y el respeto de siglos maduró en amor, y el amor dio paso al deseo. _

___Eso también había sido diferente..._

_A penas y había conocido a Perséfone, había simpatizado con ella, y uno o dos días después, sus sentidos habían despertado de la forma más natural, y él había sido el primer sorprendido al entender que le caía muy bien y que se sentía cómodo y feliz en su compañía, pero que también le gustaría besarle el cuello, y un par de días después, comenzó a preguntarse qué se sentiría poder descansar su rostro en su fina espalda desnuda, cómo olería su piel. __El deseo se había presentado de la forma más sorprendente y sencilla, sin pensar si era bueno o malo, y ya que ella había parecido igualmente atraída, cómoda y curiosa hacia el cuerpo de él, todo había sido sencillo, gradual y placentero._

___En cambio, sus adormecidos sentidos habían despertado por Saori cuando se había reencontrado con ella y había participado en el torneo Galáctico, y él había intentado no sentirse así porque le molestaba profundamente sentirse atraído por alguien que le caía tan mal. Y cuando supo que era la reencarnación de Athena, su deseo por ella lo había asustado, porque tenía plena conciencia de que era incorrecto, y lo había combatido desde el fondo de su alma. _

___Y sin embargo ahí estaba, quemándole las entrañas. La amaba, y la deseaba. Pero no podía desear a Saori sin sentirse sucio, atrevido, pervertido y desleal. ____Athena había permanecido siempre virgen. Era casta, pura y dulce, y él no podría tocarla sin sentir que estaba corrompiéndola, mancillándola. No podía pensar siquiera pensar en besarla, mucho menos imaginar que entre ella y él pudiera suceder lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Perséfone. Estaba seguro de que Saori jamás podría entregársele con la naturalidad y la facilidad con que lo había hecho Perséfone..._

___Pero Perséfone acababa de contarle que Saori lo amaba..._

_¡Pero jamás había pasado nada entre ellos dos! E__lla jamás había demostrado sentirse así por él... _

_Aunque quizás simplemente, tampoco había habido realmente oportunidad, o tiempo._

_¿Y si...? _

_____Y sí estaba seguro de amar a Perséfone. _

_____¿Cómo podía amar a dos mujeres tan distintas, con amores tan distintos, simultáneamente?_

_____Claro, no había sucedido en el mismo momento ni el mismo lugar, pero ahora que sabía todo sobre sí y sobre su vida, tenía claro que en su corazón coexistían dos amores._

_Aquella situación era para volverse loco..._

_Pero fueron las palabras de Perséfone las que más fuerte resonaron en su corazón. Si el destino los había reunido después de una separación tan cruel y tan larga, debía de ser por una muy buena razón. Perséfone era ahora una realidad tangible y maravillosa entre sus brazos. Estaban al fin reunidos, y él supo que debía de aferrarse a ella, y de disfrutar del tiempo que les quedara juntos, silenciosamente convencido de que para él, sin importar los esfuerzos, no habría salvación..._

* * *

_El ambiente empezó a cambiar. Giró su rostro hacia la alberca y por la luz que se filtraba por el tragaluz, comprendió que el amanecer iba a hallarlo desnudo en una cama que no era suya, y con ella, e inevitablemente, las imágenes de cómo había acabado ahí pasaron a gran velocidad por su cabeza. No podía creer que con toda su experiencia, hubiera cedido tan fácilmente a sus impulsos para acabarse acostando con alguien que a decir verdad, a penas y conocía, y que además… No podía creer que se hubiera aprovechado de ella. _

_Repasó todo lo sucedido, tratando de entender en qué momento había perdido el control de sí mismo, y llegó a la conclusión de que había sido al final de la fiesta, cuando el personal del hospital comenzó a marcharse y ella se despidió rápidamente de todos, y al llegar a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró en su oído..._

* * *

- ¿Estás listo para fugarte conmigo?

- Sí – _respondió él con las mejillas tan rojas como sus cabellos_ – pero no sé cómo…

- Solo sígueme la corriente, caramelo…. Me retiro. Muchas gracias por la invitación, Saori – _dijo ella al dirigirse a la anfitriona_ - me divertí muchísimo.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo, Lina. Estoy en deuda contigo y con todo el personal del hospital. Si no fuera por ustedes…

- No hay nada qué agradecer. Al contrario, ha sido un privilegio poder atender a tus amigos…. Dokho se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, si no te molesta.

- Por supuesto que no. Vuelve con cuidado, Dokho – _había dicho Saori._

- Claro – _balbuceó él_

- ¿Quieres que un chofer vaya por ti?

- Hay un sitio de taxis a una cuadra – _explicó Lina a toda velocidad._

- Bien. Buenas noches, Lina.

- Buenas noches, Saori.

_Ambos cruzaron la puerta con tranquilidad, pero unos pasos más adelante, en cuanto salieron de la vista de los demás, se miraron con ojos traviesos y ella se abrazó a él con impudicia para decirle al oído_

- No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo _– frase que remató succionando y mordisqueando el lóbulo del chino, para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo prácticamente corriendo hasta donde estaba estacionado su coche. _

_Cuando llegaron ella canturreó "_Baby, you can drive my car", _mientras hacía tintinear las llaves frente a él. _

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si quieres manejar, caramelo. No me gusta que tomen por sentado que por ser hombres tienen que ir al volante, pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… y con mi coche…

- No sé manejar… - _dijo él, preguntándose cuánto más podía ruborizarse_

- ¡Oh! Está bien, no te preocupes... Tienes suerte, ¿sabes? – _dijo ella subiéndose y haciéndole una seña para que subiera a su vez_

- ¿Suerte de no saber manejar? – _dijo él cuando estaban dentro los dos_

- De conocerme. Soy muy paciente cuando se trata de jugar a la maestra. Te enseñaré de todo… incluso, a manejar...

_El sobreviviente de dos guerras Santas se halló incapaz de responder a un comentario semejante, así que respiró tratando de controlar la erección más demandante que podía recordar haber tenido, aunque siendo honestos, ya era bastante tarde…_

_Ella arrancó el coche, prendió el estéreo, que dejó oír "In your room" y manejó a una velocidad muy cercana al límite marcado para la ciudad. Mientras, y durante todo el trayecto, él no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima. Si la vista frontal de su escote era reveladora, la lateral amenazaba con detener el lento latir de su corazón. Ella se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y dejó que él se la comiera con los ojos, mientras ella simplemente sonreía de oreja a oreja. A Dokho le hubiera gustado charlar sobre algo, pero temía que si hablaba, la voz le temblaría como hoja al viento…_

- ¿Aquí vives?_ – preguntó él cuando vio que se acercaban a lo que él creyó un conjunto de casas._

- Claro que no, tontito_. _

_Maniobrando hábilmente, guió el vehículo hacia un acceso controlado, y se detuvo frente a una pequeña caseta. Tomó su bolso que había colocado atrás de su asiento, sacó de él una tarjeta y bajó la ventanilla. La persona que estaba dentro de la caseta recibió la tarjeta, tecleó algo en una máquina, le devolvió la tarjeta y le dio otra, y ella condujo nuevamente, despacio, buscando aparentemente algo, y cuando lo halló se metió a un garaje que cerró su puerta de forma automática. Ella salió del coche y él la imitó con timidez, para quedarse de pie ahí junto a la puerta, pero ella de inmediato fue hacia él, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló entre risitas pícaras por una especie de pequeño pasillito para llegar hasta una puerta que abrió con la tarjeta que le habían dado. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos se hallaron en una especie de cabañita que tenía una especie de salita de estar, unas puertas transparentes y corredizas que dejaban ver una enorme cama y más al fondo, otras puertas que llevaban a una especie de jardincito interno, o al menos eso creyó él. Ella cerró la puerta con seguro y dejó su bolso en una mesita._

_Él se quedó ahí de pie, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde poner su vista, lo cual le provocó risa a ella_

- Ok, lo que sigues es que te pongas cómodo. Puedes recorrer el lugar, si quieres, aunque mi sugerencia es que antes que nada, dejes todo lo que traigas en los bolsillos en esta mesita… – _dijo señalando el mueble - _y que te quites los zapatos. De lo demás, me encargaré yo_ – dijo ella con enorme coquetería, desapareciendo detrás de una puertita cercana a la enorme cama. _

_El pelirrojo no traía nada en los bolsillos, aquí que se quitó los zapatos de inmediato, dejó la chaqueta en un silloncito de la salita de estar y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, mientras la respiración se le agitaba por la ansiedad de entender que debía de estar en un hotel, porque todo parecía diseñado para que una pareja…. Ese pensamiento hizo que su erección chocara cada vez más palpitante y dolorosa contra sus pantalones; tenía que relajarse o acabaría antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerle una mano encima a la española, así que para tratar de aguantar caminó hasta abrir las puertas corredizas que lo llevaban al jardincito, donde resultó que había una pequeña pero íntima alberca. Incapaz de sentarse o quedarse quieto por los nervios, comenzó a caminar cerca de la orilla, y casi brincó cuando las luces adentro y alrededor de la alberca se iluminaron y comenzó a oírse música por las bocinas. Y ya que Dokho no hablaba inglés ni estaba versado en música contemporánea, no supo que lo que se oía era "In these arms" de Bon Jovi..._

- ¿Te gusta?_ – preguntó ella a sus espaldas_

- Es preci..._ – no pudo completar la frase porque Lina ya lo había lanzado a la alberca_

- ¿¡Estás loca!_ – dijo él cuando sacó la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello como un perro mojado, __pero no pudo continuar la frase porque al voltear para reclamarle, la vio descalza, de pie junto a la orilla de la alberca, y mirándolo de la forma más incendiaria posible._

* * *

_Ella ya no sonreía. De hecho, estaba tan seria que por un momento Dokho pensó que se había arrepentido. Pero el antiguo guerrero supo que no podía estar más equivocado cuando ella llevó las manos a su cuello y con lentitud premeditada deshizo el nudo de las cintas de su vestido, para dejarlas caer y exponer sus senos desnudos ante él, que no se atrevió ni siquiera a parpadear por miedo a perderse un segundo de semejante espectáculo. _

_Cuando consideró que él ya había examinado a su antojo su torso, una pequeña y torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro y procedió a llevar sus manos a la cintura del elástico vestido y se inclinó para hacerlo caer, mostrando unas panties de seda y encaje blancas (si es que a eso se le podía llamar panties, porque era más bien un triángulo que se detenía en su lugar por listones listos para desanudarse en cualquier momento…) Y con el collar aún puesto, se paseó alrededor de toda la orilla, mirándole y sonriéndole (y mostrándole que la parte de atrás de sus panties era sólo una tira que resaltaba la hendidura entre sus nalgas), y luego se lanzó a la alberca para reunirse con él. _

- Tú… ¿cómo…? - _**maldita sea, no puedo pensar**__ – balbuceó él mientras ella se le acercaba lentamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al círculo de los brazos, con un movimiento digno de Thetis se sumergió para eludirlo- _¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Crees que soy fácil? - _dijo ella saliendo a la superficie en un punto alejado de la alberca_ - No, Dokho. Si me quieres, vas a tener que venir por mí...

_Con la habilidad de una atleta, ella se acercó varias veces para nadar a su alrededor, tentándolo con su semidesnudez, pero sin dejar que él la alcanzara, escabulléndose, sumergiéndose y riendo. Pero él, muy serio, con los ojos brillantes y más decidido que nunca, nadó, chapoteó y la persiguió hasta darle alcance, y cuando logró retener uno de sus antebrazos, la jaló hacia sí para comenzar a besarla de inmediato, con una furia y una pasión que Lina había sospechado y a la vez anhelado desde que había masajeado sus piernas musculosas y firmes por primera vez, cuando él estaba tendido en la cama de su hospital. _

_Ella se entregó a sus besos con fervor, y después de algunos deliciosos minutos, sus manos, que habían estado deleitándose en acariciar los húmedos y rojizos cabellos, abandonaron su pelo para desabotonarle la elástica y brillante camisa y quitársela. La camisa cedió sin mayor contratiempo, pero el pantalón, que era bastante ajustado, opuso resistencia. Ella intentaba no dejar de besarlo, pero el pantalón no cedía. Él trató de ayudarla en vano y los besos fueron interrumpidos por risas y bufidos de frustración, pero de pronto Catalina decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, y con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se zambulló para sumergirse y poder tirar hacia abajo y con fuerza de los pantalones, la ropa interior y los calcetines de Dokho, todo de un jalón, dejándolo por fin completamente desnudo. _

_Cuando ella emergió del agua y lanzó la ropa a la orilla de la alberca con expresión triunfante, Dokho, después de sonreírle con las mejillas más que encendidas, la sorprendió al tomar una de sus piernas, aprisionar su cintura y de un jalón subirla y poder cargarla enredada en su torso. En cuanto Lina notó lo que él pretendía, accedió, y él de inmediato aprovechó la posición para poder prender sus labios de uno de sus pechos, lo cual la hizo estremecer. Lina río y jadeó a la vez, gratamente sorprendida de su atrevimiento y de sus _

_Dokho besó, lamió e incluso mordió suavemente su pezón, antes de dirigir su atención a su otro pecho, y la cadera de la española mostró su aprobación sacudiéndose, su flexible espalda arqueándose. Y después de algunos besos y mordiscos más, la juguetona española dejó ir todo su peso hacia atrás, cayendo al agua de nuevo, logrando que Dokho gruñera de frustración al sentir que la joven se deslizaba de entre sus húmedas manos. _

_Él se sumergió y la encontró moviendo manos y piernas para mantenerse abajo, ingeniéndoselas para sonreírle antes de darse la vuelta para nadar de nuevo lejos de él. Aún bajo el agua, el la miró irse, extasiado de poder contemplar su magnífica figura semidesnuda, pero la contemplación duró poco y se lanzó tras ella, que lo tentaba a alcanzarla, deteniéndose para lanzarle besos y hacerle mohines provocativos, dentro y fuera del agua, antes de volver a eludirlo. Después de hacerlo sufrir un rato, Lina nadó hacia la esquina donde estaban las escalinatas de piedra y las usó para salir corriendo y dar vueltas alrededor de la alberca. Sin dudarlo, él salió completamente mojado tras ella, y la correteó hasta lograr arrinconarla mientras ella pegaba grititos de fingido nerviosismo, se cubría los pechos con las manos y reía, y antes de que la hábil fisioterapeuta pudiera hacer o decir nada, el pelirrojo ya la había volteado y su brazo izquierdo ya la tenía tomada firmemente por las costillas, le apartó el cabello de la nuca y la mordisqueó. Su cuerpo cedió de inmediato, porque su nuca era extremadamente sensible, así que la mano izquierda del oriental fue libre de ir a colocarse entre sus piernas para masajear su pubis, su antebrazo aún presionándola contra él para que pudiera restregar descaradamente su erección contra sus nalgas, _

_- _¿A dónde crees que vas? No tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado no ceder a ti. Desde que desperté sintiendo tus manos masajeando mi pierna he luchado cada vez que te veo para que no se note cómo me gustas... Me trajiste aquí. Ahora no te voy a dejar ir.

_Los apretones y la presión que él ejercía contra su pubis, sumados a la presión de su miembro contra sus glúteos la llevaron a un rápido orgasmo, y antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse, él la cargó y __la llevó al fin a la cama. Él se mostró tan dominante y decidido al tocarla, que ella pensó que la arrojaría, por lo que se sorprendió cuando él la depositó para dejarla sentada en la orilla con cuidado y delicadamente puso sus manos en sus rodillas para separarle las piernas y darse a la tarea de deshacer los nudos de las panties para dejarla completamente expuesta. Ella se dejó, con el corazón a toda marcha, voluntariamente indefensa ante sus deseos, rendida y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. _

_Cuando él pudo contemplar el centro de su cuerpo, le apareció en el rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y embelesamiento que subió la muy sana autoestima de Lina hasta las nubes, y parecía listo para hacer el siguiente movimiento __cuando ella llevó su mano izquierda a la mesita de noche y señaló el paquete de condones que ella había conseguido para la ocasión. _

_- _¿No crees que deberías de ponerte uno ya?

_Él se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos observando el extraño empaque al que ella se había referido. Cuando lo abrió con dedos levemente inseguros, notó que adentro había unos pequeños sobrecitos cuadrados, metálicos y brillantes. Después de unos segundos supuso cuál era el propósito de esos objetos, pues le había hablado a Shyriu sobre ellos, pero no era lo mismo la teoría que la práctica, y ya que él jamás se había colocado uno, se puso algo nervioso, porque aunque no le molestaba su inexperiencia, tampoco le alegraba parecer torpe frente a ella, que lo hacía todo con tanta sensualidad y fluidez. _

_- _¿Qué tal si me ayudas?

_Ella anunció su aceptación con una sonrisa gatuna, y con habilidad tomó uno de los sobres, lo abrió y cubrió con el preservativo su imponente erección. Dokho cerró los ojos y se forzó a calmarse, porque los dedos de ella sobre esa piel tan sensible amenazaron con acabar con su control, pero ella no demoró en dejarlo listo, y en sonreírle con toda naturalidad, expectante a cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de él. _

_Por un segundo, Catalina pensó que la haría tenderse para colocarse sobre ella, desnudo, empapado y tan largo como era y penetrarla rápida y vigorosamente, __pero en cambio, él puso sus manos en su cintura y la besó despacio y con gran ternura, como si fuera un hombre totalmente diferente al que se había restregado salvajemente contra su cuerpo hacía apenas minutos. Luego de un rato de besos dulces y suaves, aún hincado, él retrocedió un poco para tomar la punta de su pie izquierdo y besar y succionar con deleite sibarita cada uno de sus dedos con uñas pintadas de__ plateado. _

_Lina no pudo evitar arquearse contra la cama mientras que él, con esa misma lentitud deleitosa, fue recorriendo lentamente su pierna, desde los dedos hasta las ingles, que besó y lamió provocando que ella gimiera y se sacudiera de placer durante todo el recorrido que él le brindó. Y después de besar y morder los pliegues que separaban sus muslos de su sexo, metió los brazos bajo su espalda y la jaló hacia sí para lograr que volviera a sentarse, y finalmente la penetró de un solo y decidido movimiento.__Pero inmediatamente después se quedó muy quieto, simplemente mirándola, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas. _

- ¿Qué haces? - _preguntó ella cuando notó que él parecía estar paralizado_

- Mirándote. Aún puedo creer que esté así contigo...

_A ella le pareció interminable y a la vez extraordinario aquel momento, y en un momento dado sintió que podría quedarse así para siempre, con él dentro de su cuerpo y perdida en el misterioso verde de sus ojos, pero él la sacó de esa ensoñación al comenzar a impulsarse dentro de ella con una lentitud ,y ejerciendo una certera presión al llegar al fondo de su sexo que no le había conocido a ningún amante, penetrándola muy profundamente, mientras ella, que ya había elevado sus piernas y lo abrazaba para sentirlo más cerca, enterraba las uñas en la colcha. Después de algunos deliciosos minutos así, él le imprimió mayor rapidez a sus movimientos, pero cuando ella estaba muy cerca de un nuevo orgasmo, él detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas de golpe y salió de su interior_

* * *

- ¡No, no te vayas! – _protestó ella - _¡Estaba a punto de…!

- No quiero que acabes aún. No quiero que esto se acabe…_ – le dijo él con tanta sinceridad que dejó sin palabras a Lina, que solía ser muy ágil para rebatir cualquier punto. _

_Él la empujó suavemente de sus hombros para que ella descansara su espalda sobre la empapada colcha, y se dedicó a masajearle los hombros y los pechos y a acariciar con suavidad sus obscuros pezones, que después del orgasmo estaban lisos y suaves como la seda. Besó y acarició sus costillas con tranquilidad mientras le murmuraba que era hermosa, que era preciosa, que su piel era la cosa más suave que hubiera sentido y tocado jamás. y ya que la respiración de Lina era calmada y profunda, relajada infinitamente por la suavidad de su toque, él volvió a penetrarla lentamente, y la llevó de nuevo a la cima, pero antes de que él llegara al suyo volvió a retirarse. _

_- _¿Qué haces? -_ dijo ella con voz entrecortada_ - No has terminado, ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no he terminado - _dijo él con una sonrisa que hubiera sido de absoluta malicia si no fuera porque también había sido muy tierna._

_Dokho se puso de pie para cargarla y reacomodarla, de tal forma que su cuerpo descansara totalmente sobre la cama, y se acostó junto a ella, sobre su__ costado izquierdo, su erección inamovible mientras le besaba la mandíbula y la frente con gran ternura y lentitud, acariciando su cabello, sus dedos rozando sus labios y todo su rostro, hasta besarle los labios con infinita paciencia. _

_Y cuando de nuevo ella estaba completamente relajada, sin previo aviso él se hincó entre sus piernas, la tomó de la cadera y la jaló hacia arriba y hacia él para que sus nalgas descansaran sobre sus manos y sobre sus muslos, sus costillas presionando el ombligo de ella, sus labios besando de vez en cuando sus pechos, y esta vez su ritmo fue más rápido y violento, y la penetración tan profunda que la liberada española tuvo un par de estremecedores y subsecuentes orgasmos, y él al fin se permitió por fin eyacular._

* * *

- Por… todos los… dioses. Eres... ¿Eres...?

- ¿Soy qué? – _dijo él cuando recuperó el aliento_, _otra vez tendido sobre ella, y dándose cuenta por primera vez de que había un espejo en el techo, que a ella le había brindado la enorme satisfacción de ver al magnífico tigre de su espalda en todo su esplendor mientras la tomaba._

- ¿Eres... la reencarnación... de Casanova...?

- ¿De... quién?

- Del mejor amante del mundo, tontito.

- ¿Reencarnación? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿¡Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso!

- Leyendo – _respondió él con toda seriedad, porque efectivamente así había sido. _

_Ella se carcajeó._

- No tienes que mentir - _dijo ella mientras le retiraba el preservativo y lo echaba en un cesto de basura que estaba junto a la cama -_ Es lógico que haya mujeres que te enseñaron sus trucos antes que yo. No las culpo.

- ¿No?

- Odio a cada una de esas malditas y miserables perras, pero no las culpo. Tienen buen gusto las muy desgraciadas

- ¿Y tú…? - _preguntó él después de que logró dejar de reírse por las aseveraciones de Lina, lo cual le llevó varios minutos_

- ¿Me estás preguntando con cuántos me he acostado, Dokho?

- No, yo nunca… - _se corrigió él, muy apenado por haber sido tan imprudente, pero la curiosidad y la falta de experiencia habían sido superiores._

- Está bien, no soy de las que niegan su pasado... Fueron algunos. Pero me arrepiento de haber estado con todos y cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me parecen sosos, vacíos, absurdos, timoratos, aburridos y niños junto a ti – _dijo ella mientras rodaba sobre su costado para juguetear con su pecho lampiño - _Ojalá jamás me hubieran puesto una mano encima. No valen la pena a tu lado. Y eso que sólo tienes diecinueve…

- Lina, yo…

- Adoro tu voz, pero no quiero tus palabras. Prefiero suspiros. Y oírte jadear… - _dijo ella llevando su mano hacia su miembro flácido, que comenzó a revivir bajo las expertas caricias de ella_

- Catalina…

-Dios, no hagas eso – _dijo revolviéndose en el lecho, como si fuera ella la que estaba siendo acariciada._

- ¿Qué?

- Decirme Catalina. Siempre he odiado mi nombre, pero tú lo haces sonar tan bien… haces que todo suene bien… Voy a venirme otra vez solo de oírte

- Catalina – _susurró él a su oído, haciendo girar su cuerpo para ser él quien quedara arriba y poder mordisquear su lóbulo_

- ¡Eres malo! – _dijo ella entre risas jadeantes, mientras él introducía su pierna izquierda entre las de ella, para estar más cómodo mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su nuca. __- _Pero te propongo algo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

- Esta vez yo escojo la posición y tú me vuelves a hacer eso que me hiciste.

_La sonrisa pícara y amplia de él anunció su aceptación, y Dokho se encontró de nuevo perdido en una marea imparable de sensaciones, caricias y besos que se desbordaban de su alma, pues al fin, después de cientos de años, literalmente, él no ponía resistencia alguna a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, así que volvió a hacerle el amor a la española, que lo recibió en su cuerpo con total entrega._

* * *

_Después de los nuevos orgasmos que ambos se regalaron, finalmente se metieron en las sábanas, ella boca arriba, su mano izquierda aferrando la izquierda de él, y haciéndola descansar sobre su pecho, él sobre su costado derecho y muy pegado al cuerpo de ella. Dokho estaba contándole algo cuando se dio cuenta de que Lina se había quedado dormida, pero él no sentía ninguna clase de cansancio, así que la cobijó lo mejor que le fue posible sin despertarla, y pasó probablemente una hora contemplándola en la penumbra de aquella habitación que olía a algo totalmente nuevo y refrescante para el asiático; a sus cuerpos juntos. _

_Y en la obscuridad, él deleitó sus sentidos con el aroma de sus cabellos húmedos, con el fantástico color de su piel tostada por el sol, con el dulce y relajante sonido de su respiración acompasada y con la hermosa sensación que le producía en la palma de la mano el latido del corazón batiente de ella. _

_Cuando Lina abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de él y le sonrió _

- Perdón. No me di cuenta de en qué momento me quedé dormida.

- No tienes por qué disculparte.

- Me relajé tanto, y tu voz y la lluvia me arrullaron… nunca me había pasado algo así. ¿Tú no dormiste?

- No. Me quedé mirándote. Me produjo mucha paz.

- Me das miedo, Dokho – _admitió ella en un suspiro_

- ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó él, temiendo que ella hablara muy en serio. _

- Porque tengo muy buena condición física, y me dejaste agotada. Hace dos meses estabas en el hospital, ¿cómo eres en la cama cuando estás al cien por ciento físicamente? ¿O será que me estoy poniendo vieja?

_Él no se río, al contrario, algo pasó en su rostro que se endureció un poco. _

- Lina, hay algo que…

- Ya va a amanecer. El tiempo vuela a tu lado... ¡Mierda! Tengo que avisarle a Oscar para que se haga cargo de la terapia de Kanon: ni creas que estoy lista para separame de ti_ – dijo ella incorporándose del lecho de un salto sin molestarse en cubrirse para ir a buscar dentro de su bolsa su __celular, que había apagado para que nada los interrumpiera. _

_Pero cuando el aparato prendió, empezó a vibrar de inmediato _

_- _¿Pero qué rayos…?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo... veinte llamadas perdidas… y quince mensajes… ¡de Sayaka!

- ¿Qué? - _preguntó él, reflexionando en que se había desaparecido con ella sin dar mayor explicación_ - ¿Crees que se trate de una recaída de Kanon?

- No creo, me hubieran llamado también del hospital. Voy a matarla… Sayaka, ¿enloqueciste o qué te pasa? Tengo veint...- _le gritó a la bocina, pues le había marcado de inmediato_ - Sí, lo apagué precisamente para que… ¡Claro que está con…!

_Y entonces hubo un breve silencio, y el rostro de la española cambió_

- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?... ¡Mierda! Ahora mismo lo llevo al hosp… está bien, entonces lo llevo para allá. Nos vemos… Tenemos que irnos – _dijo ella al colgar, luciendo un semblante totalmente distinto al de minutos antes._

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sayaka dice que Seiya está grave.

- ¿Qué?

- Te cuento camino a la mansión.

- ¿Por qué a la mansión?

- Ella dijo que te esperan allá. Te llevaré. Hay que vestirnos.

- Mi ropa… - _dijo él con espanto al recordar que su ropa debía de seguir mojada en la orilla de la alberca_

- ¡Mierda! Soy una idiota… Ya sé - _dijo ella después de algunos incómodos segundos_ - pasaremos a mi casa antes y te prestaré algo.

* * *

_El regreso fue tenso y silencioso. Lina se sentía como una idiota al volverse a poner ese vestido tan provocador, y ni qué decir de él, que viajó enfundado en una de las batas del hotel y con su chaqueta en la mano._

_Entraron rápidamente a la casa de la española, que le prestó un pants y una playera que solía usar de piyama y reanudaron el camino. Y e__staban entrando a la mansión cuando ella reunió el valor para hablar_

- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué?

- No debí de apagar el celular

- No es tu culpa. Pudo pasar en cualquier momento

- Sí, pero pasó justamente hoy. Prácticamente te secuestré y…

- Yo accedí... porque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, y me...

_Dokho no logró seguir porque ambos vieron que, estacionada frente a la entrada, justo frente a ellos, estaba una ambulancia con las puertas abiertas, lo cual provocó que Dokho saliera corriendo del auto sin mirar atrás en cuanto Lina detuvo el vehículo. _

_Ella también salió corriendo del auto, con la intención de entrar nuevamente a la mansión, pero se paró en seco cuando vio que los paramédicos ya salían, y su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver que quien era transportado en la camilla, era Afrodita. Se les emparejó y los siguió_

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Lo llevan al Graude, verdad? –_ preguntó, pero los paramédicos, que eran nuevos y no la conocían, sólo asintieron y prosiguieron con la labor de meter la camilla a la ambulancia _– Trabajo en el hospital de la Fundación como fisioterapeuta, zopencos. Contéstenme, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Qué tiene?

- Shock hemorrágico por intento de suicidio.

_Su mente le dijo que eso era imposible, que lo había visto sonriendo y bebiendo hacía a penas horas, pero la lividez del hermosísimo rostro y el registro de sus signos vitales a la baja en los monitores decían lo contrario. Y no hubo tiempo de nada más, porque la maniobra terminó pronto, y con el sueco dentro, cerraron las puertas y la ambulancia se marchó dejándola ahí sola. _

- Pero dijo que Seiya… ¿qué carajos está pasando? – _balbuceó para sí misma, y sin dudar más corrió hacia su coche para buscar su celular_

* * *

- Sayaka, ¿dónde estás?

- En el hospital - _contestó la asiática desde el otro lado de la línea_

- ¿Quieres explicarme qué está pasando?

- Seiya entró en crisis, y tuvo un paro respiratorio.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Se murió!?

- No, lo sacaron adelante, pero aún no logran estabilizarlo del todo. La mitad de la fiesta está aquí.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a Afrodita?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Traje a Dokho a la mansión y nos encontramos una ambulancia que acaba de llevárselo. Dicen que intentó suicidarse.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿No lo sabías?

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

- No te muevas, voy para allá – _dijo Lina acomodándose bien en el asiento y disponiéndose para arrancar a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Pero antes de darle vuelta a la llave de encendido, __golpeó el volante con las manos y hasta con la cabeza, lágrimas de frustración y desconcierto en sus ojos todavía al apretar el acelerador para irse al hospital. __Y en todo el trayecto no paró de maldecir su suerte…_

* * *

_Dokho entraba a penas cuando vio una camilla avanzar por el hall, a dos paramédicos conduciéndola, y al Caballero de Piscis en ella. Y parado junto a las escaleras, vio al caballero de Cancer, con la camisa desgarrada, las manos ensangrentadas y una tristeza y una angustia en el rostro como no le había visto jamás._

_- _Angelo, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Por qué...?

- ¡Roshi!_ – dijo Sun-rei que salió de la nada para lanzarse a abrazarlo mientras él trataba de no pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera lo que había estado haciendo las horas que había estado ausente. _

_Mientras, Angelo seguía clavado en el mismo lugar... _

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Me dijeron que Seiya estaba mal, pero...

- ¡Oh Roshi, todo está horrible! Llamaron del hospital... y Hécate dijo... y luego a Ikki lo... y Afrodita...

- Rei, cálmate por favor que no entiendo nada.

_Ella se echó a llorar entre sus brazos, mientras él no podía creer que el panorama hubiera cambiado tanto en un par de horas._

- Florecita, cálmate por favor. Necesito que me expliques bien qué está pasando.

- ¿Qué le pasó a su ropa? - _preguntó ella incoherentemente, al notar sus pants mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pero Shyriu lo salvó al hacer su aparición_.

- Maestro, qué alivio verlo.

- Shyriu, explícame por Athena qué está pasando.

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a Seiya... Venga, por favor.

_El pelirrojo siguió a sus pupilos hacia la sala, donde para su horror, estaba la mitad de sus compañeros, unos en piyama, otros aún con sus ropas de la fiesta. __Pero la preocupación de que notaran su cambio de ropa o le hicieran preguntas desapareció de inmediato cuando notó la angustia en los rostros de todos los presentes y varios detalles que lo perturbaron aún más. _

_Cerca de la chimenea, que estaba prendida pese a que no hacía frío, pudo ver una camisa roja tirada, implementos varios y jirones de una tela ensangrentada. En uno de los sofás, estaba desplomado Shura, muy pálido, sus antebrazos manchados de sangre y flanqueado por June y por Seika. __Y su desconcierto ante ese panorama no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando vio a Mü arrodillado en el piso, aparentemente afanado en restaurar con sus herramientas la armadura de Virgo, que estaba completamente bañada en sangre. _

_Y en una esquina alejada, estaba mirándolo todo Ikki, de pie y enfundado en la increíble armadura Divina del Fénix..._

- ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? - _fue lo único que atinó a formular._

* * *

**Queridos, queridísimos lectores míos: **

**Lo primero, por supuesto, es agradecerles por sus lecturas, por su infinita paciencia, y por sus comentarios ¡ya pasamos los 700! Y la historia ya casi llega a las quinientas mil palabras, jajaja, así que todos hemos hecho nuestra chambita, eso que ni qué, jejejeje.**

**Ahora, en la parte de las reclamaciones, sí, sé bien y mejor que nadie que este capi es más corto, la mitad de los dos o tres anteriores, pero la mayoría se manifestó a favor de capis más cortos pero más frecuentes, y yo les doy gusto. La buena noticia es que el capi que sigue estará arriba en menos de una semana, y que ya llevo más de 2o hojas del capi 54, y además, las Líneas de Aioros y la tercera de Kanon van súper avanzados, así que tendrán que leer de mi parte, no se preocupen.**

**Lo de Dokho quedó larguísimo, lo sé, pero espero que no haya quejas al respecto, jajajaja. Pobre hombre, después de tantísimos años dedicado nada más al trabajo y sin nada de placer, tenía algo así más que merecido, máxime estando en un lugar donde se podía explayar y con una chica tan ardiente como Lina... Y sí, también sé que este capi se enfocó básicamente en dos parejitas, y que se deben de estar preguntando qué pasó con Shura y Juné, y con Jabu y con Flher y con tooodos los demás, pero sepan también que en el próximo capi todo es acción, un personaje tras otro, chop chop chop. **

**En cuanto al final del capi, si la palabra en su mente es "cruel", pues sí, lo soy, no lo niego (de hecho yo misma pienso en lo que les hago a estos pobres personajes y oigo "I'm a bitch" en mi cabeza=), pero pues soy amante de mantener el suspenso, y como dije, durará poco. **

**Por otro lado, me gustaría hacerles algunas aclaraciones sobre ciertos comentarios que me han hecho con respecto a las parejas, pero primero, déjenme decirles que me conmueven sus demostraciones de simpatía o antipatía por la ruptura o la formación de nuevas parejas en la historia, porque en ambos casos me hacen pensar que he logrado que se encariñen con la forma en la que he desarrollado a los personajes.**

**Me alegra que estén tan seguros en sus conjeturas sobre quién andará con quién, pero tengo que aclarar que ya decidí cómo se emparejaran, pero eso No quiere decir que dos personas que hablaron en la fiesta van a acabar siendo novios o amantes. Es más, que alguien se haya acostado con alguien tampoco implica que acabaran juntos (veáse Juné y Shun, Shaina y Milo...) Y también quiero aclarar que no todos van a tener un final feliz, y que no todos van a acabar emparejados. Suena cruel, lo sé, pero así es la vida, prefiero dejar "solteros" a algunos personajes, a crear parejitas de la nada. Si por algo me he esforzado a lo largo de estos años es por crear momentos, eventos y parejas creíbles o coherentes de alguna forma, así que bueno, ya están advertidos.**

**Y completando lo que comenté sobre Omega, lo que más mal me tiene son los rumores que dicen que debido a la producción de esta serie ya no van a continuar con Lost Canvas, la cual se quedó en un punto muy emocionante. Creo que no tengo que aclarar que soy una fan de hueso colorado de Saint Seiya, y que me da una alegría loca el saber que veintitantos años después de su aparición aún siguen saliendo cosas nuevas sobre el tema, pero me parece una pésima idea la elaboración de tantos proyectos simultáneos, porque eso ha conducido a que la calidad y la atención se diluya o peor, quede inconclusa...**

**Bueno, ya me voy para que el capi que sigue este listo rápidito, y les dejo los acostumbrados avances, nada más porque han sido unos lectores maravillosos y pacientes.**

**Con muchísimo amor,**

**Fuego.**

* * *

_Hyoga lo miró intensamente por algunos instantes, deliberando si sería conveniente hablar de lo que lo angustiaba precisamente con él, y al fin suspiró y cedió. Supo que la rara oportunidad de acercarse a él podría no presentarse nuevamente. Su amistad le importaba muchísimo, y mucho más ahora que él y Shun..._

_- _¿Recuerdas ese día en que me pediste que fuera a buscar a Seika para que te disculparas?

- Si esto es sobre Seika y la obsesión de Sh...

- No se trata de ustedes, si no de mí. ¿Recuerdas ese día?

- Incomoda y dolorosamente. ¿Por qué?

- ... creo que hice algo mucho peor...

- ¿Peor?

- ...

- ¿Pues qué rayos hiciste, Hyoga?

* * *

_Sun-rei salió corriendo de la habitación, el rostro bañado en lágrimas, tapándose los oídos para no oír los gritos que él no pudo contener, Tatsumi parecía apunto de desmayarse, aunque no apartaba la vista de él y de su cuerpo tensísimo por el castigo, y Julián pensó que vomitaría en cualquier momento por el olor, pero Seika se obligó a mirar aunque unas rebeldes lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos._

* * *

**"Amigos:**

**Saben que desde hace mucho ya no quiero seguir aquí, y llegó el momento de irme. Lamento la premura y no despedirme, pero quizás sea lo mejor. Me marcho a Asgard, pues la señorita Flher me ha aceptado bajo su servicio. En cuanto sea posible, les llamaré o escribiré. No duden que volveremos a vernos, pues ustedes han sido unos amigos y compañeros increíbles y leales, y es a ustedes, a Ichi y a Nachi, a los únicos a quienes en verdad extrañaré. **

**No intenten impedirlo, por favor. Saben que es lo mejor...**


	53. Inevitable

Capítulo 53

Inevitable

_Shyriu le explicó a su maestro lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia, y haciendo gala de discreción, no preguntó dónde había estado o por qué usaba otras ropas que no le conocía._

_Pese a la explicación, para Dokho fue difícil el asimilar que el panorama hubiera podido cambiar tanto en un par de horas, y la conciencia le remordió al pensar que mientras él estaba disfrutando del momento más placentero de toda su existencia, su Diosa y varios de sus compañeros lo estaban pasando realmente mal. _

_Se llamó a sí mismo egoísta, irresponsable, insensato e imprudente, sin mencionar que le parecía absolutamente indigno de su parte el haber cedido a sus instintos justo en esos momentos, porque al hacerlo le había fallado a Saori y a su Orden. __Y eso sin mencionar que se había acostado con Lina cuando no debía de haberse involucrado con ella, o al menos no sin haberle explicado quién y qué era él, y no podía calificar a aquello si no de abuso. _

_Aunque todo lo que había sucedido no era su culpa ni mucho menos, por supuesto. Se trataba, simplemente, de una dolorosa coincidencia..._

* * *

_Todo empezó con una llamada telefónica, que fue la que detuvo y cambió el curso de los eventos en la mansión; entró algunos minutos después de que hubiera comenzado a llover, y transformó lo que quedaba de la fiesta y de una noche que había sido especial y refrescante para la mayoría, en un remolino. _

_Fue ese sonido repicante, molesto y alarmante en medio de la noche, el que impidió que Shura, que había comenzado a corresponder al apasionado beso de Juné, la tendiera en el lecho y comenzara a desnudarla. Y la amazona y el español no fueron los únicos sorprendidos o interrumpidos en su intimidad: Milo estaba listo para darse un baño con el único propósito de deshacerse bajo la regadera de la necesidad y el dolor que sentía por no estar con Camus; Julián estaba quedándose dormido después de haberse satisfecho mientras olía la ropa interior de Thetis, y ni que decir de Shyriu, que estaba perdido entre la obscuridad, los besos y las piernas de Sun-rei cuando oyó a lo lejos el teléfono sonando. _

_Una llamada a media noche podía ser señal de cualquier cosa; para empezar, un número equivocado. Pero después del trago amargo que les había hecho pasar la infección y la operación de emergencia de Kanon días atrás, los que oyeron el teléfono se preocuparon en mayor o menor medida. _

_Un somnoliento y fastidiado Tatsumi, que insistía en no irse a dormir hasta que no subieran todos, y que estaba molesto porque algunos invitados parecían no tener para cuándo marcharse, fue quien contestó, y después de la breve llamada se echó a correr como un loco hacia la habitación de Saori, llamándola a gritos. Pero no era necesario gritar, porque la japonesa había salido descalza de su habitación en cuanto oyó el teléfono repicar y se encontraron a medio camino en la enorme escalera, él en los escalones, ella en el barandal. _

_- _¿Quién era, Tatsumi?

- Del hospital.

- ¿Es Kanon?

- No. Es Seiya, se puso muy mal, señorita.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No me dieron detalles. Están tratando de manten...

- ¿Hécate ya se marchó?

- No, señorita.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Creo que sigue en el salón.

_Sin acabar de oírlo, ni dudarlo por un segundo, Saori bajó como un rayo por la escalera hacia el salón._

* * *

_Aldebarán, que encabezaba al sonriente, alegre y transnochador grupo que aún conversaba y oía música en la sala, se alarmó también y salió para averiguar que pasaba cuando vio pasar a su Diosa corriendo, y embargado por un mal presentimiento la siguió hasta el salón, donde la Diosa de ojos rosados seguía platicando con Shaka, ambos muy sonrientes y sentados en el que había sido el escenario. _

_- _¡Athena-sama! - _dijo Shaka poniéndose rápidamente de pie al verla en tal estado de agitación. _

- ¿Sucede algo, Athena?

- Acaban de avisar que Seiya se agravó, y me preocupa que...

- Debería de ir a verlo - _respondió de inmediato la diosa platinada. _

- Eso es lo que venía a pedirte.

- Por supuesto.

_Saori hizo que Tatsumi, que también había seguido a su ama, fuera a despertar a Kiki, que dormía exhausto por el festejo. Mientras, Aldebarán ya había avisado lo que estaba sucediendo a sus amigos, así que en cuestión de un minuto o dos, Aioria, Aioros y Marin ya se les habían unido, y Georgia y Slava, que habían estado con ellos, salían rumbo al hospital para ofrecer su ayuda. _

_Cuando Kiki bajó, Julián venía con él, y poco después, los alcanzaron Shyriu y Shura, que al oír pasos por los pasillos y los gritos de Tatsumi, interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones, formando un grupo por demás ecléctico a nivel visual, pues unos estaban en piyama mientras que otros seguían vestidos de fiesta..._

* * *

_Aún medio dormido y sin que supiera bien qué estaba pasando, Kiki llevó a las diosas a la entrada del hospital. Y nadie impidió que las jóvenes entraran a Cuidados Intensivos, aunque tuvieron que conformarse con verlo a través del cristal, pues los doctores de guardia estaban dentro y se afanaban en controlar sus signos vitales, que se habían disparado de un momento a otro. El corazón le corría, el pulso estaba descendiendo, su temperatura iba en aumento y su respiración estaba muy acelerada, el pecho silbándole porque los pulmones no le estaban respondiendo._

_Seiya estaba tan mal que nadie salió a hablar con Saori: la prioridad era salvarlo. Pero la joven se estremeció cuando alcanzó a oír claramente que uno de los doctores hablaba de "paro pulmonar"_

_- _Tu escudo está muriéndose - _sentenció Hécate después de observarlo atentamente por unos instantes - _Creo que se debe a que el efecto de la mezcla del néctar está agotándose. Ya casi no veo el brillo dorado en su piel, y esa capa lo protegía. Es como si... su efectividad se hubiera agotado de pronto.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo? ¿Puedes detener...?

- No.

- ¿Y si le aplicaras más néctar? Faltan solo...

- Lo sé, a la poción le falta muy poco, pero no puedo intentar sanar su cuerpo si sigue vacío, y no creo que resista así por tres días...

_Al oír a Hécate, el primer impulso de Saori fue el de entrar y aferrarlo entre sus brazos para darle sus propios latidos y el aire de sus pulmones si era necesario, pero ya lo había intentando y había fallado..._

_Ban, que estaba de guardia esa noche, llegó en ese momento a la unidad, pues lo habían boceado poco después de que Seiya entrara en crisis. _

_- _¡Saori-san! ¿Señorita Hécate? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

- Me avisaron - _dijo ella sin tiempo para más explicaciones_ - Averigua lo que puedas y repórtate a la mansión en cuanto haya novedades, pequeñas o grandes, buenas o malas. Pero sobre todo no lo dejes solo, Ban, ¡no lo dejes solo, por favor! Tenemos que volver, Hécate.

_La diosa nocturna asintió en aceptación, y Ban apenas y alcanzó a decir que haría lo que se le había pedido cuando la japonesa ya había tomado de la mano a Hécate para llevarla corriendo por los pasillos hasta que ambas volvieron a la entrada, donde un Kiki con cara de alarma las aguardaba._

- ¿Qué está pasando, señorita Saori?

- Kiki, llévanos de regreso ahora -_ pidió Saori, que no deseaba nada más que ver urgentemente a Ikki..._

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Está bien? - _fueron las preguntas que recibieron a Saori en cuanto reapareció en el vestíbulo_

- ¿Dónde está Ikki? Búsquénlo por favor, y a Seika también - _respondió la japonesa al notar que ni el Fénix ni la pelirroja estaban en el grupo que la aguardaba, al que ya se había sumado Milo, que vestía una ligera camiseta y unos pants, Sun-rei en piyama y bata, y Juné aún con su provocativo vestido _

_- _¿Pero qué pasa con Seiya?_ - preguntó un alarmado Aioria_

- Les contaré, pero quiero que Seika esté presente.

- Debe de estar dormida, subió hace más de una hora - _respondió Marin_

- ¿Es tan grave? - _cuestionó Aioria con el estómago hecho nudo_

- Sí. Tiene que saber que...

_- _Anda, sube a bañarte ahora mis..._ - la frase que Ikki le dirigía a Hyoga quedó inconclusa, al igual que la de Saori, cuando los caballeros Divinos, mojados pero sonrientes, entraron por la puerta principal para encontrarse con la mitad de la casa ahí reunida y con caras largas - _¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

- ¿Pasa algo? - _preguntó Hyoga._

- Seiya se puso muy mal. Creo que se está muriendo...

_Después de un primer momento de silencio y de estupor, pues ni la propia Saori podía creer que lo hubiera dicho de forma tan directa, Aioros habló_

_- _¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

_- _Quizás haya una opción..._ - dijo Saori mirando a Ikki_

_- _¿Y no sería mejor que lo hablaran antes de despertar a Seika con tan malas noticias? - _preguntó Sun-rei_

- ... Si le ocultamos algo, no nos lo perdonará - _declaró el peliazul tras un segundo de reflexión, y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, pues él parecía conocerla mejor que nadie - _Además, ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

_- _Ve por ella, Tatsumi_ - dijo Saori, y el mayordomo de inmediato subió en su búsqueda..._

* * *

_Ikki había estado caminando afuera pensando precisamente en Seika cuando llamaron del hospital. _

_Hyoga y Shyriu se habían desaparecido antes de que la mayoría de los invitados se marcharan, Shun y ella se habían subido a dormir, y ya que él no sentía deseos de platicar con nadie más, no tenía sueño y además tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, aprovechó que el ambiente de esa madrugada era aromático y provocativo, para deambular por los alrededores de la mansión. Algo le decía que llovería, y ese presentimiento ejerció en él una especie de llamado irresistible que lo impulsó a salir, ya que disfrutaba con locura cuando la lluvia lo encontraba a la intemperie. _

_Mientras caminaba por los cuidados y bellos jardines de Saori, reflexionaba las palabras de Shun. Él siempre había sido muy perceptivo y muy acertado cuando se trataba de descifrar a los demás. ¿Tendría también razón sobre Seika? ¿De verdad ella estaría interesada en tener algo con él? _

_Ella era lista, dulce, simpática, energética, optimista, cariñosa, y a la vez, con carácter. Y eso sin hablar de su belleza física, y de su cosmos tan único, que poco a poco parecía desarrollarse. ¿Por qué querría una chica tan especial andar con alguien tan falto de tacto y de experiencia como él? Porque por más que él se esforzaba, no era muy hábil para tratarla..._

_Se llevaban muy bien, eso era definitivo. Se hacían reír y se tenían confianza, se identificaban en su rol de hermanos mayores, ella no se ofendía cuando él se mostraba huraño (lo cual, tenía que admitir, ocurría con frecuencia), y sabía tranquilizarlo o ponerlo en su lugar si era demasiado grosero o andaba de mal genio. No se lo tomaba a personal cuando él hacía sus comentarios sarcásticos, y sobre todo, lo hacía todo más fácil. Convivir, platicar, pasar horas juntos; todo era sencillo junto a ella. Y pese a los aspectos negativos de su carácter, ella parecía tenerlo en un muy alto concepto. _

_Además, lo tocaba con frecuencia, y aunque le había extrañado al principio, ahora lo buscaba y disfrutaba. No quiso darle mayor importancia a las primeras veces porque ella se había hecho cargo de la mayoría de sus curaciones, y el contacto era obligatorio, pero ella iba más lejos que eso. A veces y con toda naturalidad le acomodaba el cabello detrás del oído, le ponía una mano sobre las piernas, lo tomaba del brazo cuando caminaban... __Y él no sólo le permitía tocarlo, cosa que antes solo Shun podía hacer, si no que empezaba a buscar el poder tocar su piel suave y su hermoso rostro... _

___Así, el Fénix se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Shun tuviera razón, p__orque podía negarlo hasta el infinito frente a todos, pero Seika le gustaba, y __había comenzado bien pronto a quererla. ____"**Sería fantástico, Ikki. Todo quedaría en familia**", le había dicho también, y tenía que admitirlo: sí, p__odría ser maravilloso si ella quisiera, porque ya era parte de su mundo, porque sabía quién era, y cómo era su vida._

_Y le gustaba tanto que la había querido sacar a bailar, y había sentido que le retorcían las tripas al verla en otros brazos, que pudieron__ tocar su piel suavísima y disfrutar de su risa musical y del reconfortante aroma de sus cabellos. Q__uiso darles un golpe porque tuvieron la osadía de hacer lo que él no se permitió: ser caballeroso, gentil, tierno y suave con ella. _

_Pero estaba muy confundido porque no sabía que sentía ella, que había bailado sin problemas con los otros, y que sin embargo le había sonreído desde lejos, y había estado el resto del tiempo a su lado... __¿Podría ser...? _

___Y no queria hacerse ilusiones porque ella __era muy apreciada, se llevaba bien con todos, y parecía capaz de encontrar lo positivo hasta en Angelo y Afrodita, que eran los únicos tan o más solitarios y amargados que él. ¿No estaría confundiendo Shun amistad y agradecimiento, con atracción? _

_La vida daba giros insospechados, de eso estaba seguro. Porque jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que acabaría interesándose en la misteriosa hermana de Seiya..._

_Seiya. _

_Él se le había enfrentado sin dudarlo y con ferocidad cuando estaban en bandos opuestos, y con esa misma decisión, l__e había dado todo su apoyo, su comprensión, y le había ofrecido su amistad cuando regresó de la muerte por primera vez, pero, ¿pensaría lo mismo si se trataba de que él saliera con su hermana? ____¿Aprobaría que alguien tan cambiante, desapegado, brusco y solitario como él, la pretendiera?_

_Aunque no le importaría tener que luchar por convencerlo si se llegara a oponer; con tal de que él viviera... Y después de todo, podría ser divertido hacerlo rabiar siendo novio de su hermana. _

_Novio. _

_Jamás se le había ocurrido ser el "novio" de alguien. Era muy niño cuando comenzó a tratar a Esmeralda, y aunque se enamoró de ella e indudablemente hubo algo real, cálido e inocente entre ellos, en un mundo tan básico y salvaje como la Isla de la Reina Muerte, no había tiempo ni lugar para relaciones o sutilezas semejantes. Luego, p__ensó que no viviría lo suficiente para sentirse atraído o querer a otra._

___Pero, ¿no era la cosa más natural del mundo?_

___Practicamente todos a su alrededor parecían de lo más relajados mientras comenzaban a vivir sus romances, c__omo Aioria, que para su gran alivio, estaba loco por Marin, que evidentemente, le correspondía. _

_Vaya, s__i hasta el viejo maestro, que por lo que sabía, había pasado siglos meditando, vigilando y sirviendo cabalmente a Athena, ahora andaba coqueteando con esa atrevida fisioterapeuta, ¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?_

* * *

_Lo único que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos fue darse cuenta de que alguien estaba insomne al igual que él. Y que ese alguien, intentaba entrar al gimnasio..._

_- _Bu.

- ¡Ikki!

- ¿Te asusté?

- Por supuesto que no - _repuso Hyoga, que estaba intentando forzar la puerta de entrada del gimnasio, y que estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que el Fénix se aproximaba hasta que el peliazul prácticamente apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta en ese gesto tan característico suyo._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No está prohibido que entres?

- ...

- Tienes suerte de que no sea un chismoso

- Vamos, Ikki - _dijo Hyoga con evidente frustración, pues no lograba abrir la puerta y ahora para colmo Ikki estaba dándole esa mirada tan desaprobatoria_ - ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a las reglas? Siempre eres el primero en romperlas.

- Fue orden de Saori.

- ¿Y desde cuando haces caso de lo que ella dice?

- Un mes, más o menos. Además, esta vez la apoyo. Todavía te da por toser si ríes demasiado.

- ... Es fácil para ti, tú ya puedes usar tu cosmos y...

- Sí, apesta no ser yo, ya sé, ¿pero de verdad te urge entrenar a esta hora?

- ...

- ¿Qué te pasa? Hace un rato estabas bien, ¿por qué la urgencia por golpear sacos?

- ...

- Acabo de recordar -_ murmuró Ikki metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y dando la media vuelta para marcharse_

_- ..._ ¿Qué recordaste?_ - dijo Hyoga alejándose de la entrada del gimnasio para ir hacia él. _

_- _Que no solemos hablar... Olvídalo.

- Ikki, no... no se trata de que...

- Sé que soy un bruto sin tacto - _dijo él volviendo sobre sus pasos para reclamarle -_ pero pensé que...

_Hyoga lo miró intensamente por algunos instantes, deliberando si sería conveniente hablar de lo que lo angustiaba precisamente con él, y al fin suspiró y cedió. Supo que la rara oportunidad de acercarse a él podría no presentarse nuevamente. Su amistad le importaba muchísimo, y mucho más ahora que él y Shun..._

_- _¿Recuerdas ese día en que me pediste que fuera a buscar a Seika para que te disculparas?

- Si esto es sobre Seika y la obsesión de Sh...

- No se trata de ustedes, si no de mí. ¿Recuerdas ese día?

- Incomoda y dolorosamente. ¿Por qué?

- ... creo que hice algo mucho peor...

- ¿Peor?

- ...

- ¿Pues qué rayos hiciste, Hyoga?

_Justo en ese momento comenzó a llover. Ikki miró hacia el cielo, sintiéndose feliz, relajado y agradecido por la maravillosa sensación del agua entrando en contacto con su ser, pero algunos instantes después cayó en cuenta de que Hyoga también estaba mojándose_

_- _Deberíamos de entrar.

- No... no puedo hablar contigo de esto allá adentro...

- Cada vez me intrigas más, ruso... Está bien, habla, soy todo oídos - _dijo Ikki después de que lo tomó del brazo y lo puso bajo uno de los pequeños techos que tenía el exterior del gimnasio._

- ... Pues verás... Tenía la sospecha de que Flher estaba... enamorándose... de mí, y hace rato oímos sin querer a Hilda confirmarlo. Yo quería decirle que no le correspondo lo más pronto posible -_ Ikki levantó una ceja en clara señal de incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún comentario, Hyoga prosiguió_ - pero Shun me aconsejó esperar... El problema fue que ella se puso toda romántica y yo entré en pánico y le dije que la quiero, pero como amiga y hermana.

- ¿Le dijiste eso esta noche? ¡¿Esta noche!

- Sí.

- ... Mierda, Hyoga, hasta yo conozco de cuentos de hadas. Y por si no lo sabías, hoy era el baile y tú, el príncipe...

- ...

- Ok, ok, ya entendí tu urgencia por desahogarte... Y me siento mejor

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya sé con toda seguridad que no soy el más bestia.

- Ikki...

- Perdón, perdón. Así que la princesita cayó bajo tus encantos, ¿eh? Aunque la verdad, me sorprendes, pensé que ella sí te gustaba; se veían tan lindos desayunando todos juntos...

- No me estás ayudando en mucho, ¿sabes?

- Perdón... ¿Fuiste cruel?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Alégrate entonces. No se lanzará por un balcón si fuiste gentil.

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma, Ikki!

_La expresión atormentada en el rostro del rubio le borró la sonrisa al mayor de los jóvenes._

- ¿De verd... de verdad piensas que podría hacer algo así?

- No... espero con todas mis fuerzas que no...

- Diablos...

- Soy un bastardo sin corazón, ¿verdad?

- Más bien tienes un mal sentido de tiempo, y te tomas las cosas muy a pecho.

- ...

- Hyoga, si quieres mi opinión, escogiste un momento pésimo para sincerarte, pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar, y mejor que lo supiera ya.

- Es lo que me he repetido desde que se lo dije... Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

- Dije que podía oírte, no aconsejarte. No tengo ni la más menor idea de cómo hay que comportarse con las mujeres.

_La respuesta de Ikki hizo que, pese a todo, Hyoga riera de buena gana. _

_- _Lo que si te puedo decir es que no permitiré que te ejercites en plena madrugada, y menos que sigas aquí enfriándote. No es bueno para tu salud.

- Tu estás igual y te veo muy feliz...

- Féeeniiix, iinmortaaal, ¿recuerdas? - _argumentó Ikki por toda respuesta, alargando las vocales _- Y de hecho, a mí me encanta la lluvia. Viví en el infierno, ¿recuerdas?

- Te detesto.

- Lo sé. Anda, vámonos de una buena vez.

_Hyoga accedió silenciosamente mientras sonreía, y se echó a caminar al lado de Ikki, disfrutando de esa lluvia cálida y acogedora, aunque sabía que en cuanto entrara tendría que bañarse, pues efectivamente, el doctor seguía recomendando para él reposo y cuidados debido a la complicada neumonía que había sufrido a su regreso del Inframundo. _

_- _Deberíamos hacer esto alguna otra vez.

- ¿Caminar bajo la lluvia? Cuando estés recuperado, las veces que quieras.

- Hablar, tonto.

- ... Sí. No estuvo tan mal cómo pensé -_ dijo Ikki con una risita irónica que provocó a su vez que Hyoga riera. _

_Pero las risas se les congelaron, y el sentimiento de camaradería entre ellos se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto Saori explicó lo que le ocurría al Pegaso..._

* * *

_En muy poco tiempo, Tatsumi bajó con Seika, que lucía pantalón, camisola y bata de una tela aparentemente muy suave color rosa pálido, y ambos entraron a la sala donde ya se habían instalado Saori acompañada por Aioria, Aioros, Aldebarán, Shaka, Shura, Julián, Juné, Milo, Sun-rei, Shyriu, Ikki, Hyoga y Kiki, además de los recién llegados Mü y Saga. Marin de inmediato la hizo tomar asiento, y entonces la Diosa de la sabiduría, que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea y que tenía a su derecha a Hécate, tomó la palabra._

- Lamento despertarlos y reunirlos tan tarde, pero es importante que sepan que llamaron del hospital para avisar que Seiya está sufriendo una crisis terrible - _dijo ella sin mayores preámbulos - _Kiki nos llevó a Hécate y a mí a verlo, y ella me explicó que dividido como está ahora, no va a resistir por mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? ¿Otro hechizo, algo? - _preguntó Aioria con gran angustia_

_- _No mientras su alma esté tan alejada...

- ¿Dónde está mi armadura? - _le preguntó Ikki a Saori con toda naturalidad, mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre él._

- Ikki, si lo tiene Zeus... - _dijo Shyriu, con el corazón encogido de preocupación por sus amigos. _

- Estoy prácticamente segura de que lo tiene Perséfone - _dijo la platinada, interviniendo_ - Lamento decirlo porque la aprecio, y no pensé que fuera capaz de una venganza semejante, pero precisamente porque la conozco bien, puedo decirles que está feliz como nunca: lo dicen la lluvia y el viento de esta madrugada. La tierra está más viva que nunca...

- Es demasiada coincidencia que Seiya se haya puesto tan grave justo ahora - _dijo Saori con un dejo de tristeza y rabia entremezcladas. _

_- _Necesito mi armadura... - _insistió Ikki_ - Dijiste que la decisión sería mía, Saori. Esperé como lo pediste, pero ya no hay otra opción y lo sabes_. _¿Dónde está?

_Por un momento se hizo el silencio. _

_Nadie tenía el corazón para detenerlo, pero temían no volverlo a ver. _

_- _Está en mi Templo, protegida con el resto de las armaduras.

_Aunque su rostro mostraba decisión y firmeza, a Saori se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero Ikki caminó hacia ella, se le plantó enfrente, y le habló al oído mientras la tomaba por los hombros._

- No llores por mí. Antes fui un buen Fénix porque quería morir, pero ahora seré mejor porque ya pasé por eso y aprendí de la guerra, y ahora de la felicidad... -_ dijo él, su voz más baja mientras la breve y rápida confesión progresaba_ - No voy a morir ahora que tengo muchas razones para vivir. Voy a traértelo...

- Nunca me has fallado, Ikki. Creo en ti - _dijo ella para que la oyeran los demás _

- Me prometiste... - _dijo Seika con la voz a punto de quebrársele _

- Primero le hice una promesa a él. - _dijo él volteando a verla con auténtico arrepentimiento en sus ojos acerados_ - Además no fallaré. Ninguno de los dos morirá.

- Nadie tiene por qué morir - _dijo Hécate, su dulce voz interviniendo nuevamente_ - Puedo ir a buscarlo; el Inframundo es mi hogar, y hay un hechizo que creo, me permitiría hallarlo sin tanta demora

- ¿Qué? - _el desconcierto de todos se hizo más que evidente. _

_Y un par de segundos después, un cierto recelo también..._

- ¿Y por qué no lo comentó antes, su majestad? -_ cuestionó el incontenible Milo_

- Me parece que estás poniendo en duda mi sinceridad, caballero... - _dijo ella mostrando molestia por el tono con el que le había hablado Milo_

_El ambiente se cargó de electricidad, y fueron varios los que miraron con reproche al atrevido griego, aunque algunos otros parecían apoyarlo silenciosamente. _

_Lo que sí fue unánime y evidente , fue que a todos les angustiaba que hubiera ofendido a Hécate, porque su ayuda era indispensable para salvarlo, y sobre todo, porque era un momento terrible para hacer enfadar a cualquier dios. Por eso, todos se relajaron cuando ella continuó la oración en un tono más neutro. _

- ... pero disculparé tu atrevimiento sólo por la situación. Quiero que sepas que no te he negado ayuda, ni te he ocultado nada, Athena – _dijo volviéndose a Saori_ – Hubiera podido ir a buscarlo antes, sí, pero el Inframundo es extenso, hay partes que me son restringidas y donde mis poderes están limitados o condicionados por su regidor. Además, de nada sirve que traigamos su alma si no podemos volver a crear una unidad entre ella y su cuerpo, y para eso necesariamente hay que reconstruir el cordón de plata.

- Pero si la poción no está lista ... - _recordó Shyriu_

_- _No, no lo está, pero faltan sólo un par de días, y si creamos una especie de puente entre sus dos partes creo que podrá resistir. Pero necesitaría ayuda... ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Quién? - _preguntó Saori al ver que la jovencita parecía buscar algo_

- El vigilante de Yomotsu. Creo que entre ambos podemos fungir como un cordón plateado viviente, que una las dos partes de tu escudo en estos días.

- ¿Alguien sabe donde está? - _preguntó Saori sin obtener respuesta favorable. _

- ¡Iré a buscarlo! - _dijo Kiki con gran entusiasmo_.

- No, Kiki - _determinó la diosa_ - quédate aquí, por favor. Necesitaré nuevamente de tu ayuda en cualquier momento.

- Iré a buscarlo - _propuso Milo, que salió corriendo de inmediato en búsqueda del italiano. _

_- _Yo te ayudo_ - dijo Aldebarán - _yo buscaré adentro. Tu ve a los exteriores.

_- _De acuerdo.

_Los dos se marcharon y a todos los demás se les heló la sangre por un segundo mientras se veían entre sí. ¿Hécate quería la ayuda de Deathmask para salvar a Seiya? _

_Y más de uno pensó que él no era un hombre al que se pudiera calificar de cooperativo, o compasivo..._

_- _Cuando la poción esté lista, podremos enfocarnos a conseguir el antídoto - _prosiguió la Diosa Nocturna_ - aunque tengo que advertirles que temo que cuando el cordón esté reconstituido, el veneno actúe más rápido... También temo que lograr una unión temporal entre sus dos mitades usando a Angelo pueda traer consecuencias negativas para los dos, pero me atrevo a sugerirlo sólo porque no parece haber más o mejores opciones.

- Si Angelo acepta, lo intentaremos - _dijo ella - _Gracias.

_- _Ya te lo he dicho: agradéceme cuando él esté a salvo_... _Entonces me pondré a preparar el hechizo para localizarlo y marcharme de inmediato.

- No permitiré que vayas sola. Iré a buscarlo contigo -_ intervino Ikki, que la tuteó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. No había hablado casi nada con ella pero no tenía empacho ni tiempo para ser protocolario_

_- _Ikki, no es necesario que te arriesgues_- protestó Seika de inmediato. _

- Puedo llevarlo bajo mi protección; no tendrías que morir para entrar al Inframundo si vas conmigo, Fénix... -_ dijo ella dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a Seika y luego a Ikki, con una seguridad que causó una oleada de alivio entre todos_ - sin embargo, no estoy segura de que llevarte sea conveniente. Aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde tu última resurrección.

- Correré el riesgo.

- No se trata de riesgos, como los llamas. Si no estás listo, no podrás volver así yo lo quiera... Pero podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo. Acércate.

_Ikki aceptó con docilidad, aunque su cara reflejó incomodidad cuando ella tomó su rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato y después le puso una mano en el corazón mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Y el peliazul se sintió mas incómodo aún cuando ella pegó su oído a su pecho, y luego se paseó a su alrededor prácticamente olfateándolo. _

- Quiero verte. Quítatela - _dijo ella tomando con sus delicados dedos una de las solapas de la camisa roja. _

_Ikki apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor, consciente e incomodo de cuánta gente había a su alrededor, pero obedeció. Se sacó la camisa del pantalón, abrió los botones y se la quitó, sosteniéndola en la mano izquierda. _

_Hécate miró su torso y luego su espalda con gran atención, y cuando vio las gasas que aún cubrían las heridas, las retiró y de inmediato le pasó los dedos encima, mientras que a los ojos de los demás no pasaban inadvertidas el resto de sus extensas y antiguas cicatrices. _

- Ya deberían de haber cerrado… - _murmuró para sí Hécate_ - ¿Quién te hizo esto? Fue… Pandora, ¿verdad?

- Sí - _dijo él, recordando a la melancólica y extraña joven..._

- Si quieres venir conmigo tenemos que cerrar estas heridas antes, o corremos el riesgo de que se reabran completamente y te maten.

- Generalmente voy a un volcán, pero…

- ¿No cerraron?

- No he ido – _respondió lacónicamente, y los demás entendieron con toda claridad que si no se había marchado a curarse, había sido por quedarse al lado de Shun..._

- Puedo hacer que cierre en muy poco tiempo, pero dolerá.

- No importa - _dijo él mientras volvía a ponerse la camisa y se cerraba un par de botones solamente. _

– Bien. Necesitaría elaborar un emplasto para ponerlo sobre las heridas, y luego aplicarles fuego.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Va a quemarlo!? - _preguntó Seika con espanto_

- Es un Fénix, tiene que arder - _respondió Hécate como si fuera lo más natural y obvio del mundo_ - Pero será algo sencillo, y después de eso estará listo para que nos vayamos.

- Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... ¿sería posible que llevara a alguien más con usted, aparte de Ikki? - _le preguntó Aioria a la Diosa Nocturna_

- Sí - _respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida_

- Entonces me gustaría ofrecerme para acompañarlos. No dudo de las capacidades de Ikki, que además es el más repuesto de nosotros, pero...

- ¡No, iré yo! - _gritaron prácticamente todos los demás._

* * *

_Las discusiones no se hicieron esperar, como si se tratara de una competencia para probar quién quería más a Seiya, como Aioria y Marin, o quién sentía más culpa por sus errores del pasado y buscaba redimirse, como Shura y Saga._

- Paren - _pidió Saori, y todos callaron de inmediato_ - Agradezco sus ofertas, pero tenemos que pensarlo muy bien.

- No hay nada que pensar,creo que...

_Aioros no pudo concluir su frase porque un nuevo enfrentamiento verbal comenzó, pero de pronto todos comenzaron a percibir una luz dorada, cálida e intensamente poderosa inundándolo todo en la habitación y más allá. Y todos voltearon a ver a Shaka, que era, obviamente, el dueño del fuerte cosmos que se desplegaba en todas direcciones, y que regresó a la normalidad tan pronto tuvo la atención generalizada sobre sí. _

- Hace un par de días logré comenzar a controlar mi cosmos nuevamente - _dijo con humildad y sencillez, mostrando sin necesidad de pelear que él era el más indicado para unirse a la expedición al Inframundo._

- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede hacer lo mismo? - _preguntó Saori._

_Todos miraron hacia abajo, avergonzados y con las mejillas rojas._

- Está decidido entonces. Tú serás quien vaya, Shaka. Gracias.

- Para preparar el hechizo que me permitirá hallarlo, requiero vestimentas suyas, sus favoritas si es posible, que estén bien impregnadas de su aroma, de la esencia de su alma; si tuvieran las que llevaba consigo el día de la batalla, tanto mejor. Además, necesitaré un frasco con su sangre, un poco de su cabello, de sus uñas, y también un poco de tu sangre, Athena. Él la llevaba sobre sí ese día, y me hará más fácil el percibirlo. Les pediré que recolecten todo mientras yo voy por algunas hierbas y cosas que harán falta, así no perderemos tanto tiempo.

- Claro, Hécate, te daremos lo que pidas. Tenemos que organizarnos y dividirnos - _dijo Saori retomando la palabra_ - Necesito que llamen al hospital para que Ban y Geki averiguen si el personal conservó su ropa, que recolecten lo que Hécate pidió, y que lo traigan todo acá.

- Yo llamaré, mi señora - _dijo Tatsumi procediendo de inmediato._

- Yo iré a su departamento por su piyama, y su colonia favorita. Siempre se pone mucha – _dijo Shyriu en un susurro triste_

- Mientras, tú y yo iremos a Grecia por las armaduras, Kiki...

- ¡Claro, señorita Saori!

- ...aunque tu armadura está en pésimo estado - _dijo Saori mirando a Shaka_

- Yo la arreglaré... - _intervino Mü -_ puedo encargarme mientras Hécate prepara su hechizo, pero necesitaré mis herramientas.

- ¡Yo las traeré también! ¡Todo lo que necesite, Maestro Mü!

- ¿Estás seguro de poder con todo en un solo viaje?

- Claro, Maestro. ¡Déjeme, por favor, quiero ayudar!

- Está bien. Ya conoces el procedimiento. No olvides nada.

- No fallaré, lo juro.

- Entonces prepárate, Kiki, en cuanto hable con Angelo, nos iremos - _dijo Saori_

- No te apures, Athena. Yo misma puedo explicarle la situación - _respondió Hécate. _

- Gracias - _dijo ella con un elegante gesto de cabeza_ - Quiero que los caballeros de Bronce y las Amazonas se preparen por si...

- No se preocupe, señorita, nos haremos cargo de los detalles pertinentes - _dijo Shaka. Saori asintió, tomó la mano de Kiki y todos suspiraron cuando el pelirrojo y su Diosa desaparecieron._

_Después de eso, todos se quedaron consternados en medio de un silencio que nadie quería adjetivar, porque lo más adecuado hubiera sido llamarlo sepulcral..._

_A penas hacía una hora todavía había música, baile y risas, y ahora... _

_Pero también había cierta esperanza en el aire. Hace una hora, Seiya estaba padeciendo en algún lugar del Inframundo, y ahora, un plan estaba conformándose y la ayuda iba en camino..._

* * *

_Después de unos breves instantes de silencio, Aioria tomó la palabra. _

_- _Creo que sería bueno que alertaramos a los...

_- _¡Shun!_ - exclamó Shyriu interrumpiendo a Aioros y acercándose a Ikki y a Hyoga - _¿Dónde está?

_- _Subió a dormir hace más de dos horas - _respondió Hyoga_

_El rubio pudo ver con toda claridad la tristeza, la preocupación, y luego la resolución pintarse en el rostro del Fénix, mientras que Shyriu parecía conflictuado. _

_- _No lo despierten _- determinó Ikki_

_- _No puedes irte al Inframundo sin notificárselo

- Por si no lo recuerdas, Shyr...

- Sí, acordamos no decírselo, lo sé, pero no vas de paseo - _contestó Shyriu_

- Ya lo sabe - _intervino el ruso_

- ¿Qué? - _exclamaron Fénix y el Dragón al unísono_

- ¿Tú se lo dijiste? - _interrogó Ikki_

_Hyoga asintió nuevamente._

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -_ preguntó Shyriu sorprendido_

_Hyoga miró de reojo a Hécate, que hablaba con Shaka, y ambos entendieron de inmediato._

- Fingí no conocerla, pero él ya había percibido su cosmos, y no tuve más remedio que explicarle quién es y por qué estaba aquí.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó? - _preguntó el Dragón_

_- _Mejor de lo que esperaba. Se enojó un poco, luego se puso triste, pero en general lo tomó bastante bien.

_El peliazul asintió, aunque en su rostro aún era evidente la preocupación. _

_- _¿Creen que debamos de llamarle a Sayaka y pedirle que venga a decírselo?_ - preguntó Ikki, que aunque se negaba rotundamente a recibir tratamiento, en realidad admiraba y agradecía todo el bien que la japonesa le había hecho a Shun con sus benditas terapias. _

_- _No creo que sea necesario. Después de que le di la noticia, lo vi muy tranquilo.

- Si quieren, yo puedo decírselo - _dijo Saga interviniendo, y los tres caballeros divinos le brindaron una sonrisa agradecida, pues era innegable que se había formado un vínculo muy fuerte entre los dos a raíz de su estancia en el pabellón psiquiátrico, y que Shun había encontrado gran refugio y comprensión en el mayor de los gemelos, así que después de la japonesa, él era el más preparado para darle la noticia. _

_- _Gracias, Saga. Entonces yo partiré de una vez - _dijo Shyriu_

_- _Ve con cuidado -_ dijo Hyoga_

- No irás solo - _le informó Sun-rei. __Shyriu asintió con una sonrisa triste y los cinco __se dirigieron al piso superior._

* * *

_Algunos instantes después de que Ikki y los otros hubieran subido, reapareció Aldebarán algo agitado y diciendo que no había podido encontrar al caballero de Cáncer por ninguna parte, así que el ambiente se tensó aún más y el silencio se hizo más tirante. Por eso, cuando Angelo apareció en el umbral unos cinco minutos después, se pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio generalizado. Venía solo, pero nadie le dio realmente importancia a ese detalle. _

_- _Milo dijo que... - _el italiano no acabó de formular su frase, porque cuando los vió a todos despiertos y angustiados, supo que el Escorpión había estado diciendo la verdad._

- Angelo, qué bueno que llegas - _dijo con toda naturalidad la de ojos rosados. _

- ¡Hécate! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está la señorita Saori?

_Para mayor sorpresa del italiano, Marin se acercó a él y le tomó las manos. _

_- _¿Conoces la situación de Seiya, verdad?_ - él asintió, aunque lucía tremendamente desconcertado, más por la acción de Marin que por sus palabras - _Ya no puede resistir más así, y la señorita Hécate se ofreció a buscarlo, pero...

- Necesitaría de tu ayuda, Angelo_ - habló la diosa_

_- _¿Para traer su alma?

- No, para unirla a su cuerpo en lo que la poción está lista.

- ... No entiendo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

- Tendrías que ser el enlace entre su cuerpo y su alma, una conexión viva entre sus dos partes.

- ¿Qué? Pero... no sé cómo hacer algo así...

- Sólo tendrías que hacer contacto físico con ambas partes, y tu energía como guardián del limbo, como uno capaz de transitar el límite entre ambos mundos, te permitiría convertirte en el acto en una especie de cordón plateado para él. Tú eres el único además de mí que puede impedir que al reunirse, su cuerpo muera de inmediato, o que su alma empiece a vagar sin rumbo, y como yo tendré que ir a recolectar algunas hierbas para poder darle el toque final a la poción, e ir por ella, tú tendrías que permanecer con él mientras tanto.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No es difícil, pero puede ser peligroso. Ser el puente entre sus mitades puede demandar tu energía vital hasta un nivel riesgoso para ti, especialmente porque tu cosmos no ha acabado de reestablecerse. ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Qué dices, Angelo? - _intervino Marin de nuevo _

_Las miradas de todos se posaron en el italiano, al que no le tomó más de dos segundos decidirse. No tenía ninguna clase de relación o apego por Seiya, pues sólo lo había visto de reojo un par de veces y no había ido a visitarlo al hospital, pero había notado lo apreciado y extrañado que era por todos, y especialmente por Athena. Y considerando todo el daño que había inflingido voluntaria e involuntariamente, pensó que ayudar a uno de la Orden sería lo mínimo que podía hacer_.

_- _Sí_ - respondió él con gran seguridad, y para rematar lo bizarro que le parecía el momento al caballero Dorado, Marin le acarició el rostro y todos lo miraron con una sonrisa, especialmente Aioria y Aioros - _Haré lo que me pides, Hécate - _aseveró,__ dócil como no lo habían oído jamás _

___- _Magnífico.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?_ - preguntó él. _

- Por lo pronto, reposar y comer algo. Debes de estar lo más tranquilo y descansado posible. Yo debo de ir por algunas cosas, pero en cuanto vuelva te daré instrucciones precisas... Me retiro entonces - _informó Hécate dándoles una sonrisa a todos antes de marcharse. _

_- _Gracias, Angelo_._

___Para su sobresalto, el que le había hablado al caballero de Cáncer era Aioros, que le puso una mano en el hombro y le brindó una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que su estómago_ _brincara_

_- _En verdad deberías descansar. No sabemos qué vaya a suceder después.

_Angelo asintió con cierta torpeza, rehuyendo el contacto con esos ojos que tenían la capacidad de descolocarlo._

- Bien. Creo que nosotros deberíamos dividirnos ya - _sugirió Aioros volteando hacia los demás. _

- Tenemos que repartirnos correctamente - _observó Marin_ - Sólo contamos con dos armaduras de plata y cuatro de bronce, así que pase lo que pase debemos de quedar tres aquí y tres allá. También hay que recordar a Kanon, que no se quede solo pase lo que pase.

- ¿Tú que vas a hacer? - _le preguntó Aioria_

- Iré a avisarle a Shaina, tomaré mi armadura y me iré al hospital. ¿Vienes?

_- _Prefiero quedarme _- contestó Aioria, y la sombra de la tristeza cruzó por el exquisito rostro de la amazona - _Dile que resista, Marin, que no vamos a abandonarlo - _dijo él rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y tomándole las manos_

- Claro.

- Y cuídate. Si logran rescatarlo... puede pasar cualquier cosa.

_- _Estaré lista para defenderlo si hace falta. Cuídate tú también_ - dijo ella besándolo brevemente en los labios sin verguenza alguna antes de correr hacia las escaleras._

* * *

_La habitación de Shun no estaba totalmente obscura, pues él había dejado la lamparita de su mesa de noche encendida, que esparcía una suave y acogedora luz que no molestaba, así que Hyoga, Ikki y Saga entraron sin ningun inconveniente. _

_Shun no los oyó entrar, o al menos eso pensó Ikki cuando vio que la respiración de su hermano era profunda y pacífica, y que sus ojos estaban bien cerrados. Había sido tan difícil combatir su insomnio, y lograr que cuando dormía no lo consumieran__ las pesadillas, que el Fénix realmente lamentó el tener que despertarlo con noticias tan perturbadoras, por decir lo menos..._

_Al notar el titubeo de Ikki, Saga se adelantó a los caballeros divinos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de Shun para despertarlo. _

_- _Shun...

- Mmmh.

- Shun, despierta. Tenemos que hablar - _dijo Saga con una voz perfectamente calmada y serena, y que transmitía al mismo tiempo paz y autoridad._

_El caballero Divino de Andrómeda se frotó los ojos y el rostro con el candor de un gatito al despabilarse, pero cuando abrió uno de sus ojos verdes y vio que Saga, Hyoga y su hermano estaban ahí, sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío y se incorporó con ímpetu. _

_- _Ey, tranquilo_ - dijo Saga ejerciendo presión en su hombro para que no se levantara tan de golpe. _

- ¿Qué haces... que hacen todos aquí? Pasa algo malo, ¿verdad? - _preguntó deduciéndolo por la seriedad en los rostros de Ikki y de Hyoga, aunque Saga le sonreía - _¿Kanon está bien?

- Sí, Shun, pero llamaron del hospital para avisar que Seiya está empeorando.

- ¿Qué?

- Hécate nos explicó la situación y se decidió que hay que actuar urgentemente.

- ¿Y qué se va a hacer?

- Estamos prácticamente seguros de que Perséfone tiene su alma, así que van a ir a rescatarlo - _explicó Hyoga_

- ¿Quiénes?

- Shaka y yo - _respondió Ikki_

_- _¿Y cómo van a hacer para entrar al Inframundo?

- Hécate nos llevará bajo su protección.

- ¿Y van a ir ahora?

- En cuanto Hécate prepare el hechizo que nos ayudará a encontrar su alma, y la armadura de Virgo esté reparada.

_Shun pareció tomarse un par de instantes para asimilar la situación, y después se levantó por el otro lado de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la playera blanca, que usaba de piyama con unos pants verdes. _

- Iré con ustedes, Ikki - _anunció el peliverde con inmensa determinación. _

- Eso no es posible, Shun - _dijo Hyoga_

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? - _preguntó él con tal desafío que hubiera sido impensable en su persona unos meses atrás. _

- Ya hubo una discusión allá abajo por esto. Todos quieren ayudar a Seiya, pero se decidió que vayan Ikki y Shaka porque son los únicos que ya pueden controlar su cosmos - _intervino Saga con ánimo conciliador._

- Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Se lo debo, ¿no lo ven? Tengo que ir por él, porque fui yo quien...

- Shun, no. Tú no hiciste nada -_ lo corrigió el griego - _recuerda lo que Sayaka nos repite siempre. La condición de Seiya no es tu responsabilidad.

_- _Pero...

- Repítelo.

- Está bien, no es mi responsabilidad... pero es mi amigo y quiero ayudarlo. Además, el más recuperado físicamente soy yo. Las heridas de Ikki no han cerrado del todo, y Shaka aún está débil, hace unas semanas...

- Esto no se trata de condición física nada más, y lo sabes, Shun. Sería una locura que cualquiera de nosotros quisiera ir sin poder hacer uso de su cosmos, y en tu caso, el riesgo sería aún mayor -_ dijo Saga sin referirse directamente a su salud mental..._ - Sé sensato: has hecho grandes progresos, pero volver allá podría ser demasiado abrumador para ti.

- Estoy dispuesto a correr...

- No hay tiempo para esto. No irás porque no eres capaz siquiera de defenderte, Shun. Serías un estorbo y una preocupación en vez de una ayuda, y cualquier error allá abajo podría costar vidas - _dijo Ikki con una aspereza que le ganó las miradas desaprobatorias del griego y del ruso._

_Shun lo miró con los ojos llenos de rabia, enfrentando sin miedo a su hermano mayor, pero después de unos segundos en que el ambiente estuvo cargado de reto y hostilidad, y para sorpresa de Hyoga y de Saga, el peliverde pareció calmarse. Se sentó despacio en la cama, su torso desnudo y agitado, la única evidencia de la lucha interior que sostenía, porque sus cabellos ocultaron su rostro inclinado hacia abajo. _

_- _¿Hay algo que sí pueda hacer? - _preguntó con la voz enronquecida_

- No por el momento - _dijo Saga _- Aunque Saori pidió que estemos alertas, así que algunos montarán guardia en el hospital, algunos aquí, y otros están ayudando a Hécate a reunir ciertas cosas que necesita para un hechizo...

- Me vestiré entonces para ir al hospital.

_La preocupación se dejó ver claramente en los rostros de Hyoga e Ikki al oír aquello, pues Shun no había vuelto a ver a Seiya frente a frente desde aquella primera y terrible ocasión, pero Saga les hizo una seña de que no se alarmaran. _

- Me parece buena idea. Es más, te acompañaré.

- Gracias. ¿Me... dan un minuto, por favor?

- Claro - _respondió Saga, y los tres salieron del cuarto_.

_Ikki comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo cuando Hyoga lo alcanzó_

- No debiste de hablarle así.

- No me digas como hablarle a mi propio hermano - _respondió él, su rostro y su voz endurecidos. _

- No pretendo entrometerme, pero...

- Entonces no lo hagas. Y mejor bañate, o al menos cámbiate de ropa de una maldita vez, que las cosas no están como para que te enfermes tú también - _dijo marchándose_

- No lo tomes a mal, Hyoga - _dijo Saga cuando los dos se quedaron solos en medio del pasillo_ - No tiene tacto ni paciencia, pero se comporta así porque los quiere y no quiere que salgan heridos

- Lo sé... pero Shun aún no está bien.

- No, no lo está, pero pase lo que pase, estaremos ahí para él.

- Gracias, Saga. Tu apoyo y tus consejos lo han ayudado muchísimo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Me atrevo a decir que para ambos el convivir ha resultado esclarecedor y sanador.

- ... Ahora vuelvo; no se vayan sin mí, por favor.

- Claro que no.

* * *

_Hyoga corrió a su habitación sin saber la terrible batalla que Shun estaba sosteniendo consigo mismo, porque cuando se quedó a solas, su primer impulso fue el de echarse a la cama a llorar, convencido de que el fin de Seiya estaba muy próximo. _

_A lo largo de las semanas que llevaba siendo tratado por Sayaka, y gracias también a sus largas conversaciones con Saga, había ido logrando poco a poco el separar su persona de los actos de Hades, y dejar de responsabilizarse, pero la situación en la que se encontraba Seiya era preocupante por donde se le viera, eso sin mencionar que él era uno de sus mejores amigos, así que a pesar de todas las sugerencias que recibió por parte de Sayaka de tratar de verlo todo de la forma más fría y racional posible, de concentrarse en pensar que incluso Kanon, al que habían declarado prácticamente muerto al llegar al hospital, había logrado sobrevivir, y que el cuerpo de su amigo había dado ya varias y sostenidas muestras de mejoría, él no lograba sacudirse de encima la dolorosa convicción, ese horrible presentimiento de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudarlo. _

_Así que cuando oyó que Perséfone lo tenía, y que él no podía hacer nada, lo primero que quiso fue derramar lágrimas de tristeza, de rabia y de impotencia. Pero no lo hizo. Tenía que ayudar. Tenía que ayudarlo. Así que se metió al baño y aún vistiendo sus pants abrió la llave del agua fría. El choque de la temperatura del agua con su cuerpo caliente lo hizo jadear, pero también lo ayudo a sacudirse de los pensamientos negativos, a limpiar su cabeza. Cuando estuvo completamente empapado, la ropa pesándole, se desnudó, dejando las prendas descartadas en el piso, y se mantuvo firme bajo el chorro, mientras se concentraba en pensar, y no en sentir. _

**_No seas pesimista. _**

**_No seas duro contigo mismo. _**

**_Analiza. _**

**_Seiya es joven y obstinado. Siempre ha salido avante, incluso de las situaciones más adversas. _**

**_Ikki irá por él, Ikki nunca ha fallado. Su cosmos es cada vez más grande e intenso. _**

**_Shaka es el más poderoso de nosotros. Es sabio también. _**

**__****_Hécate está de nuestro lado._**

**_Tiene que haber una forma de salvarlo. Tiene que haberla. _**

**_La hay. _**

**_Sólo es cuestión de encontrarla. _**

_Cerró la llaves y salió de su improvisada ducha sintiéndose mucho mejor. Y mientras se secaba la cabellera y se vestía a toda velocidad, pensaba que no volvería a sucumbir a la depresión y a la ansiedad. Se prohibió a sí mismo llorar, compadecerlo y autocompadecerse. Bajaría y buscaría la forma de ayudar. _

_A fin de cuentas, si todo fallaba y perdían a Seiya, ya habría tiempo de llorar, pero si ahora había una esperanza, por mínima que fuera, no debía de desperdiciar aquel valioso tiempo..._

* * *

_- _¿Quieres algo? ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo subirte algo para que cenes en tu habitación y duermas un poco.

_De primer momento, Angelo pensó que quizás Seika le hablaba a alguien más, pero quedaban pocos en la sala, y él era el único que estaba en aquella esquina, así que __supo que sí era a él a quien se dirigía. _

_El contacto entre ellos había sido escaso, ya que ella siempre estaba ocupada entre sus entrenamientos y sus visitas al hospital, y su tiempo libre lo pasaba con Ikki, con Aioria, y cuando salió del hospital, con Aioros, y él procuraba mantener la mayor distancia posible entre su persona y los hermanos. Además, él no sentía interés en particular por hacerse amigo de una nenita que se llevaba tan bien con Sun-rei, de quien también procuraba mantenerse bien alejado, pero a pesar de eso, Seika jamás se había comportado grosera, ni lejana con él: siempre le brindaba una sonrisa y tenía detalles con él, como preguntarle cómo se sentía, o cómo había pasado la noche. _

_- _No tienes que molestarte.

- Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu bienestar por mi hermano. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

_Angelo no supo que contestar, pero Seika no se ofendió, e interpretó el silencio de él como una aprobación. Desde niña había sido de las que no se arredran, y después de convivir tanto con Ikki y de conocer algunos detalles sobre las historias de vida de otros caballeros, había llegado a la conclusión de que esos modos huraños y secos solían ser producto de una vida dura, atormentada y dolorosa, pero sobre todo, que la mayoría de las veces eran la fachada tras la que se ocultaba una gran sensibilidad y un corazón grande y herido. _

_- _Puedo revisar si quedó comida del banquete, ¿o preferirías una rebanada de pastel?

_Sí. Era una nenita. Dulce y femenina. Suave. Pero también era persistente y parecía tener carácter. Eso le gustó._

- ... Pastel estaría bien - _respondió él, que a pesar de su fuerte temperamento, había descubierto en sus días en la mansión una inmensa debilidad por las cosas dulces._

- ¿Con una taza de café, o un vaso de...? Perdón, qué pregunta la mía. Con café, ustedes los machos siempre toman café - _aseveró ella con gran exactitud, por cierto._

_Él no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla. Evidentemente, había más en ella de lo que él había notado a simple vista, porque también era observadora y lista..._

_- ¿_Entonces, te lo llevo a tu cuarto?

_- _No, me quedaré aquí.

- La señorita Hécate dijo que debes descansar.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí para cuando ella vuelva.

- Te lo agradezco..._ - respondió ella - _aunque si te da sueño, podrías tomar una siesta en la biblioteca. Tiene unos sillones muy cómodos, y está la chaise longue...

_- _Lo tendré en cuenta

_- _Voy por tu café entonces. ¿Normal, o cargado?

- Bien cargado.

- Claro_ - respondió ella con una sonrisa para ir rumbo a la cocina. _

_Sí, un café le haría mucho bien. Su aroma y su sabor fuerte le ayudarían a hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba sucediendo no era un sueño. _

_Su resurrección le había generado sentimientos encontrados. Encarar nuevamente las consecuencias de sus actos y a aquellos a los que había herido era realmente complicado e incómodo, inclusive doloroso, pero lo prefería mil veces a los horrores indecibles que había experimentado al caer por Yomotsu y tener que __pagar por todos los pecados y crímenes que había cometido. Así que, aunque no lo había manifestado abiertamente, estaba en verdad agradecido por vivir y por la oportunidad de resarcirse._

_Pero c__uando se peleó con Aioria, pensó que altercados así serían cosa de todos los días, y que cambiar su conducta y la forma en la que lo veían los demás resultaría prácticamente imposible. Para su sorpresa, y podría decirse que su alivio también, el percance resultó ser la excepción y no la regla, y aunque le reventara admitirlo, (porque tenía una pésima imagen sobre el sexo femenino en general), gracias a la intervención de Sayaka, los días habían ido pasando sin grandes sobresaltos, las asperezas se fueron limando y se fue produciendo un sutil pero tangible acercamiento con varios de sus compañeros. _

_Y aunque le había dicho a Thetis que esas "vacaciones" lo estaban volviendo loco, en realidad había comenzado a disfrutar de esa nueva y extraña segunda vida. Había comenzado a sentirse cómodo en su habitación, adoraba la deliciosa comida y la alberca, había disfrutado de pasar todo su tiempo junto a Afrodita e incluso__ le gustaba observar y conocer aunque fuera un poco al resto de los caballeros. Sobre todo, había alcanzado un estado de paz que le había permitido reflexionar sobre sus actos e ir haciendo pequeños cambios en su conducta. _

_Pero no se engañaba. Sabía que el mal que había hecho era inmenso, y que así de inmenso tendría que ser lo que fuera que hiciera para equilibrar la balanza. Por eso, a menudo pensaba en Kanon enfrentándose desprotegido a los jueces de Hades, y quemándose vivo para que las armaduras doradas pudieran reunirse, y pensaba que él tendría que hacer algo similar para saldar sus cuentas. _

_Así que cuando Hécate le preguntó si querría ayudar a Seiya, se sintió agradecido, porque la oportunidad que tanto había esperado le era ofrecida. __Lo único que lamentó, fue no haber besado más a Afrodita. _

_Si hubiera sabido que podía ser la última vez que se tocaban..._

* * *

_Quedaban muy pocos en la sala. Tatsumi había ido a llamar nuevamente al hospital para presionarlos, Juné había subido a ponerse su armadura, y Julián, Mü y Shaka a cambiarse. _

_Afrodita apareció entonces, y al ver a Angelo fue hacia él y le preguntó que estaba sucediendo, y m__ientras el italiano le explicaba todo en voz baja (omitiendo la parte de que ayudar a Seiya podía poner en riesgo su propia vida), Milo arribó y se dirigió a Sagitario, Leo y Capricornio en busqueda de noticias. Sorprendido de oír que Cáncer hubiera aceptado ayudar, subió para cambiarse de ropa y marcharse al hospital, pensando que allá sería de mayor utilidad. Pero mientras se vestía no se podía quitar de la mente las palabras de Afrodita..._

_Cuando lo enviaron a buscar a Angelo, salió de la mansión y activó lo poco que podía su cosmos, para tratar de percibirlo y no correr de aquí para allá como un tonto. Pudo detectarlo rumbo a los establos, uno de los puntos más lejanos de la mansión, y se lamentó de que no hubieran mandado a Kiki a buscarlo: hubiera sido más sencillo y menos cansado. Asi que renegando un poco, se echó a correr bajo la lluvia en pos de él._

_Pero jamás imaginó que __se lo encontraría tal y como lo encontró: con la camisa abierta y subiéndose los pantalones, y con una expresión de relajamiento y felicidad en el rostro como no se la había visto jamás. Para confirmar que lo que lo tenía tan sonriente era un desfogue sexual, le hacía compañía Afrodita, que, con el torso desnudo, estaba abrazándolo por la espalda, susurrándole algo al oído que los hizo reír a ambos para luego besarle el cuello y la nuca, provocando que el italiano cerrara los ojos y suspirara. Y el suspiro fue prolongándose, haciéndole pensar que el caballero de Piscis estaba haciendo algo más que besarlo, aunque desde donde estaba no podía verlo. Y alrededor de ellos, había ciertos objetos que confirmaban que lo habían pasado muy bien juntos..._

_Por unos segundos no hizo nada más que mirarlos, mientras que por su mente pasaba toda clase de ideas. _

_¿Amantes? _

_¿De verdad esos dos eran amantes? _

_¿Desde cuándo? _

_¿Cómo...? _

_Es decir, entendía perfectamente que Angelo se hubiera sentido atraído. Afrodita tenía un rostro hermosísimo y simplemente perfecto, que contrastaba de maravilla con un cuerpo escultural y andar y modales muy varoniles. Tenía la mirada más inquietante, la cabellera más envidiable, y... vaya, quitaba el aliento hasta en __sus peores días, y no había hombre, mujer o animal que no se sintiera atraído por su físico o por su misterio, eso sin contar con el inolvidable aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, probablemente producto de pasar tanto tiempo entre rosas, aunque fueran venenosas. _

_Desde la llegada de Afrodita, Milo había escuchado a varios guardias que dejaban ver entre bromas su interés por él, y__ las jovenes que estaban a disposición de los caballeros Dorados para complacerlos soñaban día y noche con poder tener algo con él (y eso le constaba a Milo de primera mano, ellas se lo habían confesado en la intimidad, y él había estado con todas...) Y é__l mismo se había llegado a sentir atraído por Afrodita, en ese extraño periodo en el que ya sabía que era bisexual y Camus ya había vuelto, pero aún no había nada tangible entre ellos más alla de la amistad. __Pero el guardían de la última Casa parecía mantenerse por encima de todo y de todos, deseado pero inalcanzable. _

_Así que era toda una sorpresa la elección de Piscis..._

_En cuanto a Angelo, ignoraba que fuera gay... O más bien, lo que le parecía extraño no era que le gustaran los hombres, si no que se acostara con ellos. El sexo implicaba contacto, y no se imaginaba al ermitaño Cangrejo aceptando gente en su casa y menos en su cama. __Lo imaginaba, en todo caso, masturbándose mientras miraba su espantosa colección de rostros. Cierto, físicamente era muy atractivo, pero su carácter, y las historias que lo rodeaban le parecían capaces de quitarle el deseo a cualquiera, así que el que alguien aceptara ser tocado por un hombre con semejante reputación le parecía verdaderamente extraño. _

_Afrodita debía de ser amante del sexo rudo, por decir lo menos. No imaginaba que Angelo pudiera dar placer de alguna otra forma... _

_Y su deseo insatisfecho lo martirizó de nuevo cuando los vio tocándose. Así que fue totalmente cierto cuando después del consabido "Ejem", dijo: _

- Créanme que lamento de corazón interrumpirles el momento, pero tienes que irte ahora mismo, Angelo.

_Los sorprendidos amantes voltearon a ver a Milo, más con desdén que con pudor al ser pillados en un momento tan íntimo. _

- No me digas - _respondió el italiano dirigiéndose a él mientras se comenzaba a cerrar la camisa con absoluta parsimonía. _

- Nuestra amada diosa y Hécate demandan tu presencia ahora mismo.

- ¿Es una broma? - _preguntó Afrodita, que permanecía muy quieto en su lugar, mirando con recelo al recién llegado - _Porque te juro que si...

- Es cuestión de vida o muerte. Pero si no quieren creerme...

_El italiano y el sueco _s_e miraron completamente desconcertados, sopesando la veracidad de las palabras del griego. Pero el sueco salió más rápido de su estupor, pensando que la situación podía de verdad ser urgente y más valía creerle antes que fallarle una vez más a su Diosa_

_- _Ve.

_Angelo asintió, terminó rápido de cerrar la camisa, se la metió en el pantalón y caminó a prisa hacia donde estaba el griego para salir, pero al pasar junto a él, el Escorpión le dio una nalgada. El italiano, por reflejo, le soltó un golpe, pero Milo lo esquivó y se justificó con una sonrisita inocente, sus manos levantándose de inmediato._

_- _Tenías paja…

- ¿Pero quién carajos te crees pa…?

- Lo hice por ayudar. ¿O quieres que todos sepan lo que estabas haciendo aquí?

- Angelo, vete ya - _intervino Afrodita_ - No las hagas esperar

- Hablaremos luego_ - dijo Angelo con tono amenazante_

_- _Será un placer_ - contestó Milo. _

_El italiano salió corriendo, y Milo se quedó mirando descaradamente el torso desnudo del protegido de Piscis._

_- _¡Qué bueno que no dejaron que Kiki lo buscara! ¿No crees? ¡Imagínate qué hubiera dicho Mü, o mejor aún, la señorita Saori si supieran...!

_Afrodita pareció no escucharlo. Recogió su camisa, los objetos a su alrededor y se vistió con rápidez pero sin ocultarse de los ojos escrutadores del griego._

- Así que Angelo, ¿eh?

- ...

- ¿Puedo preguntar...?

- No, no puedes.

- ¿Qué le ves? - _preguntó sin importarle su negativa - _Vamos, de verdad quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué él?

- ...

- Anda, dime. Prometo que no le contaré a nadie.

- Me importa un comino si le cuentas a quien quieras. Preguntas tan necias no merecen una respuesta_. _

- ¿Eres masoquista?

- Lo único que voy a decirte, Milo, es que él no es lo que todos creen. No tienes... no tienen la menor idea de quién es en verdad.

- No es famoso por sus virtudes.

- Tiene muchos defectos, claro, pero es capaz de sentimientos genuinos. Me es leal y fiel, cosa que no cualquiera puede ser, así que lo prefiero a él mil veces antes que a ti, por ejemplo. ¿O creíste que nadie se había dado cuenta de cómo te escabulles a veces a la habitación de Camus, luego a la de la Cobra, y de regreso a la él?

_Milo palideció ante el latigazo que le provocó su respuesta. Su relación con Afrodita nunca había sido mala, pero ciertamente jamás habían hablado sobre sus vidas íntimas; él se había pasado de la raya abusando de que los había encontrado en una situación comprometedora, pero el tiro le salió por la culata. _

- Yo...

- Es muy tu vida. No te atrevas a juzgar ni a entrometerte en la mía, y estaremos en paz.

- Afrodita... - _dijo Milo cuando el sueco se marchaba_ - Sólo era curiosidad. No creí que te ofendieras.

- No me ofendes. Se necesita de mucho más que eso para perturbarme. Y si algún día quisieras hablar conmigo sobre esto, pero siendo respetuoso y sincero, no me molestaría, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar, y en ese tono mucho menos.

_Aquella conversación lo acosó de regreso a la mansión, mientras se vestía, y rumbo al hospital. _

_Todos parecían estar cambiando de verdad, mientras él seguía siendo el mismo bocón que era capaz de echar a perder las cosas. _

_Y pensó que a pesar de tanta sonrisa y tantos nuevos amigos, estaba quedándose cada vez más solo. _

_Y algo tenía que estar muy mal con él si incluso el hombre al que antes todos se referían como Máscara de Muerte tenía una relación aparentemente estable y seria, mientras que él..._

**_Maldita sea Milo. Quizás de verdad necesites hablar con Sayaka..._**

* * *

_La sala estaba nuevamente llena y la tensión era palpable. Presentes, estaban Shaina y Juné, ambas ya enfundadas en sus armaduras de amazonas, Shura, Shaka, Angelo, Seika, Afrodita, Aioria, Aioros, Mü, Julián y Tatsumi._

_Nadie decía nada, todos esperando a que los que habían partido volvieran, y la mayoría mirando de vez en cuando y de la forma más disimulada posible el reloj, para no poner más ansioso al inquietísimo Fénix, que desde que había bajado no había dicho una palabra y no había parado de pasearse por la sala usando la camisa roja mal fajada y solo abrochada por dos botones, hasta que Hécate reapareció. _

_- _Traje todo lo necesario, espero no haber demorado demasiado. ¿Ustedes ya lograron reunir lo que les pedí?

- Todavía no - _contestó Shaka_.

- Está bien, entonces primero te curaré - _dijo dirigiéndose a Ikki_ - Vamos afuera. Necesito encender un fuego.

_Por toda respuesta, Ikki extendió un poco su mano izquierda y de inmediato la temperatura de la habitación subió, la madera de la chimenea comenzó a crepitar, y un segundo después, ya había llamas. _

_- _¿Eso funcionará?

- Claro - _respondió la diosa con una sonrisa. _

_La joven sacó varias plantas y recipientes de un bolso que traía consigo, se apropió de una mesita donde acomodó sus cosas, se hincó con toda naturalidad en el piso y comenzó a machacar algunas plantas en un cuenco y le agregó un poco de líquido con consistencia aceitosa. Los demás la observaron silenciosamente mientras musitaba alguna especie de cántico en griego antiguo. _

_Shyriu y Sun-rei arribaron corriendo en ese momento, ambos evidentemente agitados, pero Shaina les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, y les señaló a la Diosa. Los enamorados entendieron el mensaje y se quedaron quietos en la entrada, el Dragón aferrando entre sus manos la bolsa de plástico donde traía la colonia y la piyama de su mejor amigo. _

_Cuando terminó de moler los ingredientes, Hécate llevó el cuenco hasta la chimenea y lo acomodó para que recibiera el calor lo más directamente posible. _

_- _Acércate y prepárate

_Ikki se quitó la camisa sin poner objeciones, su mirada rehuyendo específicamente la de Seika._

- ¿Quién te hizo esas cicatrices? - _dijo la Diosa poniéndole atención a la sufrida piel de la espalda de Ikki_ - ¿Alguien más del Inframundo?

- No. Un mortal - _respondió él con los ojos brillantes y plenos de ira, que sin pensarlo se fueron hacia donde estaba Tatsumi, que deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. _

- No deberían de estar tan abultadas... No sanaron nada bien. ¿Fuiste al volcán?

- No. No sabía que debía de ir a uno cuando me las hicieron.

- Es más que la ausencia de fuego - _continuó ella, sus dedos aún recorriendo la espalda de Ikki, que trataba de no mostrar su incomodidad, pues la piel de sus cicatrices era muy sensible - _hay mucho odio en ellas. Puedo curarlas después, si quieres.

- No me importa cómo se ven.

- Están en tu alma, te hacen…

- ¿Eso ya está hirviendo? - _preguntó él dando por finalizada la conversación. _

_Hécate no agregó nada más porque Ikki tenía razón, la sustancia en el cuenco ya burbujeaba._

_- _Como quieras_ - dijo Hécate, que le tomó la camisa a Ikki de entre las manos__ para sostener el cuenco, y que puso una rama que traía entre sus cosas para que la punta tomara fuego - _Voy a necesitar que me ayuden_ - dijo la de ojos rosados mirando a los demás - _Necesito que lo sostengan

_- _Aguantaré, no...

- Hará falta, créanme.

_Ikki miró a Shyriu y a Aioria, que sin dudarlo fueron hacia él y lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo. El Fénix parecía completamente tranquilo, y eran más bien ellos quienes sentían que la ansiedad los recorría. _

_- _Si alguien es demasiado sensible, será mejor que salga -_ advirtió Hécate_

_Nadie se movió de su lugar. _

_- _Seika, vete - _dijo él mirándola fijamente._

- No. Si tú tienes el valor, yo también lo tendré_ - replicó la pelirroja. Él le clavó la mirada, pero después de un par de segundos, bajó la vista, desistiendo. Seika podía ser tan terca como él mismo..._

_Sin más preámbulo, Hécate caminó hasta colocarse tras de él, puso la mano izquierda sobre su omóplato para indicarle que se agachara un poco, y vació sin duda el contenido del cuenco sobre las tres heridas. _

_Ikki apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas y logró no gritar, pero para Shyriu y para Aioria, que lo sostenían, fue evidente que el dolor era muy intenso, porque su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para sostenerlo, pues por reflejo se inclinó hacia adelante al sentir el líquido hirviente invadiéndolo, aunque en un par de segundos la sustancia se convirtió en una especie de pasta que ya no dolía._

_En cuanto la sustancia estuvo dentro de las heridas, Hécate se aproximó nuevamente a la chimenea, dejó el cuenco y tomó la rama en llamas y la llevó directamente a las heridas de Ikki y la mantuvo ahí por un buen rato, pasando de una herida a la otra, y a la otra. Y en cuanto la pasta entró en contacto con la llama, comenzó a burbujear de nuevo, haciéndose muy líquida, recorriendo hasta el más pequeño resquicio de sus adentros. _

_En cuestión de segundos, Sun-rei salió corriendo de la habitación, el rostro bañado en lágrimas, tapándose los oídos para no oír los gritos que él no pudo contener, Tatsumi parecía apunto de desmayarse mientras no apartaba la vista de él y de su cuerpo tensísimo por el castigo, y Julián pensó que vomitaría en cualquier momento por el olor, pero Seika se obligó a mirar aunque unas rebeldes lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. _

_Después de unos minutos que parecieron interminables, Hécate apagó los tres pequeños fuegos usando la camisa, sopló para apagar el fuego de la rama y apretó con las manos el delgado pedazo de madera, que se hizo cenizas automáticamente, cenizas que repartió y frotó sobre las heridas. _

_Ikki, que había mantenido la mirada clavada en el suelo tratando de contenerse, pareció de pronto quedarse exhausto y sin fuerzas de un momento a otro, y las piernas se le doblaron. Sus rodillas hubieran ido directamente al piso de no ser porque Aioria y Shyriu lo sostenían. Seika no se pudo contener más y corrió para arrodillarse frente a él y tomarle el rostro con las manos. _

_- _Ikki, ¿estás bien?

_Pero antes de que sus miradas se encontraran, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender una luz, y a despedir una onda expansiva de calor. Shyriu recordó lo que había pasado cuando Saori lo tocó en la morgue, y de inmediato lo soltó y apartó a Seika de él, recordando como la había quemado._

_- _¡Suéltalo, Aioria!

_Aioria lo miró extrañado, aún sin percibir el cambio en Ikki, porque su cosmos era de Fuego también, y rehusándose a dejarlo cuando parecía más debilitado_

_- _¡Confía en mí, suéltalo!

_Aioria lo soltó. Ikki quedó a gatas, pero__ en cuestión de instantes, aún con el rostro mirando hacia abajo, se puso de pie lentamente y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto por su armadura, pues Kiki y Saori habían arribado segundos antes._

_Todos observaron atónitos como cada una de las piezas envolvía poco a poco su cuerpo, hasta que la fantástica y aparentemente intacta armadura Divina de Fénix cubrió completamente su cuerpo._

_- _¿Ikki, te sientes bien? - _preguntó Seika con voz temblorosa_

_Ikki tardó unos segundos en responder mientras contemplaba su propio cuerpo ya revestido por su armadura, que se sentía tan diferente. Cuando se transformó en Divina gracias a la sangre de Saori, Seiya estaba a su lado, vivo... Parecía destino que la armadura volviera a él justo ahora, para rescatar al Pegaso..._

- Mejor que nunca_ - respondió él cuando levantó la vista. _

_Seika estaba mesmerizada_

_¿Ese era el Ikki que todos conocían? _

_Ya no había rastro alguno de dolor en sus facciones, como si no le hubieran quemado la carne a penas unos minutos atrás, y su espalda herida ahora se erguía más firme, recta y digna que nunca. _

_Con razón Jabu había pensado que ella estaba confundiéndolo con alguien más cuando le contó de la noche en que él se desmadejó llorando en sus brazos. L__a persona que estaba ahora frente a ella era una totalmente distinta; era un hombre que rebozaba una fiereza y una seguridad inquebrantables..._

* * *

_Una vez que Shyriu constató también con sus propios ojos que Ikki estaba completamente recuperado, dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la mesa donde Hécate había puestos sus cosas y salió en busca de su atemorizada novia, y Julián decidió que prefería ir al hospital porque el aroma a carne quemada le ponían los pelos de punta, así que fue escaleras arriba para despertar a Thetis _

_- _¿Trajiste todo? - _dijo Mü, dirigiéndose obviamente a su pupilo._

- Sí, Maestro - _respondió Kiki rebosante de entusiasmo_.

- Muy bien, Kiki - _dijo cuando hubo revisado_ - no falta nada.

_El lemuriano se acercó a donde el pelirrojo había dejado la caja y puso su diestra sobre ella, que se abrió con suavidad ante su toque, mientras que Saori se aproximaba a Hécate para intercambiar unas palabras con ella. _

_Una vez que la caja estuvo totalmente abierta y la armadura expuesta, Mü se hincó, y dedicó algunos instantes a observar atentamente la armadura de Virgo, que estaba prácticamente irreconocible de tan opaca, rota y triste. Llevaría más trabajo del que había pensado, y tomaría más tiempo, obviamente, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Aunque había algo que era necesario para empezar la reparación y que él no podía hacer. Tomó un pequeño cincel, y con un suspiro se puso de pie, su blanquísima mano extendiéndose al frente, sus bellísimos ojos tenidos de tristeza, porque sabía bien que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en condiciones idóneas para hacerlo... _

_Aioria y Shura de inmediato dieron un paso hacia donde estaba Mü y al hacerlo se miraron, ambos entendiendo perfectamente que el otro había pensado exactamente lo mismo, y que esa era la verdadera razón por la que se habían quedado en la mansión. Los dos sabían bien que sangre tenía que ser derramada, y querían dar la suya. _

_Una nueva rebatinga se armó, pues Aioros se sumó al grupo de los voluntarios, y sólo porque Shaina, Angelo, Juné y Shaka sabían que no les era posible ofrecerse, no se unieron al alboroto. _

- ¿Qué pasa? - _preguntó la diosa platinada, sin entender el por qué de la discusión. _

- Para poder volver a la vida una armadura que ha sufrido tanto daño, es necesario que un caballero dé su sangre_ - le explicó Shaka a Hécate. _

_Seika, que había escuchado la explicación de Shaka, volteó incrédula hacia Ikki, que con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que había escuchado bien, y __Saori estaba por pedirles a todos que se tranquilizaran, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Afrodita de Piscis ya se hallaba hincado a sus pies, y le tomó las manos. _

- Por favor, Athena-sama. Sabes bien de mis deudas para contigo y para con todos mis compañeros. No puedo usar mi cosmos aún, y hay otros cuyas habilidades o conocimientos van a ser necesarios. Yo tengo mucho daño que enmendar y nada que ofrecer ahora, excepto mi sangre. Permite que sea yo.

_Aunque Mü no pudo oír las palabras del sueco en medio de la discusión, la actitud del caballero lo hizo adivinar de inmediato sus intenciones. Los demás siguieron su mirada, notaron que_ _Saori parecía estar decidiendo la cuestión y se hizo el silencio._

_Ella hubiera deseado con todo su corazón que no fuera necesario algo así, pero era el único camino, y Afrodita le sonreía, expresándole sin palabras el gusto que le daría el por poder ayudarla en algo. __Después de unos segundos, Saori le acarició el rostro y asintió con una sonrisa reservada; él se levantó y se desabrochó los puños de su camisa, así que no notó en que momento el Cangrejo ya estaba junto a él._

_- _No_ - susurró él, tomándolo de un brazo, sintetizando en esas dos letras su preocupación. _

_- _Quiero hacerlo..._ - dijo él sin mirarlo a los ojos. _

_Afrodita caminó hacia el lemuriano, tomó el objeto que el Carnero le ofrecía y con él se abrió ambas venas, para luego girar sus muñecas hacia abajo para que la sangre se vertiera adecuadamente sobre la armadura. _

_Los segundos parecieron hacerse eternos mientras lo único que podía oírse era el espantoso goteo de la vida escapándosele al sueco, que lucía perfectamente sereno, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba, se hizo evidente que su rostro iba cubriéndose de una ligerísima capa de sudor, y que incluso en una piel tan blanca como la suya, podía notarse la palidez. _

- ¿Ya fue suficiente? - _preguntó Angelo con gran ansiedad al darse cuenta de que uno de los brazos de Afrodita comenzaba a temblar._

- Falta poco, creo - _dijo Mü apenado. _

_Angelo se sacó la camisa del pantalón y de dos rápidos movimientos, rompió la fina tela para separar dos secciones que colocó una en cada mano, todo su cuerpo tenso de esperar a que la lenta tortura acabara._

- Gracias Afrodita. Creo que no hace falta más - _dijo Mü_

_El lemuriano todavía no acababa de hablar cuando Angelo ya estaba junto al sueco, le había puesto los trozos de tela sobre las muñecas y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón más próximo, y para sorpresa de ambos,__ Seika corrió hacia ellos y se hincó frente al sueco_

_- _¿Me dejarías?

_Angelo comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería ella y dijo que sí, y Seika puso las manos sobre las muñecas de él y cerró los ojos. Un resplandor tenue pareció salir de sus manos, y unos segundos después el resplandor había terminado. Con mucha suavidad, Seika puso sus manos encima de las del italiano, indicándole que podía dejar de hacer presión y que las retirara. _

_En cuanto él obedeció, Seika retiró los trapos ensangrentados y observó que había funcionado. __Había efectuado su primera curación, y una bastante efectiva, pues aunque Piscis tenía los antebrazos manchados de sangre, el precioso líquido ya no manaba más, y no sólo eso, su tez recobró el color y su mente lucidez._

- ¡Lo hiciste! - _dijeron Ikki y Aioria, entusiasmados al ver que los entrenamientos habían fructificado_.

- Gracias - _dijo Afrodita _

- Gracias a ti - _respondió ella - _¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien. ¿Qué hiciste?

- Todavía no lo puedo explicar muy bien - _dijo ella con una sonrisa_ - Pero de cualquier modo, deberíamos llevarte al hospital. Aún no sé cómo reponer tanta sangre como la que tu perdiste.

_- _Seika tiene toda la razón_ - coincidió Saori - _No hay necesidad de arriesgarte más.

- No hace falta. Me siento muy bien, no quiero estorbar ni molestar a nadie, y ustedes tienen mucho que hacer.

- No eres ningún estorbo, y aquí hay más que suficientes personas...

- Por favor. Estoy bien, y ahora hay cosas más urgentes.

- Necio - _rumió el italiano _

_- _Ya están perdiendo el tiempo hablando aquí conmigo...

_- _Está bien - _aceptó Saori_ - pero en cuanto ellos hayan partido, te llevaremos al hospital.

- Trato hecho - _dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa. _

___Kiki que __había estado muy pendiente de Afrodita, __estaba sorprendidísimo, pues recordaba bien cuando Shyriu había ido a Jamir para conseguir que la armadura de Pegaso fuera reparada,____ y cómo se había desplomado con la piel casi gris después de brindar su sangre. En cambio,____ Afrodita lucía increíblemente bien. Algo ojeroso, pero nada de gravedad._

_- _¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!_ - le dijo Kiki a Seika con gran entusiasmo._

_- _Me alegra que te sientas bien, Afrodita - _dijo Mü sonriéndole _- Anda Kiki, ven acá, que tenemos mucho que hacer. Ya habrá tiempo para que Seika te enseñe, pero primero tienes que ayudarme. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda ahora más que nunca

- No se preocupe, Maestro. ¡La dejaremos como nueva, Shaka! -_dijo Kiki, provocando ciertas risitas anhelantes en todos, que deseaban que el entusiasta lemuriano tuviera razón..._

* * *

_- _¡Al fin llegan! - _exclamó Juné al ver que Ban y Geki llegaban del hospital y entraban a la sala con una caja de cartón entre las manos._

- Lo sentimos, pero no hubo forma de hacerlo más rápido - _explicó Ban_ - No encontraban la llave del armario donde habían guardado sus pertenencias, y fue un triunfo que nos dieran lo demás. Primero tenían que estabilizarlo, y eso tardó un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Resistiendo, Seika. Cuando vinimos para acá, ya estaba bastante mejor - _contestó Geki_

_- _Trajimos todo lo que nos pidieron_ - dijo Ban _

_- _Ven, trae las cosas aquí, por favor_ - dijo Hécate volviendo a la mesita de centro. _

_Con respeto pero sin miedo, Ban se acercó a la Diosa Nocturna__ para ir vaciando la caja, mientras que Hécate abría la bolsa que había llevado Shyriu, donde estaba la piyama de Seiya, y la botellita que contenía lo que quedaba de su colonia. _

_-_ El mechón de su cabello, uñas, un poco de su sangre y la ropa que usaba ese día_ - fue enumerando el caballero de bronce mientras mostraba los objetos._

_La joven de cabellera plateada sacó las cosas y las fue examinando. pero cuando llegó el turno en que tuvo entre sus manos los girones de su playera roja, que era prácticamente negra por la sangre seca, y los jeans azul claro, que mantenían muy pocas áreas donde fuera visible su color original, __todos tuvieron un escalofrío, incluida la propia Hécate._

_**Fue muy doloroso**, pensó, pero no hizo ningún comentario para no mortificar a los amigos del caballero. _

_Con las manos, rompió un pedazo muy pequeño de la playera y lo colocó en otro cuenco que sacó de su bolso, y con una especie de navaja rustíca, comenzó a raspar la sangre seca del pantalón cuando se detuvo. Pero mientras aferraba el pantalón, se oyó un ruido que a Hécate le pareció extraño._

_- _¿Pasa algo?_ -_ _preguntó Saori. _

_- _Hay algo aquí_ - dijo ella tocando con más cuidado su pantalón hasta detenerse en el bolsillo trasero derecho, y la propia Saori se acercó para palpar la tela y confirmar que efectivamente, había algo ahí. _

_Un trozo de papel doblado._

_Saori lo sacó intentando que no le temblaran las manos, y lo abrió. Pero a penas y lo había mirado unos segundos cuando ya lo estaba doblando de nuevo. _

_- _¿Qué es, Saori?_ - preguntó Ikki_

_- _Es una carta para ti, Seika_ - dijo mientras se lo alargaba a la pelirroja, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_- _¿Qué?

- Tiene tu nombre en la parte superior.

_Seika fue hacia Saori y tomó la carta, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas que había estado evitando se le escurrieron por las mejillas. Pero se las secó rápidamente, apretó el papel en su mano y luego lo metió en el bolso de su bata, decidida a no leerla en esos momentos o no podría contenerse._

- Sólo me hace falta un poco de tu sangre, Athena, y de la tuya - _dijo Hécate mirando a Saori y a Seika respectivamente. _

_Ambas se acercaron y extendieron sus manos dócilmente para que la joven descalza les pinchara el dedo y les hiciera verter algunas gotas en distintos cuencos._

- Todo está muy bien - _anunció la de ojos rosas, reuniendo todos los objetos de nuevo en la caja y poniéndola bajo su brazo_ - En cuanto esté lista la poción entraré a avisarles - _dijo la Diosa antes de salir de nuevo hacia uno de los prados aledaños a la alberca para comenzar a elaborar el hechizo lejos de los ojos mortales, mientras los demás suspiraban. _

_Al parecer ya no quedaba más que esperar a que tanto Hécate como Mü concluyeran su trabajo..._

* * *

_Mientras, en el hospital, Camus, Julián, Sorrento, Hilda y Thetis arribaban a la sala de espera, para reunirse con Hyoga, Shun, Saga, Aldebarán y Milo. También los acompañaban Georgia, Slava y Sayaka, a la que le habían avisado de la emergencia cuando estaba poniéndose la piyama en su casa y que de inmediato había corrido al hospital. _

_Marin vigilaba en la entrada._

_- _¿Cómo está? - _preguntó Thetis._

- ¿Lo han visto? - _insistió Hilda_

- No, no nos han dejado verlo, pero vinieron a avisar hace rato que está un poco mejor - _les avisó Saga_.

- ¿Y Flher? ¿Se quedó en la Mansión? - _dijo Hyoga, que no había dejado de pensar en la joven desde su conversación..._

- Supongo. La verdad es que no la he visto desde hace horas.

- ¿No la ha visto?

- No. Camus y yo estábamos conversando junto a la alberca cuando comenzó a llover. Insistí en que nos refugiáramos bajo la mesita para que él no se mojara, y nos quedamos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo. Cuando al fin entrábamos nos topamos con Julián y decidimos venir también... ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Hyoga?

- No, no, nada. Es solo que... como siempre están juntas...

- Trabajó tanto para organizar la fiesta que seguramente está durmiendo a pierna suelta y ni siquiera se ha enterado de todo lo que está pasando.

- Sí, debe de ser...

- Hablando de la fiesta, ¿de casualidad alguien ha visto a Dokho? - _preguntó Milo _

- No me pareció verlo en la junta - _dijo Saga _- pero no estoy seguro, todo ha sido tan rápido.

- Quizás también esté dormido. Si no hubiera sido por Julián yo no me hubiera enterado - _admitió la Sirena - _aunque la dosis es cada vez menor, los medicamentos aún dan mucho sueño.

- O simplemente no se ha enterado, como me sucedió a mí - _dijo Sorrento, _

_- _¿Tu dónde estabas?_ - preguntó Hyoga _

_- _No tenía sueño, y estaba caminando fuera cuando comenzó a llover, así que me refugié bajo un árbol esperando a que cesara la lluvia y ahí me quedé, pensando en una nueva composición.Sólo porque estaba cerca del garage y vi luces y movimiento me enteré de que algo estaba pasando.

_Lo que dijo no era completamente cierto, pero tampoco del todo falso... _

_Omitió decir que había comenzado a deambular con el corazón dolido por haber visto a Saga besando a Shaina, incapaz de ver al perfecto reflejo del hombre que amaba besando a una mujer sin evitar pensar que Kanon parecía cada vez más inalcanzable y lejano para él, y más cercano a aquella prostituta..._

_Omitió decir que cuando comenzó la lluvia, él ya tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, y mintió al decir que se había refugiado, porque siguió caminando por los alrededores sin importarle empaparse. Y cuando la lluvia cesó, de cualquier forma siguió caminando, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras el cálido ambiente secaba al menos superficialmente sus ropas... Aunque ciertamente estaba componiendo una nueva canción para él..._

- Pues espero que no esté durmiendo - _siguió Milo_

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - _cuestionó el austriaco_

- Que espero que ya esté enterado de la situación - _respondió el Escorpión, pensando que ojalá Dokho estuviera aprovechando el tiempo como lo habían hecho Piscis y Cáncer_ - sus sabios consejos siempre son bienvenidos.

**_Vamos Dokho, házme sentir orgulloso... Pásalo bien, tú que puedes... _**

_Sayaka, que había escuchado desde lejos la conversación, sintió un sobresalto, mientras pensaba que no había visto a su amiga hacia el final de la fiesta. _

_No le extrañó en ese momento porque asumió que seguramente estaba acosando al festejado o robándole un beso en el peor de los escenarios. Pero cuando oyó que los amigos de él no lo habían visto, la intuición se le disparó y de inmediato comenzó a marcar a la casa de su amiga, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, a su celular... _

* * *

_Algunos tomaron asiento, otros conversaron con los enfermeros y les agradecieron por su compañía, y algunos más buscaron hablar con las enfermeras de turno, buscando obtener permiso para ver a Seiya, de tal modo que por unos momentos, Shun y Hyoga se quedaron solos en una de las esquinas de la sala de espera. Hyoga no estaba tranquilo sin ver a Flher, aunque también sabía que sería doloroso e incómodo el verla, y aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por parecer indiferente no lo lograba. Pero tampoco se esforzó mucho, pensando que dada la situación a Shun no le extrañaría su inquietud. _

_Estaba equivocado._

- ¿Lo hiciste, verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Hablaste con Flher.

- ….

- Ay, Hyoga...

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? - _dijo Hyoga, genuinamente sorprendido de que Shun, aún tan ensimismado y preocupado como parecía, lo hubiera intuido. _

- Contéstame. ¿Estás así por ella?

- Sí…

- ¿No escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije?

- ¿Qué querías, que la besara y que le hablara de amor hoy, para decirle "fíjate que siempre no" mañana? - _dijo él mitad exasperado y mitad angustiado_

- No dije que tuvieras que hacer eso.

- Es que ella... todos estaban abrazándose y acariciándose, y... realmente esperaba que yo la besara, Shun. Y no soporté ver esa ilusión en su carita mientras esperaba un instante que no va a llegar. Yo de verdad la quiero... Y para colmo, ella dijo que se ha dado cuenta de que estoy interesado "románticamente en alguien", así que no lo negué.

- ¿Le dijiste que tú y...?

- No exactamente. No mencioné tu nombre, pero dije que confesé mis sentimientos, y que me corresponden.

- ... Debe de haber sido difícil decírselo.

- Me siento basura - _dijo Hyoga, sus ojos humedeciéndose_

_Shun puso una mano sobre el hombro del que antes que nada, era su mejor amigo, y le regaló una sonrisa empática y tranquilizadora._

- No te atormentes más. Nunca fue tu intención jugar con sus sentimientos. Fuiste honesto, y eso tarde o temprano te lo agradecerá. Además, no hiciste nada de lo que debas de arrepentirte después.

- ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Por...?

- Fue un decir - _corrigió Shun pensando en el lazo irremediablemente roto entre Juné y él..._

- Hyoga...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú crees que si hubieras podido pasar más tiempo a su lado, la hubieras...? - _preguntó Shun después de un rato de silencio entre ellos_

- No - _respondió Hyoga con seguridad, impidiendo que Shun finalizara siquiera su pregunta_ - Aunque hubiéramos pasado un año juntos, mi corazón ya estaba entregado para cuando la conocí...

* * *

_Cuando Hécate salió a preparar el hechizo, Shaina, (que estaba irreconocible como la amazona férrea e impenetrable que había sido siempre, su rostro endurecido y amargo cuando hacía un par de horas había lucido tan femenina, sensual y casi vulnerable en los brazos de Saga...) se había acercado a Ban y a Geki para explicarles que debían de prepararse, así que ambos subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y armarse. _

_Ban entró como un torbellino a su habitación para sacar del closet la caja con su armadura, y estaba tan concentrado en cambiarse de ropa antes de ponérsela que fue prácticamente un milagro que sus ojos pasaran unos segundos por su mesita de noche, donde reposaba un sobre blanco. _

_Lo tomó, le echó un vistazo, y de inmediato cambió su actitud. _

_- _¡Geki, ven! ¡Geki! - _gritó mientras corría, vistiéndose a medias camino a la habitación de su amigo, un mal presentimiento inundándolo, porque había reconocido sin lugar a dudas la letra de Jabu_,_ y de inmediato imaginó de qué podía tratarse aquella carta. _

_El resto de los caballeros no sabían que el Unicornio le había confesado su sentir a Saori, y que ellos dos no se hablaban desde que ella le había dado su negativa, pero Ban y Geki sí participaban del secreto, pues Jabu se los había contado. Y como también les había confiado repetidamente sobre sus deseos de irse, el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras imploraba. _

_**Hoy no, Jabu. Por favor, no hayas hecho algo estúpido precisamente hoy...**_

_- _¿Qué te pasa?_ - dijo Geki alcanzándolo en el pasillo. _

_Ban, por toda respuesta le enseñó el sobre, que estaba a nombre de ambos. _

_- _Lo encontré en mi cuarto. Es de Jabu.

- ¿Y qué esperas?_ - dijo Geki entendiendo su ansiedad - _¡Ábrelo!

_Con dedos torpes descubrieron dentro un sencillo papel doblado a la mitad, y otro sobre más pequeño y sellado._

**"Amigos:**

**Saben que desde hace mucho ya no quiero seguir aquí, y llegó el momento de irme. Lamento la premura y no despedirme, pero quizás sea lo mejor. Me marcho a Asgard, pues la señorita Flher me ha aceptado bajo su servicio. En cuanto sea posible, les llamaré o escribiré. No duden que volveremos a vernos, pues ustedes han sido unos amigos y compañeros increíbles y leales, y es a ustedes, a Ichi y a Nachi, a los únicos a quienes en verdad extrañaré. **

**No intenten impedirlo, por favor. Saben que es lo mejor.**

**El otro sobre es para Ella, es mi renuncia a la armadura de Unicornio. Hágansela llegar por favor, y no le informen sobre mi paradero a menos que sea absolutamente necesario"**

**Jabu **

**- **¡No puede ser! - _dijo el caballero del Oso_

- ¿Asgard? ¿¡Entonces la señorita Flher está con él!? Pero...

- ¡No sé! ¿Los has visto?

- No.

_Sin decirse más, los dos corrieron a la habitación del rubio_,_ en búsqueda de la confirmación de su huída, aunque con la esperanza de hallarlo. Pero era tarde, pues él no estaba, la cama estaba hecha, y no hallaron su mochila, sus suéteres y una chamarra de mezclilla con borrega adentro que usaba cuando más bajaba la temperatura, así que ni siquiera se molestaron en entrometerse en la habitación de Flher._

_- _¡Demonios!

**- **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - _preguntó el caballero de León_

- Si van a a Asgard, deben de estar en algún tren, o quizás ya llegaron al aeropuerto...

- ¿Pero qué hacemos? No tenemos idea de hace cuánto se fueron, podrían estar a punto de abordar, o volando.

- ¿Tú crees que haya vuelos hacia allá a estas horas?

- Tatsumi tiene razón, deberíamos de usar celulares...

- ¡Ya sé! Podemos llamar al aeropuerto y preguntar si compraron boletos.

- Seguro no querrán darnos esa información.

- Bueno, podemos pedir que los boceen, y si están ahí que les digan que no pueden viajar, dejarles un mensaje o algo.

- Deberíamos de ir a buscarlos.

- Podrían estar en cualquier parte, y si nos desaparecemos justo ahora va a ser peor.

- ... está bien. Esperemos que tu idea funcione.

* * *

_Efectivamente, la señorita del aeropuerto que los atendió les dijo que el próximo vuelo a Moscú era en una hora, pero que no podía informarles si Jabu Kido o Flher de Polaris habían comprado boletos. Pero ante la insistencia en que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte, ella prometió bocearlos y pedirles que se presentaran al mostrador de la aerolínea para darles el mensaje._

_Los rubios, que tomaban silenciosos un café en la zona de restaurantes, escucharon incrédulos sus nombres en el sonido del aeropuerto. Eso solo podía significar que alguien había descubierto su huída. _

_Flher enrojeció como un tomate. Le había dolido tanto saber que Hyoga estaba con alguien más, y más aún, sospechar que ese alguien era un hombre, que había decidido marcharse sin detenerse a pensar ni por un segundo en lo que pensarían los demás sobre su partida, y más aún, que pensarían de que ella se marchara con Jabu. _

_Y él... ella no le había dado ninguna clase de explicación, y él no la había pedido, pero ahora...Él no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera actuado de forma tan impulsiva, y pensó con horror que sí volvían, pasaría por una vergüenza gigantesca cuando todos le preguntaran por qué habían querido marcharse juntos y tan intempestivamente..._

_En cuanto a Jabu, él no era ningún tonto, y sospechaba desde hacía tiempo la clase de sentimientos que la Princesa de Asgard albergaba por Hyoga, y cuando ella le expresó aquel repentino deseo de volver a su tierra, supuso que el Cisne tendría mucho, o todo que ver. Pero no se sentía con derecho a cuestionarla ni mucho menos, y su propio dolor había recibido la noticia de la partida con inmensa alegría, así que la había seguido hasta aquel lugar sin palabras de por medio, y había fingido dormir en el taxi que los llevó al aeropuerto mientras ella lloraba todo el camino. _

_Ninguno de los dos quería regresar. Pero sus nombres fueron repetidos una y otra vez, perturbándolos cada vez más, y Flher pensó que si le decía a su querida hermana la verdad, ella seguramente la comprendería, así que balbuceó que deberían de ir, y Jabu la siguió sin objetar. _

_Esperaban encontrar a alguien en el mostrador, así que fue una sorpresa que no hubiera nadie ahí, y que la señorita, después de pedirles una identificación, les entregara un papelito. _

**"Perséfone tiene a Seiya. Hécate, Ikki y Shaka irán a buscarlos. Te necesitamos, Jabu. Llamen" **

**Geki**

- Esto tiene que ser una broma - _dijo Jabu con el estómago hecho un nudo _

- Mi hermana no bromearía con algo así. Saori menos...

- Lo sé. Me refiero a que... Volveremos sólo si usted quiere, señorita.

- ¿Qué dices, Jabu? - _dijo ella con gran asombro_

_- _Ya renuncié a la armadura, y me considero a su servicio. Usted desea marcharse y yo no veo en qué pueda ser de utilidad.

- Deja de menospreciarte, Jabu. Podrías ser muy necesario, y yo no me perdonaría que...

**_¿Cómo voy a poder ver a Hyoga? __Va a doler tanto... _**

**_Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, Seiya nos ayudó..._ **

- Deberíamos de llamar

- Claro, Princesa

_El Unicornio marcó sin estar seguro cómo explicaría su escapada, pero afortunadamente Geki se había quedado pegado al teléfono, mientras que Ban rogaba porque el aparato sonara, porque estaba tan nervioso que estaba a punto de contarle toda la verdad a Tatsumi para que enviara a uno de los choferes a buscarlos al aeropuerto, ya que ellos no podían ausentarse. _

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Geki?

- ¡Jabu, demonios, qué bueno oírte! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿La señorita está contigo?

- No grites, por favor.

- Estoy arriba, nadie oye. ¿Dónde estás?

- Estamos en el aeropuerto de Narita. Nos bocearon y nos dieron el mensaje... ¿Es cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

- Llamaron del hospital para avisar que Seiya entró en crisis. Y el clima se puso rarísimo, ¿lo notaron?

- Sí, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

- Hécate y la señorita Saori fueron a verlo, y no entiendo bien cómo, pero concluyeron que el alma de Seiya está en el Inframundo y van a ir por él. Están preparando hechizos, Hécate acaba de quemarle la espalda a Ikki, Mü está reparando la armadura de Virgo... es una locura.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sé. Es de no creerse...

- ¿Y los demás ya saben de nuestra ausencia?

- No creo. Unos están en el hospital, otros aquí. Pero la señorita - _dijo refiriéndose obviamente a Saori_ - pidió que los que tuvieramos armadura nos prepararamos para lo que fuera, así que si no vuelves ya, se van a dar cuenta.

- Maldita sea... Mira, supongo que volveremos...

- ¿Supones? ¡Nada de supones! ¡Tienen que volver! Todo está muy caótico para que encima de todo, de la nada te desaparezcas con la señorita Polaris.

- Está bien, está bien, cálmate. Nos daremos prisa. Mientras, no digas que sabes nada, por favor. Ya pensaré en qué decir cuando lleguemos.

- Claro. Vuelvan con cuidado.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jabu? -_ preguntó ella cuando el colgó la bocina_

- Exactamente lo que decía el recado. Seiya se agravó y están armando una especie de misión de rescate.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡No puede ser posible!

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo todavía.

- ...

- Sé que le prometí que nos iríamos hoy...

- No podemos irnos. - _dijeron simultáneamente, y se sonrieron con tristeza al notar que habían pensando exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo_

- No hoy, señorita. Pero en cuanto esto se solucione, nada me complacerá más que acompañarla a su tierra, ya que eso es lo que desea.

- Lo deseo con todo mi corazón, Jabu...

* * *

_Jamás una reparación le había parecido tan difícil. En primera, porque el nivel de destrucción que presentaba la armadura de Virgo era infinitamente superior al que había reparado alguna vez, en segunda, porque jamás había reparado sin poder usar su cosmos, y sobre todo, porque jamás había estado tan desconcentrado. No podía dejar de pensar en el invernadero, y en Ariadna. No podía dejar de oír en su cabeza la dulcísima voz de la enfermera, que le había susurrado las cosas más tiernas y apasionadas que le habían dicho jamás. _

_**"Jamás imagine que existiera un hombre como tú"**_

_**"Eres tan dulce conmigo" **_

_**"Me haces sentir tantas cosas que jamás imaginé"**_

_**"Soy tan feliz a tu lado"**_

_**"Quisiera que este momento no acabara nunca"**_

_- _¡Maestro, cuidado!

_La voz de su pupilo lo sacó de su ensoñación y de sus pasionales recuerdos, pero también lo salvó de herirse gravemente, pues estaba tan concentrado recordando los besos de Ariadna que había estado a punto de lastimarse los dedos._

_- _¿Está bien?

- Sí, Kiki, gracias. Sólo estoy cansado.

**_Concéntrate, Mü. Este es el peor momento para estar distraído._**

_Pidió una taza de té muy cargado, se lavó el rostro y continuó trabajando. _

_Fue la reparación que más tiempo le había llevado jamás, (parecía que amanecería muy pronto) y también, en la que más__ había intervenido Kiki, pues era cada vez más capaz y su cosmos cada vez más potente, lo que le brindó un gran alivio. El más pequeño de los Aries estaba prácticamente listo para hacer una reparación por su cuenta, tanto, que cuando al fin pareció que había terminado de arreglar el metal, permitió que fuera el propio Kiki quien vertiera el polvo de estrellas sobre la armadura._

_Pero algo iba mal. Lo había temido al estar trabajando, y cuando el metal siguió opacado pese al polvo de estrellas, tuvo la certeza. _

_- _¿Maestro, lo hice mal?_ - dijo Kiki, que también se había dado cuenta de la situación. _

_- _¿Pasa algo, Mü? - _preguntó Angelo, que estaba muy cerca de donde Mü trabajaba y que seguía de cerca su trabajo aunque no se había despegado de Afrodita, haciéndolo tomar muchos líquidos y vigilándolo, aunque el sueco parecía estar muy bien. _

- Esto no está funcionando - _dijo Mü poniéndose en pie para acercarse a Saori, que estaba sentada muy seria en uno de los sillones_

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Siento mucho decirlo, pero la armadura ya debería de estar lista y sin embargo aún luce opaca.

_Su declaración alertó a todos, que estaban sentados, comiendo algo o simplemente algo distraídos, como Ikki y Seika, que conversaban de pie en una esquina. _

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? - _preguntó Saori_ - ¿Que no tiene reparación?

- No diría eso. Pero es como si... ya hice todo lo necesario, pero no está lista. Falta algo y no sé si...

- Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, entonces - _dijo Shaka dirigiéndose al lemuriano_ - Iré a avisarle a Hécate que estamos listos. Vamos - _dijo dirigiéndose a Ikki_

- ¿Qué? - _preguntó el japonés - _¿Cómo nos vamos a ir si tú no...?

_Shaka le dio una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas por toda respuesta._

- ¿Piensas ir sin armadura? - _preguntó Aioros_

- Creo que es la única forma. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, y...

- No puedes ir sin protección - _insistió Angelo acercándose a los demás._

- Saori, ¿cómo está la armadura de Shun?

- ¿Qué?

_Todos se pusieron de pie y miraron a Ikki, que era quien había preguntado._

- La amadura Divina de Andrómeda, ¿cómo está?

- Prácticamente intacta, como la tuya. Todas las armaduras divinas están bien, excepto la de Seiya...

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Ikki? - _preguntó Aioros_

- Shun ha portado la armadura de Virgo varias veces. Quizás su armadura podría aceptarte, Shaka.

- Podría resultar - _dijo el de Sagitario con admiración mientras Saori sonreía._

_- _Deberíamos de hacer que Shun venga, Princesa.

- Claro, Aioros.

- Iré a llamarlo - _dijo Shyriu, que había vuelto hacia un rato acompañado por Sun-rei, que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos._

- Kiki, tenemos que volver - _dijo Saori_

_- _Claro, señorita.

- Mientras yo seguiré intentando...

- ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

_Todos los ojos se volvieron a Angelo, que gritó porque Afrodita estaba en pie, sangrando nuevamente sobre la armadura, que__ comenzó a despedir un brillo que al principio fue tenue, pero que, mientras pasaban los segundos y más sangre recibía, iba aumentando de intensidad._

* * *

- ¿Estás loco? - _exclamó Angelo yendo a aferrarle las muñecas para detener el sangrado._

- No te atrevas - _dijo amenazante el caballero de Piscis al sentirlo acercarse -_ Está funcionando, ¿verdad, Mü?

- ¡Quizás, pero ya diste demasiada sangre! - _protestó Mü_

_- _Ya hiciste bastante. Si se necesita más sangre, la tendrá. - _dijo el español yendo directamente a la armadura para derramar su propia sangre después de un par de movimientos de sus manos que fueron tan rápidos que los demás a penas y los percibieron - _Seika, por favor_ - dijo __mirando a la pelirroja, y la jovencita de inmediato se puso en pie para ir hacia el sueco y cerrarle las heridas de nuevo. _

___Pero aunque Seika cerró las heridas nuevamente, __a Afrodita se le cerraron los ojos, y no cayó al piso porque Angelo estaba ahí para sostener su cuerpo. Era evidente que detener la hemorragia ya no bastaba, porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de la pelirroja, él no despertaba y su piel estaba azulada. _

- ¡Afrodita! ¡Sma fiskar! ¡Pesciolini!

_- _Afrodita, ¿me escuchas? Háblame. ¡Despierta! - _pedía Seika - _¡Está helado! Y a penas tiene pulso

- Llamaré a una ambulancia - _dijo Tatsumi adelantándose a los deseos de su señora. _

_- _Pasénmelo, por favor_ - dijo Seika señalando un cojín. __Aioros de inmediato se lo entregó y ella lo puso bajo sus pies. Y sin que ella se lo pidiera, Sagitario se quitó también su chaqueta y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de su compañero de armas, que yacía inerte, sudaba y respiraba muy rápido_

_- _No tenías que hacerlo_ - dijo Angelo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al sueco. _

_- _Ya vienen en camino, señorita - _informó Tatsumi al volver_ -_ ¿_Qué vamos a decir cuando lleguen por él?

- ¿Qué?

- No podemos decir que se abrió las venas para resucitar una armadura...

_Lo que siguió, aunque pasó en cuestión de minutos, pareció ocurrir en sólo segundos. _

_Cuando Mü dijo que ya era suficiente, Seika cerró las heridas de Shura, lo hicieron sentarse, la ambulancia llegó, Angelo sacó a Afrodita en brazos y cuando los paramédicos preguntaron qué le había sucedido, Tatsumi balbuceó que había intentado suicidarse; Dokho apareció,__ Mü agregó un poco más de polvo de estrellas y la armadura quedó lista, y al fin Shaka pudo ponérsela, más reluciente y vibrante que nunca __gracias a la sangre de Piscis y Capricornio._

_Y algunos minutos después, con el sol ya brillando y anunciando que sería un día hermosísimo después de una noche que había estado plagada de tibia, reconfortante y recurrente humedad, Hécate entró con una sonrisa para avisarles a Ikki y a Shaka que había llegado el momento de partir. _

* * *

_Sayaka, un poco más tranquila después de haber localizado por fin a Lina y a Dokho, estaba sentada mirando a los caballeros, pensando en lo arrogante que había sido la noche anterior al pensar que lo más difícil de su trabajo ya había pasado. Había llegado a esa conclusión porque había sido capaz de manejar con gran aplomo el incidente entre Julián y Kanon antes de que se convertiera en un pleito de proporciones catastróficas, porque la convivencia cada vez era más fácil, porque ellos estaban hablando con ella, porque la fiesta había salido muy bien, y porque ante la mejora de la condición de Seiya, se había dejado arrastrar por el optimismo (o__bviamente, no le habían explicado los detalles de la situación del Pegaso...) _

_Pero si Seiya fallecía... Todo lo que había logrado con Shun podía irse para abajo..._

**_No debí de decir que ese era mi último cigarrillo... Y después de todo lo que le dije a Aioros... _**

_La entrada de Flher la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_- _¡Flher! ¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntó Hilda al ver a su hermana entrar a la sala de espera_ - Pensé que dormías.

- ... yo... no...

_- _Disculpe la intromisión, señorita Hilda, pero tiene que saber que la señorita Flher estaba conmigo _- dijo Jabu, que apareció junto a la joven luciendo la armadura de Unicornio. _

_Los rubios habían ido primero a la Mansión, donde Ban había intentado cubrirlos para que que nadie los viera, pero tropezaron con la mismísima Saori, que se había subido a cambiar, y no hubo más remedio que mentir. Y ya que Shaina, Juné y Ban estaban en la mansión, Jabu se fue al hospital, y Flher lo siguió. No quería estar sin él..._

_-_ ¿Qué?_ - __dijo la sacerdotiza, mientras Hyoga se acercaba a oír la explicación que ya le habían dado a Saori, aunque Flher evitó mirar al ruso a los ojos y le tomó la mano. _

_- _Bebí demás en la fiesta, y salí de la mansión para caminar por las calles aledañas, como hago cuando tengo insomnio, aunque en el estado en el que estaba no era nada conveniente. La señorita trató de disuadirme o detenerme, pero como no lo logró, se fue a acompañarme para asegurarse de que no me sucediera nada. Platicó conmigo, me llevó a una cafetería y ahí el tiempo se nos fue volando. Lamento muchísimo haberla arriesgado ...

_- _No te apures, Jabu. Ni siquiera sabía que ella no estaba en la mansión - _dijo ella con una sonrisa_ - además, ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

- Supongo, pero de cualquier modo quería disculparme con la señorita y con usted por...

- No tienes nada que explicar nada, Jabu. Me alegra que mi hermana te haya cuidado y que ya estén aquí.

- Bueno, entonces me retiro, voy con Geki y con Marin.

- Claro.

_- _Quién iba a decir que después de una noche tan fantástica íbamos a acabar así, ¿no?_ - dijo Catalina dejándose caer junto a su mejor amiga en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, acaparando su atención. La española ya no lucía su seductor vestido blanco, pues en cuanto llegó al hospital fue a su casillero por una muda de ropa, y ahora vestía pants violeta, sudadera a juego, y unas zapatillas deportivas negras._

- Ajá – _contestó Sayaka con voz ausente_

- Bueno, ni tan fantástica. No puedo creer tanta falta de criterio...

- ¿De qué hablas? - _preguntó la japonesa, que centró su atención en Shun, que estaba sentado conversando con Saga, aunque su mirada parecía perderse con demasiada frecuencia. _

- De que estando todo como está, probablemente desperdiciaste una oportunidad irrepetible.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Pasaste La Noche Dorada de los Sementales hablando con Aioros! ¿Ya entendiste de qué hablo?

- ¿Lina, estás loca? – _preguntó la psiquiatra en un susurro mientras la pellizcaba_ - Seiya está muy grave, ¿y tú quieres hablar de eso? ¿Ahorita?

- ¿Qué? Sólo estamos esperando, y no sé bien qué: él estaba en coma y sigue en coma.

- No voy a volver a discutir tus absurdas ideas de Celestina del siglo XXI, y mucho menos estando todos aquí.

- ¿Me dices absurda? Fuiste tú la que escogió al verdecito de entre tanta fruta madura.

- ¿El verd...? Yo no escogí a nadie, y no compares a Aioros con una fruta, por favor. Además no es un nene, es un hom… - _la doctora se contuvo, pues sabía bien que Aioros tenía la personalidad y la madurez de un adulto, aunque su cuerpo no lo reflejara, pero no podía decírselo a su amiga de ninguna forma..._

- ¿No es un nene? ¡Si es más chico que Ikki, depravada!

- ...Aioros es realmente muy, muy maduro para su edad, y ya te dije que sólo conversamos.

- ¡Ese es el pecado! ¿Viste a Shaka? ¿A Angelo? Estaban que se derretían. Y Shura... ¡Dios, pero qué pedazo de hombre...! Y tú ahí, ¡platicando!

- Debo de estar hablando con un clon fallido de mi mejor amiga - _dijo la asiática con evidente ironía_ - porque pensé que hablaba con la señorita "Pro Adolescencia", con la señorita "Lo único que faltó fue Ikki"

- A Ikki no lo quiero para hablar... Y corrijo: Lo quería. Después de…

- ¿Después de qué?

_El rostro de Lina dejó ver algo que hizo que a la psiquiatra se le acelerara el pulso_

- ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular, Catalina? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No me digas... - _dijo bajando aún más la voz_ - no me digas que tuviste algo con Dokho

- ...

- Ahora volvemos -_ dijo Sayaka sonriéndole a los demás para tomar a su amiga por el codo y llevársela consigo, primero discretamente, y cuando nadie las veía, para arrastrarla descaradamente hasta las escaleras de emergencia más próximas._

- ¿¡Te acostaste con él!? – _preguntó una vez que se aseguró de que nadie estuviera por ahí._

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

- Lina, ¡No! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

- Sayaka, pareces mi mamá, por Dios, tranquilízate. Los dos somos adultos y...

- ¿Adultos? ¡Él cumplió diecinueve! ¡Y tú no! Aunque bueno, ¡definitivamente tienes el cerebro y las hormonas de una quinceañera!

- Deja de ser tan mojigata, y de tomarme por pervertidora, porque no fue su primera vez. Él sabía perfeeeectamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Es más, puedo decirte que es el amante ideal! Fue dulce, fue apasionado, fue paciente, fue ardiente, fue habilidoso, y me hizo...

- Por favor, por favor, cállate, ¡no quiero detalles!

- Estoy hablando en serio. Fue fantástico, fue… mágico.

- ¡Antier ni siquiera lo habías besado!

- ¿Y eso qué? Que haya sido nuestra primera vez no impide nada. Sé que jamás sentí lo de hace rato. Sé que es amor...

- ¡Dios, cállate, no quiero oírte! Esto es...

- ¿Esto es qué? ¡Dos personas hicieron el amor, no es nada terrible, y tú sabes que él me gusta desde el primer día!

- ¡Sí, pero pensé que serías más prudente, que saldrías con él en citas o algo así, no que te lo llevarías a la cama dos segundos después del primer beso!

- No todos...

- ¿Cómo sabes si él sintió lo mismo? ¿Estás segura de que no fue sólo calentura de su parte? ¿Vas a ser la novia de un adolescente?

- No sé, ¡No lo Sé!

- ...

- Pero...

- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo cosas verdaderamente importantes en qué pensar y qué atender justo ahora, en vez de estar aquí oyendo tus delirios y tus balbuceos. Pero escúchame bien, Catalina: eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero, y sé que él te vuelve literalmente loca, pero jamás te he visto durar más de tres meses con nadie, y Dokho no es uno para tontear. Es demasiado extraordinario... Jamás debiste de haber llegado tan lejos y tan rápido con alguien que está aún en la adolescencia, y espero que esta cosa entre ustedes no se convierta en un problema gigantesco, porque ya tengo bastantes - _dijo Sayaka desapareciendo con un azotón de puerta_

* * *

_Los ojos de Seiya estaban cerrados, todo su ser estremecido al recibir tan maravillosas atenciones. _

_Él y Perséfone estaban en una parte del castillo que no había visto nunca y mucho menos imaginado: el balneario privado de la diosa. _

_Primero habían ido a una parte donde, en medio de la roca estaban esculpidas maravillosas bóvedas, una tras de otra, que albergaban fantásticas piscinas de todas las formas y tamaños. Había columnas y sitios para descansar por doquier, dentro y fuera del agua: escalinatas y escalones, asientos de piedra pulida y decorados con telas de tacto suavísimo, y cojines..._

_Había pasado por aquellas albercas de camino a otra habitación, donde había __una bañera que sólo estaba llena hasta la mitad con agua maravillosamente tibia, donde la propia diosa le frotó el cuerpo con alguna especie de aceite mezclado con una arena blanquísima, que le quitó la suciedad y los rastros de sangre seca que tenía acumulados. Con esa mezcla, Perséfone se aseguró de limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo, y fue especialmente cuidadosa al tallar su pecho, para no hacerle daño, y sus pies, que para bochorno de Seiya, parecian haber recogido la suciedad de todas las vidas y los caminos que había transitado._

_Pero el agua era prístina, los sonidos que producía lo relajaron profundamente, las luces tenues y que provenían de distintos resquicios le parecieron mágicas, el ambiente era cálido,y para cuando salió de la bañera su piel jamás le había parecido estar tan suave. _

_Después de enjuagarlo perfectamente, Perséfone lo había envuelto en una suave y mullida bata, y le hizo tenderse en una especie de estrecha cama de mármol que también estaba cubierta por telas y cojines y donde comenzó a ungirlo con aceites perfumados y a masajearlo._

_Jamás lo habían tratado así, con semejante cuidado y esmero. Jamás había gozado de algo tan exquisito y fino, y agradecido por la maravillosa sensación de limpieza y de confort que le había proporcionado el baño, ahora no paraba de gemir su aprobación, para delicia de la Diosa, pues cada parte de él agradecía sinceramente los movimientos suaves y profundos que recibía._

_Y aunque Seiya estaba disfrutando inmensamente, y las caricias iban acompañadas también de besos ligeros, la experiencia no tenía que ver tanto con lo erótico y con lo sensual, si no más bien con el cariño y la adoración. Perséfone estaba amando cada trozo de su ser, y no pretendía complacerlo, o complacerse ella, si no cuidarlo y sanarlo._

_Perséfone conocía bien el cuerpo de Hades, y notaba perfectamente las diferencias entre ellos. Seiya era menudo, sus proporciones aún juveniles, y por eso, le parecía aún más admirable que pese a no ser tan alto ni tan fuerte, aquellos músculos mortales nada despreciables contuvieran tanto valor, dedicación y decisión. Así que acarició y pretendió recompensar cada centímetro de aquel al que amaba, porque se había sacrificado una y otra vez hasta lograr lo imposible, y que se había llevado hasta los límites de toda lógica y de su propia condición. _

_Y él podía sentir perfectamente todo el cariño expresado en cada movimiento de sus manos, una tranquilidad inmensa embargándolo. _

_- _Eso que me estás poniendo huele muy bien... ¿qué es?

- Aceites de azafrán, y de almendras . Hubiera podido ponerte aceite de rosas, pero ya que les tienes aversión, me abstuve.

- Gracias por recordarlo.

- No me has contado por que no te gustan las rosas.

- Hace relativamente poco me topé con un caballero muy poderoso que las usa como arma.

- ¿Rosas como arma?

- ¿Suena increíble, no? Pero así es. Bellísimas, pero letales. Estuve a punto de morirme en unas escaleras que estaban repletas de ellas, el olor casi asfixiándome.

_- _Vaya, ahora entiendo_. _

- ... No voy a quejarme, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- ¿No tendría que ser al revés?

- ¿Quieres que empiece por tu espalda?

- ¡No! - _dijo él divertido_ - me refiero a si no tendría que ser yo quien estuviera consintiéndote.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Tú eres...

- No quiero volver a oír "tu eres una diosa y yo no" porque te daré una nalgada, Seiya... Déjame. Me place tanto poder atenderte después de todo lo que te hice, y de lo que has pasado. Nada merece más un masaje que estos pies - _dijo ella acariciando los talones de él, que suspiró y jadeó con deleite ante la experta y decidida caricia_ - que han recorrido el mundo entero peleando. Nada merece más este momento que tus muslos - _dijo ella subiendo hacia esa parte de su anatomía_ - que te han sostenido sin descanso.

_La rubia subió desde la parte frontal de sus muslos hacia su estrecha cadera, y los sonidos producidos por Seiya se intensificaron, porque sentirla tan cerca de su masculinidad lo enloquecía._

_De pronto, ella se inclinó y él pudo sentir su aliento cálido y un tímido beso en su hombría_

- ¿Qué haces?

- Besándote.

- Pero... ¿por qué... ahí?

- ¿Por qué no? Es parte de tu cuerpo, y yo quiero recorrerlo todo.

- ... Una vez soñé que tú me... besabas de esta forma...

_Ella se detuvo para mirarlo, una expresión dulce y traviesa a la vez en sus ojos, y la incredulidad que dejó ver el rostro de él estuvo a punto de hacerla reír._

- ¿No fue un sueño?

_Ella movió la cabeza para darle la razón, mientras una sonrisita culpable le aparecía en los labios._

- No pude contenerme aquel día. Tenerte cerca sin poder besarte y acariciarte era una verdadera tortura. Y ese día no pude más, y me atreví...

- ¿¡Eso hacías mientras yo dormía!?

- No siempre... ¿Te molesta? ¿Eso significa un "no"? - _dijo ella porque él gimió aún más fuerte, ya que ella había envuelto su virilidad con una de sus manos, y realizó algunos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes _- ¿Eran buenos sueños?

- Sí... sí... y yo... reprochándome... por ser un... pervertido.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Pensé que era un asqueroso... por pensar así de ti...

_Pero el masaje no se trataba de eso, se repitió Perséfone, aunque hubiera deseado complacer sólo con su boca a su inocente amado hasta hacerlo estallar, y continuó acariciando el resto de su cuerpo. Ya lo haría después..._

_Seiya todavía tenía la cabeza entre las nubes cuando ella besó su estómago y se fue acercando poco a poco, y con toda delicadeza a la cicatriz, y el castaño se estremeció aún más, la sensación completamente diferente.__ Y cuando ella comenzó a besar su ombligo, sus costillas y todo su plexo solar, él comenzó a sentir un alivio indescriptible._

- Eso se siente tan bien... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Amándote. Si hay algo de lo que está segura mi hechicera, es de que el amor puede contrarrestar un poco, o quizás mucho, el daño de su veneno. ¿Sientes que funciona?

- Siento como si acariciaras mi corazón. Me siento renovado... No tengo palabras.

_Cuando hubo acariciado absolutamente todo su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabeza y ungido cada uno de sus cabellos también, fue hacia un rincón, tomó una tela plateada no muy larga y se la mostró_

- Ahora, ropas nuevas. ¿Te gustan?

- Se siente extraño - _dijo ella mientras lo hacía sentarse para ajustar la tela a su cuerpo con broches y cintas blancas muy brillantes hasta formar una túnica que llegaba a penas a sus rodillas, y luego le colocó en los pies unas sandalias a la usanza griega clásica_ - No he usado este estilo en años. Aunque claro, jamás vestí algo tan suave...

- Pensé que te gustaría recordar. Parecías cómodo cuando jugábamos esas tardes, y será muy práctico para cuando llegue el deseo, y te quiera...

- Te quiero - _dijo él jalando uno de sus brazos para que ella se sentara y poder darle un beso suave, que ambicionaba crecer _- Te...

- ¿Me qué?

_Seiya no respondió, su cabeza volviéndose hacia otra dirección en un movimiento brusco. _

_- ¿_Pasa algo, Seiya?

- ... Están aquí. ¡Son ellos!

- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Los jueces...?

- Mis amigos, ¡están aquí! ¡Deben de haber venido por mí!

- ¿Qué? ¡Por Zeus! - _dijo ella al percibir claramente un par de cosmos desconocidos, y a algunos de los suyos peleando._

- Señora, señora - _gritó desde afuera una de sus sirvientas_ - ¡Está pasando algo muy grave!

- ¡No entres! ¿Qué pasa?

- Parece que entraron intrusos. Los señores están peleando ahora mismo.

- Perséfone, hay que parar la pelea ya mismo. ¡No puedo dejar que los lastimen de nuevo!

_Seiya pensó mil y un cosas, pero había una sola cosa que le importaba a Perséfone en esos momentos, su alma en llamas mientras le tomaba las manos. _

- Seiya, ¿te irás con ellos...?

* * *

**Mis queridos, queridísimos lectores: **

**Me odian, ya entendí, jejeje, o bueno, si no me odian, odiaron el capítulo... o lo corto que fue... o que Perséfone se esté merendando a Seiya... o la forma en la que acabó, jejejeje, en fin, para que no me odien, aquí estoy con muchas novedades. **

**Sí, ya sé que no estuvo arriba en menos de una semana. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy pésima para cumplir con las fechas de entrega, pero veámoslo desde el punto de vista positivo. Hoy, 22 de Octubre de 2012, se cumplen exactamente ocho años desde que comencé esta loca aventura, y agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que han leído y navegado conmigo, una parte o todo el trayecto, desde el principio o a penas hace dos días, a todos ustedes, porque me han dejado entrar en sus vidas y acompañarlos y afectarlos de una u otra forma, y porque a su vez han dejado un poquito de sí en mí, Gracias. **

**Alguien me comentó: "52 capítulos para que Seiya y Perséfone se echen un polvo? ¡Cuanta tolerancia!**

**Y efectivamente, así es. No prometí que sería corta ni rápida mi historia, pero de cualquier manera agradezco que estén aquí conmigo. Esta historia me ha dado mucho y ha sido mi escape, mi desfogue, mi desahogo, me ha evitado depresiones y aburrimiento en los largos trayectos del trabajo a la casa y viceversa, y me ha hecho sentirme creativa y productiva aunque en otros aspectos de mi vida a veces me sienta medio loser. Y sí, por supuesto que me siento afortunada y privilegiada de que ustedes vengan y se tomen la molestia de leerme, cuando hay tantas opciones, y cuando hay gente muy talentosa que por diversos factores no recibe la retroalimentación ni las lecturas que merece. **

**Pasando a otros asuntos, tengo que decir ****algo muy importante que olvidé decirles en el capítulo anterior. Les pido si les interesa algún tipo de comunicación conmigo, dejen su mensaje registrados, porque así les puedo responder o contactar vía mensajes privados, y si firman como invitados no puedo hacerlo.**

**Ahora, algunos de ustedes se han mostrado interesados por tener contacto conmigo vía mail, y han tenido el detalle de ponerme sus direcciones de correos completas, pero por si no lo han notado, ffnet por seguridad tiene la política de borrarlas, así que a mi no me ha llegado nada de ustedes.**

**Para los interesados en contactarme, mi mail es ardenlovve seguido por el típico simbolito de la arroba, y mi proveedor de mail es correocaliente (tienen que traducirlo al inglés), que va seguido por el típico puntito y luego com. Si me mandan su mail así, desglosado, con gusto los agregaré para que mantengamos correspondencia o los vea en el messenger o algo así. Si me agregan, por fa, pongan una notita diciendo que me conocen de ffnet para que los acepte, jejeje, porque luego me llegan invitaciones de gente rarísima y yo soy bien paranoica y rechazo a la menor provocación. **

**En cuanto a la página de facebook no estoy muy convencida aún. Estoy dividida como Clark Kent y Superman, jajajaja, porque ya tengo mi página desde hace tiempo, con mi nombre real y todo, y ahí tengo familia, compañeros de trabajo, vecinos, amigos de mis escuelas y todo, pero de esas casi trescientas personas menos de ocho saben que escribo fics, uno me ha leído, y no me agrada demasiado la idea de mezclar ambos mundos, así que lo seguiré meditando, al igual que lo del twitter, porque estar en contacto con ustedes sí me interesa. Por lo pronto ya tienen mi mail, así que ya veremos.**

**Y como estamos celebrando mis ocho años de escritora Leída-y Valorada-por-alguien-que-no-Sea-yo-misma, (aunque sea sólo un fic,jajajaja), a modo de celebración, no sólo les dejo los avances del capi 54, del que les advierto de una vez pueden esperar absolutamente todo... aunque de seguro no ocurrirá lo que ustedes creen o como ustedes lo creen, muajajaaa.. ejem, decía, que les dejaré avances también de LÍNEAS con Aioros y Kanon de protagonistas, respectivamente. **

**Y les aclaro que el incidente entre Julián y Kanon vendrá en las LÍNEAS del gemelo, y que la escena de Afrodita y Angelo la podrán leer también allá, para que la vea quien quiera y quien no, la ignore, y que aparecerá en el último capi que publique allá. A partir del capi que sigue de EL VIAJE, ya no habrá más divisiones ni escenas perdidas que tengan que leer allá y que no estén aquí, o sea, que recuperaré la unidad de la historia. **

**Bueno, ya me voy. **

**Muchísimos besos y abrazos. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto, y de nuevo, Mil gracias por Todo, por tantísimo Amor...**

**Fuego.**

* * *

- ¿No deberíamos de tomar vino? Es más… propio de los dioses_- dijo Shaina mientras abría la botella de champagne_

- Si…_ - murmuró Saori - _También sería más italiano… La traje porque fue la botella que encontré más a la mano, pero si quieres...

- Está bien. Cualquier bebida alcohólica servirá.

_Shaina llenó las copas con el líquido espumeante. Cada una tomó la suya y la levantaron_

- Así que… ¿por qué brindamos?

- No tienes que preguntar_- dijo la Diosa_

- Por Seiya - _dijeron ambas al unísono_

* * *

_- _Ikki, no te enojes, por favor.

- ¿¡A que estás jugando conmigo, Seika!?_ – dijo volteando a verla con furia, porque tenía miedo a que las lágrimas lo traicionaran. _

- No estoy jugando, es sólo que no quiero que te vayas así.

- Acabas de mandarme al diablo: puedo marcharme como se me dé la gana _- dijo dándole la espalda._

* * *

- ¿Estás diciendo que tú…?

- Sí, Seika. Estoy enamorada de tu hermano...

* * *

AIOROS

- ...deberíamos de permitirle verlo.

- No. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que NO!

- Escucha, escúchame por favor. Sé que parece la peor idea del mundo, la más absoluta de las locuras, pero no tiene caso que lo torturemos negándole el verlo, especialmente ahora que está tan confundido y él es la única, o al menos, la primera persona a la que parece recordar claramente.

- ¿¡Pero por qué a él!?

* * *

- ¿Y Kanon?

- ... ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes de quién hablo?

- Por supuesto... ¿Sabes tú?

- El otro caballero de Géminis. Tu gemelo…¿Dónde está? Él... ¿está bien? O más bien... ¿sigue vivo?

_Saga, entrando en pánico, volteó a ver a la doctora, que por un segundo pareció tan desconcertada como el gemelo..._

* * *

- No lo soñaste, querido Aioros. Él existe: es el Caballero de Pegaso. Su nombre es Seiya.

- Pues si fuera posible, me gustaría verle, y agradecerle por haber usado mi armadura para cuidarla y protegerla.

- Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría conocerte, y que más bien, sería él quien te agradecería, pero...

- ¿Pero...? ¿Qué pasa, Princesa? ¿Le sucede algo malo a Seiya?

* * *

KANON

_Al llegar al mueble, comprendió con horror que no podría alcanzar el vaso debido a sus dos brazos imposibilitados. Miró con desesperación hacia arriba, donde el vaso reposaba, y la distancia se le antojó infinita..._

- Eres tan entretenido cuando te comportas así, que voy a ayudarte – _dijo la voz de su gemelo, que tiró el vaso al piso. Kanon cerró los ojos, sintiendo los vidrios rozarle el rostro_

– No, no me lo agradezcas – _prosiguió Saga socarronamente, mientras Kanon, que tenía una sed tan desesperada, se veía obligado a beber directamente del piso y a lamer de las baldosas hasta la última gota de agua, tratando de no cortarse la lengua con los vidrios _– Verte ahí es más que suficiente... Solo te pido que recuerdes muy bien este momento – _dijo un Saga que se inclinó, lo tomó de los cabellos y susurró en su oído provocándole escalofríos incontrolables a su torturado cuerpo_ - Recuérdate aquí, a mis pies, como un perro, siendo nada... Nunca has sido nada, y jamás lo serás. Jamás...

* * *

- No tienes que irte tan rápido.

- En realidad tengo que alistar varias cosas... para el viaje.

- ¿Julián regresa a Italia?

- No, él y Thetis se quedan. El que se va soy yo.

- Oh... Vaya... Lamento muchísimo saberlo. Tenía la esperanza de poder... conocerte mejor. De platicar más contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por… por qué?

- ...porque te oí.

- ¿De qué hablas, Saga?

- Sé lo que sientes por Kanon...

* * *

_Y de inmediato captó lo distintos que eran, porque el que estaba frente a ella parecía sereno y suave como Kanon sólo se lo había llegado a parecer cuando estaba literalmente inconsciente. _

_Con el corazón alborotado, se acercó a él con pasos elásticos y seguros. _

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días_ – respondió él con una sonrisa gentil. _

- Mi nombre es Vera Piai-Quarenghi

- Mucho gusto - _contestó él con cierto desconcierto, pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, ella prosiguió_

- Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero soy… me atreví a venir a hablarte porque conozco a Kanon, tu hermano...


	54. El Último Abrazo

**Notas de la Autora**

**Adorados lectores míos: ¡Al fin! **

**Sé que demoré lo indecible, pero ya estamos aquí y es lo que importa. **

**Más que advertencia, tengo una petición: Pase lo que pase, lean el capítulo completo, por favor. Temo que algunos se puedan sentir decepcionados con el resultado (pues muchos de ustedes desean cosas completamente opuestas, y evidentemente no puedo complacer a todos), pero de cualquier manera apelo a su comprensión y espero que en general, lo aquí escrito esté a la altura de sus expectativas.  
**

**Este capítulo va con dedicatoria:**

**Para P.S, por su Infinita (realmente infinita) paciencia al escucharme, por su extraordinaria y desinteresada colaboración e ideas, y por ser mi primer Beta Reader (¡después de 53 capítulos!), **

**para las integrantes de la Unión Fanfickera, que aparte de talentosas, son seres humanos maravillosos y cuyo apoyo y fresca amistad me han dado aliento pese a las adversidades de lo cotidiano,  
**

**y para Spencerwizard, porque fue el primero en sugerirme este rumbo, y por Todo.**

**Ahora sí, les deseo un buen _Viaje_, y nos vemos en las notas del final...**

**Con gran amor e infinito agradecimiento, **

**Fuego.**

* * *

Capítulo 54

El último Abrazo 

_No fue sencillo llegar a los Campos de Asfodelos.  
_

_La travesía resultó completamente distinta al primer descenso al Inframundo, y en muchos sentidos, fue más peligrosa y demandante: los retos exigieron mucha más astucia y resistencia mental que habilidad física, y hubo confrontaciones para las que simplemente, no había forma de estar preparados.  
_

_Fue un trayecto extraño que no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Hécate, que determinó la ruta y la estrategia a seguir, y por supuesto, el momento en el que hubo de iniciar... _

_- _Todo está listo, Athena... y veo que ustedes también lo están..._ - había dicho ella al entrar de nuevo a la sala de la mansión y mirar a los caballeros de Fénix y Virgo dar un paso al frente, revestidos con sus brillantes y espléndidas armaduras -_ pero quiero recordarles que el Inframundo es mi hogar, y no correré peligro alguno al buscarlo. No deberían de arries...

- Queremos aseguraremos de que no haya quien interrumpa su búsqueda, o impida el rescate_ - le respondió Shaka_

_- _Puedo darles cierta protección, pero eso no garantiza que vuelvan ilesos. El Inframundo no es un lugar cálido, ni está diseñado para recibir visitantes. Puede ser riesgoso, especialmente en tu caso, Shaka. Él - _señaló Hécate mientras miraba a Ikki_ - es un Fénix renovado y en plenitud de sus capacidades físicas; en cambio, ni tu cuerpo ni tu cosmos están totalmente...

- Estoy consciente, y dispuesto a asumir el riesgo. No me molesta ni me inquieta ir, pues no será la primera vez, y es con un propósito sumamente importante. Mis compañeros acaban de arriesgar sus vidas para que yo pueda acompañar a Ikki. Han depositado su confianza en mí y no les fallaré_ - finalizó Shaka mirando su relumbrante y restaurada protección.  
_

_- _Entonces vámonos ya. No hay tiempo que perder. Hasta pronto, Athena - _dijo la joven de ojos rosas despidiéndose con un elegante gesto de su cabeza y su cuello._

_Saori le respondió con una sonrisa triste y una reverencia silenciosa pero esperanzada.  
_

_La tensión se incrementó. Todos deseaban tener fe y creer que todo saldría bien, pero la apuesta era bien arriesgada y lo sabían. _

_¿Qué decir? ¿Desear suerte? ¿Despedirse en caso de que algo fuera mal?  
_

_La única que se atrevió a hablar fue Seika, que no se había separado de Shura, que parecía estar solamente algo mareado.  
_

_- _Les agradezco tanto... Vuelvan con bien, por favor.

_Hécate y Shaka le sonrieron sin prometer nada, y salieron._

- Ikki...

_Él sintió una descarga de electricidad al oír su nombre pronunciado por la dulce voz de la pelirroja, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió el impulso de decir algo, pero ese era el peor momento para intentar ser articulado: no era bueno para hablar sobre sus emociones, y menos frente a tanta gente._

- Cuando vuelva_ - fue la única respuesta que atinó a darle, acompañada por una minúscula sonrisa, antes de girar y salir siguiendo a la Diosa y al hindú._

* * *

_Ambos caballeros caminaron__ en silencio siguiendo a Hécate hasta que ella se detuvo en un claro que parecía custodiado por tres enormes árboles, el mismo donde había aparecido la noche anterior, y que ahora estaba decorado por una fogata que tenía varios objetos a su alrededor. _

___Al detenerse, notaron que sólo había tierra bajo sus pies, y Shaka supuso que algo debía de haber hecho ella para modificar el entorno, ya que no podía recordar que hubiera una zona sin pasto en los cuidados prados que rodeaban la mansión...  
_

___-_ Hay que proceder con los últimos preparativos. Beban___ - dijo ella extendiéndoles una especie de copas rudimentarias que tomó del suelo -_ es un brebaje que permitirá que no llamen demasiado la atención - _completó al notar un levantamiento de cejas de Ikki que hacía obvio su cuestionamiento._

___- _Salud___ - dijo Ikki con ironía antes de dirigir la bebida a sus labios y vaciar su contenido sin hacer pausas - _¡¿Pero qué tiene esto?! Sabe a diablos...___ - cuestionó al sentir el amarguísimo sabor que le ocasionó arcadas, mientras que Shaka lo bebía todo estoicamente. _

___- _Será mejor que no lo sepas...___ - respondió ella, enigmática... - _Mientras el tónico surte efecto, debo marcarlos.

- ¿Marcarnos? - _preguntó Shaka sin reprimir su justificada curiosidad _

_- _Los espectros pueden entrar y salir vivos del Inframundo porque están bajo la protección de Hades. Ya que es también mi hogar, puedo introducirlos escribiendo mi nombre en sus cuerpos, lo que los marcará como míos, al menos mientras dure la incursión. Eso les permitirá entrar y salir vivos, mantendrá a las mayoría de las criaturas del Inframundo a raya, y además, me permitirá saber si peligran. Es la protección que puedo brindarles.

_Ambos asintieron._

_- _Solo deben de cuidarse de no caer en ninguna de las aguas del Inframundo: ni ríos ni fuentes deben tocar sus cuerpos, o la marca podría borrarse y ya no habría forma de sacarlos... En tu caso, Fénix, llevarás mi nombre en tu pecho.

_Ikki comenzó a retirarse la parte superior de la armadura, y mientras, ella se acercó a Shaka. _

_- _En cuanto a ti... no estoy segura... Cierra los ojos.

_Él obedeció y ella colocó su mano frente a su pecho, como lo había hecho cuando había explorado el cosmos de Ikki horas antes._

_- _Respira profundo. Procura estar sereno.

- Lo estoy_ - respondió él. _

_- _Siento vibraciones encontradas... contradictorias, y sin embargo, tú pareces tan tranquilo... ¿Tu armadura recibió la sangre de más de una persona? - _dijo ella al recordar que Afrodita había vertido su sangre sobre las piezas que horas antes habían sido casi grises.  
_

_- _Así es_ - dijo él abriendo los ojos para mirarla - _No fue suficiente con la ayuda de uno de ellos...

_- _Eso lo explica - _dijo ella con una sonrisa._

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que vez de percibirte a ti, los estoy sintiendo a ellos. Oigo sus emociones casi como si fueran gritos. Satisfacción y hambre... Sacrificio y anhelo. Represión, y deseo... Será mejor que te la quites, perturba mi dictamen_ - dijo decidida mientras hacía sonar sus uñas en el ahora brillantísimo peto de metal. _

_Él juntó las manos y unos segundos después, la armadura ya se había desprendido de su cuerpo._

_- _Dame tu mano izquierda...

_Él obedeció, y de inmediato, las yemas de la mano derecha de ella comenzaron a recorrer la blanquísima y sensitiva palma que se le ofrecía volteada hacia arriba. De la mano pasó a su antebrazo con lentitud, y de ahí a recorrerle el cuerpo._

- Está mucho mejor - _dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, y después sólo hubo silencio mientras ella trataba de percibirlo. Luego, pudo verse en su hermoso rostro un gesto de desconcierto._ - No es fácil sondearte. Eres como un río que fluye suave y calladamente, aunque sin detenerse... ¿Cuántos años has vivido esta vez?

- Veintitrés_. _

- No lo parece. Percibo la sabiduría de tus otras vidas, y un autocontrol extraordinario.

_Ella detuvo su exploración cuando su mano pasaba sobre el estómago del rubio, y sin aplicar presión o fuerza, colocó su palma abierta sobre su ombligo, sus delicados dedos apuntando hacia abajo._

_- _Aquí_ - dijo ella en un susurro al encontrar lo que buscaba: el punto más vulnerable del caballero de Virgo - _Préparate_ - pidió ella, y él se retiró de inmediato la sencilla playera de algodón blanco que llevaba puesta bajo la armadura y quedó con el torso desnudo al igual que Ikki. _

_Por su parte, Hécate ya se había acercado a la fogata y del suelo tomó un cuenco que contenía un líquido aparentemente viscoso; introdujo en él su dedo índice, para mojar la punta en el líquido, y procedió a escribir su nombre con letras griegas en el pecho de Ikki, justo sobre su corazón. Aquella "tinta" por llamarla de algún modo, le provocó cierta comezón, pero la incomodidad pasó pronto. Cuando acabó de escribir, sopló suavemente sobre ella para que se secara, y susurró unas palabras con la mano muy cerca de su frente. _

_Después, Hécate se giró para hacer lo mismo en el vientre plano de Shaka, que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse y no mostrarse incómodo mientras ella lo marcaba, y más aún cuando sintió su aliento cálido sobre su piel, pues aquella siempre había sido una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo, y más después de las cirugías que le habían realizado para salvarle la vida. Al sentirla tocándolo, experimentó una sensación desconocida, aunque no se atrevería tampoco a llamarla desagradable..._

- Listo - _dijo ella apartándose para tomar los objetos a su alrededor y guardándolos en una especie de bolso que se colgó, y procedió a apagar el fuego con un poco de tierra. Luego les hizo una seña para que volvieran a ponerse sus armaduras nuevamente_

- ¿Qué es ese olor? - _preguntó Ikki cuando percibió un extraño aroma que lo hizo pensar en flores marchitas y en tierra vieja, húmeda y removida... - _Huele como a...

- Somos nosotros - _dijo Shaka olisqueando su antebrazo, y entonces notó que su piel parecía tener un tinte azulado. Volteó a ver a Ikki, y notó que su antes bronceada piel ahora parecía tener visos verdosos -_ Olemos a muerto. Y nos vemos...

- Exactamente - _dijo Hécate_ - es una especie de camuflaje, creo que así lo llaman. Gracias a eso podrán pasar junto a Cancerbero sin tener que combatirlo... Aunque lo más importante será que mantengan su cosmos al mínimo el mayor tiempo posible para que su presencia no sea percibida. Lo demás se los explicaré en el camino. Vamos.

_Ella les dio la espalda, musitó unas palabras ininteligibles, y la tierra se movió a sus pies. Cuando acabó el breve movimiento telúrico, tenían frente a ellos una grieta inclinada hacia abajo adonde ella se introdujo. Ellos le siguieron, y apenas y habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando hubo un nuevo estremecimiento. _

_Ambos tosieron y cerraron los ojos por la molestia del polvo. _

_- _Quédense quietos donde están_ - ordenó ella mientras quedaban en la más completa obscuridad. Ellos se limpiaron la cara, y estaban tratando de ver algo en medio de la negrura que los envolvía cuando la obscuridad fue interrumpida, porque una inmensa llamarada se generó aparentemente de la nada.  
_

_Por instinto, echaron las cabezas hacia atrás y se cubrieron los ojos con las manos _

_Cuando la intensidad de la llamarada disminuyó y pudieron verla de frente, se sorprendieron al notar que la fuente de luz era la propia Hécate, su vestido aparentemente incendiándose de tan luminoso, todo su cuerpo lanzando "llamas" que no hacían daño ni generaban calor, y que delineaban su fina silueta en colores rojizos y violáceos, su fantástica melena prácticamente flotando hacia arriba desde sus hombros, convirtiendo sus cabellos en caprichosos hilos de plata líquida. _

_Gracias a la luz que irradiaba su ser, pudieron ver que estaban en los escalones de lo que parecía ser una escalera de caracol tallada en piedra, muy estrecha. Ella comenzó a descender y la siguieron._

* * *

- Ya deben de saber las reglas básicas... - _dijo ella después de algunos minutos de descenso donde no se oyó nada más que sus respiraciones y el ruido de sus pasos_ - No deben de beber, ni comer nada allá adentro, o no podrán salir.

_- _Claro_ - contestó Shaka_

- Habrá un momento en el que tendremos que separarnos - _continuó la Diosa mientras seguían descendiendo por aquellas escaleras que parecían no tener fin_ - Hay una serie de pasadizos y túneles que llevan directamente a mi morada, pero es imposible que pasen por ellos y que se mantengan vivos, así que tendrán que llegar por un camino distinto al mío.

_- _¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que recorrer nuevamente el trayecto que hicimos durante la Guerra? - _preguntó Ikki_

- No, seguirán otra ruta. No estará desprovista de peligros, por supuesto, pero es relativamente rápida y confío en que lograrán alcanzarme sin dificultad...

- ¿Seguiremos el sendero que recorrió Odiseo? - _inquirió Shaka_

- Te acercaste... - _respondió ella, su voz en la obscuridad demostrando que estaba agradablemente sorprendida por la desarrollada intuición de aquel humano tan especial_- pero no. Hubiera sido una buena opción, quizás más segura, pero no estamos cerca de la costa, y si los llevara hasta esa entrada tardaríamos mucho más tiempo, del cual no dispone su amigo Pegaso.

- ¿...Podría ser quizás, que la Eneida...?

- Muy bien, Shaka. Así es. - _le respondió ella mientras sonreía ____pensando que ese hombre de cabellera de sol no dejaba de sorprenderla. _Aunque claro, él no lo pudo notarlo pues ella le daba la espalda...  


- ¿Entonces, pasaremos junto al Olmo, y a las Almas Insepultas?

- Exactamente.

- En dado caso, ¿no deberíamos llevar una rama?

- Al marcarlos me he ahorrado esa molestia - _respondió ella -_ Además...

- Si no les importa, ¿me podrían explicar de qué mi...? - _Ikki hizo un esfuerzo para contener su lenguaje frente a la Diosa y no decir una grosería, mostrando una madurez que complació a Shaka, que sabía los niveles de insolencia que podía alcanzar..._ - ¿De qué hablan? Algunos no tuvimos clases de Historia Clásica..._  
_

- Seguirán la ruta que hace muchísimo tiempo siguió el legendario Eneas - _respondió Hécate_ - Pronto llegaremos a una intersección, y ustedes tomarán el camino que les indicará uno de mis perros. Recorrerán ese túnel, y al salir, se encontrarán en un paraje peculiar y desolado; a pocos pasos, hallarán un árbol inmenso. Es el Olmo de los Falsos Sueños. Es necesario que a partir del momento en el que salgan del pasadizo, caminen en línea recta, así que rodearán el Olmo y marcharán hasta llegar a la ribera.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ver otra vez el horrible rostro de Caronte? - _preguntó Ikki sin ocultar su desdén por el susodicho_

_-_ No_, _los que habitamos aquí no cruzamos de esa forma. Ustedes usarán una especie de portal que les permitirá llegar al otro lado en cuestión de segundos y sin navegar.

- ¿Dónde está el portal? - _inquirió Shaka_

- Es una piedra cuadrada de color plateado, que hallarán siguiendo la orilla de la ribera hacia la izquierda. Poco antes de encontrar esta especie de promontorio del que les hablo, se toparan con espíritus vagando: las Almas Insepultas... Al hallar la piedra, se subirán a ella y se inclinarán hacia el cauce del río. Verán que el agua no refleja imágenes como lo hace el agua normal, pero permanezcan ahí intentando mirarse, y después de un tiempo, lo lograrán. El reflejo irá separándose de la realidad poco a poco, hasta moverse y hacer cosas completamente distintas. Una vez que sus reflejos comiencen a caminar, deberán cerrar los ojos, relajarse y avanzar. En vez de agua, sentirán tierra firme bajo sus pies, y al abrir los ojos notarán que ya están del otro lado, frente a una gran muralla que sólo se puede atravesar por una inmensa puerta. Tocarán tres veces, y la puerta se abrirá.

_Ella volteó a mirarlos para asegurarse de que tuvieran claro todo antes de continuar, y ambos asintieron para confirmarlo. _

- Cruzarán la entrada principal y pasarán junto a Cancerbero, que los dejará pasar sin problemas al olfatear mi marca. Cuando lo hayan dejado atrás, caminarán hacia la derecha, y se encontrarán entonces con un bosque espeso y obscuro, pero de senderos bien trazados. Síganlos, y cuando hayan atravesado, aparecerá una llanura, y estarán al fin en los Campos de Asfodelos, donde está mi morada, que reconocerán sin problema por la jauría que la rodea. Ahí nos encontraremos. Muy cerca, está el castillo donde siempre se ha alojado Perséfone... La conozco, y predecible como es, su amigo debe de estar ahí adentro. ¿Podrán recordarlo todo?

- Seguir al perro, caminar hacia el Olmo, rodearlo para llegar a la ribera, ir por la orilla hacia la izquierda, hallar el portal, mirar el cauce, caminar cuando nuestro reflejo lo haga, tocar tres veces, pasar junto a Cancerbero, atravesar el bosque, llegar a Asfodélos y encontrarnos en tu entrada - _enumeró el japonés._

_- _Excelente, Ikki - _respondió ella_.

_Al fin, aquellas mareantes escaleras terminaron, y de inmediato tomaron una especie de túnel estrecho y asfixiante que mantenía cierta inclinación hacia abajo..._

- Procuren pasar desapercibidos el mayor tiempo posible. Si son atacados, sean rápidos y efectivos en su defensa; no hay tiempo que perder y nos arriesgamos a que sean más los que noten su entrada. Y si se da el caso, encontrarán mi marca muy útil...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - _preguntó Ikki_

- Deben de haber percibido en su incursión anterior que su poder se hallaba disminuido. Es la forma en la que Hades le procura la ventaja a sus servidores en su dominio: bloqueando el cosmos del enemigo. Pero estando bajo mi protección...

- ¿Nuestros cosmos estarán al cien por ciento? - _cuestionó Shaka_

- Así es.

- Vaya, al fin una buena noticia -_ dijo Ikki con desenfado y mucha naturalidad, aunque el correctísimo Shaka no pudo evitar darle una pequeña mirada de desaprobación._

_- _ Sean precavidos_. _El Olmo será especialmente peligroso: parece un lugar extremadamente tranquilo, pero por algo casi nadie se aventura a acercarse. Pasen lo más rápido posible, pues podrían oír, ver o sentir cosas que no son ciertas, y serán tentados a seguir soñando sin fin. Los humanos suelen encontrar su poder irresistible, pero siendo quienes son, confío en que lo lograrán. Las almas que anteceden al portal son inocuas, pero creo que el bosque será sin duda la parte más complicada. Es el camino que lleva a la morada de Perséfone, y Hades se aseguró de alojar ahí a toda clase de criaturas peligrosas que fungen como custodios... Y aunque los espectros que cayeron durante la Guerra no han sido revividos ni reemplazados, los Kyotos y los Dioses sí están de vuelta.

_Shaka e Ikki se miraron compartiendo la molestia y la incomodidad de saber que volverían a verse las caras con semejantes personajes, pero sobre todo, sintiendo indignación. Habían sufrido tanto para eliminarlos... saber que estaban vivos, era una herida en el corazón y en su orgullo._

_Ella se detuvo al llegar a un punto donde, __como bien había dicho, el túnel se trifurcaba.  
_

- Sólo falta una última cosa por decir - _dijo la Diosa volviéndose a verlos_ - quizás parezca demasiado pedir, pero si se produce un enfrentamiento entre ustedes y los Kyotos, o los gemelos, procuren dejarlos con vida.

- ...

- Comprendo que sientan animadversión más que justificada hacia ellos, pero el Inframundo no funciona sin su presencia.

_Shaka asintió, encontrando razonable la petición de Hécate, preguntándose si Ella los consideraría sólo compañeros, amigos, o incluso algo más. _

_Por su parte, y sólo cuando se sintió observado por ambos, Ikki subió los hombros descuidadamente, dando a entender que seguiría la recomendación aunque sin ocultar su molestia. _

_-_ Bien. Entonces, aquí se separan nuestros caminos._.._ ¡Asteri! - _dijo ella sin elevar demasiado la voz, y en menos de un minuto la diosa ya estaba hincándose para saludar efusivamente a un perro enorme y negro que apareció prácticamente de la nada frente a ellos, de pequeños ojos amarillos y enormes y afilados dientes. _

_Ella lo acarició con dulzura como si se tratara de un cachorro, y permitió que él le lamiera los dedos con adoración. Segundos más tarde, mientras le sobaba el lomo, la Diosa le tomó la quijada, lo miró a los ojos e inmediatamente después el perro se alejó de ella para __encaminarse hacia el túnel central, y comenzó a emitir un gruñido que no parecía amenazante._

- Cuídense, y que tengan buen camino - _dijo Hécate introduciéndose por el túnel de la derecha y dejándolos en la más completa obscuridad_

_- _Sigamos a la "mascota" _- dijo Ikki, y ambos caminaron de frente. _

_Efectivamente, el animal fue gruñendo de cuando en cuando a lo largo del camino, y era tan grande que sus pisadas eran bien audibles en la hojarasca que recubría el suelo que pisaban, así que no fue nada difícil seguirlo. No iba muy rápido, y aunque el aire cada vez era más denso y maloliente, y podían sentir telarañas pegándoseles al cuerpo, en poco tiempo comenzaron a ver una tenue luz al final del túnel. _

_- _Al fin_ - dijo Ikki __cuando emergieron de su obscuro camino para encontrarse en un extraño y aparentemente desolado paraje. _

_Ambos se tomaron una pequeña pausa para sacudirse las armaduras y los rostros del polvo y la suciedad que habían recolectado en el camino. _

_- _Gracias_ - dijo Shaka luego, dirigiéndose al animal que los había conducido, y que se había detenido a la entrada del túnel. _

_Ikki no dijo nada, pero alzó una de sus cejas con tanto escepticismo que Shaka explicó._

_- _Es un ser vivo. Estoy seguro de que entenderá nuestro agradecimiento si lo expresamos - _dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_Como si efectivamente el perro estuviera entendiéndolo, se acercó a Shaka, buscó poner su cabeza bajo su mano en una insólita muestra de docilidad, y cuando el rubio hizo contacto con su pelaje, el animal se dio la vuelta y se marchó internándose en el pasadizo. _

_Ikki lo observó todo ligeramente impresionado, pero trató de disimular..._

_- _Bien, busquemos el dichoso árbol - _dijo echándose a andar._

- Olmo - _precisó Shaka._

_- _Da igual. Seguro lo reconoceremos, aquí no hay nada_ - dijo Ikki mirando el suelo, que le recordó mucho a las zonas más desérticas de la Isla, aunque el clima no era nada caluroso. _

- Ikki...

- ¿Qué? -_ dijo Ikki volteándose con cierta brusquedad para mirar a Shaka, que parecía algo inquieto, y que se tomó unos segundos antes de hablarle. _

- Yo sé que la situación es apremiante, pero debemos de tratar de conservar la calma - _dijo Shaka con el mayor tacto posible._

- ¿Que conserve la calma sabiéndolo prisionero y con los Kyotos, Hypnos y Tanatos de regreso? ¿Cómo puedes pedir algo así? Deben de haberlo torturado...

- ...

- Y lo peor, es pensar que podría haber venido desde mucho antes.

- No vale la pena pensar en eso ahora. Tenemos que enfocarnos.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque él...!

_Ikki se contuvo, cerró los puños y miro a sus pies, pues estaba furioso, pero no quería desquitarse con Shaka, que no tenía culpa alguna, en el lugar y momento menos indicados._

- Tienes razón - _dijo Shaka, que había entendido perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de decir su compañero _ - es más fácil para mí permanecer objetivo ante esta situación porque yo no siento más que aprecio y admiración por Seiya, y tú en cambio eres su amigo. Percibo tu angustia, la comprendo...

_Shaka vaciló un poco, pero se atrevió a poner una mano en el hombro de Ikki_

- ... y precisamente por eso, es que creo que debes de hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza fría. No sabemos qué clase de retos puedan presentarse, y creo que debemos de enfrentarlos con la mayor serenidad posible para que el resultado sea favorable.

_Ikki no supo qué decir, pero asintió y comenzó a caminar_, _pensando en que no sabía ser como Shaka. No sabía contenerse, y al contrario, sentía que si algo lo había llevado a la victoria en más de una batalla, había sido su furia rápida y casi ciega contra el enemigo..._

_Al poco tiempo, apareció frente a los ojos de ambos un inmenso y frondoso árbol. Su tronco, aunque ancho, parecía relativamente pequeño y estrecho como para sostener una copa tan grande, que resultaba además muy verde, enorme y brillante en medio de la nada. _

_- _No parece tan peligroso - _dijo Ikki_

- Las apariencias engañan casi siempre - _respondió Shaka_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar para rodear el árbol, tal y como Hécate les había indicado. _

_Era un lugar verdaderamente desolado, y como bien había dicho la diosa nocturna, no había nadie cerca. Ella les había advertido que se cuidaran, pero a Ikki no le pareció un sitio peligroso, tentador ni inquietante siquiera. _

_**Bah, seguramente ya hemos pasado cosas peores...**_

* * *

_La primera señal de que algo no iba bien, no fue la que Shaka esperaba. _

_Habían caminado directo al Olmo y ya lo habían rodeado para seguir recto, pero la copa era tan inmensa que seguían bajo su sombra, cuando el hindú detuvo su andar al sentir que algo se acercaba hacia él desde arriba. Alzó la vista con disimulo y pudo ver extrañas cosas con forma de gota pendiendo debajo de cada hojita. Al mirar con un poco más de atención, esas extrañas "gotas" le recordaron a los pedazos de cristal que conformaban uno de los gigantescos candelabros que había en el salón donde se había celebrado la fiesta de Dokho. _

_Y una en especial parecía brillar, destacando entre lo que parecían ser miles... _

_Siguió caminando, pero a los pocos pasos percibió, de la nada, un aroma. _

_Un aroma delicioso, invitante, y nada sutil. _

_- _¿Ikki, puedes...?

- ¿Qué?_ - inquirió el Fénix, que se había adelantado ligeramente, volviéndose hacia él. _

_- _Nada, sigamos.

_Pero unos pasos después, el Caballero de Virgo se detuvo en seco. El olfato del hindú era uno muy desarrollado y fino. Lo mismo podía decirse de su memoria sensorial, así que en cuestión de segundos supo a quién le pertenecía ese aroma. _

_Hécate. _

_Así olía su cabello... _

_Volteó a su alrededor. Nada parecía haber cambiado, o eso le pareció de primera vista. Pero un parpadeo después, el entorno comenzó a modificarse frente a sus ojos. Los cerró para ignorar la visión y seguir caminando, pero volvió a detenerse al percibir que estaba de nuevo en el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos. _

_Y supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba siendo tentado cuando pensó que no parecía mala idea quedarse en ese lugar...Ese lugar que le era tan cómodo, familiar y pacífico...  
_

_**- **_**No, es una ilusión. No estás en tu Jardín, estás en el Inframundo. Recuerda que viniste para ayudar a Seiya. Lo tienen prisionero en alguna parte de este lugar, y debes de apoyar a Hécate en su rescate**_**.** _

_**- **_Ikki, ¿estás bien?_ - preguntó. _

_Pero no hubo respuesta. _

_Shaka volteó a su alrededor, tratando de hallarlo. Pero seguía viéndose en su jardín, y el Fénix no se hallaba a la vista. Se esforzó en seguir andando, pero comenzó a sentir las piernas inexplicablemente pesadas..._

_****__**Morir en batalla es el fin lógico e incluso deseado de cualquier caballero. ¿Por qué intervenir? **_

_****__**Además, no hay ninguna relación entre el Pegaso y yo. **_

_**Debería de permanecer aquí. Es hermoso. **_

_**Nada me espera en la Tierra. Ya he cumplido con mi misión por esta vida. No tengo propósitos ni metas claras para el futuro.** _

_**...podría quedarme aquí...**_

_**...con ella... **_

_**Es especial. **_

_**Y tan hermosa... **_

_- _**Ella nos advirtió. Nada de esto es cierto. ****Solo debo de ser más listo que esta realidad falsa que trata de envolverme. Debes resistir. - **_se dijo a sí mismo_**  
**

**_Quédate..._**

**_- _Es lógico que sea tentado con permanecer aquí. De ese modo, Seiya permanecería prisionero. **

**_Seiya no representa nada en tu vida..._**

**_- _Desapego. Es una lección que aprendí bien, y que ahora está siendo utilizada en mi contra, para tratar de convencerme... ****Ciertamente, él y yo no tenemos un vínculo ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tenerlo en el futuro. E****s un compañero: debemos de constituirnos como una verdadera hermandad, como lo que debimos de ser siempre. Este es el momento preciso para construir esos lazos. **

_Sintiéndose absolutamente exhausto, retomó su andar, pero resonaron en su mente las palabras que la propia Hécate le había dicho un par de horas antes..._

**_"Podrías estar en cualquier parte siendo venerado" _**

_Shaka quiso seguir andando a pesar del cansancio y de la tentación, pero su Jardín desapareció y una neblina espesa y rosada lo cubrió todo. Y aunque trató de usar sus otros sentidos para no desubicarse, no pudo reconocer nada de su entorno; ni siquiera podía percibir qué clase de suelo estaba pisando. _

_El aroma dulzón e invitante se intensificó hasta el punto de provocarle escalofríos._

**_¿Por qué seguir cuando podría buscar paz, y esparcir la sabiduría que he acumulado a lo largo de tantas vidas y experiencias? ¿No sería mejor darme a los demás, orientarlos, y permitir que me veneraran?_**

**_- _No, no merezco veneración - **_se dijo Shaka sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de dejar de oír su propia voz recitándole aquellas ideas disfrazadas de lógica - _** He fallado mucho en esta vida. ********Debí detectar la muerte de Shion. **Debí saber que Athena no estaba en el Santuario. Debí de reconocer a Saga detrás de la máscara. Debí de reconocer a Ares. **Podría haber ayudado más a los caballeros de Bronce, y a mis propios compañeros... ****Tengo mucho que enmendar.**

_El caballero de Virgo se aventuró a seguir caminando, aunque muy lentamente, pero unos instantes después se detuvo de golpe, cuando sintió con toda claridad una mano posándose en su vientre; luego, un dedo dibujando símbolos sobre su piel desnuda, y al fin, aliento soplándole sobre la piel sensible y expectante._

**_Te gustó que te tocara. _**

**_Te gustó Hécate._**

**_Hécate._**

**_Este es su mundo. _**

**_Quédate._**

_**Cualquier cosa podría pasar entre ustedes si permances aquí...** _

**_- _Esas sensaciones no son reales. Sólo son recuerdos de sensaciones que fueron agradables, pero que no significan más. **

**_Hécate._ **

**- Ella no está aquí... Tengo que encontrar a Ikki y marcharnos ahora mismo. **

**- **Ikk...** - **_trató de gritar, pero no pudo ni siquiera elevar la voz. ¡Se sentía tan cansado y abrumado! Su propia voz interior lo aturdía._

**_Sentir el contacto de alguien.  
_**

**_Saber del deseo, y del placer de la carne._ **

**_"Los marcaré como míos"_**

**_Ser realmente de alguien. _**

**_Ser suyo... _**

** - No hablaba literalmente cuando dijo que sería suyo... **

_**Si te quedas, podrías **_

**_Sentir...la. _**

**_Te gustaría, seguro que sí.  
_**

**- Es una diosa y es obvio sentirse atraído. Es hermosa. A********unque hubiera convivido con muchas mujeres, ella resaltaría entre todas... H**an sido demasiados años absteniéndome de todo, lejos de cualquier mujer; además, soy joven y siempre he sentido un placer estético muy intenso. Por eso tuve que cerrar los ojos y privarme de la belleza del mundo, para poder concentrarme en resolver problemas y en cumplir con mi misión. Es lógico admirar su belleza. Es lógico encontrarla hermosa. Es lógico sentirse atraído.

**_..._**

**_- _Pero nada más. ****Hay un gran trecho entre los pensamientos, los deseos, ****y la realidad... Tengo que regresar a la realidad. Tengo que destruir esta ilusión que me envuelve.  
**

_Y con gran claridad, Shaka supo lo que tenía que hacer._ _Cerró los ojos, llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, la diestra extendida y con un pulgar doblado hacia dentro, la izquierda con los dedos pulgar y medio tocándose y formando un pequeño círculo. Elevó su cosmos y su voz retumbó en los alrededores.  
_

- ¡"Ilusión"!

_Un fuerte rayo salió despedido de sus manos hacia arriba, y luego, se volvió hacia él, impactándolo en la cabeza y haciéndolo volar por los aires._

* * *

_Cuando la poderosa y fina energía que creó su propio cosmos golpeó a Shaka, se escuchó un ruido extraño. _

_Uno de los objetos brillantes con forma de gota que pendían bajo las hojas del Olmo, y que era considerablemente más grande que los demás, pareció descender lentamente. Dentro de aquel objeto que aparentaba tener la fragilidad y el brillo del vidrio, se había visto, segundos antes, la imagen semidesnuda del caballero de la Virgen frente a Hécate, que le acariciaba el cabello y el ombligo. _

_Pero cuando Shaka fue impactado, el hilo invisible del que pendía el extraño objeto perdió su fuerza, de tal modo que cayó, y al llegar al suelo se rompió, ____como si efectivamente fuera un cristal. Y aunque no quedaron fragmentos, sí se _pudo oír algo muy parecido a un grito, que se desvaneció en el silencio muy pronto.  


_Imposible explicar de qué material estaba constituido el objeto. _

_Simplemente fue algo que se fracturó al caer, y luego desapareció, como si no hubiera existido nunca..._

* * *

_Shaka abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que yacía boca abajo. Aparentemente, su propio golpe lo había lanzado por los aires, ya que se hallaba lejos del olmo, y lo había hecho perder el sentido, pues veía borroso. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado, pero aunque sentía algo de dolor, en general se sentía satisfecho con el resultado, pues l____a neblina rosada y el aroma invitante parecían haber desaparecido de golpe, y en vez del Jardín de su Casa, ahora veía de nuevo el desolado paraje del Inframundo donde recordaba haber estado antes. _

___El hindú se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio al notar que había pasado la prueba_. 

_Había sido riesgoso atacarse a sí mismo, pero le pareció la solución más lógica, ya que el poder del olmo utilizaba sus propios pensamientos para crear un sueño envolvente que pretendía atraparlo en aquel lugar para siempre. _

_Fue todo un reto ir en contra de su propia lógica, resistirse a ceder ante lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar o a sentir, y debatir consigo mismo le había revelado aspectos de su persona en los que no había meditado... Pero no había tiempo para reflexionar al respecto. Tenía que hallar a Ikki y retomar el camino indicado._

_Se frotó los ojos y se dispuso a ponerse en pie, lo cual realizó con relativa facilidad considerando la impresionante fuerza del impacto que había recibido. Cuando logró sostenerse, volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de localizar al Fénix, que parecía haber desaparecido. _

_- _Ikki. ¡Ikkii!

_Shaka caminó algunos metros, y luego comenzó a trotar alejándose aún más del olmo, pensando que quizás Ikki había continuado su camino sin reparar en que él se había detenido. _

_Pero no había rastros de él. _

_¿Se habría marchado? ¿O le habría pasado algo al Fénix y no se había dado cuenta por estar atrapado en su falso sueño? _

_Pero de pronto, un presentimiento lo hizo moverse con rapidez hacia la derecha, e hizo bien, porque una de las plumas de la armadura del Ave mítica pasó casi rozándole el cuello. _

_La pluma, percibió, estaba en llamas._

_Se volvió a su izquierda y pudo ver los ojos azules de Ikki brillándole con malicia. Y si sus ojos advertían del peligro, su rostro tenso y su mano derecha estirada hacia él, lo confirmaban. _

_Ikki lo había atacado, y de inmediato supo el por qué._

_- _Ikki, sea lo que sea que estés viendo, oyendo, o pensando, no es real...

_Ikki no respondió nada, pero separó las piernas y echó el torso ligeramente hacia adelante, tomando una clara posición de combate. _

_Estaba declarándole la guerra...  
_

- Ikki, soy yo, Shaka - _dijo él, pensando que quizás en su falso sueño, Ikki había atacado a un contrincante o un peligro imaginario._

- Sé perfectamente quien eres y no he olvidado lo que me hiciste. - _respondió Ikki, su tono de voz helado_ - No olvidaré jamás como te ensañaste conmigo.

_El rubio se tensó ligeramente al pensar que quizás Ikki sí lo veía tal cual era, y simplemente estaba recordando cuando habían sido enemigos._

- Ikki, lo que estás viendo y escuchando es una ilusión. No debes...

- No he olvidado el infierno que me hiciste vivir - _prosiguió Ikki como si no lo hubiera escuchado._

_El aire se enrareció y el ambiente comenzó a tornarse pesado y muy caliente, y Shaka, en medio de todo, no pudo si no admirarse. Sólo con ver su cosmos comenzando a arder, pudo notar que los poderes de Ikki se habían incrementado considerablemente desde su enfrentamiento en el Santuario. Era evidente que su incursión al Inframundo, las batallas sostenidas y el portar su armadura, tan única y más poderosa que nunca gracias a la sangre de Athena, había alterado e incrementado sus poderes.  
_

_Ikki resplandecía, las alas y el brillo dorado y blanco a la vez de su armadura haciéndolo lucir más imponente que nunca. Y el aura de luz que irradiaba su cosmos jamás le había parecido tan roja y deslumbrante... _

_Desafortunadamente, su__ carácter irascible y tempestuoso debía de haberlo hecho más vulnerable a la tentación de la ilusión, que parecía haberse apoderado de él por completo. _

_ Y si antes había sido un adversario temible, al que sin embargo había logrado vencer, ahora l__a situación podía salírsele de control..._

- Resolveremos nuestros pendientes aquí y ahora.

- Ikki, ya no somos enemigos, eso quedó atrás - _dijo Shaka intentando sacarlo de la ilusión_ - No debemos pelear. Vinimos juntos para ayudar a...

- Ahora será muy distinto - _lo interrumpió Ikki mientras su cosmos de fuego se iba incrementando estrepitosamente_ - No sabes en lo que me he convertido. Te demostraré que siempre fui superior_. _

_- _Si estás pensando en nuestra batalla en la casa de Virgo y en el daño que te causé, te pido perdón - _dijo Shaka con humildad, pensando que quizás su cambio de actitud ayudaría a Ikki a reaccionar_ - No dejes que el orgullo y el rencor te cieguen y te hagan hacer algo que no quieres.

- Imbécil. ¿No eras tú quien me repetía que el odio me daría la fuerza? Pues tenías razón...

_Shaka supo de inmediato que no se refería a él. _

_Ikki estaba atrapado por la ilusión del olmo en algún momento de su pasado, pero no estaba seguro de cuál. _

_Si lo conociera un poco mejor..._

_Sin embargo, sí reconocía perfectamente lo peligroso de la situación. Ikki estaba fuera de sus cabales, y como bien había señalado Hécate, era un Fénix en plenitud... _

_No quería seguir perdiendo tiempo, y mucho menos dañar a Ikki, pero si él lo atacaba, quizás no tendría otra alternativa que responder a la agresión. Y si el combate se llevaba a cabo, podía estar en seria desventaja._

_Sólo tenía su inteligencia y su experiencia para evitar un combate directo que podría costarle la vida..._

* * *

_Ikki levantó las manos acercándolas a su pecho, y al haber combatido previamente con él, Shaka reconoció con toda claridad que se disponía a atacar. _

_Pero de pronto, sus movimientos fueron alentándose, sus manos se abrieron, y todo el cuerpo del japonés comenzó a vibrar. Algunos segundos después, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió._

_- _Eso es, Fénix. ¡Resiste! - _gritó Shaka, seguro de que Ikki peleaba consigo mismo__  
_

- ¡Cállate y pelea! - _gritó el japonés, su voz enronquecida._

- No pelearé contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Hécate?

_- _No sé de qué hablas - _gritó Ikki, aunque su cuerpo aún se estremecía._

- Tienes que resistir; no te dejes envolver por ese sueño. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

- ¡Yo no tengo que hacer nada! - _dijo Ikki encarándolo una vez más, su mirada mostrando una enorme y desbordante furia._

- Vinimos para ayudar a Seiya. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No sé de quién hablas.

_Las cosas empeoraban, pensó Shaka. ¿Cómo podría convencer a Ikki de ayudar a alguien que no recordaba? _

- Es el caballero de Pegaso - _respondió con tranquilidad._

- Conocí a un mocoso que se llamaba Seiya, insolente e insufrible. No me importa en lo absoluto.

_Aparentemente, Ikki estaba atrapado en una ilusión de su pasado. Uno donde Seiya no significaba nada para él..._

- Te equivocas, él es tu amigo.

- ¡Yo no tengo amigos! Odio a todos, tal y como tú me enseñaste, Guilty... - _espetó con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras Shaka comprendía que la ilusión provocaba que Ikki lo confundiera con su maestro. Y aunque ignoraba los detalles, sabía que eso no era nada bueno..._

_- _He esperado este día por mucho, mucho tiempo... - _dijo Ikki con los dientes apretados, mientras se preparaba. _

_Y sin más, vertió todo el poder que había acumulado en su puño al gritar:_

- ¡"Ave Fénix"!

_Shaka __tuvo que esforzarse para esquivar el impresionante golpe, que dejó llamas, polvo, humo negro y grietas por doquier, las volutas tan calientes a su alrededor que sintió dolor al respirar y que le provocaron un leve ataque de tos, todo lo cual confirmó sus sospechas del aumentado poder del Fénix. _

_Trató de recordar las técnicas del japonés para preveer su ataque, y sobre todo, para manipular alguna a su favor, mientras aún continuaba en su intento por hacerlo entrar en razón. _

_**No necesito ser más fuerte. Sólo más listo**, se repitió Shaka _

- Ikki, escúchame. Seiya es muy importante para ti. Es importante para todos: vinimos aquí por él. Si fallamos no te lo perdonarás. ¡Tienes que recordarlo!

- No podrás escapar de tu castigo, Guilty. ¡"Ave Fénix"!

- ¡"Khan"! - _dijo Shaka, y apenas a tiempo, el campo de energía alcanzó a detener los golpes llameantes y poderosos. Dentro de la cúpula que lo mantenía a salvo, pudo ver que l____as llamas que desprendía el cuerpo de Ikki dibujaban su constelación, inmensa y más amenazante que nunca. Y pudo _sentir como la tierra bajo sus pies se estremecía, se desgajaba y se abría en diferentes sitios...  


_Tenía que pensar en algo, y muy rápido. Con la cantidad de energía que estaba liberando Ikki, en cuestión de minutos todo el Inframundo sabría que estaban ahí. No estaba en las mejores condiciones como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él, ni debían de desperdiciar energías y tiempo.  
_

_Shaka junto sus manos y elevó su cosmos para paralizar el cuerpo del Fénix como lo había hecho en su enfrentamiento previo, y aunque no logró detenerlo completamente, sí ganó algo de tiempo. _

_**¿Y si lo reto a que me lance su Puño Fantasma y lo revierto? **_

_**Podría destruir la ilusión del olmo, pero m**__****__**i cosmos no responde como siempre, y**_ podría causarle un daño mental irreparable. 

_Shaka decidió arriesgarse a algo más, seguro de que poderoso y renovado como se hallaba, Ikki resistiría el castigo físico sin mayores problemas, y que si no lograba destruir su falso sueño, sí lograría restarle fuerza. _

_-_ ¡"La bendición de las Tinieblas"!

_El poderoso rayo fue directo hacia el cráneo de Ikki, y con la rapidez suficiente para golpearlo y herirlo, pero su casco absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, y el poderoso golpe que Shaka había generado sólo lo hizo tambalear. _

_- _¿Ikki?_ - preguntó Shaka, esperando que su plan hubiera dado resultado - _¿Sabes quién soy?

_- _¿Crees que con un golpe tan insignificante vas a lograr detenerme?

_Nada, no había logrado nada. ¡Tenía que destruir esa maldita ilusión!_

_ Pensó entonces en atacar directamente al Olmo, p__ero si había fallado en aturdir a Ikki con su cosmos debilitado, ¿cómo esperaba destruir al árbol?_

_La solución le pareció obvia, entonces. _

_Él no podía hacerlo, pero Ikki parecía absolutamente capaz. _

_Un solo golpe de aquel crecido Fénix podía ser suficiente, si tenía la fuerza requerida. Shaka necesitaba asegurarse de que Ikki vertiera toda su energía en un solo golpe, rápido y eficaz, y para eso, necesitaba provocarlo._ _Y supo fácilmente cómo podía lograrlo.  
_

_- _¡"El tesoro del Cielo"!

_Shaka desapareció a los ojos de Ikki, que vio como todo su entorno cambiaba, pero sin arredrarse, el adolescente __estalló en carcajadas, y con un movimiento simple de flexión en sus rodillas, se impulsó hacia arriba y enseguida se hallo volando por los aires, sus alas sosteniéndolo sin problemas mientras reía._

_- _No importa dónde te escondas, no vas a librarte de mí - _gritó mientras buscaba desde arriba el "escondite" de su rival._

_Shaka se echó a correr de regreso hacia el árbol sin que Ikki lo notara, protegido por su ilusión. Pero sabía que Ikki sí podía oírlo, y se aseguró de que lo hiciera para enfurecerlo.  
_

- ¿Y dices ser el Ave Fénix? No me has dado muestras de ser quién presumes.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí. Creo que no valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que hice contigo - _dijo adoptando el papel que la ilusión de Ikki le había asignado: el de su maestro_ - No mereces vestir esa armadura.

- ¡Cállate!

- Cállame si es que puedes; pero para eso, tendrás que sacarme el corazón primero - _dijo Shaka, que ya había alcanzado el tronco del Olmo y que desistió de usar su Tesoro del Cielo para que la ilusión se rompiera._

_Ikki pudo verlo sin problemas._

_Las llamas que generaba su cosmos dibujaron a la mítica Ave que parecía explotar de tanta luz y tan opuesta a la obscuridad del Inframundo, mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, todo su puño concentrando su poder hacia el pecho de Shaka, que aguardó inmóvil que Ikki llegara hasta él, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápido para quitarse en el último segundo..._

* * *

_Shaka lo logró. Con cierta dificultad, pero pudo esquivar su puño, que se incrustó en el firme tronco y que lo hizo estallar como si le hubieran metido explosivos adentro. _

_La destrucción lanzó a Shaka varios metros lejos, y cuando abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco, pudo ver un inmenso hoyo donde antes había estado el árbol. El____ Olmo se había desgajado, pues el poder de Ikki prácticamente lo había hecho reventar. Sus inmensas y fuertes raíces ahora estaban fuera de la tierra, y las enormes ramas estaban desperdigadas por doquier como si se tratase de astillas arrojadas al viento. Las hojas y los "cristales" que de ellas pendían, estaban en llamas o rotas. El aire estaba ennegrecido, lleno de trocitos de madera carbonizados, _y no muy lejos de ahí, pudo distinguir entre el humo la silueta de Ikki de pie, aparentemente aturdido y buscando algo o a alguien. Sin embargo, parecía que su amenazante cosmos estaba ahora en calma absoluta.  


_Se oyó un ruido ensordecedor, como chillidos de animales, y luego, Shaka pudo ver como muchísimas luces parecían salir de entre las ramas ardientes para elevarse, dispersarse en distintas direcciones y luego perderse en la obscuridad de la bóveda de aquel extraño y desolado lugar._

_Shaka dedujo que debía de tratarse de las almas de aquellos que quedaron atrapados por sus propios sueños, y que ahora podían seguir su camino libremente... _

- ¿Ikki? ¿Estás bien? - _cuestionó mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad.  
_

_Cuando lograron verse através del humo, Ikki miraba a Shaka con sus ojos azules ahora calmos como oceános después de la tormenta.  
_

- ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde está?

- ¿De quién hablas? Solo estamos nosotros - _respondió Shaka aproximándose a él con cierta cautela, pues no estaba muy seguro de que Ikki ya hubiera salido del todo del trance creado por el poder del Olmo.  
_

_Ikki se llevó las manos a la cabeza. _

_- _¿Te sientes bien?

- Me zumban los oídos - _respondió Ikki, que aún miraba buscando a Guilty, y lo que percibió fue ____la estela de destrucción que él mismo había provocado a su alrededor_ - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_El zumbido fue apagándose, y de a poco, Ikki fue recordando lo que había escuchado, lo que había creído ver, y lo relacionó con lo que veía ahora. _

- Soñé que me reencontraba con él - _comprendió - _ No pude evitar atacarlo y... Te confundí con él, ¿verdad?

_Shaka asintió con sencillez._

- El Olmo te hizo verme así._  
_

- Estaba caminando aprisa para alejarnos lo más rápido de aquí cuando de pronto, sentí que habías desaparecido. Comencé a buscarte y de pronto, todo cambió a mi alrededor. Estaba de nuevo en... la Isla, y un segundo después todo parecía absurdamente real. Luego me hablaste, y aunque oía tus palabras, las escuchaba dichas por su voz, y fue como si ese detalle borrara todo lo demás. Algo me decía que eras tú, pero... Entonces lo ataqué: quería sacarle el corazón... ¿Eso fue real? ¿Mis ataques fueron reales? - _preguntó aún confundido_

- Sí.

- ¿Te herí? - _preguntó Ikki____ al notar la armadura del hindú cubierta de polvo y hojas, y algunos _raspones en su rostro y su brazo  


- No. Logré esquivar tus ataques, aunque con algo de esfuerzo. Creo que tus poderes se han incrementado considerablemente debido a todo lo que viviste en la guerra contra Hades.

- Shaka, lamento...

- No te reproches. El Olmo creaba ilusiones casi irresistibles.

- ¿Tú también? - _preguntó Ikki, que había asumido que sólo él había experimentado un falso sueño._

- Sí, y distinguir la realidad del sueño, no me fue fácil.

- ¿Entonces, tú hiciste esto? - _dijo Ikki volteando a mirar el destrozado árbol._

- No, fuiste tú. Y debo decir que con gran facilidad.

- ¿Cómo lograste despertar entonces?

- Me ataqué a mí mismo.

- ¿Qué? - _dijo Ikki con alarma_

- No con demasiada fuerza, sólo lo suficiente como para aturdirme y romper la falsa realidad que percibía.

- ... yo traté de resistirme, de despertar, pero no recuerdo haber pensado en destruirlo.

- Fue idea mía, en realidad... Intenté despertarte, pero cuando fallé, te provoqué para que te lanzaras contra el Olmo, ya que ahora eres más fuerte que yo.

- Eso no es verdad - _dijo Ikki, sintiéndose avergonzado de que un caballero con la capacidad de Shaka dijera algo semejante_

- En este momento lo eres. Destruiste un árbol mágico que lleva milenios aquí de un solo golpe. En cambio, yo te ataqué para hacerte reaccionar, y ni te desperté, ni te herí.

- Pero si tú no estuvieras aquí, hubieramos fracasado, por mi culpa. Te hubiera...

- No seas duro contigo mismo, Ikki. Te frenaste un par de veces antes de atacar, te sentí luchando. Estoy seguro de que hubieras logrado despertar por ti mismo. Sólo que escogí intervenir para ahorrarnos tiempo.

- Nunca había caído de esa forma con un truco semejante... Y es mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me advertiste que tomara las cosas con calma, pero... estoy tan ansioso... Cuando comencé a soñar traté de resistirme, pero no pude controlarme. No puedo ser como tú.

- Me alegra. No tienes que serlo de ningún modo.

_Ikki lo miró sin entender del todo a qué se refería._

- Cada uno de nosotros posee habilidades y poderes distintos, y si nos comportaramos igual en la vida y en el combate, seríamos predecibles y más fáciles de derrotar. Lo importante no es ser iguales, si no saber complementarnos. Y haberte combatido en el pasado me dio información valiosa para terminar con tu falso sueño. Claro, lo ideal hubiera sido conocer tus técnicas mediante entrenamiento, pero lo importante es que funcionó.

_Ikki no supo que decir ante una lógica tan irrefutable.  
_

- Debemos seguir

- Pero, ¿en qué dirección? - _dijo Ikki, que no tenía claro hacia donde ir ya que el árbol no estaba en su lugar._

- Hacia acá - _señaló el rubio, y ambos echaron a andar._ _Pero Shaka había dado sólo un par de pasos cuando se tambaleó, aunque dando un traspié logró mantenerse erguido._

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Sólo fue un mareo.

_Ikki lo miró con cierto reproche, como si no le creyera._

- No es nada grave - _dijo Shaka por toda respuesta - _Es sólo que no estoy al nivel al que estaba cuando comenzó la guerra contra Hades.

- No deberías de haber venido... - _dijo el japonés sin reproche_ - ...pero me alegra que seas tú quien me acompañe.

_Shaka no dijo nada, pero sonrió._

* * *

_Atendiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones recibidas, llegaron a la ribera, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la izquierda siguiendo el curso del Aqueronte. Ikki volteaba relativamente seguido a contemplar las extrañas, obscuras y malolientes aguas del río, esperando no volver a encontrarse con el desagradable barquero, mientras que Shaka recorría con la vista el lugar, examinando con atención el desolado paraje. _

_El terreno había cambiado abruptamente una vez que llegaron a la orilla y comenzaron a seguirla: la aridez en la que había resaltado el verde esplendor del Olmo había dado paso a un terreno lodoso y negro, cada vez más fangoso y pegajoso bajo sus pies. Un vapor amarillento salía de las aguas y se esparcía hacia la ribera, que estaba ____constituida lo mismo por terrenos planos que por formaciones rocosas, escarpadas y evidentemente peligrosas, _y además del aroma fétido, había en el aire una intensa humedad que calaba los huesos, y que le provocó al hindú un intenso malestar debido a la gran cantidad de fracturas que había sufrido cuando recibió la Exclamación de Athena.  


_Conforme fueron avanzando, comenzaron a encontrarse con los desventurados que habitaban la zona. Las Almas Insepultas, como su nombre lo señalaba, eran las de aquellos____ que no habían tenido familiares o amigos que se encargaran de sus exequias, las de aquellos que _habían sido demasiado pobres como para pagar la cuota impuesta por Caronte, y también, las de aquellos cuyos cuerpos habían sido profanados de una u otra forma, negándoles así el descanso eterno o el adecuado castigo a sus pecados. 

_Ikki ignoró abiertamente a aquellos con los que se fue topando, pero el observador Shaka comenzó a prestar atención a la actitud que tenían las almas en pena. _

_Después de contemplar tanto a algunos individuos como el panorama en general, notó que los que parecían llevar más tiempo en aquel lugar, (a juzgar porque sus ropas ya eran prácticamente inexistentes) estaban aparentemente resignados, y se mantenían quietos en algún lugar de su elección. Aquellos, los quietos, se entretenían en mirar a los demás, en examinar el lento deterioro que sufrían en el inhóspito lugar, o en __conversar entre sí. Increíblemente, alguien parecía estar susurrando una cancioncilla en lo que a Shaka le pareció debía de ser alemán, que aunada a las otras voces formaba un escalofriante barullo, que pese a todo, no era molesto. _

_Los demás__, casi todos con la ropa hecha jirones, deambulaban de un lado para el otro sin prisa alguna, los ojos fijos en el piso. Y unos pocos más, realmente una minoría, parecían buscar la forma de cruzar al otro lado del Aqueronte.__ Shaka supuso que tanto los que deambulaban como los que trataban de cruzar debían de ser los que llevaban menos tiempo ahí, y que aún no se hacían a la idea de permanecer para siempre en tan desoladora circunstancia. _

_Al caminar un poco más, Shaka e Ikki vieron a una mujer de raza afroamericana que aparentemente se disponía a intentar cruzar el río nadando. Por precaución, el alma de la mujer primero "probó" el agua, y en el momento en el que la punta de sus dedos entró en contacto con el extraño líquido, profirió gritos, como si se hubiera hecho daño. _

_Shaka observó atento las reacciones de las almas, y notó que si algo parecía caracterizar a absolutamente a todos los que allí moraban, era la apatía y la resignación. Ya fuera que caminaran o que permanecieran inmóviles, sus rostros ajados mostraban la misma máscara de resignación, de desinterés ante todo: una expresión atormentada pero tranquila a la vez, que no cambió al oír los gritos de la mujer. _

_Lo que más conmovió a Shaka, fue notar que en una zona mucho más pantanosa, parecía haber alguna clase de trampa, una especie de arenas movedizas, y en ellas estaban atrapados algunos hombres, mujeres e incluso niños. Pero ni los que deambulaban cerca ni los propios afectados hacían nada en lo absoluto para tratar de liberar o de liberarse. Simplemente permanecían ahí, quietos, resignados, aguardando su desenlace más allá del final..._

* * *

_Mientras más avanzaban, se iban encontrando más y más almas en movimiento, de modo que en cuestión de minutos se hallaron caminando entre una multitud, que se movía de manera tan ilógica e impredecible, que Shaka e Ikki tuvieron que separarse un poco para tratar de esquivar a las almas, que no parecían prestarles ninguna atención.  
_

- Que me lleve el diablo... ¿Eres tú, Ikki? No mintieron cuando dijeron que vendrías.

_Ikki volteó mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Esa voz... Esa voz era inconfundible. La seguía oyendo en sus pesadillas, y la había oído hace un rato. _

_O eso había creído... _

_Volteó deseperado a buscar a Shaka, tratando de saber si él había oído esa voz también, o si de nuevo estaba alucinando..._

_Miró a la multitud buscando al caballero de Virgo, y lo encontró pero no pudo hacer contacto visual con él, y tampoco pudo distinguir a quien había pronunciado su nombre, no en medio de tantas almas penando. _

- ¿Qué rayos llevas puesto? ¿Renunciaste a la armadura que tanto nos costó?

_Ikki comenzó a mirar con desespero los rostros de los desventurados que vagaban por el lugar, buscando una máscara. _

_Volver a oír esa detestada voz lo descolocaba terriblemente.  
_

_- _¿Es la armadura de Fénix? ¿Qué le hiciste?

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era otra alucinación? _

- ¿No me reconoces? Te creí más listo...

_Ikki siguió mirando entre los rostros de los infortunados, y al alejar un poco la vista al fin lo distinguió en la lejanía. No por la máscara, pues no la llevaba, ni por su rostro, que no había visto jamás... Pero las cicatrices en forma de cruces en su cuerpo, su piel quemada terriblemente por el sol y sus cabellos encanecidos eran inconfundibles. _

_Su actitud destacaba entre las otras almas. No parecía confundido ni apático, si no amenazante y directo, como siempre. Ya no parecía tan enorme como antes, y aun así, con su estatura sobresalía de entre quienes vagaban alrededor.  
_

_Y fue toda una sorpresa ver su rostro. _

_Muchas veces, siendo un chiquillo, Ikki se había preguntado cómo luciría su maestro, si habría algo terrible en su piel o en sus facciones como para que se ocultara detrás de la máscara, y conforme fue conociendo su crueldad y su falta de escrúpulos, llegó a creer que tendría la piel en carne viva y podrida, como un leproso. _

_Pero era mucho peor darse cuenta de que su rostro era relativamente agraciado. ____La piel alrededor de sus ojos y su boca lucía áspera y ajada, sus arrugas algo extrañas en alguien que no era tan viejo después de todo, pero _sus facciones eran firmes y simétricas. 

_Podría haberse dicho que era el rostro de una buena persona. Cansada, pero buena._

_ Debían de haber resultado agradable a la vista antes de que algo o alguien le hubiera cambiado la vida. ¿Habría sido Ares quien lo transtornara, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo? _

_¿Quién estaba frente a él, el hombre que había conocido, o el que había sido antes de ir al Santuario? ¿Podría ver su bondad, esa de la que ella le había hablado, como ahora todos podían ver la de Saga, ya que el Dios de la Guerra se había marchado?  
_

_Que su rostro fuera el de alguien a quien se hubiera podido calificar de amable, le resultó simple y sencillamente perturbador, sabiendo la negrura que había revestido su alma cuando se conocieron. Pero sobre todo, le repugnó ver su cara porque pudo ver el parecido entre él y su hija..._

_**Esmeralda.** _

_El nombre que más amaba y que más le dolía en el mundo..._

* * *

_Shaka observó el reencuentro con extrañeza. Había oído una voz áspera y gruesa dirigiéndose a Ikki y sobresaliendo del barullo espectral que los rodeaba, y había buscado al interlocutor sin éxito, pero cuando miró al aún adolescente y vio el cambio en su postura y su gesto, siguió su mirada y experimentó un escalofrío, porque el macabro sueño que Ikki había tenido bajo el Olmo parecía haberse vuelto realidad._

_Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Estaría alucinando? _

- ¿Guilty? - _preguntó Shaka en un susurro, asombrado de que en realidad aquel hombre estuviera frente a ellos. _

- El mismo, Dorado - _respondió dirigiéndose a Shaka con insolencia._

_- _No deberías de estar aquí_ - dijo Shaka, que había oído historias sobre la clase de hombre que había sido, y al que imaginaba en una de las prisiones más aterradoras.  
_

_- _Díselo al imbécil este. ¿Qué hiciste con mi cuerpo?

_Ikki parecía haberse petrificado, el rostro tenso, los dientes y los puños apretados. Y el hindú se inquietó un poco, pensando en cual sería la reacción de Ikki ahora que en verdad lo tenía frente a frente, sobre todo, sabiendo cómo había reaccionado ante su espejismo._

- No hay tiempo. Tenemos que seguir - _le_ _dijo Shaka a Ikki en un tono tranquilizador, ignorando a Guilty, y esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.  
_

_Para su satisfacción, Ikki pareció relajarse. _

- Sí. Vámonos - _dijo el Fénix dándose la media vuelta para seguir su travesía._

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, malnacido? - _gritó Guilty_ - Te estoy hablando. ¿Qué le hiciste a la armadura? ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?

_Ikki comenzó a caminar, y Shaka lo siguió un poco atrás, pero Guilty comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos, atropellando a los desventurados que se hallaban a su paso._

- ¡Quiero respuestas! - _demandó el alma en pena_ _mientras corría_- ¿Qué hiciste con mi cuerpo?

_Ikki siguió marchando..._

- Los Caballeros Negros me respetaban, me hubieran enterrado, ¿qué me hiciste? He tenido que vagar aquí rodeado de perdedores. ¿Me escondiste, dejaste que me pudriera bajo el sol?

_**Un pie frente al otro**, pensó Ikki. _

_**Un pie, luego el otro. Sigue. No pienses, no recuerdes, solo sigue. **_

_**No oigas, solo sigue.**  
_

- No te atrevas a largarte. ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí!

_Las manos de Ikki se hicieron puños de nuevo, pero siguió marchando, tratando de ignorar la horrible voz..._

- ¿No que me respetabas tanto, maldito ingrato hijo de puta? ¡Me debes muchísimo!

- No te debo nada - _respondió Ikki con los dientes apretados. Se había detenido, pero aún trataba de contenerse - _Me diste una vida de mierda._  
_

- Te hice fuerte y poderoso. Te di exactamente lo que necesitabas para conseguir la mejor armadura de todas. La inmortal, la que antes de ti no tuvo nadie, pendejo. Sin mí, no la habrías conseguido jamás, y ni siquiera fuiste para darme sepultura.

_Ikki se dió la vuelta para confrontarlo, incapaz de contenerse_

- ¡La asesinaste!

- No lo hice a propósito - _contestó con cinismo, ya muy cerca de él y de Shaka.  
_

- ¡Era tu hija, bastardo!

- Imagino que a ella si la sepultaste, porque no la he visto por aquí. Mi dulce Esmer...

- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!

- Justo por ella, deberías de estar más que agradecido conmigo. Si no fuera por mí, no la hubieras conocido jamás... Fui un excelente maestro, Ikki. Te entrené, y te ofrecí una enfermera, una cocinera y una vagina a la vez. ¿Quién...?

- ¡Cállate, maldito cerdo!- _dijo Ikki corriendo hacia él para derribarlo, tomarlo de los cabellos y voltearlo para hundirle el rostro en el piso fangoso -_ No hables así de ella. ¡Nuestro amor era limpio!

- Ikki, suéltalo - _intervino Shaka, que no sabía qué hacer o decir exactamente para detener a Ikki. Aunque era empático, las relaciones interpersonales eran su punto débil. ¿Cómo convencerlo para que dejara de odiar a alguien que parecía haberle destrozado el cuerpo y el corazón?  
_

_Ikki lo tuvo ahí unos instantes y lo soltó cuando notó que Guilty no ponía resistencia ni parecía sufrir en especial. Frustrado, lo soltó para ponerse en pie y alejarse_

- ¿Entonces no te la cogiste? ¿Nunca? - _dijo Guilty desde el piso, incorporándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios _- Qué desperdicio, se había puesto de lo más apetecible. Tetas firmes y caderas anchas. Yo me contuve solamente porque detesto desvirgarlas. No saben qué hacer, lloran, y sangran: es de lo más desagradable.

_- _Ikki, déjalo_ - demandó Shaka sujetando a Ikki por un brazo cuando sintió que se avalanzaría de nuevo contra él - _No vinimos aquí para esto. No hay tiempo para ajustes de cuentas.

_- _No es por mí. Es por ella... - _dijo Ikki furioso  
_

- A estas alturas ya deberías de saber que siempre hay caídos en la guerra -_ insistió Guilty_ _mientras se levantaba_ - Contéstame, ¿cuántos personas han sangrado para que tuvieras una armadura semejante?

_Ikki odió oírlo, porque tenía razón. Sus manos se habían teñido con la sangre de muchos ya, y la fantástica transformación que había sufrido su armadura se debía al sufrimiento de Saori... _

_Lo tomó por los cabellos y lo puso de pie violentamente._

_- _Pero ella no era cualquier persona. ¡Era tu hija! - _y cuando finalizó la frase, le lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, y que aunque impactó de lleno en su rostro, no pareció causarle daño alguno. Si acaso, le provocó otra odiosa sonrisita. _

- **_Ikki, tienes que dejar ir esos sentimientos - _**_le dijo __ Shaka telepáticamente_**_- Tu ira y tu odio no pueden alcanzarlo, ya lo ves, y sólo te hacen daño. No podrás ser feliz albergando tanta obscuridad. Fuiste hecho para ser luz._**

_No obtuvo respuesta._

- **_Has hecho grandes progresos, Ikki, lo he visto. Por tu bien, por la paz de tu corazón, déjalo ir._**

- ¿Qué se siente? Ya no estás acostumbrado a perder, ¿o sí, Fénix? ¿Crees que lo puedes todo? Ya ves que no. Ahora, si quieres que me calle, te sugiero que me saques de aquí.

- _**No puedo dejarlo ir. No puedo dejar de odiarlo, **pensó Ikki. _

**_- ¿Por qué no? - _**_d__ijo Shaka irrumpiendo nuevamente en sus pensamientos. _

- **_Porque sería como olvidarla. Y no lo haré. Jamás... _**

**_- Acabaste con su vida. No podrá volver a nacer - _**_dijo Shaka intentando hacerl__o entrar en razón _

**_- N_**_**o me parece suficiente. **__********__Mató a su propia hija y está aquí, sin recibir ninguna clase de castigo. _Merece algo todavía peor.  


_Ikki tomó por el cuello a su maestro y con una sola mano y sin problema alguno, lo levantó en vilo. _

_**- No debes de usar tu poder para una venganza. **_

_**- No será la primera vez. **_

**_- En aquella ocasión fue para salvar tu vida, y obtuviste tu armadura. Fue de algún modo bueno para ti. Ahora no lo sería._**

**_- No me importa.  
_**

- Si quieres saberlo... - _habló Ikki_ - escupí sobre tu cadáver hasta que me harté, te desmembré a golpes hasta casi reducirte a pulpa, y arrojé los pedazos al mar. Y en algo tienes razón: hice mal en no darte sepultura. Pero voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo...

- ¿Me sacarás de aquí?

- Debería de haberlo pensado mejor y enterrarte con dos monedas para que te hubieran condenado por todos tus crimenes, para que ahora y por siempre estuvieras en una de las prisiones, retorciéndote de dolor - _dijo - _Debería de pagar yo mismo tu pasaje, para que vayas a juicio... pero no confío en nadie más. Yo mismo voy a darte tu merecido.

- Ikki... - _dijo Guilty entre jadeos, tratando de zafarse del poderoso agarre de Ikki, que ejercía una presión inmisericorde sobre su cuello.  
_

- ¡No pronuncies mi nombre! Odio el sonido de tu voz. Te odio, ¡te odio!

- ¡Ikki! -_ gritó Shaka_

_Al ver que el cosmos de Ikki se encendía violenta y rápidamente, calentando tanto el ambiente que el agua comenzó a hervir, mientras llevaba el puño derecho hacia atrás, listo para atacar, el caballero de Virgo supo que tenía que intervenir_.

_El cuerpo de Ikki fue paralizado entonces, y el japonés supo de inmediato quién era el causante, pues recordaba perfectamente bien cómo se sentía ser paralizado por el inmenso poder del rubio... _

_Pero antes de que pudiera liberarse de la restricción a la que lo sometía el caballero de Virgo, pudo ver que Shaka unía las manos, cerraba los ojos y luego extendía su mano derecha hacia arriba mientras exclamaba:_

- ¡"Invocación de espíritus"!

_Ikki nunca había visto a Shaka efectuar semejante técnica, y quedó realmente sorprendido cuando notó que una energía inmensa parecía salir de sus manos de dedos largos y finos, para crear un remolino de humo que luego se desplegó hacia las almas y las penetró, infundiéndoles fuerzas a los que segundos antes, habían caminado sin rumbo, o habían languidecido frente a sus ojos. _

_Inmediatamente después, las almas ya se comportaban distinto; estaban alertas, y con la agilidad que solo pueden tener los que no habitan el plano terrenal, se lanzaron contra Guilty y lo arrancaron de la mano inmovilizada de Ikki para lanzarlo al fango y comenzar a clavarle las uñas y los dedos con una energía inmensa, con el único objetivo de arrancarle la piel. _

_Los gritos proferidos por su antiguo maestro dejaron a Ikki tan sorprendido que percibió varios segundos después que ya se podía mover a su antojo. Pero no intervino, porque evidentemente, Guilty al fin estaba recibiendo su castigo. _

_Las almas insepultas eran eficaces, aunque ciertamente no muy rápidas en su cometido, lo cual aumentaba el sufrimiento, y cuando aquel enorme hombre se hallaba en carne viva por entero, los espectros comenzaron a apalearlo con tanta efectividad que se podía oír el ruido de los huesos rompiéndose uno tras otro, y luego, Guilty voló por los aires, sostenido por los que habían sido sus compañeros en aquel inhóspito paraje y que seguramente habían sufrido vejaciones en sus manos. Todas las almas se dirigieron volando hacia el río, y ahí lo dejaron caer, para luego regresar a sus lugares en la ribera. _

_Ikki no pensó que Guilty fuera capaz de gritar más fuerte o más desgarradoramente de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero en cuanto cayó al agua, sus alaridos cobraron tal intensidad que incluso pareció sacar de su letargo a las almas que no le habían atacado y que habían permanecido impasibles ante su desollamiento. _

_El moreno hombre trató desesperadamente de nadar de vuelta a la orilla, pero su intento solo duró unos segundos, porque enormes huecos comenzaron a aparecer en sus musculos faciales, y un rictus de dolor insoportable fue perfectamente visible en su expresión antes de que su cabeza y sus brazos se hundieran por completo en el río, y que desapareciera todo rastro de su existencia.  
_

- Sigamos - _dijo Shaka irrumpiendo en el silencio que se hizo después de que el río lo hubiera devorado.  
_

- ¿Pero... qué hiciste? - _dijo Ikki cuando pudo salir de su pasmo - _¡Lo... eliminaste!_  
_

- No fui yo exactamente, pero sí.

- ¿¡Por qué me detuviste si a fin de cuentas hiciste lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo!? - _dijo con evidente rabia._

- Intervine, pero no por venganza, odio, o por buscar justicia siquiera. Comprendo que aún lo odies, Ikki, pero estoy firmemente convencido de que si hubieras sido tú quien lo erradicara de la existencia, habría resultado en tu perjuicio, porque tus sentimientos más negativos te hubieran vencido; hubieras sido rehén de tu pasado. Yo lo eliminé simplemente porque era un estorbo en nuestra misión.

_Sin más explicación Shaka se echó a andar. Le tomó algunos segundos, pero Ikki siguió a Shaka después de haber mirado el río, y de haber comprobado que aquella había sido en verdad la última vez que viera a Guilty...  
_

* * *

_Encontraron el portal, y tal y como lo dijo la Diosa de la noche, después de ver que su reflejo comenzaba a caminar, avanzaron hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados, y en cuanto sintieron tierra firme bajo sus pies abrieron los ojos y pudieron ver la inmensa puerta que controlaba el paso al otro lado de la aparentemente interminable muralla. Tocaron tres veces. y las enormes hojas de una especie de madera violácea en la que había grabados de hombres y mujeres torturados de las formas más inimaginables, se abrieron. _

_Al ver que las puertas se abrieron, Cancerbero, que parecía estar tomando una siesta, se alertó, se levantó de su posición de descanso y se acercó a ellos, sus tres cabezas enseñando los colmillos y emitiendo un gruñido aparentemente bajo que sin embargo, hacía que la tierra vibrara. _

_Tanto Ikki como Shaka se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar al inmenso perro, pero una de las cabezas del animal movió la nariz, olfateándolos, y su actitud de inmediato cambió. Empezó a trotar hacia ellos con la boca entreabierta y la lengua un poco afuera, y le propinó un lenguetazo a Shaka que lo tiró. _

_Ikki a penas y pudo aguantar la risa, pero cuando vio que el inmenso perro, que babeaba a su gusto a su compañero, dirigía su cabeza de la izquierda hacia él aparentemente con las mismas intenciones, se le quitaron las ganas de reír. El Fénix se alistaba a retroceder, pero Shaka, que se ponía de pie tratando de limpiarse el rostro de la abundante saliva que le había dejado el animal, lo tomó por el brazo. _

_- _¡Déjalo!

- Por supuesto que no - _respondió Ikki, que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse lamer por el canino infernal.  
_

- No hagas movimientos bruscos. Le agradamos, aparentemente. No cambiemos eso.

_Antes de que Ikki pudiera decir nada, la enorme lengua rosada de Cancerbero lo alcanzó. Y Cancerbero no sólo lo lengueteó, si no que estuvo olfateándolo a placer, y no se diga de Shaka, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no brincar cuando la cabeza que lo "atendía" se dedicó a olfatear su estómago, encantado aparentemente con la marca que Hécate le había dado. _

_Cuando el animal parecía más relajado que nunca, Ikki sugirió. _

_- _Creo que deberíamos de...

- Sí_ - concordó Shaka. _

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Cancerbero, que se había sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros para demostrarles su aceptación y agrado, se puso de pie, y al ver que ellos se alejaban, comenzó a seguirlos. _

_- _¿Viene siguiéndonos?

- Ajá_ - dijo Ikki, que volteó ligeramente para ver al animal, que movía la enorme cola. _

_Afortunadamente, el perro sólo los siguió un par de metros, y luego volvió al lugar adonde había estado cuando ellos llegaron y se echó en el piso, acomodando la cabeza de enmedio sobre sus patas delanteras, que estaban cruzadas una sobre otra. Posó sus otras cabezas en el piso y sin más se alistó para volver a dormir. _

_- _Cuando Hécate dijo que pasaríamos junto al Cancerbero con tranquilidad... bueno, no pensé que hablara tan en serio - _confesó Ikki una vez que dejaron al guardián del Inframundo atrás. _

- Su marca funcionó de maravilla, pero no me extraña. Hasta donde sé, serpientes, caballos y canes la adoran, y él a fin de cuentas, es un gran perro. Además, su función nunca ha sido en realidad la de impedir la entrada al Inframundo, si no la salida...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que los problemas con él serán al regreso?

- Probablemente, aunque quizás Hécate conozca otra salida.

- ¿Le tienes mucha fe, no?

- No tengo porque desconfiar. Alguien de su posición no tendría porque involucrarse en salvar el alma de un mortal, por más especial que él sea para nosotros, y sin embargo, ha demostrado una disposición y una generosidad remarcables.

- Supongo, pero hay algo en ella que me desconcierta...

- El bosque - _dijo Shaka, cuando el panorama cambió una vez más. _

_Ambos miraron hacia la izquierda, pues ese era el camino que habían transitado la primera vez, el que los hubiera llevado a atravesar el Valle de los Lamentos, a recorrer las prisiones y finalmente al palacio de Hades, pero ellos debían de ir rumbo al cerrado bosque, de árboles enormes y de aspecto amenazante que se erigía frente a sus ojos. Nada que pudiera detenerlos a ellos, que ya se habían aventurado más de una vez frente a lo inimaginable, pero que sin duda hubiera hecho dudar a cualquier otro.  
_

_A simple vista, parecía un bosque como cualquier otro, con pasto, arbusto, matorrales, plantas y arbolillos que crecían alrededor o bajo los protagonistas del lugar, unos altísimo árboles de troncos gruesos y ramas aparentemente endebles (comparadas con el Olmo).  
_

_Pero claro, no eran plantas comunes y corrientes, empezando por los colores, que tendían al rojo sangre, al negro y al violeta. También había matices de verde y azul, pero en tonalidades prácticamente fosforecentes y que generaban la sensación de estar en una pesadilla. Todas las plantas tenían un aspecto hostil: poseían espinas y rebordes amenazantes, y varias despedían olores nauseabundos. Corría un aire casi gélido...  
_

_... y no había ninguna flor. _

_Con todo, a Mü le hubiera parecido interesante, pensó Shaka, recordando el amor por la botánica que experimentaba su compañero de la Primera Casa, y que se había intensificado a últimas fechas, a juzgar por la frecuencia con la que lo había hallado leyendo libros al respecto en el invernadero de Saori. _

_- _No parecen muy directos esos senderos. ¿Y si atravesaramos en línea recta? - _sugirió Ikki sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

- Hécate dijo que siguiéramos los senderos, por algo debe de ser.

- Como quieras - _respondió Ikki mientras levantaba los hombros. _

_Sin pensarlo más, ambos se enfilaron para entrar, y pudieron notar los senderos, que no eran caminos rectos, sino ondulantes veredas que conducían al interior, y que eran delimitados por enormes enredaderas casi negras que corrían a lo largo del suelo. Y aunque había una especie de pasto negruzco, también había en los caminillos una especie de piedritas rojizas que los cubrían. _

_Comenzaron su trayecto, y las piedrillas amortiguaron el sonido metálico de sus pasos. _

_Habían llegado a una de las curvas del sendero que recorrían cuando se toparon con algo enorme. Algo que evidentemente, no era ni un árbol ni un ser vivo. Conforme se fueron acercando, fueron encontrándole forma. _

_- _¿Qué es eso?

- Una escultura... o algo parecido - _fue la suposición de Shaka, ya que no podían apreciarlo bien pues varias enredaderas la recubrían. Ikki tomó entre sus manos las plantas y de un jalón las arrancó. _

_Cuando ambos pudieron apreciar por completo la escultura, sintieron un escalofrío._

_Efectivamente, era una estatua hecha en un material desconocido, que se asemejaba a una especie de mármol negro y muy brillante. En ella se podía ver a Hades portando su armadura, la cual Ikki reconoció sin problemas. En su mano derecha estaba su espada, que goteaba la sangre de su adversario, y en la mano izquierda, que estaba alzada, sostenía una cabeza con escudo. A los pies de Hades, yacía un cuerpo sin vida que reconocieron como el de Athena, pues aún caída aferraba en su mano derecha su escudo y en la otra, su báculo, que estaba roto. Y uno de los pies del Dios del Inframundo pisaba sin ninguna consideración el cadáver de la favorita de Zeus.  
_

_- _¡Pero qué rayos...!

- ...

- ¿Eso no ha pasado nunca, o sí? -_ preguntó Ikki, que como bien había señalado ante Hécate, nunca había recibido clases de Historia Griega.  
_

_- _No, afortunadamente, Hades nunca ha logrado vencerla.

_Siguieron caminando, y a poca distancia, hallaron otra enorme estatua. En ella, se podía ver a un caballo arrodillado en el suelo y hundiéndose en algo que parecía lodo. No, no era un caballo, notaron con horror: era Pegaso, al que le habían cortado las alas. Hades sostenía una, triunfante, y la otra simplemente no estaba. Pero eso no era todo. _

_El Pegaso había sido decapitado._

- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

- Supongo que simbolizan los anhelos del Señor del Inframundo y ejemplifican su terrible criterio sobre el arte - _concluyó el de Virgo_

- Ahora más que nunca hay que darnos prisa en cruzar este absurdo lugar, - _dijo Ikki, que no quiso confesarle a Shaka que hacía rato había notado que algo o alguien los vigilaba desde las sombras...  
_

_Reemprendieron la marcha, y se toparon con otras esculturas, pero después de haber notado cuál era la temática imperante, decidieron no hacerles demasiado caso y continuar. _

* * *

_Conforme más se adentraban en el bosque, los senderos adoptaban formas más caprichosas, y el ambiente se fue llenando de ruidos extraños y difusos. _

_De entre esos ruidos, a Ikki le pareció distinguir un ruido leve, pero incesante. Ruido como de pisadas ahogadas. _

_Se detuvo cuando oyó algo que le recordó mucho al bufido de un animal sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero cuando se giró a mirar no pudo ver nada. O a nadie. _

_- _¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

_Ikki retomó su andar con naturalidad, tratando de disimular _

_- **Están siguiéndonos - **le respondió mentalmente  
_

**_- Así es. _**

**_- Suena como a caballos. _**

**_- Creo que son Centauros... _**

**_- ¿Qué haremos? _**

**_- Nada. Llevan rato siguiéndonos y no han hecho nada para impedir nuestro paso. La marca debe tenerlos a raya, así que creo que lo mejor será permanecer alertas, pero sin atacar, a menos que sea necesario. _**

_**- Como tú digas.** _

_Sabiéndose vigilados, ambos continuaron con su andar. Cada vez se oían más ruidos, y al mirar de reojo hacia los árboles, pudieron distinguir varios pares de ojos brillando en la obscuridad, que sin embargo, solo los miraron pasar, sin interrumpir el trayecto. _

_Parecía que estaban cada vez más cerca de la llanura de Asfodelos, a juzgar por la luz que cada vez se filtraba con más fuerza entre las ramas, y estaban a punto de pensar que llegarían sin mayores contratiempos cuando oyeron un aleteo persistente y una extraña risita. _

- Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí...

_Ambos voltearon de inmediato al oír una voz cascada y rasposa, tan gruesa que era casi imposible el saber su sexo. No pudieron ver nada, pero sí percibieron un aura obscura y peligrosa, así que sin pensarlo, Ikki y Shaka se colocaron casi espalda con espalda. Ikki en guardia, con la diestra cerca del pecho y la izquierda cerca de su estómago, mientras que Shaka estaba erguido pero con las manos juntas a la altura de su corazón.  
_

- Hombres... Hombres jóvenes.

_La extraña voz evidentemente hablaba sobre ellos, pero no lograron definir su ubicación. Venía de arriba, eso era seguro, ¿pero de dónde exactamente? Las copas de los árboles eran tan frondosas, y su follaje tan denso... _

- Hace mucho que no veía hombres, y menos como ustedes. _  
_

_No hizo falta que se esforzaran más en localizar a su interlocutora, porque se dirigió hacia ellos a toda velocidad. La ágil presencia dio __varios círculos a su alrededor a gran velocidad, con tal revoleo en sus alas que no pudieron distinguirla. Después, pudieron oír nuevamente su risilla, y de la nada, la criatura alada __se quedó suspendida en el aire, quieta, para mostrarse frente a ellos. _

_Era bella y terrorífica a la vez, pensó Ikki. Las partes de su anatomía que estaban revestidas de piel humana, tenían una blancura espectral que le recordó un poco a la tez de Pandora. Tenía una cara preciosa de rasgos finos, ojos de un color verde muy hermoso y desmesuradamente grandes, y cabello color azabache, largo, ondulado y extremadamente brillante que la cubría como una cascada. __Sus alas eran magníficas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, grises y desprovistas de plumas, y s__u torso desnudo y velado por la cabellera, parecía ser tan perfecto, femenino y deseable que hubiera sido la inspiración de cualquier escultor, mezclando delgadez y abundancia a la vez._

_Hubiera podido pasar por una muchacha alada con cara de ángel, de no ser porque la mayor parte de sus muslos estaban recubiertos por plumas también grises que se hacían cada vez más abundantes hasta llegar a la rodilla, y entonces las extremidades se convertían en patas recubiertas de escamas que remataban en unas garras gruesas y aparentemente muy poderosas, que por cierto también sustituían a las manos.  
_

_Su voz rasposa contrastaba con su risita de niña, y su mirada hablaba de maldad.  
_

- Una arpía - _aseveró Shaka._

_Trató de recordar. En algún momento, se había aprendido sus nombres... Una era muy veloz, la otra... ¿Aleo? ¿Ciopete?  
_

_Lo que sí pudo recordar con toda claridad, fue que eran tres. _

_**¿Donde está las otras?, **pensó _

- Exactamente - _dijo la arpía dirigiéndose a Shaka, complacida de que la hubiera reconocido_ - Eres... son muy apuestos - _dijo ella sonriendo, y revelando unos dientes espantosos, afilados y podridos que parecían no corresponder en lo absoluto con la dulzura de su rostro y la tirantez de su piel joven y prometedora._

**_- Ikki, espera - _**_pidió __Shaka telepaticamente al notar que Ikki parecía listo para incendiar su cosmos y atacar a la arp__ía_**_  
_**

**_- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!  
_**

**_- Ni energía que desperdiciar. Esta sola, y tenemos la marca de Hécate. Quizás nos deje pasar, igual que los centauros y Cancerbero... En cualquier momento podríamos encontrarnos con los Jueces, o los Dioses. Deberíamos de reservarnos para ellos.  
_**

_Ikki asintió después de analizarlo unos momentos.  
_

- ¿Acaso eres... Ocípete? - _dijo Shaka dirigiéndose a la arpía_

- No - _respondió ella con una de sus risitas_

- ¿Al... Aelo? - _preguntó Shaka_

- ¡Sí, soy yo! - _dijo ella dedicándole una larga e inquisitiva mirada _ - No solo eres apuesto, sino listo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen dos hombres tan apuestos como ustedes en este bosque? ¿Están perdidos?

_Shaka no supo que decir exactamente._

- Qué piel tan blanca. ¿Te han dicho que pareces un ángel? - _la arpía no dudó en ____sacudir su cabellera y flotar _frente a él, de tal forma y a tal altura que sus erguidos y puntiagudos pechos quedaron al descubierto justo frente al rostro de Shaka, que enrojeció furiosamente al notar los negruzcos pezones que coronaban sus turgentes pechos y su sexo desprovisto de vello.  


- ¿Que haces, hermana? - _dijo una voz igualmente gruesa y extraña desde las alturas.  
_

- ¡Ven Ocípete, no vas a creer lo que me encontré!

**_Mierda,_** _pensó Ikki al notar que aparentemente de la nada, aparecía una segunda arpía_

- Hombres jóvenes, fuertes - _continuó Aelo volando alrededor de los dos, rápida como un endemoniado mosquito, olfateando sus alientos, y luego sus entrepiernas sin disimulo alguno_ - Y vírgenes - _determinó mientras ambos apretaban los dientes y a Ikki también se le subían los colores al rostro.  
_

- No son hombres comunes. Son caballeros de la diosa Athena - _determinó la recién llegada, que parecía ser aún más veloz que la primera. Poseía un rostro realmente hermoso, pero a diferencia de su hermana, tenía lacios cabellos castaños, ojos rojizos y alas y plumaje cafés. _

- Mejor aún. Carne joven, tersa, dura... ¡Hace tanto que no tengo a un hombre! - _dijo Aelo rematando con un graznido de insatisfacción_ - Y mucho menos un guerrero virgen. ¡Será toda una celebración!

- No lo sé - _respondió la segunda arpía volando en círculos alrededor de ellos mientras que Aelo se posaba sobre las ramas de uno de los inmensos árboles_ - ¿Se supone que eres un guerrero, hombrecito? - _le preguntó a Shaka_ - Portas una armadura, pero estás demasiado tranquilo, y tu piel parece inmaculada. ¿Dónde están tus cicatrices? ¿Las huellas de tu valor? - _preguntó mientras subía volando en línea recta_

_Shaka no respondió. Estaba listo para ejecutar su técnica Kaan en cualquier instante, y se sentía ligeramente arrepentido de haber impedido que Ikki actuara cuando sólo había una arpía a la vista.  
_

- Deberíamos de regalarle algunas - _le dijo la arpía a su hermana, y la recién llegada mostró la garra de su brazo derecho antes de lanzarse en caída libre hacia Shaka._

* * *

_El rubio no resultó herido porque la monstruosa mujer desistió de su intención en el momento en el que una de sus garras se prendió en llamas. Ocípete graznó de dolor y aterrizó torpemente para apagar su garra cubriéndola de tierra.  
_

_Shaka volteó de inmediato a mirar a su compañero, pero Ikki parecía no haber movido un sólo dedo._

_¿Cómo lo había hecho? _

- Ni se te ocurra, bruja -_ manifestó el Fénix_

- ¡Imbécil, no sabes con quien te has metido! - _gritó ella entre quejidos y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de furia._

- Yo digo exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Voy a cortarte la lengua!

- ¡No le hagas daño! - _intervino Aelo flotando frente a Ikki y extendiendo sus alas _- Quiero gozarlo primero.

- Podrás cabalgarlo sin ningún problema, hermana. Simplemente, voy a arrancarle la lengua en castigo a su atrevimiento.

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño?

- ¡Claro que no! - _dijo la arpía, que tenía aún más herido el orgullo, aunque la quemadura sí era de cuidado  
_

- Entonces quita esa cara. ¡Esto será tan divertido! Hace mucho que no lo pasamos bien... Es más, podríamos llamar a las Gorgonas y a las Erinias.

- Es una mala idea - _contestó Ocípete_ - Las Gorgonas son demasiado viejas; sería un desperdicio ofrecerles carne tan fresca. Y las Erinias no saben contenerse, los destrozarían antes de tiempo. No, mejor jugemos con ellos sólo nosotras - _concluyó con una horrible sonrisa_

- _**Ikki, emplea tu Puño Fantasma en Ocípete - **pidió Shaka, al ver que la situación estaba a punto de empeorar. _

_**- ¿Crees que tenga efecto en una criatura mitológica? **_

_**- Espero. Si no funciona, usaré mi Ilusión para que se vean a sí mismas devorándonos, y huiremos. **_

_**- ¿Y si eso tampoco funciona? **_

_Shaka suspiró. Ikki no era de ningún modo un optimista, y él a su vez tendía más a ser brutalmente realista. _

_Con razón Seiya era tan apreciado..._

- Sí. Podremos cabalgarlos, y beber su deliciosa semilla - _continuó Aelo._

- O recolectarla para hechizos poderosos... Desgarrarlos poco a poco... Son fuertes, así que resistirán al castigo.

- ¡Podremos gozarlos días enteros! - _exclamó Aelo con una de sus risitas._

- Y después, devorarlos. ¡Hace tanto que no pruebo carne humana!

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

- ¡Celeno! - _exclamaron ambas al oír un fortísimo aleteo sobre sus cabezas y una voz retumbante como un rayo._

- Encontré a estos dos hombres atravesando el bosque - _gritó Aelo, la de cabellera azabache_ - ¡Míralos! Son jóvenes, hermosos y fuertes. ¡Vamos a divertirnos con ellos! Seguramente podrán soportar mucho.

_Rápida como la luz, en un instante la tercera arpía estuvo frente a Ikki, examinándolo con sus entornados ojos amarillos. Tenía los cabellos color borgoña, plumaje de un color rojo intensísimo y el rostro más hermoso de las tres. Parecía en realidad, ser superior en todo a sus hermanas, a decir por sus alas más grandes, ____negras y desoladoras como una noche en el desierto, _y sus colmillos afilados, que sobresalían de su labio superior. 

_Y si la memoria no le fallaba a Shaka, también se distinguía por ser la más malvada... _

_- _ Encontrarás especialmente entretenido al que tienes enfrente - _observó Ocípete, que ya se deleitaba imaginando el sabor de la lengua de Ikki..._ - Es fuerte, de mal carácter, y con un corazón que evidentemente sabe odiar...

_Después de examinarlo al Fénix unos instantes, Celeno se movió rápido para dirigir su atención al Caballero de Virgo.  
_

- Recuerda que yo los encontré - _advirtió Aelo - _Es justo que él sea mío primero - _dijo refiriéndose a Shaka_._  
_

- No será de nadie, tonta - _dijo Celeno mirando con reprobación a Aelo, que parecía ser la más joven de las tres._

- ¡No me hables así!

- Lo digo porque lo mereces. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no debes tocarlos? ¿Ninguna de las dos lo ha notado? - _dijo mirando a sus hermanas con rabia.  
_

- ¿Notar qué? - _preguntó Ocípete._

- Que le pertenecen a Luna Negra.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Noo, no es justo! - _protestó Aelo._

- Siento su escencia impregnada en ellos, ¿qué no lo notaron? - _dijo revoloteando alrededor de ellos, olfateándolos de la forma más desagradable posible_.

- Pues sí, pero... - _intentó decir Aelo_

- Quizás no significa nada... - _opinó Ocípete_

- Estúpidas. No queremos problemas con ella - _reafirmó Celeno._

- Pero... - _insistió Aelo_

- Hermana, no seas así. Recuerda cuánto te gusta ver su carne desintegrándose... - _dijo Ocípete en un horrendo susurro, aleteando cerca del oído derecho de su hermana mayor, mientras que Aelo se aproximó a su izquierda - _¿No podríamos jugar con ellos aunque sea un poquito?

_Celeno miró a Shaka y a Ikki de nuevo, pareció meditar un momento la propuesta, y luego sonrió, mostrando aún más su espantosa dentadura.  
_

- No quiero enfadar a la Reina Invencible... pero todo es caótico desde que desapareció nuestro Señor - _dijo Celeno, mientras sus hermanas esperaban con ilusión su dictamen - _Quizás...

- ¿Sí?

- ... podríamos torturarlos un poco, y luego dejarlos seguir._  
_

_- _¡Sí!_ - graznaron las hermanas. _

_- _Además, siempre se puede decir que fue un accidente...

- Claro - _dijo Ocípete muy satisfecha_

- Tendremos que ser rápidas - _dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia_ - Y hagan lo que hagan, no olviden dejarlos con vida.

- ¡Yo cabalgaré al rubio y beberé su semilla! - _dijo Aelo con su risita enfermiza_

- Yo me comeré la lengua del otro, aunque aún no decido si la quiero cruda, o hervida - _anunció Ocípete_ - ¿Y tú, que quieres hacer con ellos, Celeno?

- Comeré un poco de sus entrañas. Son un verdadero manjar... - _dijo con escalofriante entusiasmo. _

_La arpía de plumaje rojizo se elevó majestuosa, desplegando sus inmensas alas negras, y escupió, mientras que sus hermanas se lanzaban contra Ikki y Shaka._

_- _¡"Khan"!

_La cúpula de poder los protegió del asqueroso líquido verdoso que manó de la boca de Celeno, que chocó y se deslizó hacia el piso, donde quemó el pasto para luego hacer hoyos en la tierra._

_Shaka hizo explotar la burbuja protectora y las arpías salieron expelidas por la energía. _

- Ahora - _gritó Shaka, y a su voz, Ikki actuó. _

_- _¡"Puño Fantasma"!

_Ikki hizo arder su poderoso y aumentado cosmos para lanzar el golpe hacia la frente de Ocípete, pero la arpía se movió tan rápido para esquivar el ataque que el golpe atravesó un grueso árbol y lo hizo caer. _

_En cuestión de instantes, las arpías ya estaban en el aire otra vez, listas para lanzarse de nuevo contra ambos. _

_- _¡"Khan"!

- ¡Es demasiado rápida! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - _preguntó Ikki cuando estuvieron protegidos por la resistente burbuja de energía una vez más, mientras las arpías se lanzaban contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, decididas a romperla con sus garras.  
_

_- _Las paralizaré entonces.

- Eso suena mucho mejor - _concluyó Ikki._

_Shaka adoptó la posición de flor de loto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras musitaba "Om", para incrementar su poder al máximo_

- ¿Listo? ¡Ahora!

_La energía creada por la técnica defensiva de Shaka fue liberada de golpe una vez que él juntó sus manos, y despidió a las arpías por los aires una vez más. Aelo salió despedida hacia la copa de los árboles, mientras que Ocípete y Celeno chocaron entre sí y luego fueron a dar contra los troncos, y se deslizaron al suelo, cayendo una delante de la otra.  
_

_Shaka desplegó el poder de su cosmos para inmovilizarlas, y con rapidez, Ikki las atacó.  
_

* * *

___El Caballero Dorado desistió de su Restricción instantes después y miró a Ikki, que observaba atento la reacción de las criaturas aladas. _

_Por algunos segundos no pasó nada, pero después, Aelo se alejó volando a toda velocidad, Ocípete comenzó a emitir unos graznidos espantosos mientras comenzaba a arañar el suelo con desesperación, como buscando abrir un gran hoyo en el cual ocultarse, mientras que Celeno parecía estar paralizada, ya fuera por el poder que Shaka había ejercido en ella, o por el Puño Fantasma del Ave Fénix.  
_

_- _Bien hecho, Ikki.

- Lo mismo digo... ¿Qué estará viendo? - _dijo Ikki con curiosidad al mirar a Celeno. _

_- _No tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo. ¡Vámonos!_ - dijo Shaka, y los dos se echaron a correr por los senderos, desesperados por llegar ya al Campo de los Asfodélos. _

_- _Sobre... lo que dijeron las arpías - _dijo Ikki rompiendo el silencio_ _después de algunos minutos corriendo. _

- No hablemos de eso. Nunca - _dijo Shaka, tratando de no recordar las miradas y los gestos obscenos de Aelo. _

- Perfecto_ - dijo Ikki, encontrando de gran utilidad la discreción del hindú.  
_

- ¿Cómo hiciste para herirla? -_ preguntó el de Virgo. _

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la garra en llamas. No vi que te movieras cuando la heriste ni sentí que la temperatura se elevara. ¿Qué técnica empleaste?

- No hice nada.

- ¿Cómo que no hiciste nada?

- No hice ningún movimiento. Sólo... pensé en detenerla.

- ¿En detenerla?

- Bueno, quise que estallara en llamas.

- Piroquinesis... No podías hacerlo antes.

- No...

- ...

- ...pero cuando desperté en el hospital...

- ¿Qué?

- No sé explicarlo bien... creo que le leí el pensamiento a la psicóloga la primera vez que hablamos. Pero no he podido volver a hacerlo... y mira que lo intenté - _dijo Ikki, ruborizándose un poco al recordar que había intentado hacerlo más de una vez con Seika, para saber si Shun estaba en lo cierto con sus locas y edulcoradas teorías. Y claro, no se lo había contado a nadie..._

- Bueno, no sería la primera vez que haces cosas extraordinarias al calor de la batalla - _concluyó el rubio._

* * *

_Shaka no pudo determinar cuánto corrieron, pero le pareció que aquel endemoniado bosque no acabaría nunca. La cabeza le punzaba, le faltaba el aliento como no le sucedía desde que era un niño entrenándose bajo el extenuante calor de la India, y sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero el aparentemente interminable bosque no lo era, claro, y para su gran alivio, los árboles fueron escaseando, la luz se intensificó y los senderos llegaron a su fin, desembocando en el lugar más anhelado._

- Al fin, ahí está... - _dijo con voz ligeramente entrecortada._

- La llanura de Asfódelos.

_Frente a sus ojos, apareció una enorme pradera, por llamarla de algun modo, aunque era opuesta a cualquier pradera de la superficie, pues a pesar de estar repleta y abundante, en vez de producir alegría, el efecto era más bien lúgubre. Había miles de flores, todas idénticas, pero eran unas flores blancas y extrañas, casi desprovistas de color, de fuertes tallos, y que se daban en racimos tubulares. _

_El ambiente era frío, y aunque había mucha más luz que en el bosque, era de un extraño color bermellón, débil y fantasmagórica, haciendo pensar en un crepúsculo inacabable.  
_

_Ikki recordó que Hyoga una vez había hablado de las Noches Blancas, y pensó que esas debían de ser muchísimo más alegres y soleadas comparadas con la mortecina luz de aquellos campos._

___Había árboles, no muchos, y también eran peculiares, pues estaban curvados y las ramas en vez de apuntar hacia arriba, estaban dirigidas al suelo. Y e_n aquel lugar no había horizonte, pero al observar hacia la construcción más próxima, pudieron divisar bandadas de aves. 

_Después descubrieron que no eran sino murciélagos. _

- Bueno, ahora solo hay que atravesarla y ya - _dijo Ikki mirando la llanura. El japonés se dispuso a echarse a correr nuevamente, pero Shaka lo detuvo. _

- Calma. Aquí tenemos que ser especialmente precavidos; no llamemos mucho la atención.

- ¿Con las armaduras puestas? - _ironizó Ikki._

- Creo que con mantenernos tranquilos bastará. Claro, siempre y cuando, ninguno de nuestros "amigos" esté dando una caminata.

- No creí que conocieras el sarcasmo.

- Lo conozco, solo que no he tenido la ocasión de emplearlo. Y claro, eso no lo aprendí de Buda...

- No te quejes de tu maestro después de tener el "gusto" de conocer al mío_.  
_

- ... Pensé que nos costaría más trabajo llegar. - _dijo Shaka cambiando bruscamente de tema._

_Ikki volteó a mirarlo preguntándose si estaría bromeando de nuevo, pero su rostro sereno le indicó que el rubio había hablado totalmente en serio. _

_Shaka debía de tener una gran imaginación; sin duda, era una caja llena de sorpresas. __  
_

- Ese debe de ser el castillo de Hécate - _observó Ikki refiriéndose a la austera aunque imponente construcción, que no parecía muy lejana - _Ya no la hagamos esperar.

_Los Caballeros se pusieron en marcha, internándose en lo que parecían ser campos interminables de aquellas extrañas florecillas blancas y que les llegaban casi hasta las rodillas.  
_

- Aggh, cada vez olemos peor... - _se quejó el adolescente. _

_La sensible nariz del hindú coincidió, pero mientras caminaban, pensó que el aroma parecía haberse magnificado indeciblemente._

- No somos nosotros, creo... - _dijo mirando a su alrededor._

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que son las flores - _dijo, y se detuvo para tomar una de aquellas peculiares flores cuya corola, vista de cerca, semejaba a una estrella, mientras que los pétalos eran alargados y de bordes temblorosos e irregulares, y al acercarla un poco a su nariz, no le quedó ninguna duda_ - Sí, son los asfodelos.

- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que nos bebimos las flores!?

- Quizás.

- Jamás imaginé que hubiera flores que olieran a muerto.

- Todo es singular y distinto aquí.

- ¡Mira!

_Lo que llamó la atención de Ikki, fue la enorme cantidad de almas que comenzaron a ver una vez que se internaron en los prados. Eran tantas, que era casi imposible que no las hubieran visto, pero es que parecían mimetizarse con el entorno por alguna extraña ley de óptica provocada por esa luz crepuscular y una neblina blancuzca que lo permeaba todo.  
_

- Pensé que ya no hallaríamos almas insepultas.

- Si no recuerdo mal, todos los que están aquí sí fueron sepultados, pero fueron juzgados, y no los hallaron ni buenos ni malos, así que los dejan vagar por este lugar eternamente.

- Qué crueldad. Morir literalmente de aburrimiento.

- Me parece haber leído que las almas que vagan aquí... beben sangre.

- Lo que nos faltaba: Vampiros.

- No lo son, exactamente, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Si la memoria no me falla, si una de estas almas bebe, puede fungir como una especie de oráculo.

- ¿Y para qué querríamos hablar con los dioses?

- No funcionan como un oráculo clásico. Creo que cuando una de estas almas bebe sangre, puede brindar información sobre lo que sucede en el exterior... Allá arriba.

_Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que habían tenido la misma idea al mismo tiempo. _

_Si le brindaban su sangre a un par de aquellos desventurados, quizás podrían saber si Afrodita y Shura estaban bien. Y si el cuerpo de Seiya aún resistía..._

- ¿Qué dices? - _preguntó Shaka._

_En respuesta, Ikki tomó una de las plumas de su armadura para pincharse el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Apretó la carne apenas herida, y la gota cayó al suelo, causando de inmediato que naciera una flor exótica que recordaba a una orquídea, grande, de los colores del fuego y bellísima, que despedía un aroma maravilloso que de inmediato comenzó a esparcirse. _

_Y en cuanto eso sucedió, las almas parecieron salir de su letargo para voltear a ver el Fénix y luego dirigirse hacia él, pues ahora comprendían que no era un muerto más, sino que estaba vivo y lleno de la sangre más especial del mundo..._

* * *

_Un verdadero ejército de espíritus comenzó a dirigirse hacia los Caballeros. No corriendo, pero mucho más rápido de lo que se habían movido segundos antes. _

_- _Este sería un buen momento para que practicar tus nuevas habilidades - _observó Shaka, que parecía impasible ante la multitud que se les aproximaba._

- ¿Sugieres que los queme?

- Por supuesto que no. Paralízalos.

- Leí Una mente y he logrado crear Algunas llamas - _dijo Ikki remarcando "una" y "algunas"_ - No me parece un buen momento para intentar algo más.

- Yo, al contrario, no veo oportunidad mejor para adquirir control. Tus poderes están en expansión, y podrían resultar más útiles y necesarios que nunca.

_Ikki miró hacia el grupo que se aproximaba cada vez más hacia ellos, y pareció dudar un poco. _

_- _Solo piensa en detenerlos. No dudes_ - aconsejó Shaka. _

_- _Son demasiados...

- Piensa como si fueran uno sólo. Un solo par de piernas, y de brazos, un solo torso.

_Ikki clavó sus ojos en aquellos que caminaban de frente a ellos, pero Shaka notó que había quienes se dirigían hacia ellos por los costados. _

_- _Cierra los ojos e imagina ese único y gran cuerpo deteniéndose. Sé que podrás.

_Ikki siguió las recomendaciones del hindú, y aproximadamente unos cientos de almas quedaron paralizadas cuando ya practicamente los tenían rodeados. _

_-_ Funcionó_ - declaró Shaka, y el japonés abrió los ojos y contempló con contento su obra._

_- _No fue tan complicado como pensé_ - admitió Ikki. _

_- _Un muy buen resultado _ - halló Shaka - _Ahora, permite que uno sí se aproxime a ti. Quien tú quieras; sólo visualizalo en movimiento.

_Los ojos azules de Ikki recorrieron los lúgubres rostros, y se decidió por una señora muy blanca de edad avanzada y rizados cabellos castaños, que pudo continuar moviéndose después de que Ikki puso toda su atención en ella. En cuanto se vio libre, la que antes había aparecido una mujer tranquila, pareció enloquecer y trató de avalanzarse hacia la garganta del Fénix, pero Shaka, atendiendo a la seña que Ikki le hizo, detuvo a la mujer poniéndole con suavidad un dedo en la frente, mientras Ikki se retiraba la parte de la armadura que protegía su muñeca izquierda para colocarla bajo su brazo y cortarse nuevamente con la pluma. _

_Los ojos de la desventurada alma parecieron desorbitarse cuando él hizo aquello, y cuando Ikki asintió nuevamente, Shaka permitió que avanzara y las manos de la mujer aferraron enseguida el brazo desnudo para pegar sus labios a la herida y comenzar a sorber haciendo unos ruidos horribles. _

_- _¿Cuándo la detengo?_ - preguntó Ikki sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo al sentir los chupetones de la anciana y las miradas literalmente hambrientas de las almas paralizadas, que lo hacían sentir como si fuera ganado. _

_- _No lo sé. Supongo que no necesitará demasiado.

_Ikki le puso la mano derecha en el hombro para tratar de detenerla, pero a pesar de su aparente fragilidad y de lo débil que había estado antes, ella se aferró con sorprendentes fuerzas a su carne para impedir que la privaran de tan maravilloso elixir. Como el leve empujón no funcionó, la mano derecha del Fénix fue al cabello de la mujer para jalar y apartarla de sí.  
_

_- _Suficiente. Dime ahora...

- ...

- ¿Qué pregunto?_ - dijo dirigiéndose a Shaka al no saber cómo lograr que la mujer le diera la información. _

_- _No estoy seguro_ - dijo Shaka acercándose a la mujer, que protestaba y se tironeaba con energía, tratando de volver a la fuente de tan delicioso alimento. _

_- _¡Déjame beber más, por favor!_ - imploró la mujer, que parecía totalmente lúcida ahora y que trató de hacer que Ikki le soltara el pelo - _Hace tantísimo tiempo que no me sentía así... Todo aquí siempre es igual, triste y desolador... infinito.

- Quizás te lo permita si te controlas.

_Ella asintió, así que Ikki la soltó y pareció comérselos a ambos con los ojos, para luego ____echarse al suelo y _ mirar a su alrededor como si lo viera todo por primera vez.

- Estoy tan arrepentida - _dijo la mujer, aparentemente perdiéndose en sus recuerdos mientras olfateaba el aire, dirigiendo su rostro hacia arriba_ - Hubo tanto que no hice, tuve una vida tan correcta y gris. ¡Si pudiera volver, trascender de este lugar! ¡Es tan hermoso, tan delicioso el sol! - _dijo ella extendiendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos, como si percibiera de algún modo la luz del astro bañándola gracias a la sangre de Ikki_ - Es otoño. Mi estación favorita... Huele a viento y a lluvia cercana...

- Contesta nuestra pregunta, y habrá más - _intervino Shaka poniendo una mano en su hombro. _

_Ikki asintió y meneó el brazo haciendo que cayera una nueva gota que dio origen a otra hermosa flor, ahora carmesí, capturando de nuevo la atención de la viejecilla._

- Allá arriba hay un hombre alto, de ojos y cabellos azules, claros ambos como el cielo de la primavera, rostro de belleza incomparable, pestañas muy negras y tupidas, que huele a rosas y que posee un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. No es un hombre cualquiera, sirve a la Diosa Athena. Su nombre es Afrodita, Caballero Dorado de Piscis. ¿Puedes verlo? Dinos como está - _continuó el hindú._

_La mujer miró hacia arriba, los ojos poniéndosele casi en blanco, y después de algunos segundos de tenso silencio, habló._

- Está muy pálido, y muy débil; apenas y respira. Estuvo muy cerca de morir, prácticamente no tiene fuerza alguna...

- ...

- ... pero vive. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y está soñando... Creo que con su amor...

_Shaka supuso que se refería a Angelo, pues a su aguda percepción no se le habían escapado ciertas miradas que habían intercambiado sus compañeros de Cáncer y Piscis, pero siendo tan discreto como era, no había mencionado ni mencionaría nada. No era su asunto y fin de la historia. _

_Ikki, en cambio, pensó simplemente que la mujer debía de estar alucinando. _

_- _Hay otra persona de la que deseamos saber -_ dijo Ikki - _Tiene...

- Dame más, y te diré lo que quieras_ - dijo la vieja mirando a Ikki con ansiedad y súplica, aunque clara al expresar que no hablaría si no recibía lo que tanto deseaba. _

_Shaka se disponía a retirarse la protección de su muñeca cuando Ikki le habló. _

_- _Deja que lo siga haciendo yo.

_El rubió le sonrió agradecido y asintió, y en cuanto Ikki extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba nuevamente,y se apretó la carne de la muñeca, la señora prácticamente gateó hasta tener a su alcance la dulce sangre del Ave Fénix... _

_Después de que ella bebió un poco más, Ikki alejó su brazo con violencia, y Shaka se dirigió otra vez a ella. _

_- _Hay otro hombre, otro caballero de Athena. Shura de Capricornio. Ojos negros y penetrantes, cabellos cortos y azabaches, piel apiñonada, y de voz grave y profunda. ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Cómo está?

_La mujer pareció entrar en una especie de trance nuevamente, y luego contestó. _

_- _Lo veo sentado en la cama de una habitación amplia y bien iluminada. Está algo pálido, pero conversa con alguien, y le están dando de comer.

_Ambos suspiraron aliviados al saber que al menos el español parecía estar fuera de peligro. _

_Ikki estaba por volver a ofrecerle su sangre a la mujer para preguntarle sobre Seiya cuando se volvió con violencia, porque sentía que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad desde los bosques. Y antes de verlos, supo de quiénes se trataba. _

_Minos y Aiacos estaban llegando._

_- _Son ellos_ - dijo Ikki sin más mientras se ponía la protección de su brazo, y Shaka comprendió - _Ve con ella y encuéntrenlo, yo me hago cargo y los alcanzo.

_Shaka no se sintió feliz ante el ofrecimiento de Ikki. Era un Caballero Dorado, y había llegado a ser uno muy orgulloso: jamás había huído de un enfrentamiento, y en otros tiempo jamás hubiera permitido que un adolescente que había comenzado como Caballero de Bronce peleara en su lugar, pero las circunstancias parecían exigirlo. _

_- _Cuidate_ - le dijo al Fénix, y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo de Hécate. _

* * *

_Una numerosa e impresionante jauría rodeaba la austera construcción de piedras violáceas que servía de morada a la Reina de la Noche. Alrededor de ella, crecían plantas y flores completamente distintas a los asfodelos, pero también eran extrañas y lúgubres, como todo lo que crecía en el Inframundo, y a la derecha de la entrada, había un gran álamo negro.  
_

___Ella los aguardaba entre las sombras desde una especie de porche, sus penetrantes ojos observándolo todo sin ser percibida, _convertida en el perro de ojos rosas que se había presentado ante Saori en aquel primer encuentro, para no llamar demasiado la atención. Había aguardado la llegada de los caballeros, y había estado a punto de ir en su auxilio cuando sintió que las arpías les daban problemas, pero afortunadamente, percibió que habían sorteado de una forma o de otra el peligro y que al fin estaban llegando al punto de encuentro. 

_No la habían defraudado. Habían superado los retos y al fin estaban arribando, y mejor aún, en una sola pieza. _

_Mientras esperaba a que Ikki y Shaka recorrieran aquel último tramo, había experimentado ciertas dudas. Perséfone y ella habían sido íntimas amigas desde siempre, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía ser considerado traición... _

_Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Seiya debía de estar sintiendo. Siempre había sentido una simpatía muy grande por los hombres, pues se sentía un poco más cercana a ellos que a los dioses, que siempre la habían dejado un poco de lado. Se sentía responsable por la tortura indecible por la que él estaba pasando, y ya que había sido testigo directo de cuánto había sufrido Perséfone al haber sido hecha prisionera por Hades, le parecía inaudito e incluso reprobaba que ahora ella le estuviera haciendo algo así a un joven que solo había cumplido con su deber de salvaguardar la vida de Athena. _

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó ruidos metálicos. Vio brillos dorados abriéndose paso entre neblina, las flores y las almas y luego, la abundante cabellera de sol resplandeciendo y agitándose alrededor de su afilada silueta. Poco después, sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Shaka, que corría a su encuentro y que la distinguió en la obscuridad del portal, pero cuando sólo los separaban unos cuantos metros y ella estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente para salir a la luz, Shaka se detuvo en seco y comenzó a darse vuelta hacia su flanco izquierdo, lentamente. _

_- **Si puedes oírme, márchate por favor - **le dijo Shaka mentalmente **- Búscalo.**_

_Hécate suspiró. Lo que había buscado evitar, estaba sucediendo: todos los Kyotos ya habían hecho su aparición._

**- _No tarden. _**

**_- Te alcanzaremos de inmediato. _**

_La Diosa de la Noche retrocedió algunos pasos, y su cuerpo fue envuelto en un humo negro cuando se transformó en una serpiente del color de la luna, que después avanzó hacia adelante para ir y recorrer, sin ser notada, el Palacio de Perséfone... _

* * *

_Los Kyotos no eran los únicos enterados de la llegada de Ikki, que se había anunciado sin querer al sangrar sobre los Asfodelos. Hypnos y Tanatos estaban juntos, merodeando la parte trasera de la morada de su ahora Señora y añorando poder oír los gritos de Seiya, que parecían haber parado desde hacía algún tiempo, cuando sintieron la presencia del Caballero del Ave Fénix.  
_

_Al sentirlo, se miraron incrédulos. _

_- _¡Es él! - _dijo Tanatos_ - Ese bastardo infeliz...

- Debe de haber venido por su amiguito - _dijo Hypnos pensando en Seiya._

- ¿¡Pero cómo se atreve!?

- Calma, hermano. Es la oportunidad que soñamos. Nos vengaremos de ese estúpido malnacido.

_La furia en los ojos de Tanatos disminuyó, y la reemplazó una maliciosa y enorme sonrisa. _

_- _Hay que darnos prisa_ - dijo Hypnos al sentir que Minos y Aiacos comenzaban a combatir con él - _El niñito ese será sólo nuestro.

_Dejando de lado la usual y regia parsimonia con la que siempre se conducían los gemelos, comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente para rodear la construcción y dirigirse hacia los prados donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento. _

_Y habían alcanzado la entrada cuando sintieron un escalofrío y escucharon a su Señora._

_- **Hypnos, Tanatos, preséntense ante mí. **_

_Los Dioses gemelos se miraron contrariados, pensando incluso en ignorar su llamado. Deseaban atrapar a Ikki primero, y se disponían a seguir su camino cuando volvieron a oírla. _

_**- Los quiero en el salón del Trono, ahora mismo. **_

**- _Señora, un caballero de esa..._** - _comenzó Tanatos, atreviéndose a contestarle a Perséfone. _

_- **Por eso los convoco.** _

_Inconformes pero resignados, ambos entraron al castillo corriendo, consolados al recordar que el Fénix era fuerte y persistente, y que seguramente aunque ambos Kyotos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, el arrogante adolescente pondría resistencia hasta que ellos pudieran ponerle las manos encima, torturarlo y matarlo como el perro que era. _

_En la enorme sala ya los esperaba Perséfone, ataviada con una enorme capa negra cerrada que disimulaba que debajo, sólo llevaba una bata negra transparente y con mariposas de brillantes colores bordadas. _

_Los dioses se arrodillaron al verla sentada en el Trono que había ocupado su amado Hades, y el impulsivo Tanatos se atrevió a hablar antes de que ella se lo permitiera. _

- Mi Señora, - _dijo_ - nuestro reino ha sido violado nuevamente por gente de Athena.

- Lo sé - _respondió Perséfone, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, mostrando ante ellos calma y hasta cierto interés. - _Pero en el futuro, hablarás sólo después de que yo te lo permita, Tanatos.

_- _Disculpe, Señora - _respondió el Dios bajando aún más la cabeza_ - pero me pareció imperativo informarla.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada en mis dominios sin que yo lo sepa... Pueden levantarse.

_Perséfone también se puso de pie y guardó silencio al rodear su trono, deliberando aparentemente, mientras los hermanos intercambiaban miradas, impacientándose al pensar que su Señor jamás habría tardado tanto en permitirles intervinir o en darles órdenes._

- Debe de haber venido con el propósito de rescatar a Pegaso - _dijo Hypnos aventurándose en romper el silencio._

- Naturalmente, pero les ruego que no se preocupen por eso - _dijo ella sentándose de nuevo con movimientos graciosos y fluidos - _Ya hay alguien haciéndose cargo.

_- _¡Pero él...!

- Ese muchacho es uno de los que los derrotó, ¿no es así?

_Los dioses guardaron silencio, negándose a reconocer su derrota ante un joven mortal._

- Ya que ustedes ya murieron una vez en sus manos, prefiero que permanezcan aquí. Los Kyotos se harán cargo.

- Señora, eso es rid...

- Permítanos ir, su Majestad, por favor - _dijo Hypnos interrumpiendo a su hermano antes de que dijera una barbaridad_ - Deseamos vengar a nuestro Señor. Sentimos el deber...

- ¿Y creen que yo no deseo y siento lo mismo?

- Mi Señora... - _insistió Tanatos._

- ¿O es que están osando a poner en entredicho mis acciones?

- Jamás, Señora - _respondió Hypnos_

- Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que la niña mimada de Zeus pague por todos y cada uno de sus atrevimientos, señores... Y para que eso suceda, permitiré que los Kyotos se enfrenten al intruso, y ellos a su vez, permitirán que el Fénix viva... y se lo lleve - _dijo desviando su mirada, sus manos crispándose sobre el trono para lograr contener sus emociones al referirse a la inminente partida de Seiya.  
_

- ¡No! - _dijo Tanatos olvidando toda propiedad, auténticamente horrorizado al oír una idea tan absurda _

- Tenemos derecho a vengarnos de ellos, su Majestad - _dijo Hypnos poniendo una mano sobre la de su gemelo para contenerlo, y que a su vez trataba de mantenerse tranquilo aunque por supuesto, estaba en desacuerdo con la joven.  
_

- Quizás, pero mis planes de venganza y los suyos se interponen, y ya que Zeus me dio la espada a mí, y no a ustedes, tendrán que someterse a mi voluntad, y creerme cuando digo que estoy haciéndome cargo de todo... Lo cual me hace recordar algo que ya había contemplado. Quiero que aquí y ahora, me juren por el Estigia su obediencia absoluta.

- ¿Qué? - _dijeron ambos, incrédulos y ofendidos._

- Debería de habérselos pedido hace tiempo, pero claro, había tanto por hacer... Lo volví a considerar hace poco, y este me parece el momento ideal. No puedo seguir un día más teniéndolos bajo mi mando sin que me juren lealtad irrevocable.

- Señora, siempre hemos sido fieles a su esposo - _dijo Hypnos, que podía oír los dientes de su hermano rechinando de tan apretados._

- Lo sé, pero él no está, y no estará aquí por un tiempo indefinible, y yo no puedo llevar a cabo mis planes sin contar con su apoyo absoluto e incuestionable. Sé que puede parecerles extraño mi proceder porque yo no soy como él ni pretendo serlo, jamás. Pero gobernaré este lugar como mejor me parezca, y mientras esté al mando, las cosas se harán a mi modo y todos aquí, empezando por ustedes, seguirán mis órdenes ciegamente... - _dijo ella caminando a su derecha, dirigiéndose al lugar donde reposaba la espada del regente del Inframundo y que ahora le pertenecía _- o los Kyotos tendrán que hacerse cargo de todo lo que haga falta, mientras ustedes esperan en algún rincón del Tártaro el regreso de Hades.

_Se hizo el silencio._

_Hypnos asintió primero, luego, lo hizo Tanatos, ambos mirando luego hacia el suelo para ocultar el auténtico odio que experimentaban hacia la consorte de su extrañado amo, y mientras, Perséfone se dirigió hacia una de las cortinas del lugar._

_- _¡Nisia!

_En cuestión de segundos, una de las jovencitas que practicaba hechicería y que tenía a Ariadna por líder, salió de entre las cortinas y se acercó a Perséfone. La Diosa le susurró algo y la muchacha, que iba ataviada con una túnica larga azul cielo, asintió para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir del lugar.  
_

_Luego, a los tres no les quedó más que esperar su regreso._

* * *

_Al quedarse solo, Ikki había paralizado de nuevo a la señora, y después se dio la media vuelta para caminar rumbo a su reencuentro con los Kyotos, su andar desafiante y más decidido que nunca. _

_Aiacos y Minos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al salir corriendo del bosque y verlo de pie en medio de los Asfodelos como si nada, sonriendo y portando con orgullo su armadura transformada, ahora muy blanca y con destellos dorados, alada y resplandeciente. _

_- _¡Maldito Fénix!_ - dijo Aiacos deteniéndose a unos metros de él, y notando con rabia que Ikki no solo se veía completamente repuesto, si no que lucía más fuerte y más seguro que nunca.  
_

_El Kyoto de cabellos negros ____había sido el primero en notar el cosmos de fuego del adolescente: no olvidaría nunca la huella que dejaba ese aborrecido muchacho, y desde ese momento, estuvo_ furioso por su sorpresiva aparición tan adentro en los dominios que protegía.  


_¿Cómo podía haber llegado tan lejos sin que nadie lo notara y les avisara? _

_Pero ese detalle no importaba demasiado. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar al percibir su intrusión, fue en vengarse de él. _

_Sin contemplaciones, Aiacos de inmediato movió los brazos para crear un rayo de energía que se lo llevara lejos, mientras gritaba_

_-_ ¡"Aleteo de Garuda"!

_El espectro de la Estrella Divina de la Ventaja miró hacia arriba para deleitarse al ver el cuerpo de Ikki volando por los aires, pero para su sorpresa, Ikki seguía en tierra firme. No había hecho más que mover un poco su torso hacia la izquierda y con ello había logrado esquivar el poder del Kyoto. _

_Si lo impresionó la facilidad con la que Ikki esquivó su poder, lo disimuló. _

_- _Eres un completo imbécil -_ gritó con rabia - _¡No debiste volver jamás!

_- _Si crees que vas a poder llevarte a tu amigo_ - dijo el Kyoto de largos y abundantes cabellos grises al alcanzar y unirse a su compañero - _estás muy equivocado_. _No existe salvación posible para el Caballero de Pegaso.

_- _Minos, Aiacos, ¿dónde están sus modales? _- dijo Ikki haciéndoles una burlona y falsa reverencia, procurando ganar tiempo para que la diosa y Shaka no fueran interrumpidos en su labor - _Primero, se saluda, luego, se ataca. ¿Cómo puede ser que un "imbécil" como yo, lo sepa? ¿Qué dice eso de ustedes?_  
_

_- ... _

_- _No puedo decir que me alegra volver a verlos - _continuó Ikki_ - pero...

_- _Lo de aquella vez fue suerte. Esta vez, será distinto_ - dijo Aiacos _

_Ikki no contuvo una carcajada. _

_- _¿Tú crees? ¿Y me llamas imbécil a mí? Mírame. ¿Te parece que porto una armadura Divina por pura suerte? ¿Crees que evité tu golpe por mera coincidencia? ¿Sientes mi cosmos mermado? Si antes pude contigo, esta vez será aún más fácil, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, te sugiero, les sugiero - _dijo mirándolos a ambos -_ que se den la media vuelta y se larguen.

- ¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres!? - _gritó Minos_

- Sé lo que soy: el Ave Fénix, renacida y más poderosa que nunca. Así que por su bien, váyanse a juzgar almas, que este, no es su asunto.

- Eso está por verse_ - dijo Minos, que usualmente era más sereno, y que sin embargo, aborreció la arrogancia con la que les hablaba ese mocoso insufrible. - _¡"Marioneta Cósmica"!

* * *

_Mientras Ikki combatía con Garuda y Grifo, y Perséfone dialogaba con los Dioses gemelos, Hécate ya se había introducido al Palacio. Supuso que Seiya debía de estar prisionero en la zona de los calabozos, que no había visitado nunca, pero no le hacía falta conocer el lugar. Para eso, le bastaba con el encantamiento que había llevado a cabo y su olfato ofidio, que la guió sin problemas al calabozo donde Seiya había pasado casi dos meses. _

_Al entrar a la celda, supo sin lugar a dudas que el escudo humano de Athena había estado ahí, pues pudo olfatear su sangre, la sangre de la Diosa de la justicia, e incluso, algo del veneno que recubría la espada de Hades. También, y para su sorpresa, pudo olfatear restos de néctar, y para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto al asumir que ese era el lugar en el que lo habían tenido cautivo, vio cadenas y grilletes colgando del techo, y un lienzo manchado con su sangre._

_Pero ahí acabó su contento. Pegaso había permanecido ahí un buen tiempo, ¿pero dónde estaba ahora? _

_Salió del calabozo y trató de percibir su peculiar aroma, pero no pudo registrar su nueva locación: el rastro había desaparecido aparentemente por completo. _

_Revisó el resto de las celdas esperando hallarlo, pero Seiya ni estaba, ni había estado en ninguna de ellas. S__alió de los sótanos dispuesta a recorrer todo el palacio si era necesario para encontrarlo, empezando por las torres, y se enfilaba hacia una de ellas cuando la recorrió un escalofrío. _

_Pudo sentir un dolor enloquecedor, olió carne ardiendo y oyó gritos, y risas. _

_Algo muy malo le sucedía a Shaka..._

* * *

_Los minutos que pasaron en silencio frente a Perséfone les parecieron interminables a los Dioses gemelos, que podían sentir que la batalla se desarrollaba, y que no era uno, si no dos los Caballeros que habían irrumpido en el Inframundo. _

_Pero la espera llegó a su fin, y cuando la jovencita volvió, notaron que venía acompañada por otra jovencita vestida en túnica azul. Nisia portaba una hermoso jarrón negro, mientras que Zora llevaba dos kilix*. _

_Con un gesto grácil, pero inconfundible, Perséfone sonrió, blandió la espada, volvió a sentarse en el trono, y la presentó ante ellos, sosteniéndola con ambas manos. _

_Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles. _

_Lo que estaban a punto de hacer implicaba atarse ineludiblemente a Perséfone. Jurar por el Estigia constituía una promesa irrompible: i____mplicaba que a partir de ese momento les sería imposible discutir o sublevarse. La idea no les agradaba en lo absoluto, pero era evidente que no les quedaba más que someterse a su voluntad, o lo pagarían muy caro, pues_ violar aquel juramento era penado con dureza, y negarse podía costarles incluso la vida si ella en verdad los enviaba al Tártaro.  


_Avanzaron lentamente, y se arrodillaron frente al trono. Ambos tomaron las kilix que les fueron ofrecidas, y luego Nisia las llenó con las aguas negras que estaban dentro del bello y a la vez macabro jarrón. _

_- _Juren que me servirán de corazón, con humildad y obediencia hasta el regreso de mi esposo.

_Hypnos miró de reojo a las jóvenes pitonisas, que permanecían de pie juntas y formando una diagonal con respecto al trono, y se esforzó en obedecer, sintiendo que Perséfone los humillaba aún más haciéndolos ofrecer su libación frente a esas simples muchachitas._

- Juro por estas aguas del Estigia, el río más sagrado_ - dijo Hypnos mientras vaciaba su kilix a los pies descalzos de Perséfone - _que serviré con todo mi corazón, humildad y obediencia a Perséfone, Diosa del Inframundo, que será mi Reina y mi dueña hasta el retorno del Señor Hades.

_Tanatos repitió el juramento y la acción, y cuando ambos hubieron acabado, notaron que en el fondo de las kilix, podía verse el Álamo Blanco, que representaba a la también Diosa de la Primavera. _

_- _Bien. Como su Señora, les ordeno que no intervengan, y que se retiren: vuelvan a Giudecca. La reconstrucción del Palacio Negro y del Templo aún no terminan, y eso me disgusta profundamente, así que encárguense personalmente, y no vuelvan por aquí hasta que los convoque.

_Ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, y ella disfrutó al ver que esos dos, que siempre habían sido tan creídos, ahora lucían mansos y titubeantes. _

- Dénse prisa. Aquí no son de utilidad alguna por el momento, pero no duden: si les necesito, lo sabrán.

- Sí, su Majestad - _dijeron ellos con una reverencia profunda, para luego darse la media vuelta y salir._

- Ustedes también retírense - _dijo la diosa rubia dirigiéndose a las pitonisas_ - las quiero a todas juntas en su torre, y no salgan de ahí hasta que se los pida.

- Claro, mi señora - _dijo Zora, y ambas se marcharon atravesando nuevamente la cortina._

_Cuando Perséfone se supo en verdad sola, se puso de pie, dejó la espada en su lugar y luego se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios, tratando de contener el llanto. _

_Seiya aún estaba en el Inframundo, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo más. _

_Sólo llevaba unos minutos alejada de su piel tibia y tersa, y ya sentía que el frío y la soledad que la embargaban eran insufribles._ _¡Era tan cruel que hubieran tenido que separarse así! _

_Recordó las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado..._

* * *

_- _¿Te irás con ellos?

_Seiya no contestó, y ella sintió que le arrancaban las entrañas. _

_- _Vinieron por ti. Supongo que es una señal... llegó el momento de separarnos.

- ...

- Ya lo sabíamos... Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¿Es peligroso que me vaya, no?_ - había preguntado él con los ojos arrasados_

_- _Tanto como que permanezcas aquí. La cura estará pronto... - _había repondido ella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en ese momento Ariadna entrara con la solución a todos sus problemas en sus manos_ - pero supongo que no podrías darles a tus amigos una razón lógica para quedarte... si quisieras estar a mi lado un poco más...

- Sí quiero_ - dijo él con el corazón, la voz y las manos firmes, aferrando las de ella - _pero...

- Seiya, debes irte. Todos corren gran peligro.

_Él había asentido en silencio mientras se le escurrían las lágrimas, aún sentado en la exquisita cama de mármol, y en respuesta ella había corrido hacia la puerta para salir. _

_En cuanto salió de la íntima habitación de baño, le pidió a la sirvienta que le había avisado de la llegada de los Caballeros, que diera la voz a todos los guardias de que se les ordenaba reunirse para custodiar la entrada al Salón principal, y que dijera a las doncellas que debían de recluirse en el ala del castillo donde descansaban. Luego, le había pedido a otra muchacha que fuera a sus aposentos y que le trajese dos capas negras, una sencilla y otra de terciopelo y bordada en plata por las orillas. _

_Había aguardado a que ambas volvieran afuera de la habitación, pensando en lo que debía hacer para asegurarse de que Seiya pudiera marcharse sin resultar herido, y sintiéndose miserable y desdichada como la primera vez que habían sido separados, pensando en que no quería por ningún motivo dejarlo ir, y mucho menos despedirse, pero sabiendo también que no había modo de que se mantuvieran juntos... _

_La primera doncella en volver fue la que portaba la ropa, pues sus habitaciones estaban muy cerca. Perséfone le ordenó que se marchara y sólo entonces se reunió con Seiya. _

_- _Toma_ - había dicho al extenderle la capa más sencilla. _

_Ambos se habían vestido al mismo tiempo, en silencio, mirándose de reojo pero sin atreverse a más. _

_Cuando estuvieron listos, Seiya había hablado. _

- Júrame que si la cura funciona, volveremos a vernos, en esta, o en otra vida.

- Juro que te salvarás, y que haré cualquier cosa, posible o imposible, con tal de volverte a ver.

_Recordó los pasos decididos con los que había roto la distancia entre los dos, su abrazo acariciante e intenso, su beso apasionado, vehemente y desesperado, ____el aroma de sus cabellos húmedos, _y el espantoso vacío que sintió cuando se separaron al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. 

_- _Mi señora, está hecho - _habían escuchado desde afuera. _

- Gracias. Márchate tú también ahora - _ordenó._

_Perséfone había ido a sentarse entonces al borde de la bañera, y desde ahí había hablado.  
_

_- _Los corredores estarán libres en cuestión de segundos. ¿Recuerdas el camino a mi Jardín?

- Sí.

- Sal con cuidado, dirígete hacia allá y cuando hayas llegado, llámalos y pídeles que se reúnan contigo.

- Mi cosmos no...

- Házlo. Estoy segura de que te oirán. Yo les permitiré la entrada y contendré mientras a quienes se opongan. Haré todo a mi alcance para que tus amigos no salgan heridos, aunque claro, sin intervenir muy directamente, para no levantar sospechas

_Seiya había asentido, pero sin moverse. _

- Anda. Es tiempo.

_Su amado había corrido entonces hacia la puerta.  
_

- Si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, Perséfone - _había dicho él, deteniéndose antes de cruzar el umbral_ - te pido que no olvides que te amé desde el principio, y que mi amor por ti no conoció fin.

_Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sollozar, y hablar fuerte y claro cuando logró contestarle._

- Tú no olvides que te amé desde que te llamabas Stephanos, y que como Seiya, te he amado aún más.

_Seiya se fue, y ella aguardó unos segundos mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se controlaba. Después, salió corriendo rumbo al salón del Trono para convocar a los Dioses. Sabía que los Kyotos y los amigos de Seiya ya se confrontaban, pero Hypnos y Tanatos, que hace poco habían bebido ambrosía y comido néctar para reponerse del todo, eran los más peligrosos, y por lo tanto, los primeros a contener._

* * *

_Ya había logrado aquel primer cometido, y ahora, era imperativo frenar a Wyvern, Garuda y Grifo; sólo así cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho. __Luego, habría tiempo para llorar su partida. _

_Pero no lloraría demasiado, pensó. Si antes no había podido renunciar a la oportunidad de reconquistarlo, ahora ____que se sabía correspondida, _que al fin había probado el elixir de su cuerpo y la dulce miel de su amor inocente, brioso y eterno, no lo dejaría ir por nada en el mundo.

**_Seiya y yo volveremos a estar juntos. _**

* * *

_Shaka había tenido el control completo de la situación en un principio. Después de comunicarse con Hécate, había caminado hacia los prados de Asfodelos, alejándose deliberadamente de la construcción para que ella pudiera ir en busca de Seiya sin ser notada. _

_Radamantys lo tomó como un señal de cobardía. _

_- _Me parece que no nos habíamos visto antes - _dijo Shaka con absoluta serenidad cuando se detuvo, una vez que consideró que la distancia que había tomado del castillo era la suficiente._

- Así es.

_- _Mi nombre es Shaka, y soy el Caballero Dorado de Virgo_ - dijo mientras juntaba sus manos. _

_- ... _

_- _¿No me dirás tu nombre?

- Radamantys de Wyvern, Kyoto, y Espectro de la Estrella Celestial de la Furia_ - respondió el espectro con rabia y desdén al ver a un hombre que, aunque armado con una resplandeciente armadura Dorada, parecía muy cortés, delicado y frágil como para ser de cuidado. Y ya que no lo había visto antes, asumió que quizás sus poderes eran inferiores a los de los otros caballeros Dorados con los que sí se había enfrentado... _

_A sus ojos, el delgado intruso debía de ser alguien realmente pusilánime.  
_

_Shaka en cambio, supo de inmediato quién era la persona a la que tenía enfrente, pues mientras transitaba por el Inframundo acompañando a Saori, había percibido sus enfrentamientos con Mü, Milo, Aioria, con el propio Seiya, con Ikki, y por supuesto, con Kanon..._

_- _Bien, Radamantys, ya que nos presentamos, te informo que seguiré mi camino_ - dijo Shaka con toda la intención de caminar hacia el Palacio de Perséfone, que ya estaba a la vista. _

_- _¿¡A dónde crees que vas, estúpido insolente!? ¡"Ondas Infernales"!

_Un aura púrpura envolvió el cuerpo del Kyoto cuando encendió su cosmos, sus pequeños y extraños ojos amarillos resplandecieron mientras extendía su mano, y de ella salió una cantidad de energía inmensa que tomó forma circular, que lo rodeó y que se expandió a gran velocidad, arrasando con flores, almas, pasto y árboles a su paso. _

_Pero para su sorpresa, cuando su poder se hubo dispersado, notó que parecía no haber afectado en lo absoluto al intruso, que seguía frente a él y cuya posición no había cambiado en nada, excepto porque ahora su mano izquierda estaba sobre su estómago, mientras que la derecha mostraba su palma hacia el frente.  
_

_¿Había detenido su inmenso poder sólo con una mano? _

_- _Admito que me impresionas, Virgo. Eres mucho más fuerte que tus insignificantes compañeros, y llegaste hasta aquí sin ser detectado, pero eso no significa que puedas vencerme - _dijo Radamantys al notar que el delgado Caballero de Athena permanecía impasible. ¿Qué clase de guerrero era ese? _

_Nadie había logrado resistir su técnica; Shaka debería de estar ya a orillas del Yomotsu. _

_Claro, él no sabía lo poderoso que era su rival. Y mucho menos, que contaba con la protección de la otra Diosa del Inframundo... _

- Nada es imposible cuando se está comprometido.

- ¿Comprometido con qué? Entendí que por servir a su Diosa se atrevieran a venir, pero, ¿empezar una nueva guerra por un simple soldado caído?

- Esto no es una guerra. Sólo vine por él.

- Lo será. No voy a permitir que se lo lleven... No, cuando es tan divertido oírlo gritar de dolor, verlo desangrarse y enloquecer. Lo he visto arrastrarse por el piso como un gusano...

_Shaka podía controlar sus emociones sin ningún problema, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera hecho de piedra; al contrario, era sensible, y perceptivo como nadie, y cuando escuchó al inglés y vio el goce malsano con el que había hablado del sufrimiento de Seiya, no le quedó duda de que él era responsable. _

_- _Será lo que tenga que ser_ - dijo Shaka interrumpiendo el discurso de Radamantys mientras cerraba los ojos - _¡"Restricción"!

_Radamantys, que había estado a punto de estallar en risas al ver que el caballero cerraba los ojos y sonreía, sintió que un sudor frío lo bañaba cuando se le paralizaron todos los músculos. _

_¿Cómo podía ser? Apenas y había podido detectar su cosmos, al estar volviendo de Elysion, a donde había ido para comprobar que la tumba de su Señor estuviera restaurada en su totalidad, y ahora, de la nada, ese cosmos aparentemente insignificante se había magnificado hasta alcanzar proporciones inauditas y había estallado en un segundo. _

_¿Cómo podía estar pasando algo así? ¿Acaso ahora que su Señor no estaba, el Caballero podría hacer uso de todo su poder? _

_Cuando Shaka estuvo seguro de que el amenazante y obscuro espectro estaba paralizado, se dio la media vuelta para enfilarse nuevamente hacia la construcción que se hallaba al final de los Campos. _

_Algunas almas que ya habían percibido que estaba vivo, hicieron el intento de morderlo, pero Shaka los ahuyentó como si fueran simples mosquitos, y cuando faltaban unos cientos de metros para llegar a la parecía ser la entrada principal, las almas se detuvieron de golpe, como si hubieran chocado o sido contenidas por una barrera invisible, y____ Shaka asumió que de algún modo, algo debía de impedirles acercarse más a las inmediaciones del lugar. _

___Él _siguió corriendo. 

_El que muchos llamaban "Palacio Blanco" estaba construido en su mayoría por piedras blancuzcas que no le parecieron de un material conocido, tenía grandes y suntuosos detalles y acabados en mármol, y estaba flanqueado por dos árboles también blancos y por dos estanques de apariencia tranquila.  
_

_Cuando se acercó más, notó que uno de los árboles era un ciprés, y el otro, un álamo. Pero mientras que el álamo resplandecía y floreaba, el ciprés parecía decaído y casi no tenía hojas. Y lo que había tomado por estanque, a la sombra de cada árbol, eran unas fuentes, aunque sus bordes eran tan sencillos y tan bien disimulados que los había confundido. _

_Debía de tratarse de las fuentes de Lete y Mnemosine, aunque no atinó a recordar cuál era cuál. Al hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza lo hizo cerrar los ojos un instante y detenerse un poco. Pero se repuso de inmediato, y se disponía a pasar entre los árboles blancos para arribar al fin a la entrada cuando sintió que Radamantys se acercaba a toda velocidad._

_El Kyoto había logrado liberarse de la Restricción cuando Shaka había sentido que su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba, y se aproximaba hacia él furioso y resplandeciente. _

_Shaka volvió sobre algunos de sus pasos para enfrentarlo. _

_- _¡Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás nunca!_ - advirtió el inglés mientras corría cada vez más a prisa y en trayectoria directa de choque. _

_- _Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras quieto. Pero ya que me obligas, no me queda otra opción. ¡"El tesoro del Cielo"!

_Cuando Shaka colocó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, las palmas viendo una frente a la otra pero sin tocarse, y cerró los ojos, de su ser emanó una energía tan luminosa que las almas que lo miraban desde el cerco invisible que les impedía acercarse, se cubrieron los ojos. La energía se extendió, primero hacia arriba y luego en todas direcciones, y cuando Radamant__ys se dio cuenta, su entorno había cambiado completamente. Parecía estar parado en el vacío, y a su alrededor veía formas, imágenes y símbolos que le parecieron desconocidos y extrañísimos, y el rubio al que ya odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, parecía estar suspendido en el aire. __  
_

_Tenía que ser una ilusión. _

_Una que no iba a detenerlo. _

_- _¡"Gran Caución"!

- ¡"Privación del sentido del primer sentido: Tacto"!

_Shaka había elevado su brazo derecho soltando todo su poder al mismo tiempo que las manos de Radamantys, que ya brillaban peligrosamente, se habían extendido hacia el frente para descargar su energía. Los poderes chocaron en el aire, frente a frente, bloqueándose. _

_Ambos se emplearon a fondo y pusieron toda su energía en tratar de que su poder prevaleciera, pero lo que resultó fue que la energía acumulada estalló y ambos fueron empujados varios metros hacia atrás al ser alcanzados por el ataque de su rival._

* * *

_Cuando la energía se dispersó, ambos estaban aún en pie varios metros atrás del punto donde habían comenzado, pero a diferencia de Radamantys que estaba paralizado al haber perdido el tacto, Shaka sí pudo moverse, pues sólo tenía algunos rasguños, y estaba listo para seguir cuando oyó un aleteo. _

_Celeno había vuelto. _

_Ella y su hermana habían compartido el mismo impacto del Puño Fantasma, pero ya que el cráneo de Ocípete estaba primero, el golpe había perdido cierta fuerza y no había alcanzado la zona exacta que le habría provocado a la más terrible de las arpías las atroces alucinaciones que sus hermanas sí sufrían. _

_Le llevó un rato recuperarse, pero cuando recobró la conciencia y vio a su hermana semienterrada en un agujero y chillando como si le hubieran cortado las alas, se llenó de rabia, y aunque ellas nunca atacaban solas, decidió que les abriría los estómagos a esos malditos Caballeros a como diera lugar. _

_Aturdida y con la frente ensangrentada, pero completamente determinada, voló directamente al Campo de los Asfodelos, y pasó primero sobre la zona donde combatía Ikki, que era quien estaba más próximo al bosque, pero al sobrevolar el área, el calor y el humo le parecieron tan densos que no pudo distinguir el lugar exacto donde se hallaba el Caballero de Fuego. _

_En cambio, sí pudo olfatear al otro, que sangraba en alguna otra parte de los Campos, así que fue a buscarlo primero. _

_A pesar del impacto, Shaka mantenía su Tesoro del Cielo, y planeaba sostenerlo mientras se unía a Hécate en la búsqueda, así que cuando Celeno se acercó, su realidad, (al igual que la de Radamantys, que estaba paralizado y en shock), se distorsionó y no pudo verlo. Pero ya que podía olerlo, se lanzó en picada contra él. Sin embargo, antes de que lo alcanzara, el rubio pareció evaporarse y ella acabó arañando el piso mientras emitía un ruido de frustración que erizaba la piel. _

_Shaka había abierto a toda velocidad un portal para teletransportarse, y cuando reapareció, apenas segundos después, lo hizo al lado derecho de la mítica criatura alada. Ya tenía colocadas las manos una frente a la otra a la altura del pecho y los ojos cerrados. Al instante y a la altura de su frente brilló una pequeña chispa, y entre sus manos apareció casi como si fuera un milagro, una luz que fue intensificándose y produciendo un brillo enceguecedor. Luego, su cosmos retumbó mientras que la esfera de energía se expandió hasta producir un blanco estallido relumbrante que lo iluminó todo a la redonda. _

_- _¡"Bendición de las Tinieblas"!

_La criatura percibió el peligro, y se movió tan rápido, que logró esquivar parcialmente el golpe, que no resultó mortal aunque sí la dejó malherida y le provocó nuevas heridas, que vertieron sangre violácea. _

_Ella aleteó aparentemente sin rumbo por algunos segundos mientras gritaba entre chillidos y graznidos horrendos y ensordecedores. _

_-_ ¡Maldito! ¡Tú y el otro pagarán muy caro por lo que nos hicieron!

_Frustrada por las tremendas habilidades del rubio, Celeno abrió la boca, convencida de se saldría con la suya, y mientras volaba erráticamente por doquier, comenzó a emitir una especie de canción, que contrario a todos los ruidos que había producido antes, podía considerarse hermosa. La arpía pensó que su canto sería suficiente para hechizar al rubio, deshacer su ilusión e inmovilizarlo para conseguir rasgarle el vientre y devorar al menos una parte suya, movida en parte por la venganza y en parte por un inaguantable antojo de carne humana que se veía magnificado por el olor a sangre de hombre virgen que despedía. _

_Pero los armoniosos sonidos que a cualquier otro le habrían producido parálisis, docilidad y obediencia absoluta, a Shaka le produjeron dolor de oídos y nada más. _

_Cuando Celeno percibió su voluntad inalterada, ya harta, comenzó a volar en círculos, muy rápido, mientras orinaba. _

_Shaka, que sí podía verla, abrió un nuevo portal para atravesarlo y ponerse a salvo, pero no logró hacerlo pues una pequeñísima gota alcanzó su hombrera derecha, que de inmediato comenzó a derretirse como si fuera mantequilla en una sartén caliente. Y el portal se cerró sin que él lo cruzara, porque el asqueroso líquido traspasó en cuestión de segundos el metal, y cuando llegó a la piel, el dolor lo hizo proferir un grito que se oyó por toda la llanura..._

_La ilusión que había mantenido Shaka se debilitó y Celeno pudo verlo al fin, lo cual aprovechó para apresar con las fuertes garras de sus patas su cintura, y con un movimiento veloz y eficaz, se elevó con él por los aires, riendo como enloquecida... _

* * *

_Cuando Hécate salió del Palacio Blanco, vio a Shaka y a Celeno rodando y luchando en el piso, sus cuerpos tan cerca de la fuente de Lete, que temió que en cualquier momento ambos cayeran a sus aguas. Lo que le sucediera a la arpía no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero a él... _

_La ácida y destructiva orina ya le había atrevesados la piel y los músculos para llegar a la clávicula, y seguía su corrosiva trayectoria para dirigirse hacia el omóplato, produciéndole un dolor indescriptible, y Celeno había tomado la ventaja: había subido con él hasta una altura considerable y luego lo había dejado caer, aunque siguiéndolo muy de cerca. _

_En cuanto Shaka se estrelló contra el suelo, ella le cayó encima, sentándose prácticamente sobre su muslo izquierdo y lista para herirle el estómago con sus garras infectas, pero él se defendió, forcejaron, rodaron varias veces hasta quedar nuevamente él abajo y ella arriba, y aunque su armadura le brindaba una importante protección y él parecía muy determinado a dominarla y vencerla, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de detener a la temible mujer alada a la que tenía sujeta por los antebrazos, y en cuestión de instantes, la garra izquierda de Celeno ya estaba muy cerca de los ojos azules... _

_- _¡No podrás conmigo, estúpido humano! Mis garras van a surcarte, te dejaré heridas en todo el cuerpo y en cuestión de días morirás en medio del dolor más...

_Se oyó un chasquido, y luego, un grito. O más bien, un graznido._

_Hécate le dio un latigazo a Celeno en plena espalda. La arpía de inmediato soltó a Shaka, y aunque quiso huir, su rapidez no le bastó porque enseguida recibió un nuevo latigazo, estaba vez en su ala izquierda, que fue capturada y que hizo un ruido horrible cuando la presión del instrumento que enarbolaba la Reina de la Noche le desgarró casi todas las membranas.  
_

_Con otro tirón, Celeno se halló en el suelo y prudentemente alejada de Shaka, que logró incorporarse trabajosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo. _

_Sin soltarla, Hécate se fue aproximando a la caída lentamente, y su mano izquierda sacó de entre sus ropas una daga negra, y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la Diosa le cortó la garra que había estado a punto de sacarle los ojos al Caballero de Virgo.  
_

_- _¡No volverás a acercarte siquiera a quien me pertenece, Celeno! -_ exclamó Hécate, su voz siseante y aún así, de timbre acariciante, delgado y sonoro, mientras que la arpía graznaba algo parecido a gemidos muy muy graves _- Lárgate, y si vuelvo a verte en estos Campos, haré que las Erinias te destrocen por atreverte a desafiarme.

_La arpía se alejó corriendo torpemente, incapaz de volar con el ala destrozada, chillando y dejando un rastro de sangre (que si bien no era ni tan caústica ni tan potente como su saliva y su micción, también poseía el poder de corromper lo que tocaba), y Radamantys también ____comenzó a gritar. _

___Él no había resultado herido, y de hecho, seguía _inmovilizado al haber perdido su sentido del tacto, pero aún así logró estallar en gritos porque Hécate se había presentado con un cuerpo de mujer en plenitud de los pies hasta el pecho, pero desde la parte superior de cada uno sus brazos nacía una cabeza: a la izquierda, podía verse la de una yegua gris de ojos rojos, a la derecha, la del perro negro de ojos rosas, y en el centro, desde su cuello, salía la cabeza de una gran serpiente albina de ojos totalmente verdes, y al verla así, el Kyoto había sentido enloquecer. 

_Hécate movió el látigo una vez más, con gran habilidad pero de forma muy distinta, y sin hacerle daño envolvió el brazo izquierdo de Shaka y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie de un tirón, alejándolo definitivamente de la fuente que le habría borrado su marca y la memoria a la vez. _

_Ella temió que él perdiera la razón al verla __en su apariencia más terrorífica y grotesca, que había adoptado para infundir respeto a la malvada arpía y lograr controlarla, y estaba decidida a borrarle ese recuerdo al rubio si era necesario, pero __en sus ojos azules no vio el miedo que había visto en todos aquellos que habían tenido el infortunio de toparse con ella cuando lucía así. _

_Vio cierto asombro, sí, pero sobre todo, vio respeto, e incluso, algo de admiración. _

_- _Gracias - _dijo él cuando estuvo en pie, se irguió ante ella, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_Hécate musitó unas palabras y un humo negro la cubrió por entero; cuando se dispersó, la muchacha de ojos rosas y piel de alabastro que había conocido estaba de regreso. _

_Después de brindarle una sonrisa a Shaka, caminó hasta donde estaba Radamantys, que seguía gritando, y lo miró directo a los ojos, que cambiaron su color para lucir blancos como la luna llena. Él calló enseguida.  
_

_- _No recordarás que me viste así. No recordarás que me viste hoy, ayudando a este hombre. Olvida, y duerme.

_Radamantys se desplomó inconsciente a sus pies, y ella se dirigió hacia el hindú, que se sostenía el brazo derecho aunque su rostro no mostraba ya dolor. _

_- _¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- Déjame revisarte - _dijo ella, que aunque no había visto la herida, pues no era muy grande en apariencia, sabía que continuaba haciendo un daño expansivo, porque debajo del olor a carne carbonizada, podía detectar un tenuísimo aroma que le decía que los tejidos circundantes comenzaban a gangrenarse.  
_

- Por favor, encuentra a Seiya. Yo detendré la corrosión meditando, y te alcanzaré en muy poco.

_Hécate se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, decidida a inspeccionar su hombro, pues sabía muy bien lo dañinos que eran los efluvios de las arpías, cuando Shaka percibió el susurro de una voz familiar resonando en su mente como si hubiera sido llevada por el aire.  
_

- **_Shaka, Ikki. Si pueden oírme, vengan. Sigan mi voz... _**

* * *

_Seiya aguardaba con impaciencia, y había estado llorando prácticamente todo el tiempo mientras daba vueltas en círculos en el Jardín de Perséfone, deseando que sus amigos aparecieran ya y que estuvieran bien, sintiéndose también más destrozado que nunca. _

_Gracias a las órdenes que había dado Perséfone, había logrado recorrer pasillos y escaleras sin contratiempos, y desde que había llegado al pequeño oasis privado, los había llamado mentalmente a ambos, rogando que pudieran oírlo. __Sabía perfectamente cuán magníficos combatientes eran ambos, pero de cualquier modo estaba preocupado, pues sabía bien que los Kyotos y los Dioses estaban más crueles y resentidos que nunca desde su derrota, que la Guerra había sido hacía muy poco, y se preguntaba si estarían recuperados del todo en ambos bandos. _

_Y claro, en general, no daba crédito a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.  
_

_Creyó haber muerto, y aparentemente un segundo después estaba en un calabozo, prisionero. Otro segundo, y estaba haciendo el amor con Perséfone, y un segundo más allá, sus amigos habían llegado al fin por él, separándolo de su anhelo más largamente acariciado. _

_¿Estaría acaso dormido? ¿Estaría en otro de esos sueños que comenzaban de forma hermosa y que de un momento a otro se tornaban en desgarradoras pesadillas? _

_- _¿Pegaso?

_Seiya se volvió al oír el nombre de su constelación. No le pareció percibir peligro, pero sabía que estaba en territorio enemigo, y que debía de cuidarse de todos, así que asumió una posición de combate, aunque sabía bien que no podía usar su cosmos en aquel lugar... _

_Al voltear no pudo ver a nadie, así que avanzó un poco, lentamente, buscando a la dueña de esa voz, preguntándose quién podía ser. Comenzó a internarse entre las plantas, y se frenó en seco cuando aparentemente de la nada, emergió frente a sus ojos una muchacha de ojos rosas y vestido color plata, que combinaba perfectamente con su piel de alabrastro y sus cabellos largos y brillantes, haciendola lucir... _

_A Seiya no se le ocurrió otra palabra para definirla que espectral, aunque hermosa a fin de cuentas._

_- _¡Al fin! He estado buscándote

_Seiya no contestó, sus ojos color marrón recorriendo la silueta agraciada de la mujer que estaba delante de él. Supo que nunca antes se habían visto, pero supo también que la que estaba frente a él era alguien de origen obscuro y divino.  
_

_Él no era el único sorprendido. _

_Hécate había batallado más de lo que había pensando en hallarlo, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba tocando a Shaka cuando Seiya lo había llamado, quizás habría tenido que recorrer todo el Palacio para encontrarlo. _

_Después de sentirlo dirigiéndose a Shaka, pudo recuperar el rastro de su escencia, que llegó hasta su nariz apenas como una ligerísima, delicada y casi imperceptible nota, y para su gran suerte, percibió que estaba en el Jardín al que se le había permitido acceso desde siempre, y convertida en sombra había corrido a buscarlo, esperando que tanto Ikki como Shaka la alcanzaran en cualquier momento para marcharse de una buena vez. _

_Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, lo costó trabajo reconocerlo, no por la capa que lo envolvía, sino porque no conocía nada de él que no fuera su cuerpo herido, vacío y frágil, y sabiendo que su propio veneno estaba invadiéndole hasta el último de los resquicios, se había hecho una idea de cómo lo encontraría, misma que no coincidía en nada con la realidad. _

_La morena piel del muchacho prácticamente resplandecía, ____haciéndole pensar que lo habían ungido con aceites; estaba erguido y aparentemente en gran estado físico y anímico, p_ortaba ropas incompatibles con su estatus de cautivo, y exhudaba aroma a azafrán y almendras. 

_Supuso que por eso había sido tan difícil rastrear su escencia, el aroma natural de su sangre, o la de Athena... _

_Y si su exterior era desconcertante, su interior lo era aún más. Hécate era Reina de las almas, y como tal, había visto muchísimas en muy diversas situaciones, y por eso supo enseguida que la que estaba frente a ella era excepcional en muchos sentidos. _

_Una de sus especialidades era la de leer los deseos ocultos, los secretos y la verdadera naturaleza del ser espiritual de los humanos, pero aquellos ojos de café rojizo no eran como los de nadie... _

_N____o podía leerlo con la facilidad en que leía al resto de los humanos. Percibió en sus ojos_ demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas emociones para una sola vida. Y las emociones que sí podía ver con claridad, eran demasiado abrumadoras, y leyó en él, por sobre todas las cosas, una pena demasiado grande como para ser soportada por un solo corazón. 

_Sin embargo, toda su presencia era vibrante, y su actitud defensiva, y al verlo tan decidido, valiente y entero pese a la enorme herida que sabía escondían sus ropas, ____entendió del todo por qué a Athena le interesaba tanto recuperarlo. Era evidente que era un guerrero hábil y consumado, un héroe indoblegable.  
_

_A la también llamada Reina Invencible no le extrañó su desconfianza. Era lo más lógico del mundo después de todo el sufrimiento que debía de haber aguantado por tanto tiempo, así que le sonrió con gentileza y cierta admiración.  
_

_Él retrocedió levantando las manos en postura defensiva, y ella supo que calmarlo podía no resultar tan fácil, pues no podía usar ningún encantamiento en él hasta que su cuerpo y su alma fueran de nuevo indivisibles, y ni Shaka ni Ikki, a quienes no percibía en peligro, aparecían. _

_¿Por qué no llegaban para explicarle todo a su amigo?_

_Y más importante aún, ¿qué sería en realidad lo que le habían estado haciendo al Caballero Pegaso en el Inframundo?_

_Era imposible que su alma estuviera tan bien cuando su cuerpo estaba en tan mal estado. _

_No era posible que hubiera estado bajo el efecto del maleficio de la espada por tanto tiempo y que luciera así. _

_Tenía que averiguarlo todo, o sus planes de ayuda podían fallar. _

_Para empezar, tenía que ganarse su confianza..._

* * *

- No tienes nada qué temer, Seiya de Pegaso. No pretendo hacerte daño. Al contrario, vine con la intención de ayudarte.

_Seiya vaciló momentáneamente._ _¿Sería____ la hechicera de la que le había hablado Perséfone, la que lo había estado ayudando, la que estaba a punto de encontrar el modo de salvarlo_? 

_Había algo en sus suaves ojos rosas que le transmitió que inequívocamente, esa mujer poseía grandes artes Mágicas._

_¿Sería ella? _

_¿O no?_

_¿O sería tal vez la desconocida que le vendó los ojos y trató de sacarlo, y que luego lo abandonó a su suerte? _

_No podía bajar la guardia ni confiar en nadie que no fuera Perséfone, o sus amigos. _

- ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso si no nos conocemos?

- Es verdad, tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí.

_Él retrocedió, completamente seguro gracias a sus recuerdos recién recuperados, de que en verdad en ninguna vida se habían topado. Pero también gracias al agua, la supo__ una habitante de las sombras. _

_¿Cómo podía creerle siendo parte misma del Inframundo? ¿Y si estaba de parte de los Kyotos, que ya habían intentado matarlo más de una vez?_

_Parecía muy dulce y sincera, pero el veneno había mermado su confianza en sus instintos.  
_

- Tranquilízate, por favor. Sólo busco tu bien. Recibí la encomienda de hallarte...

- ¿Puedo saber quién se lo pidió?

- Athena.

- ¿¡Saori!?

_Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Ella no era entonces la hechicera al servicio de Perséfone, su salvadora, ¿pero entonces quién era?_

_¿Dónde estaban Ikki y Shaka?_

_- _¿Quién es Usted? - _preguntó él inquisitivamente, mientras sus ojos recorrían los alrededores, buscando a sus amigos y asegurándose a la vez de no caer en una posible emboscada.  
_

- Mi nombre es Hécate, Seiya de Pegaso.

- La diosa de la Noche

_Ella asintió y Seiya se tensó aún más porque supo que era verdad.  
_

- La Señora Única de la hechicería, Reina de los fantasmas. La que mora entre los caminos, la triple. La terrible.

- Conoces bien mis atributos, Pegaso - _dijo ella, encontrándolo demasiado maduro para su edad, y demasiado sereno para lo impulsivo que Kiki había dicho que era. _

- ¿Y por qué querría ayudar a Athena alguien que mora en el Inframundo? ¿Por qué querría ayudarme si nuestros bandos siempre han sido enemigos?

- Conoces mi historia. Debes de saber entonces que, si bien este es el lugar en el que habito, siempre me he abstenido de intervenir en las Guerras o de tomar partido entre tu Diosa y Hades.

- Entonces, ¿por qué está interviniendo ahora? - _preguntó él cada vez más angustiado por la ausencia de Shaka y de Ikki - _¿Qué cambió?

- Athena acudió a mí solicitando mi ayuda. Quiere recuperarte a como dé lugar.

_El corazón le dió un vuelco al oír esas palabras. Perséfone tenía razón. Saori lo amaba..._

- Entiendo que desconfíes, Seiya - _prosiguió Hécate aprovechando el silencio del Pegaso _- pero te repito que mis intenciones son buenas. Es evidente que eres listo, y sé que has hecho contacto con Ikki de Fénix y con Shaka de Virgo. Están aquí; ¿tú creees que habrían venido acompañándome si no fuera así?

_Eso podía ser verdad, pero había sentido hacía poco el dolor de Shaka, y al cerrar los ojos por un instante pudo oír caer las lágrimas que Ikki estaba derramando.  
_

_¿Qué podía estar pasando para que el indestructible Ikki llorara? _

_- _Sé que están cerca, pero no están bien - _dijo él llenándose de rabia ante una situación que le parecía tan ilógica_ - ¿Si los tres vinieron juntos como clama, porque sólo está Usted aquí? ¿No será que les ha hecho algo?

- Se toparon con cierta resistencia: evidentemente ningún Caballero de Athena tiene el paso libre en estos lares, y por eso me adelanté, para hallarte. Créeme cuando te digo que vine, que vinimos para rescatarte - _insistió ella._

- No daré un paso sin ellos. **_Shaka, Ikki, ¿dónde están? Vengan__._..**

- Tendrás que creerme cuando los veas entrar. Son muy fuertes, y nos darán alcance en cualquier momento, pero deberíamos de salir de aquí y adelantarnos un poco. Tu situación es apremiante.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No daré un paso sin ellos_ - respondió él con los dientes apretados, horrorizado ante la idea de que esa mujer hubiera conducido a sus amigos directamente a una trampa para todos, pues ningún Dios que no fuera su Athena había estado jamás de su parte..._

- Hay mucho sobre tu propio estado que ignoras. Cuando Hades se fue, Athena se llevó ...

- Sé todo: que logró devolverle la vida a mi cuerpo, que me tienen en el hospital, que han querido ayudarme y que han fracasado porque estoy dividido y envenenado. Y sé que si no me desintoxican de algún modo, será el desenlace definitivo, un fin peor y más doloroso que cualquier muerte imaginable.

_Hécate jamás esperó que él lo supiera, y mucho menos oírlo hablar al respecto con tanta seguridad y convicción. ¿Cómo podía saber todo aquello? _

_Todo en él era tan peculiar y extraño... _

_Algo en verdad muy extraño estaba sucediendo.  
_

- Seiya, no sé cómo es que sabes tanto sobre lo que está pasando en la Tierra, pero si es así, también debes saber que tu cuerpo ya no resiste más. ¡Empeoras a cada segundo!

- Lo sé... pero también entiendo que existe la posibilidad de que al volver a mi cuerpo, el veneno actúe más rápido, y me destroce.

- Es verdad, pero creo que puedo curarte.

- ¿Lo cree, o lo sabe, Señora?

_Hécate lo miró con cierta dureza al oírlo hablarle con tanta osadía, pero enseguida desvió la mirada. ¿Podía acaso culparlo de actuar así, cuando ella era en parte responsable de su desgracia?_

- Para curarte, necesito devolverte a la Tierra.

- Sus intenciones parecen buenas, pero sus palabras y su apariencia dulce podrían ser el disfraz perfecto para engañar y asestarme el golpe final. Así que si es sincera, le agradezco, pero no me moveré hasta que mis amigos aparezcan sanos y salvos. De otro modo, tendrá que llevarme a rastras. Si es que puede.

- Está bien, Seiya, tú ganas. - _dijo ella levantando levemente las manos, esperanzada al pensar que él cedería en cuanto viera entrar a cualquiera de ellos..._ - Si lo peor sucede, tendré que informarle a Athena que, trágicamente, no aceptaste la ayuda que te ofrecí...

- ...

- No te obligaré a nada - _dijo ella caminando un poco por el Jardín que hacía tanto no visitaba con la intención de relajarlo, y de acercársele también_ - Pareces conocer muy bien tu situación, así que los esperaremos bajo tu propio riesgo... Mientras llegan, ¿te molestaría decirme por qué hueles a almendras y a azafrán, y quién y por qué te dio esas ropas?

_Seiya retrocedió, horrorizado ante la idea de que esa extraña mujer de mirada tan penetrante y que decía estar ayudándolo por petición de Saori, supiera que él acababa de hacer el amor con Perséfone..._

_Hécate aprovechó su desoncierto para avanzar decidida hacia él con el propósito de alcanzar una de sus manos, y así poder leerlo del todo para convencerlo, pero en el instante en que se tocaron, fue Seiya quien tuvo una revelación: _

_Ella había hecho el veneno. _

* * *

**Notas de la Autora, 2a parte**

**Muy, muy muy queridos, queridísimos míos:**

**Agárrense que acá también tengo mucho que contar. Para empezar, en serio que espero que no me odien por lo que está sucediendo en nuestro triángulo principal, que es lo que los tiene más contentos o angustiados según he entendido por sus reviews más recientes, pero no me cansaré de decir que no puedo darle gusto a todos cuando desean cosas tan opuestas. ******** Unos apoyan una pareja, otros a otra, unos quieren más dolor y sufrimiento para los personajes, otros exigen verlos ya felices, y obviamente es imposible darle gusto a todos. Además, **después de haber tardado tanto en gestar y ensamblar este capítulo en especial, no puedo más que decir que sólo puedo ser fiel a la que ha sido mi idea desde hace tantísimo tiempo y que me apegaré a ella contra viento y marea, resulte popular o no.  


**Sin embargo, espero que me den una oportunidad, y que pese a lo que pasó en este capítulo, específicamente, sigan leyendo hasta el final, pues espero conseguir dejar más o menos satisfechos a todos, ( les doy mi palabra de que me he devanado los sesos tratando de complacer a la mayoría de una u otra forma ^_^)**

**Sé que otros estarán contrariados porque el capi haya parado justo donde lo hizo, pero su extensión ya era de siete mil palabras más que el anterior, y todavía faltaba, así que lo dividí pensando en que mejor les traigo cuatro o cinco capítulos en relativa cascada en las semanas o meses por venir, (antes de que acabe el año, tampoco se emocionen tanto, que ya saben que soy una Tortuga muy ocupada...) en vez de uno o dos. **

**Evidentemente me disculpo por lo que prometí vendría y faltó, pero todos los avances prometidos estarán sin dudas en los capis siguientes. **

**En cuanto a este capítulo, y sólo por sí se lo preguntan, les aclaro que todos los detalles mitológicos son verídicos de uno u otro modo (recuerden que hay varias versiones sobre un mismo personaje o tema, dependiendo de la fuente). Yo decidí tomar lo que más me funcionaba, hice algunas mezcolanzas (como con las arpías por ejemplo) y adapté otras con esa libertad que nos da un texto de ficción. Para empezar, tuve que hacer mi propia versión del mapa del Inframundo, que claro, difiere de la de Mr. Kurumada, que se brincó partes que a mí me resultaban vitales, y así fue a lo largo de todo el capítulo... **

**Los Kilix, por cierto, eran copas anchas, poco profundas, con asas laterales y decoradas en el fondo, que se usaban específicamente para hacer libaciones a los dioses. **

**En cuanto a las escenas de acción, espero que les hayan quedado claras, porque confieso que me costaron un mundo, al igual que todas las descripciones (eso de la narrativa tan descriptiva en cuanto a lugares, no se me da tan fácil), y en cuanto a los nombres de los ataques, pues espero que no los saquen de onda. **

**Shaka usa en este capi el Tenma kōfuku,Tenkuhaya chimimōryo (modificado muy a mi libre albedrío), y el Tenbu- hōrin obviamente, pero como el japonés es tan complejo y en una página lo traducen de un modo y en otra de otro, y en las Doce casas les dicen así y en Hades les dicen asado, yo usé las adaptaciones que me sonaron mejor. =) Le puse nombre de Restricción a cuando Shaka paraliza al oponente con su cosmos, y para Ikki, me inventé un par de nuevas habilidades que espero no molesten a nadie, pero es que se me figura que después de haber conseguido la armadura Divina y de derrotar a Hades, sus poderes tendrían que crecer necesariamente. **

**Ah, y si se preguntan por qué Seiya anda tan sabiondo, recuerden que ya ha recordado todas sus vidas, y que además, según las fuentes especializadas, quien bebe del agua de Mnnemosine (que según unos es fuente, río o estanque también), alcanza la omnisciencia. Obviamente, Seiya NO LO SABRÁ TODO, (si así fuera, sería muy aburrido, muy obvio, y así qué chiste... =P) así que ciertas cosas de pronto sí las sabrá, otras no... **

**En otro tema, y por si no lo sabían, anuncio que Habemus perfil de facebook, (pueden checar la dirección en mi perfil de esta página). Por allá, o por acá, en privado, o como quieran, les contestaré cualquier duda, pregunta o aclaración extra. **

** Y como estamos en un momento climático como este, ya no puedo darles más avances, peeeroooo... les cuento que dejaré avances (FELICES) del capítulo de LÍNEAS donde habrá puro romance... Y les informo de que Aioros y Kanon ya también están, y muy en serio, a la vuelta de la esquina (sí, ya sé que parezco disco rayado, y que he prometido y prometido esos capítulos, pero si yo les contara la historia de mi vida estos meses, no me lo creerían...)  
**

**En fin, ahora sí me retiro por el momento. **

**Lo que viene está casi listo, pero lo subiré en dos semanas más o menos, para que tengan chance de leer, de hacer otras cosas, de releer si quieren, y de decirme tooodo lo que quieran por más ocupados que estén, sea por la vía que escojan. ^_^  
**

**De antemano espero que el Escuadron Silencioso sea cada vez menor, (ya saben, los lectores calladitos), y le digo en especial a Andromeda-Lita, que estoy muy agradecida por tus comentarios, que por supuesto me han llegado y que he leído con muchísimo placer, pero que no te he escrito porque fanfiction SIEMPRE borra tu correo, Siempre, así que espero que me contactes de algún modo y que me des tu mail des-glo-sa-do, para que podamos entablar el contacto que deseas. **

**Besos infinitos a todos, todos,  
**

**Fuego.**

* * *

- Ya que estamos hablando del tema, ¿tú y Sun-rei...?

- ¡Maestro! – _dijo Shyriu, siendo esta vez su turno para sonrojarse_

- ¿Ya son novios?

- ...

- Siempre he sabido que ella no te miraba como a un hermano, y ahora que estamos aquí, y que ustedes...

- Yo... nosotros... no...

- Perdóname, no debería de haber preguntado. Esa es otra de las cosas bizarras de mi vida. Los crié como mis hijos, y ahora tienen mi edad.

- ... pues de hecho, y ya que estamos hablando de esto, necesito saber si le molesta que Sun-rei y yo...

* * *

_Su rostro era hermoso, de rasgos finos y delicados; la nariz pequeña y afilada, sus labios sorprendentemente carnosos. Sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanquísima y tenía incluso un par de pecas en sus mejillas. Las grandes manos de él fueron todo cuidado y sutileza mientras recorrían cada centímetro de su cara, deteniéndose a jugar con sus largas pestañas, bordeando y recreando sus cejas, y al fin, se posaron sobre sus suaves labios, rozándolos apenas, provocándole una oleada de deseo. Se miraron en absoluto silencio mientras él no dejaba de acariciar sus labios, hasta que ya no pudo resistir más el seguir sólo mirándola, y giró su rostro para besarla. _

_Y la unión entre sus labios estuvo tan cargada de sensualidad, que ella pensó que su corazón no resistiría..._

* * *

- ¿A usted… le parecería muy mal si en estos momentos… me involucrara con alguien?

- ¿Como en una relación sentimental?

- Por decirlo de alguna manera… sí –_ respondió él sonrojándose._

- No, no me parecería malo ni incorrecto_ – repuso la doctora para su gran alivio y sorpresa – _Al contario, creo que podría ser muy bueno para ti, siempre y cuando sea por las razones correctas.

- ¿Razones correctas?

- Sí. Mira, es muy común que cuando alguien está tan afectado como tú ahora, comience a interesarse en una persona que le apoya y le ayuda a atravesar los momentos mas difíciles, como una forma de salir de la depresión. La gente llega a aferrarse a una posible pareja como si fuese una verdadera tabla de salvación, pero si la otra persona no está interesada de la misma forma, o si la relación fracasa, la caída puede ser todavía peor... Pero si se trata de alguien que ya te interesaba desde antes, pues probablemente no tendría nada de malo. Cambiaría tu forma de ver las cosas, y la forma en la que te ves a ti mismo, y eso, sería muy benéfico_..._


End file.
